


Прóклятое королевство

by Bathilda



Series: Прóклятое королевство [1]
Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: AU, F/M, приключения, романс, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 287,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вы не верите в параллельные миры, где есть магия? Ну и зря, потому что они есть. И некоторым персонажам НРК предстоит в этом убедиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Название:** Прóклятое королевство.

 **Автор:** Bathilda

 **Бета:** Тиша (15–18 главы), Мурлыча (20–22 главы)

 **Рейтинг:** PG-13/R

 **Герои:** Андрей, Катя, Роман, Александр и ряд новых персонажей

 **Пейринг:** Андрей/"Катя"

 **Жанр:** гет, фэнтези, приключения, AU

 **Отказ:** «Не родись красивой» принадлежит Амедии, что мое – то мое

 **Аннотация:** Если вы видите в небе дракона… значит, так надо.

Вы не верите в параллельные миры, где есть магия? Ну и зря, потому что они есть. И некоторым персонажам НРК предстоит в этом убедиться.

 **Предупреждения:** ООС героев

 **Feedback:** Автор будет очень признательна за любые отзывы и комментарии, а также обоснованную критику

 **Пролог**

 *** * ***

Девушка скептически посмотрела на свое отражение в зеркале и поправила юбку. Она прекрасно знала, что тот костюм, что был сейчас на ней, разительно отличался от одежды, которую она видела на других девушках на улицах и экране телевизора. Костюм девушке не нравился, он казался ей странным, дурацким и, насколько она успела понять, был совершенно немодным. Но, во-первых, та одежда, что считалась в Москве модной, девушке также не нравилась, а во-вторых, выбирать ей не приходилось: все остальные юбки, блузки и пиджаки, висевшие у нее в шкафу были точно того же стиля и покроя, и по определенным причинам ничего другого у нее просто не было.

– Прекрасно выглядишь, – хлопнул девушку по плечу Валерий Сергеевич. – Скромно и по-деловому.

Девушка ничего не ответила и лишь покачала головой. Она никогда не отличалась красотой, хотя и дурнушкой ее назвать было нельзя, однако сейчас ее уродовал не только мешковатый костюм, полностью скрывавший ее неплохую фигуру, но и прическа: длинные, густые, каштановые с рыжим оттенком волосы – единственное, чем в своей внешности всегда гордилась девушка, – были безжалостно зализаны и собраны на затылке в большой тугой узел.

– Валер, пойди сюда, помоги пожалуйста,  – раздался из кухни приятный женский голос, и Валерий Сергеевич, еще раз ободряюще похлопав девушку по плечу, пошел помогать жене.

Девушка бросила последний взгляд на свое отражение, поморщилась и отвернулась от зеркала. Она не слишком нервничала из-за того, что ей предстоит, и уж тем более не боялась. Впрочем, она вообще мало чего боялась в своей жизни, а события последних месяцев сделали ее равнодушной к собственной судьбе настолько, что она не страшилась даже смерти, тем более что лечь и умереть уже на протяжении почти полугода было ее самым сильным желанием. Но осуществить его она не могла, в основном потому, что фамильная честь и гордость не позволяли сдаваться так быстро и совершенно без боя. Кроме того, в ее душе все же теплилась крохотная искорка надежды на то, что рано или поздно у нее получится выбраться из той ловушки, в которую она сама себя по глупости загнала. Девушка резко помотала головой, стараясь отогнать от себя мысли о том, в какой безнадежной ситуации она оказалась.

– Очки не забудь, – сказал сидевший на диване тщедушный растрепанный молодой человек, пристально наблюдавший за девушкой.

– Что?

– Очки, говорю, не забудь, – повторил юноша и протянул девушке круглые старомодные очи.

Молодого человека звали Николай Зорькин и он был сейчас единственным другом той, что сейчас смотрела на очки, как на своего злейшего врага. Вместо линз в них было вставлено обычное стекло: зрение у девушки было отличным, но носить очки – по крайней мере, вне дома – она вынуждена была из соображений безопасности и конспирации. Девушка неохотно надела очки, которые уродовали ее еще больше, чем прическа и одежда вместе взятые.

– Ну, вот, совсем другое дело, так ты более или менее похожа на фотографию в паспорте, – немного нервно заметил Николай и задумчиво добавил:

– Слушай, не нравится мне все-таки эта затея. Может, передумаешь, пока не поздно? Попробуешь найти работу в какой-нибудь другой компании, не такой крупной и солидной как «Зималетто», а? Ну, вдруг отдел кадров этого самого «Зималетто» тебя проверять начнет, что тогда?

– Тогда, – ровным голосом ответила девушка, – случится то, о чем вы с Вале… с папой мне говорили: они выяснят, что Пушкарева Екатерина Валерьевна, родившаяся 27 декабря 1981 года, закончила экономический факультет МГУ с красным дипломом, два месяца стажировалась в Германии и еще год – в крупной российской консалтинговой фирме, последние полтора года нигде не работала. Вот и все. Или есть что-то, чего я не знаю?

– Да нет, все так. Слушай, ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что стать экономистом за полгода нереально, даже несмотря на все прочитанные тобой учебники и то, что я тебе рассказывал. Ты просто не сможешь работать в «Зималетто», они мгновенно раскусят, что ты ничего не смыслишь в экономике.

Девушка улыбнулась.

– Почему же? Во-первых, кое-что в экономике я все же смыслю. А во-вторых, насколько я поняла, «Зималетто» нужен не финансовый директор, даже не бухгалтер, им нужна секретарша с экономическим образованием, в обязанности которой не входит ничего, что может повлечь необходимость применения знаний экономиста. Не ты ли мне говорил, что требование наличия у помощника президента экономического образования – это… как ты там выразился, понты?

– Ну да, да, – с досадой отозвался Коля, ероша волосы, – но мне все равно это не нравится!

Девушка пожала плечами.

– Достаточно того, что это нравится мне, – отрезала она.

После недолгой паузы девушка, вздохнув, мягко сказала:

– Я ничем не рискую, пойми. В худшем случае меня просто не возьмут на работу: неприятно, но не смертельно.

Зорькин хмыкнул.

– И как тебе удается сохранять такое спокойствие? – спросил он с завистью, снова взъерошив волосы. – Я перед каждым собеседованием так волновался, что мне даже кусок в горло не лез. А ты ни на одном не была, а спокойна, как танк.

– Нервничать и беспокоиться стоит только тогда, когда ситуация становится опасной для жизни. Во всех остальных случаях это бесполезно и непродуктивно, поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю, – девушка криво усмехнулась. – А что до собеседований… Верно, я не была ни на одном, зато я участвовала во многих переговорах, и знаю, что залог успеха в том, чтобы не _казаться_ уверенным в себе, а _быть_ таковым.

– Переговорах? – заинтересованно спросил Коля, выглядя при этом как ребенок, которому пообещали рассказать новую сказку.

Девушка улыбнулась.

– Именно. Все, мне пора.

– Ага, иди. Ни пуха, ни пера!

Девушка нахмурилась.

– Это пожелание удачи, – терпеливо пояснил Зорькин. – Ты должна ответить «К черту!»

– К черту, – послушно повторила девушка и вышла из комнаты.

«Теперь ты – Екатерина Валерьевна Пушкарева, – сказала себе девушка, ожидая лифта. – Привыкни к этому и научись, наконец, откликаться на имя «Катя». И забудь, что когда-то тебя звали иначе».

 *** * ***

У Танюши Пончевой выдалась нелегкая среда, и это было неудивительно, учитывая, что на тот день были назначены кастинг моделей и собеседование с кандидатами на должность помощника президента «Зималетто». И хотя кастингом в основном занимались Ольга Вячеславовна и сам Милко – гениальный дизайнер компании, ответственность за все документы, с ним связанные, все равно лежала на Тане. А вот за подготовку собеседования она отвечала целиком и полностью, так что Урядову оставалось только поговорить с кандидатами, точнее говоря – с кандидатками. Что, по мнению Тани, было абсолютно бесполезно, так как она была твердо убеждена, что конструктивно проводить собеседования Урядов попросту не умел. И если с кандидатами-мужчинами у него еще получался нормальный разговор, то с привлекательными кандидатками начальник отдела кадров тут же начинал флиртовать и отдавал предпочтение им, а не более умным, но менее привлекательным соискательницам должности.

Уже после восьмой кандидатки у Тани голова пошла кругом, а их еще было пруд пруди. Зато Урядов от общения со столькими симпатичными дамами пришел в великолепное расположение духа.

Клочкова Виктория Аркадьевна Тане не понравилась с первого взгляда, по ней было сразу видно, что у нее нет ни опыта работы, ни образования, ну, за исключением, конечно, 11-ти классов школы, а то и вовсе только 9-ти.

– Пушкарева Екатерина Валерьевна, – не отрывая взгляда от списка, сказала Таня.

А когда она все же подняла глаза, то увидела, что приближающаяся к ней Екатерина Пушкарева – довольно странная девушка. Одетая в нелепый старомодный костюм, который, наверное, был бы хитом сезона годах эдак в 60-х, в круглых смешных очках, – Пушкарева тем не менее шла плавной царственной походкой, с прямой спиной и высоко поднятой головой. И это несоответствие некрасивой внешности и манер, достойных «мисс мира» настолько потрясло Таню, что она застыла в дверях переговорной, и Екатерине Валерьевне пришлось ее обойти, чтобы попасть внутрь. Наконец, опомнившаяся Таня закрыла двери и быстро села на свое место. Пушкарева дошла до стола, встала рядом с вальяжно развалившейся на стуле Клочковой и пристально посмотрела на Урядова. Однако начальник отдела кадров, бросивший на Пушкареву единственный мимолетный взгляд, когда та только вошла в комнату, счел, что она не достойна его внимания, по крайней мере – не прямо сейчас, и продолжал общаться с Клочковой, игнорируя Екатерину Валерьевну. Тане показалось, что на лице Пушкаревой, которая была на редкость спокойной, появилось презрительное выражение, впрочем, утверждать это с полной уверенность Пончева не могла. Так и не дождавшись от Урядова приглашения сесть, Пушкарева выдвинула стул и изящно на него опустилась.

– …но всего два курса, – занятая разглядыванием Пушкаревой, Таня совершенно не прислушивалась к тому, о чем разговаривает Урядов с Клочковой, но пропустить мимо ушей сведения об образовании Виктории Аркадьевны она не могла: ей хотелось узнать, права она была в этом отношении или нет (резюме Клочковой вчера вечером вручила Тане Кира Юрьевна Воропаева, акционер компании, и Пончева не успела его прочитать).

И то обстоятельство, что Таня оказалась права насчет отсутствия образования у Клочковой, заметно подняло Пончевой и настроение, и самооценку. Помощница Урядова увидела, что когда ее начальник упомянул о двух курсах МГИМО, которые закончила Клочкова, Пушкарева усмехнулась, и эта усмешка не сходила с ее лица все то время, что ее Виктория Аркадьевна рассказывала, почему она так и не окончила институт, хвасталась своим бывшим мужем, сетовала на необходимость работать и выражала уверенность в том, что именно ее знаний и способностей не хватает «Зималетто», чтобы стать самой крупной и процветающей компанией на рынке. В конце концов, когда Клочкова принялась демонстрировать свое превосходное владение английским языком и, с трудом вспомнив три-четыре фразы, замолкла после предложения: «Ту гласс грейпфрут джус, плиз», судорожно соображая, что бы еще такого сказать, терпение Пушкаревой лопнуло.

– Пушкарева Екатерина Валерьевна, – громко и четко сказала она, глядя в глаза Урядову. – Закончила экономический факультет МГУ, диплом с отличием. Английский, немецкий, французский – свободно. Впрочем, – тут Пушкарева кивнула на документы, лежавшие перед начальником отдела кадров, – это все есть в моем резюме.

Урядов, несколько удивленный такой напористостью, взял в руки резюме Пушкаревой.

– Вы не прислали фотографию, – немедленно сказал он.

– Да, не прислала, – легко согласилась Пушкарева и добавила, скользнув взглядом по Клочковой: – Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, но это собеседование с кандидатами на должность помощника президента компании, а не модели. Однако если вам необходима секретарша с модельной внешностью, об этом следовало сразу указать в объявлении.

Услышав это, Таня сразу же поняла, что на работу Пушкареву не возьмут, а жаль, поскольку на Таниной памяти она была первой, кому удалось слегка смутить Урядова.

– Э-э-э, да… Но, позвольте, вы нигде не работали почти полтора года?!

– Да, – снова согласилась с Георгием Юрьевичем Пушкарева. – По состоянию здоровья.

– А сейчас?

В ответ Пушкарева лишь пожала плечами.

– Значит, опыта работы нет, – констатировал Урядов.

– Нет опыта работы секретарем, – уточнила Екатерина Валерьевна. – Я два месяца стажировалась в Германии в одном из отделений крупного банка и год работала в российской консалтинговой фирме в должности аналитика.

– Да, но президент и финансовый директор у нас уже есть, а для простого секретаря вы, боюсь, слишком э-э-э блестящи.

– Ничего, – улыбнулась Пушкарева. – Я не ничего не имею против того, чтобы начать карьеру с… самых низов.

-Замечательно, – кисло сказал Урядов. – Ну что ж, мы вам обязательно позвоним. И вам, Виктория Аркадьевна, тоже. Всего доброго.

Когда за Клочковой и Пушкаревой закрылись двери, Урядов вздохнул и потер виски.

– Да, оригинальная девушка. Они обе. Все, Татьяна, перерыв.

* * *

Откровенно говоря, Катя даже не поняла, в чем состоял смысл собеседования. До этого она не была ни на одном, и знала, как обычно проходят собеседования, только со слов Коли Зорькина и из Интернета. Однако все было совершенно не так, как ей рассказывали и как она ожидала. Впрочем, она давно уже поняла, что обитатели Москвы – помимо того, что они варвары и невежды – еще и очень странные люди, и поэтому не слишком удивилось тому, что ей не предложили сесть, как это сделал бы любой мужчина там, где Катя родилась и прожила большую часть жизни. Как не удивилась она и тому, что кандидаток приглашали на собеседование по двое, что было нелогично и неэффективно. И даже абсолютный, на ее взгляд, непрофессионализм начальника отдела кадров не вызвал у Кати никаких негативных чувств, кроме легкого раздражения. На самом деле, все это было полнейшей ерундой по сравнению с мыслью о том, что Кате придется жить в этом странном городе и общаться с этими странными людьми до конца своей жизни. Подобная перспектива приводила девушку в ужас.

То, что на работу в «Зималетто» ее не возьмут, Катя поняла сразу же, едва увидела длинноногую брюнетку, развалившуюся на стуле, и услышала, _как_ с ней разговаривает пожилой мужчина, проводивший собеседование. Сказать, что Катя из-за этого расстроилось, было бы преувеличением, но это заставило ее задуматься о том, что Коля, возможно, в чем-то прав, и ей следует для начала поискать работу в менее крупной и известной компании. Прежде, чем пойти домой, Катя заглянула в «дамскую комнату» – не столько потому, что ей действительно туда надо было, сколько затем, чтобы поправить одежду, к которой она никак не могла привыкнуть. Проходя мимо стойки ресепшена, задумавшаяся Катя едва не врезалась в ту самую милую полненькую девушку, которая сидела в комнате во время собеседования. Лишь мгновенная реакция помогла Кате, несмотря на неудобную обувь, буквально отпрыгнуть в сторону, избежав тем самым столкновения. При этом Катя едва не упала, но все же смогла удержаться на ногах, не замечая при этом ошеломленных взглядов тех сотрудников «Зималетто», которые видели совершенный ей кульбит.

– Ой, – воскликнула толстушка, которая уже, было, попрощалась с вожделенным полдником, и теперь была несказанно рада тому, что ее пирожные избежали участи быть размазанными по полу, – с вами все в порядке?

– Да, все в полном порядке, благодарю, – отмахнулась Катя, думая о том, что, кажется, она подвернула ногу, а все из-за этих дурацких туфель.

Движимая единственным желанием – как можно быстрее покинуть стены «Зималетто», Катя резко повернулась и налетела на высокого крепкого мужчину, который едва успел ухватить ее за руку, не давая упасть.

– Прошу прощения… – начала Катя и, подняв глаза, вдруг замолкла.

Ее сердце пропустило один удар, а затем бешено забилось: на мгновение ей показалось, что за ее нашли! За ней пришли и заберут ее домой! Но острая вспышка радости быстро сменилась разочарованием, когда она поняла, что она обозналась, и мужчина, в которого она врезалась, вовсе не тот, за кого она его приняла.

– Прошу прощения за свою неловкость, – пробормотала Катя и быстро, не обращая внимания на боль в ноге, пошла к лифтам.

Больше всего ей сейчас хотелось расплакаться, но ее глаза оставались сухими: она редко позволяла себе плакать – это было признаком слабости, проявлять которую она запретила себе больше десяти лет назад.

 

 **Интермедия -0**

– Мира, Мира, просыпайся. Вставай Мира!

– Ну, Делла, еще чуть-чуть, – пробормотала принцесса, пытаясь стряхнуть теребившую ее за плечо руку и натягивая повыше одеяло. – Я через пять минут встану.

– Мира, это я, Ник, просыпайся.

Принцесса не сразу поняла, что низкий мужской голос, разбудивший ее, никак не мог принадлежать ее фрейлине Делле, равно, как и лежавшая у нее на плече тяжелая мозолистая рука. Осознав это, Мира села на кровати и сонно потерла глаза. Комната освещалась лишь свечкой, которую держал в руке кузен принцессы Ник, и девочка потянулась, было, к свет-камням, лежавшим на прикроватном столике, но кузен перехватил ее руку.

– Нет, не надо.

Мира взглянула на Ника и даже в неверном пламени свечи, отбрасывающем причудливые тени на его лицо, увидела, как взволнован и напряжен ее кузен.

– Что случилось? – встревоженным шепотом спросила она у него.

Ник покачал головой.

– Потом объясню, сейчас нет времени. Слушай меня внимательно: вставай, одевайся, бери все свои защитные амулеты и меч, ступай к Тони, разбуди его, и приходите в комнату Моргана. Поняла?

Несколько секунд принцесса обдумывала слова кузена, а затем ее сердце ухнуло в пятки.

– Это отец и тетя, так? – спросила она. – Ник, не молчи!

– Я же сказал, на это сейчас нет времени. Ты все поняла, что надо сделать?

– Да, взять Тони и прийти с ним к Моргану.

Ник кивнул.

– Не забудь амулеты и меч. Помнишь наши уроки?

– Конечно!

– Хорошо, но если что – в первую очередь применяй магию, а уж потом – меч. А еще лучше – постарайся, чтобы тебя никто не увидел. Я за девочками, встретимся у Моргана. Не теряй времени. Да, и самое главное: не доверяй никому, кроме меня и Моргана, поняла? Никому, даже если это Делла, Эрон или Кален. Что бы тебе не говорили – не верь.

Ник быстро вышел из комнаты кузины. Девочка, закусив губу и запретив себе делать какие-либо выводы раньше времени, зажгла самый маленький свет-камень, вскочила с кровати и быстро оделась. Если бы она решила надеть платье, то это заняло бы у нее много времени, не говоря уже о том, что она вряд ли справилась бы без помощи камеристки, поскольку все ее платья были с корсетами. Но, к счастью, в гардеробе принцессы была и другая одежда: мешковатые мужские бриджи, длинная полотняная рубаха и плотный кожаный жилет – в таком виде она брала уроки фехтования мечом и стрельбы из лука у своего старшего брата Моргана и кузена Ника и ездила на лошадях в мужском седле. Быстро одевшись, Мира повесила на шею несколько амулетов, прицепила на пояс ножны с легким прямым обоюдоострым мечом, подаренным ей год назад отцом, и после недолгих раздумий надела на палец крупный перстень, хранивший в себе солидный запас магической энергии – принцесса копила ее уже несколько лет и была уверена, что воспользуется перстнем только в самом крайнем случае, который, судя по всему, настал раньше, чем она рассчитывала.

Погасив свет-камень, Мира бесшумно выскользнула из своих покоев. Среди тех амулетов и талисманов, что она с собой взяла, был и «слепой глаз» – амулет, который на некоторое время отводила глаза от его хозяина, делая того, фактически, невидимым и не слышимым. Действовать «слепой глаз» начинал только после команды хозяина, и хватало его максимум на пятнадцать минут. С самого детства Миру учили, всегда и во всем надо сначала полагаться на собственные силы, и только когда этого недостаточно – применять все остальное. Поэтому принцесса не собиралась пока активировать амулет, рассудив, что дойти незамеченной до комнаты своего младшего брата Тони, которая находилась этажом выше, должно быть довольно просто. Ну, точнее говоря, это было бы просто в любую другую ночь, однако сегодня можно было ожидать чего угодно. И тем не менее, Мира была уверена, что сможет без проблем дойти до комнаты брата. А вот отвести – или, скорее, отнести, поскольку Тони было всего пять лет – его к Моргану в другое крыло замка представлялось Мире гораздо более сложной задачей.

Как принцесса и надеялась, полутемный коридор, заканчивающийся лестницей, ведущей на второй этаж, был тих и безлюден. Дойдя до угла, Мира замерла, прижалась спиной к стене и прислушалась. Казалось, на лестнице никого не было, но Мира, которая не хотела рисковать, несколько минут стояла, выжидая. Наконец, девочка осторожно вышла из-за угла и быстро взбежала вверх по крутой лестнице. А когда Мира повернула за угол в коридор, ведущий к комнате Тони, она услышала на лестнице чьи-то шаги – мягкие и вкрадчивые, абсолютно не похожие не громкие шаги обутых в тяжелые сапоги стражников, патрулирующих замок. Конечно, Мира понимала, что это мог быть кто-то из придворных, но, с другой стороны, что им делать в такой час в крыле, где находятся лишь детские да учебные комнаты? На мгновение принцессу затопила паника, она застыла на месте, не в силах пошевельнуться, и одной рукой схватилась за висевшие на шее амулеты, готовая немедленно активировать их все, а другую положила на эфес меча. И только когда шаги стали громче, Мира поняла, что теряет драгоценное время, поборола себя и бросилась в комнату брата. Теперь самым главным было не разбудить Клариссу – няньку Тони, которая спала комнате, смежной с детской, и никогда не закрывала дверь между ними.

Когда-то в этой детской жил Морган, и Мира, обожавшая старшего брата, который был для нее единственным другом и товарищем по играм, много времени проводила у него, так что теперь она и в кромешной темноте могла беспрепятственно дойти до кровати Тони. К счастью, в комнате мало что изменилось с тех пор, как Морган переехал оттуда, а игрушки Тони были аккуратно убраны, поэтому Мира ни во что не врезалась и ни на что не наступила. Когда принцесса почти дошла до кровати младшего брата и уже слышала его ровное дыхание, ручка двери вдруг повернулась. Сердце Миры бешено забилось, и девочка судорожно принялась соображать, что ей делать. Можно было бы взять на руки Тони и попытаться незаметно сбежать через комнату Клариссы, но, во-первых, это надо было сделать предельно тихо, а Мира не была уверена, что проснувшийся брат сможет хранить молчание, не говоря уже о няньке, которую они наверняка разбудят; а во-вторых, быстро пробраться в темноте через комнату Клариссы принцесса не сумеет, следовательно, надо будет зажигать либо свечку, либо один из свет-камней, и тогда тот, кто сейчас собирался войти к младшему принцу, их увидит. Дверь за спиной Миры приоткрылась, и девочка поняла, что времени на раздумья уже нет. Решение пришло мгновенно: Мира осторожно легла на кровать к Тони, обняла его и активировала «слепой глаз». Теперь амулет отводил глаза не только от нее самой, но и от ее брата, однако время его действия сократилось ровно вдвое. Принцесса надеялась, что этого хватит.

В комнате раздались тихие шаги. Вошедший зажег принесенный с собой свет-камень, и Мира едва сдержалась, чтобы не ахнуть от удивления: это был Эрон, ученик придворного мага Кирсена, молодой человек, который всегда нравился Мире. Когда Ник предупреждал принцессу не верить никому, он упоминал и Эрона, и принцесса на мгновение задумалась, знал ли ее кузен о том, что ученик Кирсена в чем-то замешан, или нет? Хотя Мира была уверена в том, что Эрон не видит и не слышит ни ее, ни крепко спящего Тони, она все равно затаила дыхание и боялась пошевелиться. Эрон дошел до кровати и тихо выругался, увидев, что она пуста.  Некоторое время он молча стоял, глядя на постель, и Миру вдруг затрясло при мысли, что он может догадаться про «слепой глаз» и применить заклинание, отменяющее действие амулета. Однако, к счастью, Эрону не пришло это в голову. Он повернулся, и принцесса уже понадеялась, что он собрался уходить, но вместо этого волшебник обогнул кровать и направился к шкафу, решив, видимо, что младший принц мог спрятаться там. Закусив губу, Мира попыталась прикинуть, сколько прошло времени момента активации «слепого глаза», и поняла, что у них с братом осталась максимум минута до того, как амулет разрядится. А Эрон между тем не спеша подошел к шкафу, открыл его, убедился, что там никого нет, повернулся к стоявшему рядом большому сундуку, в котором хранились игрушки Тони, открыл его крышку, и в этот момент «слепой глаз», который, начиная действовать, всегда источает тепло, стал вдруг холодным как лед – это значило, что теперь, когда Эрон обернется, он увидит Миру и Тони. А этого юная принцесса допустить не могла.

Мира начала обучаться магии у придворного мага Кирсена, едва ей исполнилось пять лет – с того самого момента, как выяснилось, что у нее есть способности. Поначалу Кирсен, который считал, что магия принцессе ни к чему, хотел научить Миру, лишь самым азам. Однако Мира была упорной девочкой и очень хотела стать сильным магом, к тому же она все схватывала на лету, и Кирсен, впечатленный ее талантом и силой воли, научил принцессу гораздо большему, чем собирался. Тем не менее, боевых заклинаний Мира еще не знала, хотя втайне от Кирсена читала книги по этому разделу магии. А для невербальной боевой магии у девочки пока не хватало сил. Конечно, попытаться нейтрализовать Эрона можно было и не боевыми заклинаниями, но Мира боялась, что она просто не справится с более опытным волшебником. А значит, у нее оставался только один выход. Мира положила дрожащую  руку на эфес меча и посмотрела на спину Эрона. Она не знала, замешан ли в чем-то дурном ученик Кирсена, что он замышляет и зачем пришел в комнату младшего принца посреди ночи, но девочка не могла допустить, чтобы с ее братом что-либо случилось, и не только потому, что она его любила. Если их старший брат Морган вдруг погибнет, то Тони станет наследным принцем или, вполне вероятно, королем. И его жизнь сейчас была важнее жизни самой Миры. Она понимала, что Эрон, возможно, ни в чем не виноват, и мысль о том, что ей придется ранить или, скорее всего, убить человека, вызывала у нее тошноту. Но у Миры не было иного выбора. Ник приказал никому не верить, кроме него самого и Моргана, и принцесса твердо намеревалась выполнить это указание.

Действовать необходимо было быстро и решительно. У Эрона мог быть точной такой же талисман, что висел сейчас на шее Миры – «щит», который мог изменять траекторию стрелы, летящей в его хозяина так, что она не попадала в жизненно важные органы, а мечи и кинжалы вонзались в человека с действующим «щитом» не так глубоко, как планировал тот, кто наносил удар. Иными словами, Мире надо было бить Эрону не в спину, а сразу пытаться отсечь голову – от такого удара не спасает даже «щит». Когда принцесса представила себе, как будет отрубать голову Эрону, который не раз помогал ей понять, как надо работать с тем или иным заклинанием, в то время как Кирсен ворчал, что она сама должна с этим справиться, и собирать редкие травы для зелий, ее затошнило еще больше. Может, все же попробовать с ним поговорить? Вдруг его послал Ник или Морган? Что, если он хочет помочь? В этот момент Эрон, проверивший сундук и еще один шкаф повернулся к кровати, увидел Миру и Тони, и по его глазам принцесса поняла, что он – враг. Возможно, она и ошибалась, но об этом Мира не думала. Она вообще больше не о чем не думала. В мгновение ока принцесса соскочила с кровати, с лязгом выхватила из ножен меч, перехватила его двумя руками и ударом, отработанным на многочисленных тренировках, нанесла удар. «Щита» у Эрона не было. Меч с отвратительным чавкающим звуком вошел в горло волшебника, раздался хруст, и Мира почувствовала, как ей на лицо брызнула теплая кровь. Эрон удивленно посмотрел на принцессу, словно не веря, что его убила четырнадцатилетняя девчонка, хотел было схватиться за горло и даже поднял одну руку, но не успел, тяжело упав на пол.

– Мира? – раздался тонкий испуганный голос проснувшегося Тони.

Принцесса, которой показалось, что ее сейчас стошнит, сглотнула и повернулась к брату. Свет-камень, который принес с собой Эрон, был не очень ярким и лежа на полу почти не освещал комнату, но, тем не менее, мальчик разглядел, что лицо сестры, державшей в руку обнаженный меч, забрызгано кровью. К счастью, он не видел трупа Эрона.

– Мира, что случилось? – голос маленького принца дрожал.

Мира прижала палец к губам.

– Тсс, не так громко, – шепотом сказала она. – Ничего не случилось, мы с тобой сейчас поиграем в одну игру, вроде пряток. Хочешь?

Малыш кивнул. Мира вытерла лицо рукавом и закусила губу, обдумывая, что им делать дальше.

– Хорошо. Тогда закрой пока глазки и не открывай их, пока я не скажу. Договорились? – Мира не хотела, чтобы ребенок увидел тело Эрона.

Тони снова кивнул и закрыл глаза. Мира подошла к шкафу, достала сапожки брата, надела их на мальчика, сняла с шеи «щит», повесила его на Тони и, подняв принца на руки, вынесла его из комнаты. Как только они оказались в коридоре, она опустила Тони на пол.

– Теперь можешь открыть глаза. Слушай меня внимательно: нам с тобой надо добраться до комнаты Моргана, но так, чтобы нас никто не увидел. Поэтому мы не должны шуметь, понимаешь? И быть предельно осторожными. Но самое главное: слушайся меня во всем и делай то, что я тебе скажу, чтобы вокруг нас не происходило. Ты обещаешь?

Тони кивнул, испуганно покосившись на окровавленный меч сестры.

– Замечательно. А теперь пошли.

Мира глубоко вздохнула, взяла Тони за руку, и они побежали.

 


	2. Глава 1. О тактике, стратегии и далеко идущих планах

**Глава 1. О тактике, стратегии и далеко идущих планах.**

– Обязательно быть таким врединой? – немного обиженно спросила Кира Воропаева брата. – Мог бы просто порадоваться за меня.

С давних пор Александр Воропаев старался казаться всем окружающим сильным и решительным человеком, у которого нет слабостей и уязвимых мест, и это привело к тому, что теперь он мог расслабиться, только находясь в одиночестве или же в компании самых близких ему людей: сестер Киры и Кристины. Впрочем, в последнее время он начал отгораживаться и от них, скрываясь под маской довольного и уверенного в себе мужчины, у которого нет ни проблем, ни неприятностей. Однако сейчас был один из тех редких моментов, когда он мог позволить себе побыть самим собой. На работе выдался тяжелый день, и Александр чертовски устал, поэтому вместо того, чтобы поужинать с Кирой в ресторане, они с сестрой поехали к нему домой. Ожидая заказанной из ресторана еды, совершенно разбитый Алекс развалился на диване, в то время как Кира налила ему чай: черный, медом и лимоном, как он любил.

– Не вижу повода для радости, – пробормотал Воропаев, отхлебывая вкусный горячий чай и прикрывая от удовольствия глаза.

– То есть счастье сестры для тебя недостаточный повод, чтобы порадоваться за нее?

– Да, если у этой радости весьма сомнительный источник.

– Саша! – вспыхнула Кира. – Ты можешь хотя бы попытаться изменить свое отношение к Андрею?

– Нет, Кирюша, не могу и не хочу. Вот если бы изменился сам Жданов, я бы над этим подумал, а так…

– Саш, мне кажется, вам давно уже пора покончить с вашей глупой детской враждой.

Алекс поморщился. Он, безусловно, любил свою сестру, но иногда – например, сейчас – его раздражало Кирино нежелание видеть окружающую действительность такой, как она есть, не приукрашивая ее и не строя воздушных замков.

– Кира, мы уже сто раз об этом говорили: я считаю Жданова никчемным и безалаберным лентяем, которого в этой жизни интересует только одно – женщины. Ну, и еще, возможно, «Зималетто», хотя бизнесмен из него никудышный. Я твердо уверен, что он сделал тебе предложение только для того, чтобы получить пост президента компании. Меня лишь удивляет, что такая умная женщина как ты этого не видит. Или же не хочет видеть.

На глаза Киры навернулись слезы.

– Тебе доставляет удовольствие меня мучить? – спросила она сдавленным голосом. – Почему ты никак не можешь поверить в то, что Андрей любит меня?!

Александр коротко рассмеялся.

– Любит? Кира, приди, наконец, в себя! Какое, к черту, «любит»?! Да о его интрижках с моделями сплетничают на каждом шагу, ты сама не раз подозревала его в этом, но Андрей каждый раз умудрялся заговорить тебе зубы и навешать лапши на уши. Прозрей уже, Кирюша. Хватит тратить свою жизнь на этого безмозглого болвана, он тебя не достоин!

Кира разрыдалась.

– Я его люблю, – сквозь слезы сказала она. – Я его люблю и хочу выйти за него замуж, как ты не понима-а-а-ешь…

Александр вздохнул, встал с дивана и обнял ревущую сестру. Кира попыталась было вырваться, но затем передумала и уткнулась носом ему в грудь, еще сильнее расплакавшись.

– Кира, дурочка, ну хватит, хватит, – попытался успокоить Киру Воропаев, поглаживая ее по голове. – Ты и так уже пролила из-за Жданова много слез, хватит. Кира, если ты не прекратишь плакать, океан выйдет из берегов и затопит Англию, а там сейчас Павел Олегович с Маргаритой Рудольфовной. Ты же хочешь, чтобы они утонули?

– Не-е-ет, – одновременно улыбаясь и всхлипывая, сказала Кира.

Она всегда была очень эмоциональна, и Алекс давно уже научился более-менее справляться с ее истериками.

– Тогда прекрати плакать.

Кира почти успокоилась, когда раздался звонок в дверь – принесли долгожданный ужин.

– Ладно, об Андрее больше ни слова, – сказала старавшаяся казаться веселой Кира, когда еда была разложена по тарелкам, а красное вино – разлито по бокалам. – Давай сменим тему. Ира Красильникова сказала, что видела тебя на прошлой неделе у Зиминых с какой-то красивой длинноногой брюнеткой. Кто она?

– Ты ее не знаешь, – отмахнулся Александр.

– Знаешь, прежде чем давать советы по поводу личной жизни других, тебе не мешало бы наладить свою собственную, – язвительно сказала Кира.

– Моя личная жизнь меня вполне устраивает, – фыркнул Алекс. – Хотя она и не столь бурная и  разнообразная, как у Жданова… ладно, ладно, молчу.

Мудро решив пропустить мимо ушей замечание брата о ее женихе, Кира укоризненно заметила:

– Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю.

– Нет, сестренка, увы, не имею ни малейшего понятия, – нахмурился Алекс, прекрасно понимавший, к чему клонит Кира.

– Саша, прошло уже больше пяти лет, пора бы уже забыть Лиду.

– Кирюша, – тяжело вздохнул Воропаев, – веришь – нет, я давно ее забыл. Не могу сказать, что желаю ей счастья и всяческих благ – как ты понимаешь, я не настолько добр и альтруистичен, но мне абсолютно все равно, где она сейчас и как ей живется в браке. Я перестал о ней думать в тот момент, когда она променяла меня на этого канадца. Все, точка.

– Ага, то-то я смотрю, у тебя за эти пять лет не было ни одной постоянной девушки.

– Кира, моя трагедия заключается в том, что две единственные девушки, достойные меня – мои сестры, – отшутился Алекс, и Кира поняла, что продолжать этот разговор бесполезно: ее брат был упрям, как осел, и заставить его сделать что-то, чего он не хотел, было невозможно. А говорить о своей личной жизни он сейчас явно не горел желанием.

Остаток ужина Кира и Александр разговаривали о всяких пустяках, обсуждая общих знакомых и последние новости. Когда Кира ушла, Воропаев налил себе еще вина и сел на диван, невидяще глядя на противоположную стену. Он никогда не скрывал, что терпеть не может Андрея Жданова – сына Павла и Маргариты Ждановых, которые были близкими друзьями родителей Алекса (Жданов всегда отвечал Воропаеву-младшему тем же). Но иногда эта неприязнь перерастала в безграничную лютую ненависть, в основном когда Жданов причинял боль Кире. А на это Андрей был большой мастак. Для Алекса было делом чести не допустить, чтобы Жданов-младший занял место президента «Зималетто» – компании, основанной когда-то Ждановыми и Воропаевыми. Александр был уверен, что Андрей, которому хватает ума лишь на то, чтобы охмурить очередную модельку, не справится с семейным бизнесом, а рисковать капиталом Воропаев-младший не хотел. Впрочем, положа руку на сердце, привыкший быть честным сам с собой, Алекс признавал, что не уверен в том, сможет ли он встать у руля «Зималетто» и успешно руководить компанией. Александр ни дня не проработал в «Зималетто», еще в университете решив, что попытается добиться успеха в бизнесе собственным силами, без помощи семьи. С этой целью он и уехал в Питер, куда его пригласила крупная строительная компания, в которой он проходил преддипломную практику. В общем и целом карьера Воропаева-младшего складывалась неплохо, однако он очень скоро понял, что хорошего бизнесмена из него не выйдет. Александр оказался идеальным исполнителем: он быстро и четко выполнял любые поставленные перед ним задачи, делая для этого даже невозможное. Но когда Алексу необходимо было самостоятельно принимать решения, он сразу же терялся, неправильно анализировал ситуацию и начинал делать ошибки. Правда, Воропаев-младший сделал все, чтобы об этом никто не узнал. Когда у строительной компании начались трудные времена, Алекс уволился, снова переехал в Москву и перешел на работу в министерство легкой промышленности, где и работал до сих пор. И, вообще-то, уходить он оттуда не хотел, но не дать Жданову занять пост главы «Зималетто» было для Алекса делом чести, и он сам готов был сесть в президентское кресло, но не пустить туда Андрея. «На войне все средства хороши» – этим принципом Александр руководствовался всю сознательную жизнь, еще с тех самых пор, когда придумывал способы рассказать всем о шалостях и проделках Андрея и его закадычного друга Ромки Малиновского и при этом не выглядеть ябедой и стукачом.

– Не надейся, Андрюша, я сделаю все, чтобы ты не стал президентом, – прошептал Александр и залпом выпил вино.

 *** * ***

– Что, влип, очкарик? – сочувственно спросил Роман Малиновский своего лучшего друга Андрея Жданова.

Они сидели на широком мягком диване в квартире Романа и не спеша потягивали кальвадос – любимый алкоголь Малиновского.

– Не напоминай, – мрачно сказал Андрей.

– Терпи, казак, президентом станешь, – ухмыльнулся Малиновский.

– Долго терпеть придется, – пробормотал Жданов, – всю жизнь.

Роман лишь пожал плечами.

– Жданчик, ты же сам этого хотел, так что поздняк метаться. Нет, ты, конечно, можешь разорвать помолвку, но тогда поста президента «Зималетто» тебе не видать, сам понимаешь. Так что выбирай, что для тебя важнее: свобода или президентство.

– И то, и другое, и можно без хлеба, – процитировал Андрей.

– Ага, и Луну с неба, – хмыкнул Роман и добавил торжественно и печально: – Ну, давай выпьем за то, что Москва потеряла одного из самых блестящих холостяков. Никогда больше не доведется ему флиртовать напропалую одновременно с десятком очаровательных девушек, чтобы потом пригласить одну или даже двух из них в свой гостеприимный дом, дабы продолжить приятное во всех отношениях знакомство в более интимной и располагающей обстановке. Никогда больше светская хроника не упомянет имя твое в связи с очередным завоеванным неотразимым Андреем Ждановым сердцем. И лишь иногда, когда тебе, друг мой, удастся вырваться из уютного домашнего очага, где тебя всегда будет ждать верная Кира и несколько чудесных розовощеких ребятишек, ты будешь с тоской возвращаться в места прежней боевой славы, однако никогда больше твой меч не вкусит радости побед над прекрасным полом.

Андрей расхохотался.

– Тьфу ты, типун тебе на язык! Я женюсь, а не умираю и не ухожу в монастырь.

– А разве это не одно и то же? – невинно поинтересовался Роман.

– Малина, угомонись. Да, я не собираюсь хранить верность Кире, если ты на это намекаешь, однообразие – это смерть для личной жизни, – с досадой сказал Андрей.

Роман скептически покачал головой.

– Андрюха, а как ты себе это представляешь? Кира до того, как стала твоей невестой, звонила тебе по сто раз в день, проверяя, где ты и с кем ты, сейчас она тебе по двести раз звонить будет, а уж когда вы поженитесь – готовься, она тебя на одних телефонных разговорах разорит.

– Выкручусь как-нибудь, – махнул рукой Жданов. – Кто ищет – тот всегда найдет.

– Ну-ну. А вообще, Жданчик, повезло тебе – женишься на красивой, умной женщине, которая, к тому же, безумно тебя любит и готова верить той страшной чуши, что ты ей рассказываешь в свое оправдание. Ну, скандалит, конечно, но ведь всегда милостиво тебя прощает. Счастливчик ты Андрей. Счастливчик и везунчик, всегда таким был.

Впрочем, сказано это был без тени зависти.

– Сплюнь и постучи, чтобы не сглазить, – проворчал Андрей. – Мне еще президентское кресло надо получить. А я все никак не могу найти подходящую помощницу.

– Конечно, учитывая, какие у тебя требования: и высшее экономическое образование, и ум, и опыт работы, в презентабельная внешность. Тебе Урядов целую гору резюме дал, что неужели тебе ни одна из кандидаток не понравилась?

– Нет, – отрезал Жданов. – Это все нет то. И, самое главное, больше кандидатур на должность моего помощника не осталось. Лежат, правда, у меня на столе еще два резюме: одно какой-то непонятной девицы, Урядов говорит, она страшна как смертный грех, даже фотографию свою не прислала, а второе – подружки Киры Клочковой, которая мало того, что тупа как пробка, так еще и шпионить за мной будет, не зря же Кира хочет ее моей секретаршей сделать.

– Вот это ты зря, Андрей, – задумчиво сказал Роман. – Про страшненькую, я имею в виду. Обычно уродины – очень умные, а если ты завоюешь ее расположение, то она будет служить тебе верой и правдой всю оставшуюся жизнь.

– Болтун, – усмехнулся Андрей, залпом допивая кальвадос, и Роман поморщился от такого варварского обращения с напитком, который надо пить не торопясь, смакуя каждый глоток. – Хотя… может, в чем-то ты прав, по крайней мере, к страшной секретарше не будет ревновать Кира. Правда, что ли, встретиться с этой девушкой.

– Попробуй. А как твой бизнес-план, продвигается?

– Да почти доделал. Совету директоров должно понравиться.

– Главное, чтобы он понравился Воропаеву.

– Не напоминай, – скривился Андрей. – Как представлю, что он будет моим родственником… Но, клянусь, я сделаю все, чтобы ему не достался пост президента «Зималетто».

– За это стоит выпить, – серьезно сказал Роман, подливая в бокалы кальвадос. – За удачу!

– За удачу!

* * *

Катя всегда любила смотреть на ночное звездное небо, особенно когда была расстроена или растеряна. Однако в московском белесом небе почти не видно было звезд, и это неожиданно огорчало Катю едва ли не до слез.

– Так что ты надумала?

Катя, сидевшая на подоконнике, повернула голову к расположившемуся на ее диване Коле и пожала плечами. Сегодня ей позвонили из «Зималетто», чего она давно уже не ждала, и пригласили завтра на повторное собеседование. Проблема состояла в том, что завтра в то же время Катя должна была пойти на окончательное собеседование в одну небольшую фирму, куда ее, скорее всего, наверняка возьмут на работу. И теперь ей предстояло решить нелегкую задачу:  какую компанию выбрать – солидную «Зималетто», где ей все же могут и отказать, или маленькую, никому неизвестную фирмочку, где почти наверняка примут.

– Брось монетку, – посоветовал Коля.

Некоторое время Катя, закусив губу, раздумывала над этим предложением, затем слезла с подоконника, открыла ящик стола и достала оттуда бархатный мешочек. Развязав его, она осторожно высыпала на ладонь черные костяшки с выгравированными на них белыми знаками. Руны. Катя не слишком хорошо умела их читать, да и в любом случае здесь они не работали, но в данной ситуации руны были ничуть не хуже брошенной монетки.

– Это то, что я думаю? – спросил Зорькин, заворожено глядя на руны.

– Да, – слегка улыбнувшись ответила Катя.

Она подошла к дивану, встала перед ним на колени, потрясла руны в ладонях и высыпала их на покрывало. Коля с интересом наблюдал за ее манипуляциями. Несколько минут Катя пристально разглядывала руны, пока, наконец, Зорькин, не выдержав, спросил:

– Ну, что там?

– Забавно, – прищурившись ответила Катя, – я почти готова поверить в то, что они сработали. Короткий путь ведет к опасности, долгий и трудный путь ведет к освобождению. Завтра я пойду в «Зималетто».

 

 **Интермедия-1**

– Вот, выпей.

Морган протянул сестре бокал крепкого красного вина, но Миру так трясло, что она даже не смогла взять его, и Моргану пришлось держать бокал и осторожно поить вином принцессу. Ник в это время укладывал Тони спать на кровати Моргана. Девочки – девятилетние двойняшки Ивон и Александра, Иви и Лекси как называли их домашние – огромными испуганными глазами наблюдали за старшими братом, сестрой и кузеном.

– Лучше? – спросил Морган Миру, когда та допила вино.

Девочка кивнула.

– Да, – сказала она, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, – все нормально. Морган, объясни, наконец, что случилось.

Наследный принц нахмурился и покосился на двойняшек. Они были еще слишком малы, чтобы до конца понять, что происходит, но если Морган и Ник правильно оценили ситуацию, то девочкам все равно придется повзрослеть быстрее, чем следовало бы, и поэтому Морган решил не отсылать их в соседнюю комнату.

– Что-то случилось с отцом и тетей Амелией, так? – тихо спросила Мира.

Их отец – Эдвард Лиеж, король Наэрии, и его родная сестра Амелия Мариваль, мать Ника, уехали неделю назад в соседнее королевство Занкор, куда были приглашены на пышное празднование пятидесятилетия занкорского короля Фридриха, и должны были вернуться со дня на день.

– Когда они уезжали, отец договорился со мной и Ником, о том, что будет посылать в своих письмах зашифрованные послания, как знак того, что эти письма написал именно он. Тебе ведь известно, что при желании подделать можно все: и почерк, и королевскую печать. Сегодня вечером, когда ты уже легла спать, зелка принесла письмо якобы от отца. Но оговоренного шифра там не было…

Морган на мгновение умолк. Зелками назывались крупные птицы из семейства вороньих, которые доставляли корреспонденцию, причем зелки из королевского птичника летали и днем, и ночью.

– Отец мог забыть о том, что надо зашифровать письмо, – пробормотала Мира, прекрасно понимая, как глупо это звучало.

– Как бы там ни было, мы отправили надежного человека к Зарскому перевалу. Если произошло какое-то недоразумение, то он встретится с кортежем Его величества и сообщит об этом нам, – сказал Ник, уложивший Тони. – Но если все так, как мы думаем…

– Заговор? – с ужасом спросила Мира.

– После того, что ты нам рассказала об Эроне – не сомневаюсь, – кивнул Ник. – Это еще не все. После того, как мы получили письмо от дяди, мы с Морганом решили попросить Кирсена проверить его подлинность. Однако когда мы зашли к нему, то увидели, что Кирсен мертв.

– Что?! – воскликнула потрясенная Мира.

– Мертв, – повторил за кузеном Морган. – Со стороны это выглядело как смерть по естественным причинам, в конце концу, Кирсену шел уже девятый десяток, но я сомневаюсь, что все так просто, особенно в свете того, что случилось в Эроном.

– И… и что нам делать? Будем ждать, пока ваш человек что-то выяснит?

Морган и Ник синхронно покачали головой.

– Нет, мы не можем терять время. Надо попытаться сыграть на опережение.

– Но как, если мы даже не знаем, кто стоит за заговором? Или вы это знаете?

– Нет, это может быть кто угодно, в том числе кто-то из наших соседей, что б им.

– Вряд ли это Занкор, – задумчиво сказала Мира, – это было бы слишком уж очевидно. И не Шенгар. Остаются Мэливар, Элвэй и Саддарт.

– Да, но не будем пока окончательно сбрасывать со счетов Занкор, всякое может быть.

– Так что мы будем делать? – вновь спросила Мира.

Ник устало потер лицо руками, а Морган взъерошил волосы.

– В первую очередь надо убедиться, что королевская гвардия все еще верна трону, – сказал Морган, и Ник поморщился, услышав это, поскольку был дружен со многими гвардейцами, но, как бы ему не хотелось заявить, что его друзья никогда не предадут короля, он понимал, что может случиться и такое. – В первую очередь надо заняться капитаном Эллертом, это мы с Ником берем на себе.

Капитан Эллерт был начальником королевской стражи и личным другом короля Эдварда.

– Мы не можем обойтись без придворного мага, – закусив губу, произнесла Мира.

– А ты сама можешь его заменить? – с надеждой спросил Морган.

– Шутишь? Нет, конечно, у меня не хватит ни сил, ни знаний. Но… я знаю магов из Школы волшебства и магии,  которые абсолютно точно ни в чем не замешаны, если я попрошу, они нам помогут. Вот только для этого мне надо лично к ним съездить.

– Забудь, – коротко сказал Ник, – это слишком рискованно.

– Но другого выбора нет, – решительно сказала Мира. – Я поеду, они живут недалеко от замка, и я буду предельно осторожна. Если все пройдет хорошо, я вернусь уже через час.

– На нас нападут да? – раздался вдруг тоненький голосок Ивон, и совершенно забывшие о двойняшках Морган, Ник и Мира вздрогнули от неожиданности,

– Не знаю, Иви, не знаю, – отозвался Морган.

– Одно мы знаем точно: откуда можно не опасаться нападения, так это со стороны прОклятого королевства, я предлагаю перебросить полки, расквартированные в графствах, граничащих с ним, в те графства, что прилегают к Мэливару, Элвэю и Саддарту. Ну, и послать туда надежных людей, лучше всего из числа гвардейцев, в качестве королевских представителей. Пока я не вижу, что еще можно сделать, – сказал Ник

– Я предлагаю срочно вызвать всех графов Высокого круга в столицу. Возможно, это рискованно, если кто-то из них связан с заговорщиками, но так мы сможем посмотреть на их реакцию. Как говорят: держи друзей близко, а врагов – еще ближе, – добавил Морган.

– Хорошо, – одобрил предложение наследного принца его кузен. – Тогда план действий таков: Мира едет за своими магами, Морган, мы с тобой занимаемся капитаном Эллертом в частности и гвардией в общем, затем, по возвращении Миры, посылаем своих людей и сообщения в полки.

– А что с младшими? – тихо спросила Мира, взглянув на сестер.

– Оставим здесь, – решительно сказал Морган. – Я активирую магическую защиту комнаты, и ближайшие десять часов сюда никто не сможет войти без моего разрешения. И выйти.

– Ладно.

Морган присел на корточки перед креслом, на котором сидели двойняшки.

– Девочки, вы останетесь здесь, пока мы не вернемся. Не бойтесь, никто кроме нас к вам не войдет, но запомните, что и вы не можете выйти из комнаты. И присматривайте за Тони, хорошо?

Ивон и Александра дружно кивнули.

– Ну, вот и договорились.

Морган, Мира и Ник поцеловали девочек, переглянулись и вышли из покоев наследного принца. Им еще многое предстояло сделать для того, чтобы отстоять свое королевство.

 


	3. Глава 2. Разум и чувства

**Глава 2. Разум и чувства**

Дежавю. Коля Зорькин сидел на диване в комнате Кати Пушкаревой и наблюдал, как та собирается на собеседование в «Зималетто». Как и в первый раз она абсолютно не нервничала, хотя сейчас казалась более задумчивой, чем тогда.

– Коля, – сказала вдруг Катя, – поскольку «Зималетто», на мой взгляд, несколько странная компания, я хочу предложить тебе кое-что. Вполне возможно, что вопреки нашим ожиданиям, секретарше президента все-таки придется заниматься финансами больше, чем мы думали, и что высшее экономическое образование ей действительно необходимо. Если это действительно так, то, если меня возьмут на работу, я прошу тебя помочь мне с финансовыми аспектами. Разумеется, я буду перечислять тебе половину зарплаты или же столько, сколько ты сочтешь нужным.

Коля открыв рот уставился на подругу.

– Ты это серьезно? – спросил он.

– Разумеется, – кивнул головой, ответила Катя. – Я немного разбираюсь в экономике, но не настолько, что исполнять обязанности финансового директора, если это вдруг потребуется от помощницы президента «Зималетто».

– Я… ну, то есть… да, конечно, я согласен, – пролепетал Коля. – И не надо мне денег. Ну, то есть, было бы неплохо, но не так много: тебе ведь Валерия Сергеевича и Елену Александровну содержать надо.

Катя слегка улыбнулась.

– Хорошо, значит, я могу на тебя рассчитывать. А денежный вопрос мы обсудим, если меня примут.

– Д-д-да, только слушай, может, все же не стоит туда идти, а? Если они правда хотят, чтобы секретарша занималась финансами, то они и впрямь странная компания и неизвестно, чего от них ожидать. А вдруг они тебя подставить хотят?

Катя неопределенно пожала плечами.

– Ну, вот ты и поможешь мне понять, так ли это.

– И все равно я считаю, что ты играешь с огнем, – взлохматив волосы, сказал Коля. – Нет, я понимаю, конечно, что ты привыкла к большому размаху, масштабу и все такое, но… Может, передумаешь? Пойдешь на собеседование в этот, как его, «Руснацтранс»? Еще успеешь.

– Нет, я все решила. Коля, тебе не кажется, что мы уже в двадцатый раз говорим об одном и том же? Все будет так, как будет. И, вполне вероятно, – хорошо.

– Какая же ты все-таки непрошибаемая! – восхитился Коля. – В этом ты совсем не похожа на… – тут Зорькин осекся и продолжил после неловкой паузы: – Ладно, проехали. «Зималетто» так «Зималетто». В конце концов, на ошибках учатся.

– Предпочитаю учиться на чужих ошибках, – улыбнулась Катя, – хотя это не всегда получается. Но в этом случае, к счастью, мои ошибки никому не будут стоить жизни, поэтому я могу их себе позволить.

– У-у-у, ты что, когда-то так по-крупному ошиблась? – серьезно спросил Коля.

Катя поморщилась.

– Да, – коротко ответила Катя, и по ее лицу Зорькин понял, что говорить на эту тему она не собирается. – Все, я пошла.

– Ну, удачи.

* * *

Девушка, как и говорил Урядов, действительно оказалась страшненькой. В своей жизни Андрей Жданов встречался со многими особами женского пола, но среди них ему еще не попадалось столь нелепого и несуразного экземпляра как Екатерина Валерьевна Пушкарева. Старомодная мешковатая одежда, круглые очечки, зализанные и стянутые в пучок волосы – все это делало девушку похожей на провинциальную учительницу годов эдак 50-х прошлого века. Пока Андрей с недоумением и тоской разглядывал вошедшую в кабинет Пушкареву, понимая, что и сегодня он не наймет себе помощницу, Павел Жданов – пожилой и умудренный опытом человек, не менее пристально наблюдавший за девушкой, заметил немало интересного в ее внешности. Например, плавную походку, идеально прямую спину, которую не мог скрыть даже пиджак, который явно был Пушкаревой велик, и высоко поднятую голову. «Любопытно», – мысленно сказал Жданов-старший и протянул девушке руку. Он давно, еще в самом начале своей карьеры, что по рукопожатию можно многое узнать о человеке. После едва уловимой паузы узкая прохладная ладошка Екатерины Валерьевны твердо и решительно пожала руку Павла Олеговича, и пока еще действующий президент «Зималетто» понял, что Пушкарева ничуть не нервничает и уверенна в себе, чего он, признаться, от нее не ожидал.

– Разрешите представиться, – мягко сказал Жданов-старший, – Павел Олегович Жданов, уже почти не президент «Зималетто». А это мой сын Андрей, собственно, для него мы и подыскиваем личного помощника.

– Приятно познакомиться, – Пушкарева улыбнулась Павлу и кивнула Андрею.

Жданов-старший отхлебнул еще кофе, всем своим видом показывая, что отдает проведение собеседования на откуп Андрею.

– Э-э-э, у вас хорошее резюме, – сказал оправившийся от первоначального культурного шока Андрей.

Екатерина Валерьевна лишь слегка склонила голову, признавая правдивость его слов.

– Но у вас нет опыта работы, – заявил Андрей, который, сняв очки, сверлил взглядом девушку.

– У меня есть опыт работы, хотя и небольшой, – ровным голосом возразила Пушкарева, пристально посмотрев в глаза Андрею. – Я почти три месяца стажировалась в Германии и год работала в крупной консалтинговой фирме, куда меня порекомендовал декан экономического факультета МГУ, который я закончила. Все это написано в моем резюме. Впрочем, опыта работы секретарем у меня действительно нет, но я уверена, что быстро всему научусь.

– Кхм, а что вы знаете о нашей компании? – инквизиторским тоном спросил Андрей, который самому себе в этот момент показался Карабасом-Барабасом. Но брать на работу эту девушку он не собирался, несмотря на ее великолепное резюме.

Екатерина Валерьевна пожала плечами.

– Боюсь, подробный рассказ займет много времени. «Зималетто» – одна из крупнейших российских компаний в области производства готовой одежды, предназначенной для среднего и высшего классов населения, вы также шьете одежду по заказам некоторых известных европейских фирм. Мне известны ваши активы, годовая прибыль и объемы производства. Ваши магазины расположены в двенадцати регионах России…

Андрей прервал ее взмахом руки.

– Ясно. А откуда вы все это знаете? – спросил он, снимая при этом очки, и поэтому не увидел того, что заметил его отец: в прежде непроницаемых глазах девушки, скрытых линзами, явно промелькнула насмешка.

– Эта информация находится в открытом доступе, Андрей Павлович, – медленно и внятно произнесла Пушкарева, словно разговаривала с умственно отсталым или ребенком. – А я читаю экономические и деловые журналы. Кроме того, согласитесь, было бы несколько странно ничего не узнать о фирме, в которой хочешь работать.

Девушка едва заметно покачала головой, и Андрей пораженно на нее уставился: Урядов был прав во всем, Пушкарева оказалась не только страшной, но и странной – мало того, что она совершенно не нервничала, как это обычно бывает на собеседованиях с теми, кто устраивается на работу, она еще и честно и откровенно говорила то, что думает и считает нужным, и вела себя так, словно она вовсе не хочет понравиться потенциальному начальнику и работодателю, как будто она вовсе не заинтересована в этой должности. Андрей, чего греха таить, привык к тому, что беспроигрышное сочетание его привлекательной внешности и высокого социального положения заставляло всех кандидаток на должность его помощницы смотреть на него восхищенными глазами, заискивать и флиртовать, демонстрировать свои лучшие качества, какими бы они ни были. А вот Пушкареву, судя по ее ровному тону и невозмутимому выражению лица, Андрей абсолютно не впечатлил, более того, Жданову-младшему даже показалось, что его отец заинтересовал ее больше, чем он сам. Иными словами, Андрей был задет тем, что он, по всей видимости, не понравился этой некрасивой и нелепой девице, и это обстоятельство автоматически делало Пушкареву странной: ни одна нормальная женщина не могла устоять перед Андреем, хотела она того или нет! Разумеется, Андрей никогда и никому в этом не признался бы, даже самому себе, поэтому сейчас он решил, что не Пушкарева ему не подходит. И точка. А почему – совершенно не важно. Не нравится она ему, и все тут.

– Замечательно, – кисло сказал Андрей. – А скажите мне, Екатерина Валерьевна….

Но закончить предложение он не успел: дверь в президентский кабинет с грохотом распахнулась, и в комнату ворвалась Кира Юрьевна Воропаева, невеста Андрея и акционер «Зималетто», таща за собой на буксире свою лучшую подругу Вику Клочкову. Брать на работу Клочкому Андрей не собирался ни при каких обстоятельствах, и поэтому не видел смысла в том, чтобы проводить с ней собеседование. Однако Кира была полна решимости сделать подругу личным помощником своего жениха. И если вначале ей руководило лишь желание помочь Вике, оказавшейся в нелегкой ситуации, которое постепенно переросло в стремление с помощью Клочковой контролировать Андрея, то теперь эти намерения, каждое из которых было по-своему благородным, были забыты, и Кира хотела только одного: любой ценой заставить Андрея принять Вику на работу. Поэтому, узнав, что Ждановы проводят сегодня собеседование с последней оставшейся у Урядова кандидаткой, Кира, не долго думая, позвонила Вике и сказала той быстро ехать в «Зималетто». В конце концов, Воропаева знала, что у нее есть весьма эффективный рычаг воздействия на Андрея – ее голос в его пользу на Собрании акционеров. Ради него Андрей сделает что угодно.

– Добрый день, – ослепительно улыбнувшись, сказала Кира. – Прошу прощения за опоздание. Вот, это Виктория Клочкова, идеальная кандидатка на должность твоей помощницы, Андрей. Она училась в МГИМО на экономическом факультете, знает английский, ответственна, исполнительна, замечательно варит кофе: эспрессо, капуччино, по-турецки.

– А уж как умна и пунктуальна…, – вполголоса пробормотал Андрей и сказал громко: – Так вот, Екатерина Валерьевна, скажите мне, пожалуйста, почему, как вы считаете, я должен взять на работу именно вас? А не Викторию Аркадьевну, к примеру.

Пушкарева слегка повернула голову в сторону Киры и Вики, бросив на них короткий взгляд, и снова посмотрела на Андрея, который, к своему удивлению, увидел на ее губах усмешку.

– Я считаю, что тот факт, что между двумя моими собеседованиями в вашей компании прошло довольно много времени, позволяет сделать вывод, что дипломированные экономисты не горят желанием работать секретарем, а те из них, что хотят – вас не устроили. Я – хочу. Что до того, почему вы должны взять меня, а не Викторию Аркадьевну... Вы, разумеется, ничего никому не должны, но, во-первых, вы еще долго можете искать себе подходящего секретаря, а во-вторых, не думаю, что два курса МГИМО, отсутствие опыта работы и отравительное знание английского языка Виктории Аркадьевны могут соперничать с моими красным дипломом МГУ, опытом работы и свободным владением английским, немецким и французским. Но решать, конечно, вам. Да, и я не умею готовить кофе.

За спиной Пушкаревой возмущенно ахнули Кира и Вика, а Андрей, увидев изумленное выражение на лице невесты и ее подруги, почувствовал, что в него словно бес вселился. Когда он прежде слышал это выражение, Жданов-младший не понимал, каково это, собственно, когда в тебя вселяется бес? Теперь он понял. Как говорится, «Остапа понесло»: если вначале Андрей не собирался иметь ничего общего с Екатериной Валерьевной, то теперь, чувствуя неожиданное удовлетворение от того, что она сумела поставить на место Вику и удивить Киру, он вдруг сказал:

– А-а-атлично! Кирюша, родная, ты все слышала? Виктория Аркадьевна, при всей своей уникальности, и в подметки не годится Екатерине Валерьевне. Так что, Вика, извини, но моей личной помощницей будет госпожа Пушкарева, – Кира открыла, было, рот, чтобы что-то сказал, но Андрей не дал ей вымолвить и слова. – Екатерина Валерьевна, вы все слышали? Завтра в девять ноль-ноль жду вас на работе.

На Андрея уставились три пары ошеломленных глаз: его отца, Киры и Вики. Выражение лица Пушкаревой было по-прежнему на редкость невозмутимым. Она медленно встала с места и неожиданно сказала, закусив губу:

– Андрей Павлович, вы уверены?

Да, Екатерина Валерьевна была ну очень странной девушкой.

– Что, вы уже передумали? – сухо спросил он ее.

– Я – нет, но за вас не поручусь.

– Несмотря на то, что обо мне думают некоторые, – Андрей взглянул на Киру, – не столь непостоянен. Завтра в девять ноль-ноль.

– Хорошо, как скажете. Всего доброго.

Пушкарева вышла из кабинета, а Андрей, глядя ей вслед, понял, что его неприятности только-только начинаются.

* * *

К счастью, в лифте кроме нее никого не было. Все то время, что Катя его ожидала, она изо всех сил старалась казаться сдержанной и спокойной, хотя на самом деле ее обуревали эмоции. И тот факт, что на нее откровенно пялилась девушка, сидевшая за странного вида красным столом, который, кажется, назывался ресепшеном, не прибавлял Кате спокойствия. Поэтому она испытала невероятное облегчение, когда, наконец, двери лифта закрылись, оставив ее наедине со своими мыслями. Катя сняла ненавистные очки и устало потерла глаза: эта встреча оказалась труднее, чем она думала, а все из-за мужчины по имени Андрей Жданов. Того самого, в которого она едва не сбила с ног во время своего первого визита в «Зималетто». Того самого, который настолько напоминал Кате одного очень близкого ей человека, навсегда для нее потерянного, что девушке было больно на него смотреть. Теперь Катя уже не была уверена, что хочет работать в «Зималетто» – она была не уверена, что не сможет сохранить самообладание, если каждый день будет видеть своего начальника Андрея Жданова и вспоминать при этом свою прошлую жизнь. Но в то же время Катя понимала, что она не откажется от этой работы. И не только потому, что она не может больше сидеть на шее пожилых и вовсе не богатых Валерия , – просто Катю с детства учили, что нельзя позволять страхам, неуверенности и вообще эмоциям контролировать свою жизнь, она всегда (ну, почти всегда) следовала этому принципу и не собиралась отступать от него сейчас. Она справится. Она сможет. У нее не было другого выбора.

Уже вечером, перед тем, как лечь спать, Катя достала мешочек с рунами и не глядя вытащила три из них. «Преодоление». «Надежда». «Обретение». Девушка усмехнулась. Она точно знала, что здесь и сейчас руны – лишь бесполезные костяшки, однако уже второй день ее не покидало ощущение, что в городе Москва руны говорят с ней правдивее и охотнее, чем там, откуда они родом. «Поживем – увидим», – шепотом сказала Катя и погасила свет.

* * *

– Что, все так плохо? – с сочувствием спросил Малиновский Андрея.

Друзья сидели в одном из самых популярных баров Москвы, где Жданов-младший расслаблялся после нелегкого дня. Нет, вообще-то, Роман тоже расслаблялся, просто его рабочий день выдался не таким тяжелым, как у Андрея.

– До сих пор не могу понять: какого черта я взял на работу эту девицу? Не иначе как бес попутал.

– Она и впрямь такая страшная? – поинтересовался Роман.

– Ну, она не столько страшная, сколько странная: разговаривала так, словно ей все равно было, возьмут ее на работу или нет.

Роман пожал плечами.

– Так может ей и правда все равно, мало ли у нее какие обстоятельства.

– Не знаю, не знаю… – с сомнение потянул Андрей. – И она не обратила на меня ни малейшего внимания, смотрела на меня так, будто я пусто место!

– А-а-а, так вот что тебя расстроило: впервые в жизни ты встретил девушку, которую ты не заинтересовал, – рассмеялся Малиновский. – Не огорчайся, друг мой, у тебя еще будет шанс завоевать ее суровое сердце.

– При чем тут это?! – с досадой воскликнул Андрей. – Просто не хочу, чтобы у меня была помощница, у которой не все дома.

– Да ладно, расслабься. Закончится у нее испытательный срок – уволишь ее, и дело с концом.

– Так я и собираюсь сделать. А еще Кира со своей Клочковой. Представляешь, пришлось все-таки взять эту дуру на работу! От Киры разве отвяжешься, если ей что-то надо?

– И кем она будет работать?

– Моей секретаршей, – мрачно ответил Андрей. – Будет кофе варить, все равно Клава этого не умеет, и отвечать на телефонные звонки. Ну, и шпионить за мной, конечно, по поручению дорогой подруги.

– Ох, Жданчик, попал ты! Интересная тебя теперь ждет жизнь.

– Не напоминай, – Жданов залпом допил виски и бросил бармену: – Повторите.

 

 

 **Интермедия – 2**

Все то время, пока Делла зашнуровывала принцессе корсет, помогала ей надеть платье и делала прическу, Мира молчала, погруженная в свои мысли. Из глубокой задумчивости ее вывело осторожное прикосновение камеристки к ее плечу.

– Вам нравится ваша прическа, Ваше высочество? – спросила Делла, и Мира поняла, что та уже на раз повторила этот вопрос.

– Да, Делла, спасибо, – рассеянно ответила принцесса, едва взглянув на себя в зеркало.

Делла была ее камеристкой уже несколько лет, и Мира полностью доверяла ее вкусу. Кроме того, принцесса прекрасно понимала, что ни одна прическа и ни одно платье не может сделать ее красавицей, какой она иногда отчаянно хотела быть. Например, перед такими мероприятиями, как сегодняшний бал в честь дня рождения ее старшего брата Моргана – короля Наэрии, на котором Мира будет хозяйкой, поскольку у страны не было еще королевы. И принцесса определенно не была к этому готова.

За те полтора года, что прошли со дня гибели короля Эдварда, его старшим детям Моргану и Мире и племяннику Нику пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы удержать трон в руках Моргана и заставить всех, в особенности графов, входящих в Высокий круг – так назывался наэрийский королевский совет, считаться с юным королем. За это время было раскрыто несколько заговоров, один из которых и привел к гибели короля Эдварда и его сестры, пролито немало крови и принято много важных решений. Без поддержки Ника, которому на момент коронации Моргана было уже девятнадцать лет и который являлся графом и членом Высокого круга, его кузену не удалось сохранить трон. Это было нелегкое время для королевской семьи, и Моргану было не до того, чтобы устраивать пышные балы. Правда, несколько раз во дворце проводились небольшие приемы, однако они ни в какое сравнение не шли с тем балом, что должен был состояться сегодня. И для Миры это будет первый в ее жизни настоящий бал. Определенно, ей было из-за чего нервничать.

Делла почти закончила делать принцессе прическу, когда в спальню заглянула еще одна фрейлина Миры.

– Ваше высочество, вас хочет видеть граф Мариваль, вы его примете?

Графом Мариваль был Ник.

– Да, – кивнула Мира, – пусть немного подождет.

Фрейлина, сделав книксен, вышла, а Мира снова взглянула в зеркало, на этот раз задержав взгляд на своем отражении. Да, красавицей она определенно не была. Золотисто-карие глаза, опушенные короткими густыми ресницами; высокие скулы; нос, который был длиннее, чем ей хотелось бы; чересчур большой, на ее взгляд, рот – Мира, унаследовав черты лица от миловидного отца, ничуть не была похожа не свою красавицу-мать. Единственным, чем в своей внешности гордилась принцесса, были длинные густые темно-каштановые волосы с рыжим оттенком, уложенные сейчас в элегантную прическу, которая ей очень шла. Светло-бежевое платье, расшитое бронзовой нитью, – творение лучшей портнихи королевства – подчеркивало тонкую талию юной девушки и создавало видимость того, что у Миры была грудь, которая в действительности еще толком не сформировалась.

С трудом подавив вздох, принцесса отвернулась от зеркала и направилась к двери.

– Ваше высочество, вы не будете надевать украшения? – спросила Делла.

Мира отрицательно покачала головой. Если платье ей начали шить за два месяца до бала, то об украшениях она вспомнила лишь сегодня утром, когда уже поздно было идти в королевскую сокровищницу и искать там что-то подходящее. Это расстроило ее, поскольку хозяйка королевского бала должна демонстрировать каждому роскошь и величие двора, и теперь из-за ее небрежности может пострадать репутация Моргана: что это за король такой, на сестре которого нет ни единого украшения! Но Мира все же надеялась, что это будет ее первой и последней ошибкой.

– Ник, – улыбнулась принцессу кузену, небрежно развалившемуся на низком диванчике в гостиной покоев Миры.

Высокий, широкоплечий, темноволосый и зеленоглазый граф Николас Мариваль был самым завидным женихом королевства после короля Моргана.

– Моя дорогая кузина, ты восхитительна! – весело сказал Ник, вставав с дивана, и поцеловал Мире руку. – И, поскольку Морган сегодня будет занят, на мои плечи ложится нелегкая задача держать на расстоянии твоих многочисленных поклонников, сраженных твоей красотой.

Мира улыбнулась еще шире: Ник всегда умел делать комплименты, в которые хотелось верить.

– Что-то случилось? – нахмурившись спросила вдруг принцесса.

Ник укоризненно покачал головой.

– Ты слишком подозрительна, Мира. Почему что-то непременно должно было случиться? Разве я не могу зайти к своей очаровательной кузине просто так?

– За несколько минут до начала важного королевского бала? Нет, не можешь. Ты сейчас должен либо проверять стражу, либо инструктировать Моргана как ему вести себя с элвэйской делегацией и с теми многочисленными дамами, которым не терпится стать женой или фавориткой короля. Так что случилось?

– Ничего, правда. Разве что…, – Ник помедлил, – ты кое-что забыла.

– О нет, – застонала Мира, – я так и знала! Что? Я забыла распорядиться о том, чтобы закупили больше фаленского вина? Чтобы починили те два стула? Чтобы музыканты выучили меливарские вальсы? Что, Ник?

Ник улыбнулся.

– Ты забыла вот это.

И он протянул Мире бархатный мешочек. Девушка осторожно вынула из мешочка его содержимое и ахнула: у нее на ладони золотистое топазовое колье и такие же серьги.

– Как ты...? Откуда ты…? Ник, какое чудо! Но как ты узнал, что я совсем забыла про украшения? И выбрал нужный цвет!

– Ну, могут у меня быть маленькие тайны? – усмехнулся Ник. – Одна маленькая птичка на хвосте принесла. Давай помогу застегнуть.

Ник зашел за спину Мире, и от прикосновения его пальцев к ее шее у принцессы по спине побежали мурашки. Надеясь, что кузен этого не заметил, Мира сказала с притворной небрежностью:

– Так все в порядке? Пока никаких эксцессов?

Мира знала, что гости начали собираться в большой зале минут двадцать назад. Выход короля, Миры и Ника должен был состояться по меньшей мере через сорок минут.

– Да, гости еще недостаточно выпили, чтобы устраивать скандалы и потасовки, – пошутил Ник.

– А если серьезно?

– Мира, прекрати волноваться, все в порядке. Ты так не нервничала, даже когда сражалась против магов Алорна, а из-за какого-то бала сходишь с ума.

– Тогда я была не одна и делала то, что хорошо знала и умела. А бал для меня – неведомая территория. И я боюсь, что не справлюсь.

– Справишься, я уверен, – Ник ободряюще сжал плечо кузины. – До сих пор ты великолепно справлялась абсолютно со всем, не вижу причины, почему это должно измениться. Ты умница, Мира, и сама это знаешь.

– Хотелось бы мне, что бы ты был прав, – улыбнулась принцесса. – Пока что я лишь надеюсь, что не слишком опозорю Моргана.

– Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь. Кстати, надеюсь, ты подаришь мне второй танец?

Первый танец Мира, по традиции, должна была танцевать с Морганом.

– Конечно, – просияла Мира.

– Ну, вот и замечательно. Я бы с удовольствием танцевал с тобой весь вечер – это значительно облегчило бы мне жизнь и помогло быстрее избавиться от кучи потенциальных невест и их мамаш, но я знаю, что тебе придется танцевать со всеми важными гостями. Ладно, мне пора: ты права, я еще не проверял стражу. Увидимся на балу.

– Увидимся.

Мира посмотрела в спину вышедшему из комнаты Нику и счастливо улыбнулась. Она была влюблена в кузена с тех, как его мать – овдовевшая графиня Мариваль, сестра короля Эдварда снова переехала из родового замка Маривалев в королевский дворец. Мире тогда было десять лет, Нику – пятнадцать, и старшая принцесса, год назад потерявшая мать и всю жизнь хвостиком ходившая за братом Морганом, без памяти влюбилась в кузена. Правда, все окружающие, в том числе и сам Ник, полагали, что Мира относится к нему точно также, как к любимому брату Моргану. И принцесса ничего пока не сделала, чтобы развеять это заблуждение: она терпеливо ждала, пока она Ник увидит в ней не младшую сестренку, а девушку, которую можно полюбить. У нее еще было время, поскольку Мире не исполнилось и семнадцати, а Ник пока и не помышлял о женитьбе Правда, в последнее время девушка начала сомневаться в том, что ее мечте выйти замуж за кузена когда-либо суждено сбыться: он по-прежнему воспринимал ее лишь как сестру и верного друга, к тому же, она была далеко не так красива, чтобы с первого взгляда вскружить голову любому мужчине, но Мира все же продолжала надеяться – это было единственное, что ей оставалось.

 


	4. Глава 3. Начало начал

**Глава 3. Начало начал.**

Предполагалось, что личная помощница Андрея, она же – его секретарша, будет сидеть в приемной. Нанимать сразу двух секретарш Жданов-младший не планировал, и поэтому теперь не знал, где разместить Клочкову и Пушкареву. В конце концов, рассудив, что Кира права, и личный помощник президента – лицо компании, Андрей решил, что рабочее место Виктории будет в приемной, а Клава посидит пока в небольшой комнатке, прилегающей к президентскому кабинету, которая использовалась Павлом Олеговичем как кладовка, где он хранил старые документы и ненужные вещи вроде подаренных партнерами безвкусных статуэток, невесть зачем закупленных Отделом снабжения цветных мелков, сломанных мышек и клавиатур, которые почему-то не забрали компьютерщики, и прочей ерунды. Конечно, помещение это было слишком маленьким и темным, но, учитывая, что Пушкарева не задержится в «Зималетто» дольше двух месяцев испытательного срока, то и волноваться не о чем – потерпит, куда она денется.

Вообще-то, никогда в жизни Андрей не приходил на работу в такую рань – к девяти утра. Но ради Пушкаревой и Клочковой, точнее – ради того, чтобы посмотреть, придут ли они вовремя, он сделал усилие и подъехал к высотке «Зималетто» в восемь пятьдесят. Как и следовало ожидать, Тропинкиной на рабочем месте еще не было, и Андрей в который задался вопросом, почему ни его отец, ни он сам ее еще не уволили. Когда Жданов дошел до своего нового, президентского, кабинета, то увидел, что в приемной его уже ждет Клава Пушкарева. Нет, Андрей, конечно, помнил, что Пушкареву, вроде бы, зовут Катерина, но при взгляде на нее, у него появлялось стойкое ощущение, что ее могут звать только Клава и никак по-другому.

– Доброе утро, – сказала девушка, увидев его, и встала.

– Доброе утро, – кисло отозвался не выспавшийся Андрей. – Завидная пунктуальность.

– Как говорится, точность – вежливость королей, – слегка пожав плечами, сказала Пушкарева.

«И принцесс», – мысленно добавила она.

«Ну и самомнение у вас, госпожа Пушкарева!» – подумал Андрей.

– Идемте, – вздохнув, сказал он, исподтишка разглядывая свою помощницу.

Сегодня она выглядела не лучше, чем вчера. Все та же старомодная старушечья одежда, непонятного цвета волосы заплетены в тугую косу и скручены в узел на затылке, круглые очки в стиле Леннона. И этим безобразием Андрею придется работать по меньшей мере два месяца. Да, он слышал, что «по одежке встречают, по уму провожают», он знал, что ума Пушкаревой не занимать, но Андрей привык работать с роскошными моделями, солидными бизнесменами и творческой богемой, в его мире просто не было место таким, как Пушкарева. Он искренне не понимал, как можно так одеваться в век, когда о моде говорят на каждом телевизионном канале и пишут в каждой газете. Уж выбрать и купить какие-нибудь джинсы и симпатичную кофточку не представляло никакого труда. Андрей, правда, не был уверен, что в них Пушкарева выглядела бы лучше, но, по крайней мере, она перестала бы походить на сельскую библиотекаршу пятидесятых годов. Ее внешний вид был для Жданова сродни маленькому камушку в ботинке: вроде бы, ничего страшного, но мешает ужасно, и невозможно нормально идти, пока его не вытащишь.

– Вот, – Андрей открыл кладовку и включил там свет, – вы будете работать здесь. Тесновато, конечно, и сыровато – немного виновато признал Жданов, – но другого варианта все равно пока нет.

– Теснота меня не волнует, – Пушкарева в упор посмотрела на шефа, – а вот освещение – очень даже. Я смогу здесь работать, только если вы попросите установить еще несколько ламп.

– Э-э-э, хорошо,  – ответил несколько удивленный Андрей, не ожидавший, что одна из его новых секретарш в первый же рабочий день начнет ставить ему условия.

Впрочем, ее требование было более чем справедливым: в каморке и в самом деле было слишком темно, чтобы там можно было нормально работать.

– Я сейчас прикажу, чтобы отсюда вынесли весь мусор и установили лампы, – сказал Жданов, поражаясь собственной уступчивости. – А вы пока идите, оформитесь, что ли.

Пушкарева, узнав, где находится отдел кадров, ушла, а Андрей сел за стол и обхватил голову руками. Кажется, ближайшие пара недель пройдут у него под лозунгом: «Стерпится – слюбится». А что ему еще остается?

* * *

Пока Катя искала отдел кадров, она пыталась понять, что представляет собой Жданов. Учитывая, что ее рабочее место будет отделено от его кабинета одной лишь тонкой стеной, Андрей Павлович был либо излишне доверчив, либо чересчур заносчив и считает всех, кто ниже его по положению, слугами, на которых можно не обращать внимания, либо же он попросту глуп, раз позволяет первой встречной, пусть даже его личной помощнице, быть в курсе всех его дел. Или он собирается выгонять ее каждый раз, когда ему нужно будет поговорить с кем-то конфиденциально? Или же, напротив, выходить сам? И то, и другое было, мягко говоря, не слишком умно. Нет, все же «Зималетто» – на редкость странная компания. Конечно, Катя не знала, как обстоят дела в других московских компаниях, но была уверена, что в большинстве из них ответственные руководители – гораздо более вменяемые люди. Хотя, она понимала, что может и ошибаться, в конце концов, она до сих пор так и не привыкла к той действительности, которая окружала ее последние полгода, и не знала еще о ней всего.

Первый день работы в «Зималетто» Катя почти не запомнила, все, что она делала и говорила, слышала и видела, слилось для нее в бесконечный хаос. Никогда в жизни она еще так не уставала, даже в самые нелегкие периоды, когда казалось, что все валится из рук и ничего уже нельзя сделать, чтобы что-то исправить, когда она не спала по несколько суток и становилась похожей на привидение.

Все то время, что Таня Пончева – та самая девушка, что присутствовала на первом собеседовании Кати, – оформляла на работу помощницу президента, она разглядывала Пушкарева, стараясь делать это как можно незаметнее, что, впрочем, у нее плохо получалось. В отличие от другой сотрудницы «Зималетто», сидевшей напротив Пончевой и представившейся как Светлана Локтева. Та пялилась на Катю не так демонстративно, как Таня, но с бОльшим интересом, поскольку до этого Света еще ни разу не видела Пушкареву, в то время Пончева встречалась с ней уже второй раз.

Удивленно-презрительный взгляд фотографа, снимал ее для пропуска, Катя заметила, но, занятая своими мыслями, проигнорировала.

Когда Катя вернулась в президентский кабинет, то увидела, из каморки, где ей с сегодняшнего дня предстоит работать, выносят остатки хлама.

– Сейчас вам в кабинет занесут мебель и установят компьютер. Дополнительные лампы будут завтра, – сказал Жданов, не отрывая взгляда от бумаг, которые он сосредоточенно изучал.

Вызванный им сразу после ухода Кати электрик заикнулся, было, о трех-четырех днях, но Андрей так на него посмотрел, что мужчина немедленно пробормотал, что попросит Санька помочь, они быстренько протянут провода и завтра к утру все будет готово.

Компьютер Кате установили минут через пятнадцать. Небритый и растрепанный компьютерщик оставил ей пароль, показал, как пользоваться внутренней почтой, хмуро сказал, что «Одноклассники» и «В контакте» заблокированы (поскольку Кате это ни о чем не говорило, она лишь пожала плечами) и ушел. Даже при том скудном освещении, что было в коморке, Катя видела, что везде лежит толстый слой пыли. Можно было, конечно, попросить Жданова вызвать уборщицу, но, учитывая, что у ее начальника, кажется, было плохое настроение, девушка решила, что справится сама, надо только найти тряпку и какие-нибудь чистящие средства. За последние полгода она многому научилась в плане ведения хозяйства: и убираться, и готовить, и стирать, и ходить по магазинам. Конечно, что-то из этого она умела и раньше, но в других условиях, и осваивать стиральную машину и круглосуточные супермаркеты, а заодно и метро, и компьютер с интернетом, и телефон, и телевизор было не только интересно, но и важно для выживания.

Катя как раз убиралась в каморке-кабинете, когда ее подозрения по поводу тонких стен и прекрасной слышимости в полной мере оправдались. Впрочем, как показал ее дальнейший опыт, не услышать все то, что высказывает Кира Воропаева жениху, когда приходит в его кабинет, невозможно. В этот раз, судя по всему, Кира пришла не одна – она привела с собой Викторию Аркадьевну Клочкову, которая, если верить тому, что Катя услышала, будет второй личной секретаршей президента. А когда Кира, явно недовольная тем, что Андрей нанял Пушкареву, покинула кабинет (насколько Катя поняла – одна), то Жданов заорал вдруг дурным голосом:

– Клава. Клава!

Кого звал Андрей Палыч Катя не знала, но, коль скоро, явно не ее, то девушка спокойно продолжала протирать пыль с полок. Однако, как выяснилось, она ошиблась. После нескольких криков «Клава!», дверь в каморку с грохотом распахнулась, и в нее ворвался Жданова.

– Клава, вы что, не слышите, что я вас зову? – громко и раздраженно спросил он.

Катя подняла бровь.

– Я слышу, что вы зовете некую Клаву, с которой я пока что не имела чести познакомиться, – спокойно отозвалась девушка.

Андрей изумленно на нее уставился, сняв очки. Несколько секунд он обдумывал ее слова, а затем сказал смущенно:

– Э-э-э, прошу прощения Екатерина Валерьевна, я перепутал, да… Черт, – Андрей взъерошил волосы, – неловко как-то получилось…

Однако смущение его быстро прошло.

– Идемте, Катя, обсудим ваши обязанности.

Как оказалось, в ее обязанности входило не только все то, что должна была делать секретарша – за исключением приготовления кофе и чая – и еще и то, за что отвечал, в общем-то, финансовый директор или бухгалтер. Конечно, учитывая, что от личного помощника президента «Зималетто» требовалось наличие высшего экономического образования, этого можно было ожидать, но Кате это не слишком понравилось, ей сразу же вспомнились опасения Коли Зорькина по поводу того, что ее могут подставить, что в компании что-то нечисто и другие подобные подозрения. Но Катя все же надеялась, что с помощью друга Коли ей удастся избежать всех ловушек.

После того, как Виктория Клочкова узнала, что она ей доверили лишь варить кофе и ослепительно улыбаться всем приходящим к Андрею, в то время как подруга Кира рассчитывала на то, что Жданов доверит ей свои личные звонки и переписку, то по ее взгляду Катя поняла, что теперь Клочкова сделает все, чтобы отравить ей жизнь и выжить из компании. Замечательно, только этой проблемы Кате и не хватало! Не то, чтобы девушка действительно испугалась Виктории, но она знала, каково это: жить, постоянно опасаясь удара в спину, и в данный конкретный период своей жизни ей меньше всего хотелось волноваться еще и об этом.

А вечером Катя познакомилась еще с одним важным в компании человеком: Романом Дмитриевичем Малиновским. Вначале – заочно, если можно так выразиться: в каморке прекрасно было слышно, как мужчина, зашедший к Жданову (судя по голосу – молодой мужчина), сказал Андрею Павловичу, что не прочь переспать с Викторией Клочковой, которую он, насколько Катя поняла, видел не то первый, не то второй раз в жизни и абсолютно ничего про нее не знал, и оскорбил саму Катю, которую еще ни разу не видел. А затем Малиновский, по всей видимости, обуреваемый любопытством, лично заглянул в каморку, чтобы посмотреть на «очкастого монстра». Пробормотав невнятно: «Роман Дмитриевич Малиновский, очень приятно», мужчина вышел из Катиного кабинета, и девушка проводила его презрительным взглядом. Да, когда-то среди ее знакомых были те, кого романтично называют донжуанами и ловеласами, а попросту – бабники, но все они относились к женщинам с определенным уважением и не позволяли себе таких слов в их адрес, Катя была в этом уверена. От людей же, подобных Малиновскому, она всегда старалась держаться подальше, они не подпадали под понятие Кати о настоящих мужчинах. И хотя девушка понимала, что нельзя судить о человеке по нескольким словам, она также знала, что неплохо разбирается в людях, и ее первоначальные суждения о них обычно оказывались верными. Катя уже начинала жалеть, что решила работать в «Зималетто».

Домой Катя вернулась уже в одиннадцатом часу: вечером в «Зималетто» была презентация новой коллекции, и Жданов попросил свою помощницу остаться на работе до конца показа, на тот случай, если ему что-либо понадобится. Но единственное, что ему понадобилось – визитница, и то еще до начала презентации. Поэтому Катя несколько часов в сидела в своем полутемном кабинете, и слипающимися от усталости глазами смотрела в новенький монитор, изучая очередной документ, отражавший финансовое состояние дел «Зималетто», и время от времени, морщась, массировала ноющий висок – от голода у нее начинала болеть голова, а сегодня она была слишком занята, чтобы пообедать.

Когда Катя, наконец, оказалась в ставших за последние полгода родными стенах, больше всего на свете ей быстро принять горячий душ и лечь спать, но она знала, что сначала должна поесть, ответить на расспросы… родителей о том, как прошел ее первый рабочий день, и выслушать их заверения в том, что она самая-самая лучшая, охи-вздохи по поводу того, какая она бледненькая и уставшая, и опасения, что ее теперь каждый раз будут так задерживать на работе.

– Ну, а как тебе начальник, Катюш? – спросила Елена Александровна, подкладывая дочери салата.

– Начальник… нормальный начальник, хотя, честно говоря, я еще не до конца поняла, какой он, – ответила Катя, ковыряясь вилкой в пюре.

На самом деле она немного лукавила: она действительно еще не разобралась в том, что представляет собой Андрей Павлович Жданов, но то, что он позволял свой невесте манипулировать собой и шел у нее на поводу, принимая неразумные решения (Катя не сомневалась в том, что принять на работу Клочкову его заставила Кира), о многом говорило. Катя знала, что Воропаева – акционер «Зималетто», и понимала, что, скорее всего, Жданов сделал ей предложения исходя из меркантильных соображений: капитал к капиталу плюс голос на совете акционеров (Катя выяснила, что именно от голоса Киры зависело, станет ли Жданов президентом или нет). В подобном браке не было ничего удивительного, более того, Катя видела множество подобных союзов, но ни в одном из них жена – будущая или настоящая – не пыталась командовать мужем или давить на него подобным образом. По крайней мере – так открыто. Скрыто, исподтишка, используя женскую хитрость – сколько угодно, но явно и демонстративно – никогда. Это… так было не принято, вот и все. Ну, среди нормальных и умных женщин. «Возможно, – подумала Катя, – мне следует чаще вспоминать, что в чужой монастырь со своим уставом не ходят».

– Все, я пошла спать, – сказала Катя, допивая чай.

– Иди, дочка иди, отдыхай, – Елена Александровна чмокнула девушку в макушку.

– Правильно, набирайся сил, они тебе завтра понадобятся, – поддержал жену Валерий Сергеевич.

Катя вышла с кухни, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать свои эмоции. Она любила эту пожилую пару, она была многим им обязана, очень многим, но иногда, как, например, сейчас, ей хотелось кричать, когда она слышала от них «дочка», «доченька», «Катенька» – ей становилось немного жутко, потому что она давно уже перестала понимать, помнят ли они о том, что все это – не более чем игра, притворство, или же Елена Александровна и Валерий Сергеевич действительно поверили в то, что… Нет, стоп, она не будет думать об этом на ночь глядя и растравлять себе душу.

Уже засыпая, Катя вдруг подумала, что еще никогда в жизни ее не ободряли, поддерживали и утешали столько, сколько это делали Пушкарева за последние полгода. Обычно, в роли утешителя выступала она сама. С этой мыслью Катя и заснула.

 

 

 **Интермедия-3**

Король приказал, чтобы его ни в коем случае не беспокоили, однако стражники, охранявшие кабинет короля, без колебаний впустили туда принцессу Миру – она, как и ее сестры, брат, кузен и несколько придворных – входили в число лиц, которые в любое время дня и ночи независимо от обстоятельств могли входить к королю без докладов и разрешения.

Кабинет освещался лишь небольшим свет-камнем, лежавшим на столе, и свечой, стоявшей на камине. Сам камин, судя по всему, давно уже потух. В полутьме Мира не сразу разглядела брата: Морган сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к дивану, и пил прямо из горла чистейшее кришанское вино, одна бутылка которого, имеющая  характерную овальную форму, стоила маленькое состояние. И которое было самым крепким напитком, известным на материке.

– Морган, – тихо позвала короля Мира.

Морган вздрогнул, отставил бутылку и сказал глухо:

– Я же приказал никого ко мне не пускать.

– Я – не «никто», – сухо ответила Мира и села рядом с братом, отставив бутылку так, чтобы он не мог до нее дотянуться, не встав на ноги. К счастью, Морган не много успел выпить.

– Мира, уйди, а? – умоляюще произнес Морган. – Мне надо побыть одному, ну пожалуйста.

Мира понимала, почему королю так плохо: вчера была трехлетняя годовщин гибели их отца, а сегодня Моргану пришлось принять нелегкое решение. Нет, не так – это решение он принял некоторое время назад, но сегодня он наблюдал за его исполнением, и это было тяжело. Но оставить брата одного принцесса не могла: что бы он ни говорил, но в такие моменты ему нужно было не одиночество, а кто-то кто утешал бы его, сочувствовал и говорил, что все будет хорошо. И единственным человеком, кому Морган позволял видеть себя в таком состоянии, была Мира – только любимая сестра могла находиться рядом с обычно сильным и несгибаемым королем в минуты его слабости.

– Ты все сделал правильно, – сказала принцесса и обняла Моргана за плечи. – Марсден заслуживал смерти. С этим согласны все.

– Да? Даже его жена и ребенок.

Мира вздохнула.

– Его ребенку нет еще и полугода. А что до графини Марсден… Ты знаешь, что за те три года, что они с Марсденом были женаты, к ней четыре раза вызвали врача-мага, а служанка графини покупала у местной колдуньи целебные бальзамы и отвары каждый месяц? И это при том, что до замужества графиня была здоровой цветущей девушкой?

– Он бил ее?

Мира лишь пожала плечами.

– Если бы ты хорошенько подумал, то понял, что семья графини, в частности, ее отец, барон Виствар и кузен, граф Стэнхолл, ни разу не попытался вступиться за зятя и шурина, ни напрямую, ни через посредников. Так что, отвечая на твой вопрос: да, я подозреваю, что жена Марсдена искренне тебе благодарна.

Морган поморщился.

– Мне от этого все равно не легче. Знаешь, дело ведь не только в казни Марсдена. Я… я не перестаю думать о том, что стало бы со страной, если бы отец был жив.

Мира снова вздохнула, понимая, что брат имеет в виду. У их деда, короля Филиппа XVIII было трое детей: от первого брака – сын Клейтон, наследник престола, а от второго – сын Эдвард, отец Моргана, Миры, их брата и сестер, и дочь Амелия. Между Клейтоном и Эдвардом было пятнадцать лет разницы, а Амелия была младше Эдварда на два года. Клейтон – точная копия своего отца и внешне, и по характеру – всегда знал, что когда-нибудь он станет королем, и поэтому с детства учился у отца управлять страной. Эдвард же унаследовал от матери не только карие глаза и каштановые волосы, но и мягкость характера. Умный, добрый, благородный, он был искренне рад, что ему не придется быть кролем: он не чувствовал в себе сил и способностей, необходимых для руководства королевством. Однако насмешица-судьба распорядилась по-своему. Король Филипп прожил долгую жизнь, и Клейтон взошел на престол, когда ему был уже тридцать один год, чтобы через двенадцать лет из-за нелепой смерти оставить его брату. Который абсолютно был не готов к такому подарку – или проклятию – судьбы. Моргану тогда было около пяти лет, Мире – около двух.

Безусловно, Эдвард пытался сделать все, что было в его силах, чтобы править достойно и справедливо, но именно его мягкий и уступчивый характер и стал причиной его конца. Морган и Мира поняли это, только когда отец бы убит в результате заговора, организованного одним из графов. Разумеется, когда Мира и Морган росли, они не задумывались об этом, для них отец был самым умным, самым смелым, самым лучшим папой и королем. Даже когда Морган начал вникать в искусство управления страной, он не осознал, к чему может привести излишняя добросердечность и доверчивость короля. А потом было уже поздно. И Моргану пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы заставить всех понять, что он – не его отец, и что в случае необходимости он будет действовать так жестко и решительно, что никому больше еще долгое время не захочется вставать на пути молодого короля. Неважно, что Морган не терпел излишнего насилия, главное – он достиг своей цели. И король знал, что никогда не справился бы без помощи Ника и Миры.

– Не думай, – серьезно предложила Мира. – Я знаю, что это сложно, но просто не думай. У нас и без того хватает проблем. А папа… знаешь, мне кажется, где бы он сейчас ни был, там ему лучше, чем здесь. Он ведь никогда не хотел быть королем. И, думаю, он тобой гордится.

– Это вряд ли, – горько усмехнулся Морган. – Он предпочитал решать все мирным путем, а у меня руки по локоть в крови.

– У нас у всех, – тихо отозвалась Мира. – Но мы сделали все правильно.

Мира повернула к себе голову Моргана и пристально посмотрела ему в глаза того же золотисто-карего цвета, что и у нее.

– Не вздумай даже в этом сомневаться, слышишь? Ты сейчас не в том положении, чтобы сомневаться в себе, – сказала Мира и, улыбнувшись, добавила: – Для этого у тебя есть мы с Ником.

– И что бы я без вас делал? – полушутя-полусерьзено спросил Морган, но сестра не успела ему ответить, потому что в кабинет, ворвались двенадцатилетние двойняшки Иви и Лекси, тащившие за собой восьмилетнего Тони. За ними вошел Ник, одной рукой с трудом удерживающий тяжелый поднос, а другой – дверь.

– Ты пропустил ужин, – заявила Ивон, – и мы решили, что тебя надо накормить.

– А Ник помог донести поднос, – добавила Александра.

Королева Дженнифер, жена короля Эдварда, умерла при родах Тони, когда ее младшим детям Иви и Лекси было четыре года. Старшие Морган и Мира старались уделять девочкам и маленькому брату как можно больше внимания, заботились о них и опекали их. Но когда погиб их отец, Морган и Мира, занятые управлением страной, уже не могли проводить с ними столько времени, как прежде, и заботу о Тони взяли на себя двойняшки. На практике это означало, что вот уже три года девочки повсюду таскали за собой младшего брата. А в последнее время Ивон и Александра пытались заботиться не только о Тони, но и о Моргане, Мире и Нике. Они строго следили за тем, чтобы те хорошо питались и достаточно отдыхали, они терроризировали служанок, приказывая им ежедневно менять белье в спальнях старших брата и сестры и кузена, заставляли поваров готовить любимые блюда короля, старшей принцессы и графа Мариваля и каждое утро лично собирали цветы в королевской оранжерее, чтобы поставить свежие букеты в комнатах Моргана, Миры и Ника. Чем был вызван подобный приступ заботливости никто не знал, но, хотя Морган и ворчал, что не завидует будущем мужьям девочек, ему, как и Мире с Ником, было приятно такое внимание.

– Поставь поднос на стол, Ник, – скомандовала Иви. – А ты, Лекси, зажги еще свет-камней и свечей.

– Не надо на стол, Ник, – покачал головой Морган, радуясь, что Мира вовремя его остановила и он не напился в стельку: меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы младшие его видели в таком виде. – Мне одному точно не одолеть такую гору еды. И мне лень вставать. Поэтому идите сюда и помогите мне расправиться с этими пирожками и муссом.

Судя по довольным личикам девочек, когда они нагружали поднос, они рассчитывали именно на такой исход. В мгновение ока все королевское семейство Лиеж, включая Ника, оказалось на полу.

– Этой мой пирожок.

– Дай мне вон тот кусочек.

– Принести со столика еще стаканов. Ну и что, что они для вина?

Во всеобщей суете и гаме Морган обнял за плечи Миру и поцеловал ее в висок, прошептав: «Спасибо». Принцесса была права: он просто не имел права сомневаться в себе, потому что от его действий зависит гораздо больше, чем судьба страны – благополучие его семьи. И ради этого он готов на все.


	5. Глава 4. Игра на опережение

**Глава 4. Игра на опережение**

Говорят, единственный ребенок в семье вырастает эгоистом. Это, безусловно, не бесспорная истина, однако в случае Андрея Жданова данное утверждение оказалось абсолютно верным. Впрочем,  дело тут было не только в том, что он был единственным ребенком в семье, сколько в том, что у его занятых родителей не хватало времени на сына, а когда оно все же находилось, то мама Андрея Маргарита Рудольфовна принималась баловать ненаглядного сыночка, а его отец, Павел Олегович, – воспитывать. Разумеется, бОльший эффект имело первое, нежели второе, тем более, что Павел Олегович видел сына гораздо реже, чем его жена. Все это, вкупе с тем фактом, что у семьи Ждановых всегда было приличное материально положение, привело к тому, что Андрей Жданов вырос немного эгоистичным и абсолютно безответственным человеком. Когда он хотел чего-то – он этого добивался, не задумываясь ни о цене, ни о последствиях. Так было с женщинами, так было и с «Зималетто». Андрей хотел стать президентом компании и собирался во что бы то ни стало осуществить свое желание. Как он будет управлять компанией, не имея нормального экономического образования – Андрей окончил когда-то факультет международных экономических отношений МГИМО, но на занятия он практически не ходил, а диплом за него написала одна умненькая студентка МГУ за весьма умеренную плату – Жданов не знал и не думал об этом, надеясь на извечное русское авось и свою извечную спутницу – удачу. И даже то, что Андрей с момента окончания института работал в «Зималетто», не слишком могло ему помочь: до смерти Юрия Воропаева он возглавлял отдел продаж, а после – стал вице-президентом и считался правой рукой своего отца, но в действительности он был лишь «на подхвате», а всеми серьезными вопросами Жданов-старший занимался сам, отвергая все проекты и инициативы сына, поскольку находил их недоработанными, а иногда и бессмысленными. Андрей же, вместо того, чтобы как следует проработать идею, забракованную отцом, тут же остывал к ней и принимался обдумывать новую. В последнее время идефикс Андрея было расширение компании, что включало в себя смену оборудования и увеличение объема производства. Павел Жанов и сам думал об этом, однако это была сложная задача, требующая много времени и немалых вложений. Но Андрею казалось, что это можно осуществить быстро и легко, чем он и собирался заняться, когда станет президентом. А он был уверен, что станет им.

Конечно, Катя не знала ни о детстве своего шефа, ни о его мечтах и желаниях, но то, что он безответственный и легкомысленный человек, к тому же – бабник и лжец, она поняла уже на второй день работы, когда ей пришлось прикрывать его любовные похождения перед Кирой. Катя не имела привычки подслушивать чужие разговоры, однако тонкие стены ее кабинета не оставляли ей  выбора, и девушка невольно оказалась в курсе того, что Кира ревновала Жданова и, похоже, имела на это веские причины. Катю удивило не то, что Воропаева высказывала свои претензии жениху, и даже не то, что она верила его оправдания, а то, как неумело и неуклюже лгал Андрей. Поверить ему могла либо совершеннейшая идиотка, либо слепо влюбленная в него женщина. И у Кати создалось впечатление, что Кира Воропаева – и то, и другое. Впрочем, она не была в этом уверена, как была не уверена во многом в окружавшем ее в данный момент мире. Когда-то Катя хорошо разбиралась в людях, но сейчас это умение было почти утрачено. Как и многие другие. К счастью, способность быстро принимать важные решения осталась с ней, поэтому когда ей позвонила с ресепшена Мария Тропинкина и сказала, что к Жданову пришла какая-то Наталья Ларина, Катя, которая минутой назад слышала это имя в списках любовниц Андрея Палыча, озвученном Кирой, немедленно решила, что говорить об этом шефу в присутствии невесты нельзя. И не из симпатии к Жданову, и не даже не из человеколюбия. Во-первых, Кате не хотелось стать свидетельницей скандала, который наверняка устроит жениху Кира, а во-вторых, она серьезно относилась к таким понятиям, как «долг», «честь» и «верность». Пока она – личная помощница Жданова, она будет вести себя так, словно присягнула ему на верность, а это автоматически означало во всем ему помогать, в том числе и вытаскивать его из неприятностей. Конечно, ровно до тех пор, пока это не противоречит ее принципами и убеждениями. Измены Жданова невесте, хотя и не нравились Кате, были, в общем-то, не ее делом, тем более что сама Кира была о них осведомлена, но предпочитала закрывать на них глаза, обманывая себя и делая вид, что все в порядке. Поэтому Катя с невозмутимым выражением лица вышла из президентского кабинета и направилась к ресепшену.

Высокая стройная и явно недовольная блондинка стояла напротив Маши и нервно барабанила пальцами по стойке.

– Добрый день. Меня зовут Екатерина Пушкарева, я личный помощник Андрея Палыча. Господин Жданов сейчас очень занят и поэтому не может принять вас сразу. Но вы можете сказать мне, по какому вопросу вы хотите его видеть, и я ему передам.

Ларина презрительно оглядела Катю с ног до головы.

– Так, милочка, мне нужен Андрей. Немедленно. По личному делу.  Так что иди и скажи ему, что его ждет Наталья Ларина. И побыстрее, мне уже надоело ждать.

При любых других обстоятельствах, Кате нашлось бы что ответить на подобный хамский тон, но сейчас, понимая по голосу модели, что та готова в любой момент устроить грандиозный скандал, она промолчала.

– Мария, можно я кое-что напечатаю на вашем компьютере? – спросила Катя Тропинкину. – Это не займет много времени.

– Да, – встала с кресла Маша, с любопытством глядя на Пушкареву.

Тропинкиной было интересно, как она справится с Лариной, про которую все знали, что она – любовница Жданова. А еще они с подругами поспорили, какую из секретарш – Пушкареву или Клочкову – Жданов оставит после испытательного срока. Шура, секретарша Малиновского, была уверена, что он выгонит обеих, и Маша была склонна с ней согласиться. Тропинкина встала, было, за спиной Кати, чтобы увидеть, что новая личная помощница Жданова собирается печатать такого, что нельзя сделать на ее собственном компьютере, но Пушкарева посмотрела на Машу таким взглядом, что у той мгновенно пропало желание даже находиться рядом с ней. «Мымра очкастая, – подумала Маша, – да еще и зыркает. Вряд ли ее Жданов оставит, страшилку такую, его только девушки модельной внешности интересуют, и в качестве любовниц, и в качестве секретарш». Действительно, предыдущая секретарша Андрея Леночка обладала не только хорошими мозгами, но и незаурядной красотой. И необыкновенной стойкостью, поскольку она не поддалась на попытки Жданова, а затем и Малиновского ее соблазнить, и осталась верной любимому мужу.

Как и обещала, Катя быстро напечатала то, что хотела и, провожаемая неприязненным взглядом Лариной и по-прежнему любопытным – Маши, пошла обратно в президентский кабинет. Разумеется, Тропинкина не знала, что быстро печатать Катя училась последние два месяца при помощи специальной программы, скачанной ей Колей из Интернета.

Когда Катя снова вошла в кабинет к Жданова, то увидела, что ее шеф помирился с Воропаевой, по крайней мере, только такой вывод могла сделать Катя из их страстного поцелуя.

– Прошу прощения, Андрей Павлович, но вот факс который вы так долго ждали, – сказала Катя, протягивая начальнику лист бумаги.

Жданов нахмурился, поскольку точно знал, что никакого факса он не ждал, но все же взял документ и пробежал его глазами. И порадовался, что не стал читать его вслух, как делал иногда.

 _  
**«Андрей Палович, на ресепшене вас ждет Наталья Ларина. Она**   
_   
_  
**очень**   
_   
_  
**хочет вас видеть, и я не исключаю, что она может устроить скандал, если вы ее не примете. Что мне делать?**   
_

_  
  
_

_  
**1\. Проводить ее к вам в кабинет?**   
_

_  
  
_

_  
**2\. Сказать, что вы не хотите ее видеть?**   
_

_  
  
_

_  
**3\. Сказать, чтобы она вас где-то подождала?**   
_

_  
  
_

_  
**4\. Ваш вариант.»**   
_

– Э-э-э… – Андрей с удивлением и замешательством посмотрел на свою помощницу. Во-первых, он не ожидал от нее такой сообразительности. А во-вторых, он не знал, как выкрутиться их этой ситуации: бурный темперамент и плохой характер Лариной были ему прекрасно известны, и он понимал, что если она устроит сцену, то об этом непременно узнает Кира, и не видать ему президентского кресла как своих ушей. – Да, действительно, я его ждал. Знаете что, Катя… Катенька… Катюша… – Андрей почесал в затылке, – пожалуй, я согласен на пункт 3. Отошлите мой ответ нашим партнерам и добавьте вот это.

Жданов взял ручку, написал внизу: «Пускай ждет меня в машине, я спущусь, как только смогу» и отдал лист Кате. Девушка снова пошла к ресепшену.

– Андрей Павлович просил передать, чтобы вы подождали его в машине, – сказала Катя Лариной, которая за время ее отсутствия закурила и теперь пускала дым, по-прежнему нервно барабаня пальцами по стойке.

– Что? Не собираюсь я его нигде ждать, я хочу видеть его прямо сейчас! – громко заявила Ларина. – Вы сказали ему, кто именно его ждет?

– Разумеется, – спокойно ответила Катя. – И он просил вас подождать его в машине, он придет к вам, как только освободится. В настоящий момент Андрей Павлович очень занят и никак не может вас принять.

– Что значит – не может принять? Меня!? Вы наверняка все перепутали! Я сама к нему пойду.

Ларина сделала, было, шаг, к двери, которая вела в коридор, где находился президентский кабинет, но Катя вдруг схватила модель за руку. Наталья ошеломленно посмотрела на ту, что дерзнула коснуться ее, и попыталась вырваться.

– А ну пустите меня немедленно! Если у меня останутся синяки, я на вас в суд подам! – возмущенно воскликнула Ларина.

Но Катя, по-прежнему крепко держа любовницу Жданова за локоть, подошла к ней поближе и сказала жестко, пристально глядя ей в глаза:

– Андрей Павлович занят. Если хотите с ним увидеться – подождите его внизу в машине. Или уезжайте и ждите, когда он вам позвонит и назначит встречу. Больше мне нечего вам сказать.

И Наталье Лариной, взглянувшей в потемневшие холодные глаза Пушкаревой, вдруг едва ли не впервые в жизни стало по-настоящему страшно. Конечно, в детстве она боялась темноты, потому что там жили страшные чудовища, в когда подросла, то стала бояться растолстеть и того, что основная соперница уведет у нее из-под носа выгодный контракт, – но все это были обычные, понятные страхи. Но тот, страх, что она испытывала сейчас был необъяснимым, иррациональным и оттого еще более _пугающим_. Даже Маше Тропинкиной, которая с открытым ртом наблюдала за Катей и Лариной, стало не по себе от того, каким тоном разговаривала Пушкарева с моделью: таким тоном обычно грозятся убить кого-то те люди, которые потом сдерживают свою угрозу.

Ларина смешалась, потерла локоть, который, наконец, отпустила Катя и сказала, ненавидяще глядя на секретаршу Жданова:

– Я все Андрею расскажу про ваши… фокусы.

Она надеялась, что это прозвучит сурово и беспощадно, но на самом деле это вышло жалобно и беспомощно, совсем по-детски, так что не произвело никакого впечатления на Катю. Маша даже стало ее жалко, но совсем немного. А ее восхищенный взгляд, брошенный на Катю, когда за Лариной закрылись двери лифта, давал понять, что для нее сегодня Екатерина Валерьевна Пушкарева – герой дня. Через секунду после того, как Ларина скрылась в лифте, из дверей второго лифта вышла Клочкова, и Маша мысленно порадовалась за Жданова – если бы Вика увидела Ларину, то донесла бы об этом Кира, и та все узнала бы, несмотря на все усилия Кати. Маше и в голову не могло прийти, что Пушкарева на самом деле ругает себя за то, что сорвалась – обычно она пыталась уладить конфликты более мирным путем, и разговаривала так, как разговаривала сейчас с Лариной, только с врагами. Нервы, это все нервы. Последние нелегкие полгода сказались на ней больше, чем она думала. И Кате это не понравилось: она привыкла к тому, что всегда может взять себя в руки и сохранять сдержанность в любой ситуации, а сейчас ее вывел из себя такой пустяк.

Вернувшись в президентский кабинет, Катя едва заметно кивнула Жданову, и, сев за стол в свой каморке, сняла очки и устало потерла лицо. Нельзя срываться. Нельзя давать волю чувствам. Нельзя выдавать себя, свое истинное «я». В жизни Кати было много трудностей, и иногда ей казалось, что она больше не выдержит, не справится, у нее не хватит сил, и время от времени раздражение, злость, усталость давали знать себя, но все это было полной ерундой, по сравнению с тем, что она чувствовала теперь. Возможно… возможно, так было из-за того, что тогда она точно знала, ради чего не спала ночами, работала на пределе сил и рисковала жизнью. А сейчас Катя не видела смысла в том, что делала. Ей неинтересна была ни ее нынешняя работа, ни вообще все, что с ней происходило. Она задыхалась в Москве – и фигурально, и буквально, поскольку тяжелый, наполненный тем, что ее легкие воспринимали как яд, воздух не давал ей возможности дышать свободно, полной грудью. Пожалуй, единственным, что удерживало ее от самоубийства, была призрачная надежда на то, что ей удастся чудом все исправить, да, еще, пожалуй, убеждение, что подобный путь ухода из жизни – признание своего поражения, а сдаваться Катя никогда не умела.

Снова надев очки, которые являлись лишь частью ее образа, и поэтому вместо линз в них было вставлено обыкновенное стекло, Катя принялась за работу.

* * *

Андрей Жданов был если не счастлив, то, по крайней мере, весьма доволен собой и тем, как складывается его день: он помирился с Кирой, не успев толком поссориться, его невеста не встретилась с его любовницей, с которой он вполне благополучно, без скандала, разорвал отношения, и вдобавок ко всему, он весьма успешно провел кое-какие деловые переговоры. И в том, что все так удачно вышло, была немалая заслуга его новой помощницы Кати. Да, не ожидал он, что Пушкарева окажется такой смышленой – сразу сообразила, что Кира не должна узнать о том, что к нему пришла Наталья. И как ловко все провернула! Умница! Дура Клочкова, разумеется, тут же сдала бы его со всеми потрохами своей подруге, и тогда с постом президента ему пришлось бы попрощаться на долгое время, если не навсегда. За то, что Катя ему так помогла, Андрей готов был простить ей и ее нелепую одежду, и несуразные очки, и странный характер.

Жданов подумал было, что стоит подарить Пушкаревой букет цветов, но решил, что это вызовет ненужные вопросы, и вместо этого купил ей коробочку шоколадных конфет ручной работы. Когда Андрей зашел в каморку, Катя внимательно читала какие-то документы.

– Андрей Павлович, – подняла она голову от бумаг и пристально посмотрела на начальника.

– Э-э-э… Катерина Валерьевна, спасибо вам за то, что вы меня… мне помогли. Вот, это вам, – Жданов протянул ей конфеты и вдруг немного смутился из-за того, что ему приходится благодарить девушку, которую он знает третий день, за то, что она помогла ему скрыть от своей невесты свою же любовницу. К тому же, он элементарно не знал, как это сделать – обычно, если ему приходилось извиняться перед симпатичными девушками или благодарить их за что-либо, он рассыпался перед ними в комплиментах, целовал их в щечку (ну, или куда придется), иногда дарил какую-нибудь безделушку, и дело было сделано. Сейчас же Андрею показалось, что коробочки конфет и простого «спасибо» недостаточно, но что еще сказать, он придумать не смог.

– Спасибо, – сухо сказала Пушкарева. – Я хотела бы прояснить один вопрос, Андрей Павлович: я не крайне люблю и плохо умею лгать, поэтому, думаю, никогда больше не стану делать того, что сделала для вас сегодня. Прошу прощения, но мое собственное душевное равновесие для меня важнее вашего. Если вы считаете, что выдвинутые мной условия чрезмерны, и наше сотрудничество, таким образом, невозможно, –  я немедленно положу вам на стол заявление об уходе.

Сказать, что подобное заявление удивило Андрея, – значило ничего не сказать. Первым, что он подумал, было «Ни фига себе!». Вторым – «Ханжа!». Но произнес совсем другое.

– Что это не согласуется с вашими моральными, этическими или религиозными принципами, Екатерина Валерьевна? – язвительно спросил он, и ему впервые пришла в голову мысль: «А вдруг она сектантка какая? Ну, или просто верующая? То-то она так ужасно одевается…».

– Можно сказать и так, – по-прежнему сухо ответила Пушкарева. – Я такая, какой меня воспитали, и не вижу необходимости меняться, тем более в угоду кому-то. И да – я считаю, что лгать стоит только ради спасения жизни, своей или чужой.

– Вот как? Тогда, полагаю, вам непросто жить на свете – с такими-то принципами.

– Меня все устраивает, – отозвалась Катя, как показалось Андрею, слегка насмешливо. – Зато моя совесть чиста, и мне не приходится ни от кого прятаться и скрываться.

– С чем я вас и поздравляю, – кисло сказал Андрей. Угораздило же его взять в личные помощницы полоумную девицу, считающую себя святой и безгрешной. Тьфу! – И тем не менее, Катерина Валерьевна, я все же хочу, чтобы моими личными звонками и контактами занимались вы, а не Вика. Прикрывать меня перед Кирой вы, как я понимаю, не собираетесь, но так хоть не сдадите намеренно, как это сделает Клочкова.

– Этого я не говорила, – серьезно ответила Катя. – Я лишь сказала, что не буду больше лгать в лицо Кире Юрьевне или кому-то еще, однако в тех случаях, когда это будет возможно, не прибегая к откровенной лжи, я постараюсь оградить вашу личную жизнь от посторонних глаз… даже если это глаза Киры Юрьевны. Ее проблемы меня не касаются.

– И на том спасибо, – пробурчал Андрей.

Разумеется, его задели не ее моральные принципы, а тот, что он в глазах Пушкаревой явно представал безнравственным монстром. А Андрей Жданов, дамский любимец и донжуан, не привык, чтобы его презирали девушки, пусть даже такие страшненькие, как Катерина Валерьевна. Но, с другой стороны, он еще никогда в жизни не встречал таких странных, но занимательных девушек, так что, если она будет вести себя более-менее адекватно, то Андрей с легкостью переживет два месяца ее испытательного срока и, возможно, это даже будет интересно.

* * *

На третий день работы Катя поближе познакомилась с группой сотрудниц «Зималетто», которые называли себя Женсовет, среди них была и Татьяна Пончева, присутствовавшая на первом собеседовании Кати, и Мария Тропинкина – секретарша ресепшена. Кроме того, в Женсовет входила помощница финансового директора «Зималетто» Светлана Локтева, помощница дизайнера Милко Ольга Вячеславовна Уютова – самая старшая из женсоветчиц, Амура Буйо, секретарша Киры, и секретарша Малиновского Александра Кривенцва, которую все называли Шурой. Когда Катя пришла в ближайшее к «Зималетто» кафе, которое на первый взгляд показалось ей недорогим, то эта компания уже сидела там. Пока Катя несколько растеряно стояла при входе, выискивая взглядом свободные места, Женсовет, посовещавшись, решил пригласить ее присоединиться к ним и дамочки, как они сами себя называли, замахали руками, зовя Катю к себе. Они, конечно, не подозревали, что их внимание к ней Пушкареву не слишком обрадовало: она не была уверена, что хочет иметь с ними какие-либо другие отношения кроме рабочих. Помимо членов ее семьи, у Кати было мало друзей, да и тех она знала с детства, и сейчас она вовсе не горела желанием заводить новых. Но в то же время, девушка понимала, что если будет избегать коллег, то это будет странно выглядеть, тем более что если не друзей, то, по крайней мере, надежных союзников иметь всегда полезно. И поэтому Катя с легкой улыбкой направилась к Женсовету.

Уже через двадцать минут общения с ними, Катя поняла, что с такими союзниками и врагов не надо. «Язык без костей» – это было про них. От их шумной болтовни у Кати даже разболелась голова, что крайне редко с ней случалось. Впрочем, дамочки раздражали бы ее намного меньше, если бы не пытались выяснить у нее все подробности ее жизни, причем особенно их почему-то интересовала информация о том, есть ли у нее бойфренд. Катя уже знала, что бойфренд – это постоянный любовник, но она никак не могла взять в толк, какое Женсовету дело до ее личной жизни.

– А, скажи, ты правда последние полтора года болела и поэтому не работала? – робко спросила Пончева.

Самая молчаливая из подруг – Ольга Вячеславовна бросила на Таню предупреждающий взгляд: мол, думай, о чем спрашиваешь, и Пончева добавила тихо:

– Нет, конечно, если не хочешь, можешь не отвечать…

Отвечать Катя действительно не хотела, но, поскольку Маша, Шура и Амура заспали ее вопросами о том, есть ли у нее бойфренд и симпатичные друзья-мужчины, с которыми она может их познакомить, Катя решила, что лучше она ответит Тане.

– Да. Попала в аварию, долго восстанавливалась, – коротко ответила девушка.

– Ой, бе-е-е-дненькая, – потянула Маша.

– Серьезная, наверное, авария была, – заметила Амура, затягиваясь уже второй за обед сигаретой.

– А шрамы остались? – ляпнула Шура, думая при этом о том, что если у этой дурнушки еще и шрамы есть, то это вообще улет – какой там бойфренд, даже несерьезно!

Катя, вопреки тому, что лгать действительно не любила, в данном случае решила, что где большая ложь – там и маленькая, тем более что это придаст достоверности ее словам. Поэтому она закатала рукав и показала длинный темно-розовый шрам, тянувшийся вдоль всего предплечья. Женсовет дружно охнул. Если бы кто-то из них хоть немного разбирался в подобных вещах, то понял бы, что Катиному шраму уже больше полутора лет. Но, к счастью для девушки, они поверили, что он – последствие аварии. Катя невозмутимо опустила рукав, и после этого все расспросы как по волшебству прекратились. К сожалению, Катя понимала, что ненадолго.

* * *

По пути домой Катя мечтала о верховой прогулке по саду ранним утром, когда солнце только-только встало, и трава еще мокрая от росы, и дышится полной грудью свежим прохладным воздухом, и так тихо и спокойно, что слышно, как прыгают с ветки на ветку белки. Она всегда считала такие прогулки само собой разумеющимся, и, несмотря на то, что она всегда ими наслаждалась, по-настоящему ценить их она начала только сейчас, когда у нее не было не малейшей возможности их повторить.

Интересно, как скоро она начнет сходить с ума, продолжая жить в мире, где ей все чуждо и почти все и всё неприятно, а иногда и вызывает отвращение? Катя понимала, что она субъективна и предвзята, просто потому что этот мир не был ее домом, куда она больше не могла вернуться, но легче ей от этого не становилось. Она чувствовал себя рыбой, выброшенной на берег: такая же беспомощная, и так же судорожно и жадно хватающая ртом воздух, которым ей трудно было дышать, настолько он был грязным и отравленным. Не будь Кате, по большому счету, так безразлично все, что с ней происходило, она ненавидела бы окружавший ее сейчас мир.

 **Интермедия – 4**

Май выдался на редкость жарким. Пожалуй, Митрич и не помнил на своем веку такого теплого мая. Впрочем, он в последнее время вообще мало что помнил: едва потеплело, Митрич целыми днями сидел на скамеечке перед своим домом, стоявшим на самом отшибе деревни, и тихо доживал свою, несомненно, долгую, но, сказать по правде, никчемную жизнь.

Впереди на дороге взметнулись клубы пыли, и через пару минут к дому Митрича подъехал старый раздолбанный уазик Василь Сергеича – местного участкового.

– Доброго денька, Митрич, – пропыхтел Василь Сергеич, вылезая из машины. – Жив еще?

– Жив помаленьку, и тебе не болеть, – ворчливо ответил Митрич.

Участковый тяжело опустился на скамейку рядом со стариком и вытер пот со лба.

– Фу-у-ух, посижу с тобой, отдохну. Замаялся я сегодня туда-сюда ездить.

– Все из-за этой пропавшей приезжей? – спросил Митрич.

– Из-за кого же еще, – невесело хмыкнул Василь Сергеич. – Угораздило ж ее потеряться в наших лесах. Уже лет десять такого не случалось.

Немного помолчав, участковый добавил:

– Родители ее приехали. С отцом плохо. Да и матери не легче. Но они верят, что она жива. А я так скажу: если ее за три дня не нашли, то вряд ли теперь уже найдут. Живой, по крайней мере.

Митрич ничего не ответил, только подставил лицо теплым солнечным лучам.

– Ладно, – сказал через некоторое время Василь Сергеич, – поеду я дальше. Будь здоров.

Только когда уазик скрылся из вида, Митрич вспомнил, что хотел рассказать участковому, как несколько дней назад, когда ему не спалось, и он сидел уже глубоким вечером на вот этой самой скамейке, мимо него прошел Ванька-Шалый, Ирки Зарубиной сын. У Ваньки и до армии с головой не все в порядке было: если примется буянить– по пьянке или просто из-за обиды какой – так спасайся кто может, зашибет и не вспомнит, а после армии он вообще чокнутый стал, один взгляд чего стоит – жуть! А ведь он, Митрич, не из пугливых. Так вот, проходил мимо него Ванька, глазами своими бешеными взглянул: мол, молчи, дед, а то худо будет, – а у самого рубаха вся чем-то темным заляпана, на кровь похоже. Митрич об этом на следующее же утро забыл, а теперь вот вдруг вспомнил, только участковый уже уехал.

«Надо будет Сергеичу потом рассказать», – решил Митрич. И, конечно, вскоре снова забыл об этом.

 

 


	6. Глава 5. Сюрпризы и другие неприятности

**Глава 5. **Сюрпризы и другие неприятности****

– 1 -

– … таким образом все наглядно показано. Думаю, на этом все, – сказала Катя, закончив представление отчета о финансовом положении «Зималетто».

– Надо же, Андрюша, она у тебя еще и умная, – насмешливо сказал Александр Воропаев. – А глядя на нее, этого не скажешь.

Катя выгнула бровь и пристально посмотрела на брата Киры и злейшего врага Жданова. Андрей открыл было рот, чтобы достойно ответить Воропаеву, но его опередила Пушкарева

– Вы так думаете? В таком случае у нас есть что-то общее: по вам тоже сразу не скажешь, что вы вовсе не тот настоящий джентльмен, каким можете показаться на первый взгляд.

Жданов широко улыбнулся, Малиновской открыто показал Кате большой палец, а сам Воропаев удивленно и, что странно, вполне добродушно хмыкнул – редко из женщин осмеливался ему возражать, и мало кто из них решался сделать это с такой откровенностью и язвительностью, так что Александру было даже забавно поупражняться в остроумии и сарказме с Пушкаревой. В общем, все присутствующие на Совете акционеров вполне адекватно отреагировали на Катин отпор Александру.

Все кроме Киры, чья неприязнь к  Екатерине Пушкаревой, возникшая из-за одного того, что  Андрей принял ее на работу, сегодня утром переросла в настоящую ненависть. Воропаевой очень хотелось избавиться от Пушкаревой, в основном потому, что тогда личными контактами Андрея будет заниматься Вика, которая будет докладывать о них Кире. Но невеста Жданова не знала, как это сделать: ее жених проявил несвойственную ему упрямость и наотрез отказался увольнять Пушкреву, как Кира его ни умоляла. Но тут Воропаевой пришел в голову план – Андрей поручил своим секретаршам подготовить отчет о положении компании, и, поскольку Вика и отчет – понятия несовместные, то Кира не придумала ничего лучше, чем взять план Пушкаревой и выдать его за гениальное творение Клочоковой. Воропаева решила, что это будет очень просто: да кто такая эта Пушкарева по сравнению с ней, Кирой, акционером компании и невестой Андрея Жданова! Даже если она и пожалуется Андрею, кому, спрашивается, тот поверит: невесте или секретарше, которую он знает без году неделю?

К реализации плана Кира приступила с утра пораньше, заняв наблюдательно-выжидательную позицию напротив лифта. Едва из него вышла Катя, как Воропаева, глубоко вздохнув, решительно направилась к ней.

– Я из-за вас опаздываю на совет! – недовольно сказала Кира Пушкаревой.

– Из-за меня? – невозмутимо переспросила Катя

– Вы должны были подготовить отчет.

-Да.

– И где он?

Некоторое время Пушкарева молча смотрела на Киру, а затем по ее губам скользнула едва заметная усмешка. Порывшись в сумке, она выудила оттуда маленькую флешку.

– Здесь, Кира Юрьевна. В целости и сохранности.

Кира, уверенная, что Пушкарева принесет в «Зималетто» уже распечатанный отчет, на мгновение растерялась, но быстро нашла выход из положения.

– Я хочу, чтобы вы немедленно его распечатали и отдали мне. Неизвестно еще, что вы там насочиняли.

Катя улыбнулась.

– Боюсь, это невозможно. Потому что сначала я отдам отчет Андрею Павловичу, который должен его прочитать и одобрить. Или не одобрить. А уже потом отчет будет представлен акционерам.

Кира задохнулась от возмущения.

– Что? Катя, вы что, не слышали – я хочу прочитать отчет. Немедленно.

– Сожалею, но первым отчет прочитает Андрей Павлович. Если у вас есть возражения и вопросы, вам лучше обратиться непосредственно к нему.

– Будьте уверены, я так и сделаю, – прошипела Кира.

Она сдержала свое слово. И прогадала. Андрей, который прекрасно знал свою невесту и иногда очень даже быстро соображал, мгновенно насторожился, услышав от Киры слово «отчет», поскольку знал, что та никогда не интересовалась подобными вещами. А когда он вспомнил, что поручал составление отчета _обеим_ своим секретаршам, то все тут же стало на свои места. И Андрей, пропустив мимо ушей утверждение Киры, что «твоя секретарша по-хамски со мной разговаривала», довольно ухмыльнулся. Нет, ну какая Катя все-таки сообразительная! Никогда бы не подумал. Молодец, Катя, наш человек, так поставить Киру на место, это у самого Андрея редко получается.

– Ты… ты… – Кира увидела широкую веселую улыбку Жданова, и ее возмущение достигло своего апогея, – ты на ее стороне?!

– Кирюша, ну что ты нервничаешь, а? – примирительно сказал Андрей. – Она была совершенно права, сначала отчет должен посмотреть я, а уж потом все остальные. В конце концов, я – глава компании и непосредственный Катин начальник.

Кира хотела было что-то возразить, но тут Жданов, зная, как закончить этот разговор спросил небрежно:

– Кстати, а Вика подготовила отчет? Хотелось бы и его прочитать. Сравнить, так сказать, версии.

Как Андрей и ожидал, Кира пробормотала: «Не знаю» и предпочла ретироваться из кабинета. «Я тебе это еще припомню», – пробормотала она себе под нос, имея в виду Пушкареву.

И сейчас Кира, чьи негативные чувства по отношению к Кате лишь усилились из-за того, что та блестяще подготовила доклад, сказала громко и резко:

– Вы что себе позволяете?

Все, включая Александра, удивленно посмотрели на Киру, не понимая, почему она так бурно отреагировала на слова Пушкаревой. Нет, конечно, Екатерина Валерьевна могла бы и посдержаннее ответить Саше, но раз уж он сам не высказал никакого недовольства, то и повода для подобного раздражения нет.

– А что конкретно вы имеете в виду? – спокойно поинтересовалась Катя, всем своим видом давая понять, что она ждет – не дождется ответа Воропаевой.

От гнева лицо Киры пошло красными пятнами: из-за Пушкаревой она попала в идиотское положение! Сказать, что Пушкарева нахамила Саше – глупо, поскольку тот, как ни крути, первым начал. Конечно, она все равно не должна была себе этого позволять: Катя – обычная секретарша, а Кирин брат – акционер компании, но этого Кира в присутствии Павла Олеговича тоже сказать не могла, поскольку Жданов-страший всегда настаивал на том, чтобы уважительно и как к равным относиться ко всем сотрудникам «Зималетто». К счастью, Андрей пришел своей невесте на выручку.

– Ну, раз ни у кого нет вопросов, предлагаю устроить перерыв, – бодро сказал Жданов-младший.

– У меня есть, – возразил Воропаев. – Но, раз уж все здесь собравшиеся такие… понятливые, то я задам свои вопросы Екатерине Валерьевне потом, в приватной обстановке. Согласны, Екатерина Валерьевна? – Александр ухмыльнулся Кате.

– Думаю, Александр Юрьевич, наши с вами представления о приватной обстановке разительно отличаются друг от друга, поэтому я предпочту нейтральную территорию. Например, президентский кабинет. Или этот конференц-зал.

– Вы разбиваете мне сердце! – преувеличенно трагически заявил Воропаев и подмигнул Кате.

Шокированный Андрей во все глаза уставился на будущего шурина, чувствуя, что мир сошел с ума: Александр не только благосклонно отнесся к Кате, он пытался с ней флиртовать! Жданов-младший не знал, что Воропаев, в отличие от его видевший в женщинах не только объект для соблазнения, хорошо усвоил, что не стоит недооценивать умных и решительных женщин, таких как Пушкарева. Если Александру удастся перетянуть ее на свою сторону, он не только станет президентом компании, но и раз и навсегда уничтожит Андрея.

Пока акционеры во время перерыва обедали, Катя, у которой болела голова – и изнутри, и снаружи, от шпилек, – успела перекусить, сделать несколько важных звонков и заглянуть в туалет. Именно там, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале, она сказала себе, подражая недовольным интонациям одного своего знакомого:

– Осторожнее, ты играешь с огнем. Не стоило наживать себе таких врагов как Кира Воропаева – такая далеко зайдет в попытке уничтожить неугодного ей человека. И держи ухо в остро с Воропаевым, он еще опаснее своей сестры.

* * *

– Ну, что? – нетерпеливо спросил Андрей вошедшую в кабинет Катю.

Впервые за то время, что Пушкарева была его личным помощником, Жданов пришел на работу раньше нее. Два дня назад осуществилась его мечта – он стал президентом «Зималетто». Правда, удар по его самолюбию нанес тот факт, что его отец проголосовал не за него, а за Сашку Воропаева, но Андрей мог поздравить себя с недавно сделанным правильным тактическим ходом – предложением руки и сердца Кире, которая отдала свой голос за него. Однако, как выяснилось, его победа была пока не окончательной: Воропаева не устроил тот бизнес-план, согласно которому Андрей собирался руководить компанией. Наверняка это Ветров ему подсказал – из Александра такой же экономист, как из него, из Андрея, то есть никакой. И Жданов пообещал, что бизнес-план будет исправлен завтра же. Прекрасно понимая, что самому ему с этой задачей не справится, он немедленно поручил ее Кате – в конце концов, именно для этого ему и нужна была секретарша с экономическим образованием.

 

Когда Андрей сказал Пушкаревой о том, что ей надо к следующему утру исправить бизнес-план, девушка выгнула бровь и безапелляционно заявила:

– Это невозможно.

– Что значит «невозможно? – Андрей еще не кричал, но уже повысил голос. – Я нанял вас для того, чтобы вы работали, а не говорили, что это «невозможно».

– Вот именно, Андрей Павлович, – спокойно возразила Катя, – вы наняли меня для работы, а не для невозможного. Исправить ошибки в чужом бизнес-плане меньше, чем за сутки – невозможно.

– Так сделайте это возможным! – раздраженно воскликнул Жданов. – За это я вам и плачу деньги.

Пушкарева покачала головой.

– Боюсь, продолжать этот разговор бесполезно. Я могу исправить ваш бизнес-план лишь к утру послезавтра, возможно даже позже. Если вас это не устраивает, думаю, мне лучше сразу же уволиться, чтобы вы могли найти себе помощницу, которая умеет творить чудеса и сможет исправить вас бизнес-план – так, чтобы удовлетворил Александра Юрьевича – за такое короткий срок. Я – всего лишь человек, и мне это не под силу, – хладнокровно сказала Катя, и Роман Малиновский, присутствовавший при этом разговоре, с трудом сдержался от того, чтобы покрутить пальцем у виска: что, у нее совсем нет мозгов, так разговаривать с начальником?

Судя по выражению лица Андрея, его посетила та же мысль. Некоторое время он с открытым ртом смотрел на Катю, пока та, наконец, не спросила:

– Так мне писать заявление на увольнение?

Жданов не ответил «да» только потому, что понимал, что тогда он точно лишится президентского кресла, ведь некому будет исправить ему бизнес-план – ни через два дня, ни через неделю, ни, вполне возможно, и через месяц, учитывая, как долго он искал себе секретаршу. И он в очередной раз сказал себе, что испытательный срок Катя не пройдет.

Уговаривать Воропаева подождать пару дней Андрей отправил тяжелую артиллерию – Киру, она бы единственной, кому иногда удавалось хоть в чем-то убеждать своего брата.

 

И вот сейчас Андрею не терпелось увидеть новый, исправленный бизнес-план. Дремавший в одном из кресел, которого Жданов вытащил из постели ни свет, ни заря, для моральной поддержки, так сказать, встрепенулся, едва президент «Зималетто» заговорил, но, не увидев ничего интересного – а ни Катя, ни бизнес-план не были Роману интересны – снова задремал.

– Одну секунду, Андрей Павлович, – спокойной сказала Катя, сняла пальто, бросив его на стул, и достала из сумки несколько папок. – Итак, прежде всего хочу отметить, что ваш бизнес-план, как вы уже наверное поняли, нежизнеспособен, по крайней мере при заявленных вами условиях. И я сделала два варианта нового бизнес-плана. Первый из них – радикально переработанный ваш план. Для того чтобы уложиться те сроки, какие вы хотите, и в указанную вами смету, нам необходимо будет значительно урезать расходы, и единственным вариантом для этого мне представляется сокращение расходов на новую коллекцию, в основном, разумеется на ткань.

– Так это же замечательно! – вступил в разговор проснувшийся наконец Малиновский. – Андрюха, только представь: юбки станут еще короче, а декольте – глубже!

Пушкарева бросила на Романа насмешливый взгляд.

– Оригинальные у вас представление об экономике, Роман Дмитриевич, – сказала она ему и повернулась к Андрею. – Это означает, что нам придется закупить более дешевые и менее качественные ткани.

– Одним словом – синтетику, – уточнил Андрей.

– Да.

– Катенька, – Роман предпочел сделать вид, что не заметил как поморщилась Пушкарева от этого фамильярного обращения, – вы хотите одеть любимых рыбок Милко в «целОфан и бУмагу»? – он так точно передал недовольный тон Милко, что Андрей, несмотря на свое дурное настроение, широко улыбнулся. – Наш гениальный дизайнер вам этого не простит.

– Но это весьма рискованно, – игнорируя Малиновского, сказала Андрею Пушкарева, – поскольку цены на одежду будут оставаться на прежнем уровне, в то время как ее качество существенно снизится, и я не думаю, что новая коллекция будет хорошо покупаться. Собственно говоря, я уверена, что в этом случае у нас будут проблемы с ее продажей.

– Та-а-ак, а второй вариант вашего бизнес-плана?

– В нем мало осталось от _вашего_ плана, Андрей Павлович, только основные идеи. Андрей Павлович, вы хотите увеличить объем производства, переоборудовать компанию, вывести ее на зарубежные рынки в такие короткие сроки, которые не дают возможности прибегнуть к стандартным в таких случаях схемам и методам финансирования. К тому же вы не хотите прибегать в чрезмерному кредитованию. И получается замкнутый круг: либо ваш план не сработает, либо вам придется по крупному рисковать, но гарантии, что этот риск будет оправданным, нет. Я увеличила сроки осуществления ваших планов, так чтобы мы смогли эффективно их профинансировать без излишнего риска и потерь, это включает в себя и упомянутый вами лизинг, и франчайзинг, и оптимизацию логистики, и некоторые другие меры – надежные, но требующие времени. Решение за вами.

Андрей хмуро и сосредоточенно изучал оба бизнес-плана, не зная, что ему делать. С одной стороны, второй вариант бизнес-плана был надежнее и должен был привести к успеху. Но не скоро. А с другой стороны, Андрей никогда не умел терпеть и ждать, принадлежа к той породе людей, которым все то, что они хотели, нужно было сразу и сейчас. После долгих размышлений, Жданов закрыл обе папки и сказал только одно слово:

– Рискуем.

Малиновский, который ожидал подобного ответа, посмотрел на Пушкареву и, заметив ее взгляд, спросил весело:

– Что, Катя, не согласны?

– Ваша компания, ваши решения, ваша ответственность, – заявила она, прежде, чем скрыться в каморке.

Она, точнее  говоря – Коля (но Жданову об этом знать необязательно),  сделала все, что могла, остальное было за президентом компании. Одно Катя знала точно – брать на себя ответственность за его решения она не собиралась.

– 2 -

Вообще-то, ему следовало сосредоточиться на дороге, но Жданов, не в силах удержаться, бросал время от времени взгляды на сидящую рядом Катю, которая, отвернувшись, смотрела в окно. Чем дольше он ее знал, тем больше сюрпризов она ему преподносила. Так, к примеру, он не ожидал, что она умеет так блестяще проводить переговоры. Представители «Макротекстиля» сначала даже не поняли, что согласились на такие условия сотрудничества с «Зималетто», которые были им немного невыгодны, хотя первоначально они сами пытались навязать невыгодные условия «Зималетто». Да что там представители «Макротекстиля» – даже Андрей не сразу понял, что Катя сделала, и только когда все документы были подписаны и все соглашения достигнуты, он сообразил, что контракт с «Макротекстилем» обойдется им гораздо дешевле, чем планировалось. И теперь Жданов думал о том, что, кажется, ему стоит после окончания Катиного испытательного срока оставить ее в «Зималетто».

– Что, Андрей Павлович? – спросила Катя, повернувшись к нему. – Если вы хотите что-то сказать или спросить, я вас слушаю.

Мда, а он-то думал, что она не замечает его взглядов. Преодолев искушение обернуть все в шутку и поддавшись любопытству, Андрей сказал нарочито небрежно:

– А что, Екатерина Валерьевна, нынче все финансовые аналитики умеют виртуозно проводить переговоры? Если их где-то учат этому искусству, скажите мне, я тоже с удовольствием поучусь.

Катя улыбнулась краешками губ.

– Не скажу за остальных финансовых аналитиков, но я научилась этому сама.

Андрей покачал головой.

– Да, у вас масса талантов, Катерина, – с некоторой завистью, но все же шутливо сказал Жданов. – Одолжите хотя бы парочку.

– Вы ошибаетесь, Андрей Павлович, у меня мало талантов, просто я стараюсь максимально развивать те, что есть. И я не умею много из того, чему меня пытались когда-то научить.

– Правда? А чему, если не секрет.

– Музыке. Пению. Вышиванию. Другим вещам, – скованно ответила Катя, но Андрей не обратил на это внимания, переваривая услышанное.

– Ого! Из вас воспитывали тургеневскую барышню.

Катя нахмурилась, не поняв вопроса, но, к счастью, Андрей в это время смотрел на дорогу и не увидел ее странной реакции на свой вопрос.

– Ну… что-то вроде того, – неуверенно ответила Пушкарева.

Андрей снова перевел на нее взгляд, и в этот момент перед его «Каейном» неожиданно вылетел «Джип», резко перестроившийся из левого ряда. Жданов, не сдержавшись, выругался, а побледневшая Катя сказала сухо:

– Андрей Павлович, пожалуйста, следите за дорогой.

– Да, конечно. А вы водите, Катерина?

– Нет. Предпочитаю другие виды транспорта.

– Это какие? – поинтересовался Андрей и развеселился, представил Катю на мотоцикле.

– В идеале – конь, – без тени юмора ответила девушка.

– Да… – после некоторой паузы потянул Жданов, – у вас и в самом деле масса талантов.

Остаток пути в «Зималетто» прошел в полной тишине.

* * *

Впрочем, не только Андрей обнаружил, что его личная помощница полна сюрпризов, Роман Малиновский тоже вскоре это выяснил.

Сказать, Роман был в ужасном настроении, значило не сказать ничего. Впрочем, и говорить ничего было не надо: всякий, кто увидел бы, как он пьет виски, стакан за стаканом, прямо на своем рабочем месте, понял бы это и без слов. Как поняла это Катя, зашедшая в кабинет директора по маркетингу. Шура вместе с большей частью Женсовета устроила себе перекур в женском туалете, а Кате срочно нужны были кое-какие документы, поэтому она пошла за ними лично. И она ничуть не удивилась при виде полупустой бутылки виски, стоявшей перед Романом: слухи о том, что Вика Клочкова беременна от Малиновского давно уже расползлись по всему «Зималетто». Слегка пожав плечами, Катя повернулась, чтобы уйти, рассудив, что Романа Дмитриевича сейчас мало толка.

Будь Роман более трезв, он просто отдал бы Кате необходимые документы, будь он более пьян, он вообще не заметил бы ее прихода. Но сейчас, находясь на полпути от трезвости к опьянению, он сказал громко:

– Что, К-к-катя, не одобряете?

Девушка пристально посмотрела на Малиновского.

– Вообще-то, это не мое дело, – ответила она. – Но, если вам действительно интересно мое мнение, то я не понимаю…

– Во-о-от, не понимаете. И не поймете. Куда вам? – перебил ее Роман.

– … зачем устраивать себе проблемы и страдать из-за этого, – закончила Катя.

Роман раздраженно фыркнул и сделал еще один глоток виски.

– Ну да, конечно, у великолепной, совершенной, гениальной Екатерины Пушкаревой не бывает проблем, и она из-за них не страдает. Замечательно! Рад за вас! – язвительно сказал он.

Катя поморщилась.

– Дело вовсе не в этом, Роман Дмитриевич. Я действительно считаю, что этот мир и без того доставляет нам немало проблем, чтобы еще и устраивать их самим себе. Но, если уж это случилось, то напиваться, жалеть себя и страдать – отнюдь не выход из положения.

– Вот как? И что вы мне посоветуете делать, гений вы наш? – уже совсем пьяно спросил Роман.

– Я? – непритворно удивилась Пушкарева. – А вам не кажется, что решать свои проблемы вы должны сами?

Но, противореча самой себе, Катя не только не ушла, но села напротив Малиновского и сняла очки. Если бы Роман был трезвее, он увидел бы, что без очков девушка выглядит совершенно иначе, но сейчас ему было на это наплевать.

– Роман Дмитриевич, вы можете сказать, что вас так беспокоит? Словами, вслух?

– А вы будто не знаете, – проворчал Роман, наливая себе еще виски.

– Нет, – спокойно ответила Катя. – Давайте, скажите, раз уж мы начали этот разговор, что именно вас тревожит настолько, что вы напиваетесь прямо на рабочем месте?

И Роман, которому было уже все равно, с кем разговаривать о своем горе, сказал несчастным и чуть заплетающимся голосом:

– Вика Клочкова беременна. От меня. А я еще не готов. Ни к браку, ни к ответственности. Не-хо-чу. Хотите выпить?

Катя вздохнула и покачала головой.

– Роман Дмитриевич, поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, но, кажется, рождение ребенка и брак давно уже не строго взаимосвязаны. У вас на самом деле масса вариантов: вы можете жениться на Вике, правда, я сомневаюсь, что ваш брак будет долгим и счастливым и в итоге только навредит ребенку; вы можете сделать вид, что никакого ребенка не существует и не принимать никакого участия в его судьбе; вы можете давать деньги на его содержание, но не видеться с ним; вы можете не жениться на Вике, но регулярно видеться с ребенком и давать деньги на его воспитание. Выбор за вами, все в ваших руках. Так что мой вам совет – подумайте над этим. Но для начала я на вашем месте убедилась бы, что Вика действительно беременна, и что она беременна именно от ваc. Всего доброго, Роман Дмитриевич.

И Катя вышла из кабинета, оставив едва ли не протрезвевшего от ее слов Малиновского смотреть ей вслед с открытым ртом. Увидев, что Шура уже вернулась с перекура, Катя попросила ее:

– Шура, принеси, пожалуйста, Роману Дмитриевичу чашку крепкого кофе, вызови ему такси и проследи, чтобы он ни в коем случае не садился за руль, хорошо?

По пути к своей каморке, Катя мысленно отчитала себя за то, что влезла в чужое дело, дело человека, который был ей неприятен. Впрочем, она понимала, что сделала это только по одной единственной причине – потому что Вику Клочкову она не любила еще больше Малиновского.

Девушка не знала, о чем и как поговорил Роман с Викой, но уже через два дня все «Зималетто» увлеченно обсуждало тот факт, что «Клочкова-то, оказывается, и не беременна вовсе. Вот Малиновскому повезло».

* * *

В субботу через пару дней после того, как Андрей показал исправленный бизнес-план Воропаеву, Александр Юрьевич позвонил Кате домой и заявил, что ему просто жизненно необходимо поговорить с ней о важном и неотложном деле, а поэтому через час он будет ждать ее у подъезда.

– Александр Юрьевич, вы можете ждать меня где, когда и сколько угодно, но сегодня я никак не могу с вами увидеться, поэтому вашему «важному и неотложному делу» придется потерпеть до завтра, – твердо сказала Катя

Вообще-то, она была свободна, но она не привыкла, чтобы с ней разговаривали подобным самоуверенным и наглым тоном и при этом требовали беспрекословного выполнения всех просьб и требований, поэтому девушка решила, что Воропаев подождет до завтра, тем более что она догадывалась, зачем он хотел с ней встретиться, и ей не слишком хотелось общаться с ним на эту тему, но ей необходимо было расставить все точки над «i».

На следующий день Воропаев заехал за ней в начале второго.

– Так о чем вы хотели со мной поговорить, – спросила Катя, едва сев в машину.

– Экая вы нетерпеливая, Екатерина Валерьевна. Потерпите, мы сейчас поедем с один чудесный ресторан, там и поговорим в спокойной и уютной атмосфере.

– Насколько я помню, на ресторан мы не договаривались, – напряглась Катя.

– Екатерина Валерьевна, – снисходительно сказал Александр, – разговор нам предстоит долгий и серьезный, ну не в машине же нам разговаривать, в самом деле. И потом, я же не вас не в глухой лес везу, расслабьтесь.

– Хорошо, едем, – неохотно согласилась Катя.

Ресторан действительно оказался чудесным: небольшим, уютным, вовсе не пафосным, как девушка опасалась.

– Здесь замечательно готовят свинину в меду, очень советую попробовать. А еще у них великолепные вина, – сказал Воропаев, когда они уселись за стол и им принесли меню.

Катя заказала стакан вишневого сока и овощной салат. Она уже поняла, что Воропаев не собирается быстро выкладывать все карты на стол, и поэтому решила не торопить события и подождать, пока он сам не заговорит о деле. Уж чего-чего, а терпения и выдержки Кате всегда было не занимать.

Около получаса Воропаев пытался вести пустую светскую беседу, время от времени бросая пристальные взгляды Катю, ожидая, когда она снова спросит его, о чем он хотел с ней поговорить. Но Катя молчала, лишь иногда односложно и коротко отвечая на его вопросы. И Александр сдался.

– Знаете, Екатерина Валерьевна, ваш доклад, сделанный на Совете акционеров, произвел на меня большое впечатление. Как, впрочем, и ваш бизнес-план.

– Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, Александр Юрьевич.

– Бросьте, Екатерина Валерьевна, я прекрасно знаю, что Андрей – никудышный экономист, это лишний раз доказал его топорный бизнес-план, полный ошибок. Которые, я уверен, исправили именно вы.

– Допустим. И что с того?

– А то: вы умная девушка, и не можете не понимать, что даже с вашей помощью Андрей не продержится в президентском кресле, он не годится для управления компанией.

– В отличие от вас, – насмешливо вставила Катя, и Воропаев удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

– Именно. Вот видите, вы сами все понимаете. Так зачем вам, с вашим блестящим умом, тратить свое время и силы на заведомо проигрышное дело?

– Вы ждете ответа или это был риторический вопрос? – поинтересовалась Катя.

– Милая вещица, – неожиданно сказал Александр, дотрагиваясь до довольно массивного золотого перстня с желтым топазом, который Катя последние полгода носила не снимая, даже ночью, – и весьма дорогая.

– Фамильная драгоценность, – небрежно сказала Катя.

– Екатерина Валерьевна, помогите мне сместить Жданова с поста президента «Зималетто», и я позабочусь о том, чтобы вы смогли позволить себе еще множество подобных украшений.

–  Боюсь, я не настолько люблю драгоценности, чтобы пойти на такой шаг, – натянуто улыбнулась девушка.

– Екатерина Валерьевна, поверьте, я ценю преданность и верность гораздо больше Андрея. И я знаю, что секретарь президента компании решительно вам не подходит. Когда я стану президентом, мне понадобится надежный и толковый финансовый директор, и я хотел бы видеть в этой должности вас.

– Вот как? – подняла бровь Катя. – Почему не Ярослава Борисовича Ветрова, с которым, как мне показалось, вы довольно дружны?

Александр изменился в лице.

– Мы не столь дружны, как вам показалось, Екатерина Валерьевна, – сухо ответил Воропаев. – И как экономист Ветров и в подметки вам не годится. Ну же, соглашайтесь и, обещаю, вы об этом не пожалеете. Так будет лучше для всех: для вас, для меня, для всего «Зималетто».

– Говорите только за себя, Александр Юрьевич. Я работаю в «Зималетто», потому что это меня устраивает, я работаю секретаршей Жданова, потому что меня это устраивает. Если бы я хотела что-то изменить, я давно бы уже это сделала. Поэтому: нет, я не принимаю вашего предложения.

Воропаев фыркнул.

– Я думал, вы умнее. Учтите, дважды я таких предложений не делаю, – сказал он раздраженно и немного презрительно.

Катя пожала плечами.

– Полагаю, наш разговор окончен, – твердо сказала она, вставая из-за стола.

– Как хотите, – еще более раздраженно отозвался Воропаев. – Но учтите: я никогда не щажу своих врагов.

И тут Катя сделала то, что Александр от нее никак не ожидал – она улыбнулась, широко и весело.

– Вы не поверите, Александр Юрьевич: я тоже, – сказала она, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

С этими словами она развернулась и вышла из ресторана.

– А вы любопытная штучка, Екатерина Валерьевна, – пробормотал Воропаев. – Полны сюрпризов.

* * *

По пути домой Катя думала о том, что это даже забавно: ее первый раз в жизни пытались подкупить. Впрочем, раньше это было невозможно, и те, кто хотел от нее чего-то добиться это понимали, и поэтому использовали другие методы для достижения своих целей: ее старались соблазнить, запутать, околдовать, убить. А вот теперь Воропаев попробовал ее купить. И это было настолько дико и смешно, что вызывало у Миры искреннюю улыбку. Впрочем, девушка понимала, что радоваться нечему: такие недоброжелатели, как Воропаев – опасны, а здесь и сейчас она уязвима, как никогда раньше. «Ничего, прорвемся», – прошептала Катя себе под нос. В конце концов, она сказала Александру Юрьевичу чистую правду: она тоже никогда не щадила своих врагов.

 **Интермедия – 5**

– Будем вспарывать защиту? – спросила Мира у Герхарда Рила.

– Вы видите другой способ попасть внутрь? – несколько раздраженно поинтересовался придворный маг.

Мира вздохнула и ничего не ответила. Они осаждали замок уже вторые сутки и уже перепробовали все гуманные способы попасть внутрь. Теперь остались лишь самые жестокие и кровавые, такие, как вспарывание защиты, которые были по силу только самым искусным и специально тренированным магам. Например, королевской магической гвардии, едва ли в полном составе собравшейся у стен Галлифери, родового замка барона Стемпла, главы Ордена Закатной звезды – магов и волшебников, нарушивших все мыслимые и немыслимые магические и обычные законы королевства. Кровавых ублюдков и убийц, ищущих бессмертия.

Вспарывание защиты означало дистанционное убийство магов, ее державших, посредством специального заклинания, и слово «вспарывание» весьма точно отражало то, что случалось с этими магами. По предварительным данным Орден насчитывал около пятидесяти членов, для того, чтобы держать такую мощную защиту нужно было не меньше десяти магов, но для того, чтобы проникнуть внутрь, королевским магам не было необходимости вспарывать всю защиту, только ее часть, и это означало, что они убьют всего двух-трех орденцов. Маловато, но ничего не поделаешь: на вспарывание всей защиты уйдет слишком много сил.

– Ваше высочество, вы уверены, что вам стоит идти с нами? – спросил вдруг Герхард.

Подавив искушение ответить «нет», Мира сказала со вздохом:

– Да, иначе зачем я сюда приехала? Все в порядке, мастер Герхард, я справлюсь. Хочу лично посодействовать тому, чтобы эти твари были стерты с лица земли.

Герхард криво усмехнулся.

– Тогда не будем терять времени. Идемте.

Когда все было закончено, Миру долго и мучительно рвало. Галлифери был залит кровью. Одиннадцать погибших королевских магов и пятьдесят убитых орденцов, которые за последние два дня растерзали около ста обитателей замка и окрестных деревень, оказавшихся в ловушке в замке, пытаясь увеличить свою силу, что частично им удалось. Кровь, обезображенные трупы, куски человеческих тел были повсюду. Но, несмотря ни на что, Мира не жалела, что принимала участие в этой битве. Она лично убила трех магов Ордена и пару их верных слуг-людей и не колеблясь снова сделала бы то же самое, потому что такие, как орденцы, просто не имели права на существование. Когда-то, убив первого в своей жизни человека, Мира думала, что никогда больше она не повторит этого, ведь она не убийца, но сейчас, спустя пять лет ее взгляды поменялись: она была готова на все, чтобы защитить свое страну, и если для этого требуется убивать, что ж, так тому и быть.

 


	7. Глава 6. Иллюзии

**Глава 6. Иллюзии**

– 1 –

 

Ей казалось, что ее опутывает невидимая глазу, но прочная паутина. Паутина глухой тоски, бессилия, отчаяния, равнодушия. С каждым днем она становилась все прочнее и запутанней, и Катя не знала, как из нее выпутаться. Ее надежда на то, что ей удастся выпутаться из той ловушки, в которую она сама себя загнала, стремительно таяла, а мысль о том, что ей придется остаток своих дней провести в Москве, причем живя чужой жизнью и занимаясь тем, что ей неинтересно и тягостно, и что она никогда больше не увидит родных людей, сжигала ее изнутри. Катя задыхалась в этом мире, но она не могла вернуться домой, и это медленно убивало ее. Ей всегда казалось, что она сильная и со всем справится. Кажется, настала пора развенчать эти иллюзии. Впрочем, как сказал бы один Катин знакомый, «это невероятно занимательный опыт». Сейчас девушка многое отдала бы, чтобы снова его увидеть

 

* * *

– Амурчик, ну погадай мне, а? Ну пожа-а-а-алуйста. Мне вот позарез надо узнать, что нас с Владиком впереди ожидает. А то окажется, что на него и времени тратить не стоит. Погадай, Амурчик, – жалобно канючила Маша подругу, но Амура была непреклонна.

– Нет, – отрезала она. – Сегодня я гадаю Кате, как обещала.

– Ничего, я вполне могу уступить Маше, – вежливо сказала Катя.

До показа оставалось около недели. Женсовет как обычно обедал в «Ромашке», и сегодня Амура собиралась первый раз погадать Кате, которая, откровенно говоря, абсолютно не верила в то, что карты мулатки хотя бы частично расскажут правду о ее жизни. Но сказать это вслух она, разумеется, не могла. Однако уже через пару минут после начала гадания Катя вынуждена была признать, что ошибалась.

– Так, сначала о твоем прошлом, – сказала Амура, сосредоточенно глядя на таро. – У тебя были нелегкие времена, но рядом с тобой всегда находились люди, которые тебя поддерживали. В твоем прошлом была безответная любовь. Тебя предали твои близкие люди. Все так?

– Да, – прошептала ошеломленная Катя, облизнув пересохшие губы. «Это просто совпадение», – мысленно сказала она себе.

Маша хотела было спросить подругу о безответной любви, но Шура ткнула ее локтем в ребра, заставив замолчать. Тем не менее по лицу Тропинкиной было видно, что после завершения сеанса гадания она устроит Кате настоящий допрос с пристрастием по этому вопросу.

– Настоящее: одиночество, отчаяние, борьба, надежда. Еще утешение. Ну, это, наверное, не надо воспринимать буквально. Теперь самое интересное – будущее. Так, что тут у нас… Возвращение домой. Ой, испытания и смерть кого-то рядом. И сильная любовь.

Амура озадаченно смотрела на карты, не зная, как истолковать то, что она видела.

– Да ну тебя, Амура, ерунду какую-то твои карты сказали. Какое одиночество? У Кати родители есть и друзья, мы то есть. И бороться ей не с кем, даже Клочкова давно сдала позиции. И какое возвращение домой, когда она никуда не собирается уезжать, верно, Кать? Ка-а-ать, слышишь?

– Нет, не собираюсь, – выдавила из себя Катя, которая лихорадочно обдумывала то, что услышала. Домой?! Она вернется домой?! Неужели это возможно? Как могут говорить правду в мире, где нет магии? Или она есть, но Катя этого не чувствует? Попробовать найти настоящих магов, которые в силах ей помочь?

– Правильно Шуруп говорит, – поддержала Шурочку Маша. – Не бери в голову, Кать. Я лично готова поверить только в сильную любовь. Кстати о любви: а что у тебя там за неразделенная любовь была? Он кто? Вы сейчас видитесь? Что, все было совсем-совсем безнадежно?

Лишь нечеловеческим усилием воли Катя заставила себя ответить на этот вопрос, зная, что Маша от нее все равно не отстанет.

– Да, совсем безнадежно, потому что он – мой двоюродный брат. И мы не видимся, он сейчас живет в другой стране.

Некоторое время Женсовет молчал, осмысливая это заявление, а затем Шура сказала немного смущенно:

– Слушай, а мне казалось, что это только венчаться двоюродным братьям и сестрам нельзя, а расписываться им не запрещено.

– Не, сдается мне, расписываться им тоже нельзя, – сказала Света.

– Ты сама-то поняла, что сказала, Шур? А дети? Все-таки это довольно близкое родство, – возмутилась Амура, складывая карты.

– Девочки, – укорила их Ольга Вячеславовна, – хватит уже расстраивать Катю.

Все дружно посмотрели на побледневшую Катю, и дамочкам стало очень неловко: они никогда еще не видели обычно невозмутимую и сдержанную подругу такой взволнованной.

– Дело не в этом, – неожиданно для себя сказала Катя. – Просто… он всегда воспринимал меня лишь как младшую сестренку, не больше. Мысль о том, чтобы влюбиться в меня показалась бы ему абсурдной.

– А… а он женат?

– Был. Его жена умерла при преждевременных родах, ребенок тоже не выжил. Сейчас… что с ним сейчас я не знаю, мы давно прекратили общение по независящим от нас обстоятельствам. Но я надеюсь, что он жив, здоров и счастлив, – Катя печально улыбнулась.

За столиком повисла тишина, которую первой нарушила Таня:

– Ой, девочки, нам пора бежать, обед почти закончился.

* * *

Той ночью Кате впервые за последний месяц приснилась ее семья.

– 2 -

 

Как Катя и опасалась, коллекция провалилась. Впрочем, «провалилась» – не то слово: модели гениального Милко как всегда вызвали фурор, но вот некачественная ткань, из которой они были сделаны, и непомерно высокая цена, отпугивали всех покупателей. Это стало совершенно очевидно примерно через пару недель после показа. Сказать, что Андрей был расстроен, значило ничего не сказать: он рвал и метал. Но до поры до времени к Кате он не обращался, видимо помня ее слова о том, что его решения – его проблемы. К счастью для него (о чем он, конечно, не подозревал), добровольный и почти что гениальный помощник Кати Коля Зорькин, предвидя подобный исход дела, подготовил все необходимые расчеты и планы, и поэтому когда Жданов все же позвал Пушкареву на совещание, девушка принесла с собой кучу бумаг.

– Ну, давайте, скажите, «я же говорила», – мрачно сказал Андрей усевшейся напротив него Кате.

По губам девушки скользнула мимолетная улыбка, и Катя покачала головой.

– Можно я лучше скажу кое-что другое? Например, что надо сделать, чтобы исправить сложившуюся ситуацию.

– А ее можно исправить? – проворчал Андрей.

– По крайней мере можно постараться, – невозмутимо ответила Катя. – И для начала вам надо изучить вот эти документы.

С этими словами девушка положила перед начальником кипу бумаг. Жданов с тоской посмотрел на них, перевел взгляд на свою помощницу и сказал жалобно:

– Катерина, а может, вы мне своими словами расскажите, что к чему?

– Нет, – отрезала Катя. – Этот антикризисный план включает в себя множество различных пунктов, которые необходимо выполнить абсолютно все, в определенной последовательности и ни на шаг не отступая от выработанной стратегии. И поэтому вы должны ознакомиться со всеми мельчайшими деталями плана, чтобы хорошо представлять себе наши дальнейшие действия.

– Ладно, – кисло отозвался Андрей.

Катя скрылась в своей каморке, но долго она там не пробыла: уже минут через десять ее громко позвал Жданов, которому требовалось разъяснение какого-то момента. Затем девушка снова ушла к себе, но через несколько минут ее вновь позвал шеф, которому опять было что-то непонятно. В итоге Катя решила, что проще сесть рядом с ним, чтобы не бегать туда-сюда. При этом она не переставала удивляться тому, как человека, который был никудышным экономистом, могли допустить до управления такой крупной компанией. По сравнению с ним даже Катя, которая получила свои знания по экономике из самостоятельно прочитанных за последние полгода книг и объяснений Коли Зорькина, была настоящим профессионалом. Пока Жданов читал составленный Зорькиным план, а Катя объясняла начальнику некоторые его пункты, они выпили в общей сложности семь чашек кофе, который Катя открыла для себя совсем недавно и который, как она выяснила, являлся для нее мощным стимулятором. Правда, он него неприятно покалывало сердце, но Кате, в ее нынешней жизни, было на это наплевать. Больше полутора часов они потратили на обсуждение нового бизнес-плана, пропустив обед. В конце концов Андрей посмотрел устало посмотрел на свою помощницу покрасневшими глазами и сказал решительно:

– Все, Кать, я больше не могу: перерыв.

Впервые за время ее работы в «Зималетто» Жданов назвал ее «Катя», и, как ни странно, это почти не вызвало у девушки протеста, хотя она все же предпочитала формальное «Екатерина Валерьевна», в крайнем случае – «Катерина». Кстати говоря, первым это понял Малиновский, и именно поэтому он называл Катю исключительно «Катя», «Катенька» или «Катюша» – специально, чтобы позлить ее.

Андрей взглянул на часы и едва не присвистнул.

– Ничего себе, сколько уже времени! – удивленно воскликнул он. – Надо съездить куда-нибудь пообедать. Составите мне компанию?

– Нет, благодарю, – отказалась Катя. – Да, Андрей Павлович, хочу напомнить, что вам надо еще кое-что решить…

– Только не сейчас! –  взмолился Андрей.

– Не сейчас, – согласилась Катя, – на следующей неделе, когда заканчивается мой испытательный срок, так что вы должны решить, прошла я его или нет.

Жданов тяжело вздохнул. За те почти два месяца, что Катя работала в «Зималетто», он к ней привык. Нет, ему не стали нравится ни ее нелепые одежда и очки, ни ее манера держаться: чаще всего девушка была сдержанна и холодна, порой – снисходительна, иногда он видел в ее взгляде легкое презрение, а иногда – насмешку, но Катя была умна, исполнительна, трудолюбива, преданна, ни разу его не подводила, умела блестяще проводить переговоры, в общем – идеальная личная помощница президента. И он не знал, что бы он без нее делал. Единственным ее промахом была провальная коллекция, но, строго говоря, его вины в этом было не меньше, даже больше.

– Конечно прошли, – сказал Андрей.

Катя улыбнулась и слегка склонила голову.

– Хорошо. Благодарю, Андрей Павлович.

И она вернулась к себе в каморку. А Жданов снова вздохнул и пошел обедать. Уже от двери он крикнул Кате:

– Катерина, поскольку я рассчитываю на наше долгое и плодотворное сотрудничество, сделайте милость: не уморите себя голодом.

– Я постараюсь, – раздалось из каморки, и Андрею показалось, что Катя улыбается.

* * *

На следующий день Андрей предпринял первые шаги по претворению в жизнь антикризисного плана. Впрочем, никто к компании и за ее пределами не должен был знать, что этот план – антикризисный, потому что нельзя было допускать, чтобы хоть у кого-то зародилась мысль о том, что в «Зималетто» – кризис. И в первую очередь – у Александра Воропаева. А это означало, во-первых, удаление из компании Ветрова, доверенного лица Александра, и, во-вторых, запудривание мозгов Кире. И то, и другое удалось Жданову блестяще, с Кирой он справился сам, а вот с Ветровом ему помогла Катя.

 _– Андрей Павлович, – сказала она задумчиво, когда Жданов сказал ей о том, что хочет уволить Ветрова, – никогда не стоит недооценивать врагов, особенно обиженных на вас за что-то. Не думаю, что увольнять Ветрова, по крайней мере, так, как собираетесь сделать это вы. А вот если ему предварительно поступит хорошее предложение из какой-нибудь крупной процветающей фирме, вот тогда с ним можно поговорить о том, что его дальнейшее пребывание в «Зималетто» нежелательно. Полагаю, у такого человека, как вы, достанет связей, чтобы обеспечить Ярославу Борисовичу хорошее место, желательно в такой компании, которая бы не имела никаких дел с «Зималетто»._

 _Андрей некоторое время обдумывал ее слова, а потом ухмыльнулся._

 _– Замечательная идея, Катерина!_

 _И он ее осуществил. Когда тот знакомый, которому Андрей «сосватал» Ветрова, спросил подозрительно, зачем Жданов хочет избавиться от такого, как говорит президент «Зималетто», «отличного специалиста», Андрей довольно ответил, что у него есть на это место свой человечек, гениальный экономист. При этом Жданов совершенно не кривил душой. В результате Ветров, после заманчивого предложения из одной строительной компании и намеков Андрея на то, что он теперь может обойтись без его услуг, без сожалению уволился из «Зималетто», поскольку его давно уже тяготило его сотрудничество с Воропаевым._

 _«2:0 в мою пользу, Сашка, – подумал Андрей, в тот день, когда Ветров подписал заявление об уходе. – Вот так-то, знай наших»_.

Месяц Андрей работал как проклятый, так, как не работал никогда в жизни. Он приходил в «Зималетто» рано утром и уходил поздно вечером. Он провел сотни совещаний, встреч и переговоров. Он страшно уставал и мог думать только о работе. И он не делал бы всего этого, если бы у него над душой не стояла Катя. Которая организовывала его встречи и совещания, готовила ему все необходимые документы, растолковывала ему то, что он, по идее, должен был выучить еще в институте. Которая была просто незаменима. Иногда Андрей готов был поставить ей памятник. А иногда она его дико, до бешенства раздражала – своими старомодными старушечьими нарядами, своей неизменной сдержанностью и отстраненностью, за которыми невозможно было разглядеть ее истинные чувства, своими знаниями и умениями, которые намного превосходили знания самого Жданова. Тем, что была почти совершенна. Если бы он знал, что львиную долю ее работы на самом деле выполнял Николай Зорькин, своего рода серый кардинал «Зималетто», действительно гениальный экономист, отношение Андрея к Кате было бы совершенно иным. Но, к сожалению или к счастью, он об этом даже не подозревал.

Андрей мало что знал о личной жизни Кати, но он уже давно понял, что она невероятно умна, обладает массой, и поэтому не думал, что она еще сможет его чем-то удивить: ведь он и так верит в то, что может почти все. И, тем не менее, Катя еще не раз и не два преподносила ему сюрпризы.

* * *

Самым забавным было то, что Жданов за этот сумасшедший напряженный месяц ни разу не изменял Кире – на это у него просто не оставалось сил, однако ссорились они с невестой еще чаще, чем раньше: как оказалось, она не готова была делить ни с кем – ни с другими женщинами, ни с работой.

Андрей не замечал, что с каждым днем Кира становится все более раздражительной и нервной, что с каждой их ссорой в ее глазах растет отчаяние и злость. Для нее, чья жизнь в последнее время была посвящена только одному человеку – Андрею Жданову, было трагедией то, что кто-то или что-то может быть для него важнее и дороже, чем Кира. Она мирилась с его любовницами, только потому что верила, знала, что они для Андрея игрушки, развлечение, что от любой из длинноногих моделей он рано или поздно все равно вернется к ней, к Кире. Но с работой, с азартным блеском, который появлялся в глазах Андрея, когда он заключал удачную сделку, с его нетерпением, когда он собирался на важную встречу, с его постоянными разговорами о работе Кира соперничать не могла, тут уже не помогали ни сексуальная одежда, ни готовность на все в постели. И Кира не выдержала.

Она зашла в президентский кабинет по делу, а заодно и пригласить его на обед. Документам, принесенным Кирой, Андрей неподдельно обрадовался, а вот от обеда небрежно отмахнулся.

– Не сегодня, Кирюш, у меня переговоры.

И Кира, терпение которой лопнуло, начала высказывать жениху все, что она думает о нем, о его переговорах и обо всем том, что происходит с ним в последнее время. Андрей пытался было успокоить невесту, но у него ничего не вышло: у Киры началась настоящая истерика. Впрочем, возможно, Жданову удалось бы привести Воропаеву в чувства, если бы не Катя, которая, выйдя из своей каморки и деликатно кашлянув, напомнила, старательно не глядя на Киру и шефа, что через полчаса в Андрея Павловича важная встреча, и если он не хочет опоздать, то должен выезжать прямо сейчас. И Кира, вдруг вспомнив, что все ее беды начались с приходом в компанию этой выскочки и змеи подколодной, Екатерины Пушкаревой, набросилась на помощницу Андрея с оскорблениями. Еще ни разу Жданов не слышал таких слов от Киры, которая сейчас была в состоянии классического аффекта.

– Прошу прощения, Катя, – в полголоса сказал растерянный Андрей, который, не зная, что делать, одновременно пытаясь успокоить Воропаеву и вывести ее из кабинета. – Она сама не знает, что говорит.

Некоторое время Катя молча смотрела на Киру, а затем подошла к блондинке и влепила ей звонкую пощечину. Воропаева, икнув, схватилась за щеку, но замолчала, потрясенно глядя на Пушкареву.

– Простите, но это было необходимо, – тихо, но твердо сказала Катя. – Андрей Павлович, во-первых, эти переговоры действительно очень важны, а во-вторых, вы сейчас все равно ничем не можете помочь Кире Юрьевне. Поэтому, думаю, вам стоит отвести вашу невесту в ее кабинет, я сейчас вызову туда Ольгу Вячеславовну с успокаивающим.

– Э-э-э… – Андрей переводил по-прежнему растерянный взгляд с Кати на Киру и обратно и, наконец, кивнул. – Да, полагаю, вы правы. Звоните Уютовой.

Жданов и Кира покинули кабинет. Позже, возвращаясь в «Зималетто» после встречи, Андрей думал не о Воропаевой, ни даже о достигнутом соглашении с партнерами, а о Кате. О ее реакции на истерику Киры. Он ожидал чего угодно: обиды, злости, равнодушия, но вместо этого в глазах Кати он увидел жалость и сострадание по отношению Кире. И это было неожиданно. Да, все же Екатерина Пушкарева была необычной и примечательной личностью.

И Андрей никогда бы не подумал, что она приложит руку к созданию новой, как всегда гениальной коллекции Милко.

* * *

На очередное совещание Милко не звали, как впрочем, и на все остальные – ему просто нечего было там делать. Он пришел сам, потому что ему нечем было заняться: муза, самая коварная и непостоянная женщина на свете, изменила ему, и теперь у него не было вдохновения на новую коллекцию. И он то сидел у себя, дуясь и жалуясь Олéчке, то слонялся по «Зималетто», высмеивая всех, кто попадался ему на пути. На совещание он забрел в поисках вдохновения и развлечения, не надеясь особо ни на то, ни на другое. Однако все вышло не так, как он предполагал.

Вначале Андрей поручал проведение совещаний Кате. Однако вскоре девушка решительно отказалась от этого. «Вы – президент компании и должны лично проводить такие важные совещания, – сказала она. – Это подчеркивает вашу власть и поднимает авторитет». И Жданов со вздохом согласился. В первое время Катя прикрывала начальника, когда тот что-то забывал или не знал, но затем Андрей стал тщательнее готовится, и с тех пор на совещаниях Катя лишь вполуха слушала Жданова, думая о своем.

Когда Милко зашел в конференц-зал, то свободное место было только возле Пушкаревой. И дизайнер сел рядом с Катей, хотя и не без некоторого внутреннего протеста, потому что между ними велось нечто наподобие холодной войны. А началось все с того, что когда Милко впервые увидел Пушкареву, одетую в уродливую одежду и в очках, вышедших из моды еще два века назад, он не мог сдержаться и, в присутствии Андрея, Киры и Вики, сделал несколько нелицеприятных высказываний по поводу ее внешнего вида. Пушкарева не разозлилась. Не обиделась. Даже не смутилась. Она подняла бровь, сняла очки, нарочито медленно оглядела  Милко с ног до головы, небрежно пожала плечами, и обратилась с каким-то вопросом к Жданову, ведя себя так, словно никакого Милко Вукановича, дизайнера «Зималетто» вообще не существует на этом свете, не то, что рядом с ней. И после этого, когда она случайно встречалась с Милко в коридорах «Зималетто», она держалась так, словно в упор его не видит. Милко отвечал ей тем же.

Минут десять послушав Жданова, и не поняв почти ничего из того, что тот сказал, Милко собрался было уйти, но тут его внимание привлекло то, что рисовала Пушкарева. Вообще-то, Катя была скверным художником, она совершенно не умела рисовать портреты и пейзажи, но ей неплохо удавались отдельные вещи, особенно если они не были перегружены мелкими деталями. И сейчас, сидя на совещании и зная наизусть все, что говорил Жданов, она позволила себе отвлечься от происходящего и в приступе ностальгии принялась рисовать свое первое бальное платье. Но прежде, чем она закончила рисунок, Милко схватил его, заявил громко: «Корсеты давно уже немодны, но я что-нибудь придумаю!» и, взяв Катя за руку, вытащил ее из-за стола.

– Она мне нужна, – сказал Милко удивленному Жданову, замолкшему на полуслове, и чувствуя на себе любопытные взгляды всех остальных.

И Милко вышел из конференц-зала, уводя с собой не сопротивлявшуюся Катю, который было интересно, какая муха укусила дизайнера. Когда они пришли в его кабинет, примыкающий к залу для показов, Милко усадил Пушкареву за один из столов, не обращая внимания на тот ошеломленный взгляд, которым одарила его Уютова, выдал девушке несколько простых карандашей, множество простых и приказал:

– Рисуй еще, платья такого же стиля, – он потряс перед носом Кати ее же рисунком, – в цвете.

И сев на свой стол, принялся лихорадочно делать наброски новой коллекции, которую он мысленно назвал «Средневековье».

– Так, здесь корсет не нужен… тут замаскируем… нет, нет, нет, это уже неактуально… ерунда… – бормотал себе под нос Милко.

Когда он снова повернулся к Кате, то увидел, что она, скрестив руки на груди, пристально на него смотрит, а позади нее на столе лежат нетронутые листы белой бумаги: она не сделала ни единого штриха.

– Я не подчиняюсь ничьим приказам, кроме приказов Андрея Павловича, у которого хватает такта обличать их в вежливую форму, – ответила Катя на молчаливый вопрос Милко.

Дизайнер раздраженно вздохнул и хотел было сказать Кате, что она может идти, но, боясь спугнуть неожиданно нахлынувшее вдохновение, сказал неохотно:

– Пожалуйста, Катерина, нарИсуй еще пару платьев в этом же стиле.

Катя, снисходительно и удовлетворенно кивнув головой, выполнила его просьбу, нарисовав три самых роскошных бальных платья, которые она видела в своей жизни.

Увидев новые модели Милко, Андрей понял, что новая коллекция будет иметь оглушительный успех.

 **Интермедия – 6**

 _Наэрия, 1320 г_

Королевская семья обычно завтракала в одиночестве, в малой гостиной, в то время как обеды и ужины проходили в большой трапезной, где стояло несколько больших столов, в компании многочисленных придворных. И за завтраком Ник объявил своим кузинам и кузенам, что женится. Судя по реакции Моргана, тот уже знал о планах Ника, а вот для остальных эта новость стала сюрпризом. Самому младшему члену королевской семьи – десятилетнему принцу Тони матримониальные намерения Ника не слишком заинтересовали. Двойняшки запищали от восторга: свадьба кузена короля – роскошное мероприятие, и в честь нее будет устроен грандиозный бал, на который их, Ивон и Александру, просто не могут не пустить, ведь женится их любимый двоюродный брат! А Мира… Шокированная услышанным, она, тем не менее, быстро взяла себя в руки и сумела изобразить на лице искреннюю радость за Ника, старательно игнорируя внимательные взгляды кузена и Моргана. Мира знала, что ее старший брат догадывается о ее любви к Нику, и сейчас с беспокойством ожидает ее реакции на предстоящую женитьбу. «Не волнуйся брат, я не собираюсь делать никаких глупостей вроде горьких рыданий». Что до самого Ника, то ему, как была уверена Мира, и в голову не могло прийти, что старшая принцесса может быть в него влюблена, но ему важно, как его любимая кузина, которую он давно уже воспринимал как младшую сестру, отнесется к его решению. И Мира постаралась его разочаровать: она с улыбкой расспросила его о невесте, выяснив, что это семнадцатилетняя дочь барона Эрвика, Клеменсия, которая не была представлена ко двору из-за своего слабого здоровья (свое недоумение по поводу того, что граф Мариваль выбрал в жены хилую девушка, которая должна была еще родить ему наследника, Мира оставила при себе), узнала, что свадьба состоится месяца через три-четыре, предложила кузену свою помощь в ее организации, пообещала протекцию и поддержку будущей графине Мариваль. Иным словами, Мира вела себя так, как и положено было принцессе и любящей кузине. Она даже не спросила, почему его семья узнала о свадьбе так поздно, когда Ник уже получил на нее согласие барона Эрвика. Точнее говоря – почему Ник сказал он заранее сказал этом Моргану, но не потрудился сообщить Мире, от которой он почти никогда ничего не скрывал.

Но когда после завтрака Мира поднялась в свои покои и приказала фрейлинам оставить ее одну, у нее началась настоящая истерика, первая в ее жизни. Как Мира пережила обед, где она нашла силы, чтобы что-то съесть, хотя ей кусок не лез в горло, улыбаться, хотя ей хотелось снова плакать, разговаривать с семьей и придворными, хотя она с бóльшим удовольствием закричала бы, девушка и сама не знала. После обеда Ник уехал в свой родовой замок Хaймден-холл, и к ужину старшая принцесса не спустилась, сославшись на недомогание. А на следующее утро, во время традиционной верховой прогулки с Морганом, она попросила у короля разрешения отправиться с графом Марком Стокхерстом к границе Гильгарского графства и Саддарта, где, как узнал Стокхерст, при поддержке графа Гильгара процветает контрабанда из Саддарта, причем некоторые из контрабандистов могут оказаться шпионами, которые готовят интервенцию. Расследовать дела подобного рода король доверял лишь самым верным и надежным людям, таким, как граф Стокхерст. Мира уже дважды уезжала выполнять поручения Моргана, связанные с государственной безопасностью, но оба они имели отношения к мощной магии, и вмешательство принцессы было оправдано. Сейчас же не было никакой необходимости отправлять ее вместе со Стокхерстом. Но Морган все же дал свое согласие.

– Только… ты ведь понимаешь, что бегство – это не решение проблемы?

– Понимаю, – печально улыбнувшись ответила Мира. – Но я не бегу. И у меня нет проблем.

– Как скажешь. Но помни: я верю твое здравомыслие.

– Спасибо. Надеюсь, оно мне не изменит.

* * *

На свадьбе графа Николаса Джонатана Мариваля и леди Клеменсии Эрвик принцесса Амиранда Лиеж выглядела счастливой и, казалось, была искренне рада за кузена. О том, чего ей это стоило, не знал никто кроме, пожалуй, Моргана и придворного мага Герхарда Рила, который знал все и всегда. Невесту – симпатичную и робкую девушку – высокородные дамы, приглашенные на бал, осыпали комплиментами, однако меж собой они сошлись на том, что она невероятная простушка и непонятно, что нашел в ней красавец граф Мариваль.

Через два месяца после этой свадьбы Мира познакомилась с Джеффри Карлисом.

Старый граф Кинсейл был тяжело болен, и его смерть была неизбежна. У него не было сыновей, однако было право завещать титул и земли кому он пожелает, и три его зятя и два внуков спали и видели заполучить и то, и другое. Граф Кинсейл был одним из самых преданных королю графов, а его графство – одно из важнейших для короны, поскольку оно граничило с Мэливаром, самым опасным потенциальным врагом Наэрии, и Моргану не нравилось, что графство может попасть не в те руки, особенно учитывая тот факт, что в жилах одного из зятьев Кинсейла текла мэливарская кровь, а другой был когда-то дружен с графом Марсденом, казненным несколько лет назад в том числе и за измену. Морган не мог повлиять на решение графа Кинсейла, но он хотел по крайней мере знать, что представляют собой претенденты на титул и земли, поэтому Мира поселилась в доме мистера Тилмара, хорошего знакомого графа Стокхерста, под видом родственницы миссис Тилмар. Познакомиться с семейством Кинсейла было не трудно – все его члены, за исключением самого графа и его племянницы, искали развлечений и регулярно наведывались в гости к соседям и в ближайший городок за покупками.

Джеффри Карлис был внучатым племянником Карлиса и единственным из семьи графа, кто не претендовал на наследство двоюродного деда. По крайней мере – столь открыто. Его мать, племянница Карлиса, дочь любимой сестры графа Кинсейла, осиротела, когда ей было около трех лет и с тех пор жила в доме дяди. В семнадцать лет она вышла за богатого мужчину и покинула Лейнс-касл, пять лет назад – овдовела, а год назад – снова переехала в дом дяди, чтобы ухаживать за ним, поскольку его родные дочери не годились для подобной задачи, а поручать это слугам она не хотела. Джеффри приехал в замок пару недель назад, чтобы поддержать мать.

Джеффри Карлис был красивым и обаятельным мужчиной, умным, немного язвительным, с хорошим чувством юмора. И как-то так получилось, что он сразу же понял, что Мира – не так, за кого она себя выдает. А она, сама не понимая почему, не только признала это, но рассказала, кто она на самом деле. В результате бóльшую часть свободного времени они стали проводить вместе: гуляли по окрестностям, катались верхом, устраивали пикники, разговаривали – Джеффри оказался интересным собеседником, а у Миры в последнее время был дефицит общения. Вместе они предотвратили два покушения на жизнь графа Кинсейла, узнали, что один из зятьев графа – элвэйский шпион и разоблачили нечистого на руку управляющего. Вместе же они проводили в последний путь скончавшегося графа, который завещал титул и земли Джеффри.

У Тилмаров Мира провела около двух месяцев, и ей было тяжело расставаться и с мисси Тилмар, которая относилась к ней как к любимой племяннице, и, разумеется, с Джеффри. Мире не хотелось так быстро терять единственного друга, не являющегося членом ее семьи. Джеффри не хотелось так быстро прощаться с единственной встретившейся ему на пути девушкой, с которой интересно беседовать на любые темы, которая не желает любой ценой заполучить тебя в мужья и в которой нет ни капли высокомерия, несмотря на то, что она принцесса. Новоиспеченный граф Кинсейл пообещал Мире, что как только он разберется со всеми делами, он приедет к ней в Кермин.

Прошло полгода, прежде чем он смог сдержать свое слово. Но за это время они написали друг другу сотни писем. Джеффри понравился Моргану, который прежде слышал о нем лишь самые лестные отзывы от своей сестры, а половина придворных дам по уши влюбилась в красавца-брюнета графа Кинсейла. Днем представленный принцессе Амиранде Джеффри получил от нее лишь теплую улыбку и двухминутный разговор. Вечером, тайком встретившись наедине, они болтали несколько часов. Он подумал, что начинает в нее влюбляться. Она подумала, о том, как же здорово иметь такого друга.

Через несколько дней Джефф вернулся в Лейнс-касл, где его ждали дела. Через месяц после его отъезда Мира узнала, что жена Ника ждет ребенка. Поздравив кузена и передав привет его жене, старшая принцесса поехала погостить к Телмарам. Джеффри был приятно удивлен ее внезапным решением. Мире и подумать не могла, что ее импульсивный поступок будет превратно истолкован новым графом Кинсейлом. Проведя пару недель у Тельмаров, Мира вернулась в королевский замок. Еще три месяца – до того, как Джеффри снова смог выбраться в столицу – они интенсивно переписывались. На этот раз Джефф провел в Кермине около четырех недель. Незадолго до отъезда домой он попросил Миру стать его женой. Ему казалось, что он влюблен в нее, но он не мог утверждать это со стопроцентной уверенностью: он никогда еще ни в кого не влюблялся. И он не был уверен, что Мира его любит, несмотря на то, что вела она себя с ним как влюбленная женщина. Но им было хорошо вместе, и Джеффу казалось, что этого вполне хватит для счастливой совместной жизни. Тем более что любовь всегда все усложняет, верно? Это он и попытался объяснить Мире. Вначале девушка была настолько ошеломлена и озадачена, что не могла даже связано думать. Но затем она вдруг широко улыбнулась.

– Что? – недоуменно и немного обиженно воскликнул Джефф.

– Нет, ничего, – не прекращая улыбаться, ответила Мира. – Просто… ты настолько чудовищно неромантично сделал мне предложение, что мне очень хочется ответить тебе согласием.

– Я тебя оскорбил? – Карлис обеспокоено вгляделся в лицо девушки. Он, как ему казалось, неплохо ее знал, и был уверен, что она слишком практична и рассудительна, чтобы желать глупой романтики подобно юным наивным девушкам. Неужели он ошибался?

– Нет, ни в коем случае, – покачала головой Мира. – Но я не ожидала этого, и сейчас немного растеряна. Я… я уверена, что мне не следует тебе этого говорить, но я все равно скажу: ты мне очень нравишься, мне нравится проводить с тобой время, ты быстро стал моим лучшим другом, но я тебя не люблю. И я не хочу портить тебе жизнь браком с той, кто не любит тебя так, как ты этого заслуживаешь. Но мне скоро будет двадцать один год, я точно знаю, что никогда не выйду замуж по любви, и мой брат-король никогда не принудит меня к браку по расчету, каким бы выгодным он ни был для страны. И поэтому…, – Мира глубоко вздохнула и сказала: – Я отвечаю тебе «да». И я обещаю, что сделаю все, чтобы быть тебе хорошей женой и чтобы ты не пожалел о том, что женился на мне.

Принцесса понимала, что не должна была соглашаться на предложение Джеффа –  она не представляла, как она будет жить с нелюбимым мужем, но ей уже до смерти надоело страдать по Нику, а с Джеффом ей было хорошо, она могла разговаривать с ним о чем угодно и он единственный, кто за последний год мог ее рассмешить и поднять ей настроение. У Ника скоро появится ребенок, и Мира только сейчас поняла, что не собирается отказываться из-за него от собственной семьи и детей. Она сильная, и сможет забыть его. И, возможно, ей даже удастся полюбить Джеффа. Ее жених улыбнулся ей радостной, совсем мальчишечьей улыбкой, и впервые с того момента, как Мира узнала, что Ник женится, она поверила, что еще будет счастлива и любима. Моргана не было в замке, он уехал охотиться в угодья Стокхерста, и Джеффри решил, что вернется в Кермин через месяц, чтобы попросить у него, опекуна Миры, Ивон и Александры, руки и сердца старшей принцессы.

– Не волнуйся, я с ним поговорю, и он даст свое согласие, – улыбнулась Мира, которая не переставала удивляться самой себе.

– Надеюсь.

* * *

Морган действительно дал свое согласие – только потому, что об этом его попросила Мира. Но это не значило, что ему нравился Джеффри Карлис, граф Кинсейл. Нет, сам по себе он был неплох, но в качестве мужа его любимой сестры… Король не был уверен, что на свете существует хоть один мужчина, достойный ее. Но раз уж она выбрала в спутники жизни Карлиса, так тому и быть, хотя Морган и опасался, что она решилась на подобный шаг от отчаяния. Но, с другой стороны, он привык полагаться на ее здравомыслие, и поэтому надеялся, что она хорошо все взвесила и обдумала. Единственное условие, которое поставил Морган – хранить пока помолвку в тайне: все считали, что Мира и Джеффри виделись всего лишь два раза в жизни, когда граф Кинсейл приезжал в Кермин, и король не хотел, чтобы двор, а затем и все королевство, обсуждали необычайно поспешный брак старшей принцессы. Поэтому Джеффри должен был теперь регулярно появляться при дворе и оказывать Мире всяческие знаки внимания, чтобы никто потом не удивлялся тому, что король выдает за него свою сестру. И Мира решила пока не говорить об этом девочкам и Тони. Что до Ника, то ему она собиралась обо всем рассказать лично, но с тех пор, как он женился, они редко виделись, и пока Мира ждала подходящего момента, чтобы сообщить ему о своей помолке, в новой семье ее кузена произошла трагедия: при преждевременных родах умерла его жена, недоношенного ребенка также спасти не удалось.

Когда Мира узнала об этом, то в первую очередь она почувствовала отвращение. К себе. Потому что когда-то, когда он только узнала о намерении Ника жениться на Клеменсии Эрвик, она несколько минут отчаянно желала, чтобы та не дожила до свадьбы. Разумеется, потом ей было страшно стыдно за такие мысли, и сейчас ей казалось, что это она виновата в смерти графини. Конечно, ее здравый смысл говорил о том, что это все глупости, что такой исход можно было предполагать с самого начала, ведь Клеменсия не отличалась здоровьем, но в глубине души Миру терзало чувство вины, и на похоронах она выглядела так, словно умер действительно близкий ей человек.

После похорон Мира осталась в Хaймден-холле на несколько недель, ведь что бы между ними не происходило, Мира оставалась самым близким Нику человеком после Моргана, и она надеялась, что сможет помочь ему справиться с горем. Впрочем, как позже выяснилось, Ника терзало не столько горе, сколько муки совести.

– Это я ее убил, – сказал Ник. – Я знал, что у нее слабое здоровье и что она может не перенести беременность и роды. Мне не следовало на ней жениться.

Мира, подавив желание спросить, зачем тогда он все же женился на Клеменсии, подошла к кузену и крепко его обняла. За время ее пребывания в Хаймден-холле то отчуждение и неловкость, что возникли между ними, исчезли, и Мира с Ником снова стали общаться как в старые добрые времена – свободно, непринужденно, открыто. И тем не менее принцесса так и не решилась сказать кузену о своей помолвке, сама не понимая, что ее останавливает. Возможно, это были его глаза, которые время от времени смотрели на нее с таким выражением, что у нее перехватывало дыхание и по спине бежали мурашки. Или его улыбка, потому что в те дни она была единственной, кому он улыбался. Еще год назад все это наполнило бы ее надеждой и радостью. Сейчас она чувствовала лишь печаль, потому что была уже обещана другому, и странную неловкость, поскольку Ник оправился от потери жены и ребенка быстрее, чем она думала и чем было прилично. Зато это убедило Миру в том, что Ник не любил Клеменсию. А еще на лице Ника появлялось иногда мрачное выражение, не имевшее ничего общего с горем, и тогда Мира становилось страшно. Но в общем и целом ее кузен снова стал тем Ником, которого она знала много лет и который, как ей казалось, начал меняться после свадьбы, становясь кем-то другим. Сейчас Мира думала, что это чушь, что она все придумала, руководствуясь обидой и гневом. Но все же быть абсолютно в этом уверенной она не могла.

В Кермин они возвращались вместе. Уже подъезжая к городу, Мира, глубоко вздохнув, дотронулась до руки сидевшего напротив Ника и сказала нерешительно:

– Ник, знаешь, я должна тебе кое в чем признаться.

Ник поднял бровь и пристально посмотрел на принцессу, но ничего не сказал. Опустив глаза, Мира продолжила.

– Я уже некоторое время собиралась тебе обо всем рассказать, но все никак не решалась, хотя это глупо, я знаю. Дело в том, что… в общем, я помолвлена.

Если бы Мира в этот момент смотрела на Ника, то увидела бы, что его заблестевшие было глаза потухли, надежда в них сменилась разочарованием, и когда принцесса снова взглянула на кузена, то на лице его было непроницаемое равнодушное выражение.

– Вот как? Что ж, поздравляю. И кто этот счастливец? – ровным голосом спросил он.

Мира ожидала какой угодно реакции, но не такого равнодушия.

– Джеффри Карлис, граф Кинсейл, – в тон Нику ответила Мира, гадая, почему он так отнеся к этому известию. Конечно, она не думала, что он станет радостно ее поздравлять, но, по крайней мере, он мог бы проявить больше интереса.

– И Морган дал уже свое согласие?

– Да, но пока это решено хранить в тайне.

Ник пожал плечами и отвернулся к окну. Остаток пути они провели в полном молчании.

 


	8. Глава 7. «Средь шумного бала…»

**Глава 7. **«Средь шумного бала…»****

 ****– Знаешь, Жданчик, я-то думал, что ты будешь потерян для общества, после того, как ты женишься, ан нет, это случилось намного раньше, когда ты вдруг стал трудоголиком, – весело сказал Роман.

Они с Андреем сидели в баре, куда  впервые за последний месяц выбрались вместе, и Жданов, вопреки привычке и вкусу, пил красное вино.

– Честно говоря, – продолжал Роман, – никогда не подозревал в тебе подобной любви к работе. Вот уж не думал, что ты будешь так пахать.

– Я и сам не думал, – пробормотал Жданов. – Это все Катя.

– Что, она приковывает тебя наручниками к батарее и заставляет работать двенадцать часов в сутки? – ухмыльнулся Малиновский. – Какой кошмар!

– Знаешь, перед ней невозможно устоять. В смысле, когда она на тебя смотрит как на последнего неудачника и тупицу, который не может понять элементарных вещей, то как-то поневоле начинаешь изучать все необходимые документы и вникать во все планы, схемы и расчеты. А вообще, Катерина – редкая умница, только благодаря ей мы продали почти половину «синтетической» коллекции, а заодно и часть тех остатков различных коллекций, что пылились у нас на складе. Ну, и нашли деньги на расширение и переоборудования, не влезая в чрезмерные долги. Мозги у нее что надо.

– Зато внешность подкачала. Да и характер не сахар. Чересчур уж она гордая и слишком себе на уме. А от одного его взгляда мороз идет по коже.

– Это потому что она тебя недолюбливает. Насколько я понял, ты несовместим с ее моральными принципами, – усмехнулся Андрей. – Впрочем, она и меня не слишком-то жалует, терпит только потому, что я ее начальник. Знаешь, даже обидно, – признался Жданов, которого два бокала вина на почти пустой желудок разморили сильнее, чем он ожидал, – она едва ли не первая женщина в моей жизни, которая ведет себя так, словно привлекательности во мне не больше, чем в табуретке.

– И ты по этому поводу страдаешь? – насмешливо поинтересовался Роман.

– Еще чего не хватало! Просто удивляюсь. Кремень-девушка.

– Скорее андроид, – проворчал Малиновский. – А как у тебя с Кирой?

– Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу, чтобы не сглазить, после той ее истерики – нормально. Она мне больше не закатывает скандалов и даже извинилась перед Катей. Хотя, боюсь, это ненадолго.

– Не каркай, – посоветовал Роман.

– Да уж… Да черт с ней, с Кирой, главное, чтобы коллекция была успешной.

– Будет, Андрюха, я в этом уверен. Кажется, в этот раз Милко превзошел сам себя.

– При помощи Кати.

– Точно. Кстати, ты не слышал, нигде в мире не сдохло поголовье медведей? Я ничуть не удивился бы: Милко и вдруг вдохновляется рисунком Пушкаревой. Уму непостижимо!

– А-а-а, я уже ничему не удивляюсь, – махнул рукой Жданов.

– Ну, за успех коллекции.

– За успех.

И они чокнулись.

 *** * ***

– Ага, замечательно! То, что надо. Спасибо, Катя, – энергично сказала Юлианна Виноградова, занимавшаяся пиаром новой коллекции «Зималетто».

Вначале Катя пыталась называть ее по имени-отчеству, но Юлианна настояла, чтобы девушка называла ее только по имени: «Не заставляйте меня чувствовать себя старухой, Катя». В это трудно было поверить, но Юлианна была более шумной, инициативной и полной сил, чем весь Женсовет вместе взятый. Но, к счастью, и более тактичной.

– Хорошо. Это последние документы, если я не ошибаюсь.

– Ага, вы просто молодец. Все, я побежала, увидимся завтра на показе.

Катя покачала головой.

– Нет, не увидимся.

– Нет? – удивленно воскликнула опешившая Юлианна. – После всего, что вы сделали для того, чтобы он состоялся? Это невозможно!

– Очень даже возможно, – улыбнулась Катя. – Мне совершенно нечего там делать.

Скорее всего, Кате удалось бы осуществить свое намерение не идти на показ, если в этот момент в каморку не заглянул Жданов, которому зачем-то срочно понадобилась Юлианна.

– Андрей, ты в курсе, что Катя не хочет идти на показ? Мне кажется, ей просто необходимо там присутствовать, – спросила Виноградова.

– Нет, не в курсе, – нахмурился Андрей. – Что значит, «не хочет идти»? Катя, вы мне там будете нужны: я физически не смогу переговорить со всеми нужными людьми. Так что вы обязаны пойти на показ, это приказ.

Катя тяжело вздохнула и, не сдержавшись, бросила неприязненный взгляд на Юлианну. Она никогда не любила шумные сборища, на которых ей приходилось общаться с массой незнакомых людей, и ей не в чем было пойти на завтрашний показ: она понимала, что он должен пройти без сучка, без задоринки, а в своей повседневной одежде Катя будет выглядеть в изысканно одетой толпе как белая ворона. Ее саму это ничуть не беспокоила, но она понимала, что это может негативно сказаться на имидже «Зималетто». И, поскольку, не подчиниться приказу Жданова она не могла, это означало, что ей срочно необходимо достать платье, в котором на показе она будет выглядеть «своей». Как это сделать Катя не имела ни малейшего понятия: она совершенно не разбиралась в моде и не знала, где можно купить подобную одежду. За последние девять месяцев она не приобрела себе ни единого предмета одежды, за исключением нижнего белья, но там, где она его покупала, вечерних платьев не продавалось.

В любое другое время в подобной ситуации Катя обратилась бы к Ольге Вячеславовне, однако сейчас она понимала, что Уютова слишком загружена работой, чтобы уделить ей время. Просить помощи у Женсовета в этом вопросе Катя не стала бы никогда. И что ей делать? В конце концов, единственное, что пришло в голову девушке – наведаться на склад, где хранились нераспроданные остатки старых коллекций. Возможно, там она сумеет найти что-то подходящее. Да и потом, появиться на показе Милко в одной из его прошлых моделей – что может быть символичнее?

Блуждание по складу заняло у Кати весь обеденный перерыв. Несмотря на то, что она даже отдаленно не представляла, какое платье ней нужно, девушка точно знала, каким оно быть не должно: с короткими рукавами, чтобы не демонстрировать всем шрам на предплечье, с юбкой, выше колена (а еще лучше – до щиколоток), с глубоким декольте, которыми обычно щеголяла Маша Тропинкина, и прозрачным. Но, увы, Катя так ничего и не нашла.

Поднявшись наверх (склад располагался в подвале) и выйдя из лифта, Катя столкнулась с Юлианной, которая тут же заметила  расстроенное выражение на лице девушки.

– Катя, вы дуетесь из-за того, что вам придется пойти на показ? Ну, извините, не хотела вас так огорчать! – в улыбке Юлианны не было ни тени раскаянья. – Но, уверена, все не так страшно, как вам кажется. Немного веселья пойдет вам на пользу, вы же никогда не улыбаетесь, Катя, а это вредит здоровью, правда-правда.

Катя, не сдержавшись, вздохнула.

– Дело не в этом, Юлианна. Точнее, не совсем в этом. Показ просто обязан пройти идеально, и поэтому я не могу явиться туда в моей повседневной одежде. А ничего другого у меня нет, и, откровенно говоря, я понятия не имею, где купить что-то, в чем можно пойти на показ, не выделяясь при этом из толпы.

– Всего-то? – воскликнула Юлианна. – Это ерунда. Идемте.

С этими словами она взяла Катю за руку и, забыв, что собралась уходить, повела помощницу Жданова в президентский кабинет. Тропинкина, не слышавшая, о чем они говорили, проводила их пытливым взглядом.

– Андрей, – сказала громко Юлианна, с грохотом распахивая дверь кабинета, – ты хочешь, чтобы показ прошел на высшем уровне.

Жданов, вздрогнувший от неожиданного вторжения, неуверенно кивнул головой.

– Да, конечно. А в чем, собственно, дело?

– Тогда ты должен отпустить со мной Катю. Прямо сейчас. До конца дня. И не спрашивай, зачем она мне.

– Э-э-э, Юлианна, думаю, это плохая идея, у меня много работы, и…

– Конечно, Юлианна, как скажешь, – перебил Катю Жданов. – Идите, Катя.

Андрей был занят, и он готов был на все, чтобы завтрашний показ был идеальным, и даже если для этого придется послать Катю на Марс, он не колеблясь готов был пойти на это.

* * *

Юлианна привезла Катю в небольшой бутик, расположенный в одном из многочисленных переулков на Остоженке. В магазинчике не было никого, кроме двух скучавших продавщиц, которые явно знали Виноградову, потому что тепло поздоровались с ней, бросая при этом любопытные взгляды на ее спутницу.

– Девочки, Соня здесь?

– Нет, – с сожалением ответила одна из продавщиц, если верить бейджику – Оксана. – Она еще час назад уехала и сегодня уже не вернется.

– Соня Крыжанникова – владелица этого бутика и моя хороша подруга, – вполголоса объяснила Юлианна Кате. И добавила уже громче: – Ну, ничего страшно. Девочки – это Катя, и ей нужен наряд для завтрашнего показа мод в «Зималетто». Справитесь?

– Конечно, – хором ответили Оксана и ее коллега – Лина.

– Замечательно! Так, мне надо бежать, оставляю Катю на ваше попечение. Да, не забудьте еще подобрать ей сумочку. И запишите все на мой счет. Катя, увидимся завтра. Всего доброго.

И Юлианна так быстро вышла из бутика, что ошеломленная ее напором Катя не успела даже ничего возразить, хотя собиралась. В голове девушки промелькнула мысль о позорном бегстве, но воплотить ее в жизнь Катя не успела: до ее плеча дотронулась Оксана и, широко улыбаясь, сказала, показав на ряд вешалок:

– Посмотрите сюда, вам нравится? Померяйте вот это платье, уверена, оно вам подойдет.

И Катя поняла, что ей уже не спастись…

* * *

С момента одобрения Ждановым антикризисного плана Катя работала, как и сам Андрей, на износ и, приходя домой, ей едва хватил сил, чтобы что-то поесть, быстро принять душ и рухнуть спать. И это при том, что часть ее обязанностей фактически исполнял Коля Зорькин, который сделал из ее комнаты свой кабинет и по интернету и телефону давал подруге инструкции. Но два часа, проведенных в бутике модной одежды утомили Катю едва ли больше, чем последние два месяца. Оксана и Лина были неутомимы, они приносили Кате все новые и новые платья на примерку, несмотря на то, что девушка им с самого начала озвучила свои требования в отношении того, какими они быть не должны. И тем не менее, ей пришлось перемерять кучу совершенно ужасных, с точки зрения Кати, платьев и костюмов: с мини-юбками, с огромными декольте, полупрозрачные, открывавшие больше, чем скрывавшие. В итоге она остановила свой выбор на оливко-зеленом, длинном, «в пол», платье на тонких бретельках и с не слишком откровенном декольте. У него не было рукавов, но, к счастью, прилагавшиеся к нему перчатки удачно скрывали Катин шрам. К платью Оксана и Лина подобрали Кате маленькую серебристую сумочку, и, узнав, что подходящих к ее новой сумочке туфлей у нее нет, Оксана не поленилась вытащить ее в соседний салон обуви, где уговорила Катю купить изящные босоножки на невысоком каблуке. Брать серебряные туфли на высоченной шпильке Катя отказалась наотрез. А еще она настояла на том, чтобы самой оплатить платье и сумочку, а не записать их на счет Юлианны: во-первых, она могла себе это позволить, хотя они стоили вовсе не дешево, а во-вторых, она не собиралась быть обязанной чем-то ни Виноградовой, ни кому-либо еще

Когда Катя, пошатываясь от усталости, вышла из бутика, она даже не вспомнила, что собиралась вернуться на работу. Домой, только домой.

* * *

На следующий день «Зималетто» напоминал растревоженный муравейник: все, даже те, кто имел мало отношения к организации показа, бегали туда сюда, развив кипучую деятельность. Вопрос о том, насколько она была продуктивной, оставался без ответа. С самого утра нервный Жданов то шутил и с воодушевлением ждал показа «самой потрясающей коллекции года», то срывался по пустякам и орал на подчиненных, так что Катя с облегчением вздохнула, когда он и Кира поехали в аэропорт встречать чету Ждановых. Перед уходом Андрей не преминул напомнить Кате, что та непременно должна появиться на показе. Девушка послушно кивнула.

– Катя, – незадолго до показа в каморку влетела запыхавшаяся Маша, – ну ты идешь? Показ скоро начнется, гости уже собираются.

Вообще-то, Женсовет на туда не приглашали, но девушки решили, что тот факт, что они работают в «Зималетто» послужит им пропуском на это мероприятие.

– Да, верно, – взглянув на часы, сказала Катя, которой идея с переодеванием по-прежнему категорически не нравилась, в основном потому, что она не была уверена в том, что не будет по-дурацки выглядеть в новом платье. – Я иду, Маш, только переоденусь.

– Переоденешься? – переспросила Маша с загоревшимися глазами. – Ой, а покажи во что.

– На мне увидишь, – улыбнулась Катя и решительно выставила подругу за дверь.

Надев платье и босоножки, Катя сняла ненавистные и ненужные очки, которые она носила лишь для маскировки, и, распустив и расчесав каштановые с рыжим оттенком волосы, частично собрала их на затылке. Золотой перстень с желтым топазом, несмотря на то, что он не подходил к платью, она оставила на пальце. Глубоко вздохнув, девушка вышла из каморки и увидела потрясенный взгляд дожидавшейся ее Маши.

– Катька… вау! Это… это… Это круто! Что ж ты раньше так не одевалась?! Ничего себе! Потрясно! Какое платье… Слушай, тебе непременно нужен макияж. Давай я тебе сделаю.

– Нет, не надо, Маш, правда. Идем, мы уже опаздываем.

– Девчонки обалдеют, когда тебя увидят. Спорим, они тебя не узнают…

* * *

Девушку, вошедшую в зал для показов одновременно с Женсоветом, Роман увидел сразу. Потрясающая фигура, его любимый третий размер, прямая осанка, гордо поднятая голова, плавная походка – в общем, царица Савская, не меньше. Правда, красавицей ее назвать было сложно, да и макияж ей не помешал бы, но, тем не менее, большие золотисто-карие глаза и чувственный рот были хороши. Но за такую фигуру Малиновский мог бы простить ей и менее привлекательное личико. И Роман решил не откладывать дело в долгий ящик и сразу пойти в лобовую атаку. Не обращая внимания на столпившихся позади незнакомки дам из Женсовета, Малиновский быстрым шагом подошел к девушке и, не спрашивая разрешения, взял ее руку и поцеловал ее.

– Добро пожаловать в наш храм моды, моя прекрасная леди. Разрешите представиться…

– Роман Дмитриевич Малиновский, вице-президент, начальник отдела маркетинга, – насмешливо перебила его девушка до боли знакомым хрипловатым голосом Екатерины Пушкаревой. – Я знаю.

Малиновский, не в силах поверить тому, что услышал, даже оглянулся назад. Но за спиной Пушкаревой не было. Женсовет откровенно хихикал, глядя на него, и это окончательно убедило Романа, что он не сошел с ума и перед ним действительно стоит Пушкарева.

– К-к-катя?

– Да, Роман Дмитриевич, это я. Андрей Павлович уже приехал?

– Да. Нет. Не знаю… Катерина, вы… э-э-э… замечательно выглядите.

– Спасибо. А Юлианна?

– Что «Юлианна»? – спросил Малиновский, который никак не мог прийти в себя от удивления: страшилка Пушкарева неожиданно превратилась в почти красавицу.

– Юлианна здесь?

– Да, кажется, я ее видел.

– Замечательно, – и Катя пошла искать Виноградову, игнорируя ошеломленный взгляд Романа.

Да, стоило надеть это платье, только чтобы насладиться реакцией Малиновского.

* * *

По дороге из аэропорта Павел Жданов, сидевший рядом с сыном, расспрашивал Андрея о делах компании, а расположившиеся сзади Маргарита и Кира шептались о чем-то своем. Жданов-младший подозревал, что речь идет о нем самом и его отношениях с невестой. Не самая удачная тема для разговора, на его взгляд.

Из-за традиционных московских пробок в «Зималетто» они добрались минут за пятнадцать до начала показа, и у Ждановых-старших едва хватило времени, чтобы поздороваться с Александром и своими друзьями и знакомыми. Уже когда показ начался Андрей вдруг понял, что Кати нигде не видно и решил, что непременно отчитает ее за такое открытое неподчинение его приказу.

Новая коллекция Милко «Средневековье» произвела настоящий фурор. После окончания показа Андрея и Милко окружила плотная толпа гостей, в том числе и журналистов, которые наперебой поздравляли их с успехом. После того, как Жданов дал очередное интервью очередному модному журналу, президента «Зималетто» нашел Малиновский.

– Жданчик, не хочу прерывать твое веселье, но тебя там Катя ищет.

– Катя? Что, она все-таки пришла?

– Да… А ты что, ее еще не видел?

– Нет, а что.

– Да нет, ничего, – ответил Малиновский, и Андрей увидел в его глазах лукавый блеск, хорошо знакомый ему по детским шалостям. – Она во-о-он там, разговаривает с Ивлевым. Иди.

И Андрей пошел. Приближаясь к Ивлеву, Жданов подумал, что Роман ошибся: вице-президент «Шелкового пути» разговаривал с незнакомой Андрею девушкой в зеленом платье, Кати рядом видно не было. Но, поскольку Жданову все равно надо было поговорить с Ивлевым, то он направился прямиком к нему, рассудив, что Катя его сама найдет.

– А-а-а, Андрей, прими мое поздравление, – Ивлев крепко пожал руку Жданову. – В этот раз Милко превзошел самого себя. Знаешь, мы тут обсудили с твоей очаровательной помощницей кое-что, и, думаю, нас ждет впереди выгодное сотрудничество.

Девушка, стоявшая рядом с Ивлевым, улыбнулась, и потрясенный Жданов посмотрел в ее очень знакомые карие глаза. Нет, этого не может быть. Или может?

– Катя? – неуверенно спросил он девушку в зеленом. Та снова улыбнулась и утвердительно кивнула.

А он-то был уверен, что она уже ничем не сможет его удивить…

* * *

На следующий день после показа, Катя пришла на работу в своей обычной старомодной одежде, и Андрею даже начало казаться, что ему приснилось то, как его ослепительно помощница выглядела вчера. Но, судя по тому, как Кира еще с большей неприязнью, чем раньше, смотрела на девушку, и по тому, что Малиновский заглядывал в Катину каморку каждый час под различными надуманными предлогами, ничего Жданову не приснилось. Теперь Андрей совершенно перестал понимать Пушкареву: зачем, спрашивается, она скрывает такую великолепную фигуру и симпатичное личико под это нелепой одежде и дурацкими очками? Хотя… глядя на то, как Роман пытался клеиться к той, кого еще позавчера считал уродиной, Андрей мог понять, что двигало Катей. Уже к концу дня Малиновский перестал заходить к Пушкаревой, и Жданов понял, что девушка наверняка его отшила раз и навсегда. «Ну и слава богу», – мысленно сказал себе Андрей.

Катя решительно отказывалась говорить о вчерашнем вечере, если только они не говорили о заключенных соглашениях, и вскоре Жданов решил оставить эту тему. В конце концов, ее личная жизнь – ее личная жизнь, а их связывает только работа. Вот ее-то они и будут обсуждать. Андрей был в эйфории от успеха коллекции, он был уверен, что теперь «Зималетто» выйдет на международный рынок еще раньше, чем они предполагали.

Однако все вышло не так, как он рассчитывал. Воистину, правильно говорят: «Хочешь рассмешить бога – расскажи ему о своих планах». Павел и Маргарита Ждановы улетели обратно в Лондон через неделю после показа. А на следующее утро Андрею позвонили из российского консульства в Англии и сообщили, что машина, на которой его родители ехали из аэропорта, попала в аварию. «… Маргарита Рудольфовна скончалась на месте. Павел Олегович получил не слишком серьезные повреждения, однако у него не выдержало сердце и он умер по пути в больницу. Нам очень жаль».

 

 **Интермедия – 7**

Его сестра выслушала известие молча и с непроницаемым выражением лица, а когда Морган закончил говорить, она резко повернулась и быстро вышла из кабинета, так и не сказав ни слова. Морган беспомощно посмотрел ей вслед. Он ненавидел, когда членам его семьи причиняли боль, и теперь, несмотря на то, что это было глупо и неправильно, злился на того, из-за кого Мира теперь рыдает в своей комнате. На Джеффри Карлиса. На покойника.

Мира, принцесса Наэрийская, давно уже казалась всем идеальной принцессой: сдержанная и невозмутимая, справедливая и разумная, с безупречными манерами. У страны все еще не было королевы, но Мира с успехом заменяла ее. Конечно, по мнению придворных и иностранных гостей, она далеко уступала в красоте своим сестрам, да и здоровье ее оставляло желать лучшего, однако все это искупалось ее поистине королевским поведением. Только ее родные и близкие знали, что под маской холодности и сдержанности скрывается совершенно иная Мира – с острым умом, несгибаемой волей, добрым сердцем, огромной смелостью и хорошим чувством юмора. И только Морган знал, что Мире, как и всем им, свойственно ошибаться, сомневаться в себе, бояться и переживать. Морган был единственным человеком, которому Мира позволяла видеть свою слабость и уязвимость. Когда-то она так же доверяла Нику, но с некоторых пор о ее страхах и ее слезах знал только Морган. А еще он знал, что сейчас Миру лучше оставить в покое на некоторое время, дать ей выплакаться в одиночестве, а минут через пятнадцать-двадцать идти ее утешать.

– Она это переживет, – глухо сказал вдруг Ник.

Морган удивленно посмотрел на кузена, который пожал плечами в ответ на его недоумевающий взгляд, налил себе вина и залпом его выпил. Это было так не похоже на Ника, что Морган хотел спросить его, в чем дело, но в последний момент передумал.

Ник налил себе еще вина и, сделав глоток, повторил:

– Она это переживет.

Морган покачал головой.

– Ник, ты соображаешь, что говоришь? Карлис был ее женихом. Конечно, Мира сильная, и в итоге она действительно это переживет, но сейчас ей больно и она страдает.

Ник пожал плечами и одним глотком осушил второй бокал вина.

– Она его не любила, – сказал он.

– Вот как? – прищурился Морган. – Это она тебе сама сказала?

– Мне не надо ничего говорить, я не слепой и сам все вижу, – раздраженно ответил Ник.

– Вот как? – поднял бровь король. – Признаться, меньше всего я ожидал услышать от тебя нечто подобное – ты много лет знаком с Мирой и знаешь, что она никогда не решила бы выйти замуж без любви.

– Вот как? Это она тебе сама сказала? – насмешливо спросил Ник.

– Да что с тобой сегодня? – покачал головой Морган.

– Со мной? Абсолютно ничего. Я лишь рад, что теперь Мира не совершит самую большую глупость в ее жизни.

– Ты рад смерти Карлиса? – медленно спросил Морган, не сводя пристального взгляда с кузена, который налил себе уже третий бокал вина.

– Нет. Мне жаль Карлиса, потому что он был еще молод и потому что его смерть нам не выгодна – мы можем потерять контроль над Дорнейским графством. Но я счастлив, что моя кузина, перепутавшая дружескую симпатию с любовью, не выйдет за него замуж. И я не понимаю, чем руководствовался ты, когда согласился на их союз.

– Я руководствовался счастьем моей сестры, которая выбрала Джеффри Карлиса себе в мужья. Я доверяю ее разуму и интуиции, и, раз она так решила, значит, так тому и быть. И я не собирался и не собираюсь вставать на пути ее счастья.

– Она хоть раз говорила тебе, что любит его? – поинтересовался вдруг Ник.

– Нет, – спокойно ответил Морган, – но это не имеет никакого значения. У каждого свое понятия о том, что такое любовь, не ты ли сам сказал мне это когда-то? Уверен, Мира любила Карлиса, даже если тебе кажется, что это не так. И она никогда не выбрала бы себе недостойного спутника жизни. Кроме того, Карлис абсолютно точно любил Миру, и они были бы счастливы вместе. Поэтому, будь добр, воздержись высказывать свои мысли по этому поводу в ее присутствии.

– Я еще не сошел с ума, – буркнул Ник, и по его выражению лица Морган понял, что его кузен больше не намерен обсуждать эту тему.

С тех пор, как стало известно о смерти Джеффри Карлиса, Ник был не похож на самого себя. Морган догадывался о причинах подобного поведения, но запретил себе думать об этом, как делал это уже много лет: он не считал возможным вмешиваться в этот вопрос и пребывал в уверенности, что Мира и Ник сами разберутся в своих отношениях, какими бы запутанными они не были.

– Иди к ней, ты ей сейчас нужен, – сказал Ник со вздохом.

У самой двери Морган обернулся и посмотрел на кузена и друга, приканчивающего третий бокал вина.

– Да, и вот еще что, Ник: ты не хуже меня знаешь Миру – не стоит принижать ее ум, возможно, _когда-то_ она действительно приняла дружбу за любовь, но она никогда не повторяет дважды одних и тех же ошибок.

Ник ничего на это не ответил и лишь исподлобья посмотрел на короля. Морган вышел из комнаты, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.

 


	9. Глава 8. Точки соприкосновения

**Глава 8. Точки соприкосновения**

Первые две недели после смерти родителей Андрей вообще не появлялся в «Зималетто», как, впрочем, и Кира. Катя, разумеется, сочувствовала Жданова, но, будучи реалисткой и довольно прагматичным человеком, она не могла не понимать, что чета Ждановых умерла очень уж не вовремя: после выхода успешной новой коллекции участие президента в делах компании было как никогда необходимо. В его отсутствие всем занималась Катя, которой к концу второй недели начало казаться, что в ее сутках не двадцать четыре часа, а все сорок восемь. Она ходила на встречи и переговоры в компании Малиновского, который считался временно исполняющим обязанности президента, но от которого было мало толка, и готовила все необходимые документы и договоры. Иными словами, делала все необходимое для нормального функционирования компании. Но все же она не могла заменить Жданова, и некоторые важные встречи не состоялись потому, что потенциальные партнеры желали разговаривать только лично со Ждановым и ни с кем другим, даже зная о его трагедии. Катя надеялась, что когда Андрей вернется к работе, он с головой в нее окунется, чтобы заглушить тем самым горе, но ее надежды не оправдались: впервые после гибели родителей придя в «Зималетто», Жданов (по виду которого можно было сделать однозначный вывод о том, что все эти дни он пил не просыхая) пустыми глазами посмотрел на данные ему Катей документы, вполуха выслушал ее отчет обо всем, что она сделала в его отсутствие, и, не проявив ни малейшего интереса к работе, налил себе стакан виски и попросил свою помощницу его не беспокоить. У него было больше стимула, чтобы заниматься делами: он всегда хотел стать президентом компании только для того, чтобы доказать отцу, что он может быть не худшим, а, может, даже лучшим бизнесменом, для того, чтобы отец мог им гордиться. Сейчас, когда Павла Олеговича и Маргариты Рудольфовны не стало, все это потеряло для Андрея смысл.

Теперь Жданов приходил на работу где-то к обеду, и по его красным глазам и щетине сразу становилось понятно, что накануне заснуть ему помог алкоголь. Он не проявлял ни малейшего интереса к тому, как идут дела компании. Максимум, что удавалось добиться от него Кате: его присутствия на встречах (правда, молчаливой тенью) и подписания документов. Выполнение бизнес-плана шло как и предполагалось, но, тем не менее, Катя понимала, что она не сможет долго руководить компанией в одиночку, она и так уже работала на пределе выносливости и пару раз едва не падала в обморок от усталости. Когда со дня гибели Ждановых прошел месяц, Катя готова была уже подать заявление об увольнении, поскольку трудиться в таком бешеном темпе она больше не могла. Вполне возможно, что она так и сделала бы, оставив на произвол судьбы и «Зималетто», и Жданова – несмотря на ее верность и недавно проснувшуюся привязанность и к тому, и к другому, – если не случай по имени Коля Зорькин.

* * *

В понедельник Катя не вышла на работу, не предупредив никого заранее о том, что ее не будет. Вначале Женсовет не волновался – мало ли, что могло случиться? Пробка, залили соседи, заболела – тысяча вариантов. Правда, их смущало то, что Катя не позвонила, но она надеялись, что она даст им знать, что с ней, в течение дня. Кира, узнав, что Пушкарева опаздывает, недовольно фыркнула. «Если она думает, что в отсутствии Андрея может позволить себе все, что захочет, она глубоко ошибается», – заявила она и приказала Маше немедленно дать ей знать, когда Катя появится. Жданов, придя на работу, как обычно, около часа дня, сначала даже не заметил, что Кати нет на месте. И только услышав несмолкаемые звонки телефонов, на которые никто не отвечал (и которые делали его головную боль совершенно невыносимой), Андрей понял, что что-то не так. Кати Пушкаревой нет на месте. Жданов пытался игнорировать нестерпимы телефонные трели, но у него это не вышло. В конце концов, он сдался и взял трубку. Правда, сказанное его собеседником он понял плохо и, положив трубку, Андрей задумчиво уставился на кипу бумаг, лежавших на Катином столе и поскреб небритый со вчерашнего утра подбородок. Черт, сколько же он пропустил? Так, ладно, с этим он разберется позже, сейчас главное выяснить, что с Катей.

Допрос с пристрастием Женсовета ничего не дал.

– Так узнайте, черт возьми, – рявкнул Андрей на Машу Тропинкину.

Однако Катины телефоны – ни домашний, ни мобильный – не отвечали.

– Андрей, ты должен ее уволить, – безапелляционно сказала Кира, зашедшая в президентский кабинет в тот момент, когда Жданов пытался разобраться в том, что из того, что сегодня должна была сделать Катя архиважно, что просто важно, а что может подождать.

Подняв на невесту глаза, в которых впервые за последний месяц Воропаева не увидела привычной боли и отчаяния, Андрей ответил на редкость спокойно:

– Я еще в своем уме, что бы там по этому поводу не думала.

И снова уткнулся в документы. Уяснив к концу рабочего дня, что компания пока не собирается разваливаться и даже процветает, а все благодаря усилиям Катя, Андрей решил заехать к ней домой. В любых других обстоятельствах он подождал бы, пока она сама не объявится, но, во-первых, после того, что произошло с его родителями, в глубине души он боялся потерять еще кого-то близкого, ведь за те четыре месяца, что Катя с ним работала, он успел к ней привыкнуть и, в некотором смысле слова, она ему даже нравилась; во-вторых, он понимал, что если Катя – образец здравомыслия и обязательности, вдруг ни с того, ни с его не явилась на работу, значит, что с ней что-то случилось. Узнав он Пончевой номер Катиной квартиры (пару раз после затянувшихся вечерних деловых встреч Андрей подвозил Катю домой, и она даже вскользь упоминала, что живет с родителями), Жданов поехал в Пушкаревой.

Он долго звонил в дверь, но ему никто не открывал. В итоге, рассудив, что никого нет дома, Андрей замер перед дверью, соображая, что ему делать. Скорее всего, что-то случилось с самой Катей: если бы что-то произошло с кем-то из ее родителей, девушка наверняка позвонила бы на работу и все объяснила. Хотя… если у нее, не дай бог, умер отец или мама, или сразу оба, вполне возможно, она могла об этом и забыть. Вероятно, сейчас лучше всего подождать до завтра, а уж потом, если от Кати по-прежнему не будет вестей, начинать ее разыскивать. В последний раз нажав на кнопку звонка – просто так, ни на что не надеясь, – Андрей повернулся, чтобы уйти, и вдруг услышал за дверью какой-то шум. Сначала он подумал, что ему показалось, но, прислонив ухо к двери, он расслышал шаги. На всякий случай позвонив еще несколько раз в дверь, Жданов принялся терпеливо ждать, пока ему откроют. И, дождавшись, понял, что был прав в своих предположениях по поводу Катиного прогула.

* * *

В пятницу с утра Валерий Сергеевич и Елена Александровна уехали в деревню в Тверской области, где у них был дом. Последние почти два года она регулярно туда наведывались, в любую погоду и время года, и Катя понимала, почему. А придя вечером того же дня домой, она выгнала лечиться пытавшегося с высокой температурой работать за ее компьютером Колю Зорькина. На следующее утро Катя никак не могла заставить себя проснуться и встать с кровати, ее знобило, и она чувствовала странную слабость. Когда она наконец выползла из постели, на часах было уже три часа дня. Заставив себя умыться и что-нибудь съесть, Катя с тоской посмотрела на себя в зеркало: кажется, она заболела. И как лечиться она не знала. Нет, конечно, она и раньше болела, но, во-первых, редко, а во-вторых, там, где она тогда жила, были совершенно иные лекарства. Единственным ее способом борьбы с болезнью сейчас был чай с медом или малиновым вареньем. К счастью, и то, и другое она нашла в холодильнике.

Позвонивший через пару часов Зорькин слабым голосом доложил, что ему очень плохо, у него высокая температура, и вызванный из поликлиники доктор поставил диагноз «грипп», который Кате ни о чем не говорил. «… это заболевание такое, передается вирусом. А вирус это… а, ладно, забудь». Говорить Зорькину, что он ее заразил, Катя не стала, чтобы лишний раз его не расстраивать. Напившись чая с ударной дозой меда, девушка легла спать и, проснувшись в воскресенье утром, чувствовала себя немного лучше, чем накануне. Она, хотя и без особого аппетита, позавтракала и подумала, что, кажется, все не так страшно, как она опасалась, и что болезнь отступила. Однако она ошиблась. После обеда ее снова зазнобило, внезапно заложило нос, и страшная слабость уложила ее в постель уже в начале пятого. Она уснула, едва ее голова коснулась подушки, однако проспала она недолго: через пару часов она проснулась с дикой головной болью, насморком и лихорадкой (кажется, здесь она называлась «высокая температура»). Все ее тело ломало, словно после многодневной верховой езды. Девушка хотела было встать с кровати, но не смогла даже есть – так ей было плохо. Через несколько минут она снова уснула, но ее рваный прерывистый сон больше походил на бред. Сквозь него она слышала настойчивые телефонные звонки (домашнего телефона, мобильный разрядился еще вчера), но никак не могла хотя бы открыть глаза, не говоря уже о том, чтобы встать и снять трубку. Более-менее она пришла в себя только к вечеру понедельника. С трудом поднявшись с кровати, она, пошатываясь, добрела сначала до туалета, а затем до кухни, где заварила себе чай, и с кружкой и банкой малинового варенья вернулась к себе в комнату. Ей совершенно не хотелось есть, но, веря в целебную силу варенья, она через силу проглотила несколько ложек, запила обжигающим чаем, и мгновенно провалилась в сон, успев перед этим подумать: «Все будет хорошо, варенье поможет. После всего, что со мной произошло, будет очень глупо умереть от лихорадки». Вскоре ее разбудил звонок в дверь. Она не хотела просыпаться, она не хотела вылезать из уютной кровати и идти открывать дверь, но ее заставил сделать все это инстинкт самосохранения: ей нужна была помощь. Правда, у нее ушло так много времени на то, чтобы добраться до входной двери, что она испугалась, что когда она откроет дверь, за ней уже никого не будет. Но, к счастью, ее страхи не оправдались. Дрожащими руками отперев дверь, она увидела Андрея Жданова.

* * *

Дверь ему открыла Катя, которая выглядела просто ужасно: пепельно-бледная, с лихорадочным румянцем и неестественно блестящими глазами. Она явно была больна. Привалившись к косяку, девушка прошептала:

– Андрей Павлович?

Если бы у нее было чуть больше сил, Жданов непременно услышал бы в ее голосе огромное удивление.

– Катя, с вами все в порядке? – спросил Андрей, тут же обругав себя за глупый вопрос.

– Нет, – честно ответила Катя, прикрывая глаза. – Проходите.

Она сделала шаг назад, чтобы пропустить Жданова, но ее повело, и она упала бы, если бы Андрей ее вовремя не подхватил.

– Тих-тих-тих, – пробормотал он, удерживая от падения обмякшую в его руках девушку. – Катя, не смейте отключаться, слышите, сначала расскажите, что с вами.

Одной рукой придерживая Катю, второй рукой Андрей неловко закрыл дверь.

– Катя, Катя, ау, вас надо уложить, говорите, куда идти.

– Комната справа, – пробормотала Катя.

Уложив девушку на кровать, Жданов потряс ее за плечи, чтобы она не потеряла сознание, по крайней мере, пока он не выяснит, что ему делать.

– Катя, вы что, одна дома? Где ваши родители, когда они вернутся?

– Уехали, далеко, вернутся через неделю, – не открывая глаз сказала Катя. – Я, кажется, заразилась от Коли.

– Катя, чем заразились? И какое лекарство вам дать? – Андрей вдруг понял, что не видит поблизости ни одной пачки таблеток или бутылочки с микстурой. – Может, вам надо вызвать доктора? Какая у вас температура, Кать?

– Грипп, Коля сказал, у него грипп. Лекарства… не знаю, нет. И температуру не знаю. Я хочу спать, Андрей Павлович… Пожалуйста, дайте мне поспать.

– Катя, у вас был доктор? Вы давно болеете? Чем лечитесь?

– Не было. Не знаю… не помню… хочу спать.

Жданов принялся лихорадочно соображать, что ему предпринять. Судя по всему, врача Катя не вызывала и ничем не лечилась, при этом непонятно, сколько дней она уже болеет. Сам Андрей, болеющий крайне редко, не знал, чем лечить банальную простуду – лекарства ему всегда покупала Кира или мама, они же ему их и давала – не говоря уже о гриппе, если у Кати действительно грипп. А значит, у него есть только один выход. Взглянув на девушку, которая не то заснула, не то потеряла сознание, Андрей решительно достал мобильник и вызвал доктора из частной клиники, с которой у него был контракт. Контракт этот стоил немалых денег, вызывать оттуда врача, не имея подобного соглашения об оказании медицинских услуг, – еще больших денег, но не мог же он дать Кате умереть. Его заверили, что врач приедет так быстро, как только можно, и посоветовали померить больной температуру, если она больше 39 – ее лучше сбить.

– Как? У нее, кажется, нет никаких лекарств, – нетерпеливо воскликнул Жданов, умолчав о том, что не знает, где у Пушкаревых найти градусник, если он у них вообще есть.

– Тогда оботрите ее смесью уксуса с водой или водкой, –  посоветовали ему на другом конце провода.

Оставлять Катю одну Андрею не хотелось – он слышал, что при высокой температуре могут быть судороги, но он все же решился поискать этот чертов градусник. Который нашелся весьма быстро – на кухне, в шкафчике с лекарствами. Чувствуя себя ужасно неловко, он осторожно засунул градусник Кате под мышку, отметив при этом, что при такой горячей коже, температура у нее наверняка за 39. Так и было. 39,6. Черт, черт, черт! Где этот доктор?! Больше всего Андрей боялся сделать что-нибудь не то. Он потормошил Катю – вдруг она не отключке а просто спит? Но девушка так и не проснулась. Вздохнув, Андрей сбегал на кухню, принес оттуда салатник, бутылку воды и бутылку уксуса. И как это разводить? В какой пропорции? И чем, спрашивается, Катю обтирать? Впрочем, до этого Жданов додумался быстрее всего – взял из ванной полотенце. Некоторое время Андрей нерешительно смотрел на уксус, а затем налил в салатник полбутылки воды и немного уксуса – на глазок. И он понятия не имел, поможет ли это Кате. И только когда он подошел к Катиной кровати, до него дошло, что для того, чтобы обтереть девушку, ее сначала надо раздеть. Ну где, черт побери, застрял доктор?! Андрей никогда не подумал бы, что одна мысль о раздевании женщины может доставить ему столько дискомфорта. Нет, он понимал, что Кате надо помочь, но ему претило раздевать бессознательную и не видящую, что он делает, девушку. Как-то это выглядело неправильно, хотя он знал, что мается дурью. В итоге, едва он расстегнул несколько верхних пуговичек ее пижамы, как в дверь позвонили. Жданов с облегчением пошел открывать, однако, как выяснилось, это был не доктор. По крайней мере, тощий субъект в толстых очках и по уши закутанный в шарф был совершенно не похож на доктора.

– Э-э-э… а-а-а… – хрипло потянул субтильный юноша, недоуменно взирая на Жданова. – Вы кто?

– Могу задать вам тот же вопрос, – мрачно сказал Андрей.

– Катя где? – просипел гость.

– Болеет, – отрезал Жданов и хотел было закрыть дверь, но юноша вовремя успел поставить ногу и все же протиснулся в квартиру.

– Ой, значит, я ее все-таки заразил. Я ей сегодня весь день звонил, но она не отвечала, вот я и решил проверить, как она. А вы-то, собственно говоря, кто?

А, значит, это и есть тот самый Коля, который заразил Катю.

– Жданов Андрей Павлович, начальник Кати.

Андрею показалось, что Коля с трудом удержался от удивленного свиста.

– Коля... Николай Антонович Зорькин, – представился юноша. – А-а-а… а если Катя болеет, то зачем вы… ну, того, здесь? Ей отдыхать надо, а не работать.

– Ей в себя прийти надо, – пробормотал Андрей и, утратив всякий интерес к Зорькину, пошел к Кате.

Жданов почти закончил расстегивать Катину пижаму, когда в комнату вошел Зорькин.

– Эй, вы что это делаете? Вы что задумали? – возмущенно воскликнул тот. – А ну отойдите от нее!

– Чего? Я, между прочим, пытаюсь ей помочь, так что не мешайся под ногами.

– Я мешаюсь? – задохнулся от возмущения Зорькин и закашлялся.

Они еще долго препирались бы с Андреем, если бы в этот момент Катя, слабо застонав, не пробормотала невнятно:

– Морган, все в порядке, это ерунда… не страшно… но мне жарко… пить, пожалуйста. Скажи Герхарду,  что я не хотела…

Жданов и Зорькин посмотрели на Катю и переглянулись.

– Бред, – констатировал Андрей. – Надо побыстрее сбить ей температуру.

– А для этого обязательно ее раздевать? Ей это явно не понравится.

– Ну конечно, бредить ей нравится больше, – с сарказмом ответил Жданов. – Подожди за дверью.

Зорькин открыл уже рот, чтобы запротестовать, но тут в дверь снова позвонили.

– Ну наконец-то! – обрадовался Жданов и пошел открывать дверь.

* * *

Первым делом доктор выгнал обоих Жданова и Зорькина из Катиной комнаты, осмотрел девушку, сделал ей укол жаропонижающего, затем, выслушав рассказ Коли, отправил того домой лечиться, выписал Кате кучу лекарств, снабдил Жданова телефоном магазина, который может доставить их прямо на дом в любое время суток, и ушел, оставив Андрея размышлять о том, что ему делать дальше. Прежде всего надо было заказать лекарства. А потом, судя по всему, ждать, пока Катя проснется, потому что оставлять ее одну было нельзя. Нет, можно было, конечно, вызвать сиделку, но Андрей сомневался, что Кате это понравится – проснуться и увидеть у себя в квартире незнакомого человека.

Старенькое компьютерное кресло жалобно скрипнуло под весом Жданова. Отправив Кире эсэмэску, что с ним все в порядке, Андрей выключил телефон и решил скоротать ночь за чтением, благо у Кати полкомнаты занимал книжный шкаф, набитый книгами. Но свое благое намерение он так и не осуществил: прочитав от силы две страницы первой попавшейся под руку книги, он счел ее слишком скучной, взял вторую – старый добрый детектив Агаты Кристи, но уже на второй главе в дверь позвонили – курьер с лекарствами. Расплатившись, Жданов вдруг понял, что очень хочет есть, и пошел разорять холодильник Пушкаревых, сделав себе мысленную заметку не забыть завтра заехать в магазин и купить Кате продуктов. Сделав себе гору бутербродов, заварив чай и положив на тарелку к бутербродам симпатичные пирожки, обнаруженные в холодильнике (то, что они могут быть уже преклонного возраста, Андрея не смутило), он вернулся в Катину комнату. С аппетитом поужинав, он, плюнув на чтение, включил допотопный компьютер и, обнаружив, что Интернет у Кати есть, больше часа «бродил» по всемирной паутине. А потом проснулась Катя.

– Андрей Павлович? – потрясенно спросила она, увидев склонившегося над ней Жданова. Кажется, она решила, что он ей снится. Возможно, даже в кошмарном сне.

– Точно, это я. Как вы себя чувствуете? Катя, вам надо выпить вот эти таблетки.

– Что вы здесь делаете? Что происходит?

– Присматриваю за вами. Вы заболели, помните? Заразились гриппом от своего друга Зорькина. Упали в обморок у меня на руках, когда я пришел выяснить, почему вы не явились на работу. А теперь давайте, пейте таблетки.

Андрей помог Кате сесть, налил ей стакан воды и подал лекарства. Некоторое время Катя задумчиво смотрела то на таблетки, то на Жданова, а затем, вздохнув, проглотила белые кругляшки с таким видом, словно принимала яд. Уже снова засыпая, она пробормотала едва слышно:

– Спасибо, Андрей Палыч.

Остаток ночи Жданов проспал, сидя на неудобном компьютерном кресле и положив голову на стол. Утром его сменила вызванная накануне медсестра-сиделка. Катя, которую Андрей, скрепя сердце, разбудил, чтобы представить ей сиделку, запротестовала, сонно заявив, что справится сама, но Жданов ее даже слушать не стал.

Перед тем, как отправиться в «Зималетто», Андрей заехал домой, принял душ, побрился, переоделся, и, увидев его, Кира, которая собиралась закатить ему скандал, передумала. Потому что впервые после гибели родителей Андрей выглядел прилично и _нормально_. А это дорогого стоило.

* * *

– Я сочувствую вашему горю, Андрей Павлович. Поверьте, я знаю, каково это – потерять близких людей. Но еще я знаю, что нельзя тонуть в своем несчастье и отчаянии, это еще никогда ни к чему хорошему не приводило. Мертвых уже не вернуть, и, я уверена, они хотели бы, чтобы их живые родные и друзья, были счастливы.

Катя и Андрей сидели на кухне в квартире Пушкаревых и пили чай. Катя все еще была бледна, но не так, как три дня назад, когда она потеряла сознание от высокой температуры. Девушка медленно, но верно выздоравливала.

Андрей промолчал.

– Станет легче, вот увидите, – продолжила Катя. – Сначала уйдет отчаяние, потом вы перестанете думать каждый день о том, что нужно позвонить родителям и узнать, как у них дела, осознаете, что их действительно больше нет и вы никогда не сможете обнять их и поцеловать. Вы привыкнете. Хотя сейчас вам это кажется невозможным. Если, конечно, вы не будете цепляться за свое горе.

– Вы говорите как настоящий эксперт, – невесело усмехнулся Андрей.

– Я потеряла не одного близкого мне человека, и знаю, о чем говорю, – тихо ответила Катя. – Просто… постарайтесь не думать об том, что случилось с вашими родителями двадцать четыре часа в сути. Знаете, говорят, время лечит, и я на собственном опыте убедилась, что так оно и есть, хотя вначале тоже в это не верила, вот как вы сейчас. Вот только… глухая тоска все равно останется, это неизбежно. А еще не надо терзать себя мыслями о том, что вы так много хотели сказать им важного, но не успели, это только растравляет душу.

– Я… мне жаль, Катя. Ну, что вы так много об этом знаете, – неловко сказал Андрей, глядя на девушку, уткнувшуюся в свою кружку с чаем. Она была по меньшей мере на пять лет моложе его, а уже столкнулась не с одной смертью. Это несправедливо. Но, с другой стороны, жизнь вообще несправедлива, и Андрей только-только начал это понимать.

– Так что там с документами по «Шелковому пути»? – сменила тему разговора Катя.

И Андрей, который вновь активно включился в дела компании, начал с энтузиазмом рассказывать о контрактах и прибыли.

– 2 -

– Жданчик, – Малиновский с восторженным воплем ворвался в президентский кабинет, – ты только посмотри, что мне Синицын подарил! И откуда только узнал, чертяка!

Роман вдруг осекся, увидев, что Жданова в кабинете нет, а у стола стоит Пушкарева и разбирает какие-то бумаги.

– Андрей Палыч еще не вернулся с обеда, – невозмутимо сказала она, лишь мельком взглянув на Малиновского, и продолжила возиться с документами.

Жданов обедал сегодня с Кирой, а Роман – с одним из деловых партнеров компании, тем самым Синицыным, о котором он говорил, точнее – орал, секунду назад.

Тут-то Роману и следовало бы уйти, но он был так возбужден и счастлив, что хотел поделиться свой радостью хоть с кем-то, пусть даже и с Пушкаревой. Дело в том, что когда-то в нежном двенадцатилетнем возрасте Рома Малиновский влюбился первый раз в своей тогда еще очень недолгой жизни. Сердце его покорила новенькая одноклассница: красивая, высокая и очень решительная и боевая. Звали девочку Настя, и она ходила в секцию фехтования. Надо сказать, что Роман вместе со своим верным другом Андреем Ждановым как раз примерно в ту пору зачитывались романами вроде «Трех мушкетеров», «Одиссеи капитана Блада» и им подобным, так что мысль о том, что для того, чтобы завоевать сердце Насти, Роману надо записаться в ту же секцию фехтования, показалась юному Ромео просто гениальной. Даже то, что Андрей отказался участвовать в этой «дурацкой затее» не остудило пыл Малиновского. Около года Рома пытался завоевать сердце Насти, которую в то время романтические отношения с мальчиками волновали меньше всего: девочка предпочитала фехтовать, лазить по деревья, прыгать с тарзанки, играть в войну и читать книги про приключения, пиратов и рыцаре. А через год Настя снова переехала, и Рома ее больше не видел. Он хотел, было уйти из секции, но все не решался: все-таки ему нравилось заниматься фехтованием, и хотя он не был лидером группы, но и в отстающих не ходил. Пока Роман колебался, в секции появилась новенькая девочка Лиза, которая и стала второй любовью Малиновского. Так Рома задержался в секции еще на два года. Лиза ответила Роману взаимностью, но безоблачное счастье Малиновского было недолгим: через год Лиза увлеклась ролевыми играми и попыталась заинтересовать ими Ромку. Некоторое время Малиновский послушно таскался за дамой сердце по всему Подмосковью – и ближнему, и дальнему, соглашался обряжаться в нелепые костюмы, сшитые лично Лизой (которая, к слову говоря, была никудышной портнихой), быль эльфом (а кем еще было быть светловолосому, голубоглазому, стройному Роме?) и размахивать бутафорским мечом (весьма неловко надо сказать, поскольку фехтование рапирой и саблей существенно отличается от боя на мечах), сделанным кем-то из умельцев-ролевиков, а посему выглядевшим почти как настоящий. Надолго Рому не хватило, и вскоре он бросил все – и Лизу, и ролевые игры, и фехтование. Но с тех пор у него осталось увлечение мечами, но, поскольку у него не было достаточно денег, времени и желания, чтобы посветить этому увлечению всю жизнь, то в его коллекции были лишь новоделы – мечи, сделанные в ХХ веке и «косящие» под настоящие старинные мечи. Порой такие игрушки стоили весьма и весьма недешево, но все же значительно дешевле, чем подлинные старинные клинки.

– Катя, смотрите, какое чудо подарил мне наш деловой партнер! В знак дружбы и расположения, так сказать.

С этими словами показал Кате два меча. Это были полуторные мечи, как их еще называли – мечи-бастарды, прямые, с более длинной, чем у одноручных мечей, рукоятью. Вообще-то, максимум, что Роман ожидал от Кати, это сухое: «Очень мило». Однако, вопреки его ожиданиям, девушка по-настоящему заинтересовалась мечами.

– Можно? – спросила она, протягивая руку к одному из них.

Роман кивнул.

Катя вынула меч из ножен, взвесила его на руке, а затем, поудобнее перехватив рукоятку, отошла от Малиновского и сделала серию быстрых выпадов и ударов. Роман ошеломленно наблюдал за этим, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы удивленно не присвистнуть. Его опыта хватало, чтобы понять, что то, что делает Пушкарева – не показуха, и она действительно умеет обращаться с мечом. Вопрос только в том, где она этому научилась? Представить ее в секции фехтования Роман не мог, как, впрочем, и на ролевках. Ну, разве что, в образе ведьмы.

Катя снова подошла к Малиновскому и отдала ему меч.

– Плохо сбалансирован, – сказала она ровным тоном.

От возмущения Роман даже забыл спросить ее, где она научилась фехтованию на мечах.

– Что?! Ничего подобного! Мечи – сказка! Они идеальны.

В качестве доказательства Роман помахал мечом едва ли перед самым носом Кати. Девушка поморщилась.

– У него смещен центр тяжести, немного, но это чувствуется. Впрочем, – усмехнулась она, – раз эти мечи все равно в лучшем случае будут висеть на стенке в вашей квартире, то это не принципиально. Но сражаться ими я бы не советовала.

– Да неужели? – язвительно спросил Роман.

В принципе, Катя была права насчет висения на стене, и Малиновскому действительно было, в общем-то, не важно, насколько хорошо сбалансированы подаренные ему мечи. Но они ему настолько понравились, что сейчас он не мог допустить и мысли о том, что они хоть в чем-то несовершенны. Все, что Роман сделал потом, не поддавалось никакому логическому объяснению – он действовал, руководствуясь исключительно эмоциями.

– Знаете что? А ну пойдемте, – Роман, не выпуская из рук мечи, схватил Катю за руку и потащил за собой.

Несколько сотрудников «Зималетто», мимо которых буквально пробежали Малиновский и Пушкарева, изумленно смотрели вслед этой колоритной паре, направлявшейся в зал для показов. Они заподозрили, что вице-президент компании сошел с ума.

* * *

– Девочки, вы Катю не видели? – спросила Маша, зашедшая в приемную, где сидели Света и Таня. – Ей там срочный факс пришел, я ее везде ищу-ищу, а ее нигде нет.

Света и Таня дружно помотали головами.

– Э-э-э, – нерешительно подал голос Иван Тихонов – новенький из отдела Киры, симпатичный и робкий молодой человек, – вы о Екатерине Валерьевне говорите?

– Да, а вы ее видели?

– Ну, в общем, да, только… Она с Романом Дмитриевичем…

– Что?! – хором спросили Маша, Таня и Света, для которых фраза «она с Романом Дмитриевичем…» могло иметь только одно окончание, неприменимое, впрочем, к их подруге Кате.

– Они в зал для показов шли. Точнее, не шли – бежали. А еще точнее – Екатерину Валерьевну Роман Дмитриевич за руку тащил. У него выражение лица было такое… решительное. А еще у него в руках сабли были.

– Сабли?

– Ну, или рапиры. Или мечи, – смутился Тихонов, – я в этом не разбираюсь.

– Ой, мамочки, – прошептала Маша, – он же ее того… зарежет.

Почему эта дикая мысль пришла Тропинкиной в голову, она и сама не смогла бы объяснить. Впрочем, было бы странно, если бы импульсивная, склонная все преувеличивать, драматизировать и делать из мухи слона Маша подумала о чем-то другом. Самая рассудительная из всех присутствующих, Светлана Локтева, с укором посмотрела на подругу.

– Маш, ты хоть понимаешь, что говоришь? С ума сошла?!

Тропинкина смутилась.

– А что еще тут можно предположить, если у Романа Дмитрича мечи и решительное выражение лица? И он Катьку силой куда-то тащил.

– Не куда-то, а в зал для показов, – едва слышно поправил Тихонов.

– Девочки, вы что, правда думаете, что Малиновский хочет Катю… того, – Таня в волнении прижала руки к пышной груди.

– И ты туда же! – возмущенно воскликнула Света. – Да мало ли зачем они туда пошли? И вообще, может, у Романа Дмитрича в руках вовсе и не мечи были, Иван Семенович же сказал, что в этом не разбирается.

– Вот мы тут сейчас болтаем, а Малиновский там неизвестно что с Катькой делает, – заявила покрасневшая от нахлынувших эмоций Маша. – Надо срочно иди в зал для показов и все выяснить. Мы же не может бросить Катьку в беде!

– С Катей беда? – в приемную вошли Шура и Амура, которым решительно не работалось в отсутствии начальников.

Когда Малиновский вернулся с обеда (Маши, кстати, в этот момент на рабочем месте не было, иначе бы она своими глазами увидела те мечи, о которых говорил Тихонов), он прямиком направился в президентский кабинет, так что Шура даже не знала, что он уже в «Зималетто».

– Вот, Маша Катю искала, а Иван Семенович сказал, что видел, как Роман Дмитриевич, с мечами в руках, вел ее в зал для показов, и Машка тут же решила, что Малиновский Катю зарезать хочет.

– Машка, как сейчас дам больно! – обиделась за шефа Шура. – Ты вообще соображаешь, что несешь?

– А откуда у Малиновского мечи? – заинтересовалась Амура.

– Может, это сабли были или рапиры, я точно не знаю, – прошептал смущенный Тихонов.

– Вы, девочки, как хотите, а я пойду выясню, что там происходит, – заявила Маша.

– Мы с тобой, – сказали в унисон все остальные, за исключением Ивана, который промолчал, но подумал то же самое.

Впрочем, далеко дамы из Женсовета и примкнувший к ним Тихонов не ушли: примерно на полпути они наткнулись на вернувшихся с обеда Жданова, Киру, Клочкову и Милко. В общем и целом, толпа оживленных женсоветчиц, спешащих куда-то, было зрелищем привычным для всех, кто работал в «Зималетто», однако в этот раз на их лицах была такая невообразимая смесь эмоций – любопытство, испуг, азарт, волнение – что Кира и Андрей, не сговариваясь, дружно спросили:

– Та, что здесь происходит? Вы куда?

Кажется, Маша Тропинкина была искренне рада видеть президента и его невесту. Не обращая внимания на шиканье подруг, Маша выпалила на одном дыхании:

– Ой, Андрей Палыч, Кира Юрьевна, там Роман Дмитрич с мечами Катю потащил в зал для показов, и мы не знаем, зачем и почему, только он злой был, и мы теперь за Катю ужасно боимся.

– Говори за себя, – прошипели сзади, но Маша лишь отмахнулась.

Кира подняла бровь, оглядела женсоветчиц и перевела растерянный взгляд на Андрея. Жданов нахмурился.

– Вы… вы что, серьезно?

Милко хохотнул.

– Андрей, не говОри, что ты им веришь. Я кОнечно допускаю мыль, что Роману хочЕтся избавиться от твОей секрЕтарши, но не так же радикально.

– Андрей, Кира, ну что вы слушаете всякую чушь! – сказала Вика. – Вам лапшу на уши вешают, а вы и верите.

– Андрей Палыч, мы ничего не придумали, честное слово! Пойдемте с нами, убедитесь сами.

Андрей с трудом подавил тяжелый вздох. Разумеется, он не верил в то, что Роман может причинить Кате вред, но, с другой стороны, он знал об увлечении друга холодным оружием, так что… Да нет, это все чушь и бред!

– Ладно, идемте, но если окажется, что это дурацкая шутка – лишу премии, – мрачно сказал Андрей и быстро пошел к залу для показов.

Дверей в зале не было, их заменяли портьеры, которые при необходимости снимались. И еще не дойдя до них, Андрей понял, что все то, что рассказала Маша, может оказаться правдой: из зала доносился звук, который Андрей не раз слышал в юности, когда приходил на фехтовальные тренировки Романа, – металлический лязг ударяющихся друг о друга клинков.

* * *

– Значит, говорите, не стоит сражаться этими мечами? – прищурившись спросил Роман, когда они с Катей пришли в зал для показов.

Впрочем, правильнее было бы сказать: «Когда он притащил Катю в зал для показов». Зачем он это все делает, Роман и сам не знал. И знать не хотел: такого азартного возбуждения, не имеющего никакого отношения к прекрасному полу, Рома не чувствовал со времен бурной молодости – с тех самых пор, когда лазил в чужой сад за яблоками и на спор – в дом, где, по слухам, жили привидения.

– И они плохо сбалансированы? А вы так хорошо разбираетесь в мечах?

Катя, которую, судя по выражению ее лица, немало забавляло поведение Малиновского, улыбнулась.

– Вы не поверите, Роман Дмитриевич, но я действительно хорошо разбираюсь в мечах. И неплохо фехтую, – добавила она, догадываясь, зачем Малиновский привел ее в просторный и пустой зал для показов.

– Ну, тогда докажите. И то, и другое, – весело сказал Роман, снимая пиджак.

Это было чистой воды безумием. Фехтовать вот так, мечами, без защиты, не на соревновании, а просто ради удовольствия… Безумие, но какое притягательное! Еще ни разу в жизни Роман, который, в отличие от своего друга Жданова, не получал ни малейшего удовольствия от драк, не хотел так отчаянно сражаться с кем-либо и во что бы то ни стало победить. Любой ценой. И уже не имело значения, что его соперница – лишь странная хрупкая девушка, и что он сам не умеет по-настоящему биться на мечах. Важно было только одно: начать поединок и выиграть его. Откуда взялось это дикое, нестерпимое желание Роман не понимал, но в данный конкретный момент его это не интересовало. Ругать себя и сожалеть о собственной глупости он будет потом.

– Ну, так что, Екатерина Валерьевна? – Роман вынул один из мечей из ножен в встал в боевую стойку. – Рискнете?

Малиновский не догадывался, что Катю, которая внешне казалась по-прежнему невозмутимой, обуревают те же чувства, что владели сейчас им. Она никогда особо не любила поединки на мечах, хотя неплохо фехтовала. Она уже много месяцев не брала в руки оружия и была в плохой физической форме. На ней была неудобная обувь и чересчур широкая юбка, в которой невозможно успешно сражаться. Но больше всего на свете она хотела сейчас этой дуэли, хотела так, что кровь бурлила в венах и было трудно дышать. И в отличие от Романа она понимала источник этого желания: она хотела хотя бы на мгновение почувствовать себя дома, там, где подобные дуэли и тренировки были обычным и повседневным событием, притвориться, что все, что случилось с ней за последний год – всего лишь дурной сон, над которым можно сейчас посмеяться, оттачивая навыки владения мечом в дружеском поединке с кем-то из товарищей. Это было глупо, но Катя чувствовала, что если сейчас не примет вызов Романа, то она сорвется. Она больше так не могла – притворяться кем-то, кем она не была и быть не могла, жить чужой жизнью, смириться с тем, что больше никогда не увидит родных и близких. Это все больше и больше сводило ее с ума.

– А вы, Роман Дмитриевич? – спросила она, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы ее голос не выдал ее истинные чувства.

– Екатерина Валерьевна, если вы еще не поняли – я всегда готов на риск, – насмешливо сказал Роман.

– Что ж, вы сами этого захотели, – Катя пристально посмотрела в шалые глаза Малиновского, неторопливо расстегнула пиджак, сняла его, положила его на подиум, рядом осторожно пристроила очки и взяла второй меч.

Если Роман был менее сосредоточен на предстоящей схватке, он увидел бы в глазах девушки опасный блеск. Но Малиновскому было не до этого. Дождавшись, когда Катя будет готова, он сделал первый выпад.

* * *

Ворвавшись в зал для показов, Андрей ошеломленно застыл при входе: Катя и Роман бились на мечах. Они быстро двигались по залу, делая стремительные выпады, ставя блоки и нанося удары. Позади Жданова раздалось несколько потрясенных ахов. Несколько минут Андрей наблюдал за сражением. Если бы он больше разбирался в фехтовании, он понял бы, что Роман сражается в полную силу, в то время как Катя прилагает двое меньше усилий для того, чтобы отражать атаки противника, который медленно, но верно проигрывал. И, хотя Жданов знал, что так делать не стоит, но все же спросил громко:

– Что здесь происходит? Вы что, с ума посходили?

Вообще-то, и Катю, и Романа учили когда-то не реагировать на внешние раздражители во время боя, но, если для Романа это было одним из тех правил, что можно проигнорировать, то Катя усвоила его раз и навсегда, прекрасно понимая, что от его соблюдения может зависеть жизнь. И поэтому, когда Малиновский обернулся на голос Жданова, Катя в молниеносном выпаде выбила у Романа из рук меч, так что ее противник даже не понял, как это произошло.

Меч со звоном упал на пол.

– Вы что, охренели? – не сдержавшись рявкнул Жданов. – Ром, ты что творишь? Катя, вы рехнулись?

Катя перевела невидящий взгляд на Андрея и собравшуюся позади него небольшую толпу и, казалось, только сейчас поняла, где она находится. Медленно опустив меч, она тряхнула головой, положила оружие на подиум и вдруг быстро выбежала из зала, едва не сбив с ног Клочкову.

– А что это было-то, а? – раздался в полной тишине голос Маши.

* * *

Вбежав в дамскую комнату, Катя плеснула в лицо холодной водой и посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Раскрасневшаяся, растрепанная, с дикими глазами и широкой улыбкой – впервые за долгое время он видела в зеркале настоящую себя. И по-настоящему живую. Это было здорово!

* * *

Остаток этого дня и весь следующий «Зималетто» обсуждало дуэль Пушкаревой и Малиновского, при этом о ее причинах и последствиях высказывались самые невероятные предположения, вплоть до того, что Катя ранила Романа, и тот залил своей кровью весь пол в зале для показов, так что сразу трем уборщицам пришлось ее оттирать. Самым забавным в этом было то, что масла в огонь этих слухов подливал Милко, который, сидя в баре, громко и насмешливо рассуждал о серой мышке-амазонке и о том, как смелы и решительны стали современные феминистки, а при встрече с Катей спрашивал ее, за что она так поступила с бедным Романом.

Женсовет замучил Катю расспросами о том, что случилось, но Катя отвечала так коротко, как только могла.

А Жданов устроил Кате и Роману выволочку, словно те были нашкодившими школьниками. Общий смысл его нотации сводился к тому, что если они такие идиоты, что готовы проткнуть друг друга мечами, то пусть они будут так добры не делать этого в стенах «Зималетто». Впрочем, Катя подозревала, что после этого Жданов поговорил с Малиновским наедине, и вряд ли этот разговор был приятный, судя по тому, что между друзьями еще несколько дней чувствовалось напряжение при общении. Кате же Андрей только сказала, пристально на нее посмотрев:

– Уж от кого от кого, а от вас я этого не ожидал, Екатерина Валерьевна.

«Я сама от себя такого не ожидала», – мысленно ответила ему Катя, но промолчала.

– Вы все подготовили для встречи с Мироновым? – спросил Жданов, сменив тему разговора.

– Да.

– Хорошо. Можете идти, Катя.

Встреча с Мироновым так и не состоялась.

Интермедия – 8

– Извини, я не хотел тебе мешать, – немного смущенно сказал Ник.

– Не говори ерунды, ты вовсе не мешаешь, – улыбнулась Мира и, похлопав рукой по пледу рядом с собой, добавила: – Садись, мы так давно не смотрели на звезды вместе.

– Да, давно, – признал Ник, опускаясь на плед.

Когда-то это было их традицией – смотреть по вечерам на звезды. У их семьи вообще было много маленьких традиций. Точнее говоря – у членов их семьи. К примеру, Мира и Морган с тех самых пор, как пересели с детских пони на обычных лошадей, каждое утро совершали вместе конную прогулку. Все три сестры старались по возможности каждый вечер ровно в шесть часов пить чай. Король по понедельникам и четвергам играл с братом в шахматы. А Мира и Ник смотрели на звезды. Когда Мира только родилась, ее родители планировать дать ей стандартное для девушки из знатного рода образование: хорошие манеры, танцы, языки, вышивание. Но они не учли того, что Мира окажется магом и что она будет неразлучна со старшим братом. В итоге, она училась не только магии, но и всему тому, что пытались донести до Морагна его наставники. В каких-то предметах она была даже лучше брата. А вот астрономия ей никак не давалась. И Ник, который любил смотреть на звезды, застав как-то на самой высокой башне замка маленькую Миру, обреченно пытавшуюся найти созвездие Зигеры, помог кузине справиться с этой нелегкой задачей. С тех пор они часто вместе смотрели вечерами на звезды. Ну, по крайней мере, до того, как Ник женился. А после… Ник вдруг понял, что после этого они ни разу не сидели вот так: плечом к плечу, глядя в бездонное звездное небо. А еще они давно не разговаривали – просто так, по душам, как когда-то.

– Смотри, как хорошо видно сегодня Саллиус. И Зейская звезда такая яркая…

Нику не надо было даже смотреть на Миру, чтобы понять, что она улыбается.

– Как прошла поездка? – спросил вдруг ее Ник.

Вообще-то, он хотел сказать нечто другое, но в последний момент передумал – он еще не был готов к такому разговору, хотя обстановка для него была самой подходящей. В ответ Мира пожала плечами.

– Нормально, иначе я не вернулась бы так скоро.

– Все прошло без… происшествий?

Мира, повернув голову, немного удивленно посмотрела на кузена – он давно уже не интересовался так подробно, как проходили ее поездки, обычно удовлетворяясь коротким ответом: «Нормально» и лаконичным отчетом о ее результатах. Пожалуй, в любом другом случае она ответила бы, что все прошло хорошо, как она делала на протяжении последних почти трех лет, но сейчас… сейчас она лишь осторожно задрала рукав платья и размотала повязку. И Ник, не сдержавшись, охнул, увидев глубокий шрам, тянувшийся вдоль всего предплечья.

– И ты об этом молчала?

– Ник, – вздохнула Мира, – если ты думаешь, что это первая рана, полученная мной в моих поездках, ты глубоко заблуждаешься.

– Но ты никогда мне ничего не говорила, – нахмурившись, сказал Ник.

Мира печально улыбнулась.

– Ну, когда тебя это еще интересовало, я обходилась без ран, а потом… Ты не спрашивал, я не говорила, – тихо сказала она

Ник помрачнел, услышав это, и Мира на мгновение положила голову ему на плечо.

– Не обращай внимания.

– Как это случилось? – спросил Ник, помогая кузине снова забинтовать руку.

– Встретила куда лучшего мечника, чем я сама. Просто мне повезло, а ему нет.

– Знаешь, в самом начале я говорил Моргану, что ему не стоит посылать тебя в подобные поездки. И я до сих пор придерживаюсь этого мнения. Может, тебе стоит прекратить все это? Твоя помощь Моргану неоценима, но она не стоит твоей жизни и здоровья.

Мира посмотрела вверх.

– Смотри, падающая звезда.

Через некоторое время, не сводя глаз с неба, девушка сказала неохотно:

– Я собиралась оставить подобные поездки, после того как… Хотя Джеффри не возражал против них. А теперь… Знаешь, я вдруг поняла, что всегда была наивным консерватором, если можно так выразиться: я верила, что в нашей семье все всегда останется неизменным. Что _мы_ никогда не изменимся. Но в итоге все вышло совсем по-другому. Девочки выросли и теперь их интересуют исключительно балы, украшения и симпатичные молодые люди, а не лазанье по деревьям и подкладывание лягушек в чужие кровати, как когда-то. Не то, чтобы мне нравились лягушки, но лучше они, чем откровенный флирт двойняшек одновременно с дюжиной мужчин. На Тони, который всегда был таким тихим славным малышом, явно дурно влияют его старшие друзья. Я уже давно не видела, как улыбается Морган, хотя сейчас в стране сейчас все хорошо. А ты… Когда-то я была уверена, что ты всегда будешь рядом с нами, но в последнее время ты  бываешь в замке едва ли не реже, чем я, – и, увидев, как изменилось выражение лица Ника, Мира быстро добавила: – Но так и должно быть. У тебя есть графство, которым надо управлять, а Морган давно уже не нуждается в опеке. Я всего лишь не была готова к тому, что после того, что мы все вместе пережили, рано или поздно наши пути разойдутся, потому что у каждого из нас – своя жизнь. К тому, что когда-нибудь мы станем друг другу чужими.

По ее тону Ник не понял, кого она имела в виду, говоря «мы»: их двоих или всех членов семьи. Но он все же сказал, осторожно дотрагиваясь до ее руки:

– Мы никогда не станем друг другу чужими, Мира. Мне жаль, что в последние несколько лет мы с тобой редко виделись и разговаривали, но я обещаю, что сделаю все возможное, чтобы такого больше не повторялось. Но для этого тебе придется чаще жить здесь или приезжать ко мне в замок. Ты не гостила у меня уже целую вечность.

– Это официальное приглашение? – улыбнулась Мира.

– Ты знаешь, что тебе не требуется приглашения, ты можешь приезжать в Хaймден-холл когда пожелаешь.

С башни они ушли лишь через несколько часов, все это время они болтали обо всем на свете, как в старые добрые времена. Ник проводил Миру до ее покоев, и девушка, пожелав ему спокойной ночи, поцеловала его в щеку. Когда за ней закрылась дверь, Ник тоскливо подумал, кто несколько лет назад, когда он воспринимал ее лишь как любимую младшую сестру, все было гораздо проще.

 


	10. Глава 9. Замкнутый круг

**Глава** **9** **. Замкнутый круг**

 

Среднестатистический москвич, услышав в новостях сообщение об очередных катастрофе, аварии, урагане, разрушениях и терактах, думает: «Ужас какой! Вот не повезло людям, не дай бог попасть в такое. Но мне, к счастью, это не грозит». Разумеется, такая оптимистическая наивность не оправдана ничем, кроме психологических защитных механизмов и, пожалуй, изрядной доли традиционного русского «авось». Поезда столкнулись? Да я только самолетами и летаю. Самолет упал? Да я уже сто лет никуда не летал, дел куча, в отпуске несколько лет не был. Авария? Да я чуть ли не с детства за рулем. Пьян? Ерунда, всего-то пару бутылочек пива выпил! Дом рухнул? Не, наш еще крепкий, на дня комиссия ходила, проверяла. А, его взорвали? Ой, да кому наша разваливающаяся хрущоба нужна? Если и будут взрывать, то во-о-он тот высокий дом, там квартир намного больше, и все равно одни буржуи живут… И так до бесконечности. И поэтому потом, если с этим среднестатистическим москвичом что-то все же случается, удивлению его нет предела. Если, конечно, он успевает удивиться.

* * *

В различных романах с одинаковой частотой  встречаются две фразы: «У него/нее/них было предчувствие, что случится что-то ужасное» и «Ничто не предвещало трагедии». Поскольку в последний год Катин круг чтения ограничивался в основном книгами по истории и экономике, а художественной литературы в ее активе было крайне мало, то ни с одну из этих фраз она не встречала. Но если бы она хоть раз прочитала первую из них, то сказала бы, что это глупость – подобные предчувствия могут быть только у ясновидящих и провидцев, но никак не у обычных людей, и небрежно пожала плечами – как потом делала это всегда, когда слышала эти слова от Малиновского.

Все произошло так быстро, что никто даже не успел ничего понять.

Александр и Кира договорились вместе пообедать, и Воропаев заехал за сестрой в «Зималетто». В результате, когда в компании начался обеденный перерыв, у одного из лифтов собрались Андрей и Роман, которые чаще всего обедали вместе, в то время как Воропаевой обычно составляла компанию Вика, Кира, Александр и Катя, подруги которой уже ушли в «Ромашку», поскольку у личной помощницы президента была срочная работа, и она не была уверена, что успеет сделать ее до обеда, но все же успела.

Андрей и Александр по обыкновению сверлили друг друга неприязненными взглядами, Кира делала вид, что в упор не замечает Пушкареву, а Роман – как всегда веселый и жизнерадостный – пытался разрядить обстановку. В итоге, когда они все зашли в подъехавший лифт, где никого больше не было, Малиновский болтал не умолкая, в то время как все остальные напряженно молчали.

Пару этажей они проехали нормально. А затем вдруг лифт резко тряхнуло, и он остановился. Несколько раз мигнул и окончательно погас свет.

– Что это было? – громко спросила Кира, даже не пытаясь скрыть страх.

– Наверняка какая-нибудь ерунда, – попробовал успокоить сестру Александр. – Надо связаться с диспетчером.

Воропаев достал телефон, намереваясь осветить кнопки, в это время лифт снова тряхнуло, и кабина стремительно помчался вниз. В кромешной темноте Катя налетела на кого-то из мужчин, уронила его на пол, упав сверху, и с размаху ударилась тыльной стороной левой ладони о стенку кабины, разбивая вдребезги перстень. «Это конец», – успела подумать она, прежде чем у нее заломило виски и перехватило дыхание. Несколько минут она не чувствовала своего тела, а затем она охнула – ей показалось, что на нее навалилась много килограммовая тяжесть, не дающая свободно вздохнуть или шевельнуться. Еще пару секунд Катя не слышала ничего, кроме собственного бешено бьющегося сердца, а потом потеряла сознание. Но за мгновение до этого она осознала, что куда-то падает.

Андрей, перед тем, как потерять сознание, успел подумать о том, что встретится с родителями быстрее, чем ожидал, Кира – что так и не наденет восхитительное свадебное платье, сшитое Милко, Роман – что очаровательная Леночка не дождется сегодня его на свидание, а Александр – что не хочет умирать.

Когда лифт со страшным грохотом ударился о пол, разлетевшись на кусочки, в его кабине уже никого не было.

 

 **Интермедия – 9**

На бал в честь дня рождения короля Мира опоздала. На целых три дня. Выезжая из Грестенвуда, принцесса была уверена, доберется до Кермина накануне бала, однако неожиданно застигнутая врасплох сильной грозой Мира умудрилась заблудиться и вместо деревеньки Лагран, где она собиралась переждать непогоду, она оказалась в другой деревне – Миттаж, которую, как она вскоре выяснила, уже много лет терроризировала свихнувшаяся волшебница. То, что в Миттаже творится что-то неладное, Мира поняла едва ли с первых минут – очень уж странным был в деревушке магический фон, такой обычно бывает в тех местах, где долго занимаются магией, причем не самой безобидной. Пару дней принцесса пыталась выяснить у угрюмых и неприветливых местных жителей, в чем дело, но ей, как и следовало ожидать, ей никто ничего не сказал. Откровенно говоря, в любом другом случае Мира, возможно, и не стала заниматься этим расследованием, но дождь лил из ведра несколько суток, и девушка понимала, что путешествовать в такую погоду – удовольствие не из приятных. Уже на второй день ее попытались отравить, и Мира порадовалась паранойе Герхарда Рила, придворного мага, который был уверен, что излишняя осторожность – благое дело, и поэтому, помимо массы мощных охранных заклинаний, которыми он окружал короля и членов его семьи, маг настаивал также, чтобы они носили множество различных защитных амулетов. Именно он наложил на один из перстней Миры заклятье, которое меняло цвет камня в перстне, когда рядом с ним находился яд. После этого последовал еще ряд покушений на жизнь принцессы, довольно нелепых и, к счастью, неудачных. Спятившая волшебница, хоть и была довольно сильна и боялась, что ее поймают и накажут, не привыкла иметь дело с противником, по умениям и опыту превосходящим ее саму. В конце концов, докопавшись до истины, Мира отправилась к дому волшебницы, стоявшем у самого леса. Выпущенный в принцессу «небесный огонь» отразил защитный амулет, все остальное было делом техники: волшебница, не ожидавшая, что Мира останется после «огня» в живых, растерялась, и принцесса, не тратя силы на применение магии, быстро выхватила меч и пронзила им соперницу. Прошло уже то время, когда Мира испытывала ужас, убивая кого-то.

Поскольку тот факт, что время от времени Мира уезжает из дворца вовсе не в Ломвелл-касл, расположенный на берегу моря, чтобы поправить там свое здоровья, а для того, чтобы исполнить какое-либо поручение брата, касающееся интересов государства, или по делам, связанным с магической безопасностью, ни в коем случае не должен был стать достоянием гласности, всякий раз, когда Мира возвращалась в Кермин, она сначала заходила в неприметный дом на окраине города, где ее ждал экипаж и верные слуги. Таким образом, в ворота замка принцесса въезжала в том же экипаже, в котором покидала родной дом, создавая иллюзию того, что она действительного провела все это время в Ломвелл-касл. Мира знала, что ее ждали в замке еще три дня назад, но свою задержку она могла объяснить так кстати испортившейся погодой. Принцесса не слишком жалела, что не попала на бал в честь дня рождения брата – она терпеть не могла подобные шумные сборища, хотя об этом знали лишь ее родные, но она понимала, что ее присутствие там было желательно из политических соображений: королевская семья Лиеж всегда демонстрировала свою сплоченность, и отсутствие старшей из сестер, которая и без того часто отлучалась из замка, могло быть превратно истолковано. Ну, а кроме того, она не смогла послать весточку о том, что задерживается, и теперь Морган и Ник наверняка беспокоились.

Впрочем, как выяснилось, беспокоились ее брат и кузен беспокоились не слишком сильно, гораздо больше за нее переживал граф Стокхерст. Именно он первым встретил ее у кареты.

– Ваше высочество, с возвращением!

Марк Стокхерст помог Мире выйти из кареты и почтительно поцеловал ей руку.

– Мы беспокоились, что с вами что-то случилось. Все в порядке?

Стокхерст, который был одним из тех немногих придворных, кто знал, куда на самом деле периодически отлучается из замка принцесса, с беспокойством оглядел Миру.

– Все в порядке, граф. Мы задержались из-за дождей – дорогу размыло. Надеюсь, за время моего отсутствия не случилось ничего плохого?

– О нет, Ваше высочество, все было в полном порядке. За исключением, конечно, того, при дворе не было вас, моя леди.

Мира настороженно улыбнулась. Стокхерст был умным и суровым мужчиной, который крайне редко делал кому-либо комплименты, считая их бессмысленным вздором, поэтому она могла быть уверена, что все что он говорит – не милая лесть, дань вежливости, а чистая правда.

– Вот как? И для чего же мое присутствие было столь необходимо?

Стокхерст слегка нахмурился.

– Если позволите, моя леди, я хотел бы отложить этот разговор на потом, когда вы отдохнете с дороги.

Мира пристально посмотрела на Стокхерста, но, судя по выражению его лица, ничего такого, что действительно требовало бы ее немедленного вмешательства, не произошло, и принцесса кивнула.

– Хорошо, граф.

– Я немедленно извещу вашего брата о вашем благополучном возвращении.

– Спасибо.

В первую очередь Мира приняла горячую ванну, а затем, отпустив фрейлин, села поужинать у камина. Обычно, после того, как она возвращалась в замок, Морган давал ей пару часов, чтобы отдохнуть и прийти в себя, а затем уже приходил к ней в комнату – расспрашивать о том, как прошла ее поездка, и все ли с ней в порядке. И Мира, неспешно потягивая принесенное им вино, рассказывала обо всем. А потом, после того, как Морган уходил, к ней заходили девочки – Ивон и Александра – и наперебой принимались пересказывать ей все сплетни, что родились за время ее отсутствия. Минут через двадцать после прихода двойняшек в покои Миры проскальзывал Тони, взглянув на старшую из сестре, ворчал «хорошо, что ты вернулась живой и здоровой», и, усевшись в кресло, слушал щебетание двойняшек, а когда те выдыхались, принимался в свою очередь рассказывать, какие новые приемы владения мечом он усвоил, как здорово они поохотились с друзьями и как леди Кристен, «эта белобрысая дура», три раза вынуждала его приглашать ее на танец, а ведь Тони терпеть не может танцевать, и теперь пытается избегать леди Кристен, которая его всюду преследует, и «кстати, Мира, как ты думаешь, что ей можно подарить на день рождения?». Иногда, после того, как младшие, наконец, оставляли Миру одну, к ней заходил Ник, если он находился в тот момент в замке. Он целовал ее в щеку, спрашивал, все ли с ней нормально, и непременно приносил какую-нибудь милую безделицу – цветок, симпатичные сережки, изящную пряжку для пояса и тому подобные вещицы. Он начал так делать около года назад, после их ночного разговора на башне, положившего конец тому отчуждению, что возникло между ними, в тот момент, когда Ник объявил о своем решении жениться на леди Рэндалл.

Мира просидела перед камином около трех часов, пока у нее не начали слипаться глаза, но ни Ник, ни кто-либо из ее братьев и сестер так к ней и не зашел. И хотя Мира понимала, что глупо на это обижаться – в конце концов, они все могли быть заняты, не говоря уже о том, что Стокхерст мог забыть известить всех о ее приезде (хотя это было крайне маловероятно) – но все же она никак не могла заглушить ту обиду, что вдруг почувствовала. В конце концов, ее не было почти два месяца, а никто из членов ее семьи не посчитал нужным лично прийти и поздороваться с ней. «Не говори ерунды, – строго сказала она самой себе, – значит, у них у всех есть дела поважнее. И иди спать, а то тебе в голову уже лезут глупые мысли».

* * *

Мира ожидала что за завтраком, как это обычно бывало, соберется вся семья. Но ошиблась. Когда она спустилась в обеденный зал, то увидела, что за столом сидят лишь Морган и Ник. И еще кое-кто – барон Рик Дэшвуд и его сестра Элеонора. Это удивило Миру, поскольку обычно король завтракал только с членами своей семьи.

– Моя дорогая сестра, – улыбнулся Морган, вставая. – С возвращением.

– Ваше величество, – улыбнулась в ответ Мира, склонив голову.

– Принцесса Амиранда, – Ник поцеловал ей руку.

– Ваше высочество, – Дэшвуд поклонился, а его сестра присела в реверансе.

– Сестра, ты, конечно же, помнишь моего хорошего друга Рика Дэшвуда и его очаровательную сестру Элеонору, – сказал Морган

– Конечно, – сдержанно ответила Мира.

Рика Дэшвуда она помнила, хотя  когда она последний раз была в замке, он еще не был «хорошим другом» короля. И Мира не понимала, чем это высокомерный, заносчивый и скользкий тип завоевал расположение короля. Но едва она заметила, каким взглядом одарил ее брат Элеонору Дэшвуд, как все сразу стало понятно. Мира не была ханжой – она знала, что у ее брата были любовницы, и никогда не осуждала его за это, но Морган никогда не брал себе фавориток, он вообще не связывался с незамужними дамами и никогда не допускал, чтобы его личная жизнь стала известна тем, кого это не касается. Но сейчас он изменил своим принципам, и отчасти Мира могла понять, что его на это толкнуло – Элеонора была необычайно красива. И, тем не менее, это было так не похоже на ее брата – выставлять напоказ свои отношения с незамужней леди и приближать к себе такого человека, как Рик Дэшвуд, что Мира сделала себе мысленную заметку проверить, не замешено ли тут какое-нибудь приворотное зелье или заклятье, и поговорить об этом с Герхардом.

Когда Мира заняла свое место, Морган дал знак, что можно начинать трапезу.

– Наши сестры и брат не присоединяться к нам, Ваше величество? – спросила Мира, в присутствии посторонних играя по правилам и соблюдая максимальную вежливость и сдержанность при общении с королем. Она так редко называла его «Ваше величество», что сейчас это обращение резало ей слух.

– Увы, нет. Принц Энтони со своей свитой еще вчера уехали на охоту в угодья барона Эстервиля, принцессы Ивон и Александра, их свита и наши высокие гости отправились на пикник к Зейлским холмам и, полагаю, вернуться только к вечеру.

Мира кивнула и приступила к завтраку, во время которого она не проронила ни слова. В отличие от Моргана, откровенно флиртовавшего с Элеонорой и дружески беседовавшего с Риком. Морган, как и его кузина, также молчал, погруженный в свои мысли. Едва король закончил есть и отодвинул от себя тарелку, Мира поспешно встала из-за стола, однако прежде, чем она вышла из комнаты, к ней обратился Дэшвуд.

– Ваше высочество, – масляно улыбнулся он, – Его величество великодушно согласился составить нам с сестрой компанию в верховой прогулке. Не окажите ли вы нам честь, присоединившись к нам?

Мира не успела даже открыть рот, чтобы сказать «нет», когда ей на выручку пришел Ник.

– Увы, боюсь, что это невозможно, поскольку Ее высочество уже пообещала мне прогулку, – улыбнулся граф Мариваль и, также встав из-за стола, подошел к Мире и предложил ей руку, которую девушка с благодарностью приняла.

– Ваше величество, барон Дэшвуд, леди Дэшвуд, приятного дня.

Ник и Мира вышли из комнаты.

– Спасибо, – криво улыбнулась кузену Мира. – Признаться, я не ожидала ничего подобного.  Морган на редкость быстро сблизился с Дэшвудами. Все так серьезно, Ник?

Граф Мариваль лишь пожал плечами.

– Ты сама видела. Все придворные теперь не только знают, что у короля наконец-то появилась фаворитка, но и некоторые из них еще и нетерпением ждут, когда Элеонора Дэшвуд ему надоест и они смогут подложить под Моргана свои дочерей и сестер.

– Отвратительно. Никогда не думала, что Морган уподобится королям Мэливара и Ирэнга.

Ник снова пожал плечами.

– У тебя что-то случилось? – осторожно спросила Мира мрачного Ника.

– Что? Нет, все в порядке, не волнуйся. Жду тебя через полчаса на конюшне.

– Зачем? – удивилась Мира.

– Как это зачем – для верховой прогулки, как я и сказал Дэшвуду. Лгать, знаешь ли, нехорошо, особенно в присутствии короля.

И Ник так задорно улыбнулся Мире, что немедленно стал похожим на самого себя десятилетней давности – беззаботного жизнерадостного юношу.

– Хорошо, – не могла не улыбнуться в ответ Мира.

Они расстались у лестницы, которая вела в то крыло замка, где находились покои принцесс, и размышлявшая о сложившейся ситуации Мира, медленно поднимавшаяся по ступенькам, не подозревала о том, каким неприязненным взглядом проводила ее стоявшая в холле леди Блэкли, дочь барона Блэкли. Мира, конечно, не знала, что именно эта девушка вот уже несколько недель была причиной плохого настроения Ника. Барон Блэкли, бывший на грани разорения, хотел выдать дочь замуж за графа Мариваля – самого завидного жениха королевства. И собирался осуществить свое намерение любой ценой. Иными словами, на Ника была объявлена самая настоящая охота: после того, как он открыто дал понять, что Мэри Блэкли его не интересует, куда бы Ник ни пошел, он везде натыкался на нее. Дошло до того, что он стал бояться заходить в свою спальню, опасаясь, что застанет там дочь барона, которая решила таким образом погубить свою репутацию и женить на себе Ника. Блэкли уже стали посмешищем для всего двора, и некоторые придворные даже стали делать ставки на то, удастся ли барону осуществить свою мечту. И поэтому Мэри Блэкли любую женщину рядом с Ником воспринимала как свою соперницу, даже если это была одна из принцесс.

* * *

– …абсолютно точно, никаких приворотных зелий и заклинаний. Король сошел с ума из-за вожделения, а не из-за магии, я несколько раз проверял, – уверенно ответил Герхард Рила.

Мира поморщилась. Пожалуй, она предпочла бы, чтобы нынешнее поведение Моргана было вызвано приворотным зельем.

– И что на него нашло? – вслух удивилась она.

– Вы действительно не понимаете, Ваше высочество? – слегка усмехнувшись спросил придворный маг.

– Нет. Объясните?

– В детстве вы ведь были неразлучны со старшим братом, верно?

Мира согласно кивнула.

– А потом, когда ваша тетушка, графиня Мариваль, после смерти мужа переехала с сыном, вашим кузеном Николасом, во дворец, он стал вашим с братом лучшим другом, так? Вы и граф Мариваль всегда были рядом с Его величеством, вы поддерживали его, давали ему советы, помогали, чем могли, всегда были на его стороне, оставались его лучшими друзьями. Подумайте сами, принцесса, – король привык к тому, что он в любой момент может обратиться за помощью и советом, ободрением и утешением. Вы – практически единственные, с кем он может разговаривать, оставаясь при этом самим собой, не опасаясь проявлять слабость и свои истинные чувства. Конечно, есть еще младшие принцессы и принц Тони, но они еще слишком юны, чтобы быть интересными собеседниками Его величеству, а те немногие друзья короля, которым он может доверять, в последнее время редко бывают при дворе. Как и вы, Ваше высочество, и граф Мариваль. Королю не хватает обычного человеческого общения, и следовало предположить, что рано или поздно он попытается найти вам замену. Неосознанно, конечно, и тем хуже – он выбрал в друзья весьма неподходящих людей. Но теперь он доверяет Рику Дэшвуду так же, как доверяет вам и графу Маривалю, графам Стокхерсту и Стардену и барону Эргену. И, боюсь, это не есть хорошо – я не уверен, в том, что Дэшвуд не попытается использовать расположение короля в своих интересах.

Мира тяжело вздохнула. Она не знала, что ей делать. Зато она точно знала, чего ей делать не следовало: пытаться открыть глаза Моргану на Дэшвудов, ни к чему хорошему это явно не приведет.

– Знаете, принцесса, я бы посоветовал вам не покидать замок в ближайшие, скажем, пару месяцев. На всякий случай.

– Да, пожалуй, именно так я и сделаю, – задумчиво сказала Мира. – Спасибо, мастер Герхард.

* * *

К концу второй недели своего пребывания в замке Мира ничего не хотела так, как уехать оттуда хоть куда-нибудь. Они никак не могла понять, то ли все, что происходило с членами ее семьи – временно, и все они скоро перебесятся; то ли они все действительно изменились так, что она их не узнает; то ли ровным счетом ничего с ними не случилось, просто это она сама стала ханжой и занудой.

Тони вернулся с охоты в землях своего друга барона Эстервиля через несколько дней после приезда Миры, и с тех пор постоянно устраивал шумные вечеринки, где рекой лилось вино и периодически вспыхивали потасовки. Когда терпение Миры лопнуло и она решила поговорить с младшим братом о его недостойном принца поведении, то, придя вечером к нему в комнату, обнаружила его в кровати с полуголой служанкой. Побагровевший от смущения Тони тем не менее не собирался признавать свой вины.

– Интересно, чем, по-твоему, я должен заниматься целыми днями? – раздраженно спросил он сестру. – Я – младший брат короля, Мира, и у меня только две возможности занять себя: либо помогать Моргану в управлении королевством, либо развлекаться. Но наш брат не нуждается в моих советах или помощи, и мне остается только охота, вино и…, – тут Тони смутился и снова покраснел.

– Думаю, если бы ты захотел, ты смог бы помогать Моргану в управлении страной, – заметила Мира, но Тони лишь фыркнул в ответ.

– Помощников у него и без меня хватает – ты, Ник, Стокхерст, теперь вот Дэшвуд.

– Тебе не кажется, что ты еще молод для такого количества вина и подобного времяпрепровождения, – Мира показала глазами на кровать.

– Нет, не кажется, – огрызнулся Тони, и Мира поняла, что больше она ничего от него не добьется.

С двойняшками же разговора у старшей принцессы вообще не получилось.

Едва Мира заикнулась о том, что Ивон и Александре, по ее мнению, не стоит столь откровенно флиртовать с мужчинами, тем более – в таком количестве, и что принцессы должны вести себя гораздо скромнее, как Ивон, не дав сестре заговорить, безапелляционно заявила:

– Ничего подобного! Мы не выходим за рамки приличий. Что дурного в том, что нам нравится общаться с привлекательными мужчинами, а им – с нами? И Морган считает также, он, в отличие от тебя ни разу не делал нам замечаний.

– Это потому что у Морган сейчас очень занят и не может уследить за всем.

– Неправда! Ты так говоришь, потому что завидуешь – ты ведь ста… – Ивон умолкла на полуслове, получив тычок в ребра от Александры.

Она, разумеется, хотела сказать, что Мира завидует им, потому что она – старая дева. Не то, чтобы Ивон действительно так думала, просто ей было неприятно получать выговор от старшей сестры, которую она очень любила и уважала, к тому же, в глубине души она понимала, что Мира права, ей самой надоел уже бессмысленный флирт с мужчинами, некоторые из которых, несмотря на всю свою привлекательность ей даже не нравились. Но и Ивон, и Александре, так же, как и пятнадцатилетнему Тони, предоставленным самим себе, нечем было занять себя. Раньше, когда Мира и Ник постоянно жила в замке, они много времени уделяли общению не только с Морганом, но и с младшими, как они называли двойняшек и Тони, но  в последние несколько лет они все реже и реже виделись с ними. И, опять же в глубине души, Ивон и Александра чувствовали себя брошенными и обижались за это на Миру и Ника. Вот почему Ивон так резко и агрессивно говорила сейчас со старшей сестрой. Которая, к сожалению, приняла это близко к сердцу.

Но это было бы не страшно – Мира остыла бы и успокоилась, а Ивон – замучила совесть, и в результате сестры быстро помирились бы, – если бы старшую принцессу, минут через двадцать после этого злополучного разговора, не вызвал к себе Морган. Знай Мира, решившая, наконец, открыто поговорить с королем обо всем происходящем, чем закончится этот разговор, она непременно избежала бы его любой ценой. Но, увы, даром предвидения она не обладала.

– Ваше величество, – Мира зашла в кабинет брата и присела в реверансе. Теоретически, так и полагалась делать по этикету, даже если они были наедине. Практически, Мира, как любимая сестра короля, оказывала королю подобные знаки уважения, лишь когда они находились на публике. Ну, или когда она была зла на Моргана или же хотела его поддразнить.

– Мира, – король улыбнулся девушке. – Садись. Хочешь вина?

– Нет, – покачала головой Мира. – Но я хочу поговорить с тобой.

– Я тоже. Позволишь мне начать?

Принцесса склонила голову в знак согласия.

– Вчера ко мне приходил посол Элвэя, лорд Териголд, как ты знаешь – племянник короля Элвэя. И он просил меня кое о чем. Кое о чем, не связанном с политикой, – Морган умолк, словно ожидая реакции сестры

– Вот как? – подняла бровь Мира. Она плохо знала лорда Териголда, он был назначен послом немногим менее двух лет назад, но он казался ей спокойным и уравновешенным мужчиной, но чересчур высокомерным и гордым.

– Он просил у меня позволения официально ухаживать за одной из принцесс, моих дорогих сестер.

Снова пауза.

– Ивон? – предположила Мира.

Морган покачал головой. Старшая принцесса нахмурилась.

– Не уверена, что Александре понравится эта идея. Кажется, и ей, и Иви не слишком нравится Териголд. По крайней мере, я ни разу не видела, чтобы они часто с ним общались, он не принадлежит к их «свите».

– Опять не угадала.

Мира нахмурилась еще сильнее и уставилась на брата с открытым ртом.

– Ты шутишь? Я не перемолвилась с ним и парой слов с тех пор, как мы были представлены друг другу.

Король пожал плечами.

– Очевидно, ему не слишком интересны разговоры с тобой… в отличие от твоей руки и сердца. Но тем не менее я ответил ему согласием.

– Что?! – воскликнула шокированная Мира. – Теперь ты точно шутишь! Ты не мог такого сделать.

– Мира, успокойся, пожалуйста, и выслушай меня спокойно, ладно? Я же не пообещал ему, что отдам тебя за него замуж. Я лишь разрешил ему за тобой ухаживать, в этом нет ничего страшного.

– Я не хочу, чтобы он за мной ухаживал. Он мне неинтересен, и у нас нет ничего общего.

– Мира, ты же сама сказала, что совсем его не знаешь. Вдруг, когда вы поближе познакомитесь, он тебе понравится?

– Нет, – отрезала Мира. – Мне абсолютно точно не понравится мужчина, который видит во мне лишь богатую титулованную партию, а не личность. Как тебе вообще в голову пришло согласиться на это безумие?

– Поверь, я забочусь лишь о твоем благе. Мира, тебе уже двадцать три, Карлис погиб около года назад, тебе пора забыть о нем и жить дальше, устраивать свою жизнь.

– Тогда позволь мне самой решать, с кем я хочу ее устраивать, – резко ответила принцесса. – Я не собираюсь терпеть ухаживания лорда Териголда.

– И все же некоторое время тебе придется их потерпеть – я дал ему слово.

– Так возьми его назад!

– Ты знаешь, что это невозможно, – Морган вздохнул и добавил умоляюще: – Мира, пожалуйста, не воспринимай это как трагедию, ладно? Ничего страшного не случится, если ты позволишь ему подарить тебе какое-нибудь украшение и пару раз прогуляешься с ним по парку.

– Это ваше окончательное решение, Ваше величество? – холодно спросила Мира, вставая с кресла.

– Мира, ну не надо так, – простонал Морган. – Я делаю это только ради тебя.

– Благодарю Ваше величество, – все так же холодно сказала Мира. – Я, разумеется, подчинюсь приказу своего короля. Дозволено ли мне уйти?

Морган слишком хорошо знал свою сестру, чтобы понимать, что сейчас она не просто зла – она в ярости. Это редко с ней случалось, и в такие моменты она была глуха к доводам рассудка.

– Да, Ваше высочество, вы можете идти, – мрачно сказал король, решив, что он еще раз поговорит обо всем с Мирой, когда она немного успокоится.

* * *

Видимо, эмоции Миры так явно были написаны на ее лице, что встречавшиеся ей на пути придворные и слуги поспешно расступались перед старшей принцессой. Мира была даже не в ярости – в бешенстве, и она с трудом контролировала себе, чтобы не допустить случайного выброса магии, который может кому-нибудь навредить. Сейчас Миру мог успокоить только один человек – Ник. За последние две недели он был единственным, кто во всем ее поддерживал, во всем с ней соглашался и, кажется, совсем не изменился, в отличие от Моргана, двойняшек и Тони. Правда, временами он был чересчур задумчив и чем-то обеспокоен, но Мира, так и не выяснив, в чем дело, перестала обращать на это внимание: захочет – расскажет сам. Именно эти две недели снова пробудили в Мире надежду на то, что, возможно, ее детские мечты все же сбудутся, и они с Ником все же будут вместе.

Тем страшнее оказалось для нее его предательство.

Узнав от слуг, что Ник в саду, Мира направилась туда, и действительно нашла кузена там. Но не одного – он целовался с Мэри Блэкли. О матримониальных планах семьи Блэкли Мира не знала: она не интересовалась сплетнями, а ее доверенные фрейлины не рискнули сообщать принцессе о том, что дочь барона Блэкли буквально преследует графа Мариваля, пытаясь вынудить его жениться на ней. Впрочем, что даже если бы Мира знала об этом, не факт, что она отреагировала бы как-то по-другому на увиденное. Резко повернувшись и закусив губу, Мира быстро убежала из сада, незамеченная ни Ником, ни леди Блэкли. Меньше чем через полминуты Ник, чьему терпению наконец пришел конец, вырвался из объятий Мэри Блэкли и заявил ей, что лично попросит короля убрать ее и ее отца отлучить их от двора – до этой минуты граф Мариваль не сделал этого только потому, что сочувствовал барону, но он не собирался позволять тому решать свои проблемы за его счет. Мэри тут же принялась рыдать, но Мира, увы, этого уже не видела.

Совершенно не думая о том, что она делает, принцесса быстро дошла до конюшни и приказала оседлать для нее любого быстрого коня. Мужским седлом. Удивленный конюх пытался было что-то возразить, но под ее взбешенным взглядом осекся и кинулся выполнять приказ. Когда жеребец был оседлал, Мира без чьей-либо помощи вскочила в седло и поскакала прочь из замка. Добравшись до того дома на окраине города, где она обычно оставляла карету и слуг, когда якобы уезжала в Ломвелл-касл, и своего коня, оружие и одежду для путешествий, когда возвращалась из своих поездок, Мира спешилась, бросила поводья ошеломленному ее внезапным появлением слуге – одному из тех немногих, что постоянно жили в доме и присматривали за ним, – приказала оседлать ее собственного коня и вошла в дом. Взбежав по лестнице и игнорируя удивленные взгляды двух служанок, Мира распахнула дверь в ту комнату, где хранилась ее одежда и различные магические вещи, с трудом расшнуровала корсет, скинула с себя платье и переоделась в мягкие бриджи, свободную льняную рубаху, плотный кожаный жилет, выполнявший роль кольчуги, и длинный плащ с капюшоном. Застегнув пояс, с висевшими на нем мечом и кошельком, надев на шею амулеты и талисманы, и сложив в дорожную сумку сменную одежду, еще один мешочек с деньгами и некоторые магические предметы, Мира спустилась вниз, заглянула на кухню, где добавила в сумку припасы, затем пошла в конюшню, вскочила на верного Сикха и, пришпорив его, поскакала к городским воротам. Все это Мира делала абсолютно бездумно, на автомате, руководствуясь лишь одним нестерпимым желанием – оказаться как можно дальше от всей своей семьи вообще и Ника в частности.

* * *

Лишь на второй день своего побега, когда Мира остановилась отдохнуть в таверне небольшого городка, она осознала две вещи: во-первых, что она поступила ужасно глупо, необдуманно и безответственно, сбежав таким вот образом, а во-вторых, что едет она в Эльсский лес – туда, где незадолго до своей смерти Джеффри Карлис, который был когда-то женихом Миры, случайно обнаружил врата, ведущие в другие миры. Разумеется, тогда он не знал, чем является то старое, полуразрушенное здание, вокруг которого была такая мощная аура магии, что даже он, не будучи магом, ее почувствовал. Мира, Герхард Рил и его помощники, маги Майлз Доннон и Лоис Доннон внимательно исследовали ворота, и, хотя они так и не сумели понять принцип их работы, выяснили, как ими пользоваться. С тех пор они побывали уже в трех мирах, которые, впрочем, ничем их не заинтересовали. Один из них, судя по всему, и вовсе был необитаем. И хотя в самом начале маги договорились, что изучать ворота и другие миры они будут как минимум по трое, Мире сейчас было на это наплевать. Умом она понимала, что надо успокоиться, вернуться,  извиниться перед родными за свое поведение и раз и навсегда забыть Ника, но ее сердце бурно протестовало против такого решения: принцесса была слишком обижена, уязвлена и возмущена, чтобы действовать логично и разумно. Поэтому Мира упрямо продолжала скакать к Эльсскому лесу, старательно заглушая голоса совести и рассудка.

До Эльсского леса было добрых восемь дней пути. Мира добралась до него через девять дней после того, как уехала из замка – она выбирала окольные пути, опасаясь, что Морган может послать кого-то на ее поиски. Еще день ушел на то, чтобы добраться до ворот, которые находились в подвале полуразвалившейся башни. Привязав Сикха к дереву метрах в двухсот от башни, Мира села на землю и впервые за последние десять дней разревелась. А когда она успокоилась, то сказала вслух самой себе:

– Какая же ты дура!

Сикх, услышавший голос хозяйки, поднял было голову, но тут же снова ее опустил и продолжил щипать траву. Мира вздохнула – пора было возвращаться домой, но ни у нее, ни у коня не было на это сейчас сил. И принцесса решила, что она даст отдохнуть себе и Сикху по меньшей мере день, и только потом они отправятся в обратный путь. Перекусив твердым сыром и сушеными фруктами, Мира задумчиво посмотрела в сторону башни, которую, впрочем, не видела – они с Герхардом замаскировали ее иллюзией, и теперь тот, кто смотрел на то место, где она стояла, видел лишь обычное дерево. Принцесса вдруг подумала, что ужасно глупо проделать такой долгий путь, только для того, чтобы тут же повернуть назад. Конечно, они договорились и Герхардом и остальными, что никогда не будут изучать ворота поодиночке, а уж тем более – пытаться войти в другие миры, но сейчас Мира знала, что, если она целый день будет просто отдыхать и ничего не делать, то она будет думать только о том, из-за чего она сбежала из замка, а этого принцессе хотелось меньше всего, так что…

Снова вздохнув, Мира поднялась на ноги, подошла к той черте, где начиналась наведенная иллюзия, сняла ее и, уже стоя в дверях, ведущих в подвал, снова ее восстановила. Сикх даже ухом не повел, когда его хозяйка исчезла – он уже не раз видел подобное зрелище.

Врата представляли собой выложенный на полу серый мозаичный круг, который сохранился почти в идеальном состоянии, несмотря на то, что башне явно была не одна сотня лет, и расположенную перед ним стену, выложенную разноцветной мозаикой. Для того чтобы попасть в другой мир, необходимо было встать в круг и коснуться в определенной последовательности ряда камешков, для каждого мира – разных. А потом попросить врата открыться: сказать «откройся» на древнем языке и открыть дверь, которая мгновенно появлялась перед мысленным взором после произнесения заклинания. На первый взгляд казалось, что разноцветные камешки в мозаике выложены в произвольном и хаотичном порядке, но на самом деле это было не так, но у Миры и других магов ушло больше полугода на то, чтобы найти шифр, с помощью которого становилось ясно, какие до каких именно камешков и в какой последовательности дотрагиваться. Еще пару месяцев маги потратили на то, чтобы сообразить произнести вслух слово «откройся», начертанное над мозаикой. В тех трех мирах, что они уже побывали, врата выглядели точно так же, как и те, через которые они прошли, и, следовательно, принцип их работы был тем же. Однако, поскольку маги понимали, что случиться может все, что угодно, у их ворот всегда оставался дежурный, который должен был открыть ворота с этой стороны, если ушедшие маги не возвращались в оговоренный срок. Но пока что маги-исследователи других миров всегда возвращались самостоятельно и без проблем. «Все будет в порядке, – сказала себе Мира. – Я просто загляну в новый мир минут на двадцать и вернуть назад. Ничего страшного не произойдет, я уверена. Все будет в порядке».

Встав в круг, Мира сделала глубокий вздох, улыбнулась и дотронулась до первого камешка…


	11. Глава 10. Дом, милый дом

**Часть 2.**   
**Мозаика**

 **Глава 10. Дом, милый дом.**

 _Мир Материка, 1325 г._

У Андрея чесался нос. И складывалось такое впечатление, что по нему кто-то полз. Андрей поднял руку, стряхнул с носа какое-то мелкое насекомое и открыл глаза. Высоко над ним раскинулись кроны деревьев, сквозь густую листву которых проглядывало серое небо.

– Я сплю, – вслух сказал Жданов. – Я сплю, и мне все это снится. И лифт мне тоже приснился.

Но тут где-то сбоку раздался чей-то стон, сильный порыв ветра взъерошил Андрею волосы, и президент «Зималетто» понял, что все это происходит наяву. Он хотел было сесть, но закружившаяся голова вернула его в лежачее положение. Lосчитав до двадцати, Андрей повторил попытку, на сей раз медленнее и осторожнее. Голова снова закружилась, но уже не так сильно. Жданов осмотрелся. Слева от него стоявший на коленях Роман одной рукой тер глаза, а другой – лоб. Позади Малиновского ничком лежала Кира. Справа от Андрея зашевелился очнувшийся Воропаев, в некотором отдалении от него, прислонившись спиной к дереву и уткнувшись лицом в согнутые колени, сидела Катя. Глядевший на нее Жданов не заметил, как к нему подошел Роман, наклонился и больно ущипнул его за шею. Вскрикнувший от неожиданности Андрей мгновенно вскочил на ноги, готовый дать отпор любому врагу.

– Ты ошалел? – гневно спросил Жданов, глядя на друга

– Это не сон, – медленно сказал Малиновский, и недоумение в его серо-голубых глазах сменилось страхом. – Я не сплю.

– Ты убедился в этом, ущипнув меня? Вообще-то, в таких случаях обычно щипают себя, – ворчливо отозвался Андрей, словно надеясь, что привычная дружеская перепалка чудесным образом вернет их в нормальный мир.

– Себя я уже щипал, – серьезно отозвался Роман, но Жданов, направившийся к Кире, его уже не слушал.

– Кира, Кира, – Андрей легонько потряс ее за плечо, – с тобой все в порядке? Давай, приходи в себя.

– Что, черт возьми, происходит? – раздался за спиной Жданова недовольный голос Воропаева.

Кира слабо застонала, приходя в сознание.

– Что случилось? – хрипло спросила она.

– Хотелось бы мне самому это знать, – пробормотал Андрей, помогая Кире сначала сесть, а затем подняться на ноги

Некоторое время она неподвижно стояла, ожидая, пока пройдет головокружение, а потом дрожащим голосом потрясенно сказала:

– Лифт. Мы падали. Мы что… умерли?

– Не похоже на рай, – отозвался подошедший к ним Александр.

– И на ад тоже, – добавил Роман.

Оставив Киру с братом и Малиновским, Андрей пошел к Кате, которая по-прежнему сидела у дерева. Теперь Жданов видел, что у нее трясутся плечи. Конечно, ситуация, в которой они все оказались, была странной и пугающей, но он не думал, что всегда спокойная и выдержанная Катя  так «расклеится».

– Катя, – Андрей присел перед ней на корточки и неловко погладил ее по голове, – с вами все в порядке? Ну, в смысле, вы не ранены? Кать, ну не надо так, все хорошо, мы  живы и, надеюсь, скоро вернемся домой.

Плечи девушки почти перестали дрожать, и она наконец подняла голову. Ее лицо было залито слезами, щека – в крови, волосы растрепаны, но Катя счастливо улыбалась.

– Домой? Я уже дома, – срывающимся голосом сказала она. – Я не могу в это поверить, это невозможно, но я дома!

«Умом тронулась», – обреченно подумал Андрей.

* * *

Она очнулась от боли в щеке. Девушка встала на ноги, но, почувствовав, что они ее не держат, доковыляла до ближайшего дерева, прислонилась к нему спиной и сползла по нему на землю. Последним, что она помнила, был падающий лифт. Они все – и она сама, и Жданов, Малиновский и Воропаевы, которые лежали неподалеку от девушки – должны были умереть. Но не умерли. Ну, по крайней мере, то место где они сейчас находились – небольшая лесная поляна – совершенно не соответствовала ее представлениям о загробной жизни. Ненадолго забытая боль в щеке снова дала о себе знать. Девушка потерла ее, увидела на ладони кровь и, переведя взгляд на левую руку, обнаружила, что ее перстень разбит. Безусловно, она расстроилась, но было кое что еще… Закусив губу, она закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась на том, чего не делала уже много месяцев: на магии. Она не знала, как они очутились в этом лесу и не верила, в то, что могло случиться чудо и она вдруг перенеслась домой, но не попробовать она не могла. Она была почти уверена, что у нее ничего не получится, но ошиблась: она мгновенно почувствовала знакомое с детства ощущение – буквально каждую клеточку ее тела наполняла магия. Девушка нерешительно протянула руку в сторону лежавшей в паре метров веточке и призвала ее к себе, сформировав мысленный приказ, замешанный на магии. Веточка послушно подчинилась и легла рядом. Девушка медленно провела по ней пальцем и внезапно разрыдалась, поняв, что это не сон, что она действительно в своем мире, потому что она снова может колдовать и потому что это была веточка зимника – дерева, которое она не росло на Земле.

Она слышала голоса Жданова и остальных, понимала, что надо успокоиться и взять себя в руки, но никак не могла этого сделать. Все те чувства, не отпускавшие ее последние полгода – напряжение, неуверенность, тоска, отчаяние, которые она так старательно пыталась игнорировать, – вылились наконец в полноценную истерику. Девушка почувствовала, что кто-то присел перед ней и погладил ее по голове. Это не мог быть только Жданов, никто иной.

– Катя, с вами все в порядке? – услышала она знакомый голос шефа. – Ну, в смысле, вы не ранены? Кать, ну не надо так, все хорошо, мы живы и, надеюсь, скоро вернемся домой.

Девушка нашла в себе силы посмотреть на Андрея и сказала, улыбаясь и плача одновременно:

– Дома? Я уже дома. Я не могу в это поверить, это невозможно, но я дома!

Судя по взгляду Жданова, тот решил, что она сошла с ума.

– Э-э-э… Катя, я не знаю, где мы, и что случилось, но это явно не Москва, – тихо сказал Андрей.

Девушка улыбнулась еще шире.

– Вот именно. Это мой мир. Вот, – она показала Жданову веточку, – это веточка зимника, он не растет на Земле, я точно знаю: его настойка укрепляет сердце, и я хотела заварить ее Валерию Сергеевичу, но выяснилось, что в вашем мире зимника нет. И меня зовут не Катя, а Мира.

Малиновский, Воропаев и Кира ей не верили.  Ни капельки. А вот Жданов колебался. Его помощница, по все видимости уже бывшая, встала на ноги, оглядела собравшихся вокруг нее людей и покачала головой.

– Я понимаю, что вам сложно мне поверить. Поэтому… вам нужны доказательства? Смотрите.

Девушка подбросила вверх веточку зимника и, вопреки ожиданиям Андрея и остальных, та не упала на землю, а неподвижно повисла в воздухе. Кира ахнула и зажала рот рукой, ее брат нахмурился, а Малиновский начал озираться по сторонам и нерешительно провел рукой вокруг ветки, ожидая найти веревки, на которых она висит. Но их не было.

– Это что, розыгрыш? – спросил он. – Нас снимают скрытой камерой? Если так, то это не смешно! – крикнул он куда-то вверх.

Мира вздохнула.

– Роман Дмитриевич, это не шутка. Мы действительно в другом мире, не на Земле.

– Вы нас похитили? – резко спросила Кира. – Чего вы хотите? Выкупа? Вы его получите, только скажите об этом честно и не морочьте нам голову вашими трюками.

Мира не успела ничего ответить, потому что в разговор вступил Воропаев:

– Хорошо, я готов допустить, что мы действительно в другом мире, – медленно сказал он. – В каком-то смысле, это даже неплохо, что мы здесь оказались, иначе при падении лифта нас размазало бы по полу «Зималетто». Но теперь вы можете вернуть нас обратно домой.

Мира опустила глаза, закусила нижнюю губу и позволила веточке упасть. Пока она размышляла над ответом, Кира, с удивлением глядя на брата, воскликнула:

– Саша! Ты что, веришь ей?!

На самом деле Воропаев сам не знал, верит он Кате, Мире или как-ее-там, или нет, но он точно знал, что сумасшедшим и преступникам надо подыгрывать и соглашаться с ними во всем.

– Андрей, ну что ты молчишь? – обратилась к жениху взвинченная Кира. – Скажи ей!

Что Жданов должен был сказать Кате, не знал ни Андрей, ни сама Кира. Но голос Воропаевой вывел Андрей из того транса, в который он впал после признания Кати. Потому что ему, за последние полгода привыкшему безоговорочно верить и доверять своей помощнице, после демонстрации ее возможностей и в голову не пришло сомневаться в ее словах.

– Кто вы, Катя? – спросил Андрей, пристально глядя в глаза той, кого еще пять минут назад считал Катей Пушкаревой. Теперь он уже не был в этом уверен.

Девушка подняла на него глаза и сказала, покраснев.

– Меня зовут Мира, я – маг, я родилась в этом мире, и я прошу у вас у всех прощения за то, что вынуждена была вас обмануть, притворившись Катей Пушкаревой. Я не пошла бы на ложь, если бы это не было действительно необходимо.

Выражение, промелькнувшее на лице Жданова, прежде чем тот отвернулся, Мира разглядеть не успела, но ей показалось, что она заметила разочарование и обиду.

– Я всегда знала, что ей нельзя доверять! – с неприязнью сказала Кира. – Неизвестно еще, с какой целью она устроилась в «Зималетто» и притащила нас сюда. Все эти сказки о спасении наших жизней можете оставить себе, меня вы не проведете.

– Кира, будь добра, успокойся, – стальным голосом попросил Воропаев сестру, крепко взяв ее за локоть. Он понимал, что от Пушка… то есть Миры, зависит их возвращение домой, и поэтому злить ее не стоило. – Так как насчет того, чтобы отправить нас назад в наш мир? – нарочито небрежно поинтересовался он.

– Я не могу этого сделать, – призналась Мира. – По крайней мере – прямо сейчас. Потому что я понятия не имею, как мы здесь очутились. Это… это невозможно – путешествовать между мирами, не пользуясь вратами, так я всегда считала.

– Вы что, хотите сказать, что мы застряли тут на всю жизнь? – встревожено спросил Малиновский.

– _Этого_ я не говорила. Чтобы вернуть вас на Землю, нам необходимо добраться до врат. А для этого надо сначала выяснить, где мы находимся, – терпеливо пояснила Мира.

– Замечательно, просто великолепно! – язвительно сказал Воропаев, которого новость о том, что быстро вернуться домой не получится, окончательно выбила из колеи. – Ну, что вы стоите столбом, выясняйте, где мы и как идти к этим вашим воротам, – нетерпеливо прикрикнул он.

И Андрей, который в этот момент снова повернулся к Ка… Мире, увидел в ее глазах вспышку гнева.

– Александр Юрьевич, – холодно произнесла девушка, и, если бы в этот момент на поляне оказалась Наталья Ларина, она увидела бы на лице помощницы Жданова знакомое выражение, – вам лично я могу пообещать, что если вы не смените тон, разговаривая со мной, **вы** на Землю не вернетесь.

– Извините, – буркнул Александр.

– Я понимаю, что вы оказались в непростой ситуации, но постарайтесь сдерживать свои эмоции, – мягко сказала Мира. Она сознавала, что хотя ни Кира, ни ее брат, не отличались покладистыми характерами, сейчас их злость и раздражение были лишь защитной реакцией на происходящее.

Мира тяжело вздохнула и, не обращая внимания на направленные на нее взгляды, потерла лицо руками. Ее эйфорию сменила вдруг свинцовая усталость и неуверенность. Потому что в словах Воропаева была доля истины: она действительно понятия не имела, где они находятся. Конечно, в любом случае Мира не собиралась идти прямиком к вратам, сначала она планировала добраться до Кермина. Но если они в Наэрии – неважно, где именно, – то им несказанно повезло. Если же они оказались не на ее родине, то их положение довольно незавидное: ни денег, ни оружия, ни лошадей, ни даже подходящей одежды. И хорошо еще, если они в Занкоре, Лерзе или Шенгаре – дружественных Наэрии странах, где ей достаточно заявить, что она и есть пропавшая (или погибшая) наэрийская принцесса Амиранда (тем более что с королем Занкора она знакома лично, а король Шенгара – кузен ее покойной матушки). Но если они на территории Илии, Тариса, Элвэя, Саддарта и, в особенности, Мэливара, который всегда был врагом Наэрии, шансы на то, что они благополучно достигнут до Кермина, – ничтожно малы.

– Встаньте позади меня, и каждый пусть дотронется до моей спины ладонью, – сказала Мира.

Жданов, Воропаевы и Малиновский недоуменно переглянулись, но сделали, как сказала Мира. Она почувствовала, как сразу четыре руки легли ей на спину. Закрыв глаза и сосредоточившись, девушка развела руки в стороны. Иногда самый лучший способ что-либо узнать – просто спросить. Именно так Мира и собиралась сделать. Но для этого необходимо было найти кого-нибудь, кому можно задать нужные вопросы.

Что такое магия? Ответ на этот вопрос на Материке не знали до сих пор, хотя множество магов и волшебников пытались постичь сущность магии, ее природу[*]. Но все их предположения и догадки оставались лишь непроверенными теориями. Вероятно, _древним_ – загадочным предкам всех обитателей Материка, которые, согласно легендами и преданиям, обладали невообразимой мудростью, было это известно, но сохранилось слишком мало книг, написанных ими, чтобы утверждать что-либо наверняка. До того, как попасть на Землю, Мира, будучи скорее магом-практиком, нежели магом-теоретиком, могла лишь повторять чужие определения магии. Сейчас она сказала бы, что магия – это мощный поток энергии, имеющий неизвестное происхождение, но определенно не физическое. Возможно, это была та самая ноосфера, о которой Мира узнала на Земле, или же информационное поле их планеты.

Так или иначе, сейчас Мира собиралась с помощью магии, чем бы она ни была, определить, есть ли в радиусе километра люди, помимо нее самой, Жданова, Малиновского и Воропаевых (она попросила их дотронуться до нее, чтобы они воспринимались как часть нее самой и, соответственно, не влияли на результат поиска). То, что делала сейчас Мира – сканируя окрестности в поисках человеческих форм жизни, – было под силу только магам. Даже для волшебников это была нелегкая задача, и радиус сканирования для них ограничивался максимум полукилометром.

На Материке всех, кто мог управлять магией, называли «дáры», словом древнего языка. Дáры делились на три категории. Самая низшая – ведьмы и ведьмаки, которых в разных странах звали по-разному: ведьмы, колдуны, ведуньи, знахарки, чародеи. Их силы хватало только на примитивные заклинания и заговоры, и поэтому они активно использовали вспомогательные средства –  ритуалы, талисманы и амулеты, зелья. Обычно ведьмы жили в деревнях, где лечили людей и скот. Далее шли волшебники и волшебницы, которые значительно лучше, чем ведьмы и ведьмаки, оперировали магией, но все же их сил было недостаточно для того, чтобы овладеть всеми возможностями магии и им трудно давалась невербальная магия. В отличие от магов, которые стояли на высшей ступени магической иерархии и в полной мере могли использовать магию. Теоретически. Потому что практически для этого необходимы были годы учебы и тренировок. Сильнейшими из магов были те, кто посвятил свою жизнь – всю, без остатка – магии. У них не было ни семьи, ни друзей, ни учеников – все это заменяла магия: заклинания, талисманы и амулеты, зелья и ритуалы. Но первый учитель Миры – придворный маг Кирсен – едва ли не с первых же дней ее обучения предупредил ее об опасности этого пути: если она хочет добиться небывалого могущества, то должна хорошенько все обдумать и взвесить: готова ли она отказаться ради этого ото всего. Впрочем, уже в пять лет Мира знала, что никогда не сможет отказаться от семьи. Нет, ну правда же, разве она может бросить родителей и Моргана? Нет, конечно.

Но, даже несмотря на то, что Мира не была лучшим магом Наэрии, та задача, которую она сейчас перед собой поставила, была ей по плечу. Вот только сканирование это не дало никакого результата. Точнее говоря – отрицательный результат.

Открыв глаза, Катя сделала пару шагов вперед и повернулась.

– В радиусе километра нет ни одной живой души, кроме нас с вами, – сказала она.

– Значит, мы в глухом лесу? – спросил Малиновский.

Воропаева, тесно прижавшаяся к Жданову, бросила на Катю очередной неприязненный взгляд.

– Андрей, Саша, ну сделайте же что-нибудь, – в отчаянии взмолилась Кира. – Надо выбираться отсюда! _Она_ может поступать, как хочет, пусть хоть остается и сгинет в этом лесу, но я хочу вернуться домой. Немедленно!

На глазах Киры выступили слезы, она всхлипнула и бросилась в объятия Жданова – на нее, закоренелую городскую жительницу, словосочетание «глухой лес» наводило какой-то первобытный ужас, и впервые за последние полчаса она осознала, что они могут никогда больше не увидеть Землю. Андрей попытался успокоить невесту, чей брат мрачно спросил Миру:

– Ну и что вы собираетесь делать?

– Я? – выгнула бровь девушка. – Ничего. А вот вам придется.

– Мне?

– Вам или Роману Дмитриевичу. Джентльмены, кто из вас хорошо лазит по деревьям?

* * *

– Катя… тьфу ты, Мира, ну откуда я знаю? – раздраженно сказал Малиновский, отряхивая брюки и свитер. – Километра три-четыре. Может, пять, но вряд ли больше. Я не бойскаут и определять расстояние на глаз, сидя на верхушке дерева, не умею.

Лезть на дерево пришлось Малиновскому. Жданов был для этого слишком тяжел, а Воропаев так побледнел, взглянув на высокий зимник, и так решительно отказался «изображать из себя обезьяну», что всем стало очевидно, что у Александра Воропаева есть по меньшей мере один страх – страх высоты. В результате, благополучно взобравшийся на самую вершину дерева Малиновский увидел где-то на северо-востоке в неизвестно-скольких-километрах-отсюда дым, по всей вероятности поднимавшейся из труб нескольких деревенских домов. Но сказать, сколько до предполагаемой деревни было километров, даже приблизительно, Роман не мог.

Мира задумалась. Положим, до деревни было пять или даже шесть километров – это означало, что они дойдут до нее не раньше чем через четыре часа, а то и больше: пробираться сквозь густой дикий лес вовсе не то же самое, что прогуляться по ухоженному саду или парку, особенно учитывая тот факт, что на Кире были сапоги на высоких тонких каблуках. Кроме того, нет никаких гарантий того, что они сразу же пойдут в абсолютно правильном направлении. А часов через пять, по прогнозам Миры, стемнеет. Идея ночевать в незнакомом лесу, безоружной и обремененной четырьмя спутниками, от которых было мало толка, Мире категорически не нравилась, но, похоже, другого выхода у них нет: им придется это сделать, если до темноты они не успеют выйти к деревне или городу.

– Идемте, – решительно сказала Мира, разворачиваясь и направляясь в ту сторону, куда показал Малиновский.

Она не оглянулась, чтобы посмотреть, последовали ли за ней ее товарищи по несчастью: во-первых, она была в этом уверена, а во-вторых, она не собиралась молить их об этом или уговаривать: у нее и без того хватало забот, и если кто-то из них хочет остаться на этой поляне или самостоятельно найти дорогу домой – пожалуйста, мешать им Мира не собиралась, в конце концов, каждый сам творец своей судьбы.

О том, что они будут делать, когда выйдут к людям, Мира решила пока не думать

* * *

Андрей без тени колебания пошел за Мирой: он верил всему, что она рассказала им, но он все еще был оглоушен произошедшим и тем, что Катя, его верная умница-помощница, которая сделала для него больше, чем кто-либо в его жизни, оказалась не той, за кого она себя выдавала. Еще полгода назад он немедленно заклеймил бы ее предательницей и лгуньей. Сейчас он просто не знал, что думать, и ему требовалось время, чтобы уложить все в голове. Потом, когда он сможет рассуждать здраво и непредвзято (хотя он не был уверен, что ему это удастся), он обязательно поговорит с Катей (он пока не мог заставить себя называть ее другим именем), но не сейчас. Поэтому мрачный Жданов молча брел за девушкой.

Кира, полная решимости держаться жениха, последовала за ним, хотя перспектива слушаться Пушкареву ее по-прежнему не радовала.

Воропаев до сих пор не был уверен, стоит ли верить словам Кати, но, поскольку особого выбора у него не было, тем более что его сестра не собиралась расставаться со Ждановым, Александр поплелся за Кирой и Андреем.

Малиновский, который никогда и ничего не воспринимал слишком серьезно, быстрее всех адаптировался к той ситуации, в которой они оказались. Другой мир? Почему бы и нет. Магия? Ого, вот это круто. Не можем скоро вернуться домой? Мда, вот это уже хуже, но ведь рано или поздно мы все же вернемся. Зато испытаем настоящие приключения. Не то, чтобы Малиновскому этого действительно хотелось, но он всегда считал, что в жизни надо попробовать все – ну, в разумных пределах конечно. И поэтому сейчас, будучи самим собой, Роман ускорил шаг, вклинился между Андреем, который держал увязавшую каблуками в земле Киру, и Катей, которая, как выяснилось, вовсе и не Катя, а какая-то Мира, и принялся забрасывать девушку вопросами.

– Катя… Мира, значит, вы – настоящая шпионка? – весело спросил он. – Проникли к нам на Землю, выучили язык, получили профессию экономиста, внедрились в «Зималетто»… Зачем, кстати? Чем вас так заинтересовала наша компания? Вряд ли она поможет вам завоевать наш мир. Между прочим, надеюсь, вы поняли, что это будет не так-то просто: сомневаюсь, что ваша магия справится с нашими ракетами и ядерными боеголовками.

Меньше всего Мире хотелось болтать с Малиновским, но, с одной стороны, она знала, что так просто он от нее не отстанет, а с другой – этот бессмысленный разговор мог помочь ей отвлечься от тягостных мыслей и волнения, а кроме того, она чувствовала, что должна и Роману, и всем остальным объяснение.

– Роман Дмитриевич, не говорите ерунды, – сказала, не оборачиваясь, Мира. – Я не шпионка и никто в моем мире не собирается вторгаться на Землю. Я оказалась в вашем мире случайно, по ошибке. На Земле нет магии, и я не смогла открыть врата, чтобы вернуться.

– Э-э-э, сочувствую. Значит, вы много лет проторчали на Земле?

– Нет, – покачала головой Мира. – Всего год. Целый год.

– Вы точно гений – выучить язык, даже несколько, и профессию за такой короткий срок, – заметил Роман.

Невысказанные им слова: «…или же вы лжете» повисли в воздухе.

– Мне не было нужды учить русский, или английский, или немецкий, – отозвалась Мира. – Это одно из свойств врат: каждый, кто проходит сквозь них в другой мир, получает знание языка этого мира. Точнее – всех его языков. Я думаю… Я не уверена, но, кажется, у нашего перемещения сюда тот же эффект. Минут пять назад я невольно перешла на свой родной язык, но вы все меня понимаете.

– Вау, значит мы теперь можем говорить на языках вашего мира? – против своей воли спросил заинтересованный Воропаев. Иностранные языки никогда ему не давались, и сейчас его самолюбие потешила мысль о том, что он, не прикладывая ни малейших усилий, знает по меньшей мере несколько языков, пусть даже и чужого мира.

– Да, – кивнула Мира. – Впрочем, врата работают и в обратном порядке: когда путешественник второй раз проходит через врата, обратно, он получает знание теперь уже всех языков своего мира, в дополнение к своему родному языку.

– Ого, вернувшись, мы сумеем свободно изъясняться и с японцами, и с китайцами, и с итальянцами. Класс! Хотя, как я всегда говорил, язык любви – интернациональный и всем понятный язык.

– А что, помимо знания языков, врата дают также профессию экономиста? – тихо спросил Андрей.

На сей раз Мира обернулась, чтобы ответить.

– Нет, Андрей Павлович. И я не такой хороший экономист, как вам кажется, хотя с момента начала работы в «Зималетто» я изрядно поднаторела в этой науке. Я признаюсь, что бóльшую часть работы делал за меня Коля Зорькин, мой друг. Вернее, друг настоящей Кати Пушкаревой. Вот он действительно гениальный экономист.

– Замечательно, – ничего не выражающим голосом произнес Жданов.

Кира хотела бы снова сказать, что никогда не верила Пушкаревой, но тут она споткнулась о корень дерева и едва не упала. К счастью, Андрей, придерживавший ее за локоть, вовремя ее подхватил, и Воропаева, вместо того, чтобы набрасываться на Миру с оскорблениями, предпочла сосредоточиться на дороге.

– Слушайте, но вы же жили в московской квартире, с родителями, у вас был паспорт на имя Екатерины Валерьевны Пушкаревой, диплом и другие документы. Вы их подделали? С помощью магии? Или вполне традиционным путем? – продолжал расспрашивать ее любопытный Малиновский.

– Роман Дмитриевич, вы невнимательны: я же только что сказала – на Земле нет магии. Что до документов… Они вполне подлинные. Вот, смотрите, – Мира порылась в сумке и достала оттуда паспорт. – Приглядись повнимательнее к фотографии и ко мне. Я и девушка на ней похожи, только когда мы одинаково причесаны, одеты и в одинаковых очках.

Пока Роман лазил на дерево, Мира, слетевшие очки которой остались на полу лифта, заплела растрепанные волосы в косу, и Малиновский, а с ней и Воропаев, сунувший свой нос в паспорт, не могли не признать, что между ней и девушкой на фотографии действительно мало общего. Роман спросил себя, как бывшей Кате Пушкаревой удалось всех обмануть, но быстро понял, что, в принципе, это было несложно: она, как и настоящая Катя с фотографии, так нелепо одевалась и причесывалась и носила такие дурацкие очки, что в первую очередь люди обращали внимание именно на это и совершенно не замечали ее лица.

– Меня… подобрали Пушкаревы, Валерий Сергеевич и Елена Александровна. За год до этого у них пропала единственная дочь Катя. Они поверили моей истории, не сразу, но поверили. Мне некуда было идти и я не знала вашего мира. Сначала я просто жила у них, привыкала к Земле, к Москве, а потом… Меня по ошибке приняли за Катю, и… Пушкаревы очень тосковали по дочери, они не могли смириться с тем, что она мертва и больше никогда к ним не вернется. И они решили выдать меня за Катю: частично, чтобы помочь мне, частично – чтобы помочь самим себе, ведь таким образом они снова обретали дочь, пусть даже суррогатную. И тогда я стала жить жизнью Кати Пушкаревой. Это было сложно, но необходимо. Я никогда не думала, что смогу попасть обратно домой: я много раз пыталась открыть врата, но это невозможно, на Земле нет магии, – Мира старалась говорить ровным спокойным голосом, чтобы не выдать тех чувств, что владели ей тогда, в том числе и какого-то странного иррационального страха, который она испытывала время от времени, когда ей казалось, что Пушкаревы действительно верят, что она – их Катя.

– Не нравится мне это, – сказал вдруг Жданов. – Если на Земле нет магии, то как мы попали сюда? Да еще так вовремя, избежав верной смерти при падении лифта? Что еще вы от нас скрываете?

– Ничего, клянусь, – заверила его Мира. – Мне это интересно не меньше, а то и больше вашего. Но я не могу себе даже представить, как это возможно. Правда, мы так и не разобрались в том, как именно работают сами врата, так что я не исключаю возможности того, что есть и другие возможности путешествовать между мирами, неизвестные мне.

– Слушайте, Мира, а у вас тут что, средневековье и феодализм? – спросил Малиновский, вспомнив об их с Мирой – тогда еще Катей поединке на мечах. – Все носят мечи и умеют фехтовать ими, даже очаровательные девушки? – Роман не был бы самим собой, если бы не попытался флиртовать даже сейчас.

– Роман Дмитриевич, – усмехнулась Мира, – забудьте все те фильмы об отважных и прекрасных дамах, которые бесстрашно и быстро расправляются со своими врагами, отвоевывают свой трон и спасают своих женихов от дракона. Из женщин в моем мире в основном только маги и волшебницы умеют хорошо обращаться с мечом, и то по большей части те из них, кому приходится много путешествовать. Остальные дамы – как благородного происхождения, так и низкородные – сидят дома и ведут домашнее хозяйство. Война, как и политика, – прерогатива мужчин. Ни эмансипации, ни феминизма.

Роман поцокал языком.

– Жаль, я не отказался бы познакомиться с Зеной – Королевой воинов или какой-нибудь очаровательной амазонкой.

Жданов никак не отреагировал на слова друга, Воропаев презрительно фыркнул, а Кира укоризненно посмотрела на Романа – на большее ее сил уже не хватало. Следующие полчаса прошли в полном молчании. Сказать, что все путешественники поневоле устали значило не сказать ничего. Пробираться сквозь густые дебри и пролезать под низко нависающими ветками деревьев, то и дело спотыкаясь об их корни и цепляясь одеждой кусты, оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем земляне себе представляли. В этом мире в отличие от Земли стояла поздняя весна, и поэтому все сняли пальто и несли их в руках (причем Жданов – сразу два: и свое, и Кирино), кроме того, на плечах у обеих дам висели дамские сумочки, в которые, как известно, помещается такая масса вещей, которая с трудом влезет в просторный багажник любого внедорожника. И всем очень хотелось есть, а еще больше – пить, но никто, даже Кира, не хотел первым в этом признаваться.

Воропаев уже хотел сказать, что, по его мнению, они уже прошли как минимум два километра, а то и больше, как вдруг Мира резко остановилась и уставилась на кряжистый дуб слева от нее. Ее спутники, обрадованные этой небольшой передышкой, в изнеможении опустились на брошенные на землю пальто. Мира несколько минут задумчиво смотрела на дуб, а затем, нахмурившись, огляделась. Кира сидела, закрыв глаза и прислонившись к Андрею, и поэтому не увидела выражение лица Миры, которое очень не понравилось мужчинам.

– Что? – не выдержал Андрей. – Ка… Мира, что-то не так?

– Пока не знаю, – честно ответила маг. – Кира Юрьевна, у вас есть какая-нибудь помада или блеск, чем ярче, тем лучше?

Воропаева, вздрогнув, открыла глаза и недоуменно взглянула на Миру.

– Думаете, если вы накраситесь, мы быстрее доберемся куда надо? – устало, но все же язвительно спросила Кира. – Хотите очаровать лесных духов или как они там называются?

Мира метнула на Воропаеву гневный взгляд.

– Молчите! У вас на Земле есть хорошая поговорка: «Не буди Лихо, пока оно тихо». Для моего мира она более чем актуальна. Советую вам молчать и не говорить о том, чего вы не понимаете.

– Что здесь правда водятся лес… – начал было Малиновский, но его перебила Мира.

– Молчите! – прошипела она. – Молчите. Это в ваших же интересах. Ибо себя одну я защитить смогу, и то не факт, а вот нас всех – точно нет.

И от ее слов у землян по спине пробежал холодок, потому что было совершенно очевидно, что Мира не шутит и даже не преувеличивает. Кира, порывшись в сумочке, достала оттуда помаду и блеск и подала их Мире, которая подошла к так заинтересовавшему ее дубу и нарисовала на нем большой розовый крест. А затем она закрыла глаза и провела еще одно сканирование, которое снова ничего не дало. Мира поморщилась и, вспомнив придворного мага Герхарда Рила, а точнее говоря – его любимое изречение о том, что излишняя осторожность – благое дело, резко сказала своим спутникам:

– Вынимайте пояса из своих пальто. А вы, Александр Юрьевич, давайте сюда ваш галстук.

Получив желаемое, Мира связала четыре пояса (у Малиновского была куртка) и галстук в одну длинную веревку и привязала один ее конец к своему запястью.

– Кира Юрьевна, идите сюда, – позвала Мира.

Воропаева, с трудом поднявшись на ноги, подошла к магу, уже догадываясь, что та хочет сделать. Без каких-либо объяснений Мира привязала импровизированную веревку к запястью Киры, так, чтобы обе девушки могли идти на некотором расстоянии друг от друга и чтобы оставшегося куска веревки хватило на то, чтобы привязать мужчин. После Киры Мира привязала Андрея, затем Воропаева, а замыкал цепочку Малиновский. Когда второй конец веревки был надежно закреплен на запястье Романа, Мира пробормотала скрепляющее заклинание, и теперь никто кроме нее самой не мог развязать или разорвать веревку. Конечно, в какой-то степени это было не слишком удобно, но если происходит то, о чем подозревает Мира, лучше им всем держаться как можно ближе друг другу – так, чтобы они просто физически не могли никуда друг от друга отойти дальше, чем на  полметра.

– Это обязательно? – обреченно спросил Андрей.

– Да, – отрезала Мира. – Идемте, нельзя терять время.

И они пошли. Орешник, осины, дубы, зимник, снова орешник, осины, осины,  чья-то нора, буки, пара вязов, дубы, березы, дубы, ясень. Осины, осины, дубы, зимник, снова орешник, осины, осины,  чья-то нора, буки, пара вязов, дубы, березы, дубы, ясень. Осины, осины… и так до бесконечности. Пригнуться, перешагнуть, перешагнуть, пригнуться, пригнуться… и так до бесконечности. Лес, а точнее говоря – необходимость плестись по нему, усталыми и голодными, действовала на нервы. И не было никаких сил возразить Мире, упорно тащившей их вперед – как овец на заклание. Даже мужчины едва шли, не говоря уже о Кире, которую практически нес Андрей. Когда Роман, чуть не провалившийся ногой не то в нору, не просто в дырку в земле, уже готов был заявить, что больше не может и что ему надо отдохнуть, Мира остановилась перед дубом. Подозрительно знакомым дубом. Да и вообще, это место казалось очень знакомым. Но этого не просто не могло быть, ведь на дубе не было креста, нарисованного Мирой Кириной губной помадой. Не мог же этот крест исчезнуть, так? Или мог?

– Узнаете это дерево? – спросила Мира, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.

– В этом чертовом лесу сотни деревьев, похожих друг на друга как две капли воды, – раздраженно отозвался Александр, плюхаясь за землю. Его примеру последовали все, кроме Кати. – Этот дуб ничем не отличается от того, который мы прошли минуту назад. И от того, который мы прошли две минуты назад, и десять, и пятнадцать минут назад.

– Вы что, слепая? – поинтересовалась едва живая от изнеможения Кира. – На этом дубе нет вашей метки, так что это абсолютно точно не тот дуб.

– Да, креста нет, – согласилась Мира, продолжая разглядывать дерево.

– Гензель и Гретель, – пробормотал вдруг Андрей.

– Что? – не поняла Мира, а Воропаевы и Малиновский удивленно уставились на Жданова.

– Гензель и Гретель. Есть на Земле такая сказочка. Детей завели в глухой лес и бросили там. Они собирались найти дорогу домой по хлебным крошкам, которые разбрасывали по пути в лес, но птицы склевали хлеб. Что, кто-то «склевал» вашу метку на дереве, Катя? Или это действительно не тот дуб?

– Не знаю, – серьезно ответила Мира, даже не заметившая, что Андрей оговорился и назвал ее «Катей», и  с одобрением посмотрела на бывшего начальника. – Пока не знаю.

Девушка подошла к дубу и снова поставила на него метку, теперь уже невидимую глазу, магическую, которую мог убрать только другой сильный маг, но не те, о ком она непрерывно думала весь последний час.

Отдохнув минут десять-пятнадцать, Мира встала и сказала со вздохом:

– Надо идти. Часа через два стемнеет.

– А если я не хочу больше никуда идти? – с вызовом спросила Кира. По лицу ее брата было понятно, что его интересует тот же вопрос.

Мира равнодушно пожала плечами.

– Тогда вы можете оставаться здесь и делать все, что пожелаете. Ваша жизнь – ваше решение. Мы идем вперед не потому, что  я этого хочу, а потому что это необходимо. Если вас что-то не устраивает – это не мои проблемы. Лично я твердо намерена выбраться из этого леса любой ценой и вывести отсюда тех, кто решит остаться со мной. Остальные свободны поступать так, как им заблагорассудится, – ответила Мира.

Она казалась спокойной и сдержанной, но ее карие глаза, не скрытые по обыкновению очками, выдавали ее крайнюю усталость и тщательно подавляемый гнев. И Андрей подумал о том, что у нее все же была поразительная способность держать себя в руках в любой ситуации. Если бы Мира смогла прочитать мысли Жданова, она горько рассмеялась бы, потому что сама считала по-другому.

И они снова пошли вперед. И опять – орешник, осины, дубы, зимник, снова орешник, осины, осины,  чья-то нора, буки, пара вязов, дубы, березы, дубы, ясень. Осины, осины, дубы, зимник, снова орешник, осины, осины,  чья-то нора, буки, пара вязов, дубы, березы, дубы, ясень. Осины, осины… и так до бесконечности. Пригнуться, перешагнуть, перешагнуть, пригнуться, пригнуться… и так до бесконечности. Пасмурный и унылый день, вовсе не похожий на солнечный теплый денек поздней весны, наводил тоску. У всех путешественников была только две мысли: «Поскорее бы выбраться отсюда» и «Ноги моей больше не будет ни в каком лесу».

Никто даже не удивился, когда примерно через час Мира остановилась как вкопанная перед дубом. И ни у кого уже не возникло сомнений в том, что это _тот самый_ дуб. Мира дотронулась до него ладонью, почувствовала свою метку  и кивнула. Да, это был он. А значит, ее худшие подозрения подтвердились.

– Нас водят, – пробормотала она, усаживаясь на землю.

– Что? Кто? Что вы имеете в виду? – засыпали Миру вопросами ее спутники.

– Лешие. Лесные духи. Хранители леса, – пояснила маг.

– Вы что, шутите? – недоверчиво спросил Малиновский.

Если с существованием в этом мире магии он еще готов был примириться, то информация о том, что здесь водятся лешие, домовые и русалки казалась ему неправдоподобной.

– Ага, конечно, шучу. По мне разве не видно, что я веселюсь от души? – криво улыбнулась Мира, и от ее взгляда Роману захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Заодно это избавило бы его от необходимости и дальше тащиться по этому треклятому лесу. – Лешие… они, в принципе, безобидные, если только никто не вредит их лесу. Но мы не сделали ничего такого, чтобы могло бы вызвать их гнев. Хотя, вполне возможно, таким образом лешие дают нам понять, что мы – нежеланные гости, и наказывают нас за вторжение на их территорию. Или же с нами играют, забавляются.

– Что значит, «водят»? – спросил Воропаев.

– Вы не знаете? В земном фольклоре это тоже встречается: лешие водят людей по кругу, и куда бы те не пошли – назад, вперед, влево, вправо, – они каждый раз возвращаются к одному и тому же месту. Как мы – к этому дубу. Судя по всему, нас водят примерно по километровому кругу.

– Вы что, хотите сказать, что мы до конца своей жизни будем таскаться по этому лесу? По кругу, как дрессированные лошади? Пока не умрем от истощения? – взвился Воропаев.

– Этого я не говорила, Александр Юрьевич. Магия леших – это особая магия, магия самого леса, и волшебники и маги не в состоянии… вмешаться в нее. По крайней мере – серьезно. Я могу вывести нас из того круга, по которому нас водят, но только один раз, и это потребует больших усилий. Если лешим вздумается снова начать нас водить, я уже ничего не смогу сделать. Кстати, я связала нас вместе, чтобы лешие нас не разделили, они мастерски это умеют: сейчас вы находитесь одной части леса, а через секунду оказываетесь за десятки километров, в противоположном его конце.

Некоторое время земляне переваривали это сообщение, а затем мертвую тишину нарушил Малиновский

– Не знаю, как вам, а мне уже осточертел этот дуб. И та нора, в которую я уже третий раз чуть не провалился. И тот куст, о который я дважды оцарапался. Кат… Мира, сделайте милость, выведите нас отсюда, – взмолился Роман.

– Поддерживаю, – кивнул Андрей.

Мира закусила губу, явно что-то обдумывая, а затем, тяжело вздохнув, достала из сумочки зеркальце.

– Ладно. Но даже если нас не начнут снова водить, когда мы выйдем из круга, мы все равно не успеем добраться до деревни до темноты, и нам придется заночевать в лесу, – предупредила она.

Представьте себе, что вы находитесь в помещении без окон и дверей, с полами и потолком, сделанными из резины, не слишком толстой, но и не настолько тонкой, чтобы легко порваться. Выбраться наружу вы можете лишь разорвав резину. Но для этого у вас нет никак подручных средств. И поэтому вы упираетесь руками в одну из стен и идете вперед, пока резина не натянется так сильно, что не выдержит и лопнет.

Для того чтобы выйти из заколдованного круга, Мире надо было сделать примерно то же самое: найти границу и попробовать ее продавить. И хотя на практике ей ни разу не приходилось сталкиваться с чем-то подобным, теорию знала хорошо, спасибо Герхарду Рилу. И она была уверена, что сил ей хватит, но основная проблема заключалась в том, чтобы «нащупать» границу – все-таки магия леших слишком отличалась от привычной Мире магии. Именно для этого Мире и понадобилось зеркальце.

В любое другое время Жданов и остальные с интересом следили бы за ее манипуляциями, но сейчас они были чересчур для этого измотаны. Зачаровав зеркальце, Мира, хоть и с немалым трудом, потратив на этом минут двадцать, все же нашла границу. Теперь оставалось самое сложное и одновременно самое легкое – прорвать ее. Как правило в таких случаях маги использовали драгоценные и полудрагоценные камни, хранящие запас магической энергии, и сейчас Мира с сожалением вспомнила свой топазовый перстень, разбившейся в лифте (драгоценные и полудрагоценные камни, начиненные магией, становились очень хрупкими). Нет, конечно, своей силы ей должно было хватить, но после этого она будет выжатой как лимон, и ей потребуются по меньшей мере сутки на восстановление. Это значит – никакой магии. А ночью в лесу – опасно. Мира устало потерла лицо.

– Просто идите за мной, – сказала она.

Мира вытянула вперед руку и недовольно отметила, что та чуть дрожит. Год назад подобная прогулка по лесу далась бы ей значительно легче. Девушка сосредоточилась и решительно шагнула к невидимому глазу барьеру, установленному лешими.

– Поехали, – едва слышно прошептала она.

* * *

На то, чтобы вырваться из заколдованного круга, у Миры и ее товарищей ушло около сорока минут. Когда маг окончательно убедилась, что их больше не водят, она остановилась и бессильно опустилась на землю.

– Мы вышли, – сказала она. – Сейчас немного отдохнем и начнем искать подходящее место для ночевки.

Поняв, что они вынуждены будут провести ночь в лесу, все поежились. Спать на голой земле, голодными, в диком лесу, где наверняка водятся хищники – удовольствие не из приятных. И тут, словно в ответ на их мысли, где-то неподалеку раздался вой. Определенно волчий. Все вздрогнули, Кира уткнулась лицом в плечо Андрея, а Мира быстро вскочила на ноги, потянув за собой остальных, поскольку они все еще были связаны друг с другом.

– Черт побери, – выругалась она.

Впрочем, нет, она явно сказала что-то иное, ее спутники это отчетливо слышали, но почему-то их мозг воспринял ее слова как земное ругательство. Возможно, так случилось потому, что переход в другой мир давал знание лишь языка, но не культуры, и там где можно, подсознание пыталось перевести незнакомые понятия в известную ему систему координат, облачить их в привычные представления и слова. Разумеется, это было не всегда возможно, и поэтому Мира не понимала, что такое «тургеневская барышня» или что значит «ни пуха, ни пера». Но ругательства, надо полагать, были универсальным явлением во всей вселенной, и поэтому заменять проклятия и брань одного мира на нецензурные выражения другого мира было не слишком сложно.

– Нам придется остаться здесь, – сказала нахмурившаяся Мира. – У меня нет сил, чтобы установить вокруг нас защиту от хищников, но, надеюсь, их отпугнет огонь. Надо собрать хворост.

Но сделать этого они не успели.

Лешие появились внезапно, словно выросли из-под земли. Хотя, вполне возможно, именно так и случилось. В мгновение ока Мира, Андрей, Кира, Александр и Роман оказались окружены низкорослыми фигурами, лишь отдаленно напоминавшими людей. Лешие с ног до головы были покрыты чем-то зеленым, больше всего походящим на мох и траву, на их телах имелись многочисленные выступающие наросты, а на их лицах выделялись огромные янтарные глаза.

И Кира закричала.

 

 **Интермедия – 10**

 _Земля, за год до описанных выше событий_

Первым, что она почувствовала, когда открыла глаза в новом мире, был холод, от которого не спасал  теплый, но далеко не зимний плащ. Мира поежилась и огляделась: она находилась в полутемном и полуразрушенном помещении. На полу лежали камни, какой-то мусор и снег, а из дыр в стенах и потолке струился неяркий белый свет. Зима. Девушка снова поежилась, выбралась наружу и, не сдержавшись, выругалась: она была в лесу. Зимнем пасмурном заснеженном лесу, с черными голыми деревьями и сугробами по пояс. За-ме-ча-тель-но. Просто великолепно! Мира посмотрела на сугробы, потопала ногами, поплотнее закуталась в плащ, оглянулась и увидела, что врата располагались в небольшом, практически лежащим в руинах домике, предназначение которого могло быть каким угодно.

– Ну уж нет, – пробормотала Мира. – Не буду я пробираться через эти сугробы. Какая же я дура… – сейчас решение исследовать в одиночку новый мир казалось ей еще более глупым, чем ранее. – Все, кажется, пора возвращаться домой.

Она осторожно зашла обратно в дом, по крошащимся под ногами ступеньками, встала в круг перед мозаичной стеной, сохранившейся в разы лучше, чем сам дом, дотронулась до камешков, которые символизировали ее мир, закрыла глаза и произнесла «Откройся» на древнем языке Материка. Но ничего не произошло. Перед ее мысленным взором не появилось привычной двери. Мира закусила губу и попыталась еще раз. И снова не вышло. Она вышла из круга, встала в него еще раз, безуспешно попробовала вернуться домой, затем дотронулась до камешков, которые могли перенести ее в другие миры, в которых она уже бывала, но у нее также ничего не получилось. Подавив подступающую панику, Мира сосредоточилась и вдруг поняла, что что-то не так: она не чувствовала магии. Совсем. Девушка протянула руку к ближайшему камню, призывая его к себе, но он даже не шелохнулся.

– Нет, не может быть… – прошептала она пересохшими от страха губами.

В отчаянии она вложила всю силу, что была сосредоточена в сапфировом перстне, чтобы воздействовать на камень, но тот по-прежнему никак не реагировал на ее усилия. Сапфир рассыпался в мелкую пыль, как это часто случалось с драгоценными камнями, из которых резко извлекали большое количество хранящейся в них магической энергии.

– Нет магии… В этом мире нет магии, – изумленно и испуганна сказала самой себе Мира. – Но ведь этого не может быть. Не может!

Ведь если это так, она оказалась в ловушке и не может вернуться домой. Нет, должен быть выход, должен! Она просто не может застрять здесь на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Морган убьет ее за подобную глупость. «Если узнает», – мрачно подумала Мира. Она уже промерзла до костей, и понимала, что ей необходимо выбраться из леса, чтобы найти людей и теплый кров. «И еще неизвестно, как местные жители ко мне отнесутся и поверят ли они мне». Но у нее не было другого выхода.

Мира не знала, сколько она брела по лесу, увязая в сугробах и с трудом передвигая непослушные от холода ноги. Она безумно хотела лечь в ближайший сугроб и заснуть, но не могла позволить себе этого –  хотя у нее больше не было никаких физических сил идти, ее упрямство и злость на саму себя гнали ее вперед. Уже начало темнеть, когда она увидела вдали дом с горящим окошком.

– Пусть он будет настоящим, – взмолилась она. – Не галлюцинацией, не миражом.

И она побежала к нему, как ей самой казалось, хотя на самом деле она едва плелась. Дом оказался настоящим.

* * *

«Слышь, Пушкаревы опять приехали. – Знаю, как не знать. То и дело сюда наведываются, а толку-то? Оно, конечно, понять, дочь все-таки, да только и дураку понятно, что сгинула она, с концами. – Так-то оно так, но сердце родительское с этим смириться не может. Пущай приезжают, может, так им и лучше».

За последний год Пушкаревы часто наведывались в деревню, затерянную в одном из новгородских лесов: в любое время года, в любую погоду, даже когда дороги были размыты или занесены снегом. Год назад в этом лесу пропала их единственная дочь, но они никак не могли смириться с тем, что она мертва и упорно надеялись на ее возвращение.

Тем мартовским вечером, услышав тихий стук в дверь, они подумали, что им показалось, что это – игра их воображения. Но стук повторился, и муж с женой ринулись открывать дверь. Это не мог быть никто из соседей – немногочисленные жители деревеньки всегда стучали громко и при этом не менее громко кричали свое имя, а заодно и цель визита. Разумеется, в головах Валерия Сергеевича и Елены Александровны пронеслась одна единственная мысль: «Катя!». Но когда они открыли дверь, то увидели на пороге незнакомую, чуднó одетую девушку.

– Пожалуйста, добрые люди, я прошу у вас помощи и приюта, – посиневшими и онемевшими губами сказала девушка.

Пушкаревы, не задумываясь, посторонились, позволяя девушке пройти в дом.

 

* * *

[*] См. подробнее: Дармис Дарлинда. Магия: суть и возможности. – Миграна (Элвэй): Силисон и Сыновья,  1236. – 226 с.; Алькан Стэннор, Джонатан Рискин. Исследование, посвященное магии в общем и ее происхождению и истинной природе в частности. – Кермин (Наэрия): Королевская школа маги и волшебства, 1267. – 559 с.; Зарид Ковач. Что такое магия? Учебник для младых умов. – Мильсар (Саддарт): Мудрость, 1315. – 138 с.; Амиранда Лиеж. Некоторые аспекты проблемы определения сущности и происхождения магии. – Аквилон (Гардия): Королевское издательство, 1345. – 317 с.


	12. Глава 11. Знать или не знать, вот в чем вопрос

**Глава 11. Знать или не знать, вот в чем вопрос.**

Невозможно за полгода хорошо изучить человека, особенно если все время разговаривать с ним в основном о работе. Но все же Мира, неплохо разбиравшаяся в людях, успела немного узнать Жданова: он был умен, но временами ленив; безответственный, он умел брать себя в руки и работать столько, сколько было нужно; бабник и любитель легкой жизни, Андрей, тем не менее, был готов на все, чтобы добиться того, чего хочет и о чем мечтает. И, откровенно говоря, Мира не ожидала от Жданова такой быстрой и совершенно правильно реакции на происходящее: он резко схватил Киру за руку, притянул к себе и прижал ее лицо к своей груди, заставив тем самым невесту замолчать. И правильно сделал – лешие редко контактировали с людьми и не испытывали к ним особой любви, поэтому Мира даже приблизительно не могла сказать, как они отреагировали бы на громкий крик Киры, едва ли не переходящий в ультразвук. Впрочем, Мира не могла не отдать Воропаевой должное – она сломалась гораздо позже, чем принцесса ожидала, та же Клочкова на ее месте и ста метров не прошла бы без того, чтобы не высказать всем окружающим, в том числе и деревьям, как она устала и как ей надоел этот лес.

– Маг, – скрипучим голосом сказал один из леших, пристально глядя на Миру, и девушка с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Значит, дело в ней. Паршиво.

– Сильный маг, – продолжил леший, подойдя поближе к Мире, и та уловила исходящий от него запах сырой земли и травы. – Смогла выйти из круга. Но сможешь ли ты сделать это снова? И снова? И снова? Ты сильный маг, но это наш лес, и тебе нас не одолеть.

Так, а вот это уже совсем плохо – открытая угроза. Что странно, поскольку лешие, как правило, не агрессивны и не нападают без повода. А ни Мира, ни ее спутники такого повода, вроде бы, не давали.

– Я, от своего имени и от имени своих товарищей, прошу прощения, если мы невольно причинили вред лесу или чем-то вам оскорбили. Но я уверяю вас, что мы уважаем законы леса и не хотели ничего дурного, – осторожно подбирая слова, сказала Мира.

Некоторое время лешие молчали, не сводя с девушки своих немигающих янтарных глаз.. Кира тихо всхлипывала, уткнувшись в грудь Жданову, который напряженно смотрел поверх ее плеча на леших. А Воропаев и Малиновский стояли, затаив дыхание и, казалось, вообще забыли, что надо дышать.

– Нам нужна твоя помощь, маг, – наконец сказал все тот же леший, по всей видимости, лидер.

А вот это неожиданно.

– О какой помощи идет речь? – спросила Мира, не в силах скрыть изумление: должно было случиться что-то экстраординарное, раз хранители леса обратились за помощью к магу-человеку, которому недоступна магия леса.

Тут где-то совсем близко снова раздался волчий вой, и лешие переглянулись, как показалось Мире – обеспокоенно.

– Долго объяснять, а наше время заканчивается. Скоро настанет ночь – время наших братьев. А вы, люди, устали и валитесь с ног. Если ты, маг, сейчас согласишься нам помочь, мы доставим вас туда, где вы будете в безопасности и переживете эту ночь. А утром мы все расскажем.

– А если я откажусь? –  поинтересовалась Мира, уже понимая, что она не сможет этого сделать.

– Мы уйдем. Вы останетесь здесь. И не доживете до утра, потому что тебе, маг, не одолеть наших братьев –  ты сильна, но сейчас ты слишком слаба.

Определенно, у леших была весьма странная манера изъясняться.

– Но вы можете хотя бы вкратце пояснить, чего вы от меня хотите? – продолжала настаивать Мира, которой не нравилась идея соглашаться на неизвестно что.

– Нет времени. Решай сейчас: да или нет.

– Хорошо, – сдалась Мира, – я согласна помочь вам, но только при двух условиях: во-первых, если эта помощь не состоит в причинении любого рода вреда моим родным, друзьям и спутникам; во-вторых, если взамен вы выведете нас пятерых, в целости и сохранности, из леса.

На долю секунды Мира задумалась над тем, стоит ли еще потребовать, чтобы лешие снабдили их всем, что необходимо для длительного путешествия, но решила, что это уже чересчур: главное – выбраться из леса, а там будет видно.

Главный леший кивнул головой и сказал торжественно:

– Да будет так.

– Так будет, – отозвалась Мира, удивляясь тому, что лешим известна фраза, традиционно используемая на Материке для скрепления соглашений. Хотя она не имела магической силы, считалось, что если все стороны договора ее произнесут, он непременно будет исполнен.

– Отдыхайте, мы увидимся утром. И не выходите на улицу до наступления рассвета.

С этими словами лешие исчезли так же внезапно, как и появились, а Мира и ее спутники вдруг обнаружили, что стоят вовсе не там, где были еще секунду назад, а перед небольшим деревянным домиком.

– О-о-о, ни фига себе! – хрипло сказал снова обретший дар речи Малиновский.

– Я хочу домой. Андрей, Саша, пожалуйста, сделайте что-нибудь, я хочу домой! – всхлипнула все еще прижимавшаяся к Жданову Кира. Почти весь разговор Миры с хранителями леса прошел мимо Воропаевой, но кое-что она все же уловила: они не вернуться домой пока маг не поможет лешим, и непонятно, сколько времени это займет и получится ли это у нее.

Жданов по инерции продолжал гладить Киру по голове, но внимание его было приковано к Мире и к дому. Андрей показал глазами на строение и вопросительно посмотрел на свою бывшую помощницу. Девушка, у которой от усталости и напряжения уже подгибались колени, утвердительно кивнула и сказала громко:

– Джентльмены, Кира Юрьевна, ночевать мы будем в этом доме. Вы слышали, что сказали лешие: ночью из дома выходить нельзя, и поэтому, если кому-то необходимо… удовлетворить естественные потребности организма, советую сделать это сейчас. Полагаю, минут десять у нас есть.

Не все сразу поняли смысл этого высказывания.

– Что, нас как в детском саду всех дружно сажают на горшок? – ухмыльнулся Воропаев, который первым сообразил, что Мира имела в виду.

Маг равнодушно пожала плечами.

– Время идет, – сказала она и, повернувшись, направилась к ближайшим кустам.

– Девочки налево, мальчики направо, –  услышала она за спиной голос Малиновского. – Интересно, а лопухи тут растут?

* * *

Когда Мира разожгла огонь в очаге – используя для этого не магию, но зажигалку Андрея, то увидела, что на низком, грубо сколоченном столе лежат орехи, несколько крупных птичьих яиц и стоит большой кувшин воды. Да, судя по всему, лешим действительно очень нужна помощь Миры, раз они даже позаботились о ее ужине. Кровати в домике не было, ее заменяла широкая, накрытая шкурами каких-то животных лежанка. «На пятерых ее не хватит, – подумала Мира, – как минимум одному, а то и двум придется спать на полу». На стене возле очага висела полка, на которой стояла пара глиняных бутылочек (в которых, как впоследствии обнаружилось, хранились соль и перец), котелок и сковородка, а на полу под ней располагался массивный сундук (пустой). И все это было покрыто изрядным слоем пыли.

В первую очередь путешественники напились, при этом пролив на себя примерно половину кувшина – стаканов в домике не нашлось, а из широкого горла было неудобно пить. После этого все кроме Миры со стоном опустились на пол, привалившись спинами к столу. Утоленная жажда с радушием уступила место голоду, но земляне слишком устали, чтобы готовить яйца, и поэтому потянулись было к орехам, но Мира шлепнула своих спутников (точнее говоря – Малиновского и Воропаева) по рукам.

– Орехи будут на завтрак, – сказала она, – поскольку я не уверена, что гостеприимство хранителей леса распространяется так далеко, чтобы обеспечить нас завтраком. Подождите, сейчас я сделаю яичницу.

– Давайте я помогу, – без энтузиазма предложил Андрей.

– Нет, спасибо, – вежливо, но твердо ответила Мира.

Когда яичница была готова, Мира задумалась над тем, как ее есть (не руками же, для этого она была слишком горячей), а затем достала из сумки ежедневник, вырвала из него кучу листочков и свернула их, сделав из них подобия ложек.

– Вот, держите. Андрей Павлович, разбудите, пожалуйста, Киру Юрьевну. Я понимаю, что она, как и все мы, устала, но ей надо поесть.

Кира действительно уснула сидя, прислонившись к Жданову. Когда Андрей принялся будить ее, она недовольно заворчала, но все же открыла глаза. И по выражению ее лица было понятно, что она до последнего надеялась, что все, что с ними случилось – дурной сон.

– О каких братьях говорили лешие? – внезапно спросил Андрей. – Что, в вашем мире существуют не просто лешие, но несколько их разновидностей? Дневные и ночные? Добрые и злые? Ночной дозор, дневной дозор, всем выйти из сумрака?

Мира покачала головой и криво улыбнулась.

– Нет, конечно. Лешие говорили о своих братьях-волках. Волках вообще и оборотнях в частности.

Кира и Александр недоверчиво взглянули на мага, а Роман поперхнулся.

– Скажите что вы пошутили, а?

– Нет. Но, как уже советовала, забудьте земные фильмы и книги. Здешние оборотни вовсе не такие, какими их представляют себе жители Земли. В первую очередь потому, что они никогда не были людьми. Хотя… это даже странно, я никак не могу понять, как ваш мир, в котором нет магии, знает о волшебстве, оборотнях и драконах, – задумчиво сказала Мира. – С другой стороны, раз кто-то когда-то каким-то образом сумел построить у вас врата, то, возможно, в древности на Земле тоже была магия и лешие. Но, так или иначе, здешние оборотни не боятся серебра, и их превращения не связаны с полной луной. Их время – ночь, ночью они охотятся и только ночью они могут оборачиваться в людей. Но не стоит обманываться их внешним видом – они не люди, они были и всегда останутся зверьми, даже если они выглядят как мы и говорят на нашем языке. Что, кстати редкость, большая их часть – дикари и варвары. Они охотятся на зверей и на людей, воруют скот и птицу в деревнях, примыкающих к лесу. Существует много теорий их происхождения, в основном это сказки и легенды, и почти все они говорят о связи человеческой женщины и волка.  Но мало кто из магов в это верит, и некоторые из них предпочитают другое объяснение: лешие возникли и действуют, если можно так выразиться, не сами по себе, они – дети Королевы леса, Лесной колдуньи, и поскольку они называют волков своими братьями, можно предположить, что оборотни также дети лесной колдуньи. Проблема вся в том, что из людей никто и никогда не встречался с Лесной колдуньей, она что-то вроде мифа, неподтвержденной гипотезы.

– Ого, ничего себе, – потянул Роман. – И что, это все правда, про Лесную колдунью?

– Роман Дмитриевич, ну я же только что сказала: это непроверенная гипотеза, – вдохнула Мира. –  Я не знаю. Но, кажется, завтра у меня будет шанс это выяснить.

– Вы хотя бы примерно представляете, чего они могут от вас хотеть? – мягко поинтересовался Андрей.

– Нет.

На этом разговор закончился.

Поев: несмотря на голод – без аппетита, так как усталость затмевала собой все (да и есть импровизированными ложками из бумаги было непросто и невкусно), они начали укладываться спать. И всем казалось, что если они сейчас этого не сделают, то попросту умрут. Мира улеглась перед очагом, предварительно наложив на дверь и окна сигнальные чары, которые должны были предупредить ее, если кто-то захочет проникнуть в дом. То, что Кира будет спать на лежанке, даже не подлежало обсуждению, а это в свою очередь означало, что и Андрей будет спать там же, рядом с невестой. И Воропаев, пробормотав, что скорее луна и солнце поменяются местами, нежели он ляжет спать в одной кровати со Ждановым, устроился на полу, тем самым оставив на лежанке место для Малиновского.

– Не волнуйся, Жданчик, невеста друга для меня – святое, – сонно пробормотал Роман и обнял Андрея за талию – по инерции, поскольку обычно он засыпал в одной постели с какой-нибудь привлекательной девушкой, а то и двумя

Жданов хотел было сбросить руку Романа, но не успел, крепко заснув.

* * *

Утром Андрей проснулся оттого, что ему страшно хотелось в туалет. В единственное мутное окно – не застекленное, а затянутое какой-то пленкой, лился свет, а часы говорили, что сейчас половина девятого утра. Впрочем, Жданов не был уверен, что в этом мире земным часам можно доверять, кто знает, чему у них здесь равняется минута? Андрей взглянул на свернувшуюся калачиком Миру, спящую у потухшего очага, затем перевел взгляд на дверь, и решил, что, несмотря на леших и оборотней и прочую нечисть, будь он проклят, если станет будить девушку только для того, чтобы попросить у нее разрешения сбегать в ближайшие кустики, тем более что с нее станется проводить его, в целях безопасности. Поэтому Андрей осторожно перебрался через Романа и Воропаева и открыл дверь, ожидая что либо она сейчас скрипнет, либо сработает какая-то магия Миры, которую, он видел, она вчера накладывала. Но ничего подобного не произошло, и Жданов бесшумно вышел из домика.

Сегодняшний день был не в пример солнечнее вчерашнего, и Андрей со вкусом потянулся, подставив лицо теплым лучам. Если забыть о том, что он находится черт знает где и с ним случилось черт знает что, жизнь кажется прекрасной и удивительной: теплое тихое утро, свежий лесной воздух, птичье пение. Сказка, да и только.

Когда Андрей вышел из-за кустов – живой и невредимый, не встретившийся ни с одним лешим или волком, и подошел к дому, то увидел, что на крыльце сидит Мира и смотрит прямо на него. Хотя издалека он не мог разглядеть ее глаз, Андрей был уверен, что в них неодобрение. И оказался прав. Впрочем, она все же была не настолько недовольна, как Жданов опасался.

– Андрей Павлович, я понимаю ваши чувства, но это небезопасно – гулять по лесу без меня. Хотя время волков уже прошло, а лешие вряд ли причинят вам вред, в лесу хватает хищных зверей, включая медведей.

– Я знаю, – честно признался Андрей, – но…

Он неопределенно махнул рукой, не желая объяснять то, что и так было очевидно.

После недолгих раздумий Жданов сел рядом с Мирой и принялся ее разглядывать: сначала искоса, незаметно, а затем, плюнув на приличия и условности, – открыто, не скрывая этого. Андрей попытался разглядеть в девушке, сидящей сбоку, Катю Пушкареву, к которой он привык и к которой привязался, но не смог. В незнакомке Мире не было ничего от Кати. И дело не в отсутствии очков и иной прическе: никогда Андрей не видел в Катиных глазах столько решимости, твердости и непреклонности. Да, его помощница всегда была уверена в себе и в том, что она делала, и она всегда была сдержанна и малоэмоциональна, однако Жданов ни разу не слышал, чтобы она говорила так жестко и безапелляционно, как вчера. «Ответственность, – сообразил вдруг Андрей. – Катя такая, потому что сейчас она несет ответственность за наши жизни, без нее мы в этом чертовом лесу просто не выживем». Но осознание этого не заставило исчезнуть ту злость, обиду и разочарование, что чувствовал Андрей. Он злился на Катю за то, что она его обманула, притворившись той, кем на самом деле не была, и на себя самого – за то, что позволил провести себя. Когда-то Катя дико его раздражала из-за того, что казалась почти совершенством, идеалом, а сейчас он был разочарован тем, что она свалилась с того пьедестала, на который он ее возвел. Андрей чувствовал себя полным идиотом, потому что купился на ее ложь, и еще бóльшим идиотом – потому что, несмотря ни на что, он до сих пор ей верил, верил тому, что она не имеет отношение к их попаданию в этот мир; тому, что она сделает все возможное, чтобы вернуть их обратно; тому, что она не желает им зла. Разум и здравый смысл уверяли Андрея, что он идиот, сердце и память – что он прав в своем доверии к Кате. И поэтому Жданов, который никак не мог определиться, как же ему относиться к Кате, оказавшейся Мирой, плюнул на все свои внутренние противоречия, решил вести себя с девушкой как прежде, только с бóльшей настороженностью и некоторой долей подозрительности.

Впрочем, мучавшая Андрея обида, тут же заставила его изменить принятому им секунду назад решению:

– Для той, кто не любит и плохо умеет лгать, у вас замечательно это получалось, – язвительно сказал он, глядя Мире в глаза.

Маг поморщилась.

– Андрей Павлович, вопреки всему, что вы, должно быть, обо мне думаете, я не отъявленная лгунья. Я уже говорила, что у меня не было другого выхода. Кроме того, у Кати Пушкаревой я позаимствовала только имя и документы, но все, что я говорила, делала и чувствовала, было моим и только моим. Я не притворялась другим человеком, я лишь жила под чужим именем.

Андрей невесело усмехнулся.

– Хотелось бы верить.

– Это ваше право, верить мне или не верить, – пожала плечами Мира. – Изменить ваше мнение я все равно не могу, и у меня сейчас и без того хватает проблем, чтобы хотя бы попытаться это сделать. Так что ваше отношение ко мне – исключительно ваше дело. Ну, конечно, до тех пор, пока оно остается в рамках разумного и не становится _моей_ проблемой.

– Дадите мне знать, если я начну преступать эти рамки? –  улыбнулся Андрей.

– Просто не уподобляйтесь Александру Юрьевичу, и вы их не преступите, – улыбнулась в ответ Мира.

– Это я могу вам обещать, Катя, – преувеличенно торжественно заявил Андрей. – Извините, я еще не привык к тому, что вас теперь надо называть «Мира».

– Ничего. Знаете… вы не столь уже неправы, мое второе имя – Кэтрин, практически Катя.

– Второе имя?

– Да. Мое полное имя – Амиранда Кэтрин.

– Амиранда Кэтрин… – задумчиво повторил Андрей, пробуя это имя на вкус. И, откровенно говоря, он ему не слишком нравилось, оно было слишком громоздким и совершенно ей не шло. Каждая его часть по отдельности девушке подходила, но вот вместе…

– Знаю, знаю, – рассмеялась Мира, – это звучит ужасно. Говорят, когда мои родители выбирали мне имя, они первый и едва ли не последний раз в жизни страшно поругались: каждый хотел назвать меня в честь своей мамы. В конце концов, отец и мама пришли к компромиссу и решили назвать меня обоими именами. О том, что «Амиранда Кэтрин», не говоря уже о «Кэтрин Амиранда» звучит ужасно, они, конечно, не подумали.

– И поэтому вы предпочитаете, чтобы вас называли «Мира».

– Точно. Я знаю, что в вашем мире тоже есть имя Кэтрин, сокращенно – Кэти или Кэт, но здесь «Кэтрин» никак не сокращается. Так что я Мира.

– Ясно. А ваши родители… им известно, что с вами случилось? – осторожно спросил Андрей.

– Они давно уже мертвы. Но моя семья не в курсе того, что со мной произошло. Боюсь, они считают, что я погибла.

– Мне жаль, – неловко сказал Андрей, почему-то чувствуя себя виноватым.

– Мне тоже. Но вы тут совершенно ни при чем.

«Моя семья…». Андрею в голову вдруг пришла неожиданная мысль, и он, не подумав, выпалил:

– Вы замужем?

– Нет, – коротко ответила девушка, и выражение ее лица давало понять, что она не хочет разговаривать на эту тему.

– Мира, скажите честно, каковы наши шансы на то, чтобы выбраться отсюда? – спросил Андрей.

– Не знаю, – призналась Мира. – Теперь – не знаю. Но встреча с лешими определенно их понизила.

Некоторое время они молчали. А когда Андрей хотел было открыть рот, чтобы сказать что-то, Мира внезапно напряглась и вскочила на ноги.

-Вам лучше вернуться в дом,  – тихо сказала она.

Андрею не надо было спрашивать, в чем дело, он уже увидел: перед крыльцом стояли лешие, появившиеся так же бесшумно и незаметно, как и в прошлый раз. Правда, что ли, они из-под земли вырастают?

– Вы уверены? – нерешительно спросил Андрей. Он прекрасно сознавал, что ничем не сможет ей помочь, если что-то пойдет не так, но он мог попытаться сделать хоть что-то.

– Да, – твердо ответила девушка, не сводя глаз с леших. – Идите и проследите, чтобы никто не выходил из дома, пока мы не закончим разговор, хорошо?

Андрей кивнул, хотя Мира не смотрела на него и не могла этого увидеть, и скрылся в доме.

– Итак, что я должна для вас сделать? – мрачно поинтересовалась Мира у леших.

* * *

– Нам нужна королева.

– Королева? – нахмурилась Мира. – Какая?

Вот только этого twеще не хватало – похищать королеву! Причем неважно какой страны: королевские стражники-маги любого государства Материка сотрут Миру в порошок, попытайся она это сделать – как правило, монархов тщательно охраняют, и убить или похитить их можно только в результате тщательно спланированного заговора и при поддержке не менее трех сильных магов, а то и больше.

– Человеческое проклятье нарушило магическое равновесие по всей стране, на земле и в небе, в лесах и реках, всюду, – сказал леший, по всей вероятности, тот же, что разговаривал вчера с Мирой – они все были так похожи друг на друга, что человеку сложно было их различить. – За весной может идти зима, а за осенью – лето. Несчастья и неудачи, неурожай и болезни. Наша королева, лесная колдунья, как называете ее вы, люди, умерла, не успев призвать свою преемницу.

Мира потрясла головой, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное.

– Подождите, о каком проклятии идет речь? – в глубине души понимая, о чем идет речь, но отказываясь в это верить.

Лешие переглянулись.

– Ты – человек и маг, – медленно сказал леший, которого Мира мысленно назвала «Лидер». – Все люди и все маги знают о проклятье. Но ты появилась в нашем лесу внезапно. Из ниоткуда. Свалилась с неба. Ты не знаешь?

– Нет. Где… – Мира глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем задать вопрос, ответ на который она боялась услышать: – Где мы находимся? В лесу, это понятно, но в какой стране этот лес? Где мы?

– Люди зовут эту страну «Гардия». И она была проклята. Тридцать лет назад.

Сердце Миры пропустило один удар и ухнуло в пятки. Гардия, Прóклятое королевство. Тридцать лет назад с ней что-то случилось, и с тех пор никто не мог пересечь ее границы, которые надежно скрыл серый клубящийся туман, –  ни изнутри, ни снаружи. Гардийцы оказались запертыми в своей стране, накрытой невидимым и неосязаемым, но прочным колпаком. И никто не знал, что произошло. Единственное, что смогли определить маги: магическая аура, исходящая от Гардии, напоминает ауру, окутывающую проклятые предметы и людей. Но кто и как мог проклясть целую страну и в чем состояла суть проклятья –  никому не было известно. И сейчас Мира многое отдала бы за то, чтобы и дальше оставаться в неведении. Ведь то, что они каким-то непонятным образом очутились в Гардии – ну почему, почему из всех стран Материка они свалились именно в гардийский лес? – означало, что они не смогут даже покинуть эту страну, не говоря уже о том, чтобы добраться до врат. Если только…

– Границы, – сказала Мира, облизнув пересохшие губы, – границы до сих пор закрыты? Никто не может ни покинуть Гардию, ни въехать в нее? Или же теперь возможно и то, и другое?

– Пока проклятье не будет снято, границы Гардии останутся на замке, – ответил Лидер.

Но это же невозможно. Не-воз-мож-но! Ведь они же как-то сюда попали! Некоторое время Мира молчала, пытаясь успокоиться и собраться. О проклятии она подумает потом, когда сможет более-менее здраво рассуждать, а пока надо сосредоточиться на насущной проблеме.

– Я не гожусь на роль лесной королевы, – твердо сказала Мира.

– Конечно нет, – в скрипучем голосе лешего Мире послышалось презрение. – Но ты поможешь нам ее найти.

– Я ничего не знаю о магии леса.

– Это не имеет значения. Перед тем, как присоединиться к предкам, королева указала нам на деревню, где живет та, что станет новой королевой. Но она не осознает себя, баланс нарушен, и человеческое в ней пока доминирует, поэтому она не откликается на зов леса. Ты найдешь ее и вернешь ее лесу.

– Как?

– Королева рождается в день, который делит год пополам. И этот день снова настанет через несколько недель. Дай ей это, и ты сразу поймешь, королева ли перед тобой или нет, – с этими словами леший протянул Мире веточку.

– Каким образом?

– Увидишь.

– Хорошо, – Мира с немалым трудом скрыла свое нетерпение и раздражение из-за более чем пространных ответов лесовика. – Допустим, я сразу пойму, что имею дело с вашей королевой. Что, если она не пожелает становиться лесной колдуньей, не захочет идти со мной в лес? Похитить ее? Пожертвовать ее свободой ради нашей? Это неприемлемо.

– Королева леса принадлежит лесу.

– Нет, если она этого не хочет, – отрезала Мира.

– Ты человек, маг, тебе не понять наш мир и нашу магию, – быстро сказал Лидер.

– Так объясните мне,– жестко сказала девушка. –  Потому что я не собираюсь менять ее свободу на наши жизни.

«Простите меня, – мысленно сказала Мира Жданову, Малиновскому и Воропаевым, – но я не могу по-другому». И она действительно не могла. Ради своей страны и ради тех, кто был Мире дорог, она готова была на многое, но на похищение невинного человека и хладнокровное убийство того, который не сделал ничего дурного, она была неспособна. Ничто не может оправдать подлость или предательство – это Мира твердо усвоила еще с детства.

– Баланс нарушен. Без королевы лес начинает… дичать. Все идет не так. Нас осталось совсем мало. А вот наших братьев стало много, гораздо больше, чем необходимо лесу. И это плохо. Нам нужна королева, иначе сначала погибнет лес, затем – человеческие деревни вокруг. А затем вся страна, потому что хаос добавится к хаосу, а людям не выстоять против него. Королева леса не может жить среди людей, даже если она не осознает себя и не знает, кто она. Это сильнее ее, и если она не воссоединится с лесом, то рано или поздно принесет смерть окружающими ее людям.

– Почему я должна вам верить?

– Мы – не люди. Мы не лжем, мы либо говорим правду, либо молчим.

– Подождите, – воскликнула вдруг Мира, поняв кое-что, – вы сказали, что королева всегда рождается «рождается в день, который делит год пополам. И этот день снова настанет через несколько недель», так? Но ведь это же 31 июня, призрачный день? – обычно на Материке в году было триста шестьдесят четыре дня, а каждый четвертый год – високосный – появлялся триста шестьдесят пятый день, 31 июня, который делил год на две равные части: сто восемьдесят два дня до него и сто восемьдесят два дня – после. Для магов 31 июня, которое во многих странах Материка называли еще «призрачный день» и «макушка года», имело особое значение, так как только в этот день можно было проводить ряд обрядов и ритуалов, а также собирать некоторые травы, используемые для приготовления зелий. – Этого не может быть, сейчас поздняя весна, примерно середина мая – жимолость еще даже не начала цвести, а на мельконе только-только формируются «сережки».

– Я уже говорил, маг: проклятье нарушило равновесие, теперь за весной может идти зима, а за осенью – лето. Сейчас – середина июня. И сейчас – поздняя весна.

Ошеломленная Мира недоверчиво посмотрела на леших, оглянулась вокруг и потерла лоб.

– Мне… мне надо подумать, – сказала она, рассеянно вертя в руках палочку, которую ей дал Лидер.

– Думай. Но у тебя мало времени. Мы вернемся через два часа.

И лешие исчезли.

* * *

– Долго еще нам здесь торчать? – недовольно спросил Воропаев. – Я хочу выйти из этой тесной клетушки.

Разумеется, дело было не в тесноте, а в том, что Александру, да и Роману, и Кире, как ранее Андрею, необходимо было срочно посетить ближайшие кусты.

– Вперед и с песней, – раздраженно откликнулся Малиновский, которому не меньше Воропаева хотелось выйти, но который понимал, что этого лучше не делать. – Лично я ничуть не огорчусь, если тебя превратят в лягушку или распылят.

– Я тоже, – поддержал друга Андрей. – Правда, Сашка, выйди, а? Мне любопытно, что они с тобой сотворят. А мы посмотрим, как делать не надо.

– Андрей, Роман! – укоризненно сказала Кира. На фоне заросших щетиной и лохматых мужчин она казалась просто образцом элегантности и опрятности: аккуратный «хвост», умытое с помощью салфеток для снятия макияжа лицо, свежее дыхание (благодаря мятной жвачке) – вопреки всем обвинениям недоброжелателей мужского пола в дамской сумочке просто не бывает ненужных вещей. –  В самом деле, Андрей, когда мы уже сможем выйти отсюда? Что _она_ тебе сказала?

– Ничего. Ничего особенного, Кира. Когда она закончит разговор с лешими, она нас позовет.

– Бред какой-то, – пробормотала Кира. – Лешие, магия, оборотни. Не верю я во все это, слышите – не верю.

– Кирюш, ну ты же сама все видела. Так что либо ты не веришь Кате, либо своим собственным глазам, – хмуро отозвалсяАндрей.

– Это все ловушка. Я не знаю, чего она добивается, но я ей не верю и никогда не поверю! Это из-за нее мы здесь оказались, непонятно где, в каком-то богом забытом лесу, и не можем отсюда выбраться.

– Ты предпочла бы погибнуть в рухнувшем лифте? – спросил начинающий терять терпение Андрей.

– Да, – с вызовом ответила Кира, веря, что говорит чистую правду. – Это лучше, чем зависеть от Пушкаревой.

– Говори за себя, – устало сказал Андрей.

– Да, лучше уж туалет под дубом, чем дубовый гроб, – ухмыльнулся Роман.

В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и Мира, заглянув в домик, буркнула не слишком приветливо:

– Можете выходить.

Роман, Алекс и Кира разбрелись по кустам, а Андрей вопросительно посмотрел на Миру, но та в ответ лишь слегка покачала головой.

– Потом, все потом, часа через два. Андрей Павлович, я пока посижу во-о-о-н там, под осиной, а вы сделайте одолжение: проследите, пожалуйста, чтобы мне никто не мешал. И постарайтесь не уходить далеко: хотя я уверена, что лешие не дадут вам заблудиться, рисковать я не хочу.

– Будет сделано, – пообещал Жданов.

Мира улыбнулась и пошла обдумывать все, что услышала от леших.

* * *

Мира не знала, что ей делать. Она не была уверена в том, стоит ли верить лесовикам –  в конце концов, даже если они действительно никогда не лгали, это не означало, что они не могли заблуждаться и ошибаться. Мысль о том, что ей придется похитить какую-то девушку и навсегда заточить ее в лесу, превратив ее в лесную королеву, или, как выразились лешие, «вернуть ее лесу», Мире по-прежнему не нравилась. Возможно, если она этого не сделает, все действительно будет так, как предсказали лесные духи: хаос завладеет лесом, а затем и всей страной. А возможно – и не будет. Не обладая необходимым знанием и сомневаясь, Мира не могла приять единственно верного решения. Как она действовала бы, если бы была одна? Наверное, попыталась бы выбраться, раз за разом ломая зачарованный круг, по которому ее водили бы лешие, пока окончательно не выбилась бы из сил, а затем попробовала бы что-то еще. Магия леса магией леса, но Мира, не последний маг Наэрии, в состоянии была преподнести лешим пару-другую сюрпризов. Но сейчас… сейчас она вынуждена была принимать во внимание тот факт, что он нее зависят жизни четырех людей, которые были совершенно беспомощны в ее мире и ничем не могли ей помочь. Мира несла за них ответственность, даже несмотря на то, что она не имела никакого отношения к их появлению на Материке, и на то, что половина из них были ее недоброжелателями, хотя бы потому что она – единственная, кто может вернуть их на Землю. Теоретически. Поскольку она понимала, что на практике выбраться из Гарди и дойти до врат будет, вероятно, невозможно. Да, каким-то странным непостижимым образом они попали сюда, но границы страны были до сих пор надежно заперты проклятием, и Мира не была такой наивной оптимисткой, чтобы поверить в то, что персонально для них границы вдруг откроются. С другой стороны, учитывая, что Жданов, Воропаевы и Малиновский не принадлежали этому миру, вполне могло случиться так, что на них проклятье не действует. Кстати, неплохо было бы узнать, в чем, собственно, состоит суть проклятья. Спрашивать об этом леших Мира не собиралась, просто потому что у них иное, чем у людей, восприятие магии, и они не сумели бы правильно ответить на вопросы мага.

Но лесная королева, лесная колдунья… Та, что считалась легендой, мифом, сказкой, теорий, вдруг оказалась реальностью. В любое другое время Мира, пожалуй, даже была бы счастлива оттого, что узнала кое-что новое о магии леса и его хранителях, но сейчас она предпочла бы не знать этого и покинуть лес как можно быстрее. Что случается с девушкой, которая становится лесной колдуньей? Захочет ли она стать новой лесной королевой, оставить свою прежнюю жизнь и навсегда заточить себя в лесу? Осознает ли она, что не такая как все, или магия леса в ней никак себя не проявляет? Забывает ли она себя прежнюю? Становится ли она похожей на леших? Действительно ли лешие и оборотни – ее дети? Насколько сильна ее магия? И узнает ли Мира когда-нибудь все это?

И, самое главное, что же ей все-таки делать?

* * *

Со стороны могло показаться, что погруженная в свои мысли Мира не заметила появления леших, но это было не так: она уже научилась улавливать едва заметные колебания магии, предшествующие этому. Девушка подозревала, что на самом деле эти колебания значительно сильнее, просто она, незнакомая с магией леса, улавливает лишь их слабые отголоски.

– Я решила, – сказала она, вставая на ноги. – Я помогу вам, но у меня есть ряд условий.

– Ты не только сильный маг, но еще и храбрый, раз ставишь нам свои условиям в той ситуации, в которой находишься, – по лицу лешего невозможно было понять его чувства, но Мира готова была поклясться, что если бы он был человеком, он сейчас непременно ухмылялся бы. А еще она подумала о том, что его речь стала больше похожей на обычную человеческую.

– Мои спутники, как я понимаю, останутся здесь, – это был даже не вопрос, а утверждение. – Я хочу, чтобы хотя бы один из них пошел со мной.

– Они не маги. Они бесполезны.

– Я хочу, чтобы хотя бы один из них пошел со мной, – твердо повторила Мира.

– Хорошо. Но только один.

– Нам нужны лошади. Одежда, не слишком дорогая, но и не отрепье. Деньги. Оружие, по меньшей мере один меч – обязательно. И все это не должно быть украдено в той деревне, куда мы направимся. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, пока меня не будет, вы должных заботиться о тех моих товарищах, что останутся здесь. Они… они не умеют выживать в лесу. Им нужна еда и защита. Думаю, вы сможете убедить своих братьев не приближаться к ним ни днем, ни ночью и обеспечить моих спутников провиантом.

Мира пристально смотрела в глаза Лидеру, давая понять, что это ее окончательное решение, и она не изменит его ни при каких обстоятельствах, нравится это лешим или нет. Им не нравилось, но у них не было выбора: во-первых, сильный маг, случайно оказавшийся в лесу накануне дня рождения будущей лесной королевы, дня, когда она наиболее сильна, – это редкая удача, и Мира, таким образом, была единственной, кто мог помочь лешим; а во-вторых, все они, даже самые молодые прекрасно знали и помнили – благодаря той генетической памяти, что передавалась из поколения в поколение, – как годы назад короли различных стран Материка и их верные подданные жгли те леса, хранители которых пытались помешать знати там охотиться. Ни одна лесная колдунья не смогла тогда успешно противостоять королевским магам. И лешие с тех пор твердо знали, что людей, особенно магов, от которых можно ожидать всего, следует опасаться.

– Хорошо маг. Мы принимаем твои условия. Да будет так.

– Так будет.

 

 **Интермедия – 11**

 _Наэрия, Эльсский лес, 1324 г._

Сэму Брауни не повезло. В кои то веки. И поэтому сейчас он вынужден был спасаться бегством от преследовавшей его королевской полиции, скрываясь в чаще Эльсского леса, куда, казалось, давно уже (а может, и никогда) не ступала нога человека. Впрочем, как оказалось, он ошибся: выбравшись из очередного колючего кустарника, порвавшего его и без того находившуюся в плачевном состоянии одежду, и ругаясь на чем свет стоит, Сэм вдруг увидел перед собой коня. Отличного, породистого красавца-коня, рядом с которым лежали седельные сумки. Присвистнув от удивления, Сэм осторожно приблизился к животному, оглядываясь по сторонам. Хозяина жеребца нигде не было видно, и Сэм, недолго думая, взял всхрапнувшего коня под уздцы, подхватил с земли сумки и поспешил прочь от этого места. Кажется, удача, эта ветреная девица, снова ему улыбнулась

 _* * *_

 _Наэрия, королевский замок, 1324 г._

– … не нашел никаких следов ее присутствия. Если она там и была, поступившись всеми правилами, то сейчас это невозможно обнаружить, прошло слишком много времени, – бесстрастно сказал королю придворный маг Герхард Рил.

О том, что Мира покинула замок, Морган и остальные узнали только на следующее утро после того бегства старшей принцессы. Король поспешил объявить придворным, что Ее высочество заболела, а тем, кто был в курсе происходящего, приказал держать рот на замке. Хотя Моргана несколько удивил необдуманный поступок сестры, он все же не слишком этим обеспокоился: он верил ее благоразумие и здравый смыл и был уверен, что она просто отправилась куда-нибудь, чтобы успокоиться и остыть, например к Тилмарам или в одну из королевских резиденций, раскиданных по стране, и скоро даст о себе знать. Когда через неделю никто из семьи не получил от Миры ни одной весточки, Морган начал волноваться, хотя и не слишком сильно, и отправил своих доверенных людей, включая Ника, искать сестру, но тайно, не привлекая ничьего внимания. Когда же через несколько дней поисков и расспросов стало ясно, что Мира исчезла, Морган забеспокоился по-настоящему, разослал по всей стране поисковые отряды и назначил награду за любые сведения, которые помогут найти принцессу Амиранду. Но пока что, спустя два месяца после исчезновения Миры, ее местонахождение по-прежнему оставалось неизвестным. И Морган уже начал отчаиваться: требований о выкупе за наэрийскую принцессу так и не поступило, а это означало что Мира, скорее всего, уже мертва. В конце концов, несмотря на то, что она являлась сильным магом и неплохим воином, она не была всесильна или бессмертна, и с ней могло случиться все, что угодно, особенно учитывая то, в каком эмоциональном состоянии она уезжала из замка.

– И это все моя вина, –  пробормотал Морган самому себе, забыв о присутствии в его кабинете мага, который пожал плечами, услышав слова короля, и едва заметно покачал головой. – Что, скажете нет? – криво усмехнулся наэрийский монарх. – Полно, мастер, вы самый прямолинейный и объективный человек из всех, кого я знаю, не стоит притворяться. Я прекрасно понимаю, что все случившееся только на моей совести.

– Насколько мне известно, вы не выгоняли Ее высочество и не приказывали похитить ее. Она сделала то, что сделала, сама, ее никто не заставлял. У нее есть своя голова на плечах, и до последнего времени она умела ей пользоваться. Впрочем, если вам так угодно винить себя, Ваше высочество, – добавил Рил, увидев выражение глаз короля, – извольте, только не в том, о чем вы думаете. Териголд и ваши попытки навязать его принцессе в качестве поклонника не имеют с этим ничего общего.

– Вот как? И в чем же я тогда, по-вашему, виноват? – хрипло спросил Морган.

Маг снова пожал плечами.

– Ваше величество, как вы сами сказали, я прямолинейный и объективный человек, и то, что вы от меня услышите, может вам не понравиться, – предупредил Рил.

– Говорите.

– Ваше величество, принцесса Мира с детства ходила за вами, любимым старшим братом, как привязанная, и самым большим ее страхом было разочаровать вас, подвести, не справиться с чем-то, что вы от нее хотели. Она всегда была самым верным вашим другом, союзником, советником, а вы этим пользовались, потому что вам было это удобно, и вы ни разу не взяли на себя труд подумать, а чего хочет она. Нравится ли ей то, что она для вас делает? Не будет ли для нее лучше оставаться в стороне от оружия, от дворцовых интриг и заговоров, от ваших поручений, от убийств, в конце концов. Она никогда не колебалась убивать ради вас и ради страны, но кто сказал, что ей это нравится?

– Я никогда и ни к чему ее не принуждал, – произнес Морган, не узнавая своего голоса. – Она делала только то, что хотела.

– Вот в этом все и дело, Ваше величество. Она всегда делала то, что хотела, но при этом ни одно ее желание не противоречило вашим интересам, и вы во всем ей потакали, даже в том, что ваши родители сочли бы неприемлемым.

– Моя сестра никогда не удовлетворилась бы сидением дома, вышиванием и подготовкой к балам, – упрямо сказал Морган.

– Вы уверены? Это **вы** так думаете, это **вы** видите ее такой, а она всегда старалась соответствовать вашим ожиданиям. У нее не было шанса понять, чего хочет она сама, что она любит, а что нет, потому что свое первое убийство она совершила в четырнадцать лет, после чего с головой окунулась в раскрытие заговоров и поддержку нового короля Наэрии, то есть вас. Если бы она больше времени проводила в замке, и меньше – разъезжая по стране и выполняя ваши поручения, каждое из которых могло стоить ей жизни, придворным магом Наэрии была бы она, а не я. Я не обвиняю во всем случившемся исключительно вас, ваше величество: если бы принцесса чего-либо _действительно_ не хотела, она бы этого не делала. Но ради вас она всегда готова была на все, а вы ей это позволяли

Когда Герхард ушел, Морган некоторое время сидел неподвижно, а затем, резко встав с кресла, изо всех сил ударил кулаком по стене. Боль физическая на долю секунды затмила боль душевную, и король, подойдя к столику, неловко взял левой рукой графин с кришанским вином и присосался к его узкому горлышку. Когда он снова поставил некогда полный графин на столик, тот был пуст.

 


	13. Глава 12. Тайны леса

**Глава 12. Тайны леса**

– Почему я? – раздался над ухом Миры низкий голос ее спутника.

Мира едва заметно пождала плечами.

– Вам действительно интересно? – спросила она, не сводя глаз с дороги. – Боюсь, мой ответ вам не понравится.

– Ничего, я переживу. А иначе я, как та пресловутая кошка, сдохну от любопытства, – насмешливо сказал сидевший позади Миры мужчина.

Лешие смогли достать только одного коня – беспородного, довольно неказистого, но выносливого, и поэтому Мира и ее товарищ вынуждены были делить одно седло. Подобное соседство не напрягало девушку, но и не радовало. В первую очередь потому, что она не привыкла к физическому контакту с чужими людьми, даже если это было лишь рукопожатие. В том обществе, в котором она выросла, объятия, поцелуи, да и просто невинное прикосновение к обнаженной коже между людьми противоположного пола, не состоящими друг с другом в родстве или браке, были если не табу, то, по меньшей мере, чем-то неприемлемым на людях. Именно по этой причине женщины благородного происхождения постоянно носили перчатки – чтобы мужчины могли свободно оказывать те вежливые знаки внимания, что были приняты в их мире: поцеловать даме руку, помочь спуститься по ступенькам или выйти из кареты, подсадить на коня и так далее. К тому же положение Миры, ее титул принцессы фактически делали ее неприкасаемой, и единственными представителями мужского пола в ее жизни, для которых в порядке вещей было обнять ее, поцеловать, пожать руку или похлопать по плечу, являлись Морган, Тони, Ник и, когда-то, отец. Вот почему Мире была просто невыносимо ездить на земном общественном транспорте – десятки людей, прижимавшихся к ней в переполненном вагоне метро или автобусе, сводили ее с ума и вызвали тошноту.

– Что ж, откровенно говоря, я предпочла бы не брать с собой никого из вас, поскольку все вы можете лишь помешать мне, но никак не помочь. Однако оставлять вас всех вместе без присмотра было бы ошибкой.

– Да? А вам не кажется, что мы вполне взрослые и самостоятельные люди и сами можем о себе позаботиться?

– Вот потому вас необходимо было разделить. Половина из вас мне не верит, и никто до конца не осознал, что все происходящее – более чем реально, что магия в моем мире так же привычна, как электричество – в вашем, и не менее опасна, если небрежно с ней обращаться. А лешие с оборотнями представляют реальную угрозу, в то время как вы воспринимаете их как персонажей сказок и фильмов ужасов. Убеждена, как только я вас покинула бы, вы – я имею в виду вас всех – затеяли ли бы на какую-нибудь глупость, вроде попытки самостоятельно выбраться из леса и найти дорогу домой. Разделив вас, я сделала любую подобную выходку с вашей стороны практически невозможной.

– Вот как? – даже не оборачиваясь, Мира знала, что ее спутник недовольно скривился. – Вы в этом уверены? И почему в таком случае вы решили прихватить с собой именно меня? Считаете меня главным смутьяном?

– Ну-у-у, что-то вроде того, – позволила себе улыбнуться Мира. – Видите ли, Кира Юрьевна никуда не пойдет без Жданова и без вас. А вы, при всех своих недостатках, любите сестру и никогда ее не бросите. К тому же, не сомневаюсь, что в итоге вам удалось бы убедить Киру Юрьевну оставить Жданова, возьми я его с собой, и бежать без него. Так что я выбирала между вами и вашей сестрой, но и решила, что будет лучше, если компанию мне составите вы. Во-первых, я не хотела бы по возвращении обнаружить два хладных трупа – ваш и Андрея Павловича, поскольку вы наверняка убили бы друг друга, к тому же мне жаль Роман Дмитриевича, которому пришлось бы голыми руками копать две могилы; а во-вторых, хотя я и считаю себя терпеливым человеком, вынести длительный тет-а-тет с вашей сестрой я не смогла бы.

– Полагаете, что я не смогу сделать вашу жизнь невыносимой? Что я приятнее Киры?

– Вовсе нет. Но Кира Юрьевна – беззащитная женщина, которая намного слабее меня, и на нее у меня не поднялась бы рука. А вот вы – другое дело. Попробуете сделать мою жизнь невыносимой – я отвечу вам тем же.

– Угрожаете, Екатерина Валерьевна, вернее, Мира?

– Предупреждаю.

– Если вы думаете, что я вас боюсь, то ошибаетесь, – резко сказал вдруг Воропаев. – Как вы верно заметили, я вам не верю, и шансы на то, что мы вернемся домой, представляются мне более чем сомнительными. Так что, в той ситуации, в которой я сейчас нахожусь, бояться вас – бесполезно и непродуктивно.

Мира сомневалась в том, что Воропаев хотя бы наполовину верит в то, что говорит, но он, по крайней мере, _пытался_ быть (или, по крайней мере, _казаться_ ) храбрым, и одно это заслуживало уважения. Во всяком случае, в данный конкретный момент.

Сказать, что все были удивлены, когда Мира заявила, что берет с собой Александра Юрьевича, значило ничего не сказать. После того, как маг рассказала о том, что отправляется на поиски лесной королевы и берет с собой одного из землян, те мгновенно решили, что Мира имеет в виду Жданова. И ошиблись. Едва ли не впервые в жизни принцесса увидела наглядную иллюстрацию фразы «челюсти отвисли от изумления». Причем, если Роман был просто удивлен, но Андрей казался еще и обиженным, а на лице Киры явственно читалось облегчение – отпустить с «этой девкой», как она мысленно называла Миру, брата было проще, чем жениха. Кстати, помимо всего прочего, была и еще одна причина, по которой Мира не взяла с собой Андрея, не озвученная девушкой в разговоре с Воропаевым: Жданов был единственными из четверых землян, которому Мира доверяла и, судя по всему, самым рассудительным и сдержанным, так что маг надеялась, что в ее отсутствие Андрей присмотрит за невестой и другом. Что до Воропаева, то он не испытывал никакого восторга от того обстоятельства, что ему придется отправиться с Мирой, но понимал, что выхода у него нет.

На Земле многие верили в судьбу, в то, что их жизнь предопределена кем-то свыше еще до рождения. На Материке, в мире магии, где не было ни одной по-настоящему массовой монотеистической религии, в подобное верили весьма немногие, однако в последнее время Мире начало казаться, что в этом подходе есть рациональное зерно, потому что когда лешие привели коня, выяснилось, что из всех землян только Воропаев умеет ездить верхом (благодаря дружбе с некоторыми весьма состоятельными и влиятельными людьми Петербурга, а потом и Москвы, у некоторых из которых были свои конюшни). И первое, что пришло Мире в голову, когда она это узнала, – «Судьба!». К сожалению, в отличие от Малиновского, Воропаев никогда не держал в руках холодного оружия, которого лесовики принесли более чем достаточно: четыре обычных прямых обоюдоострых меча, две изогнутые саддартские сабли, три кинжала и лук с колчаном, полным стрел. Один из мечей и одна сабля уже никуда не годились, но остальное оружие находилось в неплохом состоянии. И Мире, хотя она и была в курсе, что из остающихся в лесу землян лишь Малиновский умеет фехтовать, и то посредственно, было спокойнее оставлять своих товарищей зная, что они вооружены.

О том, что они находятся в Гардии, стране, границы которой невозможно пересечь, Мира решила пока не говорить.

– Так как я должен себя вести? – после некоторого молчания поинтересовался Воропаев. – Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что я не имею ни малейшего представления о повседневной жизни средневековой деревни?

– Самое главное – постарайтесь держать язык за зубами. Пока вы одеты как житель Гарди и молчите, вы вполне сойдете за своего. А говорить буду я. Да, и вот еще что, я буду обращаться к вам на «ты» и «Алекс», а вы ко мне – также на «ты» и, соответственно, «Мира». Понятно?

– Конечно, дорогая, – медовым голосом отозвался Воропаев.

Впрочем, Мира отреагировала на его слова не так, как он ожидал.

– До тех пор, пока вы дéржите при себе свои руки, – Мира покосилась на обнимающие ее за талию руки Алекса, –  можете звать меня «дорогой», «милой» «любимой» и так далее – все равно все подумают, что мы любовники.

– И вас это не волнует? – непритворно удивился Воропаев. – А как же репутация?

– Сейчас она неважна. К тому же, я все равно притворюсь странствующим магом, а у женщин – странствующих магов всегда не самая лучшая репутация, априори.

– Притворитесь? – уточнил Воропаев. – Помнится, вы говорили Малиновскому, что в вашем мире из женщин только странствующие маги владеют мечом. Вы, как я слышал, фехтовать умеете. Так вы солгали Роману или сейчас мне?

– Ни то, ни другое. Из каждого правила есть исключения. Я маг, но не странствующий, просто мне приходилось много путешествовать, а это не одно и то же. У странствующих магов нет дома, они – перекати-поле, разъезжают по стране или даже по разным странам и берутся за ту работу, что не в силах сделать маги на местах, а работу эту они находят в основном в небольших деревеньках, где из дáров – только слабая колдунья-знахарка, которая только и может, что лечить простуду и варить приворотные зелья.

–  А странствующий маг приезжает и немедленно убивает дракона и освобождает первую красавицу деревни, так? И становится героем? – насмешливо спросил Алекс.

– Что-то вроде того. Правда, драконов у нас нет, но хватает другой гадости. А сильные и хорошо обученные маги и волшебники есть далеко не везде. Так, все мы подъезжаем. Помните: ведите себя тише воды и ниже травы. Да, и не вздумайте вынимать меч из ножен, это выдаст вас с головой. Слушайтесь меня , и все, надеюсь, будет хорошо.

* * *

Деревушка производила не самое лучшее впечатление. Убогое, прямо скажем: покосившиеся заборы, серые и неопрятные дома, неровная, вся в колдобинах дорога. Было очевидно, что деревня эта давно уже порядком обнищала и пришла в упадок. Что было тому причиной: проклятье, лень ее обитателей или же все сразу – сказать было трудно, поскольку и в родной Наэрии Мира иногда видела подобные деревни. И она сразу почувствовала защитный магический круг, установленный вокруг поселения. В этом не было ничего странного, даже обычные деревни, не говоря уже о тех, что располагаются так близко к лесу, часто окружали охранными и сигнальными чарами, однако здесь наложенные заклятья были довольно слабы и неэффективны, их наверняка устанавливала местная колдунья. И, судя по всему, первым они увидели именно ее дом – небольшой, увитый плющом и обнесенный забором, на котором были нарисованы защитные знаки и висели различные охранные амулеты и талисманы. А сама колдунья стояла у калитки и, прищурившись и скрестив руки на груди, смотрела на путников. И выражение ее лица было далеко от гостеприимного.

– У нас не рады попрошайкам и бродягам, – резко сказала ведьма: высокая молодая женщина с неправдоподобно синими глазами и русыми волосами, заплетенными в косу. Она была симпатична, но угрюмое выражение лица, поджатые губы и нахмуренные брови ее определенно портили.

Несмотря на то, что принесенную лешими одежду трудно было назвать роскошной, нищими бродяжками Мира и Воропаев не выглядели, и ведьма не могла этого не видеть. К тому же, ведьма не могла не ощутить, как Мира «прощупывала» цепь защитных заклинаний, окружающую деревню, что почти со стопроцентной вероятностью говорило о том, что путешествующая девушка – не кто иная, как странствующий маг или волшебница. Впрочем, Мира догадывалась, что стояло за негативной реакцией колдуньи, ее грубостью: неприязнь, та самая, которую испытывали к странствующим магам и волшебникам многие ведьмы и ведьмаки, особенно деревенские. Нет, дело было не в зависти – хотя, пожалуй, частично она все же присутствовала, – а скорее в ревности: деревенские колдуньи и колдуны, несмотря на свои ограниченные магические возможности, изо всех сил старались защищать свои деревни и удовлетворять просьбы и желания своих односельчан, обращавшихся к ним за помощью, хотя порой это было нелегко, а иногда и невозможно. А странствующие маги… они приезжали и мгновенно становились героями дня – им удавалось все, что не получалось у местных знахарей, их заклинания были надежнее и действеннее, амулеты и талисманы – мощнее, и даже зелья, если маги до них снисходили, – конек ведьм и ведьмаков – эффективнее. И колдуны ничего не могли с этим поделать, таков был порядок вещей, но это не значило, что им это нравилось: видеть, как твою работу делает кто-то другой, и у него выходит это намного лучше – это, по меньшей мере, обидно.

– Мы будем не просить, но предлагать, – спокойно ответила Мира.

– В этой деревне для тебя нет работы, маг, – бросила колдунья, безошибочно признав в Мире лидера.

– У тебя есть право решать это? – спросила принцесса. – И ты действительно так думаешь?

На щеках раздраженной ведьмы проступили алые пятна.

– В деревне нет никого, кто нуждается в твоих услугах, – продолжала настаивать колдунья.

– Еще раз спрашиваю: у тебя есть право решать за всех? – Мира чуть повысила голос.

– Сейчас, в смутные времена, по дорогам шляется много всякого сброда, который только и ищет, чем бы поживиться, и не гнушается ничем, чтобы добыть пару золотых. Откуда мне знать, что вы не воры и не убийцы?

– Ниоткуда. Но мы не замышляем ничего дурного, даю слово. Мы пришли с миром, – сказала принцесса, мысленно поморщившись, поскольку ее заявление не совсем соответствовало действительности. Но она вынуждена была солгать.

Ведьма фыркнула.

– Верить честному слову подозрительной незнакомки? Я не такая дура! Но ты права, – неохотно призналась собеседница Миры, – я не могу запретить вам войти в деревню, но учти: я буду за вами следить, так что даже не думай сделать ничего такого, что может дорого тебе стоить.

Пожалуй, несколько лет назад Мира лишь насмешливо улыбнулась бы в ответ – что могла деревенская знахарка противопоставить ей, хорошо обученному магу с боевым опытом? Но жизнь (и Герхард Рил) научила ее, что даже слабейший из людей способен доставить много неприятностей сильнейшему магу. Так что, все то время, что ведьма будет следить за Мирой, Мире придется отказывать ей ответную любезность. Как будто у нее без того мало проблем!

Мира подавила вздох, оглянулась на притихшего Воропаева, и они двинулись дальше, чувствуя на себе пронзительный взгляд ведьмы. Кажется, все будет еще сложнее, чем думала Мира, особенно если окажется, что остальные жители деревни разделяют чувства своей знахарки.

* * *

Ранним прохладным утром мрачный Андрей сидел на крыльце домика, вот уже пятый день служившего их пристанищем, и лениво размышлял обо всем, что случилось с ними с тех пор, как они вошли в этот злосчастный лифт. Несмотря ни на что, Жданов до конца не мог в это поверить. И он знал, что был не одинок – Малиновский, к примеру, в глубине души все еще надеялся, что все это чья-то глупая и нелепая шутка, дурацкий розыгрыш. А Кира так вообще до сих пор была почти уверена, что они по-прежнему на Земле, только в каком-то богом забытом лесу у черта на куличках. А что думал по этому поводу Воропаев Жданов не знал, поскольку до отъезда Сашки Андрея это не интересовало, а потом было уже поздно. Сашка, Сашка… Вот забавно: они враждовали с раннего детства, и были времена, когда Жданов на полном серьезе мечтал, чтобы Воропаев подох, причем самой мучительной смертью из всех возможных, но сейчас вот Андрей за него беспокоился. Хотя, конечно, меньше, чем за Катю. Да, она была сильной и волевой натурой, магом, уроженкой этого мира, но все это не отменяло того, что она была также юной хрупкой девушкой, а Андрей еще не настолько проникся идеей магии, чтобы уверовать в то, что Катя – нет, конечно, Мира, – сможет защититься от чего угодно с помощью волшебства и меча: ну что она одна сможет сделать с толпой вооруженных мужчин, тем более магов? И Воропаев явно не придет ей на выручку –  не столько потому что не захочет, сколько потому что ни на что не способен. Ну почему, почему Мира не взяла с собой хотя бы Ромку, он хоть мечом махать умеет? С одной стороны Андрей обижался на Миру за то, что она выбрала в напарники Сашку, обижался совсем по детски и сам же над этим смеялся, с другой – он уже понял самое главное в отношении Миры: она никогда и ничего не делала просто так, и раз уж она отдала предпочтение Воропаеву, значит на это была веская причина, хотя Жданов совершенно не представлял, какая именно.

Ждать возращения Миры и Сашки, опасаться за их жизнь и здоровье и при этом не иметь возможности хоть чем-то им помочь, находясь в заложниках у леших, – это было невыносимо. Да и вынужденное безделье сводило с ума. В эти дни из них троих только Малиновскому было чем заняться: он либо оттачивал свои навыки владения мечом, либо исследовал окрестности, убежденный, что лесовики не дадут ему заблудиться. Кира то рыдала, то бушевала и ругалась на те обстоятельства, к которых они находились, вообще и на Миру в частности. После нескольких безуспешных попыток утихомирить невесту, Андрей махнул на нее рукой и вот уже сутки практически игнорировал. Сам Андрей все это время предавался размышлениям, периодически отвлекаясь на то, чтобы приготовить еду – яйца, орехи и клубни, похожие на картошку, которые, как было выяснено опытным путем, так же как и русский «второй хлеб» надо было запекать в углях или варить, каждое утро появлялись на крыльце домика, надо полагать, стараниями лесовиков. Воду же они набирали в протекающем неподалеку ручье, о котором еще Мире рассказали лешие. Правда, когда полчаса назад Андрей вышел из дома, на крыльце ничего не было, но пока что это не слишком встревожило Жданова.

Из задумчивости Андрея вывело появление проснувшихся Киры и Романа, который уже прицепил к поясу меч.

– Доброе утро, ранняя пташка! – весело сказал Малиновский, плюхаясь рядом с другом.

– Роман, дай пройти, – недовольно произнесла стоявшая за их спинами Кира. – Некоторые по утрам в первую очередь умываются, а не играются с холодным оружием.

Но ответить ей Роман не успел: кусты напротив крыльца вдруг зашевелись, и оттуда вышла собака… нет, волк, державший что-то в пасти. Андрей и Роман понимали, что делать резких движений и тем более быстро вскакивать на ноги, чтобы зажать рот Кире, если та надумает заорать, было опасно.

– Кирюш, ради всего святого, только не кричи, – вполголоса сказал Андрей, медленно и осторожно вставая.

Роман, последовавший его примеру, положил руку на рукоять меча. Некоторое время волк стоял неподвижно, а затем двинулся в сторону домика. Но едва он прошел пару шагов, как воздух вокруг него задрожал, словно марево в жаркий летний день, очертания волка расплылись и через минуту на его месте стоял мужчина: обнаженный, с головы до ног поросший густыми волосами, больше смахивающими на шерсть, и с широкой дикой улыбкой. В руках он держал тушку кролика. По-собачьи встряхнувшись, незваный гость продолжил свой путь к дому.

Андрей хотел было уже удивиться тому, как спокойно, без крика, отреагировала на увиденное Кира (как будто больше ему нечему было удивляться!), как услышал сзади звук падающего тела – на этот раз при виде детей леса Воропаева упала в обморок.

* * *

 _От автора: тан – обращение к мужчинам в Гардии, независимо от их семейного статуса, тáна – обращение к замужним женщинам и вдовам, тáни – обращение к незамужним женщинам. Но это все относится только к тем, у кого нет титула. К тем, у кого он есть, обращаются, соответственно: лорд или леди; маркиз или маркиза; герцог или герцогиня и пр. К волшебникам и магам как правило обращаются госпожа/господин маг/волшебник/волшебница._

– 1 -

– Я принес еду странным людям не умеющим охотиться по просьбе братьев моих, – на одном дыхании, без единой паузы, произнес оборотень (а никем другим существо, стоявшее перед домиком, быть не могло), и землянам потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что сказал мужчина-волк.

Андрей крепко обнимал Киру, с трудом удерживая ее в вертикальном положении: она быстро пришла в себя, но от страха ее трясло, и она едва держалась на ногах, уткнув лицо в плечо Жданова и отказываясь смотреть на тварь – назвать _это_ человеком у нее не поворачивался язык. Малиновский, чья рука по-прежнему лежала на эфесе меча, заслонил собой друга и его невесту, хотя он и понимал, что если оборотень снова превратится в волка и атакует их, шансы Романа на то, чтобы успеть выхватить меч из ножен, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ударить им животное, равны нулю. И тем не менее, Малиновский собирался попытаться.

– Э-э-э, спаси…, – тут у Романа сорвался голос, но, прочистив горло, он продолжил: – Спасибо, мы ценим… гхм, вашу заботу…

Что еще сказать он не знал. Впрочем, оборотня это не волновало. Продолжая ухмыляться, он подошел вплотную к крыльцу и сунул Малиновскому в руки серую тушку с длинными ушами. Пока Роман переводил растерянный взгляд с кролика на оборотня и обратно, Андрей, решивший, что тот, кто еще пять минут назад был волком, не представляет, вроде бы, угрозы, отвел Киру в дом, вернулся на крыльцо и встал плечом к плечу с Романом.

– Спасибо, – таким ровным голосом сказал Жданов, что никто и никогда не догадался бы, каких усилий ему стоит сохранять спокойствие. – Мы благодарим вас за вашу доброту. А… вы ничего не знаете о наших товарищах? С ними все в порядке?

– Они в человеческом поселении, – ответил оборотень так, словно это все объясняло.

А затем он повел носом, принюхался и тряхнул головой.

– Странные глупые люди ничего не умеют и ничего не знают, – фыркнул он. – Наши братья-лешие не могут заходить в людские деревни, а мне и моим братьям-волкам в любом обличии не слишком там рады.

– То есть, никто не узнает, если у них будут неприятности? – нахмурился Андрей.

– Если они не вернутся – вы это поймете, – пожал волосатыми (которые так и хотелось назвать мохнатыми) плечами.

Этот ответ не слишком понравился Андрею, но прежде, чем Жданов успел что-либо сказать, оборотень снова принюхался и повернул голову, словно вслушиваясь во что-то, недоступное человеческому уху.

– Мне пора, – заявил он, вставая на четвереньки. – Но я еще вернусь. С едой. Меня зовут Ян.

После этих слов оборотня окутало уже знакомое землянам марево, и через пару секунд на его месте стоял крупный волк с почти человеческим выражением лица. Высунув язык, он бросил на людей последний взгляд и потрусил прочь.

И только когда он скрылся за деревьями, Андрей и Роман дружно выдохнули.

– Черт, – пробормотал Малиновский, – не дай бог тут водятся еще и драконы.

* * *

Андрей, Роман и Кира, типичные обеспеченные горожане, никогда не увлекавшиеся охотой, мясо в своей жизни видели только в двух состояниях: в упаковке в магазине и уже приготовленным, поэтому как разделывать кролика не представлял ни один из них. Впрочем, Киру это и не интересовало –  она немедленно заявила, что к дохлому кролику и пальцем не притронется и пошла к ручью. Хотя гулять по лесу после визита нежданного гостя было жутковато, глядеть на то, как с кролика сдирают шкуру и вынимают из него кишки, она ни в коем случае не собиралась. К тому же, они почти убедила себя в том, что оборотень ей привиделся. Приснился. А раз так, то и опасаться нечего.

Глядя на прозрачную бегущую воду, Кира, как и чуть ранее Андрей, размышляла обо всем, что произошло с ними за последние дни. Она могла сколько угодно могла говорить себе, что все это – дурацкий сон, игра воображения, горячечный бред, но постепенно к ней приходило осознание того, что они действительно попали в другой мир, в котором существует магия, оборотни и лешие. И это пугало. Вся Кирина жизнь была подчинена тем планам и «рамочкам», которые устанавливались как ей самой, так и окружающими: быть хорошей и воспитанной девочкой, слушаться маму и папу, отлично учиться, выбирать правильных друзей, окончить престижный и модный вуз, работать в семейном бизнесе, отдыхать за только за границей и только в шикарных местах, выйти замуж за достойного мужчину своего круга, то есть за Андрея Жданова, родить красивого и умного ребенка, который будет потом следовать тем же правилам и соответствовать тем же ожиданиям, что и его мать. Любовницы Андрея в эти планы ну никак не вписывались, и потому Кира, хотя и устраивала жениху скандалы из-за его измен, все же закрывала на них глаза и спускала все на тормозах, предпочитая делать вид, что все идет так, как она всегда и хотела – отношения, помолвка, свадьба. С самого начала Екатерина Пушкарева, нелепая страшная девушка, которую Андрей сделал своей помощницей, раздражала Киру именно потому, что она была чуждым элементом в их мире, где секретаршам президента полагалось иметь не столько мозги, сколько ноги от ушей. И то, что они оказались в этом проклятом лесу (а все из-за Пушкаревой!) было так чертовски неправильно, что Кире хотелось одновременно плакать и крушить все вокруг, включая Катю-Миру. И Андрея – за то, что он принял сторону своей бывшей помощницы и так спокойно относится к сложившейся ситуации. И Малиновского, который вообще ведет себя так, словно наслаждается этим «приключением», как он это называет. И даже Сашку – за то, что покорно согласился поехать с Пушкаревой непонятно куда. Сама Кира ни за что бы так не поступила!

Услышав за спиной шорох кустов, Кира резко обернулась, но вместо того, чтобы с облегчением вздохнуть при виде Андрея и Романа, а не очередного оборотня она вскрикнула и в ужасе прикрыла рот рукой: оба мужчины с ног до головы были заляпаны кровью.

– Извини, – смущенно-виновато сказал Андрей, увидев реакцию невесты. – Но мы как-то не думали, что в таком маленьком зверьке столько кровищи.

– Да уж… – вздохнул Роман. – Но мы его таки разделали. Только совершать такой подвиг каждый день я не согласен ни за какие коврижки. Лучше уж я стану вегетарианцем и перейду на орехи и яйца.

– Я тебе, пожалуй, присоединюсь –  с кривой усмешкой отозвался Андрей, пытаясь отмыть в ручье окровавленные руки и кинжал.

– Господи, что вы несете?! – взорвалась Кира. – Вы все посходили с ума! Вместо того, чтобы думать о том, как выбраться отсюда, вы… вы приспосабливаетесь к жизни здесь! Разделываете кроликов, общаетесь непонятно с кем, махаете мечом! Так нельзя, Андрей, неужели ты не понимаешь?!

Несколько секунд Жданов молча и пристально смотрел на Воропаеву, а затем вдруг схватил ее за плечи и отнюдь не нежно встряхнул.

– ХВАТИТ! – рявкнул он. – Хватит, Кира. Если ты думаешь, я безумно рад торчать в этом лесу и вести светские беседы  с оборотнями, ты глубоко заблуждаешься! Но я хочу жить, и делаю для этого все возможное, а не устраиваю истерики по каждому пустяку. Так что хватит уже рыдать и строить из себя невинную жертву. Мы все находимся в одинаковом положении, однако ты единственная, кто до сих пор и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь полезное. Очнись, Кира, это лес чужого мира, а не московская тусовка, и если ты рассчитываешь, что мы до самого возвращения домой будем ходит вокруг тебя на задних лапках, пока ты упиваешься своими страдания, ты ошибаешься.

Кира никогда еще не видела у Андрея такого выражения лица, и ей стало вдруг страшно – не меньше, чем когда перед ней появились лешие и оборотень. Но сдаваться она не собиралась.

– Андрей, ты что, правда на понимаешь?! Я не могу здесь больше оставаться, посреди этой дикости, варварства и убожества, слышишь, не могу!

– Не можешь? – переспросил Андрей с опасным блеском в глазах. – Тогда уходи. Вперед, я тебя не держу. Не нравится жить в лесу и разделывать кроликов? Уходи. Ищи сама дорогу домой. По крайней мере, мы хоть какое-то время поживем в тишине.

Больше всего сейчас Кире хотелось залепить Андрею пощечину, но ее останавливало лишь то, что она с детства хорошо усвоила: «это пошло и вульгарно». И поэтому Кира резко развернулась на каблуках (что вышло не столь впечатляюще, как она хотела бы, поскольку каблуки увязали в мягкой земле) и быстро пошла прочь. Ни Андрей, ни Роман не сделали ничего, чтобы ее остановить.

* * *

«Идиот, кретин, хам, дубина неотесанный», – мысленно ругалась Кира, углубляясь в чащу леса. У нее внутри все клокотало от гнева, обиды и боли. Андрей ее снова предал, но в этот раз все было гораздо серьезнее, чем измена с очередной моделькой. Он продемонстрировал, что ему на нее наплевать, что он ни капельки ее не любит, потому что так с любимыми не поступают. Если бы он любил ее, то обнял бы, прижал к себе, утешил бы, ободрил, встал на ее сторону.

– Дура! Какой же слепой дурой я была все это время, – пробормотала себе под нос Кира.

И остановилась как вкопанная, осознав, что она отошла уже очень далеко от домика и находится в совершенно незнакомом месте, где деревья растут так густо, что сквозь их кроны практически не проникает солнечный свет. Кира, поежилась и, временно выкинув из головы Андрея, повернула назад. Она успела пройти всего пару метров, когда опять была вынуждена остановиться и замереть – перед как из-под земли вырос крупный, оскаленный волк. Почему-то Кира решила, что это тот самый, что навещал их утром.

– Хорошо, – дрожащим голосом сказала она. – Я все поняла, я больше не буду так далеко забредать. И я уже возвращалась.

Несколько секунд волк немигающими желтыми глазами смотрел на Киру, а затем бросился на нее.

– 2 -

Они поселились в единственной комнате при местной таверне, которая принадлежала семье кузнеца и прилегла к кузнице. За стойкой обычно стояла высокая дородная жена кузнеца, дама с тяжелой рукой и нелегким характером, а роль официантов выполняли ее младшие сын и дочь. Двое старших сыновей помогали отцу.

– Содержание коня – полсеребряника. Постой – полсеребряника. Завтрак, ужин и горячая вода для мытья – целый серебряник, – сказала тáна Джонсон (которую в деревне все знали как Бет, или же Громкая Бет) так недовольно, словно она делала огромное одолжение Мире и Алексу, пуская их за их же деньги пожить в комнате, которая уже давным-давно никак не использовалась.

– Серебряник, и мы получаем еще и обед, – твердо ответила Мира.

– Ладно, – неохотно согласилась Бет, – но если что – поможете мне его готовить.

Мира неопределенно пожала плечами, и по выражению ее лица было понятно, что ничего подобного она делать не собирается.

Когда Бет ушла, Воропаев посмотрел на кровать и перевел взгляд на спутницу.

– Всего одна кровать.

– Хочешь сказать, что не сможешь себя контролировать? – выгнула бровь девушка, решив называть его на «ты» не только на людях, но и наедине: в конце концов, им предстоит делить постель, путь только прямом смысле этого слова.

Алекс фыркнул.

– Наоборот, опасаюсь за твой самоконтроль.

– Не стоит. Ты не в моем вкусе, – усмехнулась Мира. – Можешь пока отдохнуть, а я посижу внизу.

– Так нечестно, – запротестовал Алекс. – Я должен торчать в этой пыльной убогой комнатенке, пока ты будешь напиваться в трактире? Я пойду с тобой.

– Кто сказал, что я собираюсь там пить? Я – странствующий маг, и весть о моем прибытии скоро распространится по всей деревне, если уже не распространилась. И ко мне потянутся те, кому нужна квалифицированная магическая помощь. Ну, если, конечно, здесь найдутся такие люди. Но староста наверняка придет, засвидетельствовать свое почтение, так сказать. Впрочем… ты можешь составить мне компанию и даже выпить, только держи язык за зубами.

– Договорились. Надеюсь, в этом притоне найдется приличный алкоголь.

– Не надейтесь, – хмыкнула Мира.

* * *

Староста, тан Криплен, оказался невысоким тщедушным мужчиной лет пятидесяти, который заверял Миру в том, что безумно рад видеть в их скромной деревне такую важную персону, как госпожа странствующий маг, но при этом не переставал смотреть на нее с изрядной долей страха, словно опасаясь, что она в любой момент может стереть поселок с лица земли. И, надо полагать, у него были на то основания: Мира уже догадалась, что ситуация в стране была не самой спокойной.

Воропаев, как и обещал, молчал, мусоля кружку с вином, вполне себе пристойным. Со стороны могло показаться, что его больше интересует дно кружки, нежели происходящее вокруг, но на самом деле Алекс замечал все, что творилось в таверне, и слышал не только разговор напарницы со старостой, но и многое другое. Например, как Громкая Бет отчитывает дочь, за рассеянность и невнимательность, а сына – за разгильдяйство, как два типичных пьянчужки за столиком в углу жалуются друг другу на свою нелегкую жизнь и жен-мегер, как неровно дышит волнующийся мистер Криплен и как на улице загоняют домой скот. Никогда прежде Алекс не замечал за собой такого пристального внимания к подобным мелочам, но сейчас, казалось, все его органы чувств обострились и от его внимания не ускользали даже малейшие детали. «Это все чувство самосохранения, – мысленно объяснил он самому себе. – Хочешь жить – придется видеть и слышать все, что поможет сохранить тебе жизнь».

Они просидели в таверне около трех часов. За это время они выяснили, что большинство жителей деревни либо убежденные трезвенники, либо предпочитают расслабляться за кружкой вина или пива дома. Алекс, вспоминая русские деревни и производимую там самогонку, склонялся ко второму варианту. Мира, в родной стране которой таверны и трактиры служили по вечерам (и не только) центрами общественной жизни, была удивлена такому небольшому количеству посетителей, но рассудила, что, возможно, такое положение сложилась из-за бедности деревни и ее обитателей или же традиции и обычаи Гардии резко отличались от наэрийских. Как бы там ни было, малочисленность клиентов Громкой Бет Миру не слишком волновала, а вот полное отсутствие свои собственных клиентов – очень даже. Не то, что бы она ожидала, что они толпой к ней повалят: в конце концов, она была пришлой незнакомкой и не провела еще в деревне и дня, к тому же, наверняка многие деревенские жители полагали, что услуг их ведьмы им вполне хватит, – и тем не менее, Мира рассчитывала хотя бы на пару человек, нуждающихся в ее помощи. И дело тут было, разумеется, не в деньгах, просто если у нее не найдется в деревне работы, то ее долгое пребывание здесь будет на редкость подозрительным, а ей требовалось время, чтобы найти лесную ведьму. В самом деле, не станет же она прямо сейчас расспрашивать всех, кто из деревенских девушек родился 31 июля!

Если бы Мира была меньше занята своими мыслями, любопытные и оценивающие взгляды посетителей таверны раздражали бы ее гораздо сильнее, однако в настоящий момент они ее не слишком заботили. С другой стороны, эти взгляды были не такими назойливыми, как могли бы, поскольку мрачный Воропаев, время от времени исподлобья оглядывающий помещение и всех в нем находящихся, отбивал всякую охоту интересоваться им самим и Мирой: помимо того, что Алекс уже на первый взгляд не казался милым и приветливым мужчиной, в Гардии, где рыжий цвет волос был редкостью, всех рыжеволосых побаивались, считая их людьми, способными абсолютно на все.

В конце концов, не дожидаясь закрытия таверны, Мира и Алекс пошли спать. Удивительно, но ни одного из них больше не волновал тот факт, что им придется провести ночь в одной кровати. И до самого утра, несмотря на то, что постель была не слишком широкой, они ни разу даже не дотронулись друг до друга, каждый оставался на своей половине кровати. А утром их разбудил стук в дверь.

– 3 -

Испугаться Кира не успела. Прыгнувший на нее волк, хотя и быстрый и сильный, в те секунды, что он находился в воздухе, был беспомощен. К тому же он не ожидал нападения. Поэтому второй волк, появившийся, казалось, из ниоткуда, сумел сбить его на землю. Кира, с трудом поборовшая искушение закрыть глаза, наблюдала за схваткой сцепившихся зверей, превратившихся в один огромный яростный комок меха, зубов и когтей. Битва продолжалась недолго – уже через пару минут тот из волков, что пытался атаковать Киру, поджав хвост и прихрамывая ретировался с поля боя, а второй неспешной трусцой направился к блондинке. И только тогда Киру накрыла волна страха, такая мощная, что ноги Воропаевой стали ватными и не могли больше ее держать. Кира бессильно и обреченно осела на землю, понимая, что ее сейчас просто-напросто сожрут. Однако она ошиблась. За пару шагов до нее волка окутало уже виденное сегодня Кирой марево, и на месте волка появился мужчина. Высокий, обнаженный, поросший густыми волосам мужчина. Знаковый Кире. Он протянул ей руку, и Воропаева не раздумывая ухватилась за нее. Рывком подняв женщину на ноги, мужчина по-волчьи оскалился и рявкнул, глядя ей в глаза:

– Дура!

* * *

– Я – не волк, меняющий обличья. Но я и не человек. Я – серединка, – медленно сказал Ян, тщательно подбирая слова, чтобы ответить на вопрос Романа.

После того, как Ян спас Киру от волка – обычного, не оборотня, он привел ее к домику, по дороге не проронив ни слова, и снова растворился в лесу. Снова он объявился только вечером следующего дня и, как и в первый раз, принес гостям леса кролика. Кира ничего не рассказала Андрею и Роману о том, что с ней случилось, и, судя по всему, Ян также не собирался затрагивать эту тему. Он перебросился парой слов со Ждановым и Малиновским, бросил мимолетный взгляд на Киру, и ушел. Когда он спустя два дня, в течение которых Кира, Роман и Андрей питались остатками кролика, а также орехами и клубнями, которые оставляли им на пороге лешие, вновь пополнил продовольственный запас землян, мужчины предложили ему разделить с ними трапезу. Отчасти – желая выразить свою благодарность, отчасти – надеясь выяснить что-нибудь интересное и полезное. Они были почти уверены, что Ян откажется, но оборотень принял их приглашение. Президент «Зималетто», теперь уже, по всей видимости, бывший, и его вице-президент ожидали, что Кира откажется принимать участие в этом ужине, но, к их удивлению, она спокойно уселась у костра, на котором жарился кролик и возле которого уже устроились Андрей, Роман (оба положили сбоку свои мечи) и Ян. После ее ссоры с Андреем, они все дружно сделали вид, что ничего такого не произошло, но Кира поняла для себя кое-что: ей нужно какое-нибудь занятие, которое поможет ей отвлечься от окружающей ее реальности, а заодно и справиться с теми приступами гнева и отчаяния, что ее иногда охватывали. И она не придумала ничего лучше, как научиться обращаться с луком. Во всех фильмах, что она видела, герои обращались с этим оружием легко и непринужденно, но сама она сначала не смогла даже натянуть тетиву. Впрочем, это было к лучшему: с тех пор все свои силы Кира тратила на то, чтобы справиться с луком, и у нее оставалось энергии на скандалы и слезы. К тому же, она наконец осознала, что они _действительно_ находятся не на Земле, и она _действительно_ в любой момент может погибнуть, а значит, ей необходимо контролировать свои чувства, сохранять ясную голову и уметь давать отпор врагам, хоть какой-нибудь. Примерно по тем же соображениям Андрей стал брать у Романа уроки фехтования.

И вот сейчас, сидя рядом с Яном и глядя на рыжие языки огня, Роман, помнивший все, что говорила им об оборотнях Мира, решился задать человеку-волку вопрос: как так получилось, что Ян может менять форму по желанию, в то время как они думали, что это возможно только ночью.

И Ян ответил как мог. Увидев на лицах землян непонимание, оборотень попытался объяснить:

– Моя братья – «чистые» оборотни, могут менять форму на человеческую только ночью. Моя мать – «чистый» оборотень, мой отец – человек. Я – серединка.

– Полукровка, – уточнил Роман.

– Да, – кивнул Ян. – Человеческое слово. Отец учил меня человеческим словам. И обычаям. Дал имя. Люди – странные и смешные. Но интересные.

– Скажите, а в лесу много таких же, как и вы, полукровок? – спросила Кира, сама не понимая, почему это ее вдруг заинтересовало.

– Нет, – оборотень энергично помотал головой. – Нету. Вообще. Это… нельзя, запретно, не разрешено. Королева всегда строго за этим следила, старейшины рассказывали. Братьям моим, меняющим форму, нельзя было спариваться с людьми. Но из-за проклятья больше нет королевы, и некому больше следить. Старые старейшины стареют и теряют силу. А новые… – Ян нахмурился и поежился, – они отступники, хотят поменять древние обычаи и законы.

– Революция в отдельно взятой волчьей стае, – хмыкнул позволивший себе пошутить Роман.

– Не знаю, что такое революция, но знаю, что отступники – это плохо, – твердо сказал Ян.

– А про наших друзей что-нибудь известно? – спросил Андрей, меняя тему разговора. – Как у них дела?

– Я не знаю. И лешие не знают. Если они не справятся – мы узнаем. Если справятся – мы тоже узнаем, а у леса снова появится королева. Вот только… – Ян сделал паузу, а когда снова заговорил, то понизил голос до шепота, – отступники они потому и отступники, что хотят отступить от прежнего порядка, сломать его. И они не хотят, чтобы в лес возвращалась королева. Очень не хотят. Мы думаем… мы думаем, что они могут попытаться помешать ее возвращению.

– 4 -

-… она только и может, что лечить сопли да варить зелья от бессонницы, – презрительно сказал тан Марель – самый зажиточный житель деревни.

Сантры, государственная деревня, находящаяся у самой границы с Иллией, на окраине Рейлского леса, никогда не была богатой, но проклятье, точнее говоря – то действие, которое оно оказывало на страну, едва не разорило Сантры. Но все же деревня еще держалась на плаву, а некоторые из ее обитателей даже умудрялись богатеть. Как, например, тан Марель, чье хозяйство было самым большим в деревне (и самым далеким от леса) и на которого работали девять батраков и трое слуг, один из которых и пришел сказать Мире и Алексу, что их ждет его хозяин.

Тан Марель объяснил своим гостям, он не доверяет местной ведьме (которую, кстати, завали Бастина). Ну, не то, что бы не доверяет– не верит в то, что она сможет надежно и эффективно сделать то, что ему надо: наложить на его земли, все хозяйственные постройки и дом охранные чары; зарядить его защитные амулеты и талисманы; зачаровать клейма на скотине, чтобы в случае кражи ее можно было быстро найти; наложить антиворовские чары на самые ценные вещи; и – на этом месте тан Марель запнулся, но продолжил – сварить несколько укрепляющих зелий для его единственной дочери. Но это – в последнюю очередь. Поторговавшись насчет цены – всякий уважающий себя странствующий маг всегда пытается стрясти с клиентов как можно больше – Мира согласилась на эту работу. Откровенно говоря, она согласилась бы на нее и за вдвое меньшую сумму, только бы иметь предлог остаться в Сантры, но Марелю вовсе не следует об этом знать.

Правильнее всего было бы отослать Алекса обратно в таверну, но Мира боялась, что он может – скорее нечаянно, нежели нарочно – выдать их. Поэтому весь день он ходил за ней хвостом по владенью Мареля, наблюдая за тем, как она колдует. И кто бы сомневался, что не сможет хранить молчание!

– Так по какому принципу это работает? – спросил Воропаев Миру, после того, как она наложила цепь охранных заклинаний вокруг земель Мареля. Это заняло у нее почти весь день, и теперь смертельно уставшая и голодная Мира больше всего на свете хотела поужинать и лечь спать. Алекс в отличие от нее был не таким уставшим и определенно не слишком голодным – у него, ничем не занятого, нашлось время пообедать. – Помахала руками, пробормотала себе под нос что-то вроде «абракадабра» и готово?

Марель разрешил им остаться в его доме, пока Мира не закончит работу, но она решительно отказалась: таверна, нейтральная территория, была безопаснее. Хотя Мира и не думала, что ее настоящий работодатель собирается причинить ей или Алексу вред, но она давно уже знала, что излишняя осторожность никогда не бывает лишней.

– Нет, – буркнула она, оседлав коня, – все гораздо сложнее. Но ты не дар и не поймешь.

– А ты попробуй, – хмыкнул занявший привычное место позади нее Алекс. – В конце концов, я не настолько туп, как Жданов, и много чего могу понять.

* * *

– Я не знаю, что такое магия, – честно призналась Мира. Она сидели за столом в своей комнате и ужинали. Судя по тем взглядам, что бросали на Миру и Алекса, когда они поднимались к себе, посетители таверны, новость о том, что маг согласилась работать на Мареля, разнеслась уже по всей деревне. – И никто в этом мире не знает. Многие думают, что знают, но это не так. Она… она везде, повсюду. Она – нематериальна, но все дáры ее чувствуют. Я не могу описать это чувство, – Мира покачала головой, досадуя, что не может объяснить то, что было частью ее натуры. – Если говорить на языке вашего мира, то, полагаю, магия – что-то вроде особого энергетического поля, присущего нашему миру и еще некоторым мирам, но отсутствующего на Земле. Дáры используют эту энергию, чтобы творить магию, делать то, что не могут делать обычные люди. То, что противоречит всем законам природы, физики, химии и прочих наук.

– Хорошо, допустим, магия – это энергия, – сказал Воропаев, которого неожиданно действительно заинтересовал феномен магии. – Тогда заклинания – это то, с помощью чего вы ей управляете.

– Нет, не совсем, – покачала головой Мира. – Хотя… в чем-то ты прав. Представь себе, что магия – это компьютер. Для того чтобы компьютер выполнил то, что ты от него хочешь, ты должен нажать либо клавишу на клавиатуре, либо кнопку мыши. И ты видишь результат. Но самом деле, насколько я понимаю, все сложнее, потому что за каждым нажатием клавиши стоит определенный алгоритм, набор процессов. То же – с магией. Смотри, – Мира протянула руку в направлении кровати, и лежавший там кошелек плавно поднялся в воздух и, подлетев к магу, упал в ее ладонь. – Для этого мне необходимо было сосредоточиться, мысленно представить всю последовательность действий кошелька и направить поток магии на то, чтобы воплотить их в реальность. Но это требует определенных усилий, и поэтому когда маг хочет сделать что-то более сложное и требующее бóльшей концентрации, он прибегает к  заклинаниям. Фактически, заклинания – этот тот же алгоритм действий, только воплощенный в словах. Но работают только древние заклинания, то есть те, что были… составлены, придуманы еще в древности. Не знаю почему. И новые заклинания сейчас создаются исключительно на древнем языке.

– Любопытно…

Больше Алекс за весь вечер не сказал ни слова, обдумывая то, что услышал от Миры. В общем и целом он понял, что она пыталась объяснить, но ему почему-то казалось, что он что-то упускает. Что-то важное. Воропаева самого удивлял такой интерес к магии – тому, что было ему недоступно. В конце концов, Алекс мысленно обругал себя за глупость и последовал примеру давно уже заснувшей Миры. И уже проваливаясь в сон, он вспомнил, что хотел спросить у девушки: как определяют, является ли человек магом или нет. Но утром он забыл задать этот вопрос.

* * *

– Вот, госпожа маг, – дочка Громкой Бет, Лиззи, поставила перед Мирой и Алексом тарелки с завтраком и сделала неуклюжий реверанс.

Перед рыжим Алексом, которого, из-за цвета волос, мрачного взгляда черных глаз и молчаливости, вся деревня уже считала беспощадным убийцей, Лиззи трепетала и боялась лишний раз посмотреть на него, не говоря уже о том, чтобы заговорить с ним. Миру Лиззи совсем немного побаивалась – Мира вовсе не казалась опасной, и гораздо больше уважала – за то, что маг была всегда приветлива, вежлива и улыбалась в ответ. Лиззи не отличалась особым умом, но она был милой, доброй и старательной девушкой, и Мире она нравилась.

Прошло уже пять дней с тех пор, как тан Марель нанял Миру, и она почти завершила работу, ей оставалось только зачаровать пару вещей и осмотреть тáни Марель, которую она еще ни разу не видела, чтобы определить, какое именно укрепляющее зелье ей надо приготовить. Впрочем, что-то подсказывало Мире, что тан Марель не сказал ей всей правды, когда говорил о том, что у его дочери просто слабое здоровье и ничего больше, но с этим она разберется потом. И за эти пять дней Алекс и Мира две ночи подряд просыпались от шума за окном: собачьего лая, мужских криков, волчьего воя – на деревню нападали волки, оборотни или нет, трудно было сказать. К счастью, к их нападениям уже привыкли, а сигнальные чары по периметру предупреждали жителей Сантры о вторжении, так что каждый раз волков успешно прогоняли. Но все понимали, что такое везение не может быть вечным.

– Ты сегодня вся светишься, – улыбнувшись, заметила Мира, глядя на Лиззи.

Лиззи просияла.

– Джимми Стоун, сын старосты, сделал мне предложение, госпожа маг! – счастливо сказала она. – Правда, когда он пришел к моему отцу, тот сказал, что не будет обсуждать это до того, как мне исполнится шестнадцать, но ждать осталось совсем не много, до 31-го июня осталась всего неделя с небольшим.

К счастью, Лиззи не заметила, как вздрогнула Мира. Зато она заметила тот пристальный оценивающий взгляд, который бросил на нее Воропаев, покраснела, смешалась и опустила глаза.

– Не бойся его, Лиззи, – усмехнулась Мира. – Он не кусается, честное слово. Ну, если его не злить, конечно, – проигнорировав раздраженный взгляд Алекса, Мира продолжила: – Значит, ты родилась в «макушку года»?

– Да, госпожа маг. Аккурат в ведьмин день

Значит, «макушку лета» в Гарди называли «ведьминым днем». Любопытно…

– Дарить подарки заранее не принято, но я не уверена, что, буду здесь в твой день рождения, поэтому вот, – Мира достала из кармана палочку, которую ей дал леший и с которой она с тех пор не расставалась. Пытаясь сдержать улыбку при виде разочарования, появившегося на личике Лиззи, Мира продолжила: – Это – палочка с дерева баобаб, – теперь уже Воропаев едва сдержался, чтобы не улыбнуться, услышав это. – Оно растет очень-очень далеко отсюда. Баобабов осталось совсем мало, и из-за проклятья многие из них уже утратили свою силу, но то, с которого эта палочка, еще действует. Знаешь, чем знамениты баобабы? – Лиззи помотала головой. – Они приносят удачу. Достаточно прикоснуться к самому баобабу или даже к его веточке, и твои желания и мечты – но непременно хорошие, не связанные со злом или насилием – наверняка сбудутся, а тебе еще долгое время будет сопутствовать удача. Дотронься до палочки, Лиззи, и я уверена, что это принесет тебе счастье.

Лиззи осторожно и немного нерешительно коснулась палочки. Мира затаила дыхание, но ничего не произошло. Абсолютно, ровным счетом ничего. Конечно, ни Мира, ни Воропаев не знали, что должно было случиться, когда лесная колдунья возьмет в руки палочку, но раз леший сказал, что Мира сама все увидит и поймет, значит, это должно было быть что-то, видимое глазу. Но, очевидно, лесной королевой была не Лиззи. И Мира частично разочарованная этим обстоятельством, в то же время радовалась этому, поскольку Лиззи меньше всего годилась на роль лесной ведьмы. Пока дочка кузнеца держалась за палочку, Мира осторожно сплела аркан удачи и наложила его на девушку. Конечно, вечной удачи это заклятье не гарантировало, но, по крайней мере, в ближайшие пару месяцев, аркан будет способствовать наилучшему устроению всех ее дел и убережет от беды.

– Спасибо, госпожа маг, – широко улыбнулась Лиззи. – Уверена, теперь я буду самой счастливой девушкой деревни.

– Даже не сомневаюсь в этом, Лиззи

Лиззи уже повернулась, чтобы уйти, но помедлила и сказала:

– Если позволите, госпожа маг… Мои родители думали, что я тоже буду ведьмой, как Бастина, не зря же ведьмин день называют ведьминым днем. Когда я была маленькая, то очень хотела быть магом или хотя бы знахаркой. А теперь мне кажется, что простым человеком быть лучше, счастливее, что ли, и ответственности меньше.

– Возможно, ты и права, Лиззи. Но иногда у нас нет возможности выбирать, кем быть, – ответила Мира.

– А что, Бастина также родилась 31-го июня, – резко спросил Воропаев, увидевший, что Мира не обратила на эти слова Лиззи.

– Да, господин, – снова присела в реверансе Лиззи. – Она ровно на шесть лет старше меня. Я могу идти?

– Конечно, Лиззи, ступай.

Девушка ушла, а Воропаев насмешливо взглянул на Миру.

– Великий сыщик, – фыркнул он. – Если так будет продолжаться и дальше, мы никогда не найдем эту чертову лесную ведьму. А это, знаешь ли, не входит в мои планы: Жданов и Малиновский мне безразличны, их я с удовольствием оставил бы в лесу навечно, в отличие от Киры. Ее я вытащу оттуда любой ценой, – немного помолчав, он добавил язвительно: – Баобабы?

– Заткнись. Я действовала по обстоятельствам.

– С Бастиной этот номер не прокатит, – усмехнулся Алекс. – Советую заранее придумать какую-нибудь более правдоподобную историю. Баобобы…

Мира поморщилась и ничего не ответила.

* * *

Почти пятнадцатилетняя тáни Валерия Марель оказалась бледной, белобрысой, тощей девицей с капризным выражением лица. Она жаловалась на временами накатывающую на нее слабость, отсутствие аппетита, головную боль и перемену настроения, чаще всего – в сторону беспричинного раздражения и злости. Вначале Мира заподозрила, что причина ее недомогания – то состояние, которое испытывают многие женщины перед началом критических дней, как называли это на Земле, не говоря уже о них самих. Но, расспросив девушку поподробнее, Мира поняла, что дело не в этом.

– Меня тошнит, – недовольно ответила Валерия на вопрос Миры о том, как она себя чувствует. – Тошнит от этого дома и от этой деревни. Жду не дождусь, когда отец наконец выдаст меня замуж за какого-нибудь богача, как он мечтает, и я навсегда уберусь отсюда.

При этом в ее голосе было столько злости и неприязни, что можно было поверить в то, что жизнь Валерии и в самом деле невыносима. Но это явно было не так. По словам слуг, точнее говоря, верной служанки этой семьи, Наны, тан Марель, человек суровый и с непростым характером, дочь любил и выполнял бóльшую часть ее прихотей и желаний. Что не мешало ему вынашивать честолюбивые планы о том, чтобы женить дочь на каком-нибудь денежном мешке, желательно – с титулом. Именно поэтому он не разрешал Валерии общаться с жителями деревни и даже выписывал ей из ближайшего крупного города учителей, которые, впрочем, долго не продержались, не вынеся скуки и уединенности деревенской жизни. В Сантры Валерию звали не иначе как «Гордячка». И лет до тринадцати-четырнадцати она отличалась достаточно уравновешенным и покладистым характером, который испортился года два назад, и с тех пор Валерия изводила всех в доме своими капризами, за которые потом, успокоившись, долго извинялась. Извинилась она и перед Мирой, когда та пришла на следующий день дать девушке первую, пробную порцию зелья – на зелья, как и на земные лекарства, у некоторых людей могла быть аллергия.

– Я прошу прощения, что вчера так с вами разговаривала, госпожа маг, – сказала Валерия, смущенно опустив глаза. – Я знаю, что временами говорю ужасные вещи и дурно веду себя, и каждый раз мне за это ужасно стыдно. Но я ничего не могу с этим поделать, это сильнее меня. Я чувствую себя так, как будто меня окутывает черный туман и заставляет говорить то, что я не хочу.

Мира с сочувствием взглянула на девушку.

– А твой отец не просил Бастину тебя осмотреть?

– Просил. Сначала он ужасно не хотел этого делать, но когда я швырнула в него вазу, он сдался. Это было около года назад. Сначала Бастина сказала, что я так веду себя из-за того, что я росту и становлюсь девушкой. Она сварила мне зелья, но они не помогли, и она заявила, что я просто злая испорченная девчонка.

– Ясно. Валерия, скажи, а то, что ты говоришь окружающим, когда у тебя случаются эти приступы… когда ты успокаиваешься ты совсем-совсем так не думаешь? Или же в твоих словах есть доля правды, и в глубине души ты и впрямь так считаешь?

– Нет, – отчаянно помотала головой Валерия, – я так не думаю. Я люблю отца, и Нану, и мой дом. Вот только… – девушка внезапно запнулась, но продолжила шепотом: – То, что я сказала вам вчера, ну, что хочу уехать отсюда, – кажется, это немножко правда.

– Вот как? А почему?

– В последнее время у меня такое чувство, что на меня давят эти стены. И мне нестерпимо тут находиться. Хочется куда-то, где просторно, где больше свободы, где можно дышать полной грудью. Но я не знаю, откуда берутся эти мысли.

– Признаюсь честно: я не имею ни малейшего представления, что с тобой происходит, но я попытаюсь сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы тебе помочь.

Врачом наэрийская принцесса не была, и хотя у нее имелись начатки медицинских знаний, их хватало только на то, чтобы уметь остановить кровь или, когда другого выхода нет, зашить рану. Определить, чем больна Валерия, Мира не могла, поэтому все, что было в ее силах  – сварить ей общеукрепляющее зелье и зелье от головной боли. Это занимало максимум день, но Мира собиралась растянуть процесс как минимум дня на два, а то и больше, чтобы иметь возможность поговорить с Бастиной. Пока маг машинально помешивала зелье – которое, кстати говоря, намного лучше вышло бы у ведьмы – она думала о том, что ей сказать Бастине. И не придумала ничего лучше, кроме как объяснить все как есть, разумеется, с небольшими купюрами.

Именно с такими мыслями Мира и направилась вечером к Бастине, оставив Алекса в таверне, как она выразилась, пугать посетителей. Мира начало казаться, что Воропаев упивается своей ролью классического злодея-убийцы и что ему доставляет удовольствие бросать на окружающих мрачные пристальные взгляды и время от времени бормотать что-то себе под нос, вызывая тем самым настоящий ужас у всех, кто находился рядом, поскольку в деревне до сих пор достоверно не знали, маг Алекс или нет, а значит, существовала вероятность, что он может страшно проклясть любого, кто ему не понравится. Мира не мешала ему развлекаться – это, по меньшей мере, способствовало тому, что он хранил глубокомысленное молчание. Вместе с тем, то, что Алекс так хорошо себя вел и выполнял все ее требования и условия, настораживало Миру, и она не переставала ждать от него всего, что угодно, любой пакости, подлости или глупости – принцесса не верила, что человек может измениться так радикально и за такой короткий срок, невзирая на стрессовые и прочие обстоятельства.

Бастина стояла у забора, словно знала, что Мира собирается ее навестить, и ждала ее.

– Нам надо поговорить, – спокойно сказала маг, глядя в глаза ведьме.

– Нам не о чем говорить, – отрезала Бастина, но тем не менее ушла в дом, а осталась стоять на месте, выжидательно глядя Миру.

– Даже если я скажу, что мне нужна твоя помощь? – спросила принцесса.

Бастина молча отворила калитку и посторонилась.

* * *

– Ну, чего встал – ни туда, ни сюда? Или проходи, или иди, куда шел, – не слишком любезно сказал кузнец, не поворачивая головы.

В кузницу Алекса привели праздное любопытство и, как ни противно ему было это признавать, скука. Впервые за последнюю неделю с небольшим оставшись так надолго в одиночестве, без Миры, Воропаев дико, до зевоты, скучал. Конечно, массовиком-затейником она не была, но он с интересом слушал ее рассказы о жизни мира Материка в общем и, ее родной страны Наэрии в частности, их истории и культуре. Накладывать охранные заклинания было делом несложным, но нудным, и, поскольку для этого не требовалось особой концентрации, Мира могла разговаривать во время работы, развлекая тем самым не только Воропаева, но и саму себя. Но сейчас, когда Мира ушла разговаривать с ведьмой, Алекс понял, что ему нечем заняться, потому что пугать посетителей таверны, чему он посвящал почти каждый вечер, ему уже надоело (тем более, что он стал чем-то вроде комнаты страха для местных жителей – и страшно, и хочется пощекотать себе нервы), а кино или, на худой конец, бильярда, в этой дыре еще не придумали. И тогда он пошел исследовать окрестности, решив начать с кузницы. Которая всегда представлялась ему чем-то вроде мини-ада, царством ревущего огня, расплавленного металла и грохота. Однако в реальности все выглядело совсем иначе. Огонь в горне горел, но был не таким ярким и жарким, как думалось Алексу, и никто ничего не ковал. А в сидящем на деревянном чурбаке мужчине, внимательно рассматривающим какую-то железяку, можно было опознать кузнеца только по кожаному фартуку. Так уж вышло, что за все время пребывания в Сантры, ни Алекс, ни Мира ни разу не видели тана Джонсона, кузнеца, и теперь Воропаев с трудом мог поверить в то, что вот этот вот невысокий, широкоплечий мужчина лет сорока пяти, с интеллигентным лицом и острой бородкой, больше всего похожий на профессора-гуманитария, и есть кузнец. С другой стороны, едва он заговорил, то сразу стало понятно, что никакой интеллигентностью здесь и не пахнет. Алекс очень хотел вскинуть бровь и надменно и с долей гнева процедить сквозь зубы: «Да как вы со мной разговариваете?!», так хотел, что уже почти открыл рот, чтобы сказать это, но что-то, какое-то даже не шестое – десятое чувство подсказало ему, что не стоит этого делать. И поэтому Воропаев, стоявший на пороге, лишь молча прошел в кузницу и встал рядом с кузнецом.

– Не маячь перед глазами, –  бросил тан Джонсон, по-прежнему не отрывая глаз от железки, – сядь куда-нибудь.

Воропаев подтащил поближе к кузнецу еще один чурбак и уселся на него.

– Вы меня не боитесь? – с некоторым удивлением спросил он. – Ваши односельчане шарахаются от меня, как прокаженного.

– Тебя? Еще чего не хватало, – хмыкнул кузнец и в первый раз взглянул на Алекса. – Ты еще слишком молод и глуп, чтобы тебя бояться. Но вот через пару лет я не стал бы поворачиваться к тебе спиной.

Еще пару месяцев – да что там месяцев, дней! – назад Алекс счел бы слова кузнеца глупостью и не обратил бы на них внимания. Но он уже начал понимать, что в этом мире следует прислушиваться ко всему, даже самому странному и нелепому. Что, впрочем, не мешало ему чувствовать себя Алисой, разговаривающей с Безумным Шляпником.

– Это предположение или утверждение?

Кузнец усмехнулся. Странно, когда Алекс смотрел на него минуту назад, ему показалось, что у тана Джонсона серо-голубые глаза, такие же, как и у его дочери Лиззи, но сейчас Воропаев ясно видел, что они темные, почти черные, и в них застыло непонятное выражение.

– Это – вероятность. Одна из многих, очень многих. Но, в конечном итоге, решать тебе и только тебе. Хотя, думаю, не все будут с этим согласны.

– Кто вы? – резко спросил Алекс.

– Во-о-от, я же говорю – глупый мальчик. Кузнец я, разве не понятно?

– С каких это пор кузнецы делают предсказания, а предсказатели – подковывают лошадей? – язвительно поинтересовался Воропаев.

– Дурень! – рассмеялся тан Джонсон. – Кузнец – это профессия, а пророк…  это такой дар природы, от которого и рад был бы отказаться, да не выйдет. Но я не пророк. Да и какие могут быть пророчества в прóклятом королевстве, где жизнь меняется каждую секунду, а то и быстрее? К тому же, самое главное, самое важное пророчество уже было сделано,  почти тридцать лет тому назад, а все остальное – чепуха и пыль под ногами, ни к чему тратить на это время. И я не вижу будущее, я в него заглядываю, и лишь предполагаю, что может быть и то, чего быть не может; что возможно и что невероятно.

– И что вы _предполагаете_ насчет меня?

– Узнаешь. Вот доживешь и узнаешь, – ухмыльнулся кузнец. –  Кроме того, время – не прямая линия, а будущее не определено раз и навсегда, так что никто не может точно сказать, что там, впереди, не то что через несколько лет – через пару минут.

Замолчав, он снова уставился на железку, которую так и не выпустил из рук. И Алекс понял, что аудиенция окончена. Он встал с чурбака, немного потоптался на месте и, не увидев абсолютно никакой реакции со стороны Джонсона, пошел к двери, пытаясь понять все, что было только что сказано в этой кузнице, не похожей на кузницу, мужчиной, который, судя по всему, был чем-то большим, чем просто кузнец.

– Да, и еще одно, – снова заговорил Джонсон, когда Алекс уже почти вышел за дверь. – Спутница твоя, та, что сейчас разговаривает с моей двоюродной сестрой, девка толковая, боец, каких мало, упертая, смышленая, так что ты к ней прислушивайся и зазря с ней не ругайся. Но и сам не плошай, потому что она, как и все мы, люди-человеки, может ошибаться, и если она ошибается, то обычно по-крупному – у нее в голове столько умных мыслей, что аж страшно становится. А поэтому, пока она присматривает за тобой, присматривай за ней, так, на всякий случай.

И кузнец снова замолк. Алекс покачал головой и покинул кузницу. Что-то ему подсказывало, что произошедшее только что – не самое странное в его теперешней жизни, и то ли еще будет… А еще он решил, что не будет пока рассказывать об этом Мире.

* * *

– Чего тебе надо, маг? – без обиняков спросила Бастина Миру, ставя перед ней чашку травяного чая. – Для чего такой сильный маг как ты может попросить помощи такой скромной ведьмы как я? Наложить чары на владения Мареля? Даже если бы я умела делать это лучше тебя, я все равно не согласилась бы. Помочь с лечением его дочери? Она ничем не больна, а если и больна, то я не знаю чем. У нас с тобой нет общих дел, маг, и а у меня – желания помогать тебе в чем-либо. И тебе это прекрасно известно. А значит, то, что привело тебя ко мне, – действительно серьезно.

– Меня зовут Мира, – сказала вдруг наэрийская принцесса. – Можешь называть меня по имени. – «Потому что в любом случае это будет звучать вежливее, чем просто «маг»», – мысленно добавила она. – И да, все и впрямь очень серьезно. Мне нужна твоя помощь не только ради меня самой или моих друзей, но также ради безопасности этой деревни и всех других прилегающих к лесу поселений.

Бастина пыталась казаться невозмутимой, услышав это признание, но ее взгляд ясно давал понять, что она заинтригована. И Мира начала свой рассказ. Фактически, она сказала правду, только правду и ничего кроме правды, просто кое о чем она предпочла не распространяться. Например о том, что она и ее спутники не просто случайно оказались в лесу, а попали туда из другого мира. И о том, что сама Мира – принцесса Наэрии. Но про требования леших, лесную королеву и нарушенный баланс она рассказала в мельчайших деталях.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я поверила в то, что я лесная колдунья? – спросила Бастина, отхлебывая чай и пристально глядя на Миру. – Я не такая дура, маг. Лесная королева – миф, сказка. Но даже если она и впрямь существует… Я – не она.

– Как ты можешь быть в этом уверена?

– Я знаю. Мне двадцать четыре, я с детства обучалась магии у своей матери, также колдуньи, и за все эти годы я ни разу не почувствовала даже искры любви к лесу. Не скажу, что ненавижу его: ненависть – слишком сильное чувство, но лес – это опасность и угроза, а в последние годы он наш злейший враг. Во мне нет ни капли любви к лесу, и больше всего я хочу не восстановить нарушенный баланс, а стереть с лица земли и волков, и оборотней, и леших. Я – не лесная колдунья.

– Докажи. Просто дотронься до этой ветки, и мы увидим, кто из нас прав.

– Допустим… допустим, я лесная колдунья. Но я не собираюсь провести остаток жизни в лесу. Что ты будешь делать, если я откажусь возвращаться с тобой в лес? Применишь силу?

– Нет. Но, полагаю, как только лесная королева дотронется до этой палочки, она осознает себя и захочет последовать своему предназначению, так что ее не нужно будет ни к чему принуждать.

– Полагаешь или надеешься? – прищурившись, спросила Бастина.

– И то, и другое, – поморщилась Мира. – Так ты дотронешься до палки?

– Я не лесная королева, – твердо повторила Бастина и спокойно коснулась веточки.

И снова, как и в случае с Лиззи, ровным счетом ничего не произошло. Мира не смогла сдержать разочарованного вздоха, а Бастина усмехнулась.

– Права была я, – констатировала она. – Что ты будешь делать теперь, маг?

– Сдается мне, в деревне больше нет женщин, рожденных в ведьмин день…

– Нет, – покачала головой Бастина. – Ты сильный маг, я чувствую, но ты чересчур наивна: лешим нельзя доверять. Никому из детей леса нельзя доверять. Для нас это закон, и лишь благодаря ему мы до сих пор живы. Лешие солгали тебе.

– Либо же они сами не знают всего, – вяло возразила Мира, думая о том, как ей теперь быть.

– На твоем месте, я постаралась бы освободить друзей силой, – заметила Бастина.

– Победить лесовиков на их территории невозможно, – закусив губу, ответила Мира.

– Еще несколько лет назад я с тобой согласилась бы. Но баланс и впрямь нарушен, я это чувствую. И лешие уже не столь сильны, как прежде. У тебя есть хороший шанс их одолеть. Если ты решишься на это, я тебе помогу.

– Поможешь? Чего ради? – нахмурилась Мира, меньше всего верившая во внезапно проснувшийся в Бастине альтруизм.

– Ради безопасности деревни.

– Думаешь, если я избавлю лес от пары другой леших, оборотни и другие лесные твари забудут дорогу в Сантры?

– Кто знает? Возможно, пока они будут оправляться от нападения, мы хоть какое-то время поживем спокойно.

– Они начнут мстить.

– Нельзя утверждать наверняка. Может и нет.

– И ты готова рискнуть? – холодно спросила Мира.

– Да. Атаки волков с каждым месяцем становятся все чаще и настойчивее, рано или поздно мы не сможем их сдерживать. Не думаю, что их месть будет страшнее того, что происходит сейчас.

– А я не готова. На моих руках больше крови, чем ты можешь себе представить, и гораздо больше, чем мне хотелось бы, и я не собираюсь умножать ее, не имея на это веских причин. Сначала я постараюсь решить проблему мирным путем, а если не удастся, там будет видно.

– Как хочешь, – не менее холодно ответила Бастина, – дело твое. В конце концов, эти не моих друзей держат в заложниках лешие. А _свою_ деревню я как-нибудь защищу.

– Вот именно, это мое дело, – нарочито невозмутимо сказала Мира, вставая из-за стола, и вышла из дома ведьмы.

И, оказавшись на улице, выругалась. Она редко себе такое позволяла, и если бы ее услышали Морган или Ник, они, несомненно, были бы шокированы. Сделав глубокий вдох, Мира пошла в таверну, обдумывать то положение, в которое она попала. А оно было, мягко – очень, очень мягко – говоря, незавидным.

* * *

– Выпустите меня отсюда!

Валерия Марель была в ярости. Утром она вышла из дома, никого не предупредив, и без сопровождения пошла в сторону леса. Так уже было пару раз и, как и до этого, девушку случайно увидел один из слуг, правая рука ее отца, и остановил ее, послав другого слугу за таном Марелем. Валерию вернули домой, где она закатила истерику и вот уже больше трех часов сидела в своей комнате и бушевала, требуя, чтобы ее выпустили.

Дождавшись Миру, тан Марель мрачно сказал ей: «Дайте ей что-нибудь это невозможно слушать» и ушел, вполне логично рассудив, что раз он ничем не может помочь дочери, то лучше займется чем-нибудь полезным.

– Она всегда устраивает такие бурные истерики? – поинтересовалась Мира у Наны.

– Нет, госпожа маг, я первый раз вижу, чтобы она так неистовствовала, – ответила взволнованная и обеспокоенная Нана. – Бедная девочка. Думаете, она все же чем-то больна? Может, ее прокляли? Моя бедная, бедная девочка. У ее матери было бы разбито сердце, если бы она это увидела, она была таким нежным созданием.

– Отчего она умерла? – спросила Мира. Возможно, болезнь матери передалась дочери?

– При родах, госпожа маг. Как я уже сказала, она была нежным и хрупким созданием.

Значит, наследственная болезнь отпадает. Но вполне вероятно, что причиной такого поведения Валерия стала родовая травма. Как бы то ни было, сейчас Мире важнее было успокоить Валерию, нежели разбираться в том, что с ней творится. К счастью, Мира уже приготовила все необходимые зелья, в том числе и успокоительное, и они успели настояться.

– Надеюсь, это ей поможет, – пробормотала Мира, встряхивая бутылочку с зельем.

– Лучше всего ей сейчас поможет смирительная рубашка, комната с мягкими стенами и галоперидол, – язвительно сказал из-за спины принцессы Алекс. – У тебя все это есть?

Вообще-то, когда Миру вызвали к Марелям, хотела оставить Воропаева в таверне, но тот увязался за магом, проворчав что-то о том, что за ней нужен глаз да глаз.

– Заткнись, – шикнула на него Мира и вошла в комнату Валерии, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.

Мире потребовалось около сорока минут, чтобы уговорить девушку выпить зелье, и завидная ловкость и отменная реакция, чтобы уворачиваться от тех предметов, которые кидала в нее Валерия.

– Плохо, все плохо, – тихим сонным голосом сказала Валерия, которую Мира уложила в кровать.  – Неправильно и плохо.

– Тебе плохо, Валерия? У тебя что-то болит?

– Все неправильно. Мне надо выйти, я должна быть там, чтобы восстановить порядок, чтобы не дать… –  но договорить Валерия не успела, она заснула.

В коридоре напротив двери в комнату Валерии дежурили Нана и Воропаев. Нана по-прежнему была взволновала, а Алекс откровенно скучал.

– И долго ты еще будешь возиться с этой ненормальной? – раздраженно спросил он, когда они шли к таверне. – Ты не забыла, что Кира и остальные уже больше недели торчат в этом чертовом лесу, и мы даже не знаем, все ли с ними в порядке. Как ты собираешься вытаскивать их оттуда, теперь, когда выяснила, что никакой королевы в деревне нет?

– Не знаю, – угрюмо ответила Мира. – Попробую договориться с лешими, а если не удастся… Бастина предложила устроить кровавую баню, но мне не нравится эта идея, хотя бы потому что я не уверена, что заложники останутся при этом в живых.

– Если с Кирой случится что-то по твоей вине, я сам устрою кровавую баню, – не менее угрюмо сказал Алекс. – Тебе.

– Попробуй, – бросила Мира, которой было не до Воропаева: у нее было такое ощущение, что она что-то упускает, что-то важное, но она никак не могла понять, что. И это ей не нравилось. Абсолютно.

* * *

Остаток дня Мира и Алекс не разговаривали друг с другом. Воропаев до позднего вечера устроился за угловым столиком в таверне и своим мрачным видом пугал посетителей еще больше, чем обычно, а Мира сидела на полу в их комнате, прислонившись спиной к стене и положив подбородок на подтянутые к груди колени, и думала. Чувство собственного бессилия и неуверенность сводили ее с ума, еще ни разу в жизни она не оказывалась в ситуации, выход из которой она никак не могла найти. А ведь в прошлом были времена, когда она искренне была уверена, что не выберется живой из тех переделок, в которые попадала. Но даже тогда ей не было так паршиво, как сейчас. Вероятно, она просто потеряла навыки за год пребывания на Земле, где ее волновали совершенно другие проблемы. И теперь ей срочно необходимо было вернуть их, чтобы без потерь выйти из этой ситуации, если такое в принципе осуществимо.

Когда Алекс поднялся наверх, чтобы лечь спать, Мира все еще сидела на полу. Воропаев еще не  успел заснуть, как в дверь постучали.

– Ты?!

На пороге стояла Бастина. И она казалась растерянной и смущенной.

– Надо поговорить, маг.

Мира с трудом подавила желание ответить: «Нам не о чем разговаривать». Пожалуй, она бы так и сделала, если бы не глаза Бастины. Глаза человека, которому необходимо, чтобы его выслушали.

– Проходи.

Обновив антипрослушивающие чары, наложенные на комнату еще в самом начале, Мира повернулась с Бастине.

– Я… я не сказала тебе всей правды, – призналась ведьма, отводя взгляд. – Точнее говоря, я не сразу вспомнила: в деревне есть еще девушка, рожденная в ведьмин день. Я не знала, стоит ли говорить тебе об этом, но когда сегодня по Сантры поползли слухи о том, что Валерия Марель сошла с ума…

И Мира охнула, поняв, что Бастина имеет в виду.

– Моя мать принимала роды у покойной таны Марель. Они длились несколько дней, и тана разрешилась от бремени 31 июня. Но тану Марелю не понравилось, что его дочь родилась в ведьмин день, и он приказал маме молчать об этом, а сам сказал всем, что Валерия родилась 30 июня, на день раньше. Она теряет разум, маг, ее зовет к себе лес.

Все выражения, которые вертелись на языке Мира, были исключительно неприличными, и поэтому она лишь фыкрнула и, резко развернувшись на каблуках, подхватила дорожную сумку, меч и плащ.

– Идем, – скомандовала она. – Ты, – тут она ткнула пальцем в Алекса, – остаешься здесь.

– Не дождешься, – отрезал Воропаев, быстро натягивая плотную кожаную длинную куртку. И добавил, взглянув на и без того разозленную Миру. – Иди к черту! Я с вами, и это не обсуждается.

– Замечательно, если ты где-нибудь сломаешь себе шею, у меня будет меньше проблем, – проворчала Мира и стремительно вышла из комнаты, Бастина и Алекс последовали за ней.

* * *

Когда они подъехали  к дому Мареля – Мира и Алекс на своем коне, Бастина – на лошади своего кузена-кузнеца – то поняли, что опоздали: почти по всех окнах горел огонь, а во дворе, освещенном факелами,  собрались слуги, которые, впрочем, уже начали расходиться в разные стороны.

– Она все-таки сбежала, – прошептала маг.

Дождавшись, пока двор более-менее опустеет, Мира, Бастина и следовавший за ними по пятам Алекс осторожно подобрались поближе к дому, чтобы взять след Валерии – не по запаху, разумеется, но используя магию. Первой это удалось сделать Бастине.

– Она ушла минут двадцать назад, – тихо сказала она. – Туда, в сторону леса.

– Тогда бежим, надо догнать ее. Она должна войти в лес королевой, а не человеком, иначе ей не выжить.

И они побежали. У них было преимущество перед поисковой партией, состоящей из слуг Мареля, – они точно знали, в каком направлении шла Валерия. А догнали они ее быстрее, чем ожидали: минут через десять они увидели впереди медленно бредущую, то и дело спотыкающуюся, девушку в белой ночной рубашке.

– Валерия! – вполголоса окликнула ее Мира, но та никак на это не отреагировала, продолжая идти вперед. – Валерия, послушай, мы хотим тебе помочь, – с каждым словом Мира и ее спутники все ближе и ближе подходили к тани Марель. – Мы понимаем, что с тобой происходит, поверь. Мы знаем, что сделать, чтобы тебе стало лучше.

– Вперед, – едва слышно сказала Валерия, – он говорит мне идти вперед.

– Кто? Кто говорит?

– Голос. Голос в моей голове. Он говорит мне идти вперед.

– Это лес, – прошептала Бастина, – это он зовет ее.

– Мне страшно, – надтреснутым голосом призналась Валерия, – мне так страшно, но я не могу остановиться.

– Пожалуйста, позволь нам помочь, Валерия. Мы желаем тебе добра. Тебе просто надо дотронуться до этой палочки. И все. Это ведь совсем не сложно. Прикоснись к ней, и все будет хорошо.

Валерия остановилась и повернулась к Мире. В темноте – света неполной луны катастрофически не хватало –  маг не видела ее лица, но ей показалось, что на нем промелькнула надежда. Валерия протянула дрожащую руку к веточке, данной Мире лешими, и несмело дотронулась до нее. И Мира поняла, что имели в виду хранители леса, когда говорила, что увидит, королева леса перед ней или нет: палочку окутало тусклое золотисто-зеленоватое сияние, и она вдруг начала расти – на ней появились веточки, покрытые крошечными листьями. От неожиданности Мира уронила палочку, и она упала землю, но не горизонтально, а вертикально, и уже через минуту на этом месте стояло молодое деревце высотой в несколько метров, от которого исходило все то же золотисто-зеленоватое сияние, которое, впрочем, быстро потускнело и исчезло. Мира выдохнула. А Валерия, безучастно смотревшая на деревце, внезапно рухнула как подкошенная.

– Поднимай ее, живее, – приказала Мира Алексу. – Чем быстрее она окажется в лесу, тем лучше.

– Ты сдурела? – воскликнул Воропаев, взваливая, тем не менее, бесчувственную Валерию на плечо. – Хочешь, чтобы нас всех сожрали волки?

– Не сожрут, королева не даст.

– Твоя королева в отключке, если ты не заметила, – язвительно заметил Алекс.

– В лесу она придет в себя. А иначе она может и не дожить до утра. Не забывай, лешие отпустят Киру и остальных, только если мы вернем лесу королеву, так что в наших интересах поскорее сделать это. Поэтому пошевеливайся. Бастина, тебе, наверное, лучше вернуться в деревню.

– Не дождешься, – повторила знахарка слова Воропаева, тревожно посмотрев на небо, где скрылась за облаками луна. – Я с тобой, маг. Идем.

* * *

Жизнь в глухом средневековом лесу вдали от цивилизации предполагала отсутствие развлечений и определенную рутину, по крайней мере, так было для Киры, Андрея и Романа. Они просыпались, выходили на улицу, иногда находили на крыльце орехи, яйца и коренья, -если же их не было, то это означала, что чуть позже к ним в гости заглянет Ян с кроликом или куропаткой в руках (ну, или в зубах, поскольку время от времени он веселился, пугая землян своим появлением в волчьем обличии), – шли умываться, завтракали, некоторое время ленились, затем начинали тренировки: Кира с завидным упорством старалась научиться стрелять из лука и метать кинжалы, а Малиновский, в меру своих сил и возможностей, пытался обучить Андрея фехтованию. И, надо сказать, у Киры дела шли лучше, чем у мужчин, хотя бы потому, что для нее эти тренировки были не просто способом убить время, как для Романа и Андрея, но и дать выход тому гневу, тому раздражению, тому страху за брата, что обуревали ее. После нескольких часов подобных тренировок они обедали, снова ленились, порой гуляли или обследовали окрестности. Ближе к вечеру они зажигали костер, и пару раз к ним на огонек заглядывал Ян, которому было не менее интересно общаться с «гостями леса», как он называл Киру, Андрея и Романа, чем им с ним. Но ни в одном из разговоров он больше не касался темы лесной королевы, или леших, или оборотней-отступников. Спать заложники ложились рано, во всяком случае по московским светским меркам, и их крепкий сон не нарушал даже волчий вой или уханье совы. Но в ту ночь все было по-другому.

Они и сами не поняли, отчего проснулись. Словно от толчка, но не… физического, материального, если можно так выразиться. Мысленного, ментального, телепатического – это было ближе к истине, но все равно не описывало сути произошедшего. По лесу словно прошла невидимая глазу и неосязаемая волна, принесшая с собой надежду на новое начало, на спокойствие, на избавление, на возвращение к истокам. Никто из землян не был в состоянии до конца уловить это и уж тем более облачить свои чувства в слова, но не почувствовать эту волну магии они не могли.

– Что это было? – хрипло спросил Роман, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту.

– Не знаю, – отозвался Андрей, обнимая дрожавшую Киру.

Некоторое время они сидели молча, вслушиваясь в то, что творилось снаружи, но, казалось, лес замер в ожидании чего-то, не слышно было ни звука, ни малейшего шороха. Наконец, немного успокоившиеся земляне снова улеглись, но долго лежали без сна, не в силах расслабиться и отдаться во власть Морфея, пока не раздался громкий стук в дверь. И «гости леса» снова подскочили на лежанке – одной на всех.

– Откройте, это Ян. У меня есть вести от ваших товарищей. Вам надо их услышать. Это важно. Нужна ваша помощь.

Где-то вдали раздался протяжный волчий вой. Кира поежилась. Роман и Андрей переглянулись, и, хотя они едва видели друг друга в неверном свете полупотухшего очага, мгновенно поняли друг друга.

– Оставайся здесь, – коротко приказал Андрей Кире.

Кира кивнула, а мужчины, не забыв прихватить мечи, открыли дверь и вышли на крыльцо. Ян был взволнован. Даже нет, не взволнован – возбужден и немного напуган. Он переступал с ноги на ноги, скалился и встряхивал головой.

– Они нашли королеву, – выпалил он.

– Но это же хорошо, нет? – спросил Андрей. – Именно это они и должны были сделать.

– Хорошо, хорошо. И плохо, плохо, плохо, – ответил Ян, и Жданов с Малиновским отчетливо услышали поскуливание в его голосе. – Я говорил вам: некоторые мои братья не желают возвращения королевы – она восстановит древний порядок, и они уже не смогут охотиться сколько хотят и на кого хотят или делать, что хотят. И они знают, что королева уже в пути и скоро снова воссоединится с лесом. Они собираются остановить ее, пока она еще не успела вернуться  к нам.

По телу Яна прошла крупная дрожь.

– Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что они намерены… убить ее?

– Да, да, да! И не только ее – они не пощадят и ваших друзей. Я и мои братья – правильные волки – идем остановить их. Зубы против зубов, когти против когтей. Братья наши лешие ничем не могут нам помочь: это не их время. Но ваше оружие – острая сталь – может принести нам победу и спасти ваших товарищей. Вы присоединитесь к нам?

– Да, – твердо ответила из-за спины Андрея и Романа Кира.

– Кира, я же сказал, оставайся в доме, – нахмурился Андрей. – Да, – ответил он Яну, – мы с вами. Кира, подопри чем-нибудь дверь.

– Я иду с вами.

– Что?! – дружно воскликнули Жданов и Малиновский.

– Кира, даже не думай! – рявкнул Андрей. – Иди в дом.

– Не смей, – низким угрожающим голосом сказала Кира.

Такой тон Андрей слышал от нее впервые и, растерявшись, не нашелся, что ответить.

– Я с вами, там Сашка, я его не брошу. К тому же, не думаю, что нам стоит разделяться, неизвестно еще, в какой части леса может оказаться этот дом, если что-то пойдет не так. Ну же, Ян, веди нас, – нетерпеливо прикрикнула Кира на оборотня.

Все трое мужчин ошеломленно уставились на хрупкую изящную блондинку с луком через плечо.

– Несколько моих братьев ждут нас недалеко отсюда, в месте, откуда мы сможем переместиться к окраине леса, туда, куда идет королева и ее спутники. Мы – не лешие, но наши старейшины тоже кое-что могут. Поспешим.

* * *

До леса оставалось совсем немного, когда сначала Мира, а затем и Бастина почувствовали исходящую от него угрозу. А раздавшийся через пару минут волчий вой указал на источник этой угрозы. Бастина выругалась, озвучив то, о чем думала Мира. Возможно, Алекс сделал бы то же самое, но он берег дыхание: хотя Валерия и была худенькой девушкой, тащить ее на себе было тяжело. Мира обнажила меч, лихорадочно прикидывая, что им делать дальше. В том, что на них нападут, она не сомневалась ни секунды, и неважно, зачем и почему. Главная задача Миры и ее товарищей – доставить Валерию в лес, но, судя по всему, пройти те полкилометра, даже меньше, что отделяли их от леса, будет чертовски трудно, если не невозможно. Во всяком случае – без потерь. Мира могла бы сейчас накрыть их четверых защитным колпаком, через который не проникнет никто и ничто, но он продержится максимум три-четыре минуты, а покрыть четыреста метров за это время… нет, невозможно, ни теоретически, ни практически, особенно учитывая тот факт, что Мира не сможет на бегу поддерживать защитное поле. В принципе, если постараться накрыть колпаком только Алекса и Валерию, выставив минимальные характеристики: защиту лишь от физической опасности вроде мечей, стрел, а также клыков и когтей, но не заклинаний… нет, этот вариант тоже не подходил, поскольку тогда Воропаев с тани Марель доберутся до леса быстрее Миры и Бастины, а маг не могла пойти на риск оставить их одних, без «огневой поддержки» – хотя Мира и надеялась, что как только Валерия войдет в лес и окончательно осознает себя лесной королевой, она все исправит, стопроцентной уверенности у принцессы в этом не было. Значит, выход один – сражаться, по максимуму прикрывая Валерию и Алекса, чтобы всем вместе прорваться к лесу. Если бы только владения Мареля были поближе к нему…

– Умеешь обращаться с мечом? – спросила Мира Бастину.

– Плохо.

– Как можешь. Бери его меч, – Мира кивнула на Алекса.

– А он?

– А у него заняты руки, – на самом деле Бастина могла извлечь из меча больше пользы, чем Воропаев, поскольку в руках умелого дáра меч служил неплохим проводником магической энергии, не усиливая ее, но фокусируя. И несмотря на то, что Бастина была всего лишь ведьмой, не магом и не волшебницей, Мире почему-то казалось, что она сможет найти мечу применение. – Бежим!

– Я не могу бежать, – пропыхтел Воропаев, – как ты себе это представляешь? Только если я ее брошу.

– Тогда просто пошевеливайся.

Волки напали через три минуты.

* * *

Если бы у Алекса спросили в тот момент, что он испытывает, он не задумываясь честно ответил бы – страх. В темноте не было видно ничего, только черные тени с горящими янтарными глазами, атакующие со всех сторон, и Воропаев не мог не понимать, что их шансы выжить с каждой секундой стремятся к нулю.  Если бы он смог разглядеть выражение лица Миры, то он испугался бы еще больше.

У старшей наэрийской принцессы был достаточно богатый боевой опыт, но с оборотнями до этой ночи она сталкивалась всего дважды, и оба раза это были оборотни-одиночки, один из которых к тому же передумал атаковать, когда понял, что перед ним маг. Как справиться с целой стаей оборотней Мира не знала. А когда стало ясно, что им с Бастиной не выстоять против такого количества зверей, Мира решила как можно дороже продать свою жизнь. Их жизни. И маг сосредоточилась на схватке, только на ней и ни на чем больше, перейдя в своеобразный «боевой режим» – в ее голове не было ни единой посторонней мысли, только заклинания, чары, пассы и фехтовальные приемы. Последние, впрочем, были не слишком актуальны, поскольку сражалась Мира не с людьми, а с животными. Она не замечала никого и ничего, кроме врагов.

Если бы эту битву решил экранизировать какой-нибудь земной режиссер, то мечи Миры и Бастины непременно светились бы. Но в реальности оружие никак не реагировало на тот поток магии, те заклятья, что проходили через него, к тому же вскоре мечи были покрыты густой кровью, от которой пальцы обеих дар скользили по рукояткам, и девушки боялись попросту выронить оружие из рук.

Но Мире и Бастине в какой-то степени было легче, чем Алексу: они боролись за жизнь и у них не было времени ни на раздумья, ни на сомнения, ни на страх. Алекс же, помимо того, что боялся, чувствовал себя отвратительно беспомощным и бесился из-за того, что ничем не может помочь. Мысль о том, что он умрет мучительной отвратительной смертью, будет разорван на куски, приводила его в ужас. То, что у него не будет даже приличной могилы в этом чертовом мире, вызывало у него досаду и злость. И ему невыносимо было оставлять здесь Киру одну – Жданов и Малиновский, два идиота, не в счет.

Они медленно, очень медленно приближались к лесу, и на какое-то мгновение Алексу даже показалось, что они успешно до него доберутся, но тут Мира вскрикнула от боли, когда один из оборотней пропорол ей когтями бедро, и она, с трудом удержавшись на ногах, не сумела остановить кинувшегося на Алекса волка. Воропаев был уверен, что это конец. Все, что случилось потом, произошло так быстро, что он не успел даже это осмыслить. Ему внезапно вспомнилось, как Мира объясняла ему, как колдуют маги, и множество фильмов, в которых герои небрежным движением руки отбрасывают противника на несколько метров назад, и Алекс свободной рукой попробовал изобразить нечто подобное. Он не рассчитывал на успех, вовсе нет, но он не хотел умирать. И у него перехватило дыхание, когда волк, уже готовый вцепиться ему в горло, вдруг отлетел в сторону и рухнул на землю, жалобно взвизгнув. Мира, которую выдернула из боевого транса боль, заставив обратить внимание на товарищей, ошеломленно уставилась на Алекса и едва не пропустила следующую атаку, но вовремя опомнилась и вонзила меч в бок очередного оборотня. Но это уже не могло ничего изменить: они с Бастиной проигрывали этот бой. Волков было слишком много, а сил у обеих дáр оставалось все меньше и меньше. Алекс перевел удивленный взгляд со своей руки на ближайшего оборотня и опять взмахнул ей, но чуда больше не произошло: волк остался на месте, злобно скалясь и собираясь напасть. Позади Воропаева с разорванным острыми клыками боком упала на землю Бастина, грязно выругавшись. Мира немедленно подскочила к ней, пытаясь наложить хотя бы минимальную защиту на нее и Алекса, по-прежнему державшего Валерию, но ей это не удалось – она была слишком измучена и никак не могла сконцентрироваться. Оборотни, которые прежде нападали по трое-четверо, теперь, почуяв, что противник готов сдаться, окружили Миру и остальных и, казалось, ждали, когда неприятели сами шагнут им в пасть. Но те не спешили. Бастина тихо постанывала от боли, сжимая раненый бок, Мира судорожно сжимала меч, прикидывая, какое заклинение применить, чтобы забрать с собой в могилу как можно больше врагов, побелевший Алекс с бешено колотящимся сердцем оглядывался вокруг, надеясь увидеть пусть к спасению. Казалось, время на мгновение остановилось. А потом Алекс и Мира увидели приближающиеся к ним со стороны леса черные четырехлапые фигуры с горящими янтарными глазами. «Как будто этих мало», – пересохшими губами пробормотала Мира, поудобнее перехватывая меч. Но, к ее удивлению, большая часть окруживших их оборотней вдруг резко повернулась в сторону своих братьев и зарычала еще более угрожающе, чем раньше. И Мира не могла понять, в чем дело, то тех пор, пока новоприбывшие волки, не сбавляя скорости, набросились на тех, с которыми только что сражались Мира и Бастина. Осознав, что добыча может от них уйти, несколько волков, уворачиваясь от атаковавших их соплеменников, снова метнулись к дáрам и Алексу, и Мира, занятая отражением их натиска, не заметила, что им на подмогу пришли не только оборотни, но и двое людей – мужчин с мечами.

* * *

Оставив протестующую Киру на самой окраине леса, откуда она могла наблюдать за сражением, Андрей и Роман с головой окунулись в схватку. При этом они не думали ни о том, что их навыки владения мечом оставляют желать лучшего, ни о том, что могут погибнуть. Они вообще ни о чем не думали, им руководило лишь желание помочь друзьям, ведь, в конце концов, ни Мира, ни особенно зараза-Воропаев не были им чужими. К тому же, за последние почти две недели их настолько достала их невыносимо скучная жизнь, что они готовы были на все, чтобы хоть немного развлечься, даже если развлечение это было таким вот нетрадиционным и, мягко говоря, опасным.

* * *

Алекс, напряженно следивший за происходившим вокруг, не сразу почувствовал, как висевшая на его плече девушка пошевелилась.

– Отпусти, – прошептала она так тихо, что Воропаев ее не услышал. – Отпусти, – уже громче добавила она.

Алекс поставил ее на ноги и придержал, когда она пошатнулась.

– Надо бежать, – хрипло сказала Валерия. – Здесь я ничего не могу сделать… лес, мне нужно в лес.

– Какой лес?! Ты свихнулась? Не видишь, что творится?

– Мне нужно в лес, – упрямо повторила Валерия, подняла опущенную до этого голову и посмотрела на Алекса своими ставшими изумрудного цвета глазами, которые слабо светились в темноте. – Верь мне. Бежим.

Она схватила Воропаева за руку и они побежали, причем Алекс до последнего не мог поверить, что он сделал такую глупость. Но, к его изумлению, они прошли через ожесточенно дерущихся волков как нож сквозь масло. Казалось, оборотни даже не заметили ни Алекса, ни ту, которую половина из них намеревалась убить, а другая половина – защитить ценой собственной жизни. Только оказавшись под сенью деревьем, Воропаев сообразил, что это стало возможным только потому что Валерия откликнулась на зов леса и стала лесной королевой, хотя и не до конца. Но для того, чтобы завершить перевоплощение ей требовалось находиться в самом лесу. Что будет, когда это случится, он не знал, интуитивно предполагал. И не ошибся. Углубившись немного в лес, Валерия, которая, судя по всему, в отличие от Воропаева, прекрасно видела в темноте, обняла ближайшее к ней дерево, прислонилась к его шершавой коре щекой и закрыла глаза. Почти в ту же секунду по лесу прошла мощная магическая волна, подобная той, что прокатилась по нему, когда Валерия дотронулась до веточки, данной ей Мирой, только в этот раз она была видимой: весь лес несколько секунд был залит ровным матовым зеленым светом. А когда он погас, то Валерии нигде не было видно. Обессиленный Алекс осел за землю, уверенный, что он просто не в состоянии подняться. И опять ошибся, потому что раздавшийся вдали жуткий волчий вой, полный ужаса и боли, заставил его подскочить на ноги и помчаться туда, где он всего минут десять-пятнадцать назад оставил своих товарищей. Откуда он знал, куда именно бежать, учитывая, что он ничего не мог разглядеть в почти кромешной тьме, Алекс не имел ни малейшего представления.

Когда он снова очутился на поле боя, все уже было кончено. Повсюду лежали трупы и тела оборотней, выжившие скрылись в лесу. Мира склонилась над Бастиной, двое мужчин – бородатых и всклоченных – в которых Алекс не сразу узнал Жданова и Малиновского, стояли растерянно озираясь по сторонам. Еще один мужчина, обнаженный и незнакомый Воропаеву, сидел на корточках возле них. В голове Алекса не было ни одной связной мысли, он чувствовал себя словно во сне – странно, нелогичном и совершенно невероятном. И только спустя несколько минут до Воропаева дошло, что не видит Киру. Сердце ухнуло в пятки со сверхзвуковой скоростью. Алекс подскочил к пребывавшему в некоторой прострации Жданову и принялся трясти его за плечи.

– Где Кира? Ты слышишь? Где Кира, что с ней? Жданов, где Кира?

Ответить Андрей не успел, за него это сделала сам Кира.

– Саша! – раздался за спиной Алекса возглас сестры. – Это ты? Слава богу, ты цел!

И она со всхлипом повисла у него на шее. А Воропаев неожиданно понял, что случилось нечто невообразимое – они спаслись.

– 5 -

Мира устала. Дико устала, и единственное, чего ей сейчас хотелось – лечь спать, желательно на пару суток, не меньше. Но пока что она не могла себе этого позволить. После того, как лесная королева призвала к себе тех оборотней, что пришли ей на выручку, и уничтожила большую часть тех, кто пытался ее убить (Мира не знала, как именно лесная ведьма это сделала, но, несмотря на то, что на телах волков не было видимых ран, это явно была страшная смерть: их полный боли вой до сих стоял у мага в ушах), Мира с товарищами, придя в себя, направились к дому тана Мареля. Откровенно говоря, она предпочла бы найти временное пристанище где-нибудь в другом месте, но, увы, это был ближайший к ним дом, а им нельзя было терять время: Бастине необходимо было срочно оказать помощь, ее рана была тяжелой, но, как надеялась Мира, не опасной для жизни.

Люди Мареля, посланные на поиски Валерии, видели, что на Миру и ее спутников напали волки, но вмешиваться не стали, поскольку перевес явно был на стороне оборотней. Так что когда на пороге дома Мареля появились трое незнакомых ему мужчин, один из которых был обнажен и покрыт волосами с головы до ног, а еще один держал на руках раненую Бастину, хрупкая блондинка, Мира и Алекс, Марель ничуть не удивился. Но поняв, что среди них нет Валерии, он изменился в лице и с отчаянием посмотрел на Миру, которая в ответ лишь печально покачала головой. Сейчас у нее не было сил рассказывать Марелю о судьбе его дочери, к тому же она не была уверена, что ему стоит знать всю правду: Мира склонялась к мысли, что легенде о существовании лесной королевы лучше по-прежнему оставаться легендой. К счастью, Марель разрешил Мире и остальным остаться пока в его доме. Дальше Мира действовала практически на автомате: попросила Нану принести все имеющиеся в доме мази, настойки и отвары, чистые полотенца, воду, нитки и ножницы; промыла раны Бастины, потерявшую к тому времени сознание, зашила их, наложила повязку вымоченную в целебной мази; проделала примерно то же самое с глубокой рваной раной на плече оборотня, которого Жданов коротко представил: «Это Ян, друг»; обработала довольно пустячную рану на руке Малиновского, и отправила всех спать, в то время как сама осталась присматривать за Бастиной – на случай, если у той начнется лихорадка. Кроме того, только в одиночестве она могла, наконец, заняться собственными ранами на ноге, которая болела уже совсем нестерпимо. Последним из комнаты выходил Жданов – Мира, как и Воропаев, не сразу узнала в растрепанных бородатых мужчин, похожих на разбойников с большой дороги, Малиновского и Жданова. Он задержался на пороге, пристально посмотрел на Миру и вдруг стремительно пересек комнату и обнял мага так крепко, что у нее затрещали кости.

– Хорошо, что с вами все в порядке, – пробормотал он и быстро ушел.

Мира недоуменно посмотрела ему вслед, но решила не придавать этому никакого значения: ведь чего только не делают люди, чудом избежавшие смерти.

* * *

Жданов и Малиновский остались в живых благодаря огромной дозе адреналина и не менее большой дозе удачи – ничем иным нельзя было объяснить тот факт, что мужчин, не умевших даже толком обращаться  с мечом, не разорвали на кусочки жаждущие крови оборотни. На двоих Роман с Анлреев убили одного волка и тяжело ранили другого – если бы его не прикончила лесная королева, он все равно не выжил бы. Совсем неплохой результат.

И сейчас, лежа на полу – Марель выделил им всем одну гостевую комнату с двумя кроватями, и Андрей предпочел устроиться на полу – Жданов думал о том, какую вопиющую глупость они с Ромкой сделали, ввязавшись в безнадежную, заранее проигрышную драку; и что им невероятно повезло, что их не убили; и что он все равно повторил бы это снова и снова. И о том, что он невероятно рад тому, что Мира и Воропаев тоже целы и относительно невредимы. Хотя неприязнь Андрея к своему настоявшемуся шурину никуда не делась, Жданов все же хотел бы видеть растерзанного Алекса. Уж лучше он убьет собственной рукой, если тот его окончательно доведет.

А еще Андрей видел, что между ним-теперешним и им-прошлым: «золотым мальчиком», дамским угодником, президентом «Зималетто», – пропасть, а он даже не заметил, как и почему она появилась. И вот над этим стоило призадуматься.

* * *

Они оставались в деревне еще неделю, в основном чтобы дать зажить ранам Миры, для которой это была самая тихая и спокойная неделя за долгое время. Бастина уже через день после того, как была ранена, перебралась от Мареля в свое жилище, не возражая против того, чтобы Мира составила ей компанию. Комнату в таверне Мира отдала в распоряжение Воропаевых, Жданова и Малиновского, впрочем, места на всех там все равно не хватало, и поэтому Андрей и Роман благородно переселились на конюшню. Вообще-то, предполагалось, что Воропаев последует их примеру, оставив комнату Кире, но Алекс заявил, что он привык спать на кровати и не собирается ничего менять. Конечно, Кира предпочла бы, чтобы с ней остался Андрей, но сказать об этом брату, которого она не видела почти две недели и за которого все это время ужасно переживала, она не могла. С Мирой Кира принципиально не разговаривала, и, поскольку Воропаева постоянно держала возле себя Андрея, мотивируя это тем, что в деревне даже более опасно, чем в лесу – кто знает, что на уме у этих крестьян, которые так неприязненно на них смотрят, то обсудить с Мирой все, что случилось, у Жданова никак не получалось, несмотря на все его желание. Не разговаривал с Мирой и Алекс – на следующее утро после схватки с оборотнями, маг попыталась было выяснить, как так могло получиться, что Воропаеву удалось колдовство, но Алекс решительно отказался затрагивать эту тему и ушел в глухую оборону. И Мира, несмотря на то, что ее разбирало любопытство, не стала пока на него давить. Малиновского же больше интересовало общение не с Мирой, а с местными красавицами, и уже к через пару дней принцесса начала беспокоиться, что Романа таки побьют местные парни за излишнее внимание к их невестам, как реальным, так и потенциальным. С Бастиной же Мире было удобнее и… уютнее, что ли, молчать. Так что магу выпала отличная возможность обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию и дальнейший план действий.

К лесу никто из них и близко не подходил. Пожалуй, еще пару лет назад Мира непременно попыталась бы расставить все точки над «i», потребовать от леших объяснений, на худой конец – наорать на них, невзирая на опасность подобных действий. Сейчас же она была рада тому, что все благополучно разрешилось, и не планировала по доброй воле снова попасть в ловушку. К тому же Ян, на котором все заживало как на собаке (что неудивительно) и который сразу же после того, как Мира зашила ему рану, вернулся в лес, следующим вечером подошел к границе владений Мареля, куда не мог войти, долго ждал, когда хоть кто-нибудь его увидит, а дождавшись попросил позвать Андрея или Романа, которым и сообщил, что лесная королева и братья его лешие и оборотни благодарят Миру и ее спутников за помощь и отныне гарантируют им абсолютную безопасность в их лесу. «И на том спасибо», – пробормотала Мира, услышав это.

Так что в итоге вся эта история с лесной колдуньей закончилась на редкость удачно и даже относительно бескровно.

* * *

Мира, Воропаевы, Андрей и Роман покидали деревню на рассвете – в тишине и с массой нерешенных вопросов и сомнений. Им не удалось купить еще одного коня, не говоря уже о двух, и поэтому держали курс на ближайший крупный населенный пункт, где можно было достать лошадей. Но зато путники приобрели в Сантры удобную дорожную одежду и обувь, припасы, обычный прямой меч взамен саддартской сабли, а также целебные зелья и несколько защитных амулетов.

Провожала Миру и ее товарищей только Бастина.

– Вот, держи, маг, – сказала знахарка, так ни разу и не назвавшая Миру по имени, протягивая ей два пузырька с мутной желтоватой жидкостью. – Отвар мяльмика, тебе и ей, – Бастина кивнула на Киру.

И некоторому недоумению землян Мира слегка покраснела, но пузырьки взяла.

– Спасибо, – усмехнулась она, оправляясь от смущения. – Удачи, Бастина.

– И тебе удачи, маг, – кивнула Бастина. – Сдается мне, она вам ой как понадобится.

– Что она тебе дала? – поинтересовался самый беззаботный и радостный из путешественников, Роман, который, вдохновившись примером Алекса, стал звать Миру на «ты». – И почему только вам с Кирой? Что за шовинизм и мужененавистничество?

– Противозачаточное, – ответила Мира с непроницаемым выражением лица.

Следующие километра три ни один из них не проронил ни слова.

 **Интермедия – 12**

 _Наэрия, королевский замок, 1324 г._

– Мой король расстроен и печален, – промурлыкала Элеонора Дэшвуд и, встав с кровати, подошла к мрачному Моргану, сидевшему в кресле, устроилась у него на коленях, обнимая  и целуя короля.

Он не посылал за ней сегодня, но Элеонора, уверенная в своем положении фаворитки, пришла сама. Она больше часа ждала, когда король присоединится к ней в постели, а затем решила взять инициативу в свои руки.

– Забудьте все ваши горести и неприятности, Ваше величество, уверена, ничто не стоит вашего плохого настроения, – прошептала она на ухо Моргану. – Взбодритесь, мой король, – Элеонора снова поцеловала его и принялась расшнуровывать его камзол. – Ваше королевство процветает, ваши подданные – счастливы и довольны своим королем, вы – красивы, молоды, полны сил, чего еще желать? Я знаю, что надо сделать, чтобы вы развеселились: устроить бал. Только представьте – музыка, танца, множество гостей! Все это оживит ваш замок, который с недавних пор под стать вам, такой же мрачный и тихий. Вам нравится моя идея, Ваше величество?

– Моя сестра пропала, Элеонора, – угрюмо сказал Морган, отстраняя руки девушки, расстегивающие его бриджи, – я не могу и не хочу веселиться до тех пор, пока не узнаю, что с ней.

– Бедняжка принцесса Амиранда, – притворно вздохнула Элеонора. – Но, я слышала, в последнее время она много болела и часто уезжала в Ломвелл-касл, чтобы поправить здоровье. Возможно, вы все равно вскоре потеряли бы ее. К тому же, у вас осталось еще две сестры, обе красавицы, и для блага и процветания страны вы с легкостью сможете выдать их замуж за кого только пожелаете. Я бы тоже огорчилась, если бы что-то случилось с моим дорогим братом, потому что у меня нет больше ни братьев, ни сестер. Но вам, Ваше величество, не следует так печалиться, ведь у вас есть принцессы Ивон и Александра, и принц Энтони, и граф Мариваль, в чьей любви и преданности вам не приходится сомневаться. И потом, как знать, возможно, Ее высочество принцесса Амиранда попросту сбежала с мужчиной, союз с которым вы никогда не одобрили бы. Ваше величество…

Элеонора, как и ее брат, появились при дворе совсем недавно, и хотя они и постарались узнать о короле все, что могли, они так и не поняли, что Амиранда – его любимейшая сестра, лучший друг и вернейший союзник. Обладай Элеонора этим знанием, она, возможно, прикусила бы свой не в меру длинный язычок, но, не зная всего этого, она продолжала в том же духе, не подозревая о том, что Морган едва сдерживается, чтобы не ударить ее. Ему потребовалось немало сил, чтобы обуздать свой гнев и вместо того, чтобы влепить Элеоноре оплеуху, приказать, коротко и холодно:

– Вон!

Вначале Элеонора подумала, что Морган шутит, но когда он повторил приказ, и она взглянула в его потемневшие от ярости глаза и увидела судорожно сжатые в кулак ладони, то вздрогнула и почти выбежала из его комнаты.

Тем же вечером Морган распорядился, об отлучении барона Дэшвуда и его сестры от двора, а после напиться, с неудовольствием сознавая, что слишком часто за последние месяцы позволяет себе это.

* * *

 _Наэрия, три месяца спустя_

В кабинет короля ворвался огненный разъяренный вихрь. И у него было имя – Ивон.

– Как ты мог?! – с порога закричала она. – Как ты мог так поступить?

Из-за ее спины выглядывала расстроенная Александра, нервно заламывающая руки – привычка, которую она не осознавала.

Неделю назад принцессы уехали погостить к подруге, своей бывшей фрейлине, а ныне баронессе Вильгорн, которая недавно родила первенца. И Морган полагал, что они пробудут в замке Вильгорнов по меньшей мере еще несколько недель. Но он ошибся. А судя по тому, что на обеих сестрах была дорожная одежда, они _очень_ спешили увидеть его. Точнее говоря – наорать на него.

– Как ты мог прекратить поиски? Как ты мог сдаться? Отказаться от Миры?!

Морган покачал головой.

– Ивон, послушай…

– И слушать не хочу, – отрезала принцесса. – Почему ты прекратил поиски? Ты что-то узнал? Или ты просто решил, что не стоит тратить на это время и деньги?

– Ивон…

– Неужели тебя не мучает совесть? Мало того, это что ты виноват в том, что она пропала, так ты еще и не хочешь ее найти? – продолжала зло выговаривать брату Ивон.

– Хватит, – рявкнул Морган, – да, меня мучает совесть, и я и без твоих напоминаний знаю, что это моя вина. И не смей говорить, что я не хочу ее найти – сейчас это мое единственное желание в жизни, – Ивон, впервые услышав от брата такой тон, даже попятилась. Морган глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. – Сядь, Ивон, – уже тише и мягче сказал сестре: – Сядь и прекрати уже вести себя как ребенок. Александра, закрой, пожалуйста, дверь, и тоже садись.

– Ты что-то узнал о Мире? – с надеждой спросила Александра.

– Нет, дело не в этом. С пор, как она пропала, добрая половина нашей армии не раз и не два перевернула страну сверху донизу. Но так не может больше продолжаться – я не могу рисковать безопасностью страны, ослабляя армию, даже ради Миры. Ее поиски будут продолжены, но не столь масштабно и публично. Возможно, тайные агенты короны смогут выяснить хоть что-нибудь.

– Но ты в это не веришь, так? – поинтересовалась Александра.

– Прошло уже больше полугода, Лекси… – Морган не договорил, но его сестры поняли, что он имел в виду.

– Но ты запретил продолжать поиски Нику! – нахмурилась Ивон. – Почему?

– Иви, ты когда в последний раз его видела? Он стал похож на привидение, совсем забросил дела, и все время проводит разъезжая по стране в надежде найти Миру. Я не хочу потерять еще и его, – устало ответил Морган.

– Я понимаю, – кивнула Александра, встала и, подойдя к брату, поцеловала его в щеку. – Нам всем нелегко, но тебе тяжелее всего.

– Ну да, конечно, – проворчала себе под нос Ивон, и Лекси бросила на нее гневный взгляд.

– Я верю в Миру и в то, что мы ее еще увидим, – твердо сказала Александра. – Идем, Ивон.

И – удивительно, но факт – своевольная и взбалмошная Ивон, лидер в их тандеме, безропотно и послушно последовала за сестрой и даже аккуратно закрыла за собой дверь.

А вечером к Моргану зашел Тони.

– Если ты тоже собираешься на меня накричать, будь добр, отложи это до завтра, сегодня у меня слишком болит голова, – пробормотал король, который сидел с закрытыми, откинув голову на спинку кресла.

– Не волнуйся, брат, думаю, выговора Иви тебе надолго хватит, – усмехнулся Тони, усаживаясь напротив Моргана. – Я пришел, чтобы попросить у тебя кое-что.

– Очередную лошадь или свору не получишь, – не открывая глаз предупредил король.

– Нет, не это. Я прошу твоего разрешения отправиться со Стокхерстом в Гленнсбрук.

Сказать, что Морган был удивлен, значило ничего не сказать. Он уставился на брата и вдруг впервые, неожиданно для себя, увидел перед собой не младшего братишку, мальчика, каким для него всегда был Тони, но юношу, находящегося на пороге зрелости.

– Это не увеселительная прогулка, Тони, – заметил король.

– Знаю, и поэтому хочу составить ему компанию. Если бы… если бы Мира была здесь, она поехала бы с ним, верно? Так что надо же кому-то заменить ее, пока она не вернется.

– Тони, мне кажется, ты не совсем понимаешь… – осторожно начал Морган, но Тони перебил его:

– Я все понимаю. И именно поэтому я хочу этого. Знаешь, после той ночи, когда мы узнали, что отец и тетя убиты, мне часто снились кошмары, в которых неизменно присутствовала Мира, стоящая над моей кроватью, с окровавленным мечом, и то, как мы спасаемся от преследователей, бежим по коридорам пустого темного страшного замка. Но даже в кошмарных снах, где-то в глубине души, я твердо знал, что она никогда не причинит мне вреда. И я никогда не забывал, что свое первое убийство она совершила, чтобы защитить меня. Мы с ней… перед тем, как она пропала, у нас с ней был разговор, не слишком приятный, и я намерен доказать, что могу быть лучше, чем она обо мне думает. Что могу быть достоин такой сестры, как она, – смущенно сказал Тони.

Король долгое время молчал. Его первым порывом было категорически запретить Тони ввязываться в подобные дела. Морган уже потерял сестру, был на гране того, чтобы потерять Ника, который никак не мог смириться с тем, что они, возможно, никогда больше не увидят Миру, и  теперь не собирался отпускать от себя Тони (да и двойняшек, если уж на то пошло), зная, что из какой-нибудь подобной поезди он может и не вернуться. К тому же Морган прекрасно помнил слова Герхарда Рила, заявившего королю, что тот виноват в исчезновении Миры, потому что всегда шел на поводу у ее желаний, не оспаривая их и не подвергая сомнению. Но затем Морган взглянул в глаза Тони, и понял, что лучше будет его отпустить. Потому что в противном случае он либо попросту сбежит, либо продолжит развлекаться – охотиться, пить, спать с тем, с кем не следует, пока это его не погубит. И Морган похлопал брата по плечу.

– Хорошо. Ты можешь ехать. Я так понимаю, ты достаточно знаешь о цели поездки, раз пришел ко мне. В детали тебя посвятит Марк, если он еще этого не сделал. Удачи, Тони. И будь осторожен.

– Обязательно буду – я хочу быть первым, кто обнимет Миру, когда она вернется.


	14. Глава 13. Точка отсчета

**Глава 13. Точка отсчета**

– 1 -

До Кальдона – городка, куда направлялись Мира и ее спутники – было около четырех-пяти дней пути. Разумеется, верхом они добрались бы гораздо быстрее, но у путников имелся лишь один-единственный конь, который нес на себе их припасы и пожитки. Безымянного жеребца (чему немало возмущался Роман и предлагал назвать его Россинантом, или Буцефалом, или, на худой конец, Сивкой-Буркой) вела под уздцы Мира, не перестававшая думать о том, что же ей делать. О том, что они могут не выбраться из Гардии, Мира товарищам пока не говорила, но понимала, что рано или поздно они об этом узнают, и лучше, если им скажет об этом сама Мира, иначе то шаткое, хрупкое доверие, что они к ней испытывают – все, кроме Киры, – исчезнет и никогда больше не вернется. Время от времени оглядываясь назад, Мира видела, как Андрей и Алекс хмурятся, явно размышляя о чем-то не слишком приятном, Кира старательно удерживает на лица маску безразличия, и только Роман по обыкновению делает вид, что все в порядке. О том, что творилось в головах Жданова и Воропаева, Мира представляла. Алекс наверняка гадал, как так получилось, что он смог отбросить напавшего на него волка, сделать то, что под силу только волшебникам и магам. Собственно, Миру это интересовало не меньше, а, возможно, даже больше Алекса, поскольку, помимо всего прочего, это могло пролить свет на то, каким образом они переместились с Земли в прóклятую Гардию. А еще Мире казалось, что перспектива оказаться магом пугает Воропаева до судорог, хотя за год ее пребывания на Земле она пришла к выводу, что многие земляне, вопреки тому, что не верят в магию, в глубине души мечтают оказаться волшебниками, обладать сверхъестественными способностями. Очевидно, Алекс к их числу не принадлежал. Что до Андрея, то его мысли были менее прозрачны, хотя и о них Мира подозревала, потому что и она, как сейчас Андрей и остальные, очутилась когда-то в чужом ей мире, почти без надежды на возвращение домой. И она тоже чувствовала ту растерянность и то отчаяние, что владели в данный момент ее спутниками. Более того, на Земле Мира была в худшем положении, чем Жданов, Воропаевы и Малиновский на Материке, потому что Пушкаревы и Зорькин не могли помочь наэрийской принцессе вернуться на родину, в то время как у Миры была возможность отправить своих товарищей по несчастью обратно в Москву. Если, конечно, им удастся пересечь гардийскую границу. Но в свете последних событий Мира начала думать, что если это кому и удастся, то именно землянам.

На ночевку они остановились задолго до темноты, исключительно потому, что все, даже Мира, страшно устали и с трудом передвигали ноги. К сожалению, при том уровне технического развития, что существовал сейчас на Материке, машин и автобусов его жители не увидят еще как минимум еще лет пятьсот, а то и больше. Если, конечно, в мире магии электричество в принципе будет открыто.

Слева от дороги, по которой шли путешественники, тянулся тхорошо знакомый им лес, близко к которому они подходить не рисковали, а справа, метрах в пятидесяти, – сначала деревенские поля, сменившиеся лугами, а затем – роща, на краю которой Мира и решила разбить стоянку. Костер разожгли быстро – Андрей и Роман помогли Мире собрать хворост, пока Алекс распрягал коня и доставал припасы. Обессиленная Кира в это время молча сидела на земле. Воропаевой приходилось тяжелее всех, поскольку она, не занимавшаяся никогда никаким спортом кроме танцев, заброшенных еще лет десять назад, была наименее выносливой и наиболее слабой по сравнению с остальными. Ничего, у Киры есть, по меньшей мере, около четырех-пяти месяцев – примерно столько им понадобится, чтобы достичь наэрийской границы, – для того, чтобы привыкнуть к походной жизни и научиться ездить верхом, спать на земле, мыться в ручьях и речках и есть то, что удастся достать. Правда, и сама Мира никогда не жила в подобных условиях дольше месяца, но у нее хотя бы был подобный опыт, и знала, что и как делать. Впрочем, наличие опыта и магические способности вовсе не служили абсолютными гарантиями выживания в прóклятом королевстве, и Мира прекрасно это осознавала. Но заранее думать о поражении значит обречь себя на него, и поэтому Мира постаралась выбросить из головы мысли о возможном неудачном окончании их путешествия. В конце концов, члены семьи Лиеж никогда не сдаются без борьбы.

* * *

– Ты как? – спросил Алекс, распрягая коня, у сидевший на земле сестры. Пожалуй, он никогда еще не видел ее такой уставшей, даже после их первого для пребывания в Гардии, во время которого они наматывали бесконечные круги по лесу.

– Жива, – едва слышно ответила Кира не открывая глаз. – Но с трудом.

– Сейчас поедим – станет получше, – попробовал ободрить ее Алекс.

Кира приоткрыла один глаз, посмотрела на брата, хмыкнула, но ничего не ответила.

– Кира, – после некоторого молчания снова заговорил Алекс, не уверенный, что стоит начинать этот разговор, – ты не помнишь, отец никогда не упоминал, что в его семье были… странные люди?

– Странные люди? – переспросила Кира и, открыв глаза, с удивлением посмотрела на Алекса. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Не знаю, – немного раздраженно ответил Воропаев, ругая себя за идиотские мысли. – Странные. Может, кто-то необычно себя вел, был психом или… считался колдуном.

Ну вот, он все-таки это сказал. И, кажется, зря, потому что Кирино удивление сменилось тревогой.

– По-моему, ты переобщался с этой… с Катей, Мирой или как она там себя называет. Какие колдуны, Саша?! Это все чушь и ерунда! На Земле нет никаких колдунов и никакой магии. И я до сих пор не уверена, что они есть здесь. Почему ты вообще об этом спрашиваешь?

– Неважно, Кирюш, не обращай внимания, – пробормотал Воропаев. – Забудь.

Если бы Кира не была такой измотанной, она непременно выпытала бы у брата, с чего вдруг он поднял эту тему. Но ей было не до того: больше всего она хотела сейчас поесть и лечь спать, даже несмотря на то, что сон на голой земле ее не слишком вдохновлял.

– Интересно, что думают о нас дома? – сказала вдруг Кира. – Про то, что с нами случилось.

– Нас наверняка считают пропавшими без вести, – угрюмо ответил Алекс, глядя на приближающихся Миру, Андрея и Романа, которые несли хворост для костра. – И гадают, куда мы делись. Где-нибудь через полгода, если мы не объявимся, нас признают погибшими, и все забудут о том, что мы вообще когда-то существовали.

– Боже, бедная Кристина! Она не выдержит, Саша, – сначала родители, теперь мы…

– Не переживай так за Кристину, уверен, кому-кому а ей будет проще всего пережить это – она просто решит, что мы перенеслись в Шамбалу, искать духовное просветление, и искренне за нас порадуется, – разумеется, Алекс так не думал и беспокоился за Кристину не меньше Киры, но он хотел отвлечь сестру от мрачных мыслей, и ему это почти удалось

– Саша! – укоризненно воскликнула Кира. – Ты по-другому не можешь, да? Прав был папа – вредность раньше тебя родилась

– Что за шум, а драки нет? – жизнерадостно поинтересовался приблизившийся к ним Роман и бросил на землю хворост.

– Не твое дело, – огрызнулся Алекс.

Роман философски пожал плечами и предпочел не развивать тему – у них и без того впереди масса времени, чтобы ссориться сколько влезет. Мира вообще не взглянула на Воропаевых, а Андрей, бросив на них мимолетный взгляд и убедившись, что все нормально, принялся помогать Мире с костром. Жданов уже много лет знал Алекса и хорошо изучил своего врага, а потому мог с уверенностью сказать, что в последние дни с Воропаевым творилось что-то непонятное. С чем это было связано, Андрей не мог даже предположить, но что-то ему подсказывало, что дело тут не только в самом факте их пребывания в чужом мире. Но, поскольку Жданова мало волновали душевные терзания Воропаева, он не особо задумывался над тем, что мучает Алекса, у него хватало своих забот и сомнений. Вот только сейчас страдания Воропаева не доставляли Андрею той радости, которую могли бы вызвать еще месяц назад. И эта странность не переставала его удивлять Жданова.

* * *

Ужин прошел в почти полном молчании, ставшем уже привычным за последние дни. Кира чересчур устала, чтобы говорить, да и нечего ей было сказать; ее брат, еще более хмурый, чем днем, невидяще смотрел перед собой, не обращая внимания на то, что он ест; Малиновский, всегда отличавшийся завидным аппетитом, был слишком поглощен едой, чтобы разговаривать (к тому же, хорошее воспитание не позволяло ему беседовать с полным ртом); Андрей был бы прочь пообщаться с Катей, тьфу ты, Мирой – он никак не мог привыкнуть к новому имени Пушкаревой, как ни старался – но, судя по выражению ее лица, девушка была не расположена к разговорам, и поэтому Андрей, подобно остальным, не проронил за весь ужин ни слова и молча грыз вяленое мясо.

Костер, разожженный с помощью магии, не надо было поддерживать всю ночь, он в любом случае не погас бы, а кольцо защитных заклинаний, наложенных на их небольшой лагерь, должно было отразить или хотя бы на какое-то время сдержать любую возможную атаку и не пропускало внутрь чужих, так что дежурить ночью у костра не было никакой необходимости. И хотя Мира не была уверена, что здесь, в Гардии, где на магию влияло проклятье, охранные заклинания сработают так, как она рассчитывала, не спать всю ночь, охраняя лагерь, она не могла, а от остальных в этом вопросе было мало толку. И поэтому Мира решила положиться на судьбу и удачу и легла спать – утро вечера мудренее, как говорят на Земле.

– 2 -

 _Гардия. Эшвиль, главная резиденция семьи Эклхаст._

Эшвиль, родовое гнездо рода Эклхаст принадлежало этой семье уже несколько веков. И за это время замок не раз достраивали, надстраивали, укрепляли, обновляли,  ремонтировали и накладывали множество защитных заклинаний, не заботясь при этом ни о красоте, ни о едином стиле, и в итоге замок превратился в надежную, но на редкость некрасивую крепость. Но Джон Спенсер Дэймон Эклхаст, нынешний хозяин Эшвиля, любил замок, в котором он родился и вырос, таким, какой он есть. А в свете событий последних лет главное достоинство замка – его надежность и способность выдержать штурм и длительную осаду – перевешивали все его недостатки.

Гостей, которые не предупреждали о своем приезде заранее, в Эшвиле не слишком жаловали, и поэтому было сделано все, чтобы узнавать об их приближении как можно раньше – на Эклхастов всегда работали сильные и опытные маги. И лишь очень и очень немногие могли приезжать в замок, когда им будет угодно, твердо зная, что им всегда там рады. Например, леди, которую встречал во дворе лично Джон Эклхаст, маркиз Терсский.

– Камилла, рад тебя видеть, – Эклхаст помог своей гостье выйти из кареты, не переставая улыбаться, и одно только это говорило, насколько хорошо относился маркиз Терсский к приехавшей леди – улыбку на его лице можно было увидеть крайне редко.

– Я тоже рада тебя видеть, Джон, – улыбнулась в ответ гостья, откинув капюшон плаща.

Она была красива: черные вьющиеся волосы, уложенные в незамысловатую прическу, высокие скулы, выразительные голубые глаза, обрамленные длинными ресницами, идеально прямой нос (чуть длиннее, чем считалось красивым в высшем обществе Гардии, но это совершенно не портило даму), четко очерченные губы, – однако непохоже было, что Эклхаст замечает эту красоту, потому что он смотрел на Камиллу как на близкого друга или члена семьи, но не как на привлекательную женщину, и в его взгляде не было и намека на восхищение или вожделение. И, возможно, это было одной из причин, по которой Джон Эклхаст и Камилла Багáрд оставались друзьями уже около двадцати лет.

– Надеюсь, ты доехала без проблем? – чуть нахмурившись спросил Эклхаст, прекрасно зная, что на дорогах сейчас опасно, даже для таких сильных волшебниц, как Камилла.

Камилла поморщилась.

– Разбойники, но мы с ними разобрались, – «мы» – это сама волшебница и ее верные слуги-дáры, сопровождавшие ее в длительных поездках.

– Кто-нибудь пострадал?

– Из них или из нас? – с печальной улыбкой спросила Камилла. – Если это была вся банда, то с ней покончено, если половина или больше – они еще долго не выйдут на дело. Они слишком внезапно появились, Джон, мы едва успели вовремя среагировать и даже не поняли вначале, кто на нас напал. В таких условиях у нас просто не было другого выбора, кроме как бить на поражение, а уже потом разбираться, в чем дело.

В голосе Камиллы слышалось сожаление, и Эклхаст с усмешкой покачал головой.

– Камилла, только ты можешь оправдываться за смерть мерзавцев, которые собирались сделать с тобой то же, что и со многими невинными путниками – ограбить и убить.

– Ты же знаешь, Джон, меня учили спасать жизни, а не отнимать их, – покачала головой Камилла. – Но давай не будем больше об этом.

– Конечно, – кивнул Эклхаст, зная, что его гостье действительно претят убийства. – Что сначала: отдых или ужин?

– Ужин. Я потратила слишком много сил, и теперь умираю с голоду, – призналась Камилла.

На самом деле, несмотря на то, что она действительно очень хотела есть, она предпочла бы сперва немного отдохнуть, но после стычки с разбойниками ей не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве – Камилле и впрямь тяжело давалось любое убийство, но, к счастью, на ее совести их было не так уж много, – и поэтому она выбрала ужин с компании Джона.

Ужинали они не в главном зале и не в малой столовой, а в кабинете Эклхаста – наиболее защищенной и от любого рода прослушивания, и от нападения комнате замка.

– Где мальчики? – спросила Камилла, когда слуги, принесшие подносы с едой, бесшумно вышли из кабинета.

Камилле было уже за сорок, но ей нельзя было дать больше тридцати пяти, это признавали все, даже ее недоброжелатели. По меркам всех без исключения стран Материка, она была уже даже не старой девой, а почти старухой, но никому и в голову не могло прийти так про нее думать – из-за ее красоты, ухоженности и неизменной уверенности в себе. И Эклхаст, который знал Камиллу со своей ранней юности и ее детства (он был старше ее на десять лет), не заметил, как пролетели года, и для него Камилла, троюродная племянница и близкая подруга, оставалась по-прежнему молодой, и слышать, как она называет «мальчиками» девятнадцатилетнего Альберта, сына Джона, и тридцатидвухлетнего Бернарда, своего троюродного кузена (и троюродного племянника Джона), было на редкость странно. Но объяснимо: у Камиллы имелся мощный материнский инстинкт, но не было детей. И препятствием к этому было вовсе не отсутствие мужа (Камилла вполне могла бросить вызов обществу и родить ребенка, оставаясь незамужней), но твердое убеждение, что давать жизнь детям в прóклятом королевстве, тем более тем, в жилах которых будет течь кровь королевской семьи Коллер, – преступление. В какой-то степени Джон Эклхаст разделял эту точку зрения, особенно в последние годы, когда стало окончательно ясно, что дела в стране идут все хуже и хуже и ничего не изменится до тех пор, пока не будет выполнено пророчество. **Если** оно будет выполнено. Джон уже начал сомневаться и в этом.

– Альберт гостит у Брэндонов. Их дочь, Элис, уже совсем взрослая, и я все же надеюсь, что успею увидеть внуков. А Бернард… – Джон на мгновение замолк и махнул рукой, – _путешествует_.

– От него давно не было вестей? – встревожено спросила Камилла, прекрасно осведомленная о характере путешествий, в которые постоянно уезжал Бернард.

– Да, – коротко ответил Эклхаст.

Камилла тяжело вздохнула. Они с Джоном понимали, что рано или поздно из какой-нибудь такой поездки Бернард не вернется, и им каждый раз было тяжело ждать от него известий и готовиться к тому, что в любой момент им могут сообщить о том, что Бернард погиб. И это в лучшем случае, в худшем Бернард пропадет без вести и  они так никогда и не узнает о его судьбе, как они до сих пор не знают, как именно закончила свои дни Катарина Миасс, троюродная сестра Джона и близкая подруга Камиллы, исчезнувшая пятнадцать лет назад.

– Он умен, опытен и легко не сдастся, – попробовал утешить Камиллу Эклхаст, но он сам не верил в то, что сказал. Как и Камилла.

– А еще он бывает безрассудными и чересчур импульсивным, – добавила она. – Вспомни, сколько раз за последние годы он едва не попался, и это только те случаи, о которых он нам рассказывал, уверена, их было больше.

Они уже не раз обсуждали это, так что Эклхаст в ответ лишь тряхнул головой и сказал спокойно:

– После смерти Мари он мстит за троих, и ты не хуже меня знаешь, что он не успокоится, пока не доведет месть до конца. На его месте я поступил бы так же.

– Не сомневаюсь, – горько усмехнулась Камилла. – Я уже говорила, но повторюсь: Бернард похож на тебя больше, чем твой родной сын Альберт.

– И я до сих пор не уверен, хорошо это или плохо, – пробормотал Эклхаст. – Так как дела в столице? – сменил он тему разговора, неприятного не столько ему самому, сколько Камилле, которая всегда переживала за обоих «мальчиков» больше, чем следовало бы.

И под «столицей» он подразумевал не сам город, Аквилон, но королевский двор.

– Я была бы рада сказать, что все как обычно, но… король дает Дэвиду все больше и больше власти и свободы действий, а при его характере это может дорого обойтись всей стране. Я не верю, что Уильям этого не понимает, но почему он так делает для меня остается загадкой. Возможно, у Дэвида есть рычаги влияния на короля, возможно Уильям просто использует Дэвида в каких-то своих, только ему ведомых целях. Так или иначе, темницы замка переполнены, и то, что творит с пленниками Дэвид… – Камилла закрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох, пытаясь побороть тошноту, вызванную воспоминанием о посещении темницы.

Ее визит в тюрьму и желание помочь арестованным не выывало ни у кого подозрения или удивления, поскольку Камилла принадлежала к ордену Виктории Милосердной. Более того, ей просто не могли в этом отказать, это было бы нарушением договора между властями Гардии и Орденом, заключенного много лет назад. И каждый раз, когда Камилла приезжала в столицу, она спускалась в темницу и по мере сил и возможностей облегчала мучения пленников. Но впервые за все то время, что она была целителем, она увидела столько боли, страдания и ужаса в одном месте. Тюрьма королевского замка превратилась в игровую площадку для принца Дэвида Коллера, правой руки короля Уильяма Коллера, своего троюродного дяди. Того самого Дэвида Коллера, чьи садистские замашки и явно нестабильная психика, проявившиеся еще в детстве, откровенно пугали Камиллу.

– Вот, выпей, – Эклхаст подал ей стакан воды, и женщина сделала несколько судорожных глотков.

– Спасибо. Я никогда не была в восторге от твоих планов, но сейчас… Считай я одобрю и поддержу любые твои решения и действия. Твои и Бернарда, – твердо сказала Камилла, пристально глядя в глаза Джону.

– Спасибо. Для меня это много значит, – серьезно ответил Эклхаст.

Для него действительно много значила ее поддержка, и он знал, чем она рисковала, окончательно вставая на его сторону и участвуя в заговоре. Но ему нужны были союзники, чем больше, тем лучше. Он сознавал, что не может кардинально изменить ситуацию в стране: не в его силах было снять проклятье, но, по крайней мере, он мог стать лучшим королем, чем Уильям. И в это верил не только он сам, но и Камилла, и Бернард. А их он подвести не мог.

– 3 -

Мира проснулась еще до рассвета. Во-первых, она уже отвыкла спать на земле, во-вторых, маг даже во сне не переставала беспокоиться о безопасности. И поэтому первым, кого увидел, едва разлепив глаза, проснувшийся ни свет, ни заря Андрей, была именно Мира, сидевшая у костра и задумчиво смотревшая на пламя.

После недолгих раздумий Андрей встал с земли, стараясь не разбудить спящую рядом Киру, перешагнул через Малиновского, потянулся и сел рядом с Мирой.

– Доброе утро, – буркнул он.

Ночь, проведенная в не самых комфортабельных условия, не способствовала хорошему утреннему настроению, равно как и знание того, что на завтрак не будет ни кофе, ни свежего белого хлеба, ни яичницы с ветчиной. И, определенно, никакого душа до завтрака. Походная жизнь, воспетая писателями приключенческого жанра, быстро утрачивала свое очарование при тесном с ней соприкосновении. Не зря Жданов никогда не любил книги Жюля Верна, Вальтера Скотта и им подобных.

– Доброе утро, – отозвалась Мира и добавила чуть насмешливо: – Хорошо выспались?

–  Замечательно. А с Воропаевым вы на «ты», Катя, – хрипло и немного сварливо сказал Андрей, сам удивляясь, с чего он вдруг он об этом заговорил.

Мира, не обратив внимания на оговорку Жданова, широко улыбнулась.

– Пришлось. Хотите, с вами я тоже буду на «ты»? – предложила она.

– Хочу, – согласился Андрей и поскреб заросшую щетиной щеку. И вдруг улыбнулся, не менее широко, чем Мира. Потому что, как ни крути, все происходящее было чистейшей воды безумием, достойным картины если не Босха, то уж точно Пикассо – другой мир, оборотни, лесные ведьмы, маги. Хотя, пожалуй, Васнецов был бы не прочь проиллюстрировать все, что случилось с Андреем и его товарищами. Вот только картины получатся вовсе не сказочными, а довольно страшными, и показывать их детям будет нельзя. Но, как Андрей убедился, жизнь вообще – страшная штука. Нет, конечно, он и раньше это знал, но только в теории. Смерть родителей стала первым практическим доказательством. Его попадание в этот мир – вторым и, кажется, последним. Поскольку Андрей уже окончательно поверил в те аксиомы, которые большинство людей усваивают гораздо раньше: например, что все люди смертны; что не все в этом происходит по нашей воле и так, как нам хотелось бы; что этот мир вообще несправедлив и жесток. И раньше «золотой мальчик» Андрей Жданов, которому в этой жизни удавалось почти все (а все, что не удавалось, он считал странным недоразумением) лишь читал в книгах или слышал по телевизору про эти аксиомы, но они никогда не затрагивали его лично, даже когда в автомобильной катастрофе погибли Юрий и Ольга Воропаевы, родители Киры, Сашки и Кристины. Зато теперь мировоззрение Андрея, под воздействием шоковой терапии, то есть событий последнего месяца, кардинально изменилось. Правда, он до сих пор так и не разобрался, хорошо это или плохо.

Андрей ухмыльнулся, представив, что сказала бы московская тусовка, увидев его в этой не пойми какой одежде, с мечом в руках, небритого и лохматого. А что сказал бы Милко, узнав, что стало с костюмом Андрея от Brioni… Упал бы в обморок, не иначе. И Москва, и «Зималетто» казались Андрею в данный момент чем-то нереальным и бесконечно далеким

– Здесь есть почта? – неожиданно спросил Жданов, глядя в серое рассветное небо.

– Почта? – подняла бровь Мира.

– Ну да, знаешь, письма, марки, посылки и все такое. Гонцы, курьеры, почтовые голуби? Волшебные зеркальца, яблочко на тарелочке? Хоть что-нибудь?

Поняв, о чем речь, Мира хмыкнула.

– Есть, – ответила она. – Точнее говоря, в моей стране она точно есть, здесь же… Полагаю, что здесь  тоже. А что?

– Просто… – Андрей смутился, – ты говорила, что у тебя есть семья, и я подумал, что ты могла бы дать им знать, что с тобой все в порядке. По крайней мере, если бы обо мне было кому беспокоиться, я непременно попытался бы с ними связаться, – Жданов помолчал немного и добавил тихо: – Если бы родители были живы, у отца наверняка не выдержало бы сердце, когда он услышал бы о том, что я, Кира и Сашка пропали и, возможно, умерли. А мама сошла бы с ума. Так что… в какой-то степени им повезло, что они не дожили до этого кошмара.

Мира покачала головой.

– Никому не дано знать, что будет и что могло бы быть, Андрей. Только пророкам и ясновидящим, но вы… ты явно не из их числа. Не стоит забивать себе этим голову. Твои родители умерли, ты о них скорбишь. Точка. Если бы они были живы, это была совсем другая история и другая реальность, не имеющая ничего общего с настоящим.

Пару минут Андрей обдумывал услышанное.

– Ты тоже думала о чем-то подобном? – скорее констатировал факт, нежели спросил он.

– Да, когда-то, – неохотно ответила девушка, на глазах замыкаясь в себе.

– Так как насчет почты? – после неловкой паузы снова заговорил Андрей.

– У меня два брата, даже три, если считать кузена, и две сестры. И, уверена, они считают, что меня уже нет на свете. Я была бы счастлива, если бы могла написать им и сказать, что я жива. Но отсюда в Наэрию мои письма не дойдут, между этими странами… непростые отношения, – вообще-то, последние тридцать лет Гардия и Наэрия никак не общались, но и Жданову, и остальным пока не стоит об этом знать. – К тому же, такие новости лучше сообщать лично.

– Как скажешь, – Жданов пожал плечами.

У него было ощущение, что его бывшая помощница что-то недоговаривает, но, как ни любопытно ему было узнать всю правду о той, которую он то и дело хотел по привычке назвать «Катей», он не хотел на нее давить. Во всяком случае, пока.

– Доброе утро, ранние пташки, – раздался с другой стороны костра голос Малиновского, неприлично жизнерадостный, на взгляд Жданова.

– Было добрым, пока ты спал, – проворчал Андрей. Не потому что он действительно имел что-то против Ромки, а просто так.

* * *

Кальдон оказался не в пример больше Сантры, что было на руку Мире и ее спутникам: меньше внимания и, следовательно, подозрений. Согласно легенде, Мира и Воропаев являлись странствующими магами (ни от кого не укрылся тот взгляд, который бросил на Миру Алекс, но чего в нем было больше – гнева, раздражения или разочарования, не понял никто), которые спасли от разбойников господина Эндрю, его друга, господина Романа, и сестру господина Романа и нареченную господина Эндрю – госпожу Киру (в этом месте Мира поморщилась, поскольку что-то ей подсказывало, что такого женского имени в Гардии нет. С другой стороны, некоторые родители на редкость странно называют своих детей). Правда, спасли уже после того, как разбойники украли у господ Эндрю и Романа и госпожи Киры карету со всем багажом и убили их слуг. Мира надеялась, что этому поверят, но в Кальдоне но ни сами путники, ни их история никого не заинтересовали: владельцев постоялого двора, где они остановились, волновало только одно – расплатятся с ними новые постояльцы или нет, а другие постояльцы, встретившиеся Мире и компании, лишь мельком взглянули на них и вернулись к своим делам. Тем лучше.

Мира и Кира поселились в одной комнате, мужчины – в другой. Кира заикнулась было о том, чтобы остановиться в одной комнате с женихом, но маг успела вовремя ткнуть ее локтем в ребра. Уже одно то, что незамужняя женщина путешествует в компании троих мужчин, без компаньонки, ощутимо подрывало ее репутацию (Мира, будучи странствующим магом, на роль компаньонки решительно не годилась, ибо странствующих магов-женщин никому в голову не придет назвать респектабельными дамами), а если Кира будет жить в одном номере с женихом, то на ее репутации можно будет поставить жирный крест. Не то, чтобы это особенно беспокоило Миру или саму Киру, но наэрийская принцесса не знала законов Гардии – к примеру, в том же Саддарде, всех особ женского пола, которых признавали распутницами (а для этого там требовалось гораздо меньше, чем ночь, проведенная в одной комнате в посторонним мужчиной, – любой незамужней девушке достаточно было приветливо улыбнуться обаятельному незнакомцу на улице, чтобы ее тут же заклеймили падшей женщиной), приговаривали к тюремному заключению, а поэтому Мира не хотела рисковать – в ее планы не входило устраивать кому-либо, особенно Кире, побег из гардийской тюрьмы.

Покупать лошадей Мира и ее спутники пошли на следующее утро после прибытия в Кальдон. Маг с большим удовольствием оставила бы Жданова, Малиновского и Воропаевых на постоялом дворе, но она рассудила, что под ее присмотром они не наделают глупостей и не попадут в неприятности. Как это часто бывало в последнее время, она ошиблась.

* * *

– Ой, больно же! – возмутился Роман, дернувшийся, когда Мира приложила к глубокой ссадине на его щеке кусочек льняной ткани, пропитанный целебной мазью.

– Да неужели? – язвительно спросила Мира. – С чего бы это?

У Романа хватило совести (и благоразумия) смутиться и опустить глаза. Хотя, откровенно говоря, виноватым он себя не чувствовал. Ну кто же знал, что местные девушки такие… правильные. И что их братья такие неправильные психи!

Кальдон стоял на пересечении двух дорог и был местным центром торговли – именно постоянно действующий рынок, разраставшийся в выходные дни, обеспечивал процветание городка. Вот на рынок Мира и повела своих спутников.

Овощи и фрукты, домашняя утварь и одежда, оружие и магические амулеты – на рынке было все. Но Мира не могла не отметить, что в Наэрии на подобных базаров продается гораздо больше  товаров и лучшего качества. Гардия была бедной страной, и следы упадка лежали буквально на всем: давно не ремонтированных, местами покосившихся домах, изрядно поношенной, залатанной одежде, тощей скотине. Но было и кое-что еще, кое-что неосязаемое и невидимое глазу – ощущение полной безысходности, отчаяния, бессилия, усталости, неясной тревоги, которое время от времени охватывало Миру, особенно в толпе гардийцев. Маг понимала, что так, должно быть, проявляет себя проклятие, и при мысли об этом ее охватывалбезотчетный страх: она не представляла, какую надо было иметь силу, чтобы наложить проклятье на целую страну. И как при этом надо было ее ненавидеть…

Пока Мира искала лошадей, а Воропаевы и Жданов оглядывались по сторонам, внимание Малиновского привлек один симпатичный лоток, где продавались расшитые полотенца, простыни, фартуки и тому подобные штучки. Собственно, сами они, хотя и были, безусловно, симпатичными, Романа не интересовали, а вот привлекательная девушка, которая все это продавала – очень даже. А потому Роман Дмитриевич Малиновский, известный дамский угодник и просто неотразимый мужчина, ринулся в атаку. Девушка, которую, как он быстро выяснил, звали Аннель, краснела, закрывала лицо рукой, хихикала, улыбалась, но, вроде бы, благосклонно внимала болтовне Романа, щедро сдобренной комплиментами и похвалами. И все было, возможно, в порядке, если бы Малиновский не допустил серьезную тактическую ошибку – он взял Аннель за руку и поцеловал узкую ладошку девушки (покрытую, надо сказать, изрядным количеством мозолей). Вот это уже, по мнению Аннель, никуда не годилось, и она, зардевшись пуще прежнего, попыталась вырвать руку, но Роман пресек ее попытки на корню и запечатлел поцелуй на внутренней стороне запястья. И в этот самый момент к соседнему лотку, на котором были разложены ножи, ухваты, кочерги и еще какие-то железки, назначения которых Малиновский не знал, подошли два парня, с которых можно было писать картину: «Богатыри на рынке». Если бы Роман чуть лучше знал нравы и обычаи Гардии, он сообразил бы, что такая молоденькая и миловидная девушка просто не может торговать на рынке сама по себе, рядом обязан находиться кто-то из мужчин: отец, дед, брат, чтобы защитить невинное создание от негодяев и развратников, подобных Малиновскому. Но Роман был не в курсе кардинальных различий между его моралью и моралью простых гардийцев, и неприятно удивился, когда тяжелый кулак одного из подошедших парней (брата Аннель; второй богатырь был ее кузеном) близко познакомился с лицом Романа. Чересчур близко, на вкус Малиновского.

Вообще, все «рыночное приключение» Романа состояло из сослагательного наклонения: если бы он не был таким бабником, драка бы не началась, если бы Малиновский не умел драться, она закончилось бы гораздо быстрее: вторым ударом его отправили бы в нокдаун, братья Аннель отнесли его бесчувственное тело подальше от своей торговой точки и думать о нем забыли бы. Но этого не случилось, поскольку драться Малиновский, худо-бедно, все же умел. Быстро увернувшись от второго удара, Роман с боевым кличем врезал одному из молодцов куда-то в район глаза. Все, что было потом, он Малиновский помнил смутно, последним четким воспоминанием стал Жданов, пришедший ему на выручку и абсолютно одинаковое выражение лиц «богатырей», однозначно говорившее: «Убью».

Сколько длилась драка, ни Роман, ни Андрей не знали. Но они точно знали, когда она закончилась – когда они вдруг отлетели в сторону и врезались в лоток с овощами. И это точно не было делом рук их соперников, поскольку тех также отшвырнула в сторону – к счастью, в другую – неведомая сила. С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Роман потряс головой и огляделся: несколько сломанных и опрокинутых лотков; валяющиеся на земле товары; окружившая «поле битвы» толпа людей, уже начавшая, впрочем, расходиться; стоявшие метрах в десяти от Малиновского и Жданова их противники, ошалело озирающиеся по сторонам; Кира с ужасом смотрящая… нет, не на Андрея – на своего брата, у которого был такой вид, что Романа даже передернуло: больше всего Воропаев был похож на человека, увидевшего свою смерть. Мира, прищурившись, отсутствующим взглядом смотрела перед собой, и Малиновский голову готов был дать на отсечение, что она колдует. Расходящиеся по своим делам зрители, недовольные, что представление так быстро закончилось, бросали на Воропаевых и Миру странные взгляды, и Роман с Андреем пришли к выводу, что это Мира остановила драку. Но, с другой стороны, непонятно было, при чем тут Воропаев. Однако спросить, что произошло, Роман не успел: Мира вышла из своего «магического транса», как мысленно назвал это Малиновский, с такой яростью взглянула на своего бывшего шефа и его лучшего друга, что те непроизвольно отступили назад. Быстро расплатившись за причинный ими ущерб,  она схватила за руку Воропаева и пошла в сторону их постоялого двора, нимало не интересуясь тем, следуют ли за ними Кира, Роман и Андрей. И, конечно, те шли за Мирой и Алексом – а куда им было деваться?

Оба «бойца» ожидали, что Мира устроит им грандиозную головомойку, едва они окажутся на постоялом дворе, но, к их удивлению, она молча достала из сумки целебную мазь и несколько лоскутов ткани и принялась обрабатывать раны Романа, отдав Андрея на откуп Кире. И за все то время, что она оказывала Малиновскому первую помощь, она не произнесла ни единого слова, не считая ее ответа на возмущенную реплику Романа о том, что ему больно. Кира, дрожащими руками наносившая на ссадины Жданова мазь, также молчала, равно как и угрюмый Воропаев, тенью отца Гамлета, стоявший у двери.

Как только с обработкой ссадин Романа было покончено, Мира стремительно вышла из комнаты, прихватив с собой Воропаева со словами: «Идем, надо поговорить». И, к изумлению всех, Алекс подчинился магу без единого протеста. Малиновский, не удержавшись, присвистнул и, вспомнив Машу Тропинкину, находящуюся сейчас невообразимо далеко, сказал задумчиво:

– А что это сейчас было, а?

* * *

Далеко Мира с Алексом не ушли – только до соседнего номера, в котором остановились Жданов, Малиновский и сам Воропаев. Втолкнув Алекса в комнату, Мира, по-прежнему сохраняя ледяное молчание, тщательно заперла дверь – на замок и на заклинание, затем наложила на номер чары против подслушивания, и только потом повернулась к Воропаеву, который все то время, что она колдовала, стоял у окна, скрестив на груди руки. И было совершенно очевидно, что меньше всего на свете он хотел разговаривать с Мирой, в особенности о том, что так ее сейчас интересовало. Маг хотела было подойти к нему поближе, но затем передумала и отступила назад, рассудив, что так безопаснее. Для Воропаева. Потому что Мира была зла. Даже нет, не зла – в ярости, и ярость эта, душившая ее, была столь сильна, что девушка боялась, что сделает что-нибудь с Алексом. Что-нибудь непоправимое и непростительное. А это было бы несправедливо по отношению к нему, ведь злилась Мира вовсе не на Воропаева, а на тех двух «героев», которые находились сейчас за стеной. Именно поэтому, когда она лечила Малиновского, Мира не сказала практически ни слова: она чувствовала, что может сорваться и, чтобы этого не случилось, мысленно декламировала все известные ей стихи, – какими бы идиотами не были Роман и Андрей, у Миры не было желания оставить от них кучку дымящегося пепла. Хотя нет, желание-то как раз было, но его сдерживали совесть и врожденное человеколюбие Миры.

Девушка глубоко вздохнула и закрыла глаза, стараясь успокоиться и сосредоточиться на предстоящей беседе, которая явно будет не из легких. Некоторое время маг и Воропаев играли в простую, но утомительную игру: кто кого переглядит. Пожалуй, она могла длиться намного дольше, но в конце концов у Миры лопнуло терпение.

– Рассказывай, – потребовала она.

– О чем? – невыразительно поинтересовался Воропаев.

– О драке, – устало сказала Мира.

Никогда еще ей не приходилось путешествовать с теми, за кем требовалось постоянно следить, как за маленькими детьми, чтобы они не попадали в неприятности, и поэтому Мира допустила сегодня ошибку, оставив Воропаевых, Жданова и Малиновского одних. Но она, занятая поиском лошадей, была уверена, что пока ее спутники исследуют рынок и продаваемые там товары, с ними ничего не случится. Однако, вопреки этой уверенности, когда Мира услышала доносящиеся с другого конца рынка крики и улюлюканье толпы, свидетельствующие о том, что там что-то происходит, она сразу подумала, что в этом замешан кто-то из ее товарищей. Скорее всего Жданов или Воропаев, подумалось Мире. Добежав до места потасовки, она успела увидеть, как драчуны разлетаются в разные стороны: Андрей и Роман – в одну, двое незнакомых Мире мужчин – в другую. И судя по ошарашенным лицам и недавних противников, и зрителей, тут не обошлось без магии. А потом Мира заметила Воропаевых. Кира вцепилась в руку брата, на которого она смотрела с нескрываемым страхом. А на лице Алекса было такое выражение, что наэрийская принцесса немедленно поняла, что это он разнял драку. При помощи магии, разумеется. Чтобы убедиться в этом, Мира, глубоко вздохнула и начала сканировать окружающее ее пространство, пытаясь найти следы той магии, которая отбросила сцепившихся мужчин на несколько метров назад. И, конечно, нашла их, ничуть этому не удивившись: это еще раз доказывало, что Александр Юрьевич Воропаев – маг. Хотя как это возможно, Мире было неведомо. Тряхнув головой, она решила на время забыть об Алексе, поскольку сначала ей надо было заняться решением тех проблем, которые возникли по вине Жданова и Малиновского – заплатить за причиненный ими ущерб торговцам (она не сомневалась в том, что драку затеяли именно они) и постараться не убить этих двух молодцев.

– Малиновский пытался соблазнить местную красотку, но ее родственникам – или кто они там ей – это не понравилось и они попытались научить Романа правилам хорошего тона, используя при этом грубую силу. Жданов, _конечно_ , вмешался.

 _– Саша, да сделай же уже что-нибудь! – закричала Кира, с ужасом глядя на то, как ее жениха и его друга бьют молодые и крепкие парни. И хотя Андрей и Роман вполне были способны постоять за себя, Кире казалось, что их сейчас если не прикончат, то покалечат._

 _Вообще-то, ввязываться в драку Алекс не собирался, но у Киры были такие несчастные и испуганные глаза, а его самого вдруг охватила такая злость на этих двух придурков, которым обязательно надо влипнуть во все возможные неприятности – они ведь жить без этого не могут! – что Воропаев вышел вперед и рявкнул:_

 _– ХВАТИТ!_

 _Он и не надеялся, что его окрик прекратит драку, и готов был растаскивать противников, рискуя заработать при этом пару синяков, ссадин или даже сломанных костей, но этого не понадобилось: к его изумлению Жданов, Малиновский и их неприятели разлетелись в разные стороны, словно отброшенные чьими-то невидимыми гигантскими руками. И Алекс соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не понял, что произошло, – понял, в ту же секунду, и от этого у него перехватило дыхание, а сердце ухнуло в пятки. Это было невозможно, невероятно, противоречило всяческой логике и законам природы, но он снова колдовал, не имея не малейшего представления, как ему это удалось._

 _И это вогнало его в такой ступор, что он помнил ничего из того, что произошло потом, и пришел в себя только на постоялом дворе, когда Мира потянула его за собой из комнаты со словами «Идем, надо поговорить»._

И вот сейчас он стоял напротив нее и не испытывал ни малейшего желания разговаривать об этом с магом. Таким же, как он сам. С другой стороны, возможно, Алекс и не маг вовсе, а просто волшебник или даже колдун, хотя в последнем Воропаев сомневался, поскольку, если верить Мире, у колдуна не хватило бы сил на то, что сделал он.

– И это все?

В ответ Воропаев пожал плечами.

– Вот что, давай начистоту: я знаю, что ты дар, маг или колдун. И да, мне крайне любопытно, как это возможно. Но я не собираюсь тянуть из тебя информацию клещами или пытать тебя, не хочешь – не говори. В сущности, это меня не касается, можешь делать что хочешь и как хочешь, лишь бы ты мне не мешал. Однако ты должен кое-что усвоить: пока не научишься колдовать, пока не научишься контролировать ту магическую энергию, которая составляет суть каждого дáра, и использовать ее, она будет использовать тебя, а ты так и будешь применять магию спонтанно, под влиянием сильных эмоций. До сих пор тебе везло: ты спас свою жизнь и жизнь Валерии, когда отразил атаку волка, и ты никого не покалечил, останавливая драку, но такое везение не будет продолжаться вечно – рано или поздно магия выйдет из под контроля, и пострадают невинные люди. Что, если в следующий раз ты разозлишься за что-нибудь на Киру? Что, если ты ранишь ее или убьешь? Я понимаю, что Жданова ты ненавидишь, Малиновский тебе безразличен, а я смогу защитить себя, но что ты будешь делать, если из-за тебя пострадает твоя любимая сестра? Сможешь простить себя, зная, что все могло бы быть по-другому, что виной всему твое упрямство и зашоренность?

Мира плохо знала Воропаева, но ей было известно по меньшей мере одно его слабое место – Кира, вот по нему-то принцесса и била.

– Если ты сама все знаешь, – после долгого молчания тихо спросил Воропаев, – то что ты хочешь услышать от меня?

– Подробности, – ответила Мира, видя, что Алекс уже почти сдался.

– Да нет никаких подробностей, – прошипел Воропаев, которому очень хотелось заорать, но он не решился. – Нет! Эти кретины, Малиновский и Жданов , ввязались в драку, Кира испугалась, что ее ненаглядного Андрюшеньку могут пришибить, и попросила меня, цитирую, «сделать хоть что-нибудь». Я крикнул: «Хватит», и внезапно все они – и Жданов, и Малиновский и те, кто их бил, – разлетелись в разные стороны. Конец истории. Я даже предположить не могу, как мне это удалось.

– И что, пассов руками или чего-то в этом роде?

– Нет, – покачал головой Воропаев.

– Мило, – пробормотала себе под нос Мира и добавила уже громче, показав на кровать: – Садись.

– Что, привыкли решать все проблемы через постель, Екатерина Валерьевна? – с издевкой поинтересовался Алекс.

– Даже если ты дар, тебе меня по одолеть, по крайней мере, пока, так что не забывай, пожалуйста, что я в любой момент могу размазать тебя по стенке, – фыркнула Мира, без особой, впрочем, злости, сознавая, что если бы наэрийские придворные услышали сейчас свою старшую принцессу, всегда сдержанную и учтивую, они были бы шокированы. – Садись.

Воропаев бросил на нее гневный взгляд, но послушался и сел на край кровати.

– Нет, – покачала головой Мира, – забирайся на кровать с ногами, так будет удобнее.

– Кому? И в чем, позволь узнать, «удобнее»? – с подозрением спросил Воропаев, не делая ни малейшей попытки двинуться с места. Не то, чтобы он всерьез верил, что Мира покушается на его честь и достоинство и, в принципе, не имел ничего против, но сейчас ему было как-то не до этого.

– Всем, – отрезала Мира. – Давай, я не собираюсь торчать здесь весь день – к твоему сведению, я так и не купила лошадей.

– Я тут не причем, – быстро сказал Алекс.

Мира помрачнела.

– С теми, кто тут при чем, я потом поговорю. Залезай на кровать, живо.

Наверное, со стороны их диалог звучал дико, но к изрядной доли дикости и сумасшествия в своей новой жизни Воропаев уже почти привыкать. В итоге Алекс все же сел на постели, прислонившись к ее спинке и скрестив ноги. Мира устроилась напротив, приняв точно такую же позу.

Как правило, магические способности обнаруживаются у дáров еще в раннем детстве, и уже тогда можно определить, кем конкретно является маленький дар: магом, волшебником или колдуном. Этим и собиралась заняться Мира – узнать, маг Воропаев или волшебник и насколько он силен.

Мира взяла Алекса за руку.

– Закрой глаза и расслабься, – приказала принцесса.

Алекс настороженно посмотрел на нее.

– Как? – спросил он.

– Обыкновенно. Только не говори, что не умеешь закрывать глаза и расслабляться, – Мира потихоньку начинала раздражаться.

– События последнего месяца, знаешь ли, не способствуют расслаблению, – криво улыбнулся Воропаев. – А закрывать глаза в твоем присутствии после того, как ты пообещала размазать меня по стенке, я, пожалуй, не рискну.

– Знаешь, для того, что я хочу сделать, мне даже не надо, чтобы ты был в сознании, – заметила Мира и, увидев выражение лица Алекса, рассмеялась и добавила: – Вообще-то, я имела в виду, что у меня есть хорошее и быстродействующее снотворное.

– Ну уж нет, – живо запротестовал Воропаев, – никаких снотворных, зелий и прочей чуши. Я… попытаюсь расслабиться, и можешь делать со мной, что хочешь, _дорогая_.

Алекс закрыл глаза и сдержал свое обещание. Как только его дыхание стало глубоким и ровным, Мира также закрыла глаза и попыталась нащупать, дотянуться до того, что делало Воропаева его магом, того, чему на Материке до сих пор не было названия, но что позволяло дáрам чувствовать магию и взаимодействовать с ней. Сама Мира называла это «внутреннее магическое поле». Вначале ей даже показалось, что она опять ошиблась, как это часто случалось в последнее время, потому что складывалось впечатление, что перед ней сидит обычный человек, не дар. А затем она наконец «увидела» (не глазами, конечно, но внутренним взором) что-то вроде тонкой дрожащей пленки, окружающей магическое «Я» Воропаева, о котором тот до последнего времени даже не подозревал. Без малейших колебаний Мира попробовала проникнуть за эту пленку, чтобы получше «разглядеть», на что способен Алекс, его магический потенциал, и тут ее накрыло. Ощущение было такое, что на нее обрушилась гигантская морская волна, Мира ослепла, оглохла, не могла ни дышать, ни двигаться. Сколько времени продолжалось это оцепенение – минуту, десять, час – Мира не могла сказать, и она готова была уже поверить, что умерла, когда в ее голове словно взорвалась атомная бомба, и невероятная, невыносимая головная боль снова вернула принцессу к жизни. Придя в себя, Мира обнаружила, что лежит ничком на кровати и стонет от боли. А Алекс трясет ее за плечо и испуганно и обеспокоенно просит очнуться. И от его громкого голоса головная боль Миры только усиливается.

– Заткнись, пожалуйста, – прошептала Мира. – Я в порядке.

– Да? – яростным шепотом спросил Воропаев. – А еще минуту назад ты была похожа на труп.

– Не хочу тебя огорчать, но я жива, – отозвалась Мира.

Головная боль просто убивала ее, и она чувствовала себя так, будто только что в одиночку победила целую армию оборотней. Единственное, чего ей сейчас хотелось, так это чтобы те отбойные молотки, которые, казалось, усиленно долбили сейчас ее мозг, прекратили свою работу. А еще – спать.

– Что случилось? – поинтересовался Алекс, глядя на бледную как смерть Миру.

– Не знаю. Сколько прошло времени?

– Минут пять, наверное. Я открыл глаза, когда твоя рука вдруг стала холодной как лед. Я позвал тебя, потряс за плечо, но ты ни на что не реагировала, а через минуту повалилась на постель, как мертвая.

– Я… поговорим позже, сейчас я на это не способна. Будь добр, помоги мне, пожалуйста, подняться.

Едва Мира встала с кровати, ее тут же повело, а в ее голове, которой категорически не понравилось вертикальное положение, взорвалась еще одна атомная бомба, правда, поменьше первой. Принцесса тяжело оперлась на плечо Алекса, и на мгновение ее охватил страх, что ей не удастся снять с двери запирающее заклинание. К счастью, у нее это получилось, но отняло последние остатки сил, и Воропаев был уверен, что она сейчас упадет в обморок, а если и не упадет, то все равно не сможет самостоятельно никуда дойти и ее придется нести. Но Мира была принцессой, а это, помимо всего прочего, означало не показывать свой слабости никому, даже в самые трудные времена. А потому перед тем, как выйти в коридор, Мира расправила плечи и подняла голову, чтобы при взгляде на нее никто не мог заподозрить, насколько ей плохо. И Александр не мог не восхититься ее выдержкой и силой воли.

Когда Мира и Воропаев зашли в соседний номер, где их ждали Кира, Андрей и Роман, последние и не заметили, что с девушкой что-то не так. Мира задумчиво посмотрела на землян и, сняв с пояса кошелек, дала им каждому несколько монет, причем Кире – чуть больше, чем остальным

– Вот, это вам на обед и на ужин. За территорию постоялого двора ни ногой. Меня не беспокоить, в эту комнату не входить, даже в случае пожара. Кира Юрьевна, если я ближе к ночи так и не выйду отсюда, попросите хозяина предоставить вам другой номер. Если свободных комнат нет – выгоняйте вашего брата и остальных из их номера и ночуйте там. С вами, – Мира показала пальцем на Романа и Андрея, – я потом поговорю. Алекс, постарайся, держать себя в руках. А теперь оставьте меня одну… пожалуйста, – последнее слово далось Мире с некоторым трудом, потому что она бессознательно перешла на свой лучший королевский приказной тон, не предполагавший любезности.

Воропаевы, Жданов и Малиновский молча вышли за дверь, без единого вопроса – что-что, а отдавать приказы, так, чтобы им беспрекословно  подчинялись, Мира умела, хотя и нечасто пользовалась этим умением. Ей хватило сил только на то, чтобы дрожащими руками вытащить из сумки пузырек с болеутоляющим отваром, залпом его выпить и рухнуть на кровать. Она даже не закрыла на ключ дверь, не говоря уже о том, чтобы  наложить на комнату защитные чары. К счастью, отвар был еще и со снотворными свойствами, так что, несмотря на по-прежнему нестерпимую головную боль, Мира вскоре заснула.

Проснулась она оттого, что на нее навалилось что-то тяжелое, мешающее дышать. Даже не что-то – кто-то, это явно был человек. Открыв глаза и не увидев ничего, кроме темноты, Мира попыталась было освободиться, сбросить с себя наглеца, улегшегося на нее – кем бы он ни был, – но ее остановило нечто холодное и острое, упершееся ей в шею.

– Не дергайся, не шуми, и останешься жива, – прошептал Мире на ухо незнакомый мужской голос

* * *

Дед Александра и его сестер был в годы войны партизаном, и если бы он видел сейчас своего внука, то наверняка гордился бы им, потому что на допросе, устроенном Александру Кирой, Андреем и Романом, жаждущими узнать, что вообще творится и о чем Алекс разговаривал с Мирой, новоявленный маг не сказал ни слова. На все вопросы он отвечал угрюмым молчанием и время от времени рычал «Да отстаньте вы от меня». В конце концов, от него действительно отстали, поняв, что ничего от него не добьются. При этом Кира разозлилась за брата за его скрытность – ну какие могут быть тайны, когда речь идет об _этой_ (как Кира продолжала мысленно называть Миру); Малиновскому, в принципе, было все равно, о чем там секретничали Мира и Алекс, а Андрею с каждым днем, проведенным в Гардии, все больше и больше не нравилось, что его бывшая помощница уделяет столько внимания Воропаеву, который явно был не самой подходящей компанией для кого бы то ни было, за исключением других таких же подлецов и негодяев. И Жданов искренне недоумевал, как Мира могла найти общий язык с Алексом и, главное, с какой стати она им так интересуется. Нет, конечно, можно предположить, что Мире Воропаев нравился… в романтическом смысле, так сказать, но одна мысль об этом была Жданову глубоко противна. Хотя, если вдуматься, личная жизнь Миры Андрея никак не касалась и не должна была волновать, пусть влюбляется в кого хочет…

– О чем задумался? – гаркнул на ухо Жданову Малиновский.

От неожиданности Андрей, сидевший на полу, вздрогнул и приложился затылком о стену, к которой прислонился спиной.

После того, как Мира выгнала всех из номера, который она делила с Кирой, земляне перебрались в соседний, тот, что занимали Андрей, Роман и Сашка. Кроватей в их номере было только две, и предыдущей ночью им пришлось играть в  камень-ножницы-бумага, чтобы определить «счастливчика», который будет спать на полу. Им оказался Малиновский, и Жданову с Воропаевым следовало бы благодарить судьбу за то, что Роман обладал редким даром мгновенно засыпать где угодно и при любых обстоятельствах, иначе они долго слушали бы жалобы несчастного и обиженного Малиновского на несправедливую злодейку-судьбу. Сейчас же кровати заняли Воропаевы, а Роману и Андрею пришлось устроиться на полу, поскольку сидеть в комнате было не на чем (конечно, Андрей мог бы сесть на Кирину кровать, но общество невесты за последний месяц успело Жданову осточертеть; видеть рядом с собой Романа Воропаева явно не желала, а ее жених и его лучший друг не желали видеть рядом с собой Сашку, так Андрею и Роману ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как оккупировать пол).

Занять себя землянам было нечем, время обеда еще не подошло, да и светиться лишний раз внизу, в трактире, им не хотелось, а посему они уже несколько часов сидели в номере и медленно сходили с ума от безделья.

– Ни о чем, – поморщившись, ответил Андрей. – И не ори как больной слон.

Ничуть не обидевшийся Роман тем не менее вздохнул.

– Эх, надо же было умудриться попасть в такую дыру. Вот почему мы не оказались в каком-нибудь мире развитых технологий, а? Здесь же ни Интернета, ни телевизора, ни даже радио, на худой конец, нет. Слууушай, а этой мысль! Андрюха, помнишь, как мы в тогда в деревне сарай заброшенный чуть не взорвали самодельным порохом? Вернее, пытались взорвать, но пороха не хватило… Короче, ты рецепт помнишь? В смысле, формулу пороха? Тут его, кажется нет. Жданчик, представляешь, какую научно-техническую революцию мы здесь устроим! И культурную: футбол, хоккей, театр, стриптиз. Андрей, ты у нас начитанный и «Ромео и Джульетту» почти наизусть помнишь, будешь местным Шекспиром? Ты такой вклад в литературу аборигенов ты сделаешь, что тебе поставят памятники и напишут о тебе в учебниках! Только не говори мне, что не хочешь славы – такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни. Я тоже чему-нибудь научу аборигенов, – по горящим глазам Романа было понятно, что идея о том, чтобы познакомить мир Материка с техническими достижениями Земли, ему очень понравилась. – Кира познакомит их с высоким искусством танца… Кстати, кто-нибудь в курсе, как делать пенициллин? Мы же станем героями и спасителями миллионов жизней, мы... Что? – осекся Роман, увидев насмешливые взгляды товарищей. – Что? Я серьезно!

– Кулибин доморощенный, – лениво сказал Воропаев, – ты слышал об одном архитекторе, которому выкололи глаза, чтобы он больше не смог построить ничего подобного? За порох тебя прикончат раньше, чем ты успеешь научить местных жителей чему-нибудь еще.

– Правильно, Малина, истину глаголешь, – похлопал друга по плечу Андрей. – Только чего мелочиться? Порох – это несерьезно, а вот атомная бомба – в самый раз. Конечно, ты в школе с физикой не дружил, но ради аборигенов обязан постараться ее вспомнить. Уверен, для полного счастья им только пороха и не хватает, в придачу к оборотням и магам.

– Злые вы и недобрые, – притворно надулся Роман, не обидевшийся и на этот раз, – уйду я от вас. Эх, если бы только было, куда уйти…

Последние слова Малиновского тут же убили ту атмосферу и веселья и непринужденности, что начала было воцаряться в номере. После чего Роману следовало бы закончить этот разговор, но он не мог – в то время, как Воропаева в данный момент больше заботили личные переживания, Кира зациклилась на том, как вернуться домой, а Андрей переживал за и их безопасность, Малиновского волновало, как обстоят дела дома.

– За компанию обидно, – озвучил он те мысли, что вертелись у него в голове в последние дни, – мы только-только разворачиваться начали, выход на международный уровень перед носом маячил, а тут бац – и мы торчим здесь, а «Зималетто» там загибается. И вернемся мы к разбитому корыту…

– Малина, сделай одолжение – помолчи, – сказал Андрей, увидев, как расстроилась Кира из-за Ромкиного предположения о судьбе «Зималетто».

– Что, правда глаза колет, Жданов? Так мы все сейчас в одной лодке, все к разбитому корыту вернемся, как выразился твой дружок, – заметил Александр с кривой ухмылкой.

– Вы что, и впрямь так думаете? – спросила Кира, переводя взгляд с брата на жениха и обратно. – Что «Зималетто» развалится, пока нас не будет?

– Да компания не была образцом стабильности, даже когда ей руководил Жданов, а в отсутствие практически всех акционеров «Зималетто» вообще никому не будет нужна. Или ты веришь, что компанией займется Кристина? Не смеши меня, Кира. «Зималетто» растащат по кусочкам все стервятники, которые только смогут до нее добраться.

– Мои акции перейдут родителям, а они уж точно заниматься «Зималетто» не будут, – с горечью сказал Роман. И был прав: его отец, довольно известный художник, считавший себя гением, был далек от бизнеса, а его мама давно уже обосновалась в Австрии со вторым мужем, была хранителем какого-то местного музея и не собиралась ничего менять в своей жизни. – Скорее всего, они продадут их первому, кто предложит их купить.

– А я не знаю, кому достанутся мои акции, – скривился Андрей. – Черт, да у меня и родственников никаких не осталось, дядя Сергей три года назад умер, Женька с Аней через полгода после него в аварии разбились. Хотя… кажется, мама что-то говорила про свою троюродную сестру, которая прекратила все контакты с семьей еще сто лет назад, но я и имени ее не помню.

– Да-а-а, фигово… Может, найдется кто-нибудь, кому выгоднее будет поддерживать компанию на плаву и развивать ее, а не продавать с молотка? – понадеялся Роман.

– А ты оптимист, оказывается, – хмыкнул Алекс.

– Знаете, – неожиданно для всех сказала Кира, – да забудьте вы про «Зималетто», самое главное – вернуться, а что будет дальше – дело десятое. Мне все равно, что нас ждет в Москве, лишь бы мы вернулись туда живыми и здоровыми, а компанию всегда новую основать можно.

– Правильно! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул Андрей, перебивая уже раскрывшего рот Малиновского, который хотел было сказать, что жить под мостом и просить милостыню ему не кажется «делом десятым». – Правильно, Кирюш, надо мыслить позитивно. Давайте-ка мы все-таки спустимся вниз: обед уже скоро, а мне до смерти надоела эта комнатушка.

 

Обедали они долго, намеренно растягивая трапезу, чтобы не возвращаться наверх, в опостылевший им номер. Но им все же пришлось это сделать. Проходя мимо комнаты, где спала Мира, Андрей приложил немалые усилия, чтобы побороть желание хоть одним глазком заглянуть туда и убедиться, что с его бывшей помощницей все в порядке. Но здравый смысл победил эмоции, и Жданов направился прямиком в соседний с Мириным номер, при этом умудрившись войти туда первым и занять одну из кроватей. Воропаев бросил на Андрея злобный взгляд и, не долго думая, улегся на вторую кровать рядом с Кирой.

– Вспомним детство, сестренка, – ухмыльнулся он. – Сидеть на холодном жестком полу я не собираюсь.

– Один я, как всегда, бедный, несчастный и одинокий, – жалобно сказал Роман. – Андрюха, может, мы тоже что-нибудь вспомним, а?

– Обойдешься, – отрезал Андрей, но потом смягчился: – Ладно, потом поменяемся, я сегодня добрый.

 

Вечером, во время ужина, в трактире было гораздо больше народа, чем днем. Впрочем, очевидно было, что все пришли сюда не столько для того, чтобы поесть, сколько для того, чтобы выпить и пообщаться. И это было на руку землянам: в такой толпе на их затянувшиеся посиделки никто не обращал внимания. За часы заточения в номере, Воропаевы, Жданов и Малиновский исчерпали все возможные темы для разговора, и сейчас развлекались тем, что наблюдали за посетителями трактира на постоялом дворе. Первым это наскучило Малиновскому.

– Ладно, вы как знаете, а я пошел курить. Никто не хочет составить мне компанию? – поинтересовался Роман, выходя из-за стола.

Его товарищи покачала головами и Малиновский, пожав плечами, вышел из трактира.

– Может, не стоит отпускать его одного? – спросила Кира. – С его-то способностью попадать в неприятности…

– Брось, Кира, – поморщился Александр, – ну что с ним может случиться за пять минут? К тому же, он тут неподалеку, если что – его верный друг опять придет ему на помощь.

Но ни через пять, ни через десять, ни через пятнадцать минут Роман не вернулся.

– Андрей, наверное, тебе нужно…

Договорить Кира не успела.

– Королевские защитники порядка, ищем опасного преступника, всем оставаться на месте, –  раздался от входной двери громкий, хорошо поставленный голос, мгновенно положивший конец всем разговорам в трактире.

У двери стояли пятеро мужчин: один – высокий, худой, с тяжелой лошадиной челюстью, тот, что приказал всем оставаться на местах, четверо других – одинаково рослые, широкоплечие и угрюмые. Быстро рассредоточившись по трактиру, эти четверо молодцев заглянули в лицо каждому посетителю, включая Андрея и Воропаева (женщины их не интересовали), но разыскиваемого преступника среди них не было. Синхронно, как по команде, крепыши повернулись к типу с лошадиной челюстью – очевидно, своему начальнику, – и тот кивнул в сторону лестницы, ведущий на второй этаж. Защитники порядка бодрой рысью направились к лестнице, за ними, медленнее и с бóльшим достоинством, последовал «конь», как мысленно окрестил его Андрей. И только когда все пятеро скрылись наверху, находящиеся в трактире гардийцы, которые до этого боялись пошевелиться, словно в игре «море волнуется раз…», «отмерли».

– Номера пошли проверять, – громко сказал проходивший мимо стола, за которым сидели земляне, хозяин постоялого двора.

И не похоже было, что его это радовало. Жданову и Воропаеву потребовалось не меньше минуты, чтобы сообразить, какие последствия это повлечет для них. Вернее, для Миры, в чей номер могут вломиться для обыска представители местной милиции, явно имевшие не самую лучшую репутацию, поскольку их испугался весь трактир. Для Миры, которая была чертовки раздражена и зла, когда Андрей, Александр и Кира видели ее в последний раз. Мужчины вскочили с места и пообжали на второй этаж, Кира бросилась за ними, и Роман Малиновский был на время забыт.

* * *

– Не дергайся, не шуми, и останешься жива, – прошептал Мире на ухо незнакомый мужской голос.

С этим словами незнакомец, проникший в номер Миры с пока неясными ей намерениями, рукой зажал ей рот. А это означало, что обездвиженная и не имевшая возможности произнести заклинание принцесса никак не могла избавиться от напавшего на нее мерзавца. При других обстоятельствах она попробовала бы прибегнуть к «мысленной магии», не требующей слов или пассов, но у Миры все еще болела голова (хотя и не так сильно, как когда девушка ложилась спать), и магу было трудно сосредоточиться.

– Слушай меня внимательно: с минуты на минуту в дверь постучатся королевские защитники порядка. Они скажут, что ищут опасного преступника, и потребуют разрешения войти и обыскать номер. Не смей открывать им дверь, и сделай все возможное, чтобы убедить их, что ты в номере одна. И даже не думай о том, чтобы заикнуться о моем присутствии: меня они, может, и поймают, но ты к тому времени уже будешь мертва. Поняла?

Мира изобразила нечто вроде утвердительного кивка головой.

– Хорошо.

Глаза Миры уже привыкли к темноте, и теперь она могла разглядеть, что мужчина, вдавливающий ее в матрас, был на редкость растрепан и белозуб. И в то время как «опасный преступник» ждал, пока за ним придут его преследователи, Мира думала о том, как ей лучше поступить, когда у нее снова появится возможность говорить. Конечно, проще всего было бы обезвредить наглеца с помощью магии и сдать его местной милиции, но у этого плана было одно «но»: гардийские стражи порядка наверняка заинтересуются личностью и самой Миры, и ее спутников, и не факт, что они поверят в историю про странствующего мага и случайно спасенных ей людей. А проблемы с властью, как и их внимание, Мире были не нужны. Значит…

В дверь постучали.

– Все помнишь? – едва слышно спросил у Миры тот, по чью душу пришли королевские защитники порядка. – Дверь не открывать, убедить их, что ты одна.

Мужчина медленно и осторожно отнял руку ото рта Миры, в любой момент готовый вернуть ее обратно, если девушка попытается закричать. Убедившись, что та хранит молчание, он бесшумно встал с кровати, потянув за собой Миру. Стук в дверь повторился.

– Это королевские защитники порядка, откройте дверь именем короля и закона!

– Иди, – шепотом скомандовал преступник, подталкивая Миру к двери.

Идеальнее всего было бы наложить на него чары быстрого сна и маскировочное заклинание, подобное тому, что применяли Мира, Герхард Рил и их помощники, чтобы скрыть от чужих глаз Врата, но, увы, у принцессы не было сейчас на это ни времени, ни сил, и поэтому ей пришлось ограничиться чарами быстрого сна. С трудом взгромоздив обмякшее тело мужчины, дерзнувшего напасть на нее, на кровать, Мира глубоко вздохнула, взмахом руки зажгла свечу, стоявшую на подоконнике, и пошла разбираться с очередной проблемой, которых за время пребывания в Гардии на нее свалилось столько, что она уже начала верить, что они – результат проклятья, а не случайного стечения обстоятельств и редкостной глупости Жданова и остальных.

– Откройте! – теперь в дверь не стучали – барабанили. – Мы ищем опасного преступника, и тот, кто не окажет нам содействия, будет признан его сообщником со всеми вытекающими из этого последствиями.

– Кто вы? Чего вы хотите? Я неважно себя чувствовала и прилегла отдохнуть, а вы меня разбудили! А от ваших воплей у меня еще сильнее разболелась голова, – сказала Мира, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало жалобно и возмущенно одновременно. Дверь она, разумеется, не открыла.

– Это королевские защитники порядка, госпожа. Мы должны обыскать ваш номер, чтобы убедиться, что там не прячется разыскиваемый нами опасный преступник. Впустите нас.

– Еще чего! – воскликнула Мира. – За кого вы меня принимаете? Я – честная и порядочная девушка, я не могу приглашать в свою комнату мужчин, когда я совершенно одна и меня некому защитить. Откуда мне знать, что вы действительно защитники порядка, а не бандиты? К тому же вы только что оскорбили мою честь и достоинство, заявив, что у меня в номере находится посторонний мужчина! Я этого так не оставлю, я пожалуюсь вашему начальнику, если вы действительно защитники порядка. А если нет, я добьюсь, чтобы вас поймали и повесили на ближайшем дереве, вот так-то! Какое неуважение, просто немыслимо!

Все-таки, знакомство с Викторией Клочковой принесло хоть какую-то пользу. Поток возмущения Миры, которая не давала защитникам порядка по ту сторону двери вымолвить ни слова, прервали появившиеся в коридоре Жданов и Воропаевы.

– Что здесь происходит? – услышала Мира голос Андрея. Он казался твердым и спокойным, но Мира неплохо изучила Жданова и знала, что он растерян, не уверен в том, что делать, и, возможно, немного напуган. Но не настолько, чтобы потерять голову и перестать соображать. И этим следовало воспользоваться, благо они не успели никому рассказать «сказку про белого бычка», то есть про то, кто они.

«Милосердные предки, – мысленно взмолилась Мира, – пусть Андрей и Алекс поймут, что я от них хочу, а Кира им не мешает».

– Эндрю, дорогой брат, это ты?! – завопила Мира так, что у нее самой заложило уши. – Эти мужланы пытаются пробраться ко мне в номер и обесчестить меня! И они оскорбили меня, сказав, что я прячу у себя любовника. Защити меня!

– Что-о-о?

Заявлению Миры удивился не только Жданов, но и защитники порядка.

– Что здесь происходит? – снова поинтересовался Андрей.

– А вы, собственно, кто? – резко спросил у Жданова один из представителей гардийской милиции

– Эндрю… – секундная пауза, – Бонд.

И если Мира, краем уха слышавшая на Земле эту фамилию, никак на нее не отреагировала, то Кире и Александру стоило огромных трудов сдержать смех. Но это было единственное, что пришло в голову Андрею, который понимал, что фамилия «Жданов» в этом мире звучит странно.

– А в номере находится моя сестра Мира, которую вы напугали и оскорбили, – Андрей мастерски изобразил возмущение.

– Мы ищем опасного преступника, и у нас есть сведения, что он скрывается на этом постоялом дворе. Уверяю вас, мы не собираемся причинять вред вашей сестре, но если она не откроет нам дверь, мы ее просто-напросто вышибем и все равно войдем, вот только она при этом будет считаться пособницей разыскиваемого нами преступника.

– Уверен, в номере моей сестры его нет, – отрезал Андрей. – Мира, скажи, ты одна?

– Конечно!

– Вот видите. Моя сестра не стала бы врать в таком важном деле, она законопослушная подданная и верна своему королю, – слышать подобное от Жданова было весьма забавно.

Мира понятия не имела, поверили Андрею защитники порядка или нет, и жалела, что не видит их лиц, чтобы понять это.

– Мы обязаны проверить ее номер, тан Бонд.

– Послушайте, в номере Миры никого нет. И она боится незнакомых мужчин, она у меня очень робкая и застенчивая, – после этих слов Андрея Алексу пришлось отвернуться, чтобы скрыть ухмылку. – Я не хочу ее лишний раз травмировать. Поэтому я вот что предлагаю: давайте я сам проверю ее комнату. Обещаю, если я найду там кого-нибудь, я прикончу этого мерзавца собственными руками.

Андрей не дал защитникам порядка обдумать это предложение.

– Мира, я вхожу, – громко объявил он. – Один.

– Хорошо. А это точно ты? – если уж строить из себя истеричную дурочку, то по полной. – Как звали наших родителей?

– Павел и Ольга, – послушно ответил Андрей.

Он по-прежнему не понимал, что происходит, но сумел осознать самое главное: Мира не хочет пускать в номер посторонних людей. В самом ли деле она прятала там преступника или по какой иной причине, Жданов не знал, но он сделал все возможное, чтобы ей помочь. Сработало это или нет, пока сложно было сказать. Но Андрея интересовало, что случится, если Мира пойдет-таки на прямую конфронтацию с местной милицией. Что-то ему подсказывало, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. А потому Жданов очень надеялся, что стражи порядка купятся на их маленький спектакль.

Дверь номера открылась ровно настолько, чтобы в нее мог протиснуться один человек, и как только Андрей зашел внутрь, Мира быстро захлопнула ее. Лежащего на кровати человека Жданов увидел сразу же, но сказать по этому поводу ничего не успел: Мира приложила палец к губам, покачала головой, и прошептала:

– Крикни, что здесь никого нет. Тут же выйди и попроси Киру составить мне компанию, это убедит их, что ты не врешь. Вернетесь, когда все стихнет. Давай, действуй.

И Андрей подчинился  –  а что ему оставалось?

* * *

Строго говоря, Роман Малиновский не курил. Так, покуривал иногда, в особо стрессовых ситуациях. Но, несмотря на то, что дымил Роман редко, он предпочитал всегда держать под рукой пачку сигарет. К его счастью, как раз в тот момент, когда он каким-то таинственным образом переместился из падающего лифта в другой мир, в кармане его пальто лежала еще нераспечатанная пачка старых добрых «Marlboro», и, как ни странно, за почти месяц пребывания в Гардии, Роман выкурил меньше половины. Хотя уж чего-чего, а стрессов за это время он пережил немало, и одним из самых сильных стало сражение с оборотнями. Это тогда, на волне адреналина, он не думал о том, что это могло стоить и ему, и Андре жизни, а сейчас, когда Роман вспоминал о горящих глазах и оскаленных клыках волков, у него по спине бежали мурашки. И он сомневался, что еще раз решиться на подобную авантюру.

Погруженный в свои мысли, Роман не заметил, как напротив него остановилась какая-то дама.

– Прошу прощения, уважаемый тан… – тихий мелодичный женский голос выдернул Малиновского из задумчивости.

Роман вздрогнул от неожиданности и приглядевшись повнимательнее к леди, смотревшей на него большими доверчивыми глазами, расплылся в широкой улыбке – девушка была ослепительно красива: зеленоглазая брюнетка с такими соблазнительно полными губами, что у Малиновского мгновенно возникло желание их поцеловать. И хотя ее фигура была скрыта длинным плотным плащом, Роман был уверен, что у этой куколки его любимый третий размер. С тех самых пор, как в отношениях со своими многочисленными дамами сердца Роман впервые зашел дальше стандартного молодежного сценария: «кино-мороженое-прогулка в парке», он еще ни разу не проводил так много ночей подряд в одиночестве, и в данный конкретный момент, в обществе прекрасной дамы, это ощущалось настолько остро, что Малиновский неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и слегка поморщился.

– Я к вашим услугам, любезная тáни, – с энтузиазмом отозвался Роман. – Чем могу помочь столь очаровательной леди?

Девушка зарделась.

– Меня зовут Лиара Эрмиль, и мне ужасно неловко, тан, но я хотела бы попросить вас об одном одолжении… – Лиара в смущении опустила глаза. – Видите ли, дело в том, что я гощу у своих тети и дяди, они уже немолоды, и потому не смогли пойти сегодня со мной на рынок. Я обещала вернуться домой засветло, однако, признаться, потеряла счет времени, а дядя с тетей живут на самой окраине Кальдона, и поэтому мне страшно в такое время идти через весь город одной. Не могли бы вы меня проводить? Я понимаю, это очень невежливо и неприлично с моей стороны просить вас об этом, но… Мне больше не к кому обратиться, я совсем никого здесь не знаю, а вы – единственный достойный тан, которого я увидела сегодня в Кальдоне, не считая моего дядюшки, разумеется.

Даже если бы Лиара была не столько сногсшибательно красива, Роман не устоял бы перед тем, что его назвали достойным джентльменом, точнее – тáном, и все равно выполнил бы ее просьбу. Ну а при такой потрясающей внешности девушки в этом вообще не было никаких сомнений. И потому, поспешно затушив сигарету, Малиновский залихватски перемахнул через забор, чем заслужил восхищенный взгляд Лиары.

– Я к вашим услугам, милая тáни. Ведите!

Если бы Малиновский увидел себя со стороны, то, вероятно, понял бы, что похож вовсе не на «достойного тана», а на бродягу – растрепанный, с ссадинами и царапинами на лице, держащий во рту непонятную бело-желтую палочку и выпускающий изо рта вонючий дым (сигарет и их аналогов в Гардии не было). Но Роман все еще находился во власти приятного заблуждения, что неотразим всегда и везде и безоговорочно нравится всем женщинам, а поэтому он без колебаний последовал за Лиарой, даже не подумав предупредить Андрея о том, что уходит, и наплевав на приказ Миры не покидать пределов постоялого двора.

* * *

Королевские защитники порядка поверили. Неохотно, с трудом, но поверили. И этому немало способствовал тот факт, что им было точно известно: преступник, которого они искали, всегда действовал в одиночку, у него не было сообщиников, а значит, вряд ли он действительно прячется в номере полоумной девицы, брат которой им помогает. К тому же, защитники не были стопроцентно уверены в том, что он действительно прячется в гостинице, – им сообщил об этом надежный информатор, но в таких делах никогда не бывает полной гарантии. Так или иначе, местная милиция в номер Мира так и не вошла, и принцесса, хотя и была рада этому обстоятельству, не могла не отметить непрофессионализм защитников порядка – их аналог в ее родной Наэрии, преступный надзор, такого себе не позволил бы: наэрийские надзорники были слишком хорошо натренированы, и их держал в ежовых рукавицах барон Велтинг, уже больше пятнадцати лет занимавший пост Министра по преступному надзору и отправлению правосудия. К тому же, они почти всегда работали с магами, что значительно повышало эффективность расследования преступлений и поимки преступников. Впрочем, возможно Мира просто идеализировала надзорников, охваченная острым приступом ностальгии.

Как только королевские защитники порядка убрались с постоялого двора (все, кроме одного, оставленного в засаде, что само по себе было смешно после того переполоха, что они устроили), Андрей и Алекс пробрались в номер, занимаемый Мирой и Кирой. Мужчины старались держаться непринужденно и раскованно, но у них это плохо получалось, и в итоге они выглядели как коты, стащившие у хозяйки рыбу. Все то время, что Кира находилась в одной комнате с Мирой и крепко спящим наведенным сном преступником, она сидела на кровати, подтянув колени к груди и положив на них подбородок, и бросала гневные взгляды на ту, которую знала когда-то под именем Кати Пушкаревой.

– Что, черт побери, за фокусы? – прошипел Воропаев, едва он переступил порог номера. – Ты рехнулась? На кой тебе сдался преступник, которого ищет милиция? Мало нам своих проблем?

– Где Малиновский? – вопросом на вопрос ответила Мира, отмахиваясь от Алекса.

– Это еще одна наша проблема, – мрачно ответил Андрей. – Он вышел покурить час назад и не вернулся. На территории двора его нет, мы проверили. Надеюсь, самая большая неприятность, которая могла с ним случиться, – это попадание в милицию. Лучше это, чем его утренние обидчики, жаждущие продолжить драку.

Мира закрыла глаза и сосчитала сначала до десяти, а потом до двадцати, пытаясь успокоится. Если Малиновского никто еще не убил, она сделает это сама, голыми руками, не прибегая к мечу или магии.

– Так, если он уже мертв, мы ему уже ничем не поможем. Но я склонна верить, что он отправился искать в Кальдоне ночную жизнь. На его поиски мы отправимся позже, сейчас у меня есть более увлекательное и важное занятие, – сказала Мира. И немного слукавила: она переживала за Романа больше, чем показывала, но броситься искать его прямо сейчас не могла: действие заклинания быстрого сна заканчивалось минут через десять, и Мира не для того приложила такие усилия по спасению от защитников порядка спящего на ее кровати преступника, чтобы просто так его отпустить. Девушке надоело оставаться в неведении относительно гардийского проклятья, и теперь у нее появился удобный источник информации, который она не могла упустить.

Мира вынула из ножен меч, подошла к преступнику и, дотронувшись до его плеча, сняла сонные чары. Первым, о чем подумал проснувшийся «опасный преступник» был побег, но меч, упиравшийся ему в живот, пресек эту попытку на корню. Меч и взгляд Миры, ясно дававший понять, что она без малейших колебаний выпустит ему кишки, если потребуется.

– Не повезло, – задумчиво и чуть насмешливо сказал преступник. – Надо было в другом номере прятаться.

– Не повезло, – согласилась Мира. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я спасла тебе жизнь? Дважды: когда не выдала защитникам и когда не убила тебя сама, хотя искушение было велико. Так что теперь ты мне должен, по крупному должен.

– Да? Жаль, такая потрясающая женщина и вдруг такая корыстная… У меня нет денег, но я могу расплатиться натурой, – ухмыльнулся он, взглянув на Миру «раздевающим» взглядом.

Руки Андрея непроизвольно сжались в кулаки, и он едва удержался, чтобы не подойти и не набить морду развалившемуся на кровати ублюдку. «Это все стресс, – мысленно сказал Жданов, удивляясь своей столь бурной реакции. – Я точно также отреагировал бы, если он сказал такое Кире».

Мира нарочитомедленно оглядела с головы до пят напавшего на нее чуть более часа назад мужчину: грязная черная одежда, растрепанные и давно не мытые русые волосы, бледная кожа, серо-голубые глаза, свежий тонкий шрам, тянувшийся через левую щеку, от виска до уголка рта. Шрам был неглубоким, и он не оставит следа, когда заживет, но пока что он служил отличным опознавательным знаком для всех преследователей того, кого Андрей хотел сейчас нокаутировать за неподобающее отношение к Мире.

– Не думаю, что мне это интересно, – хмыкнула принцесса. – Но ты можешь расплатиться кое-чем другим – информацией. Не волнуйся, твои разбойничьи секреты меня не интересует. Мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал мне кое-что другое. Но для начала представься.

– Бернард, – буркнул мужчина. –  Что, если я откажусь?

Мира пожала плечами.

– Тогда у меня не будет ни одной причины, чтобы оставить тебя в живых, – равнодушно произнесла она.

– Что, если ты блефуешь?

– Что, если я прикончу тебя здесь и сейчас? Ты не стоишь того, чтобы тратить на тебя больше времени и усилий, чем уже потрачено.

С этими словами Мира вдавила кончик меча в живот Бернарда – недостаточно сильно, чтобы нанести серьезную рану, но так, чтобы царапина была ощутима.

– Хорошо, – с легкой гримасой сказал Бернард, – пожалуй, я могу пойти на эту маленькую сделку, но с одним условием: если ты спросишь о том, что я не хочу или не могу рассказать, я тебе не отвечу, что бы ты не делала и чем бы не грозила.

– Если мне действительно нужен будет ответ, я его услышу независимо от твоего желания или доброй воли, – мрачно ответила Мира.

Бернард был прав в своем предположении о том, что она блефует: она не смогла бы хладнокровно убить его, без малейшей на то причины. Но Морган и Ник, много лет назад научившие Миру играть в карты, научили ее и мастерски блефовать, так что Бернард поверил в то, что девушке достанет смелости и решительности прикончить его.

– Да, и вот еще что: ты должен поклясться, что никому не расскажешь о том, что произошло в этой комнате, что ты здесь увидишь и услышишь.

– Клянусь, – процедил Бернард.

Мира тряхнула головой и сказала угрожающе:

– Я маг, Бернард, сильный маг, и если я узнаю, что ты нарушил свое слово, ты будешь умирать долгой и мучительной смертью, это я тебе гарантирую.

– Для такого хрупкого и очаровательного создания, ты слишком много говоришь о смерти, –  скучающим тоном заметил Бернард. – К тому же, тот, кто всерьез настроен на убийство, не ведет таких долгих разговоров с жертвой.

Мира покраснела и одарила наглеца гневным взглядом.

– Еще секунда, и ты убедишься в серьезности моих намерений на своей шкуре, – Мира хотелось, чтобы это прозвучало сурово и неумолимо, но, увы, этот раунд она проиграла. Ну, и ладно.

Андрей, Александр и Кира слушали этот «дружеский» разговор с интересом и некоторым удивлением, не понимая, что Мире может быть нужно от Бернарда. Принцесса предпочла бы, чтобы Жданова и Воропаевых не было в комнате, когда она начнет расспрашивать (или допрашивать, уж как получится) Бернарда, в основном потому что они могли услышать что-то нежелательное – с точки зрения Миры, разумеется. Или увидеть. Не то, чтобы девушка и впрямь намеревалась пытать Бернарда, но… Однако она уже твердо усвоила, что ее товарищей с Земли ни в коем случае нельзя оставлять без присмотра, а события сегодняшнего утра, казавшегося таким далеким, лишний раз это подтвердили.

– Расскажи нам о проклятии наложенном на страну. Представь себе, что мы совершенно ничего о нем не знаем, – попросила Мира Бернарда.

– А вы не знаете? – прищурившись, резко спросил Бернард.

Мира не удостоила его ответом.

– Как пожелаешь, – сказал Бернард, и маг могла не отметить его странный тон. – С 1233-го года Гардией правил король Генрих II. Он взошел на трон, когда ему было восемнадцать, и с самого начала проявил себя как умный и жесткий монарх. Его нельзя было назвать тираном, однако все его приказы выполнялась беспрекословно, даже самые непопулярные и неоднозначные. Полагаю, этому немало способствовало то, что Генрих на редкость сильным магом. У страны шестьдесят два года не было придворного мага, Генрих делал все сам, в том числе и казнил тех дáров, которые нарушали закон. Его боялись, да, но и уважали, совершенно искренне. Он был четыре раза женат, имел семерых детей, кучу внуков и дожил до трех правнуков. И он так долго занимал трон, что его наследникам надоело ждать, пока Генрих умрет, и они решили взять дело в свои руки.

– Заговор, – кивнула головой Мира.

– Разумеется. На тот момент трое из детей Генриха уже были мертвы, включая его старшего сына Ричарда, о судьбе еще двоих ничего не было известно – принц Питер пропал без вести, принцесса Марианна стала полной послушницей ордена Кристины Великодушной, что предполагает уединение в монастыре и отсутствие любых контактов с внешним миром. Таким образом, наследником престола стал принц Джейсон, второй по старшинству сын Генриха, и это не слишком понравилось принцу Фредерику. Который, собственно, и организовал заговор. Это было довольно авантюрная затея, поскольку Генрих по-прежнему оставался самым могущественным магом страны и находился в курсе всего, что происходит в его владениях. Если бы Фредерик действовал в одиночку, то король казнил бы его сразу после того, как Фредерик первый раз подумал о заговоре. Но принцу помогали несколько его племянников и племянниц – принц Фрэнк и принцесса Элизабет, брат и сестра, и принц Мартин, маг. Кроме того, Фредерик перетянул на свою сторону ряд высокопоставленных дворян и не самых последних дáров королевства. Иными словами, заговор, который подготавливался несколько лет, удался. В 1295 году к столице были стянуты военные отряды, которыми командовали генералы, примкнувшие к заговорщиками, а верные Фредерику маги атаковали Генриха и серьезно его ранили. Точнее говоря – смертельно ранили. Вот только умер король не сразу и успел перед смертью проклясть страну. Как ему это удалось, до сих пор никто не может понять, но, вероятно, он вложил в проклятие всю свою силу… – Бернард задумчиво замолчал.

– В чем конкретно состояло пророчество? – нетерпеливо спросила Мира.

 _…Король умирал. Ему оставались жить считанные минуты, и он прекрасно об этом знал._

 _– Трусы, ничтожества и слабаки, – прохрипел он, обращаясь к окружившим его людям. К своим убийцам. – Вы ни на что не годны, у вас даже не хватает духа добить меня. За это и поплатитесь._

 _– Фредерик, может, и правда добить его? – прошептала Элизабет._

 _– Он сейчас сам подохнет, надо только подождать, – ответил Фредерик, не сводивший глаз с отца. В чем-то Генрих был прав: у Фредерика достало ума и воли, чтобы довести до конца свои планы, но он был недостаточно жесток, чтобы прикончить умиравшего короля. Фредерик еще не знал, что этим он обрек страну на годы несчастий и бед._

 _– Ты хотел трон, сынок? Теперь он твой. Но не думаю, что ты долго на нем продержишься. Я проклинаю всех, в ком течет моя кровь, и я проклинаю эту страну: после моей смерти не видать ей покоя и счастья, ураганы будут сменяться наводнениями, наводнения – засухой, мор и болезни унесут жизни тысяч людей, лето будет сменяться зимой, а зима – осенью. И вы никуда не сможете убежать, потому что границы Гардии отныне невозможно будет пересечь, и никто не придет вам на помощь. Страна расплатится кровью за ваше предательство… – в предсмертной агонии Генрих выгнулся дугой, и изо рта у него потекла черная кровь. Фредерик и остальные были уверены, что это конец, но внезапно король снова заговорил. – Так будет продолжаться, пока… особа королевской крови не сделает невозможное – не приведет в Гардию чужака из далекой страны, который станет королем. А до этого… мучайтесь…. страдайте все… и помните меня… и то, что вы сделали… Будьте вы прокляты!_

 _– Не обращайте внимания, – громко сказал Мартин, глядя на испустившего последний вздох деда. – Ерунда все это, невозможно проклясть целую страну, тем более одному человеку. Идемте, у нас еще куча дел._

 _– Да, да, конечно,  – неуверенно пробормотал Фредерик, – идем._

 _Он изо всех сил надеялся, что Мартин прав, и Генрих лишь пугал их, желая хоть как-то отомстить. Но, как выяснилось впоследствии, судьба страны оказалась в точности такой, как пожелал старый король…_

– Это было тридцать лет назад? – спросил вдруг Воропаев, понятия не имевший, какой сейчас в Гардии год, когда Бернард закончил свой рассказ.

– Что? – нахмурился  Бернард, не сразу понявший, что Алекс имеет в виду.

– Короля убили тридцать лет назад?

– Да, – ответил Бернард, укрепляясь в своих подозрениях относительно того, что сидящие перед ним люди и впрямь абсолютно ничего не знали о проклятии, что казалось ему невероятным.

– «Самое важное пророчество уже было сделано, почти тридцать лет тому назад», – пробормотал Воропаев, вспомнив свой разговор с кузнецом-прорицателем.

Мира вопросительно на него посмотрела, но Алекс не обратил не это внимания, потому что до него, как и до Киры с Андреем дошел смысл проклятия.

– Подождите, что значит: «границы Гардии отныне невозможно будет пересечь»? –воскликнула Кира прежде, чем Мира успела подать знак своим товарищам, чтобы они пока молчали, а она объяснит им все позже. – Ты сказала, что ворота находятся в другой стране, – Воропаева посмотрела на Миру с нескрываемой злостью. – Но выходит, мы не можем туда попасть, так? Не можем вернуться домой? И ты об этом с самого начала знала и врала нам!

– Это правда? – напряженно спросил Андрей.

Мира закусила губу, лихорадочно соображая, что ей делать. Общаться с Воропаевыми и Ждановым на тему врат и возвращения на Землю в присутствии чужака ей не хотелось. Но еще меньше ей хотелось запирать Бернарда в этом номере, перебираться с землянами в соседний, там объяснять им, что к чему, потом опять возвращаться с Бернарду и расспрашивать его дальше. К тому же, он и так уже услышал больше, чем Мире хотелось бы. И Мира, вздохнув, ответила устало:

– Насчет запертых границ Гардии – да, правда. Насчет того, что я об этом знала с самого начала – тоже правда. Но я никогда вам не лгала: я допускаю, что вам, возможно, и удастся покинуть Гардию, учитывая обстоятельства нашего появления здесь.

От Миры не укрылось, с каким жадным любопытством посмотрел на них Бернард, определенно сделавший очевидные выводы из того, что услышал, и она снова вздохнула. Да что же это такое, а? Ну почему с того момента, как они оказались в Гардии их проблемы растут в геометрической прогрессии?

–  Я вам не верю! – на этот раз в голосе Киры отчетливо слышались истерические нотки. – Не знаю, что вы задумали и в какую игру вы играете, но мы все равно вернемся домой, как бы вы не старались нам помешать, слышите!

В любое другое время Мира пропустила бы мимо ушей обвинения Киры, как она обычно это делала (тем более, что Кира не в первый раз обвиняла ее чем-то подобном), но сегодня у принцессы был на редкость длинный и тяжелый день, и очередная стычка с Кирой не способствовала ее душевному равновесию. А полный недоверия взгляд Андрея, стал последней каплей. Побелевшая от злости Мира, которая, к счастью для всех, тем не менее сохранила последние остатки самообладания, взмахнула рукой, и стоявший позади Киры колченогий стул, единственный в номере, влетел в воздух, ударился о стену и разлетелся на куски. Кира взвизгнула, Бернард упал на пол, прикрывая голову руками, Алекс заслонил собой сестру, а Андрей с героической глупостью бросился к Мире и обнял ее, крепко прижимая ее руки к телу, чтобы на месте стула не оказался кто-то из присутствующих в комнате людей. При этом не переставал приговаривать: «Катя, успокойтесь, все в порядке, не обращайте на нее внимания. Спокойно, Катя, спокойно». Мира попыталась вырваться, но Андрей был намного сильнее ее, и в конце концов Мира успокоилась и затихла.

– Все в порядке, можете уже меня отпустить, – смущенно пробормотала она, опустив голову. – Обещаю, я никого не собираюсь убивать или калечить.

Андрей с сомнением посмотрел на ее макушку и неохотно разжал руки.

– Прошу прощения, – коротко бросила она Кире, с опаской выглядывавшей из-за спины брата. – А теперь послушайте меня внимательно и запомните, я говорю это в последний раз и повторять не буду: к тому, что мы все здесь оказались, я не имею никакого отношения. И я вам ничего не должна. Я помогаю вам исключительно по доброй воле и из-за определенной симпатии, к тому же, пока что наши цели совпадают. Но если вы полагаете, что я буду вас терпеть, вы заблуждаетесь. Еще одно подобное выступление – и вам представится шанс выяснить, действительно ли вы можете без меня обойтись. Вы поняли, Кира Юрьевна?

Кира, сверлившая Миру яростным взглядом, кивнула.

– Я не слышу, – спокойно сказала Мира.

– Да, я поняла, – прошипела Кира.

– Хорошо, – кивнула Мира и повернулась к вставшему с пола Бернарду. – Надеюсь, вам не надо напоминать, что вы поклялись сохранить в тайне все, что увидите и услышите в этой комнате?

– Не надо, – широко, несмотря ни на что, улыбнулся Бернард.

– Замечательно. А теперь вернемся к разговору. Кто и почему решил, что слова Генриха про особу королевской крови – это именно предсказание, а не часть самого проклятия?

– Быстро соображаешь, – хмыкнул Бернард. – Там были маги, и это они так сказали. Впрочем, даже если бы это было частью проклятия, они все равно выдали бы это за предсказание: зачем лишать всех надежды?

В голосе Бернарда была откровенная издевка, и Миру передернуло.

– Не хотите теперь объяснить нам, о чем идет речь? – раздраженно поинтересовался Воропаев.

– Известно, что перед смертью сильные маги часто делают различные предсказания, – начала объяснять Мира. – Но в данном случае король перед смертью проклинал страну, и было бы логичнее предположить, что абсолютно все, что он сказал, относилось к проклятию, – увидев непонимание на лице землян, Мира ненадолго задумалась, пытаясь как можно понятнее сформулировать мысль. – Вы видели когда-нибудь сказку про Деда Мороза и юношу, превращенного в медведя… не помню, как она называется? – наконец спросила она у Воропаевых и Жданова.

Когда Мира только поселилась в квартире Пушкаревых, она была заворожена телевизором и смотрела его целыми днями напролет, для нее он стал и одним из способов познания земной жизни, и развлечением.

Когда Андрей, Кира и Алекс синхронно кивнули (а Андрей пробормотал себе под нос: «Морозко»), Мира продолжила:

– Представьте себе, что я проклинаю того юношу: «И оставаться тебе в медвежьей шкуре, пока не зацветет старый пень». В данном случае условие «пока не зацветет старый пень» – это часть проклятья, не предсказание, и означает только одно – юноша снова станет человеком, когда зацветет старый пень. Вот только пень этот может и не зацвести, просто я, проклиная парня, выбрала одно из наиболее неосуществимых условий. Если пень зацветет, то это будет чудом, и юноша сбросит медвежье обличие. Но, скорее всего, он не зацветет, и тогда тот, кого я прокляла, навсегда останется медведем. Понятно? То же – с проклятием Генриха. Он вполне мог придумать такое условие отмены проклятия, которое вряд ли когда наступит, ведь он лично позаботился о том, чтобы никакие особы королевской крови – и вообще никто – не могли пересечь границы Гардии и кого-то сюда привести. Однако если это не условие, а пророчество, то положение кардинально меняется, и проклятье непременно, обязательно спадет, потому что Генрих это предсказал, и случится это, когда в страну придут чужестранцы, ведомые все той же особой королевской крови. Боюсь, все только запутала, – немного беспомощно призналась Мира, – но по-другому я объяснить не могу.

– Да нет, все понятно, – заверил ее Андрей, хотя, по правде говоря, мало что понял.

– Но это точно было предсказание, – заявил Алекс, пристально взглянув на Миру.

– И откуда такая уверенность? – подняла бровь маг.

– У меня свои источники, – туманно ответил Воропаев, и Мира сделала мысленную заметку не забыть расспросить его об этих источниках.

– Так, стоп, если я правильно понял, то вырисовывается следующая картина: тридцать лет назад король страны, которого убили собственные дети и внуки, перед смертью проклял свое королевство, наслав на него кучу гадостей и заперев границы. А сразу после того, как он проклял Гардию, у него было видéние о том, что проклятье его отменится, когда какая-то там королевская особа приведет из другой страны будущего короля, что в принципе невозможно, потому что в Гардию из других стран попасть невозможно. Так, что ли, получается? – спросил Андрей, наконец-то разложивший по полочкам все, о чем говорила Мира. – И мы застряли здесь до тех пор, пока не исполнится это чертово пророчество?!

Меньше всего в ответ на свои слова Андрей ожидал услышать смех – веселый искренний смех Бернарда.

– Что, в вашей далекой стране все такие… несообразительные? – ухмыльнулся Бернард, и было совершенно очевидно, что он хотел использовать более обидный эпитет. – Может, нам все-таки стоит познакомимся как подобает? – обратился он к Мире. – Разрешите представиться: Бернард Бенджамин Коллер, принц Гардийский, маркиз Горни, – Бернард церемонно кивнул Мире и поцеловал ей руку. – А вы – предсказанная особа королевской крови?

Мира не знала, чему удивляться больше: тому, что напавший на нее разбойник с большой дороги и разыскиваемый властями преступник оказался принцем, или тому, как быстро сообразил, что Мира и ее спутники – центральные фигуры предсмертного пророчества короля Генриха, а Мира – та самая «особа», постоянное упоминание которой уже набило магу оскомину. И неожиданно для себя, не задумываясь о последствиях, Мира с легкой улыбкой сказала:

– Амиранда Кэтрин Лиеж, принцесса Наэрийская.

Она почти услышала стук, с которым челюсти Воропаевых и Жданова упали на пол.

* * *

Роман плохо помнил, как они с Лиарой шли в сгущавшихся сумерках через весь Кальдон, в его памяти не осталось ничего, кроме легкого цветочного запаха ее духов и ее танцующей походки. С каждым шагом Малиновскому становилось все более и более безразлично, куда он идет и зачем, лишь бы как можно дольше быть рядом с Лиарой – самой потрясающей женщиной, которую он когда-либо встречал. Роман ничуть не удивился, когда она привела его к небольшому покосившемуся дому на окраине городка. То, что в этом заброшенном доме давно никто не живет, становилось ясно с первого взгляда, однако Малиновского это не смутило, как не смутил и тот ставший очевидным факт, что Лиара лгала о том, что живет с дядей и тетей. Напротив, это обрадовало Романа: отсутствие родственников означало, что у него есть шанс осуществить то, о чем он не переставал думать с того момента, как увидел Лиару, – провести с ней ночь.

Будто прочитав его мысли, девушка улыбнулась и провела пальчиком по его груди.

– Огромное спасибо, благородный тан. Если бы не вы – кто знает, что могло бы со мной случиться. Я вам очень, очень признательна и хотела бы отблагодарить вас за вашу доброту… и узнать вас поближе.

Малиновский не обратил внимания на то, что дверь дома открылась, повинуясь взмаху руки Лиары, ему было не до того: он пытался взять в толк, почему, несмотря на жгучее желание обнять стоящую перед ним девушку, он не может пошевелить и пальцем. Голос, как и тело, также отказывался ему повиноваться, и потому, когда Роман вдруг увидел за спиной Лиары какого-то человека, поднявшего руку для удара, он не смог вымолвить ни слова, чтобы предупредить завоевавшую его сердце красавицу об опасности. И он, застывший на месте подобно жене Лота, ничего не мог сделать, когда Лиара, которую ударили сзади по голове, покачнулась и упала на землю, едва не сбив его с ног. У Романа потемнело в глазах и на несколько секунд перехватило дыхание, а когда зрение к нему вернулось, то он с изумлением увидел, что над бесчувственной Лиарой, распростертой на земле, стоит его утренняя знакомая с рынка, Аннель, а в руке у нее – увесистый камень. Откуда-то отчетливо пахнуло гнилью и болотом. Непроизвольно поежившись, Роман понял, что он снова в состоянии двигаться. Выяснить, может ли говорить, он не успел – Аннель схватила его за руку и с криком» «Бежим!» потащила его за собой.

Забег по ночному Кальдону с Аннель, как и прогулку с Лиарой, Роман запомнил плохо, но на этот причиной тому был не сладкий дурман, затуманивавшего его сознание, а бешеная скорость,  с которой они с Аннель бежали. Малиновский и не подозревал, что способен так быстро бегать, даже с учетом его хорошей физической формы, которую обеспечивало регулярное посещение спортзала. К тому же, уже почти совсем стемнело, и Роман не представлял, как Аннель умудряется не падать и не натыкаться на многочисленные заборы. К счастью, она по-прежнему держала его за руку, и исключительно благодаря этому Малиновский не сломал себе шею в первом же овражке.

Они остановились, только когда достигли противоположного конца городка. Аннель привалилась с какому-то заботу и постаралась отдышаться, Роман последовал ее примеру. Он твердо намеревался поинтересоваться, какого черта она вытворяет, как только восстановит дыхание, но Аннель его опередила.

– Ты что творишь, а? – спросила она, всплеснув руками. – Ты всегда такой ненормальный, или это мои братья тебе утром весь ум отшибли?

– Я?! – взмутился Роман. – Я? Да я, в отличие от тебя, никого не убивал!

Как ни странно, сейчас мысль о том, что Лиара мертва, не вызвала у Романа того ужаса, который он испытывал еще минут двадцать назад. А вот внезапное осознание того, что он находится в обществе убийцы, вызвало нервную дрожь.

– Пфы, убьешь шушну камнем, как же, держи карман шире! Она наверняка давно уже очнулась.

– Шушну? – переспросил Роман.

– Пфы, – опять фыркнула Аннель, – ты что, шушну не узнал? Тебя что, правда мои братья так сильно по голове ударили? Ух, я им задам!

Мда, а утром Роман был уверен, что Аннель – застенчивая тихон

– Нет, с моей головой все в порядке, но… – Малиновский почесал в затылке, соображая, что сказать, чтобы не выдать в себе чужака. – Я не понял, что это шушна, поскольку… э-э-э… никогда раньше их не видел и… м-м-м… только слышал о них краем уха. Вот.

Роман искренне надеялся, что он не ляпнул какую-нибудь глупость. Даже при скудном свете звезд и убывающей луны он увидел, как округлились глаза Аннель.

– Ну, ты даешь! – воскликнула она. – Я домой возвращалась, засиделась у Круни, моей подружки, а тут ты, плетешься за шушной как привязанный. Я сразу смекнула, в чем тут дело, и пошла за вами: вдруг, думаю, смогу застать ее врасплох и помочь тебе. И помогла! Но, вообще-то, мне – и тебе – очень повезло: обыкновенному человеку, не дáру, одолеть шушну практически невозможно. Мне это удалось, потому что она не ждала нападения – очень уж ей хотелось тебя заполучить.

Откровенно говоря, Аннель немного соврала: она не сразу распознала в Лиаре шушну, просто ей почему-то было ужасно неприятно видеть красавчика, который утром заигрывал с ней и осыпал комплиментами, с другой. (Признавать, что это ревность, Аннель отказывалась.) И пошла Аннель за ними, только чтобы узнать, что это за девица. О том, что это шушна, Аннель догадалась уже позже.

– Спасибо тебе, конечно, но хотелось бы поподробнее узнать, от чего ты меня спасла, – осторожно сказал Роман. – Шушны это кто?

– Ну, ты даешь! – вновь воскликнула Аннель. – Это ведьмы, но не обычные. Говорят, раньше их не было, они после проклятья появились. Шушны очень привлекательны, они привораживают мужчин, соблазнят их и высасывают из них жизненные силы, и потому долго живут, не стареют и остаются красивыми. А мужчины эти или умирают, или теряют рассудок. О них все знают все, и лишь дураки связываются с шушнами.

– М-м-м… там, откуда я родом, шушны – редкость, – попытался оправдаться Малиновский.

– Тогда вам повезло. Но с каждым годом шушн становится все больше и больше, так что они скоро и до твоего города доберутся, – «обнадежила» Романа Аннель. – Слушай, а давай я тебя чаем напою, – предложила она. – Я завариваю лучший чай в деревне.

После ее рассказа о шушнах Роману не слишком хотелось идти куда-либо с незнакомой девушкой, но на злодейку Аннель, вроде бы, не тянула, а Малиновскому, которого начало трясти от пережитого и услышанного, необходимо было успокоиться, и он согласился. Как оказалось, Аннель жила в том доме, к забору которого они прислонялись. Точнее – гостила.

– Это дом моей сестры Элиссы и ее мужа, – щебетала Аннель, разжигая очаг, ставя на огнь чайник и смешивая в заварочном чайничке душистые травы. – Она колдунья и сейчас в соседней деревне принимает роды. Элисса – лучшая повитуха в окрýге. Она заколдовала дом так, чтобы никто посторонний не смог в него проникнуть. А ее муж сидит с моими братьями в кабачке дядюшки Пера, они наверняка там до утра проторчат. Мы с братьями в Арисе живем, это недалеко от Кальдона, но часто сюда приезжаем, на ярмарку. Раньше у дядюшки Пера останавливались, а после того, как Элисса год назад замуж вышла и сюда переехала – у нее. Наша с Элиссой бабка тоже была колдуньей, и я в детстве мечтала, что когда вырасту, стану похожей на нее. Но, увы, я не дар. Ну и ладно, значит, не судьба. Зато я вышиваю так, что мне все завидуют. Вот, держи.

Чай и впрямь оказался замечательным, ароматным, крепким, бодрящим.

– А ты где живешь? – спросила Аннель у Романа, прихлебывая чай.

– Далеко, в городе Москва. Вряд ли ты о таком слышала.

– Неа. Но там, наверное, здорово, раз у вас даже шушн нет, – мечтательно сказала Аннель.

– Неа, – поддразнил ее Малиновский, – не так уж и здорово: люди все недобрые, воздух плохой, а опасностей и без шушн хватает.

– Жалко, – вздохнула девушка. – А ты туда путь держишь или оттуда?

– Туда. Вот только не знаю, когда я туда доберусь и доберусь ли вообще, – теперь настала очередь Романа вздыхать.

– А давай я тебе погадаю! – воодушевилась Аннель. – Я здорово на айгами гадаю, меня бабка научила, и для этого не надо быть даром. Подожди, я их сейчас принесу.

Аннель сорвалась с места и вскоре вернулась с полотняным мешочком в руках, который она около минуты энергично трясла, а потом высыпала его содержимое на стол. Это были разноцветные – синие, желтые и белые, приплюснутые с одного бока шарики, усыпанные красными точками. На взгляд Романа, точки эти располагались на поверхности шариков в хаотичном порядке.

– Тебя ждет дальняя дорога, – начала Аннель, пристально глядя на aйгами, и Роману пришлось приложить чудовищные усилия, чтобы не рассмеяться – он, конечно, и не собирался относиться серьезно к этому гаданию, но все же не ожидал, что оно будет настолько похоже на тот развод на деньги, которым на Земле занимались профессиональные мошенники, называя это «гаданием». Черт, да оно даже начиналось теми же словами! – Но неизвестно, приведет ли она тебя к желаемой цели. Это опасная, очень опасная дорога. И долгая. Но один ты не останешься, вокруг всегда будет много разных людей, и с тремя… нет, четырьмя из них ты почти не будешь разлучаться. У тебя в руках – меч, который ты часто будешь использовать и прольешь немало крови. Но чьей и почему, я не знаю, aйгами не говорят об этом. Еще… – девушка нахмурилась и закусила губу, озабоченно разглядывая гадательные шарики, – тебе предстоят тяжелые испытания, и над тобой постоянно будет виться смерть, но пока непонятно, заполучит она тебя или нет. И ты сделаешь что-то важное, очень-очень важное, но что конкретно я не знаю.

– Что, это все? – удивился Роман. – Значит, попаду я домой или нет – вопрос открытый. А как насчет богатства и любви?

– Никакого богатства я не вижу. Ни богатства, ни любви. Хотя…  – девушка задумчиво почесала кончик носа, ненадолго замолчала, а затем призналась: – Я не понимаю, что aйгами говорят про твою любовь: кажется, что-то про постижение и замкнувшийся круг, но я не уверена.

– Ну во-о-о-т, – разочарованно потянул Малиновский, – как гадости нагадать, так это запросто, а как что-нибудь приятное, сразу все непонятно.

– Это не гадости, – сурово отозвалась Аннель, – это твое будущее, нравится тебе оно или нет.

– Не нравится, – проворчал Роман.

– Могу себе представить, – без тени иронии сказала Аннель. – И мне было бы не по себе, если бы я узнала, что мне придется убить кучу народа. Мне очень-очень жаль, честно.

– И на том спасибо, – мрачно сказал Роман.

Аннель тяжело вздохнула.

– Бабушка часто говорила, что не мы выбираем судьбу, а судьба – нас.

– А про то, как обмануть судьбу, она ничего не говорила?

– Нет. Но сдается мне, это нереально. Так что даже и не пытайся.

– Без сопливых разберусь, – едва слышно пробормотал Роман. – Ладно, спасибо за гостеприимство, но, боюсь, мне пора.

Уходить от Аннель ему не хотелось – он понимал, что Мира свернет ему голову, когда он вернется на постоялый двор, а Андрей ей в этом поможет.

– Правильно, а то вдруг мои братья придут, – кивнула Аннель. Она объяснила Роману, как дойти до постоялого двора и сказала с теплой улыбкой. – Удачи.

– Спасибо. И тебе.

Собрав всю свою волю в кулак, Роман вышел на улицу – темную и безлюдную, где за каждым углом его могла поджидать шушна Лиара, – навстречу своей судьбе.

 


	15. Глава 14. И всё-таки она вертится!

**Глава 14. И всё-таки она вертится!**

Когда Роман, никого не обнаруживший в номере, который он делил с Андреем и Воропаевым, постучал в соседнюю дверь, он был уверен, что ему сейчас оторвут голову. Если, конечно, его друзья не ушли на его поиски, – в этом случае голову ему все равно оторвут, но немного позже.

 – Кто? – кажется, это спросила Мира, но Малиновский не был уверен.

 – Это я, Роман. Впустите несчастного страдальца обогреться у гостеприимного очага.

 Хохмил Роман на автомате, по привычке, и только потом сообразил, что не стоило этого делать. «Потом» – это когда он, зайдя в номер, даже в неверном свете свечей увидел злые прищуренные глаза Миры.

 – Живой? – с ледяным спокойствием поинтересовалась она, подойдя к Роману.

 – Д-да.

 – Здоровый?

 – Да.

 – Замечательно, – с этими словами Мира влепила Роману звонкую оплеуху. – Еще одна подобная выходка, и ты будешь искать дорогу домой самостоятельно, без моей помощи. А если повезет, компанию тебе составит Кира Юрьевна.

 После этого Мира, утратив всякий интерес к Роману, повернулась к мужчине, которого Малиновский сначала даже не заметил.

 – Положим, я вам верю, Ваше Высочество, – насмешливо сказала Мира. – Но как принц стал разыскиваемым властями опасным преступником?

 – Это долгая история, – хмыкнул незнакомец.

 – Что здесь происходит? – вполголоса спросил Андрея Роман, потирая горевшую щеку (рука у Миры, как выяснилось, была тяжелой, а так ведь и не скажешь!). – Это что еще за тип?

 – Потом объясню, – нахмурился Жданов, не сводивший глаз с Миры и Бернарда.

 Бернард Андрею не нравился. Категорически. И поэтому Жданов, наплевав на голос разума, говорящий ему, чтобы он не маялся дурью, встал рядом с Мирой, давая понять, что во всем ее поддерживает и защит, если потребуется.

 – Ничего, мы никуда не торопимся, – невозмутимо сказал Андрей.

 Мира кивнула, подтверждая слова Жданова.

 – Ммм… Скажем так, определенные разногласия с действующей властью, о которых я не могу сказать открыто, заставили меня найти другие… формы выражения моего недовольства с проводимой королем политикой.

 Бернард замолк, понадеявшись, что Мире и остальным хватит этого объяснения, но надежды его не оправдались.

 – И что это за формы? – поморщившись, спросила принцесса, приблизительно догадываясь, о чем идет речь.

 Похожие догадки пришли в голову и Андрею, как, впрочем, и Алексу. К счастью, все оказалось не так плохо, как они подумали: Бернард не был ни террористом, ни убийцей (во всяком случае, он не планировал ни одного из тех убийств, что он совершил, однако он пошел на них, потому что все они были необходимы для достижения его целей).

 – Не одному мне не нравятся некоторые действия и решения короля, и из чувства солидарности я помогаю своим единомышленникам впутаться из неприятностей, которые им создают власти.

 – И под неприятностями ты имеешь в виду…

 – Тюрьму, к примеру, – неохотно отозвался Бернард.

 – То есть, вы организовываете побег из тюрьмы ворам и убийцам? – уточнил Андрей.

 – Нет, – с некоторым возмущением сказал Бернард, – я вытаскиваю из тюрем тех гардийцев, которые нашли в себе смелость высказать протест против бесчеловечной политики короля. Вы знаете, какие непомерно высокие налоги установила власть, и это при нынешнем катастрофическом положении в стране?! Вам известно, что верным короне вассалам разрешается почти все – убивать, насиловать, грабить, лишь бы они оставались преданными королю? Последние тридцать лет Гардия умирает, а король ускоряет этот процесс, хотя должен был бы делать все возможное, чтобы помочь ей выжить, пока не исполниться пророчество Генриха.

 Бернард довольно хладнокровно реагировал на преследования защитников порядка и на то, что Мира переиграла его в его же собственной игре, и даже на новость о том, что маг и ее спутники – предвестники избавления страны от проклятья, он отреагировал менее эмоционально, чем на вполне логичное предположение Андрея. Судя по всему, у него были личные причины не любить гардийского короля. Что было тем более интересно, учитывая его титул.

 – Один заговор уже стоил стране тридцати лет несчастий и бед, – Мира пристально посмотрела на Бернарда. – Хотите повторить?

 – Во-первых, я ни слова не сказал о заговоре, – Бернард изо всех сил старался обуздать раздражение и гнев, – а во-вторых, вы защищаете тирана _, Ваше Высочество_?

 – Мой отец, король Наэрии, был убит при попытке переворота. Против моего брата, ставшего королем после него, не раз организовывали заговоры. Если бы мы сейчас находились в Наэрии, вы бы, со своим отношением к монарху, не дожили бы до утра, – холодно сказала Мира.

 – А, так вы такая же верная цепная собака своего короля, как и Дэвид Коллер, правая рука короля Уильяма? Готовы на все ради него? Убивать, пытать, грабить? – презрительного и зло процедил Бернард.

 Ответить Мира не успела – Андрей решил, что следует вмешаться, пока эти двое не перебили друг друга. Он сделал шаг вперед, наполовину заслонив собой Миру, и произнес как можно спокойнее:

 – Брейк, леди и джентльмены, брейк. Вам не кажется, что вы ушли от темы? Ваши политические разногласия можете обсудить потом, в настоящее время нас больше интересует, как попасть домой, чем быстрее, тем лучше, что делать с проклятьем и что за это за ерунда про нового короля?

 Еще около минуты Бернард и Мира (из-за спины Жданова) сверлили друг друга яростными взглядами, а потом принц-преступник вдруг широко улыбнулся и, переведя взгляд на Киру, неожиданно подмигнул Воропаевой.

 – Вам надо добраться до Наэрии, я правильно понял? Нет ничего проще: для этого кто-то из вас должен свергнуть короля Уильяма и занять его место, как предсказал Генрих. Проклятие исчезнет, границы будут проходимыми, и вы сможете убраться из Гардии. И все. Пустяки, верно?

 Рома не понимал, о чем идет речь, но все его сегодняшние приключения временно лишили его здравого смысла и умения промолчать, когда это необходимо. И потому, не замечая повисшей после слов Бернарда напряженной тишины, Роман заявил голосом мужика из мультика «Падал прошлогодний снег»:

 – Кто последний в короли? Никого? Тогда я!

 Тишина стала просто оглушительной.

 * * *

 – …и за язык тебя никто не тянул.

 Головная боль Миры, начавшаяся в результате попытки вторжения в разум Воропаева, утихла, но ей на смену пришла ломота в затылке, вызванная голодом. Больше всего Мире сейчас хотелось забиться в какую-нибудь темную нору, свернуться там клубочком и ни о чем не думать: ни о том, какую цену им придется заплатить, чтобы исполнить пророчество и выбраться из Гардии; ни о том, какую глупость она сделала, так быстро открыв Бернарду все карты; ни о том, какие проблемы это за собой повлечет; ни о том, что ей с товарищами делать в ближайшее время. Но, увы, Мира понимала, что пока это невозможно, а потому ей оставалось лишь стиснуть зубы и слушать, как Жданов, Воропаевы и Малиновский решают, кто станет предсказанным пророчеством королем.

 После того, как Роман, сам того не ведая, предложил в монархи свою кандидатуру, Мира поняла, что объяснять Малиновскому происходящее, а также обсуждать проклятие и пророчество следует без посторонних ушей. То есть без ее нового «друга» Бернарда. Для этого она отправила товарищей в соседний номер и вскоре последовала за ними, задержавшись только для того, чтобы напомнить Бернарду, что если он распустит язык, то она его из-под земли достанет. Впрочем, не похоже было, чтобы принца эта угроза испугала. Уходя, Мира даже не закрыла за собой дверь – ни магическим способом, ни самым обыкновенным. Во-первых, на то, чтобы качественно запечатать номер заклинаниями у нее еще не было сил, во-вторых, то, уйдет ли Бернард или останется, о многом скажет. Если он останется, следовательно, все, что он сказал, и все, о чем догадалась Мира, – правда, и Бернард, скорее всего, захочет втянуть их в заговор против действующего короля. Если он сбежит, то либо он сдаст наэрийскую принцессу и ее спутников властям, либо он забудет про все услышанное сегодня. Но об этом Мире также думать не хотелось.

 После того, как Малиновскому рассказали про проклятие и предсказание короля Генриха (рассказывал Андрей и, к удивлению Миры, на удивление внятно), Кира заявила: «Так что быть тебе королем, Рома. Ты сам предложил, и за язык тебя никто не тянул».

 – Что?! – Роман хоть и не до конца еще осознал всей серьезности положения, но возмутился с чувством. – Еще чего! Я пошутил. Вон, пусть Сашка королем будет, он всю жизнь мечтал до власти дорваться.

 – Рома! – укоризненно воскликнула Кира.

 Мира понимала, к чему она клонит: Алекс был Кириным братом, Андрей – любимым мужчиной, и, разумеется, она не хотела, чтобы кто-то из них на всю жизнь остался в Гардии. Так что в данном случае Кира не задумываясь готова была пожертвовать Малиновским. Похоже, это понял и Роман – на щеках у него выступили красные пятна, и он с неприязнью взглянул на Киру.

 – Ну уж нет, – решительно сказал он. – Никаким королем я быть не собираюсь. Вон, пусть Жданчик с Сашкой договариваются, кому из них протирать штаны на троне. Из меня короля все равно не выйдет, а из них обоих – очень даже.

 – Тебе только так кажется, – попыталась уговорить Романа Кира. – Вдруг ты станешь великим правителем?

 – А давай мы не будем рисковать. Не буду я королем, и точка!

 Жданов неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

 – Слушайте, может, поговорим об этом завтра на свежую голову? – немного нервно сказал он. – Утро вечера мудренее…

 – Нет уж, _Андрюша_ , лучше сразу расставить все точки над «i», – скривившись, возразил Воропаев. – Ты у нас президент «Зималетто» и сделал все, чтобы заполучить этот пост, даже сделал предложение Кире, так что тебе прямая дорога в короли. А мне и «Зималетто» хватит. Или что, у тебя кишка тонка, пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти невесту и друга?

 – У меня? А как насчет тебя? – взвился Андрей. – Ты не хочешь пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти сестру? К тому же, как правильно сказал Ромка, ты всегда к власти рвался, вот и становись королем, удовлетворишь, наконец, свои непомерные амбиции.

 – Андрей, Саша, немедленно прекратите! – встряла в перепалку брата и жениха Кира. – Вы можете нормально разговаривать? Вернемся на домой, ругайтесь сколько влезет, а сейчас надо решать проблему.

 – Угу, конечно, и ты, Кира, уже придумала, как ее решить – бросить меня здесь, – язвительно заметил Роман.

 Мира помассировала затылок и устало вздохнула. Проще всего, конечно, было дать землянам выпустить пар, а когда они, смертельно обиженные друг на друга, надуются и замолчат, взять слово, но Мира боялась, что так долго их криков она не выдержит.

 –  Хватит, – негромко, но властно сказала она.

 Мира, будучи принцессой, умела приказывать так, что все ее приказы выполнялись беспрекословно, и ее товарищи, хоть и нехотя, замолчали и вопросительно на нее посмотрели.

 – Значит так, мне лично абсолютно все равно, кто станет новым королем Гардии, но в силу некоторых обстоятельств, которые _Александр Юрьевич_ пока не готов разглашать, я уверена, что именно он должен быть гардийским монархом.

 Воропаеву очень хотелось сказать, что это все ерунда, и Мира придумала бог весть что, но он не решился, подозревая, что если он это сделает, то новость о его магических способностях быстро станет известна Кире и остальным. Вместо этого он возразил упрямо:

 – Это ничего не значит.

 – Значит. В свете того, кем был Генрих, это очень много значит. Но я могу ошибаться, конечно. Однако в данный конкретный момент ты кажешься наиболее вероятной кандидатурой.

 – О чем она, Саша? Какие обстоятельства? – недоуменно спросила Кира.

 – Неважно, – сквозь зубы ответил Алекс. – Потом объясню.

 – Конечно неважно, – не преминул высказаться Роман, – главное, что от трона Сашке не отвертеться.

 – А у тебя, смотрю, от этого радости полные штаны, – огрызнулся Воропаев, и Мире снова пришлось вмешаться, чтобы предотвратить очередную перебранку.

 – Хватит. Будем считать, что это тема временно закрыта до изменения обстановки.

 – Хорошо, а насчет другой темы: что нам теперь делать? – спросил Андрей. – Если для того, чтобы дойти до ворот, которые вернут нас на Землю, надо посадить Сашку на трон, то как это сделать? Устроить государственный переворот, сместить действующего короля?

 – Зришь в корень, – хмыкнула Мира.

 – Ты что, серьезно? – поинтересовался шокированный Андрей.

 – А ты видишь другой вариант? Я – нет. И поэтому нам придется поломать голову над тем, как короновать Алекса как можно быстрее и с минимальными потерями. Но об этом я предлагаю подумать завтра.

 – Ладно. А что с этим? – Андрей кивнул на стену, за которой располагался номер Киры и Миры.

 Мира молча вышла из комнаты и, вернувшись через пару секунд, сказала невозмутимо:

 – Ничего. Он уже ушел.

 – И?

 – И ничего. Надеюсь, он не доставит нам проблем. Все, всем спать.

 Перекусив остатками вяленого мяса, обессиленная Мира уснула, едва ее голова коснулась подушки. Принцесса была единственной, кто спал крепким беспробудным сном всю ночь. Никто из ее друзей так и не смог заснуть.

 * * *

 Следующим утром, едва взглянув на вялых, не выспавшихся землян, Мира поняла, что проще всего будет оставить их на постоялом дворе и заняться своими делами. Правда, она немного опасалась, что Бернард все же «сдал» их властям, и в ее отсутствие за Ждановым и остальными придут защитники порядка, но это опасение было не настолько сильно, чтобы взять товарищей с собой. Пообещав оторвать голову любому, кто высунет нос из номера, Мира поспешила на рынок.

 Денег у нее осталось мало. Ну, относительно, конечно: на эти деньги можно было прожить на постоялом дворе полтора-два месяца, но для целей Миры – покупки двух лошадей со сбруей и припасов – их было в обрез. В итоге после приобретения всего необходимого средств у мага практически не осталось, и это при том, что купленных ей припасов хватит максимум на неделю. Возможно, лошади обошлись бы ей дешевле, постарайся она сбить на них цену, но торговаться наэрийская принцесса не умела.

 К счастью, за время отсутствия Миры ее спутники не попали ни в одну неприятность, и Бернард, кажется, сдержал клятву, но на душе у девушки все же было неспокойно, и она предпочла покинуть Кальдон как можно быстрее.

 Лошадей вели под уздцы: из пятерых путешественников ездить верхом умели только Мира и Воропаев, и при посторонних взгромождать в седло Киру и, в особенности, Романа с Андреем, означало выдать себя с головой: мужчин, не умевших ездить верхом, в Гардии практически не было. Первые уроки верховой езды Мира планировала дать этой троице, когда они отойдут от Кальдона как можно дальше.

 Километра через два на дороге пред ними «нарисовался», другого слова не подберешь, Бернард. И первым, что заметила Мира, был его шрам, который еще вчера был совсем свежим, а сегодня выглядел так, словно ему по меньшей мере пара месяцев.

 – И снова здравствуйте, – широко улыбнулся Бернард. – Давно не виделись. Думаю, нам надо поговорить.

 – Сомневаюсь, – сухо ответила Мира, выхватившая из ножен меч раньше, чем успела подумать, стоит ли это делать.

 – Не сомневайся. Давай начистоту. У вас есть задача: выбраться из Гардии. У меня есть огромное желание убрать с трона короля Уильяма и наказать его и его приспешников за все их преступления. Для того, чтобы выполнить вашу задачу, вам необходимо осуществить мое желание, только и всего. И я с удовольствием вам в этом помогу.

 – Все-таки ты заговорщик, – по-прежнему сухо сказала Мира, не убирая меч.

 – Это зависит от того, под каким углом на это посмотреть. Я предлагаю объединить наши усилия: я познакомлю вас с теми, кто сделает все возможное, чтобы со страны было снято проклятие. Одни вы не справитесь, даже не надейтесь. Да в вас издалека видно чужаков. Это здесь, на границе, где странники – редкость и никто не знает, как живут люди в других частях страны, вас не раскусили, но чем ближе к столице, тем больше вы будете бросаться в глаза. Бросьте, Ваше Высочество, вы же понимаете, что я прав.

 – Допустим, я это признáю. Что дальше?

 – Дальше мы поедем в гости к одному очень гостеприимному человеку, который будет просто счастлив вас видеть.

 – К еще одному заговорщику? – уточнила Мира.

 – Дались тебе эти заговорщики. Неважно, кто он, главное, что он вам обязательно поможет. Или вы уже не хотите возвращаться домой и планируете застрять в Гардии до конца жизни?

 Мира закусила губу и с неохотой призналась самой себе, что Бернард прав: в одиночку они Алекса на трон не посадят, сил не хватит.

 – Хорошо, – сказала она наконец, вкладывая меч в ножны. – Едем. Но если это ловушка, живыми мы не сдадимся.

 – Поверь мне, мертвыми вы мне не нужны. Ну, по коням?

 Сказать было легче, чем сделать. После недолгих препирательств, оханий и кряхтений, Кира уселась впереди брата, Бернарду и Роману пришлось делить одно седло, а Андрей устроился позади Миры, крепко обняв ее за талию.

 – Ну, поехали? – на ухо Мире спросил Андрей.

 – Поскакали, –  тряхнув головой отозвалась Мира и пустила коня вскачь.

 * * *

 Роман и Бернард в очередной раз что-то не поделили, Алекс, от нечего делать, их подзуживал, Кира пыталась их всех утихомирить, и Мира, посмотрев пару минут на это безобразие, раздраженно фыркнула и ушла туда, где поспокойнее, то есть на бревно, лежащее в добрых ста метрах от поляны, на которой путники разбили стоянку. Шла вторая неделя их путешествия из Кальдона к Эшвилю.

 Первые два дня земляне напоминали живые трупы – после многочасовой верховой езды у всех, включая Алекса, единственного из землян, кто умел держаться в седле, болело абсолютно все, даже то, что болеть в принципе не могло. Да и Мира, которая уже больше года не ездила верхом, была совершенно разбита. Только Бернард чувствовал себя великолепно и был на редкость жизнерадостен. Возможно, именно поэтому он постоянно ссорился по поводу и без с Романом: они были очень похожи, оба самоуверенные, веселые и в изрядной степени наглые. Но иногда у Миры складывалось впечатление, Бернард лишь притворяется  беззаботным и нахальным, потому что время от времени она замечала у него в глазах выражение, которое никак не сочеталось с его образом, выражение, которое она видела в глазах Моргана после смерти их отца и в глазах Ника после смерти его жены и ребенка.

 Утром третьего дня Роман заявил, что хочет оттачивать свои навыки фехтования, и Мира должна ему в этом помочь и стать его спарринг-партнером. Не успела Мира оправиться от удивления, как Андрей изъявил желание научиться обращаться с мечом, и научить этому его должна тоже она. Вообще-то, с большим удовольствием Мира поучила бы Алекса заклинаниям и методам обращения с магией, но он пока был к этому не готов, и она оставила его в покое. Временно, конечно. Так что вместо этого ей пришлось учить фехтованию Андрей. Романа же она поручила заботам Бернарда, поскольку учить было легче, чем переучивать, а Малиновского надо было именно переучивать. Не сказать, что Романа это воодушевило, но он, скрепя сердце, согласился. С тех пор каждое утро Алекс, которого холодное оружие не привлекало, наблюдал спаррингами Романа и Бернарда, за попытками Андрея овладеть искусством фехтования и за упорными стараниями Киры научиться стрелять из лука. Самым забавным было то, что наибольшего прогресса достигла именно его сестра.

 Вечером шестого дня Мира рассказала Бернарду, что произошло в других странах Материка за тридцать лет изоляции от них Гардии, а Бернард ей – о жизни самой Гардии.

 Утром седьмого дня Мира случайно заметила, как Кира собиралась было поцеловать Андрея, но тот быстро уклонился и, опустив глаза, поспешно отошел от невесты. Увидев лицо Киры, Мира впервые за последние полтора месяца ее пожалела.

 Ни разу за эту неделю они не заговаривали о проклятии и предсказании.

 И сейчас, размышляя о том, что произошло с ней за год с небольшим, она вдруг подумала, что когда она вернется в Наэрию – если, если вернется – то, пожалуй, не сразу поверит в то, что она, наконец, дома.

 Где-то позади Миры хрустнула ветка. И даже не оборачиваясь, она точно знала, кто это.

 – Если бы вы только знали, как я от вас устала, – с чувством сказала Мира, не глядя на присевшего рядом Андрея.

 Еще пару недель назад, услышав такое, Жданов развернулся бы и ушел, но сейчас он просто пожал плечами и ответил с ухмылкой:

 – Ты не поверишь – мне они все тоже до чертиков надоели! Может, бросим их и пойдем дальше вдвоем?

 Мира улыбнулась и сделала вид, что задумалась.

 – Нет, – с сожалением покачала она головой, – заманчивое предложение, но нет. Этой стране и так досталось, не стоит добавлять ей неприятностей, оставляя без присмотра Малиновского и Воропаевых. Боюсь представить, что они сделают с Гардией.

 Возражать Андрей не стал, поскольку понимал, что она в чем-то права. В то, что  Сашка, Ромка или Кира смогут существенно ухудшить положение в стране, Жданов не верил, а вот в то, что в отсутствие Миры и самого Андрея они (особенно Малина) вляпаются в какую-нибудь неприятность, – очень даже.

Мира поерзала, усаживаясь поудобнее, и случайно придвинулась вплотную к Андрею, коснувшись плечом его плеча. Еще несколько месяцев назад она отодвинулась бы, но сейчас Мира осталась на месте: с некоторых пор присутствие Жданова в ее личном пространстве не доставляло ей никакого дискомфорта. Она привыкла к Андрею и в определенной степени к нему привязалась. Впрочем, «привязалась» – не совсем удачное слово, но Мира не знала, как по-другому описать свое отношение к Жданову. Когда она только начала работать в «Зималетто», Андрей ее раздражал и даже злил, потому что он напоминал ей любимого Ника (хотя чем – она до сих пор не могла объяснить), а у Ника просто не могло быть тех недостатков, которые в изобилии демонстрировал Жданов. Мире потребовалось время, чтобы осознать, что Андрей Павлович Жданов – не Николас Мариваль, и что она предвзято к нему относится. Потом Мира увидела, что помимо недостатков у Андрея есть и достоинства, а потом – что некоторые из его недостатков можно исправить, в том числе и с ее помощью. Зачем ей понадобилось брать на себя роль воспитателя, Мира сказать не могла, ведь жизнь, характер и благополучие Жданова, по сути чужого, безразличного ей человека, не должны были бы ее волновать. Но почему-то ей хотелось помочь Андрею, который из-за своих недостатков набил себе немало шишек и нажил массу проблем. Возможно, Мира неосознанно старалась сделать из него второго Ника или, скорее Моргана, но как бы там ни было, она радовалась тому, что Жданов научился самостоятельно принимать решения и нести за них ответственность.

 И сейчас ей было легко общаться с Андреем, за полгода она неплохо его изучила, и он стал одним из немногих землян, которым она доверяла. Правда, она не была уверена, что решится доверить ему свою жизнь, но все остальное – да. Здесь, в Гардии, он был единственным, кто почти во всем ее поддерживал и приходил на помощь (Воропаев не в счет, потому что все его действия были совершены либо по принуждению, либо из чувства самосохранения).

 Андрей снял очки – как он умудрился их нигде не разбить или потерять, для  Миры оставалось загадкой, – потер переносицу и спросил, повернувшись к магу:

 – Мира, а можно личный вопрос?

 – Можно. Но не обещаю, что я на него отвечу, – уголками рта улыбнулась Мира.

 Андрей снова потер переносицу, и Мире показалось, что он уже пожалел, что начал этот разговор, но любопытство не позволило ему его закончить.

 – Ну… в общем… честно говоря, как-то я себе по-другому представлял средневековых принцесс, – наконец виновато признался Андрей.

 – И как ты их представлял? – заинтересованно спросила Мира.

 – Э-э-э… уж точно не волшебницей с мечом в руках, – выкрутился Жданов. В его понимании средневековые принцессы были либо робкими клушами, способными только на вышивание и рождение детей, либо интриганками вроде Анны Болейн, но он не хотел озвучивать эти свои мысли из опасения ляпнуть глупость.

 – Я маг. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, я не типичная принцесса, смею тебя заверить. Отец был очень мягким человеком, что стоило ему жизни, и он позволял своим детям много того, что не позволяют не только короли, но и аристократы и даже простолюдины. Когда выяснилось, что я маг, он решил, что меня надо научить всему, чему только можно, а не только тем крохам, которым учат девушек-дáров из благородных семейств. Он не имел ничего против того, что я тенью ходила за старшим братом, и он разрешил ему учить меня фехтованию. А потом его убили. Мне тогда едва исполнилось четырнадцать, Моргану – шестнадцать с половиной, и он был слишком молод и неопытен, чтобы в одиночку удержать трон. Мы могли доверять очень и очень немногим, и я делала все, чтобы поддержать брата. Как сестра, как принцесса, как маг.

 – Значит, ты была правой рукой короля?

 – Нет, скорее левой, – покачала головой Мира. – Правой был наш кузен Ник. Если бы не он, Морган, вероятно, не долго занимал бы престол.

 – А-а-а… – протянул Жданов и, вспомнив первые месяцы работы в «Зималетто» Миры, добавил, втайне надеясь, что девушка его опровергнет: – Подозреваю, нелегко тебе со мной пришлось.

 – Вначале – да, потом стало проще. Знаешь, из тебя мог бы получиться неплохой король, – задумчиво сказала она.

 Андрей поперхнулся.

 – Спасибо, конечно, но лучше уж я останусь скромным президентом «Зималетто», – с кривой улыбкой отозвался он.

 – Разумеется, – кивнула Мира, и в ее голосе не было ни капли разочарования. Она все понимала, но почему-то от ее понимания легче Андрею не становилось – он чувствовал себя виноватым, так легко согласившись вернуться на Землю и оставить здесь Сашку. – Гардия практически в разрухе, из-за полной изоляции и чехарды со временами года она откатилась на несколько десятилетий назад. До проклятия Гардия процветала за счет экспорта древесины для строительства кораблей, превосходных луков и, самое главное, знаменитых гардийских тканей, самых дорогих и высококачественных тканей в нашем мире. Милко бы за них душу продал. Но, боюсь, сейчас производство этих тканей прекращено – оно требовало строжайшего соблюдения технологий, несовместимых с проклятьем. В первую очередь новому королю необходимо будет построить новый гардийский флот и возобновить производство тканей, восстановить из руин экономику и наладить дипломатические отношения с соседями, сделав все возможное, чтобы у них не возникло и мысли напасть на Гардию – войны она не переживет.

 – Иными словами, перед Сашкой встанет непосильная задача, – заключил Андрей.

 Мира вздохнула.

 – Не обольщайся. Я уже говорила, и снова скажу: я могу ошибаться, и вовсе не Алекс будущий король Гардии, а ты или Малиновский.

 – Ты не ошибаешься, – уверенно заявил Жданов.

 – Ошибаюсь, – жестко отрезала Мира. – Людям свойственно ошибаться, и я не исключение. Однажды моя ошибка стоила человеку жизни, и хотя я делаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы этого больше не повторилось, но я не могу этого гарантировать, понимаешь? Так что не строй иллюзий на мой счет, я очень тебя прошу, и, вполне вероятно, это поможет тебе сохранить жизнь.

 – Ты это серьезно? – Андрей надеялся, что она так своеобразно шутит, но не увидел в ее глазах и намека на юмор.

 – Да. Андрей… когда я начала работать в «Зималетто», я сразу же дала понять, что вся ответственность за компанию лежит на твоих плечах, а не на моих, потому что хотела, чтобы ты наконец осознал, что будучи президентом, ты и только ты отвечаешь за нее. Ты доверял мне, советовался со мной, прислушивался ко мне, но «Зималетто» было исключительно твоей ношей. То же самое относится к твоей жизни: я хороший маг, сносный мечник и знаю этот мир лучше, чем ты, Малиновский и Воропаевы вместе взятые, но я не смогу защитить вас ото всего и всех и всегда принимать правильные решения. Нельзя слепо мне доверять и также слепо следовать за мной, ради вашей же безопасности. Хотя и уподобляться Кире Юрьевне не стоит, ее когда-нибудь погубит ее недоверие. Как там у вас на Земле говорят: «На бога надейся, но сам не плошай»? Считай, что я – ваша личная версия бога.

 Некоторое время Жданов обдумывал все сказанное Мирой, а затем мрачно пообещал:

 – Я постараюсь.

 Потом он еще немного подумал и добавил:

 – Мне жаль. Я имею в виду: сочувствую, что из-за твоей ошибки кто-то умер, и теперь тебя мучает совесть. Но мне кажется, что своими добрыми делами ты уже это искупила. Одно то, что мы четверо все еще живы, – только твоя заслуга, и дорого стоит.

 – Спасибо, конечно, но ты слишком мало обо мне знаешь, чтобы это утверждать, – с усмешкой сказала Мира. – Я – убийца, и на моих руках много крови, по крайней мере, гораздо больше, чем мне хотелось бы. Хотя я убивала, защищая свою страну, свой народ и своих близких, я этим не горжусь. Если бы ад существовал, я наверняка туда попала бы.

 – Не веришь ни в ад, ни в рай? – спросил Андрей, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о том, что Мира, оказывается, убила кучу народа.

 – Нет. Ни в одной стране Материка нет монотеистической религии. Собственно, и политеистических мало. Нашим предкам не надо было придумывать объяснение грому, молнии, дождю или радуге, у них уже был готовый ответ – магия. Правда, это в значительной степени тормозило и до сих пор тормозит развитие науки, но в некоторых сферах, напротив, магия способствовала научным открытиям.

 – Только не говори, что вы не знаете, что мир  круглый.

 – Это ты не говори ерунды. Все знают, что он плоский, – только когда Мира рассмеялась, увидев ошарашенное выражение его лица, Андрей понял, что она шутит. – Мы всегда знали, что наш мир – круглый как шар, и он вращается вокруг солнца, потому что так нам сказали Древние. Только не спрашивай, кто такие Древние, я и сама не знаю. И никто не знает. Они были очень сильными магами, они научили наших предков, как контролировать магию, как накладывать чары, как варить зелья и многому другому. Фактически, как я понимаю, они были первыми магами Материка. И я уверена, что они пришли из другого мира. Во всяком случае, Врата явно были построены ими. Как ни странно, правителями Древние не были и в управление странами не вмешивались. И они действительно много дали нашему миру. А потом они внезапно ушли, оставив после себя массу разрушений и бед: пожары, разрушенные города, наводнения. Почему они это сделали, что тогда произошло – неизвестно, о том времени не сохранилось практически никакой информации, как, впрочем, и о предыдущих годах пребывания Древних на Материке. Как бы там ни было, первое десятилетие после ухода Древних назвали «Черное десятилетие». А тот год, когда жизнь во всех странах Материка более-менее устаканилась, объявили «Светлым годом» и решили начать от него отсчет новой эры. И случилось это тысячу триста двадцать пять лет назад.

Так вот, возвращаясь к круглой земле: Древние сказали, что она круглая много веков назад, и мы всегда в это верили, но доказано это было только лет сто пятьдесят назад. Два мэливарских мага искали способ контролировать погоду, а в итоге изобрели телескоп и доказали, что наша планета – круглая, используя для этого математику, физику и магию. До них никому и в голову не пришло доказывать такую всем известную вещь.

 – Ничего себе… – Андрея явно впечатлил рассказ Миры. – Когда читаешь про хоббитов и драконов, как-то не задумываешься про их экономическую систему или уровень развития науки. Так что, получается, у вас еще не совершили ни одного кругосветного путешествия? Это же лучшее доказательство того, что Земля – круглая.

 – Во-первых, на Материке нет ни хоббитов, ни драконов. А во-вторых, нет, кругосветных путешествий не было, потому что в их нет никакого смысла: на нашей планете только два континента, Материк, где мы сейчас находимся, и Карнова, но он необитаем и располагается на другом конце планеты. Об этом нам тоже рассказали когда-то Древние. Жаль, что многие знания, которые они нам дали, утеряны.

 – Зато у вас есть шанс самим сделать великие научные открытия, – усмехнулся Андрей.

 – Да, но вопрос в том, когда это будет. Магия одновременно способствует развитию науки и тормозит ее. На Материке, во всех странах кроме двух – Гардии и Иллии – добывают свет-камень. После его первоначальной активизации, которая занимает пару секунд, магом, свет-камнем могут пользоваться не только дáры, но и обычные люди. В зависимости от размера камня и интенсивности его использования, он функционирует от трех до семи лет. Не могу сказать, что в Наэрии свет-камни доступны всем слоям населения, но их можно найти не только в домах аристократии, но и среднего класса, как говорят у вас на Земле. Добыча свет-камня обходится очень дешево, его запасов по самых грубым прикидкам хватит еще лет на сто пятьдеся. Бедняки освещают дома свечами из зачарованного состава, которые горят дольше обычных свечей. Как думаешь, как скоро при таких обстоятельствах на Материке откроют электричество и изобретут лампы?

 – Понятно.

 – Да ничего тебе не понятно, – рассмеялась Мира. – Это тебе только так кажется. Но к тому времени, как мы доберемся до Врат – если, конечно, мы до них доберемся, – может, ты что-то и поймешь. Пойдем, а то они друг друга поубивают, и Гардия останется без короля.

 Она легко соскочила с бревна.

 – Кстати, насколько плохое у тебя зрение? – спросила она обернувшись.

 – А-а-а… на знаю точно, где-то плюс полтора, наверное, – растерянно отозвался Андрей.

 – Ты думаешь, мне это о чем-то говорит? – снова рассмеялась Мира. – По-человечески, пожалуйста.

 – Плохое, но не очень. А что?

 – Увидишь. Идем.

  **Часть 2: Разговоры и размышления.**

* * *

 _День второй (вечер)._

– Ты когда-нибудь слышала об айгами?

 Роману не спалось. В кои-то веки умение засыпать везде и при любых обстоятельствах его подвело, и он, промучившись час, встал и присел рядом с Мирой, которой выпало первой дежурить у костра. Тем более что семенить ее должен был как раз Роман. По словам самой Миры, дежурств можно было бы избежать, наложив на костер чары, не дающие ему погаснуть, и окружив их стоянку защитными заклинаниями, но она не готова была пойти на такой риск – в конце концов, всегда может найтись маг (или какое-нибудь порождение гардийского проклятия), который легко пройдет через кольцо охранных чар. К тому же, на это пришлось бы ежедневно тратить силы, которые могли пригодиться на следующий день, ведь путешествовать по Гардии было делом далеко небезопасным. Да и Бернард высказался за ночные вахты у костра, так ему было спокойнее, поскольку он, коренной житель Гардии, давно уже понял, что в некоторых ситуациях лучше полагаться не на магию, а на свои собственные силы. И в итоге все, включая Киру (от которой, в принципе, было бы мало толка при внезапном нападении, но предполагалось, что в этом случае она должна немедленно разбудить Бернарда и Миру), ночью по нескольку часов дежурили у костра.

 – Слышала. А вот откуда о них знаешь _ты_?

 – Да так… Птичка одна на хвосте принесла, – туманно отозвался Роман, не сводя глаз с языков пламени.

 – Красивая? – усмехнулась Мира.

 – Кто? – не понял Малиновский и повернулся к Мире.

 – Птичка, – широко улыбнулась Мира. – Подозреваю, Милко не отказался бы сделать эту птичку одной из своих моделей.

 Роман хмыкнул и пожал плечами.

 – Может быть… Им можно верить? Айгами, я имею в виду.

 Теперь настала очередь Миры хмыкать.

 – Это зависит от того, что ты вкладываешь в понятие «верить айгами». Айгами – это шары для гадания, основное их отличие от рун  или других способов гадания в том, что айгами могут пользоваться не только маги, но и простые люди, если, конечно, умеют их читать. Но настоящих айгами – тех, которые были сделаны руками Древних, на Материке осталось мало, большая их часть была потеряна много веков назад. В Наэрии, полных наборов айгами – только два, и оба находятся в собственности короны. Так что вероятность того, что первая встречная _птичка_ погадает тебе на настоящих айгами, равна нулю.

 – Ясно, как я думал, это полная фигня, – разочарованно пробормотал Роман.

 – Ну, я бы не была в этом стопроцентно уверена, – покачала головой Мира.

 – Ты же только что сказала…

 – Я сказала, что не всем айгами можно верить, но я не сказала, что каждое гадание на фальшивом айгами – «полная фигня», как ты выразился. В девяносто девяти случаях из ста это действительно так, но вот оставшийся один процент… Как ни странно, но не все предсказатели, прорицатели и ясновидящие – дáры. Скорее наоборот, очень немногие дáры могут видеть будущее, предсказания, сделанные магами на смертном одре, – не в счет. При этом ясновидческие способности проявляются по-разному: у кого-то время от времени бывают видения, кто-то просто абсолютно точно знает, что случится в будущем, а кто-то не догадывается о своем даре. И на чем бы такие предсказатели не гадали – на айгами  (не важно, фальшивых или настоящих), рунах (на которых могут гадать только дáры) или на картах, – они говорят правду, ту, которую им позволяет увидеть их талант, а не ту, которую, якобы, им рассказывают айгами или руны. Конечно, шанс встретить такого настоящего прорицателя с поддельными айгами крайне невелик, и в любых других обстоятельствах я бы утверждала, что твоя _птичка_ тебя обманула. Но ты… и ты, и Андрей, и Алекс, и Кира – особый случай, к вам, сдается мне, не применимы обычные законы и правила. Так что я вполне допускаю, что все, что тебе нагадали – правда. А может, и нет. Еще вопросы будут?

 – Да, – выпалил Роман, который точно знал, что вопросы у него еще будут, но не представлял, какие именно. Некоторое время он обдумывал услышанное, а потом, наконец, нерешительно спросил: – Тебе ведь приходилось убивать людей, верно?

 – Допустим. И что?

 – Что чувствуешь, когда убиваешь человека?

 – Это праздный интерес или ты планируешь кого-то убить? – Мира, меньше всего желавшая сейчас обсуждать совершенные ей убийства, хотела перевести разговор в шутку, но Малиновский был слишком серьезно настроен, чтобы ее маневр удался.

 – Ну, я не прочь был бы прикончить _Его Высочество_ , – Роман кивнул на спящего Бернарда, – но пусть живет, может, еще пригодится, – на секунду Мира поверила, что Малиновский оставит эту тему, но ее надеждам не суждено было сбыться. – Так каково это – убивать?

 Мира никогда еще не видела Романа таким. Она привыкла к вечно веселому, жизнерадостному, легкомысленному, неунывающему Малиновскому, и тем неожиданнее был тот Роман, который сидел сейчас рядом с Мирой, – жесткий, решительный, мрачный. Мира не знала, кто и что ему нагадал, но, судя по всему, Роману это не слишком понравилось. Глядя на отбрасываемые пламенем костра тени, танцующие на лице Малиновского, Мира вспомнила совсем другой вечер и совсем другого мужчину, на лице которого танцевали точно такие же тени и застыло точно такое же выражение, как сейчас у Романа. В тот вечер Морган отдал первый в своей жизни приказ о казни.

 – По-разному, – нахмурившись, ответила Мира. – В первый раз… мне было четырнадцать, когда я убила в первый раз. Я не просто боялась – я была в ужасе. И мне бы это не удалось, если бы я защищала только себя, но со мной был младший брат, и я не могла позволить, чтобы с ним что-то случилось. И поэтому я отрубила голову человеку, которого хорошо знала и который мне нравился. При этом я даже не была уверена, враг он или нет. Но я не могла рисковать жизнью брата. А потом… В общем, мне еще не один день снились кошмары. Дальше было легче. Убивать, я имею в виду. Точнее говоря, легче давалось само убийство – уже ни о чем не думаешь, только о том, как побыстрее все закончить, чтобы тебя не ранили или чтобы противник не сбежал. Но потом никуда не можешь деться от угрызений совести. Я никогда не убивала невинных людей, только преступников, с которыми невозможно было поступить иначе, и тех, кто пытался убить меня саму, но от этого не становится проще, потому что я все время помню, что они тоже были людьми, с семьями, надеждами, мечтами. Впрочем, есть те, о чьей смерти я ничуть не жалею, и, если бы у меня была возможность, я бы сделала так, чтобы они умирали очень долго и очень мучительно. Но это мой опыт и мои эмоции, и совершенно не обязательно, что бы будешь думать и чувствовать то же самое. Есть люди, которые вообще не могут лишить жизни человека, пусть он того и заслуживает, а есть такие, которые убивают без малейших раздумий и тут же забывают от этом.

Роман если ты окажешься в ситуации, когда у тебя не будет другого выбора, кроме как убить, чтобы выжить самому, не смей сомневаться или колебаться, иначе тебя прикончат, не успеешь ты и глазом моргнуть.

 – Я постараюсь, –  пробормотал Роман.

 Мира поморщилась, затем вдруг одной рукой зажала Малиновскому рот, а второй больно ущипнула его за руку. Роман дернулся и с изумлением посмотрел на девушку.

 – Ты сдурела? – яростно прошептал он, когда Мира отняла руку от его рта. – Это еще за что?

 – Ни за что. Больно?

 – А ты как думаешь?!

 – Больно?

 – Да, да.

 – Умирать еще больнее. И не менее реально, чем синяк, который будет у тебя на утро. Пойми уже, что все происходящее не шутка и не игра, а реальность, и если ты погибнешь, то не воскреснешь и не вернешься на Землю. Тебя сожгут, развеют пепел по ветру и все,  твоя жизнь будет закончена. Так что, ради собственного же блага, не пытайся, а делай.

 – Хорошо, – вздохнув, пообещал Роман, – я _буду_ осторожен, серьезен и  _не буду_ искать неприятностей на свою… э-э-э… голову.

 – Замечательно. Хотя верится с трудом, – с улыбкой сказала Мира.

 Кажется, непутевый Роман Дмитриевич Малиновский начинал ей нравиться.

 * * *

 _День третий_

– Куда делся твой шрам? – спросила Мира, осторожно дотронувшись до шрама на лице Бернарда, шрама, который еще позавчера был совсем свежим, а сегодня почти совсем затянулся.

 – Ваше Высочество предпочитает мужчин со шрамами? – ухмыльнулся Бернард, подмигнув Мире.  – Я запомню.

 – Мое высочество предпочитает прямые честные ответы на поставленные ей вопросы, – бесстрастно отозвалась Мира, поклявшаяся, что не даст Бернарду вывести ее из себя.

 – Принцесса, тебе никто не говорил, что ты зануда? – весело поинтересовался Бернард, и Мира лениво подумала, что Морган, услышав это, немедленно приказал бы казнить наглеца. Ну хорошо, не казнить – бросить в тюрьму, но с рук Бернарду это не сошло бы. Но говорить об этом вслух Мира не стала.

 – Это имеет какое-то отношение к твоему шраму?

 – Страшная зануда.

 Бернард надеялся, что Мира прекратит этот разговор, но она продолжала пристально, не мигая, смотреть на него, и Бернард, которому под ее взглядом кусок не лез в горло, сдался, хотя и не без попытки выиграть это маленькое сражение.

 – Считай, это мой маленький секрет. Я не обязан рассказывать тебе все подробности моей жизни. Хотя… я слышал, некоторые жещины возбуждаются, когда…

 – Что, если мы оставим тебя наедине с твоим маленьким секретом, – перебила Бернарда Мира, – и отправимся дальше одни? Проклятья и пророчества такая тонкая и непредсказуемая материя, что никогда не знаешь, как будут развиваться события. Вдруг нам удастся покинуть Гардию, не снимая проклятия? Или же снять его другим способом? _Без_ твоей помощи.

 – Ладно, ладно. Вот, – Бернард вынул из кармана маленькую склянку и дал ее Мире.

 Маг осторожно сняла притертую крышку и принюхалась. В баночке была неизвестная Мире мазь. Судя по запаху, в нее определенно входили пижма и ладонник, но других ингредиентов принцесса опознать не смогла.

 – Сильное средство, – задумчиво заметила Мира. – Не уверена, что в Наэрии готовят что-то подобное.

 – Абсолютно точно не готовят, – сказал Бернард. – Эту мазь делала по секретному рецепту моя тетка, послушница Ордена Виктории Милосердной. Там знают толк в таких вещах.

 – Орден Виктории Милосердной? Не слышала о таком. Если я правильно помню, самым главным и влиятельным Орденом Гардии тридцать лет назад был Орден Эльнара Светлого.

 – Ключевое слово – «был». Орден Эльнара Светлого патронировался королем Генрихом, в него же входил принц Мартин, внук Генриха, один из организаторов заговора против деда. В итоге, после смерти Генриха Орден Эльнара раскололся, половина его послушников поддерживали Мартина, другая половина оставалась верна своему королю и покровителю и жаждала отомстить за его убийство, так что лет через десять после того, как Фредерик взошел на трон, Орден в муках прекратил свое существование. Еще до этого Мартин приложил немалые усилия, чтобы создать свой Орден, но ему это не удалось. А Орден Виктории Милосердной был основан чуть позже Ордена Эльнара. По преданию, гардийскую принцессу-колдунью Викторию из какой-то побочной ветви королевской семьи Гардии выдали замуж за наследного принца Иллии, славного, но бесхребетного парня, у которого была младшая сестра, просто-таки бредившая властью. Прежде, чем муж Виктории стал королем, у них родилось не то трое, не то четверо сыновей. Но правил он недолго, едва он стал королем, все его дети, один за другим, были убиты, а потом на тот свет отправился и он сам. О том, что это было делом рук его сестры догадаться не сложно, тем более что следующим королем стал именно муж этой самой сестры. Викторию оставили в живых, до сих пор непонятно, почему, но вернуться в Гардию ей не позволили, заточили в каком-то отдаленном замке. А потом в Иллии разразилась эпидемия, люди умирали в страшных количествах, заболели и король, и его дети. И тогда королева послала за своей невесткой, известным лекарем. Честно скажу, будь я на месте Виктории, я бы послал королеву далеко и надолго, но Викторию не зря потом назвали Милосердной: она выходила семью той, которая убила ее собственных детей и мужа. После этого Виктории позволили вернуться в Гардию, где она и основала Орден, после ее смерти названный в ее честь. Орден Виктории Милосердный, чьей основной задачей всегда было лечение и утешение страждущих, сделал больше, чем все остальные гардийские Ордены вместе взятые, когда из-за проклятия страна начала погружаться в хаос[1].

 Мира снова понюхала мазь.

 – Хотела бы я познакомиться с кем-нибудь из этого Ордена, для обмена опытом, так сказать.

 – Если вы будете хорошей девочкой, Ваше Высочество, я, так уж и быть, познакомлю вас с моей тетей, которая сделала эту мазь.

 – Да? Какое великодушие! Что, если _я_ расскажу твоей тетушке, каким плохим мальчиком был _ты_? С ножом напал на беззащитную девушку, угрожал ей, готов был убить. Спорю, послушнице Ордена, который лечит людей и помогает им, это не понравится. Может, не понравится настолько, что она перестанет снабжать любимого племянника такой замечательной мазью.

 – Не надейся, принцесса, моя тетя слишком меня для этого любит.

 – Тогда я передумала: я не хочу с ней знакомиться – она совершенно не разбирается в людях.

 – Зато она варит потрясающие лечебные мази.

 – Только это ее и извиняет. Все-таки я, пожалуй, с ней встречусь, только чтобы открыть ей на тебя глаза.

 – С удовольствием на это посмотрю.

 Мира широко улыбнулась. Бернард был совершенно невыносим, совсем как Герхард Рил, придворный маг Наэрии. И он ей нравился.

 * * *

 _День пятый_

– Принцесса, – взглянув на Миру, фыркнула Воропаева, и восхищения в ее голосе было больше, нежели планируемого презрения.

 В Гардии были суровые законы в отношении браконьеров, которыми признавались все, кто охотился на чужой земле без разрешения. В Наэрии, как и во всех других странах Материка, браконьеров также не любили, однако там не считалось браконьерством поймать парочку зайцев или куропаток. В Гардии же и такая мелочь строго наказывалась, и Мира, которая планировала добывать пропитание охотой, была рада, что ей встретился Бернард, не давший ей совершить такую глупость. Поэтому еду им пришлось покупать во встречавшихся по пути деревнях и городках, хотя вначале Мира собиралась держаться от них как можно дальше: во-первых, из-за того, что Бернарда разыскивали защитники порядка (шрам на лице принца-преступника – единственная примета, по которой местная милиция могла его опознать, – уже зажил, но ни Мира, ни сам Бернард не хотели рисковать), во-вторых, Мира полагала, что чем меньше они будут «светиться», тем лучше – так, на всякий случай. К счастью, у Бернарда, в отличие от Миры, были деньги, так что голодная смертью путешественникам не грозила.

Купив все необходимое в очередной деревушке, путники уже медленно шли к околице, ведя лошадей под уздцы, когда один из деревенских парней сказал вслед Мире непристойность, услышав которую покраснели даже земляне, выросшие в мире, который бóльшая часть жителей Материка назвала бы безнравственным и аморальным. Приятели парня громко и довольно засмеялись, и только абсолютно очевидное отсутствие у них ума, могло объяснить тот факт, что они осмелились так вести себя, прекрасно видя, что у Миры есть четверо защитников, трое из которых с мечами (меч на поясе самой Миры они всерьез не восприняли). Только когда Бернард положил руку на эфес меча, а Андрей, Роман и Алекс сжали кулаки, «деревенские гопники», как их мысленно назвал Малиновский, сообразили, что их шутка принимает неприятный оборот. Но Мира не дала товарищам наказать своих обидчиков, с которыми она легко могла справиться сама. Она нарочито медленно повернула высоко поднятую голову в сторону деревенских парней, прищурившись, окинула их пренебрежительным взглядом и спокойным, обыденным и немного скучающим тоном пообещала, что если они не извинятся перед ней, она собственноручно оторвет все, что делает их мужчинами, и заставит их это съесть. И выражение ее глаз ясно говорило, что она не шутит.

В общем, Роман страшно пожалел, что у него нет с собой камеры, чтобы запечатлеть сцену извинения. А Кира, при  всей своей неприязни к Мире, не смогла не восхититься тем, как та держалась.

 – Принцесса, – согласился Бернард. – Настоящая.

 – Да неужели? – ядовито спросила Кира.

 Вообще-то, это был риторический вопрос, но Бернард не понял или не захотел этого понять.

 – Как ни странно – да.

 – Странно? – подняла бровь Кира, не видевшая в Мире ничего странного, только  заносчивость и высокомерие.

 – Сразу видно, что до Амиранды ты никогда не встречалась с принцессами, красавица, – Бернард начал звать Киру «красавица» уже на второй день их знакомства, но только когда они были наедине. Сначала Воропаева злилась, раздражалась и требовала, чтобы он прекратил ее так называть. Но Бернард лишь усмехался и не обращал никакого внимания все ее просьбы. Тогда Кира стала демонстративно игнорировать его, когда он обращался к ней «красавица», но это только забавляло Бернарда, и Воропаева решила, что лучше сделать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит. Почему Кира ни разу не рассказала об этом Андрею или Саше, не попросила их по-мужски поговорить с Бернардом, она и сама не понимала. Возможно, потому что в глубине души ей было приятно, что хоть кто-то находит ее привлекательной и открыто флиртует с ней – Андрей давно уже не делал ни того, ни другого.

 – Хочешь сказать, что обычно принцессы более приятные в общении, чем Мира?

 – Как раз наоборот. Не знаю, какие принцессы там, откуда ты родом, но ни одна принцесса на Материке никогда не покинет дворец без свиты и охраны и не удостоит простолюдина даже мимолетным взглядом, ни одну принцессу не учат боевой магии и владению мечом. И любая принцесса приказала бы казнить или бросить в тюрьму любого, кто посмел бы вести себя с ней так, как ты с Мирой. А Амиранда – хотя она та еще заноза в… кхм… ну ты поняла – возится с вами четырьмя, охраняет и старается научить вас выжить в нашем мире, и это при том, что ты и твой брат – не слишком с ней любезны. На твоем месте, красавица, я бы был ей благодарен. Впрочем, я вижу, что у тебя есть личные причины не любить Миру. Но мой тебе совет, красавица: забудь об этом, все равно он тебя не достоин.

 – Понятия не имею, о чем ты, –  холодно отозвалась Кира. И солгала. Она точно знала, о чем говорил Бернард, который в подтверждение своих слов посмотрел вперед и кивнул Воропаевой, призывая ее сделать то же самое. Кира проследила за его взглядом и резко втянула в себя воздух: Андрей и его бывшая помощница шли рядом, плечом к плечу, Жданов что-то  рассказывал Мире, и Воропаева отчетливо видела его улыбку – искреннюю, веселую, восхищенную, улыбку, которой он уже очень давно не улыбался самой Кире. И это причиняло ей почти физическую боль.

 – Спокойно, красавица, – тихо сказал Бернард, и Кира поняла, что крепко вцепилась в его руку.

 – Я спокойна, – сквозь зубы процедила Воропаева, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать и не устроить сцену ревности здесь и сейчас, – я чертовски спокойна.

 – Я заметил, – хмыкнул Бернард. – И я серьезно: ты заслуживаешь бóльшего.

 – Да что ты?! – язвительно сказала Кира. – Ты знаешь нас меньше двух недель, но уже даешь мне советы по поводу моей личной жизни? Это не твое дело! Я сама разберусь в том, что мне думать и чувствовать. Не лезь в это. Все, тема закрыта.

 Несмотря на обуревавшие Киру эмоции, она не повысила голос, что стоило ей немалых усилий, и теперь она могла гордиться собой. Но вместо гордости Кира внезапно почувствовала смертельную усталость: ей надоело в тысячный, миллионный раз испытывать ревность, злость, обиду, которые овладевали ей каждый раз, когда она видела Андрея, флиртующего с другой женщиной. Это было неправильно, потому что любовь предполагала полное доверие, но Кира никогда не доверяла Жданову, постоянно подозревала его в изменах (и почти всегда была права в своих подозрениях), но вместе с тем верила его оправданиям, даже самым нелепым и неправдоподобным, – просто потому что очень хотела ему верить, потому что боялась его потерять. Она мучила и Андрея, и саму себя слезами, ссорами, истериками, но была убеждена, что делает все правильно. Сейчас ей вдруг пришло в голову, что, возможно, она была неправа, и ей следовало вести себя по-другому с Андреем.

Когда Кира публично кричала на Жданова, обвиняя его в связи с очередной моделькой, когда она выставляла себя полной дурой, названивая друзьям и деловым партнерам Андрея в поисках непутевого загулявшего жениха, ее не особо волновало, что о ней будут говорить. В такие моменты она вообще ни о чем не думала, кроме своих раненых чувств. Но в данную минуту жалость и сочувствие Бернарда были ей неприятны. И унизительны. Впрочем, Кира не была до конца уверена, что странное, непонятное выражение его глаз это именно жалость, но чем другим оно могло быть?

 – Как скажешь, – пожал плечами Бернард. – Но ты знаешь, что я прав.

 – Вы слишком много о себе воображаете, _Ваше Высочество_ , – сказала Кира, намеренно подчеркивая титул Бернарда, как делали это все земляне (особенно Роман), когда хотели уязвить принца и высказать ему свое недовольство.

 – Ну что ты, красавица, я – сама скромность, – ухмыльнулся Бернард.

 – А что, все принцы такие же наглые и самовлюбленные как ты? – поинтересовалась Кира.

 – Нет, – из голоса Бернарда исчезли все игривые нотки, – веришь или нет, но бóльшая их часть – самовлюбленные ублюдки. Принцы – наследники престола вырастают в уверенности, что мир принадлежит им и они имеют право делать все, что пожелают, и никто не посмеет им перечить, младшие ненаследные принцы с детства жаждут только одного – заполучить трон, и готовы ради этого на все. У моего деда, короля Генриха, была куча детей, внуков и правнуков, все принцы и принцессы, и хороших людей среди них очень и очень мало. Принц Дэвид, мой троюродный брат и правая рука короля Уильяма, садист и мерзавец, принц Грегори, его лучший друг и помощник, – не лучше. И это никак не связано с проклятьем, почитай хроники и летописи всех стран Материка – негодяев во всех правящих династиях было гораздо больше, чем праведников.

 – Интересно… А как насчет тебя? Ты негодяй или праведник? Кажется, до сих пор ты отчаянно пытался убедить нас в последнем.

 Кира ожидала, что Бернард по обыкновения отшутится, но он сказал по-прежнему серьезно:

 – Я абсолютно точно не такая сволочь, как Дэвид, но о том, хороший я человек или нет – судить не мне. Но мне очень хочется верить, что я все же неплохой парень. Как думаешь?

 – Я еще не поняла, – не менее серьезно ответила Кира. – Но я обязательно разберусь.

 – И на том спасибо, – невесело улыбнулся Бернард.

 * * *

 _День шестой._

– Ты замужем?

 Вопрос был совершенно неожиданным. Мира вместе с товарищами сидела у костра и ужинала, когда Бернард ни с того, ни с сего решил выяснить, есть ли у наэрийской принцессы муж или нет.

 – Нет.

 – Значит, в последние годы с внешней политикой у Наэрии дела обстояли вполне благополучно, – уверенно заявил Бернард.

 Мира кивнула.

 – Как успех внешней политики страны связан с замужеством ее принцессы? – озадаченно поинтересовался Андрей.

 Мире и самой было любопытно, как Бернард пришел к такому выводу, но спрашивать его об этом не собиралась – пока что в их маленькой глупой игре под названием «Кто умнее и находчивее: принц Бернард или принцесса Амиранда?», начавшейся в тот вечер, когда они познакомились, выигрывал Бернард. Не то чтобы это сильно расстраивало Миру, привыкшую считать себя выше подобной ерунды, но все же… Все же ее гордость была немного уязвлена.

 – Династический брак – один из самых популярных инструментов внешней политики почти во всех странах Материка. Правда, не самый надежный и эффективный, но к нему часто прибегают. Тому из вас, кто станет королем Гардии, рекомендую это запомнить. (Из соображений безопасности Бернарду не сказали, что предсказанный Генрихом король это, скорее всего, Воропаев.) Если бы у наэри      йского короля были проблемы с соседями, он, скорее всего, постарался бы решить их, выдав замуж сестру. Тем более что сестра эта  – умный сильный маг.

 – Он это серьезно? – не могла не спросить Кира, в общем-то, сознававшая, что удивляться тут нечему: еще пару веков назад династические браки на Земле были весьма популярны.

 – Да, – коротко ответила Мира.

 – Варварство какое, – буркнул Андрей.

 – Привыкай: если ты еще не понял – в нашем мире много того, что тебе покажется варварством, – сказала Мира и тихо добавила: – Моему брату повезло, ему не пришлось выбирать между благополучием страны и счастьем сестры.

 – А если бы он все же был вынужден сделать этот выбор, каким бы он был? – спросил Бернард.

 – Правильным.

 Мира знала, что в случае необходимости Морган выбрал бы Наэрию, как бы тяжело ему это ни далось. И на месте брата, она поступила бы точно так же, но думать об этом было больно. А еще принцесса знала, что хотя Моргану было трудно примириться с мыслью о возможном династическом браке всех своих сестер, больше всего он не хотел такого замужества для Миры, из-за чего его мучила совесть, однако он ничего не мог с собой поделать – он, безусловно, любил Ивон и Александру, но любимой сестрой Моргана всегда была Мира, и ее счастье было важнее его собственного. Но не важнее благополучия страны. И все они –  и Морган, и Мира, и двойняшки, и Тони: король, принц и принцессы Наэрии, – были заложниками своего долга, повелевавшего им идти на любые жертвы ради своего королевства.

 – Что на самом деле ты хочешь узнать? – с легкой улыбкой поинтересовалась Мира. – Явно не о моем семейном положении. Что произошло в  странах Материка, пока Гардия была от них изолирована? Про политику, войны, конфликты, скандалы, пакты и соглашения?

 – Конечно, – ухмыльнувшись, признался Бернард. – Если в скором времени проклятье будет снято, то нам придется заново налаживать отношения с соседями, да так, чтобы у них не возникло искушения напасть на ослабленную Гардию. Так что чем больше я буду знать о потенциальных врагах, тем лучше.

 – Я плохо осведомлена об Иллии и Тарисе. Что до всех остальных… Вскоре после того, как Гардия была проклята, скончался король Лерзы. На трон взошел его племянник, который….

 * * *

  _День девятый_

– Идиотские волосы, – проворчала Кира, пытавшаяся расчесать спутанные и еще мокрые пряди.

 За время пребывания Киры в Гардии от ее стильной прически, сделанной в одном из самых дорогих и популярных салонов Москвы, не осталось и следа, а отросшие волосы начала раздражать Воропаеву – она всегда была послушной дочерью и старалась не разочаровывать родителей, но когда родители в ее восемь лет отказались отрезать своей принцессе длинные волосы, Кира сделала это сама. С тех пор она носила только короткие прически и ничуть об этом не жалела.

 Они выехали из Кальдона девять дней назад, передвигаясь днем и останавливаясь на ночь, и последние сутки, проведенные на одном месте, были исключением: Мира решила, что им надо отдохнуть и как следует вымыться и постирать одежду, раз уж так случилось, что они разбили стоянку совсем рядом с от заводью реки. К счастью, погода была на редкость теплой и солнечной, и путешественникам не грозило при купании продрогнуть до костей. Во всяком случае, Мира очень на это надеялась.

 Ее надежды оправдались. Более того, «водные процедуры» явно пошли всем на пользу: вода смыла не только пыль и пот, но и усталость, накопленную за последнее время. Не всю, разумеется, но этого хватило, чтобы снова почувствовать себя людьми. Пожалуй, Кира могла бы назвать этот день великолепным, если бы не проклятые волосы, которые невозможно было толком промыть и расчесать. Вообще, с объективной точки зрения, Кирины волосы были не такими уж и длинными, но они все равно ее раздражали.

 – Чертовы волосы, – в очередной раз пробормотала Кира, силясь освободить из плена волос расческу.

 Воропаева и Мира сидели на берегу реки, полуодетые, и ждали, пока подсохнет их выстиранная и разложенная на нагретых солнцем прибрежных камнях одежда.

 – Да уж… – задумчиво согласилась с ней Мира, не обращая внимания на изумленный взгляд Киры: наэрийская принцесса редко заговаривала с Воропаевой, только если в этом была острая необходимость, и уж тем более редко в чем-то с ней соглашалась.

 Но сейчас Кира не могла не признать, что у Миры имелись причины нарушить свой «обет молчания»: у нее были еще бóльшие проблемы с волосами, чем у самой Воропаевой. На Земле, где Мира притворялась Катей Пушкаревой, одевалась в нелепые одежки и носила старомодный пучок, ее вечно прилизанные волосы казались жидкими и бесцветными, и никто и подумать не мог, что на самом деле они каштаново-рыжие, длинные, густые и волнистые. Когда Кира впервые увидела Миру с распущенными волосами, она не поверила своим глазам. Ухаживать за такой гривой в походных условиях  – мыть, сушить, расчесывать – было адски трудно. И в данную минуту волосы Миры больше всего были похожи на воронье гнездо, в котором безнадежно застрял деревянный гребень.

 С трудом высвободив гребень, Мира отложила его в сторону и поморщилась. Купленное в Кальдоне мыло было отвратительным. Как правило, изготовлением такого рода вещей – мыла, кремов, тоников, пудры и помады – занимались ведьмы и изредка волшебники, и Мира была уверена, что тот дáр, изготовивший это мыло, – слабак, дилетант и неуч. Глядя на то, как Кира сражается с непослушными белокурыми волосами, Мира приняла решение относительно своей собственной каштановой копны. Принцесса дотянулась до предусмотрительно захваченной с собой сумки, вытащила оттуда нож, собрала волосы в «хвост»… одно быстрое движение рукой, и Мира тряхнула непривычно легкой головой с непривычно короткими волосами. Безжалостно (и неровно) отрезанный длинный пышный «хвост» остался в ее крепко сжатом кулаке.

 Кира ахнула. При всей ее нелюбви к Мире, отрезать такие роскошные волосы Воропаевой казалось изуверством, которого она не могла понять. Сама она никогда не пошла бы на такое, но Мира… иногда поступки наэрийской принцессы ставили Киру в тупик.

 Кира Воропаева совершенно не разбиралась в людях, потому что оценивала их по весьма своеобразной системе, центром которой была сама Кира. Любой деловой партнер, сделавший ей комплимент, заключивший удачную сделку с «Зималетто» или просто с приятной внешностью, в глазах Киры был неплохим человеком. Любая женщина, бросившая восторженный взгляд на Жданова, тут же оказывалась в стане врагов, даже если она понятия не имела о том, что у Андрея есть невеста, или же просто отдавала должное его привлекательности, не думая ни о чем большем. Для Киры люди делились на плохих и хороших только на основании субъективных факторов, в зависимости от того, что хорошего или плохого они сделали _лично ей_ , нравились или не нравились они _лично ей_. Никакой объективности. Никакого анализа. Эмоции, только эмоции и ничего кроме эмоций. Впрочем, добрая половина населения земного шара делала то же самое, и никто еще от этого не умер. Ну, почти никто.

 Одни делят мир на белое и черное, хорошее и плохое, другие видят его разноцветным, а есть те, кто воспринимает мир только белым, только черным или же серым. Для Киры белым было все, что _казалось_ _ей_ белым, а черным – все, _представлялось_ ей черным. Но _казаться_ и _представляться_ не значит **_быть_**. До сих пор неумение понять, каков на самом деле тот или иной человек и на что он способен, не доставляло Кире никаких проблем, но весь мир Материка и Гардия в частности были не тем местом, где можно полагаться лишь на эмоции. Об этом Кира не подозревала, как не подозревала о том, что ее критерии оценки окружающих ее людей постепенно меняются. А началось все с оборотня Яна, того самого, которого Кира считала чудовищем и не-человеком и который спас ей жизнь, защитив от другого оборотня (или обыкновенного волка, Кира так и не выяснила). Воропаева долго размышляла над тем, к какой категории –  плохих или хороших – отнести Яна. Вначале все было предельно ясно: Ян – мерзкое животное, недостойное называться человеком. Ошибка природы, которая в принципе не может существовать. Но затем он спас ее, не сказал Андрею и Роману о том, что она едва не погибла по собственной же глупости, ни разу заговорил об этом с Кирой, словно зная, что она стыдится своего поведения в тот день, и помог Мире и Алексу. После этого Кира перестала воспринимать его как дикого неразумного зверя и увидела в нем человека, но делало ли это его хорошим? И как быть с тем, что до этого она считала его плохим? С тем, что она, оказывается, может ошибаться в своих суждениях о людях? Или она все же права? Вопросов, как всегда, было больше, чем ответов. К тому же разговор с Бернардом заставил Киру задуматься о Мире и впервые проанализировать ее поступки. Действительно ли им повезло с наэрийской принцессой? Действительно ли без нее они все – и она, и Саша, и Андрей с Романом – погибли бы в первый же день пребывания в Гардии? Бернард считал Миру хорошим человеком. Кира терпеть не могла Катю Пушкареву с первого же дня их знакомства. И, если разобраться, не потому что та сделала что-то плохое вообще, а потому что сделала плохое лично Кире – поломала ее планы навязать Андрею в личные помощницы свою подругу Вику, которая должна была следить за Ждановым и докладывать о каждом его шаге Воропаевой. Но, с другой стороны, Кира знала, что работать Клочкова не умеет, умом не отличается, а Андрею позарез нужна была толковая секретарша. Такая, как Екатерина Валерьевна Пушкарева. Пушкарева была отличным профессионалом (ну, по крайней мере, производила такое впечатление) и ее вклад в процветание «Зималетто» был неоценим, однако Кира этого не замечала, все затмевала злость, даже ненависть, потому что Пушкарева проводила с Андреем больше времени, что Воропаева, Пушкаревой Андрей доверял больше, чем невесте, Пушкарева покрывала все похождения шефа (никаких доказательств этому у Киры не было, но ей хватало ни на чем не основанного убеждения). Потому что Пушкарева, серая мышка и уродина, держала себя как королева. Для Киры Екатерина Пушкарева была если не олицетворением вселенского зла, то чем-то близким к этому; при этом ее не интересовало, что о Кате думают другие, и мысль о том, что эту точку зрения можно изменить никогда не приходила Кире в голову. Но после слов Бернарда Воропаева начала присматриваться к Мире, стараясь понять, насколько права или неправа она была в своих взглядах относительно не только Пушкаревой, но и других людей. Пока что Кира не пришла к какому-либо однозначному выводу, но выяснила, что некоторые действия Пушкаревой-Миры не соответствуют Кириным о ней представлениям. Например, Воропаева меньше всего ожидала, что Мира пойдет на то, чтобы отрезать волосы.

Кира откровенно не любила Пушкареву, но никогда не ревновала к ней Андрея, твердо зная, что у ее жениха слишком хороший вкус, чтобы связаться со страшненькой секретаршей. Вместе с тем Воропаева была почти уверена, что Пушкарева влюблена в своего начальника – в конце концов, кто мог устоять перед Андреем Ждановым? И от Киры не укрылось, с каким восхищением Андрей смотрел на распущенные волосы Миры. Воропаева полагала, что не отличавшаяся красотой Мира никогда не отрежет свои роскошные волосы. Но она ошиблась.

 Мира вздохнула, и Кира не смогла удержаться и спросила:

 – Зачем вы это сделали?

 Мира пожала плечами, словно удивляясь тому, как можно не понять такой элементарной вещи.

 – В походных условиях от них одни проблемы.

 – Но ведь Бернард сказал, что мы доберемся до замка самое большее через неделю, – нахмурилась Кира.

 – Может быть. А может быть и нет. Всякое может случиться. Как бы там ни было, замок – это не панацея.

 – Что, там нет горячей воды? – частично насмешливо, частично с разочарованием спросила Кира, не сознавая, что впервые со дня их знакомства, она по-настоящему  _разговаривал_ а с Мирой.

 – Дело не в этом. Полагаю, в замке есть все возможные удобства. Все возможные для этого мира, конечно. А вот что будет, когда мы покинем замок, пока неизвестно, однако, предполагаю, мне придется провести немало времени в седле, так что короткие волосы – самое то. Впрочем, не волнуйтесь, вам это не грозит.

 – Что вы имеете в виду? – почти благодушное настроение Киры вновь сменилось агрессивностью, правда, не столь явной, как прежде.

 – Кира Юрьевна, вы как себе представляете ближайшее и не столь ближайшее будущее? – невозмутимо поинтересовалась Мира. И, не дожидаясь ответа, объяснила: – Для того чтобы доставить вас к Вратам и вы вернулись на Землю, надо снять проклятье. Для того чтобы снять проклятье, надо сделать вашего брата королем Гарди. Для того чтобы сделать Алекса королем, надо сместить с трона действующего короля. А это означает заговор и переворот, который вряд ли будет быстрым и бескровным. И для него нужна армия, которую необходимо будет контролировать и которой пригодится опытный маг.

 – Иными словами, вы собираетесь мотаться по всей стране с армией повстанцев и помогать им сражаться? – уточнила Кира, вспомнив Жанну Д’Арк.

 – Ну, кому-то надо этим заняться. К тому же, в подобных обстоятельствах личный контроль никогда не помешает. А волосы… волосы отрастут.

 Мира знала, о чем говорила: через год после смерти отца и тети, когда двойняшки еще не вышли из того возраста, когда подкладывать лягушек в чужие постели интереснее, чем засматриваться на мальчиков, а Тони уже вошел в тот возраст, когда настоящие мечи интереснее игрушечных, эти паршивцы пробрались ночью в комнату Миры и отрезали ей волосы. Пошутили. И, в общем-то, весело и впрямь было всем кроме Миры, чьи прежде длинные и волнистые волосы стали короткими и кудрявым, а их рыжий оттенок – более явным. Морган потом еще не один месяц называл ее «Рыжим барашком».

 – А Саша? И Андрей с Романом? Им что, тоже придется сражаться?

 – Алексу – да, как будущему королю. Андрею и Роману – не обязательно, более того – нежелательно, но если они захотят, останавливать я их не буду, при условии, конечно, что они научатся хорошо фехтовать. В конце концов, это в их же интересах – помочь Алексу.

 – Но это же опасно!

 – Конечно, а вы чего ожидали? Бескровные государственные перевороты в нашем мире редкость. Но при всем при этом, жить на Материке гораздо безопаснее, чем на Земле.

 – Что-то не похоже.

 – Это вам так кажется. Здесь нет ни наркоманов, готовых любого убить за копейки, ни пьяных от алкоголя и безнаказанности водителей, ни СПИДа, ни оружия массового уничтожения.

 – Зато здесь есть оборотни и лешие.

 – С ними договориться проще, чем с мчащейся на тебя на скорости 200 километров в час машиной или ядерной боеголовкой, – сухо сказала Мира. – Я уже говорила Андрею: на Материке нет понятий ада и рая, но если бы они были… Земля для многих жителей моего мира показалась бы адом.

 – Жду не дождусь вернуться в этот ад, – вздохнула Кира.

 – Я тоже, – усмехнулась Мира и, заметив непонимающий взгляд Воропаевой, пояснила: – Жду не дождусь, когда вы вернетесь на Землю.

 Пару недель назад Кира непременно сказала бы какую-нибудь резкость, но сейчас она промолчала. Подругами они с Мирой вряд ли когда-нибудь станут, но, возможно, научатся терпеть друг друга.

 * * *

  _День десятый_

– Идем, – Мира нагнулась, взяла сидевшего на земле Алекса за руку и потянула его вверх.

 Бернард учил Романа очередному фехтовальному приему, Андрей и Кира метали ножи в толстый дуб (не то в этом лесу не было леших, не то они знали, что путешественники сделали для их собратьев, а потому не прекращали издевательство над деревом), а Александр наблюдал за ними со скучающими выражением лица. Мира сразу после завтрака скрылась где-то в глубине леса, пробормотав что-то насчет важных дел, а когда вернулась на поляну, где путники разбили лагерь, направилась прямиком к Воропаеву.

 – Куда? – недовольно спросил Воропаев, вставая, но всем своим видом показывая, что меньше всего он желает идти куда-то,

 – Увидишь, – коротко пообещала Мира, увлекая за собой Алекса.

 Бернард и Малиновский вообще не заметили прихода Миры, Кира проводила брата и наэрийскую принцессу настороженным взглядом, а Андрей – обеспокоенным, но уже через минуту они вернулись к своему занятию.

 Мира и Алекс шли минут двадцать, пока не остановились на крошечной полянке, где примерно на одинаковом расстоянии друг от друга были разложены кучки хвороста.

 – Будем прыгать через костры? – хмуро поинтересовался Воропаев.

 – Нет, будем их разжигать.

 Взгляд Алекса ясно говорил, что Мире самое место в клинке для душевнобольных, если таковые существуют на Материке. В ответ Мира небрежно пожала плечами. Она дала Воропаеву достаточно времени, чтобы все обдумать и примириться с мыслью о том, что он – маг, и надеялась, что он сам придет к ней, чтобы поговорить об этом. Однако Алекс не проявил в этом вопросе инициативы, и Мира решила взять дело в свои руки.

 – Ты – маг, – не допускающим возражения тоном сказала Мира. – Судя по всему – очень сильный маг. И если ты думаешь, ты будешь стоять в стороне, пока тебе добывают трон, ты сильно заблуждаешься. А поэтому с сегодняшнего дня ты начинаешь учиться магии, хочешь ты этого или нет.

 – Да неужели? Будешь учить меня силой? Посмотрим, как тебе это удастся, Песталоцци.

 – Не силой: шантажом. Отказываешься учиться, я умываю руки, перепоручаю вас заботам Бернарда и жду, чем все закончится. И если тебе кажется, что так даже будет лучше – вперед. Вот только учти, что Гардии нужен предсказанный король, но это не означает, что обязательно должен быть самостоятельным – марионетка на троне заговорщикам гораздо удобнее и выгоднее, тем более что у тебя есть такое очевидное слабое место: Кира. Так что я не гарантирую, что без моей помощи она вообще попадет когда-либо на Землю. Решать тебе.

 Воропаев долго и пристально смотрел на Миру, пытаясь понять, блефует она или нет, но определить это наверняка было невозможно.  Исходя из того, что он успел узнать о ней, она вполне могла так поступить, и, откровенно говоря, если бы Александр был на ее месте, он сделал бы то же самое.

 – Хорошо, считай, ты меня уговорила.

 Мира улыбнулась, но не торжествующе и победно, как ожидал Алекс, а задумчиво и почему-то немного печально и тряхнула головой.

 – Садись, – сказала она, опускаясь на землю. Пару секунд Воропаев колебался, а затем сел напротив нее, скрестив по-турецки ноги. – Закрой глаза и глубоко дыши – вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Расслабься, представь, что плывешь под водой, где тихо и спокойно. Ощути, как эта бесконечная вода тебя обволакивает тебя, проникает в каждую клеточку твоего тела, заполняет тебя, становится с тобой одним целым. Как будто что-то щекочет тебя изнутри и в то же время наполняет тебя энергией, текущей сквозь тебя мощным потоком. Ты и окружающая тебя вода – нечто единое, неразделимое. Представил? А теперь, продолжая чувствовать воду вокруг себя, ни в коем случае не теряя ощущения проходящей через тебя энергии, медленно, очень медленно открой глаза.

 Александр точно выполнил все указания Миры, к собственному удивлению быстро почувствовав то, о чем она говорила, но едва он открыл глаза, это «чувство воды» бесследно исчезло.

 – Ничего, попробуй еще раз, – ободряюще сказала Мира. – Тебе только кажется, что это невероятно сложно, на самом деле, все очень просто, потому что мы маги, и это наша суть, наше предназначение – чувствовать океан магии вокруг нас и внутри нас.

 Уже с третьей попытки у Александра все получилось, и это было на редкость странно: видеть и чувствовать не только окружающий его реальный мир, но и незримую и неосязаемую магию. Мира снова улыбнулась, на этот раз широко и радостно – точно также она улыбалась, когда ее младший брат Тони сделал свои первые шаги.

 – Замечательно. Со временем тебе не придется так долго этого добиваться, это ощущение будет с тобой всегда и везде. А сейчас скажи, сколько будет, если двенадцать умножить на пять и разделить на три.

 – Понятия не имею, – отозвался Воропаев, которого в данный момент не интересовало ничего, кроме переполнявшей его магии.

 – А ты посчитай. В уме.

 «Так, двенадцать на пять, столбиком… пятью два – десять, ноль пишем, единица в уме… пять на один – пять, плюс один – шесть…». Сосредоточившись на устном счете, Воропаев не сразу заметил, что больше не чувствует магии.

 – Тебе пока трудно концентрироваться на магии и одновременно думать о чем-то еще. Но этому ты тоже научишься, надо только потренироваться. Давай начнем с начала: закрой глаза…

 На освоение нового умения – не терять ощущения магии, разлитой в воздухе и вибрирующей где-то глубоко внутри него, во время мысленного решения различных сложных задач – у Алекса ушло больше часа. Наконец, когда «сигнал стал устойчивым», как назвал это Воропаев, Мира решила, что пора приступать к заклинаниям – зря она, что ли, собрала такую прорву хвороста.

 – Пока что я буду учить тебя использованию заклинаний, до ментальной магии тебе еще далеко. Теорию объяснять не буду, на это нет времени, начнем сразу с практики. «Эсор» – слово огня. Для того чтобы разжечь костер или зажечь свечку, надо произнести это слово, вкладывая в него магию, – ты словно выталкиваешь  из себя частичку той магии, что есть в тебе. Чем больше магии ты вкладываешь в слово огня, тем сильнее пламя. Вперед, – Мира показала на ближайшую кучку хвороста.

 – Я еще не готов, – быстро и немного нервно сказал Алекс, делая шаг назад. – Потом, я потом попробую.

 – Сейчас. Смотри, – Мира перевела взгляд с Воропаева на хворост, который вспыхнул, как только она мягко произнесла: «Эсор». – Теперь ты. Никакие пассы или жесты не нужны, но если хочешь, можешь протянуть руку, направляя магию в нужную сторону. Но, в принципе, для этого достаточно зрительного контакта.

 На поджог всех разложенных Мирой костров у Александра ушла пара часов. С первым он бился минут сорок, но, в конце концов, костер занялся, а Воропаев утер пот со лба.

 – Дальше будет легче, – уверено сказала Мира.

 Но после последнего костра Алексу начало казаться, что ничего легкого в его жизни уже не будет.

 – Молодец! – похвала была искренней и очень восторженной, потому что она не ожидала от Воропаева такого прогресса. Пожалуй, она пока не станет ему говорить, что он гораздо более сильный маг, чем она предполагала. – Идем, лично я уже умираю от голода.

 Мира несколькими взмахами руки погасила все разожженные Алексом костры и пошла в лагерь. Обессиленный Воропаев плелся следом, мечтая только об одном – лечь и отдохнуть. О том, что подумают об их многочасовом отсутствии остальные, Мира предпочитала не думать.

 * * *

 _День одиннадцатый_

– Э-э-э… слушай, то, что сказала про тебя Мира, это правда?

 Решиться этот разговор было непросто, но не выяснить все Андрей не мог.

 Воропаев поднял бровь, давая понять, что не понимает, о чем говорит Жданов, и Андрей пояснил, отводя глаза:

 – Мира сказала, что королем должен стать ты, ввиду особых обстоятельств. Эти обстоятельства действительно существуют и важны? Или же она выбрала тебя по каким-то иным причинам?

 – А тебе-то что, Жданов? Самому хочется в короли?

 Андрей знал Воропаева много лет, давно уже изучил его вдоль и поперек, и сейчас точно знал, что Сашка нападает на него не просто по привычке, а потому что ему не хотелось об этом говорить. Не хотелось настолько, что он готов был на все, чтобы Жданов от него отстал. Но Андрей не собирался так легко сдаваться, ему не позволяли сделать это муки совести.

 – Успокойся, никто не собирается отнимать у тебя трон, –  раздраженно ответил Жданов, но сумел быстро взять себя в руки. – Но если у Миры нет по-настоящему веских причин сваливать всю ответственность на тебя, мы все – ты, я, Ромка, – могли бы бросить жребий, кому быть королем. Думаю… думаю, нечестно было бы заставлять тебя отдуваться за всех, просто потому что так решила Мира, – добавил Андрей почти смущенно: беспокоиться за Воропаева казалось ему странным и неправильным, но вместе с тем он чувствовал, что все делает правильно.

 Александр резко остановился и повернулся к Андрею.

 – Решил поиграть в благородство, Жданов? – криво усмехнулся он. – С чего бы это? – Андрей не удостоил его ответом, но продолжал пристально смотреть на несостоявшегося шурина, и Воропаева, который в последние дни не переставал думать о сложившейся ситуации, но ни с кем не мог поделиться, «прорвало»: – Поверь, я бы с удовольствием оставил тебя здесь, мне этот трон не нужен, кресло президента «Зималетто» привлекает меня гораздо больше, но Мира, черт бы ее побрал, права – судя по всему, королем придется быть именно мне.

 – И что это за таинственные обстоятельства? – как можно небрежнее спросил Жданов, делая вид, что на самом деле это не слишком его интересует.

 – Много будешь знать, скоро состаришься, – отрезал Воропаев.

 Некоторое время мужчины молча собирали хворост, а затем Александр вдруг положил хворост на землю, нервно провел рукой по волосам и сказал тихо:

 – Раз уж ты сегодня такой… добрый и раз уже мне придется пожертвовать собой, чтобы ты вернулся домой, я хочу тебя кое о чем попросить. – Слова эти дались Воропаеву с трудом: он не привык ничего ни у кого просить, особенно у Жданова. – Пообещай, что в случае опасности, ты сделаешь все возможное и даже невозможное, чтобы спасти Киру, чего бы это ни стоило.

 Андрей снял очки, рассеянно потер переносицу, водрузил очки обратно и ответил твердо:

 – Мог бы не просить: я и так бы это сделал.

 Александр усмехнулся и почти неверяще покачал головой.

 – Знаешь, что во всем это самое забавное: что ты в это действительно веришь.

 – Намекаешь на то, что я способен бросить Киру в беде? – прищурился сжавший руки в кулаки Жданов.

 – Нет, не способен. Но в первую очередь ты придешь на помощь Мире. Думаешь, мы все слепые и ничего не замечаем? Еще на Земле Пушкарева была тебе ближе, чем Кира, а здесь ты глаз с нее не сводишь и, если что, в первую очередь кинешься на выручку Мире, а уж потом вспомнишь о Кире. Вот только Мира в состоянии сама о себе позаботиться, а при необходимости – и о тебе тоже, в то время как Кира – самая беззащитная из всех нас, и поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне, что на первом месте для тебя будет жизнь и благополучие моей сестры, а не Миры. Не забывай, ты должен Кире, должен по-крупному за все твои измены и ложь.

 – И поэтому ты считаешь, что ради Киры мне надо будет пожертвовать Мирой, предать ее? – зло спросил Андрей.

 – Я ни слова не сказал о предательстве или жертвовании, – фыркнул Воропаев. – Очнись, Жданов, и подумай хоть раз в жизни той головой, что у тебя на плечах: если Мире, магу и мечнику понадобится помощь, ты все равно ничего не сможешь для нее сделать, а вот Кира абсолютно беспомощна, и когда меня не будет рядом с сестрой, я хочу, чтобы о ней позаботился ты. Можешь ты это пообещать?

 Тяжело вздохнув, Жданов сказал мрачно: «Обещаю», потому что Воропаев был прав – с того момента, как они попали в Гардию, именно за Миру Андрей беспокоился и переживал больше всего, хотя из них пятерых она единственная могла выжить в одиночку в этом мире; и именно Миру он бросился бы защищать в случае нападения, а не Киру, которая не умеет постоять за себя. Наверное, ему следовало бы испытывать стыд за то, Мира была ему важнее невесты… но нет, он его не чувствовал, потому что Андрей уже признался себе, что Мира стала ему дороже Киры. Но, тем не менее, Жданов пообещал Воропаеву позаботиться о его сестре, в основном потому что пару дней назад Мира сказала бывшему шефу: «Если действительно желаешь мне помочь – не мешай», и Андрей сознавал, что от него будет гораздо больше пользы, если в опасной ситуации он сосредоточится на Кире и не будет мешать Кате… то есть, конечно, Мире.

 Воропаев удовлетворенно кивнул. Его собственное будущее было более чем неясным, но он надеялся, что с Кирой все будет в порядке, и, возможно, Жданов внесет в это свою лепту.

 

 

* * *

[1] См. подробнее: Все Ордены Гардии X-XVI вв. Энциклопедия. – Аквилон (Гардия): Новые горизонты, 1903. – 629 с.; Свиллин Ларонет. Орден Эльнара Светлого: расцвет и упадок. – Аквилон (Гардия), 1887. – 173 с.; Эммелин Криволл. Орден Виктории Милосердной: История и влияние на политическую и общественную жизнь Гардии. – Эшвиль (Гардия), 1915. – 213 с.; Расс Глимарн. Орден Виктории Милосердной: правда и легенды. – Аквилон (Гардия), 1899. – 146 с.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава 15. Вопрос веры.**

* * *

Их удача, благодаря которой они разу не встретились с разбойниками и благополучно разошлись с несколькими патрулями защитников порядка, изменила им, когда до замка, куда их вел Бернард, оставалось два дня пути. Как произошло то, что произошло, Бернард и сам не понял. Он, почти всегда выходивший без потерь даже из самых опасных ситуаций, когда ему казалось, что все уже кончено, собирая хворост, умудрился не заметить небольшого, но довольно глубокого, поросшего лопухами овражка, упал в него и сломал ногу. Первые несколько секунд Бернард не чувствовал боли и даже пробормотал с облегчением: «Легко отделался, а ведь мог бы сломать шею», однако едва он пошевелился его пронзила столь острая боль, что он не сдержал вопля, временно оглушившего его самого. «Помогите!», – успел крикнуть Бернард, перед тем, как потерять сознание от болевого шока.

* * *

Нечеловеческий вопль боли и крик: «Помогите!» раздались совсем недалеко от лагеря. Кира вздрогнула, Андрей и Роман, расседлывавшие лошадей, застыли на месте, Мира резко повернула голову в ту сторону, откуда донесся крик, и прислушалась. Глядя на отрешенное выражение ее лица, Андрей решил, что она, вероятно, колдует, чтобы узнать, кто кричал и почему. Бернард и Алекс ушли собирать хворост и, скорее всего, это был кто-то из них.

– Роман, оставайся с Кирой Юрьевной, – наконец скомандовала Мира, –  Андрей, идем со мной.

– Кто это? – спросил Жданов.

– Не знаю, но опасности, кажется, нет.

Они нашли Бернарда минут через двадцать, и когда Мира увидела его лежащим без сознания на дне овражка, c окровавленной ногой, она ахнула.

– Он живой? – спросил Андрей, собираясь было спуститься к Бернарду, но Мира его остановила.

– Да, он просто в обмороке, и тем лучше. Но он может очнуться в любую минуту. Принеси мою сумку и приведи Алекса и Романа, я останусь с Бернардом. И поторопись, пожалуйста.

Андрей побежал к стоянке, а Мира быстро, но осторожно – чтобы не оказаться на месте Бернарда – спустилась к принцу. Приглядевшись к его раненой ноге, она увидела, как из разорванной плоти торчит что-то острое и белесое: кость.

– Открытый перелом, – прошептала Мира, похолодев – она прекрасно понимала, что это может стать концом Бернарда: в походных условиях не допустить заражения раны и крови было почти нереально, тем более что ближайший доктор был далеко.

Бернард слабо застонал, приходя в себя, и Миру, представившую, какую боль он почувствует через мгновение, передернуло. Глубоко вздохнув, Мира крепко сжала его руку, готовая сделать все, чтобы он не умер от болевого шока до прихода Андрея с целебными бальзамами и отварами. Стоны почти очнувшегося Бернарда стали сильнее и громче, а Жданова все не было, и Мира поняла, что необходимо действовать. Принцесса глубоко вздохнула, сжала зубы и взяла на себя часть боли Бернарда. Это было не самое лучшее и уж тем более не самое приятное решение, но, увы, единственное в данной ситуации. У раненого человека боль концентрируется непосредственно на месте раны, эхом отдаваясь в другие части тела, но у дáра, оттягивающегося на себя эту боль, она распределяется по всем его нервным окончаниям, потому что здоровый организм не понимает, откуда взялась боль и пытается рассредоточить ее по всему телу. Мира до крови закусила губу, чтобы не закричать, и выгнулась дугой от невыносимой боли.  Долго выносить эту пытку было невозможно, и Мира, не выдержав и двух минут, отпустила руку Бернарда. Горло свело судорогой, и магу показалось, что она никогда уже не сможет дышать. А когда ей удалось судорожно вздохнуть, она подумала, что на свете нет ничего лучше свежего прохладного воздуха, наполняющего легкие.

– Что, все паршиво, принцесса? – шепотом спросил Бернард.

– Заткнись, – коротко приказал Мира. – Я не дам тебе умереть.

– Не смей… не смей отрезать мне ногу, лучше смерть, чем это.

– Ты идиот, – спокойно отозвалась Мира. – Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы не допустить ампутации, но если мне все же придется на это пойти, я колебаться не буду. Лучше жизнь с одной ногой, чем смерть, я тебя уверяю. И помолчи, тебе надо беречь силы.

В этот момент Мира увидела, как к краю оврага подошли Андрей, Роман и Александр. Жданов, держащий в руках ее сумку с лекарствами, нахмурился, увидев необычайную бледность, измученный вид Миры и ее прокушенную губу. На лице Романа любопытство смешивалось с сочувствием, а Воропаев был нарочито бесстрастен и равнодушен –  последнее время, с тех самых пор, как они с Мирой начали уроки магии, он все чаще и чаще скрывал свои истинные эмоции под маской безразличия.

– Андрей, подай мне, пожалуйста, сумку. Алекс, Роман, оставайтесь, где стоите.

Андрей спустился в овраг, отдал Мире сумку и присел на корточки рядом с ней.

– Это ведь просто перелом, так? – спросил он ей на ухо. – Он выкарабкается.

Но уверенности в его голосе не было.

– Если не будет заражения, – тихо ответила Мира, откупоривая пузырек с болеутоляющим зельем. – Подержи ему голову.

Пока Андрей держал голову Бернарду, Мира влила в принца зелье – все до последней капельки. Достав из сумки второй – и последний – пузырек с тем же зельем, она задумчиво посмотрела на него, затем на Бернарда, затем снова на пузырек и, покачав головой, убрала зелье обратно в сумку. Вместо него она вынула склянку успокаивающего отвара со снотворным действием и напоила им раненого товарища.

– Потерпи немного, это снимет боль, – успокаивающе сказала она, погладив Бернарда по голове. – Правда, не полностью, но тебе станет легче, обещаю.

Бернард изобразил нечто вроде кивка головой и закрыл глаза: успокаивающий отвар в такой большой дозе одурманивал и затуманивал рассудок.

– Надо поднять его наверх, – Андрей снял очки и прищурился, прикидывая, каким образом это можно осуществить. – Сделать носилки или волокушу…

– Носилки надо будет сделать, но для того, чтобы донести его до стоянки, а отсюда я его сама вытащу.

Андрей скептически посмотрел на невысокую худую Миру и хмыкнул.

– С помощью магии, я надеюсь?

– Конечно.

Мира снова погладила Бернарда по голове и сказала:

– Мы отойдем, чтобы поднять тебя наверх, но будем рядом. Мы не бросим тебя.

Мира не была уверена, что в том состоянии, в котором Бернард находился, он слышал и понимал, что ему говорят, но не сказать это она не могла. Они с Андреем выбрались из оврага и встали возле Романа и Алекса.

– Я собираюсь левитировать его, – объяснила Мира и добавила, посмотрев на Воропаева: – Но это довольно сложно, потребуется много сил, и поэтому ты мне поможешь.

Никто, даже Андрей, ни словом не обмолвился о ежедневных часовых утренних отлучках Миры и Алекса, и никому и в голову не пришло предположить, что они уединяются для чего-то, что, как сформулировал Роман, «требует отсутствия свидетелей и одежды». Земляне решили, что Мира учит Александра быть премудростям управления страной, а Бернард, хотя и не признавался в этом, слишком уважал Миру, чтобы заподозрить ее в непристойном поведении. Воропаев не хотел, чтобы его товарищи и сестра узнали, что он маг, и до сегодняшнего дня Мира уважала его решение, но сейчас у нее не было выбора – его тайну придется раскрыть, чтобы спасти жизнь Бернарду.

Мира отошла на несколько шагов от края оврага и сказала Алексу:

– Встань за моей спиной, положи руки мне на плечи и представь, что ты передаешь мне часть своей силы. Почувствуй, как твоя магия вливается в меня. И, боюсь, у тебя не будет времени, чтобы потренироваться, ты должен это сделать если не с первого раза, то уж точно со второго. Возражения не принимаются.

– Ты это о чем? – озадаченно спросил Малиновский, но Андрей шикнул на него, чтобы он не мешал Мире.

Жданов также не имел представления, о чем говорила девушка, но он привык, что она знает, что делает, и в такие моменты лучше не отвлекать ее.

– Я… – Александр все же попытался возразить, но гневный взгляд Миры пресек эту попытку на корню. – Хорошо, давай.

Он положил ладони на плечи Миры, закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на стоящей пред ним задаче. К его удивлению, это оказалось несложно: он ощутил, как идущий от него поток магии вливается в Миру, смешивается с ее собственной магической энергией, делая ее в несколько раз сильнее. Мира протянула руки в направлении лежащего в овраге Бернарда, и тот медленно поднялся в воздух. С каждой секундой он поднимался все выше и выше, пока, наконец, не поравнялся с краем оврага. Мира слегка подняла ладони, и Бернард плавно опустился на землю между ней и оврагом. Принцесса, все это время сдерживающая дыхание, облегченно выдохнула и опустила дрожащие от напряжения руки.

– Э-э-э… так что, ты тоже умеешь колдовать? – ошеломленно спросил Роман у Воропаева, чье лицо было еще более непроницаемо, чем прежде.

Александр нехотя кивнул. Роман собирался еще что-то сказать, но его прервал Андрей.

– Потом об этом поговорим, сейчас надо решить, что делать дальше.

– Вам необходимо соорудить носилки, чтобы донести Бернарда до лагеря, – произнесла Мира. – А потом… Я не знаю.

* * *

Носилки Андрей, Роман и Александр кое-как смастерили при помощи своих рубашек и части бинтов из сумки Миры. Бернард не то снова потерял сознание, не то впал в забытье под действием отвара, – сказать было трудно. Но, по крайней мере, он не стонал от боли, и это уже было хорошо.

Оставленная в одиночестве Кира нервно ходила вокруг разожженного костра, который сложила из принесенного братом хвороста. Увидев ногу Бернарда, она вскрикнула и зажала рот рукой.

– Рыдать и устраивать истерику будете потом, – жестко сказала ей Мира. – Идите наберите воды. Роман, ты с ней, хватит с нас одной сломанной ноги.

Воропаева и Малиновский скрылись за деревьями, а Мира бессильно опустилась на колени радом с носилками.

– Я не знаю, что делать, – прошептала она. – Не знаю.

– Как что? – удивился Андрей.  – Лечить его, что еще?

– Я не умею! Я не доктор! Как я буду его лечить?! Как?

Андрей видел задумчивую Миру, нерешительную Миру, сомневающуюся Миру, но отчаявшуюся и сдавшуюся – еще никогда.

– Кажется, ты только что запретила слезы и истерики, – холодно заметил Александр.

Андрей взглядом попросил его заткнуться, встал на колени рядом с Мирой и взял ее руки в свои. Она столько раз поддерживала его, что теперь он не мог не оказать ей ответную услугу, тем более что ему больно было видеть, как она мучается.

– Разве есть что-то, чего ты не можешь? – улыбнулся он. – Я серьезно, между прочим. Хорошо, ты не врач, но ты видела в своей жизни не одну рану, и у тебя есть целебные зелья, и хоть что-то ты можешь для него сделать. И потом, разве у тебя есть выбор? Если ты сейчас опустишь руки, он умрет, если попытаешься помочь, он, возможно, выживет. Но даже если нет – твоя совесть будет чиста. Но тебя все получится, потому что я тебя верю, слышишь? Верю, что если кто и может его спасти, то это ты. Просто подумай, как можно его вылечить, используя те средства, что у тебя есть.

Мира за закрыла глаза, с силой потерла лицо и на секунду уткнулась лбом Андрею в плечо, а когда она снова выпрямилась и открыла глаза, то Жданов увидел в них решимость и лихорадочную работу мысли. Это вновь была решительная и уверенная в себе Мира, так хорошо знакомая Андрею.

– Теоретически, надо промыть рану, желательно каким-нибудь дезинфицирующим раствором, сделать надрез, чтобы вправить кость, зашить рану, наложить повязки с ранозаживляющей мазью и шину. У меня остался один пузырек с болеутоляющим зельем, один – с ранозаживляющим, плюс немного чудодейственного средства Бернарда. Этого недостаточно.

– У меня есть три таблетки пенталгина, – сказала вернувшаяся с котелком воды Кира.

– Хорошо, его можно смешать с зельем, но этого все равно мало: промывание раны с этим он выдержит, а все остальное – нет, – Мира помассировала виски.

– Что, неужели твоя хваленая магия ничем не может помочь? – спросил Александр.

– Она такая же моя, как и  твоя, – огрызнулась Мира. – Нет, не может. Хотя… Роман возвращайся к ручью и поищи там белый мох, он обычно растет на прибрежных камнях, а заодно и ладонник – сорняк с листьями, похожими на растопыренную ладонь. Андрей, иди к оврагу, я видела там окопник, это такое высокое растение с шершавыми листьями, мне нужно по меньшей мере пять штук, обязательно с корнем. И еще подорожник, чем больше, тем лучше. Впрочем нет, не надо подорожник, только окопник. Алекс, найди мне дурман-ягоду. Это невысокий колючий кустарник с мелкими продолговатыми листочками. Нам повезло, что он плодоносит  с ранней весны и до поздней осени. Собери как минимум две горсти ягод и отломи пару веток. Я постараюсь отыскать все остальное. И поторопитесь, у нас мало времени: во-первых, Бернард скоро начнет приходить в себя, во-вторых, вот-вот стемнеет. Кира, оставайся с ним, но ни в коем случае не давай ему обезболивающее, оно понадобится позже.

Крики боли были слышны за много метров от лагеря. Когда принцесса, найдя часть нужных ей трав, вернулась к костру, Кира обтирала лицо Бернарда холодным компрессом и уговаривала его потерпеть и дождаться прихода Миры, а Андрей и Роман, принесшие все, что просила маг, сидели рядом.

– Давно он так? – спросила Мира.

– Минут пять, – хрипло ответила Кира, в чьих глазах стояли слезы. – Это ужасно, сделай что-нибудь!

– Алекс не приходил?

– Нет еще.

– Ладно, неважно, пока что дурман-ягода мне не нужна.

Мира протянула руку с раскрытой ладонью к котелку с холодной водой, тихо произнесла какое-то заклинание, и вода забурлила, мгновенно вскипев, после чего маг добавила туда две связки принесенных ей трав и снова магическим путем довела воду до кипения.

– Растолки пенталгин, всыпь его в пузырек с болеутоляющим зельем и напои Бернарда, – сказала она Кире. – Роман, держи его, а ты, Андрей, осторожно, предельно осторожно разрежь ему штанину, а потом тоже держи его. Бернард, ты меня слышишь? Сейчас тебе будет очень больно, но без этого не обойтись. Я обещаю, что закончу все так быстро, как только смогу.

С помощью магии Мира остудила воду для компрессов, окунула туда кусок чистой льняной ткани, специально купленной для подобных целей, и нежно приложила его к ране, оставленной сломанной острой костью. Перелом был довольно «чистым», но маг сознавала, что внутри могут находиться мелкие осколки костей. Кроме того Мира понимала, что видная глазу кожная рана гораздо меньше раны внутренней, то есть зоны повреждения мягких тканей. Самой Мире повезло – самый серьезный перелом, который у нее был, это закрытый перелом запястья, но она не раз слышала, что открытые переломы очень опасны для жизни, потому что велик риск развития тяжелой инфекции и гангрены, и она не была уверена, что подручными средствами сумеет устранить эти угрозы.  Но, как правильно сказал Андрей, она хотя бы попытается.

В воду Мира добавила семена зверобоя, найденного у самой дороги, и взятый еще у Бастины высушенный тимьян, не переставая при этом благодарить выверты смены сезонов прóклятой Гардии, в которой бок о бок росли, цвели и плодоносили весенние, летние и осенние растения. Тимьян и зверобой должны были придать воде дезинфицирующие средства, и хотя при их добавлении Мира не соблюла некоторые правила, она надеялась, что они все же сработают.

Александр появился, когда Мира уже почти закончила промывать рану, получив опыт, который она и врагу не пожелала бы, и накрыла ее белым мхом. Карманы Воропаева были набиты дурман-ягодой, а в руках он держал охапку веток.

– Ты как раз вовремя, – искусанными в кровь губами слабо улыбнулась Мира. – Сходи, пожалуйста, за водой.

Алекс молча выложил ягоды, развернулся и пошел к ручью. Бернард постанывал, но оставался в сознании.

– Как ты? – спрашивать такое было на редкость глупо, но Мира не сдержалась.

– Из тебя получился бы первоклассный палач, принцесса, – с кривой усмешкой ответил Бернард.

– Я подумаю над этой карьерой. Бернард, послушай меня внимательно: я собираюсь сварить зелье короткой смерти. Ты выпьешь его, и отключишься на сутки, при этом твое дыхание и сердцебиение замедлятся, ты ничего не будешь чувствовать, и я смогу вправить тебе кость. Но нам нужна помощь. Я хочу послать кого-нибудь в замок, куда ты нас вел, но для этого ты должен нам сказать, как убедить твоих друзей в том, что мы не враги, а то они бросят нашего гонца в темницу еще до того, как он объяснит им ситуацию.

– Эшвиль. Замок называется Эшвиль, его хозяин – мой дядя, Джон Эклхаст, маркиз Терсский. Передайте ему… передайте ему, что я прошу его вспомнить о Клее Дэренвуде. Он поймет.

– И все? Больше ничего?

– Этого хватит.

– Хорошо.

Мира отошла от него на подгибающихся ногах, буквально рухнула на землю в нескольких метрах от того места, где лежал Бернард, подтянула колени у груди и положила на них подбородок. Через минуту она почувствовала, как кто-то сел рядом с ней. Это тог быть только Андрей.

– Я не могу, – глухо сказала Мира. – Я просто не могу этого сделать.

– Брось, ты уже сделала полдела. Ладно, треть дела. Но останавливаться уже поздно.

– Ты не понимаешь, я на редкость паршивый зельевар. У меня не получится правильно сварить зелье короткой смерти. Я вызубрила рецепты кучи зелий, но удачно сварила не больше десятка. К тому же, я не нашла всех требуемых ингредиентов, и их придется заменять аналогами. Да я угроблю Бернарда своими же руками.

– Может, Сашка? – нерешительно предложил Андрей.

– Нет, магам вообще с трудом дается зельеделье. А Алекс в жизни ничем подобным не занимался.

– Ну кто-то же варит хорошо эти ваши зелья!

– Ведьмы, это их епархия. Но нам некогда искать ведьму.

– И что ты предпримешь?

– Попробую сварить короткую смерть, что еще. Проблема в том, что я не узнаю, удалось оно или нет, пока Бернард его не выпьет. Если зелье удастся, он очнется через сутки. Если нет – умрет в течение получаса. И мне придется за этим наблюдать.

– Смотри, мы не погибли в лифте и попали сюда. Мы победили оборотней и выбрались из леса. Мы узнали, как снять проклятье. Неужели не может произойти еще одно маленькое чудо, чтобы Бернард выжил? – улыбнулся Андрей.

– Думаешь, мы заслуживаем так много чудес?

– Думаю, да. Особенно ты.

– Ты не представляешь, как мне хочется, чтобы это было правдой, – грустно сказала Мира. – Но, боюсь, наш лимит чудес уже исчерпан. Все, мне пора, надо приступать к приготовлению зелья – короткая смерть варится по меньшей мере час.

– Удачи. И чуда.

Мира поднялась на ноги, подошла к Бернарду и осмотрела его распухшую ногу, поморщилась и поставила на огнь котелок с водой.

Две ложки растолченной дурман-ягоды, листья болиголова, куриная слепота, кора дуба вместо крушины и ивы, листья ясеня, полынь, крапива, мяльмик, кора лиственницы, еще несколько трав, заменяющих положенные по рецепту ингредиенты, которые Мира не нашла.

– Стой! – сосредоточенная на приготовлении зелья Мира, занесшая руку над котелком, чтобы добавить в воду третий компонент зелья, вздрогнула и резко обернулась, уверенная, что Кира остановила ее только потому, что Бернарду стало хуже. Но нет, причина была не в этом.

– Там трава разного вида, – пояснила Кира, которая, оказывается, пристально наблюдала за работой Миры.

– Что?

– Трава, она разная, не одного вида. Так и должно быть?

Кира и сама не знала, что заставило ее остановить Миру, но когда она увидела, как маг собирается высыпать в зелье два разных вида трава, Кира почувствовала себя так, словно ее ударили под дых – настолько неправильными, недопустимыми были действия Миры. Воропаева не могла объяснить, что на нее нашло. Как не могла объяснить появившуюся вдруг на лице Миры широкую улыбку.

– Иди сюда, – приказала Кире Мира. – Подставляй ладони.

Мира переложила травы, которые держала в руках, в сложенные лодочкой ладони Киры и быстро выбросила травинки, сорванные ей по ошибке.

– А теперь сыпь это в воду и помешай три раза по часовой стрелке и четыре раза – против. Хорошо, теперь бери кору дуба, она слева, разломи на части и бросай в котел. Теперь куриную слепоту. Так, правильно. Два раза по часовой стрелке. Теперь…

Если бы Миру спросили, с чего она взяла, что Кира – ведьма, она не смогла бы внятно ответить. Это была просто догадка, и Мира, никогда не отличавшаяся особо развитой интуицией, не поручилась бы, что эта догадка верна. Но Алекс был дáром, а магические способности, передававшиеся по наследству, не были редкостью. К тому же Кира, никогда не сталкивавшаяся с зельедельем, с первого взгляда заметила то, что проглядела Мира. И все это давало принцессе надежду на то, что она не ошиблась, и Кира и в самом деле колдунья. В одном Мира не сомневалась – оба ее учителя: и Кирсен, и Герхард Рил, оторвали бы ей голову за такую выходку. Но ради Бернарда она обязана была рискнуть.

Действие обезболивающего бальзама, смешанного с пенталгином, окончательно прошло минут за пятнадцать до того, как короткая смерть была готова. Руки Киры, которой невыносимо было слышать крики боли Бернарда, дрожали, но она все же довела дело до конца и под руководством Миры приготовила зелье.

– Получилось? – спросила Воропаева у Миры, которая заклинанием медленно охлаждала котелок.

Принцесса пожала плечами.

– Выясним опытным путем, – ответила она и влила Бернарду в рот несколько ложек зелья. – Теперь нам остается только ждать.

Через пятнадцать минут сердцебиение Бернарда стало замедляться. Мира, держа пальцы на пульсе принца, напряженно смотрела на циферблат часов, одолженных у Романа. Девятнадцать минут – сердце бьется. Двадцать три минуты – сердце бьется, медленно, очень медленно, но бьется. Двадцать семь минут – сердце по-прежнему бьется. Тридцать одна минута – сердце все еще бьется. Тридцать пять минут – сердце еще не остановилось. Сорок три минуты – сердце бьется. Мира с облегчением выдохнула.

– Получилось.

Она раскалила нож и сделала глубокий надрез на ноге Бернарда, удлиняя оставленную острием сломанной кости рану; осторожно, не дыша, вправила кость, вытащила несколько мелких, едва заметных осколков кости (Андрей и Роман стояли по обе стороны от нее с факелами, освещая «операционное поле»); зашила рану; забинтовала ногу бинтами, пропитанными залитыми кипятком растертыми корнями окопника, кашицей из растолченного подорожника и ладонника и ранозаживляющей мазью; наложила шину. За время этой экзекуции Бернард ни разу не пошевелился.

– Если не начнется инфекция, он выживет.

* * *

Мира сознавала, что следующие несколько часов станут для  Бернарда решающими, и не собиралась отходить от него ни на минуту, хотя от усталости и нервного напряжения у нее уже слипались глаза. Андрея, Романа и Воропаевых Мира отправила спать – все равно они не могли ничем помочь ни ей, ни, тем более, Бернарду. Рома захрапел, едва его голова коснулась сумки, которую он использовал как подушку. Алекс лежал тихо и ровно дышал, но спал он или просто обдумывал все произошедшее за день, Мира не знала. Андрей и Кира долго ворочались, не в силах заснуть, и, в конце концов, встали – сначала Жданов, затем его невеста. Воропаева подошла к Бернарду, потрогала его горячий лоб и вопросительно посмотрела на Миру, которая в ответ слегка покачала головой – да, у Бернарда поднялась температура (началась лихорадка, как говорили на Материке), но пока что признаков инфекции не было. Впрочем, прошло еще слишком мало времени, и Мира не исключала, что рана начнет гноиться чуть позже. Кира намочила компресс и протерла лицо и шею Бернарда, не заметив удивленного взгляда Андрея, который еще ни разу не видел, чтобы Кира так заботилась о ком-либо, кто не носил фамилию «Воропаев» или «Жданов». И Андрей не был уверен, осмыслила ли она в полной мере, что произошло и какие последствия это влечет. У него у самого до сих пор не укладывалось в голове, что Кира – колдунья, равно как и то, что Сашка – маг.

– Если он переживет ночь, то, скорее всего, выживет. Хотя всякое может случиться, так что лучше я помолчу, чтобы не сглазить.

– А ты можешь? Сглазить, я имею в виду.

– Нет, это глупые земные суеверия. Просто… так часто говорила Елена Александровна, мама Кати Пушкаревой.

– А что… – Андрей хотел было спросить, что стало с настоящей Катей Пушкаревой, но передумал – незачем было расстраивать Миру еще больше.

И Мира благодарно пожала ему руку. Еще на Земле они прошли непростой путь от взаимной неприязни и конфронтации до взаимопонимания и доверия, что здесь, в Гардии, позволило им понимать друг друга с полуслова, а иногда и вообще без слов. Вот почему даже Кира с трудом уловила суть их последующего разговора, бóльшая часть которого велась мысленно, а постороннему человеку это и вовсе не удалось бы. Мира взглянула на Бернарда, на Жданова и сказала нерешительно:

– Андрей… _кому-то надо отправиться в замок и привести помощь._

– Да, конечно, только покажи куда. _Ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать._

– Если отправишься на рассвете и остановишься на ночь, когда уже совсем стемнеет, сможешь добраться туда дня за полтора.

– Коня не загоню?

– Нет, не думаю. Главное, чтобы ты как можно быстрее достиг замка, остальное не имеет значения, и меня не волнует, что станет с твоим конем после этого. Может, Роман…? _Может, Роман поедет с тобой?_

– Не доверяешь? _Я и один справлюсь!_

– Доверяю. Но мне так будет спокойнее, лишний клинок никогда не помешает. _Это опасно, Андрей, и мне будет спокойнее, если Роман составит тебе компанию._

– Вам тоже. _Ну а мне будет спокойнее, если с тобой останется хоть один человек, умеющий владеть мечом._

– Два мага и колдунья, мы сможем о себе позаботиться. _Ты, кажется, забываешь, кто я и на что способна **[1]**._

– Я тоже. _Я тоже способен о себе позаботиться. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, не смеши меня: Сашка – маг-недоучка, а Кира, по-моему, вообще не подозревает, что она колдунья._

– Иногда ты просто невыносим.

– У меня был хороший учитель.

– Если Роман останется с нами, то изведется сам и изведет нас. _Роман – твой друг, и если ты уедешь один, он будет за тебя беспокоиться, а нам и своего беспокойства за глаза хватит._

– Хорошо, хорошо, я возьму его, но мне это не нравится. Дэренвуд? _Ладно, раз уж ты так жаждешь избавиться от Ромки, я, так и быть, возьму его с собой. О ком я там должен напомнить дяде Бернарда, о Дэренвуде?_

– Да, Клей Дэренвуд. А имя хозяина замка – Джон Эклхаст.

– Маркиз какой-то-там.

– Терсский. И, вероятнее всего, также принц.

– Еще один? Многовато в этой стране принцев. _Да, мне… не по себе, и поэтому я готов трепаться о всякой ерунде, лишь бы не думать о том, что я могу больше никогда не увидеть тебя, Киру, Сашку._

– Так исторически сложилось, что титулы «принц» и «принцесса» носят не только дети короля, но так же его внуки и правнуки. _Я понимаю. Но ты сам сказал, что до сих пор удача нам улыбалась. Так будет и на этот раз._

– Откуда ты столько знаешь о Гардии? _Ты не можешь этого знать._

– Я спросила у Бернарда. _Не могу, но я надеюсь. И верю в тебя._

– Спасибо.

– Всегда пожалуйста.

* * *

Андрей и Роман уехали, едва начало светать. Бернард пережил ночь, рана, к счастью, не загноилась, и Мира даже поверила, что с принцем все будет хорошо. А если она найдет все нужные для заживляющего зелья и отвара, помогающего срастаться сломанным костям, травы, и Кира правильно их сварит, то Бернард, скорее всего, полностью поправится и не будет хромать.

Кире не нравилось, что Андрей уезжает, было очевидно, что это опасно, но возразить она не могла, понимая, что это бесполезно. К тому же им и впрямь нужна была помощь, иначе они застрянут на этой поляне на несколько месяцев, пока Бернард вновь не начнет ходить, а эта перспектива ни Киру, ни остальных не прельщала. Правда, Мира не представляла, как им удастся перевезти Бернарда в замок так, чтобы не разбередить рану и не навредить ему, но это была проблема, решение которой можно было пока отложить.

Прощание Андрея с Воропаевыми и Мирой вышло сухим и каким-то неловким: он быстро обнял Киру, поцеловав ее в щеку, похлопал по плечу Сашку (Мира ожидала, что Алекс скривится и скажет, по обыкновению, какую-нибудь колкость, но Воропаев, к удивлению всех, не только промолчал, но и неуклюже похлопал Андрея по плечу в ответ), кивнул Мире (у нее создалось впечатление, что он хотел сделать что-то другое, возможно, обнять ее, но в последнюю секунду передумал) и вскочил в седло – за время их путешествия он, равно как и Роман с Кирой, научился верховой езде. Роман был более эмоционален при прощании, он звонко расцеловал Киру и Миру, обнял Воропаева, который явно не пришел от этого в восторг, а затем также сел на лошадь.

– Удачи, – хором сказали Воропаевы и Мира.

Роман улыбнулся, Андрей тряхнул головой, и, пришпорив коней, они отправились в путь.

– С ними все будет хорошо, – прошептала Кира. – С ними _должно быть_ все хорошо.

Мира промолчала, но подумала о том же.

* * *

То ли вера Миры сыграла свою роль, то ли сбежавшая было удача снова к ним вернулась, но к концу второго дня Андрей и Роман благополучно достигли Эшвиля. С того момента, как они выехали из Кальдона, местность, по которой они путешествовали, становилась все более и более населенной, а различные деревушки и городки попадались на их пути все чаще и чаще. Если бы они были на Земле, Андрей сказал бы, что они приближаются к областному центру, а вспомнив земную историю, феодалов с их землевладениями и титул владельца замка, рассудил, что он недалек от истины.

Замок стоял на невысоком холме, возвышаясь над рассыпанными внизу разномастными домами небольшого города (как выяснилось позже, город назывался Эшвиль-лог). Даже неискушенному в местной архитектуре землянину было понятно, что красивым Эшвиль назвать было нельзя, но, наверное, у него имелись другие достоинства. Например, мощная крепостная стена с бойницами и массивными подъемными воротами, у которых стояли стражники в полной боевой выкладке. И было совершенно очевидно, что они не горят желанием впустить Андрея и Романа в замок.

– Кто такие, чего надо? – не слишком любезно спросил один из стражников, когда Жданов и Малиновский спешились.

– Нам нужен Джон Эклхаст, маркиз Терсский, – спокойно и уверенно сказал Андрей.

Второй стражник рассмеялся коротким лающим смехом.

– Маркиз много кому нужен… Он вас ждет?

– Нет, но…

– Вот когда он вас будет ждать, тогда и приходите, – оборвал Андрея стражник.

– Да, но нам надо…

– Всем надо. Ты глухой? Говорю же: вот будет маркиз вас ждать, тогда и приходите.

Жданов неплохо умел вести переговоры, не в последнюю очередь благодаря Мире (вернее, Кате Пушкаревой), но то были переговоры с деловыми партнерами, а стражники поставили Андрея в тупик, и как договориться с ними, он не знал. Черт, да их даже подкупить было нечем! Хотя, скорее всего, у него это и не получилось бы – стражники казались неподкупными, и это был тот случай, когда первое впечатление оказывалось верным. Андрей, убежденный, что в замок их с Романом не пустят, уже принялся лихорадочно вспоминать все прочитанные им приключенческие книги, пытаясь придумать, как пробраться в Эшвиль, но тут Малиновский взял дело в свои руки. Роман до смерти устал, и ему ничего так не хотелось в данную минуту, как поесть, принять горячую ванну и лечь спать в нормальную мягкую кровать. Не то чтобы он верил в то, что он немедленно получит все это по прибытии в Эшвиль, но, в конце концов, надежда умирает последней. И Малиновский, в отличие от друга не боявшийся преждевременно выложить все карты на стол (а точнее говоря – не проинструктированный Мирой до поры до времени держать рот на замке), заявил громко и неприлично радостно:

– Слушайте, вы знаете Бернарда, племянника здешнего хозяина? Можете не отвечать, вижу, что  знаете. Так вот, этот самый Бернард практически помирает в двух днях пути отсюда, потому что он ухитрился сломать себе ногу – то еще зрелище, скажу я вам, – а у нас нет нормальных лекарств, чтобы его вылечить. Да и вообще – сырая жесткая земля не лучшее место для больного. Так что если вы не пропустите нас, мы переживем, а вот Бернард – вряд ли, – и, не давая стражникам времени для размышлений, сказал, снова садясь в седло: – Поехали, Андрюха.

Стражники переглянулись, один из них неохотно бросил: «Ждите здесь», и ушел. Роман спешился и подмигнул Андрею, который не знал, чего ему хочется больше: придушить Малиновского или расцеловать – в переносном смысле этого слова, конечно. Ушедший стражник вернулся минут через двадцать, смерил Жданова и Малиновского неприязненным взглядом и сказал мрачно: «Следуйте за мной». Его напарник был удивлен таким поворотом событий, никак это не прокомментировал. Роман довольно ухмыльнулся, а Андрей постарался выкинуть из головы мысли о том, что это ловушка, из которой они могут и не выбраться.

Джон Эклхаст, маркиз Терсский, оказался высоким мужчиной лет пятидесяти, седовласым и с суровым благородным лицом, по которому, как выразилась бы Маргарита Жданова, «отчетливо видна была порода». Глядя на Бернарда, трудом верилось, в то, что он принц, а вот на Эклхасте его титул и происхождение были написаны крупными буквами.

В комнате, куда привели Андрея и Романа, – просторной, светлой, с круглым столом в центре, мгновенно напомнившим землянам о короле Артуре,  – их ждал не только маркиз. Рядом с Эклхастом, на полшага впереди, стоял среднего роста коренастый мужчина, под холодным пристальным взглядом которого Андрей невольно поежился, а за спиной у маркиза – красивая темноволосая женщина средних лет с большими тревожными глазами. А у самой двери, привалившись плечом к стене, расположился высокий поджарый молодой человек с темными растрепанными волосами, и от него исходила настолько ощутимая угроза, что ее почувствовал даже Роман, обычно не обращавший внимания на подобные вещи. Как только стражник, провожавший Жданова и Малиновского, закрыл за собой дверь, этот молодой человек быстро и бесшумно переместился за спины Романа и Андрея, вызвав у землян, краем глаза заметивших этот маневр, холодные мурашки. Андрей не знал, были ли в этом мире киллеры и ниндзя, но если были, то молодой человек явно принадлежал к их числу. Как ни странно, мечи у Жданова и Малиновского не отобрали, и сейчас они создавали иллюзию того, что в случае необходимости друзья смогут за себя постоять.

– Господа, – маркиз склонил голову в знак приветствия. – Прежде, чем мы начнем разговор, не могли бы вы представиться?

– Разумеется. Меня зовут Андрей, это мой друг Роман.

– Вы сказали, что у вас есть сведения о моем племеннике Бернарде.

– Есть, – кивнул Андрей, но с объяснениями спешить не стал, решив дождаться, пока его спросит об этом маркиз. Жданов не играл в шахматы, но интуиция ему подсказывала, что его беседа с Эклхастом – шахматная партия, в которой важно тщательно продумывать свои ходы, чтобы выиграть.

– И что же вы хотите мне рассказать? – после долгой паузы поинтересовался наконец маркиз.

– Вообще – много чего, – честно ответил Андрей, – но в данный конкретный момент только то, что Бернард сломал ногу эрзах[2] в девяносто отсюда, открытый перелом, и ему нужна помощь. Маг, путешествующий с нами, сделала для него все, что могла, но ее возможности не безграничны, и Бернарда надо перевезти в замок. Когда мы уезжали, он был жив и стабилен, но я не знаю, в каком состоянии он сейчас.

– Любопытно, – ничего не выражающим голосом сказал Эклхаст, и Андрей понял, что тот не поверил ни единому его слову. Чего, собственно, и следовало ожидать.

– Очень, – сухо отозвался Андрей. – В  жизни не видел более увлекательного зрелища, чем кость, торчащая из раны в ноге.

Услышав это, дама за спиной маркиза заметно побледнела и хотела что-то сказать, но Эклхаст крепко сжал ей руку, заставляя молчать.

– У Бернарда мало друзей, и я знаю их всех. Мой племянник как правило путешествует в одиночку. И он не приглашает в замок гостей, не предупредив меня. Кто вы, господа?

– Андрей Жданов и Роман Малиновский. С Бернардом нас свела случайность, и не скажу, что счастливая, но в итоге выяснилось, что мы можем быть друг другу полезны. Очень полезны. Но это длинная история.

– И вы хотите, что я вот так просто вам поверил?

– Ну, вообще-то, да, – ухмыльнулся Андрей. – Но раз уж вы такой недоверчивый, то я напомню вам о Клее Дэренвуде.

– Вот как? И что конкретно вы хотите мне напомнить?

– Вам виднее, – уклончиво ответил Андрей, который, конечно, не мог признаться, что понятия не имеет, кто такой Клей Дэренвуд и почему одно упоминание о нем должно убедить Эклхаста в правдивости слов Жданова. – Но Бернард считал, что это послужит доказательством того, что мы не лжем. Однако если он ошибся, то мы, пожалуй, пойдем. В конце концов, Бернард – ваш племянник, и хотя он неплохой парень, я не собираюсь тратить на него больше сил и времени, чем уже потратил. Всего доброго, дамы и господа.

Андрей и Роман повернулись, чтобы уйти, машинально положив руки на рукояти своих мечей, – оба сознавали, что их могут и не выпустить из комнаты.

– Подождите, – остановил их маркиз, и даже не видя его лица, Жданов и Малиновский поняли, как непросто далось ему это решение. – Я готов поверить в то, что говорите правду, но я вам не доверяю и потому предлагаю следующее: один из вас отправится с моими людьми к Бернарду, а второй в это время побудет моим гостем.

– Хорошо, – выпалил Роман прежде, чем Андрей успел обдумать предложение Эклхаста. – Я остаюсь. Спокойно, Андрюха, прорвемся, – вполголоса сказал Малиновский другу. – А то мы еще надолго здесь застрянем.

– Одного я тебя здесь не оставлю, – покачал головой Андрей.

– Брось, ничего со мной не случится. Господин маркиз, вы ведь не планируете задушить меня во сне? – громко спросил Малиновский и широко улыбнулся Эклхасту.

Стоящего рядом с маркизом мужчину перекосило, а вот сам маркиз небрежно пожал плечами и ответил с усмешкой:

– Нет, ну что вы, у нас такое не практикуется. Однако если через три дня Бернарда не доставят в замок, вас повесят.

– Ну это вряд ли, – жизнерадостно заявил Роман. – Мне, знаете ли, нагадали, что я еще поживу на этом свете. Езжай, Жданчик.

– Нужна какая-нибудь телега или что-то вроде этого, что перевезти Бернарда, – сказал Андрей, которому категорически не нравилась идея оставить Романа заложником в Эшвиле, но который в то же время понимал, что это необходимо.

– Мы обо всем позаботимся, – отозвался Эклхаст. – Джерон поедет с вами.

Молодой человек с глазами убийцы отлепился от двери и встал рядом с Андреем.

– Я тоже, – сказала вдруг дама, которая, как подозревал Жданов, и была теткой-ведьмой Бернарда. – И это не обсуждается, – добавила она, взглянув на Эклхаста.

– Как пожелаешь.

* * *

В итоге, в операции, которую Андрей мысленно называл: «Спасти  нерядового Бернарда», приняло гораздо больше человек, чем он предполагал. Джерон взял с собой пятерых молодцов, как на подбор высоких, широкоплечих и с каменными физиономиями, а предполагаемая тетка Бернарда, к которой все обращались «госпожа Камилла», двух не то служанок, не то подруг – симпатичную девушку с цепкими глазами, на поясе которой висел меч, и женщину лет тридцати пяти, полную и какую-то… уютную, напомнившую Жданову об Ольге Вячеславовне. А позади этой кавалькады из десятерых всадников ехало нечто вроде цыганской кибитки, в которой они собирались доставить Бернарда в Эшвиль. И Андрей не переставал надеяться, что Бернард еще жив.

* * *

Они пережили эти четыре дня. Чудом, но пережили.

Сразу же после отъезда Жданова и Малиновского, Мира отправилась искать травы для обезболивающего и противовоспалительного зелий. Бернард должен был очнуться ближе к вечеру, и к тому времени обезболивающее зелье необходимо было сварить любой ценой. Пока что рана не загноилась, но Мира понимала, что это еще может случиться в любой момент.

Мире повезло – нужные травы она нашла быстро, стоило только углубиться в лесную чащу, а Кира, чувствуя настроение принцессы, не задавала лишних вопросов и четко выполняла все ее указания: добавить эти листья, помешать по часовой стрелке, против часовой стрелки, бросить вон тот корешок и прочее, и прочее, и прочее. Александр напряженно наблюдал за работой сестры, и в его глазах Мире чудился затаенный страх, точно такой же, какой она видела в них, когда Воропаев узнал, что он маг.

Весь день они потратили на приготовление новых зелий и пропитывание повязок зельем вчерашним. Мира постоянно щупала пульс Бернарда, и пару раз ее сердце уходило в пятки, когда ей казалось, что сердце принца перестало биться. Но, к счастью, ей это только казалось.

Бернард очнулся часа на полтора позже, чем ожидала Мира, и эти долгие минуты ожидания стоили ей, двадцатичетырехлетней девушке, пары седых волос. Кира нервничала не меньше нее, и только Алекс оставался более-менее спокойным. Как только все дела и процедуры, требующие, чтобы Бернард оставался в создании, были закончены, Мира напоила его обезболивающим зельем, и он снова заснул, но на этот раз сон его не был похож на смерть. И только тогда Мира почувствовала, как тугая невидимая пружина, сжавшаяся вчера где-то у нее в груди при виде сломавшего ногу Бернарда, лопнула с тихим, но отчетливо слышным звоном.

Весь следующий день, большую часть которого Бернард проспал, Мира только и делала, что объясняла, убеждала и учила: объясняла Кире, что та – колдунья и что Алекс – маг, убеждала, что это совсем не страшно, учила Воропаеву магии. О том, что ее брат обладает магическими способностями, Кира начала подозревать еще с той минуты, когда базарная драка Андрея и Романа с местными парнями была остановлена с помощью магии. Тогда все были уверены, что это сделала Мира, но Кира видела, что принцесса прибежала, когда все уже было закончено, а у Сашки при этом на лице был написан такой ужас напополам с удивлением, что в ее голову невольно закралась мысль, что прекращение драки – его рук дело. Но вот в то, что она сама ведьма, Кира верить не хотела, хотя, в общем-то, наличие подобного дара пугало ее гораздо меньше, чем Александра. Но она смирилась с тем, кто она, гораздо быстрее брата, – стоило только Мире упомянуть, что Бернард жив исключительно благодаря Кире. К тому же тот факт, что Мира не умела варить зелья, в то время как Кира, даже не зная, что она колдунья, прекрасно с этим справилась, грел Воропаевой душу.

На третий день Мира едва не убила двух девочек, вышедших из кустов. Как впоследствии выяснилось, девочки, жившие в деревне неподалеку, заигрались и незаметно для себя ушли намного дальше, чем им было разрешено. И когда они, с шумом пробравшись через подлесок, показались на поляне, где у костра мирно разговаривали Воропаевы, Мира и Бернард, принцесса вскочила на ноги и занесла было руку для магического удара, но Александр вовремя ее остановил. Впрочем, девочки ничуть не испугались, поскольку даже не поняли, что им грозило. Но их появление стало буквально благословением свыше, потому что у путешественников уже заканчивались припасы. И Мира, отдав Алексу остатки денег, отправила его проводить девочек, а заодно купить еды. Вернувшийся со съестным Воропаев не стал рассказывать, что жители деревни пытались обвинить его в том, что это он завел девочек в лес и сотворил с ними что-то нехорошее. Огненного шара, зажегшегося на ладони Алекса, было достаточно, чтобы убедить деревню, что лучше с магом не связываться.

Четвертый день Мира провела, обучая Воропаевых магии.

А на пятый день, уже ближе к вечеру приехал Андрей.

* * *

До прибытия в Эшвиль поговорить с Андреем его товарищам толком не удалось: первые полчаса после его возвращения Мира была занята тем, что объясняла тетушке Бернарда, как и чем она лечила ее племянника, и демонстрировала остатки зелий, пока Воропаевы сворачивали лагерь под пристальными взглядами главы сопровождавшего Жданова отряда, эрц-капитана, и его гвардейцев. А как только Бернарда уложили в то, что Андрей называл кибиткой, а Воропаевы и Мира расселись по коням, эрц-капитан разделил их, и в результате в Эшвиль они ехали в следующем порядке: эрц-капитал и Жданов  впереди; за ними один из гвардейцев; потом кибитка с Бернардом, его теткой и ее помощницей; следом за ней – вторая помощница госпожи Камиллы; затем – Мира бок о бок с еще одним гвардейцем; после них очередной гвардеец, Воропаев и четвертый гвардеец, а замыкали эту процессию Кира с последним, пятым гвардейцем.

Во время привалов эрц-капитан, которого, по словам Андрея, звали Джерон, делал все возможное, чтобы Воропаевы, Жданов и Мира как можно меньше общались друг с другом, – он не доверял им и не пытался этого скрыть.

До Эшвиля они добрались только через трое суток, почти на закате, и в дверях замка их встречал сам маркиз, которого предупредил один из людей Джерона, посланный вперед.

– Не знаю, кто вы и можно ли вам доверять, – без обиняков сказал Эклхаст Андрею, Воропаевым и Мире, – но вы спасли жизнь моему племяннику, и за это я всегда буду вам благодарен. И, думаю, нам о многом надо поговорить, но не сейчас – вам необходимо отдохнуть.

«А мне – прежде поговорить с Бернардом, когда у него будут на это силы», – подумал маркиз.

– Слуги проводят вас в отведенные вам комнаты.

Весь день Мира, как и ее спутники, провела в седле, и сейчас валилась с ног от усталости. Но даже больше, чем спать, ей хотелось принять нормальную горячую ванну.

– Меня зовут Шелиана, – представилась Мире миловидная темноволосая служанка, приведшая ее в комнату, которую принцесса надеялась занимать не один день, – но все называют меня просто Шелли. И я буду вашей камеристкой, госпожа. Что прикажите?

– Ванну, Шелли, если это возможно.

– Конечно, госпожа. Я сейчас все устрою.

Пока готовилась ванна, Мира дремала, свернувшись калачиком в большом мягком кресле, а вымывшись и высушив волосы у камина, легла в постель и мгновенно уснула.

* * *

Просыпаться в кровати было странно – за последние два месяца Мира уже успела от этого отвыкнуть. Принцесса потянулась и нехотя открыла глаза, борясь с желанием снова зарыться в необъятное толстое одеяло и заснуть. В высокое стрельчатое окно лился серый утренний свет – последние пару месяцев Мира вставала на рассвете и даже в безопасном (относительно) замке с мягкой постелью не смогла изменить этой привычке. Машинально, по старой привычке, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, Мира дернула за шнур для вызова слуг, висевший над изголовьем кровати. Затем принцесса встала и босиком – благо, под ногами лежал пушистый теплый ковер, подошла к столику, на котором стоял кувшин с водой и керамическая миска. Безусловно, земной водопровод с горячей и холодной водой был куда удобнее, но, с другой стороны, лучше умываться так, чем в реке или ледяном ручье. Потрогав пальцем воду,  Мира решила, что ее можно не подогревать, но начать умываться принцесса не успела – внезапно она почувствовала за спиной и резко обернулась, готовая магически атаковать любого незваного гостя. К счастью, Мира увидела перед собой не врага, жаждущего лишить ее жизни, а всего-навсего Шелли, которую она сама же и вызвала пару минут назад.

– Г-госпожа? – запинаясь, спросила служанка, интуитивно почувствовав исходящую от Миры угрозу

– Все в порядке, Шелли, – успокаивающим тоном сказала Мира, расслабляясь. – Но запомни, пожалуйста, на будущее, что не следует ко мне подкрадываться, особенно сзади.

– Да, госпожа, конечно. Но я не хотела ничего дурного, и я не подкрадывалась.

– Ты просто на редкость бесшумно ходишь. В следующий раз будь немного… пошумнее, можешь даже что-нибудь уронить, – Мира улыбнулась Шелли, и та, хоть и робко, улыбнулась ей в ответ, поняв, что Мира на нее не злится.

– Хорошо, госпожа, – Шелли присела в книксене. – До завтрака еще три часа, госпожа, – в Эшвиле завтрак всегда начинается в девять, – но если вы хотите, я принесу вам перекусить.

– Я была бы признательна, если бы ты принесла мне чашку травяного чая, больше ничего не надо. Иди, умоюсь я сама.

– Да, госпожа.

Шелли удалилась так же бесшумно, как и вошла, сделав перед этим очередной книксен, и Мира, посмотрев ей вслед, подумала, что, пожалуй, она вчера не ошиблась, посчитав Шелли весьма милым созданием. И, кажется, Шелли была не только очень милой девушкой «на кошачьих лапках», но еще и очень шустрой – она принесла Мире чай, вскоре после того, как та закончила умываться, а на это определенно ушло мало времени.

– Ваш чай, госпожа, – Шелли поставила на столик дымящуюся чашку. – Доусон, это наша кухарка, только что его заварила. Госпожа Камилла тоже всегда пьет до завтрака чай.

– Спасибо, Шелли.

Мира отхлебнула чай и с трудом подавила разочарованный вздох. Нет, чай был вкусным, но Мира, впервые за полтора года снова оказавшаяся в замке, пусть и не слишком похожем на тот, в котором она жила в Наэрии, почему-то ожидала, что у напитка будет такой же вкус, как у того чая, который она пила каждое утро дома. Мысленно отчитав себя за глупость, Мира запретила себе вспоминать о Наэрии.

– Шелли, узнай, пожалуйста, проснулись ли уже мои друзья. Я уверена, что они не вызывали слуг, – о том, что они, скорее всего, не знали, как это сделать, Мира говорить не стала, – так что загляни в их комнаты. И ничего не бойся, если что, скажи, что действуешь по моему приказу. Тем из моих товарищей, кто проснулся, вызови слуг и передай, что я жду их у себя за полчаса до завтрака.

– Конечно, госпожа. Мне сделать это прямо сейчас, или сначала помочь вам одеться?

– Сейчас, Шелли. Одеться я всегда успею.

На этот раз Шелли отсутствовала дольше, а когда она вернулась, то на ее щеках горел румянец.

– Из ваших друзей встал только господин Роман. И я сделала все, как вы приказали.

От внимания Миры не укрылось, что при упоминании Малиновского Шелли покраснела еще гуще.

– Что-то случилось, Шелли? – прищурившись, спросила Мира, подозревая, в чем дело.

– Н-нет, госпожа, ничего.

– Шелли, если господин Роман сделал или сказал что-то, что тебе не понравилось, обидело тебя или смутило, не бойся мне рассказать.

– Нет-нет, ничего такого, только… только когда я вошла в комнату господина Романа, он был не совсем одет и начал… начал… в общем, он стал говорить мне комплименты и все такое, но я быстро ушла оттуда.

– Надеюсь, он не распускал руки?

– О нет, госпожа.

– Хорошо. Обещаю, ничего подобного больше не повторится.

– Спасибо, госпожа.

Шелли вдруг широко улыбнулась, но тут же приняла серьезный вид, хотя глаза ее оставались лукавыми.

– Что такое, Шелли? – не удержавшись, спросила Мира, обнаружившая, что у Шелли очень заразительная улыбка.

– Когда, Мэнди, моя подружка, тоже служанка, впервые увидела господина Романа, она решила, что он, наверняка, очень любит женщин.

– Она так и сказала?

– Ну, вообще-то, она выразилась немного по-другому: «он, должно быть, ни одной юбки не пропустит». Но вы не думайте, госпожа, я не такая, – поспешно добавила Шелли. – И я слишком много болтаю. Тáна Миллиган, экономка замка, всегда меня за это ругает.

Сконфуженная Шелли, ругая себя на все корки за то, что разоткровенничалась с пришлой госпожой, опустила голову.

– Все в порядке, Шелли, не беспокойся. Я верю, что ты не такая. И твоя подруга права – господин Роман действительно «очень любит женщин». Но я с ним поговорю, и он не посмеет никому докучать.

– Спасибо, вы очень добры, госпожа, – Шелли, пришедшая к выводу, что Мира ей нравится, снова присела в книксене. – Вы будете одеваться, госпожа? Принести вам платья?

– Платья? У меня нет платьев, – нахмурилась Мира, чья дорожная одежда состояла из пары мужских бриджей, длинных плотных рубах, кожаного жилета, плаща и куртки.

– Теперь есть, госпожа, – Шелли опять покраснела.

– Каким образом? – подняла бровь Мира.

– Я… прошу прощения, если я сделала что-то не так, я лишь… вчера я случайно упомянула госпоже Камилле, что у вас совсем нет подходящей для леди одежды, и она приказала мне и Трейси – Трейси это камеристка госпожи Киры, она тоже присутствовала при этом разговоре, – найти вам и вашей подруге платья. Прошу прощения, госпожа, если я вас оскорбила, я правда не хотела! – на глазах у Шелли выступили слезы.

Так, понятно: госпожа Камилла расспрашивала служанок о гостях, желая узнать о них как можно больше подробностей, и Мира ее понимала. А Шелли чувствовала себя виноватой в том, что проговорилась об этом Мире.

– Все в порядке, Шелли, все в порядке. Я ничуть не сержусь, и ты все сделала правильно.

Услышав это, Шелли просияла, слезы были мгновенно забыты.

– В самом деле? Благодарю, госпожа!

– Не за что. И раз уж благодаря тебе у меня теперь есть платья, неси их сюда и помоги мне одеться.

Платьев было три, и выяснилось, что Шелли успела отдать их замковой портнихе, чтобы та за ночь подогнала их по фигуре Миры, которую Шелли описала портнихе («показала на пальцах», как выразилась сама Шелли). То ли у Шелли был глаз алмаз, а у портнихи – безусловный талант, то ли так совпало и платья нуждались в минимальной переделке, но наряды сидели на Мире как влитые.

Перемерив все платья, Мира остановила выбор на наряде из знаменитой гардийской ткани, светло-зеленом, с серебристой нижней юбкой и серебряной же вышивкой, с длинными руками, высоким воротником-стойкой и, к счастью, без кринолина. Но с корсетом, который, как Мира уже успела забыть, был сродни орудию пытки. Сделав несколько осторожных вдохов и выдохов, Мира подошла к зеркалу. По меркам наэрийского королевского двора платье было совсем простым, по меркам здешнего двора оно, возможно, также не представляло собой ничего особенного, но это было лучше, чем ничего. К тому же, оно шло Мире, больше, чем сиреневое платье с фиолетовыми вставками и пышными рукавами-фонариками или же жемчужно-серое с бело-голубой отделкой, расшитое бисером. В общем, несмотря на одежду с чужого плеча и осунувшееся лицо, Мира выглядела неплохо, но могла бы выглядеть еще лучше, если бы не копна неприлично коротких вьющихся волос, с которыми решительно ничего нельзя было поделать. Проведя рукой по непослушным кудряшкам, принцесса вздохнула и пожала плечами: раз уж ее волосы нельзя было привести в порядок, то нечего было о них и думать.

– Госпожа, – нерешительно сказала Шелли, – если позволите высказаться… может, вам стоит убрать волосы под широкую ленту?

Мира представила, как это будет выглядеть, и кивнула.

– Возможно. Но у меня нет лент.

– Если вы немного подождете, госпожа, я сбегаю к портнихе, у нее оставалась обрезки платья, из которых можно сделать ленту.

– Хорошо, я подожду. И, Шелли, нет нужды бежать, просто иди. Но прежде проводи меня к Бернарду, хочу узнать, как.

– Конечно, моя госпожа.

* * *

Мире почему-то казалось, что у комнаты Бернарда непременно будет стоять стража, но она ошиблась. Постучавшись и не потрудившись дождаться ответа, Мира зашла внутрь, но не успела она закрыть за собой дверь, как к ней подошла высокая миловидная девушка с холодными цепкими глазами, и по тому, как она застыла напротив Миры, было совершенно очевидно, что она не собирается пускать ее дальше даже ценой собственной жизни. А судя по висевшим у девушки на груди боевым амулетам и защитным оберегам, ей было что противопоставить Мире.

– Я пришла проведать Бернарда, – тихо сказала Мира, не желая провоцировать девушку. – Я никому не желаю зла.

– Он в порядке, – резко, но все же не настолько, чтобы это выглядело откровенным хамством, ответила девушка.

– Могу я его увидеть?

– Нет.

– Почему?

– Он спит.

– Я обещаю, что не разбужу его.

– Нет.

Неизвестно, как долго пререкалась бы Мира и ее противница, если бы не Камилла Багáрд, вышедшая из спальни племянника.

– Все в порядке, Джудит. Госпожа Амиранда – друг, и Бернард будет рад ее видеть.

Джудит, похоже, была другого мнения, но промолчала и отошла к окну.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулась Камилле Мира. – Как он?

– Лучше, чем могло бы быть, но хуже, чем мне хотелось бы. Дорога сказалась на нем сильнее, чем я ожидала.

Мира поморщилась.

– С ним все будет в порядке, – сказала она, – он боец.

– Да, этого у него не отнять, – гордо и в то же время печально отозвалась Камилла. – Идемте, он действительно будет вам рад.

– А, это ты, принцесса, – Бернард с трудом повернул голову в сторону Миры.

Выглядел он довольно паршиво, но Мире и впрямь был рад. Однако кроме радости, Мира увидела промелькнувшее в его глазах облегчение, причина которого оставалась для нее вначале загадкой.

– Я, – подтвердила Мира. – Кира еще спит, но, полагаю, она обязательно зайдет к тебе после завтрака.

– Нет, – выпалил вдруг Бернард. – Я не хочу ее видеть, скажи ей, чтобы она не приходила!

И тогда Мира поняла: Кира находилась рядом с Бернардом, когда он был слаб и уязвим, наблюдала не самые приятные проявления и последствия его раны, и сейчас ему было за это стыдно, стыдно настолько, что он не желал, чтобы Кира его навещала. С точки зрения Миры это было на редкость идиотское, но типично мужское поведение.

– Как скажешь, – Мира, старательно сохранявшая на лице серьезное выражение, поклялась себе, что приведет Киру к Бернарду, чего бы ей это не стоило, и поменяла тему разговора.

У Бернарда принцесса наэрийская пробыла недолго, чтобы не утомлять больного, который к концу ее визита начал клевать носом.

– Тáни Амиранда, – сказала Камилла, когда они с Мирой вышли из спальни Бернарда. – Как бы ни развивались события дальше, сейчас я хочу повторить слова Джона… маркиза: я всегда буду вам признательна за то, что вы сделали для моего племянника – он жив только благодаря вам.

– Не только, – покачала головой Мира. – В том, что он жив, не только моя заслуга, и если мы достигнем взаимопонимания с маркизом Терсским, я хотела бы обсудить это с вами, как с послушницей Ордена Виктории Милосердной.

– Разумеется, – в знак согласия склонила голову Камилла.

* * *

Когда Мира вернулась в свою комнату, Шелли уже была там. На аккуратно заправленной кровати были разложены ленты для волос различной ширины и цвета – зеленая, сиреневая, золотая, серебряная, красная, голубая, темно-синяя.

– Вот, госпожа.

Определенно, Шелли была чудесной девушкой, но ее постоянные книксены начали раздражать Миру. Даже в Наэрии ей, принцессе наэрийской, слуги и придворные не делали столько реверансов. «Если останемся во дворце, запрещу книксены. Вообще», – мрачно подумала Мира.

Зеленая лента, повязанная на голову наподобие широкого ободка, значительно улучшила внешний вид Миры, хотя некоторые особо упрямые кудряшки все равно выбивались из-под ленты и торчали в разные стороны.

– Сойдет, – проворчала Мира.

Если бы она была сейчас в родном замке, то стала бы объектом насмешек для всех его обитателей. Но, как Мира не раз за это утро повторила себе, в данной ситуации ей придется довольствоваться тем, что она имеет.

– Шелли, пожалуйста, зайди снова к моим друзьям и разбуди тех, кто еще не встал, и передай им, что если они не соберутся у меня по меньшей мере за полчаса до завтрака, я превращу их в жаб. И я не шучу.

– Хорошо, госпожа.

Едва Шелли вышла из комнаты, Мира достала из дорожной сумки ножны, прикрепила их к лодыжке и вложила в них единственный имеющийся у нее кинжал. Не то чтобы этот кинжал мог в опасной ситуации защитить ее, но он придавал ей уверенности в себе.

* * *

Надо полагать, Камилла Багáрд приказала найти приличную одежду не только Мире и Кире, но и остальным непрошенным гостям, потому что и Андрей, и Роман, и Александр, впервые за два месяца одетые прилично, в бриджи и темные расшитые камзолы, были похожи не на бродяг, а на людей благородного происхождения. К тому же все трое не только побрились, но и подстриглись. А Кира, в светло-голубом платье с розовой отделкой и волосами, уложенными в высокую прическу, выглядела даже лучше самой Миры, которая с некоторой завистью заметила, что Воропаева не надела корсет и может спокойно дышать. Единственным, что категорически не понравилось Мире, были мечи на поясе у Андрея и Романа.

– Снимите мечи, – нахмурившись, сказала она.

– Это еще почему?

– Потому что в мирное время в замках никто кроме охраны не ходит с мечом. Это неприлично и знак неуважения к хозяину.

– Что, если на нас нападут? – не унимался Роман.

– Не волнуйся, если от тебя решат избавиться, то выберут что-нибудь попроще, например, яд.

Разумеется, Малиновского это не успокоило, но меч он снял.

– Замечательно. Значит так: за завтраком – ни слова о пророчестве, Земле и тому подобном. Пока что для всех мы – путешественники издалека, направляющиеся к восточной границе с Наэрией. С Бернардом мы встретились случайно, нам оказалось по пути, поэтому некоторое время мы путешествовали вместе. Если кто-то будет настаивать на деталях – не отвечайте, я сделаю это сама. Только внимательно слушайте, что я буду врать.

– Да, мэм. Конечно, мэм. Как скажете, мэм, – отсалютовал Мире Роман. У него было хорошее настроение, и он не собирался никому позволять его испортить.

Мира одарила его убийственным взглядом, но Малиновский с удовольствием его проигнорировал.

– Что-то еще? – язвительно спросил Александр.

– Да. Я не знаю тонкостей гардийского этикета, а потому советую вам троим не заговаривать с дамами, если вы не были им представлены. Кира, то же самое в отношении мужчин, плюс я бы в принципе не рекомендовала первой заговаривать с мужчинами, Эклхаст. как хозяин замка, не в счет.

– Что, и все? – состроил обиженную рожицу Малиновский. – Длинной лекции о том, какой вилкой есть салат, не будет?

Мира не удостоила его ответом, а Кира – единственная из землян сообразившая, на что намекал Роман и при чем здесь вилка для салата, – весело улыбнулась.

Постучавшись, в комнату зашла Шелли.

– Госпожа, завтрак начнется через несколько минут, проводить вас в Большой зал?

– Да, Шелли, будь добра.

Шелли вновь присела в реверансе, и Мире потребовалась огромная сила воли, чтобы не заскрипеть зубами. Если в Гардии все слуги так часто делают книксены, то она сделает все, чтобы вернуться в Наэрию как можно быстрее, даже если для этого ей надо будет собственными руками убить нынешнего короля!

– Идемте. И, Роман, – веди себя прилично.

– Чуть что, сразу Роман, – пробурчал Малиновский, не слишком, впрочем, обидевшись – за время их пребывания в Гардии он слышал это от Миры по меньшей мере раз двадцать.

– Алекс, возьми под руку Киру, а ты, Андрей, меня, – вполголоса, стараясь, чтобы ее не услышала Шелли, сказала Мира, когда вышли в коридор.

Андрей и Александр послушно выполнили ее просьбу, ничем не выдавая своего любопытства. Объяснять, что будет лучше, если все увидят, что у нее с Кирой есть надежные защитники – а Воропаев и Жданов выглядели достаточно солидно, чтобы казаться серьезными потенциальными соперниками, – было слишком долго…

 *** * ***

Увидев накрытый к завтраку длинный деревянный стол, Андрей подумал, что обитатели замка лишь чудом остаются стройными и не весят центнер. Огромный запеченный окорок, мясные рулеты, колбаски, пара головок сыра, вареные яйца, омлет с зеленью, объемный котелок с кашей, несколько корзинок с хлебом и сладкими пирожками, два больших мясных пирога, множество кувшинчиков и мисочек с вареньем, медом, маслом и сливками, кувшины с вином, чайники с травяным чаем – стол ломился от блюд, которыми на Земле семья из четырех человек могла питаться, как минимум, месяц.

– Нехилый завтрак. Мира, в вашем мире известно понятие «диета»? – вполголоса поинтересовался у наэрийской принцессы Роман.

– Нет. Зато в нашем мире есть понятия: «верховая езда», «фехтование», «корсет» и «умеренность», которые делают ненужным понятие «диета», – хмыкнула Мира.

– Что в переводе на общечеловеческий означает «не нажирайся», – язвительно сказал Александр, и Роман не слишком правдоподобно изобразил возмущение. – Как-то не похоже, что в стране кризис.

– Во-первых, это замок маркиза королевской крови, а во-вторых, вся оставшаяся еда будет подана за обедом, – рассеянно пробормотала Мира, внимание которой было приковано к будущим сотрапезникам.

Хозяин замка, Джон Эклхаст, маркиз Терсский, уже занял свое место во главе стола; по правую руку от него расположилась Камилла Багард, а по левую – худой растрепанный юноша, с которым гости Эшвиля еще не встречались. Два места рядом с Камиллой и три  рядом с юношей пустовали, они определенно были предназначены для новых друзей Бернарда. Почти все остальные стулья были заняты.

– Андрей, садись рядом с Камиллой, после  тебя  Кира и Алекс. Я сяду возле того юноши, Роман – рядом со мной.

Жизнерадостность и легкомысленность Романа, которые так ценили многочисленные земные модели, вряд ли придутся ко двору в Эшвиле, по крайней мере, сейчас. Как, впрочем, и мрачная язвительность Алекса, и надменность Киры. Андрей, вроде бы, должен был вести себя прилично.

– А можно я поменяюсь с Андреем? – жалобно спросил Роман. – Или с Сашкой? Или с Кирой? Я не хочу сидеть рядом с этим.

«Этим» был Джерон – молодой человек с глазами убийцы, и Мира понимала нежелание Романа находиться возле него.

– Нет, – едва слышно ответила она. – Переживешь.

– Дамы и господа, – обратился к собравшимся за столом Эклхаст, когда Мира и остальные подошли к столу, – разрешите представить вам людей, которые спасли жизнь Бернарду: госпожа Амиранда, госпожа Кира, господа Андрей, Александр и Роман. Они любезно согласились воспользоваться нашим гостеприимством прежде, чем продолжить свое путешествие. И это самое малое, что я могу для них сделать, чтобы отблагодарить за Бернарда.

Эклхаст слегка поклонился Мире и остальным – те поклонились в ответ и синхронно с маркизом, стараясь не обращать внимания на множество любопытных взглядов, сели за стол. Все приступили к еде только после того, как Эклхаст сделал первый глоток вина. Но не успели гости толком перекусить, как для них настало время допросов, замаскированных под праздную беседу. При этом Мира была уверена как в том, что Эклхаст еще не говорил с Бернардом, так и в том, что он не ожидает услышать от них правду.

– Надеюсь, вам нравится Эшвиль, – расправившись с куриным рулетом, сказал Эклхаст. – Если у вас есть какие-то просьбы или жалобы – немедленно обращайтесь ко мне или же к тáне Миллиган, экономке замка. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы дорогим гостям было неуютно в Эшвиле.

– Не стоит волноваться, маркиз, – с любезной улыбкой отозвалась Мира, – нас все устраивает, и мы наслаждаемся вашим радушием.

– Рад слышать, госпожа. Однако мы до сих пор не знаем ничего о том, откуда вы родом и куда держите путь. Господин Андрей, не хотите ли поведать нам свою историю? – спросил Эклхаст у Жданова.

Андрей, который в этот момент жевал кусок мясного пирога, запивая его чаем, едва не поперхнулся. Мира на мгновение застыла, а затем положила обратно на тарелку не тронутый  кусок хлеба, намазанный маслом и вишневым вареньем. Почему-то ей казалось, что если Эклхаст захочет услышать историю своих гостей, то он адресует свой вопрос не кому-то конкретно, а в пустоту. Во всяком случае, именно так поступила бы сама Мира, хотя бы для того, чтобы узнать наверняка, кто в их группе лидер. Но у Эклхаста, судя по всему, были другие соображения.

Чем-чем, а богатой фантазией Андрей никогда не отличался и даже отдаленно не представлял, какую «сказку на ночь» собиралась рассказать обитателям Эшвиля Мира, а потому он на некоторое время «завис», пытаясь сообразить, что бы такого соврать. К счастью, на помощь другу пришел Роман. Он тоже не знал, какую лапшу Мира планировала навешать на уши маркизу, но в отличие от Жданова воображения Малиновскому было не занимать. К тому же почти за три дня безвылазного сидения в не слишком комфортной комнате (в его нынешние апартаменты Романа перевели уже после возвращения в Эшвиль Андрея с живым Бернардом)_ бывший вице-президент «Зималетто» успел вдоль и поперек изучить подробную карту Гардии, оставленную ему Андреем. Правду говорить было нельзя, но Роман осознавал, что и полуправда тут не подойдет: группа путешественников, в состав которой входят: брат и сестра, жених последней, конфликтующий с будущим шурином, друг жениха и совершенно посторонняя девица-мага, по местным меркам очень странная и вызывающая подозрение. Вот если бы Мира тоже была чьей-то невестой или родственницей…

– Господин маркиз, – Роман так и не выяснил, как правильно называть Эклхаста, но его это ничуть не смущало, –  простите моего друга: он голоден как волк, и поэтому плохо соображает. Давайте оставим его наслаждаться пирогом, а нашу историю позвольте рассказать мне. Мы все родом из Белльмора – это небольшое селение между иллийской границей и Вабурским лесом. Мы с Андреем  названные братья. И молочные. Да, молочные и названные братья. Кира – моя сестра, Александр и Амиранда тоже брат с сестрой, – никогда еще Малиновского не хотело убить столько людей сразу: и Мира, и Андрей, и Кира. – У семьи Андрея в Белльморе было поместье, когда-то процветающее, но, сами понимаете, проклятье. В общем, в последние годы земля пришла в упадок, селенье захирело, а несколько месяцев назад там случился пожар, и больше половины домов сгорело, включая поместье Андрея, да и мы едва не погибли. После этого нам в Белльморе больше незачем было оставаться, и Андрей решил попытать счастья в Грибсбоне: там дальний его родственник живет. Они ни разу не виделись, характер у старикашки, говорят, мерзкий, и с семьей он все отношения давно порвал, но вдруг поможет? Ну_ мы и отправились в Грибсборн – Андрей, Кира и я.  Но путешествовать через полстраны сейчас не слишком безопасно, и Амиранда с Александром вызвались нас проводить. Мира – маг, она незадолго до пожара приехала в Белльмор навестить брата. В Кальдоне мы познакомились с Бернардом, выяснили, что нам немного по пути. Ну а что было дальше, вам известно. Вот и вся история.

Роман залпом выпил стакан вина, надеясь, что никто из присутствующих в зале гардийцев не был в Белльморе, и только тогда осмелился посмотреть на Миру. Но у той было непроницаемое выражение лица, и Малиновский перевел взгляд на Андрея, в глазах которого был один единственный вопрос: «Ты что, сдурел?!». Тем же вопросом задавалась и Кира, и только ее брата все происходящее, кажется, забавляло.

– Вы проделали немалый путь, – заметил юноша, сидевший слева от Эклхаста.

– Прошу прощения, я проявил себя плохим хозяином и никудышным отцом, – с натянутой улыбкой сказал маркиз и, показав на юношу, представил: – Это мой сын Альберт.

Несколько смущенный обращенным  на него вниманием Альберт кивнул головой. У него были большие карие доброжелательные глаза, темно-русые волосы, вьющиеся и растрепанные, и длинные тонкие пальцы музыканта.

– Вы шли через Вальбурский лес или в обход? – полюбопытствовал Альберт. – Ходят слухи, лес этот стал опасен в последнее время.

– В обход, – быстро сказала Мира. – Лес действительно опасен: лешие не хотят видеть в нем людей, а оборотни стали нападать на близлежащие деревни.

Эклхаст с Камиллой переглянулись – очевидно, они не знали, что ситуация в том районе настолько плоха, и Мира решила, что потом надо будет непременно рассказать им всю правду о том, что произошло в Вальбурском лесу, – Эшвиль тоже был окружен лесами, и Мире не хотелось бы однажды проснуться от завывания оборотней под окном.

– Вам повезло, что вам не встретились разбойники, – подал голос Джерон. – Вальбурский лес – не единственная опасность в том районе.

– Ну почему же, – лениво отозвался Александр, включаясь в коллективное сочинение «Сказки для маркиза», – встретились. Но нам повезло: мы отделались легким испугом и потерей почти всего багажа.

– Да? Любопытно. Никогда еще не слышал о таких благородных разбойниках, – прищурился Джерон.

– Благородных? Я бы их так не назвал, – небрежно ответил Андрей. – Они с удовольствием лишили бы нас всего, включая наши жизни, но они не думали, что среди тех, на кого они напали, есть два сильных мага.

– Помнится, ваш друг говорил только об одном, – поднял бровь Джерон.

– Александр тоже маг, – неохотно признался Андрей, подозревая, что Мира не хотела разглашать эту информацию раньше времени. Но когда он взглянул на нее, Мира едва заметно кивнула ему, давая понять, что все в порядке. Зато Сашку удерживали от убийства Жданова только правила приличия: в самом деле, убивать за завтраком в чужом доме – дурной тон.

– Это у нас _семейное_ , – усмехнулась Мира.

Ответная ухмылка Алекса была больше похожа на волчий оскал.

– Какую конкретно область магии вы практикуете, Амиранда, – спросила Камилла.

– Все понемногу. Я странствующий маг – снимаю порчу и проклятия, лечу, ставлю охранные заклинания. Маг широкого профиля, – невозмутимо ответила Мира, догадываясь, какую реакцию вызовут ее слова.

И действительно: у Джерона в глазах появилось легкое презрение, у Альберта – еще бóльшее любопытство, а Камилла бросила на Миру оценивающий взгляд. Только Эклхаст продолжал смотреть на мага, как прежде. То ли у маркиза не было предрассудков, ведь странствующих магов-женщин не слишком-то уважали во всех странах Материка, то ли он просто притворялся.

– Вы, должно быть, многое повидали в своей жизни, – сказал Альберт, – и много где побывали.

– Нет, я бы так не сказала, – покачала головой Мира. – Я никогда не была дальше Бродхунского брода. И все, что я видела в своих странствиях, сводится к проклятью – повсюду разруха, ожесточение, нетерпимость, безысходность.

– Все и впрямь так плохо? – нахмурился Альберт.

– С моей точки зрения – да. Но, кто знает, возможно, у вас будет другое видение ситуации. Однако для того, чтобы выяснить это, вам надо самому попутешествовать по стране.

– Может быть, когда-нибудь я так и сделаю, – смутился Альберт.

– Я с удовольствием составлю вам компанию, – улыбнулась Мира.

Альберт смутился еще больше.

– А вы, Александр?

– Что «я»?

– Вы странствуете с сестрой?

– Нет. У меня нет тяги к кочевой жизни, – поморщился Воропаев. – Я всю жизнь прожил в… – секундная пауза, во время которой Александр пытался вспомнить название своей якобы родной деревни, – Белльморе, пока она не сгорела. И, как выразилась моя дорогая _сестра_ , я тоже маг широкого профиля.

– Бернарду повезло, что он с вами встретился, – сказал Эклхаст.

– Вы даже не представляете, как, – язвительно пробормотал Александр.

– У вас были большие владения, тан Андрей? – спросил Эклхаст.

– Не слишком. Но и не крошечные. Нескольким поколениям моей семьи хватало, чтобы жить безбедно, пока проклятье все не испортило. Земля перестала давать урожай, скотина дохла, как мухи осенью, даже наш знаменитый яблоневый сад засох, а ведь мы делали самые лучшие сидр и варенье в округе, – если бы Роман не слышал этого собственными ушами, он никогда не поверил бы, что Андрей может так вдохновенно врать про сидр и коров. – Но мы еще долго держались – соседняя деревня умерла намного раньше.

– Мне жаль, – искренне сказал маркиз.

На этом допрос закончился, а с ним и завтрак. Эклхаст встал из-за стола первым, дав понять, что можно расходиться.

– Надеюсь, мы еще поговорим чуть позже, а сейчас меня ждут дела. Чувствуйте себя как дома, – Эклхаст коротко поклонился Мире и ее товарищам и покинул зал.

«Но не забывайте, что вы в гостях» – Роман был уверен, что именно это очень хотел добавить Эклхаст, но сдержался. Вслед за маркизом, пожелав гостям приятного времяпрепровождения в Эшвиле, ушла Камилла.

– Госпожа Амиранда, – нерешительно сказал Альберт, – если позволите, я хотел бы как-нибудь расспросить вас о ваших странствиях. Признаться, я нечасто выезжаю за пределы Эшвиля, и мне интересно, как и чем живет страна.

– Разумеется, – с фальшивой улыбкой выдавила Мира, надеясь, что к тому времени, как Альберт решит поговорить с ней на эту тему, он уже будет знать, что она из Наэрии. О том, как и чем живет ее родное королевство, она с радостью ему поведает.

Альберт показался ей милым мальчиком, но он ни капли не был похож на своего отца или Бернарда. После получаса знакомства Мира успела увидеть, что ему не хватает твердости, жесткости, уверенности в себе. Нет, это ни в коем случае не делало его хуже или лучше Эклхаста, Бернарда или Андрея.  В конце концов, не всем же быть воинами, не меньше солдат и героев обществу нужны поэты, музыканты и фермеры, но сейчас, в это смутное и кровавое время, в Гардии любому музыканту лучше было родиться солдатом. Знает ли Альберт о том, что его отец и Бернард заговорщики? Участвует ли сам в этом заговоре? Вряд ли.

Мира поднялась, и ее товарищи – все, кроме Романа, немедленно сделали то же самое. Малиновский был слишком занят ореховым рулетом, чтобы обращать внимание на окружающих. Андрей прочистил горло.

– Кхм, Роман Дмитриевич, нам пора, – сказал он, мысленно обещая свернуть Ромке шею, если тот немедленно не поднимет голову.

То ли Роман прочитал мысли Андрея, то ли окончательно объелся (до рулета он успел съесть несколько острых колбасок, солидный кусок мясного пирога, яблочный пирожок, пару бутербродов с маслом и вареньем и запить все это кружкой вина), но все же он взглянул на Жданова и остальных.

– Что? А, пора так пора.

Роман быстро вскочил с места, не забыв прихватить со стола пару пирожков, – кто знает, когда удастся поесть в следующий раз.

– До обеда я буду у себя в комнате, – сказала Мира, когда они дошли до лестницы, ведущей в то крыло замка, где находились их комнаты. – Алекс, ты составишь мне компанию. Не уверена, что в замке можно колдовать в полную силу, – добавила она вполголоса, – но мы попытаемся. Роман, та девушка, которая заходила к тебе утром, – моя новая камеристка Шелли, держись от нее подальше. Что до остальных служанок замка… помни, пожалуйста, что «нет» значит «нет» во всех мирах. Да, и еще – и это касается всех: что бы там ни говорил Эклхаст, постарайтесь не бродить по замку неприкаянными душами: это наверняка вызовет подозрение, даже если у вас нет дурных намерений. Я бы посоветовала вам сидеть в своих комнатах, но, полагаю, эта идея не вызовет у вас энтузиазма. Можете погулять в саду, так будет лучше всего. Увидимся за обедом, – с этими словами Мира развернулась и, придерживая юбку, взбежала по лестнице.

 – Ты идешь? – позвала она Воропаева, перегнувшись через перила.

При любых других обстоятельствах Алекс сказал бы в ответ что-то вроде: «Я тебе не собака, чтобы ходить за тобой на поводке», но сейчас альтернативой очередному уроку магии было либо исследование замка в компании Жданова, либо прогулка в саду (опять же, вместе с Андреем), либо сидение в своей комнате в одиночестве. Ни то, ни другое, ни третье Воропаева не привлекало, и он неохотно поднялся по лестнице, не преминув процедить сквозь зубы:

– Я тебе не Жданов и не один из твоих подданных. Ими будешь командовать, а мной – не смей.

– Ладно, – легко согласилась Мира, – не буду. Извини, если тебя это так задело.

– С чего вдруг такая доброта? – подозрительно спросил Алекс.

– Это не доброта. Ты прав, у меня нет права распоряжаться ни тобой, ни Андреем, ни Кирой, и до сих пор я делала это только ради того, чтобы мы все выжили. Но в данный момент в этом нет необходимости, просто… полагаю, я просто увлеклась. К тому же, вы уже более-менее освоились на Материке. Обещаю, я больше не буду вам приказывать, разве что в экстренных случаях.

– И на том спасибо, – проворчал Алекс.

Ему в принципе не нравилось, когда им командуют, а выполнять приказы женщины не нравилось вдвойне, хотя он и понимал, что все, что хотела от него Мира, было обусловлено необходимостью, и она никогда не старалась унизить или оскорбить его. Но ему было странно слышать, как свободно Мира отказывается от того, чтобы контролировать его и остальных. Александр точно знал – и честно себе в этом признавался, – что ему это не удалось бы. Власть в его понимании всегда была тем, от чего не отказываются по доброй воле, особенно люди, в которых течет королевская кровь. При мысли о том, что когда-нибудь у него самого, возможно, будет право повелевать целой страной, Алекс поежился. Раньше эта перспектива вызвала бы у него восторг. Теперь же к этому восторгу примешивалась изрядная доля страха.

* * *

Едва Мира и Александр скрылись из вида, Роман сказал жизнерадостно:

– Ну, я пошел исследовать замок.

– Ты что, глухой? – спросила Кира. – Хочешь, чтобы стража замка порубила тебя на куски, если ты случайно забредёшь, куда не надо?

Андрей молча с ней согласился.

– Не забреду, – подмигнул друзьям Роман. – Я надеюсь найти себе экскурсовода. Какую-нибудь симпатичную служаночку, не обремененную моралью.

– Тогда Мира тебя сама убьет, – мрачно отозвался Андрей.

– Вот уж не думаю, – весело улыбнулся Роман. – Ее Высочество видит и понимает больше, чем ты считаешь, мой дорогой друг. Все, я пошел. Удачного дня. Вас с собой не зову, сами понимаете.

– Кот мартовский! – не удержался от комментария Андрей, глядя в спину Малиновскому.

Кира фыркнула, обняла Андрея за талию и, не обращая внимания на то, как он напрягся, прошептала:

– Знаешь, у меня нет ни малейшего желания ничего исследовать. Пойдем в мою комнату?

– Э-э-э… ты уверена? Сегодня такой хороший день, мы могли бы погулять в саду.

– Забудь о саде, – Кира прижалась к нему всем телом, – идем ко мне. Нельзя упускать такую возможность.

Еще на Земле в их отношениях появилась трещина, которая в Гардии превратилась в глубокую зияющую пропасть, и Кира это прекрасно понимала.  На протяжении всего пути в Эшвиль они практически не разговаривали друг с другом: Андрей почти не замечал Киру, которая, в свою очередь, то не обращала на него внимания, то не сводила с него глаз. С него и с Миры. И обоих это устраивало. Андрей никогда не считал себя трусом, но от мысли о том, что ему придется объясняться с Кирой, его сердце проваливалось в пятки. Кира же... она чувствовала себя так, словно у нее раздвоение сознания: одна ее личность давно уже осознала, что все, что было у них с Андреем – фальшивка, и даже в какой-то степени смирилась с этим, а вторая никак не могла в это поверить.

Что нашло на нее сейчас, Кира и сама не знала. Наверное, ей до чертиков надоела эта неопределенность, и она хотела, наконец, выяснить, была ли она все эти годы дурой, потому что любила Андрея Жданова и верила ему, или все же у них еще оставалась надежда на «и жили они долго и счастливо». Впрочем, какая-то ее часть с большей готовностью оставалась бы в неведении до конца своих дней. Будь они на Земле, Кира никогда не пошла бы на это, – она наверняка продолжала бы обманывать себя, забывать измены Андрея и делать вид, что у них все в порядке. И если бы Кира не считала, что их с братом жизни, ежедневно подвергавшиеся риску в Гардии, дороже ее любви к Андрею, она обязательно сказала бы спасибо судьбе, которая помогла ей хоть немного разобраться в себе, отправив их всех в эту прóклятую и проклЯтую страну.

– Хорошо, – тяжело вздохнул Андрей. Похоже, ему больше не удастся избегать этого объяснения. – Идем.

 

– … так… давно… не были… вместе… – выдохнула между поцелуями Кира.

Едва они с Андреем вошли в комнату, которую она с сегодняшнего утра называла своей, Кира прижала Жданова спиной к двери и буквально накинулась на него с поцелуями. И Андрей соврал бы, сказав, что ни на секунду не задумался о том, чтобы отложить объяснение и воспользоваться тем, что так щедро предлагала Кира. Ему стоило огромных трудов отстранить от себя невесту, чьи поцелуи напоминали о том, как давно он не был с женщиной.

– Кира… Кира… подожди… Кира, да подожди ты! Нам надо поговорить.

– Поговори-и-ить? – протянула Кира и рассмеялась – коротко, нервно и зло. – Раньше ты предпочитал действовать.

– Кира, не надо так, – поморщился Андрей, – давай успокоимся и поговорим как взрослые вменяемые люди.

– Да? Выходит, до этого между нами все было по-детски и несерьезно?

– Кирюша…

– Так, стоп. Жданов, ответь мне на один вопрос. Только на один, но честно, если ты, конечно, еще помнишь, что означает это слово. Ты меня любишь?

– Это сложно…

– Неужели? А по-моему, ничего сложно тут нет, вариантов ответа всего два: «да» и «нет». Так ты любишь меня или нет?

Андрей снял очки и нервно потер переносицу – он делал так всегда, когда нервничал. И что ему отвечать? Сказать правду, полуправду или соврать?

– Нет, – угрюмо признался наконец Андрей, который чувствовал себя в этот момент не только трусом, но и полным идиотом. – Извини. Я… я не хотел, чтобы все так получилось.

Кира снова рассмеялась, но теперь уже скорее истерично.

– Не хотел? Не хотел?! Ты себя хоть слышишь? А чего ты хотел, когда четыре года назад соблазнял в Новый год меня на родительской даче? Когда признавался мне в любви? Когда делал предложение? Хотя я и сама знаю – тебе нужно было кресло президента «Зималетто» и ради этого ты готов был на все, даже на то, чтобы спать со мной. Ради этого ты решился на самый страшный для тебя шаг – жениться на мне. Конечно, какой же дурой я была раньше: следовало бы сразу догадаться, что на свадьбу тебя может сподвигнуть исключительно президентство. Ты же не способен на любовь, Жданов! Ни на любовь, ни на верность. Ты меня использовал. Саша меня об этом предупреждал, а я не хотела верить. Какой же ты мерзавец, Андрей. Ты мерзавец, я дура – хорошая парочка! – Кира говорила быстро, без пауз, и ее ничуть не интересовало, что скажет ей в ответ Жданов: она сама себе давно уже все объяснила, и Андрей не смог бы ее переубедить. Впрочем, тут же Кира добавила, противореча самой себе:

 – Неужели ты ни капельки не любил меня? Даже когда устроил мне на День рождения сюрприз, о котором я не подозревала до последней секунды, и отвез на Санторини? Даже когда дарил охапки цветов, осыпал лепестками роз, приносил завтрак в постель? Да ты лучший в мире притворщик Андрей!

По щекам Киры катились слезы, но она их, казалось, не замечала.

– Нет, все не так, Кира. Выслушай меня, пожалуйста, – Андрей взъерошил волосы и принялся мерить шагами комнату, избегая смотреть на уже бывшую невесту. – Я… я был в тебя влюблен, правда. Тогда, в Новый год, на даче твоих родителей, я вдруг впервые увидел в тебе женщину, а не девчонку, почти сестру.  Ты была ослепительна, – Жданов улыбнулся воспоминаниям. – И я поклялся себе, что сделаю все, чтобы завоевать тебя. Я не думал, что все так получится. Я не представлял, что все закончится так… Прости.

– Почему? Почему ты меня разлюбил? Что я сделала не так? – с трудом сдерживая рыдания спросила Кира.

– Ничего. Не знаю. Кира, я не знаю, когда и что пошло не так!

Он знал. Конечно, он не мог назвать точный день и час, но он не мог сказать об этом Кире. Не мог сказать, что тогда его чувства к ней были влюбленностью, сладкой, умопомрачительной и мимолетной, но никак не любовью. Не мог признаться, что, когда развеялся розовый туман этой влюбленности, он осознал, что Кира душит его своим тотальным контролем, своей любовью, больше похожей на одержимость. Да, наверное, он лгал ей, признаваясь в любви, но ложь эта была невольной – тогда он верил в это. Но Кира была удобна ему – сначала как безотказная любовница, затем как средство получения президентского поста, и поэтому после того, как его увлечение ей прошло, Андрей оставил все, как было. Поступок труса и подлеца? Возможно, хотя Андрей и не считал себя таким уж мерзавцем. И в данную минуту он чувствовал невыразимое облегчение оттого, что всё, наконец, закончено.

– Что мне сделать, Андрей? Что сделать для того, чтобы ты снова меня полюбил? – Кира почти проклинала себя за эти слова. «Почти» –  поскольку, несмотря ни на что, в ней все еще жила любовь к Андрею, сумасшедшая и безграничная.

– Кира… – глухо сказал Андрей, и на его лице Кира прочла ответ на свой вопрос.

– Уходи, – отвернувшись, шепотом приказала Кира, боясь, что сорвется на крик. – Ненавижу тебя. Уходи, убирайся.

Андрей неуверенно потоптался на месте, раздумывая над тем, стоит ли попытаться утешить Киру или оставить ее в покое, и в итоге тихо вышел из комнаты. Едва за ним закрылась дверь, Кира бросилась на кровать и разрыдалась.

* * *

– Почему в замке нельзя колдовать?

– Обычно замки такого размера и статуса охраняет слишком много заклинаний, многослойных и разновременных, они не позволяют применять внутри замка магию высокого уровня. Что, кстати, довольно бессмысленно в плане внутренней безопасности – причинить немало вреда можно и простейшим заклинанием, если произнести его в нужном месте и в нужное время, но зато система защитных заклинаний отражает внешние атаки. Закрой глаза. Сеть охранных чар должна выглядеть примерно как… схема вашего московского метро или паутина, усыпанная каплями с каплями росы. Эти капли, светящиеся точки – узловые пункты, именно по ним нужно бить, чтобы разрушить всю сеть, но для этого надо сначала выяснить, какие конкретно накладывались заклятья. Увидел? Замечательно. А теперь открывай глаза, у нас другая задача….

* * *

-… о-о-о, господин Рома-а-а-ан…

* * *

Все смешалось в доме Облонских, все смешалось в доме… Это у него, у Андрея, в голове все смешалось. Его захлестывали эмоции – облегчение, стыд, неловкость, раскаяние, почему-то гнев, – и он чувствовал себя как бурлящий котелок, чье содержимое вот-вот выплеснется на плиту. Андрею срочно необходимо было проветриться и остыть, и он рассудил, что лучшее для этого место – парк за Эшвилем. От замка парк отделяла широкая утоптанная площадка, на которой сражалась… нет, не сражалась, тренировалась примерно дюжина мужчин – стража замка.  Звон клинков смешивался с боевыми воплями и стонами от боли, на языке ощущался металлический привкус, а в воздухе стоял запах пота и еще чего-то, чего Андрей никак не мог разобрать. На краю площадки застыл Джерон – он не сводил глаз со своих людей и время от времени выкрикивал то похвалы, то замечания.

Разумнее всего было обойти площадку и зайти в парк сбоку, но в эту минуту Андрей не дружил со здравым смыслом. В данный момент больше всего на свете ему хотелось что-нибудь разбить, запустить в стену, со сладострастием растоптать ногами. Будь он на Земле, он непременно так и сделал бы, после чего ему пришлось бы менять монитор в кабинете или  же кофейный столик дома, но раз уж сейчас Андрей не мог ничего разнести на кусочки (чужой замок все ж таки!), он утешился тем, что решил понаблюдать за практикой стражников. Их спарринги были ничуть не похожи на те учебные бои, что были у Жданова с Мирой и у Романа с Бернардом, или же на поединки Миры и Бернарда. На первый взгляд складывалось впечатление, что солдаты сражаются не на жизнь, а на смерть, и, только приглядевшись, можно было понять, что, как бы ожесточенно они ни бились, ни один из них не был ранен. Андрей остановился в нескольких шагах от Джерона, отлично сознавая, что следовало бы держаться от эрц-капитана подальше, но… плевал Жданов на доводы рассудка. Когда им руководили сильные эмоции, он терял способность рассуждать логически.

Некоторое время Андрей молча смотрел, как упражняются стражники, пока Джерон не поинтересовался, не поворачивая головы:

– Вы что-то хотели, _господин Андрей_? – в голосе эрц-капитана была неприкрытая насмешка.

 

– Да нет, ничего, – нарочито небрежно отозвался Андрей. – Просто смотрю. Что, это запрещено?

– Нет, не запрещено, – после долгой паузы ответил Джерон. – Но мои люди – не шуты или артисты, они тренируются не на потеху публике, а оттачивают навыки, с помощью которых они зарабатывают себе на хлеб и при необходимости могут справиться с разбойниками, попавшимися им на пути, самостоятельно, не прячась за женскую юбку.

Неважно, что Джерон не поверил той истории, что рассказал за завтраком Роман, неважно, что она действительно была ложью, – оскорбление есть оскорбление.

– Мне показалось, или я слышал тявканье нахального щенка? – спросил он ледяным тоном. Андрей нарывался, равно, как и Джерон, и оба сознательно на это шли.

– Я верен маркизу Эклхасту и своему долгу перед ним, однако честь мне дороже. И, тем не менее, я не стану требовать удовлетворения… пока что. Репутация маркиза как доброго хозяина безусловно пострадает, если во время пребывания в Эшвиле здоровью одного из его гостей  будет нанесен серьезный ущерб.

– Совершенно с вами согласен, – кивнул Андрей, снимая очки. – В самом деле: прятаться за женскую юбку – это позор для настоящего мужчины. А вот прятаться за широкую спину маркиза – это, бесспорно, высшее проявление доблести и отваги.

Уже через секунду кончик меча Джерона уперся Жданову в кадык.

– Я советую вам не играть с огнем, господин Андрей. Жизнь у вас одна, и будет обидно, если она преждевременно оборвется.

– Цените лучше собственную жизнь, эрц-капитан, – сквозь зубы ответил Жданов. – У вас их тоже не десяток.

– Брент, меч, – пролаял Джерон, отстраняя свой клинок от горла Андрея.

Один из стражников подал эрц-капитану меч, который Джерон протянул Жданову.

– Готовы отвечать за свои слова? – спросил юноша.

– Всегда готов, – ухмыльнулся Жданов.

Шансов у него не было. Он совсем недавно научился держать в руках меч и мало что умел, даже Малиновский был более искусным мечником, чем он. И все же Андрей надеялся, что произойдет чудо, и он, как в голливудских фильмах, победит опытного и сильного противника исключительно силой воли и желанием к победе. Но чуда так и не произошло. Как только Андрей принял у Джерона меч, его сознание словно отключилось, отдав «бразды правления» телу, которому быстро пришлось вспомнить все, что оно делало на уроках фехтования, и Жданов действовал практически на автопилоте. Сколько времени занял их с Джероном поединок – хотя, пожалуй, это было слишком громкое слово для того, что произошло, – Жданов не знал. Когда он снова вернулся в реальность, то обнаружил, что лежит на земле, а над ним возвышается эрц-капитан с нацеленным на Андрея мечом. И снова тело Жданова среагировало быстрее мозга: Андрей стремительно откатился в сторону, за секунду до того, как клинок Джерона вонзился в почву в пяти сантиметрах от того места, где только что было плечо бывшего президента «Зималетто». Не давая противнику времени опомнится, Андрей быстро перевернулся на бок и со всей силы нанес Джерону несколько ударов ногой:  в щиколотку, колено  и бок. Эрц-капитан, не ожидавший от Жданова такой прыти, упал, и Андрей, не вспоминая про свой меч, валявшийся примерно в метре от него, бросился на Джерона. Так дуэль на мечах превратилась в обычный мордобой, в котором шансы Андрея и Джерона были примерно равны.

Неизвестно, как долго продолжалась бы эта драка, если бы Альберт, случайно проходивший мимо, ее не остановил. Ему ничего не было известно о бойцовских качествах Андрея, зато он хорошо знал Джерона (и, откровенно говоря, немного его побаивался), а потому был уверен, что если он не вмешается, гость не доживет до заката. Увлеченные потасовкой эрц-капитан и Жданов не слышали, как Альберт сначала поинтересовался, что происходит, потом потребовал от Джерона прекратить бой, а потом приказал стражникам разнять дерущихся, что те и сделали, хотя и с неохотой: пусть номинально Альберт и был их господином, Джерона они уважали гораздо больше, чем сына маркиза.

– Не трогайте меня!

– Пустите меня!

Джерон и Андрей были солидарны в своем желании продолжить выяснение отношений.

– Эрц-капитан, что здесь творится? Что вы себе позволяете? – тонким звенящим голосом спросил Альберт. – Вы подняли руку на нашего гостя?

– Все в порядке, не стоит беспокоиться, – хмуро сказал Андрей, сплевывая кровь. – Он не виноват.

– В задачу эрц-капитана Джерона входит обеспечение безопасности обитателей замка, а не нанесение им телесных повреждений, – сухо возразил Альберт, переводя взгляд со Жданова на Джерона и обратно.

– Я…

– Это моя вина, – перебил Джерона Андрей. – Я попросил эрц-капитана дать мне пару уроков владения мечом, и мы несколько увлеклись, сравнивая… различные приемы самообороны, – оправдание вышло неправдоподобным, но Жданов не хотел, чтобы Джерону влетело. Вернее, хотел, но понимал, что это может быть чревато, особенно если они надолго задержатся в Эшвиле.

– Эрц-капитан не должен увлекаться. Я сообщу капитану Мазелю о вашем недостойном поведении.

– Может, не надо? – улыбка Андрея, которая предполагалась быть обаятельной, вышла довольно страшной, как у вампира, из-за разбитой губы. – Джерон просто не мог отказать гостю. Если бы я не был столь настойчив, ничего не случилось бы. У меня нет претензий к эрц-капитану.

– Хорошо, – поколебавшись, сказал Альберт. – Но, Джерон, если подобное повторится, последствия будут самыми неблагоприятными.

Джерон коротко кивнул.

– Господин Андрей, давайте я провожу вас к тане Миллиган, она всегда хранит запас очень действенной ранозаживляющей мази, – предложил Альберт.

– Да, думаю, это хорошая идея.

– Господин Андрей, – окликнул Джерон Жданова, когда тот уже повернулся, чтобы уйти с площадки. – Фехтуете вы плохо, но у вас хорошие задатки. Если решите сменить род занятий, обращайтесь. Да, и благодарю за… приемы самообороны.

С этими словами эрц-капитан протянул Андрею руку, которую Жданов с готовностью пожал.

– Всегда пожалуйста. Буду иметь в виду.

У Джерона была рассечена бровь, а правый глаз уже начал заплывать, и Андрей честно признался себе, что гордится этим, и к черту всех, кто считает, что кулаками ничего не добьешься. Он не только выпустил пар, он  добился, осталось только выяснить, чего именно.

* * *

Тана Миллиган оказалась не дородной матроной неопределенного возраста, как ее представлял себе Андрей, а невысокой сухонькой старушкой с ясными внимательными глазами, острым носом и поджатыми губами. С бесстрастным выражением лица она выдала Жданову пузырек с мазью, поохала над тем, какой Альберт худой, пообещала ему, что завтра на завтрак будут его любимые пирожки, и выпроводила обоих из кладовой.

– Господин Андрей…

– Просто Андрей.

– Да, хорошо, конечно. Андрей, не хочу лезть не в свое дело, но Джерон – опасный враг, с ним лучше не связываться. Но он никогда не ударит в спину и всегда будет драться в открытую. Что, впрочем, не делает его менее опасным.

– Спасибо, я учту, – пробормотал Андрей.

– Вам помочь нанести мазь?

– Да нет, я сам справлюсь.

– В таком случае, всего доброго.

Когда Андрей поднялся к себе, то выяснил, что с «сам справлюсь» он погорячился: в комнате не было ни единого зеркала. А обрабатывать ссадины на ощупь – малоприятно и не очень эффективно. К тому же у Андрея возникло вдруг острое желание, чтобы его пожалели. И поэтому он тихонько поскребся к Мире.

– Кто? – раздраженно спросила она, недовольная тем, что их с Алексом прервали. Но ее недовольство мгновенно сменилось тревогой, когда она увидела «изрядно ощипанного, но не побежденного» Андрея. – Что случилось?

– Ничего особенно.

– Наконец-то Жданов получил по заслугам, – довольно сказал из-за ее спины Александр.

– Шел бы ты отсюда. Например, к Кире, ты ей сейчас нужен.

– Что ты опять…

– Иди, – Мира не дала закончить Воропаеву предложение. – Ругаться потом будете.

Негодующий Александр вышел из комнаты, а Мира, взяв у Жданова мазь, снова спросила:

– Так что случилось?

– Я порвал с Кирой, – выпалил Андрей.

– Это она тебя так? – изумилась Мира.

– Нет, это другая история, – рассмеялся Жданов и охнул от боли.

– Сочувствовать или поздравлять?

– Немного того, немного другого, – поразмыслив, ответил Андрей. – Я полагал, все будет хуже, – неожиданно для себя разоткровенничался он. – А она даже не влепила мне пощечину.

– И это так тебя расстроило, что ты полез с кем-то в драку? – насмешливо поинтересовалась Мира, осторожно промывая ссадины на его лице.

– Ну, можно сказать и так, – хмыкнул Жданов. – Как-то все перевернулось с ног на голову. Были бы мы на Земле, Кира бы… В общем, наверняка все было бы по другому, не так легко.

– Твоя скромность тебя погубит, – улыбнулась Мира. Нет, ну надо же: он расстроен тем, что Кира восприняла их разрыв не так болезненно, как он думал!

– Что?

– Да так, ничего. Все же, кто тебя так разукрасил?

– Джерон. И я, между прочим, отделал его не хуже, – похвастался Жданов и рассказал о его стычке с эрц-капитаном. Но реакция Миры на его рассказ была немного не такой, как он рассчитывал – вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, посочувствовать ему или похвалить, она закусила нижнюю губу и задумчиво потерла лоб.

– Что-то тут не сходится, что-то так, – сказала она. – Такое впечатление… Сдается мне, он тебя проверял.

– Что значит, проверял?

– Джерон не из тех людей, что станут вот так провоцировать гостя хозяина и тем более поддаваться на его провокации. Это противоречит всем правилам и принципам, и честь тут ни при чем. Он слишком хладнокровен и выдержан, чтобы так легко выйти из себя. Скорее всего, Джерона попросили… как это выражаются у вас на Земле… а, да, – прощупать тебя и нас всех, вот он и постарался выяснить, как ты владеешь мечом и как ты реагируешь на оскорбления, твои сильные и слабые стороны.

– Черт бы его побрал!

– Ничего страшного, он не узнал ничего такого, что не видно невооруженным взглядом.

– Что-о-о?

– Не делай такие глаза. И сиди спокойно, пожалуйста. То, что ты пока еще никудышный мечник, легко понять, и это совпадает с историей, придуманной Романом, – фермер и не должен хорошо фехтовать. А то, что ты не образец невозмутимости… ну, это, в общем-то, тоже не секрет. Но сегодня у тебя были причины, чтобы действовать более импульсивно, чем обычно, о чем Джерон не знает. Это может быть нам на руку.

– Бред какой-то, – вздохнул Жданов. – Мне лично уже надоело видеть в каждом встречном врага и подозревать во всех смертных грехах.

– В том состоянии, в каком она сейчас находится, Гардии далеко до дружелюбия, а беспечность с новыми знакомыми может стоить жизни. Откровенно говоря, я тоже к такому не привыкла, в Наэрии все совсем по другому, но я научилась никому не доверять на Земле. Ты не представляешь, как я поначалу боялась машин. Панически! Но водопровод и канализация меня покорили. Вы вернетесь на Землю, Андрей, и все будет по-старому: никаких проклятий, никаких пророчеств,  дуэлей, магов, разбойников и оборотней. Обычная земная жизнь со своими опасностями: маньяками, террористическими актами, падениями самолетов и так далее.

– Очень оптимистично, – пробормотал себе под нос Андрей и добавил уже громче: – И без тебя.

– Что «без меня»?

– Там не будет тебя.

– Я не буду скучать по Земле. Но некоторым ее обитателям – да. Все, готово, к вечеру будешь как новенький, – Мира нервно закрыла склянку с мазью. – Иди, тебе надо прийти в себя.

– Я…

– Иди.

Она была не готова к этому разговору. Не сейчас.

* * *

На обеде в главном зале Эшвиля ни Эклхаст, ни Камилла, ни Фрейн Мазель (тот пожилой мужчина, который стоял за спиной маркиза, когда Андрей и Роман впервые приехали в Эшвиль, отец Джерона и капитан дворцовой стражи) не появились. Как, впрочем, и Кира, и половина тех людей, которые присутствовали на завтраке. Андрей (чьи ссадины, как и обещала Мира, почти зажили) был мрачен, злой Воропаев бросал на него испепеляющие взгляды, напряженная Мира подозревала, что маркиз разговаривает в этот момент с Бернардом, и готовилась к непростому разговору с хозяином замка; и лишь с лица Романа не сходила широкая улыбка. Мира, прекрасно понимавшая, чем занимался Малиновский в то время, пока она учила колдовать Алекса и лечила Андрея, мысленно поморщилась. Она не была ханжой, и амурные похождения Романа ее не волновали, но она не исключала, что из-за них Малиновский может влипнуть в неприятности, которые скажутся не только на нем, но и на них всех. Но об этом пока думать было рано. Джерон (чей синяк под глазам был едва заметен, а рассеченная бровь выглядела значительно лучше, чем утром), сидевший на том же месте, что и за завтраком, равнодушно наблюдал за Мирой и остальными, но равнодушие это было показным: эрц-капитан следил на каждым движением чужаков, запоминая их привычки, вкусы, предпочтения. В Гардии было на редкость мало людей, пользовавшихся абсолютным доверием Джерона, а все остальные автоматически заносились в категорию потенциальных врагов, о которых следовало выяснить как можно больше – так, на всякий случай. Альберт, выглядевший немного виноватым, извинился за то, что его отец не в состоянии уделить должное внимание гостям, поскольку очень занят, и попытался занять Миру разговором. Но ей было не до светских бесед. Из вежливости она старалась слушать Альберта и отвечать ему, однако отвечала она невпопад, и, в конце концов, юноша замолк, а Мира пообещала себе, что в ближайшее время обязательно сделает все, чтобы загладить свою вину перед ним. Что-то ей подсказывало, что Альберту будет интересно послушать о том, как и чем живут Наэрия и Земля.

После обеда Мира, Андрей, Роман и Александр разошлись по своим комнатам, но оставались там недолго – примерно через час к Мире пришла Шелли и сказала, маркиз Эклхаст ждет ее с товарищами в Круглом кабинете. Воропаевы, Андрей и Роман уже ждали Миру в коридоре,  и, увидев красные опухшие глаза и отрешенное лицо Воропаевой, принцесса испытала острое желание собственными руками придушить Андрея за то, что тот выбрал столь неудачное время, чтобы порвать с невестой. Сейчас им всем необходимо было трезво мыслить и оставаться спокойными и сосредоточенными, а вместо этого Кира упивалась своим горем, Андрей – чувством вины, а Алекс слишком сочувствовал сестре и ненавидел Жданова, чтобы думать о чем-то еще.

– Слушай, что говорить-то? – шепотом поинтересовался у Миры Малиновский – единственный из землян, кто в данный момент рассуждал логически, чему немало способствовало приятное времяпрепровождение с одной миленькой служанкой в одном из многочисленных неиспользуемых помещений замка. Счастливый и довольный Роман всегда был умнее Романа неудовлетворенного.

– Правду, только правду и ничего кроме правды, – отозвалась Мира. – Но придержи пока информацию о том, кого мы считаем будущим королем. Слышите? Это всех касается, – обратилась она к Воропаевым и Андрею.

Жданов пробормотал что-то невразумительное, остальные ничего не ответили.

Круглым кабинетом оказалась та самая комната, где маркиз впервые принимал Жданова и Малиновского (как потом выяснилось, «круглым» кабинет называли из-за стоящего там стола редкой для Гардии круглой формы), и, как и тогда, Эклхаст был не один, рядом с ним сидели Камилла и Фрейн Мазель.

– Прошу, присаживайтесь, – сказал Эклхаст, едва Мира и ее друзья зашли в комнату. – Я предлагаю не ходить вокруг да около, теряя время, а сразу говорить начистоту. Час назад Бернард рассказал мне крайне занимательную историю, которая не имеет ничего общего с той, что вы поведали нам за завтраком. Так кто вы на самом деле?

Глубоко вздохнув, Мира начала свой рассказ.

– И вы хотите, чтобы я вам поверил? – покачав головой, спросил Эклхаст, когда она закончила

– Ну, Бернард же поверил, – хмыкнул Андрей.

– Бернард… Бернард умен, но он еще молод и неопытен. И он очень любит свою страну, так что я понимаю, почему он с такой готовностью принял ваши слова на веру. Но мне нужны доказательства.

– Главное доказательство – мы сами, – пожал плечами Жданов. – Переместиться на Землю прямо на ваших глазах мы не можем. Паспорт с пропиской вас, подозреваю, не убедит.

– Эх, были бы живы мобильники, – пробормотал Роман.

– Не помогло бы, – тихо заметил Воропаев. – Сочли бы их магическими штуками.

– Андрей прав, – сказала Мира. – Единственное доказательство – мы сами. Как я могу убедить вас в том, что я действительно принцесса Наэрийская, а мои спутники – уроженцы другого мира? Правда, если вы расспросите леших в Вальбургском лесу, они скажут, что мы появились из ниоткуда, свалились с неба, но я сомневаюсь в том, что они захотят с вами общаться. Вы либо верите нам, либо нет.

– Мне нужно подтверждение вашей истории. Я не могу рисковать.

– Да? Насколько мне известно, вы в любом случае намеревались устроить переворот и захватить трон. Вам не придется кардинально менять планы, просто королем станете не вы, а один из моих друзей.

– Кто, кстати?

– Полагаю, если вы нам не верите, это не имеет никакого значения, – ухмыльнулся Роман, поудобнее устраиваясь на жестком стуле.

Услышав это, Мира мило улыбнулась маркизу, демонстрируя согласие с Малиновским.

– Если вы и впрямь опытный маг, вы должны знать, что узнать правду можно разными способами, – Эклхаст пристально взглянул на Миру.

– Знаю, – кивнула наэрийская принцесса. Она ожидала такого поворота событий, но он ее, мягко говоря, не радовал. – «Четыре минуты», никакое другое зелье меня не устроит.

Камилла слегка нахмурилась.

– Госпожа Амиранда, за последние тридцать лет в Гардии было изобретено более безопасное во всех отношениях зелье… – начала она, но Мира перебила ее:

– Нет. «Четыре минуты», причем зелье и противоядие должны быть сварены и разлиты в нашем с Кирой присутствии, а сосуды с ними – магически запечатаны.

– Как пожелаете, – Камилле явно было не по душе решение Миры, но настаивать на своем она не стала. «Четыре минуты» так «Четыре минуты». – Я начну варить зелья завтра на рассвете и пошлю за вами Джудит.

Андрей хотел было спросить, что за «Четыре минуты», но Мира крепко сжала его руку, лежавшую на колени. _Я потом объясню._

– Хорошо. В таком случае мы поговорим завтра вечером, – сказала Мира, вставая.

– Я почти верю, что вы принцесса Наэрии, госпожа Амиранда, – усмехнулся вдруг Эклхаст. – Вы очень похожи на вашу бабку.

– Вот как? – подняла бровь Мира. – Любопытно. На какую из двух? На королеву Софию Кэтрин Амстед Лиеж, которая никогда не покидала пределы Наэрии? Или же на мать моей мамы, Амиранду Сельвани, умершую лет пятьдесят назад?

Это было даже не смешно. Неужели Эклхаст всерьез надеялся, что Мира купится на эту маленькую провокацию? Маркиз предпочел оставить вопрос Миры без ответа.

– Увидимся за ужином, – подчеркнуто вежливо сказал он.

– Разумеется, – в знак согласия склонила голову Мира. – Всего доброго.

Андрей и Роман, понявшие, что встреча закончена, переглянулись, неторопливо, нога в ногу, чеканя шаг, дошли до двойных дверей и широко распахнули их, чтобы Мира и Воропаевы могли выйти из Круглого кабинета. Мира и Кира покинули комнату первыми, плечом к плечу, забыв на время о своих разногласиях, чтобы не портить _мальчикам_ шоу. За ними последовал Алекс, мрачный, собранный, прикрывающих их. Жданов и Малиновский вышли последними, аккуратно закрыв за собой двери.

* * *

– И что это было? – спросила Мира Андрея и Романа, когда они все собрались у нее.

Вопреки опасениям Жданова и Малиновского, она не была рассержена, скорее удивлена и немного позабавлена их поведением.

– Да так, ничего особенного, – тряхнул головой Роман.

– Так, ерунда, – подтвердил Андрей. – Просто они сидели все такие важные, озабоченные, недоверчивые, что аж противно стало.

– Точно, строили из себя не пойми кого. А мы, между прочим, тоже не лыком шиты. Не верят они! Мы, понимаешь ли, пришли спасти их страну, а они еще сомневаются.

Мира опустила голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Мальчишки они и есть мальчишки.

– Что за «Четыре минуты»? – поинтересовался Воропаев.

Он стоял, положив руку на плечо сестры и, прищурившись, смотрел на Миру.

– Зелье.

– Об этом я как-то догадался, – ядовито сказал Александр. – А конкретнее?

– Зелье правды.

– И к нему нужно противоядие?

– Да.

– И оно опасно, – Андрей не спрашивал, он утверждал

– Это зависит от того, как на это посмотреть, – уклончиво ответила Мира.

– И как на это смотришь ты?

– Существует несколько разновидностей зелий правды – «Болтун», «Четыре минуты» и другие. Самым безопасным во всех отношениях является зелье «Четыре минуты». По сути, это яд. Первые четыре минуты после его принятия человек говорит только правду, он не может солгать, это выше него. На пятой минуте зелье начинает действовать непосредственно как яд, проявляются симптомы отравления – судороги, остановка дыхания, учащенное сердцебиение. Противоядие должно быть выпито в течение минуты после этого, потом оно будет поздно. Зелья правды – самые популярные и эффективные средства допроса в нашем мире, но проблема в том, что у большинства из них много побочных явлений. К примеру, «Болтун» превращает допрашиваемого в идиота. В прямом смысле этого слова – по уровню развития человек, которого напоили «Болтуном», умственно деградирует до трехлетнего ребенка.

– Забудь об этом, – твердо сказал Андрей.

– О чем? – не поняла Мира. – О «Болтуне»?

– Об этих твоих «Четырех минутах». Еще чего не хватало – травиться ради того, чтобы доказать, что мы не верблюды. В конце концов, мы им нужны больше, чем они нам.

– Правильно, и без них справимся. Доедем до столицы, проберемся во дворец, быстренько сбросим короля с трона, коронуем Сашку и все, дело в шляпе, – как ни странно, Малиновский говорил вполне серьезно. – Пять человек быстрее и незаметнее, чем целая армия.

– В главный королевский дворец так легко не попадешь, у нас уйдет полжизни, чтобы найти способ сделать это. К тому же коронация – это церемония, официальная и сложная. Ритуал, тщательно подготовленный и правильно проведенный. Нет, без помощи Эклхаста мы не справимся, а значит надо доказать, что мы говорим правду, и если для этого надо принять «Четыре минуты», то так тому и быть. Риск невелик, а потенциальная польза – огромна.

– Хорошо, тогда это буду я. Я выпью это чертово зелье, – безапелляционно заявил Андрей.

Мира улыбнулась ему теплой благодарной улыбкой и покачала головой.

– Нет. Спасибо за предложение, но это должна быть я. Потому что мой честный ответ на один единственный вопрос может убедить Эклхаста, что мы не лжем.

– И что это за вопрос?

– Где и когда я родилась. Наэрия, двадцать четыре года назад. Это маркизу будет понятнее, чем планета Земля, город Москва, тысяча девятьсот какой-то там год от рождества Христова.

– Все равно, мне это не нравится, – Андрей не собирался так просто сдаваться. – Должен быть другой способ.

– Но его нет, – развела руками Мира. – Вот нет и все тут. А это значит, что послезавтра вечером, когда зелья настоятся, я приму «Четыре минуты», и что будет – то будет. И это не обсуждается.

* * *

– Ваше полное имя?

– Амиранда Кэтрин Лиеж.

– Дата и место рождения?

– Наэрия, Кермин, королевский замок, третьего марта тысяча триста первого года.

– Титул?

– Принцесса наэрийская.

– Кто ваши родители?

– Эдвард и Дженнифер Лиеж, ныне покойные король и королева Наэрии.

– Как долго вы живете в Гардии?

– Не живем. Пребываем. Около трех-четырех месяцев.

– Как вы и ваши спутники оказались в Гардии?

– Не знаю.

– Но у вас есть догадки на этот счет?

Вопреки ожиданиям Миры, допрос под зельем правды проводил не Эклхаст, а капитан Фрейн Мазель. Сама Мира  ни разу не присутствовала на подобных допросах ни в каком качестве, но представляла себе, как они проходят, и знала, что для каждого зелья есть своя методика. В случае «Четырех минут» самым главным было задавать четкие и конкретные вопросы. Справа от Миры, не сводя глаз со своих наручных часов, стоял Андрей, а слева, сжимая в руке пузырек с противоядием, – Роман. Рядом с ним сидела Кира с еще одной дозой противоядия, на всякий случай, а на противоположном конце стола – Эклхаст, Камилла и Мазель.

– Да.

– И как вы думаете, вы сюда попали?

– Мне кажется, это произошло вследствие ряда совпадений: мы все находились в падающем лифте, когда это случилось, у меня при себе был перстень, в котором хранился запас магической энергии, и он разбился за несколько секунд до того, как мы переместились с Земли в Гардию. Хотя на Земле нет магии, полагаю, силы пророчества, присутствия в одном месте всех, к кому это пророчество относится, и высвободившейся магической энергии хватило, чтобы вытащить нас с Земли. Но я не уверена в правильности моих догадок.

– Где находится Земля?

– В солнечной системе, третья планета от солнца, галактика Млечный путь. Но ее нет на картах Материка, потому что это другой мир.

– Как вы там очутились?

– Пройдя через Врата.

– Какие Врата?

– Ведущие в другие миры.

– Сколько времени вы провели на Земле?

– Около года.

– Почему вы не вернулись домой?

– На Земле нет магии, я уже говорила. Врата не открылись, и я застряла в другом мире.

– Вы хотите попасть обратно в Наэрию?

– Да.

– Что вы намерены для этого предпринять?

– Помочь исполнению пророчества короля Генриха.

– Как?

– С помощью маркиза Эклхаста. Но как конкретно – не  знаю.

– У вас есть какие-либо приблизительные планы на этот счет? Если да, то какие?

– Практически никаких. Теоретически, надо организовать заговор, собрать в столице верных людей и незаметно подтянуть туда по меньшей мере один отряд, если не удастся  переманить на свою сторону хотя бы часть королевской дворцовой стражи и военного гарнизона, еще -договориться с тем, кто проводит коронацию или же заменить его своим человеком. Потом захватить замок, арестовать или же убить действующего короля, возвести на трон короля, предсказанного пророчеством. Однако это вряд ли осуществимо.

– Вы и ваши спутники готовы рисковать жизнями, чтобы вернуться домой?

– Я – да, мои друзья путь говорят за себя.

– Кто из них должен, по-вашему, стать новым королем Гардии?

– Александр больше всего подходит на эту роль, потому что он сильный волшебник, как и Генрих. Но, возможно, все совсем наоборот.

– То есть вы хотите сделать королем Александра?

– Не хочу. Это не имеет ничего общего с моим желанием или нежеланием. Но я считаю, что он самая подходящая кандидатура. Я могу ошибаться. Проклятия и пророчества – зыбкая почва.

– Осталась минута, – напряженно сказал Андрей.

– Бернард был первым, кто рассказал вам полный текст проклятия и предсказания короля Генриха?

– Да.

– Знали ли вы до встречи с ним о том, при каком условии проклятие будет снято?

– Нет.

– Намеренно ли вы искали встречи с Бернардом, чтобы он свел вас с маркизом Эклхастом, или же ваше знакомство было случайным?

– Случайным. Мы не знали, кто он, пока он не представился, но мы не до конца ему поверили.

– Планируете ли вы, сейчас или в будущем, намеренно причинить какой-либо вред маркизу Эклхасту, убить его или сообщать о его действиях королю Уильяму и его людям?

-Нет.

– Встречались ли вы когда-нибудь с королем Уильямом, принцем Дэвидом, принцем Грегори или же с кем-то из доверенных людей короля? Были ли вы завербованы ими?

С точки зрения Миры и ее товарищей, последние вопросы Мазеля были абсолютно идиотскими и бессмысленными, но, с другой стороны, в них был свой резон.

– Нет.

– Были ли вы… – договорить капитал не успел: Мира вдруг дернулась как от удара, и ее тело свело судорогой.

– Андрей, держи ей голову, – скомандовал другу Роман и влил ей в рот противоядие.

Она обмякла и примерно полминуты была совершенно не подвижна, а затем открыла глаза и сказала тихо:

– Все в порядке, я жива. И Андрей, ты уже можешь отпустить мою голову.

* * *

Мира и остальные оставались в Эшвиле на неопределенный срок, и это значило, что их пребыванию в замке надо было придумать правдоподобную причину.

– Я слышал, что вы умеете обращаться с мечом, – сказал Мазель Андрею. – Один из стражников, Фрэнк Тильер, в последнее время начал пить, несколько дней назад я предупредил его, что если еще раз увижу его пьяным на посту – тут же выгоню. Сегодня он заступил на дежурство пьяным, так что теперь у нас есть вакантное место, которое вы можете занять.

– Но я не настолько хорошо фехтую.

– Ничего, Джерон вас быстро научит, – улыбнулся Мазель, и Жданов мысленно застонал от ужаса, но внешне ничем своих эмоций не выдал.

– Еще кто-нибудь из вас владеет мечом? – спросил Эклхаст.

– Я и Роман, – ответила Мира.

Эклхаст вопросительно посмотрел на капитана.

– Эштон Радал собирается через пару месяцев жениться и выйти в отставку, но, полагаю, если заранее сделать ему щедрый подарок на свадьбу, он может уволиться со службы прямо сейчас, и мы наймем вместо него Романа.

– Хорошо, допустим, – согласился с этим планом Эклхаст. – Роман и Андрей будут стражниками. Что до остальных… Александр, вам этот вариант не подходит, рисковать вами мы не имеем права. Ваше Высочество, госпожа Кира, единственное, что приходит мне на ум – выдать вас за служанок. Увы, в замке нет хозяйки, Камилла здесь только гостит, так что вы не можете стать камеристками или фрейлинами.

– Нет, – хором сказали Кира и Амиранда.

– Нет, – твердо повторила Мира. – Ни я, ни Кира служанками не будем. Во-первых, странствующие маги служанками не становятся, одно это вызовет массу подозрений. Во-вторых, госпожа Камилла, вы не уедите из Эшвиля, пока Бернард окончательно не поправится, так? Это дает нам около двух месяцев. Кира – ведьма, и если вы возьмете ее в ученицы, ее присутствию в замке никто не удивится, а дальше будет видно. А мы с Алексом… Почему у вас нет придворного мага?

– В нем нет необходимости, – ответила Камилла. – Когда я сюда приезжаю, я за всем присматриваю, а в мое отсутствие я время от времени присылаю сестер по Ордену, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке, обновить защитные чары и так далее. К тому же в городе живет волшебник и несколько ведьм, которых зовут в экстренных случаях.

– Думаю, Эшвилю настало самое время обзавестись придворным магом. Алекс легко с этим справится. Правда, _братец_?

– Конечно, _сестрица_. А в качестве кого остаешься ты?

– Что может заставить странствующего мага осесть на одном месте, временно или навсегда? – задумчиво спросила Мира, перебирая в уме все возможные варианты.

Вопрос был скорее риторическим, но Камилла предложила ответ:

– Навсегда – потеря способности колдовать или обзаведение семьей, на время – выгодный контракт.

– Эшвиль ведь очень старый замок, верно? Очень-очень старый замок. С многослойной сетью защитных чар, некоторые из которых тоже очень-очень старые. Так что не будет ничего странного в том, что новый замковый маг решит обновить охранные заклинания и убрать часть старых. А поскольку это сложная, ответственная и долгая работа, то он привлечет к ней свою сестру-мага.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Эклхаст. – Итак, решено: Андрей и Роман – новые стражники, госпожа Кира – ученица Камиллы, Александр – придворный маг, а Ее Высочество – его временная помощница. Еще раз добро пожаловать в Эшвиль.

 **Интермедия-14**

 _Земля._

Коля Зорькин опаздывал на работу. И это была не его вина. Ну, почти не его: вчера он допоздна задержался на этой самой работе, в «Зималетто», где он уже четвертый месяц трудился финансовым директором, домой приехал уже черт знает когда и сразу же уселся за компьютер – работать. В результате спать он лег около трех ночи и утром проспал, попросту не услышав будильник. Хорошо, хоть сегодня у него не было никаких деловых встреч. С тех пор, как пропали Жданов, его помощница Катя Пушкарева и начальники отделов продаж и маркетинга Кира Воропаева и Роман Малиновский, единственным, кто хоть как-то управлял компанией и держал ее на плаву, был Зорькин. Кристина Воропаева заниматься «Зималетто» не могла и не хотела, и первое время ее безвылазное сидение в президентском кабинете наводило на Колю ужас, но потом, к счастью, из-за границы приехала давняя подруга Ольги Воропаевой, узнавшая об исчезновении Киры и Александра, и она быстро отправила Кристину в подмосковный санаторий при клинике неврозов. Кристина, с каждым днем все больше и больше уходившая в себя и перестававшая замечать, что делается вокруг нее, согласилась, толком даже не поняв, куда ее увозят. Зорькин, успевший вовремя оформить доверенность, с облегчением вздохнул и продолжил тащить на себе компанию. За последнее время он, и без того тощий, похудел еще больше, и если бы не добросердечные дамочки из Женсовета, которые к своим должностным обязанностям прибавили еще одну – кормить Колю, его давно бы уже сносило ветром.

– Николай Антонович, вас там ждут, – Светлана Локтева ждала припозднившегося шефа на ресепшене и, кажется, даже пританцовывала от нетерпения.

– Кто? – удивился Коля не столько тому, что его кто-то ждет, сколько реакции на это Локтевой.

– Родственники Жданова, – почему-то шепотом сообщила Светлана.

И всего-то? Эх, вот если бы вернулся сам Жданов…

* * *

На диване возле кабинета Зорькина сидели двое: мускулистый парень, как выяснилось позже – на полторы головы выше Коли, и хрупкая девушка, оба – зеленоглазые, оба – блондины, у обоих – острые упрямые подбородки и немного курносые носы. С первого взгляда становилось ясно, что они брат и сестра и что они ни капельки не похожи на Андрея Жданова.

– Доброе утро, – девушка одарила подошедшего к ней с братом Зорькина ослепительной улыбкой. – Вы – Николай Зорькин, да?

– Ну да. А вы…?

– Оксана Васильева. А это мой брат, Олег Васильев, – Оксана протянула Коле руку, которую тот машинально пожал. – Мы можем поговорить? Вам, наверное, уже сказали, что мы родственники Андрея Жданова?

– Д-д-а, в смысле, да, сказали, и да, мы можем поговорить. Пойдемте.

Зорькин  открыл дверь кабинета и, пропустив вперед Васильевых, зашел в него, спиной чувствуя любопытные взгляды Светланы и Татьяны Пончевой.

Как оказалось, в «Зималетто» Васильевы явились вовсе не за наследством, как подумал было Зорькин.

– Отец Маргариты Рудольфовны умер, когда она была совсем еще маленькой, – рассказала Коле Оксана, которая попросила называть ее просто «Ксюша», – и вскоре ее мама вышла замуж второй раз, за Игоря Мельникова. Он вырастил Маргариту Рудольфовну как свою дочь, и она всю жизнь называла его отцом. У него была младшая сестра Ирина, они с мужем погибли, когда их дочери Насте, нашей маме, было четырнадцать лет, и Мельников с женой взяли племянницу к себе. Мама была младше Маргариты Рудольфовны на два года, но они всегда дружили и хорошо друг к другу относились. На первом курсе университета – она окончила иняз – мама влюбилась в нашего отца, но ее дядя с тетей его не одобряли, и мама с папой встречались тайно, пока она не закончила учебу, а потом поженились наперекор воле родных. Только Маргарита Рудольфовна ее не осуждала, и они поддерживали отношения. А потом, вскоре после маминой свадьбы, ее дядя с тетей скончались, папе предложили работу в Питере, и родители переехали туда. Правда, мама продолжила переписываться с двоюродной сестрой. Но через пару лет папу надолго командировали в Мурманск, мама поехала с ним, и связь с Маргаритой Рудольфовной прервалась. Когда они вернулись обратно в Питер, мама написала двоюродной сестре, но письмо вернулось: по тому адресу никакой Маргариты Рудольфовны Шнайдер не проживало. Общих знакомых у них практически не было, мама позвонила одному, но он тоже переехал, и мама решила не разыскивать Маргариту Рудольфовну, не до того ей было, она с нами нянчилась. А буквально пару лет назад мама случайно, буквально чудом, потому что такого рода прессу она принципиально не читает, увидела в журнале фотографию четы Ждановых – Павла Олеговича и Маргариты Рудольфовны. Но мама тогда уже сильно болела, и не стала связываться с сестрой, да и не знала как. Она умерла за пару месяцев до гибели Ждановых, и перед смертью все просила, чтобы мы отдали Маргарите Рудольфовне коробку со старыми фотографиями, открытками, письмами  и прочим в этом духе. Но мы не успели этого сделать. Потом хотели передать все Андрею Жданову, и тоже не успели. Откровенно говоря, мы не пришли бы сюда – Жданова-младшего мы не знали и помочь ничем не могли – если бы не переезд в Москву. Олег, – тут Оксана с нежностью посмотрела на брата, который за все время пребывания в «Зималетто не сказал ни слова, кроме «здравствуйте», – женится, а его невеста, москвичка, категорически отказалась перебираться в Питер. Ну и, раз уж гора не пошла к Магомету, то Магомет пошел к  ней. А я не в силах расстаться с Олегом – мы двойняшки, и никогда в жизни не расставались. Вот мы и рассудили, что раз уж теперь почти живем в Москве, то стоит зайти в «Зималетто» и спросить, как продвигаются поиски Андрея Жданова, мы все же как бы родственники. В газетах о его исчезновении много пишут, и все какую-то чушь.

– Да никак не продвигаются. У следствия несколько версий, и все идиотские. То они считают, что Жданов и остальные все инсценировали, а сами скрылись, то, что их похитили. Бред, короче.

– А вы вместо него?

– Нет, то есть да. Формально, я фин. директор, а фактически я и вместо президента, и вместо вице-президента и еще вместо кучи народа. Жданов же не один пропал, а вместе со всем руководством компании, после чего из «Зималетто» сотрудники стали увольняться один за другим, бежали, как крысы с тонущего корабля, опасаясь, что компания вот-вот развалится.

Васильевы – люди, которых Коля видел первый раз в жизни, ему нравились  и вызывали доверие, такое, что он, не задумываясь, поделился с ними своими проблемами: Ходили слухи, что на «Зималетто» нацелились рейдеры, что компанию вот-вот отберут за долги и прочая ерунда. Потом, правда, стало поспокойнее, кто-то из сотрудников решил остаться, вместо ушедших мы наняли новых, но пока они войдут в курс дела… А маркетинговый отдел до сих пор «голый», никак не можем найти подходящего руководителя. И…

– Маркетинговый отдел? – перебила Зорькина Оксана, и глаза ее, потускневшие, когда она вспомнила об умершей маме, снова загорелись. – Считайте, что вам крупно повезло. Я ваш новый начальник отдела маркетинга.

Олег Васильев тяжело вздохнул и с некоторым сочувствием посмотрел на Колю: нет, его сестра была отличным специалистом, но слишком уж активной и деятельной особой, и выжить после урагана по имени «Ксюша» удавалось далеко не всем.

 

 

* * *

[1] От автора: всем, кто смотрел и любит «Вавилон-5» – прошу прощения, но я не могла удержаться:))

[2] Эрза – местная единица измерения. Только не спрашивайте, как она соотносится с километром – я не знаю, а Жданову было не до выяснения таких подробностей. О том, сколько эрз до Эшвиля он знает со слов Миры.


	17. Глава 16. Переходные моменты

**Глава 16. Переходные моменты**

Что такое время? На Земле представители различных наук дали этому понятию множество определений. Время физическое и астрономическое; время в философии и  грамматике; время как непрерывная величина, априорная характеристика мира, ничем не определяемая, и время как анизотропическое условие смены состояний в материальной действительности; время дискретное и время линейное. Но с тех пор, как не стало Древних, в мире Материка никого не интересовало, что такое время: его природа и виды. Оно воспринималось как нечто самой собой разумеющееся, и никому и в голову не приходило его «препарировать». Материку далеко было до своих ньютонов и эйнштейнов. И Андрей, Роман и Воропаевы, пожалуй, не удивились бы, если бы им сказали, что в этом мире у каждого жителя свое время, персональное и субъективное, потому что для каждого из них два месяца длились разное количество минут, часов и дней.

Для Киры два месяца прошли незаметно. Незаметно, потому что вдали от компьютеров, мобильных телефонов и телевизора с радио она потеряла счет дням, и если бы ее спросили, когда Миру допрашивали с зельем правды, Кира затруднилась бы с ответом. По ее внутренним ощущениям это произошло не более трех недель назад, но она знала, что с тех пор прошло два месяца. Ее ученичество у Камиллы Багард было реальным, а не ширмой, скрывающей истинную цель пребывания в Эшвиле Воропаевлй и ее спутников, и у Киры уходило много времени и сил на то, чтобы освоить премудрости колдовства. Это оказалось сложнее и одновременно проще, чем она думала. Сложнее, потому что приходилось запоминать массу информации: названия растений, рецепты зелий, заклинания и пассы, виды амулетов и талисманов, их свойства. Не говоря уже о том, что почти ежедневно  Кира, сопровождаемая Камиллой, Джудит или же Гейл – той самой пожилой ведьмой, которая ездила с Камиллой за Бернардом, – ходила в лес и училась разбираться в растениях. Проще, потому что сам по себе процесс приготовления зелий давался Кире очень легко, словно она всю жизнь этим занималась, и она с удивительной точностью выбирала самые лучшие, самые подходящие ингредиенты для зелий, ни разу не сорвав больной лист или червивую ягоду. Воропаева не боялась магии, с ней  у ведьм вообще были особые отношения: для высших дáров магия была тем, что надо покорить и усмирить, с чем следует держать ухо востро, чтобы не натворить бед; для ведьм же  магия не просто являлась неотъемлемой частью их самих: они были магией, а магия – ими. «Вы невероятно талантливая колдунья», – похвалила Киру Камилла, и Воропаева не догадывалась, что некоторые вещи даются ей гораздо быстрее, чем ожидала ее наставница.

Камилла Кире нравилась, она не давила, была дружелюбна, но не лезла в душу и искренне симпатизировала Кире. С Камиллой и Гейл у Воропаевой сложились хорошие отношения, а с помощницей Камиллы, Джудит, – почти дружба. С Андреем Кира почти не общалась, и не только потому что не хотела, но и потому что он был занят, а все свое свободное время посвящал Мире. Как-то раз Джудит, увидев, как Кира наблюдает за прогуливающимися по парку Андреем и Мирой, сказала чуть презрительно: «Любить мужчину – это глупо. Все равно, что по доброй воле становиться рабыней. Любовь – это кандалы, только не у всех хватает ума их сбосить. Нет, лучше уж связь с мужчиной, которого не любишь, но который любит тебя. Во всяком случае, лично я выбираю роль не рабыни, а хозяйки». Кира не стала тогда спорить, хотя была категорически не согласна с Джудит, однако через пару дней, обдумав ее слова, пришла к выводу, что, возможно, в чем-то она права. Каково это было бы, стать «хозяйкой» Андрея Жданова? В переносном смысле, разумеется. Владеть его сердцем? Быть единственной, кому достается его любовь? Этого Кира никогда не узнает. В самом начале ее ученичества Камилла рассказала ей, что делают приворотные зелья с теми, кого ими опаивают, и Кира поклялась себе, что никогда не сварит ничего подобного, как бы ни было сильно искушение.

Не меньше времени, чем с Камиллой и Джудит (которая также тренировала Воропаеву в стрельбе из лука), Кира проводила с Бернардом. То ли родные – ну, почти родные, поскольку Эшвиль был все же его вторым домом, а не родовым замком, – стены ему так помогали, то ли зелья его тетушки были просто суперэффективными, но он поправлялся так стремительно, как никто не смел и надеяться. Когда Кира навестила его в первый раз после прибытия в Эшвиль, он был не слишком рад ее видеть, все время отворачивался и отводил глаза. И, если бы не Мира, которая, собственно, и попросила Воропаеву зайти к Бернарду, объяснив, почему он непременно будет ее стесняться, Кира обиделась бы настолько, что вряд ли когда-нибудь снова заговорила с ним. К счастью, прикованный к кровати и смертельно скучавший Бернард предпочел забыть, что Воропаева лицезрела его не в самом приглядном виде, и потом радовался каждому ее визиту. Они разговаривали много и долго, Кира рассказывала Бернарду о Земле, он ей – о своей жизни и о Гардии, такой, какой она была когда-то. Как-то раз, когда Бернард уже с грехом пополам начал передвигаться по комнате, Воропаева, заглянув к нему перед завтраком, застала его полупьяным, с бутылкой крепкого вина, которое он пил прямо из горлышка, – ночью ему приснилась умершая несколько лет назад любимая девушка. В то утро Кира стала одной из тех немногих людей, которым было известно, за что Бернард так ненавидит короля и его присных. Бернард с детства любил Мари Дженнель, дочь герцога Виванти, чьи земли соседствовали с землями Бернарда. Герцог, упрямый, высокомерный и амбициозный человек, никогда не ладил с королем Уильямом, и, в конце концов, король обвинил Виванти в неуплате налогов. Не дожидаясь прибытия королевских солдат, у которых был приказ арестовать герцога и конфисковать его имущество, герцог с помощью нескольких единомышленников сколотил отряд и двинулся на столицу. Разумеется, Виванти был разгромлен. Он остался жив и даже успел добраться до дома, надеясь выдержать там осаду, но ему это не удалось: при захвате замка, которым руководил принц Дэвид Колер (правая рука короля), герцог был убит, а его дочь Мари – изнасилована. Девушка не выдержала всего произошедшего и прыгнула  с башни. Бернард в то время гостил в Эшвиле, и у Эклхаста хватило решимости и силы воли не выпускать из замка племянника, который рвался помочь Виванти. Не сделай маркиз Терсский этого, и Бернарда казнили бы за пособничество мятежному герцогу. А у Бернарда хватило ума не держать за это зла на Эклхаста и не винить его в смерти Мари. Нет, он понимал, что ее убил король и Дэвид Коллер, и она была не первой и не единственной их жертвой. За несколько лет до этого отца Бернарда (Эльберта Коллера, принца гардийского и маркиза Горни), нашли мертвым в сточной канаве неподалеку от королевского дворца, куда он направлялся по срочному вызову короля. Убийство маркиза Горни свалили на разбойников, по притонам столицы провели рейды, обогатившие королевскую казну и позволившие Уильяму взять контроль над «баронами» преступного мира, король посетил пышные похороны своего кузена и всячески выражал свою скорбь, но Бернард и Джон Эклхаст знали, что Эльберта убил Уильям, поскольку маркиз Горни был видной политической фигурой и мог в будущем доставить немало проблем королю. После этого главой тайной оппозиции стал Эклхаст, а Бернард намеренно отошел в тень, не желая лишний раз попадаться на глаза Уильяму и Дэвиду. Не из-за трусости, но, сознавая, что так у него будет больше шансов нанести власти удар в спину. Впрочем, король все равно подозревал Бернарда, но следил за ним не так пристально, как за Эклхастом. Еще при жизни короля Генриха его дети и внуки не были одной большой дружной семьей, а уж после его смерти они принялись ненавидеть и истреблять друг друга с удвоенной силой. Так Камилла была уверена, что с исчезновением ее тетки и близкой подруги Катарины Миасс связана Джессика Коллер, всегда ненавидевшая Катарину.

Выслушав рассказ Бернарда, Кира вытерла мокрые от слез щеки и отобрала у него бутылку. «Вот выздоровеешь и сможешь напиваться до потери пульса, а пока что забудь об этом». За два месяца Бернард превратился в ее друга, такого, которого у Киры никогда не было, – друга, с которым можно _разговаривать_ , а не только сплетничать и обсуждать новинки моды. О том, кем была для него она, Кира не могла сказать точно. Он по-прежнему называл ее «красавица» и по-прежнему флиртовал с ней, но когда Воропаева услышала о Мари, она вдруг отчетливо поняла, что весь флирт Бернарда, все его комплименты… не то, что бы ложь, но уж точно не что-то серьезное. И Кира никак не могла понять, обрадовало это ее или огорчило. О том, что будет с ее жизнью дальше, она не задумывалась и просто плыла по течению, постепенно привыкая к той ситуации, в которой оказалась.

Для Романа, который был самым легкомысленным и вместе с тем едва ли не самым приземленным из пятерых гостей замка, два месяца длились два месяца, как им и положено. И львиная доля этого времени приходилась на муштру. Джерон муштровал Романа и Андрея: он спускал с них три шкуры, обучая их не только фехтованию, но и всему, что необходимо было знать стражнику Эшвиля. Точнее, солдату, потому что Эклхаст содержал отряд гораздо бóльший, чем требовалось для охраны замка. Одна треть отряда была расквартирована в Эшвиле, остальные две трети солдат жили в окружавшем замок городке Эшвиль-лог, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. К подобной дрессировке Роман не привык, да и Джерон был ему не слишком приятен, а потому пару раз Малиновский психовал и срывался, отказываясь выполнять те или иные приказы эрц-капитана. В наказание Романа посылали чистить конюшни. А потом Джерон устроил Роману с Андреем боевое крещение, после которого Жданов и Малиновский (даже, несмотря на то, что Роман мысленно готовился к этому с того самого гадания на айгами) напились вдрызг. На следующее утро их разбудил все тот же Джерон, окатив их ледяной водой, и сказал, что отныне они будут заступать в караулы наравне с остальными стражниками.

В свободные часы Малиновский –  иногда один, иногда с Андреем – исследовал Эшвиль-лог и вскоре разведал, в каком трактире продают самое приличное в городе вино, а в каком – пиво, где живут молодые симпатичные вдовы, скучающие по мужскому вниманию, а где собираются по вечерам любители картишек. Иными словами, Роман вполне приспособился к жизни в Эшвиле, но всё это не исключало его желания вернуться на Землю.

Для Александра два месяца прошли, как в тумане, плотном и вязком, сотканным из магии, которой Воропаев так много учился, и которую так часто применял, что, казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и она хлынет из него фонтаном. Но все же, к удивлению самого Алекса, занятия магией были ему интересны и приносили удовольствие. Магия, которую он так поначалу страшился,  стала для него наркотиком, дававшим не только цель в жизни,  но и власть – то, к чему он всегда стремился. Даже не саму власть – обещание власти, знание того, когда-нибудь он сможет стать почти всемогущим. И это кружило голову. Мира говорила, что так и должно быть, что через пару месяцев магия лишиться этой притягательности, и Алекс будет воспринимать ее как нечто самой собой разумеющееся, скучное и требующее упорной работы, но Воропаеву не слишком в это верилось. И поэтому он одержимо учил заклинания, осваивал мысленную магию и штудировал все книги по колдовству, которые нашлись в Эшвиле. И не только их. Поскольку никаких развлечений замок не предлагал, на досуге Александр либо оккупировал обширную библиотеку Эклхаста, читая все подряд, либо совершал конные прогулки, часто в компании сестры. Воропаева не покидало ощущение, что в будущем его ждет что-то очень-очень важное.

Для Миры два месяца тянулись бесконечно долго. Монотонность и сложившаяся рутина ее дней медленно сводили с ума. От бесконечной магии, которой она учила Алекса, ее уже тошнило, и она использовала любую возможность, чтобы отвлечься от этих уроков. По утрам Мира фехтовала с Фрейном Мазелем, который, несмотря на возраст и комплекцию, оставался отличным мечником, а после обеда занималась с Альбертом гардийским языком. Последнее было непросто – Мире потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы выяснить, как «отключить» то умение понимать все языки стран Материка, которое она получила при переходе через Врата, но в итоге ей это удалось. Альберт был удивлен просьбой Миры, замечательно говорящей на гардийском, помочь ей выучить этот язык, но не допытывался, зачем ей это. У наэрийский же принцессы имелись веские на то причины: она понятия не имела, как именно переходящие из мира в мир путешественники получают способность говорить на всех языках этих миров, и потому не могла гарантировать, что способность эта не исчезнет в самый неподходящий момент. Хороши они будут, если в один прекрасный момент  внезапно обнаружат, что ни слова не понимают по-гардийски.

Познакомившись поближе с Альбертом, Мира сделала вывод, что не ошиблась насчет него – он и впрямь был милым, немного стеснительным юношей, умным, любящим музыку, интересным собеседником.

Вечерами Мира любила гулять по парку, и если Андрей мог, он присоединялся к ней. Больше занять себя Мире было нечем. Рукодельничать, подобно другим девушкам благородного происхождения, принцесса никогда не любила и, положа руку на сердце, шила и вышивала она кое-как. Дома у нее, по крайней мере, были обязанности по управлению королевским замком, и она выполняла свой долг старшей принцессы, появляясь при дворе. В Эшвиле же ничего подобного от нее не требовалось, и она медленно сходила с ума от скуки и безделья, не в силах дождаться, когда, наконец, положение изменится.

А свои начавшие было отрастать волосы, Мира снова безжалостно отрезала, привыкнув к ненавистным кудряшкам, за которыми было легко ухаживать.

Для Андрея два месяца пролетели, как один день. Он с завидным упорством, стиснув зубы, когда становилось совсем уж тяжело, учился фехтовать под руководством Джерона, и поначалу по утрам он чувствовал себя так, словно накануне его переехал каток. Потом стало легче, но не намного. Андрей и сам себе не мог объяснить такую настойчивость. С одной стороны, ему наверняка предстояло участвовать в сражениях, и он хотел быть к этому готов. С другой стороны, Жданов желал сравняться с Мирой в искусстве владения мечом, и не только из чисто мужского шовинизма, диктующего ему ни в чем не уступать женщине, но и из стремления получить шанс прикрыть ее, когда в этом возникнет необходимость. Андрей не переставал размышлять над этим на протяжении последних трех месяцев. Он, дитя западной культуры конца двадцатого века, не видел ничего особенного в бизнесвумен и женщине, кладущей рельсы или же ловящей преступников, но мысль о том, что хрупкая девушка будет драться, защищая его, а не наоборот, Жданову претила. Хотя, в общем-то, несмотря на невысокий рост и сложение, хрупкой Миру нельзя было назвать. Но Андрей не мог допустить того, чтобы кто-то причинил ей вред, и поэтому он упражнялся в фехтовании до тех пор, пока не начинал валиться с ног. К тому же, теперь он умел убивать. Убивать разбойников: этот бич дорог современной Гардии, – разорившиеся крестьяне, ищущие способ прокормить семью, и просто любители легкой наживы, – подобрались совсем уж близко к Эшвиль-логу, и замковая стража, выполнявшая, помимо всего прочего, обязанности местной полиции, отправилась на их поимку. Джерон, руководящий операцией, взял с собой Жданова и Малиновского, «для боевого крещения», как проворчал Роман. И оно состоялось. Андрей до сих пор отлично помнил тот чавкающий звук, с которым его меч вошел в тело одного из разбойников, и каждый раз при воспоминании об этом его передергивало. Жданов до последнего пытался избежать убийства, но ему это так и не удалось, как и Роману. После этого друзья впервые за почти пять месяцев напились до потери пульса, и Андрей еще пару дней избегал Миру из опасения, что она увидит в его глазах то, что он на секунду позволил себе о ней подумать – как она могла убить столько людей за свою еще короткую жизнь? Хорошо хоть, он быстро осознал свою глупость, но чувство вины еще долго не отпускало. Тогда он внезапно понял, что Мира для него стала кем-то вроде жены Цезаря, которая, как известно, вне подозрений: любое действие Миры, даже убийство, рано или поздно получало полное одобрение Андрея, убежденного, что она все и всегда делает правильно. Вряд ли это была верная тактика, но по-другому Жданов не мог. Ну никак не получалось у него воспринимать Миру критически. Вначале, конечно, получалось, а после ее болезни и их разговора о его погибших родителях, нет, хотя Андрей и старался.

С Кирой и Александром в течение этих двух месяцев Андрей практически не общался, Роману больше был интересен противоположный пол, нежели долгие разговоры с другом. Ни с кем из обитателей Эшвиля Жданов близко не сошелся, а потому Мира была единственной, с кем он проводил свое свободное время. Они прогуливались по парку и либо беседовали, либо молчали, но молчание это было не неловким, а каким-то уютным и вовсе не тягостным.

Андрей не представлял, что ждет его в будущем, но что-то подсказывало ему, что крови там будет немало.

* * *

Мира уже около недели  ходила сама не своя. Это заметили все, даже те, кто плохо ее знал. Она постоянно хмурилась и явно была чем-то раздражена и разозлена. «ПМС», – со знающим видом сказал Роман, и первое время Жданов полагал, что Малиновский  прав: Мире не свойственно было вести себя так без причины, а, насколько Андрею было известно, не случилось ничего такого, что могло бы вызвать у Миры такую реакцию. Но когда стало ясно, что Роман ошибся, Андрей, который в последние дни был занят и перекинулся со своей бывшей помощницей лишь парой слов, решил выяснить, что же с ней происходит.

Он нашел Миру в парке на ее любимой скамье. Она сидела, наплевав на все условности и приличия – прислонившись спиной к дереву, подтянув к груди колени и положив на них подбородок. При этом она невидящим взглядом смотрела перед собой, полностью погруженная в свои мысли, и Андрей, уже уяснивший, что лучше к ней не подкрадываться и не заставать ее врасплох, несколько минут нерешительно топтался в паре метров от скамьи, ожидая, пока Мира не выйдет из задумчивости. Наконец Мира, продолжая смотреть куда-то в пустоту, сказала, не поворачивая головы:

– Садись. Как говорят у вас на Земле, в ногах правды нет.

Андрей сел на скамью лицом к Мире.

– Что-то случилось? – нахмурившись, спросила принцесса.

– Нет. Разве непременно должно что-то случиться, чтобы я захотел с тобой поговорить? Я не могу сделать этого просто так? Мы же друзья, верно? А друзья обычно разговаривают друг с другом, делятся проблемами.

– У тебя проблемы? – еще сильнее нахмурилась Мира.

– Не у меня – у тебя, – решил не ходить вокруг да около Андрей.

– У меня нет никаких проблем, неспособность Алекса освоить пару боевых заклинаний не в счет, – равнодушно ответила девушка, и по ее тону Жданов понял, что она отлично знает, о чем он говорит.

– А, так значит, ты из-за Воропаева уже неделю ходишь сама не своя, – фыркнул Андрей. – И как я сразу не догадался!

Мира надулась (не отдавая себе в этом отчета, поскольку всегда считала это довольно вульгарным, но Андрей находил, что с надутыми губками Мира была очаровательна), и некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга, пока Мира не сдалась.

– На Земле было легче, – призналась она, махнув рукой. – Там все было чужое, непонятное, и ничто не напоминало о доме. А здесь… Я нахожусь в соседней с Наэрией стране, но не могу вернуться домой, не могу даже написать письмо своей семье, и это… это…

– Огорчает, – подсказал Андрей.

– Бесит, – покачала головой Мира. – Бесит и раздражает. Я ужасно скучаю по братьям и сестрам. Я ненавижу чувствовать себя такой беспомощной. И я не люблю ждать. Но второй месяц мы только этим и занимаемся, и неизвестно, сколько еще нам придется торчать в Эшвиле, не занимаясь ничем полезным.

– Ну, я бы так не сказал: мы с Ромкой научились вполне сносно владеть мечом, а Сашка и Кира – колдовать.

– Это не польза, это необходимость. Вынужденная необходимость, – отрезала Мира.

– Ясно, у тебя еще более плохое настроение, чем я думал, – рассмеялся Андрей, ничуть не смущенный резким тоном Миры.

За последние месяцы их и без того доверительные отношения, установившиеся после попадания в Гардию, перешли на более высокий уровень: теперь Андрей в разговорах с Мирой не только делился с ней своими секретами, ожидая в ответ такой же откровенности, но и подшучивал над принцессой, поддразнивал ее. Когда-то, в самом начале его романа с Кирой, романа, который быстро превратился во что-то совсем иное, ни капли не романтичное, он так же беззлобно подтрунивал над Воропаевой, но, увы, в какой-то момент она, несмотря на свое неплохое чувство юмора, перестала понимать его шутки и страшно на них обижалась. Мира же не только позволяла ему дразнить себя – что для леди ее статуса и характера было довольно необычно, и Андрей прекрасно сознавал это, – но и с удовольствием дразнилась в ответ. И Жданову было приятно, что так Мира ведет себя только с ним одним. Да, она подружилась, если это можно так назвать, с Романом, Сашкой и Бернардом, но с ними, как бы хорошо она к ним не относилась, Мира никогда не была столь открытой и столь… уязвимой. Впрочем, нет, «уязвимой» – не то слово, скорее: не боящейся показать свою слабость, и Андрей был рад, что хотя бы рядом с ним она может расслабиться и перестать вести себя так, словно она держит на своих плечах небесный свод и ни секунды не может передохнуть. Практически Атлант и Геракл в одном лице, агент 007 и кардинал Ришелье в юбке. Андрей восхищался ей, но в то же время жалел ее, потому что знал: взвалить на себя ответственность за судьбу целой страны, не говоря уже о судьбе четырех землян, – почти непосильная ноша. И пускай сейчас будущее страны в первую очередь зависело от Эклхаста и его присных, Мира была не последним винтиком в этом уродливом механизме, запущенном королем Генрихом, проклявшим Гардию.

– Тебе так не терпится повоевать? – спросил Андрей.

– Мне не терпится побыстрее покончить со всем этим, – вздохнула Мира. – И даже не потому что это позволит нам всем вернуться домой, просто… Просто я хочу очень узнать, каким будет конец у этой тридцатилетней трагедии, и увидим ли мы его.

– Ты сегодня прямо-таки полна оптимизма, – язвительно проворчал Андрей и потянулся было к лицу, чтобы снять очки, но в последнюю секунду опустил руку, вспомнив, что уже почти два месяца они ему не нужны: Мира попросила Камиллу сварить сложное и дорогое зелье, исправляющее все дефекты зрения. И если бы Андрей знал, что в процессе приготовления в него добавляют толченое стекло, он ни за что не согласился бы закапать его в глаза.

Мира пожала плечами.

– Кому-то же надо быть реалистом.

– Знаешь, что я думаю? – спросил Андрей и, не дожидаясь ответа, сказал: – Я думаю, что дело не только в том, что ты скучаешь по семье и не умеешь ждать. Тебя так злит и бесит то, что не ты, а Эклхаст всем руководит и все контролирует. А ты не можешь ничем ему помочь, потому что это не твоя страна и не твои подданные, а его. Ты привыкла быть в центре событий, на первых ролях, а сейчас вынуждена стоять в стороне, ничего не делая. Вообще-то, – понизив голос, добавил Андрей, – я тебя понимаю. Мне тоже не нравится ждать у моря погоды, но у нас с тобой нет выбора, так? Мы никого в Гарди не знаем, кроме Эклхаста и Бернарда, и можем рассчитывать только на них. Но, уверен, наш звездный час еще настанет.

Мира посмотрела на Жданова долгим странным взглядом.

– Что? – спросил Андрей. – Что?

– Не замечала в вас раньше способности к эмпатии, Андрей Павлович, – усмехнулась Мира. – Равно как и наблюдательности. Определенно, воздух Гардии положительно на вас влияет.

Откровенно говоря, эмпатию Андрей проявлял исключительно в отношении Миры, чувства и настроение прочих людей, с которыми он общался (за исключением, разве что, Ромки), чаще всего по-прежнему оставались для него тайной за семью печатями. Зато у Андрея развились наблюдательность и умение анализировать все происходящее вокруг, – в начале их знакомства Мира не верила, что он на это способен.

– Я полон сюрпризов, – пробормотал Андрей, не зная, радоваться ему или обижаться.

– Я заметила. Ты молодец, – тихо и серьезно сказала Мира. – Ты справляешься со всем лучше, чем я ожидала. Гораздо лучше.

Очков, которые можно было бы снять и потереть переносицу, Андрей больше не носил, и вместо этого он запустил руку в волосы и взъерошил их.

– Э-э-э… спасибо. А мне казалось, что лучше всех к сложившейся ситуации адаптировался Ромка.

– Роман… Роман – это такой человек, который в любых обстоятельствах чувствует себя как рыба в воде. Этому невозможно научиться, это врожденное. Если… если я ошибаюсь, и королем суждено стать не Алексу, то ты – самый подходящий на этот пост кандидат.

– Я уже вижу мои новые визитки: «Андрей Павлович Жданов. Король Гардии». Черные с золотыми буквами. Ручаюсь, моим подданным это понравится.

Он сказал это так нарочито самодовольно и высокомерно, что Мира рассмеялась.

– Все, решено – королем будешь ты. Алекс и вполовину не такой самоуверенный, как ты.

– Только не говори этого Сашке раньше времени, не то он меня отравит.

Мира улыбнулась, но одними губами, глаза ее были серьезными и немного тревожными. Андрей достаточно хорошо ее изучил, чтобы видеть, что она чего-то не договаривает.

– Ты не доверяешь Эклхасту? – спросил Жданов, пытаясь докопаться до истинной причины плохого настроения Миры. – Полагаешь, он может вести нечестную игру?

– Доверяю, настолько, насколько это возможно в данных обстоятельствах. И я считаю его честным человеком. Вопрос в том, доверяет ли он мне. Даже нет, не так: я знаю, что он доверяет мне в той же степени, что и тебе, и Роману, и Воропаевым. Но ни меня, ни Киру он не воспринимает всерьез. А я, знаешь ли, к такому не привыкла.

– Чушь какая, – сказал удивленный Андрей. – Что значит «не воспринимает всерьез»? Ты – маг и принцесса, умная, сильная, решительная. Если бы не ты, мы никогда не добрались бы до Эшвиля, и у Гардии не было бы шанса на спасение. И Эклхаст это знает.

– Эклхаст – маркиз, его титул принца – простая формальность, и поэтому он может позволить себе вести образ жизни, не подобающий принцу. Но он в курсе того, что представляют собой настоящие короли, принцы и принцессы и как их воспитывают. К тому же, не забывай, в нашем мире о феминизме, равноправии мужчин и женщин никто не слышал. Женщины – существа низшего порядка, они не такие умные, как мужчины, не способны к логическому мышлению, не разбираются ни в чем, кроме рождения детей и ведения хозяйства. Самостоятельно зарабатывать себе на жизнь могут только служанки, проститутки или же дáры, но последних мужчины могут бояться, иногда – уважать, но никогда не признают равными себе. Мужской шовинизм и домострой, выражаясь земным языком. А я не просто женщина, я еще и принцесса. Неправильная принцесса, потому что ни одну принцессу не учат тому, чему научили меня: боевой магии, фехтованию, политике, самостоятельности, в конце концов. Но в глазах Эклхаста это не делает меня достойной того, чтобы быть посвященной в его планы. Неделю назад я спросила у него, сколько у нас союзников, особенно из числа богатой аристократии, какова будет примерная численность войска, если бескровный переворот не удастся, и какие вообще у него планы. Думаешь, он мне ответил? Как бы не так! Он разговаривал со мной таким снисходительным тоном, словно я неразумный ребенок, который ничего еще не понимает в этой жизни! И не соизволил ответить ни на один мой вопрос, – с каждым словом голос Миры становился все громче и громче, и к концу своей гневной речи она почти кричала. – Я для него – забавное дрессированное животное, которое умеет делать то, что не умеют обычные звери, но не обладающее разумом! Со мной никто и никогда так не разговаривал, даже у вас на Земле. Да, он был шокирован, когда узнал, какие поручения я выполняла для брата и короны. Я говорила, что твой мир для жителей Материка покажется адом? Забудь, это рай для женщин, потому что там они могут заниматься, чем хотят и подавать в суд на тех, кто считает их глупыми курицами! Если бы не пророчество и допрос под зельем, Эклхаст никогда не поверил бы в то, что я принцесса.

Не найдя больше слов, Мира издала звук, больше всего похожий на шипение рассерженной змеи, и только громадным усилием воли Андрею удалось удержаться от улыбки. Он всегда полагал, что Мира выше того, чтобы вот так выходить из себя из-за задетого самолюбия. С другой стороны, она была человеком, а всем людям свойственны слабости.

– Бернард уважает тебя и общается с тобой на равных, – попробовал успокоить Миру Андрей.

– Бернард любит делать все по-своему и зачастую вразрез с общественным мнением, так что он не показатель, – парировала Мира.

– И все же мне кажется, что ты ошибаешься: посмотри, как Эклхаст обращается с Камиллой.

– Камилла умница, и она исключение. Почти. Во-первых, они с Эклхастом знакомы друг с другом с детства, во-вторых, она стоит во главе Ордена, и, в-третьих, что самое главное, она не принцесса, не фехтует, не ездит на лошади в мужском седле, никогда не занималась контрразведкой и обеспечением внутренней безопасности своей страны, не лезет в политику. Эклахаст _рассказывает_ ей о своих решениях и действиях, но не _советуется_. Улавливаешь разницу? Она его союзник и доверенное лицо, но никак не лидер заговорщиков. Она не претендует на _мужскую_ работу. В отличие от меня.

– Что тебя расстраивает больше: уязвленное самолюбие или то, что Эклхаст не посвятил тебя в свои дела? – с ухмылкой спросил Андрей, глядя в потемневшие от гнева глаза Миры.

– Пфы, это не уязвленное самолюбие!

– Ну да, конечно, _Ваше Высочество_.

– Андрей…

– Что? Ладно, ладно, молчу. Но если хочешь знать мое мнение, то у тебя есть два выхода: либо методично долбиться в эту стену, стараясь ее пробить, либо же плюнуть на это и не обращать на Эклхаста и остальных внимания.

– Второй вариант – не выход. Я была бы рада наплевать на них, но нам необходимо с ними сотрудничать, от этого зависят наши жизни. И я, честно говоря, не готова из кожи вон лезть, чтобы Эклхаст признал меня равной себе. Я принцесса, меня воспитали в уверенности, что выше меня только мои родители и старший брат.

– Удивляюсь, как ты вообще умудрилась выжить на Земле: повелевать некем, колдовать нельзя.

– Некем повелевать? Ошибаетесь, _Андрей Павлович_ , у меня в распоряжении была целая компания, включая ее президента, – ехидно отозвалась Мира.

– Ну-у-у, в таком случае _Ваше Высочество_ весьма достойно _распорядилось_ этой компанией и, _в особенности,_ ее президентом.

– Очень на это надеюсь, – веселье, появившееся было во взгляде Миры, сменилось грустью. – Даже если я все делаю правильно, даже если я точно знаю, что мои действия были единственно верными, червячок сомнения все равно остается, он грызет, и грызет, и грызет… Это, конечно, не смертельно, но ужасно выматывает.

– По-моему, ты слишком много на себя берешь. Ты кто, Супермен? Спаситель? Нельзя объять необъятное, невозможно спасти всех, нереально думать о каждом человеке, с которым тебя свела жизнь, – неожиданно сердито ответил Андрей. – Да-да, я помню, что ты принцесса, отвечаешь за своих подданных и все такое, но это глупо – так себя изводить. Не вешаться же на первом попавшемся дереве, если ты вдруг совершила ошибку.

– Все не так! Когда я пришла в «Зималетто», я сказала тебе, что компания – только твоя ответственность, не моя. Я не взваливаю на себя чужую ношу, но я привыкла нести свою, я не оставляю дела незаконченными и я не могу не думать о том, какие последствия имели мои поступки. И я уже говорила: одна моя ошибка уже стоила жизни человеку. Не хочу, чтобы это повторилось.

– Угу, конечно, и поэтому свою жизнь ты проведешь, медленно сходя с ума, пытаясь искупить все свои грехи, а заодно и грехи окружающих.

– Я… я… – Мира не знала, что на это ответить. Вернее, знала, но не готова была пока об этом говорить. – Я подумаю, – наконец сказала она, всем своим видом давая понять, что эта тема закрыта.

– Подумай, думать вообще полезно, – наставительным тоном сказал Андрей. Ему не нравилось, когда Мира расстраивалась, нервничала или злилась, и поэтому он всегда старался поднять ей настроение, развеселить, успокоить. Жданов не отдавал себе отчета в том, что ни к одной женщине  в его жизни (за исключением, быть может, его матери) он не испытывал еще таких чувств, хотя желание защитить Миру от всего и всех, видеть ее счастливой и довольной было иррационально и даже нелепо. Ведь наэрийская принцесса могла сама о себе позаботиться, а ее счастье или несчастье, на первый взгляд, никак не было связано с Андреем. Еще на Земле Мира незаметно стала его точкой опоры, и сейчас Жданову было странно думать о том, что когда/если он вернется на Землю, то он никогда больше не увидит Миру.

– Что-то не так? – озабоченно спросила Мира, глядя на внезапно помрачневшего Андрея.

– Да нет, все в порядке, – натянуто улыбнулся Жданов. – Послушай, тебе действительно так важно знать, что планирует Эклхаст и с кем он заключает союзы?

– Я твердила тебе об этом битых пятнадцать минут. Надо убедиться, что у Эклхаста есть голова на плечах. Помимо всего прочего, если дело дойдет до полномасштабной гражданской войны, уверена, именно он станет главнокомандующим. И я хочу быть уверенной в том, что приказы мне будет отдавать тот, кто не угробит все войско при первом же сражении.

– Не думаю, что если я прочитаю Эклхасту лекцию о феминизме, он проникнется и сделает тебя своей правой рукой, но мы втроем – ты, я и Ромка, можем пойти к нему и выяснить, какие шаги маркиз уже предпринял, чтобы организовать заговор. Нам с Романом он не откажет: мы имеем право это знать. К тому же, я тоже не прочь услышать, с кем и с чем нам придется иметь дело в будущем. В конце концов, командовать он будет не только тобой, но и нами с Малиной.

– Раньше тебя этот вопрос не интересовал, – прищурилась Мира.

– Если ты не заметила, последние два месяца, я был чертовски занят, – криво ухмыльнулся Андрей. – Но сейчас я весь твой.

– Правда?

Мира вдруг соскочила со скамьи, наклонилась к Андрею, тихо сказала ему на ухо: «Спасибо» и, к удивлению не только Жданова, но и к своему собственному, крепко его поцеловала. Прямо в губы. Прежде, чем Андрей успел должным образом отреагировать, то есть обнять ее и ответить на поцелуй, Мира отстранилась.

– Ни слова, – прошептала она и убежала, в буквальном смысле этого слова, подобрав подол юбки.

Несколько секунд Андрей ошарашено смотрел ей вслед, а затем улыбнулся широкой, до ушей, улыбкой.

* * *

Андрей сдержал свое слово: вечером он с Мирой и Романом зашел к Эклхасту. При этом он вел себя так, словно днем не произошло ничего особенного, словно никакого поцелуя и не было. Впрочем, возможно его и не было. Вернее, был, но не такой, каким Андрей его себе представлял, – ведь Мира могла поцеловать его, руководствуясь совсем не теми чувствами, которые воображал себе Жданов. Или надеялся. Или подспудно ждал вот уж два месяца.

– Хорошо, – согласился Эклхаст на просьбу Андрея рассказать о своих планах по свержению короля Уильяма. – Но, уверен, госпоже Амиранде будет неинтересен этот долгий и скучный рассказ, – со снисходительной улыбкой добавил маркиз. Принцессой в Эшвиле Миру никто не называл, опасаясь чужих ушей.

Если бы взглядом можно было сжигать, то от Эклхаста сейчас осталась бы лишь кучка пепла.

– Что вы, уверяю, ей будет очень интересно, – поспешно сказал Андрей, не желавший, чтобы Мира прикончила Эклхаста. Интересно, маркиз действительно не видел, что злит Миру, не воспринимая ее всерьез, или же он специально провоцировал ее? Учитывая то, что Эклахаст был умным человеком, Жданов склонялся к последнему варианту, в то время как Мире, кажется, такая мысль в голову не приходила.

– Более чем, – подтвердила Мира, пристально, не мигая, смотревшая на маркиза.

Эклхаст едва заметно поморщился, и Мира, которой надоело это хождение вокруг да около, спросила с вызовом:

– Вы готовы разговаривать с Андреем и Романом, но не со мной? Не объясните, почему?

Андрей, сидевший рядом с Мирой, положил свою руку на ее, призывая успокоиться. Эклхаст снова поморщился, на этот раз гораздо заметнее и очевидно недовольно.

– Что же, если вам так угодно… У меня много причин. Ваше Высочество, вам не откажешь в уме и вы, безусловно, сильный маг, но политика, заговоры и кровь – не женское дело, и уж тем более не дело принцессы древней и славной династии, к тому же уже много пережившей. Я понимаю, что вам не терпится вернуться домой, но позвольте мне обо всем позаботиться. В вашем вмешательстве нет необходимости. В конце концов, это моя страна, и я больше вашего заинтересован в ее благополучии. Кроме того, я не могу не думать о будущем. Гардии тридцать лет не приходилось беспокоиться о соседях, но, если проклятие будет снято и границы вновь откроются, ее безопасность окажется под угрозой, а Наэрия – наш самый опасный потенциальный враг. И возвращение наэрийскому королю его сестры, целой и невредимой, ее гардийскими друзьями может послужить основой гардийско-наэрийской дружбы, а поэтому я планирую сделать все возможное, чтобы вы оставались живой и здоровой. Ну, и еще одно: вы привыкли приказывать и распоряжаться своими подданными, но здесь командую я, и я не потерплю никакой борьбы за власть. И чем меньше вы знаете, тем меньше у вас искушения покомандовать моими людьми и нашими союзниками.

– Это все? – холодно спросила Мира.

– В общем и целом – да, – не похоже было, что Эклхаст смущен или неловко себя чувствует, но в глаза Мире он все же старался не смотреть.

– Я, как Вы верно изволили заметить, принцесса, а значит привыкла не только отдавать приказы подданным, но и получать все, что захочу. А хочу я быть в курсе того, какие шаги вы предпринимаете для организации заговора и с кем вы заключаете союзы, а в дальнейшем – принимать участие в военных советах. Боитесь нашей с вами борьбы за власть? Не бойтесь, ее не будет, я не попытаюсь вырвать из ваших рук бразды правления. Но я уже сказала: я намерена сражаться, и не собираюсь отсиживаться в каком-нибудь дальнем безопасном замке. Участия в заговорах я не принимала, врать не буду, зато я их раскрывала, так что определенный опыт у меня есть. И забудьте про то, что политика и война – не женское дело. Если мне не изменяет память, Бернард упоминал, что к свержению короля Генриха приложила руку одна из его внучек. А Андрей и Роман могут подтвердить, что в их мире женщины во всем равны мужчинам, – Мира не стала уточнять, что не везде и не всегда.

– Угу, – энергично кивнул головой Роман.

– Но мы не в их мире, – нахмурился Эклхаст. – И Элизабет, в отличие от вас, не заслуживает ни единого доброго слова. Даже если вы будете только сражаться как маг, это вызовет косые взгляды и недоумение, но участие в военных советах… Нет, это невозможно.

– Ну почему же? – усмехнулся Андрей. – Вполне возможно. Более того, даже необходимо. У вас просто нет выбора, потому что нам вы точно не можете отказать, а где мы, там и Мира, и это не обсуждается. И, поверьте, она будет полезнее нас всех вместе взятых.

– Вот-вот, – опять кивнул Роман. – Мы без Миры никуда, мы все, включая Сашку, то есть будущего короля Александра Первого. Вот откажется он быть королем, если вы продолжите дискриминацию Миры, и что вы тогда будете делать?

Мире пришло в голову, что после этого Эклхаст, который и без того не слишком тепло к ней относился, вряд ли будет испытывать к ней добрые чувства.

– Ладно, – скрипнул зубами маркиз. – Пускай так. У меня есть несколько верных и надежных друзей, богатых и занимающих высокое положение, – двоих из них, герцога Эланта и барона Марсдена, вы видели, они приезжали Эшвиль, – которые поддержат меня в любом случае. Я не говорил им, что предсказанные пророчеством Генриха «особа королевской крови» и приведенный ей «чужак из далекой страны, который станет королем» находятся в замке, но дал понять, что в наших силах в скором времени снять проклятие со страны. Элант и Марсден готовы выступить прямо сейчас, если это необходимо, и уже начали незаметно увеличивать численность их замковых гарнизонов. Еще за двумя моими преданными друзьями, баронами Григери и Олвин, пристально наблюдают королевские соглядатаи, поэтому с ними я могу встретиться только на нейтральной территории, где наше совместное присутствие не вызовет подозрения, и лучше всего для этого подойдет бал, который через несколько недель дает барон Брош. Помимо Эланта, Марсдена, Григери и Олвина там соберется ряд других оппозиционно настроенных аристократов и зажиточных купцов. Если хотя бы три четверти из них согласятся выступить против короля не на словах, а на деле, у нас появятся хорошие шансы, на то, чтобы выиграть. Но рассказывать им о вас я пока не буду.

– И как именно вы рассчитываете добиться победы под королем? – прищурившись, поинтересовался Андрей. – Вряд ли нам удастся собрать армию, по численности равную королевской. Тихой сапой взять королевской замок не удастся, а столица далеко, и добраться до нее, сохранив войско, насколько я понимаю, будет нереально. Нас встретят на полпути, и даже если не разобьют наголо, на то, чтобы занять город, у нас уже не хватит сил.

– Вы все правильно понимаете, – хмыкнул Эклхаст. – У меня есть определенные соображения, но пока не станет ясно, какими силами мы будем располагать, соображения эти останутся пустыми фантазиями.

– Разумно, – кивнула Мира.

– А что, замок точно не получится захватить изнутри? – спросил Роман, никак не желавший забыть об этой идее. – Заслать туда наших людей под видом слуг и стражников, а потом – бац! И мы в замке: захватили короля и короновали Сашку.

– Через три года после того, как Фредерик сверг Генриха, его самого предал принц Фрэнк, купив половину дворцовых слуг. После этого следующий король, заполучивший трон, маг Мартин, сделал все, чтобы избежать подобного: он наложил… не знаю, как правильно называются эти чары на языке магов, заклинание верности на замковый гарнизон и слуг, чтобы те даже если хотели, не могли предать своего короля. Эту практику перенял у Мартина нынешний король Уильям. А временных слуг и слуг приходящих тщательно проверяют, так что нет, тихо захватить замок невозможно.

– Жаль, – вздохнул Роман.

Они еще некоторое время беседовали с Эклхастом о текущей политической ситуации в стране и о тех, кто, по мнению маркиза, рискнет побороться с Уильямом, а затем ушли.

– Как думаешь, что он все-таки планирует? – спросил Андрей у Миры, когда провожал ее до комнаты.

– Понятия не имею, – пожала плечами Мира. – Вариантов – масса. Я… я все же не генерал и не стратег. Пожалуй, самым эффективным было бы оттянуть, по крайней мере, часть королевского войска подальше от столицы, но единственный способ это сделать представляется мне неоправданно жестоким.

Мира не пояснила, что имела в виду, и она не представляла, что окажется верна в своих догадках.

 **Интермедия-15**

 _Наэрия, королевский замок, 1324 г._

– Лекси, ты не представляешь, что я только что… – принцесса Ивон, ворвавшаяся в покои сестры-двойняшки, чтобы с утра пораньше рассказать ей свежую сенсационную сплетню, услышанную от камеристки, осеклась, увидев, что Александры нигде нет. И это было странно, потому что Лекси ранней пташкой не являлась и ненавидела рано вставать. В этом Ивон и Александра похожи не были.

– Где моя сестра? – нахмурившись, спросила Ивон у одной из фрейлин.

– Не могу знать, Ваше Высочество. Она проснулась больше часа назад, приказала быстро ее одеть и ушла, сказав, что у нее дела, но не уточнила, какие именно.

– Она ушла одна?

– Нет, Ваше Высочество, принцесса Александра взяла с собой леди Амину и леди Касси.

После получаса бесплодных поисков, обойдя весь замок, Ивон нашла Александру там, где меньше всего ожидала – в комнатах управляющего замком, мистера Салливана. Лекси сидела за столом напротив Салливана, который с серьезным видом что-то ей втолковывал, и внимательно его слушала. Ее фрейлины стояли позади нее и время от времени кивали в такт словам управляющего.

– Александра, ну сколько можно тебя искать?! – воскликнула Ивон, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на вставшего при виде нее Салливана. – И что ты тут забыла, скажи на милость?

Белокурая принцесса неторопливо повернулась к своей рыжеволосой сестре и осуждающе покачала головой.

– Иви, ты что, не видишь, что я занята? – укоряющим голосом поинтересовалась Александра.

– Занята? Ты шутишь? Чем ты можешь быть занята?

Александра вздохнула.

– Прошу прощения мистер Салливан, мы договорим позже.

– Разумеется, Ваше Высочество, как вам будет угодно.

– Амина, Касси, ступайте к себе и запишите все, о чем говорил мистер Салливан.

– Да, Ваше Высочество.

– Объяснишь, что ты делала у Салливана в такую рань?

– Я… я спрашивала у него, что именно делала Мира для управления замком, – не глядя на Ивон, отозвалась Александра.

– Зачем? – удивилась Ивон.

– Затем что теперь кто-то должен взять это на себя. Мистер Салливан – хороший управляющий, но замку нужна хозяйка.

– И ты решила занять место Миры? – задохнулась от возмущения Ивон.

– Миры нет уже четыре месяца. Я жду ее возвращения не меньше тебя или Моргана, но ее отсутствие не означает, что все ее дела должны замереть. Морган отвечает за страну и ему не до замка, а между тем настало время закупать вино для королевских погребов, но в этом году был плохой урожай, мистер Салливан не уверен, что тот сорт, что мы обычно берем, хорош, и он обязательно посоветовался бы с Мирой, если бы смог. В западном крыле в одном из покоев, где сто лет никто не жил, прогнил пол, и Мира собиралась отремонтировать эту комнату и ряд смежных, но после того, как она пропала, ремонт был отложен, потому что наша сестра собиралась лично заняться интерьером. Продолжать? Кто за всем этим будет присматривать? Не Морган, не Тони и явно не ты!

– Вот как? А с чего ты решила, что это получится у _тебя_? Ты никогда в жизни не проявляла интереса к хозяйственным вопросам.

– По крайней мере, я пытаюсь, в отличие _от тебя_. А ты носишься по замку так, словно тебя не волнует, что Мира пропала.

– Не смей так говорить! Это не я хочу занять ее место, и это не я веду себя так, как будто она уже не вернется!

– Неправда! Я верю, что она жива!

Вполне возможно, девушки наговорили бы друг другу еще массу неприятных вещей, если бы у обеих был одинаково вспыльчивый характер. Но, к счастью, Александра была более спокойна и сдержана, чем Ивон, и поэтому она резко развернулась и ушла.

– Ну и отлично, ну и целуйся со своим Салливаном, – пробормотала Ивон.

На самом деле ей было обидно, что не она первой подумала о том, что у замка больше нет хозяйки и кто-то должен взвалить на себя ее обязанности. Но, с другой стороны, Ивон отдавала себе отчет в том, что у неё  не хватит терпения тратить время на такую скукоту, так что, ладно уж, пусть Лекси этим занимается. Правда, получается, что она, Ивон, единственная из королевской семьи, кто бездельничает и не делает ничего полезного, но ничего, она что-нибудь придумает, и когда Мира найдется, она ахнет от удивления и восхищения. И с этими мыслями Ивон пошла в конюшни: с Александрой она может помириться и позже, а обещанную графу Элгару верховую прогулку Иви отменять не собиралась.

 


	18. Глава 17. Танцы в ночи

**Глава 17. Танцы в ночи (Часть первая: Вопросы и ответы).**

Вскоре после разговора с Эклхастом Мира и Альберт, завершившие свой ежедневный урок гардийского языка, прогуливались по парку, и юноша который был необычайно рассеян в тот день, замолк на полуслове, некоторое время молчал, а потом спросил неуверенно:

\- Амиранда, можно задать вам вопрос?

\- Да, конечно, - улыбнулась Мира, снимая с головы капюшон плаща – на улице было теплее, чем казалось из окна замка. Поначалу Альберт называл ее исключительно «госпожа Амиранда», и ей стоило немалых усилий уговорить его опустить обращение «госпожа».

\- Вы верите в пророчество?

\- А вы? – ответила вопросом на вопрос Мира: тактика, которой она придерживалась, когда не знала, что ответить. Нет, в пророчество она верила, но понятия не имела, почему это вдруг заинтересовало Альберта.

\- Я… я не уверен. Проклятие более чем реально, оно вокруг нас, видно невооруженным взглядом, но предсказание короля Генриха… Кто может поручиться, что оно выполнимо? Что оно – правда?

\- Полагаю, я и мои спутники – достаточно веское тому доказательство. Разве нет?

\- Возможно. Но в таком случае у меня возникает другой вопрос: а надо ли осуществлять это пророчество? - Альберт нервно заправил за уши волосы и испытующие посмотрел на Миру, не ожидавшую от него подобных заявлений.

\- А вы хотите оставить все как есть? – поразилась она. – Чтобы еще лет через тридцать страна вымерла? Причем в мучениях, учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию.

Альберт тяжело вздохнул.

\- Что сильнее: законы природы или сила проклятия? Когда-то наши маги были уверены, что слова Герниха – ерунда, потом убедились, что он сумел сделать то, что все считали невозможным. Но никто так и не разгадал, каким образом ему это удалось. Точно также никто не может поручиться, что проклятие в самом деле не будет снято до тех пор, пока не исполнится пророчество. Что если в ближайшее время оно рассеется само собой? Да, я понимаю, что со стороны положение в Гардии кажется катастрофическим, но… мы постепенно привыкаем ко всему, что здесь творится. Я ведь даже не представляю себе другую, нормальную, жизнь -  с правильной сменой сезонов, с хорошими урожаями, без ежемесячных эпидемий и падежей скота. Гардия под проклятием – это единственная реальность, известная моему поколению, это страна, в которой мы родились и выросли. К тому же маги изобретают новые, более эффективные зелья против болезней, а крестьяне выводят менее прихотливые культуры, выдерживающие чехарду погоды. А в этом году, впервые за долгое время, после весны пришло лето, а не зима или осень. Быть может, это знак того, что проклятие скоро спадет без постороннего вмешательства? Ведь то, что последние тридцать лет происходит в Гардии, - противоестественно, и существует вероятность, что пошатнувшиеся было основы мироздания наконец-то обретают равновесие.

\- Или же на Гардию так повлияло наше появление, -  покачала головой Мира. – Как вы справедливо заметили, никто так и не разобрался в механизме действия проклятия, а потому все наши догадки и измышления останутся пустыми фантазиями, пока не будут доказаны. И я предпочитаю не ждать, пока решение проблемы свалится с неба, а искать его самой.

\- Знаете, я, пожалуй, самое больше разочарование отца, - неожиданно признался Альберт. – Я отвратительно фехтую, об этом все в курсе. Конечно, если понадобиться, я буду сражаться в армии отца, но, боюсь, толку от меня будет немного. Впрочем, я не это хотел сказать. Я считаю, что насилие – не самый лучший выход из ситуации. Ну, во всяком случае, из этой. Что если для того, чтобы снять проклятье не надо вообще ничего делать? Все беды начались с того, что убили короля Генриха, потом принц Фрэнк пытался убить короля Фредерика, а затем ставшего королем Фрэнка убил Мартин, при этом каждый из них казнил множество своих врагов, а те, в свою очередь устраивали на них покушения. Вам не кажется, что Гардии достаточно уже крови? Почему бы просто не выждать немного и посмотреть, нельзя ли обойтись без нее? Хуже от этого никому не будет.

\- Да? А как насчет тех людей, которые гибнут от болезней и голода, вызванных проклятьем? – спросила Мира, непроизвольно повысив голос. Она более чем изумилась предложению Альберта. Отрицать насилие – это одно, а вот просить не снимать проклятие со страны – совсем-совсем другое… Странно. Хотя не факт, что на его месте Мира не вела бы себя точно так же, ведь она рвется поскорее исполнить пророчество, вовсе не из желания облагодетельствовать Гардию, а потому что хочет вернуться домой.

\- По-вашему, гражданская война и смерть от меча предпочтительнее? – поинтересовался Альберт. – Я сознаю, что отец, Бернард и вы с друзьями постараетесь свести число жертв к минимуму, но, боюсь, несмотря на ваши усилия Гардия утонет в крови.

\- Мы этого не допустим, - пообещала Мира, однако, не слишком искренне, поскольку не могла гарантировать, что у нее получится сдержать это обещание.

Альберт ничего на это не ответил, и в замок они возвращались в полном молчании.

\- Простите меня, если я огорчил или обидел вас своими речами, - сказал Альберт Мире, когда они вошли в Большой зал.

\- Ничего подобного, все в порядке, - несколько натянуто улыбнулась принцесса. – Скорее вы мне дали пищу для размышлений.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Альберт.

Мира так и не поняла, к чему относилось это «хорошо». Альберт повернулся было, чтобы уйти, но передумал и задумчиво взглянув на Миру, сказал:

\- Несколько веков назад у тогдашнего короля Гардии похитили любимую дочь. Кто и зачем это сделал так и осталось тайной: не поступало никаких требований о выкупе или о чем-то еще, а принцессу так и не нашли. Но ее отец потратил много времени и сил на ее поиски. Как-то один из соратников спросил его: «Ваше Величество, мы обыскали всю страну, но Ее Высочества нигде нет. Что вы будете делать теперь?». И король ответил: «Я буду жечь города, если понадобиться, но верну ее». Вы готовы жечь города, чтобы вернуться домой, Ваше Высочество?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, Альберт ушел.

* * *

\- Жданчик, у меня к тебе вопрос, - с порога заявил Роман, вошедший в комнату, которую делил с Андреем и еще двумя стражниками (последние были сейчас в карауле).

\- На миллион баксов? – лениво спросил лежавший на кровати Жданов, не открывая глаз.

\- На два. Нет, даже три, - Роман сел рядом с другом и пихнул его в бок. – Андрей, давай, включай мозги, они мне нужны.

Роман, хотя и казался на первый взгляд безалаберным пофигистом, не был обделен ни мозгами, ни наблюдательностью, очень любил свою жизнь и совершенно не хотел умирать раньше времени. А еще он считал все свои планы и идеи гениальными, но не оцененными по достоинству.

\- Хочешь, я тебе их в аренду сдам? Как другу, со скидкой.

\- Тебе бы все шутить, а я, между прочим, серьезно, - притворно обиделся Малиновский.

\- Да ты что? – так же притворно удивился Андрей, нехотя вставая. – Хорошо, я тебя слушаю, только давай покороче, а?

\- Это уж как получится. Скажи мне, друг мой ситный: что ты думаешь по поводу всей этой ситуации?

\- А о чем тут думать-то? – а вот теперь Андрей удивился уже по-настоящему. – Все и так понятно, мы уже сто раз это обсуждали.

\- Понятно ему! - фыркнул Роман. – Нифига подобного. Вот смотри, какой у Эшвиля гарнизон?

\- Сто пятьдесят семь солдат, - быстро ответил Андрей. – Что на сто человек превышает разрешенную королем численность стражников в замках, подобных Эшвилю.

\- Во-о-от, молодец, возьми на полке пирожок. А теперь следи за моей мыслью. Сколько Эклхаст наберет союзников, пока не ясно. Но зуб даю, что больше двадцати аристократов ему уломать не удастся. А у них…

\- С чего ты это взял? – перебил друга Жданов. – Что не больше двадцати?

\- Да с того, что если бы у Эклхаста было больше двадцати богатых и влиятельных союзников, он давно бы уже штаны на троне просиживал, а не строил многолетние заговоры. Слушай дальше. Положим, Эклхаст уговорит ну, к примеру, шестнадцать союзников, и у каждого из них примерно столько же людей, сколько у нашего маркиза. Так, считаем, всего получается…. черт, сколько ж это у нас получается… а, да, примерно две с половиной тысячи человек, плюс-минус сотня. Если же мы будем оптимистами, а маркиз и его друзья подсуетятся – три с половиной тысячи солдат. Допустим, мы завербуем еще тысчонку-другую-третью. Но по-любому больше семи-восьми тысяч в нашем войске не будет. А сколько в действующей армии короля? Не знаешь? А я знаю. Если верить Джерону – а в этом я ему верю – около ста тысяч, и еще примерно тысяч пятьдесят наскребется при мобилизации. Раньше армия побольше была, но так ведь внешних врагов в Гардии теперь не боятся. Правда королю и внутренних проблем хватает, вот он и бряцает оружием.

\- И?

\- Что «и», что «и»? – от переизбытка чувств Роман вскочил с места и принялся расхаживать по комнате. – Тебе подсказать, какие у нас  шансы на победу, или сам прикинешь?

\- Мелко мыслишь, Роман Дмитриевич Македонский, - усмехнулся Андрей. – Здесь другой расклад – про магию не забывай.

\- Магия-шмагия, ерунда все это. Маги, как ни крути, не всемогущи. И потом, они не только на нашей стороне будут, но и на вражеской, а у короля магических ресурсов больше.

\- Хорошо, а как насчет идеологии? Когда королевским солдатам станет известно, что Эклхаст сражается за трон не для себя, а для того, кто снимет проклятье со страны, они пачками начнут присоединяться к нам.

\- Ага, спеша и падая, - язвительно, в лучших традициях Воропаева, сказал Роман. – Жданчик, здесь солдатам мозги даже не промывают – их заколдовывают. Так что не надейся, что королевская армия переметнется к нам, как крестьяне и рабочие – к большевикам.

\- И что ты предлагаешь, Наполеон?

\- Андрюха, - Роман проникновенно посмотрел в глаза другу. – Я ведь не шутил, когда говорил про порох.

Андрею потребовалось полминуты, чтобы сообразить, что имеет в виду Малиновский.

\- Нет, - резко сказал Жданов, когда до него наконец дошло, что Ромка не отказался от идеи познакомить этот мир с порохом. – Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Выбрось эту мысль из головы.

\- Ну почему нет-то? – взвыл Роман. – Тебе так не терпится пасть смертью храбрых? Нас же в порошок сотрут превосходящие силы врага. Пре-вос-хо-дя-щие. Ну не сможем мы с ними тягаться, силенок не хватит. Вот какие у тебя возражения против пороха, а? Я даже рецепт помню… более-менее.

\- Ромка, да здесь до изобретения пороха еще годы и столетия. Мы не имеем права вмешиваться в ход чужой истории.

\- Ой, да брось, Андрей. Прогресс – он и в Африке прогресс. Может, порох здесь появится через сто лет, а может -  через десять. И вообще, не факт, что этого еще не случилось, просто все гениальные изобретения и открытия поначалу обычно не признают. Нам нужно оружие, понимаешь? Мощное и секретное, чтобы застать врага врасплох. А победителей не судят.

\- Ну да, конечно. А потом наши порохом будут взрывать мирное население. Нет уж, не надо.

\- Глупости все это! Появление пороха не означает автоматического появления Аль-Каиды. А кому-нибудь приспичит что-нибудь взорвать, он и без пороха это сделает, уверяю тебя. И вообще, мы же не собираемся публиковать рецепт во всех местных газетах.

\- Такие вещи быстро становятся достоянием гласности.

\- Если мы постараемся сохранить все в секрете, никто посторонний не узнает, как делать порох. А Сашка, когда станет королем, запретит его несанкционированное использование, пригрозит смертной казнью, и дело с концом. Еще возражения?

Внутренне Андрей был твердо уверен, что предложение Романа – безумие, на которое нельзя соглашаться. Но у Малиновского, помимо множества других талантов, был один, особенно полезный в бизнесе: он мог уговорить бедуинов Сахары купить песчаный карьер. И сейчас его дар убеждения эффективно подействовал и на Андрея. К тому же в доводах Романа и впрямь был резон. Затевать государственный переворот разумно только в том случае, если знаешь, что у тебя есть шансы на победу, а у Эклхаста они пока были призрачными. Однако новое оружие, еще неведомое этому миру, может поменять расклад сил. А что до возможного ущерба… Черт его знает, может, ничего страшного и не произойдет. И потом, что такое порох по сравнению с магией? Тьфу, семечки. Но эффект неожиданности действительно может многое им дать, например, расчистить путь на столицу, - авось, пока маги противника вычислят, с чем они столкнулись, Воропаев уже взойдет на престол. А шампанское, как известно, пьют только победители, которых, как правильно заметил Ромка, не судят, да и риск – дело благородное.

Заметив колебания Андрея, Роман добавил:

\- Между прочим, если не хочешь сохранить наши с тобой шкуры, подумай о своей ненаглядной Мире. Сашка наверняка выйдет сухим из воды при любых обстоятельствах, он на это мастак, Кира - почти что нейтральная сторона и с легкостью затеряется среди прочих ведьмочек, а вот Мира всегда лезет на рожон, и если что – ей первой не сносить головы.

Андрей тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, снова и снова взвешивая все «за» и «против». Когда Мира выяснит, что они затеяли, – а она непременно это выяснит, и скорее рано, чем поздно, - разразится буря. Даже нет, не буря – ураган, сметающий все на своем пути, потому что Мира была категорически против привнесения технического прогресса в ее родной мир извне, неважно с какими целями. И если Мира чудом не убьет за это Андрея, она как минимум перестанет с ним разговаривать. Но Жданов готов был пойти на эту жертву, лишь бы повысить шансы Миры пережить предстоящую войну. И, потом, не только у нее есть голова на плечах: Андрей с Романом вполне способны принимать важные решения, особенно если они касаются их жизней, не оглядываясь каждый раз на наэрийскую принцессу. Они, между прочим, взрослые, самостоятельные умные мужчины.

\- Ладно, пусть будет так, - решился Андрей. -  Эклхаст с Альбертом и Фрейном Мазелем уезжают послезавтра. Сразу после его отъезда мы с тобой поговорим с Бернардом - без помощи Камиллы нам не обойтись, а она согласится на все, что предлагает Бернард. Ну, в разумных пределах, конечно, но Бернард так жаждет добраться до короля, что убедит тетку в чем угодно. Будем скрывать ото всех наши эксперименты как можно дольше. Эклхасту, конечно, все потом объясним, а он поделится этим с верным другом Фрейном, но больше никто не должен пронюхать о нашей взрывоопасной затее.

\- Включая Миру? – уточнил Роман.

\- Да, - мрачно отозвался Андрей. – И Киру. И, пожалуй, Сашку. Чем меньше людей будет в курсе, тем лучше.

\- Пральна, - похлопал Жданова по плечу Малиновский. – Они нас потом еще благодарить будут. Мы еще покажем королю кузькину мать!

В этот момент Андрею очень хотелось, чтобы это было правдой.

* * *

\- Лучник и каторжник, - разочарованно протянула Кира, открывая сданные ей карты, - так нечестно. Ты сжульничал, признавайся.

Весь вечер они с Бернардом резались в карты, и Кира проиграла уже четвертую партию подряд, чего, собственно, и следовало ожидать, поскольку с местными картами она познакомилась только пару дней назад, и они больше походили на земные шахматы, нежели на карты. В колоде насчитывалось тридцать шесть карт, как и на Земле, но всего две масти - черная и белая, обе делилась на шесть Домов по три карты в каждом. Первый Дом, он же Высший Дом, составляли Король, Королева и Принц; во второй Дом входили Маг, Волшебник и Ведьма; в третий – Мечник, Лучник и Конник; четвертый Дом населяли Вассал, Дама и Шут; в пятом Доме обитали Крестьянин, Кузнец и Купец, ну а шестой Дом служил приютом для Висельника, Каторжника и Разбойника. Карточных игр в Гардии было много, и Бернард научил Киру самой простой, но все равно ее правила давались Воропаевой с трудом. Она никак не могла запомнить, что  Короля били Маг, Ведьма и полный шестой Дом, а Королеву – Дама, Ведьма и Купец, что полный третий дом мог противостоять только первому и четвертому, а Кузнец покрывал все карты из шестого дома.

\- Я никогда не жульничаю, -  лениво и без тени возмущения отозвался Бернард, перетасовывая карты, и Кира решила, что где-то он таки схитрил. – Еще партию?

\- Нет уж, с меня хватит, - фыркнула Кира и после секундной паузы спросила нерешительно:  - Бернард, можно вопрос?

\- Конечно, красавица, -  подмигнул ей Бернард.

Первую неделю после разрыва с Андреем  Кира плакала каждый вечер, но потом, посмотрев как-то утром на свои красные опухшие глаза, решила, что Жданов не стоит того, чтобы из-за него ходить чучелом. Бернард никак не прокомментировал изменения, произошедшие в личной жизни Киры, но ей показалось, что в глубине души он рад, что все так вышло, поскольку еще в самом начале их знакомства сказал Воропаевой, что Андрей ей не подходит. Кира пыталась возненавидеть своего бывшего жениха, но у нее ничего не получилось: ненависть и злоба, быстро ушли, оставив боль и разочарование. Кира была уверена, что еще долго не сможет прийти в себя после расставания с  Андреем и уж тем более забыть его, что у нее не получится перестать чувствовать ту любовь, которая много лет была частью ее «Я», но, как ни удивительно, Жданов перестал занимать все ее мысли раньше, чем она полагала. И во многом это была заслуга не только уроков магии, которые Кира брала у Камиллы, но и Бернарда. Тот факт, что Бернард был прикован к кровати, невероятно бесил его, и он был счастлив любой возможности отвлечься и поговорить с интересным – и красивым – собеседником. А Кире льстило, что хоть кому-то она нужна, как льстили и комплименты Бернарда, и его заигрывания, не слишком, впрочем, серьезные. В итоге к концу второго месяца пребывания в Эшвиле Воропаева все меньше и меньше вспоминала об Андрее (чему немало способствовало то, что они с Андреем в силу занятости обоих виделись крайне редко), и все больше сближалась с Бернардом, которому, по какой-то непонятной ей причине, она полностью доверяла.

\- Тогда, на постоялом дворе в Кальдоне, когда ты взял в заложницы Миру, ты правда мог причинить ей вред, как угрожал, если бы она отказалась тебе подчиняться и не была при этом магом?

Вообще-то, Кире казалось, что она знает ответ на этот вопрос, но она хотела услышать его от самого Бернарда.

\- Убивать ее я не собирался, - проворчал он. – Но если бы у меня не оставалось другого выхода, мне пришлось бы слегка ранить Миру, чтобы убедить и ее, и королевских ищеек в том, что я не шучу. Я не мог позволить себе попасться.

Кира кивнула. Примерно так она и думала. Она не поверила бы Бернарду, если бы он сказал, что лишь блефовал и пальцем не тронул бы Миру. Впрочем, она также не поверила бы, если бы он сказал, что намеревался перерезать Мире горло, чтобы спастись.

\- Что, не тяну я злодея-душегуба? – ухмыльнулся Бернард и неловко поднялся с кресла, чтобы налить себе вина.

Он уже ходил, но каждый шаг давался ему с трудом, и Кира желала, что в этом мире никто не слышал про физиотерапию. Но послушницы Ордена Виктории Милосердной, чьим призванием было лечить людей, прописывали своим пациентам с залеченными переломами долгие пешие и верховые прогулки. Бернард эти рекомендации соблюдал, а компанию ее составляла Кира, тщательно следившая за тем, чтобы не пересечься с Андреем и Мирой.

\- Не тянешь. Но это не значит, что ты белый и пушистый.

Бернард недоуменно поднял бровь. Ясно, анекдота про больную лягушку здесь еще не придумали.

\- Вопрос за вопрос: ты пойдешь на праздник Бригитты Зимней?

\- Куда?

\- А, да, я и забыл, что ты не здешняя. Даже странно: поначалу в вас за эрзу было видно чужаков, а сейчас – ничего подобного. Вы быстро приспособились. Была в древности такая дама – Бригитта, жена одного богатого аристократа, и однажды, когда в неурожайный год выдалась особо суровая зима, она спасла жителей близлежащего городка, раздав им еду и хворост из замковых запасов, несмотря на яростные возражения мужа. С тех пор Бригитту считают покровительницей зимы и в конце каждого ноября жители Гардии, в основном крестьяне, просят ее о том, чтобы зима не была очень морозной. Ну а чтобы Бригитта наверняка услышала эти просьбы, устраивают шумный праздник с ярмаркой, кострами и танцами на снегу.

\- И ты ходишь на подобные… мероприятия?

Кира никак не могла представить себе Бернарда водящим хороводы или прыгающими через костер.

\- Да, а что? Я, между прочим, крупный землевладелец, маркиз Горни, чтобы успешно управлять своими владениями, мне надо знать, чем живут мои люди, - невозмутимо пояснил Бернард. – К тому же в отсутствие дяди и Альберта, которые, будучи хозяевами этой земли, всегда ходят на праздник Бригитты, эта обязанность ложится на меня.

\- А-а-а…

\- Пойдем, в Эшвиль-логе пекут лучшие в королевстве пироги с брусникой, которые всегда продаются на празднике Бригитты, - Бернард обаятельно улыбнулся.

\- Это свидание? – прищурившись, непринужденно спросила Кира, внутренне недоумевая, как ей вообще пришла в голову мысль о свидании.

\- Если захочешь, - ни секунды не раздумывая отозвался Бернард.

\- Я еще не решила.

\- Как скажешь, так и будет, - заключил Бернард. – Точно не хочешь еще сыграть?

\- Ладно, давай.

* * *

План Андрея сработал. Не успел Эклхаст выехать за ворота замка, Жданов с Малиновским пошли к Бернарду, чтобы поговорить насчет изготовления пороха. И, как Андрей и рассчитывал, Бернард мгновенно согласился. От Киры он знал, что в технологическом развитии Земля намного превосходит Материк, и сам прикидывал, можно ли в Гардии создать хоть какое-нибудь мощное земное оружие, так что предложение Андрея и Романа упало на благодатную почву. Бернард также согласился держать пока все в тайне и убедить свою тетку помочь им. Последнее далось ему с трудом: Камилле не нравилась не столько затея в целом, сколько тот факт, что о ней не знает Эклхаст, но она все же сдалась под натиском аргументов Бернарда – если дядюшка будет против, они просто уничтожат все наработки и готовый продукт, если таковой уже появится к возвращению маркиза. Зато если Эклхаст одобрит этот проект, ему будет что продемонстрировать. Камилла, призвав на подмогу Джудит, лично взялась помогать Роману, который был тем еще химиком-алхимиком.

Малиновский, еще в детстве прочитавший про порох абсолютно все, что смог найти в районной библиотеке (если уж Роман на чем-то зацикливался, то его сложно, почти невозможно, было отвлечь), опасался, что Гардии не найдется селитры, а ему вовсе не улыбалось ее искать и добывать (копаться в навозных кучах и тому подобных местах – не лучшее времяпрепровождение). Но, к счастью, колдуньи Ордена знали, что такое селитра, и в Эшвиле даже нашлось некоторое ее количество – небольшое, но достаточное, чтобы приступить к работе.

В эти дни Роман просто-таки летал по замку, и Андрей был удивлен тому, что, оказывается, не только победа на амурном фронте может заставить глаза его друга гореть.

* * *

В день Бригитты Зимней спустившаяся к завтраку Мира, была вялой, как осенняя муха. Она плохо спала ночью, а точнее – не спала совсем. Время от времени на нее нападали такие вот приступы бессонницы, когда мысли в голове роятся подобно жирным лоснящимся шмелям, и их низкое гудение отгоняет весь сон, а сотни мелких, но цепких лапок вытаскивают наружу давно, казалось, похороненные чувства, надежды и ожидания. Иногда в такие ночи Мира думала о Нике, и о том, что было бы, если бы она призналась ему в любви до того, как он женился, или же о том, как сложилась бы ее жизнь, если бы она никогда в него не влюбилась. Иногда - вспоминала о своем погибшем женихе Джеффри Карлисе, и тогда чувство вины затапливало ее с головой, и не хватало воздуха, и болело сердце, и глаза жгли слезы. Иногда - размышляла над тем, в кого она превратилась, и делала вывод, что она теперешняя совсем себе не нравится. Этой ночью предметом ее раздумий был Андрей. Она совсем запуталась и никак не могла определить, что же она к нему испытывает. Если это любовь, то что тогда за чувство у нее было к Нику? Ведь то, что она ощущает сейчас, когда находится рядом с Андреем, ни капельки не похоже на те эмоции, что овладевали ей в присутствии Ника. А если не любовь, то что? А если все же любовь, то что ей теперь делать? Подойти к Андрею и сказать: «Я тебя, наверно, люблю. Или нет, я еще этого не поняла. Но ты мне определенно нравишься»? Последнее, кстати, было чистой правдой, но поступить так Мира, конечно, не могла. Во-первых, она не имела ни малейшего понятия, как к ней относится Андрей, и хотя интуиция ей подсказывала, что его чувства схожи с ее, Мира не желала выставить себя полной идиоткой. Да и вообще, в этой сфере, в отличие от многих других, она не хотела брать инициативу на себя, предпочитая отдать ее Андрею. Ну а во-вторых, Мира понимала, что у них с Андреем нет будущего. Так стоит ли начинать то, что никогда не будет закончено? Еще два года назад, Мира ответила бы отрицательно. Теперь она была не столь категорична. И она ничуть не жалела, что поцеловала Андрея: он был привлекательным мужчиной и притягивал Миру больше, чем она показывала.

В Наэрии для девушек высших сословий сохранение невинности до вступления в брак считалось обязательным, но не столько из-за соображений морали, сколько по вполне прагматическим причинам: никакому мужчине не хочется, чтобы его владения отошли чужому ребенку, нагулянному женой еще до свадьбы неизвестно от кого. Однако и про мораль тоже не забывали: юных аристократок воспитывали в убеждении, что добрачные связи – порочно и безнравственно. Большая часть этому верила, остальные заводили любовников и мечтали стать фаворитками короля. В низших же сословиях к этому вопросу относились намного проще -  на то, как молодежь «кувыркается на сеновале» смотрели сквозь пальцы, и условие было только одно: обрюхатил - женись. Мира, когда-то полагавшая,  что ее первым и единственным мужчиной станет Ник, никогда не уделяла взаимоотношениям полов особого внимания. Но потом, когда Ник женился, а она обручилась с Джеффом, ситуация изменилась. Мира сознавала, что ей придется спать с Карлисом, и эта мысль не вызывала у нее отвращения (хотя и она к ней так и не привыкла, что в итоге привело к беде). И, откровенно говоря, ей было любопытно, как это будет. А год, проведенный на Земле, доказал ей, что такое любопытство, равно как и определенные желания, с ним связанные, - это нормально. Вот почему Мира, которой было очень одиноко и которая отдавала себе отчет в том, что если она вернется домой, то будет там, невзирая на титул и происхождение, старой девой с подмоченной репутацией, готова была сейчас стать любовницей Андрея Жданова. Даже несмотря на то что, возможно, не любила его, даже несмотря на то что он, вероятно, не любил ее. Может, это и есть любовь? И узнает ли Мира когда-нибудь об этом? Сестры непременно обвинили бы ее в том, что она страшно неромантична и все должно быть не так, но уж кем-кем, а романтиком Мира никогда не была. И ее это устраивало.

К счастью, Андрей и Роман в последнее время трапезничали не в Большом Зале, а с остальными стражниками в столовой, примыкающей к казармам: принцесса не смогла бы посмотреть Жданову в глаза, не покраснев. Идти на праздник, о котором только и говорили за завтраком, Мира не собиралась. Но пришлось.

 **Глава 17. (часть вторая)**

 ** _Личный дневник -----_** _(неразборчиво, расшифровать не удалось)_ _ **[1]**_

 **_Фрагмент 2 (из 3-х уцелевших)_ **

Глупость, глупость, какая непростительная глупость! Не стоило этого делать, нельзя было… Но в последнее время меня занимало только это, и искушение попытаться хоть как-то… не знаю, повлиять на сложившуюся ситуацию? изменить ее? было чересчур велико. Получилось ли это? Слишком рано судить, но я не думаю, что это сработало: такие люди всегда идут до конца, не меняя своих суждений и решений, они тверды как скала и неумолимы, как стрела, летящая прямо в цель. Хотя, возможно, я ошибаюсь…  Человеческая натура столько сложная материя, что изучить ее полностью, выяснить о ней абсолютно все, нельзя, даже если положить на это года и века.

Но как же все это ужасно, низко, подло, неправильно. Я сознаю это, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Внутри все застывает при мысли о том, что Он может пострадать. Страна, моя родная Гардия, несчастная, агонизирующая, болеющая сотней болезней, страдающая одновременно от лютой стужи и невыносимой жары, медленно умирающая, - вот что должно быть для меня первом месте, ее благо должно заботить меня в первую очередь. Но нет! я не в силах выкинуть Его из головы, и это мучит меня больше всего. Предательство, вот что это такое. Чистое предательство самого худшего пошиба. Однако что я могу? У меня не получается перестать чувствовать то, что терзает меня уже много лет. Изменить собственную природу невозможно. Если кому-то это и удается - это редкость, и у людей этих сила воли в сотни, тысячи раз больше моей. И я не в состоянии исправить ----- (неразборчиво). Хотя сейчас и не время, надо подождать, все прояснится позже, много позже, и тогда станет ясно, как мне действовать. Предупредить Его? Нет, нет, нельзя, не теперь. Да и стоит ли вообще это делать? Если бы точно знать, что Ему ничто не угрожает… Но нет, увы, такая роскошь мне недоступна. Говорят, терпение – это добродетель. В таком случае, к тому времени, как все будет закончено, я смогу купаться в этой добродетели. Но это не перевесит мои грехи, о которых даже и не подозревают все, кто дорог мне и кому дорог (кроме Него, конечно, но для Него мои грехи – отрада).

Есть горькая ирония в том, что я ------ _(страницы утеряны)_

* * *

\- Красавец, - усмехнулась Мира, увидев Воропаева, и неодобрительно покачала головой.

Выглядел Александр и впрямь ужасно: заросший многодневной щетиной, которую вполне уже можно было назвать бородой, с красными глазами, в мятой одежде, - если бы Мира не знала наверняка, то предположила бы, что он только-только вышел из недельного запоя.

\- Или говори, что надо, или проваливай и не мешай, - мрачно и не слишком любезно ответил Алекс, не отрываясь от толстой книги, которую читал.

Ого, давненько Мира не слышала от него подобного хамства.

\- Прокляну, - лениво пообещала она, подходя поближе к Воропаеву и заглядывая в раскрытую книгу, лежавшую перед ним. «…магия стихий, магия самой природы, той, что заложена в основание этого мира со дня его появления, много превосходит все могущее быть созидаемым человеческим духом и человеческими же руками, волей и устремлениями, однако магам и тем волшебникам, что жаждут дотянуться до своих более могущественных собратьев и сравняться с ними в умении владеть потоками, лучами магии, которые проходят через каждого дáра, под силу справится с ней, хотя и сложно это, и невозможно полностью подчинить себе, как невозможно заставить солнце светить ночью…»[2]. Шустрый мальчик, уже принялся за «Магию стихий». Пару недель назад Мира поинтересовалась у Камиллы, где можно достать книги по магии – несмотря на то что в Эшвиле имелась обширная библиотека, включавшая в себя и трактаты о колдовстве, последних все же было меньше, чем требовалось для обучения новоиспеченного мага. Камилла любезно согласилась помочь Мире и послала за необходимыми книгами в Орден. Пролистав их, наэрийская принцесса дала несколько Александру для самостоятельного изучения, не забыв указать порядок чтения. По ее расчетам, до «Магии стихий»  Воропаев должен был добраться не раньше, чем через неделю. Но он, судя по его внешнему виду и тому, что последние несколько дней он безвылазно сидел в своей комнате, читал залпом, не прерываясь даже на сон. Вопрос лишь в том, что из этого он усвоил.

\- Ну попробуй, - Александр наконец-то оторвался от книги и в упор посмотрел на Миру.

\- Полагаешь, ты уже можешь победить меня? – подняла бровь девушка.

\- Вот и проверим, - ухмыльнулся Александр.

\- Не нарывайся, - мягко посоветовала Мира,  – Ты сильнее меня, но не опытнее. Пока что тебе со мной не справится.

\- Да что ты? - Алекс быстро встал и положил руку ей на плечо. Под его большим пальцем бился пульс Миры, ровный и сильный. – Одно заклинание, и твое сердце остановится, - хрипло сказал он. – Одно заклятие, и я могу превратить тебя в живой факел. Временно живой. Одно заклятие, и у тебя закипит кровь. И ты не успеешь мне помешать. Твоя жизнь в моих руках.

\- Так и знала, что не следовало показывать тебе тот манускрипт про тактильные заклятья, - пробормотала Мира. Ее сердце по-прежнему стучало ровно, а выражение лица ни капли не изменилось

\- Это какой-то трюк? – прищурившись, спросил Воропаев, повысив голос. – Ты не боишься, потому что уверена в том, что заклинания не сработают? Ты не все мне рассказала о них?

\- Во-первых, успокойся, пожалуйста, - попросила она. – Во-вторых, я не боюсь, потому что ты не убийца, ты не убиваешь только ради того, чтобы выяснить, каково это.

\- Что, если я сделаю это, чтобы потренироваться? Чтобы своими глазами увидеть, как действуют эти заклятья? Просто потому что я _могу,_ потому что это мне _под силу_? – прошипел Алекс, не убирая руки с плеча Миры. Глаза его лихорадочно блестели, а на лбу выступила испарина.  – Власть, могущество… мы – ты, я другие маги -  держим их в кулаке, мы способны на то, что недоступно обычным людям. Мы можем править миром, но вынуждены подчиняться глупым правилам и ограничениям! Нельзя применять эти чары, то зелье, этот аркан. Зачем тогда я учу все, что никогда мне не пригодится? Зачем ты подсовываешь мне книги, в которых описываются запрещенные законом заклинания? Чтобы я имел представление о том, чего лишен?

\- Лишен? Ты хоть соображаешь, что несешь? Ты недоволен тем, что не имеешь возможности потренировать магию, которая вне закона? Тем, что не можешь полюбоваться тем, как из-за тебя умирают люди? Так, по-моему, ты переутомился, - Мира взяла его за руку (сняв ее со своего плеча) и потащила к двери. – Продолжим на улице нашу милую беседу, - добавила она, когда Алекс открыл было рот, чтобы возразить.

 

\- Полегчало? – с усмешкой, но заботливо поинтересовалась Мира, когда они с Воропаевым вышли за ворота Эшвиля.

На дворе стоял конец ноября, но зимой пока что и не пахло, и даже трава, покрытая утренним инеем, не убеждала в том, что морозы и снег уже близко. Собственно, учитывая обстоятельства, вполне могло сложиться так, что через месяц наступит не зима, а теплая весна.

\- Да, - буркнул Александр.

Холодный воздух привел его в чувство, вернув способность трезво мыслить и выветрив тот липкий густой туман, которым Алекс, погруженный в изучение магии, казалось, был окутан последние пару дней. Теперь Воропаеву было стыдно за то, что он десятью минутами ранее наговорил Мире. Не то что бы он так не думал, вовсе нет, но ему не нравилось, что он, никогда и ни перед кем особо не откровенничающий, выложил все это чужому человеку. Ведь Мира, по сути, не была ему даже другом. Соратником, учителем, товарищем, но не другом. К тому же очевидно было, что взгляды его она не разделяет.

\- В вашем языке гораздо больше слов, чем в наэрийском или гардийском. Когда я стала жить с Пушкаревыми, я поначалу не всегда их понимала. «Телефон», «мороженое», «самолет», «наркотики» были для меня пустыми, ничего не значащими словами. Собственно, к чему я все это: у тебя интоксикация, - по слогам произнесла Мира, - передозировка магии. И поэтому тебе мерещится всякая ерунда.

\- Ничего подобного, - Александру не хотелось продолжать этот разговор, но он сознавал, что лучше расставить все точки над «i» сразу, чтобы не вступать потом с Мирой в конфликт в самый неподходящий момент. – Да, я не планирую никого убивать ради эксперимента, но неужели у тебя никогда не возникало желания отпустить себя и воспользоваться всеми возможностями, которые предлагает нам магия? Неужели тебя не распирает магическая энергия, не льется впустую через край, нерастраченная? Моя – да, и я намерен применять ее по своему усмотрению. Ну не могу я по-другому! – с отчаянием признался он. – У меня такое впечатление, что я взорвусь, если не буду колдовать по максимуму! Я не могу это контролировать. Когда ты начинала учить меня магии, ты просила представить океан магической энергии, окружающий  нас. В данный момент я захлебываюсь в этом океане.

\- А я и тебе про что?  Передозировка, в чистом виде, - Мира ободряюще похлопала Александра по спине – жест, которым ее всегда утешал брат. – Именно поэтому дáры занимаются магией с детства – чтобы как можно раньше научиться ее контролировать. Но это сложно. И, наверное, это я виновата в том, что тебе так тяжело, потому что форсировала твое обучение. Но я опасалась, что ты не успеешь овладеть нужными заклинаниями до того, как начнется война. Пару дней без магии, и все придет в норму, обещаю.

\- Зависит от того, что считать нормой, - проворчал Александр. – Столько времени без колдовства я не протяну.

\- У тебя нет другого выхода. И, потом, я в тебя верю.

\- Правда? – вопрос был не риторический и ответ на него Воропаева живо интересовал, хотя он постарался не выдать этого.

\- Да, - твердо сказала Мира. – В тебя, в Андрея, в Романа, в Киру. Вы все молодцы, хотя когда мы сюда попали, я так бы вас так не назвала.

\- Такая откровенность во всех цивилизованных странах рассматривается как грубость.

\- Оглянись вокруг, где ты видишь цивилизацию? – фыркнула Мира.

\- А куда мы, собственно, идем? – Александр лишь сейчас сообразил, что они покинули территорию замка.

-  В Эшвиль-лог на праздник Бригитты Зимней.

\- На кой черт?

\- Будь добр, следи за речью. Тебе необходимо отвлечься, а народные гуляния замечательно подходят для этой цели. Ну а завтра придумаем что-нибудь еще. Дыши глубже и сосредоточься на чем-нибудь, не связанным с чародейством.

\- Легко сказать… Почему мы не взяли лошадей?

\- Потому что прогулки на свежем воздухе полезны для здоровья, - с приторной улыбкой ответила Мира.

\- Отсюда до центра города километров десять!

\- Меншье. И, по мнению земных врачей, с которыми я полностью солидарна, физические нагрузки тоже очень полезны.

Следующие несколько километров Мира и Александр молчали.

\- И все же я чем-то прав, - упрямо сказал Воропаев. - Маги и сильные волшебники могли бы править миром, а вместо этого вынуждены сдерживать себя. Я читал историю Гардии: законы, запрещающие ту или иную магию, были в первую очередь инициативой не дáров, а простых людей, которые их боялись.

\- Еще бы они не боялись, ведь последствия некоторых  заклинаний и ритуалов страшно представить даже дáру, не то что человеку. И если ты по-настоящему внимательно изучал этот вопрос, то должен был заметить, что эту инициативу поддержало большинство дáров, причем так было не только в Гардии, но и во многих других странах Материка. Догадываешься, почему?

Алекс предпочел не озвучивать свои догадки и послушать объяснения Миры.

\- На Земле я часто рассказывала Коле Зорькину – это друг Кати Пушкаревой да и мой тоже – моей стране и о магии. А он мне – о том, как магию описывают в ваших сказках. В каких-то из них она делится на Черную и Белую, а в каких-то магия – не что иное, как инструмент в руках волшебника, который может быть как злым, так и добрым, как грешником, так и праведником. Для Материка справедливы оба варианта, точнее – их смесь. У нас нет черной и белой магии, но существует ряд чар и обрядов, которые запрещены, потому что по сути своей они – зло, и у создавших их магов была одна цель – причинить как можно больше вреда своим врагам.

\- Как заклинания подчинения разума и ритуалы-на-крови?

\- Именно.

\- Согласно моим источникам,  король не брезгует их применять.

\- Вот поэтому Эклхаст так жаждет свергнуть короля. Те, кто прибегает к таким отвратительным способам для  сохранения власти, не должны управлять страной.

\- Тебе-то что? Это же не твоя страна.

\- А магия, к твоему сведению, явление интернациональное. Равно как и справедливость.

\- Которую каждый понимает по-своему.

\- Не в этом случае.

\- Ну, ясно, тебе, как всегда больше всех надо, и ты в очередной раз рвешься всех спасти и наказать злодеев. Не надоело бессмысленно геройствовать?

\- Ты забываешь, что прежде всего я заинтересована в том, чтобы вернуться домой. А восстановление справедливости… побочный эффект, который меня очень устраивает. Зато ты, как я посмотрю, готов жечь города.

\- Что?

\- Да нет, ничего. Идем быстрее, иначе мы пропустим все самое интересное.

\- Сдается мне, мы и так уже все пропустили.

\- Не будь пессимистом.

\- Холодно, я наложу согревающие чары.

\- Еще чего! Выкинь из головы магию, убеди себя, что ее не существует.

\- Предлагаешь замерзнуть насмерть?

\- Нет, я предлагаю пошевеливаться. Давай, шагай быстрее.

* * *

\- Я не могу это принять, - сказала Кира. Решительно, но с едва уловимой ноткой сожаления.

\- Тебе не нравится? – огорченно нахмурился Бернард.

\- Нет, что ты, он чудесен, - искренне, с горящими глазами, ответила Кира, ласково проводя ладонью по гладкому белому меху, из которого был сшит подаренный Бернардом плащ. – Но принять его я не могу.

\- Почему? – удивился Бернард.

\- Потому что, - несколько раздраженно отозвалась Кира. – Это дорогая вещь…

\- Которую я могу себе позволить, - перебил ее Бернард, небрежно пожав плечами.

\- Ты действительно не понимаешь? – вздохнула Кира.

Бернард покачал головой.

\- Нет. Объясни.

Но Кира не могла заставить себя объяснить Бернарду причину ее нежелания принять его подарок. Она боялась, что не найдет нужных слов, скажет какую-нибудь глупость и испортит с ним отношения, а потому только неопределенно махнула рукой, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом.

\- Ладно, послушай, я не знаю, какие в вашем мире существуют правила и обычаи, но в Гардии люди, в знак дружбы, привязанности, любви, благодарности и так далее, дарят друг другу подарки. Какие хотят и когда хотят. И, если уж быть совсем откровенным, отказываться от подарка считается крайне невежливым. Я дарю тебе этот плащ от чистого сердца, тебе он нравится, в чем проблема?

\- Я… на Земле тоже принято дарить подарки и тоже по разным поводам. Но так сложилось, что… в общем, подразумевается, что если мужчина дарит женщине дорогие подарки, он таким образом делает ей… определенное предложение, а если женщина принимает эти подарки, то она дает знать, что принимает это предложение, - слегка покраснев, сказала Кира.

\- Занятный у вас мир, - хмыкнул Бернард. – То есть, если я подарю нечто подобное Камилле…

\- Нет! – поспешно возразила Кира. – Вы же родственники. Я имею в виду не связанных родством или… - она осеклась, заметив лукавую усмешку Бернарда, и сообразила, что он просто дразнит ее.

\- Поверь, красавица, - уже серьезно сказал Бернард, - если бы я решил предложить тебе нечто подобное, я выразился бы прямо и без обиняков.

\- Это как? – заинтересовалась Кира.

\- А вот так.

Бернард шагнул к ней и мягко поцеловал в губы.

\- Это было предложение или просто наглядный пример? – спросила Кира, отдышавшись.

\- Выбор за тобой, - широко улыбнулся Бернард.

\- Тогда пример, - немного подумав, ответила Кира.

\- Твоя воля для меня – закон, - ничуть не расстроился Бернард. – Одевайся и идем, а то все пироги съедят.

И он плотоядно облизнулся. А Кира пришло в голову, что Роман и Бернард похожи больше, чем признают.

* * *

\- Вот поражаюсь я тебе, Жданчик, - жизнерадостно сказал Роман, глядя вслед очаровательной девушке, только что продавшей им с Андреем маковые бублики с крыжовенным джемом. – Это ж надо иметь такую силу воли!

\- Ты о чем? – с набитым ртом пробубнил Андрей.

Праздник Бригитты Зимней праздновался на главной площади Эшвиль-лога, на которой днем ставили множество палаток, торгующих всякой всячиной, а вечером разжигали огромный костер. Жданов и Малиновский пришли на праздник не по свой воле – они, как и другие замковые стражники, надзирали за порядком. Что, впрочем, не мешало им наслаждаться царящим вокруг весельем, пробовать местные лакомства и любоваться творениями гардийских левшей. А вот пить фруктовое вино, густое темное пиво, ароматный грог, прозрачный яблочный сидр и прочие алкогольные напитки им было строго настрого запрещено, и Джерон пообещал лично наказать любого, кто нарушит этот запрет. Для Андрея этого было достаточно, чтобы даже не смотреть в сторону лотков с такими притягательными бочками, бочонками и кувшинами. Роман же лишь после долгих (и экспрессивных) уговоров друга, последовал его примеру.

\- О чем, о чем – да все о том же. Сколько ты уже монахом живешь, около года? А воздержание, если ты не в курсе, вредно для здорового мужского организма.

Андрей подавился.

\- Малина, тебе своей личной жизни не хватает? – откашлявшись, спросил он. – Занимайся, пожалуйста, ей и не лезь в мою.

\- Ой, да ладно, - протянул Роман, привыкший к тому, что они с Андреем всегда делились друг с другом подробностями своих амурных похождений. – Я, между прочим, о тебе забочусь. Кстати, учти, если у тебя какие-то проблемы, здешние колдуны стопудняк смогут тебе помочь -  травками там, заклинаниями. Будешь как новенький.

Андрей побагровел, порадовавшись при этом, что не успел откусить еще бублика.

\- Роман… - угрожающе начал он.

\- Ну что «Роман», что «Роман»? Я серьезно. А если дело не в этом, то я даже представить не могу, чего ради ты себя так мучаешь.

\- Так, во-первых, я себя не мучаю. Во-вторых, я не собираюсь говорить об этом с тобой. А в третьих… Тьфу на тебя, Ромка, - с досадой сказал Андрей, который в действительности не прочь был поделиться с Малиновским своими сомнениями, размышлениями и мечтами. Но это значило, что речь пойдет о Мире, а Андрею почему-то было неприятно обсуждать ее с Романом в этом аспекте.

И, кажется, Малиновский это почувствовал. Что, тем не менее, его не смутило.

\- Я только одно не могу взять в толк: ты чего ждешь-то? Пока рак на горе свистнет?

\- Понятия не имею, что ты имеешь в виду.

\- Ой, Андрей, передо мной не прикидывайся, не надо, я ж тебя как облупленного знаю. Вы с Ее Высочеством уже несколько месяцев друг вокруг друга кругами ходите, да так ничего и не выходили. Весь замок шепчется о том, что у вас бурный роман, который вы скрываете, исключительно потому что тебя не переваривает Сашка, якобы брат Миры. Ты когда планируешь сделать эти слухи былью?

\- Отстань, Ромка.

\- Если я отстану, кто тебя будет уму-разуму учить? Вот ответь мне, ответь: чего ты телишься, а? Я прям тебя не узнаю, братец-кролик. Раньше ты инициативнее был.

\- Раньше это раньше, - сдался Андрей. – А сейчас все сложно.

\- С этого места поподробнее пожалуйста. Что, тебе все-таки нужны волшебные зелья?

\- Иди к черту, - беззлобно отмахнулся Жданов. – Все эти модельки были так, на одну ночь. А Мира – она другая, с ней все по-настоящему.

\- И?

\- Я не уверен в том, что она этого хочет. А у меня с настоящими отношениями всегда было не очень. И даже если все сложится, это ненадолго: я вернусь домой, она останется здесь. К тому же, она принцесса, а не какая-то там Ларина или Изотова, Мира наверняка… И будет неправильно, если я… А, неважно, забудь.

\- Так, давай по порядку, начиная с конца. Ну и что, что Мира принцесса? Она еще и женщина, между прочим. И ты ей нравишься, это я тебе, Жданчик, гарантирую, со стороны виднее. А еще наша принцесса далеко не ханжа, и  если ей вдруг что не по душе придется, максимум, что тебе грозит, - пощечина. Это исключительно в книжках трепетные принцессы падают в оборок на три дня, если какой-нибудь мужлан осмелился коснуться их нежной ручки, а у нас здесь реальная жизнь, да и Мира - принцесса неординарная. А о будущем беспокоиться – вообще идиотизм. Тебя или ее, может, через пару месяцев убьют, а ты прикидываешь, как будешь жить без нее на Земле. Живи сегодняшним днем, Андрюха, мой тебе совет.

\- Тоже мне, великий эксперт нашелся. Ничего другого ты и не мог посоветовать, потому что все твои романы длились не дольше одной ночи.

\- Обижусь и ни слова тебе больше не скажу, - пообещал Роман. – Знаешь, в чем твоя основная проблема? Ты слишком много думаешь. И ты, и Мира, и Сашка. Проще надо быть, и народ к вам потянется. Вот Кира молодец – не заморачивается, крутит шашни с Бернардом и выглядит счастливее вас троих вместе взятых. А вы изображаете из себя Гамлетов и страдаете по каждому пустяку.

\- О да, конечно, мозги же у нас, как и аппендикс, совершенно ненужная часть организма, - съязвил Андрей.

\- Когда-нибудь, ты признаешь, что я был прав, но будет уже поздно, - трагическим голосом возвестил Роман и для пущего драматизма заломил руки и прижал их к груди. – А теперь иди, спрашивай Миру, станет ли она «твоей навеки».

Андрей проследил за его взглядом и увидел Миру и Сашку, стоящих у палатки, где продавали сидр и эль.

\- Давай, вперед, - Роман подтолкнул Андрея в сторону Миры, и Жданов, не сводивший с нее глаз, не заметил, как с Малиновского слетела вся его веселость, которая была наполовину напускной: невзирая на почетное звание главного шута Эшвиля (и Зималетто), чаще всего за шутками и легкомыслием Романа скрывалась бóльшая серьезность, чем могли вообразить себе окружающие, включая Андрея. Но Малиновский еще с детства усвоил, что шутовство и некоторое фиглярство не только отличный способ коммуникации, но и замечательная маска, под которой можно прятать свое истинное настроение и эмоции.

Роман Дмитриевич Малиновский не верил в любовь, но он не был настолько самоуверенным, чтобы предполагать, что миллионы людей, убежденные в ее существовании, ошибаются. А потому он вполне допускал, что Андрей любит Катю Пушкареву, она же Амиранда Лиеж, она же «железная леди Зималетто», она же – принцесса-маг Наэрии. И Роман был бы плохим другом, если бы не сообщил об этом Жданову, пусть и в завуалированной форме.

Когда Андрей приблизился к Мире, приветствовавшей его ослепительной улыбкой, Роман развернулся и, насвистывая, направился в противоположную сторону. Пожалуй, за это стоит выпить, и плевать на Джерона. В конце-концов, не узнать, каково на вкус во-о-он то пиво с роскошной пеной, просто преступление!

* * *

\- Чем я хуже, чем? Он же когда я мной помолвлен был, ни одной юбки не пропускал, все московские моделеки в его постели побывали? А теперь что? Ни на кого, кроме нее не смотрит. Малиновский как был кобелем, так и остался, но Андрей… - Кира икнула и сделала еще один глоток из пузатой бутылки. – Ну почему я ему не подошла? Чем я хуже? Что есть в ней, чего нет у меня?

Отвечать на эти вопросы Бернард, которому стоило немалых усилий скрыть улыбку, не стал, в основном потому что Киру его ответы все равно не интересовали. Он никак не ожидал, что этот замечательно начавшийся день закончится вот так. Когда они с Кирой приехали в Эшвиль-лог, праздник был в самом разгаре: на площади вовсю торговали румяной выпечкой, жирным гуляшом, толстыми перчеными колбасками  и разнообразными напитками; фокусники и акробаты развлекали толпу; мастера и мастерицы продавали свои поделки – изящные деревянные и каменные статуэтки, кухонную утварь, шали, перчатки и полотенца; повсюду носились стайки шумных детей, время от времени врезавшихся в развлекающихся горожан. Забыв про калории, Кира принялась пробовать пироги, пирожки, бублики и плюшки, и все было бы ничего, если бы не одно но: запивала она их исключительно сидром, элем и пивом. После выпитой Кирой третьей кружки пива (последовавшей за двумя кружками сидра и двумя – эля), Бернард хотел было предупредить свою спутницу, чтобы она не увлекалась так алкоголем, но потом передумал: если уж ей так хочется напиться, то кто он такой, чтобы ее останавливать? И он продолжил наблюдать за тем, как Кира медленно, ввиду обильной закуски, и незаметно для себя пьянеет. До зажжения большого костра в центре площади и танцев вокруг него Кира не продержалась. Заметив, что у нее уже заплетаются ноги (и язык), смертельно уставший Бернард, у которого разболелась нога, отвел опьяневшую блондинку в карету, которая привезла их сюда. В теплой благодаря наложенным Камиллой чарам карете Киру развезло еще больше, и она, прикладываясь к купленной напоследок бутылке крепкого сидра, разразилась триадой о том, какой Жданов  подлец и козел (часом ранее она увидела его, гуляющим под ручку с Мирой). Почему она вдруг сравнила своего бывшего жениха с этим животным, для Бернарда осталось тайной, но слушать Киру было забавно.

\- Ни-че-го. Я – умная и красивая, а Жданов – и-ди-от. Я права?

\- Конечно, - Бернард не выдержал и широко улыбнулся.

\- Во-о-о-т, - Кира запрокинула голову, вытрясая из бутылки последние капли сидра. – Он, подлец, думает, что я буду всю оставшуюся жизнь страдать по нему? Как бы не так!

Кира бросила пустой сосуд на пол кареты и пристально посмотрела на Бернарда.

\- Я страдать не буду, я буду веселиться и развлекаться. А ты, - Кира ткнула пальцем ему в грудь, - мне в этом поможешь. Пфы, наглядная демонстрация. Как бы не так!

И Кира, подавшись вперед, обвила его шею руками и поцеловала. Бернард был слишком благороден, чтобы воспользоваться ее состоянием, но все поцелуи, не спускающиеся ниже плеч, он полагал абсолютно невинной забавной, и поэтому с чистым сердцем ответил на этот поцелуй и на все последующие.

* * *

При виде Андрея Ворпоаева перекосило, и он, не дожидаясь, пока Жданов подойдет поближе, он бросил Мире:

\- Пойду-ка я прогуляюсь. Счастливо оставаться.

Остановить его Мира не успела. Желудок Александра жалобно заурчал, когда его хозяин проходил мимо лотка с жарящимися, шкворчащими колбасками, и Воропаев вспомнил, что уже сутки не ел. Однако денег у него при себе не было, и он помянул недобрым словом Жданова, которому приспичило пообщаться с Мирой – если бы не этот носатый негодяй, Мира купила бы Алексу еды. Может, вернуться, пока не поздно? Но нет, будь он проклят, если при Жданове попросит денег у Миры. Александр прибавил шаг, чтобы побыстрее миновать палатки со съестным, от которых исходили одуряющие запахи, и, случайно бросив взгляд налево, в сторону одного из узких переулков, увидел знакомую фигуру, окруженную тремя мужчинами. Это была помощница и подруга Камиллы, волшебница Джудит – красивая девица с неплохой фигурой и чересчур цепкими глазами. И мужчины явно хотели от нее гораздо бòльшего, нежели «большая и чистая любовь».

\- Проблемы? – вкрадчиво спросил Воропаев, быстро и бесшумно подкравшийся к Джудит и ее «поклонникам».

\- У нас – нет, - осклабился один из мужчин, поворачиваясь к Александру. – А вот у тебя очень даже могут быть. Так что топай-ка отсюда, пока цел. Нам и без тебя хорошо, да, детка?

Судя по выражению лица «детки», она мысленно представляла долгую и мучительную смерть всех четверых мужчин. Не теряя времени на бессмысленные разговоры и угрозы – удел злодеев-неудачников из второсортных голливудских боевиков – Алекс зажег на раскрытой ладони небольшой огненный шар.

\- У меня встречное предложение, оно же бесплатный совет: проваливайте, пока живы.

Мужчины нехотя последовали этому совету: видимо, связываться с магами здесь все же было не принято.

\- Я тебя просила вмешиваться? – резко поинтересовалась у Алекса Джудит. – Я и без тебя с ними справилась бы.

\- Ну да, кто бы спорил: ты разрубила бы их на кусочки и скормила псам, - ухмыльнулся Воропаев. – Будем считать, что я спас их от тебя, а тебя – от них.

\- Догони их и скажи об этом, они это оценят. Я – нет.

\- Жаль, я рассчитывал на награду, - небрежно отозвался Алекс.

\- Что-о-о? – опасно прищурилась Джудит, вероятно прикидывая, с чего начать делать из него отбивную.

\- Кажется, у кого-то очень грязные мысли, - поднял руки Воропаев, словно сдаваясь. - Я всего лишь рассчитывал на бублик и кружку пива.

Некоторое время Джудит молча сверлила его взглядом, а затем ее глаза потеплели и она кивнула.

\- Идем, - буркнула она, - будет тебе бублик, а там посмотрим.

Александр застыл на месте, пораженный ее словами, а затем кинулся ее догонять. И что-то ему подсказывало, что Джудит оскорбится до глубины души, если он сообщит ей, что в данный момент еда его интересует больше, чем воинственная волшебница.

 *** * ***

 _Гардия, Аквилон (столица), королевский замок, ноябрь 1325 г._

Ни король Гардии, ни его приближенные участия в массовых гуляниях на улицах столицы, устроенных по случаю праздника Бригитты Зимней, разумеется, не принимали, но во дворце был дан как обычно грандиозный бал – других король Уильям не признавал.

Грегори Либеллер со скучающим видом стоял у стены и наблюдал за танцующими гостями, потягивая терпкое красное вино более чем тридцатилетней выдержки. Возможно, как раз поэтому оно было таким вкусным – потому что было  сделано, когда в стране все еще было нормально.

\- Не похоже, что тебе весело, друг мой, - раздался над ухом Грегори насмешливый голос Дэвида Коллера, правой руки короля.

\- У меня сегодня нет настроения веселиться, - сухо сказал Грегори.

Настроения у него и  самом деле не было. Ребенком, он любил этот праздник и нетерпением ждал его, навсегда запомнив вкус своих любимых яблок с медом и орехами. С тех пор  все изменилось, и Грегори было жаль, что это произошло, – сейчас он многое отдал бы за то, чтобы снова окунуться в ту непередаваемую и неповторимую атмосферу, которая царила на главной площади Стифера, родного города Грегори, в день Бригитты Зимней.

\- По твой кислой физиономии это заметно, - ухмыльнулся Дэвид. – Если бы я не знал, что ты вообще  не умеешь развлекаться, решил бы, что это Марго тебе что-то нашептала.

\- Причем здесь Маргарита? – недоуменно спросил Грегори.

\- Она со вчерашнего утра ходит злая и на всех кидается. И явно не из-за сломанного ногтя или неудачно сваренного зелья. Она тебе ничего не говорила?

\- Нет. Да и с чего бы она рассказала мне что-то раньше, чем королю?

Грегори и Дэвид повернули головы в сторону сидящего на троне короля Уильяма, который приходился обоим троюродным дядей. Уильям, никогда не отличавшийся жизнерадостностью, выглядел полностью расслабленным и довольным, что позволяло с уверенностью утверждать, в данный конкретный момент его ничто не тревожит. Король, поймав на себе взгляды племянников, отсалютовал им бокалом с вином.

\- От этой… - Дэвид хотел было вставить непечатное выражение, но сдержался. Не из-за деликатности, а потому что у вышеупомянутой Маргариты везде были свои уши, и она не преминет отомстить Дэвиду за оскорбления в свой адрес, -  всего можно ожидать.

Грегори философски пожал плечами. Верно, от главного королевского мага, Маргариты Деггар, можно было ожидать всего что угодно, но все же Грегори вряд ли стал бы первым, кого она посвятила бы в свои проблемы, даже угрожающие безопасности государства, - никаких теплых чувств к Грегори она не испытывала. А Дэвида и вовсе терпеть не могла (и чувство это было взаимным). Формально, Маргарита была троюродной сестрой Грега и Дэвида, но фактически, из-за разницы в возрасте, они воспринимали ее скорее как тетку и даже пытались ее так называть, что невероятно злило Маргариту. Ничьей теткой, а также сестрой, женой или матерью она быть не собиралась. Больше всего на свете Маргарита Деггар любила себя, и не желала тратить свою любовь ни на кого другого. Пожалуй, единственным человеком, о котором она заботилась и кому симпатизировала – в ее понимании этого слова, – был король Уильям, ее троюродный дядя и друг детства. Но и Уильям, и Грегори с Дэвидом отдавали себе отчет в том, что Маргарита поддерживает короля, лишь потому что ей это выгодно, и без колебаний предаст его, если сочтет, что это в ее интересах. Когда Дэвид как-то раз обвинил ее в этом, она, конечно же, ничего не подтвердила, но и не опровергла. А на следующий день у Дэвида началось расстройство желудка, которое не проходило несколько дней, и принц, мысленно проклиная Маргариту (в том, что это она это подстроила, он не сомневался), утешал себя одним – он был прав, и ей нельзя доверять. Впрочем, все обитатели королевского дворца, дорожившие своей жизнью, не доверяли друг другу, и правильно делали.

\- Кстати, где она? Я ее сегодня, кажется, еще не видел, - задумчиво сказал Грегори.

\- На нее непохоже, она же в каждой бочке затычка, - фыркнул Дэвид.

Отсутствие на балу Маргариты и впрямь было странным и редким явлением: Уильям принципиально оставался холостяком, и Маргарита с удовольствием играла роль королевы на балах и званых вечерах, но брать на себя обязанности хозяйки замка категорически отказалась – это было чересчур скучное занятие, и оно отнимало время, которое Марго тратила на магию. Она всегда именовала себя магом, но когда-то, еще до того, как Уильям занял престол, ходили упорные слухи, что принцесса Маргарита Деггар – не более чем просто сильная волшебница. Они прекратились только после того, как Уильям назначил  Маргариту придворным магом, а пара особо злостных сплетников «скоропостижно скончались от остановки сердца». С тех пор даже Дэвид, любимец короля и, неофициально, второе лицо в королевстве, опасался повторять вслух это предположение. Но он готов был поспорить на все, что у него есть, что Маргарита – действительно волшебница. Дэвид не разбирался в магии, но его интуиция, как правило, безошибочная, шептала ему, что Маргарита уже много лет нагло всех обманывает, и если ему удастся найти доказательства… пока что было рано размышлять над тем, как именно он использует эту информацию, но определенно с выгодой.

\- Надо же, что слышу: Дэвид Коллер и Грегори Либеллер скучают по мне. Какая приятная неожиданность.

Грегори и Дэвид резко повернулись. В двух шагах от них стояла бесшумно подошедшая Маргарита, и выражение ее лица было более чем недружелюбным.

\- Госпожа Маргарита, - Грегори почтительно склонил голову и поцеловал магу руку. Вообще-то, при общении с Маргаритой Грегори и Дэвид не употребляли никаких титулов или обращений, просто имя, но в данный момент лучше было постараться умаслить ее, чтобы не допустить очередного выяснения отношений, которые так любили  Дэвид и Марго. Возможно, кто-то решил бы, что Грегори – подхалим и лизоблюд, но сам он предпочитал считать себя дипломатом, кем, в сущности, и являлся. Миротворец по натуре, он часто выступал посредником между конфликтующими сторонами и улаживал для короны и для друзей различные щекотливые вопросы. Дэвид пользу дипломатии признавал, но сам прибегал к ней редко, полагаясь прежде всего на силу.

\- Грегори, по-прежнему остаешься хорошим мальчиком? – Маргарита снисходительно потрепала Грэга по щеке. – Умница, чего не скажешь о твоем друге, - женщина злобно посмотрела на Дэвида и сказала ядовито:  – Если вам так меня не хватает, _Ваше Высочество_ , я не покину вас ни днем, ни ночью, и ни на секунду не отойду от вас, если вам так угодно.

Маргарита приторно улыбнулась и повела оголенным плечом. Она была красива – высокая блондинка с роскошной фигурой, которую она не стеснялась подчеркивать слишком откровенными по меркам Гардии платьями, но при этом и Грегори, и Дэвида, и короля Уильяма ее красота (опасная, по мнению Грэга, красота) оставляла равнодушными и ничуть не возбуждала. Маргарита была прекрасно об этом осведомлена, что не мешало ей кокетничать и заигрывать первыми двумя с одной единственной целью – посмеяться над их смущением (в случае с Грегори) и тщательно замаскированным отвращением (в случае с Дэвидом). С Уильямом она держалась более корректно – с ним ее связывали исключительно деловые отношения, и Маргарита не планировала переводить их в иную плоскость, хорошо усвоив, что постель и бизнес – два взаимоисключающих понятия.

\- Нет, благодарю, - коротко отозвался Дэвид.

\- О да, я совершенно забыла: ваши интересы, мой принц, лежат в другой области, - промурлыкала Маргарита.

\- Мои интересы, _Ваше Высочество_ , не ваша забота, - холодно сказал Дэвид.

«Если Марго всерьез надеется вывести его из себя такой вот ерундой, - подумал Грегори, - то она совсем потеряла нюх». Любые намеки на личную жизнь давно уже не  вызывали у Дэвида никакой реакции, и этому немало способствовал тот факт, что Уильям терпимо относился к вкусам любимого племянника, а точнее, закрывал на них глаза.

Ответить Дэвид не успел, потому что в разговор вмешался король Уильям, присоединившийся к их «теплой» компании.

\- Ну, ну, ну, Дэвид, Маргарита, хватит уже. Вам не надоело? Вы столько лет не можете найти общий язык, что впору посылать за переводчиком, вдруг он поможет вам помириться, - весело сказал Уильям.

Когда-то постоянные ссоры Маргариты и Дэвида его раздражали, но со временем Уильям научился смотреть на них с юмором.

\- Как прикажете, Ваше Величество, - усмехнулся Дэвид. Марго промолчала.

\- Маргарита, рад тебя видеть. Я уже начал сомневаться, что ты почтишь этот скромный бал своим присутствием.

\- Ну что вы, Ваше Величество, как я могла пропустить такое грандиозное событие, - улыбнулась Маргарита. – Последние несколько дней я была занята и теперь просто жажду отдохнуть. Но прежде я должна сказать вам кое-что. Вам всем, - неохотно призналась Марго. – Раз мы все уже собрались, нет смысла откладывать эту беседу на потом. Что-то грядет. Я гадала на рунах, на воде и воске, на огне и на крови, и каждый раз получала один и тот же результат: что-то грядет. Что-то масштабное, что-то важное, что-то, что изменит все. И это связано с проклятьем Генриха. Но я не знаю как,

\- С проклятьем? – переспросил Уильям. – Ты имеешь в виду, что оно… будет снято?

\- Не имею ни малейшего представления, - невозмутимо сказала Марго, так словно гаданиями она всего-навсего выяснила прогноз погоды на ближайшую неделю. – Но это возможно.

\- Если так, значит, предсказанный дедом… как там, «чужак из далекой страны, который станет королем», уже в Гардии? – Уильям было нахмурился, но тут же сделал вид, что все в порядке и ничего особенного не происходит

\- Ваше Величество, вы заметили, что в этом году за летом последовала осень, а сейчас мы на пороге зимы? Вполне вероятно, что это знак того, что предсказание Генриха скоро сбудется. Однако я ничего не могу утверждать наверняка.

Уильям стиснул зубы и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а затем медленно выдохнул.

\- Неважно. Дэвид, найди мне этого «чужака». Маргарита, продолжай гадать и следить за тем, что происходит в среде дáров. Кто-то из них наверняка почувствует, если в проклятии произойдут какие-нибудь серьезные изменения. Грегори, не спускай глаз с Эклхаста, Горни, Марсдена  и их друзей, - тихо, но твердо распорядился король. - Если до них дойдут эти сведения, они ни перед чем не остановятся, чтобы разыскать предсказанного короля быстрее нас. Полагаю, предупреждать о том, что эта новость не должна дойти то чужих ушей не надо.

\- Разумеется. Я наложила «Белую тишину», так что не беспокойтесь, нас никто не подслушивал, - заверила короля Маргарита.

\- Хорошо. Позже мы еще поговорим об этом. А теперь… Маргарита, позволь пригласить тебя на танец, -  Уильям натянуто улыбнулся и предложил руку своему придворному магу, которую она с готовностью приняла.

\- С удовольствием, Ваше Величество.

Уильям и Маргарита присоединились к танцующим, а Грегори с Дэвидом остались стоять у стены, молча глядя друг на друга. Король сделал все, чтобы не выдать, как поразили его слова Марго, и его показное хладнокровие могло бы обмануть кого угодно, но только не Грэга и Дэвида. Они хорошо знали его и понимали, что он более чем встревожен. Если  догадки Уильяма верны, то он потеряет трон, а это не устраивало его самого, ни его преданных племянников, ни Маргариту.

\- Ну что, за интересное будущее? – спросил Дэвид Грегори, поднимая бокал с вином.

\- За него, - рассеянно отозвался Грэг и отсалютовал в ответ своим бокалом. Мысли его в этот момент явно были где-то далеко.

Дэвид, прищурившись, внимательно посмотрел на брата, но ничего не сказал. Что бы ни было у Грегори на уме, рано или поздно Дэвид это выяснит. Ведь он стал правой рукой короля и его доверенным лицом не в последнюю очередь благодаря тому, что умел докапываться до таких тайн, которые считались давно и надежно похороненными. И он, как и король, не доверял никому, кроме самого себя.

* * *

 _Гардия, Эшвиль-лог, центральная площадь, праздник Бригитты Зимней, 1325 г._

Пожалуй, у любого другого под пристальным взглядом Джудит кусок в горло не полез бы, но Александр вдруг обнаружил, что у него есть что-то общее с Малиновским – способность не обращать ни малейшего внимания на окружающих, когда это действительно необходимо. А посему Воропаев, не торопясь, растягивая удовольствие, ел огненно-горячий гуляш, закусывая его пирогом с малиной и запивая сидром. У него с детства были странные вкусы в еде, и Кристина до сих пор вспоминала, как он лет до двенадцати ел борщ с ирисками и помидоры с сахаром. Что-то подсказывало Алексу, что продолжение «банкета», то есть вечера, будет совсем не таким, как он представлял себе минут двадцать назад, когда Джудит пообещала ему «бублик» и «там посмотрим». Меньше всего волшебница была похожа на девушку, ждущую от него чего-то… романтического. Ну, или напротив – чего-то крайне неромантического (Воропаев ручался, что попади Джудит на Землю, она непременно приобрела бы себе кожаную плетку и кожаный же черный комбинезон). И Александр скорее радовался этому обстоятельству, чем огорчался, - ему сейчас было не до этого, да и Джудит не принадлежала к тому типу женщин, которые ему нравились.

\- Доел? Замечательно, - сказала Джудит, когда Алекс выскреб остатки гуляша со дна миски. – А теперь ты мне поможешь, - она не спрашивала и не приказывала, а просто констатировала факт.

\- А если нет? – полюбопытствовал Александр. Не то чтобы он не собирался ей помогать – ему было скучно, и помощь Джудит хоть как-то развлечет его, - но Алекса интересовало, что она предпримет, если он откажется ей подчиняться.

\- Поможешь, - уверенно ответила Джудит, отводя его в сторону, подальше от толпы. – У тебя нет другого выбора, потому что ты – главный маг Эшвиля, и это входит в твои обязанности.

\- Помогать тебе? – уточнил Воропаев.

\- Расследовать преступления, инструментом совершения которых является магия.

Она вытащила из кармана монетку и протянула ее Алексу. Тот повертел в руках золотой и отдал его обратно, пожав плечами.

\- И?

\- Это фальшивка. Смотри.

Джудит положила монетку Александру на ладонь и шепотом произнесла какое-то заклинание. Золотой за секунду нагрелся так, словно превратился в расплавленный металл, и Воропаев, вскрикнув, бросил его на землю.

\- Сдурела? – прошипел он. – Больно же! - Вот не зря он подозревал, что у Джудит садистские наклонности.

Волшебница подняла монетку и продемонстрировала ее Алексу. Судя по всему, золотой, который потерял свой блеск и выглядел обычным медяком, больше не жегся.

\- Фальшивое магическое золото, - пояснила Джудит. – Технология изготовления проста и доступна и магам, и волшебникам. А наказание за подделку денег, неважно каким способом, как тебе известно, - смерть.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я кого-то убил? – спросил ошарашенный Александр.

Джудит рассмеялась.

\- Ты или самый глупый маг из всех, кого я знаю, или самый хитрый, - сказала она. – Я хочу, чтобы ты нашел фальшивомонетчика. Сама я этим не справлюсь, - Джудит поморщилась, - Камилла занята, а твою _сестру_ я просить не буду.

Хотя волшебница и выделила слово «сестра», до Алекса не сразу дошло, что она имеет в виду не колдунью Киру, а мага Миру, которая, благодаря Малиновскому, для почти всего Эшвиля была сестрой Воропаева. С первой Джудит дружила, со второй соблюдала то, что Роман называл «невооруженным нейтралитетом», и старалась лишний раз не соприкасаться.

\- И как я могу это сделать?

\- А ты не догадываешься? Используя магию, конечно. Мне известно нужное заклятие, но мне не хватит сил, чтобы поддерживать его все то время, которое может понадобиться для вычисления преступника. Зато для тебя это легко.

Магия. Волшебное слово. Алекс снова почувствовал зуд в подушечках пальцев – желание колдовать затопило его с головой, и он сделал судорожный вздох, силясь успокоиться. Мира… А, черт с ней, с Мирой, ее здесь нет, а преступления надо раскрывать по горячим следам. Ничего страшного не случится, если он немного поколдует. В конце концов, он действует на благо общества.

\- Говори, какое заклинание.

* * *

Трактир располагался в не самой захудалой части Эшвиль-лога и был вполне приличным: чистым, светлым и оживленным. И все же Камилла, с ног до головы закутанная в плотный темный плащ с капюшоном, чувствовала себя неуютно в подобном месте, главным образом потому что редко посещала такие заведения, особенно без сопровождения. Ни один из посетителей и снующих туда-сюда официантов не обратил внимания не вошедшую в трактир даму в плаще, которая застыла на пороге, оглядывая помещение. И уж тем более не узнал в ней Камиллу Багард. Она с облегчением выдохнула и направилась к притулившемуся в самом дальнем от входа и самом темном углу трактира столик, за которым сидел тот, ради кого Камилла сюда явилась.

\- Добрый вечер, - сказала она тихо, присаживаясь за столик.

\- Добрый, - откликнулся мужчина напротив. На вид ему было примерно столько же лет, сколько и Камилле, может, чуть поменьше. Густые волнистые волосы открывали высокий лоб, большие карие глаза обрамляли немыслимо длинные ресницы – мечта любой женщины, - а четко очерченные чувственные губы были изогнуты в приветливой улыбке. – Госпожа Камилла, я полагаю? – вежливо осведомился он.

Вероятно, он уже наложил заклятье «Белая тишина», которая обеспечивало конфиденциальность любого разговора.

\- Да. Мастер Амброуз? – Камилла незаметно поставила свой собственный блок, гарантировавший защиту от посторонних ушей, - лишняя осторожность не помешает.

\- Совершенно верно. Приятно познакомиться, госпожа Камилла.

Амброуз взял руку Камиллы, лежавшую на столе, и поцеловал ее.

\- Взаимно.

Амброуз Лафферти, настоятель Ордена Эльнара Светлого, был не таким, каким его представляла Камилла. Совсем не таким. Учитывая все, что пришлось пережить Ордену, и то, в каком положении он находился сейчас, Камилла была уверена, что его глава похож на Джерона, сурового и способного абсолютно на все, но ничего подобного – Амброуза скорее можно было принять за брата Альберта: он казался таким же мягким, кротким и неконфликтным. Но Камилла понимала, что внешность бывает обманчива, и надеялась, что это как раз тот случай – в данный момент Ордену Эльнара Светлого требовался жесткий и решительный лидер. После убийства короля Генриха Орден, бывший тогда самым могущественным и влиятельным орденом в Гардии, раскололся: половина орденцев, включая его главу, Брима Зельду, остались верны покойному королю, вероломно преданному своими детьми и внуками, и поклялись отомстить им, остальные перешли на сторону заговорщиков, ставших первыми лицами страны. После недолгой борьбы первые ушли в подполье, а вторые еще некоторое время продолжали считаться Орденом Эльнара Светлого, который уже к моменту восшествия на трон Мартина прекратил свое существование. Мартин, не сумевший ни сохранить союзников в этом Ордене, ни создать свой собственный, объявил «эльнарцев», не прекращающих попытки покарать его и Фредерика, вне закона и открыл на них охоту. Однако справится с лучшими дáрами Гардии (а в Орден всегда входили лучшие из лучших) у него не получилось. Но и «эльнарцам», потерявшим в одной из облав Брима Зельду, не удалось осуществить свои намерения, и они залегли на дно – зализать раны и выработать новую стратегию. Вот только пока они перегруппировывались и копили силы, Фредерик, Мартин и Фрэнк – принцы, устроившие заговор против Генриха, уничтожили друг с друга и без постороннего вмешательства, и королем стал Уильям. Орден подумал, что сначала надо посмотреть, каким королем он будет, а уж потом решать, свергать его или нет. Уже через год правления Уильяма Орден Эльнара Светлого единогласно проголосовал за свержение. Но сказать проще, чем сделать, и Орден принялся искать союзников…

\- Как дела у маркиза Эклхаста?

\- Неплохо, - лаконично ответила Камилла. Эта встреча была инициативой Амброуза, и Камилла не настроена была рассказывать ему что-то прежде, чем он объяснит, зачем он ее позвал. Хотя у нее были догадки по этому поводу, и если они верны, то им всем – ей, Джону, Бернарду, принцессе Амиранде и ее друзьям – очень и очень повезет.

\- Госпожа Камилла, у вас наверняка есть предположения относительно цели нашей встречи, так? – словно прочитав мысли Камиллы, спросил Амброуз.

\- Есть. Но я предпочла бы узнать об этом от вас, - холодно произнесла Камилла. Несмотря ни на что, она не доверяла Амброузу.

\- Госпожа Камилла, поверьте, я не замышляю ничего дурного против вас - я имею в виду и вас лично, и маркиза Эклхаста, - но сложившая ситуация сложна и неоднозначна, и я не хотел бы сделать ошибку, которая будет стоить кому-то жизни. Лишь это заставляет меня быть сдержанными и осторожным в словах и действиях. Но я на вашей стороне и убежден, что вместе мы сможет достичь желаемого.

\- И что же это?

\- В первую очередь - мир и процветание Гардии. Последние тридцать лет мы тщательно следим за тем, как проявляет себя проклятие короля Генриха, и не могли не заметить произошедшие в магической ауре страны изменения. Чуть меньше полугода назад на северо-западе Гардии, где-то на границе с Иллией нами был зафиксирован мощный всплеск энергии, а вскоре после этого возмущения магического поля, которые вызывало проклятие, стали наблюдаться все реже и реже, по крайней мере – крупные. Все это, а также ряд других фактов, дали нам основания сделать вывод, что предсказание короля Генриха начало постепенно сбываться.

Амброуз замолк и пристально посмотрел на Камиллу, которая ничем не выдала свое удивление и растерянность. Во-первых, для того, чтобы так плотно следить магическим полем Гардии требовалось немало сильных магов, а значит, у Ордена гораздо больше возможностей, чем она рассчитывала. А во-вторых, Амброуз, очевидно, не случайно обратился к ней, и если он…

\- Не волнуйтесь, госпожа Камилла, я не намереваюсь ни с кем делиться сведениями, которыми располагаю. Повторюсь, мы на одной стороне и можем помочь друг другу. Нам… стране предстоят тяжелые времена, и если вместе нам удастся исправить то зло, что было причинено убийством Генриха, я буду счастлив. А вы? – Амброуз настолько обаятельно улыбнулся, что Камилла не могла не улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Разумеется. Так что вы предлагаете, мастер Амброуз.

\- Просто Амброуз, пожалуйста. Что до моего предложения… ну, у меня много идей. У вас есть время?

\- Столько, сколько необходимо.

\- Отлично! Но давайте прежде закажем что-нибудь поесть. Иначе хозяин нас выгонит.

* * *

\- Волшебный, блин, клубочек, - пробормотал Алекс, не сводя глаз с бодро катящейся по земле поддельной золотой монеты,

В теории план Джудит был прост: Александр зачаровывает золотой, чтобы тот покатился прямо к своему изготовителю, – несложное, но требующее полной концентрации и изрядного расхода магической энергии заклинание, - и они с Джудит берут преступника. А если тот в это время будет в своем логове, там, где делал свое черное дело, то вообще отлично. На практике все оказалось не так радужно. Во-первых, заклинание и впрямь отнимало массу сил, и Алекс сомневался, что у него они у него останутся на поимку фальшивомонетчика. Во-вторых, ему было трудно сосредоточится и постоянно следить за монетой из-за большого количества гуляющих и путающихся под ногами людей. Но зато магия, которую он сейчас использовал, кружила голову, заставляла учащенно биться сердце, и Александр чувствовал себя почти всемогущим. «Почти» - потому что у Миры, как выяснилось, неплохо получалось промывать мозги, и ее слова про интоксикацию и передозировку звучали у него в ушах так отчетливо, будто наэрийская принцесса, невидимая, но страшно настырная, шла рядом и все бубнила и бубнила про осторожность и благоразумие.

Занятый шустрым золотым, Алекс не заметил, как они с Джудит пересекли центральную площадь, свернули в один из многочисленных переулков, потом в еще один, и еще один и наконец достигли окраины города – безлюдной и скудно освещенной. Разглядеть в таких условиях убегающую вперед монету было бы невозможно, если бы Джудит магически не подсветила ее, рискуя привлечь внимание тех, на кого они охотились. С каждым шагом маг и волшебница все дальше и дальше удалялись от города и приближаясь к опушке леса.

\- Стой, - Джудит вдруг погасила «подсветку» и дернула Алекса за рукав. Тот споткнулся, едва не упал и, конечно же, упустил из вида фальшивый золотой.

\- Что? – недовольно спросил он у Джудит, впервые за последний час оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Тихо, - прошептала она и показала рукой на лес, к которому они подошли почти вплотную. – Смотри.

Воропаев несколько минут напряженно вглядывался в чернильную темноту чащи, пока не различил недалеко от того места, где они стояли, очертания низкого дома. Создавалось впечатление, что он пуст и заброшен, но Александр уже достаточно пожил в Гардии, чтобы сообразить: это, вероятнее всего, маскировка, магический камуфляж. А может даже вовсе и не магический, а вполне себе обыкновенный – например, наглухо заколоченные окна, для надежности занавешенные тканью.

\- Так, - вполголоса сказал Алекс, вспоминая все немногочисленные виденные им боевики и все прочитанные заклинания, - подбираемся к дому, я выламываю дверь… - он запнулся. Иллюзий относительно того, что он с первого раза выломает дверь ногой в стиле Чака Норриса, у Воропаева не было. А подходящих заклятий он не знал. Черт, вот почему когда нужна грубая мужская сила, Жданов вечно где-то шляется?

\- Вот что, я иду туда и делаю все, что нужно, а ты следуешь за мной по пятам, прикрываешь спину и во всем слушаешься меня. И без самодеятельности, ясно?

\- Да кто ты какая, чтобы мне приказывать? – возмутился Алекс. Мало ему Миры, еще одна командирша нашлась!

\- Я – волшебница, у которой в сто раз больше опыта, чем у тебя. И если не хочешь, чтобы тебе ненароком снесли голову, советую со мной не спорить. Перво-наперво выясним, сколько их там, много -  лезть на рожон не будем, позовем подмогу. Все, пошли.

И они пошли. Джудит долго стояла перед домом с отсутствующим видом, а затем показала своему спутнику два пальца: внутри было два человека. Александр, чье воображение уже нарисовало ему шайку мрачных гангстеров, не успел обрадоваться этой новости – Джудит сделала пасс рукой, и дверь бесшумно распахнулась. Джудит, не раздумывая, переступила через порог. Все последующие события произошли невероятно быстро и были на редкость скучны и малоинтересны. Никакими затянутыми в кожу бандитами в доме и не пахло: над низким длинным столом, в центре которого возвышался дымящийся котел, окруженный бесчисленными чашками и бутылочками, а также горками медных и деревянных монет, склонилась высокая сутулая старуха, толокшая что-то в каменной ступке; напротив нее маленькая светловолосая девочка энергично мешала какую-то белую массу в глубокой деревянной миске. Старуху Джудит обезвредила сразу, не давая ей возможности отреагировать на вторжение чужаков: резкий взмах кисти, выкрикнутое заклинание – и пожилая женщина уже лежит у противоположной от входа стены, крепко приложившись об нее затылком («Морской шторм» - эффективное, но не предполагающее деликатности по отношению к тем, против кого оно применяется, заклятье). Девочка пронзительно закричала и юркнула под стол. Не обратив на нее ни малейшего внимания, Джудит приблизилась к старухе и связала ее магическими путами. Эти чары действовали лишь ограниченное время, и прежде, чем они спадут, требовалось найти обычную веревку. И кляп. Задерживая дáров не следует забывать, что они могут освободиться с помощью не только рук и ног, но и рта. Приведя фальшивомонетчицу в чувство, Джудит громко и отчетливо сказала:

\- Мы представляем маркиза Эклхаста и действуем от его имени и от имени короля. Вы обвиняетесь в подделке денег, что по законам Гардии является тяжелым преступлением. Мы доставим вас в Эшвиль и передадим королевским защитника порядка для дальнейшего разбирательства.

Старуха бросила на Джудит взгляд, полный ненависти, и принялась осыпать волшебницу оскорблениями и бранью, попутно жалуясь на тяжелую, полную лишений жизнь и на то, что она не может прокормить своих бедных внуков, оставшихся сиротами, иным путем. Алекс, которого ничуть не интересовали эти излияния, слушал преступницу вполуха. Он был разочарован. Он жаждал колдовать, ему не терпелось опробовать те заклятья и чары, которые он выучил за два месяца, жаждал снова ощутить то упоение, которое он испытывал последние два дня, когда усиленно практиковался в магии. И это разочарование сводило его с ума.

Внезапно Александр, силившийся взять под контроль свои эмоции, свое временное безумие, услышал за спиной скрип двери… и его одержимость взяла верх. Резко обернувшись, Алекс, не помня себя, ударил «Черным кнутом», а потом увидел, кому предназначался этот удар – белобрысому пареньку лет одиннадцати, с ужасом уставившегося на Воропаева, Джудит и распростертую на полу старуху, свою бабку. У мальчика не было ни единого шанса на спасение: «Кнут» разрубал человека пополам, поэтому-то Алекс и выучил это заклинание одним из первых, невзирая на неодобрение Миры. В том, что случилось через секунду, нет, миллисекунду, Александр так никогда и не разобрался и ни разу не сумел этого повторить. Он не хотел становиться убийцей, тем более убийцей невинного ребенка. И он им не стал. Боевые заклинания, подобные «Кнуту» (как и все боевые заклинания в принципе), было также нереально остановить, как обычному человеку уклониться от пули, но в определенной степени Александру Воропаеву это удалось. Время вокруг него замедлило свое течение, превратившись внезапно густой и вязкий кисель, и в этом кисельном времени все – и физические объекты, и нематериальные заклятия – двигалось неестественно неторопливо. Все, кроме мыслей. Алекс не мог отменить «Кнут», но он мог сделать кое-что другое. «Морской шторм», достигнувший цели раньше «Кнута» (Мира сказал бы, что это противоречит всем законам природы и магии, но еще раз – к черту Миру), отбросил парня от стены, которую «Кнут» разнес в щепки.

Несколько мгновений Алекс молча таращился на разрушенную стену и на скрючившегося в углу, напуганного, но целого мальчишку, а затем по губам у него потекло что-то теплое и соленое – кровь из носа, виски заломило от боли, и он потерял сознание.

Когда он очнулся, то не сразу понял, где находится, - вокруг царил полумрак, а с потолка свисали связки сушеных трав. Воспоминание обо всем, что он чуть не натворил (или все же натворил?) обрушилось на него стремительно и неожиданно, как упавший с крыши кирпич. Александр застонал и закрыл глаза.

\- Очнулся, герой? – раздался откуда-то сверху голос Джудит. – Вставай и пошли отсюда, мне уже до смерти надоела эта хибара.

Воропаев сел, потер лоб (голова, на удивление, не болела) и осмотрелся.

\- А где…

\- Сбежали, - буднично ответила Джудит. – Пока я с тобой возилась, путы спали и бабка с внуками сбежали.

\- А мальчишка…

\- Был жив, здоров и напуган. Ну, что, есть еще желание поколдовать?

Часом назад магия была наваждением Алекса, теперь одно упоминание о ней вызывало легкую тошноту.

\- Я не думал…

\- Конечно, - фыркнула Джудит, - это как раз совершенно очевидно. Так ты идешь?

\- Что лекций на тему того, как неосмотрительно я поступил, не будет? – искренне удивился Александр.

\- Нужен ты мне больно! – снова фыркнула Джудит, на этот раз еще более презрительно. – Ты мне кто - муж, брат, друг, чтобы учить тебя уму-разуму? Как умеешь, так и живи, мне-то что. Кстати, если бы ты и убил парнишку, тебя, скорее всего, даже не наказали бы – мы же фальшивомонетчиков ловили, а он был пособником. А уж как ты со своей совестью уживаешься и договариваешься, это вообще не мои проблемы. Но учти, я расскажу обо всем госпоже Камилле – мне плевать, кто ты на самом деле и почему так важен маркизу, но вряд ли он обрадуется, когда узнает, что ты не можешь себя контролировать, когда дело доходит до магии.

Джудит вышла на улицу, и Александр на негнущихся ногах последовал за ней. Повезло. Ему сегодня повезло, и он никого не убил, хотя был близок к этому. Только сейчас все, что Мира говорила днем – про чрезмерное увлечение магией и про то, как это опасно, - обрело смысл. Алекс представил, какое будет у Миры лицо, когда она услышит о его «приключении», и, стиснув зубы, пробормотал: «Не дождетесь, я больше не сорвусь. Я – Александр Воропаев, я – смогу».

* * *

\- Тáни, купите этот кулон, - весело сказала проходившей мимо Мире девушка, стоявшая за прилавком. – Едва вы его наденете, как все мужчины будут вашими. А если вы купите вот этот кулон, то вам всю жизнь будет сопутствовать удача в самых важных делах. А этот поможет найти настоящую любовь…

Мира подошла к лотку исключительно из любопытства: ей было интересно, были ли эти кулоны зачарованы, или же продавщица обманывала доверчивых покупателей. Поверхностное сканирование не показало никаких следов магии, и копать глубже Мира не стала, однако у прилавка все же задержалась: немагические украшения были сказочно красивы.

\- Купите, тáни, не пожалеете, - заверила девушка-продавщица Миру.

Принцесса взяла в руки особо понравившейся ей кулон – ажурный, украшенный камнями, больше всего похожими на аметисты, хотя Мира не ручалась, что это они.

\- Он откроет вам глаза на очевидное, - улыбнулась продавщица.

Мира покачала головой.

\- В нем нет ни капли магии, - возразила она.

\- А я разве говорила, что они заколдованы? – возмутилась девушка. – Ни вот на столечко, - она свела большой и указательный палец и показала крошечный зазор между ними. – Но мои кулоны, кольца и браслеты все равно работают, даже и без волшебства.

Мира намеревалась было что-то возразить, но подошедший к ней Андрей положил конец зарождающемуся спору.

\- Мы его покупаем, - твердо сказал он, доставая кошель с деньгами. – Шут с ней, с магией, - добавил он, обращаясь к Мире, - кулон красивый, и этого достаточно.

Продавщица просияла.

\- Сразу видно, хороший у вас мужчина, правильный, щедрый, - выпалила она.

А Мире с трудом сохранила невозмутимый вид. Как там, «открывает глаза на очевидное»? Прелесть какая. Скорее уж тогда – «на желаемое». Вопрос лишь в том, на желаемое кем? Только ей самой или и Андреем тоже? Если бы она обернулась и посмотрела на него, то, возможно, узнала бы ответ, но она не решилась.

Они с Андреем гуляли по площади, уставленной множеством лотков и палаточек, держась за руки и разглядывая поделки местных мастеров, уже больше трех часов, и Мира, не рассчитывавшая на такую долгую прогулку, начала замерзать. Она убрала кулон в карман и поежилась. Как ни приятно ей было проводить время с Андреем, пора было возвращаться в замок.

\- Замерзла? – заботливо спросил Андрей.

\- Да, - поморщилась Мира. – Боюсь, если я буду ждать костра, то превращусь в сосульку. И меня вовсе не вдохновляет идея посидеть до этого момента в каком-нибудь трактире.

\- Вот что, стой здесь и никуда не уходи. Я сейчас.

«Сейчас» растянулось минут на двадцать, и к возвращению Андрея Мира совсем окоченела и не была уверена, что еще может шевелиться.

\- Все, идем, - бодро сказал Андрей, беря Миру под руку.

\- Куда?

\- Домой. В смысле, в Эшвиль.

\- Предполагается, что ты должен следить за порядком до самого конца праздника, а до этого еще далеко, - прищурилась Мира.

\- Скажем так, Джерон и я в кои-то веки сошлись во мнении.

\- И в каком же?

\- Что госпоже Амиранде, чей брат, сопровождающий ее, куда-то подевался, никак нельзя позволять возвращаться в замок одной, это небезопасно. И я благородно предложил проводить тебя.

\- Джерон так легко согласился освободить тебя от прямых обязанностей ради меня? – не поверила Мира.

\- Ты – важная фигура, и мы не можем допустить, чтобы тебе был причинен вред, - уклончиво отозвался Андрей. Вообще-то Джерон согласился отпустить его  в обмен на три дополнительных дежурства, но Мира того стоила. – Где ты припарковала свою лошадь?

\- Нигде, я сегодня безлошадная. Но Алекс…

\- Способен сам о себе позаботиться. Идем, ты уже вся синяя.

* * *

Не в привычках Бернарда было соблазнять пьяных и не отдающих себе отчет в своих действиях женщин. А вот приявших фирменную настойку Камиллы, которая протрезвляет в считанные минуты, – почему бы и нет? Судя по всему, Кира прекрасно сознавала, что делает, когда сказала, что ей осточертело плакать по Жданову, пить из-за Жданова и осточертел сам Жданов. А также когда заявила, что она не планирует хоронить себя заживо из-за бывшего жениха. И особенно когда притянула к себе Бернарда и впилась ему в губы жадным поцелуем. По мнению Бернарда, устоять перед таким напором не мог ни один нормальный мужчина, а потому он поцеловал Киру в ответ с не меньшей страстью. К счастью, она не имела ничего против. Хорошо начавшийся день заканчивался для Бернарда гораздо лучше, чем он мог себе вообразить.

* * *

Если бы она знала, как давно и как сильно он хотел запустить пальцы в ее непослушные рыжие кудри, она сочла бы его ненормальным. Ее волосы оказались такими же мягкими, как он себе и представлял, и он ласково перебирал их, отчаянно борясь со сном. Ему не хотелось засыпать, не хотелось так бесполезно тратить время, которое он с бóльшим удовольствием провел бы совсем за другим занятием, но глаза его упорно не желали оставаться открытыми. И в конце концов он сдался. «Час, - пообещал он себе. – Я посплю час, всего час». Но прежде чем провалиться в сон он спросил о том, о чем просто не мог не спросить:

\- Ты не жалеешь?

Девушка, чья голова лежала у него на груди, шлепнула его по руке. Видимо, это означало «нет». Именно это он и надеялся услышать.

 

 

 

 

* * *

[1] Из архивов замка Эшвиль(1789-8552-639-ЭАР); ответственный хранитель – Мержан Эммери. Государственный исторический музей Гардии, Аквилон.

[2] Рихман Кельденóва. О магии стихий и силах природы, подвластных высшим дáрам. – Аквилон: Монастырь Ордена Ансельма Стойкого, 865 г. – С. 133.


	19. Глава 18. Двери и пороги

**Глава 18. Двери и пороги.**

Завтрак Мира проспала, но ничуть не расстроилась по этому поводу. Более того, когда она увидела широкую улыбку и лукавые глаза Шелли, которая принесла ей поднос с едой, то решила, что подобной реакции от завтракающих в главном зале обитателей Эшвиля она точно не вынесла бы. Хотя, скорее всего, никому не было бы до нее дела, особенно если учитывать тот факт, что половина замка и без того верила в ее роман с Андреем, а вторую половину ни Мира, ни Жданов вообще не интересовали. А о том, каким образом Шелли узнала, как Мира провела эту ночь, принцесса предпочла не размышлять.

– Шелли, ты случайно не в курсе, ночевал ли Александр в замке? – спросила Мира Шелли, надеясь отвлечь ее от своей персоны.

– Да, госпожа. Они с тáни Джудит вернулись вчера очень поздно, я лично видела…, – тут Шелли запнулась: вчера она так задержалась на празднике Бригитты, потому что не в силах была расстаться с Берни, сыном мясника, которого к которому она неровно дышала еще с детства. Как раз когда он провожал ее в замок, Шелли буквально столкнулась в дверях с придворным магом Эшвиля и помощницей Камиллы. – Но вы не думайте, – быстро добавила она, – они в разных комнатах ночевали, в отличие от… – тут Шелли окончательно смутилась, покраснела, на глазах ее выступили слезы, и она пояснила шепотом: – От госпожи Киры и господина Бернарда, я их имела в виду.

Мира мысленно вздохнула. Шелли была милой девушкой с массой достоинств, но и недостатки у нее имелись: она, нанявшаяся в Эшвиль горничной, никогда не служила камеристкой (которые обычно открывают рот, только когда к ним обращаются), слишком часто говорила прежде, чем думала, и была чересчур эмоциональной. Но, с другой стороны, сейчас Мира сама была отчасти виновата в этом разговоре: в конце концов, в обязанности Шелли не входило следить за Алексом, так что незачем было ее об этом спрашивать.

\- Шелли, послушай, - сказала Мира тихим и спокойным голосом, - все в порядке. Я на тебя не сержусь. Но я запрещаю тебе делиться этой информацией с кем бы то ни было: это никого не касается, кроме Киры и Бернарда. Ты ведь это понимаешь, да? Личная жизнь всех, кто живет в этом замке, – неважно, маркиза Эклхаста, таны Миллиган или твоя собственная – это их личное же дело. И передай это тому, от кого ты услышала эти новости, хорошо? Да и сплетничать, Шелли, тебе совсем не идет. А теперь приготовь мне, пожалуйста, ванну. И еще одно: надеюсь, он того стоил.

\- Да, госпожа, я сейчас все сделаю. И… да, госпожа.

Шелли присела в реверансе и буквально выбежала из комнаты – со все еще горящими щеками, но счастливым выражением лица. Мира усмехнулась, глядя ей вслед, и сладко потянулась.

* * *

\- О боже, я ослеп, – завопил Роман, когда Андрей вошел в их комнату, и, театральным жестом прикрыв рукой глаза, упал на кровать. – Ты так сияешь, что больно на тебя смотреть.

Андрей широко улыбнулся и плюхнулся на постель. Было еще рано, около пяти утра, и Эрик и Дювон – стражники, с которыми Андрей и Роман делили комнату, – еще не вернулись из ночного караула. Возвращаясь к себе, Жданов рассчитывал, что Малиновский еще будет видеть десятый сон, но нет, тот был на редкость бодр и жизнерадостен, словно крепко проспал всю ночь. Поскольку вчера, перед возвращением в замок, Андрей заметил, как Роман флиртовал с какой-то девушкой и явно намеревался продолжить это знакомство в более интимной обстановке, сейчас Малина просто обязан был валяться без задних ног.

– Нет, серьезно, я сто лет не видел тебя таким счастливым, – сказал Роман, усаживаясь на стул перед кроватью Андрея. И обрати внимание на мою деликатность: я даже не спрашиваю, как ты провел эту ночь – и так ясно, что великолепно. Вот умеешь ты выбирать женщин, Жданчик, умеешь. Умница, принцесса, да еще и брат ее далеко и до тебя не доберется.

Клевавший носом Андрей удивленно поинтересовался:

– При чем тут ее брат?

– Притом, что он обязательно вызвал бы тебя на дуэль, если бы мог до тебя добраться. Хотя, нет, он же король, ему положение не позволяет заниматься такими глупостями, – он тебя сразу казнил бы, без суда и следствия, – ухмыльнулся Роман.

– Иди к черту, – беззлобно сказал Андрей, твердо намереваясь уснуть, но не тут-то было.

– Ждан, это, конечно, не мое дело, – неожиданно серьезно сказал Роман, – но… что дальше?

– В каком смысле?

– В смысле, Мира ведь явно не моделька одноразового употребления, так? – негодование, появившееся на лице Андрея при подобном предположении, говорило само за себя. – Вижу, что нет. И не Кира, которой ты столько лет морочил голову, потому что тебе так было удобно. Так что, военно-полевой роман? А потом, если все сложится удачно, ты вернешься на Землю, Мира помашет тебе вслед белым платочком, немного порыдает и вернется к своей прежней жизни?

Андрея перекосило.

– Малина! – рявкнул он, и Роман понял, что его друг хотел сказать этим восклицанием.

– Да, да, я сыплю соль на рану и ковыряюсь в ней грязным пальцем, – с чувством ответил Роман. – Но я, между прочим, о тебе же забочусь. И, можешь не верить, о Мире тоже. Ясен пень, вам сейчас не до того, чтобы о будущем думать, а надо бы. Это как тот извечный вопрос, как лучше рубить собаке хвост – сразу или по частям?

– И что ты предлагаешь?

– Ничего особенного, просто договориться об этом заранее, чтобы потом не было разбитых сердец, затяжных депрессий, попыток суицида и прочих воплощений трагедий Уильяма нашего Шекспира в жизнь. Или… Жданчик, ты что, решил здесь остаться? – потрясенно спросил Роман.

– Нет. Не знаю. Мы вообще это не обсуждали…

 _…они действительно это не обсуждали. Они вообще мало говорили этой ночью. Андрей проводил Миру до ее комнаты, где они оба остановились – каждый пытался понять, что ему делать дальше. Пожелать друг другу спокойной ночи и разойтись или же…_

 _В обществе, где воспитывалась Мира, активные и уверенные в себе женщины были редкостью, и чаще осуждались, чем поощрялись. Но она была принцессой, которой с детства часто позволялось поступать так, как она считала нужным, и которая была во многом независимее и увереннее в себе, чем большинство ее сверстниц. Мира не хотела давить на Андрея – на этот раз первый ход был за ним. Но ей до смерти надоела неопределенность, и  она готова была рискнуть и попробовать расставить все точки над «_ _i» самой… И таких «за» и «против» было еще немало. В итоге Мира все же выбрала…_

 _Андрей осознавал, что Мира не была похожа на всех тех женщин, которые раньше вызывали его интерес, и это пугало его, потому что он не знал, как вести себя с ней, чтобы все не испортить. Но она нравилась ему, даже больше – его тянуло к ней с такой силой, что он удивлялся самому себе, ведь физическое желание, вопреки обыкновению, играло в этом не главную роль. Андрей был уверен, что он нравится Мире, но нормы морали ее родного мира в корне отличались от земных, и Андрею казалось неправильным нарушать их, даже если сама Мира была не против. Однако она оказалась такой упрямой, самостоятельной и самодостаточной, что часто игнорировала местные правила и традиции, шла вразрез с ними и определенно не испытывала за это никакой вины. Андрей ничего не мог ей дать, в этом мире он был никем, и к тому же у них не было будущего. Тем не менее… разве нельзя будет просто наслаждаться настоящим, не отравляя себе жизнь мыслями о будущем, таком изменчивом и непостоянном? Андрей мог бы еще долго продолжать этот мысленный спор с самим собой, но не стал – он принял решение…_

 _Мира и Андрей одновременно потянулись друг к другу._

 _Она даже не вошли – ворвались – в ее комнату, не прерывая поцелуя, и когда Мира отстранилась от Андрея, тот испугался: вдруг он сделал что-то не так, но она лишь зажгла небрежным взмахом руки все находившиеся в помещении свечи и порывисто обняла Андрея за шею…_

 _Андрей, который на Земле в полной темноте в считанные секунды мог раздеть любую женщину, чертыхнулся, когда его пальцы запутались в шнуровке платья Миры, и застонал, когда добрался до горячей кожи. При неверном свете свечей, стоявших на прикроватном столике, казалось, что глаза Миры из потемневших шоколадно-карих под натиском эмоций стали золотыми и светились, и это почему-то привело Андрея в такой восторг, что он принялся лихорадочно целовать ее…_

 _Если Мира и была смущена свой наготой, то лишь в самом начале и совсем немного, а затем она начала изучать его тело с тем же энтузиазмом и любопытством, которое Андрей проявлял в отношении ее самой…_

 _Андрей дал себе слово, что будет действовать медленно, не торопясь, наслаждаясь каждой секундой этой ночи, но это благие намерения, равно как и его самоконтроль, улетучились, стоило Мире выгнуться навстречу его прикосновениям и провести  ногтями вдоль его позвоночника, легонько, не царапая, но вызывая у него сладкую дрожь…_

 _…но Андрею все же хватило выдержки и воли, чтобы в самый последний момент остановиться и задать вопрос, ответ на который он, как ему казалось, знал, но все же предпочел бы услышать от нее. Однако прежде, чем он успел вымолвить хоть слово, Мира сказала хриплым шепотом, пристально глядя ему в глаза: «Если ты передумал, я превращу тебя в жабу». И он, забыв про все свои сомнения и страхи, с головой нырнул в омут наслаждения, утянув с собой Миру._

 _Много позже Андрей лежал, ласково перебирая ее волосы, которые оказались такими же мягкими, как он себе и представлял все это время… Если бы Мира знала, как давно и как сильно он жаждал запустить пальцы в ее непослушные рыжие кудри, она сочла бы его ненормальным. Но когда много месяцев назад она вернулась от реки к их костру с этой стрижкой, только присутствие кучи народа сдержало порыв Андрея погладить ее по голове. Ему не хотелось засыпать, не хотелось так бесполезно тратить время, которое он с бóльшим удовольствием провел бы совсем за другим занятием, но глаза его упорно не желали оставаться открытыми. В конце концов он сдался. «Час, - пообещал он себе. – Я посплю час, всего час». Но прежде чем провалиться в сон он спросил о том, о чем не мог не спросить:_

 _– Ты не жалеешь?_

 _Удобно устроившаяся у него на груди сонная девушка шлепнула его по руке. Видимо, это означало «нет». Именно на это он и надеялся._

 _На рассвете Андрей проснулся оттого, что что-то щекотало его грудь. Приоткрыв один глаз, Андрей увидел, как тонкие сильные пальцы Миры выводят у него на груди не то какие-то знаки, не то узоры._

 _– Привет, – сказал он, чувствуя, как его губы расползаются в глупой улыбке, и тут же обругал себя за идиотизм и банальность. «Привет» – надо же, как оригинально! Вот дурак…_

 _– Привет, – Мира улыбнулась в ответ, и Андрей сразу понял, что что-то не так – ее улыбка была вовсе не такой довольной и счастливой, как он рассчитывал._

 _– Ты все же жалеешь? – мгновенно помрачнев, спросил Андрей._

 _– Я же сказала, что нет, – нахмурилась Мира, и Андрей не стал уточнять, что свою позицию по этому поводу она не озвучила, а только продемонстрировала._

 _Несколько минут они молчали, Мира – задумчиво, Андрей – выжидательно, прикидывая, как выпытать у нее, что ее тревожит, если она не объяснит все сама. Жданов уже был уверен, что этого так и не случится, когда Мира, очаровательно покраснев, поинтересовалась: – Это прозвучит очень наивно и по-детски, если я признаюсь, что мне было очень хорошо?_

 _– Это прозвучит для меня как музыка, – с радостным смешком отозвался Андрей, да и на ребенка ты ничуть не похожа – И это то, что тебя так беспокоит?_

 _– Нет, меня ничего не беспокоит. Я лишь… я размышляла… что дальше, Андрей?_

 _– Все, что ты захочешь, – твердо ответил Жданов, который не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что будет с ними дальше, но готов был принять любое ее желание._

 _– Тогда… мы ведь нравимся друг другу, так?_

 _– Определенно. И даже больше, чем «нравимся», – усмехнулся Андрей, покрепче прижимая к себе Миру, которая, покраснев еще больше, продолжила:_

 _–_ _И я совсем не против, чтобы то, что сегодня было между нами, повторилось._

 _– «Не возражаешь»? И все? – с преувеличенным возмущением и удивлением воскликнул Андрей. – Я поражен до глубины души – я наделся на более бурную реакцию, например, «жажду и алчу». Моя самооценка упала до нуля._

 _– Андрей! Я серьезно, – Мира попыталась удержаться от улыбки, но ей это не удалось._

 _– Я тоже._

 _Конечно, он не был серьезен. Мира ни о чем не жалела, он ей нравился и ей понравилось то, что случилось этой ночью, – все эти открытия ничуть не способствовали серьезности, более того, препятствовали ей._

 _– Я предлагаю не анализировать то, как и почему мы оказались вместе, и не думать о том, что лично нам готовит будущее, а просто… плыть по течению и  жить сегодняшним днем, – с трудом подбирая слова, сказала Мира. – И пусть все идет, как идет._

 _«То есть не говорить о чувствах», – мысленно расшифровал это ее предложение Андрей. И оно его более чем устраивало. Он также не готов был пока препарировать их с Мирой отношения и разбирать по косточкам, как и почему все сложилось так, как сложилось. Да, наверное, это трусость. Даже наверняка. Но… ну и черт с ней. Мира права, пусть все идет, как идет, а там будет видно, что к чему._

 _– Хорошо, как тебе будет угодно, – согласился он._

 _– Спасибо, – Мира поцеловала его в плечо. Если бы ее видела сейчас ее семья, братья и сестры, скорее всего, они стали бы ее презирать. Нет, не за то, что она лишилась девственности до брака, а за то, что она отказывается признаваться самой себе, что же она чувствует к Андрею, и смотреть в будущее. Но так уж получилось, что ей легче было вступить в схватку с отрядом разбойников, чем разобраться в своей личной жизни: ведь с первым у нее было больше опыта, чем со вторым…_

– Ромка, слушай, не лезь ты в это, ладно? – попросил Андрей, очнувшись от воспоминаний. Мы и сами… с усами и как-нибудь обойдемся без посторонней помощи. Но спасибо за заботу. Все, вопрос закрыт.

– Да пожалуйста. Только не приходи потом плакаться ко мне в жилетку.

– Заметано, – кивнул Андрей, которому этот разговор испортил настроение, и снова закрыл глаза, на этот раз собираясь уснуть во что бы то ни стало. И это ему удалось.

* * *

Когда Кира проснулась, ей понадобилось полминуты, чтобы понять, что за жесткая подушка лежит у нее под головой. Еще полминуты ушло на то, чтобы восстановить в памяти события вчерашнего вечера и ночи. Вспомнив все, Кира охнула и уткнулась лицом в грудь Бернарда. «О боже!», – глухо простонала она, стыдясь того, что позволила себе вчера напиться. Правда, о том, что случилось потом, она ничуть не жалела. Кажется. Оставалось только выяснить, как относится ко всему этому Бернард. Учитывая тот энтузиазм, с которым он вчера отвечал на все, что она делала, Кира решила, что вряд ли он всю оставшуюся жизнь будет ее презирать, но уточнить не помешало бы – у здешних мужчин были весьма своеобразные представления о морали и нравственности, хотя иногда они и импонировали Воропаевой.

Подняв голову, Кира обнаружила, что Бернард уже не спит и со слегка насмешливой улыбкой наблюдает за ней.

– Доброе утро, красавица, – весело сказал он и, притянув Киру к себе, поцеловал.

Утро начало ей нравиться. Некоторое время они с Бернардом увлеченно целовались, а затем он сказал серьезно, пристально глядя ей в глаза:

– Я уже говорил, что твое желание для меня закон, и если ты хочешь, чтобы мы…

– Нет, – быстро прервала его Кира, мгновенно понявшая, к чему он клонит. Брак, который Бернард, как истинный джентльмен просто не мог ей не предложить, в ее планы не входил. По крайней мере, пока и с Бернардом, – не хочу. Но я не прочь оставить все как есть.

– То есть быть моей любовницей? – подняв бровь, спросил Бернард. – Ты уверена? Я мог бы…

– Да, да, я знаю, – вновь перебила его Кира, – спасти мою репутацию, сделать меня законной женой и так далее, и тому подобное. Спасибо, но не надо. Я не имею ничего против статуса любовницы.

– Ты забываешь, что ты не дома, и здесь на это смотрят не так легко, как в твоем мире.

– Переживу, – заверила Бернарда Кира. – И, потом, рано или поздно я все равно вернусь на Землю… по крайней мере, надеюсь на это, так что проблемы нет. Сплетни и слухи меня не волнуют.

– Как скажешь, – скрепя сердце сдался Бернард, в котором чувство долга боролось с уважением решений Киры. – Но если передумаешь, я всегда буду счастлив жениться на тебе.

– Я учту. Ну а пока что ты можешь предложить мне кое-что другое, – лукаво намекнула Кира, и Бернард охотно на это согласился.

Он признался в этом даже самому себе, но в глубине души он был рад, что Кира ему отказала: как настоящий мужчина, он готов был отвечать за свои поступки, но брак без любви не представлялся ему удачной идеей, и явно был не тем, о чем Бернард мечтал. И потому текущее положение дел его вполне устраивало.

* * *

Эклхаст вернулся в Эшвиль через два дня после праздника Бригитты Зимней. К тому времени Андрей, который все свободное от службы время проводил с Мирой, от недосыпа стал похож на вампира – такой же бледный и красноглазый. Бернарду повезло больше – он делил Киру только с ее учебой, которая, благодаря любящей своего племянника Камилле, в эти дни занимала гораздо меньше часов, чем обычно, и поэтому у Бернарда имелась возможность полноценно отдыхать.

* * *

Эклхасту, как и следовало ожидать, идея пороха понравилась, а увидев своими глазами его действие (испытание проводили как можно дальше от замка, на заброшенном поле) приказал приготовить как можно больше «черной смерти», как окрестила порох Камилла. Роман на радостях был близок к тому, чтобы станцевать джигу перед Эклхастом, а Андрей с тоской понял, что настало время признаться во всем Мире. О том, как она отреагирует на новость о порохе, он догадывался. И Андрей готов был вынести все – ее гнев и даже ее разочарование в нем, – но только не разрыв их только-только начавших складываться отношений, хрупких и таких неопределенных, но все же – отношений. Если бы Андрей мог, он и дальше оттягивал бы этот разговор, но, увы, у него не было такой возможности. Судя по довольному выражению лица Эклхаста, тот вернулся с хорошими новостями и собирался поведать их Мире и остальным, а это означало, что они наверняка начнут обсуждать планы на будущее, неотъемлемой частью которых был порох. Так что лучше рассказать все Мире сейчас и самому, прежде чем она услышит о «значительном прогрессе местной цивилизации», как назвал это Ромка, от Эклхаста.

– Хочешь, я сам с ней побеседую, – предложил Малиновский, глядя на мрачного друга. – Мужественно возьму всю вину на себя. В конце концов, это была моя затея.

– Нет уж, спасибо. Я как-нибудь сам.

– Чего ты вообще так переживаешь? Ну пошумит она немного, ну превратит тебя ненадолго в жабу, – делов-то?

– Малиновский! – прорычал Андрей.

– А что я сказал-то? – «удивился» Роман, да так натурально, что любой сторонний наблюдатель купился бы.

Но не Андрей, который одарил Малиновского испепеляющим взглядом.

– А-а-а, – «сообразил» Роман, – ты боишься, что она тебя бросит. Так раньше думать надо было, на войне, как на войне.

Андрей побагровел, и, казалось, его отделяли секунды от того, чтобы задушить Романа, который на всякий случай проворно отскочил в сторону и замахал руками.

– Да пошутил я, пошутил. Уже и пошутить нельзя. А если серьезно, то если вы расстанетесь из-за такой ерунды, то, может, оно и к лучшему?

– Ничего себе ерунда: я, можно сказать, своими руками создал мощное оружие, неведомое никому в этом мире, точно зная, что это не одобрит.

– Зато ты сделал это с благими намерениями, – возразил Роман. – И вообще, надо отделять мухи от котлет, то есть личное от общественного. Политике не место в постели, а вот, наоборот – не поручусь. Хотя, вспоминая Клинтона, все же поручусь.

– Балабол ты, Ромка, – угрюмо буркнул Андрей.

– Но правдивый, – ничуть не обиделся Малиновский. – И потом, кто сказал, что будет легко? Она – принцесса с комплексом героини, а ты…  это ты.

– Я – это я? Ты что имеешь в виду? – возмутился Андрей.

– Да ничего, ровным счетом ничего. Это я так… плюшками балуюсь. А ты иди, иди к своему Высочеству, чего время зря терять? Чем раньше ты ей все объяснишь, тем лучше. Только загляни перед этим к Камилле, пусть она на тебя охранные чары наложит, мало ли что.

– Да ну тебя, – беззлобно ответил Андрей. – Пока я буду разговаривать с Мирой, ты расскажи все Кире и Сашке, они тоже должны быть в курсе.

– Это если Бернард уже не открыл Кире наш маленький секрет.

– Вряд ли. Он умеет хранить тайны.

– С чего ты взял? Ладно, блажен, кто верует.

* * *

Андрей оказался прав: ни Кире, ни Александру ничего не было известно об активно изготавливаемом людьми Камиллы порохе. Воропаев, которому не хотелось погибать в предстоящей борьбе за трон, воспринял эту новость на ура. А вот Кира была не столь воодушевлена.

– Идиоты, – констатировала она. – Хорошо еще, вы оба в армии не служили, а то бы вы тут завод по изготовлению автоматов Калашникова построили.

– Кира, не драматизируй, пожалуйста, – поморщился Роман. – Не так страшен черт, как его малюют. Как будто без пороха здешние аборигены были тихими, мирными и исключительно пацифистами. У них и без нас оружия хватало, мы лишь запаслись еще одним. Сюрприз для короля. Пока он разберется, с чем имеет дело, мы быстренько выиграем эту «маленькую победоносную войну». Все счастливы, все ликуют. К тому же, согласно мнению многих умных людей, после нас хоть потоп, и я с ними солидарен.

Кира ничего не ответила, но было очевидно, что она все это не одобряет, что показалось Роману несколько странным. Он никогда не был особенно близок с Кирой, и полагал, что ее не волнует ничего, кроме возвращения домой, какой бы ценой оно не было достигнуто. То, что она беспокоится за этот мир, стало для Малиновского сюрпризом, но, вероятно, на нее так повлиял роман с Бернардом. Роман изумился бы, узнав, что негативная реакция Киры вызвана в основном теми картинами, которые она представила при слове «порох»: окровавленные, искалеченные люди с оторванными конечностями и жуткими ранами, врачевать которые придется в том числе и ей. Главной задачей Ордена Виктории Милосердной было лечить людей, и обучение его членов строилось на той простой истине, что после его окончания они непременно станут врачами. Практикующими или теоретиками – неважно, главное, что все они при необходимости будут способны оказать медицинскую помощь любому нуждающемуся. Эта мысль ненавязчиво, но настойчиво вкладывалась в головы учеников Ордена. Хотя Кире, пока что осваивающей лишь основы магии, было далеко до лечебных чар и заклинаний, в ее подсознании крепко засела уверенность в том, что при необходимости она присоединится к другим членам Ордена и будет исцелять раненых солдат обеих сторон.

– Малиновский, после тебя здесь не потоп, а Содом и Гоморра останется, а расхлебывать это все буду я, – недовольно сказал Александр.

– Расхлебаешь, куда ты денешься. Тебе Мира поможет, а то она со скуки умрет.

Воропаев только фыркнул в ответ – в этом он не сомневался.

 

Как Андрей и предполагал, Мира не слишком благосклонно восприняла его новости. Все то время, что он, избегая смотреть ей в глаза, рассказывал ей об их с Романом замысле и ее непосредственном воплощении, Мира сидела с непроницаемым выражением лица, но это была мнимая невозмутимость: Андрей видел, как бешено бьется жилка на нее виске, против обыкновения не скрытая волосами.

– Уйди, пожалуйста, – тихо попросила Мира, когда Андрей закончил свой рассказ.

На такой отклик он определенно не рассчитывал.

– Мира, я…

– Андрей, уйди, – еще более тихо, почти шепотом, повторила Мира. – Мы все обсудим, когда я успокоюсь.

Андрей хотел было что-то сказать, но, напоровшись на ее полный ярости взгляд, передумал. Однако на пороге все же не выдержал и бросил через плечо:

– Я понимаю твои чувства, правда, но я верю, что мы поступили правильно.

Дверь за ним захлопнулась с таким грохотом, что, казалось, прочные стены Эшвиля вздрогнули, как при землетрясении. Андрей обернулся и пообещал:

– Это не конец. Я так просто тебя не отпущу.

Он был убежден, что, несмотря на массивную дверь и толстые стены, Мира его услышала.

* * *

Как он мог? Как он мог?! Это предательство, самое настоящее предательство. Они не раз обсуждали, что техническому прогрессу Земли не место на Материке. И Андрею было прекрасно известно, что Мира против того, чтобы земляне привносили в ее мир элементы земной культуры и земного быта. Никакого пороха, никаких пистолетов, никакого парового двигателя или наручных часов! Но нет, он умышленно пошел против нее, нарушил ее волю, пренебрег ее желаниями и здравым смыслом! А ведь принцесса доверяла ему, как не доверяла никому в жизни, кроме Моргана и Ника. Не зря, не зря она боялась сближаться с Андреем. С самого начала было ясно, что это все неправильно и плохо закончится. Но Мира не ожидала, что это случится так быстро.

От злости у Миры тряслись руки. От природы она была сдержанным человеком, а статус и воспитание приучили ее контролировать эмоции. Но время от времени Мира срывалась, и тогда ей было тяжелее взять себя в руки, чем большинству других людей, – не зря ее братья и сестры считали, что ей надо почаще выпускать пар. Так или иначе, сейчас Мира не могла мыслить связно и логически, хоть и понимала, что нужно успокоиться, чтобы не натворить глупостей. Когда она в последний раз была в таком состоянии, она попала на Землю и едва не застряла там навсегда. Из Гардии ей деваться было некуда, но от этого Мире не становилось легче. Больше всего в данный момент она хотела что-нибудь разгромить, разрушить, разбить, но такого она не позволяла себя даже дома, не говоря уж о чужом замке. Обхватив себя руками за плечи Мира, несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, но это не помогло. Ей необходимо было на что-то отвлечься, чтобы вот этот изящный столик не полетел в стену. Решение нашлось, когда взгляд Миры упал на большой сундук, в котором хранилась ее одежда. На его крышке, на своем обычном месте, лежали ее меч, ножны, пояс и пара коротких острых ножей. Последние обычно носились на лодыжках, бедрах или на внутренней стороне запястья. Переодевшись в бриджи и длинную свободную рубаху, Мира взяла меч и стремительно вышла из комнаты. Она надеялась, что это поможет ей остыть и вернуть трезвость мысли. А уж потом она поговорит с Андреем и выскажет ему все, что она о нем думает.

* * *

Никто, кроме Фрейна Мазеля, не знал, что малый тренировочный зал, прилегающий к оружейной, был убежищем для Джерона Мазеля, когда ему требовалось побыть одному и отдохнуть от всего: от своих обязанностей эрц–капитана замковой стражи, от подчиненных-гвардейцев, за которыми требовался глаз да глаз, от мелких и крупных проблем, которые то и дело возникали в самое неподходящее время. Как правило, малым тренировочным залом пользовались только Мира и Фрейн: Мира не желала терять форму, а Фрейн любезно согласился стать ее спарринг-партнером. Они встречались там по утрам для спаррингов, и потому Джерон был удивлен, застав в зале в середине дня одну Миру, неистово отрабатывающую фехтовальные приемы. Выражение ее лица при этом было таким, словно она разила незримого, но ненавистноо врага.

Джерон не имел ничего против магесс, волшебниц и ведьм, но вот странствующие женщины-дáры не вызывали у него ни капли уважения. По его мнению, они вели недостаточно добропорядочную жизнь, чтобы называться приличными и благовоспитанными леди. Правда, несмотря на то что его точку зрения разделяли многие мужчины всего Материка, Джерон старался не озвучивать эту свою позицию. Его неприязнь к Мире не исчезла, когда он выяснил, что она вовсе не странствующий маг, напротив, усилилась, потому что она вела себя так, как не подобает порядочным женщинам: фехтовала, вмешивалась в такие чисто мужские дела как, например, политика, и имела любовника. И Джерон, разумеется, не обрадовался ее присутствию в зале, в котором он намеревался провести несколько тихих часов.

Заметив застывшего в дверях Джерона, Мира резко остановилась, не закончив выпад.

– Тáни Амиранда, – сухо приветствовал он. В отличие от большинства обитателей замка, он никогда не обращался к ней «госпожа».

– Эрц-капитан, – отозвалась запыхавшаяся Мира, вопросительно глядя на него. Для нее не было секретом его отношение к ней, и она недоумевала, что он здесь делает.

– Упражняетесь?

– Как видите. Хотите составить мне компанию?

Первым порывом Джерона было ответить «нет», но он внезапно кивнул.

– С удовольствием.

Он еще ни разу не наблюдал воочию, как она фехтует, и ему было любопытно, каков уровень ее мастерства.

– Благодарю, – натянуто улыбнулась Мира.

Джерон обнажил меч и встал в стойку.

Мечи в руках двух людей, обуреваемых сильными эмоциями и не испытывающих друг к другу теплых чувств, подобны тому самому ружью, висящему на стене, которое в последнем акте непременно выстрелит. Мира неплохо обращалась с мечом, но она не могла сравниться с Джероном. Ее, как Моргана, учил лучший мечник Наэрии, но ей не так уж часто приходилось применять меч для защиты чьей-либо жизни, своей или чужой, – магия гораздо лучше подходила для этой цели. Одна такая схватка, когда меч оказался удобнее магии, навсегда оставила на предплечье Миры шрам, доказав, что заклинания ей удаются ей лучше фехтования. Однако Джерон не планировал причинять ей вред, только проучить и выдворить из зала, равно как и Мира не собиралась доводить дуэль до крови, но, как водится, у судьбы были другие соображения.

Мира уже начинала выбиваться из сил и сдавать позиции, а Джерон – предвкушать победу, когда у принцессы вдруг подвернулась нога, – одна из тех дурацких случайностей, которые всегда происходят на редкость не вовремя. Не удержав равновесия, она упала. Прямо на меч Джерона.

* * *

После того, как Малиновский рассказал Воропаевым о хранящемся в подвалах Эшвиля порохе, они все вышли из комнаты Киры и направились к лестнице. В этот момент в конце коридора появилась спешащая Камилла. Поначалу земляне не придали этому никакого значения – мало ли куда может торопиться волшебница, но когда она поравнялась с ними, то стало очевидно, что она определенно была чем-то обеспокоена, о чем свидетельствовали ее нахмуренные брови и поджатые губы.

– Кира, хорошо, что ты здесь, – воскликнула Камилла, поравнявшись с Воропаевой, – поможешь мне.

С этими словами она взяла Киру за руку и потащила ее за собой к комнате Миры.

– Что-то случилось? – поинтересовалась Кира, покорно следуя за своей наставницей.

– Да. Не могу сказать, что именно, меня об этом не проинформировали, но Мира ранена, – ответила Камилла, открывая дверь в комнату наэрийской принцессы.

– Что? – нестройным хором спросили все трое землян.

Роман и Александр двинулись было за Камиллой и Кирой, но предстоятельница Ордена Виктории Милосердной остановила их.

– Нет, нет, нет, вы подождите здесь, там вам не место, – решительно заявила Камилла и захлопнула дверь перед носами Малиновского и Воропаева.

– Что-то мне это не нравится, – пробормотал Роман. – Андрей… Нет, не может быть, не верю. Нет, точно не он. Но кто бы это ни был, он еще об этом пожалеет.

В его голосе прозвучала угроза. Воропаев согласно кивнул.

Через несколько минут из комнаты Миры вышел Джерон – неестественно прямая спина, высоко поднятая голова и буря в глазах. Все это говорило само за себя.

– Ты что натворил? – рявкнул Роман, наплевав на чины и звания.

– Ничего. Все произошедшее –  несчастный случай, и я… – договорить Джерон не успел: невесть откуда взявшийся Андрей подскочил к нему и изо всех сил ударил в челюсть.

Не ожидавший нападения Джерон упал на пол, а Роман и Алекс скрутили Андрея, жаждущего стереть эрц-капитана в порошок.

– Я тебя убью! – выкрикнул он. – Пустите меня, я убью этого ублюдка!

– Так, тихо, тихо, – сказал Роман, удерживая рвущегося вперед Андрея и глядя на поднявшегося на ноги Джерона. – Всем успокоиться и глубоко вздохнуть. Кто-нибудь может внятно объяснить, что стряслось с Мирой и какое отношение имеет к этому Джерон.

– Да пустите вы меня, – раздраженно буркнул Андрей. – Не трону я его. Пока. Сейчас мне надо к Мире, а с ним я разберусь потом.

– Стоп. Во-первых, с ней Камилла и Кира, этого пока  вполне достаточно. Ты что, доктор? Нет. Вот и жди здесь. А во-вторых, кто-нибудь поведает нам, в чем, собственно, дело?

* * *

Мире повезло. Крупно повезло. Если бы она фехтовала с тем же Фрейном Мазелем или Андреем, то все закончилось бы по-другому. Гораздо печальнее. Но у Джерона была отличная реакция, и в последнюю секунду он смог вывернуть руку так, что клинок меча, направленный прямо в живот Мире, лишь скользнул по ее боку, оставив небольшую царапину вместо глубокой раны. Мира сначала даже не почувствовала боли и удивилась, как Джерон умудрился не вонзить меч ей в печень. Едва успев подхватить принцессу, чтобы она не упала, Джерон отбросил оба меча – свой и ее –  и подхватил Миру на руки. Будь это кто-то из его людей, эрц-капитан действовал бы иначе – ранение действительно было достаточно пустяковым, чтобы устраивать из-за него шум и панику. Его парни переживали и не такое, хотя, конечно, не во время тренировочных боев. Но Мира не была одним из стражников замка – она была женщиной, которую Джерон ранил, – поступок, противоречащий всем его жизненным принципам. И потому, не слушая возражения Миры, которая уверяла его, что с ней все в порядке и требовала немедленно поставить ее на ноги, он быстро вышел с ней из зала.

– Приведи госпожу Камиллу в комнату тáни Амиранды, быстро, – скомандовал он первому встречному слуге.

– Не надо, я сама справлюсь, – запротестовала Мира. – И опусти уже меня.

Но Джерон проигнорировал ее требования.

Очень скоро новость о том, что Мира ранена, разнеслась по всему замку. И поскольку передавалась она по принципу испорченного телефона, то когда она дошла до Андрея, тот к своему ужасу узнал, что эрц-капитан вспорол живот госпоже Амиранде, и ее кровью были залиты все коридоры от малого тренировочного зала до ее комнаты, и теперь бедняжка наверняка умрет. Так что ничего удивительного в желании Андрея свернуть шею Джерону не было. К счастью, у Андрея хватило ума не поверить абсолютно всему, что ему рассказали, хотя, в принципе, никаких предпосылок к подобному недоверию не было. Наверное, сработало какое-то шестое чувство, подсказывающее Жданову, что с Мирой все в порядке (чуть позже, обдумывая всю эту ситуацию, Андрей пришел к выводу, что он почему-то твердо убежден в том, что обязательно почувствует, если с Мирой случится что-нибудь по-настоящему плохое. О том, откуда росли ноги у этой убежденности, Андрей не имел ни малейшего понятия, хотя в последнее время он часто действовал, полагаясь исключительно на интуицию, так что это его уже не смущало). Так или иначе, Джерон не выглядел так, словно он пять минут назад кого-то убил, и это слегка охладило Андрея, но не удержало от хука левой.

Поведать Андрею, Роману и Александру, что же все-таки произошло, Джерону опять помешали, на этот раз Кира, вышедшая из комнаты Миры.

– Во-первых, она жива и относительно здорова. Рана неопасная, Камилла сейчас сделает пару швов, и все будет в порядке, – успокоила она мужчин. – Во-вторых, обязательно было так шуметь? В-третьих, всех вас Камилла к ней не пустит, максимум одного, так что остальные могут расходиться, – в том, кто станет этим одним, сомнений ни у кого не было.

Андрей ринулся было к двери, но Кира его остановила.

– Стоп. Куда разбежался? Камилла еще не закончила.

– Я просто постою рядом, – с несвойственными ему умоляющими нотками сказал Андрей.

– Нет, – отрезала Кира и чуть более мягко добавила: – Если бы это зависело от меня, я бы тебя пустила. Но там Камилла, и она отвернет тебе голову, если ты переступишь порог. Это в жизни она ангел, а при исполнении врачебных обязанностей – Валькирия и Фурия в одном лице.

Кира снова скрылась в комнате, а Андрей разочарованно вздохнул и прислонился спиной к стене – ему сейчас не было дела ни до чего, кроме состояния Миры. Алекс, переглянувшись с Романом, так и не получив ответа на свой вопрос, положил руку Джерону на плечо и сказал своим самым властным голосом, достойным будущего короля:

– Ручаюсь, нам найдется, о чем поговорить, пока Андрей навещает Миру.

– Непременно найдется, – пообещал Роман, в свою очередь положив руку на другое плечо Джерона и легонько подталкивая его к лестнице.

Джерон, не решившийся спорить с сильным магом и неплохим мечником в присутствии другого неплохого мечника, последовал в указанном Романом направлении. В конце концов, честь обязывала его объяснить свой поступок в отношении Миры. Если он и ощущал вину, то лишь чуть-чуть – за то, что не выбил оружие у нее из рук раньше, чем она умудрилась напороться на его меч.

* * *

– Ну, вот и все, – улыбнулась Камилла, отрезая нить. – Через несколько дней все заживет, и следа не останется.

Кира не соврала Андрею: ранение Миры действительно оказалось пустяковым, и благодаря целебным зельям и мазям Ордена Виктории Милосердной не должно было доставить ей никаких проблем и неприятных ощущений, хотя Камилле все же пришлось наложить пару швов.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарила Мира. – Но, откровенно говоря, я и сама бы со всем справилась.

– Не сомневаюсь, – кивнула Камилла, убирая инструменты и лекарства в сумку. – Но, как я услышала недавно от Алекса, одна голова хорошо, а две лучше. Можно? – спросила вдруг волшебница, осторожно дотронувшись до руки Миры, обезображенной шрамом. Ну, возможно, «обезображенной» было слишком сильным словом, но шрам Миру определенно не красил.

– Да, конечно, – Мира, не сразу сообразившая, что Камилла прежде не видела ее шрам, вывернула руку, чтобы волшебница могла его получше рассмотреть.

– Прошу прощения, если вам неприятна эта тем, а и я вторгаюсь в вашу личную жизнь, но скажите, эта рана лечилась должным образом?

– Отчасти, – поморщилась Мира. – Я получила ее, находясь вдали от Кермина и лучших врачей королевства… да и вообще – любых врачей. Так что главной моей заботой было не допустить заражения и не умереть от потери крови. Ну а первый лекарь, до которого я добралась, сосредоточился на том, чтобы вернуть руке подвижность. Эстетика тогда никого не интересовала. А теперь уже поздно что-то менять.

– Я бы не была столько категорична, – покачала головой Камилла.

– Вряд ли здесь помогут ваши чудесные зелья, слишком много времени прошло.

– И все же с вашего позволения я попробовала бы это сделать. В распоряжении Ордена есть еще немало средств, с которыми вы пока не знакомы. Они не причинят вам вреда, и, возможно, улучшат внешний вид вашего шрама, хотя, конечно, не смогут уберать его до конца.

– Это было бы неплохо. Хотя, быть может, мне стоит оставить все как есть, чтобы он напоминал мне о том, что я, как все мы, смертна, и что рисковать жизнью следует с умом.

Кира, не сдержавшись, фыркнула.

– С того момента, как мы сюда попали, тебя ни разу это не останавливало.

– Еще один такой шрам – и этот день настанет, – парировала Мира.

– Мы оставим вас отдохнуть, – сказала Камилла. – Я понимаю обеспокоенность Андрея, но не позволяйте ему долго у вас задерживаться и утомлять вас. Я скоро пришлю к вам Гейл с кроветворной настойкой и свежей заживляющей мазью.

– Еще раз спасибо, Камилла, Кира.

– Не за что. Но я предпочла бы, чтобы вы не нуждались в моей помощи – ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще.

– Я сделаю для этого все от меня зависящее.

Камилла и Кира оставили Миру одну, но ненадолго: через пару минут в комнату нерешительно зашел Андрей. Несколько секунд он молча стоял на пороге, а затем стремительно подошел к кровати, на которой сидела Мира, и крепко обнял девушку.

– Ты не представляешь, сколько седых волос у меня сегодня прибавилось, – сказал он, отстранившись от Миры и посмотрев ей в глаза.

– Не представляю, – согласилась Мира. В это сложно было поверить, но они не виделись каких-то полтора часа, а ей казалось, что прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как он огорошил ее известием о порохе. Ее злость на него хотя и утихла, но никуда не исчезла. Впрочем, Мира была не готова пока это обсуждать и с определенным энтузиазмом ответила на поцелуй Андрея.

– С тобой точно все в порядке? – спросил он через некоторое время. – Камилла утверждает, что у тебя просто царапина, ерунда, но…

– Точно, – перебила его Мира. – Я в полном порядке. Ладно, ладно, относительно в порядке, – добавила она, заметив его скептический взгляд. – Но ничего страшного не стряслось, несчастный случай, бывает.

– Он за это ответит, – мрачно сказал Андрей, стиснув зубы, и на его лице заходили желваки.

– Андрей, несчастный случай – это когда в нем никто не виноват, – хмыкнула Мира. – Оставь в покое Джерона, он тут не причем.

– Ну конечно, ты сама себя ранила.

Мира вздохнула. Вот обязательно ему быть таким упрямым?

– Я споткнулась, и если бы Джерон чуть-чуть замешкался, я бы, скорее всего, была уже мертва, так что его надо благодарить, а не обвинять во всех смертных грехах. И я серьезно.

– Он вообще не должен был даже приближаться к тебе с обнаженным мечом в руках, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вступать с тобой в бой!

– Почему? Чем я отличаюсь от тебя, Романа и остальных стражников, которых он тренирует? – прищурившись, спросила Мира. – И чем Джерон отличается от Фрейна, с которым я фехтую почти каждое утро?

Что-то подсказывало Андрею, что ответ: «Потому что ты – женщина, а он – опасный тип», Мире не понравится. Никакого другого аргумента, тем более, логически обоснованного, у Андрея не было.

– Послушай, – снова вздохнула Мира, не дождавшись от хмурого Андрея ответа, – мы с тобой уже не раз это проходили: ты боишься за мою жизнь, я – за твою, но все это – риск, сражения, кровь и адреналин – неотъемлемая часть того, кто мы есть. Так что предлагаю закрыть эту тему, потому что мы все равно не сможем ничего изменить. К тому же впереди война, и мы только истреплем себе нервы, если будем постоянно воображать себе всякие ужасы.

– По-твоему, я должен спокойно относиться к тому факту, что ты в любой момент можешь погибнуть? – возмущенно спросил Андрей. – Уж извини, но у меня так не получится.

– Давай не будем ссориться, хорошо? – устало попросила Мира. – Я не говорю о спокойствии, я говорю о том, что все мы рано или поздно умрем, и что, как бы мы не хотели, мы не можем защитить друг друга ото всего. Так что забудь о мести Джерону и тому подобной ерунде, пожалуйста.

– Ладно, обещаю, – неохотно сказал Андрей, и было ясно, что это не более чем уступка бедной раненой и, как следствие, плохо соображающей девушке.

«Ну, хоть что-то», – подумала Мира. Когда Жданов на чем-то зацикливался, его было трудно отвлечь и переключить на что-то другое, и Мира поздравила себя с тем, что ей это уже отчасти удается. Андрей же, в свою очередь, также решил переменить тему и выбрал для этого самый эффективный на его взгляд способ.

– Андрей, хватит, Андрей, – минут через пять невнятно сказала Мира, пытаясь увернуться от очередного поцелуя, – мне надо идти. Важное дело.

От неожиданности Андрей действительно прекратил ее целовать.

– С ума сошла? Никуда ты не пойдешь, у тебя постельный режим, никаких дел, – приказным тоном заявил он и тут же понял, что какую совершил ошибку. В мгновенно потемневших глазах Миры полыхнуло пламя, и, вспомнив, что явилось первопричиной ее ранения, холодно произнесла:

– Не смей указывать мне, что я должна делать и что – нет.

– Ты права, прости, – быстро (и совершенно искренне) покаялся Андрей. – Я не имею права указывать тебе, как жить. Но я… ты… ты мне дорога, я за тебя беспокоюсь и не хочу, чтобы ты пострадала.

Какое-то время Мира молчала, а потом сказала с легкой улыбкой:

– Спасибо. Я это ценю, правда. И я тебя прощаю. Но у меня есть голова на плечах, и я знаю, что делаю. Да, и не надейся, что я забыла про вашу с Романом _инициативу_ , но в данный момент мне не до этого. Помоги мне, пожалуйста, одеться – у Шелли сегодня выходной.

– Скажи хотя бы, что это за важное дело, – признав свое поражение, попросил Андрей, подавая ей платье.

– Джерон. Эклхаст наверняка уже мечет громы и молнии, а Джерон этого не заслуживает, он ни в чем не виноват.

Андрей так не считал, но он оставил свое мнение при себе, и даже удержался от недовольной гримасы. Раньше в отношении с женщинами ему еще не приходилось искать компромиссы: все его «рыбки-киски-зайки» не стоили таких трудностей, а с Кирой можно было только либо соглашаться, либо сначала не соглашаться и ссориться, а потом все равно соглашаться. Но ради Миры он готов был научиться и идти на компромиссы, и чем-то жертвовать.

* * *

– Предполагается, что ты должна сейчас отдыхать в своей комнате, – сказала Кира, подходя к Мире, сидевшей на своей любимой скамейке в парке.

– Здесь мне отдыхается ничуть не хуже. А свежий воздух полезен для здоровья, – улыбнулась Мира.

Вчера она, с трудом убедив Эклхаста не наказывать Джерона, вернулась к себе и проспала мертвым сном до рассвета. А утром, выслушав от вернувшейся из Эшвиль-лога Шелли изрядную долю охов и причитаний, отправилась в сад, чтобы поразмышлять обо всем, что случилось накануне. Андрей, который этой ночью был в карауле и несколько раз заходил к ней в комнату, чтобы проверить, все ли с ней в порядке, отсыпался.

– Вот, держи, это мазь для твоего шрама. Камилла ее полночи варила. А это укрепляющая настойка.

Мира взяла протянутые ей деревянную баночку с мазью и стакан, наполненный лимонно–желтой жидкостью, и залпом выпила содержимое последнего.

– Что, даже не проверишь, не яд ли это? – весело спросила Кира.

– А ты хочешь меня отравить?

– Уже нет. Когда-то хотела… наверное. Но это в прошлом.

– Тогда мне повезло, что в то время ты еще не знала, что ты колдунья, – усмехнулась Мира.

– Определенно, – без тени иронии отозвалась Воропаева, и, не спрашивая разрешения присесть, опустилась рядом с принцессой. – Так, как за тебя, Андрей не волновался никогда и ни за кого, кроме, разве что, родителей, – сказала она после паузы. – А над тобой он трясется и готов с тебя пылинки сдувать.

– Ты преувеличиваешь.

– Возможно, – не стала спорить Кира, – но лишь немного. Я даже не верила, что Андрей Жданов может быть таким… чутким. Если бы я хоть раз увидела его таким, я никогда не обманулась бы насчет его чувств ко мне.

– Э-э-э… все мы ошибаемся, кто-то больше, кто-то меньше, кто-то в пустяках, а кто-то по-крупному, – осторожно ответила Мира, которая не желала обсуждать отношения Киры и Андрея, равно как и свои собственные отношениях с последним. – Главное вовремя это осознать.

– Это ты меня так утешаешь? – удивилась Кира. – Не стоит, все это уже прошлое, которое лучше не ворошить. Я не об этом хотела поговорить. Мы уезжаем через несколько дней.

– Кто – «мы»? И куда?

– Я, Камилла и остальные орденцы. В главную обитель Ордена, Валендейл. Вообще-то, Камилла должна была сделать это еще неделю назад, но она не могла оставить Эшвиль, не дождавшись Эклахста. Как бы там ни было, – Кира глубоко вздохнула, – у меня к тебе просьба: пожалуйста, присмотри за Сашкой. Да, наверное, это звучит глупо, но… – Кира встала со скамейки и принялась ходить вдоль скамьи, – Андрей и Ромка мне тоже небезразличны, они оба, несмотря ни на что, – тоже родные люди, но они могут постоять сами за себя и друг за друга и они так приспособились к жизни здесь, что, кажется, будто это их родной мир. А Сашка… он другой. Он общается только с тобой и со мной, а когда не занимается магией, то торчит в библиотеке, уткнувшись в книги. Но ведь так нельзя! Мне кажется, что он ведет себя так, потому что никак не может до конца адаптироваться к новым обстоятельствам. Я раньше думала, что он быстрее нас всех привык к этому миру, но нет, такое впечатление, что ему что-то мешает… Я пыталась с ним поговорить, но он молчит – Сашка давно уже ни с кем не откровенничает. И я боюсь, что без меня он натворит глупостей.

Ни она, ни Мира не знали, что Александр уже чуть было не наделал бед, но только принцесса давала себе отчет в том, что если Воропаев _действительно_  захочет сглупить, то его никто не остановит. В этом он был до странного похож на Андрея.

– И ты веришь, что я могу на него повлиять? – поинтересовалась Мира, подняв бровь.

– Пока что только тебе это и удавалось.

– Нет, это не совсем так. Допускаю, что так видится со стороны, но на самом деле, с того момента, как мы попали в Гардию, Алекс поступал либо так, как сам хотел, либо я его заставляла. Однако я дала ему слово, что не буду больше пытаться его принуждать к чему-либо или командовать. Его жизнь, его судьба, его промахи. Он, как и Андрей, и Роман, и ты сама, должен приспособиться к этому миру. В конце концов, он станет королем Гардии, который в первую очередь должен будет полагаться только на себя и свои силы, чтобы остаться в живых и сохранить трон. Да, я могла бы ходить за ним по пятам и оберегать его от всех и вся, но так нельзя.

– Хочешь сказать, что если он попадет в неприятность и ему будет грозить опасность, ты не вмешаешься? – возмутилась Кира.

– Вмешаюсь, помогу, спасу, если это будет возможно, но постоянно следить за ним, чтобы предупредить подобные ситуации, я не собираюсь. Это вредно и нецелесообразно.

– Ясно, – кивнула Кира и едва заметно поморщилась. – Большего я и не ждала. Спасибо. Мне будет легче уезжать, зная, что ты его прикроешь, если что.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – усмехнулась Мира, которой даже не верилось, что Кира попросила ее помощи.

Воропаева неловко потопталась на месте, словно никак не могла определиться, что ей делать дальше.

– Ладно, я пошла, у меня много дел, – сказала она наконец и направилась к замку, однако через пару метров остановилась и повернулась к Мире: – Все, что ты только что говорила про уважение чужих желаний и личного пространства и тому подобное… это тебя не остановило, когда ты принялась переделывать Андрея.

– Не имею ни малейшего представления, о чем ты, – изумилась Мира.

– Ну конечно, – саркастически фыркнула Воропаева. – Ты либо лжешь, либо слепа и глупа. Андрей начал меняться, едва ты появилась в «Зималетто». Он стал серьезнее, ответственнее, не таким веселым и беззаботным как прежде. Но только после встречи с Эклхастом, я увидела, кого ты лепила из Андрея. Правителя, верно? Феодала, такого как Эклхаст, который в курсе всего, что происходит в его владениях, лично принимает все важные решения и в любой момент может получить инфаркт из-за того, что он так много на себе берет?

– Во-первых, я никого, как ты выразилась, из Андрея не лепила. Во-вторых, да, он изменился, но ненамного, и это был его выбор, я его не заставляла, лишь… показала возможные варианты. Он не ломал себя, не перекраивал, просто проявил те черты характера и склонности, которые раньше были скрыты и не использовались. Он не превратился в другого человека. А в-третьих, разве плохо, что Андрей так переменился? Ведь переменился он не в худшую сторону.

– Не плохо, – признала Кира. – Но ты не хочешь сделать того же для Сашки – помочь ему измениться, чтобы он привык к этому миру.

– Я не могу, – Мира потерла лоб. – Он и так уже достаточно для этого изменился, просто никак не может принять эти изменения. И не забывай о том, что ему навсегда придется остаться в Гардии – он до сих пор не смирился с этой мыслью. Плюс он много занимается магией, а это для него все еще тяжело и ново. Со временем все устроится.

О том, что Сашке суждено займет трон Гардии, Кира вообще запрещала себе думать, убеждая себя, что все как-нибудь само собой образуется, и брат вернется с ней на Землю.

– А если нет?

Мира пожала плечами.

– Тогда, как говорят на Земле, весь Материк полетит в тартарары и мы вместе с ним.

– Потрясающий оптимизм, – проворчала Кира. – Надеюсь, все и впрямь наладится.

– Я тоже.

Кира ушла, а Мира еще долго невидяще смотрела ей вслед, размышляя о состоявшемся только что разговоре. Ей казалось, что она что-то упускает, но она так и не разобралась, что именно.

* * *

Незадолго до обеда Андрей нашел ее в библиотеке, где Мира спряталась от несколько навязчивой заботы Шелли.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? Разве ты не должна отдыхать в своей комнате? – спросил Андрей.

– Кира, тебя не узнать в этом обличии, – пробормотала себе под нос Мира.

– Что?

– Да так, ничего. Скажи, – сразу взяла быка за рога Мира, – если бы Роман предложил тебе идею пороха в эту самую минуту, в нынешних обстоятельствах, ты бы согласился? И обсудил бы это со мной?

Андрею понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы найти ответы на эти вопросы.

– Да, согласился, – твердо произнес он. – Я считаю, что мы с Ромкой поступили верно, иначе я никогда бы на это не пошел. А что до того, чтобы рассказать тебе… – Андрей нервно взъерошил волосы. Он сознавал, что должен быть предельно честен и с Мирой, с самим собой, – я… Скорее всего, я рассказал бы тебе все только после начала производства пороха. Я не поставил тебя в известность, потому что знал, что ты все равно этого не одобришь, – поспешил объяснить Андрей, наткнувшись на ее полный негодования взгляд. – В лучшем случае, ты просто поругалась бы со мной, в худшем – постаралась бы меня остановить. Может, тебе даже удалось бы меня отговорить от этой затеи, о чем я потом жалел бы, особенно если бы мы проигрывали. В общем, я рассудил, что лучше тебе пока оставаться в неведении. Да, меня мучила совесть, что действую за твоей спиной, но… – Андрей вздохнул, – это казалось важнее… всего личного. Это _важнее_.   И я сам не верю, что говорю это.

Мира невесело усмехнулась.

– Даже забавно: еще год назад я назвала бы твой поступок чистой воды предательством. Сейчас же… мне не нравится ваш план. Но вас с Романом поддерживает Бернард и Эклхаст, и, возможно, это я не права. Кроме того, хотя я и не разделяю твою точку зрения, а я _могу_ _понять_  твои мотивы. Потому что вне зависимости от того, кто из нас ошибается, это действительно важнее «всего личного». И было бы неправильно смешивать наши отношения и военную тактику.

– Так я оправдан по всем статьям?

– Да, – после некоторого колебания отозвалась Мира. – Но только при одном условии: ответственность за все, что связано с порохом, бомбами и прочим несете вы с Романом. Не Эклхаст, не Бернард, не Камилла, а вы.

– Разумеется. Я прекрасно помню: «твоя компания – твоя ответственность», здесь тот же принцип. Все будет в порядке.

– Не сглазь.

– Это же невозможно, – улыбнулся Андрей

– Вы четверо не перестаете меня удивлять, так что с вами возможно все, – улыбнулась в ответ Мира.

Она не солгала, сказав, что простила Андрея. После разговора с Кирой она вдруг осознала, что ее обида и гнев вызваны, в основном, не тем, что в ее мире появилось теперь опасное оружие, а тем, что это было сделано без ее ведома. Тем, что Андрей не доверился ей, проигнорировал ее чувства и желания. Но было и еще кое-что: Андрей, как и Роман, и Кира, не только освоился в Гардии, но и научился самостоятельно принимать важные решения, не оглядываясь на нее и не спрашивая ее совета. Значит, настала пора перестать контролировать Андрея и остальных и положиться на их здравый смысл и ум, ведь они столько времени доверяли ей свою жизнь, пусть и не безоговорочно, иногда – вынужденно, но, тем не менее, доверяли, и теперь настала очередь Миры сделать то же самое.

Андрей, сидевший напротив нее, перебрался на подлокотник ее кресла, обнял ее за плечи и поцеловал в макушку.

– Тебе точно не надо соблюдать постельный режим? Я с удовольствием составил бы тебе компанию, – прошептал он ей на ухо.

Мира повернула голову.

– Нет, – сказала она, почти касаясь своими губами его. – Спать я лягу как обычно вечером.

– А я разве говорил что-то про сон?

– Все равно нет.

– Как тебя переубедить?

– Никак. Но ты можешь попытаться.

Именно этим Андрей и занялся. За свою репутацию, которая давно была окончательно и бесповоротно разрушена, Мира уже не беспокоилась, но шокировать маркиза с сыном, которые частенько сюда заглядывали и могли стать свидетелями любопытного и не слишком пристойного зрелища, она не хотела. И как только она подумала, что им с Андреем пора уходить из библиотеки, тот неожиданно перестал целовать ее ключицу и, убрав руку с ее бедра, хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.

– Черт, совсем вылетело из головы: маркиз собирает нас всех вечером у себя. Надо полагать, намеревается поделиться с нами итогами своей поездки.

– Если судить по выражению его лица по приезде, у него хорошие новости.

– Да, вопрос только в том, помогут ли нам эти хорошие новости, если они у него есть, в будущем.

– Там будет ясно. Подозреваю, что никто, даже самый лучший предсказатель не может сейчас сказать, чем все закончится. А жаль.

– На самом деле, это как в бизнесе: залог успеха – первоклассный бизнес-план и немного удачи. Все, что нам нужно, чтобы выиграть войну, – гениальный план военных действий и доля везения. Сущие пустяки, – Андрей улыбнулся мальчишеской озорной улыбкой.

– Конечно, это такая ерунда. Только не сообщай об этом Эклхасту, он расстроится – он-то думает, что нас впереди ждет масса трудностей.

– Буду нем как рыба.

За окном колокол на главной башне возвестил всех обитателей замка, что настало время обеда и Мира с Андреем покинули библиотеку.

* * *

Вечером они все собрались в Круглом кабинете, который Андрей называл про себя конференц-залом, – сам Жданов, Эклхаст, Мира, Роман, Бернард, Александр, Фрейн Мазель, и даже Камилла и Кира, которые обычно не проявляли интереса к такого рода совещаниям. Андрея немного удивило отсутствие Альберта – да, война явно не была стихией младшего Эклхаста, но разве он, единственный сын маркиза и будущий наследник Эшвиля, не хотел помочь отцу? Очевидно, не хотел. Что ж, каждому свое.

– Помимо четырех моих верных друзей, про которых я вам уже говорил, Эланта, Марсдена, Григери и Олвина, у нас теперь есть еще двенадцать союзников, – начал Эклхаст. Андрей и Роман переглянулись: всего получалось шестнадцать, даже меньше, чем они рассчитывали. – Я надеюсь привлечь на нашу сторону еще нескольких, – продолжил маркиз, – но пока что будем отталкиваться от этого числа. Союзники уже принялись собирать силы, но это займет время: торопиться нельзя, это привлечет ненужное внимание. Месяца четыре, с учетом того, что нам необходимо докупить и изготовить оружие. При самом благоприятном раскладе у нас будет тысяч пять солдат.

– А при неблагоприятном? – прищурился Алекс.

– Около четырех. Возможно, когда мы непосредственно перейдем к… противостоянию с королем, – произносить слово «война» Эклхаст не желал, – к нам присоединится еще пара тысяч.

\- Проклятье начало действовать с окраин, – задумчиво сказал Бернард, – медленно подбираясь к центру страны. И именно на окраинах сложилась самая тяжелая ситуации. Земля почти не дает урожая, скотина дохнет от эпидемий, люди отчаялись. Они вполне могут перейти на нашу сторону, если узнают, что наша цель не власть, а снятие проклятья.

– Было бы лучше, если бы они узнали об этом до того, как мы выступим, а не после, – заметила Мира.

– Это здравая мысль, – согласился Фрейн. – Я не говорю о том, чтобы вербовать их прямо сейчас, но если наши люди проедутся вдоль границ и осторожно пообщаются с местными жителями, то в будущем это, вероятно, сослужит нам неплохую службу.

– Большáя часть этих местных жителей уже подалась в разбойники, – хмуро произнес Андрей. – А оставшиеся вот-вот последуют их примеру.

– Разбойник разбойнику рознь, – возразил Бернард. – Некоторые из них лишь грабят, но стараются никого не убивать. Они не злодеи, их цель – прокормить семью.

«Робины Гуды, блин», – пробурчал себе под нос Роман.

– Некоторые, Бернард, некоторые. А на руках остальных – море крови, – не сдавался Андрей.

– И тем не менее. Если наладить контакт с теми из бывших крестьян и ремесленников, которые стали «мирными» грабителями, то можно попробовать уговорить их вступить в наши ряды.

– Ты сдурел? – спросил Андрей. – Воевать бок о бок с преступниками – это безумие. Опасное безумие.

– Я не раз бывал на окраинах, и поверь моему опыту, не все из них столь плохи, как ты думаешь. Многие – хорошие, но несчастные люди.

Андрей открыл было рот, чтобы продолжить спор, но Эклхаст пресек эту попытку.

– Так, стоп. Ругаться будете потом. Вы оба в чем-то правы. Чем больше мы соберем людей, способных держать в руках оружие, тем лучше. Но мне не нравится мысль сражаться под одним знаменем с разбойниками, в этом я поддерживаю Андрея. Однако если Бернард утверждает, что среди них есть достойные люди, я ему верю. Не уверен, что решат по этому вопросу наши союзники, но я готов принять эту идею при одном условии: ты, Бернард, лично возьмешь на себя и эту задачу, и ответственность за поступки всех тех преступников, которых ты убедишь примкнуть к нам.

Бернард кивнул.

– Не имею ничего против. Я на следующей неделе возвращаюсь домой и пробуду там месяц–полтора, надо разобраться с накопившимися делами. После этого я смогу отправиться на северо-запад, к иллийской границе. Потолкую с моими тамошними знакомыми, посмотрю, может, что и выйдет.

Новость об отъезде Бернарда стала сюрпризом только для Миры, Андрея и Романа, остальные уже были в курсе. Впрочем, к этому давно шло – он уже перестал хромать, был бодр и весел и никто не принял бы его за больного, хотя Камилла морщилась, когда он, по ее мнению, перенапрягал сломанную меньше трех месяцев назад ногу. А поскольку послезавтра Эшвиль покидала Кира, то было ясно, что больше Бернарду здесь делать нечего, особенно принимая во внимание тот факт, что его собственные замок и земли нуждались в хозяйском присмотре.

– Хорошо. Но мы это еще обсудим.

– Даже с помощью всех бандитов Гардии, нам не сравняться по численности войска с королевскими силами, – заявил Роман, оседлав любимого конька. – Нас сотрут в порошок. Конечно, если у вас нет каких-нибудь тайных резервов.

Теперь настала очередь Эклхаста и Камиллы переглядываться.

– Есть вероятность, – неохотно признал маркиз, – что у нас действительно появится дополнительная помощь, но пока что слишком рано делать какие-либо прогнозы.

На самом деле маркиз лукавил – ему было точно известно, что помощь будет, туманны были лишь ее объемы.

– Камилла, вы же не имеете в виду, что вы…

– Нет, нет, – быстро сказала Камилла, сразу сообразившая, о чем речь, – я и другие члены Ордена будем участвовать в битвах только в качестве лекарей. Не солдат. Это противоречит всем нашим принципам. Мы врачуем, а не убиваем.

Кажется, ни она, ни Эклхаст не собирались раскрывать источник потенциальной подмоги, и Мира оставила пока эту тему.

– И что, эта помощь позволит нам одолеть стотысячную королевскую армию? – продолжал гнуть свою линию Роман. Для того чтобы принимать взвешенные решения и строить планы, как избежать смерти и выиграть в предстоящей заварушке, ему надо было выяснить все детали, даже самые мельчайшие, невзирая на активное сопротивление Эклхаста, занявшего позицию партизан Второй мировой – умру, но не выдам военную тайну.

– Нет, – вздохнув, ответил маркиз. – По крайней мере, не в прямом столкновении наших войск, даже с помощью вашего пороха, и поэтому нам придется действовать хитростью и точечными ударами, но разрабатывать тактику и стратегию мы будет после встречи со всеми союзниками. Мы условились, что она состоится месяца через полтора-два, когда будем приблизительно представлять, какими силами располагаем.

Мира кивнула – большего она от Эклхаста и не ожидала, уже усвоив, что он делится своими задумками, только если абсолютно в них уверен и когда считает нужным. То есть незадолго до их осуществления. В этом он был похож на Ника, который до последнего держал свои намерения в тайне даже от Моргана, если дело касалось чего-то по-настоящему важного. Роман, равно как и Андрей, был разочарован таким ответом и, переведя взгляд на Бернарда, с сожалением понял, что уже не успеет вытянуть из того всю правду, если племянник маркиза, конечно, сам ее знает.

– На этом пока все, – подвел итог встречи Эклхаст. Итог, который, пожалуй, не удовлетворил никого из землян за исключением, разве что, Киры, в вопросах войны всецело полагающейся на брата, Андрея, Ромку и Миру, и потому особо не вникающей во все услышанное сегодня в этом кабинете.

– Я, конечно, не Сашка и в короли не мечу, – сквозь зубы сказал Андрей, когда они с Романом пришли в их комнату, – но и использовать меня в слепую не позволю, и пешкой в игре Эклхаста не буду. И если он не раскроет все карты на этом чертовом совете, мы начнем действовать самостоятельно.

– С удовольствием, – отозвался Роман.

* * *

Последними об отъезде Киры узнали Андрей и Роман и были даже не удивлены – потрясены этой новостью, хотя едва ли не с самого начала их пребывания в Эшвиле было понятно, что им придется следовать легенде, по которой Кира, ставшая ученицей Камиллы, просто не могла не уехать из замка. Но все они – и Жданов, и Малиновский, и Воропаевы, и Мира – были убеждены, что в чужом опасном мире им надо держаться вместе, как можно ближе друг к другу, и разлука казалось чем-то сродни катастрофе, хотя с объективной точки зрения в этом не было ничего страшного и трагического.

– Все будет нормально, – несколько раздраженно сказала Кира в ответ на очередной вопрос из серии: «А ты уверена? Ты хорошо все обдумала? Это точно необходимо?». – Валендейл – одно из самых безопасных мест в Гардии. Я не могу остаться в Эшвиле, это вызовет подозрение, к тому же в Валендейле я доучусь магии, а здесь мне все равно нечего делать: не все из нас, – тут Кира взглянула на Миру, – разбираются в тактике и стратегии.

Больше никто не пытался ее отговорить, сознавая, что это бесполезно и глупо.

Накануне своего отъезда Кира устроила небольшую прощальную вечеринку. Впрочем, «вечеринкой» назвать это было сложно, скорее – «небольшим приватным прощальным ужином», устроенным в комнате Воропаевой, на который, помимо Александра и Бернарда, были приглашены Андрей, Роман и Мира (когда Кира приглашала наэрийскую принцессу, та решила, что конец света уже совсем близок). И ни Кира, ни Андрей даже не заметили, что впервые за последние пару месяцев они, все это время старательно избегавшие друг друга, не только провели несколько часов в одном помещении, но при этом еще и непринужденно общались друг с другом как когда-то в юности, еще не омраченной скандалами и ссорами. Да и Александр разговаривал с Андреем (и наоборот) не как с врагом, а как со старым… нет, не другом, просто знакомым, но это для них было громадным шагом вперед.

На протяжении всего вечера земляне вспоминали различные истории из их совместного прошлого – а их было немало, учитывая, что все четверо были знакомы еще детства. Мира и Бернард, хотя с интересом и слушали о том, как Андрей, Роман, Александр и Кира вместе и по отдельности играли и шалили, ходили в походы и в кино, жарили шашлыки, устраивали вечеринки, когда родителей не было дома, и попадали из-за этого в неприятности, ушли задолго до окончания вечеринки: оба чувствовали себя на ней лишними. Впрочем, так оно, фактически, и было.

 

Бернард еще не спал, когда Кира тихонько проскользнула к нему в комнату. Он надеялся, что она заглянет к нему попрощаться, но уверенности в этом у него не было.

– Вы с Мирой так быстро и незаметно сбежали, что я даже начала сомневаться, а приходили ли вы вообще, – с улыбкой сказала Кира, забираясь в постель к Бернарду.

– Ну, вам определенно было не до нас, – хмыкнул Бернард и крепко ее поцеловал. – Но ты мне так и не открыла тайну: зачем тебе все-таки это нужно?

– Что? Отъезд? Я же сто раз объясняла…

– Да, да, я помню, магия, не привлекать внимания и так далее, но ты же сама понимаешь, что это ерунда: обучить магии тебя может и Мира, и никому не покажется странным, что незамужняя девушка живет рядом с братом. Так зачем ты уезжаешь?

– Я совсем запуталась, – со вздохом призналась Кира, положив голову ему на грудь. – Я вдруг обнаружила, что изменилась. Когда я сюда попала, я была совсем другой. Тогда я себя хорошо знала, а сейчас никак не могу разобраться, в кого я превратилась. И я посчитала, что жизнь в Валендейле поможет мне осмыслить все, что со мной произошло, и кем я стала. Если верить  Камилле, это самое подходящее для этого места.

Некоторое время Бернард молчал.

– Да, ты права, – сказан он наконец, – это самое подходящее место для подобных раздумий. Я провел там когда-то несколько месяцев… после смерти Мари. Но к какому бы выводу ты не пришла, мне ты нравишься такая, какая ты есть.

– Спасибо. Но сомневаюсь, что тебе понравилась бы прежняя Кира.

– Красавица, мой тебе совет, между прочим, уже сто раз повторенный: забудь о прошлом, живи настоящем и не забивай себе голову тем, что могло бы быть, но не было, и наоборот – это не стоит того, чтобы из-за этого мучиться.

– Возможно, но я пока что я еще не пришла к этому сама. Слишком многих демонов мне еще нужно побороть.

– Демонов? – нахмурился Бернард, услышав незнакомое слово.

– Не обращай внимания. Долго объяснять, а я предпочитаю потратить это время на что-нибудь более… интересное.

– О, да, в этом я с тобой абсолютно согласен, – ухмыльнулся Бернард, одним ловким движением переворачивая Киру на спину.

 

Бернард не прочь был бы проводить Киру до самого Валендейла, но главная обитель Ордена Виктории Милосердной располагалась слишком далеко и в противоположной стороне от его родового замка, куда он собирался отправиться вскоре после отбытия Камиллы и ее свиты, и поэтому Бернард решил, что доедет с ними до Брикберри – крупного города, лежащего к северу от Эшвиль-лога, в трех днях пути от него. Компанию ему составили Алекс и Мира – первый хотел подольше побыть с сестрой, с которой расставался на неизвестно какой срок, а второй нужно было купить в Брикберри кое-что, что не продавалось в Эшвиль-логе. Кроме того, Камилла подсказала Мире адрес одной книжной лавки в Брикберри, в которой иногда попадаются редкие и занимательные манускрипты.

Как правило, в поездках Камиллу охраняли лучшие боевые маги Ордена, и если она где–то надолго задерживалась, то они возвращались в ближайшую резиденцию Ордена (или же в главную, в зависимости от обстоятельств), чтобы потом, на обратном пути, снова к ней присоединиться. А когда Камилла гостила в Эшвиле, то по окончании ее визита Эклхаст отряжал для ее сопровождения нескольких стражников во главе с Джероном – нет, он доверял магам Ордена, но Камилла была одной немногих дорогих ему людей, и он готов был на все, чтобы обеспечить ее безопасность, а его люди служили дополнительной гарантией этой безопасности.

В итоге перед отбытием Камиллы и Киры, а также их сопровождающих, во дворе Эшвиля собралась небольшая толпа, состоявшая как из самих уезжающих, так и из провожающих их обитателей замка.

– Джон, не волнуйся, с нами ничего не случится…

– Да, да, я обязательно напишу, но, боюсь, мы снова увидимся даже раньше, чем тебе дойдет это письмо…

– Разумеется, я обещаю…

– Вы оба поберегите головы, хорошо?..

В конце концов, после долгих сборов и прощаний, карета, в которой расположились Камилла, Кира, Джудит и Мира, а также их конный эскорт покинули пределы Эшвиля.

– Да не дергайся, ты, Андрюха, все будет в порядке. Кира под надежной охраной, а Мира вернется через каких-то пять–шесть дней.

– Ты же в курсе, как опасно сейчас на дорогах, а возвращаться Мира будет в компании только Сашки и Бернарда.

– Угу, при этом Мира с Алексом, на минуточку, сильные маги, а Бернард даже с недавно сломанной ногой фехтует лучше нас с тобой… по крайней мере, не хуже. Так что не кисни. И, между прочим, у меня есть отличная идея, как нам развлечься в отсутствие Миры и нашего дорогого эрц-капитана, – подмигнул Андрею Роман.

– О боже, – простонал Андрей. – Что бы это ни было – забудь!!!

Разумеется, так легко переубедить Романа было невозможно.

* * *

Путешествие к Брикберри и обратно прошло спокойно и без происшествий. Когда они приближались  к городу, Мира, попрощавшись с Камиллой, Джудит и Кирой (с последней они даже обнялись, правда, неловко, и обе при этом смутились), пересела на коня и отправилась в Брикберри по своим делам, в то время как Бернард и Алекс решили проехать с дамами еще несколько эрз. С Мирой они условились встретиться на обратном пути у главных ворот города, однако когда через несколько часов мужчины туда прискакали, то принцессы еще не было. Сначала Бернард с Алексом не придали этому значения, ведь они не договаривались с Мирой о точном времени встречи. Но Мира все не появлялась и не появлялась, и минут через сорок мужчины  начали раздражаться, потом – волноваться, а потом уже собрались было ее искать, когда Ее Высочество наконец вышла из ворот, ведя на поводу коня.

– Прощу прощения за задержку, – извинилась она перед Бернардом и Алексом, но ни в ее голосе, ни в выражении лица не было и намека на раскаянье – она слишком хорошо провела время в Брикберри, чтобы портить себе настроение.

Брикберри был удивительно похож на множество небольших городков, разбросанных по Наэрии, и с первой же секунды напомнил Мире о доме, но, вопреки обыкновению, она не почувствовала ностальгии, и рассудила, что этим надо воспользоваться.

Как работающему на него магу, Эклхаст платил Мире жалование, которое в Эшвиле ей некуда было тратить, разве что на одежду, так что сейчас у нее было достаточно денег, чтобы позволить себе купить все, что ей хотелось. Ну, почти все.

В первую очередь Мира разыскала лавки, торгующие магическими товарами, – ей требовались материалы для изготовления нового вида амулетов, мысль о которых пришла ей в голову несколько дней назад, но еще окончательно не сформировалась, а потому материалы нужны были разнообразные и многочисленные. Также Мира приобрела пару перстней – хранилищ магической энергии. Они не могли сравниться с теми, что были у нее когда-то, но это лучше, чем ничего. Затем Мира отыскала книжный лавоку, про которую ей говорила Камилла, и надолго зарылась в книги. Ничего интересного из области магии она там не нашла, зато купила полное собрание сочинений Дольфа Римицы в одном томе – огромную и тяжелую фолиант в голубом сафьяновом переплете. Дольф Римица был известным гардийским писателем, которым зачитывались сестры Миры и последние романы которого Материк не увидел из-за изоляции Гардии. Иви и Лекси будут счастливы такому подарку, если, конечно, Мире удастся когда-либо его вручить. Ну а напоследок Мира не смогла пройти мимо лавки портнихи и купила там два роскошных отреза, из которых, на ее взгляд, получатся замечательные платья.

И поэтому она практически не испытывала угрызений совести из-за того, что заставила товарищей ждать и волноваться за нее – столь хороший день того стоил.

– Мы уже собиралась посылать за тобой спасательные отряды, – проворчал Александр.

– МЧС? – невинным тоном осведомилась Мира.

– Не смешно, – буркнул Воропаев, оседлывая коня.

– Извини. Я немного увлеклась.

– Заметно, – хмыкнул Бернард. – Все, предлагаю закончить этот милый дружеский разговор и поехать уже в Эшвиль.

– Поддерживаю.

Мира легко вскочила в седло, и все трое, пришпорив коней, устремились в сторону замка, до которого они добрались на полдня раньше, чем их ожидали. Едва они миновали главные ворота, то сразу же поняли, что что-то не так: двор перед парадным входом, обычно весьма многолюдный, был пуст. Пока Мира и Алекс пытались вычислить, в чем дело, Бернард пошел по пути наименьшего сопротивления – он спросил об этом у стражников, охранявших ворота.

– Что-то случилось? Куда все подевались?

– Так там на тренировочной площадке наши в футбол играют, – ответил один из  стражников с такой тоской, что было очевидно: он сам не прочь был бы присоединиться к «нашим», – ну, и все смотрят.

– Что? – нестройным хором воскликнули Алекс и Мира: первый – заинтересованно, вторая – неверяще.

– Футбол? – недоуменно переспросил Бернард.

– Идем, своими глазами посмотришь на то, как в свободное время развлекаются мужчины на их родине, – со вздохом сказала ему Мира, кивнув на Алекса, резко повернулась и направилась в сторону заднего двора, где располагался тренировочный плац замковой стражи.

Плац был окружен возбужденно гомонящей толпой, состоявшей из стражников и слуг, которые с интересом наблюдали за происходящим, то выкрикивая слова поддержки, то охая, то разражаясь недовольным свистом и улюлюканьем, то восторженно вопя. Бернард был несколько шокирован этим зрелищем, Алекс не углядел в нем ничего особенного, Мира, в общем-то, тоже, хотя она была несколько раздражена новой затеей Андрея и Романа. Утешало ее только одно – футбол намного безопаснее пороха. Хотя… когда толпа снова заорала: «Гол! Гол!», Мира вспомнила, что на Земле футбольные фанаты – довольно агрессивные люди (по крайней мере, именно такой вывод она сделала на основании телевизионных новостей), и вновь разозлилась на Жданова с Малиновским. Правда, ненадолго.

Поначалу Бернарду, Мире и Алексу пришлось расчищать себе путь локтями, чтобы пробиться в первые ряды зрителей, но потом, когда те увидели, кто их расталкивает, расступились сами. На плацу – земляной утоптанной площадке – играли в футбол две команды замковых стражников, в составе одной из которых были Андрей с Романом. Присмотревшись, Мира поняла, что те из  футболистов, кто бегает по «полю» с голым торсом, входят в одну команду, а остальные, не снявшие мокрые от пота рубахи, соответственно, их соперники. Из чего был сделан мяч, Мира не разобрала – он слишком быстро перемещался от одного игрока к другому, а воротами с каждой стороны служили двое ножен, воткнутых в землю параллельно друг другу на расстоянии примерно пяти-шести метров. К своему удивлению Мира заметила на плацу Фрейна Мазеля, который выступал в роли судьи и, судя по всему, получал от этого удовольствие.

Футбол в исполнении гвардии Эшвиля мало походил на тот футбол, который Валерий Сергеевич постоянно смотрел по телевизору: здешние игроки соблюдали, пожалуй, только одно основное правило – не касаться мяча рукой. Все другие правила нарушались постоянно, и в результате количество столкновений, падений и коротких рукопашных боев превышало, по мнению Миры, все разумные пределы. Но ни самих игроков, ни зрителей это не то что не смущало, а совсем даже наоборот, и чем грубее становился матч, тем восторженнее ревела толпа. Алекс как раз заканчивал объяснять Бернарду, что за безумие здесь творится, когда команда в рубашках, в которую входили Андрей с Романом, завладела мячом и пошла в атаку, быстро прерванную защитниками «голых торсов» и подоспевшего им на помощь нападающего. В итоге у ворот завязалась очередная потасовка, которую оглушительным свистом (и с применением грубой силы) прервал Мазель-старший. Когда футболисты, устроившие кучу-малу, нехотя поднялись с земли и друг с друга, то выяснилось, что у одного из игроков из команды Андрея повреждена нога. Даже сквозь шум зрителей Мира расслышала, как ругаются и сыплют проклятьями Андрей и его товарищи. Повернувшись к окружающей их толпе, Андрей стал искать глазами кого-нибудь, кем можно было бы заменить травмированного Эрика, и вдруг увидел Миру. Застыв на месте, он тряхнул головой, словно отгоняя наваждение, но она никуда не делась и продолжала стоять рядом с Алексом и Бернардом и слегка насмешливо улыбаться. Просияв, Жданов ринулся было к ней, но тут же опомнился, сообразив, что сейчас не время и не место для того, чтобы ее приветствовать, и в этот момент он заметил Воропаева.

– Сашка, – завопил Андрей так громко, что ближайшие к нему стражники даже вздрогнули, – давай к нам, будешь хавбеком вместо Эрика.

Мира была уверена, что Алекс откажется. Но тот, хотя и изумился этому предложению, но долго не раздумывал и, скинув с себя плащ и камзол, выбежал на поле.

– Должно быть, это и впрямь великая игра, раз ради нее Андрей и Алекс находят общий язык, – весело сказал на ухо Мире Бернард.

– Мужчины! – фыркнула в ответ Мира.

Со счетом 6:5 матч выиграла команда Андрея, Романа и Алекса.

* * *

Когда Андрей увидел в толпе Миру, он посчитал, что от всплеска адреналина в крови у него начались галлюцинации. Но нет, она действительно вернулась, и Андрей едва не кинулся к ней, забыв про все на свете, но вовремя одернул себя. А потом он заметил рядом с ней Сашку и неожиданно для себя позвал того в игру. Возможно, Андрей подсознательно решил, что Воропаев играет в футбол лучше местных жителей (хотя последний раз тот выходил на футбольное поле больше пяти лет назад), возможно, тут сыграло роль что-то другое, неведомое самому Жданову, но так или иначе, Сашка присоединился к его команде. Едва Мазель-старший дал сигнал о возобновлении игры, Андрей забыл обо всем, включая Миру, и сосредоточился на стоявшей перед ним задаче – выиграть любой ценой.

И у него это получилось: на последней минуте игры (приблизительно сто двадцать второй) Ромка прорвался к воротам противника и забил изящный гол, и Фрейн тут же объявил об окончании матча. Радостный Андрей вприпрыжку подбежал к Мире и, наплевав на все правила приличия – победителей не судят! – подхватил ее на руки, покружил и осторожно поставил на ноги. Однако поцеловать ее на публике он все же не решился, хотя об их с Мирой отношениях все знали еще до того, как они возникли, и даже убрал руки с ее талии.

– Мы выиграли! – гордо сказал запыхавшийся Андрей.

– Поздравляю, я за вас болела, – улыбнулась Мира.

– Я в этом не сомневался. Ты в порядке? Доехали нормально? Подожди, я сейчас мигом переоденусь, и ты мне все расскажешь.

– Нет, давай попозже. Мы так гнали лошадей, торопясь вернуться, что сейчас я ни на что не способна и больше всего хочу принять ванну и немного отдохнуть. Одна, – подчеркнула Мира, многозначительно глядя на Андрея, и устало потерла лицо. Она не соврала: обратный путь в Эшвиль действительно вымотал ее, и она не представляла, откуда в Алексе взялась энергия, чтобы играть в футбол вместо того, чтобы рухнуть на кровать и уснуть. – К тому же, твоя команда ждет тебя, чтобы отпраздновать победу.

Оглянувшись, Андрей убедился, что она права

– Хорошо, как скажешь. Тогда я зайду к тебе после ужина. Ты уже придешь в себя?

– Надеюсь, что да. Все, ступай, – Мира встала на цыпочки, чмокнула его в щеку и подтолкнула в сторону Романа, Алекса и остальных. – Увидимся вечером.

И она ушла, плотнее запахивая плащ – с каждым днем приближение зимы чувствовалось все сильнее и сильнее.

* * *

– Вот это я понимаю: культурный досуг, – довольно заявил Роман, плюхнувшись в кресло и охнув: мягкая мебель Гардии была вовсе не такой мягкой, как на Земле, а совсем даже наоборот. – А то ведь аборигены не имели никакого представления о прекрасном. Но мы несем свет в массы. Оле, оле, оле, оле!

Андрей с наслаждением потянулся.

– Истину глаголешь, друг мой, – согласился он с Романом. – Варвары.

Александр усмехнулся. В кои-то веки он придерживался той же точки зрения, что и Андрей. После окончания матча, пропустив по стакану сидра с командой, они втроем собрались в комнате Воропаева – спонтанно, под влиянием эмоций, – чтобы продолжить праздновать победу.

– Ага, сущие дикари. Но теперь у них есть мы, и скоро здесь начнут проходить чемпионаты Материка по футболу, зуб даю.

– Побереги зубы-то, тебе и так их скоро выбьет какой-нибудь ревнивый муж, – фыркнул Александр.

– Типун тебе на язык, – шикнул на него Малиновский. – И потом,  я не связываюсь с замужними, тут у них слишком уж неадекватные мужья…

– …которые почему-то страшно обижаются, если их жены им изменяют, но вместо того, чтобы выгнать супругу из дома, они идут разбираться с тем, кто наставил им рога, – закончил за Романа Андрей.

Роман сделал вид, что он ничего такого не слышал, и проигнорировал ухмылку Александра.

– Гардии еще долго будет не до футбола, Ромка, – вздохнул Андрей.

– На надоело, а? – поинтересовался Роман. – Постоянно размышлять о всякой гадости? Как говорила одна небезызвестная героиня, подумай об этом завтра, то есть когда война уже начнется. А сейчас лучше отдохнуть и повеселиться, пока есть такая возможность.

– Не получается, – Андрей налил себе стакан вина. – Мне пока что думается только о том, как нам победить и остаться при этом в живых. Это, знаешь ли, проблема, которая волнует меня уже много месяцев. И, если ты помнишь, когда-то она волновала и тебя.

– Волновала. Но все, что могли, мы сделали. Эклхаст ясно сказал: разрабатывать план войны мы будем на большом совете. Так чего рыпаться раньше времени?

– Блажен, кто верует, – язвительно произнес Александр.

– Это ты к чему? – удивился Андрей.

– Ты когда-нибудь присутствовал на многосторонних переговорах? На совете будет то же самое, уверю тебя. Союзников, конечно, объединяет общая цель, но каждый будет продвигать идеи, которые принесут пользу в первую очередь ему самому. Лебедь, рак и щука, классический вариант. Эклхаст умный мужик, и у него есть козыри в рукаве, но переломить человеческую натуру ему не под силу. Если бы речь шла о двух–трех союзниках, ему без труда удалось бы уговорить их плясать под его дудку, склониться к его точке зрения. Но с шестнадцатью богатыми и знатными веьможами, каждый из которых привык сам распоряжаться своими деньгами и людьми, – вряд ли. И поэтому когда дело дойдет до принятия единого плана действий, начнется свара.

– Да, пожалуй, – неохотно признал Андрей. Лидером по натуре Александр не был, но в подковерных интригах разбирался отменно, чему немало способствовала работа в министерстве. – И что ты предлагаешь, макиавелли?

– Прежде всего, я хочу прояснить один вопрос: мы доверяем Эклхасту?

– Постольку поскольку.

– Будем считать, что условно доверяем. Тогда нам нужно придумать свой собственный план.

– Конечно, это же такие пустяки! Во-первых, мы в этом ни черта не разбираемся. Во-вторых, а смысл?

– Малиновский, я давно подозревал, что мозги у тебя сосредоточены не там, где у большинства людей, но сейчас окончательно в этом убедился, – раздраженно ответил Александр. – Объясняю: с одной стороны, мы – ключевые фигуры пророчества, что гарантирует, что нас по меньшей мере выслушают и, вероятно, даже поддержат, поэтому наш план должен был адекватным и действенным. С другой стороны, мы для союзников – темные лошадки, фактически, никто, они не знаю, чего от нас ждать, и могут послать нас куда подальше. Но это тоже будет нам на руку.

– Каким образом?

– И ты еще руководил «Зималетто»… Смотрите, в данных обстоятельствах нереально придумать шестнадцать различных схем ведения войны, их наверняка будет не больше пяти, что означает появление коалиций, в которые войдут союзники, придерживающиеся одинаковых мнений. Сначала они до хрипоты будут спорить, чьи идеи лучше, а потом, когда так и не смогут договориться, осознают, что надо принять либо план самой нейтральной партии, которой в этом случае выступим мы, – но нас они уже отвергли; либо же Эклхаста, как человека, который все это затеял. Что нам и надо.

– Круто, – восхищенно сказал Роман.

– Да не то слово. Построить столько предположений на пустом месте… – проворчал Андрей. – Сашка, ты в глаза не видел этих людей и понятия не имеешь, что они собой представляют, так что все, что ты тут нам так убедительно расписал, может и не сбыться.

– Жданов, еще раз для особо одаренных повторяю: человеческую натуру не изменить, а она везде одинаковая, что здесь, что на Земле. Детали я предсказывать не берусь, но в том, что в общем и целом все будет так, как я предполагаю, я уверен.

– Ладно, допустим, все примерно так и случится. Каков именно будет наш план?

– А вот это уже ваша забота, вы же у нас военные. Мое дело – политика и магия, ваше – тактика, стратегия и все в том же духе. Вперед.

– Да пожалуйста, – несколько запальчиво сказал Роман.

– Так, – устало потер лицо Андрей, – давайте абстрагируемся от нашей конкретной ситуации. Как вообще свергают королей?

– Выстрелом «Авроры», – быстро отозвался Роман.

– Малина!

– Что? Я, между прочим, серьезно. Варианта два: или революция, или заговор. Революция отпадает, а заговор мы и так уже организовали, осталось только довести его до победного конца.

– Заговор заговору рознь… – Андрей задумался. – Что у нас там было в царской России? Князь Иван, царевич Алексей… Это нам не подходит, они плохо кончили. Что еще? Дворцовые перевороты. Тоже нет, королевскую гвардию Гардии мы никак не перетянем на нашу сторону: они заколдованы или запуганы, да и мы не подберемся так близко к королю. Что еще?

– Еще были Стенька Разин и Емельян Пугачев, – подсказал Роман, просто так, без всякой задней мысли, мысленно перебирая все бунты, которые он изучал когда-то по истории.

Некоторое время Андрей молча смотрел на друга, а потом широко улыбнулся.

– Точно! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул Жданов. – То, что нужно?

– При чем тут Разин и Пугачев? – заинтересовался Александр.

– При том же, при чем и окраины, – возбужденно сказал Андрей и, встав с кресла, принялся мерить шагами комнату. – Пугачев, Разин, Лжедмитрий – все они начинали свои выступления на окраинах страны. Ну, хорошо, не совсем на окраинах, но все же подальше от столицы. Для нас это идеальная тактика. Что, неужели не понимаете? – спросил Андрей, увидев недоуменные лица Ромки и Сашки. – Это же элементарно. У недостаточно солдат, чтобы пытаться сражаться с королевской армией лоб в лоб, и, как правильно заметил Эклхаст, мы вынуждены будем хитрить и ловчить, чтобы победить. Divide et impera, разделяй и властвуй, универсальный принцип и великолепное решение для нас. Часть наших сил отправляется в какой-нибудь максимально удаленный от столицы приграничный район и рассредоточивается по нему, солдаты временно селятся в различных деревнях и городках. Они пускают слух, что появился предсказанный королем Генрихом избавитель. В смысле, тот, кто снимет проклятье со страны. Ты, Сашка, конечно, туда ни ногой, тобой рисковать нельзя, да и Эклахаст нам этого не позволит, но назначить кого-нибудь «спасителем отечества» – не проблема. Так вот, этот самый избавитель старается завербовать как можно больше местных жителей, пока к нему, под видом поверивших в него крестьян и ремесленников, медленно подтягиваются ранее осевшие в этой местности наши люди. Разумеется, о волнениях на границе узнает король и посылает туда свои войска. Но, думаю, немногочисленные, так, пару отрядов, утихомирить обнаглевшее население. Первую волну, так сказать. И нашей задачей будет наголо разбить эту первую волну во что бы то ни стало, причем без применения пороха, – Андрей замолк, ожидая от Романа и Сашки вопросов, которые не замедлили последовать.

– На кой черт?

– Элементарно, Ватсон. Когда королю доложат, что его войска разгромлены, а восстание не только не подавлено в зародыше, но, напротив, растет и ширится, он отправит на его усмирение еще больше сил. Вторую волну. И тогда на сцену выйдет порох, с помощью которая вторая волна будет уничтожена. Ну а пока внимание короля будет приковано к беспорядкам на границе, наши основные войска совершат марш-бросок на Аквилон и попробуют его захватить. Но даже если у них это не получится, они, по крайней мере, значительно продвинутся вперед, а потом к ним присоединятся остатки наших приграничных сил. Таким образом, мы ослабим королевскую армию, получим фору и создадим себе плацдарм для атаки.

 

– Это… это… – на этот раз Роман даже не нашелся, что сказать.

– Умнó, – озвучил его мысли Александр. – Но весьма рискованно и ненадежно. Что, если Уильям поверит в появление предсказанного пророчеством будущего короля настолько, что твоя «первая волна» окажется цунами?

– Тогда мы применим порох чуть раньше, только и всего. Минное поле с дистанционным магическим управлением будет весьма кстати. Они даже не успеют понять, что случилось.

Воропаев поморщился.

– Хочешь устроить кровавую бойню?

– Иначе ее устроят нам, – сухо отозвался Андрей.

– Что, если вместо всей своей конницы и рати, король пошлет наемных убийц, чтобы разобраться с соперником «без шума, без пыли»? Без лидера ни один мятеж долго не протянет.

– Значит, тому, кто будет играть предсказанного короля, придется быть очень и очень осторожным и постоянно держать при себе телохранителей. Еще вопросы?

– Да, у меня, – откликнулся Роман. – Только не вопросы, а так, штрихи к портрету. Положим, союзники настолько нами впечатлятся, что примут этот план – а он действительно хорош. С учетом его специфики, то есть использования пороха, кто-то из нас обязательно должен будет отправиться на границу, чтобы все проконтролировать, причем лучшего всего в качестве того самого «спасителя отечества».  А поскольку план твой, то козлом отпущения назначат тебя, как пить дать, так что морально готовься, вдруг с нами и впрямь согласятся. Это раз. И я предлагаю не рассказывать ничего Эклхасту до самого совета. Это два.

– Обоснуй, – бросил Александр, делая глоток вина.

– Во-первых, он с нами не слишком-то откровенничает: откуда ждет подмоги – не открывает, своими планами не делится, и вообще за людей нас не считает. Он не верит, будто мы можем придумать что-то дельное в отношении тактики и стратегии этой войны. Во-вторых, он наш план не одобрит и на совете не даст нам и рта раскрыть. «Кровавую бойню», как ты, Сашка, выразился, Эклхаст ни за что не санкционирует – это не в его моральных принципах.

Андрей покачал головой.

– Эклхаст нас живьем сожрет, если мы без его ведома выступим с этим на совете. К тому же, мы можем что-то упускать, а у него больше опыта и знаний.

– Ты не поверишь, – понизив голос, заговорщическим тоном сказал Роман, наклонившись к сидевшему напротив Андрею, – но я знаю кое-кого, у кого опыта и знаний – ненамного меньше, чем у Эклхаста.

Сообразив, кого имеет в виду Роман, Андрей нервно взъерошил волосы и едва удержался, чтобы не застонать.

– Она никогда на это не пойдет.

– Жданчик, в отношении Твоего Высочества ты на редкость необъективен, – весело заметил Роман. – Согласится, наверняка согласится. Ее здравый смысл всегда одерживает верх над чувствами.

– Так, стоп, – не дал высказаться уже открывшему рот Андрею Александр, – хотите спорить насчет душевной организации Миры – пожалуйста, но только не в моей комнате. А еще лучше – вообще не спорить, а прямо с ней поговорить.

– Точно. Именно так мы и сделаем, причем все вместе. Но попозже, потому что сейчас лично я собираюсь пойти вымыться, переодеться, поесть и хотя бы пару часов вздремнуть – ты не забыл, что нам ночью в караул?

Только после этих слов Андрей вдруг почувствовал, как от него разит потом и как он голоден. И как у него болят голень, в которую его ударил Эрскин из команды соперника, и плечо, в которое случайно врезался Михел, игравший в одной команде со Ждановым.

– Я «за», – поддержал Романа Александр. – Тем более что в данную минуту она вряд ли открыта для конструктивного диалога.

– Это почему?

По ухмылке Воропаева Андрей понял, что ответ ему не понравится.

– Да потому что ты познакомил этот мир с очередным продуктом нашей цивилизации, несмотря на настойчивые просьбы Миры этого не делать. Это, конечно, не порох, и лезть в бутылку как в прошлый раз она не станет, но пока на ее расположение я бы не рассчитывал.

– Она за нас болела и не сказала ни слова против.

– Она принцесса и не устраивает публичных скандалов.

– О боже, – застонал-таки Андрей. – Малина, я тебя убью?

– А я-то тут при чем? – возмутился Роман.

– Это все твои идеи! И порох, и футбол!

И тут Малиновский заржал, громко и обидно.

– Жданчик, Твое Высочество плохо на тебя влияет, у тебя появляются странные мысли, – сквозь смех сказал он. – Как будто я тебя заставлял или на аркане тащил. Расслабься, друг, футбол – это ерунда по сравнению с мировой революцией.

– Ссориться идите куда-нибудь в другое место. Да и вообще, валите-ка отсюда, – устало сказал Александр. – Я и так несколько дней в седле провел, а тут еще вы со своим футболом. Так что я – спать. С Мирой завтра все обсудим, на свежую голову.

– Разумно, так и поступим, – постановил Роман, не обращая внимания на недовольного Андрея, который даже приблизительно не представлял реакцию Миры на их очередное «новаторство» и при этом не мог не зайти к ней сегодня, а потому судорожно прикидывал, как будет оправдываться и надо ли в принципе это делать, ведь в футболе для здешней цивилизации нет ничего опасного.

Роман и Андрей ушли к себе – к вящей радости Воропаева, который хотя и перестал относиться к Жданову как к врагу, но долго выносить его присутствие на своей территории все же не мог, – а Александр, оставшись один, подумал, что нельзя не отдать своему несостоявшемуся зятю[1]: план, придуманный им и впрямь был хорош, во всяком случае, в теории и на взгляд не разбирающегося в военной тактике Алекса. Правда, для его удачного воплощения на практике, если оно возможно, требовалась помощь профессионалов в военном деле и магов, но это уже другой вопрос. Главное, что теперь будущее представлялось Александру гораздо более определенным чем прежде, даже несмотря на то, что план Андрея, вероятно, и не примут… Впрочем, так говорила Воропаеву логика, а вот интуиция, та самая, которая почти напрочь отсутствовала у Миры, нашептывала, что у Жданова есть реальный шанс претворить в жизнь свой очередной безумный «прожект». И, принимая во внимание везучесть Андрея, у него все могло получиться.

* * *

Андрей давно уже перестал стучать в дверь, заходя к Мире. Не сделал он этого и сейчас, вызвав тем самым неодобрительный взгляд Шелли, которая складывала в сундук отрезы ткани, купленные Мирой в Брикберри. Впрочем, Андрей нравился Шелли, и поэтому ее неодобрение никогда не длилось дольше пары минут. Мира устроилась в кресле у окна, поджав под себя ноги, улыбнулась Андрею и сказала своей камеристке:

– Спасибо, Шелли. На этом все, ты свободна.

– Да, госпожа, – Шелли сделала реверанс, лукаво на него взглянула и покинула комнату.

– Как ты? – спросил Андрей, присел на корточки перед креслом Миры и взял ее руку, лежавшую на подлокотнике, в свою. Другую руку Мира опустила ему на голову и принялась ласково перебирать волосы, отчего Андрей почти что замурлыкал как кот.

– Жива. Но… я вдруг поняла, что становлюсь слишком старой для такого рода путешествий. Три дня в седле – и я уже ощущаю себя развалиной, хотя когда-то я с легкостью переносила и более долгие поездки.

– Если ты старая, то я тогда дряхлый старик, – хмыкнул Андрей. – Ты просто засиделась в Эшвиле, а до этого тебя испортили такое благо земной цивилизации, как общественный транспорт.

– Может быть, может быть. Но, увы, я все же не молодею. Мы добрались до Брикберри без происшествий, – резко сменила она тему, – и, думаю, Кира, Камилла и остальные спокойно доедут до Валендейла. У них слишком много охраны, чтобы кто-то посмел на них напасть.

– Хорошо. Ты очень злишься?

– На что? – не поняла Мира.

– На нас… на меня. За футбол.

– Уже нет. В свете сложившейся ситуации, полагаю, футбол не принесет много вреда моему миру… по крайней мере сейчас. Но если агрессивные футбольные фанаты начнут разносить города после проигрыша любимой команды, виноваты будете вы с Романом, – предупредила она шутливо, сознавая, что к тому времени, как Материке дело дойдет до чего-то подобного, никого из них – ни Андрея, ни Романа, ни самой Миры – уже не будет в живых.

– Зато мы, как прародители этой гениальной игры, станем самыми известными людьми Материка.

– Как это обычно бывает, ваши имена забудутся, останется только народная игра футбол, – усмехнулась Мира и встала с кресла, чем не преминул воспользоваться Андрей, чтобы притянуть ее к себе и поцеловать.

– Черт, как некстати, что я сегодня ночью в карауле, – с досадой сказал он через некоторое время и тут же вернулся к прерванному занятию, продолжив покрывать поцелуями ее шею и плечо и медленно, но верно спускаясь к груди.

– Угу, – пробормотала Мира, выгибаясь навстречу его губам, – удивляясь, как незаметно они передислоцировались на постель. – Тебе пора идти, – задыхаясь, сказала она минут через десять.

– Угу, – невнятно отозвался Андрей, не делая ни малейшей попытки отстраниться от нее.

– Андрей, я серьезно.

– Угу.

– Андрей! – Мира, запустившая пальцы в волосы Андрея, с трудом подняла его голову от своего живота, который он увлеченно целовал. – Тебе пора.

– Джерона нет, так что я могу немного опоздать, – легкомысленно сказал он, пытаясь снова опустить голову, но Мира не позволила ему это сделать.

– Не забывай, что Джерон лишь эрц-капитан замковой стражи, а капитан – Фрейн, и если ты сейчас опоздаешь, то потом  весь месяц каждый день будешь ходить в ночные дозоры – Фрейн тебе это легко устроит.

– Ладно, ладно, – проворчал Андрей, которого вовсе не устраивала перспектива на протяжении целого месяца не провести не одной ночи с Мирой. Он нехотя встал с кровати, поцеловал ее напоследок и собрался было отправляться на службу, но вдруг вспомнил, о чем он разговаривал ранее с Романом и Александром, и спросил: – Какие у тебя на завтра планы?

Мира слегка нахмурилась и села на постели.

– Никаких. Точнее, как обычно: урок с Алексом, урок с Альбертом, прогулка… А что?

– Да так, ничего, просто нам надо с тобой кое-что обсудить.

– Нам?

– Мне, Ромке и Сашке.

– Мне уже заранее страшно, – вздохнула Мира, подошла к Андрею и, обняв его, прошептала ему на ухо. – Завтра после обеда. И предупреждаю сразу: никаких пистолетов и баллистических ракет.

– Ничего такого, обещаю, - рассмеялся Андрей и, чмокнув ее в макушку, ушел.

Мира с нежностью посмотрела ему вслед и подумала о том, что не зря она решилась на отношения с Андреем: пока что, несмотря ни на что, они приносили ей гораздо больше радости, чем огорчения. Правда, это означало, что ее сердце наверняка будет разбито, когда он вернется на Землю, но об этом она будет волноваться и переживать потом.

* * *

Когда Мира выслушала план Андрея и сказала, утвердительно кивнув: «Это может сработать», Роман пожалел, что не поспорил со Ждановым, ведь он с самого начала был уверен, что Ее Высочество согласится на этот план.

– Так ты одобряешь? – изумился Андрей.

– «Одобряю», пожалуй, неверное слово, – прикрыв глаза, сказала Мира. – Я полагаю, что эта схема может помочь нам достичь поставленных целей: оттянуть часть королевской армии подальше от центра и от столицы, чтобы у нас появилось пространство для маневра, и постараться уничтожить как можно больше сил противника. Мне **не** нравится идея заманить в ловушку королевских солдат и устроить бойню. Я **не** одобряю подобные методы ведения войны. Но я понимаю, что это наш шанс на победу, возможно, единственный, и я поддерживаю этот план. Я также считаю, что Алекс прав в отношении того, как может пройти совет, а Роман – в том, что не следует до него говорить на эту тему с Эклхастом. И если он или кто-то из союзников предложит лучший вариант действий, я с радостью его приму. Что? – спросила она, заметив удивленный взгляд Андрея.

– Я был убежден, что ты не позволишь нам озвучить это на совете, – честно признался Андрей.

– Через пару лет после того, как мой брат взошел на престол, он казнил графа Марсдена, который организовал против него заговор, – с тяжелым вздохом сказала Мира. – Кстати, скорее всего, наш наэрийский Марсден был в родстве со здешним бароном Марсденом, другом и союзником Эклхаста, но это так, к слову. Так вот, брату было тяжело принять это решение, и я была одной из тех, кто считал, что эта казнь нужна, оправдывал ее и приводил многочисленные аргументы «за» нее. На самом деле, можно было лишить графа титула и земель и посадить в тюрьму до конца его дней,  казнь была не столь уж обязательна. Но стране требовалось продемонстрировать, что у молодого короля твердая рука и несгибаемая воля, и нам это удалось. Я не горжусь этим, но и не стыжусь – в то время это было необходимо, как в нашей теперешней ситуации нам необходимо выиграть грядущую войну, и если у нас не будет другого выхода, – а я его не вижу, – я пойду на кровавую резню. И не только. Чего я не приемлю, так это убийство невинных, мирных жителей. Что до солдат… «На войне, как на войне» – так говорят на Земле, а у нас так действуют. И как бы мы все к этому ни относились, нам, увы, придется с этим смириться, – закончила она невыразительным голосом, и все трое мужчин поняли, что хотя она и старалась казаться равнодушной и рациональной, ей была противна мысль о том, что им придется совершить, для того, чтобы добиться своего. Как, впрочем, и им.

Роман молча протянул Мире руку, которую принцесса крепко пожала. Андрей тут же положил на их соединенные в рукопожатии руки свою ладонь и, после секундного колебания, Александр последовал его примеру. У них у всех хватало разногласий, но в одном они были единодушны – только что они все для себя окончательно решили, и будут отстаивать это решение до конца, что бы не случилось.

Роман собирался было пошутить по поводу того, как смешно они выглядят, подражая бесстрашным героям дешевого боевика, но почему-то передумал.

* * *

Разговор с Андреем, Романом и Алексом дал Мире пищу для размышлений, и, зная, что Альберт увлекается историей, о том, что ее заинтересовало – как проходит официальная процедура коронации короля Гардии, – Мира, во время их очередной прогулки по парку, решила спросить именно у него.

– Вас устроит краткий рассказ или выдержите подробный? – с легкой улыбкой поинтересовался Альберт.

– Подробный, пожалуйста.

– Хорошо. Коронация, прошедшая по всем правилам, будет иметь законную силу, только если прежний король уже официально не имеет власти. Это возможно при трех обстоятельствах: если он умер, если отрекся от престола или если его отлучили от власти. Но последнее сложно осуществить, к этой процедуре не прибегали уже многовеков, хотя ее никто отменял. Черное десятилетие, последовавшее за уходом Древних, было полно хаоса и неразберихи, и каким-то образом правящая династия Гардии времен Древних прервалась. Сохранилось мало свидетельств о том, что происходило в стране в те годы… достоверных свидетельств, но насколько нам удалось понять, поначалу страной руководила группа наиболее могущественных и богатых аристократов, но, кажется, их совместное правление было не слишком эффективным, и они выбрали из своего круга нового короля Гардии, Генриха I. Однако при этом они законодательно постановили, что если тот не будет справляться со своими обязанностями, если он окажется плохим королем, то Королевский совет – так называли себя эти аристократы – может своим единогласным решением отлучить его от власти. Правление Генриха I у Совета никаких нареканий, к тому же у него были хорошие отношения с его членами. А вот преемник Генриха I, его сын, памятуя о том, что Совет может лишить его трона, сделал все, чтобы минимизировать эту угрозу: часть членов Совета он отправил в опалу, часть – рассорил, чтобы они никогда не достигли согласия ни по одному вопросу, включая отставку короля. После того, как он умер, мало кто помнил о том, что мог, а чего не мог Совет, тем более что его потомки – а членство передавалось, да и до сих пор передается по наследству – были разбросаны по всей стране и почти не появлялись при дворе. Но несмотря ни на что, Совет не был расформирован, у короля просто не было таких полномочий, и даже если бы он издал такой указ, он был бы незаконным. Более того, это дало бы повод Совету сместить короля, и, подозреваю, ради этого члены Совета собрались бы вопреки всем противоречиям и трудностям. Так что в настоящее время теоретически можно прибегнуть к этому способу, чтобы отобрать трон у действующего короля, но на практике это почти нереально.

Устроить самоотречение короля гораздо проще, неважно, добровольно он пойдет на это или под принуждением, ему достаточно произнести ритуальную фразу в присутствии свидетелей, и все.

Что до коронации, то тут все сложнее. В то же Черное десятилетие в Гардии был сформирован первый и единственный не магический орден королевства, тогда еще безымянный, чьей главной задачей было сохранить обычаи и традиции страны и ее историю. Первым настоятелем Ордена стал один из членов Королевского совета, Ансельм Эберли, в честь которого Орден потом назвали Орден Ансельма Молчаливого, и на плечи которого легло проведение коронаций, свадеб и похорон в королевской семье и тому подобные вещи. Глава Ордена также следит за порядком престолонаследия, а в архивах Ордена хранятся генеалогические древа всех аристократических семей страны. Коронация признается проведенной в законном порядке, если ее проводил настоятель Ордена с соблюдения всех ритуалов. Боюсь, я не могу сейчас в деталях  описать всю церемонию, могу только сказать, что она занимает около часа и на ней королю должны надеть парадную корону гардийского королевского дома.

– Подождите, но если Орден Ансельма ведал порядком престолонаследия, то как его глава мог короновать Фредерика, а потом и Мартина, и Фрэнка, они ведь были узурпаторами?

– И при этом – наследниками ими же убитого Генриха. Когда Фредерик заявил о своих претензиях на трон, никто из прочих законных наследников не оспорил его притязания, и главе Ордена Ансельма ничего не оставалось, кроме как короновать того из принцев, который пожелал быть королем. То же было и с Мартином, и с Фрэнком.

– Ясно. А известно, где сейчас находятся потомки тех, кто входил когда-то в Королевский совет?

– Если и известно, то только ограниченному кругу людей, связанных с королем. Я вообще не уверен в том, что они еще остались, с Черного десятилетия минуло слишком много веков.

– Понятно… – некоторое время Мира размышляла обо всем, что услышала от Альберта, а потом спросила: – Альберт, а вы можете показать мне все, что есть в Эшвиле по Королевскому совету и порядку престолонаследия? В частности, меня интересуют все документы, связанные с основанием совета и его полномочиями.

– Конечно. Когда-то меня очень интересовала эта тема, и у меня есть копии материалов по ней, оригиналы которых хранятся королевском архиве… Титул принца гарантирует некоторые привилегии.

– Спасибо, я буду очень признательна. Да, и еще: вероятно, мне еще придется попросить вас о помощи, и это станет более сложной задачей, чем сейчас, но в этом я смогу рассчитывать только на вас.

– Я сделаю, все что, в моих силах, – торжественно пообещал Альберт. – И даже больше, если понадобится.

– Не сомневаюсь, – широко улыбнулась Мира, в который раз убеждаясь, что Альберт – милый и отзывчивый юноша.

* * *

На следующий день после этого разговора Миры и Альберта уехал домой Бернард. А вечером того же дня выпал первый снег, к утру укрывший Эшвиль толстым белым покрывалом, которое приглушало все звуки и превратило замок и Эшвиль-лог в тихое сонное царство. Зима вступила в свои права – впервые за тридцать лет в декабре, как ей и положено.

* * *

Валендейл – главная резиденция Ордена Виктории Милосердной располагалась на самом высоком холме Гардии – Дейлоре, по соседству с которым возвышались два других холма – Миш и Трезнор. Эти три холма образовывали так называемый Дейлорский треугольник, в центре которого лежала долина Рамени, чьи жители находились под покровительством Ордена.

Изящный четырехбашенный замок, один из красивейших в стране, магически был защищен не хуже королевского и мог выдержать и яростный штурм, и длительную осаду. Впрочем, у Ордена никогда не было врагов, желающих пойти на такое, и не столько потому что в него входили сильные маги и волшебники, сколько по той простой причине, что Орден никогда не занимался политикой.

Добраться до Валендейла на лошадях или в карете можно было по одному единственному пологому склону, остальные были чересчур отвесными. Когда-то в Гардии было весьма популярно строить замки на различных возвышенностях, пока не выяснилось, что никакое, даже самое стратегически выгодное, месторасположение не поможет, если на замок нападут боевые маги, а иметь своих сильных дáров для охраны было не по карману многим владельцам замков.

Разглядывая из окна кареты Валендейл, Кира пыталась примириться с мыслью о том, что на ближайшие несколько месяцев обитель  Ордена станет ее домом. Расставаться с Эшвилем и его обитателями было неожиданно тяжело – Кира к ним не только привыкла, но и привязалась, к тому же у нее было неспокойно на сердце из-за брата: как он там без нее? Но Кира уже усвоила, что в ее положении делать то, необходимо, а не то, что хочется, – залог выживания. И потому она будет жить в Валендейле столько, сколько потребуется. Кроме того, Кира сознавала, что пребывание здесь может много ей дать в плане познания и развития своих магических способностей.

Элегантный, если это слово вообще применимо к зданию, замок со стрельчатыми окнами и строгими линями был полной противоположностью массивному и громоздкому Эшвилю, и Кире вдруг стало интересно, как выглядит родовое гнездо Бернарда. Возможно, когда-нибудь ей удастся это выяснить. За Бернарда Кира волновалась не меньше, чем за Сашку, если не больше. Последний, по крайней мере, в ближайшее время не покинет пределы Эшвиля, и за ним будут присматривать – и Мира, и Эклхаст, и многие другие, а вот Бернард вскоре отправится в очередную опасную поездку, и его в любой момент могут ранить или убить. Эта перспектива приводила Киру в отчаяние. Забавно, что всех самых важных мужчин в жизни Киры, таких разных и непохожих друг на друга, включая Сашку и Андрея, объединяло одно: они были чертовски упрямы и шли к своей цели, сметая на своем пути все преграды, напролом. И удивительно, как быстро  и незаметно Бернард перешел из разряда «случайный знакомый» в категорию «близкий человек», быстро миновав стадию «просто любовник». Это было тем более странно, учитывая историю отношений Киры с Андреем, и глупо – с Бернардом у Киры не было будущего. Но Кира решила, что пусть все идет, как идет, и будь что будет.

Карета преодолела крутой подъем и остановилась у высоких кованых ажурных необыкновенной красоты ворот.

– Этим воротам более трехсот лет, – заметив восхищение в глазах Киры, сказала Камилла, выходя из кареты. – Согласно легенде, ее лично выковал племянник Виктории Милосердной, принц Иллийский, искусный в кузнечном деле, в благодарность за спасение его и всей его семьи. Когда их устанавливали, Виктория сказала: «Пока будут стоять эти ворота, будет стоять и Валендейл, гордый, неприступный и непобедимый». При этом на ворота не было наложено ни единого заклинания. К счастью, нам пока еще ни разу не представился случай проверить, верны ли слова Виктории. Идем, я познакомлю тебя с настоятельницей, если она хорошо себя чувствует и в состоянии принимать гостей.

Но в тот день с главой Ордена Кира так и не встретилась, как, впрочем, ни на следующий день, ни через день. Савиния Эррит, настоятельница Ордена Виктории Милосердной, была уже очень стара и немощна, но освободить ее от занимаемого поста могло либо ее добровольное отречение, либо смерть. Уходить Савиния не желала, а точнее – не думала об этом, ведь у нее имелась толковая и преданная Ордену помощница. Камилла уже больше десяти лет фактически руководила Орденом, и настоятельницу это более чем устраивало.

После несостоявшейся аудиенции у Савинии Камилла, которую ждали дела, перепоручила Киру заботам одной из сестер Ордена, Джейне, и ретировалась в свой кабинет.

Основной задачей Ордена была помощь людям, и несмотря на то, что он в специализировался в основном на лечении, это было не единственным, чем он занимался. По большей части в Орден входили незамужние или овдовевшие женщины, однако никаких препятствий для вступления в него мужчин или замужних дам не было. Но так уж сложилось. Отчасти это объяснялось тем, что связанные семейными узами люди не могли отдать всех себя бескорыстному служению обществу. А оно процентов на семьдесят действительно было бескорыстным – Орден не брал плату за врачевание, но его члены никогда не отказывались от денег или иных материальных ценностей, если их пациентам хотелось отблагодарить своих докторов, которые часть этого вознаграждения отдавали в казну Ордену. Помимо этого у Ордена были и другие источники доходов, например, щедрые пожертвования, а также выручка от продажи различных амулетов и талисманов и от оказания некоторых услуг, не связанных с врачебной деятельностью.

Кроме Валендейла у Ордена имелось еще две крупных резиденции – Алистар, стоявший на берегу Белого озера, и Гринвилль, расположенный недалеко от Карáды, второй столицы Гардии, и несколько мелких, разбросанных по всей стране.

– Вот, отныне это ваша комната, – сказала Кире Джейна, приведшая ее в один из коридоров Западного крыла замка. – Ваша соседка сейчас работает в саду, и, полагаю, вы увидите ее через несколько часов. Уверена, она вам понравится, Кристи очень милая девушка, – Джейна слегка улыбнулась. – Завтракаем мы с восьми до половины девятого, обед – в два, ужин – в семь. Обо всем остальном вам расскажет госпожа Камилла. Добро пожаловать в Валендейл.

«Чувствуйте себя как дома, но не забывайте, что вы в гостях», – мысленно добавила Кира.

 **Интермедия – 17**

– Смотри, нравится? – спросила вбежавшая в комнату Александры Ивон, чем немало удивила сестру, которая привыкла, что ее двойняшка никогда не встает так рано.

Сидевшая за туалетным столиком Лекси, повернулась к Иви. Та держала в руках бархатную подушечку, на которой лежали два гребня и сеточка для волос; и то и другое было украшено рубинами и желтыми топазами. Эти ажурные костяные гребни, покрытые золотом и инкрустированные драгоценными камнями, были, пожалуй, самими изящными вещицами, которые Александра когда-либо видела. А у сеточки был весьма необычный и оригинальный узор.

– Они восхитительны, – ответила Лекси, беря один из гребней. – Но, честно говоря, я боюсь, что они не очень хорошо будут смотреться в твоих волосах.

– Конечно нет. Они не для меня, а для Миры, у нее скоро День рождения.

– Для Миры? Но… Иви, милая, Миры нет, – осторожно сказала Александра, с сочувствием глядя на сестру.

– Я знаю, я еще не сошла с ума, – фыркнула Ивон. – Но пока мне не предоставят убедительные доказательства того, что она погибла, я буду верить, что она жива, и мне все равно, что вы все – ты, Морган, Ник и Тони – считаете. А значит, я буду дарить ей подарки на День рождения, потому что лично мне, вернувшись домой после длительного отсутствия, было бы обидно обнаружить, что семья забыла про все мои Дни рождения и что мне никто ничего не подарил.

– Я… – растерявшаяся Александра даже не нашла сразу, что ответить, и после недолгих раздумий сказала: – Наверное, ты права, мне тоже было бы обидно. Вот что, я сейчас оденусь и поеду в город – искать Мире подарок. Составишь мне компанию?

– С удовольствием, – улыбнулась Ивон. – Кстати, я слышала, наш дорогой родственник из Шенгара оказывает тебе повышенное внимание.

Лекси покраснела.

– Он лишь мил и обходителен, как и полагается джентльмену.

– Конечно, конечно. Уверена, Морган даст свое согласие на ваш брак.

– Иви! Ну какой брак? Мы просто друзья, нам интересно общаться друг с другом, и, к тому же, Ричард очень стеснительный и никогда не позволит себе никаких вольностей.

– И это тебя огорчает, да?

– Иви!

– Ну что «Иви», что «Иви». Я серьезно: вы будете чудесной парой. Он, правда, не король и не наследный принц, но зато хороший человек, даже я это поняла, причем с первого взгляда.

– Думаешь? – с надеждой спросила Лекси.

– Угу. Помяни мое слово, он скоро пойдет к Моргану просить твоей руки.

– Если он не спросит прежде моего согласия, я откажусь, – твердо сказала Александра. – Мне не нужен муж, который не считается с моим мнением.

– Правильно, – кивнула Ивон. – Все собирайся быстрее, я вчера видела в лавке мастера Эргиля красивейшие серьги, может, их еще не успел никто купить.

– Оно подойдут Мире?

– На мой взгляд – да.

– Тогда я буду готова через минуту.

Александра позвала фрейлин, а Ивон отнесла гребни и сетку обратно в свою комнату. Иви, давно уже помирившаяся с сестрой, сказала той правду: она верила, что Мира еще вернется. Может, это был самообман, но так Ивон легче жилось, в отличие от Моргана и Ника, которые по-прежнему скорбели по старшей принцессе Наэрии.

 

 

 

 

* * *

[1] На всякий случай, для тех, кто, как и я, путается в родстве: посмотреть полную информацию кто кому приходится, можно, например, здесь: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Родство


	20. Глава 19. Предгрозовая тишина

**Глава 19. Предгрозовая тишина**

Два месяца, прошедшие с момента отъезда из Эшвиля Киры и Бернарда, запомнились Андрею изнурительными тренировками, долгими зимними холодными вечерами, которые он просиживал в библиотеке, и временем, проведенным с Мирой. Тренировки, надо заметить, были добровольными: до начала боевых действий, Андрею нужно было прийти в _очень хорошую_ форму. Все имеющиеся в библиотеке книги по тактике и стратегии, а также по истории, описывающие различные сражения, он прочитал по два–три раза. Ну а с Мирой Андрей виделся не так часто, как ему хотелось, но все же чаще, чем он ожидал – в связи с увеличением численности гарнизона Эшвиля, стражники дежурили реже, чем прежде. В общем и целом эти два месяца прошли не так уж и плохо, хотя томительное ожидание грядущего совета и того, что будет после него, – войны, если, конечно, до нее дойдет дело, определенно не улучшало Андрею настроение. По словам Миры, существовала вероятность, хотя и весьма призрачная, что им удастся посадить Сашку на трон без излишнего кровопролития, но ни сама Мира, ни Андрей с Романом в это не верили. На чем основывались ее предположения о мирном исходе всей этой истории Мира не говорила, ссылаясь на то, что ей еще надо кое-что уточнить и проверить.

Жизнь в зимнем Эшвиле, тихом и сонном, укутанном в толстое снежное покрывало, начала казаться по натуре деятельному Андрею одним сплошным днем сурка. Его, привыкшего уже к Материку и Гардии и освоившегося в Эшвиле, больше не удовлетворяла роль простого стражника, чья обязанности, к тому же, были сокращены. Джерон, чтобы не возбуждать подозрений, вынужден был распределить обязанности ста пятидесяти с лишним солдат, прежде составлявших гарнизон Эшвиля, между уже более чем тремястами стражниками. Андрей был охвачен жаждой деятельности, он просто не мог торчать в замке и не делать ничего полезного (дозоры и караулы были не в счет, они, скорее, являлись данью традиции, чем настоящей необходимостью, – в обозримом будущем нападать на Эшвиль никто явно не собирался), да к тому же в положении подчиненного, а не начальника. Но, увы, ему нечем было заняться, кроме службы. Эшвиль определенно не был «Зималетто», и здесь Андрей не мог командовать и руководить. Впервые  в сознательной жизни стать никем… что же, это тоже был опыт, хотя и не слишком приятный. И, пожалуй, если бы не Мира с Романом, которые терпели дурное настроение Андрея и не обращали внимания на его ворчание и вспышки раздражения, Жданов точно сошел бы с ума. Правда, Роману также приходилось нелегко: ему, как и Андрею, от скуки сводило челюсти, и он поскучнел и растерял часть своей былой жизнерадостности, но все же старался не раскисать и шутить надо всем, чем мог.

А у Воропаева вдруг появилось хобби. Как именно это произошло, Андрей был не в курсе, он тогда уезжал на пару дней с отрядом своих братьев-стражников, чтобы разобраться с очередной бандой разбойников, засевших на дороге в Брикберри. Когда они вернулись, Жданов к своему удивлению узнал, что Сашка теперь частенько наведывается в кузницу и не просто наблюдает за работой кузнеца, тáна Стерлинга, и его подмастерьев, но и активно им помогает. Выяснять, что за блажь пришла Воропаеву в голову, Андрей не стал, – как говорится, чем бы дитя не тешилось, лишь бы не плакало. Пока Сашка ковал подковы и сковородки – ну, или что там куется в замковой кузнице, – он находился в хорошем расположении духа и никого не доставал, что вполне всех устраивало. Более того, Мира сказала, что после этого у него лучше идет обучение премудростям магии, чему Андрей не мог не порадоваться, потому что это означало, что Сашка, будучи прилежным учеником, не действовал на нервы своей учительнице, а спокойствие Миры было важно Жданову не меньше своего собственного.

По утрам Мира по-прежнему занималась магией с Алексом, затем брала уроки гардийского языка у Альберта (по заверениям последнего, она уже почти свободно изъяснялась на гардийском, но Мира не была бы Мирой, если бы не стремилась к совершенству), после которых они с младшим Эклхастом гуляли в саду, а после обеда она несколько часов проводила в библиотеке за книгами и манускриптами, исследуя какой-то вопрос, вероятно, касающийся мирного урегулирования ситуации с коронацией Воропаева. Все оставшиеся часы она посвящала Андрею, если тот был свободен (а если нет, то она работала над каким-то магическим проектом, о котором также не рассказывала Жданову, обещая сделать это сразу же, едва у нее все получится. Если получится). Сначала Андрей был растерян, не вполне понимая, как можно ухаживать за девушкой в отсутствие ресторанов, театров, кино и прочих развлекательных мест, а также цветочных палаток, круглый год продающих свежие цветы. Но, с другой стороны, это был увлекательный вызов, который делал жизнь Андрея лишь интереснее, и в итоге Жданов не жалел ни сил, ни денег на то, чтобы разыскивать в городских лавках оригинальные вещицы в подарок Мире, отыскивать в округе самые места, откуда лучше всего наблюдать за закатом или рассветом (хотя зимние закаты и рассветы были не так хороши, как летом, в них было свое очарование) или устраивать в ее комнате романтические вечера при свечах (ну и что, что никакого другого источника освещения в Эвишле не было? Камин – не в счет, но около него было замечательно сидеть промозглыми вечерами и просто разговаривать).

Они по-прежнему не обсуждали свои чувства друг к другу и никак не называли то, что было между ними. Дружба? Да, несомненно, но вместе с тем – нечто большее. Секс, влечение? Тоже да, но, безусловно, не только. Уважение, симпатия, привязанность – само собой, но было что-то еще, что включало в себя все это и многое другое, но и Андрей, и Мира запрещали себе думать об этом. Им было хорошо вместе, и они не хотели ничего усложнять. Бóльшая часть обитателей замка особого внимания на их роман не обращала, для них он был прошедшим днем, поскольку они всласть насплетничались о нем еще до того, как он начался, но Эклхаст был не столь снисходителен. Он, всегда бывший в курсе всего, что происходило в его замке, точно знал, когда отношения Андрея и Миры изменились и перешли на принципиальной иной уровень, и ему это не нравилось, потому что такое поведение было неподобающе как для принцессы Наэрии, так и для честного порядочного мужчины. Но не в свое дело Эклхаст не вмешивался и лишь бросал на них неодобрительные взгляды, когда видел их вместе.

В общем и целом Андрей был невероятно рад, когда маркиз наконец объявил, что через две недели состоится встреча с союзниками, на которой будет решено, как им поступить дальше.

* * *

Александр и сам не понимал, что привело его в замковую кузницу. Наверно виной всему было неуютное чувство одиночества, навалившееся на его с отъездом Киры. Она была единственным по-настоящему близким ему человеком в Эшвиле, хотя, если посчитать, когда Кира жила в замке, они с братом не так уж часто и общались. Но все равно, у Алекса было четкое ощущение того, что его все бросили и он остался совсем один. Он сознавал, насколько это глупо и жалко, но ничего не мог с собой поделать и злился на самого себя. Кроме того, помимо магии и чтения Воропаеву нечем было заняться, и это, мягко говоря, его не радовало. Да, на Земле у него не было близких друзей, но, тем не менее, у него имелись приятели, с которыми он мог сходить в клуб или, к примеру, поиграть в пейнтбол, иными словами, расслабиться и приятно провести досуг. Здесь же ни на что подобное рассчитывать не приходилось, и от безделья Алекс уже готов был лезть на стену. Было и еще одно обстоятельство, нарушающее его душевное равновесие: после того происшествия с так и не пойманной ведьмой-фальшивомонетчицей и ее внуком, которого Воропаев едва не убил, в Александре что-то… нет, не сломалось и не надломилось, просто перевернулось. Не на все сто восемьдесят градусов, это было бы для него чересчур, но достаточно, чтобы поменять его точку зрения на некоторые вопросы. Не то что бы он окончательно смирился с тем, что ему придется бороться за трон Гардии и навсегда здесь остаться, не имея возможности вернуться домой, но он привык к этой мысли настолько, что она больше не омрачала его жизнь так, как раньше, хотя и не вызывала радости. Но несмотря на то что теперь будущее виделось ему не в таких мрачных красках, Алексу все же недоставало уверенности в завтрашнем дне и определенности. Вот почему ему вдруг вспомнился кузнец-прорицатель из деревушки Сантры… Разумеется, было бы нелепо предполагать, что здешний кузнец, Грэм Стерлинг, также окажется ясновидящим, но это не остановило Александра от похода в кузницу. Он заглянул туда как раз в тот момент, когда там шла кипучая деятельность – помимо текущей работы у кузнеца с подручными был и особый заказ маркиза: изготовление мечей для предстоящей войны. Сначала Воропаева едва не сбил с ног один из подмастерьев, тащивший Стерлингу какую-то железяку, затем – второй, тащивший другую железяку уже от Стерлинга и обругавший Алекса за то, что тот всем мешается. Алекс, вместо того, чтобы огрызнуться в ответ, неожиданно для себя предложил помочь и уже через секунду об этом пожалел, но отступать было некуда. Кузнец ухмыльнулся, но помощь принял: отчасти – чтобы поставить Алекса на место (ишь ты, заявился как к себе домой), отчасти – чтобы повеселиться (видно же, что у господина мага руки растут из того места, откуда у нормальных мужиков ничего расти не должно), отчасти – потому что Стерлингу не хватало людей, а с обязанностями подай–принеси Воропаев, может, и справится. Он и справился. И не только с ролью мальчика на побегушках – Стерлинг, рассмотрев, что у Алекса, оказывается, сильные руки и есть голова на плечах, сделал его своим подмастерьем. Так Воропаев получил занятие, которое отнимало у него ровно столько времени и энергии, чтобы их не оставалось на размышления обо всем, что его тревожило, кузнец – еще одного помощника, которому, к тому же, не надо было платить, а Мира с облегчением вздохнула.

* * *

Бернард задержался в родном доме, замке Гервин-холл, несколько дольше, чем намеревался: никакой, даже самый лучший управляющий, не мог заменить хозяина, если тот, конечно, был заинтересован в процветании своих земель, а Бернард, невзирая на его частые отлучки, был хорошим хозяином. Целый месяц он от рассвета до заката занимался делами: объезжал свои владения, проверял счета, разбирался с жалобами вассалов и арендаторов и проводил суды по вопросам, которые находились в компетенции землевладельцев. Бóльшая часть уголовных преступлений расследовалась и судилась королевскими органами защиты правопорядка, а гражданские иски и мелкие преступления были отданы на откуп феодалам. Однако в сложившейся ситуации его обязанности как одного из членов и организаторов заговора перевешивали его долг маркиза и собственника обширных земель, и потому спустя месяц после своего возвращения домой Бернард снова покинул Гервин-холл. Он направился, как и собирался, на северо-запад, к иллийской границе страны, чтобы встретиться со своими тамошними знакомыми, выяснить, какие настроения царят на окраинах и попытаться подготовить почву для будущего перехода местных жителей на сторону повстанцев, не говоря при этом ни слова ни о планируемом восстании, ни о снятии с Гардии проклятья. За месяц он успел сделать не так уж много, трудно было пока судить, удалась его миссия или нет, но Бернарду все же казалось, что он преуспел.

О своих успехах на ниве вербовки и агитации он писал дяде, обо все остальном, что происходило в его жизни, – Кире, и писем, адресованных последней, было гораздо больше, чем сообщений, отправленных Эклхасту.

* * *

– Не люблю зиму, – с несчастным вздохом сказала Кристи, кутаясь в шерстяную шаль.

В комнате жарко горел камин, но Лидии все равно было холодно, – она всегда была мерзлячкой.

– Да, я тоже, – кивнула Кира и, подняв голову от книги, которую читала уже больше двух часов, потянулась.

Кристи была соседкой Киры по комнате. Среднего роста (хотя, по наблюдениям Киры, среди женщин Материка высокие встречались редко), с большими серо-голубыми глазами, пухлыми губами и копной кудрявых белокурых волос, она была… для ее описания Кире на ум приходили исключительно слова с уменьшительно-ласкательными суффиксами: миленькая, умненькая, славненькая. И все они соответствовали действительности. Впервые увидев ее, Кира с ужасом подумала, что эта девица, больше всего напоминающая изящную фарфоровую куклу, окажется несносной и глупой болтушкой. Но, к счастью, она ошиблась. Довольно словоохотливая Кристи умела молчать, особенно когда это было необходимо, никогда не лезла Кире в душу, не выпытывала у нее подробности ее жизни, и с ней легко было общаться. Фамилия ее оставалась для Киры загадкой: сама Кристи при первой их встрече ее не назвала, а остальные члены Ордена, за исключением Камиллы, ее попросту не знали. И она не была дáром, в ней не имелось ни капли магии. По словам самой Лидии, ее мама умерла, когда единственной дочери было тринадцать лет, а отец, зажиточный купец, так и не женившийся второй раз, скончался три года назад – он разорился, и его сердце этого не выдержало. Кристи осталась совсем одна, без родных, дома, и Камилла, давно знавшая их семью, предоставила девушке приют в Валендейле. Каким образом принцесса Гардии и предстоятельница Ордена Виктории Милосердной познакомилась и много лет дружила с простым купцом, пусть даже и богатым как Крез, и каким образом дочь этого купца выросла такой хорошо воспитанной и образованной девушкой, Кира не представляла (хотя, возможно, в этом мире социально-культурная дифференциация разных слоев населения была не такой значительной как когда-то на Земле в Средневековье), все это вызывало у Воропаевой определенные подозрения, которые, впрочем, она держала при себе.

Страстью Лидии было выращивать цветы, которые до ее появление в Валендейле в замковом саду не водились («Ни единой розочки, ни одного тюльпана!»), но с наступлением зимы, она занимала себя рукоделием или музицированием. Но ни то, ни другое не увлекало девушку настолько, чтобы посвящать этому все время. Чтение она не слишком любила, к тому же библиотека Валендейла не могла похвастаться наличием художественной литературы, к прогулкам не располагала погода, а безделья Кристи не выносила – все это привело к тому, что она стала ненавидеть зиму. Кира разделяла ее чувства, но лишь потому что не любила холод.

Что до Киры, то ей некогда было скучать – учеба отнимала все ее свободное время. Но, вопреки ее опасениям, она давалась ей не так тяжело, как она боялась, даже несмотря на то, что многие книги, по которым она училась, были написаны на чудовищном языке – архаичном и громоздком. Кира никогда не могла похвастаться страстью к учебе, и все те хорошие оценки, которые она неизменно получала сначала в школе, а затем в институте, были результатом ее усидчивости и образа послушной дочери и «золотой девочки». Однако сейчас знания, подобно полноводной быстрой реке, казалось, сами текли ей голову, и Кира с нетерпением и готовностью окуналась в них, усваивая все, что от нее хотели ее наставницы, и даже больше. Практические же занятия – зельеделье, различение лекарственных растений, чароплетство (так в Ордене называлось искусство накладывания заклинаний и в особенности – их цепей и комплексов) и вовсе не представляли для нее труда. А вот с медицинским аспектом ее обучения все было не так просто: Кира, убежденная, что профессия доктора – одна из самых сложных в мире, опасалась, что рано или поздно совершит ошибку, которая будет стоить жизни какому-нибудь ее будущему пациенту, и поначалу этот страх мешал ей сосредоточиться на освоении медицинских знаний. Впрочем, вскоре Кира поняла, что земные врачи и гардийские врачи – это две огромные разницы, чего, в общем-то, и следовало ожидать, и ее неуверенность и нервозность исчезли. Доктора Материка неплохо знали анатомию человека, и для этого им, к счастью, не пришлось тайком воровать из могил свежие трупы, как когда-то их земным коллегам, – книги, написанные во времена Древних, подробно освещали этот вопрос, да и к тому же почти на всей территории Материка покойных не хоронили, а кремировали. Когда же дело доходило непосредственно до болезней и их врачевания, то картина уже была не такой радужной: никаких древних трактатов на эту тему не сохранилось, и зачастую целители лечили не саму болезнь, а ее симптомы, или же бездумно применяли зелья и настойки, рекомендованные в редких еще уцелевших медицинских энциклопедиях Древних, не имея представления, чем вызвана болезнь и не принимая во внимание индивидуальные особенности организма того или иного больного. Выяснив это, Кира почувствовала себя, мягко говоря, неуютно, но, разумеется, такая «система здравоохранения» была лучше, чем ничего.

– Интересно, когда зима кончится? – зябко поежилась Кристи.

– Надеюсь, как ей и положено, через полтора месяца, – отозвалась Кира, встала из-за стола и посмотрела в окно, которое выходило в небольшой внутренний дворик, сейчас занесенный сугробами – последние пару дней снег шел не переставая.

– Хотелось бы, – снова вздохнула Кристи. – Но ведь теперь никогда не знаешь, когда кончится зима и начнется весна. Дед рассказывал, что раньше все было совсем по-другому, и люди точно знали, что в июне наступит лето, и оно будет длиться три месяца, а за ним последует осень, а за зимой – весна. В детстве я считала, что он рассказывает мне сказки, – слегка улыбнулась девушка. – Но в этом году что-то изменилось… Вдруг все скоро наладится само собой и проклятье рассосется? Или вообще никакого проклятья не было: может, это все происки врагов?

Кира лишь пожала плечами в ответ: вопрос был риторическим, да и к тому же, что она могла сказать? Что ей точно известно не только как и кем проклятие было наложено, но и кто и как будет его снимать? Этого Кира сделать не могла.

Решив, что разговор исчерпан, Кира собралась было вернуться к чтению, но тут в дверь постучали, и в комнату зашла Джейна  – сестра Ордена, с которой Воропаева познакомилась в день своего приезда в Валендейн. Вообще в замке жило не так уж много членов Ордена: помимо восьми целительниц, пользовавших население долины Рамени, там обитали в основном те орденцы, кто не занимался врачебной практикой на постоянной основе (еще или уже), то есть настоятельница Савиния и Камилла; ученики и ученицы, намеревавшиеся войти в Орден (как правило это были совсем еще молодые дáры); около десятка колдуний и волшебниц, выращивающих целебные растения в саду и парниках Валендейла; примерно столько же сестер Ордена, готовивших зелья, настойки, бальзамы и прочие лекарства; несколько волшебниц, мастеривших всяческие амулеты, вещи–хранилища магической энергии и все в том же духе; дюжина боевых магов–охранников; библиотекарь–архивариус и ее помощницы, а также пять–шесть дáров разных уровней, которые занимались теоретической магией и искали новые рецепты зелий. Челядь, которая отвечала за уборку замка, стряпню, стирку–глажку и прочие хозяйственные дела, в Орден не входила. Помимо постоянных обитателей замка, в Валендейле то и дело гостил кто-то из членов Ордена, заехавший в главную его резиденцию по делам: посоветоваться относительно какого-нибудь пациента или взять редкое зелье. С наступлением зимы, когда многие дорогие оказались непроходимы, подобные визиты обычно значительно сокращались, и в последний месяц в замке не было никого из посторонних, только «свои». И у Джейны, одной из этих «своих», было такое обеспокоенное выражение лица, что у Киры екнуло сердце: что-то стряслось. С Сашкой? С Андреем? С Ромкой или Мирой?

– Кира, Камилла собирает нас всех в Церемониальном зале, – сказала Джейна и добавила взглянув на Лидию: – Нет, Кристи, тебе идти не надо, это дело членов Ордена… и дáров.

Да, что-то явно произошло. Что-то очень и очень нехорошее. Но, с счастью, ни с кем из родных и близких Киры.

* * *

– В долине началась эпидемия черной лихорадки, - без предисловия сказала Камилла, едва все сестры Ордена, за исключением Савинии и двух волшебниц-целительниц, собрались в Церемониальном зале – самом большом помещении Валендейла.

По залу пронесся шепот, который Камилла остановила взмахом руки. Кира вспомнила все, что она выучила о черной лихорадке и вздрогнула. Она совершенно не разбиралась в земных болезнях вроде чумы, оспы или тифа, но уже знала, что местные черная лихорадка, красноглазка и язвенная морь (скорее всего – та же оспа) – не менее опасны и, как и их земные «товарищи», могут выкосить половину жителей Гардии, если не больше. До сих пор этого удавалось избежать только усилиями Ордена Виктории Милосердной, изо всех сил борющегося с эпидемиями.

– Два дня назад мне пришло письмо от Эстри Надир, ведьмы из Веспена, – Веспеном называлась небольшая деревушка у подножия холма Миш. Из-за близости Валендейла в долине обитало гораздо меньше деревенских ведьм и волшебниц, чем в других густонаселенных районах Гардии, и в основном они лечили самые простые заболевания, оказывали экстренную помощь или брались за те случаи, от которых неизменно отказывались члены Ордена. Нет, не сложные, запутанные или безнадежные, а просто сомнительные с точки зрения морали, нравственности, а зачастую и закона. – В нем она утверждала, что в деревне есть несколько больных черной лихорадкой. Я оправила туда Лиллит и Меган, чтобы они все проверили… Час назад я получила от них ответ: в Веспене слегло уже полдеревни, то же самое творится в соседней Нагве. На позапрошлой неделе обе деревни гуляли на большой свадьбе, там же присутствовали родственники жениха и невесты со всей долины, так что… – Камилла не договорила, но все было и так ясно: Рамени будет охвачена эпидемией как сухостойный лес огнем – быстро и страшно.

Первым проявлением черной лихорадки (Кире понятия не имела, есть ли на Земле ее аналог) была несильная ноющая головная боль, гнездившаяся в районе висков и затылка. Она длилась всего один день, и, казалось, бесследно проходила, и когда через сутки на больного нападал приступ безудержной мучительной рвоты, тот уже и думать забывал про головную боль. А когда его, после многих часов рвоты, одолевал кашель, то это казалось ему вполне нормальным. Однако кашель этот не прекращался и на следующий день, и через день, больному, у которого держалась высокая температура и по всему телу высыпала темно-красная, почти черная, сыпь, становилось все труднее и труднее дышать, а затем кашель становился кровавым, и это свидетельствовало о том, что жить бедняге осталось максимум сорок восемь часов. На этой стадии болезнь уже практически не поддавалась лечению.

– Нам понадобятся все силы, чтобы не допустить распространения эпидемии за пределы Рамени, – делано спокойным тоном продолжила Камилла, когда все находящиеся в зале «переварили» информацию. – Я, Гейл, Джудит, Мариса и Лина отправляемся сегодня в Веспен и Нагву. Мария, Кристи, – вы в Радин, там живут несколько человек, побывавших на свадьбе в Веспене. Алина, Элиза, – вы в Мемель. Эбби, Лора, вы должны заглянуть в Эгмонт, Бридсвилль и Карнаву – они все расположены недалеко от Веспена, и их жители могли контактировать с заболевшими. Джейна, наведайся в Лигол, Лиллит и Меган выяснили, что незадолго до свадьбы оттуда в Веспен приходили коробейники. Возьми с собой Киру. У нас есть определенный запас зелий из корневика и марышки, но если черная лихорадка распространится по всей долине, этого не хватит. И мы не успеем вовремя приготовить новую партию, так что сразу после получения записки от Эстри Надир, я послала за Грэйна и Джека за этими зельями в Алистар и Гринвилль и попросила Ранию и остальных срочно заняться приготовлением свежих зелий. Гривс, вы с вашими людьми рассредоточитесь по всем деревням, в которых обнаружится черная лихорадка, и тем, на которые она потенциально может перекинуться, – вашей задачей будет проследить, чтобы эпидемия не вышла за пределы долины.

Долина Рамени не просто находилась под покровительством Ордена -  последний владел бóльшей частью земель Дейлорского треугольника, и поэтому глава Ордена вполне мог приказать их жителям не покидать свои дома до особых распоряжений. Исполнение подобных распоряжений обеспечивал отряд боевых магов Ордена, расквартированный в Валендейле.

\- Коней уже седлают, у нас на сборы есть полчаса. И да поможет нам Виктория.

* * *

В дорогу Кира надела белый меховой плащ, подаренный ей Бернардом. Для такого путешествия он был чересчур шикарен и довольно непрактичен, но в данной ситуации он служил Кире средством успокоения. Сказать, что она нервничала, значило не сказать ничего: эпидемия черной лихорадки в долине никак не способствовала спокойствию и уверенности в завтрашнем дне. И хотя во время разгула этой болезни целители Ордена обычно принимали зелья из корневика и марышки для профилактики, иногда они все равно заболевали. Или даже не иногда – Орден не мог похвастаться тем, что вел подробную статистику, а даже если бы и вел, Кира сомневалась, что эти сведения получили бы широкую огласку.

Лигол, крупная деревня, куда держали путь Кира и Джейна, располагался примерно в дне пути от Валендейла и в противоположной стороне от Веспена, где были зафиксированы первые случаи лихорадки. Сестры Ордена почти всю дорогу провели в тягостном молчании: Кира пыталась справиться с нервами и страхом, Джейна… Джейна делала то же самое. Последняя была специалистом по изготовлению амулетов и заколдовыванию вещей и последний раз лечила кого-то много лет назад, когда была еще послушницей, так что перспектива встретиться с реальными больными, да еще и с черной лихорадкой, ее пугала.

\- Возможно, торговцы не успели заразиться, - с надеждой произнесла Джейна, нарушая молчание. – Лиллит написала Камилле, что они пробыли в Веспене меньше суток.

\- Возможно, - без особой уверенности отозвалась Кира. Вообще-то, им еще повезло, что это была черная лихорадка – болезнь, известная еще со времен Древних, которые и указали, как ее лечить. После воцарения в стране проклятья в Гардии появилось множество новых болезней, лекарства для которых было невероятно сложно найти, и как врачевать некоторые из них, Орден до сих пор не знал.

Но едва Кира с Джейной приблизились в Лиголу, то сразу же стало понятно, что их надежды не оправдались: уже на околице женщины почувствовали ту атмосферу безысходности и отчаяния, которая окружала деревню. Ее улицы были безлюдны и тихи, над большинством крыш вился дымок. Ни следа той активности, которая присуща всем деревням в разгар рабочего дня. Переглянувшись, Кира и Джейна спешились и поспешили к ближайшему дому.

* * *

Свежий воздух показался Кире чистой амброзией. Тяжело опустившись на лавочку возле дома, принадлежавшего Лишану Ривази и его семье, некогда большой, но значительно поредевшей из-за эпидемии, Кира сделала несколько глубоких и медленных вдохов. С момента своего приезда в Лигол, то есть двое с половиной суток, Кира и Джейна провели на ногах, оказывая помощь жителям деревни. К тому времени, когда посланницы Ордена добрались до Лигола, больше половины ее жителей уже слегло. Когда границы Гардии вследствие проклятия Генриха заволокло непроходимым туманом, в ней осталось запертыми немало выходцев из других стран Материка. Некоторые из них так и не смогли смириться с подобным положением дел, но другие приспособились к новым обстоятельствам, кто как мог. Жители соседней с Гардией Иллии объединились в общину и поселились в долине Рамени, основав деревню Лигол (получив предварительно согласие Ордена Виктории Милосердной), где они установили привычный им уклад жизни и следовали иллийским обычаям и традициям. Впрочем, чтобы избежать вымирания, за последние тридцать лет некоторым мужчинам–иллийцам пришлось взять в жены гардиек, но те рано или поздно ассимилировались. Внешне иллийцы значительно отличались от гардийцев, наэрийцев и прочих народов Материка, – они все, и мужчины, и женщины, были невысокого роста, коренастые, темноглазые, с жесткими черными волосами, густыми бровями, зачастую сросшимися на переносице, и низкими голосами. С гардийцами, обитающими в долине, иллийцы из Лигола общались мало – они верили, что рано или поздно вернуться домой, и не хотели под влиянием «прóклятого племени» ненароком утратить свою национальную идентичность. Вот почему, когда вскоре после своего возвращения из Веспена торговцы заболели, и стало очевидно, что это черная лихорадка, – а у иллийцев болезнь почему-то протекала гораздо стремительнее, чем у представителей других народов, – их соотечественники не позвали на подмогу врачей из Ордена: староста и главный маг Лигола (а всего в деревне было трое дáров) решили, что справятся своими силами. Не получилось.

Когда Джейна и Кира приехали у Лигол, там уже было много скончавшихся – лихорадке, обычно длящейся от полутора до двух недель, хватило пяти дней, чтобы убить большинство детей поселения. И эта трагедия, вкупе с тем фактом, что к этому времени у значительной части взрослых уже проявились признаки болезни, подкосила иллийцев. Посылать за лекарями Ордена теперь казалось им бессмысленным и бесполезным, более того, эта мысль им, шокированным и сломленным, даже не пришла в голову.

В итоге к прибытию Киры и Джейны из всей деревни оставались здоровыми лишь чуть больше ста человек, среди которых был один чудом не заразившийся ребенок, семеро немощных стариков, одна впавшая в прострацию от горя женщина и две – на последнем сроке беременности, от которых было мало толка. Все остальные по мере сил и возможностей ухаживали за соотечественниками, стараясь облегчить их страдания, но нужного количества необходимых для лечения лихорадки зелий у дáров не было, и они закончились при отчаянной попытке исцелить детей, а поэтому больных поили всем, чем попадалось под руку: бальзамами от кашля, настойками от температуры и от резей в желудке, зельями от головной боли и прочим в том же духе. Эти средства снимали ненадолго симптомы черной лихорадки, но не вылечивали ее. К тому же, внимание требовалось не только больным, но и скотине: коров необходимо было регулярно доить и задавать корм им и прочим животным. Половину из них пришлось прирезать, когда выяснилось, что на всех их не хватает ни сил, ни энергии. И по приезде Кира и Джейна включились в неравную борьбу с болезнью.

С наслаждением потянувшись, Кира взглянула на темное вечернее небо и устало потерла лицо. Она вымоталась так, что уже не была уверена: а сама-то она еще жива? Она, конечно, и не подозревала, что будущем ей предстоит увидеть еще немало страшных и отвратительных вещей, но сниться в кошмарах ей будут именно эти два дня, проведенные в Лиголе: спертый воздух, полный запаха болезни, ужаса и смерти, отчаявшиеся люди с безнадежностью в глазах, хриплое дыхание и непрекращающийся кашель, бурые пятна и капли на одеялах и одежде, смрад немытых тел… Кире хотелось одновременно закричать во все горло, убежать отсюда куда подальше и заснуть как минимум на полсуток. Но ни то, ни другое, ни третье не было возможно, и ей ничего оставалось, кроме как вернуться в дом, где умирали трое: жена, старший сын и брат Лишана Ривази, одного из тех, кому посчастливилось иметь иммунитет к черной лихорадке. Впрочем, вряд ли сам Лишан считал это везением, учитывая, что он уже потерял двух малолетних дочерей, отца и был близок к тому, чтобы лишиться остальной семьи. И парнишка, посланный–таки Джейной и Кирой в Орден еще не вернулся…

Когда Кира поднялась со скамьи, из дома напротив, пошатываясь, вышла Джейна, и по выражению ее лица Кира поняла, что у них еще один труп. Или даже не один.

– Мать не справилась, – кратко проинформировала Джейна Киру, имея в виду мать семейства, проживавшего в доме, который она только что покинула. И добавила устало: надо позвать кого-нибудь из мужчин, чтобы они вынесли труп.

– И сожгли, – кивнула Кира.

Джейна с полминуты непонимающе таращилась на подругу.

– А, нет, – сообразила она наконец, что Кира имела в виду, – не сжечь, а закопать: иллийцы предают своих усопших земле, а не пламени. Дикость, конечно, но у них такие традиции. Но зимой это нелегко без помощи дáров, а сейчас всем не до этого, так что трупы пока что лежат в амбаре и ждут своего часа.

– Ясно, – вяло ответила Кира и вернулась к своим больным, которые, помимо регулярного вливания в них зелий, требовали и иного ухода – мыть их, убирать за ними и пытаться их накормить. Все это было сложно, малоприятно и страшно выматывало; и у всех санитарок–врачей–медсестер не хватало времени на то, чтобы поесть или поспать. Лишь после того, как Кира закончила с пятым больным, до нее дошел весь смысл слов Джейны: иллийцы не кремируют умерших, они их хоронят, более того, эти умершие складированы в каком-то амбаре, а это означает распространение лихорадки и прочих болезней. Да, Кира мало что знала о земных эпидемиях оспы, чумы или тифа, но одно она помнила точно: в старину погибших от них не закапывали, а сжигали, чтобы не допустить развития эпидемии и дальнейшего заражения еще здорового населения. В Гардии, как и в прочих частях Материка, за редким исключением вроде некоторых областей Иллии и Тариса, основным видом погребения являлась кремация, и поэтому эпидемии легче было купировать. Относительно легче.

Перепоручив очередного пациента заботам одной из еще остававшихся на ногах местных женщин, Кира, пришедшая в такое волнение, что у нее даже затряслись руки, выскочила из дома, чтобы найти Джейну. Или Лишана. Или кого-нибудь из мужчин, чтобы… чтобы… чтобы что-нибудь сделать. Ну хоть что-нибудь. Возможно, а данной ситуации сожжение усопших было бесполезно и оно уж точно не могло помочь ни больным, ни здоровым, но Кира чувствовала себя такой беспомощной и бесполезной, что готова была хвататься за любую соломинку, только чтобы изменить сложившуюся ситуацию. Разве магия не признана творить чудеса? Так почему же нельзя вылечить черную лихорадку одним–единственным заклинанием? Какой тогда прок в магии? Кроме того, Кире было психологически тяжело ухаживать за пациентами, поить их зельями и сознавать при этом, что где-то на Земле с ее вакцинами, новейшими лекарствами, Красным Крестом и ВОЗ справиться с эпидемией было бы гораздо легче. И уж кончено там не надо было бы сжигать в общих могилах скончавшихся. Впрочем, здесь эта мера могла сослужить добрую службу в будущем и предотвратить вторую волну эпидемии, которая грозила Лиголу с наступлением весны, когда растаявший снег, а с ним и возбудители черной лихорадки, попадали в грунтовые воды, а оттуда – в колодцы.

Первым, кто попался Кире на глаза, был сгорбленный мужчина, бредший по направлению к окраине. Его имя у Воропаевой в памяти не отложилось, в отличие от того факта, что еще две недели назад он был вдовцом с тремя детьми и сестрой на выданье, а сегодня из всей его семьи осталась единственная сестра, лежавшая в тяжелом состоянии в одном из домов. Они постарались «уплотнить» больных, чтобы за ними легче было ухаживать и бегать хотя бы в каждый третий дом, а не во все подряд.

– Вы действительно еще не похоронили некоторых скончавшихся? – выпалила Кира, полетев к нему.

Мужчина посмотрел на нее мутными равнодушными глазами и пошел было прочь, но Кира остановила его, схватив за рукав.

– Пожалуйста, это очень важно, это может спасти жизни. Много жизней. Жизней детей, – в отчаянии добавила Кира, увидев, что мужчина никак на нее не реагирует. Да, это был запрещенный прием, но, как говорится, суровые времена требуют жестких мер.

При упоминании детей, глаза мужчины, такие мертвые и безучастные, на мгновение оживились.

– Дети? Вы можете спасти детей? – с надеждой воскликнул он и крепко и больно стиснул руку Киры. – Но нет, нет, они умерли… умерли, все умерли, и даже вы не можете их воскресить… – глаза его снова потухли и он собрался продолжить свой путь, но Кира вновь его становила.

– Да, мы не можем их воскресить, – признала Кира, – но мы можем спасти других детей, понимаете? И тогда они не заболеют. Множество других детей не заболеет черной лихорадкой, просто ответьте мне на один вопрос: действительно ли тела умерших лежат в каком-то амбаре и ждут погребения?

– Детей схоронили сразу, – медленно сказал мужчина. – Гармиш тогда еще был здоров, было кому растопить землю, иначе могилы не выроешь… А потом он слег. И Маркеш слег. Больше полдеревни заболело, некому рыть могилы, некому ткать саваны, некому подготавливать покойных к похоронам… Эх, – Кирин собеседник махнул рукой и побрел своей дорогой.

Больше Кира не стала его задерживать. Она несколько минут смотрела ему вслед, а затем занялась поисками Лишана – обсуждать то, что было у нее на уме, можно было только с вменяемым разумным человеком.

– Зеди Лишан, – обратилась к нему Кира, отозвав его в сторону, и выпалила  – всех умерших необходимо немедленно кремировать. Это очень важно.

– Мы предаем своих усопших земле, – нахмурившись, сурово ответил смертельно уставший Лишан, – чтобы они, как и положено, вернулись к своим корням, к матери–природе. Их плоть удобряет землю, которая дает нам пропитание, и мы воссоединяемся таким образом с теми, кто нас покинул. Потом у нас рождаются дети, и в каждом из них есть частичка их предков. Сжигать умерших – неправильно, это не в наших обычаях.

– Да, да, я это понимаю. Но сейчас особые обстоятельства. Зарывать в землю скончавшихся от черной лихорадки просто опасно. Это может спровоцировать повторную эпидемию и убить еще много людей.

– Мы всегда поступали с погибшими именно так, и мы ничего не будем менять. – Лишан был непреклонен. – Они умерли, а с ними умерла и болезнь.

– Но это не так!

Строго говоря, Кира не могла утверждать этого наверняка, но ее это не смущало: пока существовала хотя бы малейшая вероятность того, что она права, они не могла рисковать.

– Вы либо заблуждаетесь, либо бредите, – сказал Лишан. – Глупость, все это глупость и сказки. Мертвые не могут повредить живым, что бы там не считал по этому поводу ваш Орден. Когда эпидемия закончится, мы похороним всех почивших как положено.

– Но…

– Это не обсуждается, – отрезал Лишан. – Вы приехали сюда, чтобы помогать или спорить и кощунствовать? Заботиться надо не о мертвых, а еще живых.

Кира вспыхнула и молча пошла к больным. В редких и непродолжительных перерывах между пациентами (точнее, между переходами из одного дома в другой), она попробовала было поговорить с другими иллийцами, но бестолку – никто и слушать ее не хотел, в лучшем случае ее высмеивали, в худшем – от ее предложения приходили в ярость. Джейна, которой Кира попыталась рассказать о вирусах, бактериях и штаммах, отмахнулась от нее: ей было не до странных и даже диких теорий новоиспеченной сестры по Ордену, она была занята. Да, иллийские традиции были Джейне не по душе, но вмешиваться не в свое дело она не собиралась – в конце концов, покойникам все равно, что будет с ними после смерти. А что до фантазий Киры о том, что черная лихорадка сама по себе живая и представляет опасность даже после гибели зараженного ей человека, так это у нее от шока и напряжения. Пройдет.

К вечеру скончались еще трое человек. Лишан и еще двое мужчин отнесли их в тот же амбар, где хранились тела всех, кому точно так же не повезло, и Кира, глаза которой слипались, а руки дрожали от усталости, вдруг решилась. Раз никто не ей верит, она должна заняться всем сама. Это было чистой воды безумием, но мысль о том, что необходимо предать умерших пламени… _очистительному пламени_ … не давала ей покоя и превратилась в навязчивую идею. _Сжечь, все сжечь, и тогда, может, этот ужас наконец-то закончится. Эта боль, эта страдания, это отчаяние… все это окажется страшным сном, и больше никто не умрет._  И Воропаевой казалось, это не так уж трудно осуществить. Поджечь деревянный амбар, превращенный в морг, было несложно не только ведьме, но и обычному человеку. Сарай, хотя и стоял на отшибе, все же располагался достаточно близко к жилым домам и прочим постройкам, так что огонь с него мог перекинуться на всю деревню. И для того, чтобы это предотвратить, идеальнее всего было использовать контур Лестера – ограничительный контур, не выпускающий наружу разожженное внутри него пламя. Контур был незаменим для изготовления некоторых амулетов и оружия с магическими свойствами, а потому послушниц Ордена (как, впрочем, и всех остальных дáров) учили этому на ранних этапах обучения. Однако для того, что выстроить контур Лестера вокруг немаленького амбара и удержать его, понадобится изрядное количество сил, но это волновало Киру меньше всего.

Вечерняя деревня, темная и безмолвная, производила жуткое впечатление. Тишину изредка нарушал лишь скулеж собак, которым активно не нравилось происходящее, и они забились в конуры, избегая приближаться к домам, в которых лежали больные, даже если среди последних были любимейшие хозяева четвероногих «друзей человека». Бóльшая часть Лигола была погружена в непроглядную тьму. Окна в гардийских деревнях (как и в большинстве деревень всего Материка) не стеклили – это было слишком дорого, их закрывали глухими ставнями, не пропускающими свет, и сейчас Лигол освещался лишь десятком ламп, подвешенных над крыльцами домов, хотя обычно они горели в каждом дворе как минимум до полуночи, а в выбранных по жребию домах – и всю ночь. И фонарем, который Кира держала окоченевшими пальцами – перчатки где-то потерялись сразу по ее приезде сюда. Кира поежилась и поплотнее запахнула плащ. Ей казалось, что она спит, и никак не может проснуться, и, как это часто и бывает со снами, то, что она собиралась сделать, не казалось ей особенно жутким или неправильным. Виноваты в этом были, конечно, ее крайнее изнеможение и психологическое потрясение. Как бы хорошо Воропаева ни приспособилась к жизни в Гардии и к своему статусу целительницы из Ордена Виктории Милосердной, она не была готова к такому. _К такой боли, грязи, отчаянию, бессилию, отвращению, острой жалости, слезам и проклятьям_.   На Материке не было понятий ада и рая, да Кира в них и не верила, но в данную минуту она точно знала, что ад – вот он, это деревня Лигол, 70% населения которой либо уже умерло, либо медленно умирает от черной лихорадки, деревня, затерянная в зиме, похожая на обитель призраков. Что, если и вся долина превратилась в такое же царство мертвых, как и Лигол? Что, если Камилла и остальные не смогли сдержать лихорадку в пределах Рамени. Что, если скоро вся Гардия будет охвачена эпидемией? И все заболеют, и Сашка, и Андрей, и Ромка, и Катя… да нет, какая Катя? Мира, конечно. Совсем уже с головой плохо. _И неудивительно_.   Кира вдруг осознала, что давно уже стоит перед амбаром и дремлет. Вот прям так, стоя и слегка покачиваясь. Тряхнув головой, она глубоко вздохнула и дрожащей рукой открыла дверь амбара – прежде, что принимать какие-то радикальные действия, следовало убедиться, что в здании никого нет.

В нос ударил тошнотворно-сладковатый запах гниющей плоти, тлена. Слабые зимние морозы не могли остановить разложение.

\- Есть здесь кто-нибудь? – хрипло спросила Кира. Ее голос прозвучал тихо и неуверенно. Ответа не последовало. Кира вытянула руку и подняла повыше фонарь. Живых в амбаре не было, только трупы, завернутые в белые простыни. Киру передернуло, и она почти выбежала из деревянного строения.

Для того чтобы установить контур Лестера требовались так называемые «маячки» - опорные точки, как те самые точки на плоскости из школьной программы геометрии; они соединяли линии контура. В качестве «маячков» Кира использовала обычные палки, воткнутые в сугробы, окружавшие амбар. Она расставила их по периметру «морга» и связала их между собой невидимыми магическими узами, оставив зазор между двумя «маячками», через который она приблизилась к амбару и подожгла его. Чары огня – самые простые чары в магии, слову «эсор», слову огня, юных дáров учили еще раньше, чем контуру Лестера.

Амбар загорелся мгновенно – колдовское пламя вообще занималось стремительнее, горело жарче и уничтожало все быстрее обычного. _Пусть, пусть все сгорит, все беды и горести, навсегда, без следа._    Кира живо покинула контур Лестера и замкнула его. Вскоре в нос ударил отвратительный запах горелого мяса. Кира поморщилась, но осталась стоять на месте. Никто из ее московских знакомых не узнал бы в этой женщине с развевающимися волосами и безумными глазами, в которых отражалось пляшущие на ветру языки пламени, утонченную и надменную Киру Воропаеву. Сейчас она была как никогда раньше похожа на ведьму, прекрасную и опасную. _Лилит и Геката, Цирцея и Маргарита_.   Прятаться или отрицать свою вину Кира не собиралась, все равно никто не поверит, что это не ее рук дело.

– Что вы натворили?! – как и следовало ожидать, все ходячее население Лигола собралось у амбара в считанные секунды. И, конечно же, Лишан и другие мужчины набросились на Киру с обвинениями, в то время как женщины с ужасом наблюдали за пылающим амбаром. – Как вы посмели?!

– Я сделала только то, что должна была. Это было необходимо! – с вызовом ответила Кира, вздернув подбородок.

– Вы…! – Кире показалось, что Лишан готов был ударить ее, но тут вмешалась Джейна.

– Хватит! – резко сказала она, вставая между Кирой и Лишаном. – Что сделано, то сделано. Обсуждать это и наказывать виновных будем потом, в данный момент важнее всего больные. Предлагаю возвратиться к ним и оставить пока эту тему. Зеди Лишан, пожалуйста. Я понимаю, как вы расстроены, но в том сарае были лишь мертвые, а им все равно.

Не стоило ей этого говорить.

– Не все равно! – яростно воскликнул Лишан. – Она осквернила наших усопших. Они должны были быть похоронены, а теперь у них нет будущего.

У Джейны хватило ума не выпалить вертевшееся на языке: «У покойников и так нет будущего». Она сдержалась и сказала утомленно:

– Сочувствую. И им, и вам. Но давайте все же поговорим об том, когда все закончится. Уверяю вас, госпоже Камилле непременно будет обо всем доложено. Зеди Лишан, вашей жене стало лучше. Ступайте к ней. Амини, Елени зовет тебя. Ишма, мне нужна твоя помощь с Грэтаном. Альна, Мельшан, а вы нужны своей семье. Винша…

Так, постепенно, Джейна убедила всех разойтись. Кира безучастно смотрела им вслед (последним ушел Лишан Ривази). За ее спиной догорал амбар. Продолжало вонять горелым мясом.

– Кира? – позвала Воропаеву Джейна, когда увидела, что та не двигается с места.

– Я не могу пошевелиться, – одними губами произнесла Кира.

И она действительно не могла. Ее колотило, а ноги были не то деревянными, не то ватными, но в любом случае отказывалась подчиняться своей хозяйке.

Джейна тяжело вздохнула и обняла Киру за талию.

– Вот, так, обопрись на меня. Это у тебя от стресса и усталости. Надо же было такое придумать… Ладно, будем надеяться, Камилла тебя поймет. Так, потихоньку. Тебе надо бы поспать, но только под моим присмотром: сегодня себе лучше не оставаться одной. И вообще, пока не уедем из Лигола, тебе опасно находиться в одиночестве.

Джейна довела Киру до ближайшего «лазарета», где та провалилась в глубокий сон, успев, однако, почувствовать угрызения совести из-за того, что пока она будет отдыхать, ее подруга будет работать за двоих. Впрочем, долго поспать Кире не удалось – Джейна, у которой слипались глаза и которая от крайнего измождения уже плохо соображала, разбудила ее через несколько часов, и Воропаева приняла у нее эстафету. _Пост сдал, пост принял._    При этом Кира постоянно помнила о предупреждении Джейны и периодически вздрагивала от каждого шороха. Но все обошлось, никто не сделал ни малейшей попытки покуситься на ее жизнь.

К утру у троих больных наметилось улучшение. И приехала подмога из Ордена.

* * *

– Ты спятила, – констатировала Джудит, причем не слишком удивленно. – Я одного понять не могу: откуда такие дикие фантазии? Сжигать трупы, иначе всем потом будет плохо… Редкостный идиотизм.

Тактичностью Джудит никогда не отличилась.

– Это не идиотизм, – сцепив зубы в тысячный раз за последние сутки повторила Кира. – Я знаю. Знаю, – сказала с нажимом, пристально глядя на Джудит.

Камилла не рассказывала своей верной помощнице и соратнице ничего про предсказанного короля, про снятие пророчества и про то, откуда Кира и ее товарищи на самом деле, но Джудит была не дурой и о многом догадывалась. Она сразу же догадалась, что с Кирой, Андреем, Романом и Алексом что-то нечисто, – они явно были не теми, за кого себя выдают… и за кого их выдают Эклхаст и Камилла, а, значит, безумные идеи Киры относительно кремации трупов могли, в конце концов, оказаться не столь уж безумными. Хотя вряд ли. Скорее всего, она просто спятила от шока, впервые так близко столкнувшись со смертью. А вдруг она все же права? В глазах Киры не было ни тени сомнения, но…

– Хорошо, допустим, все это не полнейшая чушь, – неохотно сказала Джудит. – Положим, в твоих словах есть доля здравого смысла. Но чего, в таком случае, ты добилась своей вчерашней выходкой? Часть умерших от черной лихорадки ты сожгла, но сколько их еще будет? А местные жители больше не допустят такого, цитирую: «глумления над трупами».

– Ночью нескольким больным полегчало.

– Да. И, возможно, в ближайшие сутки на поправку пойдет еще десяток человек. Зато тем, кому лучше не станет, наверняка умрут, и их закопают в землю, чего, если верить тебе, категорически нельзя допустить.

– Верно. Мы должны уговорить или заставить иллийцев кремировать их покойных.

– Лично я не собираюсь никого заставлять, – мрачно отозвалась Джудит. – А уговорить их невозможно.

– Теоретически – возможно, нужно лишь привести весомые аргументы. У тебя это определенно получится лучше, чем у меня.

– Что в твоем понимании «весомые аргументы»?

– Ну, например, ссылки на результаты последних исследований Ордена, согласно которым погибших от черной лихорадки нельзя хоронить.

Джейна скептически фыркнула, и Кира уяснила, что этот вариант не подходит.

– А как насчет земли? – спросила она. – Иллийцы ведь арендуют землю у Ордена, так? Что, если помимо лекции об опасности захоронения жертв лихорадки, пообещать отдать им в собственность эту землю?

– Нет, ты точно сбрендила, – покачала головой Джудит. – Отдать землю только чтобы получить разрешения кремировать трупы, которых, вероятно, вообще нет необходимости сжигать? Камилла никогда на это не пойдет. А даже если и пойдет… остальное руководство Ордена съест ее за это живьем.

– А если она этого не сделает, то вскоре долину накроет вторая волна черной лихорадки, и, может статься, на этот раз Ордену не повезет, и мы все окажемся под ударом. Ты готова рисковать? Зная, что я могу быть права? Что я _наверняка_   права?

– Иллийцы никогда на это не согласятся, принципы для них дороже денег.

– На первый взгляд – да. Лишан, по крайней мере, точно не согласится. Но, во-первых, не он один будет принимать это решение. А во-вторых, надо постараться донести до иллийцев тот факт, что им будет крайне нелегко выплачивать арендную плату, учитывая, сколько народа они уже потеряли и сколько еще потеряют.

– Ты даже не предоставила мне ни единого доказательства, – не сдавала позиций Джудит.

– Мой опыт и мои знания – вот мои единственные доказательства, – пожала плечами Кира. – Но ты же понимаешь, что они дорогого стоят.

– О да, конечно, – язвительно сказала Джудит, – знания и опыт начинающей ведьмы это такой убедительный довод!

– Тебе прекрасно известно, что я – нет просто какая-то там глупая и неискушенная ведьма, Джудит. И если я на чем-то настаиваю, значит, у меня есть на то веские причины, – жестко сказала Кира, которая хотела спать и которой надоел уже этот разговор, пошедший по второму кругу.

– Ладно, я подумаю, что можно предпринять, – буркнула Джудит. – Но учти, лезть из шкуры вон ради этого я не собираюсь. Если они не дадут согласия на кремацию – значит, так тому и быть.

– Спасибо.

– Пока еще не за что. Но, как бы там ни было, тебе лучше уехать – со вчерашнего вечера ты для местных как красная тряпка для быка, так что без тебя мне будет легче их уламывать. Лерон и Рик будут тебя сопровождать – не хватало еще, чтобы тебя по дороге прикончили.

Эта фраза Джудит оказалась пророческой: на обратном пути в Валендейл на Киру, охраняемую двумя боевыми магами Ордена, напал один из жителей Лигола, внезапно выскочивший из-за деревьев. Это был, не Лишан Ривази, как можно было ожидать, а тот самый мужчина, которого Кира спрашивала о том, действительно ли тела умерших от лихорадки хранятся в амбаре, и которого она приняла за сумасшедшего. Впрочем, он и впрямь повредился умом, ничем другим его поступок объяснить было нельзя. Он выбежал из-за придорожных деревьев и с нечеловеческим рычанием, сжимая в руках меч, бросился наперерез Кире и ее эскорту. Нервы Лерона и Рика, совсем еще молодых волшебников, поступивших в Орден несколько лет назад, последнее время были, подобно нервам множества остальных членов Ордена, на пределе, а потому юноши отреагировали на нападение несколько более жестко, чем могли бы при обычных условиях. Рик, мгновенно заслонивший собой Киру, выхватил меч и выбил им оружие нападавшего. Но иллиец не собирался сдаваться. Он запустил руку за пазуху, а Рик не стал дожидаться, пока тот вынет очередное оружие – неважно, магическое или обычное: не теряя времени на плетение чар, юноша полоснул мечом по руке иллийца. Тот вскрикнул и бессильно уронил руку, прижав к ране ладонь второй руки. Рик занес было над его головой меч, намереваясь покончить с тем, кто дерзнул атаковать членов Ордена, но его в последнюю секунду остановил пронзительный вопль Киры.

\- Нет!

Рик, которого учили беспрекословно повиноваться приказам, неохотно опустил меч. Кира спешилась и попыталась оказать раненому иллийцу медицинскую помощь, но тот вырвался, бормоча что-то про «мерзкое отродье» и «осквернение».

\- Держите его, - попросила Кира Рика и Лерона и, когда те скрутили иллийца, обработала ему рану. Мужчина злобно смотрел на ее, и, если бы взгляд мог убивать, от Киры давно уже осталось бы мокрое место. Закончив врачевать рану (и не обращая внимания на кровь, обагрившую ее руки и заляпавшую ее белый меховой плащ и платье), Кира распорядилась, чтобы Лерон препроводил иллийца в Лигол, после чего они с Риком продолжили свой путь.

Кира так никогда и не узнала, как именно Джудит удалось убедить иллийцев сжигать покойников, умерших от черной лихорадки, и какую роль сыграло в этом нападение на Киру одного из жителей Лигола (если вообще сыграло), но, так или иначе, до тех пор, пока эпидемия не сошла на нет, над деревней вынужденных иллийских иммигрантов вился дымок погребальных костров, и при этом Орден даже не лишился своих земель.

* * *

По приезде в Валендейл Кира, которая чувствовала себя как выжатый лимон, первым делом легла спать и не просыпалась почти сутки. Когда она наконец открыла глаза, то не сразу сориентировалась, где она находится. А вспомнив, застонала и уткнулась лицом в подушку. Вот зачем она проснулась, а?

– Доброе утро. Вообще-то, уже вечер, но все равно… – Кристи осторожно присела на краешек кровати Киры. – Хочешь есть, пить? Я принесу. Ты так долго спала, что я уже начала беспокоиться, но Камилла не велела тебя будить.

Кира в очередной раз порадовалась деликатности Лидии, а затем прислушалась к своим ощущения.

– Да, пожалуй, я что-нибудь съела бы… подожди, Камилла вернулась?

– Да, и она, и Лиллит, и некоторые другие. Они как раз вовремя добрались до Веспена: если бы они хоть чуть–чуть опоздали, то не смогли бы спасти бóльшую часть людей. Камилла и остальные успели доставить лекарства до того, как многие из больных перешли в критическую стадию. Такая же ситуация и в Нагве, Радине и Эгмонте, в Мемеле и  Бридсвилле вообще никто не заболел, а в Карнаве заразилась лишь одна семья, но они живут вдалеке ото всех и мало с кем общаются, так что в Карнаве кроме них больных не было. Вот Камилла и вернулась – всех, кого можно было, они вылечили, а ухаживать за выздоравливающими – не ее дело.

– А… какие-нибудь известия из Лигола приходили?

– Приходили, – ответила с порога незаметно зашедшая в комнату Камилла. – Кристи, будь добра, принеси, пожалуйста, Кире поесть. Я слышала, сегодня на ужин запланированы пирожки с яблоками и медом, возможно, они уже готовы.

Кристи удалилась, погладив перед этим Киру по плечу, а на ее место села Камилла.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила она Киру. – Головная боль, тошнота?

– Все в порядке, я здорова. Так что с Лиголом?

– Благодаря вашим с Джейной усилиям, а также усилиям иллийцев, помогавших вам, вам удалось отвоевать у смерти немногим меньше половины деревни. Многие, правда, все еще находятся в тяжелом состоянии, но Джудит считает, что они непременно выкарабкаются. А учитывая, насколько стремительнее и тяжелее протекает болезнь у представителей этого народа, совершенное вами – подвиг.

– Да? Даже с учетом всего, что я натворила? – сейчас, когда Кира отдохнула и пришла в себя, ее поведение в Лиголе уже не казалось ей таким правильным и логичным, как тогда. Да, безусловно, при эпидемиях кремация – наиболее предпочтительный вид захоронения, но добиваться этого теми методами, какие использовала Кира, и с такой настойчивостью…

– А что ты натворила? – слегка улыбнувшись, поинтересовалась Камилла. – Ты как могла пыталась защитить своих пациентов – настоящих и потенциальных. Заметь, я не говорю, что ты избрала для этого верный способ, и, признаться, я была несколько шокирована, когда получила сообщение о том, что произошло в Лиголе, но хороший, настоящий врач обязан бороться за благополучие тех, за кого он отвечает. А Орден отвечает за всех в этой стране. Я знаю, что тебе известно много того, что для нас остается пока неведомым, и, полагаю, ты не из каприза и не ради развлечения подожгла сарай с телами погибших. Просто в следующий раз, если возникнет подобная ситуация, действуй так же настойчиво, но постарайся выбирать такие крайние меры, только если не будет другого выхода. Плох тот целитель, который не стремится всеми силами спасти своих больных, даже если весь мир против него. Разумеется, есть те, кто не видит разницы между добром и злом, между дурными и благими поступками, и им я никогда не сказала бы ничего подобного, но я верю, что ты не из их числа. Точно также я надеюсь, что Андрей и Роман не обратят свои знания и умения во зло, и что Амиранда и твой брат, могущественные маги, не перейдут ту границу, которая отделяет их от дáров, служащих королю и практикующих запрещенную магию.

Собственно говоря, Кира уже не поручилась бы за то, что ей двигало желание помочь иллийцам, а не временное помешательство, вызванное стрессом, так же как и в том, что все ей сотворенное и вправду было хоть немного полезным, но объяснять это Камилле она не собиралась: терять доверие предстоятельницы Ордена Кира не хотела, даже несмотря на то что оно явно было не совсем заслуженным. Воропаева поклялась, что оправдает его и, по возможности, не такими радикальными средствами, но она все же могла не спросить Камиллу кое о чем:

– Как вы можете так нам доверять? Чужакам, незнакомцам?

– Потому что я хорошо разбираюсь в людях, девочка. – Камилла первый раз назвала так Киру, и та не успела понять, как к этому отнестись, потому что Камилла продолжила: – Я была бы очень скверной предстоятельницей Ордена, если бы этого не умела. К тому же, вы уже не чужие, особенно ты. Ты – моя ученица, которой, думаю, я смогу гордиться.

Кира не нашлась, что ответить.

– А ты боялась, что я стану ругать тебя? – улыбнулась Камилла. – Признаться, у меня промелькнула такая мысль, но она быстро улетучилась, когда я, поразмышляв, пришла к выводу, что ты не из тех, кто без малейших на то причин станет совершать такие странные поступки.

– Я боялась, что вы выгоните меня из Валендейла и Ордена, – мрачно сказала Кира.

Собственно, то, что такое вполне могло случиться, пришло ей в голову только что, но от этого эта перспектива не становилась менее пугающей.

– Из Ордена никто никого не выгоняет, – мягко произнесла Камилла. – Его члены уходят сами, по доброй воле. Каждый из нас сам себе судья и сам же определяет, являются его поступки достойными или нет, и может ли он оставаться в Ордене, если считает, что содеял что-то недостойное.

– То есть, даже если кто-то из членов Ордена кого-то убил, вы его не исключите и не выдадите? – изумилась Кира.

– Иногда убийство убийству рознь, но я не говорила о том, что мы будет покрывать убийц. Если я буду знать, что кто-то из моих братьев и сестер по Ордену умышленно и хладнокровно убил человека, руководствуясь низменными побуждениями, я позабочусь о том, чтобы он был наказан властями. Но он по-прежнему будет членом Ордена, если только не решит выйти из него. Впрочем… ничего подобного ни разу не случалось: мы не принимаем в Орден всех подряд, только тех, кто различает добро и зло, даже если последнее скрывается под маской добродетели. И, коль скоро, ты остаешься его членом, приходи, как только поешь, в крыло зельеделья: мы восполняем запасы зелий, и каждая пара рук на счету, – неожиданно свернула разговор Камилла и оставила удивленную девушку одну.

Впрочем, Воропаева решила не зацикливаться на состоявшемся только что разговоре. Ведь хорошо то, что хорошо кончается, так? Эпидемия сдержана, Лигол остался позади, сама Кира – в Ордене, и пусть она еще не разобралась, в кого она превратилась за время своего пребывания в Гардии, она ясно осознала, кем она является в данную конкретную минуту – целительницей Ордена Виктории Милосердной. Если вдуматься – не так уж это и мало.

* * *

– Последние несколько месяцев вы много времени проводите с Альбертом.

Мира вздрогнула и подняла голову: на пороге библиотеки стоял Эклхаст. Надо же, она и не заметила, как он вошел. Ее ежедневный урок гардийского языка с Альбертом закончился минут двадцать назад, а погода не благоприятствовала их традиционным прогулкам, так что Альберт отправился по своим делам, а Мира осталась в библиотеке, где ей было что почитать.

– И вам это не нравится, – ответила она с усмешкой. Не спросила, а констатировала факт. Это ее заявление нарушало все правила приличия, но принцессы, как правило, тем и отличаются от прочих аристократов, что знают, когда можно и нужно позволить себе пойти вразрез с нормами этикета, а когда – нет.

– Не скрою, я был удивлен, когда услышал о том, как сильно вас заинтересовала история Гардии, – невозмутимо продолжил Эклхаст, словно Мира ничего не сказала, и приблизился к столу, за которым она сидела. – Я и предположить не мог, что в истории моей страны есть что-то, способное привлечь ваше внимание, особенно в нынешней ситуации.

– Как раз в подобных условиях и следует обращаться к истории, – откликнулась Мира, – поскольку иногда будущее можно найти в прошлом. Помните, как у Теофана, – пояснила она, увидев несколько недоуменный взгляд маркиза, – «как мир наш вращается вокруг светила, как день чередуется с ночью, как приливы и отливы сменяют друг друга, повинуясь внутреннему своему ритму, так и деяния людские и результаты их повторяются из века в век, ибо неизменна натура человеческая, как неизменны законы самой природы».

– Ищите решение сегодняшних проблем в прошлом?

– Что-то вроде того, – согласилась Мира и закрыла книгу.

– Альберт упомянул, что особенно вас заинтересовало Черное десятилетие.

– Мне всегда было любопытно, кем же на самом деле были Древние, которые оставили нам часть своих секретов и так неожиданно и бесследно исчезли. Я полагала, что, возможно, в гардийских документах содержатся какие-то неведомые мне сведения. – Мира не соврала: ее и впрямь всегда занимала тайна Древних, а потому, разыскивая информацию о Королевском совете, она попутно отслеживала все, что касалось Древних. Однако Эклхаст явно ей не поверил. Он чувствовал, что изыскания Миры и Альберта имеют отношение к заговору против короля Уильяма, но выяснять, что они затеяли, пока не стал.

– Я рад, что мой сын вам помогает в этом, – сказал вдруг Эклхаст. – Альберт слаб физически, но у него сильный дух и невероятная жажда знаний, и я рад, что он нашел кого-то, с кем может поговорить о вещах, которые его интересуют. В Эшвиле не так много людей, с которыми он может обсудить влияние реформ короля Ричарда на внешнеполитическую политику Гардии или последствия большого неурожая позапрошлого века. Я вдвойне рад, что при этом он общается с такой очаровательной образованной девушкой как вы, – у него не слишком много знакомых леди, у которых он мог бы научиться, как вести себя в обществе дам.

«Интересно, влияет ли на чувства Эклхаста то обстоятельство, что я не претендую на руку и сердце Альберта? – подумала Мира, скрывая улыбку. – Его неодобрение по отношению ко мне явно перевешивает его желание иметь невестку – принцессу Наэрии. Если, конечно, у него оно когда-либо возникало, что сомнительно».

Мира слегка склонила голову, благодаря Эклхаста за комплимент.

– Впрочем, я зашел побеседовать с вами не об Альберте, а об Алексе, – сказал Эклхаст после некоторой паузы. – В последнее время он часто захаживает в кузницу тана Стерлинга. Я не имею ничего против этого его увлечения, но если судьба будет к нам благосклонна, Алекс взойдет на трон. А король обязан уметь владеть мечом, а не ковать подковы. Я хотел бы попросить вас уговорить его взять несколько уроков фехтования у Фрейна Мазеля. Это будет совсем не лишним, особенно в свете надвигающихся событий.

– Нет, – покачала головой Мира. – Я не стану этого делать?

Эклхаст мог скрыть своего удивления.

– Могу я спросить, почему? – холодно осведомился он.

Мира мысленно вздохнула.

– Алекс не нуждается в посредниках, чтобы общаться с окружающими, – сказала она твердо. – Если вам необходимо довести что-то до его сведения или же убедить в чем-либо, предлагаю вам пойти к нему самому и высказать свои пожелания.

Наверное, Мира была чуть более резка с маркизом, чем следовало бы, но, пожалуй, это был лучший способ дать ему понять, что Алекс – взрослый и разумный человек и может принимать решения самостоятельно. Насколько эти решения будут правильными – это уже другой вопрос, но не может же она все время нянчиться с ним и указывать, как поступать. Хватит уже.

– Как вы точно заметили, существует вероятность, что он займет трон Гардии, - добавила она. – Вы же не считаете, что я – или кто-то другой, раз уж на то пошло, – всю жизнь будет присматривать за Алексом и командовать ему, что делать?

О-о-о… Судя по всему, на что-то в этом роде Эклхаст и надеялся. Хотя Мира не могла отрицать, что определенный резон в этом есть: Алекс не производил впечатление человека, из которого получится хороший король. Неплохой придворный маг – да, безусловно. Но король? Вряд ли. Что, по мнению маркиза, означало лишь одно: Алекс будет всегда окружен толпой советников. И Мире лучше находиться в их числе. Разумеется, Эклхаст предпочел бы быть единственным советником короля Александра I, но он давно уже осознал, что если тот к кому и прислушивается, то к Мире. Раз так, то Эклхаст позаботится о том, чтобы Мира не только постоянно была подле Алекса, но и давала ему _правильные_ и _нужные_ советы. Более того, Мира подозревала, что мысль о браке короля Гардии и принцессы Наэрии, призванном наладить дружественные связи между этими странами, по душе Эклхасту, и это было даже забавно: он не прочь видеть ее своей королевой, но невесткой – ни за что. Логично, но не слишком лестно. Ну и ладно.

– Нет, – неохотно сказал, точнее, неохотно солгал, Эклхаст, – это определенно было бы недостойно короля.

– Определенно, – тонко улыбнулась Мира.

– Я поговорю с ним, - кивнул Эклхаст.

Чисто теоретически, это была неплохая идея: Мира еще в ранней юности поняла, что меч иногда бывает быстрее магии. Практически же… у Алекса уже было оружие – магия и острый длинный язык, что-то еще будет перебором. Мира никак не может представить вечно хмурого и чем-то недовольного Воропаева с мечом в руке. Ни-как. И потому она почти уверена, что ничего у Эклхаста не получится, и в лучшем случае Алекс вежливо откажется, а в худшем… В худшем тоже откажется, но не так вежливо. Или совсем не вежливо. Если так, то Мира, в отличие от Эклхаста, ничуть не расстроится.

– Что ж, боюсь, я вынужден вас покинуть, меня ждут дела. Приятного дня, госпожа Амиранда.

– И вам маркиз.

Когда за Эклхастом закрылась дверь, Мира поднялась из-за стола и встала у окна, обхватив себя за плечи. Ну вот, еще одна проблема на ее голову. Теперь Эклхаст попытается, с одной стороны, надавить на Алекса, а с другой – завоевать его доверие. Положим, первое маркизу едва ли удастся, а что до второго… В принципе, ничего плохого в этом не было, в конце концов, манипулировать Алексом не так уж просто, и не в его характере позволять это кому-либо, но в то же время Эклхаст был умен, и Мира опасалась, он вполне мог научиться влиять на Алекса. Что, на взгляд Миры, было бы неправильно. Нет, понятно, что приличного короля из Алекса не выйдет: он был отличным ведомым и исполнителем, блестяще справлялся с поставленными ему задачами, в рамках которых он умел и импровизировать, и отыскивать блестящие и неожиданные выходы из самых сложных ситуаций, но вести за собой народ ему было не дано. Следовательно, в должности короля Алекс обречен иметь массу серых кардиналов, нашептывающих ему, как управлять страной. И Мира достаточно хорошо успела изучить Воропаева, чтобы быть уверенной в том, что долго он этого не выдержит, полетят тогда клочки по закоулочкам… Но Мире все равно была неприятна такая перспектива. Почему они выбрали в кандидаты на эту должность Алекса? Ах, да, потому что он сильный маг, каким был и проклявший Гардию Генрих. Если бы не это маленькое обстоятельство, Мира голосовала бы за Андрея. Если отдать трон Ромке, то Гардию тогда вообще можно не избавлять от проклятья – какая стране разница, от чего погибать: от чар Генриха или от правления Романа? Малиновский был гениальным идейным вдохновителем и генератором идей, но доверять ему Гардию (или любое другое королевство) было равносильно распространению оружия массового уничтожения. Так что Андрей, исключительно Андрей. Правда, скажи она об этом сейчас тому же Эклхасту, тот лишь понимающе покачает головой, – мол, раз можно ожидать объективности и беспристрастности от влюбленной женщины. Однако если бы сейчас Мира могла выбирать, она выбрала бы в короли Андрея, и вовсе не из-за личных предпочтений. При всех его недостатках – а их у Жданова хватало, – он был прирожденным лидером и наверняка стал бы отличным королем. Жаль, Мира никогда не узнает, права она в этом вопросе или нет.

Она еще немного постояла у окна, а затем запретила себе забивать всем этим голову:  у нее еще будет на это время, сейчас необходимо сосредоточиться на более важных вещах. Мира устало потерла лицо и отправилась искать Андрея – ей вдруг остро захотелось его увидеть. И не только, но это подождет. К счастью, сегодня ночью Андрей был не в карауле.

* * *

Разумеется, Роман был в курсе того, что «на вкус и цвет товарищей нет». Но на Земле эта прописная истина всегда оставалась для него абстракцией, аксиомой, которой он никогда не уделял особого внимания. Роман, например, блондин и любит кальвадос, а Андрюха – брюнет с пристрастием к виски. Все люди разные, это очевидный факт, так чего об этом лишний раз задумываться? Вот Роман и не задумывался. Но когда он попал в Гардию, то вдруг обнаружил, что наблюдать за тем, как этот факт воплощается в реальной жизни, оказывается, очень любопытно. Так, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что с ними стряслось, Андрею понадобилось больше времени, чем Роману, но меньше, чем Сашке, который, как иногда казалось Малиновскому, то и дело готов был впасть в анабиоз и закуклиться, лишь бы отгородиться ото всего, что их окружало. Андрей продемонстрировал неожиданную склонность к самокопанию, ранее Романом не замеченную. Еще Малиновский окончательно убедился в том, что заметил еще на Земле, но не придавал этому большого значения: обычно Жданов видел всю картину целиком и редко подмечал мелочи. Но если уж такое происходило, то, как говорится, не в бровь, а в глаз, – из общей массы мелких деталей Андрей выхватывал самую важную, самую значимую, решающую все. Саму же Роману обычно интереснее всего были именно мелочи, цельная картина из которых складывалась перед Малиновским быстро, но абсолютно его не занимала, в отличие от отдельных ее деталей. А вот Сашке, как правило, и то, и другое было по боку, он концентрировался на том, чтобы предугадать ход развития событий. Алекс не успевал жить в настоящем, которое чаще всего его не удовлетворяло, и все время пытался заглянуть в будущее, что плохо ему удавалось. Именно в этом, считал Роман, и заключалась его беда. Подобным идиотизмом страдал порой и Андрей, но не так часто и тяжело. Уметь принимать все, что с тобой случается, как должное, – вот залог здоровой нервной системы, Малиновский всегда в это верил. Он первым адаптировался к новой жизни и (в чем он не признался бы даже самому себе) уже перестал надеяться на то, что они вернуться на Землю. Но отказываться от главной на данный момент цели – посадить на трон Сашку – Роман не собирался. Это было чем-то роде компьютерной игры: чтобы достичь последнего уровня и победить, захватив замок, престол и сокровищницу, надо сначала пройти все остальные уровни, собрать артефакты, победить врагов, прокачать силу и так далее, и тому подобное. Чем, собственно, Роман сейчас и занимался, равно как и Андрей. Мире, которая была самым крутым «персонажем», оставалось только ждать, когда начнутся активные действия, Воропаеву, судя по всему, отводилась роль рояля в кустах, а Кира… она в такие игры не играла, так что, надо полагать, останется в стороне от этого квеста. Или нет – с недавних пор у Киры в привычку вошло брать пример с Миры-в-каждой-бочке-затычка, и с нее станется принять участие в военных действиях, если их не удастся избежать. Что-то подсказывало Роману, что нет, не удастся, и чем дольше он находился в Гардии, тем меньше его нервировала эта мысль. В конце концов, где наша не пропадала? Выживут, куда они все денутся. Во всяком случае, Роман твердо намеревался сделать для этого все возможное. Мира будет прикрывать Андрея, а тот – ее, это ясно как божий день. Кроме того, Роман не сомневался, что Андрей постарается присматривать также и за ним самим, чтобы в случае чего успеть прийти на помощь, а Мира ни на секунду не упустит из поля зрения Сашку. Роман планировал держаться как можно ближе к Андрею, а, следовательно, и к Мире; Воропаев при таком раскладе будет обретаться где-то неподалеку. Киру из этого уравнения со всеми известными и непредсказуемым ответом лучше было убрать от греха подальше. Таким образом, они все будут рядом и, если что, и спасаться будут вместе.

Кстати о спасении… Роман остановился и посмотрел на дело рук своих. Мда… Два дня назад Джерон с отрядом стражников, в который вошел и Андрей, отправился ловить очередных разбойников. Романа он с собой не взял. Во-первых, потому что накануне Малиновский в очередной раз опоздал к началу караула и заработал наряд вне очереди, а во-вторых, потому что эрц-капитану гвардии Эшвиля не нравилось, что Роман и Андрей постоянно и безоговорочно полагались друг на друга. Конечно, дружба, верность и чувство локтя – это все хорошо, но Джерон должен был убедиться, что эти двое и поодиночке не пропадут. Чтобы это гарантировать, эрц-капитан в последний месяц не ставил Андрея и Романа вместе в караулы и не давал им совместных поручений. Жданову с Малиновским это не нравилось, но спорить с начальством было себе дороже. Романа, впрочем, это не останавливало, но препирательства Малиновского и Джерона были отдельной историей в летописи Эшвиля. Так или иначе, Андрей впервые отбыл на такое опасное задание без Романа, и последний изрядно из-за этого дергался. Но он был бы не Романом Малиновским, если не нашел в этих обстоятельствах хотя бы одного светлого пятна: если бы он уехал со Ждановым, кто бы сейчас составлял компанию Мире, которая и при Андрее-то иногда сходила с ума от ничегонеделания. Разве Воропаев или Альберт могли развлечь Миру так, как Роман? Разве могло им прийти в голову позвать ее лепить снеговиков в замковом парке? Не могло, в этом Малиновский ручался. Они никогда не предположили бы, что она на такое согласится. Вот Роман на эту тему вообще не размышлял, он просто вытащил Миру за руку из библиотеки, заявив, что девушкам вредно много читать, а то они потом еще думать начнут[1], и привел ее в заснеженный парк. В отсутствие Андрея Роман считал своим священным долгом приглядывать за тем, чтобы Ее Высочество не перетруждалась и достаточно отдыхала. Физические упражнения на свежем морозном воздухе, с точки зрения Романа, были для нее лучшим видом отдыха.

– Что мы тут забыли? – недовольно спросила Мира, когда они остановились посередине парка.

– Снеговиков, – бодро отозвался Малиновский. – Вы тут понятия не имеете, что это такое. А зима без хоть одного слепленного снеговика – это не зима. Так что учись.

– Ты ненормальный, – насмешливо улыбнулась Мира.

– Ничего подобного! – обиделся Роман, причем искренне. Нет, ну в самом деле: гулять по зимнему парку не интересно, конные прогулки уже надоели, фехтовальные тренировки сидят в печенках, боулинга–тенниса–катков здесь пока что нет, – чем еще заняться? Только вот снеговиками.

– Смотри, лепишь снежок и делаешь вот так…

Роман принялся катать снежный шар, но задумался, а когда спохватился, то увидел, что вместо аккуратного шара слепил нечто огромное и бочкообразное. В нескольких метрах от него Мира катала уже второй шар. Первый, идеально круглой формы, гордо стоял неподалеку.

– Между прочим, я год прожила на Земле, – весело крикнула Мира, – и в курсе, что такое снеговик. Чего не скажешь о тебе.

Малиновский некоторое время наблюдал за принцессой, затем перевел взгляд на получившееся у него безобразие, нагнулся, слепил снежок и, прицелившись, бросил его в девушку, попав точно между лопаток. Мира совсем не по-королевски ойкнула, быстро обернулась, и ей в плечо тут же полетел второй снежок.

– Ромка! – возмутилась она, спряталась за дерево и зачерпнула пригоршню снега. Через полминуты в парке Эшвиля развернулся настоящий бой снежками, в котором, полчаса спустя, победила дружба. В замок его участники вернулись насквозь промокшими и вполне довольными жизнью. И Малиновский рассудил, что миссия: «Спасти Ее Высочество от пыльных книг и сколиоза» на сегодня удалась.

– Ты совсем за него не боишься, – утвердительно, а не вопросительно сказал с некоторым удивлением Роман, когда они с Мирой сидели у камина и грелись, потягивая горячее молоко с медом и ореховой настойкой.

– За Андрея? – уточнила девушка. – Нет.

– Если бы я знал тебя похуже, назвал бы бесчувственной, – хмыкнул Малиновский. – Ты же не можешь предсказывать будущее, так? Откуда тогда такое спокойствие?

–– Андрей в состоянии о себе позаботиться, а Джерон не допустит, чтобы с его людьми что-нибудь случилось, – пожала плечами Мира и, видя, что Романа не удовлетворило это объяснение, добавила со вздохом: - Когда мы попали сюда, я боялась, что вы не продержитесь и неделю – сломаете себе шею в каком-нибудь овраге или же отравитесь ядовитыми ягодами, вас загрызут волки или укусит ядовитая змея, или же убьют разбойники, и все в том же духе. Но сейчас я почему-то убеждена, что до поры до времени с вами всеми ничего не случится. По крайней мере, пока не начнется война. Считай это предчувствием.

\- Ты не веришь в предчувствия. У тебя паршивая интуиция. И ты знаешь, что чудес не бывает, - устало сказал Роман, хорошее настроение которого моментально испарилось. –До сих пор нам чертовски везло, но если кто-то всерьез захочет нашей крови: Андрюхиной, моей, Сашкиной – нам потребуется гораздо больше, чем просто удача и надежда на то, что все обойдется…

\- Надо же, а я-то всегда предполагала, что ты и пессимизм – два несовместимых понятия, - усмехнулась Мира. – И, если судить по тому, как вы с Андреем всегда очертя голову бросаетесь в разные авантюры, можно сделать вывод, что вы неуязвимы.

\- Нет, к сожалению, - отозвался Роман. – Но мы стараемся как можно реже об этом вспоминать.

\- Я заметила, - сухо сказала принцесса. - Если я буду волноваться за Андрея, тебя, Алекса и Киру каждый раз, когда вам будет грозить хоть малейшая опасность, то мои нервы этого не выдержат. Так что я буду беспокоиться за вас только в исключительных случаях. Очередной рейд на разбойников в их число не входит. К тому же, - тут Мира криво улыбнулась, - Андрей обвешан столькими защитными амулетами, которые я ему дала, что их хватит на небольшую армию.

\- А-а-а, - глубокомысленно потянул Роман. – Так за нас с Кирой ты тоже переживаешь? Значит, этой чести удостоены не одни Андрей и Сашка?

\- Нет, хотя я иногда спрашиваю себя, стоит ли вообще за тебя волноваться – твой длинный язык выручит тебя из любой неприятности, - фыркнула Мира и вдруг протянула руку к Малиновскому и отогнула ворот его рубашки: - Что, у тебя закончилась чудодейственная мазь Камиллы от синяков или ты специально оставил этот засос как знак отличия?

\- Из головы вылетело, -  поморщился Роман и потер отметину, оставленную столь же энергичной, сколь и любвеобильной дочкой пекаря. – Кстати, все забываю тебя спросить: а чего у вас тут разводов нет? Я понимаю, у нас в свое время религиозные заморочки на эту тему были, они кое-где и сейчас сохранились, а вам-то что мешает разводиться?

\- Много чего. На Материке почти во всех странах допускаются разводы между супругами, которые прожили в браке не менее пяти лет, но они невыгодны ни одной из сторон. Если развод происходит по инициативе мужа, то он обязан купить жене дом и содержать ее до тех пор, пока она повторно не выйдет замуж, или же до конца жизни, если этого не случится. Дети при этом остаются с ней, если только муж не докажет, что жена ему изменяла, для чего он должен предоставить пятерых свидетелей. При этом жена имеет право защищать свое доброе имя и доказывать, что эти обвинения – ложь. Если же инициатором развода выступает жена, то она остается безо всего, включая детей и приданого, и не имеет права выйти замуж в течение года после развода. И потом, в народном сознании развод – это-то дурное, к нему прибегают в самых уж крайних случаях. А к чему ты спрашивает? – вдруг подозрительно прищурилась Мира, отставляя в сторону кружку. – Ты что, встретил кого-то… замужнюю женщину, на которой хочешь жениться?!

Хорошо, что Роман уже допил свое молоко, а то он точно поперхнулся бы, услышав это предположение.

– Нет! – быстро сказал он. – Нет, еще чего! Так, интересуюсь. На самом деле, это действительно любопытно, не находишь? Материк чертовски похож на средневековую Землю, и это несмотря на то, что у вас тут все другое и нет религии, которая у нас тогда была во главе угла. Тут даже полно земных имен, заметила? Джон, Бернард, Камилла… Ваши замки, одежда, образ жизни слишком похожи на земные, чтобы это было совпадением. И Сашка с Кирой  – дáры, хотя на Земле нет магии.

– И? – Мира продолжала делать вид, что не понимает, к чему клонит Малиновский.

– Неслучайно все это. То, что мы сюда попали. Во-первых, бьюсь об заклад, когда-то между Землей и Материком была налажено постоянное сообщение. Врата-между-мирами стоят для того, чтобы ими пользоваться, к тому же они до сих пор сохранились в рабочем состоянии. Во-вторых, маги не рождаются в мире, где нет магии. Наверняка в Воропаевых течет кровь какого-нибудь уроженца Материка. Ну, или путешественника из другого мира, где есть магия. А еще эти ваши Древние, которые были кладезем знаний, и Черное десятилетие… В общем, сдается мне, тысячелетие назад маги шастали туда–сюда по разным мирам, самые отсталые из них  знакомили с благами цивилизации, а потом бац! –что-то случилось и путешествия эти прекратились. Причем тогда стряслось что-то явно нехорошее, я читал сохранившиеся описания того, как это было: и земля тряслась, и пожары повсюду были, даже море горело, и люди многие в беспамятство впали. Армагеддон короче. Это конец света, – на всякий случай пояснил Роман. – На Земле куча сказок про магию, драконов и эльфов, а ничего из ничего не возникает, значит, либо когда-то и у нас была магия, либо истории про это рассказывали те, кто пришел из других миров. И, в-третьих, учитывая, что предсказания и проклятия, оказывается, реальны, ручаюсь, что наше попадание сюда было предопределено и запланировано судьбой… ну, или высшими силами века назад. Как тебе такая теория?

Вероятно, не стоило лишать Романа радости первооткрывателя, но бессмысленной добротой Мира никогда не страдала.

– Гениально, – фыркнула она. – Все это, кроме последнего пункта, мне стало ясно еще на Земле. Вот только мы все равно никогда не узнаем, правы ли мы. Возможно – да, возможно – это все лишь наши досужие домыслы, и все было совсем по-другому. Что до судьбы и высших сил… мне не по душе мысль о том, что моей жизнью кто-то (или что-то) распорядился еще до моего рождения. Так что предпочитаю думать, что в этом ты не прав, и все с нами происходящее – не больше, чем стечение обстоятельств. Ты, разумеется, волен мыслить, как тебе заблагорассудится.

– И на том спасибо, – проворчал Роман. – Интересно, мы когда-нибудь выясним правду? Согласись, будет просто нечестно, если мы так и останемся в неведении. – Тут он попытался надуться, как обиженный ребенок, но у него это плохо получилось, и только развеселило Миру.

– Рома, если нам все удастся, вы вернетесь домой самое большое через полтора года, и все это время мы будет заняты чем угодно, но только не поиском ответа на вопрос, кем были Древние, что с ними произошло, и как они были связаны с Землей.

– Вот почему вы со Жданчиком так… спелись: оба невыносимо скучные и прагматичные, – обвиняющим тоном сказал Роман. – Где ваша жажда приключений? Где стремление познать тайны мироздания?

– Их перевешивает желание выжить, которое не позволяет нам отвлекаться на посторонние проблемы.

– Ага, то-то я смотрю, вы на пару никогда ни на что не  отвлекаетесь, – ухмыльнулся Малиновский. – Так не отвлекаетесь, что аж завидно.

– Тебе? – подняла бровь Мира, стараясь скрыть смущение.

– Да. Я, может, тоже не отказался бы от большой и чистой любви.

– А я не отказалась бы укоротить твой чересчур длинный язык.

\- Все женщины вселенной тебе этого не простят!

– Роман!

Мира улыбнулась, а Роман проворно вскочил на ноги, словно опасаясь, что принцесса займется этим прямо сейчас.

\- Так, все, мне пора идти, все части моего тела мне еще дороги, - сказал он, пятясь к двери.

\- И правильно, - не сдержалась Мира.

\- Да, между прочим, Андрей переживает за тебя всегда, по поводу и без. Так что попытайся хоть немного за него поволноваться… ну, чтобы ему не обидно было, - уже стоя на пороге, совершенно серьезно произнес Малиновский и вышел из комнаты.

Мира растерянно посмотрела ему вслед. Иногда было сложно разобрать, когда Роман шутит, а когда нет. В этот раз он, похоже, не шутил. Некоторое время девушка тщилась сообразить, как реагировать на его слова, а затем рассудила, что у Малиновского в принципе своеобразное мировоззрение, и потому не стоит принимать близко к сердцу все, что он говорит. После чего Мира вызвала к себе Шелли и попросила ее приготовить ванну.

* * *

Учиться фехтовать Алекс отказался. И, вроде бы, даже вежливо (Мира сама при этом не присутствовала, довольствуясь лишь слухами – лезть в дела Воропаева она не хотела, а сам он ничего ей об этом не рассказал), но у Эклхаста потом еще несколько дней появлялось на лице недовольное выражение, когда он встречался со своим придворным магом. Чем Мира была очень довольна, хотя и не показывала вида.

* * *

– Ты и впрямь ни капельки за меня не боялась? – спросил Андрей. Он лежал, пристроив голову на животе Миры, и его дыхание щекотало ее кожу.

– Ну, если только совсем немного, – лениво отозвалась принцесса, рассеяно поглаживающая его плечо. Андрей вернулся еще позавчера, но до сегодняшнего вечера им никак не удавалось найти время, чтобы побыть вместе. – Ты разочарован?

Андрей помнил, что они договорились понапрасну не волноваться друг за друга, и сознавал, что в действительности ему ничего не грозило: бандиты, засевшие на одной из дальних дорог, не были особо опасными, а Андрея, помимо хауберка (длинной кольчуги с рукавами и капюшоном), защищали охранные талисманы, навешанные на него Мирой, которой все это было прекрасно известно. Но он все же не мог не чувствовать легкой обиды – как же так: он, можно сказать, смотрел в лицо смерти, а Мира за него ничуть не тревожилась.

– Нет, – ответил Андрей, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало как можно искреннее. Видимо, это не слишком хорошо ему удалось, потому что Мира открыла глаза и сказала негромко:

– Я чувствовала, что с тобой все в порядке. Возможно, я выдавала желаемое за действительное… но я была уверена, что ты вернешься живым и невредимым. А Роману передай, что когда-нибудь он все-таки лишится языка.

– Ромка – как часть той силы, которая вечно хочет зла и вечно совершает благо. Только у него все наоборот: благими намерениями выстлана дорога в Ад. Ну, не то чтобы в Ад… правда, и намерения у него не всегда благие, но все равно, он ничего не делает назло. А если и делает, то не специально… Черт, я сам уже запутался. В общем, не обращай на него внимания.

– Я и не обращаю, – с улыбкой сказала Мира и добавила неожиданно: – Он чем-то похож на моего брата.

– Кто?

– Роман. Он похож на моего младшего брата Тони. Или, точнее, Тони может вырасти похожим на Рому.  Вырасти… смешно. Когда я последний раз его видела – Тони, я имею виду, – ему было почти пятнадцать лет, а сейчас ему больше семнадцати, совсем взрослый. Но уже в пятнадцать у него было такое же чувство юмора, как у Малиновского. И не менее острый язык.

Мира замолчала и Андрей спросил ее, тут же прокляв себя за глупость:

– Скучаешь по семье?

– Каждую минуту. Впрочем, я почти научилась хотя бы на время забывать о них, иначе я не выдержала бы. Девочки, возможно, уже вышли замуж, а Моргану давно пора было жениться… у меня даже могли появиться племянники и племянницы.

– Как, по-твоему, я им понравлюсь? Твоим братьям и сестрам? – неожиданно для себя спросил Андрей.

– Ты давно дружишь с Романом, значит, поладишь и с Тони, если когда-нибудь вы встретитесь. Мои сестры будут от тебя в восторге, как их фрейлины. Морган и Ник… Морган всегда утверждал, что нет такого мужчины, который был бы меня достоин. Он, конечно, шутил, но, подозреваю, он не одобрит тебя к качестве моего...м-м-м...близкого друга.

– Он вызовет меня на дуэль или сразу прикажет казнить? – весело поинтересовался Андрей.

– Ты не настолько плох, – усмехнулась Мира. – Скорее всего, он всего лишь побеседует с тобой по-мужски, но вмешиваться в мою личную жизнь не станет. Он всегда уважал мой выбор. В конце концов, он согласился на мой брак с Джеффри, которого едва знал, понимая при этом, что я поступаю так из-за Ника, и… - она осеклась, сообразив, что сказала лишнее. Не то чтобы это являлась секретом, вовсе нет, но Мира не готова была пока обсуждать это ни с Андреем, ни с кем-либо еще. Особенно с Андреем. Который, подняв голову и опершись на локти, спросил недоуменно:

\- «На брак с Джеффри»?

Мира неловко поерзала и закрыла глаза.

\- Я была когда-то помолвлена. С Джеффри Карлисом. Но свадьба не состоялась, так как он погиб задолго до нее, и я не хочу говорить об этом, извини, - твердо заявила она.

\- Хорошо, - медленно произнес Андрей, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное, и, вопреки данному обещанию, поинтересовался: - Какое отношение твой кузен имел к твоему решению выйти замуж?

Принцесса тяжело вздохнула: не стоило и рассчитывать на то, что Жданов так легко оставит в покое эту тему. Но на этот вопрос она, пожалуй, могла ответить – препарировать ее отношения с Ником было не так болезненно, как вдаваться в подробности ее связи с Джеффом.

\- Я с детства любила Ника, а он женился на другой, - лаконично откликнулась она так, словно это все объясняло. В принципе, так оно и было: не обязательно иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, что Мира поспешила обручиться с каким-то там Джеффом из-за того, что ее кузен разбил ей сердце и предпочел другую. Впервые, пожалуй, Андрей испытал странное удовлетворение от того факта, что стал ее первым мужчиной, хотя раньше это не играло никакой роли. Он был бы не прочь еще много чего выяснить о личной жизни Миры до него, но ограничился одним:

\- А сейчас?

\- Что «сейчас»? – непонимающе нахмурилась Мира.

\- Ты с детства любила Ника. А сейчас? – он не отрывал пристального взгляда от ее лица, и Мира никогда еще не видела у Андрея такого выражения. Это было не любопытство, а что-то иное, что-то, что Мира не могла идентифицировать, но от чего у нее мурашки побежали по спине.

– А сейчас – нет, – просто сказала она.

И Андрей мгновенно расслабился. Он еще некоторое время смотрел на Миру, но уже без прежнего коктейля эмоций, спокойно и довольно, а затем снова опустил голову ей на живот.

– Ну и хорошо, – неразборчиво пробормотал Жданов.

Только сегодня он понял, как много они с Мирой еще друг друга не знают, но это его не испугало – он был уверен, что рано или поздно все между ними не останется никаких недоговоренностей и тайн. А Мира лежала и размышляла о том, что Андрей не перестает ее поражать и что иногда он для нее открытая книга, а иногда она даже не представляет, о чем он думает и что планирует сделать через секунду. Но так даже интереснее.

* * *

Через неделю Эклхаст в сопровождении Фрейна Мазеля, Андрея, Романа, Алекса и Миры отправились к месту сбора совета заговорщиков, которое держалась в тайне от землян и наэрийский принцессы. Так, на всякий случай.

* * *

Из Эшвиля на совет все выехали в разное время и под разными предлогами. «Брат и сестра» Мира и Александр якобы отправились навестить родственников, живущих на другом конце страны, Андрея и Романа Джерон будто бы отослал проверить сообщение о группе бандитов, обложивших данью пару дальних деревень, а куда убыли Эклхаст со своим верным товарищем и телохранителем Фрейном Мазелем, никто из слуг и стражников не знал: не в привычках маркиза было отчитываться о своих делах кому бы то ни было за исключением самых близких людей.

Все шестеро собрались, как и было оговорено заранее, на поляне в Вилденском лесу. Маркиз и Фрейн, прибывшие туда первыми, переоделись в скромную одежду, которая не могла выдать их статус и не вызывала у могущих встретиться на их пути разбойников немедленного желания ограбить путников. Мира, в очередной раз наплевав на все условности, одела в дорогу мужские бриджи, длинную рубаху и длинное же тяжелое пальто. Вкупе с высокими сапогами и плотным зимним плащом с капюшоном все это делало ее неотличимой от мужчины, особенно издалека. Впрочем, платье и прочие предметы женского туалета лежали у нее в седельной сумке – на союзников необходимо было произвести благоприятное впечатление, чтобы в будущем они хотя бы прислушивались к ее мнению. Ни Кира, ни Камилла на совет не собирались: Экхаст признался, что не рассказывал о Воропаевой никому из союзников, даже друзьям, посчитав, что ей будет правильнее и безопаснее оставаться в стороне от заговора и борьбы за корону. Война и политика не место для женщин – эту твердую позицию маркиза давно уже усвоили и земляне, и Мира. И, пожалуй, в чем-то Андрей, Алекс и Роман были с ним согласны. По крайней мере, в том, что касается войны. Если бы Эклхаст мог, он и Миру держал бы подальше от всего этого, невзирая на то, что у самой принцессы были иные мысли на этот счет.

Где будет проходить совет, маркиз рассказал Мире и остальным только когда они преодолели половину пути, лежавшего к Ильмарским горам, у подножия которых начиналась река Фолка. «Там есть замок», – лаконично ответил на все расспросы спутников Эклхаст. И добавил после паузы: «Заброшенный, но для наших целей подойдет».

В дороге путешественники разговаривали мало: на ходу это затруднительно, а привалы они использовали для отдыха, мгновенно проваливаясь в сон, едва был разбит лагерь и готовы спальные места. Они старались останавливаться как можно реже, стремясь побыстрее добраться до цели, и избегали городов и деревень, предпочитая устраиваться на ночлег в лесу или у дороги, отойдя подальше от обочины. Но вместе с тем они берегли лошадей, а потому двигались преимущественно рысью, лишь изредка переходя на галоп, и давая скакунам отдохнуть. В итоге до гор они добрались приблизительно через неделю, и полдня из этого срока они потратили на ожидание Бернарда, с которым условились встретиться в Расмуне – небольшом городе на берегу Фолки – и оттуда продолжить дальнейший путь уже всем вместе.

Бернард появился в своей излюбленной манере: неожиданно и с привлечением ненужного внимания. На базарной площади, возле которой располагался постоялый двор, где сняли комнаты Эклхаст и компания, один из торговцев обвинил худенькую чумазую девчушку лет двенадцати в воровстве. Бернард, верный себе, вступился за нее, заявив, что девочка ни в чем не виновата, и он своими глазами видел, что она ничего не украла. Выяснение отношений между торговцем и Бернардом дядя и друзья последнего, внимание которых привлек шум на улице, наблюдали из окон своих комнат на постоялом дворе. После пяти минут этого не слишком увлекательного зрелища Мира, пожав плечами, отошла от окна и снова вытянулась на кровати: до того, как Бернард освободится, пройдет еще немало времени. Алекс сделал то же самое, пробормотав себе под нос: «Идиот». Эклхаст решил досмотреть, чем все закончится, послав Фрейна приглядеть за Бернардом. А Андрей с Романом пошли помогать приятелю по доброй воле – мало ли, что может случиться, а у их уже есть опыт базарных драк. В конце концов Бернарду, чтобы не попасть в тюрьму, пришлось выплатить торговцу стоимость товара, якобы украденного «этой грязной воровкой», которой давно уже и след простыл – девочка, воспользовавшись неразберихой, сбежала.

Позже Эклхаст отчитал племянника за его самодеятельность и неуместное благородство, которые поставили под угрозу их инкогнито и, возможно, всю миссию, но Бернард, хоть был расстроен выволочкой дяди, виноватым себя не чувствовал. Его обязанностью, как одного из принцев Гардии, было защищать свой народ, включая ту девочку–нищенку, которая и правда ничего не крала, и ради этого Бернард готов был многим рисковать, в том числе и своей жизнью. Проблема заключалась в том, что иногда он рисковал жизнями других людей, вовсе не разделяющих его стремление к самопожертвованию. В принципе, это же было свойственно и Эклхасту, но он с годами научился себя контролировать и учитывать мнение окружающих его людей. Ну, во всяком случае, когда оно не слишком расходилось с его собственным и не мешало его планам.

Перевал, за которым располагалась цель их поездки – безымянный замок, избранный для проведения в нем совета заговорщиков, – путешественники перешли уже в сумерках и не сразу увидели серое, слившееся со скалой строение. Небольшой замок казался давно заброшенным и необитаемым: темные провалы окон, осыпавшиеся стены, частично обвалившаяся башня, и при взгляде на него возникало одно желание – развернуться и уйти отсюда как можно быстрее. Разумеется, маркиз и компания не могли себе этого позволить. Эклхаст достал из кармана ключ и, осторожно поднявшись по раскрошенным ступеням парадного входа, открыл массивную дверь. Раздавшийся при этом пронзительный скрип заставил всех, даже вечно невозмутимого Фрейна с его стальными нервами, вздрогнуть.

– Да уж, незамеченным враг не пройдет, – пробормотал Роман.

– Без ключа «враг», как вы выразились, вообще сюда не попадет, – откликнулся Эклхаст, переступая порог. Фрейн тенью последовал за ним. Мира и Андрей, переглянувшись, шагнули вперед, Роман и Алекс отстали от них на пару секунд. Последним в замок зашел Бернард, тяжелая дверь за которым захлопнулась сама, легко и бесшумно, словно и не скрипела еще минуту назад.

Только оказавшись внутри, Мира поняла, что внешний вид здания – не более чем искусная маскировка, сотворенная настолько сложными и филигранно наложенными заклинаниями, что их почти невозможно было засечь, не говоря уже о том, чтобы опознать и снять. В просторном холле, начинавшемся за дверью, не наблюдалось никаких следов запустения – ни прогнившего провалившегося пола, ни дырявой крыши, ни плесени на стенах. Да, в воздухе витал дух запустения, и как-то сразу чувствовалось, что здесь никто не живет, но, тем не менее, за замком явно ухаживали и поддерживали его в порядке: пол был чисто вымыт, камин находился в рабочем состоянии и был жарко натоплен, зажженные факелы на стенах не чадили. Впрочем, запах пыли и спертого воздуха ощущался все же вполне отчетливо.

– Добро пожаловать, – раздался откуда-то сбоку мужской голос. Мира второй раз за несколько минут дернулась от неожиданности и подумала, что замок ей не нравится.  Оставалось лишь надеяться, что все, что произойдет в нем в дальнейшем, будет ей больше по душе.

Приветствовавший их мужчина приблизился и слегка поклонился.

– Благодарю, – кивнул Эклхаст. – Мы вынуждены были немного задержаться. Полагаю, мы прибыли последними?

– О нет, не стоит беспокоиться. Мы ждем еще троих. Они будут завтра к утру, – мужчина повернул голову, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, и добавил: – И хорошо, потому что после обеда начнется буря.

– В таком случае, лучше им поторопиться, – нахмурившись, сказал маркиз и обратился к Мире: – Госпожа Амиранда, позвольте представить вам мастера Амброуза Лафферти, главу Ордена Эльнара Светлого.

Мира не знала, какую реакцию он рассчитывал вызвать этим заявлением, но ему определенно удалось ее удивить. Ей было известно, что через некоторое время после смерти Генриха Орден Эльнара был объявлен вне закона, а его члены перешли на нелегальное положение, и вот так легко, походя, раскрыть его главу… Либо это огромная глупость, во что верилось слабо, либо план по завоеванию доверия Миры и ее товарищей. Но последнее было не меньшей глупостью, чем первое: и принцесса, и ее друзья уже сформировали свое отношение к Эклхасту и поменяют его, лишь если случится что-то совсем уж из ряда вон выходящее. Да и сам маркиз не до конца доверял землянам и Мире, так что сообщать им такую информацию было по меньшей мере беспечностью, а по сути – верхом идиотизма. И вообще, выдавать ее абсолютно всем союзникам было бы опрометчиво, слишком уж их много, чтобы сохранить ее в тайне. С другой стороны, Эклхаст никогда не делал ничего просто так, и, возможно, его план был намного сложнее и тоньше, чем представлялось Мире. И является ли Орден Эльнара тем козырем в рукаве, на который рассчитывает маркиз? Но об этом она поразмышляет потом.

– Мастер Амброуз, – госпожа Амиранда Лиеж.

– Для меня честь познакомиться с вами, Ваше Высочество, – искренне сказал мастер Амброуз. Ему было лет сорок – среднего роста брюнет с темными живыми глазами и обаятельной улыбкой, и он ничуть не походил на главу могущественного подпольного Ордена, связанного с заговорщиками, скорее – на учителя музыки, который был когда-то у Миры и ее сестер. Внешность обманчива, это верно, но иногда она мешает воспринимать человека таким, какой он есть, разглядеть его истинную сущность. Глава такого ордена, как Орден Эльнара Светлого, обязан был быть сильным и умным магом, но Амброуз Лафферти не производил впечатление такового. Правда, вопрос еще и в том, сумел ли Орден сохранить свое былое могущество… Но об этом Мира также решила подумать потом.

– И для меня, мастер Амброуз, – присела в неглубоком реверансе Мира. По этикету, который соблюдался в большинстве стран Материка, она, как принцесса, должна была делать книксены только перед теми, кто выше ее по положению или же перед равными ей. Иными словами, перед королями, королевами, принцами и принцессами. Подобные знаки внимания по отношению ко всем остальным были редки и свидетельствовали об особом расположении и уважении к ним монаршей особы. И Амброуз, равно как и Эклхаст, не мог этого не оценить. Ну а сама Мира хорошо понимала, что иногда немного лести служит залогом длительных и прочных отношений с союзниками и вассалами. – Да, и прошу вас, не называйте меня «Ваше Высочество».

\- Как прикажете, моя госпожа, – улыбнулся Лафферти

– Разрешите также представить вам моих друзей, – сказал Эклхаст, который счел, что Мира с Амроузом уже достаточно обменялись любезностями. – Это господа Андрей, Алекс и Роман, мой племянник Бернард Коллер, маркиз Горни, и Фрейн Мазель.

Лишь когда маркиз (о том, что Бернард носит такой же титул Мира вспоминала редко, а потому единственным маркизом для нее был Эклхаст) начал представлять своих спутников, Мира поняла, что с того момента, как они вошли в замок, Андрей стоял у нее за спиной – не слишком близко, но и не слишком далеко, а ровно на том расстоянии, чтобы дать понять Лафферти (а заодно и всем, кто может за ними скрытно наблюдать), что Мира способна сама за себя постоять, но, тем не менее, у нее есть защитник и помощник. Который, в случае чего, порвет на куски любого, кто посмеет причинить ей вред.

– Приятно познакомиться. Маркиз Горни, много о вас наслышан. Господа, – это было обращено к Андрею, Алексу и Роману, – могу я попросить вас уделить мне позднее немного времени: мне крайне любопытно побеседовать с вами о вашей родине, если вы ничего не имеете против.

По тому, как он выделил слово «родина», было ясно, что его интересует Земля, а не якобы родная деревенька всех троих.

– Разумеется, – с натянутой улыбкой отозвался Андрей. – Будем рады удовлетворить ваше любопытство.

– Замечательно, - просиял Лафферти. – Благодарю вас. Но уже поздно, и вы наверняка утомлены долгой дорогой, – спохватился он, – давайте я провожу вас в ваши комнаты. Там все готово к вашему приезду. Однако у нас здесь нет слуг, так что, боюсь, вам придется самим о себе позаботиться. Надеюсь, это не доставит вам больших неудобств, госпожа Амиранда?

– О нет, не стоит беспокоиться, я справлюсь, – усмехнулась Мира.

– Чудесно. Сюда, пожалуйста. Замок уже давно необитаем, но мы приглядываем за тем, чтобы он не разваливался и мог в любой момент принять гостей, – пояснил Лафферти, когда они поднимались по лестнице. Ступеньки на ней, хотя и были частично выщерблены, оставались прочными и не казались опасными для жизни.

– Это собственность Ордена? – спросил Роман. Не то чтобы эта информация действительно его интересовала, но в будущем она могла оказаться не лишней. Врага, как говорится, надо знать в лицо. И, если это возможно, лучше всего начинать узнавать его, пока он еще является другом или союзником.

– Что-то вроде того. – Судя по всему, мастер Амброуз, подобно Эклхасту, не склонен был к откровенности, особенно с чужаками. – Госпожа Камилла, я полагаю, не приедет? – сменил он тему разговора, и, вроде бы, его искренне интересовал ответ.

– Нет, – сдержанно откликнулся Эклхаст. – Она сейчас занята, да и к тому же ее стихия – мир и целительство, вещи прямо противоположные тому, за чем мы здесь собрались.

Роман, уловивший в его голосе холод, пристально на него взглянул, оступился и едва не свалился с лестницы. С чего вдруг маркиз так нервно реагирует на упоминание Камиллы? Уж не ревность ли это? Лафферти явно лично знает Камиллу, к которой Эклхаст неровно дышит. А она – к нему. И пусть оба обманывают самих себя, притворяясь, что они не больше, чем друзья, Романа Малиновского не проведешь, он такие вещи за километр чует. Андрей с Мирой точно также друг вокруг друга кругами ходили. Занятно… Надо это запомнить, вдруг когда пригодитья. Неизвестно еще, что их ждет впереди, и как поменяется расстановка сил, а иметь компромат и рычаги давления всегда полезно.

\- Главный зал находится внизу, слева от лестницы, кухня – третья дверь от входа на противоположном конце холла, - сказал Лафферти. – Все наши гости уже отдыхают – больше половины из них опередили вас всего на несколько часов, так что встретиться с ними до завтра вам, увы, не удастся. Впрочем, барон Марсден говорил, что совсем устал, так что, быть может, он еще не спит. То же касается прибывшего с ним герцога Эланта.

Последнее было актуально в основном для Эклхста, ну еще, разве что, для Бернарда, но ни тот, ни другой не горели желанием куда-то идти и с кем-то встречаться.

\- Что ж, до завтра. Доброй ночи, госпожа Амиранда, господа.

Лафферти откланялся и оставил их.

Комнаты, отведенные прибывшей из Эшвиля компании, шли одна за одной, были практически одинаковыми и по-спартански обставленными: узкая кровать с сундуком у изножья, прикроватный столик, стол побольше у окна, стул и кресло у камина. А еще в каждой комнате на столе у окна стоял поднос с едой – горячей и свежей благодаря наложенным на нее заклинаниям, а у камина исходила паром ванна. Прикинув, сколько надо потратить энергии, чтобы так долго поддерживать так много заклятий, Мира пришла к выводу, что мастер Амброуз – если, конечно, он не солгал начет слуг, - даже более сильный маг, чем она предполагала. И это была неуютная мысль.

Условившись с «мальчиками», что завтра они все проснуться пораньше, чтобы до завтрака обсудить, как им вести себя на совете, Мира решительно выпроводила из своей комнаты Андрея, порывавшегося ночевать с ней («на всякий случай, мало ли что!»), торопливо поужинала – чем дольше еда находится под консервирующими чарами, тем хуже на вкус она становится, – и с наслаждением опустилась в ванну. Нет, все-таки она уже чересчур стара для подобного образа жизни: долгие конные путешествия, заговоры и военные планы, риск. Мире, которая столько всего вынесла за последние два года, ничего так не хотелось, как пожить спокойно и ни о чем не волноваться. С другой стороны, она сознавала, что тихое и безмятежное существование она выдержит недолго, а потом начнет сходить с ума от безделья. Как говорят на Земле, куда ни кинь – всюду клин.

Мира с тяжелым вздохом вышла из ванны, вытерлась предусмотрительно захваченным с собой полотенцем (воспользоваться оставленным для нее полотенцем она не решилась, несмотря на то, что оно было чистым как от грязи, так и от заклинаний) и легла спать, не забыв предварительно запереть дверь на максимально сложные заклинания. Завтра будет тяжелый день, и если он пройдет благополучно и так, как они с Андреем, Романом и Алексом задумали, Мира начнет верить в чудеса.

* * *

На следующее утро первым, кто чем свет ни заря проскользнул в комнату Миры, был Андрей. Что, в общем-то, неудивительно.

\- Ты как раз вовремя, - не оборачиваясь, сказала Мира, смотревшая в окно.

Она уже накинула на себя платье (в дорогу она взяла пару специально сшитых нарядов – простых, но элегантных, как и подобает принцессе, оказавшейся в ее положении), но самостоятельно справиться со шнуровкой на спине не могла. Андрей молча подошел к ней, обнял сзади и, поцеловав в шею, положил голову ей на плечо.

\- Как спалось?

\- Хорошо, как ни странно, - ответила она, потершись щекой о его макушку. – Мастер Амброуз был прав, будет буря.

\- В прямом смысле этого слова, надеюсь? – усмехнулся Андрей.

\- Видишь, какое небо?

На взгляд Андрея небо было как небо, ничего особенного, серое и низкое.

\- Будет буря, - убежденно повторила Мира.

Андрей не стал допытываться, какую все же бурю – снежную или метафорическую – она имела в виду. Они немного постояли молча, а затем Андрей отстранился от Миры и взялся зашнуровывать ее корсет и платье. За два месяца он наловчился делать это не хуже любой камеристки. Как раз когда Андрей завязал последний узел, в комнату вошел Роман. Предварительно постучав, что примечательно – раньше он себя подобными «глупостями» не утруждал. Вскоре подтянулся и Алекс.

Утреннее совещание заговорщиков среди заговорщиков, как называл их Роман, длилось недолго и свелось к одному заключению: действуем по обстоятельствам. План все четверо прекрасно помнили; выбрать наилучший момент, чтобы донести его до Совета, было поручено Александру; роль основного «докладчика» взял на себя Андрей. А Мира твердо намеревалась быть тише воды и ниже травы: союзники все равно вряд ли воспримут ее всерьез, а значит, не нужно все портить.

Что будет с ними после совета, особенно если их план примут, они представляли плохо. В теории все выглядело замечательно, но никто, включая Миру, не соотносил эту теорию с собой. То, что это им собственными руками придется создавать минные поля, устраивать ловушки королевским отрядам и смотреть, как они умирают, разорванные на куски, никому из собравшихся в комнате Миры в голову не приходило. Или, точнее, каждый из них старательно отгораживался от этих мыслей: чур меня, чур меня, пусть это будет с кем-то, но не со мной!

– Ну, что, пора выходить в свет? – спросил Роман, когда они обсудили все, что собирались.

\- Пожалуй. Но сначала снимите мечи. Здесь то же правило, что и в Эшвиле: мы гостим у друзей, никакого оружия.

– Ладно, – неохотно сказал Андрей, снимая пояс с мечом. Роман так же неохотно последовал его примеру. Мира одобрительно кивнула, с трудом преодолевая искушение проверить, надежно ли закреплены у нее на щиколотке ножны  с кинжалом.

В этот час логичнее всего было искать прочих временных обитателей замка на кухне. И не только потому что была пора завтрака. Совет будет позже, днем, когда соберутся все союзники, а сейчас всем оставалось либо сидеть по своим комнатам, либо расположиться в главном зале, более приличествующем для аристократов, коими являлись почти все собравшиеся в этом замке, чем кухня. Однако главный зал у всех ассоциировался с грядущим советом и был пока запретной территорией, а находиться в одиночестве никому не хотелось – слишком велико было напряжение, которым были охвачены абсолютно все союзники. А потому кухня оказалась неплохим компромиссом – там можно было найти компанию и при этом не разговаривать о делах: ну кто же занимается этим в таком месте.

Мира, как того требовал этикет обоих миров – и Земли, и Материка – вошла в кухню первой. И, как того, опять же, требовал этикет, все присутствующие там мужчины (собственно, женщин там и не было) немедленно встали. Их было немного: Эклхаст, мастер Амброуз, высокий хмурый брюнет лет тридцати пяти, с темными пристальными глазами и шрамом, рассекающим левую бровь; еще один брюнет, такой же хмурый, но ниже ростом и старше первого лет на десять; синеглазый атлетически сложенный шатен с ослепительной улыбкой, непозволительно красивый для мужчины (настолько красивый, что сердце Миры пропустило один удар, когда он ей подмигнул. К счастью, Андрей этого не заметил); жизнерадостный толстяк с копной седых волос и высокий широкоплечий платиновый блондин с надменным выражением лица.

«Интересно, всем ли им маркиз уже сообщил о том, кто из нас та самая «особа королевской крови» из предсказания Генриха?», – промелькнула у Миры мысль. На этот не озвученный вопрос ответил сам Эклхаст.

– Ваше Высочество, позвольте познакомить вас с моими друзьями, - сказал маркиз, не сводя глаз с Миры, и трое из пяти незнакомцев – шатен, толстяк и блондин – вскинулись и изумленно уставились на девушку, причем во взгляде последнего  удивление мешалось с недоверием. – Джейсон Элант, герцог Амарский, Даниэль Рондейл, герцог Макденский, барон Томас Марсден, барон Дерек Рогсбург, барон Джек Бэрроу.

Брюнет помоложе оказался бароном Марсденом, брюнет постарше – герцогом Элантом, синеглазый красавец был бароном Бэрроу («Джек, просто Джек, Ваше Высочество»), пожилой толстяк – бароном Рогсбургом, ну а блондин – герцогом Макденским (что отчасти объясняло его высокомерие: титул маркиза в Гардии носили отпрыски королевской семьи, а после них самыми знатными людьми были как раз герцоги).

– Приятно познакомиться, – дежурно улыбнувшись, произнесла Мира.

– Господа, представляю вам Ее королевское Высочество Амиранду Кэтрин Лиеж, принцессу наэрийскую. А это господа Андрей, Роман и Александр, прибывшие к нам из далеких, очень далеких земель.

– Рады знакомству, – сказал за всех барон Джек, как мысленно решила называть его Мира.

– Взаимно, – быстро отозвался Роман, незаметно ущипнув Андрея, чтобы тот не ляпнул чего-нибудь Бэрроу, которого невзлюбил за оказанное Мире внимание.

Принцесса села за стол, старательно делая вид, что не замечает устремленных на нее взглядов, а «ее мужчины» направились к печке, уставленной соблазнительно пахнувшими кастрюльками и горшочками. «Нет, ну это надо: канализации у них нет, а шведский стол – есть», – накладывая себе рагу, прошептал Роман Алексу, который, не удержавшись, фыркнул.

– Признаться, маркиз Эклхаст не предупредил нас о том, что член королевского дома Наэрии,  которым мы встретимся на совете, – прекрасная принцесса. Но я только рад такому сюрпризу, – Бэрроу привстал с места и поклонился Мире. – И я не могу не отдать дань уважения вашему мужеству: не у всякой леди достанет храбрости и самообладания выдержать все то, через что вам пришлось пройти.

\- Вы будете поражены, узнав, на что я способна, - сухо ответила принцесса.

Андрей поставил перед ней тарелку с едой и сел рядом. Роман устроился с другой стороны, а Алекс расположился слева от Жданова, что было странно, учитывая, что возле Малиновского был свободный стул.

\- О, с нетерпением жду возможности выяснить это, - промурлыкал барон Джек.

\- Не советую, - мрачно сказал Андрей.

\- Что, простите? – нахмурился Бэрроу.

\- Кто много знает, тот обычно плохо кончает, так что не советую ничего выяснять, -  невозмутимо пояснил Андрей и принялся за еду.

Барон ухмыльнулся, но ничего не сказал, и по выражению его лица трудно было понять, последует ли он совету Андрея или нет. Роман поморщился: в отличие от Жданова он, неисправимый ловелас и специалист мирового класса по флирту, сразу же «просек», что Бэрроу заигрывает с Мирой, не потому что она так уж ему понравилось, а из стремления собрать о ней как можно больше информации. И этот расчет себя оправдал – всем за столом стало понятно, что у Андрея и Миры роман, хотя лучше было бы хранить это в тайне.

\- А вот меня восхищает и изумляет другое, - сказал Рондейл, - то, как Ее Высочество великолепно разговаривает по-гардийски.

При этом по его тону было ясно, что он сомневается в том, что Мира действительно принцесса. Ну в самом деле, разве может наэрийская принцесса так хорошо владеть языком страны, которая целых тридцать лет находится под проклятьем, путешествовать даже без камеристки, не говоря уже о сонме слуг, и не скрывать свою интрижку не пойми с кем.

\- Не так уж великолепно, - пожала плечами Мира. – Скорее – посредственно. Более того, все это время я вообще говорила и говорю по-наэрийски. А гардийский язык вы от меня слышите  только благодаря магии.

\- Вот как? Любопытно, - непохоже было, что герцог поверил Мире.

\- Действительно, крайне любопытно, - оживленно произнес мастер Амброуз. – Вы не против побеседовать потом со мной об этом? Я никогда еще не встречал столь совершенно переводческого заклятия.

\- Это не заклятие, и я с удовольствием расскажу вам все, мастер Амброуз.

\- Так вы еще и дар? – спросил Бэрроу. – Сдается мне, в вас масса талантов.

\- Ты даже не представляешь себе, сколько, - хмыкнул вошедший на кухню Бернард. – А поскольку Ее Высочество – сильный маг, то рекомендую думать прежде, чем открыть рот, а то ты рискуешь навсегда его лишиться.

\- И тебе доброе утро, друг Бернард, - весело сказал барон. – Спасибо за рекомендацию, однако я не верю в то, что столь прелестная девушка может быть такой кровожадной.

Бэрроу посмотрел на Миру, ожидая, что она подтвердит это, но принцесса лишь заметила:

\- Я не так давно знакома с Бернардом, но могу с уверенностью утверждать, что он хорошо разбирается в людях, так что я на вашем месте к нему прислушалась бы.

Барон хотел было что-то возразить, но ему помешал Лафферти, который, встав из-за стола, объявил:

\- Кажется, к нам готов присоединиться кто-то из наших запаздывающих друзей. Если кто-либо хочет встретить их со мной – милости прошу.

После этого мастер Амброуз, Эклхаст, Марсден и Элант покинули помещение, раскланявшись с Мирой. После их ухода за столом воцарилось молчание: Мира с друзьями не рвались общаться с новыми знакомыми, герцог Макденский – тем более, Бернард и Рогсбург были заняты завтраком, а Бэрроу исподтишка наблюдал за компанией из Эшвиля. Мира, Андрей, Роман и Алекс вернулись в свои комнаты до того, как на кухню пришли только-только прибывшие бароны Григери и Олвин, а через полчаса после этого к ним заглянул Ферейн Мазель и проинформировал их о том, что совет было решено начать в три часа. Амброуз не сомневался, что к тому времени последний из ожидаемых союзников, барон Сандер, прибудет в замок.

* * *

Всего на совете присутствовало человек пятьдесят: каждый из союзников, подобно Эклхасту, захватил с собой одного–двух доверенных лиц.

– Прежде всего, – сказал взявший на себя роль председателя Эклхаст, – я хотел бы представить тем из вас, кто не имел еще такой чести, Ее Высочество Амиранду, принцессу Наэрии, ту особу королевской крови, которая предсказана королем Генрихом, и тех, кого она привела из другого мира: господина Андрея, господина Романа и господина Алекса, которому суждено стать новым королем Гардии.

Это заявление произвело эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Во-первых, до этого король из прорицания Генриха был для всех абстракцией, идеей, но никак не человеком из плоти и крови. А во-вторых, надо полагать, до этого Эклхаст почти никому не открывал, кого именно из трех пришельцев с Земли он пророчит в короли, и теперь все желали знать, почему это Алекс, а не Андрей или Роман.

– Почему он? – вслух спросил Рондейл то, что было на уме у многих других союзников.

Вместо ответа Алекс щелкнул лениво пальцами – театральный жест, не имеющий ничего общего с магией, – и по залу пронесся порыв ледяного ветра, затушивший все факелы и свечи, которые затем вспыхнули вдвое ярче прежнего.

– Потому что он сильный маг, каким был когда-то Генрих, – буднично отозвался Эклхаст и назвал Мире и землянам тех союзников, с которыми они еще не были знакомы: герцоги Джереми Истмар и Клайв Эдвис, бароны Ричард Григери, Винсент Олвин, Эдмунд Сандер, Питер Клеменси, Колин Дарнелл и беститульные, но богатые и влиятельные Бен Ронни, Мартин Ринсвальд, Нолан Лассаль и Дериан Падмар.

– Итак, нет нужды напоминать, зачем мы здесь собрались, – продолжил Эклхаст. – Для начала предлагаю определить, какими силами мы располагаем. Я могу предоставить двести семьдесят три солдата в полной боевой выкладке, из них семьдесят – кавалерия. Плюс оружие еще для двухсот солдат.

– Двести солдат, включая тридцать кавалерии. Оружие для них и еще ста солдат, – лаконично сказал барон Марсден.

– Двести пятьдесят солдат, пятьдесят кавалерии…

Когда каждый заговорщик огласил количество солдат, которое он собрал, то выяснилось, что в общем и целом их армия союзников насчитывает около четырех тысяч воинов, из них около четырехсот входили в кавалерию. В оружии недостатка практически не было, но помимо обычных мечей, кинжалов и щитов из стали, требовались еще магическое оружие и защитные амулеты. А с ними дело обстояло сложнее.

– Мы над этим работаем, но, боюсь, мы не в состоянии в нужный срок изготовить столько амулетов, сколько необходимо.

– Орден Виктории Милосердной поможет вам в этом, – заверил Эклхаст. – Конечно, у них не получится сделать много, но тем не менее.

– Как бы там ни было, по численности наше войско значительно уступает королевскому, - сказал Рондейл, - и мы обязаны как следует им распорядиться. Нам нужен план. Я предлагаю сначала высказать свои соображения, а потом их обсудить.

«Мистер Очевидность, - пробормотал Роман. –  Мы здесь только для этого». «Молчи и не мешай», - сквозь зубы ответил Алекс, который внимательно наблюдал за всеми, чтобы не упустить момент, когда им лучше вмешаться и изложить свой план. Все зависело от того, кто первым начнет делиться идеями: наиболее влиятельные из союзников или же, напротив, те, чье мнение редко принимают в расчет. Воропаев делал ставку на последних. И не прогадал.

Барон Рогсбруг, которого поддерживал Дарнелл, выступил за прямую конфронтацию. То, что армия короля в разы больше их собственной, Рогсбурга не смущало: он считал, что королевские солдаты перейдут на их сторону сразу же, как узнают, что мятежники борются за правое дело. Ну а еще он не сомневался в том, что они победят, просто потому что у них такая благая цель! Он настаивал на молниеносной атаке на Аквилон и был уверен, что у них все получится. План был на редкость глупым и провальным, но Андрей, к примеру, не мог не симпатизировать Рогсбургу и его неожиданной отваге. Хотя и говорят, что храбрость без ума ни на что не надобна, но быть может, именно такой вот бесшабашной смелости им всем и не хватает…

Барон Клеменси и Бен Ронни предложили заслать в Аквилон и королевский замок своих людей, чтобы те потом помогли бы им незаметно провести в замок войска и устроить, по выражению Ронни, «тихий переворот». Лассаль и Сандер выдвинули похожую идею, с той лишь разницей, что в их плане шпионы заговорщиков должны были убить короля. Нет короля – нет проблемы. А с Дэвидом, Грегори и остальными его приспешниками они справятся при помощи тайно введенных в город отрядов. Оба этих плана, как и предыдущий, никуда не годились.

– Еще предложения? – спросил Рондейл, когда Лассаль замолк, и в зале ненадолго повисла тишина.

И Алекс понял, что вот он, тот самый подходящий момент. По его наблюдениям прмерно половина пока не высказавшихся союзников входили в «партию» Эклхаста и поддерживали его план (разумеется, Бернард, Марсден, Элант, Олвин и, кажется, Григери), а остальные принадлежали к числу сторонников Рондейла (Эдвис, Падмар и Ринсвальд). Правда, были и те, кто соблюдал нейтралитет: Бэрроу и Истмар, но их Воропаев в расчет не принимал. И Эклхаст, и Рондейл определенно претендовали на лидерство среди союзников, а потому ни один из них не хотел делать первый шаг и огласить свои мысли. Что открывало дорогу Алексу.

\- Да, - сказал Воропаев и тишина в зале стала просто могильной.

Его, будущего короля, не могли не выслушать. И что бы ни придумали маркиз и герцог, на фоне высказанных ранее идей план Алекса и его друзей совершенно точно запомнится.

– Там, откуда мы родом, – продолжил за Александра Андрей, – есть один универсальный и весьма действенный принцип: разделяй и властвуй. Нам он подходит как нельзя кстати. Итак, суть в том, что…

Пока Андрей, Роман и Алекс рассказывали совету о том, что для победы им необходимо поднять восстание на границе и отвлечь на него часть королевской армии, что у них есть мощное оружие, которым можно будет разгромить посланные на границу войска Уильяма, и что в это время основные силы заговорщиков будут продвигаться к столице, Мира решила, что на месте союзников, она непременно согласилась бы с ними. Потому что поймавшие кураж Андрей и Роман могли убедить кого угодно и в чем угодно, а серьезный и собранный Алекс, иногда вставлявший в их речь весомые аргументы, выступал в качестве тяжелой артиллерии. Втроем они напоминали небольшой, но слаженный оркестр, первую скрипку в котором играл Андрей и который разыграл свою партию четко, как по нотам.

Как Мира с друзьями и ожидала, большинство собравшихся в первую очередь заинтересовало оружие, которое, по словам Андрея, было на редкость мощным, не имело отношения к магии и являлось, фактически, основой всего плана.

– Что это за оружие? – резко спросил Рондейл, едва дождавшись, когда Жданов закончит говорить.

– Как оно действует? Что это за оружие? Оно действительно такое разрушительное? Это оружие из вашего мира? – посыпались отовсюду вопросы.

Мира посмотрела на Эклхаста, Фрейна и Бернарда, но по лицам маркиза и Мазеля невозможно было понять, как они относятся к инициативе землян. А вот Бернард усмехнулся, заметив взгляд принцессы, и подмигнул ей. Мира кивнула ему и как раз вовремя повернула голову, чтобы увидеть предназначенную ей улыбку барона Джека. Впрочем, глаза его при этом оставались внимательными и цепкими, без малейшего намека на веселье, а потому неясно было, одобряет он план Андрея или нет. Пожав плечами, Мира сосредоточила свое внимание на происходящем.

– Да, наше оружие и впрямь такое мощное. Нет, в нем ни капли магической составляющей. И нет, мы не можем открыть вам, как именно оно действует и как конкретно мы намереваемся его использовать, – твердо заявил Роман, догадывающийся, какую реакцию это вызовет. И не ошибся.

– Почему? – потребовал объяснений Рондейл.

– Вы не доверяете нам? – подлил масла в огонь Эдвис. – Тем, кто готов рисковать жизнью, чтобы помочь вам?

– При всем нашем уважении, – громко, чтобы перекрыть царящий в помещении гомон, произнесла Мира, которая сочла, что лучше ей вмешаться, а то Андрей или Роман, оскорбленные высказыванием Эдвиса, наговорят Совету много неприятных вещей, – я солидарна с господином Романом. Все вы не хуже меня знаете, какие методы есть в арсенале королевских магов, чтобы добиться нужной им информации от тех, кто не желает ее выдавать. Если Уильяму станет известно об этом оружии, эффект неожиданности будет утерян, и мы не сможем прибегнуть к данному оружию ни для осуществления этого плана, и ни для чего другого. Что до того, насколько это оружие  мощное… Маркиз Тресский и маркиз Горни могут подтвердить, что оно способно на все то, о чем вам только что поведали господа Андрей, Роман и Алекс.

\- Да, это так, - неохотно отозвался Эклхаст.

– Но если кто-то из вас гарантирует, что при встрече с Маргаритой и ее людьми сумеет противостоять их магии и не превратиться после этого в безмозглый овощ, мы откроем вам принцип действия и потенциал этого оружия, – невозмутимо добавил Бернард.

Упоминание о главном придворном маге Маргарите Деггар поумерило познавательный пыл союзников.

\- Не спорю, то, что вы предложили, может сработать, - сказал Рогсбург, пока остальные размышляли над услышанным, – но позвольте, это же недостойно благородных людей и граничит с подлостью.

\- Бросьте, Рогсбург, это война, на ней не место благородству, - поморщился Бэрроу.

\- По-настоящему благородный человек остается таковым при любых обстоятельствах! – вспыхнул Рогсбург.

\- Возможно, - сухо отозвался Марсден. – Но мы противостоим королю, который на прошлой неделе приказал повесить всех жителей целой деревни, которые не смогли заплатить налог в казну и всего лишь пытались отстоять то немногое, что у них было, когда королевские сборщики податей стали отбирать у них последние граммы зерна. Благородством здесь и не пахнет.

\- Война войной, но мне не по душе, что нам придется хладнокровно убить сотни наших сограждан, у которых не будет шансов спастись, - сказал Элант. – Полномасштабная гражданская война с таким количеством жертв – это то, чего мы должны постараться избежать, а не провоцировать.

\- Да, мне тоже это не нравится, но не следует забывать, что обитателей деревни, о которой упомянул Марсден, казнили именно эти наши сограждане, - возразил Ринсвальд.

\- Они солдаты короля и выполняли приказ.

\- Приказы приказам рознь, особенно такие бесчеловечные, Падмар.

\- Не забывайте, у солдат есть семьи, которые пострадают, если они не выполнят приказ.

\- Если бы…

Где-то в середине этих препирательств Мира с друзьями обменялись торжествующими улыбками: несмотря на то, что Эклхаст и Рондейл еще не высказались, план Андрея активно обсуждали и, судя по всему, у него появились сторонники.

\- Господа, господа, давайте мы не будем сейчас затрагивать моральные аспекты нашего… предприятия: мы ведь уже договорились, что пророчество необходимо исполнить любой ценой. Тот, кто с этим не согласен, волен покинуть совет в любой момент, - спокойно, но достаточно жестко сказал Бэрроу и выдержал паузу. Когда никто не шевельнулся, он продолжил: - План хорош, и если действовать в соответствии с ним, то почему бы не пойти дальше – не отвлечь внимание короля не на два фронта, а на три? Я за то, чтобы организовать мятеж не только на границе, но и на побережье.

\- У нас не хватит на это людей, - запротестовал Бернард.

\- А они и не потребуются. Ты давно там был? С тех пор, как страна оказалась отрезана от моря, побережье медленно умирало, а сейчас оно в агонии. Еще немного, и его жители сами восстанут. Мы лишь немного их поторопим.

\- Да их перебьют в считанные дни! – воскликнул Рогскбург.

\- Ну, допустим, не дни, а недели. А то и больше. Уверен, пару месяцев они продержатся, а нам больше и не надо. И пока часть королевского войска будет подавлять бунт на границе,  а другая – на побережье, мы совершим марш-бросок на Аквилон. Подойдем так близко, как сможем, а там видно будет.

\- Но это же еще более жестоко. Мы обречем их на верную гибель!

– Ради благой цели – благополучия все страны.

– Это неправильно!

\- Это жизнь, - отрезал давно молчавший Рондейл. И Мира поняла, что это почти что победа: герцог их поддерживает.

– Однако не все из нас озвучили свое мнение, – вклинился в разговор Истмар. – Кто-нибудь еще желает поделиться своими идеями? Возможно, мы найдем более приемлемое решение, не столь кровавое.

– Рогбург ваш план – самоубийство, нас разгромят в мгновение ока. Клеменси, Лассаль – наших шпионов при дворе разоблачат еще до того, как они приступят к работе, после чего король выйдет на нас, и мы закончим свои дни на виселице. Так что лично я согласен с тем, что предложил господин Андрей и его товарищи, – заявил Бэрроу.

– Я тоже, – несколько напряженно сказал Рондейл, преодолевая внутреннее сопротивление: его собственный план был куда более безопасным, он не мог не признать, что у плана Жданова больше на успех.

– У меня были схожие мысли, – медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, произнес Эклхаст. – Но нечто столь… масштабное мне в голову не пришло. В общем и целом я готов принять эту тактику и стратегию, но лишь при условии, что они будут доработаны.

Он определенно не был счастлив от того, что ему пришлось решиться на такое. А ему именно пришлось – он достаточно хорошо знал своих союзников, чтобы понимать, что многие из них, если не большинство, на стороне Андрея и компании.

\- Я  - за, - небрежно сказал Бернард, который еще до своего отъезда из Эшвиля подозревал, что принцесса с товарищами придумают нечто подобное – такое безумие было как раз в их духе.

\- Я тоже за, - бросил Марсден.

\- И я, - вздохнул Элант.

Последними голосовали Рогсбург, Дарнелл и Григери.

\- Мне по-прежнему не нравится этот замысел, – с горечью сказал первый, – но видя такое единодушие моих соратников… Я – за.

\- Я тоже, - после некоторого колебания кивнул Дарнелл.

\- Я согласен, но я не позволю привлечь моих людей к резне на границе, - не терпящим возражения тоном сказал Григери. – Только для атаки на Аквилон.

После чего Мира, вдруг обнаружившая, что она сидит, затаив дыхание, с облегчением выдохнула. Все прошло даже удачнее, чем они предполагали, но она все же могла до конца поверить в то, что это победа. Которая, впрочем, не была окончательной: следующие несколько часов союзники до хрипоты обсуждали подробности единогласно принятого плана дальнейших действий – что, где, как и когда. И лишь после того как голодные и уставшие участники совета разбрелись по своим комнатам, Мира, Андрей, Роман и Алекс, собравшиеся в покоях принцессы, переглянулись, и Малиновский сказал, почесав в затылке:

\- Мне кажется, или мы и впрямь втянули эту страну в самую грандиозную заварушку за последние тридцать лет?

\- Нет, она втянулась сама, а мы лишь активно этому поспособствовали, - хмыкнул Алекс. – Меня больше интересует другое: кто-нибудь заметил, что ответственным за операцию на границе автоматически были назначены Жданов с Малиновским?

\- Э-э-э… - только и смог ответить Роман, а Мира бессильно опустилась на единственный в комнате стул.

А ведь и правда, участники совета согласовывали дату, нужное количество солдат, примерную географию сражений, тонкости вербовки, логистику, связь и прочие детали в основном с Андреем, ну и немного с Романом и, как ни странно, с Мирой, которая в тандеме с Лафферти разрабатывала магическую сторону кампании. Да и  Жданов с Малиновским постоянно повторяли, сами того не сознавая: « _Мы_ сделаем…», «Когда _мы_ дойдем до…», « _Нам_ потребуется…» и так далее. Собственно, с того самого момента, как у них возник этот план, они подсознательно были уверены, что сами и будут его осуществлять. Тем более что порох и все с ним связанное были именно их епархией. А вот Миру эта перспектива пугала. Очень пугала.

\- А почему бы и нет? – бодро откликнулся Андрей, плюхнулся на кровать и потянул руку, чтобы поправить давно уже исчезнувшие и ненужные очки – забытый жест, который он теперь неосознанно использовал исключительно в стрессовых ситуациях. – Да ладно вам, ясно же было, что если мы добьемся того, чтобы восприняли всерьез и поддержали, мы же и станем крайними.

– Козлами отпущения, ты хотел сказать, – съязвил Алекс.

– Ответственными за проведение важной операции, – подчеркнуто пафосно возразил Роман. – Но, честно говоря, я как-то не ожидал, что нас назначат главными. И как они на это решились?

– Элементарно, Ватсон: мы эту кашу заварили, нам ее и расхлебывать. К тому же, все логично – кто лучше нас воплотит в жизнь нас же план? Кроме Эклхаста, Мазеля и Бернарда никто же не в курсе, что суворовы из нас те еще. Да и Рондейл с Эклхастом без нас еще долго бодались бы за лидерство. А так и волки сыты, и овцы целы: и тактика со стратегией одобрены, и Совету не пришлось выбирать между этими двумя. И потом, не забывай, что у нас над душой будут стоять доверенные люди по крайней мере половины союзников, и шаг вправо, шаг влево будет караться расстрелом. В нашем случае – повешением.

– Ничего, прорвемся, первый раз, что ли, – с несколько наигранным оптимизмом заявил Роман.

– Я даже боюсь себе это представить, – кисло сказал Алекс. Его, как будущего короля, планировалось привлечь к участию в военных действиях на последнем этапе войны, если та будет складываться удачно для заговорщиков, и Воропаеву это не нравилось. Неожиданно мысль о том, что ему придется отсиживаться в Эшвиле, пока его товарищи будут рисковать жизнью, показалась Алексу отталкивающей.

– Я тоже, – глухо сказала Мира, и Андрей, взглянув на ее опрокинутое лицо, попросил торопливо:

– Ромка, сходи, попробуй разжиться ужином. Сашка, составь ему компанию, ну или погуляй где-нибудь.

Когда Малиновский с Воропаевым вышли, Андрей присел на корточки перед Мирой и положил руки ей на плечи,

– Мира, ты что? Что-то не так?

– Да, нет, ничего, – она прижала ладони к горящим щекам и виновато посмотрела на Андрея. – Глупости. Просто… я не верила, что с вашим планом согласятся, и я не думала, что ты лично будешь всем командовать и что это произойдет так скоро...  и вообще. Не обращай на меня внимания, день выдался напряженным, вот я и паникую. Ромка прав, мы прорвемся.

– Кхм, раз уж об этом зашла речь… Мне надо с тобой кое о чем поговорить, только пообещай, что не будешь перебивать и швыряться тяжелыми предметами, хорошо? – Андрей быстро поцеловал ее.

– Конечно не буду, – фыркнула повеселевшая Мира. – Если что – я лучше тебя прокляну.

Жданов улыбнулся, но тут же посерьезнел.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты в этом участвовала.

– Что, прости?

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты отправлялась с нами к границе. Нечего тебе там делать.

– Андрей…

– Подожди, ты обещала дать мне договорить. Так вот, тебе там нечего делать. Первые пару месяцев мы будет разъезжать по городам и деревням – агитировать и вербовать. С этим мы справимся и без тебя. А когда дело дойдет непосредственно до боев… На твою долю их еще хватит, когда основная часть нашей армии будет сражаться за Аквилон. Тебе совсем ни к чему видеть, как на наших минных полях подрываются королевские солдаты.

– Это не изменит моего мнения о тебе, – Мира погладила Андрея по щеке. – Я знаю, что ты идешь на это, не потому что наслаждаешься насилием, а потому что так надо.

– Спасибо, – Андрей на мгновение прикрыл глаза. – Но дело не только в этом. Мне же прекрасно известно, что ты разделяешь позицию Рогсбурга: тебе не нравиться этот план, но ничего лучше у нас нет. Так что тебе нет необходимости мучится, наблюдая за тем, как мы его осуществляем.

– Андрей, ты кого сейчас убеждаешь – меня или себя? – усмехнувшись, спросила Мира.

– Пожалуй, обоих, – признался Жданов. – Да, не спорю, что без тебя мне будет чертовски трудно и я постоянно буду беспокоиться, как ты там, но боюсь, мои нервы не выдержат, если ты на моих глазах будешь сражаться с каким-нибудь качком или темным магом.

«И я хочу доказать тебе, себе и всем остальным, что чего-то стою и без твоей опеки. Что я в состоянии справиться с этой задачей самостоятельно, без твоей помощи и руководства». Это Андрей вслух не произнес, но Мира все равно услышала.

– У нас нет темных магов, – покачала она головой. – При любых других обстоятельствах я бы отправилась с тобой, невзирая на все твои такие правильные и рациональные доводы. Но тебе повезло: у меня есть своя задача, которую мне надо завершить до того, как начнется наступление на Аквилон: собрать Королевский совет.

– Что за Королевский совет?

– Долгая история, расскажу после ужина. И вот что еще: я не сомневаюсь, что у тебя все получится. Если кто и в состоянии, как выражаются у вас на Земле, вытащить из шляпы этого кролика, то это ты.

– Считаешь?

– Уверена.

Свои слова Мира подкрепила таким весомым аргументом, как поцелуй. И хотя Андрей осознавал, что она скорее хотела ободрить его, чем по-настоящему верила в это, ему было все равно. Он – Жданов, он сумеет, потому что подвести Миру он не может.

* * *

Замок, так и оставшийся безымянным, компания из Эшвиля покинула на следующий день. Пока они собирались и седлали лошадей, Эклхаст молчал, всем своим видом демонстрируя свое недовольство действиями Андрея и остальных, Бернард оживленно обсуждал со Ждановым детали кампании, а Лафферти отозвал Миру в сторону, чтобы что-то ей сообщить. О чем они беседовали, землянам было неведомо: на все их расспросы Мира отвечала, что потом все расскажет, когда придет время. Но перед тем как тронуться в путь, принцесса громко и искренне поблагодарила мастера Амброуза за информацию.

Из замка Эклхаст и Фрейн Мазель направились прямиком в Эшвиль, Андрей и Роман – туда же, но окольной дорогой, чтобы вызвать подозрений, пребыв одновременно с маркизом, Бернард – к себе домой, а Мира и Алекс – в Валендейл: проведать Киру и известить ее обо всем, что случилось, а заодно передать Камилле письмо от Эклхаста.

Каждый из них, независимо от пункта назначения, чувствовал себя так, слово едет навстречу переменам. По сути, так оно и было.

 

 

* * *

[1] Прошу прощения у читателей, но я не могла удержаться: это цитата из моего любимого Диснеевского мультика «Красавица и чудовище» (Гастон сказал это, обращаясь к Белль).


	21. Интермедия–18. Открытое общение

**Интермедия–18. Открытое общение (Хроники Гардии в разговорах и письмах).**

– 1 –

 _Гардия, январь 1326 г._

– Два месяца, Грег. Два месяца – и ничего!

– Возможно, надо еще подождать. Такую информацию сложно раскопать.

– Сложно, верно, но мы послали своих лучших людей, а результат нулевой. Вот, к примеру, из отчета по Эланту: «…новых лиц в замке не обнаружено. Из замка Элант отлучается крайне редко, за все время наблюдения уезжал из Баури дважды, оба раза – в Кармар, к дочери и зятю (барону Марсдену). В подозрительном поведении не уличен…». Или, вот, Рогсбург: «…в замке постоянно гостит множество людей. Барон славится своей гостеприимностью и постоянно приглашает к себе гостей различного происхождения и достатка. Хотя выяснить личность всех из них не удалось, подозрительных лиц среди них замечено не было…». Бернард: «…вернулся домой после долгого отсутствия (жил у своего дяди, маркиза Терсского, где лечил сломанную ногу). По возвращении занялся делами замка. Ничего подозрительного не делает…». Эклхаст: «…новых обитателей в замке двое: новый маг Эшвиля и его сестра, не то тоже маг, не то ведьма. Проведенное расследование показало, что они из деревушки Белльмор (на границе с Иллией). Оба уехали из деревни, когда та сгорела, по пути встретили маркиза Горни (Бернарда Коллера), который сломал ногу. В благодарность за то, что они помогли его племяннику, маркиз приютил их в Эшвиле и сделал обоих замковыми магам Подозрительной активности не выявлено…». Ну, что скажешь?

– Скажу, что все наши агенты крайне убого пишут.

– Грег!

– Что? Я серьезно. Ладно, ладно. У меня две версии. Первая: Эклхаст, Элант, Марсден и остальные действительно что-то замышляют, но тщательно это скрывают, подозревая, что мы за ними наблюдаем. Вторая: Маргарита ошиблась, и ее опасения по поводу пришествия предсказанного Генрихом короля – чушь собачья. И с каждым днем я все больше и больше склоняюсь ко второй версии.

– Старая карга редко ошибается.

– Она вовсе не старая, Дэвид. А людей, которые никогда не ошибаются, не существуют. Рассуди сам: если бы она была права, мы бы так или иначе уже об этом услышали. Такое нелегко удержать в тайне. Следовательно, Маргарита, вероятнее всего, ошиблась.

– Может быть.... Это было бы неплохо – представляю, как разозлится король, когда узнает, что Маргарита зря его переполошила.

– Эта перспектива определенно греет тебе душу.

– А тебе нет?

– Да, пожалуй. Но прежде надо сообщить об этом королю.

– Надо. Только попозже: я хочу убедиться, что на этот раз Марго точно промахнулась, а Эклхаст и прочие ничего не затевают. И поэтому прекращать слежку за последними я пока не буду. Вдруг обнаружится что-нибудь интересное.

– Разумеется. Я распоряжусь, чтобы агенты оставались на местах и продолжали работу.

– Распорядись, Грег, распорядись. Неважно, что они в итоге выяснят – меня устроит любой расклад.

– 2 –

 _Гардия, февраль 1326 г._

– Джек.

– Бернард. Тебе тоже не спится? Будешь? Отличный коньяк, сорокалетней выдержки, уж поверь знатоку. Похоже, Орден Эльнара Светлого хранит столько же сокровищ, сколько и тайн.

– Само собой. Плесни немного. Благодарю. Итак, барон Бэрроу, признаться, я не ожидал, что вы присоединитесь к нашей теплой компании.

– Да неужели? И почему же, позволь спросить.

– Ты слишком любишь комфорт и спокойную сытую жизнь. Зачем ты связался с заговорщиками? Справедливость и всеобщее благо тебя никогда не заботили, личных счетов с Уильямом или с кем-то из его ближайшего круга у тебя, вроде бы, нет. Так ради чего ты рискуешь своей шкурой, которой ты всегда так дорожил?

– Бернард, друг мой, а ты не меняешься: все также напрашиваешься на драку по поводу и без. Но тебе повезло, что я сегодня добрый и не только сделаю вид, что ничего не слышал, но даже отвечу на твой вопрос. Тем более что ты не так уж и ошибаешься. Когда я рассказывал на совете о Приморье, я не преувеличивал и не пытался надавить таким образом на союзников. Там действительно сложилась паршивая ситуация, Бернард. Голод, разруха – в общем, все как и в остальных районах страны, но гораздо, гораздо хуже. Приморцы так долго продержались без беспорядков и бунтов исключительно благодаря старейшинам, выступавшим против конфликтов с властью. Но теперь они все умерли, и некому больше сдерживать жителей Приморья, которым нечего есть и нечем платить налоги в казну. Мои земли рядом, так что я знаю, о чем говорю. Когда – заметь, я не говорю «если», потому что это дело времени, – по всему побережью начнутся стихийные восстания, мои владения станут их первой мишенью. Как ты верно заметил, я люблю спокойную и сытую жизнь и не желаю, чтобы меня разорили и убили повстанцы.

– И ты решил, что союз с нами поможет тебе этого избежать.

– В точку. Но дело не только в этом. Гардия в агонии, и, если проклятие не удастся снять, нам всем конец, причем в ближайшем будущем. Уильям это осознает и старается выжать из страны все, что можно, едва ли не каждую неделю повышая налоги. К тому же ему, похоже, наплевать на все то, что вытворяет Дэвид. Который, сдается мне, просто-напросто рехнулся. Я не хочу жить в такой стране и уж тем более не хочу, что в ней жили мои дети.

– Дети? Как интересно. У тебя есть де…

– Нет, нет у меня детей. Нет. Ясно?

– Ясно, ясно. Я все понял, не дурак.

– Ну и отлично. Так вот, я не хочу, чтобы мои _будущие_ дети рождались в стране, которая корчится в предсмертной агонии у нас на глазах.

– Ого, а тебя и впрямь проняло: барон Бэрроу – и вдруг такой пафос. Молчу, молчу, нечего испепелять меня взглядом.

– Умный мальчик. Сменим тему: скажи-ка мне, очаровательная принцесса, которая так тщательно притворялась серой мышкой на самом деле боевой маг, так?

– Э-м-м… Она определенно умеет сражаться, и вместе с магией использует и меч. Однако это не главное ее достоинство.

– Неужели? Ты меня заинтриговал. Хотя, полагаю, лучше всего о ее достоинствах осведомлен господин Андрей, предложивший нам этот замечательный, но весьма кровожадный план.

– Во-первых, не смей говорить о ней в таком тоне. И даже думать. Во-вторых, если бы здесь был Андрей, он оторвал бы тебе голову, а я и пальцем не шелохнул бы, чтобы его остановить. А в-третьих, Мира умна, она много чего видела и пережила, и это делает ее сильным и опасным врагом.

– Хорошо, что она наш друг.

– Безусловно. Она верный и надежный союзник. Впрочем… Мира упряма, и ее трудно переубедить, если она вбила себе что-то в голову. Пока она согласна с нами – она на нашей стороне. Но я не берусь предсказать, что будет, если ей не понравятся какие-нибудь наши действия и решения.

– Считаешь, она может выйти из игры?

– Нет, она не меньше нас заинтересована, чтобы довести все до конца. А вот попробовать взять на себя руководство всеми нами – запросто.

– Может быть, может быть. Хотя ничего у нее не получится: наши дорогие союзники во главе с твоим дядюшкой ее живьем съедят и не подавятся. И нечего на меня так смотреть, ты тоже в этом уверен.

– Как ни прискорбно мне это признавать, но да, в этом я с тобой солидарен. Как бы там ни было, надеюсь, что пока мы следуем плану Андрея, никаких разногласий с Мирой у нас не возникнет.

– Кстати, любопытный тип, этот господин Андрей.

– Чем любопытный?

– Да так, всем. На месте Эклхаста я бы за ним в оба приглядывал, на всякий случай.

– Именно этим дядя и занимается уже около полугода.

– Но, тем не менее, ему пришлось принять план Андрея, и он даже не озвучил свои идеи совету.

– Андрей придумал стоящую стратегию и тактику, но это не превратило его в лидера, если ты на это намекаешь.

– А по-моему, как раз наоборот. Так что я бы не волновался из-за того, что принцесса Амиранда может захотеть встать во главе нашего мятежа, – ее люб… извини, друг, скорее всего, сделает это за нее.

– Ему никто этого не позволит. Я даже не говорю о дяде Джоне – ни один из союзников этого не допустит, в первую очередь Рондейл.

– Спорим, что я прав?

– Спорим. Сто золотых.

– Э, нет, так неинтересно – всего каких-то сто золотых, ерунда. Как насчет ставок повыше?

– Двести?

– Нет, друг мой, существенно выше. Давай так: проигравший должен будет поцеловать Рондейла. В губы. При свидетелях.

– Ты спятил?! Или напился?

– Ни то, ни другое. Что такое деньги? Отдал и забыл. А страстный поцелуй с Рондейлом–проглотившим–кол запомниться на всю жизнь. Он всегда такой важный и надутый, что ему это жизненно необходимо – хотя бы на минуту упасть с  небес на землю.

– Скажи честно: ты просто влюбился в Рондейла.

– Не пытайся меня отвлечь. Так ты отказываешься от пари?

– Нам что, по пять лет, чтобы брать друг друга «на слабо»? Нет, не отказываюсь. Андрей все равно не рвется в лидеры.

– Значит, спорим.

– Спорим. Хотя, боюсь, я еще об этом пожалею.

– 3 –

 _Гардия, февраль 1326 г._

– Ты тоже считаешь, что этот план – самый лучший, Фрейн?

– Его все равно уже приняли, так стоит ли к этому возвращаться?

– Мне интересно твое мнение. Ты так и не сказал, как относишься к тому, что произошло на совете.

– А это имеет значение?

– Для меня – имеет, и тебе это прекрасно известно.

– Раз так… Я полагаю, что этот план – лучший из всех предложенных. Возможно, есть и другие способы выиграть эту войну, более мягкие и не менее эффективные, но никому они не пришли в голову. А потому нам остается лишь следовать разработанному Андреем плану. Который, смею напомнить, схож с вашим собственным замыслом.

– Да, да у меня также возникла идея о том, чтобы вести войну на два фронта: оттянуть бóльшую часть королевской армии на борьбу с нашими основными силами и захватить Аквилон с помощью нескольких элитных отрядов, но…

– …это более рискованно, чем предложение Андрея. К тому же, тогда вам пришлось бы объяснять союзникам, почему вы так надеетесь на успех этой крайне сомнительной затеи. Но об этом и речи быть не может, потому что никто раньше времени не должен узнать о том, что у вас припрятан в рукаве сильный козырь.

– Это нельзя допустить. Любой ценой.

– Вот именно. Следовательно, в данных обстоятельствах итоги совета можно назвать вполне удовлетворительными.

– С точки зрения логики ты прав. Однако с позиции нравственности… Здесь я разделяю чувства Рогсбурга. Фрейн, ты видел, на что способен порох. Прольется много, очень-очень много крови.

– Это война, сир, жертвы неизбежны при любом раскладе. И лучше, если их будет больше у противника, чем у нас.

– Верно. Но чем мы в таком случае отличаемся от Уильяма? Ведь мы, как и он, готовы на все, чтобы добиться своего.

– Намерениями, сир. По крайней мере, мне так представляется. Еще одно, сир, раз уж мы заговорили о крови… Она вся будет на руках Андрея. Если мы выиграем, он вернется домой, а мы будем восстанавливать Гардию, заново учиться жить без проклятья и налаживать отношения с другими странами. Нам будет проще это сделать, если применение пороха и все те смерти, которые оно повлечет, будут приписываться Андрею, а не нам.

– Мы это одобрили, и наша вина – не меньше его.

– Все так. Но сообщать об этом народу вовсе необязательно. Андрею поручено осуществлять эту операцию, это его детище и его ответственность, и те, кто будут ему помогать и выполнять его приказы, не преминут рассказать всему миру о том, что это Андрей стоял во главе мятежа на границе. Что убитые порохом солдаты королевской армии – на его совести. Что новый король Алекс Первый и его советники тут ни при чем.

– Это… Фрейн, помнишь, когда мы были еще совсем молоды, я не раз говорил, что терпеть не могу политику? Я по-прежнему ее ненавижу. Ты прав, во всем прав, но и Рогсбург тоже прав – это подлость.

– Знаю. У нас есть другой выход?

– Нет. Но от этого мне не легче.

– Мне тоже. Хотя вряд ли вас это утешит.

– Определенно нет. Фрейн, сколько можно повторять: прекрати мне выкать, когда мы одни. Раньше у тебя не было проблем с тем, чтобы обращаться ко мне по имени.

– Это «раньше» закончилось лет тридцать назад, когда ты стал маркизом, Джон. Но ты по-прежнему остаешься моим другом, как бы я тебя ни называл.

– Тебе ведь известно, что это взаимно, так? И как много это для меня значит?

– Догадываюсь. В конце концов, мы знакомы уже сорок лет.

– 4 –

 _Гардия, февраль 1326 г._

– Так, ладно, теоретически королевский совет может лишить короля трона…

– Не теоретически. Практически. Роман, ты чем слушал?

– Тем же, чем он обычно думает…

– Алекс, прекрати. Мы с Альбертом два месяца искали подтверждение тому, что это полномочие осталось за советом несмотря ни на что.

– Ну, хорошо, практически. Королевский совет может сместить короля. И? Нам-то что с того? Мы и без него с Уильямом справимся, зря что ли мы союзников уламывали наш план принять?

– Ага, конечно. Может, и справимся. Вот только следующим законным претендентом на престол будет Эклхаст, а вовсе не Алекс.

– Он откажется. Маркиз наш, в смысле. Эклхаст откажется в пользу Сашки. Ты слишком все усложняешь

– Андрей, вспомни Землю и «Зималетто». Твой отец не мог просто отказаться от поста президента в твою пользу или же в пользу Алекса. Необходимо было провести конкурс и голосование, следуя прописанной в уставе процедуре. Если Эклхаст отречется от престола, то его потом должен будет занять кто-то из потомков Генриха, идущий после маркиза в очереди престолонаследия. У нас не хватит времени, чтобы разобраться со всеми  ними.

– К черту престолонаследие. Кого коронуют, тот и король. Победителей не судят. Генриха вообще собственные дети и внуки убили, чтобы заполучить власть, и ничего.

– Вообще-то, после смерти Генриха порядок престолонаследия нарушен не был. И не о том сейчас речь. Если бы мы в первую очередь боролись за власть, то да, плевать было бы на закон. Но я не ручаюсь, что проклятие будет снято, если Алекс взойдет на трон незаконным путем.

– Где в проклятии сказано о законности, а? Там ни слова про это нет.

– Это не значит, что Генрих этого не подразумевал. Хочешь, чтобы проклятия и предсказания издавались в виде договоров на сто страниц, где все учтено? Так не бывает, в этом-то и проблема. Я хочу предусмотреть абсолютно все, чтобы в самую последнюю секунду не отказалось, что все наши усилия потрачены зря, потому что мы упустили какую-ту мелочь.

– Хороша мелочь – разыскать и собрать потомков сто лет назад сгинувших членов какого-то там Королевского совета, о котором сегодня никто уже и не помнит!

– Они не сгинули, они ушли в тень.

– Их наверняка убрал какой-нибудь из королей, кто поумнее.

– Вряд ли. Совет состоял их самых богатых и влиятельных аристократов Гардии, таких людей сложно убрать, по крайней мере – сразу всех. Впрочем, это не столь уж важно: даже если в живых остался хотя бы один потомок хотя бы одного из членов Совета, нам этого достаточно, потому что он, как единственный член совета, получивший этот титул по наследству, может своей волей объявить короля «недостойным трона правителем». А затем назначить новым королем Алекса. После чего проклятие предположительно снимается, все счастливы, все ликуют.

– Замечательно. Идиллия. Вопрос лишь в том, где и как ты будешь искать этих потомков.

– В архиве Ордена Ансельма Молчаливого, где хранятся родословные, фамильные древа и тому подобные документы. А еще – в королевском архиве, расположенном в резиденции монарха в столице.

– Ты сошла с ума?

– Нет, она просто идиотка.

– Сашка, не лезь. Мира, ты собираешься в Аквилон, прямо в логово Уильяма? Ты точно ненормальная.

– Не, Ждан, тут я согласен с Сашкой.

– И ты не лезь. Мира это безумие.

– У меня на лбу не написано, что я мятежница и участвую в заговоре. Король про нас пока не знает, иначе вся страна давно уже на ушах бы стояла, так что со мной ничего не случится. Это вполне безопасно. К тому же я сама в архивы не пойду, это возьмет на себя Альберт, он частенько туда наведывался в прошлые годы, а потому не вызовет подозрений. В конце концов, Уильям – его дядя… двоюродный или троюродный, и в курсе увлечения Альберта историей. Альберт рассказывал, что он пару лет провел при дворе…

– К черту Альберта! Хотя нет: ты что, планируешь отправиться в Аквилон в компании одного лишь Альберта?

– Да. Не вижу в этом ничего страшного и не понимаю, почему тебе это так не нравится.

– Эмм… вообще-то, это не одному Андрею не нравится. Альберт, конечно, неплохой парень, но хлюпик. Мы как-то наблюдали за его спаррингом с Эриком – жалкое зрелище, между прочим.

– Вот именно. А на дорогах опасно, и до Аквилона далеко.

– Я уже устала повторять, что способна за себя постоять.

– За себя – способна. А за вас обоих?

– Сделаю все возможное.

– Жданов, отстань от нее, в самом деле. Не мешай ее навязчивому желанию самоубиться.

– Ничего подобного. Я всего-навсего пытаюсь все предусмотреть, чтобы потом не жалеть о том, что мы чего-то не учли, и из-за этого все пошло прахом.

– Ладно, положим, ты права, и нам действительно позарез нужен этот Совет. Пускай тогда Альберт едет в Аквилон один, без тебя, раз уж ты все равно не намереваешься заглядывать в архивы.

– Нет, это не вариант. Во-первых, в этом случае Альберту придется брать с собой охрану, а мы хотим сохранить нашу… миссию в тайне ото всех. Кроме вас и Эклхаста, разумеется. Во-вторых, если мы найдем информацию о местонахождении потомков членов Совета, то, не теряя времени, начнем их искать, и тут Альберту без меня не обойтись. И в-третьих, у меня в столице дело не связанное с заговором. Личное.

– Ты это серьезно? Какие у тебя могут быть личные дела в стране, куда ты попала первый раз в жизни?

– Я потом объясню. Потом. Андрей, и не смотри на меня так: что бы ты себе не вообразил, это не так.

– Об этом мы поговорим позже. А пока что вернемся к нашим баранам: Альберт уже большой мальчик и в состоянии справиться со всем этим самостоятельно.

– Так, ну вот что, ты меня убедил. Я поручаю все Альберту, а сама отправляюсь с вами на границу.

– Что-о-о?

– Я неясно выразилась? Я поручаю Совет Альберту и еду помогать вам.

– Ты… Ромка, Сашка, идите погуляйте.

– Эй, так нечестно! Я хочу увидеть, чем закончится эта увлекательная игра «Кто кого перебодает».

– Малиновский, ты что, еще не усвоил, _кто_ в ней _всегда_ выигрывает?

– Прокляну.

– Уже не сможешь.

– Да что ты? Ради тебя я найду способ.

– Сашка, идем. Тебя, она, может, и не проклянет, а меня – запросто. Не хочу быть жабой до конца своих дней.

– Что, думаешь, это что-то принципиально изменит?

– Сгиньте оба!

– Когда-нибудь я его придушу.

– Кого, Ромку или Алекса?

– М-м-м… сложный выбор. Сашку – точно, а насчет Малины я пока не уверен.

– Пфы. Андрей, я не шучу: или я еду с Альбертом в Аквилон, или с вами на границу. Если я останусь в Эшвиле, то точно сойду с ума.

– Это шантаж.

– Нет, это констатация факта. Андрей, сколько раз мы уже с тобой это обсуждали – пять, десять, двадцать?

– Я давно сбился со счета. Что лишь доказывает постоянство моих чувств: я, как обычно, буду беспокоиться, как ты там без меня.

– Могу сказать то же самое. И как поступим?

– Черт, вот почему Сашка всегда оказывается правым, когда ненужно? Сдаюсь. Действуй, как считаешь нужным, я больше никогда не стану тебя отговаривать или мешать. Но я все равно не перестану за тебя волноваться.

– Знаю. Спасибо тебе за это. Я ценю твою заботу. И я буду волноваться за тебя не меньше.

– М-м-м… это радует.

– Андрей! Радует?

–Ты же понимаешь, о чем я.

– Да, кажется… Андрей, подожди… Андрей!

– Что?

– Так, ничего особенного, можешь продолжать. Но учти, что Алекс наложил на комнату подслушивающее заклинание.

– Вот зас… Извини. Только подслушивающее?

– За подсматривающее я бы его сама убила, а так я доверяю эото тебе. Кстати, имей в виду: Малиновский все это время стоял рядом с Алексом.

– Кто бы сомневался…

– 5 –

 _Гардия, март 1326 г._

Камилле Багард, предстоятельнице Ордена Виктории Милосердной

от

Амброуза Лафферти.

«…полагаю, Вы правы, Камилла. Остановимся на этом числе. Однако и оно слишком велико, чтобы даже объединенными силами успеть изготовить все в срок. Я распорядился приступить к работе сразу же после нашей с Вами первой встречи, и у нас уже готовы две тысячи защитных амулетов (обычные «щиты», на что-то более сложное у нас нет ни времени, ни энергии) и тысяча «травников». Скорее всего, мы сможем сделать еще около пятисот «щитов» и сто-двести «травников» в течение месяца-двух. Потом перед нами встанет другая задача (уверен, Вам не надо объяснять, какая именно), и наша скорость производства амулетов значительно снизится. Если вам удастся смастерить хотя бы по тысяче «щитов» и «травников» за этот срок, будет просто замечательно. Тем не менее, с учетом того, что нам требуется по крайней мере по два комплекта и того, и того – восемь тысяч «щитов» и восемь – «травников», – у нас все равно не получится в должном объеме обеспечить армию защитными и целебными амулетами. При этом я даже не говорю о «бронях», «слепых глазах» и «медведях» – они нужны не меньше, но возможности заняться ими у нас нет. Если вы сделаете хотя бы несколько сотен «броней» и «медведей», это существенно облегчит нам жизнь.

Что касается Ваших лекарей, то здесь я солидарен с Андреем – их присутствие пока необязательно, но им все же стоит начать медленно продвигаться к границе: невозможно предсказать, как будут развиваться события, и, вероятно, их помощь понадобится раньше, чем ожидается…».

– 6 –

 _Гардия, май 1326 г._

Андрею от Миры.

«Андрей! Я начинаю думать, что чудеса и впрямь случаются – иначе мне не выпала бы оказия передать тебе письмо, когда это так необходимо. Самое главное, что я хочу тебе сказать: я в курсе случившегося в Келеби и считаю, что ты поступил абсолютно верно. Не обращай внимания на тех, кто обвиняет тебя в том, что ты нарушил все договоренности и начал военные действия раньше, чем диктовал план. Такое нельзя прощать, и – как бы цинично это не прозвучало – ты выбрал удачный и выгодный для нас момент для первой атаки: теперь в глазах всех ты борец за правое дело, а не только за трон и власть. Ничто, никакие слова, не убеждают народ так, как активные действия. Я понимаю, как тяжело тебе было на это пойти – в теории все всегда кажется простым, но реальность зачастую оказывается гораздо сложнее и неприятнее, чем представляется. Я горжусь тобой, и, поверь, я говорю это искренне, а не просто для того, чтобы тебя приободрить. Я не ручаюсь, что на твоем месте отважилась бы на это – боюсь, мне не хватило бы решимости. Или, скорее, таланта полководца и лидера, в наличии которого у тебя я давно не сомневаюсь. Не слушай союзников, они скоро увидят (если уже не увидели), что ты не ошибся, напав на королевских солдат в Келеби.

Я не спрашиваю, как ты (и Роман), поскольку у тебя не будет шанса отправить мне ответ (в первую очередь надо было изобретать почту, а не порох). Но если бы ты был ранен, до меня бы непременно дошли слухи об этом – они распространяются быстрее лесного пожара, обрастая по пути леденящими кровь подробностями, столь же жуткими, сколь и неправдоподобными. Так что я верю, что ты в добром здравии, равно как и Роман (передавай ему мой привет).

Моя «оказия» намеревается к вам присоединиться. Ну, не совсем к вам: Бернард рассчитывает снова проехаться вдоль границы, чтобы собрать под ваши знамена тех бандитов и прочих «асоциальных элементов», которых он склонял на сторону мятежников все это время. Кстати, перед встречей со мной он заезжал в Валендейл. С Кирой все в порядке, но об этом Бернард тебе сам расскажет, подробнее. Я же остановлюсь только на одном моменте: она собиралась отправиться к вам в числе прочих членов ее Ордена. К счастью, Бернард и Алекс, который находился в тот момент в Валендейле, ее отговорили, но не удивляйся, если она все-таки появится в вашем лагере.

Что до нас с Альбертом, то наши дела продвигаются успешнее, чем мы предполагали: четверо из шести, все уже в надежном месте. Даже по самым пессимистическим прогнозам мы должны закончить все в течение полутора месяцев, после чего станет ясно, к кому фронту мне лучше примкнуть – к тебе или к Эклхасту. Бэрроу я, само собой, в расчет не беру. Алекс заявил, что, независимо от моего выбора, он составит мне компанию. Естественно, маркиз будет от этого не в восторге, но остановить его он не сможет. И раз уж речь зашла об Алексе: будет трудно объяснить людям, последовавшим за тобой, как за будущим королем, почему на трон в итоге посадили Алекса. Могут возникнуть проблемы, надо все обдумать.

Я почти жалею, что выбрала наши с Альбертом поиски вместо того, чтобы помогать тебе, – как бы ни была важна наша миссия, иногда мне кажется, что она не стоит того, чтобы каждую минуту за тебя беспокоиться. Только не говори, что ты чувствуешь то же самое: я, в отличие от тебя, в безопасности. Почти.

Извини, не могу больше писать – Бернард торопится и подгоняет меня, и у меня разбегаются мысли.

Беспокоюсь, скучаю, жду встречи. Целую.

Всегда твоя Мира.»

– 7 –

 _Гардия, июнь 1326 г._

Андрею от барона Джека Бэрроу.

«Понял. Начинаю действовать. Не поминайте лихом. Удачи.

P.S. Привет очаровательной принцессе Амиранде. Надеюсь, мы еще свидимся.

Бэрроу.»

 


	22. Глава 20. Голоса полуночи

**Часть третья: Витражи.**

 

 **Глава 20. Голоса полуночи**

 

– Да мы с Джимом с детства дружим! Да он мне жизнь спас! – заплетающимся языком талдычил Андрею и Роману их собеседник. Или, скорее, собутыльник. – А этой стерве он, видите ли, не нравится. Он, видите ли, много пьет и меня подбивает. Что она вообще понимает в мужской дружбе, а? Тьфу, баба она и есть баба. Я Джимом как дружил, так и буду дружить. Вот! Пусть она валит на все четыре стороны, если этой ей не по душе. А я себе жену получше найду, которая будет знать, кто в доме хозяин. Да за меня любая пойдет, стоит только свистнуть.

 

– Верно, – согласился Роман, подливая мужчине еще вина.

 

Андрей прикрыл глаза и притворился, что уже напился и не в состоянии уже поддерживать разговор, отдав инициативу Ромке. На самом же деле Жданов просто смертельно устал от этих бесед, с незначительными вариантами повторяющихся в каждом трактире каждой деревни или городка, в которых за прошедшие полтора месяца побывали Андрей и Роман. А их было немало.

 

Жданов и Малиновский начали свою миссию у северной границы с Иллией и постепенно продвигались за запад. Их задачей было сагитировать на предстоящую борьбу с королем как можно больше людей. Схема была проста: они приезжали в деревушку или небольшой городок, лежащий на их пути (большие города они избегали, это было небезопасно), представлялись наемниками, ищущими работу, и просили местных жителей за скромную плату приютить их на день другой. Как правило, им не отказывали, хотя случалось и такое. Устроившись, друзья шли в трактир и принимались «работать». Если трактира не было, они старались поселиться у старосты или мэра; еще имело смысл напроситься в постояльцы к одиноким женщинам преклонных лет, которые являлись самыми большими сплетницами, а потому в их доме постоянно толпилась куча народа. В трактире, заказав по кружке вина или пива, Андрей с Романом присоединялись к беседам других посетителей, охотно рассказывали обо всем, что видели за время своих странствий (им даже не надо было ничего придумывать) и расспрашивали своих новых знакомых о том, как им живется. Жилось им плохо, что для Жданова и Малиновского новостью не было. Проведя в Гардии уже больше полугода, они оба разглядели наконец то, что почти сразу бросилось в глаза Мире: страна находилась в упадке, и на окраинах это было особенно очевидно. Не в одной деревне Андрей с Романом слышали, что клубящийся серый туман, окутывающий границы, медленно, но верно продвигается вперед, вглубь Гардии.  И, пожалуй, это пугало гардийцев намного больше непомерно высоких налогов Да и у Жданова с  Малиновским мурашки бежали по спине при виде этого тумана. Им то и дело казалось, что из него, в лучших традициях Кинга, вот–вот выскочит какая-нибудь тварь. К счастью, ничего подобного там не водилось.

 

Сочувственно покивав и всячески продемонстрировав, что они понимают трудности местных жителей и что не у одних у них проблемы, Андрей с Романом, понизив голос, принимались рассказывать слухи, которые якобы ходят по стране. О том, что уже близок тот день, когда спадет проклятие. Что предсказанный Генрихом новый король Гардии уже появился и готовится к борьбе за трон. Что жители страны могут помочь ему в этом. Что скоро все изменится.

 

Им не верили, во всяком случае, не до конца. Но Андрей с Романом на это и не рассчитывали. Они сеяли в умах людей семена сомнения и надежды, и этого пока было достаточно. В тех местах, где им верили больше, они открывали немного больше: что они связаны с мятежниками и точно знают, что восстание начнет весной. И предлагали к ним присоединиться. Разумеется, это было рискованно – благодарные слушатели могли оказаться провокаторами или стукачами, но не зря же говорят, что кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанское. Правда, шампанским в их путешествии и не пахло, приходилось довольствоваться вином и пивом. И то, и другое было отвратительным, но Андрей с Романом привыкли. Привыкли к кислому домашнему вину и горькому пиву, к долгим дням, проведенным в седле, когда вокруг, насколько хватает глаз, – лишь белые сугробы да черные деревья, к  пронизывающему до костей холоду, к калейдоскопу деревень и городов и круговерти лиц. Лишь мысль о том, что рано или поздно все это закончится, и еще о том, что в будущем все будет только хуже, придавала им сил.

 

Помимо вербовки была у Романа с Андреем и другая задача: разведка местности. Конечно, зимой она была не слишком эффективна, но тем не менее. Карты – это неплохо, но друзья хотели своими глазами увидеть, что к чему, чтобы потом учитывать это при разработке тактики сражений.

 

Без приключений не обошлось. На дорогах Гардии в принципе было неспокойно, и чем ближе к границе, тем опаснее они становились, так что даже не самый презентабельный вид землян и отводящие глаза амулеты, которыми они были обвешаны с ног до головы, не помогли Жданову с Малиновским избежать стычек с разбойниками. Дважды им удалось отбиться самостоятельно, еще дважды им пришли на помощь те, кто следовал параллельным с ними курсом, а то и вовсе по пятам, с одной единственной целью: следить за тем, чтобы с ними ничего не случилось. Это были люди, посланные союзниками присматривать за Ждановым и Малиновским – Майкл Эшер, Дик Рейни, Чарльз Роган и маг Дерек Стенфорд, доверенное лицо Амброуза Лафферти. Со всеми четырьмя Андрей и Роман познакомились в самом начале своего похода, и, как потом стало ясно, «няньки», как называл их Роман, показались им специально, во избежание недоразумений, потому что в дальнейшем все четверо держались тише воды, ниже травы и появлялись как джинн из бутылки лишь в чрезвычайных обстоятельствах. Таких, например, как нападение бандитов, но только. В одной из деревень во время пребывания там Андрея и Романа произошел пожар, в мгновение ока охвативший все дома, кроме стоявших на самом отшибе, и «няньки», словно материализовавшись из воздуха, кинулись тушить его плечом к плечу со своими «подопечными», а затем снова испарились. А когда Жданов и Малиновский сбились с пути, попав в снежную бурю, их спас Дерек, создав прямо посреди поля магически защищенный от непогоды лагерь, куда он позже привел Майкла, Дика и Чарльза. Вшестером они провели тесной, но теплой палатке несколько часов, по большей части молча, но это было уютно молчание. Самым разговорчивым из «нянек» был Дерек, который чем-то напомнил Андрею и Роману Федю Короткова из почти забытого «Зималетто».

 

Попадали Андрей с Романом в переделки и похуже, по сравнению с ними грабителей и бураны можно было расценивать как мелкие неприятности.

 

На первый взгляд деревушка ничем не отличалась от предыдущих не то семи, не то восьми других точно таких же деревушек, через которые проезжали Андрей и Роман: одинаковые деревянные домишки, окруженные штакетником, сторожевые собаки, любопытные и настороженные жители – вооруженные путников (а иные на дорогах Гардии и не встречались) часто принимали за разбойников и налетчиков. Друзья не сразу сообразили, что в этой деревне, Приште, не так: их появление было встречено полным молчанием.

 

– Мы пришли с миром, – громко сказал Андрей, медленно спешиваясь. Роман последовал его примеру.

 

К ним навстречу уже спешили невысокий щуплый мужчина с жидкой бороденкой (как впоследствии выяснилось, староста) и двое хмурых рослых молодцев–косая сажень в плечах.

 

– Мы пришли с миром, – повторил Андрей. – Мы не желаем никому зла и лишь просим приютить нас на пару дней – мы устали и хотим немного отдохнуть, прежде чем продолжить путь. Мы заплатим.

 

Недоверие и страх в глазах селян сменились… да, в общем-то, ничем не сменились, только чуть-чуть ослабли. Староста долго раздумывал, а потом повернулся и пошел прочь, мотнув перед этим головой. Андрей с Романом сочли это за пришлашение, и отправились вслед за мужчиной.

 

Староста привел их в свой дом (собственно, так Малиновский со Ждановым и выяснили, что он староста – в деревнях обычно именно они имели самые лучшие дома), молча определил лошадей на конюшню, так же молча указал своим новоиспеченным постояльцам на закуток у печки (надо полагать, их постель), на стол и протянул к ним руку с раскрытой ладонью. Расценив этот жест как: «Гоните деньги», Андрей заплатил несколько серебряных. Удовлетворенно кивнув, староста спрятал деньги и проворно накрыл на стол, выставив перед землянами котелок с похлебкой, сковородку с рагу, кувшин с водой и буханку хлеба. Зыркнув напоследок на Андрея и Романа (трудно было сказать, с каким чувством) и пригрозив им с порога пальцем («Смотрите мне тут!»), староста покинул дом. Все это произошло так быстро, что друзья не успели даже представиться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы завести светскую беседу.

 

– Мда, занятная деревенька, – хмыкнул Роман, прежде чем наброситься на хлеб – уж очень вкусно от него пахло.

 

– Не то слово, – в тон ему отозвался Андрей и налег на рагу.

 

– Такое впечатление, что они тут все немые, – поморщившись, сказал Андрей минут десять спустя, когда с едой было покончено.  – Интересно, это они нам так намекают, что не желают общаться, или они по жизни неразговорчивые?

 

– Неразговорчивые, ой неразговорчивые, – раздался вдруг от двери звонкий женский голос.

 

Андрей и Роман, не заметившие, как в дом вошла и остановилась у печки молодая девушка, вздрогнули и потянулись к мечам. К счастью, в Эшвиле они научились не только стремительно выхватывать из ножен оружие, но и не спешить его доставать, когда в этом нет нужды. А учитывая, что на дорогах и в трактирах такие вот милые юные девушки вполне могли оказаться подсадными утками разбойников, грабящих неосторожных путников, умение быстро и точно определять, кто перед тобой, друг или враг, было необходимо для выживания. Сейчас ни Жданов, ни Малиновский не углядели в девушке угрозы, а потому их мечи остались в ножнах. Впрочем, руки с эфесов мужчины не убрали, так, на всякий случай.

 

– Здрасьте, – буркнул Роман, у которого недружелюбная Пришта отбила желание заигрывать с местными девушками, какими бы красивыми они не были. Что, кстати, само по себе было весьма показательным

 

– Тогда вы – приятное исключение, – ослепительно улыбнулся девушке Андрей, стараясь загладить нелюбезность друга – с селянами надо было налаживать контакт во что бы то ни стало.

 

– Это точно, – улыбнулась в ответ девушка и села за стол.

 

Некоторое время все трое молча изучали друг друга, а затем девушка сказала кокетливо:

 

– Я – Ружана, старостова дочка. Но все меня Ружкой зовут. А вы, господа, кто такие будете, ежели не секрет?

 

– Какой уж там секрет, – усмехнулся Андрей. – Я Андрей, а это Роман, мы наемники, прежний наш хозяин в конец разорился, вот мы и отправились искать нового. Пока, правда, безуспешно, но без труда не вытащишь и рыбку без труда, – подмигнул Андрей Ружане. – Так значит, это мы вашему отцу обязаны гостеприимством? Премного благодарны, мы уже пять дней в седле, устали как соба… очень устали, в общем.

 

– Угу, – подтвердил Роман. Не нравилась ему Пришта, категорически не нравилась, и Ружка эта ему не нравилась, несмотря на смазливое личико и третий размер. А все потому что интуиция подсказывала ему, что что-то здесь не так, но что именно он определить не мог.

 

– Бе-е-едненькие, – протянула Ружка. – Тяжело, должно быть, не иметь собственного дома и жены, которая всегда о тебе позаботиться и приласкает.

 

Она повела плечом и выпятила грудь, (третий размер сразу стал выглядеть как четвертый), и Андрей решил, что с налаживанием контактов он переборщил.

 

– Ничего, мы привыкли, справляемся, – сухо ответил он.

 

Во взгляде Ружки промелькнула обида и – что немало удивило Жданов – отчаяние. За столом повисла неловкая пауза, и только Андрей собрался что-нибудь сказать, как девушка вдруг бухнулась пред ним на колени и, обняв его ноги, заголосила в лучших традициях плакальщиц:

 

– Умоляю, возьмите меня с собой! Я здесь больше не выдержу, умом тронусь! Умоляю! Я все-все могу: и готовить, и стирать, и все, что только пожелаете, – тут Ружана принялась судорожно сдирать с себя одежду, и Андрей вынужден был крепко схватить ее за руки, чтобы остановить это безумство. Девушка зарыдала, и разобрать ее речь стало невозможно.

 

Андрей, никогда не умевший обращаться с плачущими женщинами, неловко гладил Ружку по голове и призывал ее успокоиться, но никакого эффекта его действия не имели. Наконец, Роман, которому надоел весь этот балаган, встал с лавки и рявкнул на ухо Ружане:

 

– А ну прекрати реветь! Развела тут сырость. Хватит, я сказал, потом плакать будешь, когда объяснишь, что здесь, черт побери, творится.

 

Ружана, несколько раз икнув и высморкавшись, перестала лить слезы и сказала почти спокойно:

 

– Умоляю, заберите меня с собой. Мочи больше нет тут оставаться, с ума сойду от этой тишины. Вы ведь верно приметили, здесь все немые, все, кроме меня, потому что я с детства хлеб не ем, меня от него пучит.

 

– Так, стоп. Поподробнее, пожалуйста. Что значит, «все немые»? И при чем тут хлеб?

 

– Зерно у нас в этом году плохо росло, а сколько продлится лето, никто не знал, и что за ним придет – тоже. Кто ж мог предположить, что в этом году все как в старые времена будет, что лето больше полутора месяцев продлится, а за ним, как положено, осень настанет. Отец беспокоился, что нам зимой есть нечего будет, если рожь да пшеница до холодов не поспеют. Вот он и пошел к Анике, ведьме нашей, просить, чтобы она поколдовала и зерно у нас за неделю выросло, ну, или за две. Аника сперва отказывалась, говорила, что вмешиваться в дела природы вообще не следует, а особенно если на нее проклятие влияет, но отец ее все уговаривал и уговаривал, и она согласилась. Все поспело за две недели. Видели б вы те колосья – зернышко к зернышку, крупные, золотистые. Красота, да и только! Урожай собрали, смололи, все, как обычно. А как зима настала, люди неметь начали. Недели не прошло, как все онемели, все, кроме меня и Аники. Никто поначалу понять не мог, в чем дело, меня во всем обвиняли, чуть не прибили, а потом смекнули, что это хлеб во всем виноват. Я говорила, я его не ем, плохо мне от него. А Аника побоялась есть хлеб из зачарованного зерна, небось, подозревала, чем это может закончиться. Короче, мужики наши как скумекали, кто это устроил, пошли к Анике и забили ее до смерти. Конечно, надо было прежде заставить ее всех расколдовать, да только слишком уж они злые и напуганные были, а тут еще у Эмиля жена первенца, мальчика, немого родила, вот нервы у мужиков и сдали. Мы ведьмака из Шумил позвали, но он ничем помочь не смог, заявил, что понятия не имеет, что Аника сотворила и как это исправить. Так и живем. Кто-то привык, кто-то запил, Лейсана, у которой голос был – заслушаешься, с собой покончить хотела, ее в последнюю секунду мать из петли вытащила. А я тут почти рехнулась, шутка ли, когда вокруг все немые. Увезите меня отсюда, заклинаю. Ну пожалуйста!

 

Договорить Ружана не успела: Андрей и Роман, «переварив» все услышанное, выскочили на улицу, где каждый засунул себе по два пальца в горло, надеясь, что тот вкусный хлеб, который они только что съели, не успел оказать на них никакого влияния.

 

Из Пришты Жданов и Малиновский уехали тем же вечером. Взять с собой Ружану они не могли, несмотря на все их сочувствие к бедной девушке, ибо девать ее было некуда. Единственное, что они могли сделать для Ружаны – попросить Дерека прислать в Пришту магов из Ордена, чтобы те определили, можно ли вернуть жителям деревни дар речи.

 

Дважды Андрею и Роману предлагали купить девушек. Не снять, а именно купить. То, что рабовладения в Градии было запрещено, продавцов не смущало. Первую девушку земляне купили, невзирая на доводы рассудка – девать ее, как и Ружану, им было некуда. Но когда они увидели ее – худющую, забитую, до смерти напуганную, с синяком на скуле, – то поддались жалости и заплатили запрашиваемую торговцами живым товаром цену (немалую, между прочим), даже не торгуясь. После этого все трое на несколько дней застряли на том постоялом дворе, где и произошла сделка купли–продажи, поскольку земляне не представляли, что делать с их приобретением. Нет, понятно, что отпустить на волю, но они отдавали себе отчет в том, что без их защиты Линда, так звали девушку, попадет либо снова в рабство, либо на панель. Она была из той породы людей, на которых крупными буквами было написано «жертва», а годы, проведенные в рабстве, определенно не добавили ей уверенности в себе и независимости. К тому же она шарахалась от любого прикосновения и долго не могла поверить в то, что ее новые хозяева действительно не собираются ее бить и насиловать. В конце концов эту проблему решил Майкл Эшер, который заглянул на постоялый двор, чтобы выяснить, почему Андрей и Роман задержались в этой дыре. А выяснив, обозвал их сердобольными идиотами и предложил отвезти Линду в Орден Виктории Милосердной: сирые, убогие и несчастные – это по их части. Чего им стоило убедить Линду, что никто не причинит ей вреда и что в Ордене ей будет хорошо, – отдельный разговор, но в итоге  Майкл с Линдой отправились в Валендейл, а Жданов и Малиновский – дальше.

Когда им снова предложили купить девушку, на сей раз Лору (ничуть не похожую, кстати на Линду, не такую изможденную и испуганную и вполне модельной внешности), земляне снова готовы были раскошелиться, но едва они достали деньга, как за их спинами бесшумно вырос Чарльз Роган и скучающим тоном проинформировал Андрея и Романа, что, по его сведениям, одни и те же хозяева продавали Лору уже по меньшей пять раз и каждый раз – вот незадача – по прошествии некоторого времени новых владельцев находили мертвыми, а Лора загадочным образом возвращалась к своим прежним хозяевам. Странные совпадения, не так ли? Далее предприимчивым торговцам было настоятельно рекомендовано найти другой источник дохода, или же их ожидают крупные неприятности (Чарльз, чье лицо пересекал довольно глубокий шрам, умел был убедительным, и его послушались. Впрочем, неприятности торговцам он все равно устроил).

 

После этого больше Жданову и Малиновскому подобные предложения не поступали. То ли так само собой получилось, совпадение, то ли по ним сразу было видно, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Но, тем не менее, «сирые и убогие» продолжали встречаться на их пути с завидным постоянством. Так, Андрей с Романом помогли одному купцу, который вместе с двумя сыновьями и охранниками сопровождал караван с товарами, отбиться от грабителей. При этом они в самую последнюю минуту спасли жизнь младшего сына купца, шестнадцатилетнего ершистого парня, который никак не хотел сдаваться и пытался отбиться кинжалом от бандита вдвое крупнее его и вооруженного мечом. Купец долго рассыпался в благодарностях и предлагал награду, которую друзья не взяли, и вскоре спасители и спасенные разъехались в разные стороны. А следующим вечером Жданова и Малиновского догнал тот самый младший сын купца, мелкий паршивец, по выражению Романа. Паренька звали Логан, и, как он заявил землянам, он обязан им жизнью и твердо намерен отдать этот долг. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, он никогда не хотел становиться купцом и всегда восхищался воинами вообще и наемниками в частности, и поэтому он теперь будет путешествовать с Андреем и Романом, которые научат всем премудростям их профессии, и они втроем станут самой лучшей командой наемников в Гардии. Упертости Логану явно было не занимать, как и самоуверенности, и никакие заверения в том, что он друзьям нафиг не нужен (именно так, не выдержав, сказал ему Роман), на него не действовали. Ну что тут будешь делать? В какой-то степени Андрею даже импонировали такое упрямство и настойчивость, но не оставлять же из-за этого, в самом деле, Логана при себе. Вариант отослать его обратно одного даже не обсуждался, и не только потому что тот сопротивлялся и лип к ним как банный лист – то, что он добрался до якобы наемников целым и невредимым вовсе не означало, что обратный путь пройдет так же гладко. Андрей с Романом уже почти смирились с тем, что потеряют два дня, пока будут возвращать беглеца отцу, но тут их «няньки» снова пришли им на выручку, и Логана согласился эскортировать назад Дик Рейни, не забыв высказать своим подопечным все, что он думает об их доброте. А чтобы Логан не слишком расстраивался из-за того, что его мечте не суждено было пока сбыться, Андрей как бы по секрету признался ему в том, что скоро на границе вспыхнет восстание, потому что уж появился предсказанный Генрихом будущий король, который снимет со страны проклятье. И раз уж Логан так жаждет стать воином, то он сможет принять присоединиться к мятежникам, чтобы помочь им свергнуть короля Уильяма. О том, что Андрей и есть тот самый будущий король, Жданов прямо не говорил, но намекал. В том, что Логан последует его совету, Андрей не сомневался, достаточно было взглянуть на заблестевшие от предвкушения глаза мальчишки. Наверное, это было неправильно, более того, подло, вот так подталкивать подростка к участию в гражданской войне, но по Логану было видно, что не быть ему купцом и вообще мирным обывателем и что он в любом случае отправится искать приключения на свою пятую точку. (В этом предположении Андрей был недалек от истины.) Так что если Жданов и испытывал по этому поводу угрызения совести, то совсем небольшие.

 

Чем дольше Андрей и Роман путешествовали по Гардии, тем больше, исподволь и незаметно, она становилась частью их самих, а они – ее. Друзья знакомились с традициями и обычаями страны, постепенно перенимая их, и они уже не казались им странными и чуждыми. Гардия, полуразоренная, обремененная проклятьем, проникала в их плоть и кровь, лепила из них гардийцев. Впервые увидев Жданова и остальных на постоялом дворе в Кальдоне, Бернард сразу же разглядел в них чужаков, слишком уж очевидна была их инакость. Но теперь они ничем не отличались от сотен других гардийцев, странствующих по дорогам королевства. Они даже отрастили бороды, поскольку бриться в походных условиях – та еще задача. Собственно, с бритьем в Гардии у Андрея и Роман (и у Киры) вообще были большие проблемы, и неудивительно, учитывая отсутствие электричества и электрических бритв. А пижон Воропаев, оказывается, и на Земле брился опасной бритвой, так что ему, заразе, было проще всех.

 

Пока Жданов и Малиновский колесили по Гардии («Не, Ждан, мы же на лошадях, значит, мы с тобой не колесим, а копытим.»), успешно выполняя свою задачу, другие участники заговора воплощали в жизнь другую часть плана. Несколько сотен солдат (Андрей и Роман называли их «кротами»), выдавая себя за крестьян, гончаров, кузнецов и так далее, селились в деревнях и городах на границе, чтобы за несколько месяцев, оставшихся до предполагаемого начала вооруженных столкновений с королевскими силами, стать там своими, ибо только к своим прислушаются горожане и сельчане, когда их станут призывать поддержать восстание, и только за своими они последуют на войну. По крайней мере, Андрей очень на это надеялся, когда разрабатывал свой план.

 

Одновременно с этим, на границу, доставлялось оружие, разумеется, тайно. В первую очередь – в замок Ранвальд, который Андрей с Романом выбрали в качестве будущей штаб-квартиры. Он показался им более удачным с точки зрения месторасположения, чем другой замок, который им предлагал  Амброуз (оба принадлежали Ордену Эльнара Светлого). Кроме того, оружие складировалось в домах «кротов», чтобы вооружить им потом мятежников на местах.

 

Во время своих странствий Андрей (ну, и Роман, из солидарности c другом и в силу привязанности к наэрийской принцессе, в чем он никогда ей не признался бы) беспокоился за Миру, от который не было вестей. Впрочем, само по себе это было хорошим знаком, так как они договорились связаться друг с другом, только если с кем-то из них что-нибудь случится. Принимая во внимание тот факт, что почтовой службы в Гардии не было, тратить силы и время на то, чтобы отправлять сообщения «туда, не знаю куда» с описанием природы и погоды, было нецелесообразно. А на тот случай, если они пошлют друг другу какое-либо важное письмо и его вдруг перехватят, Мира разработала амулет, позволяющий преодолеть действия Врат, которые автоматически переводили все сказанное и написанное землянами с русского на гардийский, чтобы никто, кроме нее, не смог прочитать это послание. Это было гораздо надежнее, чем шифровать письма и, в будущем, донесения разведки и тому подобную корреспонденцию.

 

* * *

 

Если бы Андрея попросили одним словом охарактеризовать его ощущения от тех трех месяцев, что он провел, скитаясь по Гардии, то он ответил бы «перепутье». Или нет, скорее, «между». Это ему только казалось, что все бесповоротно изменилась после того чертова лифта, который доставил их прямиком в Гардию, но на самом-то деле, как неожиданно понял Андрей, только его жизнь изменилась, а вот сам он – не очень несмотря ни на что: ни на магию, ни на пролитую им кровь, ни на Миру. Зато после начала войны он уже никогда не будет прежним, это очевидно. Да, даже одно убийство оставляет в душе любого человека неизгладимый след, но война – это другое, совсем-совсем другое.

 

Кто из читателей фэнтези, представляющих себя рыцарями, или же игроков, которые лихо побеждают виртуальных врагов с помощью виртуального меча и виртуальной магии, задумывается, каково это на самом деле – убить человека? Не пистолетом или другим огнестрельным оружием, это не то, это, если можно так выразиться, дистанцированное убийство. И уж тем более не взрывами, отравлением, магией и тому подобным – это еще больше отдаляет убийцу от его жертвы. Кто из любителей рыцарской романтики представляет, каково это –  чувствовать, как острый стальной клинок меча входит в податливую плоть, вспарывает кожу и мускулы, разрывает внутренние органы, царапает кости? Кто из тех, кто воображает себя великим и бесстрашным воином, сидя в уютном кресле и упиваясь новым фэнтезийным романом, слышал тот чавкающий звук, с которым меч пронзает тело? Кто из них ощущал на своем лице теплые брызги чужой крови, хлынувшей из смертельной раны?

 

Андрей никогда не увлекался ни фэнтези, ни компьютерными играми, и никогда не размышлял ни о чем подобном. Но теперь он все это знал, и это было знание, о котором он не просил. Ни он, ни Роман. А мысль о том, что в скором времени ему придется убивать не разбойников, преступивших закон, а солдат, выполняющих свой долг, была ему неприятна. Но выбора у них с Ромкой не было, и потому Андрей приказал себе относиться к этому проще. Как там Мира говорила, нельзя видеть во врагах людей со своими жизнями и мечтами? Вот только ни у Андрея, ни у Романа это пока получалось, а между тем время открытого противостояния с королевскими силами неуклонно приближалось, и с каждым днем Андрей нервничал все больше и больше. Формально для этого не было никак причин, ведь все шло согласно плану, но Жданов осознавал, что любые, даже самые совершенные планы имеют отвратительную привычку меняться и идти не так, как должны были бы. В итоге так и произошло.

 

В детстве Андрей не отличался ни усидчивостью, ни терпением (став взрослым, впрочем, тоже, но это уже совсем другая история). И когда он учился в школе, для него не было бóльшего наказания и муки, чем рисовать контурные карты. Он терпеть не мог чертить границы такие, границы сякие, наступление этих войск, отступление тех, линией сплошной, линией  пунктирной, линией волнистой, заштриховывать, обводить, аккуратно закрашивать и все в том же духе. Но сейчас он бы все отдал, чтобы увидеть контурные карты из будущего Гардии, в которых черным по белому написано задание вроде: «Обозначьте направление главных ударов повстанческих войск в Гражданской войне 1326 г.». Ну, или что-то в этом роде.

 

Андрей хотел выиграть эту войну, и это желание не имело ничего общего с его стремлением вернуться на Землю. Собственно говоря, цель эта, если и не была давно забыта, то определенно отошла на второй план. Андрей стремился победить в первую очередь ради победы, а не для того, чтобы освободить Гардию от проклятья, помочь Эклхасту в правом деле и вернуться домой. Всю жизнь он жаждал стать самым–самым: самым лучшим сыном, самым успешным бизнесменом, самым известным плейбоем Москвы, и все для того, чтобы родители им гордились. Чтобы им гордился отец. Эту войну Андрей твердо намеревался выиграть для себя. Ну, еще, может, для Миры. Но в общем и целом эта война, которая поначалу казалась далекой и нереальной, стала _его_ войной. Его _персональной_ войной. И проиграть ее он не мог.

 

Да, он боялся, в конце концов, он не идиот и не Дункан Макклауд, но это его не останавливало. Рубикон должен быть перейден, а Карфаген – разрушен, и никто его не остановит.

 

* * *

 

Зима стояла до середины апреля, снежная и морозная, не намеренная сдавать свои позиции и уступать весне. Зато уже к первой неделе мая везде не только не осталось следов недавних сугробов, но и проклюнулись почки. А атмосфера в приграничных землях накалилась до предела. Дух смуты, как тот самый пресловутый призрак коммунизма, бродящий по Европе, носился вдоль границ, будоража умы жителей страны. Мятеж был неизбежен, это было совершенно ясно, как и то, что прежде надо дождаться сигнала того, кто называл себя будущим королем Гардии, предсказанным тридцать лет назад королем Генрихом и способным снять проклятие со страны. Его мало кто видел, но истории о нем, о его фантастических приключениях и не менее фантастической храбрости распространялись по приграничью со скоростью лесного пожара. Андрей подозревал, что к этим историям приложил руку (а точнее – длинный язык) Бернард. С другой стороны, любой безумец, рискнувший бросить вызов королю, по определению должен быть отчаянно смелым. Конечно, еще он может просто не дружить с головой, но всем ведь приятнее верить лучшее, чудо, так?

 

Разумеется, королю Уильяму доложили о том, что на границе что-то затевается и, конечно, о слухах о новом претенденте на трон. Реакция последовала незамедлительно. Перво-наперво Уильям устроил разнос своим верным помощникам – племянникам Дэвиду и Грегори, которым он еще несколько месяцев назад поручил проверить эту информацию и которые так ничего и не выяснили. Если бы Уильям не был так уверен в преданности Грегори и особенно Дэвида, он немедленно приказал бы их казнить. А так он лишь орал добрых полчаса, ругаясь на «некомпетентных, никчемных болванов», которых он «вырастил на свою голову», а затем приказал не спускать глаз с Эклхаста – чует его сердце, это он за всем стоит, – усилить приграничные гарнизоны и строго карать всех, кто нарушает закон. Впрочем, с этим перебарщивать следовало, нельзя было показывать подданным, что король их боится. Но восстания он не допустит! Кроме того, Уильям вызвал к себе Маргариту и распорядился, чтобы с этой минуты ее маги находись в полной боевой готовности. Плевать он хотел на пророчество Генриха, корону он никому не отдаст. А Гардия… да пусть она горит синем пламенем. На его веку страна, авось, не погибнет, раздавленная гнетом проклятья, влияние которое с годами становилось все ощутимее и ощутимее, а что будет после его смерти, Уильяма не волновало. В жизни его, не обремененного семьей (Маргарита, Дэвид и Грегори не в счет), всегда интересовало только две вещи: его собственная драгоценная персона и власть

 

К началу мая Андрей и Роман уже поселились в Ранвальде вместе с отрядом солдат, присланным союзниками, и отрядом магов Ордена Эльнара Светлого во главе с самим Амброузом Лафферти, и связаться с ними стало проще, так что Эклхаст регулярно слал им письма, предупреждающие о действиях Уильяма. Письма эти натолкнули Романа на мысль о том, что у Эклхаста есть свой человек при дворе короля – такую информацию просто невозможно было добыть «на улице», и, поразмыслив, Андрей с ним согласился. Правда, утверждать это с уверенностью они не могли, но это было вполне вероятно и объясняло скрытность маркиза. Естественно, эти соображения Жданов и Малиновский держали при себе.

 

Начать активные действия они планировали где-нибудь через месяц, когда в Ранвальд подтянется еще пара отрядов. Андрей намеревался захватить ближайший к замку город, в котором располагался гарнизон королевских солдат, – демонстрация силы и одновременно призыв к мятежу. Гарнизон, само собой, необходимо было победить, в идеале – с минимальными потерями с обеих сторон. Но и трястись над солдатами противника он тоже не собирался. Им предложат тихо и мирно сдаться, а если они не послушаются (а они наверняка не послушаются), то пусть пеняют на себя, на войне как на войне.

 

Но не зря говорят: хочешь насмешить Бога, расскажи ему о своих планах. Андрей был с этим согласен и не раз наблюдал закон Мёрфи в действии, но все же надеялся, что им повезет, и все пройдет так, как задумывалось, без сучка и задоринки. Не повезло. А, может, и повезло – зависит от того, с какой стороны на это посмотреть.

 

* * *

 

Превращать Ранвальд в неприступную крепость не имело смысла: Андрей и Роман не собирались подпускать к замку врага и на пушечный выстрел. Да и вообще, они намерены были атаковать и наступать, а не обороняться и отступать. К тому же, если противник окажется сильнее и загонит их в Ранвальд, то тщательно продуманный план заговорщиков полетит ко всем чертям, и уже неважно будет, выживут Андрей с Романом или нет – если их не убьют при осаде, то обязательно прикончат потом. И не только их, но и всех, кто имел отношение к бунту. А значит, провалить эту кампанию Андрей с соратниками просто не могут. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.

 

Как бы там ни было, по минимуму Ранвальд все же укрепили. Причем, как подозревали Жданов с Малиновским, магическая защита замка, над которой поработали люди Лафферти, была гораздо мощнее, чем признавал глава Ордена Эльнара Светлого. Тем лучше. Амброузу Андрей доверял, хотя Роман и ворчал, что на Материке они могут доверять только самим себе, Мире и Воропаевым, но Андрей его игнорировал, предпочитая довериться инстинктам, которые говорили ему, что Лафферти – друг и на него можно положиться. При этом насчет Эклхаста интуиция Андрея всегда молчала.

 

Андрей как раз проводил тренировочный бой со своими солдатами (условно своими, у каждой группы гвардейцев, направленных в Ранвальд союзниками, был свой командир, так что они с неохотой признавали Жданова своим лидером. Но все же признавали), когда к нему подошел Дерек Стэнфорд, по лицу которого было ясно, что у него плохие новости.

 

* * *

 

Перед тем, как отправляться с Альбертом в Аквилон, Мире необходимо было закончить одно дело в противоположной от столицы стороне. Но когда Эклхаст услышал, что она едет в Вальбурский лес в одиночку (Альберт ей ничем помочь не мог, Алекса маркиз из Эшвиля пока выпускать не хотел из соображений безопасности, а больше у Миры близких людей в замке не было), то категорически запретил ей это. Будь она хоть трижды принцесса, и четырежды маг и вообще самостоятельная женщина, путешествовать одной он ей не позволит. Пока она живет под его крышей (и в отсутствие Андрея, это прямо не высказывалось, но подразумевалось), Эклхаст за нее отвечает, а потому к Вальбурскому лесу она поедет в сопровождении охраны, и точка. Зачем ее туда несет, маркиз интересоваться не стал: то ли чувствовал, что она все равно не ответит, то ли решил, что лучше ему не знать, что затевает «эта полоумная девица».

Поняв, что спорить бесполезно, Мира согласилась на эскорт одного-единственного телохранителя, и Эклхаст вполне предсказуемо приставил к ней своего самого преданного сторонника и искусного мечника – Джерона. Нельзя сказать, что после того как Джерон едва не случайно не убил Миру, их отношения изменились в худшую или лучшую сторону, но наэрийской принцессе показалось, что эрц-капитан Мазель стал чуть больше ее уважать. Во всяком случае, она предпочитала в это верить, а что там в действительности думает о ней Джерон оставалось загадкой – свои эмоции молодой человек тщательно скрывал.

Так или иначе, когда Эклхаст сообщил Мире о том, кто будет ее охранять в пути, она зашла к Джерону и предложила поговорить с Эклхастом, чтобы тот поручил это задание кому-нибудь другому.

 

– Вы полагаете, что я не справлюсь?

 

Джерон, который чистил своего любимого коня – он никогда никому не доверял эту задачу – когда Мира нашла его, не соизволил даже повернуться к ней. Кто-то, возможно, счел бы, что его мучает совесть, но Мира была уверена, что он просто не желает тратить на нее свое драгоценное время.

 

– Я полагаю, – язвительно отозвалась Мира, поглаживая жеребца, – что справиться я могу и сама. Дело не в этом, как вы понимаете. Если вам претит меня сопровождать, это с легкостью может сделать любой из стражников Эшвиля.

 

– Мои желания или нежелания, – Джерон наконец взглянул на Миру, – не имеют никакого значения в данной ситуации. Я получил приказ от маркиза, и я его исполню. К тому же… – он на секунду замолк, подбирая слова, и впервые за все время из знакомства Мира увидела его таким неуверенным и немного смущенным, – Андрей – один из моих подчиненных и мой товарищ, и пока его нет, я буду присматривать за вами ради него.

 

Определенно, этого Мира не ожидала.

 

– Э-э-э… Благодарю, но за мной не надо присматривать. Я могу за себя постоять, мы это уже выяснили.

 

– Верно, – к изумлению Миры признал Джерон. – Однако лишняя  пара глаз и еще один меч никогда не помешают.

 

– Верно, – усмехнувшись, в тон ему ответила Мира.

 

На этом разговор можно было считать исчерпанным, но когда Мира собралась было покинуть конюшню, Джерон сказал негромко, притворяясь, будто полностью поглощен чисткой коня:

 

– Ходят слухи, что вы с Альбертом намерены посетить Аквилон.

 

Не уверенная в том, что это, вопрос или утверждение, и какой реакции ждет от нее Джерон, Мира отозвалась осторожно:

 

– Да. И?

 

– Без охраны, – уточнил Джерон.

 

– Без, – не стала отрицать Мира. – И?

 

– Это опасно, маркиз беспокоится.

 

На эту поездку Эклхаста уговаривал Альберт, и как ему это удалось, Мира понятия не имела, но разрешение маркиза не означало, то он спокойно к этому относится.

 

– У нас нет другого выхода, – вздохнула Мира, прекрасно сознавая, что он имеет в виду. Она сама не представляла особого интереса для разбойников, в ней за версту видна была странствующая ведьма, у которой нечем поживиться, но вот сын маркиза – совсем другое дело. Конечно, они не планировали кричать об этом на весь мир, но такие вещи трудно сохранить в секрете, даже если очень постараться. – Единственные, кому мы можем доверить нашу безопасность, это вы и ваш отец. Но вы оба нужны здесь, это не обсуждается. Так что нам придется выкручиваться самим. Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы защитить нас обоих.

 

– Этого может оказаться недостаточно. А господин Альберт… вряд ли он сможет вам помочь.

 

Презрение в глазах Джерона было очевидно.

 

– Не стоит его недооценивать, – мягко сказала она скорее из симпатии к Альберту, нежели потому что действительно в это верила. – Он еще может всех удивить.

 

Судя по выражению лица Джерона, тот был уверен, что если Альберт всех и удивит, то только неприятно. Но комментировать это Мира не стала.

 

– Уезжаем послезавтра утром, – сухо произнесла Мира и, последний раз потрепав по холке коня, вышла.

 

* * *

 

Дорога к Вальбурскому лесу заняла не так уж много времени: это оттуда Мира с компанией долго добирались до Эшвился, что было неудивительно, учитывая тогдашнее состояние землян и все, что с ними со всеми произошло, зато туда они с Джероном доскакали меньше, чем за полторы недели. В Сантры, деревню, где Мира и Алекс искали по требованию леших Вальбурского леса новую лесную колдунью, принцесса заезжать не стала. Встречаться с отцом Валерии, которая стала той самой лесной кодуньей, Мира не испытывала никакого желания (и, признаться, немного боялась, поскольку он наверняка до сих пор винил ее в исчезновении своей дочери, хотя Мира и объяснила ему, что случилось), с Бастиной, в общем-то, тоже. Так что они с Джероном сделали небольшой крюк и подъехали к лесу в той его части, которая находилась вдали от всех окрестных деревень. Тем лучше, никаких свидетелей. Что Мира забыла в заснеженном лесу, Джерон не интересовался. И, похоже, ему действительно ни капли не было любопытно. Оставив Джерона у того, что можно было условно назвать дорогой, Мира поковыляла к лесу, по пояс утопая в снегу. Растопить заклинанием снег, чтобы продолжить себе путь, она догадалась не сразу. Приблизившись к опушке, Мира остановилась и задумчиво посмотрела на черные деревья. Вообще-то, изначально она планировала зайти непосредственно в лес, но вспомнив не очень-то дружелюбных леших, вовсе недружелюбных оборотней и хозяйку леса, обладающую не самым легким характером, рассудила, что это плохая идея. А потому, усилив заклятием, громкость своего голоса, прокричала:

 

– Мне надо поговорить с Валерией… С лесной колдуньей.

 

И приготовилась ждать. Что-то ей подсказывало, что вряд ли Валерия прямо сейчас же выйдет к ней, если это вообще произойдет. Так и вышло. Спустя где-то часа два (Джерон развел у обочины костер и спокойно ужинал, время от времени поглядывая на принцессу) в паре метров от Миры появились двое: леший и оборотень в своем человеческом обличии – здоровенный, заросший волосами, голый мужчина. Джерон вскочил с места и явно собирался броситься Мире на выручку, но она остановила его взмахом руки.

 

– Чего тебе нужно? – без прелюдий и не слишком вежливо спросил леший.

 

– Я уже сказала: поговорить с хозяйкой леса, которая раньше была человеком по имени Валерия. Если, конечно, она еще остается вашей лесной королевой.

 

– Да, – односложно отозвался леший. Надо полагать, остается. – Все, что ты хочешь ей сказать, ты можешь сказать нам. Мы передадим ей твои слова.

 

– Нет. Я должна побеседовать с ней лично.

 

– Тогда почему ты не заходишь в лес, маг? – насмешливо спросил оборотень, и Мира слегка вздрогнула: почему-то ей казалось, что он, орудие устрашения таких надоедливых с точки зрения лесных обитателей людей, как она, будет молчать, и потому он застал ее врасплох.

 

– Я зайду, но только если буду уверена в том, что я выйду из него… живой и невредимой.

 

– Ты боишься, маг?

 

Тактичность и учтивость явно не были коньком оборотня. Кстати об оборотнях. Все лесовики, на ее взгляд, выглядели одинаково, и Мира под страхом смерти не смогла бы определить, был ли этот леший одним из тех, кого она и остальные встретили в первый же день своего пребывания в Гардии; но зато она не сомневалась в том, что этого оборотня она до этого никогда не видела. Человеком, по крайней мере. Что несколько разочаровало Миру, которая надеялась узнать, как поживает оборотень Ян. Сама она с ним мало общалась, но знала, что он здорово помог Андрею, Роману и Кире, и те считали его если не другом, то очень хорошим знакомым.

 

– Да, боюсь, – правдиво и совершенно спокойно ответила Мира. – Как Ян, у него все в порядке?

 

– Ты пришла к нам лишь для того, чтобы  справиться об этом полукровке?

 

– Нет. У меня дело к лесной колдунье, которое касается только нас двоих.

 

– Дела людей не волнуют нашу королеву.

 

– Если бы не мы, люди, ее убили бы дети леса, которым полагается ее любить и оберегать, – холодно напомнила Мира. Раз уж языка дипломатии и намеков ее собеседники не понимают, придется говорить все как есть. Оборотень низко зарычал, и Мире понадобилось все ее мужество, чтобы не отступить назад. – Она обязана нам своей жизнью, а вы – своей королевой, – добавила она и на всякий случай сжала руку в кулак, быстро сплетя боевое заклятье, пусть в действие которое было легче легкого, достаточно разжать пальцы.

 

– Оставайся здесь, – приказал леший, взглядом успокоив оборотня. – Королева решит, встречаться ли с тобой.

 

И они исчезли так же мгновенно, как и появились. Мира вздохнула и позвала Джерона – в животе уже урчало от голода, и неизвестно было, сколько она еще здесь проторчит. С детей леса и их королевы станется продержать ее здесь всю ночь, просто из вредности.

 

– Это ведь был леший, так? – первым делом спросил Джерон.

 

– Да.

 

– Так они не сказка?

 

– Нет. Их мало кто видел и еще меньше – с ними разговаривал, но лесовики действительно существуют.

 

– А кто второй? – обычная невозмутимость Джерона сменилась почти детским любопытством.

 

– Оборотень.

 

– Я так и подумал, – кивнул эрц-капитан. – Да, я все больше убеждаюсь, что вы действительно принцесса из пророчества, раз вас слушаются даже лешие и оборотни.

 

– Если бы они меня слушались, все было бы гораздо проще, – фыркнула Мира.

 

– Но они же ответили на ваш зов.

 

– Они мне должны, должны по-крупному. И они, и лесная колдунья.

 

– Она тоже не миф?

 

– Нет, к сожалению, – поморщилась Мира, вспомнив, что ее и Алекса, и Андрея с Романом едва не убили из-за хозяйки леса. – Но она может оказаться нам полезной.

 

– Хозяйка леса не желает иметь с людьми ничего общего, – раздался вдруг совсем рядом с Мирой и Джероном характерный для леших скрипучий голос. – Но она согласна принять тебя, маг. – Лесовик застыл на том же месте, что и полчаса назад, и Мира готова была поклясться, что он недоволен решением своей королевы. – Идем.

 

– Сначала я хочу получить гарантии того, что я выйду из леса живой и здоровой. И до завтрашнего утра, – после некоторых размышлений добавила Мира, которой пришло в голову, что хозяйка леса вполне может выполнить ее условия и выпустить из леса живой и здоровой, но лет эдак через двадцать.

 

– Мы обещаем. Ступай за мной.

 

– Если я не вернусь до завтрашнего вечера, – сказала Мира Джерону, – поезжай в Эшвиль, расскажи Алексу, что случилось, и пусть он выжжет этот лес дотла. У него получится.

 

Если бы леший мог, он, пожалуй, превратил бы Миру в куст прямо здесь и сейчас, и останавливало его только осознание того, как будет недовольна его поступком лесная колдунья. А потому он лишь взял за руку подошедшую к нему девушку и доставил ее к хозяйке леса.

 

Момента перемещения Мира не почувствовала, просто, моргнув, она вдруг обнаружила, что стоит уже не там, где стояла еще миг назад. И, к тому же, одна – лесовик, выполнил поручение своей королевы, удалился, оставив Миру посредине занесенной снегом поляны.

 

– Ты хотела видеть меня?

 

Лесная колдунья, подобно лешим, возникла прямо перед Мирой внезапно и бесшумно.

 

– Хотела, – откликнулась принцесса, рассматривая ту, которая когда-то носила имя Валерия. Став хозяйкой леса, дочь тана Мареля настолько изменилась, что ее сложно было узнать: она выросла, вытянулась, ее нездоровая бледность сменилась ярким румянцем, а роскошные золотистые волосы отчетливо отливали зеленью.

 

– Ты требуешь награды за то, что помогла мне, – продолжила лесная колдунья. – Что ж, это справедливо. Чего ты просишь?

 

– Ничего. Ты согласилась со мной встретиться, этого достаточно. Выслушай меня, и мы в расчете.

 

– Вот как? Хорошо, говори, маг. Посмотрим, чем я могу быть, по твоему мнению, тебе полезна.

 

– У меня есть к тебе предложение. Если ты его примешь, мы сможем быть полезны друг другу. Ты ведь многое отдала бы за то, чтобы на твой лес не влияло проклятье, я права?

 

– Разумеется, маг. Мой лес страдает от проклятья так же, как и остальные леса, и поля, и луга, и даже вы, люди.

 

– Тогда ты должна помочь нам его снять.

 

– Как?

 

– Легко. Для начала…

 

* * *

 

– Все, возвращаемся домой? – поинтересовался сидевший у костра Джерон, когда Мира материализовалась перед ним прямо из воздуха.

 

Да уж, самообладанием и выдержкой эрц-капитан не был обделен.

 

– Да, возвращаемся, – широко улыбнулась Мира, и Джерон понял, что о чем бы она ни беседовала с лесным народом, все прошло более чем успешно. Что его ничуть не удивило: Мира умела добиваться своего, это было несомненно.

 

* * *

 

 

– … не пощадили никого, - угрюмо закончил свой рассказ Дерек и залпом выпил бокал вина.

 

– Всю деревню? – переспросил Роман. Не потому что не поверил, нет, для неверия не было никаких причин: несколько месяцев назад все жители одной деревни, которым нечем было платить налоги в казну, были повешены по приказу короля Уильяма, который, очевидно, решил повторить эту акцию устрашения. Но это была слишком страшная новость, чтобы вот так сходу ее переварить и принять.

 

Когда Роман и Андрей узнали на совете союзников о первой казненной деревне, им было не до того, чтобы сочувствовать несчастным, у них были заботы поважнее, да и с Гардией они тогда еще не сроднились так, как сейчас. Однако после того как они побывали в десятках деревень и городов, они понимали, что на месте казенных людей могли быть те, с кем они пили пиво в бесчисленных тавернах, в чьих домах ночевали и с кем делили еду.

 

– В прошлый раз они пощадили детей до десяти лет, но теперь… Всех, они повесили всех, даже детей. Они… они предоставили женщинам выбор: либо младенцев убивают их же собственные матери, либо это делают солдаты. Большинство матерей выбрало…

 

– Сколько всего было солдат? – перебил Дерека Андрей, который не желал ничего слышать про убитых детей: подробного рассказа мага о том, как вешали жителей деревеньки Иланги, ему вполне хватило. Еще пара деталей – и от злости, которая и так переполняла его, он не сможет сохранить трезвость мышления, а оно ему в ближайшее время понадобится.

 

– Около ста двадцати, не считая десятка магов.

 

– Откуда они, из Лесского гарнизона или из Келеби? – нахмурившись, спросил Андрей. У него уже начал формироваться план действий, который во многом зависел от того, солдаты какого именно гарнизона проводили карательную операцию в Иланги.

 

Городок Келеби располагался ближе к Иланги, но был меньше Лессы, и, соответственно его гарнизон насчитывал вдвое меньше солдат, чем лесский. А посему логичнее было бы предположить, что в Иланги орудовали королевские силы, расквартированные в Лессе, что значительно затрудняло осуществление плана Андрея, которому было выгоднее, чтобы кровь жителей Иланги была на руках келебского гарзиона.

 

– По большей части из Келеби, но им на помощь были присланы солдаты из Лессы.

 

Черт! Не слишком удачно, но не смертельно, особенно если…

 

– Лесские солдаты уже вернулись в Лессу? – поинтересовался Андрей.

 

– Нет, – кажется, Дерек понял, к чему клонит Жданов, потому что из глаз мага исчезли безнадежность и отчаяние, сменившись какой-то мрачной радостью. – Насколько мне известно, они отправились в Келеби, а уж оттуда должны вернуться к себе.

 

Есть!

 

– Вот и чудненько, – с кривой улыбкой ответил Андрей. Само собой, ничего «чудненького» во всей этой ситуации не было, но у них еще оставалась возможность отомстить. А принимая во внимание их обстоятельства, это уже неплохо. – Собирайте людей, всех, кроме магов, – распорядился Андрей, игнорируя удивленные взгляды соратников. – Противник не должен узнать, что с нами дàры Ордена Эльнара Светлого. Но пара десятков самые сильных магов нам все же потребуется. Амброуз, предоставите?

 

– Разумеется. Более того, я лично с вами поеду, – сообщил Амброуз, который, как и Дерек, сообразил, что затеял Андрей.

 

– Что вы задумали? – резко спросил командир отряда, присланного бароном Марсденом.

 

– Захватить келебский гарнизон и наказать тех, кто повесил жителей Иланги. Разве не ясно? – не менее резко отозвался Андрей, которому сейчас было не до бодания за власть.

 

– При всем моем уважении, Андрей, это не входит в наши планы, – холодно возразил командир другого отряда.

 

Угу, ну да, конечно, в их планы входит захват _какого-нибудь_ гарнизонного городка, когда-нибудь _потом_ , когда они соберут достаточно сил. К черту эти планы. Так Андрей и ответил. Ну, почти.

 

– Зато это входит в _мои_ планы. А я, если вы успели забыть, здесь _командую_. Поэтому собирайте людей, чем быстрее мы выедем, тем лучше.

 

– Они выполняли приказ короля, – нерешительно заметил еще один командир.

 

Зря он это сказал, очень даже зря.

 

– То есть вы, Люк, выполнили бы приказ Рондейла перебить всю деревню только за то, что они задолжали ему налоги? – с трудом сдерживая ярость, осведомился Андрей, пристально глядя в глаза Люку.

 

– Это другое, – живо откликнулся тот.

 

– Не вижу разницы. Так выполнили бы?

 

Люк отвел взгляд и пробормотал, не слишком, впрочем, уверенно:

 

– Нет.

 

– А они выполнили, и должны быть наказаны за убийство, – жестко сказал Андрей. –  Еще вопросы? Те господа, которые согласны с произошедшем в Иланги, могут оставаться здесь, а остальных я настоятельно прошу собрать людей. Совещание окончено, пора действовать.

 

Командиры – кто неохотно, кто, напротив, воодушевленно – ушли выполнять приказ. Амброуз, одобрительно кивнул Андрею, и они с Дереком также покинули помещение, оставив Жданова и Малиновского одних.

 

– Ромка, пока нас не будет, ты – главный, – скомандовал Андрей прежде, чем Роман успел открыть рот, чтобы прокомментировать все случившееся.

 

– Чего? – изумился Роман, осознав, что его друг не шутит. – Ага, щаз, разбежался. Я с вами.

 

– Нет, – отрезал Андрей. – Я запрещаю.

 

– Ладно, – неожиданно покладисто ответил Роман. – Ты только успокойся и скажи, с какого дуба ты рухнул и ударился буйной своей головушкой, а?

 

– Ром, я серьезно… – начал было Андрей, но Роман внезапно перебил его, заорав:

 

– Я тоже серьезно! Я не собираюсь отсиживаться здесь, пока ты рискуешь своей шкурой в первом в жизни серьезном бою. Даже не надейся.

 

– Ромка, не спорь. Хотя бы один из нас должен остаться в живых. Так что ты с нами не едешь.

 

– Да пошел ты со своими приказами, – еще громче заорал Роман и подробно разъяснил, куда именно Андрей должен идти. – Куда ты, туда и я, и это не обсуждается, ясно? Я тебя одного никуда не отпущу.

 

– Значит, отказываешься починяться приказам? – прищурился Андрей. – Я не могу взять с собой того, кто не подчиняется приказам своего командира.

 

– Ты охренел? Или правда головой ударился? Какая муха тебя укусила?

 

– А такая! Такая! – также заорал вышедший из себя Андрей. – Мы в этом гребаном Келеби все полечь можем, и я не желаю, чтобы твоя смерть была на моей совести. Только не твоя!

 

– Идиот, – безапелляционно заявил Роман. – Какой же ты все-таки идиот, Андрюха. Ты тут вообще не при чем, это мой выбор, слышишь, мой. Я, между прочим, по своей воле во все это ввязался, никто меня на аркане не тянул. И тебе подчиняться я тоже добровольно согласился, чтобы бы ты там не затеял… ну, в рамках разумного, само собой. А потому хватит распускать нюни и давай уже собираться. Нет, конечно, ты можешь меня на гауптвахту посадить, за неподчинение, на арестовывай, – Роман протянул Андрею руки, – но я же все равно сбегу и отправлюсь за вами.

 

– Я идиот? Это ты идиот! Ты же умереть можешь, из-за меня умереть, понимаешь? Как я с этим жить буду? – Андрей все еще пытался настоять на своем, но очевидно было, что он уже проиграл эту битву.

 

– А ты, можно подумать, неуязвимый? – язвительно сказал Малиновский. – Считаешь, мне будет легче, если тебя убьют, пока я тут отсиживался? Да меня совесть замучает. Тебе эта мысль в голову не приходила? И как я нашим после этого в глаза смотреть буду? – Под «нашими» Роман имел в виду Киру, Александра и Миру. – Короче, будем дальше препираться или поедем вершить правосудие?

 

– Балбес ты, Ромка, – устало сказал Андрей. Он честно попытался удержать друга в безопасном замке. Не получилось. И в глубине души Андрей был этому рад, за что немало себя презирал. Да, он не простит себе, если Ромка будет ранен или – не дай Бог! – убит при захвате Келеби, но без него Андрею там будет совсем тошно. Он привык к тому, что они всегда прикрывают друг друга, и без Романа у него не получится сохранять уверенность в себе. – Ладно, ты с нами. Но при условии, что пообещаешь, что впредь будешь беспрекословно выполнять все мои приказы, как бы ты к ним не относился.

 

– Обещаю, – после некоторого колебания сказал Роман. – За исключением приказов о массовой резне как в Иланги.

 

– Если я когда-нибудь прикажу нечто подобное, я разрешаю тебе пристрелить меня на месте, – хмыкнул Андрей.

 

– Договорились, – нарочито торжественно поклялся Роман.

 

Пару секунд мужчины молча смотрели друг на друга, а затем рассмеялись и похлопали друг друга по плечу.

 

–Это все нервы, – пробормотал Малиновский, имея в виду их несколько истерическое веселье. – Кстати, Ждан, что ты задумал, а? Ведь не просто же захватить Келеби, так? Нутром чую очередную безумную идею, вроде тех кредитов, что брало «Зималетто» на модернизацию производства.

 

– Есть одна мыслишка, – признался Андрей. – Но надо будет смотреть по обстоятельствам. По дороге расскажу, но это секрет. Никто не должен пронюхать об этом раньше времени.

 

– Буду нем, как могила.

 

– Типун тебе на язык!

 

* * *

 

От Ранвальда до Келеби было меньше дня пути, и Андрей надеялся, что они успеют добраться туда до того, как солдаты из Лессы отправятся домой. Они _должны_ успеть.

 

* * *

 

Естественно, дозорные заметили войско мятежников, приближающееся к Келеби, и, естественно, заперли ворота. Но, к несчастью для клебского гарнизона, мятежники использовали отводящие глаза и скрывающие амулеты, так что замечены они были уже на самых подступах к городу, и королевские солдаты не успели как следует подготовиться к встрече с противником.

 

Андрей понятия не имел, были ли защищены главные ворота охранными чарами, но, даже если и были, против магического тарана, которым шарахнули маги Амброуза, они не устояли. Дерево разлетелось в щепки, наполовину разрушенные створки с грохотом рухнули на землю, лишь чудом никого не придавив, и мятежники во главе с Андреем помчались к центру города, где располагалась крепость, в которой был расквартирован келебский гарнизон и временно приписанные к нему лесские солдаты. Дерек, усилив голос заклинанием, по пути к крепости доводил до сведения жителей городка, что предсказанный король Гардии Андрей и его верные воины пришли наказать тех, кто совершил злодеяние в Иланги, и что мирных обитателей Келеби никто не тронет. Однако Жданов сомневался, что келебцы, попрятавшиеся по домам и погребам, им поверили. Он представлял, как страшно, должно быть, выглядит для мирных обывателей их отряд – толпа вооруженных до зубов мужчин, с ног до головы закованных в сталь, во весь опор мчащихся к келебскому форту.

 

В Келеби с мятежниками отправился и тот человек, который и рассказал Дереку о том, что стряслось в Иланги, – Джеймс, родственник одной из илангских жительниц. Его двоюродная сестра, хоть и с трудом, сумела убедить королевских солдат, что ее кузен не из Иланги, он лишь гостит у нее, и его не за что казнить. Лишь благодаря ей Джеймс остался в живых, но солдаты не отпускали его из деревни до тех пор, пока все ее жители не были повешены, – исключительно ради того, чтобы он поведал остальным, что ждет тех, кто не исполняет законы. Услышав о том, что произошло в Иланги из уст очевидца, мятежники преисполнились такой решимости покарать «этих нелюдей», на какую их никогда не смогла бы вдохновить никакая речь Андрея.

 

На стороне мятежников был эффект неожиданности и гнев, толкающий их как на безумства, так и на геройство. На стороне гарнизона – своя территория и нежелание умирать. По численности противники были почти равны, равно как и по боевой выучке, правда, королевские солдаты успели забаррикадироваться в крепости, и это давало им преимущество. По крайней мере, они в это верили. Они и представить себе не могли, среди мятежников, про которых на границе уже несколько месяцев ходили слухи, есть дàры, не уступающие по мощности лучшим королевским магам, не говоря уже о гарнизонных магах. И что дàры эти взломают защиту крепости на раз–два–три, открыв ее своим соратникам. Перед этим, гарнизону было предложено сдаться, но, как и следовало ожидать, это предложение принято не было.

 

Описать сражение с келебским гарнизоном Андрей не смог и под страхом смертной казни: ему некогда было оглядываться по сторонам, он был занят тем, что отбивался от наседавших на него врагов. Точнее говоря, это он так думал, на самом-то деле, как ему позже рассказал Роман, сражаясь с королевскими солдатами, Андрей умудрялся еще и отдавать приказы своим людям, вроде: «Не выпускайте никого из крепости!», «Шелдон, достаньте этих **** лучников!», «Люк, левое крыло, осторожнее. Выкуривайте их оттуда» и тому подобные. Не то чтобы гвардейцы, присланные союзниками, сами до этого не додумались, но это было обязанностью Жданова – командовать этим сражением, и у него это получилось. Не безоговорочно, но получилось.

 

Сколько времени дрался бой с королевскими солдатами, Андрей не имел ни малейшего представления, просто в какую-то минуту, оглушив очередного неприятеля, он огляделся по сторонам и обнаружил, что они, как ни странно, выиграли. Весь двор крепости был усыпан телами – к облегчению Андрея, большая их часть принадлежала противнику. Позднее выяснилось, что Жданов потерял семнадцать человек, в то время как гарнизон – больше половины своей численности, и за это, в первую очередь, надо было благодарить Амброуза Лафферти и его дàров, снабдивших мятежников надежными защитными амулетами и зачарованными кольчугами. Что до других видов помощи, то тут дàрам Амброуза было дано четкое распоряжение: использовать свою силу только для устранения таких препятствий как ворота и двери, а также для битвы с дàрами гарнизона. А с простыми солдатами Андрей и его войско разберутся сами.

Оставшихся в живых королевских солдат, способных держатся на ногах, люди Андрея связывали и ставили на колени возле наименее пострадавшей стены крепости (остальные были наполовину разрушены в битве магов), а Амброуз с другими членами своего Ордена оказывали первую помощь ранеными с обеих сторон. Найдя глазами Романа, Андрей облегченно вздохнул – тот был жив, только слегка контужен, а потому говорил чересчур громко, и  его стенания, проклятья и брань в адрес пленных солдат разносились по всему двору.

 

Глядя на арестованных, Андрей малодушно пожалел, что перед началом боя он не приказал не брать пленных – это было бы, разумеется, неправильно, но значительно облегчило бы ему жизнь.

 

– Что с ними делать? – спросил у Андрея Шелдон, командир присланного Марсденом отряда, показывая на королевских солдат.

 

– Бросьте их пока что в темницу. И найдите мне плотников, всех, которые есть в Келеби. Скажите, у нас для них заказ и мы щедро его оплатим.

 

– Будет исполнено. Могу я поинтересоваться, зачем вам плотники? – с подозрением поинтересовался Шелдоню

 

– Сколотить виселицы, конечно же, – пожав плечами, отозвался Андрей так, словно это было самой собой разумеющимся.

 

Подошедший к ним Роман, не обращая внимания на головную боль, энергично кивнул, всем своим видом выражая согласие с Андреем. Возразить Жданову ни Шелдон, ни другие командиры не осмелились.

 

* * *

 

Опыта долгих конных путешествий Альберт не имел, Мира была приятно удивлена тем, что он, несмотря на очевидную усталость и боль во всем теле, ни разу не пожаловался на то, что ему тяжело, и не просил передохнуть. Прекрасно сознавая, что терять время им нельзя и необходимо как можно быстрее двигаться вперед, Мира, тем не менее, на протяжении первой недели их пути старалась как можно чаще устраивать привалы, чтобы дать Альберту возможность хоть немного прийти в себя перед следующим десятком эрз. Постепенно юноша привык проводить весь день в седле, но удовольствия ему это по-прежнему не доставляло. Вся тяготы поездки он стойко переносил лишь за счет упорства. Стиснув зубы он поклялся себе, что ни за что не подведет Миру. Невзирая на роман последней с Андреем, некоторые обитатели Эшвиля, глядя на теплые отношения Миры и Альберта, считали, что молодой хозяин и сестра мага – любовники. В дружбу между мужчиной и женщиной на Материке вообще не верили, и зря, потому что Мира стала для Альберта первым в жизни другом. Даже больше – сестрой, которая принимала его таким, какой он есть, со всеми его слабостями и недостатками, и не осуждала его за них. А это мало кому удавалось. Разве сыну маркиза пристало играть на лютне и арфе, но не уметь владеть мечом? Разве подобает будущему владельцу Эшвиля увлекаться поэзией и историей, а не военным делом и наукой управления обширными владениями? Нет, нет и еще раз нет. И никому и в голову не приходило, что миролюбие Альберта и его увлечение «изящными искусствами», как назвала это Кира, – не слабость, а свойство характера. Что Альберту не нужны ни земли, ни богатство, ни власть, что все, чего он хочет – жить спокойно и в мире с собой. До сих пор только Камилла относилась к этому его желанию как должному, остальные же… То, что Джерон и прочие стражники Эшвиля насмехались над ним и презирали, не было для Альберта тайной. Фрейн Мазель относился к нему с той же снисходительностью, с которой обычно относятся к маленьким детям, а отец… Эклхаст, конечно, старался этого не показывать, но он был разочарован в Альберте, которого предпочел бы видеть похожим на Бернарда или Джерона. Мира же ничего от Альберта не ждала и не судила его за «несовершенство». Фактически, сейчас Мира была единственным человеком, с которым Альберт мог поговорить обо всем, что его интересует, и не бояться при этом быть высмеянным. _Если бы она знала обо мне всю правду…_ Но она не знала, и Альберт готов был на все, чтобы так продолжалось и дальше.

 

– Вы верите в бога? – спросил он как-то Миру. До Аквилона оставалось еще около недели, и Мира с Альбертом останавливались теперь на привал не под открытым небом, а на постоялых дворах, которых в этом районе было множество – сказывалась близость к столице. При этом они брали одну комнату, с двумя, разумеется, кроватями, и Альберт всякий раз ужасно смущался и старался не встречаться лишний раз с Мирой глазами, когда они ложились спать, как будто один взгляд мог ее оскорбить. Поддавшись уговорам спутницы, он время от времени все же использовал короткое «Мира» вместо официального «Амиранда», но по-прежнему называл ее на «вы»: она была принцессой и женщиной, и это служило для Альберта веской причиной избегать любой фамильярности при общении с ней. Даже тот факт, что они были друзьями, ничего в этом вопросе для Альберта не менял.

 

– Что, простите? – погруженная в свои мысли Мира, сидевшая у очага (два дня назад похолодало, и они решили не скупиться и снять самую дорогую комнату на постоялом дворе, с очагом, который хозяин гордо называл камином), не сразу сообразила, о чем Альберт ее спрашивает.

 

– Ваши друзья часто упоминают в речи слово «бог». А еще – «господи» и «черта». Когда я спросил госпожу Киру, что это такое, она рассказала мне, что в их мире верят в то, что все живое и неживое, и вообще все, создал бог, он же – господь. Что он – самый могущественный маг, который только существует, и все, что происходит во вселенной, происходит по его воли. Вы верите в это?

 

Мира слегка улыбнулась, услышав такое описание земной религии, но поправлять Альберта не стала.

 

– Нет, – покачала она головой. – По многим причинам. А что?

 

– Просто… Госпожа Кира также рассказала мне о том, кто такой черт, и о рае с адом. О том, что в ад попадают после смерти те, кто при жизни совершил какой-то дурной поступок. Эта идея показалась мне в каком-то смысле… правильной. Ведь так осуществляется, если можно так выразиться, высшее правосудие. При жизни преступники часто не бывают наказаны, и это только справедливо, что кара настигнет их и после смерти. Разве нет?

 

– Кто определит, какой поступок дурной, а какой нет? На моей совести смерть не одного человека, и ни в одном из этих убийств я не раскаиваюсь. Значит ли это, что мне место в аду?

 

– Но вы же наверняка убивали, потому что так было необходимо. Ради благой цели. Это другое.

 

– Другое? Зависит от того, как на это посмотреть. Допустим, с моей точки зрения, эта цель действительно благая и оправдывает средства. Однако вряд ли родные и близкие тех, кто  погиб от моей руки, со мной согласятся. Кто нас рассудит? Один единственный маг, настолько великий и всемогущий, что его даже нельзя назвать человеком? Нет, Альберт, я не верю в бога… любого из земных богов, а их у землян, насколько я могла понять, много. К тому же, существуй он, о нем было бы известно и здесь, на Материке. Впрочем, это мое личное мнение, а вовсе не истина в последней инстанции. Я ведь могу и ошибаться, – добавила Мира, не желавшая продолжать эту беседу в основном из-за того, что в данный момент ей хотелось помолчать и спокойно обдумать все то, что она планировала сделать в Аквилоне. –  Если не секрет, почему вы вдруг об этом заговорили? – полюбопытствовала она, убежденная, что люди не говорят и не делают ничего просто так.

 

– Так, вспомнилось почему-то, – пожал плечами, уклончиво откликнулся Альберт. – Война впереди, всякое может случиться, и неплохо бы представлять, что будет с нами, когда… если мы умрем. Мне так было бы спокойнее.

 

– Спокойнее? Оригинальная идея. Я сомневаюсь, что нас что-то ждет после смерти, но, в любом случае, будет любопытно это выяснить, вы не находите? Не волнуйтесь, даже если рай и ад и впрямь существуют, уверена, вы точно попадете в рай, – усмехнулась Мира. Альберт нервно заправило за ухо волосы, но ничего на это не ответил, только криво улыбнулся. – Да, и насчет войны… Альберт, возможно, вам лучше переждать военные действия в каком-нибудь безопасном месте, например, в Валендейле?

 

– Вы полагаете, что я неспособен… – гневно начал Альберт, но Мира быстро его перебила:

 

– Нет, нет, ничего подобного. Но ваш отец совершенно точно собирается участвовать в сражениях, а вы его единственный наследник, и если маркиз… Если он погибнет, вы станете владельцем Эшвиля и всех окружающих его земель и титула маркиза Терсского, и с этим нельзя не считаться. Если погибнете вы оба… Вы же понимаете, что этого нельзя допустить. Это ваш долг перед вашими людьми и вассалами.

 

– Нет, не понимаю, – резче, чем собирался, отозвался Альберт. – Мира, давайте смотреть правде в глаза: из меня получится никудышный маркиз и хозяин Эшвиля. Это не моя стезя. Так что умру я во время войны или нет, не имеет никакого значения. Подозреваю, что вассалы вздохнут с облегчением, когда узнают, что им не придется терпеть меня в качестве их сюзерена. И потому нигде я отсиживаться не буду, а останусь с вами и помогу, чем смогу. Пускай я плохо владею мечом, но я не трус. Я намерен воевать также как мой отец, вы, Джерон и многие другие, и никто меня не остановит.

 

В голосе Альберта прозвучала такая решимость, что было совершенно очевидно, что он обязательно осуществит задуманное. В ответ Мира кивнула головой и, положив руку ему на плечо, крепко его сжала. Его судьба, его выбор, она не станет вмешиваться, даже будучи уверенной, что он едва ли переживет эту войну, если будет сражаться в передних рядах. Конечно, она попытается присматривать за ним, но ее приоритет – Андрей, а также Алекс и Роман, и это никогда не изменится. Альберту придется справляться со всем самому, готов он к этому или нет.

 

Позже, засыпая, Мира вдруг поняла, что не давало ей покоя после этого разговора – он получился каким-то сумбурным, смазанным и скомканным, и, кажется, самое важное так и не было сказано. А ведь она могла бы надавить на Альберта, вызнать у него, с чего вдруг заговорил про земную религию. Ведь не в аде и рае было дело, вовсе нет, что-то другое беспокоило юношу, что-то, чем он хотел поделиться с ней. Но она не смогла его понять, а он не пожелал объяснить, да и Мире было не до того, чтобы настаивать. Ничего, она постарается найти время, чтобы разговорить Альберта.

 

Однако до самого Аквилона времени на это у нее так и не нашлось, а потом Мира и думать забыла об этой странной беседе. Сколько раз она потом корила себя за это, но исправить ничего уже было нельзя.

 

* * *

 

Виселицы были сколочены самые простые. Как и просил Андрей, плотники управились до вечера, и сейчас они стояли в первых рядах толпы, собравшейся на главной площади Келеби: жители городка пришли посмотреть на казнь королевского гарнизона, точнее, того, что от него осталось.

 

Королевские солдаты, каждый с надетой на шею петлей, стояли на длинной скамье, также наспех сбитой келебскими плотниками (виселец было два ряда, а скамей – четыре штуки), и часть горожан сочувствовала им, а часть – откровенно радовалась: до Келеби давно уже дошли новости о произошедшем в Иланги.

 

Андрей долго прикидывал, что сказать, и в конце концов рассудил, что краткость – та самая, которая сестра таланта, – будет более чем уместна.

 

– Эти королевские солдаты, – обратился он к толпе горожан, – повесели всех жителей деревни Иланги, включая детей, женщин и стариков. Повесили только за то, что бедным людям нечем было платить налоги в королевскую казну. Те, кто выполняет подобные приказы, – убийцы, и должны быть наказаны. Как говорится на моей родине, око за око, зуб за зуб. И да свершится правосудие.

 

После этих слов на главной площади воцарилась мертвенная тишина, настолько плотная и осязаемая, что, казалось, ее можно было потрогать. Андрей подал знак рукой, и его соратники одновременно выбили скамьи из-под ног королевских солдат. Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, пленники мятежников не захрипели и не задергались в петле, подвешенные в воздухе, вовсе нет. Вместо этого их веревки, повинуясь чарам Амброуза Лафферти, дружно оборвались, и солдаты рухнули на землю. Толпа ахнула.

 

– Я  предсказанный королем Генрихом будущий король Гардии, – заявил Андрей, когда зеваки успокоились, а солдаты снова были связаны. – Я тот, кто снимет проклятие со страны. И, в отличие от них, я не убийца, однако казнив их, я стал бы им. Однако теперь они знают, что чувствовали жители Иланги перед тем, как умереть; они испытали тот же страх, то же отчаяние, то же бессилие, что и их несчастные жертвы. И если воспоминание об этом дне, о той минуте, когда они были уверены, что вот-вот расстанутся с жизнью, и с ужасом ждали этого, будет преследовать их до конца их дней и являться в кошмарах, это будет только справедливо, – Андрей сделал паузу, пережидая, пока затихнут восторженные крики толпы, и продолжил: – Обещаю, как только я приду к власти, их будут судить по всей строгости закона, а пока что они будут содержаться в тюрьме, где у них хватит времени на то, чтобы хорошенько поразмыслить о содеянном. А еще я обещаю, что когда стану королем, в Гардии никогда больше не будет твориться таких зверств, которые сейчас совершаются во имя короля Уильяма. Клянусь, я буду справедливым королем, и мирным жителям Гардии никогда больше не придется бояться королевских солдат!

 

Аплодисменты и улюлюканье толпы оглушили Андрея, который широко улыбнулся и потряс поднятым кулаком. Он все верно рассчитал. Просто убить королевских солдат было бы легко, и, возможно, это даже принесло бы ему некоторую популярность среди гардийцев. Но такое вот изощренное наказание: подвести людей вплотную к черте смерти, заставить их трястись от ужаса, захлебываться им, столкнуть в пропасть, но в последнюю минуту поймать за руку и великодушно избавить от страшной участи – весть об этом скоро разнесется по всей стране, и, если Андрей хоть немного изучил психологию жителей Гардии, им будут восхищаться так, как никогда не восхищались бы, если бы он действительно повесил пленных. _Берегись, Уильям, я иду!_

 

Ухмыляющийся Роман показал другу большой палец, Амброуз и Дерек – одобрительно кивнули, и даже на лицах Люка, Шелдона и других командиров отрядов было написано одобрение.

 

Так Келеби стал первым захваченным (и, главное, удержанным) мятежникам городом.

 

Уже к концу недели в Ранвальд пришло около сотни гардийцев, пожелавших присоединиться к мятежникам.

 

И восстание началось.

 

* * *

 

 _Конец мая - начало июня_

 

Последние пару дней все старались ходить на цыпочках вокруг Андрея и вообще не попадаться ему лишний раз на глаза. Так блестяще начавшийся мятеж внезапно забуксовал: бунтовщики проиграли два крупных сражения подряд, потеряли один из захваченных ранее гарнизонных городков и вынуждены были отступить назад. Сказать, что Андрей злился, значило не сказать ничего. Поражение всегда неприятно, а во втором, к тому же, виноват был лично он.

 

После событий в Келеби восстание неожиданно для самих заговорщиков стало стремительно набирать обороты, нарушая при этом все их планы. Что, впрочем, оказалось им даже на руку. Их люди – «кроты», поселившиеся в приграничных деревнях и городах под видом крестьян и вынужденных переселенцев – начали собирать вооруженные отряды повстанцев на местах, как и было намечено. Однако вместо того, чтобы вести их в Ранвальд, «кроты» вынуждены были подчиниться воле народа, воодушевленного победой над Келеби и жаждавшего повторить то же самое с остальными гарнизонными городами Приграничья. Поначалу Андрей воспринял эту идею в штыки, поскольку она не согласовалась с его планами, но затем стало понятно, что невозможно заставить «народное сопротивление» делать то, что оно не хочет. К тому же, у них неплохо получалось захватывать небольшие гарнизоны («кроты», знакомые с военным делом, были в этом вопросе ключевыми фигурами), и Андрей немного успокоился, особенно когда часть восставших все же дошла до Ранвальда. Таким образом, в течение двух месяцев после того, как Келеби перешел под контроль мятежников, бòльшая часть гардийско-иллийской границы и часть гардийско-занкорской границы были охвачены восстанием, носившим главным образом точечный характер. То тут, то там группы бунтовщиков, которые и отрядами-то назвать было сложно, захватывали города и деревни (какие-то удачно, какие-то не очень), разбивали королевские гарнизоны и провозглашали их владением генерала Андрея (королем он еще не был, а принцем он зваться категорически не хотел, вот и прижилось, с легкой руки Малиновского, обращение генерал Андрей). Крупные отряды мятежников атаковали и захватывали большие города, контролировали захваченные территории и отслеживали передвижения королевских сил.

 

В таких условиях Ранвальд стал генеральным штабом, куда стекалась вся информация по мятежу. Сам Андрей редко туда наведывался, поскольку возглавлял самый крупный повстанческий отряда, который редко задерживался в одном месте дольше, чем на неделю, но отчеты «из центра» Жданов получал регулярно, и на их основании принимал тактические и стратегические решения. Желающих помочь ему в этом нелегком деле было немало, но до сих пор Андрею удавалось от них отмахиваться и соглашаться с ними в тех случаях, когда они предлагали что-то совсем уж гениальное. Но если мятежники–крестьяне Андрея обожали, даже те, кто о нем лишь слышал, но лично не встречался, а солдаты, присланные союзниками, – сдержанно уважали, то сами союзники пристально следили за каждым его шагом, не доверяя неопытному и дерзкому полководцу. Инициатива Андрея в отношении Келеби была грубейшим нарушением всех планов и договоренностей, и союзники не преминули высказать ему свое недовольство – кто в письменном виде, а кто и лично. Барон Томас Марсден приехал в Ранвальд в качестве наблюдателя от союзников, ну и заодно высказать все, что он и остальные думают о его безумных идеях. Однако, как показало время, действия Жданова пошли во благо мятежу, и его «простили», но приглядывать за ним продолжали. К счастью для Андрея, Марсден в итоге не только признал, что Жданов был прав, но и подружился с ним, став верным соратником и левой рукой, если можно так выразиться. Правой был, разумеется, Роман. Марсден, несмотря на внешнюю угрюмость и недружелюбие, оказался хорошим человеком – умным, честным и порядочным, непредвзятым и даже с чувством юмора. А еще преданным и смелым: приезд в Ранвальд автоматически делал из него государственного преступника, и Марсден это осознавал, и потому заранее спрятал жену и сына в надежном месте. Андрей искренне им восхищался, но не понимал. Точнее, понимал, но представить себя на его месте не мог: сам Андрей сомневался, что смог бы подвергнуть такому риску жену и ребенка ради какой бы то ни было благой цели. Правда, когда Андрей поделился этими соображениями с Романом, тот заявил, что если женой Жданова была Мирпа, она первая выгнала бы мужа из дома пинками под зад – бороться с тиранией и несправедливостью. Андрей, конечно, посмеялся, но потом еще долго размышлял, хватило бы ему решимости и храбрости вступить, к примеру, во французское Сопротивление или в белую армию, особенно имея на руках жену и ребенка. Ответ на этот вопрос он так и не нашел, хотя тому же Роману все было предельно ясно.

 

Но несмотря на всю свою симпатию к Марсдену, о том, что на самом деле произошло в Келеби, Андрей ему не рассказал: Марсден этого не одобрил бы, сочтя запрещенным приемом. По сути, так и было. О том, почему именно жители Келеби так быстро и безоговорочно поддержали самозваного будущего короля, мятежника Андрея, знали только трое – сам Андрей, Роман и Амброуз Лафферти, к которому Жданов обратился за помощью.

 

Когда Андрей планировал фальшивое повешение гарнизона Келеби, он отдавал себе отчет в том, жители Гардии, полуграмотные и необразованные, вряд ли вдохновятся его речью, какой бы пламенной она ни была. Настоящая казнь их точно развлекла бы, а вот вызовет ли подделка тот отклик, на который рассчитывал Андрей, – вилами на воде писано. И тогда Андрей пошел на хитрость. Ему нужно было, чтобы обитатели Келеби сначала почувствовали (в прямом смысле слова) то, что ощущали королевские солдаты, готовясь к смерти: отчаяние, страх, и бессилие, а затем – те эмоции, с которыми обращался к ним Андрей: его веру в правильность мятежа, его жажду победы, его ненависть к врагам. Жданов надеялся, что у Амброуза есть в запасе какой-нибудь магический прием, который позволил бы добиться желаемого эффекта, и оказался прав. Строго говоря, это заклинание – «привязка» части толпы к эмоциональному фону того или иного человека – было из числа запрещенных, поскольку воздействовало непосредственно на сознание людей, а это каралось законом почти на всей территории Материка, но Лафферти рассудил (первый и последний раз в жизни), что в этой конкретной ситуации законами – и государственными, и нравственными –  можно пренебречь.

Заколдовывать всю толпу было необязательно, да у Амброуза и не хватило бы на это сил. Достаточно было наложить чары на несколько рядов зрителей, собравшихся поглазеть на казнь, а дальше сработала психология толпы. Келебцы, как и хотел Андрей, испытали на себе и ужас королевских солдат, и его энтузиазм и уверенность в себе, а потому тут же примкнули к восстанию. Андрей утешал себя мыслью, что если бы они встали на его сторону исключительно под влиянием магии, то на следующий же день послали его ко всем чертям. Но раз они этого не сделали, раз остались с ним до конца и, рискуя своими жизнями, помогли отстоять город, когда его явился освобождать лесский гарнизон, значит, магия лишь немного подтолкнула их к тому, к чему они и сами рано или поздно пришли бы. В конце концов, фактически, Андрей их ни к чему не принуждал. Вот только неприятный осадок из-за собственной… ну, не подлости, а военной хитрости, как Андрей предпочитал это называть, все равно остался, как бы он ни старался об этом забыть.

 

Так или иначе, все произошедшее в Келеби сыграло на руку бунтовщикам. Да и вообще, что сделано, то сделано, и лучше всего забыть об этом и двигаться дальше. Как, собственно, Андрей и остальные поступили.

 

На первых порах немалую роль в успехах мятежников играл эффект неожиданности, но когда королевские силы оправились от растерянности и удивления и начали активное сопротивление, победоносное шествие восстания несколько замедлилось. К поражениям отрядов крестьян Андрей относился как к нормальному и неизбежному явлению, а вот к поражениям профессиональных солдат, набранных союзниками, он был не столь снисходителен, особенно учитывая тот факт, что именно они участвовали во всех ключевых сражениях. И до поры до времени на счету отрядов, как минимум наполовину состоящих из бывших гвардейцев союзников, включая отряд под предводительством самого Андрея, значились одни лишь победы. Но такое везение не могло длиться бесконечно. Первое свое поражение Андрей потерпел, потому что они недооценили численность противника: их было гораздо больше, чем донесла разведка. Случайность, бывает. А вот во втором поражении был виноват сам Андрей.

 

Они тогда старались захватить город Валлербад, второй по величине и значимости город в óкруге, и это было непростой задачей. Многие горожане, в особенности зажиточные, не собирались примыкать к бунту, а потому защищали Валлербад наравне с расквартированным там гарнизоном. Но взятие города, который мог бы стать идеальным форпостом, обеспечило бы мятежникам контроль над обширной территорией и открыло бы дорогу на соседний округ. Андрей, под началом которого в этот раз было три отряда, уже почти захватил Валлербад, когда все та же разведка донесла, что на помощь валлербадскому гарнизону спешит еще как минимум сотня королевских солдат. И то и две. Умнее всего в этих обстоятельствах было бы сразу отступить: при таком раскладе у Андрея не было шансов одолеть неприятеля, но Жданов не стал этого делать. Возможно, они успеют взять город до прихода вражеского подкрепления. Возможно, им удастся отбиться даже от объединенных сил противника. Возможно, разведка опять ошиблась. Андрей решил рискнуть – и поплатился за это. Они не только не сумели захватить _почти их_ город, но и вынуждены были спасаться бегством, потеряв в сражении много людей.

 

И теперь, обосновавшись в лагере на приличном расстоянии от Валлербада (достаточно далеко, чтобы на них не смогли внезапно напасть, но и достаточно близко, чтобы продемонстрировать, что от Валлербада мятежники все равно не отстанут), Андрей мучительно пытался придумать хоть какой-нибудь план. Им нужна была победа, нужна как воздух, но – вот незадача – Андрей понятия не имел, как ее добиться. Равно как и Марсден, и Амброуз, и остальные члены их поредевшего отряда. Нет, разумеется, можно было дождаться подкрепления и с новыми силами атаковать Валлербад, однако к тому моменту подмога дойдет и до валлербадских защитников, и мятежники снова окажутся в невыгодном положении. К тому же им нельзя было терять драгоценное время, потому что из центра страны к границе уже подтягивались войска короля – там самая «первая волна», которую бунтовщики обязаны были разгромить, причем не применяя порох. А значит, до того, как это случится, мятежники должны осуществить свою программу-минимум: захватить все города и крепости, которые они наметили, и закрепиться в них, приготовившись к грядущему массивному наступлению королевских сил. Чтоб их черт побрал!

 

Именно поэтому Андрей не спал уже двое суток, и думал, думал, думал… Хотя голова у него уже не работала, и, по-хорошему, ему надо было бы выспаться, принять душ и поесть, чтобы снова начать соображать. К сожалению, душ отпадал, с завтраком – вкусным завтраком, а не сушеным мясом и пригоревшей кашей – тоже были проблемы, а сон никак не шел. К злому и раздраженному Андрею вот уже полдня никто не осмеливался заглядывать, и правильно делали.

 

– Прежде всего хочу напомнить, что гонца, принесшего дурную весть, давно уже не убивают, – с фальшивым весельем заявил Роман, зашедший в палатку к другу. Поводов для веселья у него в последнее время не было, но если и он, подобно всем остальным, будет ходить с похоронным видом, то впору вешаться от тоски. Вот Роман, стиснув зубы, и веселился, хохмил, подкалывал окружающих и улыбался, словно все было в порядке.

 

Андрей тяжело вздохнул.

 

– Что, все очень плохо или жить можно? – обреченно спросил он.

 

– Ну как тебе сказать… – Роман сел рядом со Ждановым и тоже вздохнул. – Наши мародерствуют. Те отряды и шайки, среди которых нет профессиональных солдат. Собственно, половина из них и присоединились-то к нам ради того, чтобы получить возможность безнаказанно грабить своих более зажиточных соотечественников.

 

Андрей потер лицо. Та-а-ак, этого они не ожидали. _Андрей_ этого ожидал, насчет остальных он не был уверен.

 

– Ром…

 

– Нет, и не надейся. Я с этим разбираться не буду, я тебе здесь нужен.

 

– Спорное утверждение, – пожал плечами Андрей. Он и не сомневался, что Ромка никуда не поедет, потому что вбил себе в голову, что без него Жданов и дня не протянет. Да и сам Андрей предпочитал, чтобы Ромка был рядом, а то волнуйся потом, где он там, жив ли? Собственно, Андрей и не собирался его никуда отправлять, но Роману теперь постоянно мерещилось, что Жданов спит и видит, чтобы куда-нибудь его отослать. – Что-то еще?

 

– Угу. Обоз с припасами задерживается.

 

– Нам грозит голодная смерть?

 

Вся злость Андрея, все его раздражение вдруг улетучились, оставив лишь чудовищную усталость.

 

– Нет пока, – невозмутимо ответил Роман. – Еще немного продержимся, а там, глядишь, и обоз подойдет. Люк со своими людьми как раз сейчас его отбивают у остатков зилебского гарнизона.

 

– Им нужна помощь?

 

– Нет, они сами должны справиться.

 

– Так должны или справятся? Пошли к ним десяток наших на всякий случай.

 

– Есть сэр. Конечно, сэр. Будет сделано, сэр.

 

В любое другое время Андрей заодно приказал бы Роману заткнуться – в шутку, разумеется, – но сегодня у него не осталось на это сил.

 

– Это все?

 

– Да, к счастью. Тьфу, тьфу, тьфу, чтобы не сглазить. Есть идеи? – резко сменил тему разговора Роман, кивнув на разложенную на одеяле карту.

 

– Ни одной, – признался Андрей.

 

Несколько минут они молчали, а затем Роман сказал задумчиво:

 

– Это все настолько сюрреалистично, что даже не верится, что это правда.

 

– Ты о чем? – нахмурился Андрей.

 

– Обо всем об этом. – Роман обвел рукой палатку.

 

– А что не так с палаткой? – удивился Андрей.

 

– Да при чем здесь палатка? – с досадой отозвался Роман. – Я о ситуации вообще. Вот смотри, год назад – Андрей, представляешь, всего год назад! – мы жили в Москве, работали в «Зималетто», ходили по клубам, клеили «рыбок» Милко. А теперь? Мы в параллельном мире, где есть магия, в самом что ни на есть средневековье, затеяли мятеж, воюем с королем, каждый рискуем жизнями… Это… это… Мне до сих пор иногда кажется, что это дурной сон. Утром проснусь, посмеюсь над приснившейся чепухой и забуду. Но проснуться и забыть не получается, – Роман поежился и потер рукой плечо, которое еще немного болело после ранения недельной давности, – а в голове никак не укладывается, что это все реально. Такого же не может быть, просто не может, а вот есть, и это донельзя странно.

 

– Странно, – согласился Андрей. – Жили мы все тихо–мирно, а потом бац! – и все, прощай Земля, здравствуй Гардия. Прям как в голливудском  фильме. Но знаешь, я как-то уже свыкся с мыслью, что все это реальность. Страшная реальность, но уж какая есть. Деваться-то нам все равно некуда. Меня другое волнует: что будет, если… когда мы вернемся?

 

– Ну… проблем мы поначалу, конечно, не оберемся – попробуй, объясни нашим ментам, куда мы исчезли и где пропадали. С деньгами, опять же, неясно что будет. У нас, небось, не только денег, но и квартир-то не осталось, так что придется какое-то время бомжевать. Ничего, прорвемся. – Однако уверенности в его голосе не чувствовалось, Роман словно бы убеждал самого себя в том, что все будет хорошо. Не слишком, впрочем, успешно

 

– Опять дышать будет нечем, – буркнул Андрей. – Машин полно, людей полно, деревьев нет, высотки кругом.

 

– Виски, кальвадос мой любимый, Лига чемпионов, бары, девочки. – Роман сделал паузу и добавил: – Курс доллара, международный рынок, гопники в подворотнях, ядерное оружие.

 

– Ни проклятий, ни магии, ни королей, которых надо непременно свергнуть…

 

– Ни прекрасных принцесс, – слегка усмехнувшись продолжил Роман. Он прекрасно понимал, что Андрей имеет в виду, хотя и притворялся, что не представляет, о чем _на самом деле_ говорит его друг. Как бы часто они ни вспоминали о Земле, как бы сильно они по ней ни тосковали, какой бы тяжелой, непривычной и опасной ни была их жизнь здесь, в Гардии, они незаметно для себя так привыкли к ней, что стали считать возвращение домой чем-то невероятным. Что они, сроднившиеся с миром мечей, лошадей и замков, будут делать _там_ , в мире автоматов, автомобилей и небоскребов? Верно, порой их пребывание в Гардии казалось им причудливым ночным кошмаром, но и Земля, такая далекая и недоступная, постепенно начала казаться им не менее причудливой грезой. И когда они начинали об этом думать, это внутреннее противоречие сводило их с ума, так что и Андрей, и Роман, не сговариваясь, запретили себе размышлять на эту тему. Но иногда, как, например, сегодня, об этом почему-то невозможно было не думать, и молчать не было сил, и слова сами собой рвались с губ.

 

– Это в первую очередь, – невесело хмыкнул Андрей, и Роман понял, что лучше оставить эту тему.

 

Роман потянулся, охнул и снова потер еще ноющее плечо – маги Амброуза его быстро и эффективно залатали, но рана еще давала о себе знать.

 

– Напомни-ка мне, зачем мы в это ввязались, а? Сидели бы сейчас в Эшвиле и ждали, чем эта котовасия закончится. Красота! Нет, черт нас дернул отправиться воевать. Дураки мы с тобой, Ждан, как есть дураки.

 

Любой посторонний человек посчитал бы, что Роман сказал это на полном серьезе, но Андрей слишком хорошо знал своего друга и знал, что тот просто выпускает пар.

 

– Точно, – в тон Малиновскому ответил Жданов. – Вернемся? Ну его, этот Валлербад и войну вообще. Без нас обойдутся, не маленькие.

 

– Я обеими руками за, – быстро отозвался Роман, и друзья обменялись кривыми ухмылками. То ли воздух Гардии так чуднó на них подействовал, то ли они, никогда не служившие в армии и не увлекавшиеся военным делом, были прирожденными воинами и стратегами, но пассивное ожидание их не удовлетворило бы, и они сознавали. Быть в гуще событий, командовать и сражаться, несмотря на опасность, – это, как выяснилось, было частью их сущности, о чем они раньше и не подозревали, и отсиживаться в безопасности они не собирались.

 

Никто из их московских знакомых не узнал бы сейчас в изможденном носатом мужчине с трехдневной щетиной красавца-бабника Андрея Жданова, а в его не менее изможденном, коротко стриженом и плохо выбритом собеседнике – галантного ловеласа Романа Малиновского.

 

– Шелдон предлагает забыть про Валлербад и отступить к Мелдену, – встав на ноги, сказал Роман. – Закрепимся там, подтянем силы и будем ждать прихода королевской армии.

 

– Исключено, – отрезал Андрей. – Мы слишком близко к границе, если что-то пойдет не по плану, нас просто оттеснят назад и уничтожат. Надо продвинуться дальше, до Истлена, и уже там обосновываться. Мы это сто раз обсуждали.

 

– Да я в курсе. Не я же это предлагаю, – поморщился Роман. – Ладно, я пошел, не буду тебе мешать. И, слушай, поспи, а? А то на тебя смотреть страшно.

 

С этими словами Малиновский оставил друга одного. Андрей хотел было последовать его совету, но его мозг упорно отказывался отключаться, продолжая напряженно работать. Итак, что у нас есть? Город Валлебрад, который необходимо во что бы то ни стало захватить. Что этому мешает? Обороняющий город враг, который немного превосходит по численности войско Андрей. Отягчающие обстоятельства? Взять Валлербад им нужно в ближайшую неделю. Решение проблемы? Для осады города нет времени, ждать подкрепления – тоже, прямой штурм не увенчается успехом, это совершенно очевидно. То есть плана действий нет. Да и вообще, такое впечатление, что «миссия невыполнима». В данных обстоятельствах в течение недели захватить Валлербад можно, разве что, попросив королевских солдат уйти и отдать им город. А если… Так, стоп! Что там про отдать город? Хм, а это идея. Естественно, добровольно они не уйдут, даже если их о-о-чень вежливо попросить, но вот вынудить их уйти, скажем, хитростью… Но как именно?

 

Андрей принялся было мерить шагами палатку, но она была слишком мала для этого, и тогда он вновь опустился за землю, сев рядом с картой, и нервно взъерошил волосы. Валлербад, Валлербад, как же с тобой справиться. Андрей уставился в карту, изученную вдоль и поперек, так, словно там вдруг появилось что-то новое, что-то, что поможет ему найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. Но нет, ничего нового, все те же леса, реки и города, все тот же Валлербад, неподалеку от которого располагался Истлен, самый крупный город в этом округе, резиденция герцога Перрена, верного союзника короля. Истлен был следующей целью мятежников, если, конечно, им удастся захватить Валлербад. Разумеется, Истлен был еще более трудной задачей, чем Валлербад, но в данный конкретный момент он был довольно беззащитен, поскольку львиная доля его гарнизона защищала сейчас Валлербад. Все – и сам герцог Перрен, и его гвардия, и капитан Ленкор, командующий оборонявшим Валлербад отрядом, и мятежники – понимали, что идти на Истлен в обход Валлербада бессмысленно и недальновидно: оставлять в тылу врага не просто глупо, а попахивает кретинизмом. А потому прячущийся в истленской крепости Перрен не боялся нападения на город, по крайней мере, пока. Правильно, кстати, делал: Андрей не такой идиот, чтобы атаковать Истлен, оставив за спиной не взятый город, полный королевских сил… Вот оно! Андрей улыбнулся и едва удержался, чтобы не издать победный клич. Ошеломить противника, сделать что-то, чего они никак не ожидают – и Валлербад в руках бунтовщиков. Только… Тут улыбка Андрея померкла, и вновь помрачнел. Он ненавидел войну. Иногда он гордился собой, когда они одерживали поражение благодаря его хитроумным планам или когда очередной город распахивал перед ним ворота и встречал его овациями, но когда он видел тела соратников, которые погибли, сражаясь под его началом и выполняя его приказы, он ненавидел войну всеми фибрами свой души. Однако бросить все он уже не мог и не желал. Марсден не одобрит его план, Амброуз, вероятно, тоже, но Андрею плевать. Это единственный способ захватить Валлербад, и им придется на это пойти.

 

* * *

 

Через несколько дней разведчики капитала Ленкора перехватили двух гонцов мятежников. У одного из них было послание от главы мятежников, генерала Андрея, адресованное отряду Люка Эннери, в котором последнему приказано выдвигаться к Истлену. При втором гонце было найдено письмо от командира другого отряда повстанцев, Спенсера Лорена, в котором тот обещал Андрею добраться до Истлена в течение ближайшей недели. Поначалу Ленкор в это не поверил: генерал Андрей (чтоб ему провалиться!) был кем угодно – самозванцем, авантюристом, врагом короля, – но только не безмозглым болваном. Но допрос гонцов (точнее, допрос с пристрастием физическими и магическими методами, закончившийся смертью курьеров) показал, что бунтовщики действительно планируют нападение на Истлен. Поразмыслив над этим, Ленкор пришел к выводу, что это, конечно, глупый, но в какой-то степени изящный и дерзкий ход. Впрочем, даже если бы генерал Андрей успешно захватил Истлен, это не принесло бы восстанию особой пользы, уж Ленкор об это позаботился бы. Ну а теперь он позаботится о том, чтобы войско Андрея не приблизилось к Истлену и на пятьдесят эрз.

 

Еще через несколько дней Ленкор со своими людьми отправился с Истлену (предварительно получив от разведки доказательство того, что мятежники снялись с места и двинулись в сторону Истлена), и по дороге они попали в засаду. Эффект неожиданности вкупе с применением мощной боевой магии позволил отряду бунтовщиков под предводительством Люка Эннери  разгромить бòльший по численности отряд Ленкора. Последний, кстати, умер одним из первых и так и не узнал, что письма у перехваченных им гонцов были фальшивыми, а сами гонцы искренне верили в то, что рассказали под пытками. И что на самом деле Андрей и не собирался атаковать Истлен, все это было лишь дымовой завесой. Курьеров намеренно убедили в том, что Андрей хочет захватить Истлен, а отряд Андрея вовсе не двинулся в сторону резиденции герцога Перрена, он лишь обошел Валлербад, но магия и горстка людей создала иллюзию того, что мятежники двинулись на Истлен. И пока отряд Люка сражался с полком Ленкора, отряд Андрея напал на Валлербад, расслабившийся и не ожидавший нападения. Ленкор забрал с собой больше половины защищавших Валлербад солдат, так что оставшаяся треть валлербадского гарнизона не смогла оказать серьезного сопротивления силам Андрея.

 

Валлербад пал, не успев толком понять, что произошло. Остатки отряда Ленкора бежали в Истлен, который теперь мог надеяться только на скорейший приход королевских сил, уже стягивающихся к границе со всей страны. После взятия Валлербада Андрей впервые за много месяцев напился в хлам – после того, как узнал, как именно погибли гонцы, которых он, Роман, Марсден и Лафферти послали на верную смерть. Его запой продолжался пару дней (Роман приложил все силы, чтобы скрыть это от соратников), пока Роман не решил, что Жданову уже хватит пить. Как только Амброуз, призванный на помощь Малиновским, насильственно протрезвил Андрея, тот приказал всем, кроме отряда Эннери, собираться и выдвигаться к Истлену, который они захватили к концу следующей недели – быстро и без особых потерь, потому что под предводительством охваченного холодной яростью Андрея, рвущегося в бой в первых рядах, просто невозможно было проиграть.

 

Теперь мятежники были готовы к  надвигающейся на границу «первой волне».

 

Андрей ненавидел войну.

 

* * *

 

 _Март_

 

Мира и Альберт остановились в респектабельной гостинице почти в самом центре Аквилона, недалеко от центральной площади. Они понимали, что сохранить инкогнито Альберту не удастся, а потому в столице ему следовало вести себя согласно его статусу и положению. Значит, никаких больше дешевых постоялых дворов и сомнительных таверн, больше похожих на притоны. При заселении Альберт не стал скрывать своего имени, и если оно и сказало что-то хозяину гостиницы, то этот невысокий, полный и с виду добродушный старичок ничем этого не выдал. Миру Альберт представил как свою помощницу и телохранительницу, и, кажется, даже то, что они сняли два отдельных номера, не убедило хозяина в том, что обязанности Миры сводятся только к защите жизни и здоровья Альберта.

 

Альберт нервничал, это было совершенно очевидно, но когда Мира попыталась его успокоить, он лишь еще больше напрягся и ушел в себя, и она решила, что лучше его не трогать. Однако Мира посчитала странным, что он так реагирует на предстоящий визит в королевский замок: о заговоре король пока еще ничего не знал, об участии в нем отца Альберта – тем более, да и, формально, сам Альберт вообще не был в него вовлечен. К тому же молодой человек прожил когда-то в этом замке около двух лет. Альберт в то время рьяно изучал историю Гардии, а королевский архив, расположенный в королевском же замке, был бесценным источником информации. Эклхаст тогда был от этого не в восторге – он не доверял королю Уильяму и опасался за сына. Но, тем не менее, маркиз дал на это добро, полагая, что его сыну стоит узнать, что такое придворная жизнь. Вдруг он захочет стать ее частью? К облегчению маркиза, Альберт вернулся домой, заявив, что жизнь в королевском замке пришлась ему не по душе, и больше никогда не заговаривал о том, как он провел те два года.

 

Однако прежде чем пойти засвидетельствовать свое почтение королю, своему троюродному дяде, и наведаться в королевский архив, Альберт намеревался зайти в главный архив Ордена Ансельма Молчаливого, в котором хранилось множество интересной информации. Возможно, там он найдет все, что им с Мирой нужно, и ему не надо будет показываться в королевском замке.

 

– Удачи. – Мира проводила юношу до дверей архива Ордена Ансельма Молчаливого и, поскольку толку от нее там было бы мало, отправилась по своим делам. Альберта явно одолевало любопытство, но из вежливости и стеснения он не спрашивал, какие такие дела могут быть у Миры в городе, куда она ни разу до этого не приезжала.

 

Лавку Мира нашла не сразу, ей пришлось изрядно поплутать по узким извилистым улочкам Аквилона, пока она наконец не вышла к небольшому серому двухэтажному каменному зданию с необычной, покрашенной синей краской, дверью, над которой висела деревянная вывеска с надписью «Книжная лавка Питера». Окна на обоих этажах были застеклены и забраны изящными коваными решетками, что немного удивило Миру – на Материке, в отличие от Земли, решетки на окнах были не слишком распространенным явлением. Собственно, Мира раньше не видела ничего подобного ни в Наэрии, ни в Гардии. С другой стороны, остекление окон стоило дорого, и мало кто из мелких лавочников мог себе это позволить, так что защитные решетки на окнах были вполне оправданы.

 

Глубоко вздохнув, Мира решительно открыла дверь и зашла в лавку. Над ее головой нежно звякнул колокольчик, предупреждая хозяина о приходе посетителя. Впрочем, хозяина нигде не было видно, зато книги были повсюду – ими были забиты высокие стеллажи, они стояли стопками на полу, на нескольких стульях и на двух столах, один из которых служил, судя по всему, прилавком.

 

– Добрый день, – осмотревшись, громко сказала Мира, надеясь, что хозяин ее услышит. Еще она надеялась, что хозяином остался тот человек, к которому она и пришла. Если верить вывеске над лавкой, так оно и было, но все же не факт.

 

Внезапно за неприметной дверью в дальнем углу комнаты раздался оглушительный грохот, похожий на взрыв, затем звук падения чего-то тяжелого на деревянный пол, пронзительный вопль и, после паузы, поток ругательств. Поколебавшись пару секунд, Мира подошла к двери в углу, постучалась и, не дожидаясь ответа, распахнула ее. За дверью скрывалась небольшая, ярко освещенная комната, бòльшую часть которой занимал массивный стол, заставленный чем-то непонятным – какими-то железками причудливых форм, склянками и колбами (частично разбитыми) и еще чем-то, что Мира не смогла с первого взгляда опознать. В центре стола красовалось черное обгоревшее пятно, над котором еще вился дымок. А на полу, прислонившись спиной к ножке стола, сидел мужчина, который ошеломленно оглядывался вокруг, словно не веря тому, что видит, и рассеяно потирал при этом затылок.

 

Заметив стоявшую напротив Миру (по меньшей мере через две минуты после ее появления), он поднял голову, широко улыбнулся и сказал жизнерадостно и как ни в чем ни бывало:

 

– Здравствуйте. Чем я могу вам помочь?

 

Вся эта ситуация показалась вдруг Мире такой нелепой и смешной, что она улыбнулась в ответ и едва сдержала рвущийся наружу смех.

 

– Давайте лучше _я_ помогу вам, – предложила она, подойдя поближе.

 

Мужчина изумленно посмотрел на Миру, как будто никак не мог взять в толк, о какой помощи она говорит. Наконец он сообразил, что сидит на полу в окружении разбитых колб и реторт, и поднялся на ноги, автоматически взявшись за протянутую Мирой руку.

 

– Мне? О, нет, не беспокойтесь, – отряхиваясь и продолжая улыбаться, сказал он. – Я в полном порядке. Я всегда в порядке. Нууу, почти всегда. И почти в порядке. Осторожно, не наступите на стекло. Так чем я все же могу вам помочь? – Мужчина ловко и ненавязчиво вывел Миру из комнаты, бывшей, очевидно, лабораторией, и закрыл за ними дверь. – У меня есть чудесный двухтомник работ Лиерса «О законах чисел и фигур», я только вчера вечером выставил его на продажу. Очаровательная вещь! Или, например, манускрипт Эдженса «О повадках лесных хищников». Ему больше ста лет, но он великолепно сохранился. Или…

 

– Прошу прощения, – перебила его Мира, –  скажите, пожалуйста, вы – Питер Тенмар?

 

– Что? Да, да, я Питер Тенмар. Видели вывеску над лавкой. Там написано: ««Книжная лавка Питера», то есть моя, потому что Питер – это я.

 

Мира никогда не думала, что встретит кого-то, кто способен переболтать даже Романа Малиновского. Хотела бы она поглядеть, как эти двое будут общаться – если, конечно, когда-нибудь будут, – да они представляться друг другу будут часа два.

 

– Хорошо, – с облегчением произнесла Мира. Все-таки она не зря пришла сюда. – Разрешите представиться: меня зовут Амиранда Кэртин Лиеж. А мою маму звали Дженнифер. По мужу она была естественно, Лиеж, но ее девичья фамилия была – Тенмар. Дженнифер Тенмар, слышали про такую?

 

Тогда Мира еще не знала, что была первым и единственным человеком, который сумел лишить Питера Тенмара дара речи на целых три минуты.

 


	23. Глава 21. Сеятели ветра…

**Глава 21. Сеятели ветра…**

 _июль_

 

Земные ученые не верили в параллельные миры. Ха! Да что они знают? Ничего, ровным счетом ничего. Андрей с удовольствием рассказал бы им о том, что параллельные миры и впрямь существуют. И даже показал бы, пока была возможность – взятие Истлена оставило у него на боку шрам, который, по словам мага-целителя должен был пройти через пару месяцев. По правде говоря, Андрею было все равно, останется у него шрам или нет, ему некогда было волноваться о такой ерунде, у него имелись заботы поважнее.

 

Данные, которые каждый день приносила разведка, были неутешительными: королевская армия, идущая к границе, была по меньшей мере в полтора раза больше армии мятежников. Не то чтобы Андрей этого не ожидал – ожидал и внутренне готовился именно к такому повороту событий, но действительность оказалась как-то страшнее и мрачнее его прогнозов. Как он ему победить армию короля, Андрей не имел ни малейшего понятия. Мятежникам было необходимо, чтобы армия противника надолго завязла на границе. Тогда король будет посылать туда все новые и новые силы, и это даст возможность войску Эклхасту относительно беспрепятственно совершить марш-бросок на столицу. Но для этого Андрею надо было одолеть и те отряды, которые приближались сейчас к Истлену, и те, которая последуют за ними. А это в данный момент представлялось Андрею маловероятным. Роман считал, что это просто нервы, но и он в глубине душе он опасался, что они не справятся.

 

Андрей собрал бòльшую часть своего войска на линии Истлен–Валлербад – в обоих городах и в протяженном лагере, расположившемся между ними. Точнее говоря, продолжал собирать: как выяснилось, стянуть в одно место столько отрядов со всей границы, вместе с их лошадьми, оружием и сопровождаемыми их обозами с припасами, было непростой задачей При этом Андрей должен был оставить гарнизоны в стратегически важных захваченных городах и рассчитать, сколько солдат требуется на каждый из них, чтобы его контролировать. Кроме того, учитывая тот факт, что примерно три четверти его армии были крестьянами и ремесленниками, Андрей лично оценивал уровень боевой подготовки едва ли каждого пребывающего в Истлен и Валлербад отряда и организовывал тренировки, чтобы поднатаскать их в военном деле. Помимо всего прочего постоянной головной болью Андрея были рассыпанные по всему Приграничью остатки королевских гарнизонов, которые пытались объединиться в один отряд. Этого допустить было нельзя, и Андрей отдал приказ уничтожать королевских солдат на месте, без суда и следствия: ему определенно не нужен был враг, способный в любой момент нанести им удар в спину.

 

Основным козырем Андрея были, конечно, дáры Амброуза. Пока что он ухитрялся свести их участие в сражениях к минимуму, так что противник по-прежнему не подозревал о том, что среди  бунтовщиков есть так много сильных боевых магов и волшебников. Но их одних было недостаточно, чтобы одолеть первую волну наступления королевской армии. Это было совершенно очевидно, и Андрей уже сломал себе всю голову, стараясь придумать хоть что-нибудь, что помогло бы им выиграть. Военные хитрости были исключены, кроме, разве что, старой доброй засады, но и это было сомнительным вариантом. Слева от Истлена раскинулся лес, более-менее подходящий для этой цели, но со всех остальных сторон город окружали поля и луга и они же отделяли Истлен от Валлербада. Слишком много открытого пространства, чтобы установить эффективные и незаметные ловушки. Так что Андрей и остальные смирились с прямым, лоб в лоб, столкновением с королевской армией, что, само собой, их не радовало.

 

По всем прогнозам войско короля должно было добраться до Истлена где-то к середине июня, возможно – к концу, и чем ближе оно подходило, тем напряженнее становилась обстановка в лагере и в обоих городах. Андрей дергался, прикладывал немалые усилия, чтобы скрыть свою нервозность и неуверенность ото всех, за исключением Романа, от которого он вообще мало что мог скрыть, и размышлял о том, каково это – умирать. Лично он предпочел бы быструю смерть. Быструю и безболезненную. Для этого нужна самая малость – не попасться в руки людям короля, а иначе… в общем, лучше не попасться.

 

Казалось бы, в таких обстоятельствах Андрея должна была занимать исключительно война, но нет, он успевал еще скучать по Мире и беспокоиться за нее и за Киру с Сашкой. Из писем Эклхаста он знал, что с Мирой и Воропаевым все в порядке, а Кира сама ему написала и сообщила, что она жива–здорова (это сообщение она передала с одним из членов своего ордена, который вместе с некоторыми другими орденцами отправился на границу в качестве лекаря). Андрей осознавал, что у Миры, которая путешествовала сейчас по стране в поисках потомков древнего Королевского совета, просто не было возможности послать ему весточку (черт, как же Андрею недоставало мобильного или хотя бы нормальной почты), но легче ему от этого не становилось. И он многое отдал бы за то, чтобы получить от нее хотя бы два-три слова, написанные ее рукой. Еще больше он, конечно, хотел бы ее увидеть, но он был уже слишком взрослым, чтобы верить в Деда Мороза и чудеса. Однако, как выяснилось, они все же иногда случаются (собственно, жизнь в Гардии уже не раз пробовала Андрея в этом убедить, но раньше он все не обращал на это внимания): незадолго до начала боевых действий в Истлен приехал Бернард, который привез с собой письмо от Миры.

 

После обязательных рукопожатий, объятий и похлопываний по плечу, Бернард – загоревший, уставший, покрытый с ног до головы дорожной пылью – улыбнулся и сказал Андрею:

 

– У меня для тебя кое-что есть. Но прежде, чем я тебе это отдам, – тут Бернард помахал перед носом Андрея какой-то бумажкой, – я должен передать тебе кое-что на словах, а то ты потом на радостях все забудешь. Ром, ты тоже слушай и запоминай, а то ведь он все равно забудет: Мира просила сказать вам, что она уговорила ваших старых друзей вам помочь, и они скоро будут здесь. Кого она имела в виду, я не знаю, она не призналась, сказала лишь, что это сюрприз, и он вам понравится.

 

Бернард был прав: как только он упомянул имя Миры, Андрей перестал его слушать и уставился на конверт в руках Бернарда. И едва Бернард замолк, Андрей проворно выхватил у него письмо.

 

– Она в порядке? – спросил Жданов, убирая письмо в карман: читать его при всех он не собирался.

 

– В полном. Измучена, естественно, – еще бы, столько месяцев провести в седле, а в остальном все нормально. Она крепкий орешек, даром, что принцесса, и упертая, как осел, пока не умрет – не остановится. Альберту пришлось труднее, он стал похож на смертельно уставший скелет. Но ведь не жалуется, молодец! – Бернард явно гордился своим троюродным братом, пожалуй, впервые в жизни.

 

– Ну и замечательно, – с искренней радостью сказал Роман, который не меньше Андрея волновался за Миру  и за Воропаевых. – Ты у нас проездом или останешься?

 

– Планировал, что проездом, но теперь останусь – еще один меч вам не помешает.

 

– Да уж, это точно. Тогда пошли, надо тебя где-то устроить.

 

– Давай ты сначала меня покормишь, а то я помру с голода и не успею принести вам никакой пользы.

 

– Тебя с ложечки покормить? Извини, детка, но на колени я тебя посадить не могу – ты слишком тяжелый.

 

– Как же я выжил вдали от твоего изысканного и оригинального чувства юмора? Чудо какое-то.

 

– О да, я…

 

Бернард и Роман удалились, пикируясь на ходу, и Андрей мог поставить все что, у него было– жизнь и кучу проблем ,– что они наслаждаются каждой секундой этого разговора. Сам же Андрей спешно поднялся в свою комнату (он, Роман, Марсден, Лафферти и остальной «офицерский состав» расположились в замке, еще недавно принадлежавшему герцогу Перрену, владельцу окрестных земель. От идеи поселиться в комнате последнего Андрей отказался сразу же) и открыл конверт, невольно отметив, что это чисто земная традиция – отсылать письма в конвертах, на Материке так не делали.

 

 _«Андрей! Я начинаю думать, что чудеса и впрямь случаются – иначе мне не выпала бы оказия передать тебе письмо, когда это так необходимо. Самое главное, что я хочу тебе сказать: я в курсе случившегося в Келеби и считаю, что ты поступил абсолютно верно. Не обращай внимания на тех, кто обвиняет тебя в том, что ты нарушил все договоренности и начал военные действия раньше, чем диктовал план. Такое нельзя прощать, и – как бы цинично это не прозвучало – ты выбрал удачный и выгодный для нас момент для первой атаки: теперь в глазах всех ты борец за правое дело, а не только за трон и власть. Ничто, никакие слова, не убеждают народ так, как активные действия. Я понимаю, как тяжело тебе было на это пойти – в теории все всегда кажется простым, но реальность зачастую оказывается гораздо сложнее и неприятнее, чем представляется. Я горжусь тобой, и, поверь, я говорю это искренне, а не просто для того, чтобы тебя приободрить. Я не ручаюсь, что на твоем месте отважилась бы на это – боюсь, мне не хватило бы решимости. Или, скорее, таланта полководца и лидера, в наличии которого у тебя я давно не сомневаюсь. Не слушай союзников, они скоро увидят (если уже не увидели), что ты не ошибся, напав на королевских солдат в Келеби._

 _Я не спрашиваю, как ты (и Роман), поскольку у тебя не будет шанса отправить мне ответ (в первую очередь надо было изобретать почту, а не порох). Но если бы ты был ранен, до меня бы непременно дошли слухи об этом – они распространяются быстрее лесного пожара, обрастая по пути леденящими кровь подробностями, столь же жуткими, сколь и неправдоподобными. Так что я верю, что ты в добром здравии, равно как и Роман (передавай ему мой привет)._

 _Моя «оказия» намеревается к вам присоединиться. Ну, не совсем к вам: Бернард рассчитывает снова проехаться вдоль границы, чтобы собрать под ваши знамена тех бандитов и прочих «асоциальных элементов», которых он склонял на сторону мятежников все это время. Кстати, перед встречей со мной он заезжал в Валендейл. С Кирой все в порядке, но об этом Бернард тебе сам расскажет, подробнее. Я же остановлюсь только на одном моменте: она собиралась отправиться к вам в числе прочих членов ее Ордена. К счастью, Бернард и Алекс, который находился в тот момент в Валендейле, ее отговорили, но не удивляйся, если она все-таки появится в вашем лагере._

 _Что до нас с Альбертом, то наши дела продвигаются успешнее, чем мы предполагали: четверо из шести, все уже в надежном месте. Даже по самым пессимистическим прогнозам мы должны закончить все в течение полутора месяцев, после чего станет ясно, к кому фронту мне лучше примкнуть – к тебе или к Эклхасту. Бэрроу я, само собой, в расчет не беру. Алекс заявил, что, независимо от моего выбора, он составит мне компанию. Естественно, маркиз будет от этого не в восторге, но остановить его он не сможет. И раз уж речь зашла об Алексе: будет трудно объяснить людям, последовавшим за тобой, как за будущим королем, почему на трон в итоге посадили Алекса. Могут возникнуть проблемы, надо все обдумать._

 _Я почти жалею, что выбрала наши с Альбертом поиски вместо того, чтобы помогать тебе, – как бы ни была важна наша миссия, иногда мне кажется, что она не стоит того, чтобы каждую минуту за тебя беспокоиться. Только не говори, что ты чувствуешь то же самое: я, в отличие от тебя, в безопасности. Почти._

 _Извини, не могу больше писать – Бернард торопится и подгоняет меня, и у меня разбегаются мысли._

 _Беспокоюсь, скучаю, жду встречи. Целую._

 _Всегда твоя Мира.»_

 

Дважды перечитав письмо, Андрей широко улыбнулся и с облегчением вздохнул. Впервые за последние несколько месяцев он  был счастлив. Абсолютно, безоговорочно, безудержно счастлив. С Мирой все было в порядке, это самое главное, она о нем помнит и переживает – это приятно и согревает душу, она поддерживает его действия и не осуждает за произошедшее в Келеби – это успокаивает совесть, несмотря на то что Мире не известна вся правда о Келеби. Но лучше всего все же, что у Миры все хорошо. Он боялся за нее, боялся больше, чем признавался самому себе. У него было много женщин – с какими-то из них он просто спал, с какими-то его отношения можно было назвать романом, но ни одна из них не была такой упрямой, упорной и мужественной как Мира. Все они были слабее и беззащитнее ее, но, как ни парадоксально, ни к одной из них Андрей не испытывал такой нежности и такого желания уберечь ее от всех опасностей этого мира. Это было странно, непривычно и довольно изматывающее, но Андрей не хотел ничего менять. Больше не хотел. Когда-то его пугало то, как сильно он привязался к Мире и как много она стала для него значить, но сейчас он был этому рад. Он уже не представлял себе жизни без нее, а постоянно думать о ней, беспокоиться за нее было теперь для Андрея так же естественно, как дышать, и он ничуть об этом не жалел. Разве мог он предположить полтора года назад, нанимая свой личной помощницей Екатерину Пушкареву, эту высокомерную хладнокровную невозмутимую девицу, не стеснявшуюся ставить его на место и указывать ему на его ошибки, что когда-нибудь она станет ему так дорога? Нет, конечно. Но Андрей был благодарен судьбе, что все так вышло… даже невзирая на то, что это привело его сюда, в Истлен в частности и на войну вообще. Мира того стоила.

 

Кира никогда не вызывала у Андрея таких чувств, но она все же была не чужим ему человеком, и он заботился о ней, как друг, бывший любовник и несостоявшийся муж, а потому Андрей был признателен Сашке и Бернарду, которые отговорили ее ехать на границу лечить раненых мятежников. Вот только ее здесь не хватает! Да Андрей лично отвез бы ее обратно в Валендейл. Он и Миру там с удовольствием запер бы, но это, увы, невозможно. Хорошо, что с Кирой и с Сашкой все в порядке, не надо еще и за них дергаться.

 

Усилием воли стерев с лица улыбку – никто, кроме Ромки и Бернарда, не поймет, чему так радуется их командир практически накануне сражения, – Андрей вернулся к делам: разведка, тренировки, планы и так далее. Андрей не знал, кого Мира имела в виду под старыми друзьями, но решил, что рано или поздно он это выяснит. Может даже, Мира сама ему расскажет, когда доберется до границы. Но его любопытство было удовлетворено гораздо раньше, чем он рассчитывал.

 

Вечером того же дня (а если точнее, то почти уже ночью) Андрей пошел спать совершенно измотанным, едва держась на ногах от усталости. Бернард рассказал им немалого нового о ситуации, сложившейся на других участках иллийской границы, о царивших там настроениях, о том, согласны ли тамошние крестьяне (в том числе и крестьяне, помышлявшие разбоем) присоединиться к армии Андрея и на каких условиях, о передвижениях королевских войск, их численности и о том, как перегруппировались гарнизоны, до которых еще не дотянулись мятежники. В результате Андрей, Роман, Бернард, Марсден, Лафферти и несколько командиров отрядов около трех часов до хрипоты обсуждали, как это все повлияет на их планы. Заключили, что никак, но все равно разошлись недовольные друг другом – не столько из-за возникших в ходе спора разногласий, сколько из-за натянутых нервов. Из них из всех лишь Бернард, который провел последние месяцы, разрываясь между границей и фамильным замком, где он должен был периодически появляться, чтобы не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания короля, и без того пристального, сохранял относительное спокойствие и с некоторой насмешкой наблюдал за препирательствами своих друзей и соратников.

 

Зайдя в свою комнату, Андрей закрыл за собой дверь и обессилено прислонился к ней спиной. Все, если он не поспит хотя бы шесть часов, он – труп.

 

– Здравствуй опять, человек, упавший с неба, – раздался откуда-то из глубины комнаты смутно знакомый веселый мужской голос. Андрей потянулся было к мечу, но незваный гость сказал быстро: – Я не враг, я пришел с миром. И с посланием для тебя.

 

– Кто ты? – настороженно спросил Андрей.

 

– А, да, я совсем забыл, что вы, люди, слепы в темноте, – сказал собеседник Андрея после некоторой пазуы. – Чуднó. Зажги свечу, и увидишь.

 

Жданов медленно подошел к столу и на ощупь зажег пару стоявших на нем свечей. Обычно в замках за поддержанием огня в каминах и освещением комнат следили слуги, но в Истленском замке, захваченном мятежниками, каждый был сам за себя, слуг не было ни у кого, а потому по вечерам Андрей чаще всего возвращался в холодную и  погруженную во мрак комнату.

 

Неровное пламя свечей выхватило из темноты лицо…

 

– Ян?

 

Из-за отупляющей усталости и из-за того, что раньше он общался со стоявшим перед ним мужчиной совсем в другой обстановке, Андрей не сразу узнал оборотня Яна, с которым они когда-то подружились в Вальбурском лесу и который помог спасти Миру и Сашку.

 

– Я, – кивнул Ян. В отличие от их первой встречи сейчас на Яне были штаны, хотя рубашки и обувь оборотень, это дитя природы, по-прежнему игнорировал.

 

Что он здесь делает, так далеко от дома, посреди войны?

 

– Что-то случилось? – поинтересовался Андрей, и уже через секунду сообразил, что это был идиотский вопрос – если бы ничего не случилось, Яна здесь не было бы. С другой стороны, с него станется заглянуть в Истлен просто так, чтобы сказать «привет», потому что никому не ведомо, что творится в голове у оборотней, кроме них самих и, пожалуй, их лесной королевы.

 

– Каждую минуту где-нибудь что-нибудь случается, – отозвался Ян, пожав плечами с таким видом, словно Андрей – глупый ребенок, не понимающий очевидных вещей. – У меня есть для тебя сообщение. От твоей подруги-мага.

 

– От Миры?

 

– Да. Но не совсем от нее. Она пришла к нашей лесной ведьме. Это смелый поступок – твоя подруга потребовала, чтобы хозяйка леса с ней встретилась, а хозяйка не любит, когда от нее чего-то требуют. Но она все же выслушала твою подругу и даже согласилась ей помочь. Потому что это в интересах не только твоей Миры, но и всех нас. Королева поможет снять проклятие с Гардии, и она убедила многих других лесных ведьм сделать то же самое. И поэтому я здесь. Я, мои братья-волки и мои братья-лешие из всех окрестных лесов в твоем распоряжении. Лесовики бессильны вне леса, но мы с братьями-волками способны драться и в тридцати эрзах от него. Мы будем сражаться с силами короля вместе с твоей армией, и готовы умереть ради того, чтобы было снято проклятье.

 

Ян сказал это так спокойно, словно речь шла о погоде за окном. Андрей потер лоб, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное, а осмыслив, усмехнулся и, приблизившись к Яну, похлопал того по плечу.

 

– Ян, дружище, у тебя редкий дар приходить вовремя и приносить важные известия, – хмыкнул Андрей. – Ты виделся с Мирой? Как она?

 

– Нет, не виделся. Но она произвела на моих братьев огромное впечатление. Она не побоялась угрожать нашей королеве и осталась после этого в живых. Твоя Мира не только могущественный маг, но и очень отважная женщина. Тебе повезло с такой подругой.

 

– Это точно, – невольно улыбнулся Андрей и широко зевнул. Спать хотелось просто невыносимо, но сон опять откладывался. – Ян, кто стоит во главе оборотней, ты?

 

– Я только посланник, – фыркнул, если не сказать рыкнул, Ян, как показалось Андрею, с горечью, – и то из-за того, что знаком с тобой. Одного, общего предводителя нет, у каждой группы из каждого леса – свой вожак.

 

– Ясно. Хорошо, вне леса лешие бессильны, но выходить-то хотя бы они из него могут?

 

– Нет, только на несколько лирсов.

 

То есть на пару метров. Плохо, но терпимо.

 

– Ладно, неважно. Раз уж вы поступили под мое командование, то я назначаю тебя своим советником по всем вопросам, связанным с твоими братьями, и своим представителем среди них. Приведи ко мне вожаков пяти самых крупных ста… групп, так же незаметно, как ты сам сюда пробрался.

 

– Сейчас?

 

– Да. – Конечно, утро вечера мудреней, но днем оборотней могут заметить ненужные свидетели, а до завтрашней ночи еще надо дожить, и еще не факт, что у них это получится. –  Сколько времени это у тебя займет?

 

– Часа два, может, полтора.

 

– Хорошо, я буду ждать вас здесь. Да, и еще: Ян, я рад тебя видеть, правда, хотя я предпочел бы, чтобы у нас был другой повод для встречи.

 

В ответ Ян пожал плечами, сверкнул белозубой (и острозубой) улыбкой и растворился в ночи так быстро, незаметно и бесшумно, что Андрей нам миг засомневался, что он ему не почудился. Но в комнате отчетливо пахло мокрой шерстью – последние два дня дождь шел почти не переставая, – и Андрей, тяжело опустившийся на кровать, не сдержал довольной ухмылки. Ну надо же, Мира не перестает его удивлять. Умница! _Его_ умница. Она предоставила ему оружие, в котором он так нуждался, шанс выиграть предстоящее крупное сражение, не положив при этом бóльшую часть своих людей. Это был один из лучших подарков в его жизни, и он обязательно как следует поблагодарит за это Миру, когда их пути снова пересекутся. Мысль об этом значительно улучшило его настроение, и без того приподнятое после сообщенных Яном новостей.

 

Единственное, чего Андрею сейчас не хватало для полного счастья, так это кофе. Бодрящие травяные чаи, которые варили дáры обоих Орденов, на него уже не действовали, а ведь ему еще надо продержаться как-то всю ночь без сна, чтобы внести коррективы в планы боя. Одно его утешало – не одному ему придется бодрствовать сегодня ночью: Ромке, Бернарду, Амброузу и Марсдену придется разделить с ним эту ношу. Но это совещание определенно того стоило.

 

* * *

 

Павел Жданов любил шахматы, и часто играл с Ольгой Воропаевой, которая, по его выражению, «демонстрировала удивительное отсутствие непредсказуемой женской логики и наличие математического мышления». Воропаевы-младшие и Андрей были к шахматам равнодушны, но основы этой игры Андрей хорошо усвоил. Каждая партия состояла из трех частей: дебюта, во время которого игроки мобилизуют свои силы и пытаются занять выгодные для себя позиции; середины игры, или же миттельшпиля, в которой и развиваются основные события, такие как атака, защита и маневрирование; и эндшпиля, конца партии. Свой дебют Андрей провел почти блестяще, он застал противника врасплох, «съел» немало вражеских фигур и закрепился в «центре доски», приготовившись к атаке противника. Теперь ему предстояло выстоять середину партии, не позволить сопернику разгромить себя в пух и прах и не потерять при этом слишком много товарищей. Иными словами, Андрей должен был дожить до эндшпиля, прихода второй волны королевских сил, и сохранить свою армию. А уж там он пустит в дело порох, и победа будет за ним.

 

Маги и волшебники Ордена Эльнара Светлого, о которых враг ничего пока не знал, были в этой партии ферзем, самой сильной на шахматном поле фигурой, и не просто ферзем, а ферзем с секретом – его возможности намного превосходили ожидания неприятеля. Ну а дети леса – лешие и в первую очередь оборотни – стали непредсказуемым третьим ферзем, роялем в кустах, оснащенным ракетной установкой. Андрей прекрасно осознавал, что оборотни – не решение всех проблем, но их появление изменило расстановку сил в пользу мятежников. На Земле многие знакомые Андрея называли его везунчиком, да и он сам привык в это верить, однако после смерти родителей и после того, как он попал в Гардию, он начал было думать, что удача раз и навсегда отвернулась от него, но события в Келеби и появление Яна убедили его в том, что это не так. Сейчас Андрей снова чувствовал себя на коне, и за день до того, как королевская армия приблизилась к Истлену, у него почти не осталось сомнений в том, что эту битву он выиграет. Откуда взялось это убеждение, он не смог бы объяснить и самому себе, но факт оставался фактом – он полагал, что победа у него в кармане.

 

– Ждан, ты того… не бежал бы впереди паровоза, – озабоченно сказал Роман, который хорошо  представлял, что было на уме у Андрея, и не разделял его уверенности. Судьба любит щелкать по носу таких вот самоуверенных типов. – Мы можем и не победить.

 

– Если будем это твердить, то точно не победим. Надо настроиться на победу, быть уверенными в том, что она уже наша, чтобы противник испугался и дрогнул. Ты же у нас маркетолог, Ромка, психология покупателей и все такое, это по твоей части, так что ты лучше других знаешь, что все в голове, абсолютно все, и победы, и поражения.

 

– Ага, конечно, и численность войск не и имеет к этому никакого отношения, – язвительно отозвался Роман.

 

– Имеет, но не только она имеет значение, – спокойно ответил Андрей. – Считай это предвидением. Вдруг я пророк? Оказались же Сашка с Кирой дáрами, почему бы мне не оказаться пророком? И предсказать, что мы победим?

 

– Не смешно, – кисло сказал Роман.

 

– Не смешно, – согласился Андрей. – Ладно, уговорил, я не пророк, но мы все равно победим.

 

В его голосе было столько твердости, столько непоколебимой уверенности, что Роман даже поверил в это. Впрочем, только на минуту.

 

Разговор этот происходил перед очередной тренировкой, и его слышало немало народу. Андрей и не подозревал о том, что этот разговор изменит отношение к нему бóльшинства мятежников. До этого они просто поддерживали его, кто-то с восхищением, кто-то – довольно равнодушно, но после… после равнодушие обернулось восхищением, а восхищение – обожанием, едва ли не благоговением, потому что, как и пообещал Андрей, они выиграли это сражение. И в итоге Жданов, генерал Андрей, самозваный (и подставной) претендент на трон, стал легендой.

 

* * *

 

По сути, битва при Истлене (а именно так она вошла в анналы истории), представляла собой такую же шахматную партию, как и вся эта война, разве что это были скоростные шахматы, и потому, не мудрствуя лукаво, Андрей, применил в этой схватке ту же тактику, что и в войне в целом. Генерал Десмор, командующий королевской армией, направленной на усмирение восстания, полагал, что сумеет запереть последних в Истлене и взять измором. В конце концов, войско короля, имеющееся в его распоряжении, было больше шайки этих жалких бунтовщиков. Но Десмор просчитался, совершив три классические в военном деле ошибки: недооценил противника, переоценил себя и не позаботился о полноценной разведке. Конечно, король предупреждал Десмора, что поставленная перед ним задача может быть гораздо сложнее, чем генералу кажется, и в красках расписал то, что он с ним сделает, если он провалит это задание. Однако Десмор не испугался трудностей, более того, он легкомысленно решил, что король слишком боится своего соперника, и потому нагнетает обстановку. Кроме того, Десмор был еще относительно молод, и у него не было опыта участия в подобных кампаниях. Собственно, ни у кого в Гардии его не было: старые воины, сражавшиеся в последней войне Гардии, войне с Иллией, давно умерли, их ученики либо погибли в междоусобицах принцев, борющихся за власть, и дворцовых переворотах, либо совсем одряхлели. Да и к тому же Гардия уже много лет не видела таких масштабных боевых действий – те мятежи и беспорядки, которые возникали стихийно, не по указке очередного претендента на трон, были относительно небольшими, плохо организованными и не представляли опасности для власти, а потому быстро подавлялись. У короля была хорошо обученная и достаточно большая армия, которую он держал в ежовых рукавицах, в том числе и с помощью магии, было много оружия, но не было умелых полководцев. Десмор и несколько других генералов в совершенстве знали военную теорию, но без практики, как выяснилось, от нее было мало толка. Конечно, если бы армии короля и мятежников  сошлись в схватке по принципу «стенка на стенку», то первая победила бы, попросту задавив врага числом. Но Андрей не зря придумывал хитроумные планы – они сработали даже лучше, чем он мог предположить.

 

Королевское войско подошло едва ли не вплотную к стенам Истлена, когда расположившиеся наверху, за зубчатыми бойницами, маги Ордена Эльнара Светлого накинули на первые ряды «кошачий мешок»[1] – заклинание, которое душило людей. В прямом смысле этого слова. Естественно, королевские дàры ожидали магического нападения, но они не рассчитывали, что оно будет таким мощным, и не успели снять «мешок» до того, как его действие закончилось. Результат – сотни мертвых солдат. Но пока они еще были живы и корчились на земле, отчаянно пытаясь сделать хоть один вздох, Андрей приказал лучникам стрелять. Обычные стрелы не пробили бы кольчуги солдат, но зачарованные стрелы – совсем другое дело. В распоряжении мятежников их было не так много, как им хотелось бы – зачаровывать стрелы, которые способны справиться и с металлом, и с магическим защитным полем, трудно и долго, – но их хватило, чтобы вывести из строя еще пару сотен врагов. Ну а потом Андрей спустился вниз и присоединился к высыпавшим из городских ворот товарищам, которые немедленно схлестнулись с неприятелем. Раньше Андрей был убежден, что для того, чтобы успешно командовать сражением, необходимо находиться вне его, наблюдать за ним со стороны, чтобы увидеть целостную картину происходящего. Может, так оно и было, однако в самом начале мятежа Андрей понял, что для принятия правильных и своевременных решений ему лично требуется участвовать в битве, дышать ею, двигаться в одном с ней ритме. Только тогда он мог уловить тот момент, когда «еще держимся» превращается в «пора вызывать подкрепление». Вот и сейчас он сумел почувствовать ту минуту, когда его люди готовы были дрогнуть и отступить, и через заколдованное кольцо подал сигнал ждущим в лесу оборотням и отряду кавалеристов. Разумеется, Десмор проверил лес, опасаясь засады, но лешие умели скрывать свои секреты и, если надо, чужие, и потому разведчики прошли в сантиметре от конников, глядя на них, как на пустое место.

 

Сначала в королевское войско с правого фланга врезалась конница, а затем оборотни, на бегу меняющие обличие и превращающиеся в волков. Это было невероятное зрелище, и не только королевские солдаты, но и мятежники, большинство из которых не знало о том, что их теперь поддерживают дети леса, равно как порядком испугались при виде несущихся на них огромных оскаленных волков. Но когда бунтовщики осознали, что оборотни сражаются на их стороне, у них открылось второе дыхание, и поражение, которое еще пять минут было совсем близко, перестало казаться таким уж неизбежным. И когда Десмор понял, что проигрывает, он приказал отступать. Королевская армия, существенно поредевшая, отступала быстро и беспорядочно, отбиваясь от преследовавших их оборотней, и раненый Десмор пожалел вдруг, что его не убили – он слишком хорошо представлял, каким будет его наказание.

 

* * *

 

Андрей потерял меньше людей, чем боялся, но все же больше, чем он в глубине души надеялся. Он был измучен, тот адреналин, который неизменно подстегивал его в каждой схватке и заставлял испытывать какой-то дикий, примитивный восторг от драки и пролитой крови, постепенно спадал, оставляя после себя слабость, ноющие мышцы и легкое головокружение. Не было сил даже на то, чтобы порадоваться победе… хотя какая, к черту, радость, когда вокруг столько убитых и тяжелораненых? Следующие пару дней Истлен и окрестности будут окутаны черным дымом погребальных костров.

 

– Живой? – хрипло спросил у Андрей подошедший к нему Роман.

 

– Да. Ты?

 

– Тоже, – кивнул Роман и поморщился. Впрочем, особо живым он не выглядел: его лицо было залито кровью из рассеченной брови, и он хромал из-за раны в бедре. – Чуть выше, и у меня уже никогда не было бы наследников, – с нервным, если не сказать истерическим, смешком признался он. – Но мы это сделали, Андрюха, сделали!

 

В голосе Романа было ликование, настолько заразное, что Андрей не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Однако затем он осмотрелся и, сплюнув, сказал мрачно:

 

– Хорошо, что Миры здесь нет.

 

– Вот умеешь ты испортить настроение, – вздохнул Роман. – Идем, надо поблагодарить Яна с приятелями и узнать, как там Томас – ему здорово досталось.

 

– Насколько серьезно?

 

– Амброуз сказал, что он должен выкарабкаться, но это займет время.

 

– Главное, что выкарабкается… Дальше ведь будет только сложнее, – после паузы добавил Андрей.

 

– Будет, – согласился Роман.

 

Андрей ждал, что Ромка скажет, как обычно, что-нибудь оптимистичное и ободряющее, но тот промолчал. И немудрено – обстановка ну никак не располагала к оптимизму.

 

Друзья еще немного постояли, не говоря ни слова, каждый думал о своем, пока Андрей не сказал устало:

 

– Ладно, пошли, у нас еще куча дел.

 

Андрей оказался прав – дальше все было только сложнее.

 

* * *

 

 _март_

 

Разумеется, поначалу Питер не поверил Мире. Он точно знал, что Мира, которой и на свете-то еще не было, когда на Гарию пало проклятье, ну никак не могла здесь очутиться. Но девушке удалось его убедить, хотя и не сразу. Мира, как принцесса, просто обязана была отлично знать свое генеалогическое дерево вплоть до десятого колена: всех своих бабушек, дедушек, прабабушек и прадедушек, кузенов и кузин, мужа сестры двоюродной бабушки со стороны отца, племянницу двоюродного прадедушки со стороны мамы и так далее, и тому подобное. К тому же Мира всегда внимательно слушала рассказы родителей об их родных и близких. Благодаря всему этому она смогла рассказать Питеру такие факты и подробности, какие знали только члены семьи, и в итоге Питер поверил, что она действительно та, за кого себя выдает.

 

А потом они сидели в комнате Питера на втором этаже книжной лавки, пили чай и рассказывали друг другу свои истории. В подробности Мира не вдавалась, но ничего от Питера не скрывала, кроме, разве что, информации о заговоре и готовящемся восстании, да и то потому что посчитала, что не стоит делать этого в первый же день их знакомства. Адрес Питера дал Мире Абмроуз Лафферти, когда они уезжали с совета союзников. При этом Лафферти сказал, что Питер – хороший человек, и, если Мира правильно поняла главу Ордена Эльнара Светлого, это означало, что Питер каким-то образом связан с Орденом и что ему можно доверять.

 

Мира была в курсе, что в то время, когда король Генрих проклял Гардию, в стране находились родственники ее матери, но, к стыду принцессы, с момента ее попадания в Гардию она ни разу об этом не вспомнила. Однако когда Лафферти сообщил ей, что один из них до сих пор жив, Мира так обрадовалась, что даже поразилась самой себе. Но она так сильно скучала по семье, по братьям, сестрам и кузену, ей так их не хватало, что мысль о том, что где-то в Гардии живет близкий ей по крови человек, член семьи, привела ее в восторг.

 

Хотя Мира не могла быть полностью объективной, Питер понравился ей с первого взгляда. Он напоминал ей Альберта: такой же высокий, худой, если не сказать тощий, немного сутулый, с тонкой белой, чуть ли не прозрачной кожей. На этом, правда, их сходство заканчивалось. У Питера были густые каштановые волосы, которые торчали в разные стороны, как будто их никогда не касалась расческа, большие выразительные темно-карие глаза, тонкий нос с горбинкой, явно когда-то сломанный, и пухлые чувственные губы. И он был живым сгустком энергии, который ни секунды не мог усидеть на месте и постоянно жестикулировал, пока говорил.

 

На Материке, как и когда-то на Земле, были распространены династические браки, хотя, может, и не так широко, в основном в силу того, что стран на Материке было гораздо меньше, чем в той же Европе. Больше пятидесяти лет тому назад соседствующем с Наэрией и Гардией Шенгаре правил король Детмар, у жены которого было двое братьев – Джонатан и Кристиан Тенмар. У одного из них, Джонатана, имелась единственная дочь Дженнифер, которая вышла замуж за Эдварда Лиежа, тогда еще ненаследного принца Наэрии, и стала матерью пятерых детей, включая Миру. У Кристиана родилось трое детей: две девочки и мальчик, Ричард. Ричард был назначен послом Шенгара в Гарди за несколько лет до того, как та была отрезана от остального мира проклятьем Генриха. Единственному ребенку Ричарда, сыну Питеру, было пять лет, когда он, вместе с отцом, матерью и сонмом прислуги, попал в ловушку. Они были заперты в чужой стране и не имели возможности ее покинуть. Его мать не выдержала такого потрясения и скончалась через два года после того, как на Гардию обрушилось проклятье. Слуги разбежались, когда у Ричарда закончились деньги, и Питер с отцом остались одни.

 

– Отец вынужден был пойти работать, – глухо сказал Питер, и было очевидно, что он не слишком любит вспоминать о том времени. – Но он, аристократ, ни дня в своей жизни не работал, так что ему было… тяжело. Мы распродали все, что могли, но самое главное, книги, отец оставил. Он всегда любил изучать природу. Помню, когда я был маленький, мы с ним часами могли наблюдать за всякими насекомыми или за тем, как птицы строят гнездо. Где он только не работал, чтобы нас прокормить. В конце концов это и подорвало его здоровье. Еще он был одержим идеей открыть книжную лавку, в которой продавались бы естественнонаучные книги. Отец откладывал на это каждую сэкономленную монету, но так не дожил до того момента, когда мы смогли-таки позволить себе открыть эту лавку.

 

– Он давно умер? – спросила Мира сочувственно.

 

– Да, десять лет назад. Но такое впечатление, что только вчера, – вздохнул Питер.

 

– Извини, но, кажется, лавка не приносит тебе много дохода, – слегка улыбнулась Мира, уводя разговор от печальной для Питера темы.

 

– Ну-у-у… в общем-то, нет, – признался Питер, усмехнувшись. – Литература по математике и ботанике немногих интересует. Но у меня есть другой источник дохода, так что я могу позволить держать книжную лавку, посетители в которую наведываются гораздо реже, чем хотелось бы.

 

– Приятно слышать, что у меня есть здесь богатый родственник, – улыбнулась Мира.

 

– Я так и знал! – подмигнув Мире, воскликнул Питер. – Зачем еще могла зайти ко мне такая очаровательная новоявленная сестра? Естественно, чтобы поживиться моими деньгами.

 

– Конечно, – согласилась Мира со смехом. – Признаюсь, ты меня раскусил.

 

– Ты, должно быть, богаче меня в сотни раз, – хмыкнул Питер, – зачем тебе мои скромные гроши?

 

Вообще-то, предполагалось, что это риторический вопрос, но Мира ответила серьезно:

 

– Здесь у меня нет ничего, все осталось дома. – И добавила после неловкой паузы нарочито веселым тоном: – Я нищая, а потому готовься расстаться с деньгами.

 

Питер фыркнул и, встав со стула, сказал:

 

– Я поставлю чайник

 

Они незаметно выпили уже три чайника, и Мира, повернув голову и взглянув в окно, увидела вдруг, что уже почти совсем стемнело.

 

– Нет, не стоит, мне пора идти, – с сожалением сказала она. Уходить ей не хотелось. Она уже два года не видела свою семью, почти два месяца – Андрея, Романа, Алекса и Киру, и ей было одиноко. А потому Питер, первый раз в жизни увиденный ею троюродный брат, забавный, болтливый, с широкой улыбкой и грустными глазами, мгновенно завоевал ее симпатию, что само по себе было весьма удивительно, учитывая тот факт, что с людьми Мира сходилась трудно, и мало кого принимала вот так сразу. – Боюсь, мой… друг уже меня хватился.

 

– Но ты вернешься завтра, так? – с надеждой в голосе спросил Питер.

 

– Если ты не против – обязательно, – кивнула Мира.

 

– Отлично! – просиял Питер. – Пошли, я тебя провожу.

 

– Не надо, спасибо, я и сама отлично доберусь.

 

Питер нахмурился, словно не понимая, о чем она говорит.

 

– Верю, но при чем тут это? – недоуменно спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, повторил: – Я тебя провожу. Интересно, там не похолодало? Джаспар, главный предсказатель погоды Аквилона, сказал, что эта неделя будет теплой и безветренной. А Гримлинг, он определяет погоду по полету птиц, убежден, что скоро похолодает и начнутся дожди. А Экчер, который прогнозирует погоду по облакам и направлению ветра, считает, что…

 

Но Мира уже слушала его вполуха, поражаясь тому, насколько были похожи характерами мужчины ее семьи. Естественно, она отдавала себе отчет в том, что дело тут не столько в крови, сколько в воспитании, которое давали многим богатым аристократам, но тем не менее… Питер искренне не понимал, как это можно позволить даме возвращаться в гостиницу одной, без сопровождения, да еще и вечером, будь она хоть самым сильным магом Материка. Морган, Ник и даже Тони разделяли эту точку зрения, и Мира знала, что когда ее старший брат отпускал ее на всякие потенциально-и-не-столь-уж-потенциально опасные миссии и задания, он запрещал себе думать о ней как о сестре и о девушке. В такие моменты она была для него опытным и ценным кадром, а у опытных и ценных кадров не бывает пола и семейных связей. Однако когда Мира жила в королевском замке в Кермине, в город она могла выезжать только в окружении слуг и телохранителей.

 

Когда они вышли из книжной лавки, Мира заметила, что Питер не взял с собой меч. Забыл под влиянием эмоций? Не умеет фехтовать? Нет, вот это сомнительно, его отец отлично владел мечом, мать Миры несколько раз упоминала о дуэлях, в которых побеждал ее кузен Ричард.

 

– Я не люблю оружие, – спокойно сказал Питер.

 

– Ты умеешь читать мысли? – изумилась Мира. Теоретически такое возможно, но такие способности встречаются крайне редко и исключительно у дàров. Либо Питер ей соврал, либо…

 

– Нет, – ухмыльнулся Питер, – просто я очень хорошо разбираюсь в людях. Девушка, у которой на щиколотке закреплены ножны с кинжалом, явно привыкла всегда иметь при себе оружие и умеет с ним обращаться. И ждет того же от других. Но остро заточенная сталь – не единственное оружие, которым владеем мы, люди.

 

– Да, еще есть магия, но ты же не дàр, так как…

 

– Я не про магию, – с досадой сказал Питер. – Жизнь не сводится лишь к мечам и магии, она куда разнообразнее, уж поверь мне. Мы отличаемся от животных тем, что можем мыслить и озвучивать эти мысли. Разум и слова – вот наше главное оружие.

 

– Когда на тебя нападает вооруженная мечами и топорами толпа разбойников, трудно остановить их словами, – сухо отозвалась Мира.

 

– А ты пробовала?

 

– Я… – Мира осеклась и замедлила шаг. Само собой, она не такая дура, чтобы пробовать нечто подобное. С другой стороны, как она тогда может утверждать, что это не сработает?

 

– Во-о-от, – удовлетворенно откликнулся Питер. – Не пробовала. И зря. Попробуй как-нибудь, это гораздо проще, чем размахивать мечом. Ну-у-у, если, конечно, подобрать правильные слова. А если нет… – Тут он чиркнул себя ребром ладони по горлу, и Мира невольно рассмеялась.

 

– Я серьезно, – притворно обиделся Питер. – Да, кстати, я _умею_ фехтовать, и дома у меня где-то завалялся меч… вроде бы.

 

Судя по смешинкам, пляшущим в его глазах, он явно шутил, и Мира, покачав головой, фыркнула:

 

– Ты такой же как…

 

– Как кто?

 

– Как один мой друг… как два моих друга, – добавила она, вспомнив о Бернарде.

 

– Вот еще! Я – единственный и неповторимый.

 

На этот раз Мира не могла с уверенностью сказать, шутит он или нет, и снова покачала головой. Мужчины!

 

* * *

 

Когда Мира вернулась в гостиницу, Альберт уже был там. В Главном архиве Ордена Ансельма Молчаливого он не обнаружил той информации, которая была им нужна, но он все же собирался наведаться туда и на следующий день, упорно оттягивая тот момент, когда ему надо будет идти в королевский дворец. Мира хотела было поговорить с ним об этом, но он вновь ушел в глухую оборону, и она оставила его в покое, рассудив, что утро вечера мудреней. Однако утром Альберт встал ни свет ни заря и покинул гостиницу прежде, чем Мира смогла улучить минуту, чтобы завести этот разговор. Так что Мире ничего не оставалось, кроме как отправиться к Питеру, который общался с посетителем, с жаром рассказывая ему что-то, когда Мира переступила порог книжной лавки. Увидев Миру, Питер махнул рукой, показывая на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж, в его комнату: _подожди меня наверху_. Но Мира лишь обвела взглядом стеллажи и бесчисленные стопки книг: нет, я лучше осмотрюсь здесь. Питер пожал плечами – _как тебе угодно_ – и продолжил беседовать с потенциальным покупателем.

 

– Признаться, я и не подозревала, что по математике, ботанике и прочим наукам написано так много книг, – сказала Мира, когда Питер распрощался с так ничего и не купившим посетителем, закрыл лавку, и они поднялись в его комнату. – Я знакома только с математикой,  потому что расчеты необходимы в некоторых областях применения магии.

 

– Дáры, – фыркнул Питер, но в его голосе не было презрения, лишь насмешка и немного раздражения. – Всех, абсолютно всех, от ведьм до магов, интересует только одно: ваша драгоценная магия. А ведь никто даже не может сказать, что это такое. Сколько дáров изучали этот вопрос? Много, и у каждого свое представление о магии. Я лично согласен с тем, что магия, она как воздух, невидимый и не осязаемый, но вот дышать магией, в отличие от воздуха, могут не все, только дáры. Дышать и преобразовывать ее в нечто другое, как ветряные мельницы преобразовывают ветер в движение жернов, которые, в свою очередь, превращают зерно муку. И не смотри на меня так: да, я не дáр, но это не значит, что я не могу иметь об этом собственного мнения. Так, о чем это я? А, да, магия… Все дáры думают о том, как бы стать сильнее, как научиться максимально эффективно использовать свою способность управлять магий, как выжать из нее все соки. Новые заклятья, старые заклятья, безмолвная магия, зелья и амулеты – вы одержимы всем этим. Вы можете то, что не дано остальным, обычным людям, и вас это пьянит, даже самых слабых и самых трезвомыслящих. К вам обращаются для защиты, для исцеления, в горе и радости, когда надо и когда это не особо требуется, просто по привычке. Но никому, никому из вас не приходит в голову, что магия – это костыли, что они лишают вас, нас всех, возможности искать другие способы делать то, что мы сейчас делаем с помощью магии. Ты знаешь, что Эрлих Маретти, опираясь на работы Лиерса – помнишь, я говорил тебе, что я выставил его позавчера на продажу? – и Слема Гораза, еще полвека назад доказал, что можно изготовить стекло, которое будет увеличивать все в десятки, сотни раз. Ну, разумеется, не в прямом смысле слова, увеличивать, а когда через него смотришь. Разве это не изумительно? Правда, Маретти умер раньше, чем сумел закончить свои опыты по изготовлению такого стекла, и не нашлось никого, кто продолжил бы его дела. Вот это, это я называю трагедией! А Хестлер Ивонер в результате своих экспериментов с разными веществами получил жидкость, которая мгновенно вспыхивает, если ее поджечь, и лампы, которые Ивонер сделал на основе этой жидкости, горелиума, горят дольше обычных свечей, и их выгоднее использовать. Но – о, погибель людская, имя тебе невежество, – его подняли на смех, представляешь? Когда выяснили, что он не дар, а в его лампах нет ни капли магии, над ним просто посмеялись! «Горящая жидкость? Не смешите, как жидкость может гореть без магии?» Все сочли Ивонера шарлатаном и мошенником, и в первую очередь – дáры! – теперь в голосе Питера была горечь. – Что будет, если вы вдруг лишитесь своей магии? Как мы будем жить без ваших лечебных зелий и бальзамов, которые можно приготовить только с помощью магии? Без магии, которая поднимает тяжелые камни при строительстве домов, которая защищает поля от вредителей, которая хранит продукты свежими? Об этом вы, дáры, задумываетесь? Вокруг нас столько всего чудесного и необычного, природа хранит столько тайн, которые только и ждут, пока мы их раскроем, но нет, мы уперлись в магию, как будто только она одна и существует на свете, не осознавая, что тем самым мы ограничиваем себя. Где жажда познания мира? Где стремление к развитию науки? Где сама наука, в конце концов? Я скажу, где – сведена к роли шута, над ней все смеются и никто в нее не верит. Экспериментировать с магией – это одно, это полезно и почетно. Экспериментировать с какими-то порошками и жидкостями без применения магии – ерунда и блажь. Многие величайшие умы материка умерли и умрут в безвестности, потому что математику, геометрию, химию и прочие науки, которыми они занимались, понимают лишь единицы, зато в магии все мнят себя экспертами, даже не дáры.

 

Питер замолк, перевел дыхание и глотнул травяного чая.

 

– Не успели мы познакомиться, а ты уже обвиняешь меня в глупости и недальновидности? – хмыкнула Мира.

 

– Ничего подобного, – запротестовал Питера. – Не тебя лично, а дáров вообще, а это не одно и то же. А ты глупая и недальновидная подобно остальным дáрам?

 

– Зависит от того, с какой точки зрения на это посмотреть. Если с твоей – то да, пожалуй, ведь я не увлекаюсь естественными науками и никогда не видела в них прока. Зато я училась магии, так старательно, как только могла, и стала в итоге сильным магом. Каждому свое. С другой стороны, теперь я знаю, к чему способно привести развитие науки, я видела плоды такого развития, его результаты, и это… это…это  чудесно, правда. Невероятные машины, удивительные устройства, поразительные открытия… Мне даже сначала казалось, что мне все это снится. Так что я понимаю твои чувства, и, наверное, частично их разделяю. Без науки невозможен прогресс, а без прогресса – выживание нашего мира, и не только нашего – любого, если уж на то пошло, однако…

 

– Машины и устройства? – у Питера загорелись глаза. – Расскажи о них, пожалуйста.

 

И Мира рассказала. Об гигантских железных птицах, которые летают по небу и перевозят  в своем брюхе людей из одного города в другой. О железных же повозках, которым не нужны кони. О домах–башнях, поднимающихся высоко-высоко и едва ли не достигающих облака. И  многом-многом другом.

 

– Это же потрясающе! – Питер вскочил с места и принялся расхаживать по комнате, пытаясь осмыслить то, что только что услышал. – Потрясающе! И все это сделано без магии! Об этом я и говорил, именно к этому нам надо стремиться. Я был прав, это возможно! О, я бы все отдал, чтобы взглянуть на самолеты, и поезда, и небоскребы.

 

– Да, потрясающе… – Мира не могла не улыбнуться энтузиазму Питера, – но на Земле я также видела, какие ужасные вещи совершаются во имя прогресса и науки, и мне вовсе не хочется, чтобы когда-нибудь в будущем на Материке произошло нечто подобное.

 

– Наука не виновата  в человеческой жестокости, тупости и алчности, – поморщившись, сказал Питер, – и они не должны стоять у нее на пути.

 

– Не должны, безусловно, не должны, но неизвестно, как все сложится. С тех пор, как я попала в Гардию, я уже не первый раз обсуждаю этот вопрос, и я давно уже пришла к мнению, что пусть все идет, как идет. Мы можем сколь угодно долго спорить и ломать копья, но все равно не узнаем, кто из нас прав, а кто нет, во что в итоге все это выльется и чем закончится. Я решила, что не буду вмешиваться. И не позволю этого моим друзьям с Земли

 

– Тоже верно, – усмехнулся Питер, но было ясно, что он несколько этим разочарован. Впрочем, он был умным человеком и понимал мотивы Миры.

 

Мира действительно уже много раз дискутировала на эту тему – с Бернардом, с Альбертом, с Эклхастом, с Андреем, – но сейчас она была рада, что Питер ее затронул, потому что это навело ее на мысль. Интересную мысль.

 

– Ты ведь связан с Орденом Эльнара Светлого, так?

 

Принимая во внимание тот факт, что Орден Эльнара давно уже был объявлен вне закона, Мира не ожидала, что Питер честно ей ответит. Но он ответил.

 

– Нууу, я бы не сказал «связан».  Мы… оказываем друг другу услуги. Да, так правильнее: оказываем друг другу услуги… разные услуги. Сотрудничество, вот как бы я это назвал. Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Нууу, не всегда взаимовыгодное, но все равно. Это они тебя ко мне прислали?

 

– Нууу, я бы не сказала «прислали», – поддразнила его Мира. – Просто дали твой адрес, на тот случай, если у меня возникнет желание с тобой увидеться, и появится такой шанс. Почему ты подумал, что это они? Я могла найти тебя и сама.

 

– Это вряд ли. Во-первых, о том, кто я в Гардии знают очень немногие, и бòльшая их часть состоит в Ордене. С которым как раз ты-то и не можешь не быть связана. Это во-вторых.

 

– С чего ты взял?

 

– Брось, это же очевидно. Я в курсе, как именно Генрих проклинал Гардию. Предсмертное пророчество, условия снятия проклятия… как бы вы, дàры, это ни называли, в итоге все сводится к одному – ты, принцесса, чудом появилась в Гардии и не одна, а в компании выходцев из другого мира. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы сообразить, что ты есть та самая «особа королевской крови», о которой говорил Генрих, а один из твоих друзей – будущий король, что означает свержение короля нынешнего, которое можно осуществить лишь посредством заговора и мятежа. А где заговор и мятеж, там и Орден Эльнара Светлого, который уже много лет планирует, как бы лишить Уильяма трона. Отомстить за смерть Генриха отцу Уильяма, Фредерику, Ордену так и не удалось, вот они и пытаются отыграться на Уильяме, благо на его совести много всякого... нехорошего, так что его есть за что наказывать. Ну, все верно?

 

Питер был на редкость доволен собой, и Мира в очередной раз не смогла сдержать улыбку, глядя на него. Пожалуй, она еще ни разу в жизни не встречала мужчину, который, помимо всего прочего, был настолько милым и очаровательным (он наверняка обиделся бы, если бы услышал от нее такие эпитеты в свой адрес).

 

– Верно. – Мира хотела было еще что-то добавить, но вдруг охнула и закрыла лицо руками. – О нет, – простонала она, откинувшись на спинку кресла.

 

– Что такое? – встревожено спросил Питер.

 

– Я забыла наложить на комнату чары, препятствующие любому подслушиванию и подглядыванию. Как я могла об этом забыть?

 

– А, ерунда, не переживай. Орден об этом давно уже позаботился, еще в самом начале нашего сотрудничества. Уж кто–кто, а он умеет хранить свои секреты. Моя лавка, а в особенности эти комната, защищены не хуже кабинета короля. Или его спальни. Как, по-твоему, что король надежнее защищает от чужих глаз и ушей: то, что происходит у него в кабинете или то, что творится у него в спальне? Так чего ты все-таки от меня хочешь?

 

Любопытно, эта манера Питера в разговоре резко перескакивать с одной темы на другую просто особенность мышления или же он так намеренно сбивает с толку собеседников?

 

– Чтобы ты мне помог, –  не стала кривить душой Мира. – Я не собиралась тебя об этом просить, и уж точно не ради этого я c тобой знакомилась. Но когда я поняла, что ты умен, что тебе можно доверять и что ты не являешься верным подданным короля Уильяма, то предположила, что будет неплохо, если ты нам поможешь.

 

– Что если ты ошибаешься, и я сейчас выдам тебя людям короля?

 

– Тогда я буду горько сожалеть, что так заблуждалась на твой счет.

 

Питер долго пристально смотрел Мире в глаза, а потом вздохнул, признавая поражение.

 

– Бьюсь об заклад, что Абмроуз дал тебе мой адрес – это ведь был Амброуз, я угадал? Точно, угадал! – так вот, он наверняка дал тебе мой адрес в надежде на то, что ты втянешь меня в эту авантюру. Ладно, уговорила, я вам помогу, но при условии, что мне никого не придется убивать. Я не мясник и не палач, той крови, которая уже есть на моих руках, мне вполне достаточно.

 

– Не придется, если только для самозащиты. Ты сам сказал, твое главное оружие это твой ум, так что, уверена, ты придумаешь, как обойтись без лишнего кровопролития. Я также обещаю, что никогда не попрошу тебя рисковать жизнью… в конце концов, у меня не так много родственников, чтобы ими разбрасываться, – криво усмехнулась Мира. – И я почти не шучу. Мне просто нужен свой человек Аквилоне, кто-то, которому я могу доверять и к кому смогу обратиться за помощью, если это будет действительно необходимо.

 

– Знаешь, а я ведь помню твою маму, – сказал вдруг Питер. – Смутно, но помню. Ты на нее очень похожа, так же хорошо умеешь убеждать. Мне было около трех лет, когда я ее видел, и она умудрилась отвлечь меня от горшочка с моим любимым вишневым вареньем, который стоял на столе. Ни до нее, ни после это никому не удавалось.

 

– Даже удивительно: я, принцесса, всю жизнь проведшая при дворе, не могу определить, что это было, оскорбление или комплимент, – хмыкнула Мира. – Предпочитаю считать, что последнее.

 

Питер ничего на это не ответил, но, судя по его насмешливому выражению лица, это все-таки был комплимент. Налив им обоим еще по чашке чая, Питер поудобнее устроился в кресле и сказал жизнерадостно:

 

– А теперь выкладывай свой план. Мое шестое чувство утверждает, что он у тебя есть.

 

– Твое шестое чувство не зовут случайно Абмроуз Лафферти?

 

– Нет, к счастью. Ты не веришь в мое безошибочное шестое чувство и гениальный ум?

 

– Я верю в то, что от чего ты определенно не умрешь, так это от скромности, – улыбнулась Мира, вспомнив земную поговорку.

 

– Искренне на это надеюсь, – не уловил или не пожелал уловить иронию Питер.

 

Прежде, чем начать рассказ, Мира некоторое время колебалась – ей вдруг показалось, что она слишком разоткровенничалась с Питером, которого она знала меньше двух суток. Она привыкла не доверять людям, и жизнь не раз подтверждала ее правоту в этом вопросе, но Питер… Питер так стремительно стал для Миры своим, что не доверять ему было также странно и глупо, как не доверять Моргану или Андрею. Возможно, это была просто иллюзия, за которую Мира, скучавшая по семье, отчаянно цеплялась, ну и пусть. И Мира принялась излагать свой план.

 

* * *

 

 _Март_

 

Королевский замок ничуть не изменился с тех пор, как Альберт последний раз в нем был: все те же неотличимые друг от друга стражники с каменными лицами, все те же придворные, шушукающиеся в коридорах и обнимающиеся (и не только) в альковах. Те придворные, что узнали Альберта, почтительно и одновременно насмешливо с ним раскланивались, остальные не обращали на него никакого внимания, чему молодой человек был только рад. Он надеялся, что встретит как можно меньше знакомых, быстро засвидетельствует свое почтение королю и отправится в архив, где за пару дней закончит свои дела и никогда, никогда сюда не вернется. Альберт уже было уверился в том, что удача оказалась к нему благосклонна и избавила его от столкновения с тем, с кем он меньше всего хотел вновь встретиться, как вдруг, повернув за угол, застыл на месте подобно зайцу, случайно выбежавшему на поляну, где отдыхал волк.

 

– Альберт, – весело сказал тот, кого Альберт так не желал видеть и в кого, по иронии судьбы, едва не врезался, – не знал, что ты собирался почтить нас визитом. Добро пожаловать.

 

Если у Джерона Мазеля, эрц-капитана стражи Эшвиля были глаза убийцы, то у Дэвида Коллера, правой руки короля Уильяма, были глаза безжалостного и безумного убийцы. Впрочем, Дэвид никогда и не пытался притвориться, что он им не является.

 

– Дэвид, – вымученно улыбнулся Альберт, кивнув Дэвиду.

 

– Неожиданный, но приятный сюрприз. Приветствую, Альберт.

 

Альберт не сразу заметил, что Дэвид не один, что рядом с ним – его верная свита, в том числе и Грегори Либеллер. Грегори Альберт симпатизировал, и для него всегда оставалось загадкой, почему такой умный, приятный и ничуть не злой человек так верен королю и Дэвиду. Хотя нет, почему – как раз понятно, у Грегори рано умер отец, а мать, став вдовой, пустилась во все тяжкие, так что Грегори забрала на воспитание мать короля Уильяма, маркиза Левская. Точно также она поступила с осиротевшим несколькими годами ранее Дэвидом. После смерти маркизы Уильям как мог присматривал за своими воспитанниками, к которым, надо сказать, был искренне привязан и по-своему любил. Дэвид и Грегори были многим, если не всем, обязаны Уильяму, и потому неудивительно, что они сохраняли ему преданность, но Альберт никак не мог взять в толк, как Грегори, не отличавшийся агрессивностью и жестокостью, которой славился Дэвид, мог оставаться все эти годы подле короля и спокойно наблюдать за изуверствами, творимыми Дэвидом, и тем, как Уильям постепенно превращается в безжалостное чудовище. Грегори всегда был добр к Альберту, несмотря ни на что, и Эклхаст-младший не представлял, что заставляет того верой и правдой служить королю. В конце концов, быть верным подданным и племянником можно и на расстоянии. Но хоть Грегори и продолжал жить в королевском дворце, быть доверенным лицом своего царственного троюродного дяди и выполнять его приказы, Альберту он все равно нравится. К тому же, смотреть ему в глаза было не в пример проще, чем Дэвиду, которого Альберт с некоторых пор избегал как чумы.

 

– Грегори. – Ему Альберт улыбнулся гораздо более искреннее и тепло, чем Дэвиду. – Рад тебя снова видеть.

 

– Грег, так нечестно, – медленно и вкрадчиво сказал Дэвид, слегка повернув голову к стоявшему чуть позади Грегори, но глядя при этом по-прежнему на Альберта. – Как так выходит, что все всегда рады тебе, а меня при этом никто не любит? Я уязвлен и завидую, брат.

 

Со стороны все выглядело так, будто Дэвид шутит, причем шутит исключительно с Грегори, но Альберт прекрасно сознавал, что он говорит это для него, и мгновенно залился румянцем. К счастью для него, от Грегори это также не ускользнуло и поспешил прийти на помощь Альберту.

 

– Могу я спросить, что привело тебя в столицу? – спросил Грегори. – Надеюсь, в Эшвиле все в порядке, а твой отец, как обычно, здоров и полон сил?

 

– Да-да, все в порядке, я здесь по… личной инициативе, так сказать. Я планирую… я задумал написать книгу… учебник по истории – Альберт нервно заправил за ухо прядь волос. Врать он не умел, и даже полуправда давалась ему нелегко. – Для этого мне необходимо заглянуть в архивы.

 

– А, так ты по-прежнему предпочитаешь прошлое настоящему, – хмыкнул Дэвид. – Зря, реальная жизнь гораздо интереснее, чем ты можешь себе представить. Если бы чаще наведывался в Аквилон, мы с Грегом тебе это наглядно продемонстрировали бы. Верно, Грегори? Я с удовольствием взялся бы за эту задачу, – ухмыльнувшись, с блеском в глазах заявил Дэвид и подмигнул Альберту, который покраснел еще сильнее и, не сдержавшись, отступил назад.

 

– Дэвид, мы, кажется, опаздываем, – негромко заметил Грегори.

 

Дэвид недовольно посмотрел на Грега, который намеренно портил ему веселье, затем снова на Альберта, размышляя, стоит ли прислушаться к первому или же еще немного поиздеваться над последним. В итоге он все же решил, что Дэвид прав, они действительно опаздывали, а учитывая, что они должны были выполнить поручение короля, опаздывать им было никак нельзя.

 

– Верно. Что ж, идем. Альберт, уверен, у нас еще будет время, чтобы _поговорить_.

 

И это «поговорить» было произнесено таким двусмысленным тоном, что Альберт судорожно сглотнул и едва не сделал еще пару шагов назад, но сумел каким-то чудом сохранить присутствие духа и сказал с натянутой кривой улыбкой, но твердо:

 

– Благодарю за предложение, но не стоит загадывать. Я приехал в Аквилон всего на несколько дней, так что, скорее всего, у нас _не найдется_ времени, чтобы… поболтать.

 

 _Пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое, я не хочу… не могу! иметь с тобой ничего общего_. Альберт опустил глаза, чтобы Дэвид не прочел в них эту отчаянную просьбу, почти мольбу. У него _была_ гордость, что бы там не считали по этому поводу окружающие.

 

– Посмотрим, Альберт, посмотрим, – нарочито равнодушно ответил Дэвид, словно не сомневаясь в том, что они точно еще встретятся, и они с Грегори отправились по своим делам.

 

Как только они скрылись из вида, Альберт облегченно выдохнул и постарался унять дрожь в руках. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его только что растоптала лошадь, один из тяжелых меринов крестьян его отца, и он остался лежать в грязи, на всеобщем обозрении, растерзанный и униженный. Но самым ужасным во всем это было то, что Альберт знал: если они с Дэвидом действительно еще встретятся, эта встреча будет еще страшнее сегодняшней. _Потому что ему наверняка не хватит сил, чтобы устоять_.

 

Несколько минут Альберт неподвижно стоял посреди коридора, а затем распрямил плечи и продолжил свой путь. Чем скорее он закончит свою миссию, тем быстрее он уедет из Аквилона. _Подальше от Дэвида_.

 

* * *

 

Аудиенция с королем прошла быстро и вполне предсказуемо. Нельзя сказать, что Уильям испытывал особо теплые чувства к Альберту, особенно учитывая, что с его отцом короля связывала давняя и взаимная вражда, но он был убежден, что Альберт не несет никакой угрозы для трона. «Слабый, мягкотелый дохлый сопляк», так он однажды охарактеризовал Альберта Уильям. Однако он отдавал должное его уму и снисходительно относился к его мягкости, а потому не имел ничего против его пребывания как в своем замке, так и в королевском архиве. И когда Альберт, запинаясь, рассказал монарху, зачем он пожаловал в столицу и, самое главное, почему он без охраны (при упоминании о том, что единственный телохранитель Эклхаста-младшего – молодая ведьма, Уильям понимающе усмехнулся), король милостиво разрешил юноше пользоваться архивом так долго, как он только пожелает. Правда, с тем лишь условием, что он станет первым читателем книги Альберта, но это Альберт Уильяму с легкостью пообещал.

 

Часть той информации, за которой Альберт и Мира приехали в Аквилон, у Альберта все же получилось найти в главном Архиве Ордена Ансельма Молчаливого. Поиски оставшейся части могли бы представлять определенную сложность для кого угодно, но только не для Альберта, который когда-то изучил королевский архив как свои пять пальцев. К тому же его задачу существенно облегчал тот факт, что он хорошо знал, что именно он разыскивает и где примерно эти сведения записаны.

 

Королевский Совет насчитывал десять человек, но и Мира, и Альберт, отдавали себе отчет в том, что вряд ли род каждого из них продолжается до сих пор. Слишком много времени прошло с тех пор, как Совет функционировал, слишком он был неудобен короне. К тому же законным наследником и преемником любого его члена Совета могло быть исключительно лицо мужского пола, и Мира с Альбертом понимали, что, как это обычно бывает по закону подлости, в этом поколении наследников членов Совета вполне могли родиться преимущественно девочки.

 

Главный архивариус королевского архива не очень-то любил чужаков в своей вотчине, но Альберт ему нравился, и потому он не слишком пристально за ним следил, что дало возможность юноше относительно быстро отыскать все, что ему требовалось, не привлекая при этом ненужного внимания. В архив Альберт приходил на рассвете, благо архивариус приходил даже раньше его, а уходил – на закате, старательно избегая центрального крыла замка и тех коридоров, где он мог встретить Дэвида. Чем занималась Мира, пока он пропадал в архиве, Альберт не ведал, но его это и не особо интересовало – ему хватало поисков и собственных переживаний. Он боялся новой встречи с Дэвидом, и никому, никому на этом свете Альберт не смог бы объяснить почему. Он просто не нашел бы слов и мужества, потому что эту страницу своей жизни он не хотел снова открывать ни при каких обстоятельствах. Написанное на ней было личным и чересчур постыдным. И все же… Альберт был честен с самим собой и признавал, что в глубине души – _в самой-самой глубине_ – он был бы не прочь снова увидеться с Дэвидом, и не просто увидеться, а… Нет, нет, нет, об этом он думать себе запрещал, ненавидя, презирая, кляня себя  за слабоволие, недостаточную стойкость и те чувства, которые жгли его как каленое железо, оставляя незримое клеймо. Альберт лишь надеялся, что никто и никогда не сумеет разглядеть в нем это клеймо, распознать его сущность, то, кем он является на самом деле.

 

Так или иначе, его самые худшие опасения не подтвердились, он ни разу больше не столкнулся ни с Дэвидом, ни с Грегори (хотя против последнего Альберт ничего не имел против) до самого своего отъезда из Аквилона. В общей сложности они с Мирой провели в столице неделю, и покидали ее с информацией двадцатилетней давности о шести местах, где могут обитать наследники членов Королевского совета. Разумеется, Альберт с Мирой были не настолько глупы, чтобы рассчитывать на то, что эти самые наследники все еще живут там, где жили двадцать лет назад, но это, по крайней мере, было хоть что-то. Остальные четыре рода, если верить добытым Альбертам сведениям, пресеклись задолго до проклятия Генриха.

 

– С вами все в порядке? – участливо поинтересовалась Мира, взглянув на бледного молчаливого Альберта, то и дело оглядывающегося на оставшийся позади Аквилон.

 

– Да, все нормально, – рассеянно отозвался Альберт. – Все в полном порядке.

 

– Как скажете, – не стала настаивать Мира. – Вы уверены, что не желаете вернуться в Эшвиль? Я могу справиться с этим и одна… в крайнем случае, попрошу у вашего отца или у Лафферти кого-нибудь в помощь.

 

– Нет, я пойду с вами до конца, – твердо ответил Альберт. Это было меньшее, что он мог сделать для нее и для всех заговорщиков, раз уж ни на что другое он не способен.

 

– Хорошо, – с мягкой улыбкой откликнулась Мира. Она действительно могла справиться с поисками одна и, пожалуй, не отказалась бы от эскорта, состоящего из пары-тройки гвардейцев или боевых магов, потому что те места, куда они с Альбертом направлялись, были гораздо менее безопасными, чем дорога из Эшвиля в Аквилон, но она уже привыкла к  компании Альберта и не хотела от нее отказываться. Впрочем, им все равно нужна была помощь, хотя и несколько другого рода, но об этом Мира уже позаботилась. – Тогда берем курс на Мартель.

 

– Говорят, в той области пекут самые вкусные в Гардии пироги с капустой, – задумчиво произнес Альберт, и впервые за долгое время Мира уловила в его голосе нотки веселья.

 

– Я всегда любила пироги с капустой, – усмехнулась Мира и пришпорила коня, бросив на Альберта быстрый взгляд через плечо: «Догоняйте!». Она редко вела себя так легкомысленно, если  не сказать глупо, но сейчас ей показалось, что немного дурачества им не помешает. Несколько секунд Альберт удивленно смотрел вслед Мире, а затем пришпорил своего жеребца, намереваясь догнать принцессу во что бы то ни стало. Потому что она была одним из тех немногих людей в его жизни, которых стоило догонять. И просто потому что он мог. И потому что за то время, что они были знакомы, Альберт еще ни разу не видел ее такой, а это что-то да значило.

 

* * *

 

Слухи лгали, в округе Адмар, на территории которого располагался городок Мартель, пекли не самые вкусные в Гарди пирожки с капустой. Зато Мира с Альбертом нашли там кое-что гораздо более ценное и интересное. Точнее – кое-кого. Им даже не верилось, что им настолько повезло: в Мартеле до сих пор жили наследники маркиза Треми, некогда самого богатого и знатного человека Гарди, причем наследники по прямой линии – несовершеннолетний паренек по имени Майкл и его старшая сестра, она же его опекун, Риза. Чего стоило убедить обоих (в основном, конечно, Ризу) помочь заговорщикам, принять участие в мятеже (который к тому моменту еще толком и не начался) и свергнуть короля Уильяма – отдельный разговор. Сначала Риза не поверила в «сказки мошенников, которые рыскают в поисках легкой наживы» и «наверняка потом заведут в лес да ограбят», а когда Мира с Альбертом ее убедили (во многом благодаря четырнадцатилетнему Майклу, глаза которого загорелись при словах «мятеж» и «снятие проклятья») – потребовала гарантий их с братом безопасности. Ризу можно было понять: с ее точки зрения, ввязываться в восстание и пытаться свергнуть короля – удел полных идиотов. Но в конце концов Риза согласилась и пообещала, что будет говорить от имени брата на вновь собранном Королевском Совете, если у Миры и Альберта получится его собрать. Еще Риза согласилась пожить в безопасном месте до тех пор, пока они с братом не понадобятся. Мира заранее, еще в Аквилоне, связалась с людьми Амброуза Лафферти и попросила их прислать по паре магов в Мартель и три других места, куда Мира с Альбертом собирались наведаться, чтобы было кому эскортировать искомых наследников туда, где они будут ждать своего часа.

 

Когда Майкл и Риза покинули Мартель в сопровождении магов Ордена Эльнара Светлого, Мира и Альберт, окрыленные первым успехом, продолжили свой путь, однако во второй раз им так не повезло. Но это, тем не менее, не охладило их пыл. Если бы Мира была лучше знакома с земной и, в частности, русской литературой, она охарактеризовала бы их действия как «бороться и искать, найти и не сдаваться». Впрочем, она и без всякой литературы так их и охарактеризовала, только другими словами.

 

Где-то в середине мая до них дошли новости о том, что на границе вспыхнул мятеж.

 

 **Интермедия–20**

 

Скука, такая же отвратительная и ничем неистребимая, как скрипящий на зубах песок, одолевала его, и от нее не было никакого спасения. Алексу было скучно в Эшвиле, без сестры, без Миры, без Андрея и Романа, которые, черт бы их побрал, отправились искать приключения на свои пятые точки. Если бы Алекс был абсолютно честен сам с собой, он признал бы, что это не скука, а одиночество. Но для этого он был слишком горд, и потому пытался спастись от скуки всеми возможными способами. Больше всего он, конечно, занимался магией, осваивая теорию и применяя ее на практике. Он старался не переусердствовать, помня, как едва не натворил бед, стремясь покорить всю магию этого мира, но без практики все его усилия были бесполезны, и поэтому, когда до Эшвиля дошли слухи об очередных разбойниках, Алекс заявил, что отправится с отрядом замковых стражников на их уничтожение. Разумеется, Эклхасту это не понравилось, но что он мог? Запретить? Остановить Алекса силой? Смешно. Они оба знали, что ничего такого маркиз не сделает. Так что, когда Эклхаст не сумел отговорить Алекса, он послал разобраться с разбойниками вдвое больше людей, чем обычно, и, как подозревал Воропаев, части из них было дано одно-единственное задание – присматривать за ним. Но он и без нянек отлично со всем справился, бандиты даже не успели понять, что происходит, когда Алекс обезвредил всю шайку, не убив при этом ни одного ее члена, чем он вполне заслуженно гордился. С тех пор Алекс участвовал в каждой «зачистке», как он это называл, чем значительно облегчил работу Джерону и его подчиненным.

 

Помимо этого Алекс продолжал работать в кузне. Немного, по нескольку часов в день, но это стало его личной формой медитации, помогало очистить разум от всяких тягостных мыслей. Однако все это не спасало его от скуки и одиночества, и Алекс придумывал все новые и новые способы развлечься. Он изводил поваров просьбами, если не сказать требованиями, приготовить его любимые земные блюда, рецепты которых не знал ни Алекс, не умевший готовить ничего сложнее бутербродов и салатов, ни, конечно же, повара Эшвиля. В итоге последние пекли десятки разных медовых тортов, ни один из которых не был похож на земной, варили литрами солянку в разных вариациях, вкус которой ничуть не походил на привычную Алексу солянку, и стряпали множество других блюд, которые так и не смогли удовлетворить Воропаева. Зато они поднимали ему настроение, даже несмотря на то что были не тем, что он хотел (гвардейцы, которым повара скармливали съедобные результаты своих экспериментов, были довольны не меньше Алекса).

 

Обучаться фехтованию Алекс по-прежнему не хотел, но в один прекрасный день – когда он, после бессонной ночи, час прождал в библиотеке Миру и только потом вспомнил, что она уехала, – ему приспичило научиться самообороне. Объяснить логически, зачем ему это было надо, он не мог, даже самому себе. Джерон ухмыльнулся, когда Алекс пришел к нему с этим, и позвал Басти – высокого здоровяка, смахивающего на медведя. Наверное, Джерон рассчитывал, что при виде Басти Алекс откажется от этой идеи, но нет, Воропаев одобрительно кивнул и сказал, что «этот ему подойдет». Через десять минут Алекс уже лежал на полу, не вполне уверенный, осталась ли в его теле хоть одна целая косточка, и подумывал о том, что, возможно, это и впрямь была плохая идея. Но упрямство и изрядная доля здоровой злости не позволили ему отступить.

 

Еще Алекс продолжал изучать обширную библиотеку Эшвиля, проведал Киру и привык совершать регулярные вылазки в Эшвиль-лог. Несколько раз он даже оставался там ночевать, радуясь, что когда он попал в Гардию, у него совершенно случайно при себе имелся стратегический запас «резинового изделия № 2», которое вызвало немало удивления и непонимания у местных прелестниц. Чисто теоретически, можно было бы обойтись и без него, но Алексу так было спокойнее – полагаться в этом деле лишь на заклинания и зелья он не решался.

 

Как ни странно, в одном эта вынужденная почти что изоляция оказалась частично полезной: у него появилась масса свободного времени, которое он проводил в одиночестве, снова и снова размышляя обо всем, что с ним случилось, и как-то незаметно для себя окончательно и бесповоротно смирился с тем, что он навсегда останется в Гардии. Он даже привык называть себя «Алекс», как делали это все местные жители, не слышавшие никогда имен «Александр» и «Саша». При этом Алекс не думал о том, что будет королем, про это он вообще почти забыл (вернее, не вспоминал, так до конца и не поверив в реальность такого будущего), но он внезапно осознал, что считает Гардию домом, привычным и уже не вызывающим былого отторжения и неприязни. Гардия, это прòклятое королевство, вдруг стало для Алекса родным, и поначалу Алекс не поверил своим собственным ощущениям. В его представлении, подобные откровения и эпохальные озарения должны случаться после каких-нибудь грандиозных и масштабных событий, а не так вот легко, почти походя, едва ли на пустом месте. Где переворачивающее душу и разум просветление? Где катарсис? Ничего такое, только спокойное принятие свершившегося. Еще вчера Гардия была для Алекса чужим непонятным миром, а сегодня – родиной на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Да и в самом деле, ну что его ждет  на Земле? Давно уже занятая должность в Министерстве легкой промышленности которая уже не один год агонизирует и никак не может выбрать: то ли окончательно умереть, то ли наконец восстановиться? «Зималетто», которое никогда не было и не будет его? Которое он так жаждал заполучить исключительно из-за соперничества со Ждановым и которое, как Алекс теперь понимал, не очень-то ему и нужно было. Собственно, бизнес его сейчас вообще не интересовал, не его это стезя, как оказалась. Что ж, и так бывает: верил человек много лет в одно, а потом в одночасье выяснилось, что все эти годы он сам себя обманывал и что в действительности все совсем не так. Вот и с Алексом так случилось –  до него вдруг дошло, что все его мечты и амбиции, стремление стать крутым бизнесменом и деловым человеком были просто ерундой, что не лежит у него к этому душа. Наверное, на него так повлияла магия, даже наверняка. Но именно магия была тем, чем он хотел заниматься до конца своей жизни. Не колдовать Алекс уже не мог, это было равносильно добровольному отказу от зрения или слуха – кто в здравом уме и твердой памяти от этого откажется? Вот и Алекс не собирался. На Земле нет магии, значит, возвращение на Землю не обсуждается. Здесь же у него есть шанс стать величайшим из живущих на Материке магов, и его это вполне устраивало.

 

Алекс не представлял, как к этому отнесется Кира, но, черт побери, это его судьба и он волен распоряжаться ей так, как хочет.

 

Воропаев не сомневался: услышь Мира эти его рассуждения, она одобрительно улыбнулась бы, и это почему-то было приятно. О том, что Мира стала его другом, настоящим и близким, едва ли не первым его другом в жизни, Алекс не задумывался. Потому что для него это было само собой разумеющимся.

 

* * *

 

– Это… признаю, это любопытная идея, но я не уверена в ее целесообразности, – мягко, не желая обидеть Киру, сказала Камилла.

 

– Для деревень и маленьких городков, особенно там, где есть опытные дàры, это действительно нецелесообразно, – согласилась Кира, не собираясь, впрочем, сдавать позиции. – Но для больших и средних городов это отличное решение. Целителям больше не придется ходить из одного конца города в другой, чтобы навестить своих пациентов, а больным и их родственникам не нужно будет искать свободного лекаря, теряя драгоценное время. К тому же при эпидемиях, – тут Кира непроизвольно поморщилась: она все еще очень хорошо помнила Веспен, – госпитали помогут предотвратить их распространение, да и врачи не будут метаться из одного дома в другой.

 

Мысль о создании в Гардии и вообще на Материке больниц пришла Кире вскоре после того, как она стала полноправным членом Ордена Виктории Милосердной, но она долго вынашивала ее, прежде чем поделиться ей с  Камиллой. Предстоятельница Ордена сочла ее довольно странной, но в ней все же было рациональное зерно.

 

– Да, возможно ты права, – медленно произнесла Камилла, размышляя над словами Киры. – Но в любом случае сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы заниматься этим вопросом. Однако когда… если все закончится для нас благополучно, я обещаю, что мы вернемся к этому разговору. Полагаю, есть смысл открыть первую больницу в столице, и если мы увидим, что она и впрямь необходима, то начнем открывать их по всей стране.

 

Большего Кира и не ожидала. Она прекрасно сознавала, что скоро заговор перейдет в открытый мятеж, и всем будет не до больниц, но она также сознавала, что если заговорщики добьются своего, она вернется на Землю, а значит, до этого она должна рассказать Камилле обо всех своих задумках. О больницах, о школах, в которых могли бы учиться дети крестьян и ремесленников, и о многом другом. Едва ли у Сашки, когда он взойдет на трон, быстро дойдут до этого руки, если вообще дойдут.

 

– Спасибо, – кивнула Кира.

 

– Пока не за что, – улыбнулась Камилла и добавила после паузы: – Не знаю, выпадет ли мне еще подходящий момент, чтобы сказать тебе это, поэтому говорю сейчас – я рада, что ты стала нашей сестрой. Не буду лукавить, я сомневалась в том, что ты сможешь приспособиться к жизни в Валендейле, твой мир, ваши обычаи и уклад слишком отличаются от нашего. Но ты не только отлично здесь освоилась, но и превратилась в отличного целителя. Это и впрямь твое призвание, и мне очень жаль, что рано или поздно ты нас покинешь.

 

– Я… – Кира не знала, что ответить. – Спасибо. Но… я всего лишь ведьма, даже не волшебница. В Ордене есть более сильные дàры и лучшие целители, чем я.

 

– В твоем мире нет магии, Кира, и тебе как никому другому известно, что врачу не обязательно быть дàром, чтобы лечить людей. Так проще, безусловно, но и из обычного человека может выйти неплохой лекарь, ему лишь придется тесно сотрудничать с дàрами, вот и все. Главное в нашем деле – талант и желание, а у тебя они есть. Ты ведь это знаешь, так?

 

– Да… наверное, – слегка улыбнулась Кира. – Просто… боюсь, я так до конца и не привыкла к тому, что я ведьма и что я лечу людей. Я никогда не хотела быть доктором, и мысли такой не возникало.

 

– Это потому что ты ведьма, и магия – неотъемлемая часть тебя. Невозможно полноценно жить, когда у тебя отсутствует какой-то важный орган, а для дáра магия не менее важна, чем сердце или легкие. И пусть ты не подозревала о своих способностях, то, что в своем мире ты не могла колдовать, не могло не оказать на тебя влияние.

 

– Может, и так, – не стала спорить Кира. – Но мы никогда об этом не узнаем. Я имею в виду… это ведь так легко – оправдать все свои ошибки, неудачи и разочарования тем, что я, ведьма, родилась в мире, где нет магии, и отсюда – все мои проблемы. Однако я-то в курсе, что я сама много чего испортила, по собственной глупости, и отсутствие магии тут совершенно не при чем, как бы мне этого ни хотелось.

 

– Это очень здравая позиция. И очень мудрая. Как я уже сказала, я рада, что ты стала нашей сестрой. Двери Ордена всегда будут для тебя открыты, если ты решишь вернуться… или не уходить.

 

– Нет, такое я вряд ли это случится, – покачала головой Кира.

 

– Никогда не стоит ничего загадывать, потому что судьба любит играть с людьми злые шутки и расстраивать их планы, – предупредила Камилла.

 

– Надеюсь, ко мне она будет милостива, – усмехнулась Кира, не вполне уверенная в том, что говорит искренне – в данный момент она почему-то не имела ничего против того, чтобы остаться в Гардии. Затем она мысленно обругала себя за идиотизм и вернулась к своим делам, но забыть об этом разговоре так и не смогла.

 

* * *

 

– Но… но как же так?! – воскликнул Альберт, когда до них дошла новость о том, что на границе вспыхнул мятеж и уже прошло несколько сражений и есть первые жертвы. – Ведь… почему они не подождали нас? Мы нашли четырех членов совета из шести, осталось совсем немного, все можно было бы решить миром.

 

– Альберт… – растерянно начала Мира, не зная, что сказать. Да, она говорила Альберту, что если они соберут Королевский совет, то им намного проще победить короля и снять проклятие со страны. Что это поможет избежать излишнего насилия. Но осуществить все это мирным путем? Нет, это нереально. И она и подумать не могла, что Альберт считает, будто Эклхаст и союзники настолько увязали свои военные планы с их миссией, что отменят восстание, если члены Совета найдутся. – Альберт, в сложившейся ситуации невозможно ничего решить миром. И дело даже не в церемонии коронации и прочих формальностях, в конце концов, необязательно проводить их в королевском дворце. Но даже если Королевский совет своим постановлением лишит Уильяма трона и с Гардии в ту же минуту спадет проклятие, Уильям не отдаст просто так власть, он будет преследовать нового короля и его союзников до тех пор, пока не уничтожит их… или же пока они не уничтожат самого Уильяма. У нас просто нет шансов уладить все, не пролив крови. Много крови. Однако с помощью Королевского совета, мы можем немного уменьшить ее количество и сделать все правильно. Но мятеж неизбежен и, скорее всего, он перерастет в гражданскую войну, и нам надо быть к этому готовыми.

 

 _Тебе надо быть к этому готовым_ , _я давно уже готова ко всему_. Но вслух она этого не произнесла. Мира ждала возражений, спора, потока обвинений, но ничего из этого не последовало: Альберт натянуто улыбнулся, выдавил: «Я понимаю» и замолчал на весь день. К концу недели Мире показалось, что он смирился с происходящим и с тем, что она права. Но стопроцентной уверенности у нее в этом не было.

 

 

* * *

[1] Название произошло от мешка, в котором обычно носят топить котят.


	24. Глава 22. …и пожинатели бури

**Глава 22. …и пожинатели бури.**

 **I**

 _середина июля_

В конце июня восстало Приморье, и немалую роль в этом сыграл барон Джек Бэрроу. Именно он подтолкнул местных жителей, давно уже недовольных властью и ситуацией в стране, к активным действиям. Король, более чем разозленный провалом генерала Десмора в Истлене, пришел в ярость, когда узнал о мятеже в Приморье, и немедленно послал туда те отряды,  которые намеревался отправить на границу на борьбу с генералом Андреем. Король Уильям не был дураком и прекрасно понимал, к чему все идет. Трон под ним уже ощутимо шатался, но сдаваться Уильям не собирался, и плевать ему было на пророчество Генриха. Так просто корону он никому не отдаст, пусть даже Гардия будет разодрана на куски в результате этой гражданской войны. А в том, что восстания, вспыхивающие во всех концах страны являются, по сути,  гражданской войной, сомнений не было.

Учитывая, что теперь ему приходилось сражаться на два фронта, Уильям объявил всеобщую мобилизацию, и тех, кто пытался от нее уклониться, казнили без суда и следствия. Мятеж в Приморье надо было подавить как можно скорее, пока он не разросся до масштабов мятежа на границе, однако эта задача не была для короля приоритетной. Главным для него сейчас было одолеть генерала Андрея, этого выскочку, метившего в короли. О том, что этот самый  Андрей и был, скорее всего, тем будущим королем Гардии, о котором перед смертью говорил король Генрих, Уильям старался не думать и не вспоминать. И уж тем более не обсуждать этот факт с кем бы то ни было, за исключением самых доверенных лиц – Дэвида, Грегори и Маргариты Деггар. Которые не хуже его самого осознавали, что происходит. Маргарита не скрывала торжествующей ухмылки – ей не поверили, когда она предупреждала, что пророчество Генриха вот-вот начнет исполняться, Ульям предпочел прислушаться к Дэвиду, который, не найдя никаких следов предсказанного короля, решил, что Маргарита ошиблась или намеренно солгала в каких-то своих целях. Зато теперь стало очевидно, что она была права, а Дэвид – крупно напортачил, и это не могло не радовать Маргариту, которая терпеть не могла любимчика Уильяма. К ее великому сожалению, даже после того, как выяснился промах Дэвида, тот не перестал быть правой рукой Уильяма, но Маргарита планировала исправить это в самое ближайшее время. Если Уильям проиграет, им всем – и ей, и Дэвиду, и Грегори – придется несладко, и вряд ли победители сохранят им жизнь, но если выиграет… если он выиграет, она предпочтет отпраздновать этот день подле Уильяма в качестве его первого советника и правой руки. Она, а не Дэвид. И она своего добьется, в конце концов, война – неплохое время для устранения соперников: во всеобщей суматохе много что можно списать на происки врагов.

Маргарита была немного расстроена тем, что Уильям не назначил Дэвида командующим одной из армий, посланных на расправу с мятежниками, она была убеждена, что так король и сделает. Но Уильям не хотел лишиться своего любимого троюродного племянника, который никогда не был полководцем. Таланты Дэвида лежали в другой сфере – политика, обеспечение безопасности монарха, поиск несогласных с Его Величеством, – и потому было бессмысленно ставить его во главе войска. Нет, Дэвид нужен был королю при дворе, по крайней мере, пока. К чему Маргарита была не готова, так это к тому, что вместе с армией генерала Фолмана Уильям отошлет на границу ее саму.

– Да но… – Маргарита было запнулась, но быстро пришла в себя. – Ваше Величество, к моему великому сожалению, мне неизвестно искусство ведения войны, и генералу Фолману будет от меня мало толка.

– Уметь воевать от тебя и не требуется, – резко ответил Уильям. – Мне нужна твоя магия. Твоя и твоих сильнейших дáров. Или ты не слышала, о чем ты тут только что говорили? По нашим данным, на стороне мятежников сражаются сильные маги, настолько сильные, что они могут быть лишь членами Ордена Эльнара Светлого. Эти отступники и враги короны объединились с бунтовщиками, а значит, ты, как мой придворный маг, должна их уничтожить. Мне плевать, как ты это сделаешь и какое колдовство применишь, пусть даже объявленное вне закона. Я ясно выражаюсь?

– Да, Ваше Величество. Можете на меня положиться, я сотру Орден Эльнара в порошок, – твердо пообещала Маргарита, вовсе не уверенная в том, что у нее получится сдержать это обещание.

Стоявший за ее спиной Дэвид ухмыльнулся и мысленно навсегда попрощался с «тетушкой».

* * *

Собрать многочисленную, мощную и боеспособную армию не так-то легко и требует времени. А принимая во внимание тот факт, что Уильяму пришлось отвлечься на беспорядки Приморье (Андрей дал себе слово, что непременно выпьет с Джеком Бэрроу, если тот останется жив), «вторая волна», которую ждали на границе мятежники, запаздывала. С одной стороны было им только на руку, поскольку предоставляло возможность собрать дополнительные силы и получше подготовиться к атаке неприятеля. С другой – в ожидании подкрепления остатки сил генерала Десмора и приграничных гарнизонов избрали тактику «комариных укусов», как назвал это Андрей: они нападали на наименее защищенные города и деревни, контролируемые мятежниками, и на обозы последних. В итоге у бунтовщиков уходило неоправданно много сил и времени, чтобы выбить королевских солдат из тех населенных пунктов, где они успевали закрепиться, догнать отступающие отряды и обезвредить их, вернуть обозы, и так далее, и тому подобное. Это в буквальном смысле этого слова бесило Андрея, который к тому же опасался, что рано или поздно враг доберется до обозов, в которых из Валендейла и Эшвиля на границу доставлялся порох. Вот это будет настоящей катастрофой, даже несмотря на то что противник не сразу разберется, что это такое. Но когда разберется… в общем, этого допускать было нельзя, и Андрей, стиснув зубы, отряжал на защиту пороха своих лучших людей.

Поскольку главной задачей восстания на границе было задержать там войско короля, чтобы объединенной армии Эклхаста и союзников удалось с небольшими потерями пробиться к Аквилону, Андрею никак нельзя было продвигаться вглубь страны, особенно в направлении столицы. Иначе королевские силы смогут быстро перегруппироваться и переключиться на Эклахаста. Но и оставаться  в Истлене также было нельзя – это было на редкость глупо для удачно сражающихся мятежников, а значит, враг непременно заподозрит неладное и раскусит планы заговорщиков. Андрей долго ломал голову, как ему быть, и наконец решил попытаться захватить город Нарвин, лежащий километрах в шестидесяти–семидесяти от Истлена (мерить расстояние в эрзах Андрей так и не научился). Разумеется, такой шаг был продиктован не столько необходимостью маскировки – Андрей еще не сошел с ума, чтобы от нечего делать штурмовать хорошо защищенный город, – сколько необычайно удобным стратегическим расположением Нарвина.

Для того, чтобы одолеть королевскую армию, которая, по разным данным, будет превосходить его собственную в три, а то и в четыре раза, Андрей должен был применить порох. Точнее, устроить нечто вроде минного поля. Соответственно, мятежникам надо было встать лагерем неподалеку от какого-нибудь обширного открытого пространства, которое можно было бы заминировать. И в этом плане Нарвин был идеален, поскольку в нескольких километрах к западу от него простиралась Нарвинская пустошь, которая как нельзя лучше подходила для сражения двух армий. И для того, чтобы начинить часть ее взрывчаткой. Проблема была лишь в том, что Андрей не представлял, как ему захватить крупный, хорошо защищенный Нарвин, охраняемый как зеница ока, и не лишиться при этом изрядной доли своего войска. Собственно, у него сейчас был на счету каждый человек, и Андрей не мог позволить себе никаких потерь. Однако без них взять Нарвин было невозможно, вот и получался замкнутый круг. Вот Андрей и ломал голову над тем, как найти выход из этой ситуации. И не только над этим. Как оказалось, даже несмотря на массу помощников, огромное количество вопросов ему приходилось решать самому. Мира, пожалуй, назвала бы это глупостью – так выкладываться, когда вокруг есть те, кто помогут и даже возьмут на себя контроль доставки припасов и оружия, строгое наказание мародеров из числа мятежников, разведку и прочие заботы. Но Андрею все казалось, что если он что-то не прояснит, не прикажет или не запретит лично, то все полетит в тартарары, и виноват в этом будет он. Нервы, будь они неладны.

Как бы то ни было, пока все не определится с Нарвином, Андрей обосновался в Истлене, ставшим его штаб-квартирой, и оттуда, как смеялся Роман, «блистательно руководил театром боевых действий». Между прочим, Малиновский не шутил и не язвил, он искренне восхищался другом, нежданно-негаданно проявившим таланты полководца. До появления в «Зималетто» Кати Пушкаревой, то бишь Миры, Роман вообще мог поклясться, что тактик, стратег и военачальник из Жданова – как из него, Романа, балерина. Правда, он уже не столь был в этом уверен после того, как под влиянием все той же Кати Андрей понял, что «Зималетто» – его и исключительно его ответственность, и если он хочет, чтобы компания процветала, то должен вкалывать, как вол, чем он и занялся. Но даже после этого Малиновский и предположить не мог, что из Андрея выйдет такой хороший генерал. Романа, кстати, Жданов отправил приглядывать за обозами с порохом, и почти пожалел об этом, потому что в отсутствие друга и с учетом того, что Марсден еще не до конца оправился от ранения, Андрей просто зашивался.

Как-то у Андрея возникла мысль использовать в качестве разведчиков оборотней, которые могли проникнуть незамеченными почти куда угодно и когда угодно. Правда, не факт, что эти дети леса была в состоянии правильно интерпретировать и  запомнить увиденное. И вот где-то в середине июля, когда Андрей беседовал с Яном, выясняя, справятся ли его сородичи с разведкой, оборотень-полукровка вдруг резко поднял голову и склонил ее набок, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, а затем повел носом и, широко улыбнувшись (у многих мятежников от улыбок оборотней до сих бежали по спине мурашки) заявил: «Договорим завтра, сейчас ты будешь сильно занят» и выскользнул из комнаты. Андрей, которого Ян прервал на полуслове, недоуменно посмотрел ему вслед и, пожав плечами, взялся разбирать толстую стопку донесений. Кто его знает, какие тараканы бегают в головах оборотней?

Но не успел Андрей дочитать даже первое донесение, как дверь с тихим скрипом открылась и знакомый, до боли знакомый голос произнес с порога:

– Ну вот, а Ян сказал, что ты свободен. А ты весь в работе.

– Мира!

Андрей не верил своим глазам и, чтобы убедиться, что она ему не мерещится, он вскочил с места и, буквально подбежав к Мире, крепко ее обнял. Она была настоящей, не плодом его воображения! Похудевшая, с отросшими волосами, уставшая, но такая родная!

Когда Андрей думал о том, как он снова встретятся после такой долгой разлуки, в его мечтах, помимо непременного поцелуя, после которого они несколько минут не смогут отдышаться, фигурировала разорванная одежда, пара-тройка засосов и много чего другого. Однако в итоге в жизнь воплотилась лишь малая часть этих мечтаний, точнее – только поцелуи, после которых полностью одетые Андрей и Мира лежали в кровати, тесно обнявшись, дыша практически в унисон, и разговаривали, разговаривали, разговаривали… Обо всем, что произошло с ними с февраля, что они делали, что видели и что испытали. Андрей рассказал Мире о Келебе и о всех тех людях, которых он намеренно послал на верную смерть, потому что не мог поступить иначе; о своих победах и поражениях, ранах и ночных кошмарах; о том, как ему ее не хватало и о том, как он в последнее время не узнает самого себя. О бессонных ночах и военных планах, о спасенных жизнях и верных товарищах, о погребальных кострах и футбольных матчах. Мира рассказала Андрею о договоре с лесной ведьмой, о своем найденном троюродном брате, таком чýдном и чуднòм, и о столице; о том, как она скучала по Андрею, как беспокоилась за него и как она им гордится, о встрече с Алексом и Кирой в Валендейле, о том, как мужественно держался Альберт и как они искали членов Королевского Совета.

– …нашли последнего неподалеку отсюда, в Лиерасе. Нам повезло, что он не погиб и не переехал, учитывая, что вокруг идет война. Он уже на пути в безопасное место, где, пока все не кончится, живут остальные.

– Уверен, он считает, что это _ему_ повезло, что он жив-здоров, – хмыкнул Андрей, поглаживая по спине Миру, пристроившую голову у него на плече.

– Конечно. Просто… иногда мы забываем, что наши союзники, соратники, солдаты – живые люди, а не… как там говорят на Земле, пешки в игре? Что они не пешки в нашей игре.

Эту тему Андрей предпочел не развивать, поскольку у него у самого порой возникали такие мысли.

– Сейчас не самое лучшее время для путешествий, с ним ничего не случится по дороге? – риторически поинтересовался он, поцеловав Миру в макушку

– Полагаю, что нет. С ним и с его эскортом все будет в порядке.

– О, узнаю этот тон. Хочешь сказать, ты об этом позаботилась?

– Угу, – отозвалась Мира и добавила неохотно: – Ну, по большей части, полную безопасность гарантировать не может никто, всякое может случиться.

– Я даже не буду спрашивать, – усмехнулся он.

Мира нечленораздельно пробормотала что-то вроде: «Вот и правильно». Нечленораздельно – потому что в эту минуту она зевала, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Андрей повернул голову и к своему изумлению увидел, что за окном уже начало темнеть. Надо же, а они и не заметили, как пролетел день.

– Странно, что меня никто не искал, – вслух удивился Андрей.

– Я попросила Яна передать всем, что ты весь день будешь очень занят и что я прокляну любого, кто осмелится тебя потревожить, – настолько серьезно ответила Мира, что Андрей не понял, шутит она или нет. Но выяснять это он не стал, тем более что он полностью поддерживал ее в этом вопросе.

– Умница! – Андрей снова чмокнул ее в макушку. Несмотря на то что их разговор изрядно его вымотал – он рассказал ей слишком много того, о чем он предпочел бы навсегда забыть и уж тем более не обсуждать, слишком много сокровенного, – Жданов чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и расслабленным. Наверное, так всегда бывает, когда изливаешь перед кем-то душу, это сродни нарыву, который болит, и дергает, и не дает покоя, но стоит его вскрыть и прочистить рану, как боль вскоре уходит, и все начинает заживать. – Знаешь, я умираю с голоду. Пожалуй, я наведаюсь на кухню и принесу нам чего-нибудь поесть. Разнообразием, правда, наше меню не блещет, но если ты хочешь чего-то особенного, я могу попросить поваров покопаться в кладовых, бьюсь об заклад, у них там припасено много всего вкусного, на черный день. Мира? Мира?

Но она уже спала. К тому моменту, как они с Альбертом добрались до Истлена, они почти сутки провели в седле, и после того, как она убедилась, что с Андреем все в порядке, после того, как они оба выговорились друг другу, Мира, впервые за долгое время ощущавшая себя в безопасности, позволила себе расслабиться и провалилась в сон.

Андрей улыбнулся и хотел было последовать ее примеру, но голодное урчание в животе не дало ему этого сделать. Рассудив, что так он, скорее всего, разбудит Миру, Андрей осторожно встал с кровати, укрыл Миру одеялом и, как настоящий мужчина, пошел добывать пропитание себе и своей женщине – когда Мира проснется, она наверняка не прочь будет позавтракать.

По дороге на кухню и обратно он успел отдать ряд распоряжений, старательно игнорируя ухмылки, с которым на него смотрели его соратники – весть о том, что к генералу в гости пожаловала молодая дама и заперлась с ним в его комнате, уже разнеслась по всему Истлену и раскинувшему вокруг него лагерю.

* * *

Они проснулись еще затемно, задолго до восхода солнца. Вернее, до восхода солнца проснулся Андрей и решил не терять времени и осуществить все то, о чем он мечтал, когда думал о встрече с Мирой. Не то чтобы Мира была рада, что Андрей разбудил ее в такую рань, но за то, _как именно_ и _для чего_ он это сделал, она его простила.

– Ты в курсе, что Эклхаст и союзники начинают потихоньку объединять силы? – спросила Мира, когда солнце почти поднялось над горизонтом.

– Да, наш маркиз писал мне об этом. Они собираются в районе Каденовы, так?

– Так. Их люди пробираются туда небольшими отрядами и рассредоточиваются по округе. Они выступят сразу же, как только войско короля подойдет к вам вплотную.

– Им осталось недолго ждать, самое большее – месяц, – поморщился Андрей. – А я до сих пор понятия не имею, как взять Нарвин. Спасибо Бэрроу, если бы не он, королевская армия уже была бы на подступах к Истлену. Как бы ты поступила на моем месте?

– Андрей, ты прекрасно обошелся без моих советов и стал генералом, отличным военачальником. Я боюсь все испортить и посоветовать что-нибудь не то.

– И все же? – продолжал настаивать Андрей. – Рассматривай это не как совет, а как другую точку зрения.

– Ладно, – согласилась Мира, но с ответом не торопилась, пальцем вырисовывая на груди у Андрея какие-то знаки. – Наверное, я бы рискнула, – сказала она наконец. – При штурме Нарвина погибнет много людей, но зато вы займете выгодную позицию. К тому же потом вы пустите в ход порох, это компенсирует тебе потерянных бойцов. Но выбор, разумеется, за тобой.

– Разумеется… Я, кажется, уже определился, но никак не могу решиться, – мрачно откликнулся Андрей.

Они какое-то время молчали, а затем Мира неожиданно спросила:

– Когда примерно в Истлен возвращается Роман?

– Зависит от обстоятельств. Но, вроде бы, там как минимум еще пара-тройка обозов, так что не раньше, чем через неделю. А что? – не удержался от вопроса Андрей.

– Я просто хотела с ним повидаться перед отъездом в Эшвиль.

– Отъездом в Эшвиль? – недоуменно повторил Андрей.

Мира приподнялась на локте и, пристально посмотрев в глаза Жданову, сказала тихо:

– Я могу остаться с тобой, если хочешь.

– Я… Черт! Хочу, хочу, но еще больше я хочу, чтобы ты была подальше от того ада, который разверзнется здесь или в Нарвине. Я только не понимаю, почему в Эшвиль. До него недели три пути, а войско Эклхаста выступит где-то через месяц из Каденовы. Так почему бы тебе не поехать прямо в Каденову?

– Три недели до Эшвиля обычными дорогами, – уточнила Мира, и впервые со вчерашнего дня Андрей увидел в ее взгляде веселье.

Она села на кровати лицом к Андрею, подтянув колени к груди и положив на них подбородок, и Андрей в который раз мысленно вздохнул при виде ее выпирающих ключиц и острых локтей. Запереть бы ее сейчас где-нибудь в безопасности, хоть в том же Эшвиле, и откармливать, пока она не перестанет походить на жертву Освенцима. Нет, не женское, все-таки, война, ой не женское.

– А необычными? – подыграл Андрей.

– Меньше недели.

– Если ты скажешь, что твои необычные дороги – тайна, покрытая мраком, я умру от любопытства, – шутливым тоном произнес Андрей, заправляя ей за ухо прядь непослушных растрепанных волос.

– Когда лесная королева пообещала мне свою помощь и помощь многих других лесов Гардии, я, по меткому выражению Земли, стала ковать железо, пока оно горячее, и настояла на том, чтобы лешие… э-э-э… обеспечили мне быстрое передвижение по стране. Помнишь, как стремительно и незаметно они перемещались по лесу? Я выяснила: они действительно могут мгновенно, независимо от расстояния, перемещаться из одной точки леса в другую. До Аквилона мы с Альбертом добирались самостоятельно, но когда стало ясно, что для поиска членов Совета нам придется пересечь всю страну, я обратилась к ближайшей лесной королеве, и часть пути мы пользовались услугами леших. Это не везде было возможно, где-то нам приходилось много ездить по долинам и полям, но без содействия леших наши поиски длились бы вдвое, а то и втрое дольше. Я намереваюсь снова воспользоваться их _любезностью_ , – тут Мира хмыкнула, вспомнив _любезность_ лесовиков, которые помогали ей, не удостаивая ни словом, ни взглядом, – чтобы добраться до Эшвиля.

– Умница! – гордо сказал Андрей и подался вперед, чтобы поцеловать ее.

– Нет… Андрей, нет! – не так твердо, как ей хотелось бы, но все же решительно, сказала через несколько минут Мира, выбираясь из под Андрея, который неохотно, но покорно перекатился на спину. – Некогда, тебя ждут дела, нам с Альбертом пора отправляться в дорогу, а мне еще нужно позавтракать.

– Я позаботился об этом еще вчера. Завтрак уже подан, Ваше Высочество. Это сэкономило нам достаточно времени? – с надеждой спросил Андрей, глядя на нее щенячьим взглядом.

Мира рассмеялась, но не смягчилась.

– Нет, – фыркнула она и потянулась за едой. – Спорю, тебя сейчас начнут рвать на куски те, кто побоялся зайти к тебе вчера.

И, естественно, сглазила – в дверь тут же постучали.

– Я занят, – рявкнул Андрей так, чтобы его услышали по ту сторону двери, – освобожусь через полчаса. По всем срочным вопросам – к Эннери. – И добавил уже тише, только для Миры: – Как дети малые, честное слово

Мира, торопливо жевавшая завтрак, пожала плечами.

– Ты сам их к этому приучил, – философски ответила она, – и тебе это явно нравится. Так что не ворчи.

Андрей хотел было возмущенно заявить, что он никогда не ворчит, но передумал, в основном потому что Мира опять была права: он ворчал и ему действительно это нравилось. Не ворчать, конечно, а быть для соратников безоговорочным лидером и примером для подражания, который все про всех знает и может решить любую проблему.

– Мира, у Сашки и Киры точно все в порядке? – поинтересовался Андрей, когда они одевались. – Да, я помню, ты писала, что у них все отлично, но все-таки…

– С ними все нормально. У меня были дела в Валендейле, и я заранее сообщила Алексу и Эклхасту, когда я туда заеду. Алекс, он… – Мира прекратила расчесывать волосы и ненадолго умолкла. – Он изменился, – наконец сказала она и убрала гребень в сумку. Андрей не стал ей напоминать, что она не закончила причесываться.

– Стал белым и пушистым? – пробормотал он себе под нос, но Мира все равно его услышала.

– И не надейся, – язвительно отозвалась она. – Он… он… Неважно, сам увидишь.

Мире показалось, что Алекс окончательно смирился со своей жизнью в Гарди и принял себя таким, как он есть и каким он стал. Но это была не ее история, да и вообще… Алекс и без нее мог донести до мира все, что хотел, ему не нужны были пресс-секретари или адвокаты.

«Я уже боюсь». Андрей с трудом сдержался, чтобы не произнести это вслух, и вместо этого сказал с искренней радостью:

– Хорошо, что Киру все же отговорили приезжать сюда.

– Что значит, что она с остальными членами Ордена присоединится к нам в Каденове, – мрачно сказала Мира.

– Полагаешь?

– Уверена. Она ясно дала понять, что не собирается отсиживаться в Валендейле.

Было очевидно, что Мира этого не одобряет. Участие в войне Андрея, Романа и Алекса она воспринимала как должное, но Кире, которая только-только стала целителем и не умела сражаться, нечего было там делать. Однако Кире было все равно, что считают по этому поводу Мира и Сашка, который разделял точку зрения наэрийской принцессы. Хотя бы потому что она ничем не отличалась от многих других своих братьев и сестер по Ордену и осознавала, что Сашка и Мира просто пытаются ее защитить, что со стороны Миры было на редкость странно. Да, они с Кирой давно уже не были врагами, но и подругами себя назвать не могли. Впрочем, у Миры была привычка оберегать всех членов своей семьи, в которую она, не отдавая себе отчета, включила Андрея и Алекса и, «прицепом», Ромку и Киру, с которыми была менее близка. Так или иначе, Кира собиралась лечить раненых мятежников и, если придется, королевских солдат, и никто и ничто не мог ей помешать.

– Плохо, – констатировал Андрей. – Мира… – Он замялся, не зная, как ее попросить присмотреть за Кирой, которая оставалась для него близким и небезразличным человеком.

– Я постараюсь за ней приглядеть, – пообещала Мира, словно прочитав его мысли. Иногда Андрей был уверен, что она это действительно умеет читать мысли, преимущественно – его.

– Спасибо. – Андрей нежно поцеловал ее и помог надеть пояс. – Я буду скучать.

– Я тоже. Будь осторожен, ладно?

– Я всегда осторожен, но ради тебя я буду вдвойне осторожен.

Приподнявшись на цыпочки, Мира обняла его, крепко обхватив за шею. Несколько минут они стояли, не размыкая объятий, и оба желали лишь одного – чтобы им не надо было расставаться, куда-то ехать, с кем-то сражаться, принимать трудные решения и брать на себя громадную ответственность. Чтобы они могли стоять вот так вечно. Но, увы, это было невозможно.

Через полчаса Мира и Альберт, с которым Андрей не успел перекинуться и парой слов, скакали в сторону леса, и Андрей, усмехнувшись, подумал, что это про нее пели: «то ли девочка, то ли видение». Неожиданно появилась и почти тут же исчезла, оставив Андрея сомневаться, а приезжала ли она вообще, не плод ли она его воображения и фантазий? Но нет, все-таки она была реальной, потому что Андрей, вернувшись в замок, наконец-то определился, как ему поступить.

И вновь ни Мира, ни Андрей, так много за истекшие сутки говорившие о своих чувствах и переживаниях, не сказали друг другу самого главного. Потому что никак не могли признаться в этом самим себе, о чем ни один из них даже не подозревал.

* * *

 _август_

Когда заговорщики во главе с Эклхастом планировали мятеж, они не предполагали, что восстание разрастется до таких масштабов. До масштабов гражданской войны, охватившей всю страну. По всей Гардии то и дело происходили стычки между сторонниками короля и теми, кто поддерживал мятеж, заканчивающиеся победой то одних, то других.

Объявленная королем всеобщая мобилизация увеличила его войско в полтора раза, и то, что новобранцы плохо умели обращаться с оружием, и их планировалось пока оставить в резерве, не облегчало мятежникам жизнь. Часть королевской армии подавляла бунт в Приморье, возглавляемый бароном Джеком Бэрроу, и выходило у нее это плохо, в основном потому что населявшие этот район люди, рыбаки и потомки рыбаков, дрались с таким упорством, так отчаянно, до последней капли крови, что один приморец стоил десятка солдат. Еще часть своих сил король отправил на границу, уничтожить генерала Андрея и его «головорезов и предателей», напомнив предварительно генералу Фолману, что с ним станет, если он, подобно генералу Десмору, проиграет. Если Фолман не добудет королю голову генерала Андрея, голова самого Фолмана будет «красоваться» на колу на главной площади столицы. Фолман, лично присутствующий на казни Десмора, был полон решимости победить, он не сомневался, что у него это получится, в конце концов, что может сделать жалкая горстка  мятежников (по его данным, армия бунтовщиков насчитывала тысяч пять человек, большая часть которых – крестьяне) против его двадцатитысячного войска? Ничего, ровным счетом ничего. Во всяком случае, Фолман был в этом уверен. Тот факт, что мятежникам помогают сильные маги его не беспокоил, поскольку король отправлял с ним главного королевского мага, Маргариту Деггар, и всем в Гардии было известно, что она и ее доверенные маги не гнушаются запрещенной магией и, если надо, могут одним щелчком пальцев разом отправить на тот свет десятки людей. Если бы Фолман знал всю правду о Маргарите и ее подчиненных, он не был бы столь уверен в своем триумфе. Маргарита немало времени и усилий потратила на то, чтобы создать себе и своим магам такую репутацию, но на деле истиной было только то, что они и впрямь использовали объявленную вне закона на всем Материке магию, но это не делало их могущественными дáрами. За тридцать лет со дня смерти проклявшего Гардию Герниха баланс сил в стране много раз менялся, но в итоге все свелось к тому, что половина самых сильных магов вступили и продолжали вступать в объявленный вне закона Орден Эльнара Светлого, другая половина – в Орден Виктории Милосердной, остальные предпочитали сохранять нейтралитет, другими словами – сидеть тихо и не высовываться. Когда-то честолюбивой мечтой Маргариты было создать собственный орден, но она вовремя поняла, что ей это не удастся. Это явно не прибавило ей любви к Камилле Багард, предстоятельнице Ордена Виктории Милосердной и своей троюродной тетке. Маргарита с ранней юности притворялась магом, хотя в действительности была волшебницей (она лично позаботилась о том, чтобы все, кто был в курсе истинного положения дел, никогда не поведал миру эту тайну), и единственное, чем она могла обеспечить себе положение верховного мага при дворе короля Уильяма, – запрещенная магия. Маргарита знала, что Уильям, чьим преданным соратником она всегда была, не накажет ее за это, потому что ему было плевать, какими именно способами и методами исполняются его приказы, главное, что исполняются. Как и следовало ожидать, такое попустительство короля привело к Маргарите множество дàров, которые тайно практиковали незаконную магию и рассудили, что работа на главного королевского мага позволит им заниматься этим, не опасаясь преследований.

И боевые маги Ордена Эльнара Светлого, помогающие Андрею, и отправившиеся противостоять им королевские дàры понимали, что их сражение будет далеко от принципов честной и справедливой войны, но первые готовились к этому с того момента, как ушли в подполье, а вторым было все равно.

Гардию лихорадило, и никто не мог предсказать, чем все закончится, выздоровеет страна или нет. Никто, кроме провидцев, но те молчали. Они не могли, не имели права вмешиваться. Это была не их битва, и они лишь безмолвно наблюдали за тем, как Гардия стремительно шагает навстречу своей судьбе.

* * *

Нарвин Андрей взял. Потеряв, правда, при этом изрядное количество бойцов, но Андрей заранее просчитал, что так все примерно и сложится. Собственно, это ни для кого в его войске не стало неприятным сюрпризом, идя на штурм Нарвина, все отдавали себе отчет в том, что жертв не избежать. Но, как бы бесчеловечно и жестоко это ни звучало, это были допустимые потери. Когда Андрей с Романом еще в Эшвиле размышляли о том, как сложится предстоящая борьба с королем, они прикинули, что мятежники соберут максимум семи-, а если очень-очень повезет – девятитысячную армию, и это уже с учетом вступивших в ряды бунтовщиков крестьян, ремесленников и прочих мирных жителей Гардии. Ну а собственные силы союзников вряд ли превысят четыре тысяч человек. Эти расчеты, к счастью для Андрея и его соратников, оказались не вполне верными. Союзники выделили в распоряжение Жданова и Малиновского тысячу солдат, еще около пяти тысяч присоединились к ним после успешной кампании по агитации и вербовки, еще около семисот человек за день до штурма Нарвина привел Бернард. Все то время, что Андрей воевал на границе, союзники-заговорщики не теряли времени даром и, воспользовавшись гулявшими по Гардии слухами о блистательном генерале Андрее и симпатией к нему жителей страны, также путем вербовки увеличили свою армию с трех тысяч до почти семи. Кроме того, они надеялись, что после начала активных боевых действий в центральных районах страны, к ним примкнет еще пара-тройка тысяч сторонников. Впрочем, хотя Андрей и понимал, что он отвлекает внимание на себя как раз для того, чтобы помочь главным силам союзникам быстрее и проще добраться до Аквилона, проблемы Эклхаста и союзников и численность их армии Андрея интересовали в данную минуту меньше всего (даже несмотря на то что вместе с Эклхастом была Мира).

За свою недолгую карьеру военачальника Андрей немало битв выиграл исключительно на кураже, которым он с легкостью заражал своих соратников. Впрочем, было немало боев, которые он все на том же кураже и поигрывал, когда его ставка на эффект неожиданности и импровизацию не оправдывалась. Пока что в матче «кураж против тщательного планирования» была ничья, и сейчас Андрею необходимо было сделать выбор между ними. После некоторых колебаний он решил строго придерживаться выработанного им с соратниками плана, ключевым моментом которого являлся порох, сначала благополучно доставленный в Истлен, а затем и в Нарвин.

Дáры Ордена Виктории Милосердной, где хранился порох, а после – Ордена Эльнара Светлого провели над порохом много экспериментов, и в конце концов не только немного его улучшили, но и придумали, как наиболее эффективно его использовать. Во все детали Андрей не вникал, ему было достаточно того, что это все работает. Заминировать такую обширную территорию, как Нарвинская пустошь в условиях средневековья и имея в своем распоряжении только порох, – сложная задача для президента модного дома «Зималетто», пусть и обнаружившего в себе задатки полководца. Фактически, всю схему придумали дáры обоих орденов, привлекшие в качестве консультанта Романа. В продолговатые, пропитанные обладающим горючим свойством зельем деревянные цилиндры с небольшим отверстием в одном из концов, помещалась веревка, пропитанная тем же зельем. Веревка эта была длиннее цилиндра сантиметров на десять и служила чем-то вроде бикфордова шнура. Затем в цилиндры засыпался порох, и получалось то, что Андрей с Романом называли миной или пороховой шашкой, а испытывавшие ее дáры – черной грозой (Роман постоянно ворчал по поводу склонности аборигенов к «дешевым цветистым пафосным выражениям»). Самым сложным было заминировать пустошь так, чтобы этого не заметил враг. Это потребовало от Амброуза и его людей массы усилий: половина из них скрывали работу «минеров», а вторая половина – магию первой, чтобы противник не засек ее и не заинтересовался, на что мятежники тратят такую прорву магической энергии. Мины зарывали совсем неглубоко, оставляя снаружи хвосты веревок и слегка присыпая их землей, чтобы они не слишком бросалась в глаза. Эта часть операции выполнялась без применения магии, чтобы у врагов не возникло ни малейших подозрений, когда их армия будет идти по пустоши навстречу армии мятежников. Как объяснил Андрею и Роману Амброуз, кое-какие заклинания на «черную грозу» все же были наложены, для того чтобы можно было поджечь веревку только одной, а загорелись – все сразу. Но, по словам Лафферти, эту цепочку заклятий королевские маги не обнаружат никогда («Секреты Ордена», – подмигнул он Андрею).

Андрей занял Нарвин за полторы недели до прихода войска противника и едва успел подготовиться к сражению. Конечно, это была его вина, ему стоило раньше об этом позаботиться, но он так долго взвешивал все «за» и «против», что упустил то время, когда Нарвин можно было захватить без спешки, не боясь, что на них вот-вот нападет королевская армия. Впрочем, Андрей так замешкался, не только потому что старался просчитать все варианты развития событий. У его медлительности была и другая причина, о которой не знал никто, даже Роман. Малиновский подозревал, что творилось с Андреем, но не затрагивал эту тему, а сам Андрей молчал как партизан. Ему было стыдно признаваться в том, что он неожиданно для себя испугался предстоящей битвы, которая даже в теории, не говоря уже о практике, могла кончиться для всех приграничных мятежников весьма плачевно. Андрей презирал себя за это, но никак не мог справиться с тем отвратительным сосущим чувством пустоты, тем близким к панике страхом, когда он представлял себе, как его убьют. И все, больше не будет ничего, совсем ничего, по крайней мере, здесь, на этом свете, а того света, может, и вовсе нет, и от этих вот «ничего» и неизвестности бросало в холодный пот и дрожали колени. Наверняка, он справился бы с собой, но чересчур поздно, однако ему повезло: приехавшая в Истлен Мира – единственная, перед которой он не в состоянии был притворяться, – помогла ему прийти в себя. Ей он рассказал все, не опасаясь осуждения, облегчая душу, надеясь на совет и поддержку.

 _– Было бы странно, если бы ты не боялся, – сказала она, приподнимаясь на локте, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза. – Думаешь, я не боюсь? Боюсь. До того, как я попала на Землю, я и не представляла, что я такая трусиха. Поначалу я боялась абсолютно всего: машин, метро, микроволновки, срабатывающей по ночам сигнализации машин… А здесь, в Гарди, я боюсь за свою жизнь, за твою жизнь, боюсь, что никогда больше не увижу братьев и сестер, что мы не снимем с Гарди проклятье, что нас всех возьмут в плен и будут пытать, а потом повесят на главной площади… Иногда мне за это стыдно, но потом я напоминаю себе, что это нормально, что ничего не боятся только идиоты. Правда это не всегда утешает. А ты, Андрей, намного храбрее меня. Я серьезно, между прочим, так что нечего так улыбаться. И то, что ты сейчас боишься, это естественно, так что не смей казнить себя. Лучше употреби силы на чему-нибудь более полезное. – Мира улыбнулась, хотя улыбка это не затронула ее глаза, и поцеловала Андрея._

К тому времени Андрей уже несколько недель пытался обуздать свои нервы, а Мира умудрилась успокоить его и привести в чувства за каких-то десять минут, пять из которых они увлеченно целовались. Интересно, раз есть выражение «женщина-погибель», то должно быть и «женщина-спасение», так? А, какая разница, есть или нет, Андрей все равно будет называть так Миру. Потому что это истинная правда.

Так или иначе, Андрей со своими соратниками успели – едва-едва, но тем не менее, _–_ подготовить все необходимое для схватки с врагом. Хотя, возможно, такая спешка была во благо: мятежникам некогда было задумываться о том, что их ждет, и они испугались только в самый последний момент, когда на горизонте показалась армия противника, втрое превосходящая их войско.

* * *

Где-то за день битвы, когда Андрей с Романом (оба – с бородой и темными кругами под глазами) стояли под палящим полуденным солнцем и щурясь смотрели вдаль, откуда вот-вот должен был прийти неприятель, Роман достал из внутреннего кармана сигарету и, жадно затянувшись, пояснил в ответ на удивленно поднятую бровь Андрея: «Специально заныкал, на черный день. Ж*ой чуял, что рано или поздно нам наступит п**ец». Несмотря на то что оба друга неплохо владели «русским матерным» и за прошедший год поднаторели в ругательствах Гардии, Роман редко позволял себе сквернословить (в Гардии даже реже, чем на Земле), и если уж он это делал, это свидетельствовало о том, что он нервничает. Сильно нервничает.

Андрей нахмурился и пристально взглянул на Романа. Последнее время они редко виделись: сначала Роман занимался транспортировкой пороха, затем у каждого из них была куча разных дел, и Андрею, занятому собственными проблемами и переживаниями было как-то не до Ромки и его чувств. «А ты воображал, что это только ты, со своей тонкой душевной организацией, можешь бояться и психовать? – мысленно спросил себя Андрей, мысленно и почему-то голосом Воропаева. – Ромка, между прочим, твой лучший друг и всегда за тебя горой, а ты о нем всю неделю едва вспоминал».

– Да ладно, все не так уж плохо, – возразил было Андрей, но вышло фальшиво.

– Ты это так меня убеждаешь или самого себя обманываешь? – тускло поинтересовался Малиновский, и Андрей вдруг понял, насколько тот устал.

– Всего понемножку, – со вздохом откликнулся Жданов, взял у Малиновского почти докуренную сигарету, сделал пару затяжек и, бросив окурок на землю, тщательно его затоптал: лето выдалось сухое, только пожара им для полного счастья и не хватало.

Кстати о лете: учитывая погоду и мятеж, из-за которого многие крестьяне оставили свои дома и не возделали поля, этот выдастся для Гардии голодным, и если проклятие будет снято, зерно придется закупать у соседних стран, но найдутся ли на это деньги? Так, стоп, не об этом он должен сейчас беспокоиться, это будет Сашкиной головной болью, если он получит трон, а не его, Андрея, заботой. Ну а если они проиграют и не снимут со Гардии проклятье, то это вообще не будет иметь значения, страна все равно погибнет.

– Андрюх, я там пару писем написал, – сказал Роман после затянувшейся паузы, не сводя глаз с горизонта. – Не то чтобы у меня на Земле было много родных, но… Короче, если вернешься домой, передай их, ладно?

– Ром ты… – Андрей осекся. Что он мог сказать? Банальность в духе: «Не глупи, все будет хорошо?». Нет, конечно, он же еще не совсем не дурак, да и Ромка далеко не идиот. И потому Андрей молча кивнул головой: разумеется, он выполнит просьбу друга. На мгновение у Жданова промелькнула мысль о том, чтобы тоже написать прощальные письма, но тут же исчезла. Ну кому ему писать? Ромка – здесь, Кира – здесь, Сашка, которому Андрей когда-то с удовольствием написал бы, каким тот всю жизнь был заразой, – и тот здесь. А больше у него нет близких и родных, по крайней мере тех, с кем он хотел бы попрощаться.

Где-то неподалеку стрекотал кузнечик, а над всей пустошью стоял ровный низкий гул насекомых, потревоженных было минированием, но быстро вернувшихся в родные места и не обращающих внимания на лагерь мятежников, появившийся в их вотчине. Пахло цветами, сухой травой и пылью. На календаре был август, но проклятье не считалось с календарем, и поэтому в Гардии царствовал июль, жаркий и разнотравный, оседающий на лице и волосах цветочной пыльцой и дорожной пылью. Если смотреть только вперед и прислушиваться лишь к природе, то кажется, что Нарвинская пустошь – воплощение мира и идиллии. Но стоило оглянуться назад, на раскинувшийся там военный лагерь, готовящийся к предстоящему сражению, как это ощущение немедленно пропадало.

– Помнишь, как мы с Яном и его соплеменниками рванули на помощь Мире и Сашке? – неожиданно спросил Андрей.

– Еще бы не помнить, – хмыкнул Роман, повернувшись к другу. – Такие неудавшиеся самоубийства не забываются.

– Чем это отличается от того, что мы сейчас делаем? – невесело усмехнулся Андрей. – То же самоубийство, просто крупномасштабное. Но ведь тогда мы выжили и победили. Может, нам и сейчас повезет?

– Сплюнь и постучи, – отозвался Роман вроде бы серьезно, но в его взгляде отчетливо плескалось веселье. Роман не верил в предрассудки, зато он верил в везение. А Андрей был самым везучим человеком, которого Малиновский когда-либо знал. И если Андрей убежден, что им повезет, значит, им повезет. Главное, чтобы Жданов в этом не сомневался. Мира утверждала, что ни у Романа, ни у Андрея нет ни капли магических способностей, но Малиновский, не раз наблюдавший за невероятным, невозможным, чудесным везением Андрея, считал, что его друг тоже своего рода маг, только не такой, как Мира или Воропаев, или Камилла. Волшебник, который, сам того не осознавая, меняет мир под себя, и чаще всего ему это удается. Чаще всего, но, к сожалению, не всегда, и Роману остается только надеяться, что на этот раз у Андрея все получится, и они выиграют этот чертов бой. В конце концов, будет страшно обидно умереть, так и не прервав вынужденного, обусловленного войной воздержания, с которым Роману приходилось мириться вот уже несколько месяцев!

В лагере, куда вскоре вернулись Андрей и Роман, атмосфера была совершенно иной, нежели в пустоши – напряженной и настороженной. Всем было известно, что армия противника уже идет по пустоши и вскоре приблизится к «точке Х» – месту, где мятежники намеревалась схлестнуться с врагом. Немногие соратники Андрея знали, что эта точка Х на самом деле была границей, отделявшей начиненную порохом часть пустоши от ее незаминированного участка. Все, что касалось пороха, держалась в строжайшем секрете не только от неприятеля, но и от своих же – Андрей отдавал себе отчет в том, что среди его людей наверняка есть шпионы, но тратить силы и время на то, чтобы вычислить и нейтрализовать их, он не собирался. Это было бессмысленно, на их место все равно придут другие, а значит, проще всего было хранить всю важную информацию в тайне и раскрывать ее только самым надежным и доверенным лицам.

Спать ни Андрей, ни Роман не хотели и не могли – нервы не позволяли, – но они понимали, что выспаться им необходимо, и потому дружно хлебнули сваренного лучшим колдуном Амброуза успокаивающего зелья со снотворным эффектом. В походных условиях друзья обычно делили одну палатку, и перед тем, как провалиться в сон, Андрей пробормотал:

– Давай надерем им завтра задницу, Ромка.

– Давай, – согласился Малиновский и  захрапел. Через секунду Андрей последовал его примеру.

* * *

Генерал Фолман до последнего полагал, что придется сражаться с мятежниками в Истлене, что было для него не слишком удобно, поскольку Истлен целиком и полностью был территорией генерала Андрея, и, как показал опыт генерала Десмора, замечательно подходил для устройства различного рода ловушек. Фолман не ожидал, что мятежники все же захватят Нарвин, для него это выглядело бессмысленным жестом отчаяния: потерять немало людей, с горем пополам закрепиться в незнакомом городе, не имея толком времени для полноценной рекогносцировки – для чего? Ответа на этот вопрос у Фолмана не было, его шпионы в стане враге ничего внятного на этот счет не сообщали, и поэтому Фолман посчитал, что Андрей запаниковал и начал совершать глупые ошибки. Что ж, тем хуже для мятежников и тем лучше для самого Фолмана. Если бунтовщики захотят запереться в Нарвине, то долго они осаду не выдержат, а если рискнут встретиться с его армией лицом к лицу на пустоши, то будут разбиты, в этом Фолман не сомневался. Никакая пятитысячная рать, пусть даже имеющая в своем распоряжении оборотней и сильнейших магов, не выстоит против двадцатитысячной профессиональной армии. И никакие трюки и фокусы мятежникам не помогут.

Маргарита Деггар этой уверенности Фолмана не разделяла. Пока они добирались до Нарвинской пустоши, она постоянно гадала на чем только могла, и заставляла делать это своих дáров, но результат был всегда один: исход предстоящей битвы еще не предрешен, как бы ни был убежден в этом Фолман. Будущее было туманно и непредсказуемо, и это пугало Маргариту. Меньше всего она желала сложить голову в этой пустоши, будь она проклята! Дважды проклята, учитывая, что вся страна, включая и Нарвинскую пустошь, уже тридцать лет как проклята. Но вернуться в столицу Маргарита не могла, Уильям будет более чем недоволен, и если он и не казнит ее в ту же секунду, то долгие каникулы в темнице ей обеспечены. Это Маргариту не вдохновляло, и поэтому она, стиснув зубы, продолжала идти к Нарвину, решив, что в бою она поставит самый мощный щит, какой только сможет, и пусть сражаются остальные. Она изо всех сил постарается остаться в живых, и это главное. Для нее, по крайней мере.

* * *

Когда на Материке армии противников сходились на открытом пространстве, лицом к лицу, не прячась за крепостные стены и естественные укрытия, то первыми в битву всегда вступали дáры. Это было логично, поскольку лишь так боевые маги и волшебники могли причинить максимум вреда врагам. Потом, в разгар сражения, когда свои и чужие перемешаны, покрыты кровью и грязью так, что их нельзя отличить друг от друга, дáры просто не в состоянии уничтожить разом много неприятелей, слишком велика вероятность, что при этом они зацепят своих соратников. И потому любое сражение всегда начинали дары, которые не  только пытались пробиться сквозь защитные чары соперников, но и нанести как можно больший урон основным силам противника. Если дáры одной из сторон были слабее дáров недруга, то их быстро сминали и на первые ряды солдат обрушивалась лавина смертоносных заклинаний. Если же противостоявшие друг другу дáры были одинаково сильны, то их схватка могла длиться часами, истощая обе стороны, пока кто-то из них не совершал ошибку или не сдавался.

Уже много десятилетий войны на Материке велись именно так, и Фолман не ждал, что сейчас все сложится по-другому. Маргарита заверила генерала, что ее дáры готовы стереть неприятеля в порошок. Сама она, правда, заняла место рядом с генералом, подальше от передовой, но Фолману было все равно, он полагал, что Маргарите виднее, как ей поступать, лишь бы они победили.

Но все пошло не так, как Фолман планировал, с того самого момента, как они приблизились к выстроившемуся в боевом порядке войску мятежников. Первое, что сделали дáры бунтовщиков при виде армии Фолмана, – подняли магические защитные щиты, намного более мощные, чем Маргарита могла себе вообразить. «Струсили», – триумфально прошептала она, но свой собственный щит не сняла. И миг спустя поняла, как она была права –  внезапно над пустошью раздался оглушительный грохот, земля ушла у Маргариты из-под ног, и все вокруг заволокло черным едким дымом. Инстинктивно Маргарита усилила щит, сделав его абсолютно непроницаемым ни для магии, ни для металла, и именно это спасло ей жизнь. Все произошло так быстро, что она даже не успела понять, что творится, и, парализованная страхом, могла лишь наблюдать, как мечутся в дыму в солдаты, натыкаясь друг на друга и спотыкаясь о лежавшие на земле тела своих соратников – живых ли, мертвых ли, разобрать было трудно. Но, скорее всего, мертвых, потому что многие из оставшихся на ногах воинов стонали от боли и зажимали кровоточащие раны. Щит пропускал звуки и запахи, и Маргарита явственно ощущала неприятный резкий запах, исходящий от черного дыма, и металлический привкус крови, к счастью, чужой, пропитавшей сухую землю пустоши и одежду солдат. Она не представляла, что за оружие, что за магию использовали мятежники, и не хотела этого знать. Маргарите было достаточно того, что она видела – оторванной ноги, валявшейся менее чем в полуметре от нее, прошедшего мимо солдата, у которого была снесена половина лица, лежавшего неподалеку меча, который судорожно сжимали мертвые пальцы мертвого человека… С трудом подавив тошноту, Маргарита заозиралась, стараясь определить, в какую сторону ей надо бежать, чтобы спастись от этого кошмара. Топот копыт за ее спиной и оглушительные боевые кличи подсказали ей: куда угодно, только не назад. Бежать вперед также было рискованно – вряд ли неведомое оружие мятежников убило и покалечило все двадцать тысяч королевских солдат, и если те из них, что уцелели, помчатся сейчас навстречу атакующему врагу, Маргариту затопчут свои же. Выход был один: бежать направо, к Нарвинскому тракту, а уж оттуда попытаться добраться до любого безопасного города, еще находящегося под контролем короля. Маргарита, у которой уже не было сил поддерживать щит, как раз вовремя успела отбежать в сторону – если бы она еще секунду промедлила, ее точно смели бы схлестнувшиеся противники.

Пошатываясь, Маргарита, активировавшая все имеющиеся у нее амулеты, которые отводили всем глаза и не позволяли ей сбиться с пути, то бежала, то брела к Нарвинскому тракту, поначалу уворачиваясь от сражающихся воинов, а затем, когда поле битвы осталось позади, – прямо вперед, ни разу не оглянувшись. Ее не беспокоило, что стало с Фолманом и с ее дáрами, она хотела одного – оказаться подальше от этого ужаса. О том, что их поражение – а в том, что королевская армия проиграла мятежникам, Маргарита не сомневалась, – фактически означает потерю Уильямом трона, она не думала. Кому охота думать о вероятности скорой смерти?

* * *

Андрей понятия не имел, сработает их план или нет. По зрелому размышлению, план этот был довольно таки диким и едва ли успешным: порох в деревянных капсулах, магия в качестве детонатора, двадцать тысяч солдат против пяти – каковы шансы, что мятежники смогут победить? Логика и здравый смысл подсказывали, что они крайне малы, но отступать было поздно. Гардийцы – те из них, что знали о порохе – верили в успех: для них «черная гроза» была мощным оружием, способным на многое, но Андрей и Роман, выросшие в мире, где самым мощным оружием уже много лет были ядерные и термоядерные бомбы (еще идеология и финансы, но это отдельная история), чувствовали себя неуютно при мысли о том, что их судьба зависит от самодельного примитивного оружия. А еще – от того, выдержит ли магический защитный щит, который собирались поставить Амброуз Лафферти и его дáры, ударную волну. Потому что армию Андрея будут отделять от заминированного участка пустоши какие-то пара метров, если не меньше.

Таков был план, сумасшедший, ненадежный план, который выглядел таким блестящим, когда они его только-только придумали.

Андрей и Роман стояли плечом к плечу в цепи магов и волшебников, готовых взорвать пороховые шашки и тут же возвести защитную стену, чтобы оградить себя и своих соратников от взрывов, и наблюдали, как к ним приближается противник. Со стороны могло показаться, что оба они, и Жданов, и Малиновский, спокойны и хладнокровны, но их цепкий внимательный взгляд (одинаковый у обоих) говорил об обратном. Оба были напряжены, как натянутый лук, и нервничали, но держали себя в руках, прекрасно сознавая, что сейчас не время для того, чтобы срываться или трусить.

– Давай, – прошептал Роман, не поворачивая головы. – Давай же.

– Рано, – вполголоса отозвал Андрей, также не сводивший глаз с наступающего на них врага, окруженного клубами пыли. – Еще рано. Ждем. Ждем.

Наверное, можно было бы отдать приказ прямо сейчас, минутой раньше, минутой позже – какая разница? Но пресловутое шестое чувство подсказывало Андрею, что разница есть, и что минутой позже все пройдет лучше, чем сейчас. И оказался прав.

– Давайте, – невозмутимо приказал Андрей, когда передние ряды королевской рати были в нескольких метрах от незаминированной части пустоши.

Все, что последовало после этого, случилось так стремительно, что не знай Роман и Андрей, что _должно_ произойти, они никогда не смогли бы восстановить цепь событий. Амброуз щелчком пальцев поджег ближайший к нему бикфордов шнур, который на самом деле не был бикфордовым шнуром, но это не имело значения, потому что он сгорел за пару секунд, и пламя, добравшись до пороха, взорвало его. Одновременно с этим огонь охватил все остальные шашки, и они все взорвались разом, в одну и ту же секунду. Земля задрожала, оглушительный грохот ударил по барабанным перепонкам, черный дым окутал передовые отряды королевской армии, солдаты которой, потерявшие руки, ноги и другие части тела, получившие рваные раны, кричали и стонали от боли.

Андрей был рад, что дым не позволял им разглядеть детали, вопли боли и страха давали отличное представление о том, что творится в нескольких метрах от него, и он определенно не желал этого видеть.

Щит Амброуза устоял, до Андрея и остальных долетели лишь комья земли, но ничего больше. Чья-то оторванная рука, остановившаяся в нескольких сантиметрах от ног одного из магов Ордена – не в счет (Роман подавил рвотные позывы и пробормотал, что никогда и ни за что не станет участвовать в подобных авантюрах).

Разумеется, порох не мог уничтожить двадцатитысячное войско, мятежники просто физически не могли заминировать такую огромную территорию, и это означало, что оставшиеся в живых королевские солдаты с минуты на минуту оправятся от шока и, переступив через погибших товарищей, нападут на противника. Амброуз снял защитную стену, и, когда дым немного рассеялся, Роман подмигнул Андрею, ухмыльнулся и заорал вдруг:

– Вперед! В атаку! За Андрея, за нашего короля!

Этого в плане точно не было, но Андрей решил, что придушит друга потом, попозже, когда все закончится. А пока у него были дела поважнее: он, вместе с остальными мятежниками побежал вперед, как и призывал Роман, в атаку. За самого себя и за Гардию.

Лишившиеся дáров королевские солдаты ничего не смогли противопоставить магам и волшебникам Ордена Эльнара Светлого, которые обрушили на неприятеля массу смертоносных и обезвреживающих заклинаний и успели положить немалое количество врагов, прежде чем те смешались с бунтовщиками в последней, отчаянной попытке победить и выполнить приказ короля.

Андрей врезался в толпу противников с мечом наголо и бурлившим в крови адреналином, охваченный одним желанием – крушить все и всех на своем пути. Он не впервые впадал в такую вот боевую горячку, и каждый раз, когда это происходило, он ничего не боялся и не смотрел по сторонам, он видел перед собой лишь противником и ничего больше. Но на этот раз он усилием воли заставил себя очнуться и оценить, как складывается ход битвы. В данный момент он был нужнее своим людям в качестве главнокомандующего, а не просто еще одного бойца.

Мятежники… нельзя было сказать, что они терпели поражение, но и не выигрывали. Даже несмотря на сработавший порох и все усилия дáров Амброуза, им не удалось вывести из строя и половину королевских солдат, которые, несмотря на потерю Фолмана, дрались яростно и храбро и не собирались сдаваться. По прикидкам Андрея, его люди продержатся еще максимум минут двадцать, прежде чем дрогнут под натиском неприятеля и начнут отступать. Это допустить было нельзя, но у Андрея имелись еще кое-какие козыри в рукаве. И хотя он не был уверен, что они помогут, не попытаться он не мог. Надо было только опять дождаться правильного момента.

 _Ах ты, черт, куда ж ты лезешь, зараза? Увернуться, уйти вниз, поднырнуть под этого верзилу… Кольчуги у них хороши, но не длинные, до живота не достанешь, а вот ноги не защищены, туда и надо бить… И снова увернуться. Что ж ты такой шустрый-то, а? Хорошо хоть, мечом владеешь фигово. Уж точно хуже меня. Еще раз увернуться, и… Есть! Так, стоп, где Ромка? Фухх, живой, слава богу, живой. Как там было, и живые позавидуют мертвым? Я так например уже завидую, мертвым хорошо, им не надо никого взрывать, не надо вести в бой армию, не надо ломать голову, как победить, когда это почти нереально. Слышишь, Генрих, проклявший Гардию, я тебе завидую, потому что тебе не надо ни о чем беспокоиться. Хотя, с другой стороны, еще неизвестно, где ты сейчас находишься, так что, может, твой ад почище моего будет.. и хорошо, если так, ничего другого ты не заслужил. Да, говорят, что ты был неплохим королем, суровым и жестким, но справедливым… Эй, справедливый король, ты этого хотел, когда проклинал страну? Чтобы твои подданные боролись друг с другом? Чтобы за весной шла зима, и твои подданные оставались без урожая и подыхали с голода? Чтобы кто-то другой расхлебывал кашу, которую заварил ты твои наследники-убийцы? Да тебя самого за это проклясть мало… Парировать, вывернуть запястье, как учил Джерон, и… есть! В следующий раз будешь думать, прежде чем атаковать… Ребята, держитесь, очень прошу, еще минут двадцать, всего-то каких-то двадцать минут, а там у нас откроется второе дыхание… надеюсь, очень надеюсь, потому что иначе нам всем крышка._

Андрей дрался с неприятелем и одновременно оглядывался по сторонам, следя за тем, что происходит на поле битвы. И он все-таки сумел уловить ту минуту, когда его люди начали опускать руки, еще до того, как они сами это поняли. Сняв с пояса небольшой рог, зачарованный так, что его было слышно на много эрз вокруг, Андрей протрубил в него, давая сигнал своим резервным отрядам прийти на выручку основному войску мятежников.

Перед началом боя Андрей, сознавая, что появление свежих сил может преломить ход сражения оставил, в резерве Бернарда и приведенных им людей, часть оборотней и отряд кавалеристов, которые ждали его сигнала у самого начала Нарвинской пустоши. Теперь Андрей мог лишь уповать на то, что им повезет и его расчет оправдается.

А потом, когда через несколько минут около тысячи человек под предводительством Бернарда присоединились к своим товарищам, Андрей выбросил из головы все мысли о тактике и стратегии и вновь сосредоточился исключительно на битве. Сейчас его армии не нужен был военачальник, сейчас ей нужна была только удача.

 **II**

Мира торопилась из Истлена в Эшвиль по двум причинам, о которых она не хотела говорить Андрею – не потому что это было секретом, а просто потому что она не хотела обременять его лишними заботами.

Во-первых, Мира хотела как можно быстрее доставить Альберта домой и дать ему возможность передохнуть перед тем, как они присоединятся к отрядам союзников в Каденове. Он действительно хорошо держался все то время, что они искали членов Королевского совета, но это вовсе не означало, что ему было легко, и к тому моменту, как поиски были закончены, от Альберта остались кожа да кости, и на него было больно смотреть. К тому же он совсем перестал улыбаться, и складывалось такое впечатление, что его что-то гложет, но что может так мучить юного и невинного юношу, Мира не представляла. Это явно не был страх за свою жизнь, а никакой другой причины для подобных терзаний Мира не видела. Впрочем, не зря на Земле говорят, что чужая душа – загадка, так что, быть может, в душе Альберта скрывалось много чего, о чем Мира и не подозревала. Но несмотря на это она по-прежнему симпатизировала молодому человеку, которого привыкла считать почти что братом. Едва ли Альберт догадывался об этом, было очевидно, что Мира оставалась для него наставником и другом, но никак не сестрой. Но Миру это не задевало, ее вполне устраивали сложившиеся у них с Альбертом отношения. Вряд ли Андрей понял бы ее, если бы она попыталась ему все это объяснить – у него почти отсутствовала способность к эмпатии, и хотя «читать» Миру он уже научился, он все равно не смог уразуметь, зачем ей сдался Альберт и что она в нем нашла. На взгляд Андрея, у которого не было братьев и сестер и имелся один-единственный близкий друг, семьи, оставшейся в Наэрии, его самого, Романа и Воропаевых Мире было вполне достаточно, чтобы не чувствовать себя одинокой.

Второй причиной, по которой Мира так спешила вернуться в Эшвиль, были военные планы Эклхаста и его союзников.

Когда маркиз  и его единомышленники планировали заговор против короля, они знали, что воплотить их идеи в жизнь будет крайне не просто. Собственно, именно поэтому они так долго не пытались осуществить свое намерение свергнуть короля – кровопролитной войны, которая могла в итоге оказаться бессмысленной и проигрышной, союзники не желали, а другого пути лишить Уильяма трона они не видели. Ситуация изменилась с появлением Миры, Андрея и остальных, когда стало ясно, что они – часть пророчества короля Генриха. После этого заговорщики рассудили, что ради снятия со страны проклятья можно решиться и на войну. Но они все равно не думали, что война эта разрастется до таких масштабов. Никто из них не питал иллюзий относительного того, что борьба будет легкой, но по мере того, как мятеж набирал обороты, часть союзников сочла, что все идет гораздо легче, чем они ожидали, а другая часть – что у них мало шансов победить, потому что все оказалось гораздо сложнее и много кровавее, чем они предполагали.

Как ни странно, и те, и другие были правы. То, что удалось сделать Андрею, Роману и их помощникам – Марсдену, Лафферти и другим, было, по большому счету, едва ли не чудом. То, как быстро они смогли поднять восстание на границе и привлечь на свою сторону так много людей, как успешно они брали города и побеждали королевские гарнизоны, – это было настолько невероятно, что некоторые заговорщики поначалу даже не верили приходящим с границы донесениям.

Но вот другая часть их плана – наступление на Аквилон, пока король занят подавлением бунтов на границе и в Приморье, уже не казалась Мире такой удачной. Король мобилизовал свои войска быстрее, чем они надеялись, и это означало, что королевская армия перехватит направляющиеся в Аквилон отряды мятежников раньше, чем рассчитывали Эклхаст и его соратники. И Мира хотела выяснить, отдает ли себе в этом отчет маркиз, и если да, то что он собирается предпринять. Хотя, по мнению самой Миры, в данных обстоятельствах ничего уже нельзя было изменить. Скорее всего, они вынуждены будут следовать этому плану до самого конца, несмотря ни на что, но вдруг  Эклхасту пришла в голову какая-нибудь светлая мысль?

* * *

– Альберт!

Сказать, что маркиз был рад возвращению сыну, значило не сказать ничего. Эклхаст обнял Альберта так, что Мира даже всерьез испугалась, что маркиз ненароком сломает своему единственному наследнику пару костей, но обошлось. Алекса в числе встречающих не было, что, по правде говоря, разочаровало Миру, но Шелли шепнула, что он в Эшвиль-логе, помогает кому-то как главный маг Эшвиля и скоро должен вернуться.

– Добро пожаловать домой, сын, – тепло произнес Эклахст, сияющими глазами глядя на Альберта. – Госпожа Амиранда, счастлив видеть вас в добром здравии. Пойдемте, вы пообедаете и поведаете обо всем, что случилось с вами за последние месяцы.

Сложившаяся ситуация настолько волновала Эклхаста, что заставила его пренебречь правилами этикета, и еду Мире и Альберту подали прямо в кабинет маркиза. Пока недавние путешественники ели, Эклхаст рассказывал им обо всем, что произошло в их отсутствие, ну а потом настала их очередь говорить. Собственно, Эклхаст был более-менее в курсе всего, что они сделали, поскольку иногда они обменивались письмами, пусть и краткими, но личный рассказ был, несомненно, гораздо информативнее… Или не очень, учитывая, что Мира не собиралась открывать маркизу, где в данный момент находились найденные ей с Альбертом члены Королевского совета. Никто кроме нее и еще одного человека не знал о том, где они скрываются – сопровождавшие членов Совета телохранители эскортировали тех до определенного места и уезжали, – и Мира не намерена была что-то менять. Так безопаснее и надежнее. Естественно, Эклхаст был недоволен этим решением Миры, но поделать ничего не мог и даже признал, что в чем-то она права. Мира пообещала, что члены Совета будут в Аквилоне в нужное время и в нужном месте, даже если с ней что-то случится, и маркиз оставил эту тему. После чего Альберт, сославшись на усталость, ушел в свою комнату. Мира знала, что дело не только в усталости – Альберт по-прежнему избегал участвовать в обсуждениях военных планов, тактики и стратегии. Она хорошо помнила его реакцию на новость о начале мятежа, и удивлялась лишь, как при таком отношении к войне и некогда бытовавшей надежде на то, что ее все же не будет, Альберт, тем не менее, собирается в ней участвовать.

– Да, я понимаю, что мы не успеем дойти до Лидмера, как планировали, максимум до Асперна, но у нас нет другого выхода. Или у вас другие мысли на этот счет, госпожа Амиранда? – несколько раздраженно спросил Эклхаст, когда Мира затронула эту тему.

Но мыслей у Миры не было. Дельных мыслей.

К настоящему моменту в район Каденовы уже перебрались около полутора тысяч солдат заговорщиков, рассредоточившись по всей территории района. Король пристально наблюдал за Эшвилем и его хозяином, за родовым замком Бернарда и за многими заговорщиками, которым удалось вовремя отослать своих гвардейцев, число которых намного превышало установленный королем лимит, в район Каденовы. Каденова был владением герцога Рондейла, наименее подозреваемого из заговорщиков, потому этот район и был выбран в качестве места встречи. Предполагалось, что к концу месяца, как раз когда на Андрея и его людей нападет армия короля, намного превосходящая по численности первую, в Каденове соберется все войско заговорщиков – за исключением, разумеется, тех отрядов, которые воевали на стороне Андрея.

Поначалу Эклхаст и остальные надеялись, что они успеют дойти до Лидмера прежде, чем король опомнится и пошлет им на встречу свои силы. Но поскольку Уильям мобилизовал гораздо больше солдат, чем рассчитывали заговорщики, скорее всего, их отряды под предводительством Эклхаста встретятся с королевской армией (если точнее, ее частью) где-то у Аспена. На сто эрз раньше, чем хотелось бы заговорщикам. На сто эрз ближе к поражению.

Мира подумывала о том, чтобы воспользоваться услугами леших, но, во-первых, те все равно были не в состоянии быстро переместить столько народа в короткие сроки, а во-вторых, как назло, после Аспена и до самого Бредвина не было лесов. Ни одного, лишь рощи и рощицы. В общем, триумфальный марш-бросок на столицу сорвался.

– У меня есть идея, – неожиданно сказал Фрейн Мазель, вечная тень Эклхаста, который также присутствовал в кабинете. – Госпожа Амиранда, я правильно понимаю, что ваши лесные друзья способны сделать невидимой большую группу людей? Судя по донесениям, полученным из Истлена, именно так Андрей смог устроить засаду, когда на него напал генерал Десмор.

– Да, могут, но я не уверена, сколько человек одновременно они могут скрыть от посторонних глаз. Андрей говорил, что лешие спрятали для него около полутысячи солдат, может, больше, я не вдавалась в детали, но у нас их около шести тысяч. Не ручаюсь, что это получится.

– Не обязательно все шесть тысяч, достаточно половины. Госпожа Амиранда, прошу вас, выясните это, потому что если лесовики сумеют спрятать половину или хотя бы три четверти нашего войска, у нас появится шанс добраться до Аквилона и победить.

– Что ты задумал, Фрейн? – прищурившись, спросил Эклхаст.

Фрейн расстелил на столе карту Гардии.

– Смотрите, если мы повернем за пятьдесят эрз до Аспена, то через пару дней выйдем к Леденскому лесу. Через него пролегает леденская дорога, не слишком широкая, но и не лесная тропа. Часть леса по левую руку – это если идти по дороге на юго-восток – называется Южный Леден, соответственно, справа – Восточный Леден. Если обогнуть Восточный Леден, то можно снова вернуться на Каррадский тракт, который ведет к Аквилону. Противник наверняка посчитает, что мы запаниковали и решили сделать такой крюк, чтобы избежать сражения у Аспена. Таким образом, посланные к Аспену королевские силы зайдут нам в тыл, и все, что нам надо будет сделать – заранее отправить половину нашей армии вперед и спрятать ее в лесу, у самой кромки, а затем двигаться с такой скоростью, чтобы враг догнал нас на том участке, где их ждет засада. Боя нам все равно не избежать, так почему бы принять его на наших условиях?

– Они поймут, что это ловушка, – возразил Эклхаст.

– Возможно, но вовсе не обязательно. Сир, королю известно, что мы привлекли на свою сторону оборотней, но это не означает, что сам лес также вступил с нами в союз. Люди-волки, лешие, лесные колдуньи… многие до сих пор в них не верят, для них они не более чем миф, даже дáры мало что о них знают. Едва ли тот факт, что мы пошли через лес, вызовет у неприятеля подозрения о том, что мы устроили в нем засаду, которую они не могут увидеть.

– Зато тот факт, что мы действуем на редкость глупо, вполне может их насторожить, – покачала головой Мира.

– Госпожа Амиранда, представьте, что вы командуете королевским войском, которое должно остановить мятежников, направляющихся к Аквилону. Как вы поступите, если эти мятежники вдруг выберут другую дорогу к цели, более длинную и неудобную?

– Я… Зависит от ситуации, наверно. Если мне покажется, что это ловушка, я… не знаю, честно говоря. Но если я буду уверена, что за нашими действиями… в смысле, за действиями мятежников стоит глупость и нервы, пожалуй, я постаралась бы догнать их и ударить в спину. Я понимаю, к чему вы клоните, Фрейн, но Андрей рассказывал, что генерал Десмор проводил разведку местности вокруг Истлена, в том числе и леса, но никого не обнаружил, однако потом именно прячущиеся в лесу отряды помогли Андрею разбить Десмора. Ручаюсь, Десмор доложил об этом королю.

– Что с того? Неудачная разведка еще ничего не доказывает. Люди Десмора могли ошибиться по разным причинам: небрежность, магия Ордена Эльнара и тому подобное. К тому же Десмор мертв, а другие генералы не станут обращать внимание на отчеты мертвого генерала-неудачника… кадры, которые подбирает Его Величество для своей армии, оставляют желать лучшего.

– Иными словами, солдаты короля теперь в курсе, что им следует опасаться наших ловушек, но не связывают эти ловушки напрямую с лесом. Тем не менее, если мы свернем на леденскую дорогу, это будет выглядеть скорее подозрительно, чем глупо, – не сдавалась Мира.

– Мы можем спорить хоть весь день, – сказал Эклхаст, – но это бесполезно, потому что кто прав, а кто нет, выяснится только на практике. Госпожа Амиранда, будьте добры, выясните, пожалуйста, у ваших друзей из леса, реально ли то, что предлагает Фрейн, и если да, я немедленно свяжусь с союзниками и сообщу им о смене планов.

– Я сегодня же займусь этим, – пообещала Мира, отметив про себя, что Экхласт собирается проинформировать союзников об смене планов, а не спросить у них на это разрешения или посовещаться. Интересно они добровольно передали Эклхасту власть или тому пришлось за нее побороться? И если последнее, аукнется ли это им всем в дальнейшем?

– Как бы ни было ценно для нас сейчас время, полагаю, вам необходимо сначала отдохнуть, – серьезно сказал Эклхаст, и Мира предпочла не размышлять о том, как ужасно, должно быть, она выглядит, раз не склонный к сантиментам маркиз, уже усвоивший, что она сама может о себе позаботиться, предлагает ей отдохнуть.

Фрейн и Эклхаст остались в кабинете, им было что обсудить, а Мира воспользовалась советом маркиза и отправилась в свою комнату. Первым, кого она увидела, закрыв за собой дверь кабинета, был Алекс. Он стоял напротив кабинета, прислонившись к стене и скрестив на груди руки, с таким видом, словно сейчас умрет от скуки.

– Ужасно выглядишь, – сказал Алекс вместо приветствия, будто прочитав мысли Миры по поводу ее внешности.

– Я тоже рада тебя видеть, – широко улыбнулась Мира. В последний раз они виделись пару месяцев назад в Валендейле, тогда Мира обняла Алекса при встрече, и он, не ожидавший этого, преодолев замешательство, неловко обнял ее в ответ. До ее отъезда он отстранился бы или застыл, и это лишний раз свидетельствовало о том, что Алекс изменился за время ее отсутствия. Впрочем, не настолько, чтобы перестать быть язвой и циником. В Валендейле им некогда было толком поговорить, и сейчас Мира с облегчением убедилась в том, что Алекс все же не изменился до неузнаваемости и остался самим собой. Привстав на цыпочки, Мира поцеловала его в щеку – потому что действительно рада была его видеть и чтобы немного вывести его из равновесия (небольшая месть за его ворчание).

– И не надейся, что я не расскажу об этом Жданову, – фыркнул Воропаев, но, несмотря на тон, он явно был доволен таким приемом. – И я серьезно: на тебя смотреть страшно.

Мира рассмеялась

– Ну хоть что-то в этом мире не меняется. Идем, мне надо в лес, а ты составишь мне компанию по дороге туда и расскажешь, что у вас тут творилось, пока меня не было.

– Угу, разбежался. Никуда я не пойду и тебя не пущу, – безапелляционно заявил Алекс. – Ты себя в зеркало видела? Труп ходячий. Отоспись сначала, а потом уже совершай подвиги во имя чего хочешь, хоть Гардии, хоть Андрея. Между прочим, Эклхаст тебе то же самое сказал.

– Подслушивал?

– Я за эти месяцы все наложенные на Эшвиль сети заклинаний изучил как свои пять пальцев, в том числе и охраняющие этот кабинет, – ухмыльнулся Александр. – И теперь обойти их не представляет для меня никакой сложности.

– Молодец, – буркнула Мира.

Спорить с ним у нее уже не было ни сил, ни желания, она чувствовала себя как выжатый лимон (и, по всей видимости, и выглядела так же), а для переговоров с детьми леса требовались трезвая голова и масса энергии.

– Ладно, – сказала наконец Мира с тяжким вздохом. – Я поговорю с лешими завтра. Но обо всем, что случилось в Эшвиле за время моего отсутствия, ты все равно расскажешь мне сегодня.

– Хорошо, так и быть, расскажу. Исключительно в честь твоего возвращения.

– И на том спасибо, – улыбнулась Мира, и они пошли в ее комнату, где Шелли уже разожгла камин и подвесила над огнем чайник.

Мира никогда не считала Эшвиль домом, но в данный момент ей казалось, что она вернулась домой, где уютно, спокойно и безопасно, и она была рада этому, рада тому, что она получила пусть и короткую, но передышку перед тем, война начнется и для нее.

 **III**

Очнулся Андрей с ноющими мышцами, головной болью и в полной темноте. Он поморгал, надеясь увидеть хоть что-то, но там, где он сейчас находился, не было ни единого источника света, и Андрей так и не сумел разглядеть ничего из того, что окружало, и понять, где он. Последним, что он помнил, был здоровенный королевский солдат, напоминавший габаритами шкаф. Солдат это настойчиво пытался прикончить Андрея, который, само собой, активно отбивался, попутно стараясь определить, выигрывает его армия или, несмотря на пришедшие ей на подмогу резервные отряды, все же проигрывает, и, надо полагать, пропустил удар здоровяка. Андрей со стоном сел и обхватил руками обмотанную бинтами голову, которая взорвалась болью, едва он пошевелился. Судя по тому, что он не был связан, а на поясе у него по-прежнему висел кинжал, он явно был не в плену. И на том спасибо. Когда боль немного утихла, Андрей осторожно встал на ноги и, вытянув перед собой руки, сделал несколько шагов вперед, потом еще несколько, и еще, пока не уперся в то, что он опознал как стенку походной палатки. Теперь оставалось лишь найти выход. Это оказалось не так-то просто сделать: Андрей мелкими шажками на ощупь передвигался вдоль стены, опасаясь, что споткнется обо что-нибудь и сломает себе шею. Это была не самая радужная перспектива, и Андрей облегченно выдохнул, когда он наконец нащупал веревку, которая являлась своеобразным замком, скрепляя служивший дверью откидной полог палатки и соседнюю стенку, как хирург скрепляет нитью края раны. Возиться и развязывать веревку Андрей не стал: он вытащил из ножен нож и перерезал ее, а затем вышел наружу. Поначалу он испугался, что ослеп, потому что снаружи было так же темно как в палатке, но когда его глаза привыкли к темноте, и он осознал, что нет, к счастью, со зрением у него все в порядке, просто наступила ночь, безлунная и беззвездная – небо было затянуто облаками, хотя день был ясный и солнце светило во всю. _Неужели я провалялся в отключке не один день?_

В метрах в двадцати от Андрея горел костер, и Андрей пошел к нему. Он уже уразумел, что он в лагере – отовсюду доносились привычные лагерные звуки: голоса, бряцанье оружия, стоны боли, треск костров, – и определенно в _своем_ лагере, подтверждением тому были сидящие у костра Ромка и Амброуз Лафферти. Оба немигающим взглядом смотрели на пламя и не сразу заметили Андрея.

– А, проснулся, спящий царевич, – невесело хмыкнул Роман, когда Андрей сел напротив него.

– Что случилось? – хрипло спросил Андрей.

– Это нормально при травмах головы – не помнить того, что предшествовало ранению, – сказал Лафферти Роману. И, обращаясь уже к Андрею, спросил:– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Хреново, – честно признался Андрей. – Что случилось? Мы победили?

– Ага, – равнодушно отозвался Роман, – победили. Ты проткнул мечом горло одному из королевских солдат размером со шкаф, потом огляделся, заорал как индеец перед снятием скальпа и озверев накинулся на ближайшего врага. Это сработало: твоему примеру последовали все наши, у нас открылось второе дыхание, и мы победили. Ну, если можно назвать победой бегство противника и то, что нас осталось меньше двух тысяч. Правда, тебя огрели по голове и вырубили незадолго до того, как стало понятно, что мы действительно выиграли.

Андрей очень хотел что-нибудь на это ответить, хоть что-то, но он не мог. У него не было слов, чтобы выразить то, что он чувствовал. Он как будто окаменел, и долго сидел молча и неподвижно, словно опасаясь, что от малейшего его движения та черная муть, которая наполняла сейчас его душу и мешала дышать, выплеснется наружу, и произойдет что-то непоправимое. Когда Андрея немного отпустило, сочувственно глядящий на него Лафферти протянул ему фляжку с каким-то сладковатым травяным настоем, от которого у Андрея немного перестала болеть голова и прояснились мысли – недостаточно для того, чтобы заговорить, но достаточно для того, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на Ромку.  Серо-голубые глаза Малиновского, в которых отражалось пляшущее пламя костра, казались черными, и от этого зрелища у Андрея почему-то по спине пробежали мурашки. Он не узнавал друга, создавалось впечатление, что Ромка побывал на том свете и вернулся назад или пережил что-то не менее ужасное, если судить по его виду. «Идиот ты, Жданов, – печально сказал Андрею его внутренний голос. – Мы за последний месяц потеряли около четырех тысяч человек, соратников и боевых товарищей. Ромка мог сегодня умереть, он видел, как убивали его друзей и сам убивал врагов, тебя чуть не прикончили на его глазах – думаешь, он после этого должен джигу отплясывать?». И только после того, как Андрей мысленно обругал себя, он окончательно отошел от своего столбняка и его начало трясти. Потому что он погибшие четыре тысячи мятежников и бог знает сколько королевских солдат были на его совести, потому что на его руках теперь было столько крови, что ему вовек от нее не отмыться, и неважно, что вся она была пролита лично им и во имя его ради благой цели. Интересно, все полководцы испытывают то же, что и Андрей, когда побеждают? Никакой радости, лишь горечь, и усталость, и отвращения, и какой-то экзистенциальный страх, облегчение от того, что все закончено, по крайней мере, пока?

Амброуз дал Андрею другую фляжку, на этот раз с горьким терпким напитком, от которого Андрей закашлялся, но перестал дрожать и почти пришел в себя. Он пересел поближе к Роману, положил руку тому на плечо и спросил вполголоса:

– Ты в порядке?

– Ага, – все также равнодушно отозвался Роман.  – Просто зашибись.

Так, как там это правильно называется – посттравматический стресс? У Ромки явно был он.  Андрей не имел никакого представления, как ему помочь, но рассудил, что целители наверняка уже сделали все, что могли, хотя, очевидно, этого было недостаточно. Необходимо было вывести Малину из этого апатично-предкоматозного состояния, но как? И не повредит ли ему это?

Андрей вопросительно взглянул на Амброуза, почему-то не сомневаясь, что тот знает, о чем он думает, и Лафферти кивнул, а затем, после некоторого колебания, встал и пошел прочь. Он заметно хромал, и Андрей приказал себе не забыть выяснить попозже, как тот  себя чувствует.

– Ром, я тут подумал… Отправляйся-ка ты в Эшвиль, там сейчас безопасно, и я за тебя волноваться не буду.

Андрей знал, что нет лучшего способа вывести Ромку из себя, чем попытаться отослать его в безопасное место.

– Да иди ты…

И хотя это прозвучало не так эмоционально, как Андрей надеялся, голос Романа уже не был воплощением безжизненной пустыни.

– Да ладно тебе, Ром, повоевали – и хватит. Это я не могу все бросить, а у тебя еще есть шанс послать все это к чертям собачьим.

– Андрей, я тебя по-хорошему прошу – заткнись.

– Ну зачем тебе это, ты мне скажи, зачем? – будто бы не слыша друга продолжил Андрей. – Чужая страна, чужая война…

– Жданов!..

– Отсидишься в Эшвиле, пока все не закончится, и у меня сердце будет на месте, и ты точно останешься цел и невредим. А потом вернемся…

Закончить предложение Андрею не дал кулак Романа, врезавшийся в челюсть Андрея. Жданов упал на спину, охнув, когда столкновение с землей выбило из него дух, и Роман, оседлав его, нанес ему еще один удар. Третьего Андрей не допустил, решив, что с них обоих уже достаточно и свою миссию он выполнил, и перехватил занесенный над ним кулак. Около минуты Роман сопротивлялся, вложив в эту борьбу всю свою ярость, злость на собственное бессилие, горе и страх от пережитого и увиденного сегодня, а затем затих, слез с Андрея и лег рядом с ним.

– Все, я в порядке, все в норме. Просто… просто все, все это было… слишком. Чересчур.

– Да, верно, чересчур, – согласился Андрей и, ахая и стеная, поднялся на ноги.

– Гораздо проще и не менее эффективно было использовать в качестве боксерской груши меня, – проворчал Роман, также вставая с земли. И Андрей широко улыбнулся, потому что Ромка снова стал самим собой, во всяком случае, по большей части. – Ты как, живой? Ждан, прости, я не…

– Проехали, – быстро перебил его Андрей. – Я все понимаю, Ром, так что забудем об этом. Я живой… почти. – Андрей потер челюсть, к счастью, не сломанную, и проверил, не размотались ли бинты на голове.

Через секунду после того, как друзья вновь уселись подле костра, к ним присоединился Амброуз, который словно вырос из-под земли. Андрею была предложена очередная фляжка, теперь с приторно-сладким варевом, а Роману – пряное зелье с привкусом меда, и когда уровень адреналина у обоих друзей чуть снизился, Лафферти и Малиновский подробно рассказали Жданову, что он пропустил, пока лежал без сознания.

– Что дальше, Андрюха? – спросил Роман после того, как Андрей выяснил все, что хотел. – Что мы будем делать?

– Для начала – выспимся, – твердо откликнулся Андрей. – Помнишь классику, Ромка? Мы подумаем об этом завтра, потому что утро вечера мудреней. Но… знаете, у судьбы, конечно, странное чувство юмора, и, вполне возможно, мы еще лишимся голов в ближайшем будущем, но я уверен, что ничего такого с нами не произойдет. Потому что умирать после того, как мы выжили сегодня, будет чертовски обидно и несправедливо.

– Истину глаголишь, Андрюха, – хмыкнул Роман. – Чертовски несправедливо, а значит, в ближайшее время встреча с Костлявой нам не грозит.

– С кем, прости? – нахмурился Амброуз.

– Да так, с одной очень неприятной старухой, я потом объясню, – улыбнулся – по-настоящему, как раньше, – Роман. – Идемте спать, а то вон, солнце уже скоро встанет.

Действительно, над пустошью, как, собственно, и над всей Гардией, занимался рассвет, этот вечный символ новой жизни и нового начала, символ надежды, которая была сейчас так нужна всем тем, кто выступил против короля.

* * *

Дождь шел не преставая уже вторую неделю. На землю то обрушивались потоки бурного ливня, то сыпался нудный моросящий дождь, то падали косые ледяные струи, состоящие из неправдоподобно крупных капель. И дождь этот, превративший и без того не лучшие в королевстве дороги в жидкое месиво, был настолько некстати, что поневоле напрашивалась мысль о том, что его вызвали королевские маги, что досадить мятежникам. К счастью, ни один дáр на Материке (да и никакая группа дáров) не обладали такой силой. Мира сомневалась в том, что даже если все дары Материка объединяться, они смогут так долго управлять погодой.

Лошади увязали в вязкой размытой глинистой почве, пехота шла по колено в грязи, тяжелые обозы то и дело застревали так, что казалось невозможным их вызволить, и у всего войско было такое же мрачное расположение духа, как и у неба над их головой. Плащ Миры промок насквозь несмотря на все наложенные на него заклинания, и девушка дрожала от пробирающего до костей осеннего холода – а ведь еще пару недель назад, несмотря на то что на дворе стоял октябрь, было по-летнему тепло и солнечно. Но осень, по всей видимости, решила-таки вступить в свои права и сделала это быстро и с размахом.

– Черт бы побрал эту погоду, – время от времени ворчал Алекс, державшийся рядом с Мирой. – И эту страну. И Генриха с его проклятием. И этот чертов лифт, с которого все началось.

Поначалу Мира еще как-то реагировала на это ворчание, но потом научилась отключаться от него, как, впрочем, и Кира, которая хоть и ехала в самом конце вместе с остальными целителями, но периодически присоединялась к брату и наэрийской принцессе.

Вот уже около двух месяцев они жили дорогой и сражениями, в которых их армия то выигрывала, то проигрывала. Первое случалось чаще, но второе имело иногда катастрофические последствия: армия мятежников несла большие потери и отступала назад, но упорно, стиснув зубы, пробивалась вперед, вкладывая в борьбу все, что у нее было. Королевское войско превосходило противника по численности и частично – по выучке, но бунтовщики, в отличие от своих врагов, сражались в этой войне добровольно и у них была цель, ради которой они были готовы на многое, в том числе и умереть. Это примерно уравнивало их силы, но у короля все же было преимущество, и это значительно усложняло задачу Эклхасту и его соратникам.

Битву на леденской дороге мятежники выиграли, претворив в жизнь план, который предложил Фрейн Мазель, но выиграли лишь чудом, потеряв гораздо больше людей, чем они предполагали и чем могли себе позволить. Им повезло, что к тому времени по Гардии уже разнеслась новость о том, что генерал Андрей победил в Нарвинской пустоши армию генерала Фолмана, и это привело в стан Эклхаста новых сторонников. Если бы не они, маркиза и его отряды разгромили бы в следующем же бое, а так, с помощью свежих сил, бунтовщики медленно, но верно продвигались вперед, к столице. Да и в дальнейшем ряды мятежников постоянно редели и пополнялись, в том числе и за счет дезертиров из королевского войска.

Мира, которая, пожалуй, никогда и ничему не была так рада, как известию о том, что Андрей жив и здоров, участия в обсуждении военных планов не принимала и сражалась в основном плечом к плечу с остальными дáрами, вместе с ними отступая в сторону, когда в битву вступала пехота и кавалерия. Лишь иногда, когда мятежникам приходилось особенно туго, она обнажала меч и билась наравне с прочими мечниками, за что потом получала выговор от Алекса («Куда ты всегда лезешь, тебе жить надоело?», – не уставал повторять Воропаев, глядя на то, как его сестра наносит на царапины и ссадины Миры целебную мазь), неодобрительный взгляд Эклхаста  и недоуменный – Киры («И зачем так рисковать? Можно подумать, твое вмешательство что-то изменит»).

Альберта, благодаря килограмму защитных амулетов, лично повешенных на него Камиллой, и еще килограмму – повешенных Мирой, за эти два месяца ранили только однажды, к немалому облегчению Миры. Она знала, что Эклхаст попросил Джерона приглядывать за Альбертом в бою, и потому была относительно спокойна за него: если понадобится, Джерон защитит младшего хозяина ценой собственной жизни.

С границы новости приходили более-менее хорошие – к Андрею, потерявшему в Нарвинской пустоши около двух третей своей армии, присоединились повстанческие отряды крестьян с гардийско-занкорской и гардийско-наэрийской границ, и они уже взяли курс на Аквилон, рассчитывая встретиться с Эклхастом в районе Карáды, второй (естественно, неофициальной) столицы Гардии и вторым же по величине городом после Аквилона. А вот в Приморье дела обстояли гораздо хуже, там бунт окончательно превратился в партизанскую войну, а барон Джек Бэрроу, по слухам, был убит.

Как бы то ни было, восстание, вопреки ожиданиям короля Уильяма, и не думало затихать, и он, признав, что приграничные территории окончательно вышли из-под его контроля, сосредоточил усилия на том, чтобы разгромить войско Эклхаста. Для этого король сменил тактику и подтянул все свободные полкú к Старгону, крупному городу недалеко от Карáды. Уильям был убежден, что сумеет стереть в порошок мятежников, которые было втрое меньше его собравшейся в Старгоне армии. Его генералы _должны были_ победить, потому что если у них это не получится, бунтовщики окажутся всего в шаге от Аквилона, а этого допустить было нельзя.

Мятежники, особенно этот проклятый генерал Андрей, зачастую побеждали не силой, а хитростью, и Уильям хорошо усвоил этот урок: у него в рукаве тоже было несколько козырей, и настала пора их разыграть.

* * *

Лагерь поставили в поле в четырех днях пути от Саргона. Ни для кого не было секретом, что в Старгоне им предстоит сразиться с намного превосходящей их по численности армией противника, да еще и на его же территории, и это заставляло всех изрядно нервничать. Отец Альберта и его товарищи, хмурые, как грозовые тучи, до хрипоты спорили о том, вырабатывая тактику предстоящего боя, не менее мрачная Мира тренировала какие-то заклинания с Алексом, Камилла со своими орденцами варила зелья и настойки, члены Ордена Эльнара Светлого мастерили амулеты и талисманы, а Альберт чувствовал себя лишним и бесполезным во всей этой суете. Ему была противна эта война, и он сам – за то, что в ней участвовал и за то, что от него было мало пользы. А потому, едва они разбили лагерь, Альберт поднялся на невысокий холм неподалеку, постелив на землю плащ, сел под росшим там деревом, прислонился к нему спиной и закрыл глаза. Он дорого бы отдал за то, чтобы провести вот так, в тишине и спокойствии остаток жизни, но ему не дали посидеть в покое и получаса: внезапно над ухом Альберта раздалось смущенное покашливание, и, открыв глаза, он увидел склонившегося над ним мужчину.

–Да? Что-то случилось? Я нужен в лагере? – обеспокоенно спросил Альберт. Судя по одежде, мужчина был одним из мятежников.

– Нет, – криво усмехнулся мужчина. – Меня послали передать вам кое-что: буду ждать тебя  сегодня вечером, в двух эрзах отсюда, в березовой роще… – мужчина выдержал паузу и закончил предложение: – красавчик.

Услышав это обращение, Альберт вздрогнул и диким взглядом уставился на собеседника.

– Кто… – начал было Альберт, но у него сорвался голос, и, прокашлявшись, ему все же удалось выговорить: – Кто вас послал?

Мужчина снова ухмыльнулся и покачал головой.

– Я пришел только чтобы сказать вам, то что сказал. Это все. Но… сдается мне, вы и сами знаете, кто это. Всего доброго.

С этими словами мужчина развернулся и бодро пошел прочь, а Альберт остался сидеть, застыв от ужаса. Он и впрямь знал, от кого было это послание. И хотя Альберт поклялся себе, что не пойдет, _ни за что и никогда_ , он понимал, что сдержать эту клятву будет невероятно сложно.

Он вернулся в лагерь через пару часов, достаточно успокоившийся для того, чтобы ни у кого не возникло никаких подозрений. С другой стороны, кому придет в голову подозревать в чем-то Альберта? Никому. Да и в чем? Уж точно не в том, что Альберт собирается… нет, не собирается сделать сегодня вечером.

Он не помнил, как он дожил до вечера. Кажется, вроде бы он разговаривал о чем-то с отцом, с Мирой и с Камиллой и даже улыбался, но внутри у него была пустота. Как только стемнело, Альберт, стиснув зубы, боролся сам с собой, но битва эта была проиграна уже очень давно, и в конце концов юноша встал, выскользнул из палатки и незаметно покинул лагерь. Это было нетрудно, на него мало кто обращал внимания.

Под его ногами Альберта хлюпала грязь, пока он шел к роще, думая о том, что он не должен никуда идти, что это неправильно, что это грязно, что это предательство. Но он не мог, просто не мог не прийти на назначенную ему встречу. Потому что он никогда не мог отказать тому, кто эту встречу назначил. И это было его главной трагедией.

Роща была небольшой и, на первый взгляд, абсолютно безлюдной – при приближении к ней Альберт не увидел ни единого знака, свидетельствующего о том, что там есть хоть одна живая душа. Но как только Альберт миновал первые деревья, стало ясно, что на рощу наведен морок: почти в самом ее начале был разведен костер и около него сидел мужчина, который улыбнулся при виде юноши и сказал весело:

– Здравствуй, красавчик.

* * *

Альберту было всего пятнадцать, когда он временно переехал из Эшвиля в Аквилон и поселился в королевском замке. Он знал, что отец позволил ему это, не только потому что решил удовлетворить жгучее желание сына изучить королевский архив, но и потому что его вынудила сложная политическая ситуация, сложившаяся тогда в стране. Но Альберта это мало волновало, он был далек от политики, почему-то верил, что с ним ничего не случится, и больше всего на свете хотел открыть те секреты, которые скрывал архив, пусть даже они на самом деле и не были секретами, а историей Гардии, заключенной в свитки, книги, манускрипты, письма и дневники. В то время это было единственное, что интересовало Альберта… пожалуй, с тех пор мало что изменилось, но тогда стремление узнать, что происходило в стране сто, двести, триста, тысячу лет назад, было настолько сильным, что затмевало собой все остальное.

Будучи застенчивым и неуклюжим юношей, высоким, худым, сутулым, не любящим оружие и не искушенным в светском этикете, Альберт боялся, что его жизнь при дворе будет полна насмешек и завуалированных оскорблений, но нет, ничего подобного не случилось. Придворные сочли тощего нескладного юношу не стоящим их внимания и по большей части игнорировали его все те месяцы, что он провел в замке. Едва ли не весь первый год Альберт практически не покидал архив, с упоением читая и переписывая бесценные материалы. Он редко трапезничал в большом зале за одним столом с королем, предпочитая завтракать и ужинать в своей комнате, чаще всего или вовсе обходясь без обеда, или же перекусывая прямо на кухне. Пару раз он, по настоянию Уильяма, принял участие в охоте, но поскольку оба раза он плелся в самом конце охотничьей кавалькады, явно не получая удовольствия от происходящего, его оставили в покое и больше на охоту не звали.

В общем, первый год его пребывания в Аквилоне был ничем не примечателен. То, что навсегда изменило жизнь Альберта, случилось на второй год.

Всем было известно, что троюродные племянники короля, Дэвид Колер и Грегори Либеллер являлись его любимцами. Дэвид был старше Альберта на шесть лет, Грегори – на три, и к моменту переезда Альберта в королевский дворец оба видели и испытали в два, если не в три раза больше, чем Эклхаст-младший, а потому казались тому намного старше, чем они были. И с обоими Альберт поначалу пересекался крайне редко. При встрече Дэвид обычно кивал Альберту, но глядел на него как на пустое место, Грегори всегда спрашивал, как у Альберта дела – из вежливости и искренней симпатии, но дружить со своим младшем троюродным братом он не рвался, да и сам Альберт не очень-то этого и хотел.

А потом, весной, когда сошел снег и начала пробиваться трава, Альберт проходил мимо тренировочной площадки и стал свидетелем спарринга Дэвида и Грегори. Дэвид, несмотря на прохладное, если не сказать холодное, утро фехтовал, одетый в одни лишь штаны и сапоги, и Альберт, засмотревшийся на его голый, блестящий от пота, торс, неожиданно для себя ощутил горячую волну, зародившуюся внизу живота. Он покраснел, но так и не смог заставить себя отвести взгляд от Дэвида. Альберт не мог понять, почему он так реагирует на Дэвида, почему он вдруг показался ему таким привлекательным… намного привлекательнее любой девушки из всех, которых он когда-либо встречал. С другой стороны, он еще не видел ни одну настолько же раздетую представительницу женского пола старше трех лет. Но, как бы там ни было, эта мысль испугала Альберта и помогла ему наконец отвернуться и продолжить свой путь. Но слишком поздно: Дэвид уже заметил Альберта и то, как тот на него смотрел.

– Надо же, кто к нам пожаловал, - громко и насмешливо сказал прервавший спарринг Дэвид и подошел к Альберту, который поднял голову и, прищурившись из-за яркого солнца и смущения, взглянул Дэвиду в глаза – серо-голубые и немного сумасшедшие. Нет, не сумасшедшие – дикие. Такие глаза бывали иногда у Джерона, сына Фрейна Мазеля, капитана гвардии Эшвиля. Но про Джерона не ходило тех слухов, которые ходили про Дэвида. Если им верить, Джерон, решительный и в свои двадцать лет безжалостный к врагам, и вполовину не был таким жестоким, как Дэвид. Альберт мало времени приводил в компании придворных, но эти слухи все равно слышал, не мог не слышать, потому что об этом говорили даже на кухне. Раньше он придавал им большого значения, но сейчас… Сейчас, он осознал, что они, скорее всего, верны. А значит, верны и другие слухи, согласно которым Дэвиду нравятся… Нет об этом он думать не будет. Альберт резко тряхнул головой – длинные, давно нуждающиеся в стрижке волосы упали ему на лоб – и немного попятился.

– Доброе утро, Альберт, – поприветствовал Эклхаста-младшего тяжело дышавший Грегори.

– Д-доброе утро, – отозвался Альберт, нервно заправляя волосы за уши.

– Решил научиться фехтовать? – с ухмылкой спросил Дэвид, положив тяжелую руку Альберту на плечо. – Похвально. Я с удовольствием стану твоим наставником.

Альберт шарахнулся назад.

– Н-нет, нет, я не… Никаких мечей, не надо, спасибо, – заикаясь, пробормотал смущенный, чувствующий себя униженным Альберт и поспешил спастись бегством. И пока он не завернул за угол, он спиной ощущал цепкий взгляд Дэвида.

Следующие несколько дней Альберт вставал еще до рассвета, окольными путями шел в архив, расположенный в дальнем крыле замка, тщательно избегая основных коридоров и залов, и возвращался в свою комнату поздно вечером. К концу третьего дня он убедил себя, что ему все померещилось, что он неправильно все понял, что все эти слухи о Дэвиде – ерунда и что он лишь выставляет себя полным идиотом, строя такие нелепые предположения.

А потом, как-то утром, когда Альберт меньше всего этого ожидал, Дэвид буквально вырос из-под земли прямо перед своим младшим троюродным братом и загородил ему проход.

– Как же я раньше не замечал, – без всякого предисловия сказал он, – что ты такой красавчик?

Альберт вспыхнул и отступил назад.

– С-спасибо? – неуверенно ответил он, и это прозвучало как вопрос, потому что Альберт не знал, как реагировать на это заявление.

– И скромный, – засмеявшись, добавил Дэвид. – Настоящее сокровище. Жаль, что ты не захотел учиться фехтованию, но ничего, я еще много чему могу тебя научить.

С этими словами Дэвид поднял руку и потрепал… нет, погладил Альберта по щеке, и от этого снисходительного и в то же время собственнического жеста у Альберта пробежали по спине мурашки.

– Я… Я спешу, извини, – выпалил Альберт и, развернувшись, торопливо пошел в обратную от Архива сторону. Он был убежден, что Дэвид его остановит, но тот лишь снова рассмеялся, не пытаясь ни задержать Альберта, ни догнать его.

Вернувшись в свою комнату, Альберт запер на все замки зверь и лег на кровать, свернувшись калачиком. Наверное, он был самым настоящим дураком, ведь, если разобраться, ничего особенного не произошло, мало ли какие у людей странности, и, вполне возможно, Альберт все придумал, а Дэвид ничего такого не подразумевал, просто решил поиздеваться над застенчивым и неловким юношей… Но в глубине души Альберт понимал, что лишь обманывает самого себя, потому что свою странную реакцию на Дэвида он не придумал. И этот был вовсе не страх. Точнее, страх плюю что-то еще, что-то непонятное, незнакомое, но такое… волнующее, пробирающее до самых костей, порождающее дрожь во всем теле и румянец на щеках. Альберт не представлял, что с ним происходит, не представлял, но догадывался, и именно это вызывало у него панику. Он не боялся самого Дэвида, несмотря на все слухи о жестокости любимчика короля, он боялся, что не сможет ему противостоять, не сможет ему отказать, что бы Дэвид от него не потребовал. Собственно, так и вышло. Хотя одного Альберт так и не смог постигнуть – как и почему Дэвид (и почему именно он) получил над ним такую власть буквально с первого же – с первого же _внимательного_ – взгляда. Это была одна из тех загадок жизни, которая осталась для Альберта неразгаданной до самой его смерти.

Весь следующий день Альберт провел в своей комнате, отговорившись плохим самочувствием. Но еще через день он осознал, что не может всю оставшуюся жизнь прятаться от Дэвида, тогда уж проще возвратиться в Эшвиль. Собственно, так Альберт и собирался поступить, но чуть позже, когда он закончит копирование материалов времен Черного десятилетия. Это займет неделю, максимум – полторы, а затем он навсегда покинет этот замок. Главное – держаться эти полторы недели как можно дальше от Дэвида, и тогда все будет хорошо.

Спустя еще пару дней, в течение которых Альберт ни разу не видел Дэвида, Альберт, поднявшийся в свою комнату после ужина, застал там Дэвида. От неожиданности Альберт даже вскрикнул, когда Дэвид, сидевший в кресле в дальнем, не освещенном углу, встал и сказал весело:

– Добрый вечер. Утка сегодня особенно удалась поварам, верно?

После чего он в два шага пересек комнату и, впечатав Альберта в закрытую дверь, впился ему в губы жестким требовательным поцелуем, на который тот не мог ответить от шока, и неопытности, и просто нежелания этого делать. Однако Дэвида ничуть не смутила неподвижность и неотзывчивость Альберта, и, отстранившись от юноши, чтобы отдышаться, Дэвид запустил руку ему в волосы, произнес медленно и с усмешкой: «Краса-а-авчик», – и, грубо схватив его за плечи, потащил Альберта к кровати, на которую он его и повалил.

Альберт отдавал себе отчет в том, что он мог бы хоть как-нибудь попробовать остановить Дэвида, закричать, позвать на помощь, но… Он представил, как он будет выглядеть со стороны, каким унижением для него это обернется, как будет разочарован в нем его отец – и, не сопротивляясь, позволил Дэвиду сорвать с себя одежду и сделать с ним все, зачем тот пришел.

Ни за что и никогда Альберт не сумел бы описать свои ощущения от той ночи – чересчур уж велико было смятение чувств, чересчур силен был шок и стресс. Но то, что он почти добровольно отдался во власть Дэвида, то, что Дэвид чем-то привлекал его, – это сомнению не подлежало. Но еще большей загадкой оставался тот факт, что Альберт продолжил эти… отношения? пытку? – чем бы это ни было, Альберт это продолжил. Он научился терпеть боль (Дэвид не умел и не хотел сдерживаться и быть терпеливым и нежным), получать удовольствие (иногда, когда Дэвид был в хорошем настроении, он мог заставить Альберта едва ли не терять сознание от наслаждения) и доставлять его, не краснеть, проходя мимо Дэвида в коридорах замка, и притворяться, что ничего особенного в его жизни не происходит.

Альберт даже не стал спрашивать себя, почему он не покинул столицу, как намеревался, и еще около трех месяцев он выносил эту пытку (да, временами сладкую пытку, но все же пытку). А потом все закончилось.

Их с Дэвидом связь оставалась секретом для всего замка, что само по себе было удивительно, учитывая, что Дэвид не особенно старался ее скрыть, но, тем не менее, Альберт не слышал ни единой сплетни и не заметил ни единого направленного на него косого взгляда, а он прислушивался и приглядывался к окружающим очень внимательно. Правда, он подозревал, что кое-кто все же знает о них с Дэвидом, например, слуга последнего, но тот умел держать рот на замке. И Грегори, который все эти три месяца с сочувствием смотрел на Альберта каждый раз, когда он они встречались. Альберт, в свою очередь, старательно игнорировал Грегори.

Иногда Дэвид приходил уже поздно вечером в комнату Альберта, иногда посылал за ним своего слугу, но, так или иначе, их… свидания, если это можно было так назвать, не были ежедневными, и потому Альберт не придал значения тому, что они с Дэвидом не виделись целую неделю. Однако когда неделя эта превратилась в две, Альберт, вместо того, чтобы вздохнуть с облегчением и обрадоваться избавлению, решил выяснить, в чем дело. Это оказалось легко, невероятно, до смешного легко. Он стал следить за Дэвидом, наблюдать за ним во время трапез, и то, как глядели друг на друга Дэвид и новый придворный лютнист Саймон, открыло Альберту глаза, а начавшиеся вскоре слухи лишь укрепили его подозрения. Это ранило Альберта сильнее, чем он мог себе вообразить, и он вдруг осознал, что влюблен в Дэвида. Во всяком случае, именно так Альберт, никогда до этого не любивший, представлял себе это чувство. Он готов был даже признаться в этом, действительно готов, невзирая на то, каким слабохарактерным идиотом он себя при этом выставит, на то, каким унижением это будет. Его словно переклинило, и теперь он боялся потерять Дэвида так же сильно, как он прежде ненавидел его и трепетал перед ним.

А потому, стиснув зубы, Альберт пошел поздно вечером к Дэвиду, и любой, кто взглянул бы на него чуть внимательнее, посчитал бы, что у него лихорадка. Но никому не было до него дела. На секунду замешкавшись у двери комнаты Дэвида (у нее никогда не стояли охранники, хотя король часто отчитывал любимого племянника за такое пренебрежение собственной безопасностью), Альберт поднял руку и постучался. Дэвид, в отличие от многих других придворных, предпочитал, чтобы слуги не присутствовали постоянно в его комнате, как это было принято у аристократов, а приходили лишь по его вызову, и поэтому Альберт полагал, что они с Дэвидом смогут спокойно поговорить.

Дэвид открыл не сразу, а когда все же открыл, то сердце Альберта немедленно ухнуло в пятки: в горячке он и не подумал о том, что Дэвид, вполне возможно, не один, а, судя по его внешнему виду, так оно и было. Таким растрепанным, с блестящими глазами и припухшими губами он обычно был, когда занимался… Альберт поморщился от почти физической боли, которую причинила ему эта мысль, и все заготовленные заранее слова вылетели у него из головы. Да и не смог бы теперь он, до последнего надеявшийся, что все его домыслы насчет Дэвида и Саймона не подтвердятся, но убедившийся, что они верны, признаться Дэвиду в любви. Весь запал Альберта пропал, осталась лишь чудовищная усталость, чувство неловкости и жгучий стыд за свой идиотизм, по другому это никак нельзя было назвать.

– Извини, –  тихо и потерянно сказал Альберт в ответ на удивленный холодный взгляд Дэвида и его приподнятую бровь, – я… я пойду. Извини.

С полминуты Дэвид пристально разглядывал Альберта, который не двинулся с места, а потом хищно улыбнулся.

– Ну надо же, ты смог меня обмануть, – заявил он, погладив Альберта по щеке. – Поздравляю, это мало кому удается. – Альберт недоуменно нахмурился, не понимая, к чему клонит Дэвид. – Я до последнего думал, что ты – наивный скромный и невинный юноша, а ты оказался волком в овечьей шкуре. Что ж, я даже раз, так намного веселее. – И, полуобернувшись, Дэвид крикнул вглубь комнаты: – У нас появилась компания, симпатичная и, как выяснилось, инициативная. Тебе понравится. – Снова повернувшись к Альберту, Дэвид добавил: – Ручаюсь, ты не пожалеешь, что решил к нам присоединиться, красавчик.

Тут Дэвид ухмыльнулся, и Альберт сообразил наконец, что он просто издевается над ним. Этого было достаточно, чтобы накатившая на него апатия сменилась слепой яростью, которую Альберт испытывал, пожалуй, едва ли не впервые в жизни. Он замахнулся было на Дэвида, но тот перехватил его руку и, сжав запястье Альберта так, что, казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и оно сломается, прошипел зло, без тени прежнего веселья:

– Даже не мечтай, щенок. Кишка у тебя тонка со мной тягаться. Я тебя ни к чему не принуждал и ничего тебе не обещал, а что ты там себе навоображал – не моя забота. Ты милый мальчик, но ты мне надоел, так что советую не раздражать меня и уйти – ты портишь мне вечер.

И Альберт, ссутулившись и низко опустив голову, побрел прочь как побитая обожаемым хозяином собака.

Утром он уехал в Эшвиль, объяснив такой поспешный отъезд приступом острой тоски по дому. Политическая ситуация в Гардии к тому времени уже нормализовалась, и король великодушно отпустил Альберта в Эшвиль. Сразу по приезде домой Альберт свалился с высокой температурой, которую его отец и примчавшаяся в замок Камилла списали на усталость от дороги и чрезмерное напряжение от проживания при дворе короля.

От болезни Альберт окончательно оправился где-то через несколько недель, став еще более тихим и застенчивым, чем до своего визита в столицу. Он твердо приказал себе забыть обо всем, что произошло с ним за последние четыре месяца, но Дэвид все же не выходил у него из головы, как заноза, которая болит и нарывает и никак не желает выдавливаться, пусть даже с кровью и гноем. Просто со временем эта боль стала привычной, и Альберт научился не обращать на нее внимания.

Он не предполагал, что еще увидится с Дэвидом и уж точно был уверен, что никогда больше не позволит ему околдовать себя. Он еще не усвоил, что никогда нельзя зарекаться, потому что насмешница-судьба любит разрушать планы людей.

* * *

– Ты всегда был против насилия и никогда не любил оружие. – Дэвид и Альберт сидели подле костра, рука Дэвида лежала у Альберта на колене, но тот не обращал на это внимания и не пытался ее стряхнуть, заворожено слушая своего некогда любовника и не в силах отвести от него взгляд. – Я не верю, что тебе нравится сражаться и видеть, как умирают вокруг тебя твои товарищи и соратники. И если ты думаешь, что мне это доставляет удовольствие, ты заблуждаешься. Не наша сторона начала эту войну, но мы вынуждены ее продолжать. Однако ты, Альберт, можешь помочь нам ее закончить, прекратить это кровопролитие. Знаешь, чем все это закончится, если ты этого не сделаешь? Бойней у Старгона. Мы сотрем вас в порошок, Альберт, потому что ваша  намного меньше нашей, и даже если генерал Андрей успеет прийти вам на выручку, победа все равно будет за нами. Но Его Величество заботится о своих подданных, обо всех, включая тех, кто его предал – сознательно ли или по недомыслию, – и он не желает такого огромного количества жертв. В твоих силах это предотвратить Альберт или, по крайней мере, попытаться.

– Как? – словно со стороны услышал Альберт свой голос, показавшийся ему чужим.  – Я никто, как я могу остановить войну?

– Переговоры, Альберт, все, что нам нужно – чтобы ты помог нам устроить переговоры с генералом Андреем. Твой отец – фанатик, и к нему бесполезно обращаться, но мы не теряем надежды, что генерал Андрей еще может внять нашим довода. Мы не меньше вашего хотим освободить Гардию от проклятия, но это необходимо осуществить мирным путем. Согласен?

– Да… да, согласен.

– Вот и замечательно. Для того чтобы переговоры прошли успешно, нам необходим… рычаг воздействия. И ты нам его предоставишь, Альберт. Нам известно, что любовница Андрея, Мира, находится сейчас в вашем лагере и что она доверяет тебе. Мне нужно, чтобы ты привел ее ко мне. Ее и ведьму Киру, сестру правой руки Андрея Романа.

Альберт собрался было сказать нет, твердо и решительно, но его язык ему не повиновался, а сознание вдруг затуманилось, и вместо «нет», он сказал нерешительно и чуть запинаясь:

– Я-я не могу… предать ее, отправить на смерть. Не могу

– Альберт, Альберт, – укоризненно произнес Дэвид. – Ты слишком низкого обо мне… обо всех нас мнения. Я не воюю с женщинами, Альберт, даже если они воюют со мной. Они просто немного погостят в Старгоне, пока мы будем вести переговоры. И, как бы эти переговоры не завершились, дамы останутся живы. В конце концов, живые всегда полезнее мертвых, ты не находишь? Особенно если учесть, что Мира – наэрийская принцесса и сильный маг. С ней и с ее подругой ничего не случится… если, конечно, они сами об этом не позаботятся, но мы постараемся этого не допустить. Все, что от тебя требуется – привести их завтра примерно в это же время на это место, не вызывая ни у кого подозрений. Ты справишься, я в этом не сомневаюсь. От тебя зависят будущее Гардии и тысячи жизней, Альберт, и ты обязан поступить правильно. Так что, ты поможешь мне?

Альберт был в замешательстве, он сознавал, что все не так просто, как изобразил это Дэвид, что он не может подвергать опасности Миру и Киру, что он не простит себя, если с ними что-то случится, и, главное, что Дэвиду нельзя доверять, но почему-то он не мог сказать об этом вслух. Более того, его мысли путались, и пока Альберт подыскивал слова, чтобы объяснить свою позицию, ему вдруг подумалось, что Дэвид абсолютно прав. Ведь отец Альберта и его союзники почти открыто признавали, что у них мало шансов победить стоящую под Старгоном королевскую армию. Так зачем доводить дело до сражения, если можно обойтись без него? Дэвид пообещал, что с Мирой и Кирой все будет в порядке, а значит, ничего страшного не произойдет, если Альберт выполнит его просьбу. Тогда у них у всех появится шанс снять со страны проклятие, не жертвуя больше ни одним мятежником и ни одним королевским солдатом. Разве это не великолепно?

– Хорошо, – ответил наконец Альберт. – Хорошо, я это сделаю. Только… поклянись, что ты не тронешь их.

– Клянусь, – небрежно отозвался Дэвид, и если бы Альберт был повнимательнее, он непременно заметил бы, насколько фальшиво это прозвучало. Но для него сейчас не имело значения, каким тоном, с какими интонациями говорит Дэвид, главное – что он говорит. Способность мыслить критически временно покинула Альберта, но он этого не понимал. Он вообще сейчас мало что понимал, весь его мир сузился до голоса Дэвида, его глаз, пристально глядящих в его собственные, и тепла его руки, лежавшей на его колене. – Завтра вечером, в это же время, на этом же месте. Не забудь, я рассчитываю на тебя, смотри, не подведи.

– Не подведу, – тихо и монотонно сказал Альберт.

– Молодец, красавчик. Все, иди.

Альберт встал и послушно пошел прочь. Его походка никогда не отличалась изяществом и легкостью, но в данную минуту она была какой-то дерганной и неестественной, словно ему было трудно координировать свои движения, потому что его мозг был занят совсем другой задачей. В сущности, так оно и было: как только Альберт покинул рощу, Дэвид довольно погладил висевший у него на груди амулет и ухмыльнулся. Амулет этот назывался «ночной приказ», и он подавлял волю любого человека, к которому прикасается его владелец, и заставлял этого человека сделать все, что хотел от него хозяин амулета. Правда, «ночной приказ» срабатывал лишь в том случае, если человек, на кого было направлено его действие, доверял тому, кто хотел заставить его плясать под свою дудку. Чем выше доверие, тем эффективнее действовал амулет. Конечно, весь план Дэвида строился именно на том, что Альберт ему хоть немого, но доверяет, но он все равно был удивлен тем, как быстро на Эклхаста-младшего подействовал амулет. Каким Альберт был наивным дураком, таким он и остался, его ничего не стоило обвести вокруг пальца. Пожалуй, с ним и вовсе можно было обойтись без «ночного приказа».

Дэвид усмехнулся, загасил костер, оседлал привязанного неподалеку коня и отправился в соседнюю рощу, расположенную эразх в десяти от этой. Что-то подсказывало ему, что завтра будет замечательный день.

* * *

В себя Мира приходила медленно и с трудом, сквозь боль и знакомое, но полузабытое ощущение неприятной внутренней пустоты, которое она никак не могла точно идентифицировать. Когда к ней окончательно вернулось сознание, Мире, еще не открывшей глаза, стали ясны три вещи: первая – у нее страшно болят голова и запястье, вторая – она сидит на стуле со связанными сзади руками, третья – она не чувствует магии, как когда-то на Земле. На мгновение ее охватила паника – что, если она по-прежнему находится на Земле, а Гардия приснилась ей в горячечном бреду? Но когда она открыла глаза, то, к своему облегчению, сразу же увидела, что нет, все в порядке, она все же в Градии: стена, напротив которой сидела Мира, была каменной, равно как и пол, дверь – деревянной и массивной с тяжелым засовом, а комната освещалась факелами. Определенно не земной дизайн, Милко был бы в ужасе. Или  в восторге, трудно сказать.

Почему она думает о Милко, а не о том, где она и как она сюда попала? Последнее, что она помнила –  Альберт попросил ее о помощи, ее и Киру, и зачем-то повел их в березовую рощу, раскинувшуюся неподалеку от их лагеря; Кира еще ворчала, что ее оторвали от приготовления какого-то зелья, а Альберт почему-то нервничал и уверял, что так надо и скоро они получат ответы на все свои вопросы… И все, дальше – ничего, ни единого воспоминания. На них напали по дороге или в роще их ждала засада? Что с Кирой и Альбертом? И почему ей недоступна магия?

– Очнулись, Ваше Высочество? – раздался у нее за спиной незнакомый мужской голос, и несмотря на головную боль, Мира отчетливо различила в нем насмешку.

Почему ей недоступна магия?! Если бы не это обстоятельство, Мира давно уже освободилась бы. Она напрягла руки, пытаясь разорвать те путы, которые их связывали, но это было бесполезно.

– Керденские кандалы, – сказал все тот же голос позади нее.

– Что? – едва слышно спросила Мира. У нее пересохло во рту, и ей было трудно говорить, а раскалывающаяся голова не давала ей сосредоточиться.

– Керденские кандалы, на вас надеты керденские кандалы. Не слышали о таких? Очень полезная вещица. Если их надеть на дáра, они лишают его способности колдовать… Правда, всего лишь до тех пор, пока не будут сняты, – любезно пояснил незнакомец. – Но на вашем месте я бы не рассчитывал, что это случиться в ближайшее время. – Это было произнесено с откровенной издевкой, и Мира пообещала себе, что как только она вернет себе свободу, она найдет эту сво… этого мужчину и растолкует ему, что так с женщинами не разговаривают и не обращаются. И она даже не пустит в ход магию или меч, о нет, только собственные кулаки и, возможно, ноги.

– Что с Кирой и Альбертом? – не особенно надеясь на ответ, осведомилась Мира.

– Ваша подруга, как и вы, приняла наше приглашение немного погостить у нас. Что до Альберта, то не рискну предполагать, чем именно он сейчас занимается, но одно могу утверждать наверняка – он сейчас в вашем лагере и, скорее всего, жив и здоров. Если, конечно, его не казнили за предательство.

Мире даже не надо было ничего говорить в слух, ее собеседник и без того понял, что она не представляет, что он имеет в виду. Альберт  – предатель? Это просто нелепо.

– Не помните, Ваше Высочество? Это из-за удара по голове, за который мне, вероятно, следовало бы извиниться, но я не буду: это был самый быстрый, удобный и надежный способ обезвредить вас и обеспечить ваше присутствие в нашем гостеприимном замке. Но, возвращаясь к Альберту: он привел вас в ту рощу по моей просьбе. Хороший мальчик, верно? Такой послушный и исполнительный.

– Если вы полагаете, что я поверю в эту ложь, вы ошибаетесь, – невозмутимо и совершенно искренне ответила Мира.

Мужчина подошел вплотную к Мире и, наклонившись, прошептал ей в ухо, от чего девушку передернуло:

– Откровенно говоря, мне все равно, верите вы мне или нет. Но это правда – Альберт предал вас. И если вам – и ему – очень-очень повезет, вы сможете сами поинтересоваться, почему. Я мог бы открыть вам этот маленький секрет, но не хочу портить сюрприз… во всяком случае, пока.

С этими словами мужчина обошел Миру и встал прямо напротив нее. Он был примерно одних лет с Мирой, среднего роста, широкоплечий и крепкий, со светлыми неприятными глазами.

– Ах, да, – продолжил он, – Дэвид Коллер к вашим услугам.

Вот этого Мира не ожидала. Естественно, она сообразила, что ее взяли в плен враги, но предположить, что этим занимался лично Дэвид Коллер, правая рука короля, она не могла. И ей внезапно стало страшно – связанная и лишенная магии, она была во власти человека, который славился своей жестокостью, если не сказать, садизмом.

– Зачем я вам?

Вопрос был глупым, но не задать его Мира не могла, хотя бы ради того, чтобы выиграть немного времени и обуздать нервы.

– Бросьте, Ваше Высочество… кстати, могу я называть вас Мирой? «Ваше Высочество» звучит слишком официально, «госпожа Амиранда» – тоже. Так вот, бросьте, Мира, вы же умный человек и все сами прекрасно понимаете. Вы нужны нам в качестве источника информации и инструмента воздействия на вашего любовника. Ай-ай-ай, Ваше Высочество, так низко пасть, как недостойно принцессы. Но как удобно для нас… Как думаете, насколько быстро он согласится на наши условия? – вкрадчиво спросил Дэвид. – Заметьте, мы преследуем исключительно благие цели: прекратить войну и снять со страны проклятие.

– Оставив при этом на троне Уильяма? – догадалась Мира, не верившая в доброту короля.

– Вот видите, какая вы сообразительная, – ухмыльнулся Дэвид.

– У вас ничего не выйдет, – мрачно, но решительно сказала Мира. – Никакой информации я вам добровольно не выдам, а Андрей никогда не пойдет на сделку с вами.

– Плохо, – равнодушно прокомментировал Дэвид и наотмашь ударил Миру по лицу тыльной стороной ладони. – Советую запомнить: не стоит мне перечить и лгать, пытаться меня переиграть или сбежать, все это будет иметь не самые приятные для вас последствия. Убить мне вас нельзя, но, – тут Дэвид снова ударил Миру, теперь уже кулаком в солнечное сплетение, – это не значит, что не я не могу преподать вам пару уроков. Или же я могу попросить об этом своих людей, – добавил Дэвид, слегка оттянув воротник рубашки Миры и проведя ладонью по плечу девушки. – Вы не в моем вкусе, а вот им будет приятно. Ясно?

Мира, которая никак не могла отдышаться после последнего удара Дэвида, промолчала.

– Я спрашиваю: вам ясно? – повысив голос, повторил Дэвид, слегка сжав шею Миры.

– Да, – хрипло отозвалась принцесса.

– Вот и замечательно, – удовлетворенно и глумливо ответил Дэвид. – Думаю, можно смело утверждать, что мы подружились. Да, я и не сомневался, что вы не захотите добровольно  с нами сотрудничать, но вам ли не знать, что существует не одно весьма полезное в таких ситуациях заклинаний. Так что все, что нам нужно, вы нам все равно расскажете, так или иначе… Если ваша подруга не сделает этого раньше. До встречи.

Дэвид развернулся и направился к двери, а Мира, которая хоть и опасалась, что он снова ее ударит, крикнула ему вслед:

– Не смейте трогать Киру. Не смейте!

Но Дэвид проигнорировал ее и, даже не обернувшись, покинул комнату. И когда за ним закрылась дверь, Мира наконец-то дала волю слезам. Она отдавала себе отчет в том, что она не неуязвима, и она не раз терпела поражение в поединках на мечах и в магических дуэлях и схватках, но она никогда не могла представить себе, что кто-то посмеет ее ударить. Это было… унизительно. Больно, пугающе – да, но в первую очередь почему-то унизительно. Впервые в жизни Мира чувствовала себя беспомощной и грязной, и основательно подорвало ее уверенность в себе и немного уменьшило ее чувство собственного достоинства. Она, принцесса Амиранда Лиеж, благополучно прошедшая огонь, воду и медные трубы, почти сломалась от пары оплеух. И это лишь усугубляло и без того нелегкую ситуацию.

Единственное, на что ей оставалось надеяться – что ее спасут, потому что самостоятельно она едва ли сумеет выбраться отсюда живой.

* * *

Коридор, в котором располагались комнаты, где держали пленниц, охранялся не хуже королевского дворца в столице: несколько дюжин охранников, расставленных в метре друг от друга, и дюжина боевых магов, патрулирующих коридор и следящих за наложенными на импровизированные камеры заклинаниями. Пленницы никак не могли сбежать, и никто не мог прорваться внутрь Старгонской крепости, чтобы их освободить, в этом Дэвид был уверен. В комнату, в которую поместили Миру, нельзя было заходить никому, кроме самого Дэвида и сопровождающих его лиц, а вот насчет Киры таких строгих ограничений не было, и потому охранники не насторожились, когда Грегори Либеллер появился в коридоре и остановился напротив ее комнаты, запертую, помимо множества замков и запора, заклинаниями.

– Откройте дверь, пожалуйста, – сказал он куда-то в пространство, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.

Ближайший к нему маг сделал несколько пассов руками, а затем достал ключ и отпер дверь.

– Благодарю, – слегка улыбнулся Грегори и, подмигнув одному из стражников, признался весело: – Мне всегда нравились блондинки.

Стражник ухмыльнулся в ответ, и Грегори зашел внутрь. Через несколько минут из комнаты донеслись отчаянные женские крики, но охрана не обратила на них ни малейшего внимания. Что бы ни делал с белокурой ведьмочкой господин Грегори Либеллер, племянник короля и его доверенное лицо, их это не касалось. И, кто знает, может, позже кому-нибудь из них разрешат поразвлечься с этой красоткой.

 


	25. Глава 23. Час быка

**Интермедия–21**

Первое впечатление оказалось совершенно точным – родственница Андрея Жданова Оксана Васильева, которую Коля принял на работу на должность начальника Отдела маркетинга (точнее, она сама себя приняла, но это уже детали), действительно была ураганно-активной и энергичной. Нельзя сказать, что с ее появлением дела «Зималетто» пошли в гору, но, по крайней мере, Коле стало чуть легче поддерживать компанию на плаву.

Оксана развела бурную деятельность и за месяц наладила работу своего отдела, подчистила все «хвосты», оставшиеся аж с тех времен, когда эту должность занимал Роман Малиновский, и переделала кучу дел. Она сработалась с не менее инициативной и предприимчивой Юлианой Виноградовой, PR-консультантом «Зималетто», нашла подход к Милко (и даже уговорила его остаться, когда тот угрожал уволиться после того, как Коля, взбешенный очередным его капризом, не выдержал и наорал на «гениального дизайнера», заявив, что тот может «валить из «Зималетто» куда хочет, хоть в Зимбабве, и там шить наимодейшие набедренные повязки аборигенам». Оксана тогда полдня отпаивала валерьянкой Милко, а оставшиеся полдня – Колю) и в общем и целом подружилась с Женсоветом. Одна лишь Шура недовольно косилась на Оксану и ворчала, что «до добра она не доведет». Кого – Шура не уточняла, но и так было понятно: Шуриного любимца Колю. Шура почему-то с самого начала относилась к тощему и нескладному Зорькину как к младшему брату, которого надо защищать от хулиганов и подкармливать, когда тот заработается. Никаких романтических чувств Шурочка к нему не испытывала, но ревновать к Оксане она все равно его ревновала, особенно когда Зорькин и Васильева почти каждый день стали вместе обедать.

Веселая и говорливая Оксана умела интересно рассказывать все, что угодно, даже таблицу Брадиса, и Коля – впервые в жизни – за их совместными обедами забывал про еду, слушая Оксану и не сводя с нее глаз. Он и сам не заметил, как влюбился в нее. Собственно, он даже и не сообразил поначалу, что это любовь: до этого он влюблялся только в фотомоделей в глянцевых журналах и реальных недоступных красавиц, которые и не подозревали о его существовании. Но это была не та, не настоящая любовь. А с Оксаной… С Оксаной все было по-другому, Коля был уверен, что он будет счастлив, даже если всю жизнь будет просто обедать с ней, слушать ее рассказы, смеяться над ее шутками, не бояться шутить самому, как бы плохо у него ни получалось, и иногда держать ее за руку. Все, этого было ему достаточно. Во всяком случае, Коле так казалось.

А в один – вовсе не прекрасный – день, в понедельник, Оксана пришла на работу, сияя, как сто тысяч солнц, и Коля сразу понял, что что-то случилось. Он не стал спрашивать, надеясь, что она сама расскажет ему все за обедом, но Оксана заявила, что у нее дела и потому пообедать с Колей она ну никак не сможет, и, поцеловав его в щеку, упорхнула. Следующие несколько дней она буквально летала по «Зималетто»,  с ее лица не сходила довольная улыбка, и она по-прежнему обедала не с Колей, а неизвестно с кем. К концу недели ее улыбка немного померкла, но Оксана продолжала светиться от радости.

В пятницу она зашла к Коле и с порога сообщила серьезно:

– Нам надо поговорить.

У Коли екнуло сердце – ему стало ясно как день, что ничего хорошего Оксана ему не скажет.

– Я возвращаюсь в Питер, – не стала ходить вокруг да около Оксана.

– А-а-а… – Снова екнувшее сердце Коли, подумав, ушло в пятки.

– Извини, что так получилось, я и четырех месяцев здесь не проработала, но… – тут Оксана ослепительно улыбнулась и восторженно затараторила: – Коля, я влюбилась! Не сейчас, давно, еще в институте. Он потрясающий – умный, чуткий, с отличным чувством юмора. На нашем первом свидании подарил мне огромный букет ромашек, и мы ходили на каток, и все было чудесно, но потом мы расстались… Я думала, что умру, честное слово, Олежка подтвердит, он со мной тогда намучился, я несколько недель ревела как белуга. Но мы помирились, а потом снова расстались и… В общем, я была уверена, что это навсегда, но в выходные я его встретила: он приехал в Москву в командировку, и он был рад меня видеть, и между нам снова пробежала искра, как тогда, в молодости. Это судьба, Коля! На этот раз у нас все получится! Он позвал меня с собой, и я согласилась. Я сумасшедшая, да? Но ты же знаешь мой жизненный принцип: действуй, как подсказывает тебе инстинкт, и ничего не бойся. Так что чемоданы я уже упаковала, билет купила – на поезд, завтра утром, – заявление об увольнении я сейчас занесу Урядову; Димку я вечером проинструктирую, они с Лизой должны без меня справиться; если будут какие-нибудь вопросы – пишите на мейл или стучи в Скайп, ради тебя я отвечу в любое время дня и ночи. Ты очень на меня обиделся? – восторженное выражение в глазах Оксаны сменилось обеспокоенностью.

Коля не представлял, что ответить. Все, что она ему сказала, не укладывалось у него в голове. Как это: возвращается в Питер? А как же он, Коля? Как он тут будет без нее?

– Н-нет, конечно, – выдавил из себя Коля и криво улыбнулся. – Я… я счастлив за тебя.

Оксана была из тех дружелюбных и веселых людей, которые находят со всеми общий язык, но не умеют слушать других и разбираться в людях. Находясь в эйфории, она и не заметила, что в действительности Коля далеко не счастлив.

– Спасибо! – выдохнула она, поцеловала его в щеку и убежала улаживать вопросы, связанные с ее уходом.

Сгорбившийся Коля откинулся на спинку кресла и тяжело вздохнул. Идиот он, идиот, на что надеялся? На то, что такая девушка как Оксана обратит на него внимание? Это раньше он думал, что ему не хватает только должности финдиректора крупной компании и делового костюма, чтобы заинтересовать любую девушку. Теперь же он понимал, что если ты родился неудачником, то это – навсегда. А он был типичнейшим неудачником, несмотря ни на что.

Остаток дня Коля пытался держаться, как ни в чем ни бывало, но Женсовет и многие другие сотрудники все прекрасно понимали. Но только не Оксана. Она носилась по офису со скоростью олимпийского чемпиона по стометровке, прощалась со всеми и в упор не видела несчастных глаз Коли, равно как и испепеляющего взгляда Шуры.

Вечером, после того, как они с Оксаной попрощались («Я тебе в понедельник позвоню. Не работай до потери пульса и «сделай» «Галатею», очень прошу. Жаль, я не увижу их лица, когда до них дойдет, что «Зималетто» их обошло. И береги себя»), Коля пришел домой совершенно измотанным и обессиленным. Что делают нормальные мужики, когда им хреново? По большей части – напиваются, но Коля быстро пьянел и обычно чувствовал себя на утро так отвратительно, что после пары экспериментов раз и навсегда зарекся напиваться: ни какое временное забвение не стоило дикой головной боли и выворачивающегося наизнанку желудка. А потому Коля прибегнул к единственному утешению, которое у него было – полному сборнику мультиков «Том и Джерри».

Если бы его Катя была жива, она непременно его пожалела бы, принесла маминых пирожков, заварила бы ему чай и убедила в том, что все это ерунда и что он еще встретит ту, которая его полюбит. Что сделала бы ненастоящая Катя, Коля не знал, вполне вероятно, посоветовала бы бороться за свое счастье (ага, попробуй тут поборись), но даже с ней ему было бы легче, чем одному.

На экране телевизора нарисованный кот весело гонялся за нарисованным мышом, а живой Коля Зорькин, свернувшийся калачиком на диване, с завистью наблюдал за ними: им не надо было руководить «Зималетто» и страдать от неразделенной любви, в отличие от Коли, не было в жизни никаких проблем, ведь то, что Том любит Джерри и никогда его не съест было ясно и ребенку.

 **Глава 23. Час быка**

 **I**

На Материке время было лишь неотъемлемой частью мирозданья, тем, о чем люди вспоминали, когда у них начинало урчать в животе, и, глядя на солнце, они понимали, что уже время обеда, или же когда в деревню приходил сборщик податей, и становилось ясно, что настало время сбора налогов. Жизнь на Материке была гораздо спокойнее и размереннее, чем на Земле, где о времени почти все думали и помнили каждую минуту – «пробка, а я тороплюсь на важную встречу», «черт, я опять не услышала будильник и теперь опаздываю», «поторопись, нам некогда», «встречаемся через полчаса, будь вовремя», «у меня нет на это времени!». На Земле время было повсюду – в наручных часах и часах городских, на экранах мобильных телефонов и телевизоров, на компьютерных мониторах и на радио. Как правило, на Земли никуда было не деться от разномастных циферблатов, порой даже ничуть не похожих на циферблаты. На Материке все было по-другому, и пристально за временем следили разве что маги, творя волшбу, для которой секунды и минуты имели решающее значение.

Но иногда… иногда и на Материке время играло важную роль не только для магов.

* * *

Мира не знала, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как ее похитил. Конечно, не целая вечность, как ей казалось, но сколько точно? День, два, три? После визита Дэвида Коллера к ней никто не заходил, и она ужасно хотела есть, еще больше – пить, у нее болела щека, разбитая губа, скованные руки и связанные ноги, и она чувствовала себя самым несчастным в мире человеком. Мира изо всех сил старалась не раскисать и занимала себя тем, что воображала картины долгой и страшной смерти Дэвида, но это не слишком поднимало ей настроение.

Но мучительнее всего была не боль, а ожидание. Она не представляла, что собирается сделать с ней Дэвид, но у нее имелась пара идей на этот счет, и все они были, мягко говоря, не слишком приятными. Верно, пока что она нужна королевским силам живой, как рычаг воздействия на Андрея и Эклхаста (в основном, конечно, на Андрея), но в свете упоминания Дэвида о том, что ему от Миры необходима также информация, она не слишком рассчитывала на то, что долго останется здоровой. Способов узнать у нее эту информацию было много, и мало какие из них были полезны для здоровья. Совсем даже наоборот.

Мира не ошиблась в своих предположениях. Где-то суток через полтора после ее разговора с Дэвидом, половину которых Мира провела в полусне-полузабытьи, дверь ее комнаты-камеры открылась, и Миру привела в чувство пощечина. С трудом открыв глаза, она увидела перед собой Дэвида, за спиной которого маячили двое незнакомых Мире мужчин – высокий, темноволосый, широкоплечий, с напряженным выражением лица, и невысокий толстячок с маленькими бегающими глазками и противной усмешкой.

– Хорошо отдохнули, Ваше высочество? – издевательским тоном поинтересовался Дэвид. – Замечательно, значит, можно приступать. Гарнуф, – позвал через плечо Дэвид, и к нему быстро подбежал толстяк, державший в руку склянку с какой-то жидкостью. – Догадываетесь, что это такое? «Четыре минуты». Думаю, вам не надо объяснять, как это зелье действует – четыре минуты вы правдиво отвечаете на все мои вопросы, а на пятую – начинаете умирать. И умрете, если я не дам вам это, - тут Дэвид вынул из кармана еще одну склянку. – Противоядие, само собой. Надеюсь, Гарнуф сварил его правильно. Конечно, я предпочел бы использовать более… эффективный метод узнать все, что я хочу – «Болтуна» или старые добрые пытки, но до поры до времени вы полезнее нам живой и в здравом рассудке. – В голосе Дэвида было сожаление по поводу этого прискорбного для него факта, и Миру передернуло. Никогда и никого она еще не ненавидела так, как Дэвида Коллера.

– Сейчас Гарнуф снимет с вас кандалы, – продолжил Дэвид (кандалы не только мешали колдовать Мире, но и препятствовали наложению на нее любых заклинаний и правильному действию выпитых ей зелий), – и не вздумайте совершить какую-нибудь глупость – не забывайте, что в соседней комнате сидит ваша подруга, и если вы погибнете при попытке к бегству, мы узнаем то, что нам надо, от нее. Вот только она нам живой и в здравом рассудке не слишком нужна. Я ясно выражаюсь?

– Да, – прохрипела Мира.

Гарнуф зашел ей за спину, и мгновение спустя с онемевших рук принцессы были сняты кандалы. Снова встав лицом к ней, толстяк открыл притертую крышку склянки и намеревался было напоить пленницу «четырьмя минутами», но в эту секунду, к изумлению Миры, третий мужчина, внезапно ударил Дэвида по голове рукоятью стремительно выхваченного из ножен кинжала, одновременно командуя Мире:

– Уберите его.

Он имел в виду, разумеется, Гарнуфа, и Мира, хоть и была в полуобморочном состоянии, ударила по толстяку первым пришедшим на ум заклинанием, вложив в него те крохи силы, которые у нее еще сохранились, – помог выработавшийся за последние месяцы рефлекс сначала подчиняться приказам, а потом уже думать. Дэвид как подкошенный рухнул на пол, а Гарнуф, едва не задев темноволосого безымянного незнакомца, помогающего Мире, отлетел к двери, врезался в стену и, как и его хозяин, упал на землю без чувств. Незнакомец быстро отвязал Миру от стула, поднял ее ноги, которые отказывались двигаться, и потащил за собой к выходу.

– У нас мало времени, – на ходу сказал мужчина. – Пожалуйста, соберитесь, нам нужно убраться из Старгона как можно быстрее, а для этого вы должны идти самостоятельно.

За дверью их уже ждали Кира – с окровавленным ножом в руках и диким взглядом, – человек двадцать солдат с обнаженным и также окровавленным оружием и дюжина трупов, разбросанных по всему коридору.

– Бежим, все по плану, – коротко бросил незнакомец, и они побежали.

Мира по-прежнему не представляла, что происходит, это вполне могло быть ловушкой, но она физически не могла сопротивляться, и потому послушно бежала вместе с остальными. Хотя нет, не побежала – она попыталась, но ее ноги все еще ее не слушались, и один из солдат, повинуясь приказу спасшего Миру от «четырех минут» мужчины, взвалил ее на плечо.

Помогающий ей и Кире незнакомец был Грегори Либеллером, а успех всей операции по их освобождению зависел от двух факторов: эффекта неожиданности и времени. Ну, и, само собой, везения.

* * *

Грегори разрывался между двух огней. С одной стороны, раскрывать себя сейчас было слишком рано, предполагалось, что он должен сделать это позже – во время штурма мятежниками Аквилона. С другой – неизвестно, как отреагирует генерал Андрей на похищение своих любовницы и подруги, а то, может, мятежники вообще до столицы не дойдут. Точно не дойдут, если Андрей сдастся королю в обмен на свободу Миры и Киры. Грегори надеялся, что мятежный генерал не настолько глуп, но гарантировать он этого не мог. Кроме того, если Дэвид выпытает у пленниц какую-нибудь по-настоящему важную информацию о планах бунтовщиков, то те тогда точно могут не добраться до Аквилона, а значит, заложниц необходимо было освободить раньше, чем их начнут допрашивать. Что было, мягко говоря, не самой простой задачей, особенно учитывая то, как надежно их охраняли, и как быстро требовалось это осуществить. В распоряжении Грегори не было ни одного дáра, даже слабенькой ведьмы, но у него имелись верные ему люди – опытные и хладнокровные воины, на которых он полагался как на самого себя. И в тот день, когда Дэвид намеревался напоить Миру зельем правды, Грегори не составило труда организовать все так, чтобы все не-дáры, охранявшие коридор, в котором располагались комнаты пленниц, были его соратниками и сообщниками. Двадцать четыре воина против двенадцати боевых магов – многие на Материке решили бы, что в этой схватке победа будет за магами. Возможно, так и было бы, но только не в этот раз, не в этих обстоятельствах.

Вся операция была рассчитана по секундам. Как только Дэвид, Грегори и Гарнуф зашли в комнату, где держали Миру, а через минуту служанка, сопровождаемая магом, принесла Кире обед, солдаты Грегори (самые преданные, самые умелые) мысленно досчитали до ста, и дюжина из них (бесшумно, действуя и выглядя естественно, не вызывая подозрений) переместились за спины дáров и, незаметно достав стилеты или кинжалы – кто что предпочитал, –  зажали магам рты и либо перерезали им горло, либо всадили под лопатку острую сталь. Дáры, не ждавшие предательства и уверенные в своем преимуществе над «не владевшей магией тупой солдатней», умерли практически мгновенно и одновременно. Спустя полминуты из своей «камеры» выбежала Кира, сжимавшая в немного трясущейся руке широкий зазубренный нож, а еще через пару минут Грегори вытащил из соседней комнаты Миру.

 _Дэвиду было известно, что Кира, будучи всего-навсего ведьмой, не сможет выбраться из комнаты, защищенной мощными заклятиями, а потому в ее отношении меры безопасности были предприняты не такие суровые, как в отношении Миры (впрочем, это в принципе было невозможно, поскольку еще одной пары керденских кандалов, не позволявших дáру колдовать, у Дэвида не было): Кире всего лишь связали за спиной руки и заткнули ей рот кляпом, а одну ногу привязали довольно длинной веревкой к ножке кровати. По сравнению с Мирой условия ее содержания можно было назвать комфортабельными, ей даже приносили еду и воду. Но от этого, разумеется, Кире легче не было._

 _Она боялась, страшно боялась того, что могут с ней сделать люди короля. Обладавшая неплохим воображением и знанием, пусть и не детальным, о том, как обращались с врагами земные фашисты и инквизиция, она рисовала себе мрачные картины своего будущего, полного боли и страданий. И если ненависть Миры была направлена на Дэвида Коллера, то Кира ненавидела Альберта, который заманил их в ловушку и передал в руки приспешников короля._

 _Когда примерно через сутки после того, как пленниц доставили в Старгон (по крайней мере, Кира решила, что это Старгон – всю дорогу у нее были завязаны глаза), к Кире зашел мужчина, который явно не был слугой, принесшим ей обед, и она вжалась в стену, уверенная, что ее сейчас будут пытать. Внезапно она ощутила прилив острой ярости – да, она сейчас беспомощна, уязвима и не может сопротивляться, но она отказывается чувствовать себя кроликом, которого вот-вот сожрет удав. И она бросила на вошедшего (высокого темноволосого мужчину с тяжелой челюстью и карими глазами) полный бешенства взгляд. Ее гнев только усилился, когда мужчина лишь усмехнулся в ответ. Если бы Кира не была так зла и испугана, она увидела бы, что ее предполагаемому мучителю вовсе не весело._

 _Не говоря ни слова, мужчина в два шага пересек комнату, приблизился к кровати, на которой сидела прижимавшаяся спиной к стене Кира, и, схватив ее за плечи, повалил ее постель, задирая подол ее платья и разводя ей ноги. Кира попыталась было лягнуть атаковавшего ее извращенца (ее понимании, только извращенцы насиловали беззащитных связанных женщин), но он всем телом навалился на нее, сводя на нет все ее попытки отбиться. Кира была уверена, что сейчас он еще выше задерет ее платье, и… Но, к ее удивлению, вместо этого он вытащил кляп у Киры изо рта и приказал сквозь зубы:_

 _– Кричите, как будто я действительно вас насилую._

 _– Что? – изумленно спросила Кира, не торопясь исполнять распоряжение явно чокнутого извращенца, главным образом потому что не могла поверить в то, что правильно его расслышала._

 _Мужчина, определенно раздраженный ее медлительностью, положил руку ей на бедро и, прежде чем Кира успела возмутиться этому, больно ущипнул ее. Кира громко вскрикнула, и незнакомец удовлетворенно кивнул._

 _– Продолжайте в том же духе._

 _Кира издала тихий неуверенный крик, и мужчине пришлось ущипнуть ее еще раз, чтобы она начала наконец кричать так, как добивался от нее странный незнакомец. При этом щеки Киры полыхали ярким румянцем, поскольку вся эта ситуация была на редкость неловкая, и Воропаева закрыла глаза, не в силах смотреть на человека, который как ни в чем ни бывало лежал на ней, между ее раздвинутых ног. Однако тут же их снова открыла, когда он коснулся ее груди. Кира вздрогнула, но намерения мужчины были, если можно так выразиться, благородными: он засунул ей в корсет тонкий острый нож._

 _– Слушайте меня внимательно, – шепотом произнес мужчина. – Когда служанка, приносящая вам еду, принесет ее со словами: «Ваш обед, госпожа ведьма», вы достанете нож и убьете сопровождающего ее мага. Убить его надо в первые минуты после того, как он зайдет к вам в комнату. На вашей стороне будет эффект неожиданности, потому шансы на то, что вам все удастся, весьма велики. Главное сделать это быстро и наверняка. Нож короткий, а вы – не воин, так что можете не попасть в сердце, поэтому советую вам бить в шею, если получится перерезать ее – еще лучше. Насчет служанки не беспокойтесь, она не помеха. Наши… королевские дáры чересчур самонадеянны и не запирают за собой на заклинания двери, когда входят в комнату к вам и вашей подруге, а значит, после того, как вы избавитесь от мага, вы должны выйти без проблем. Но если он вдруг изменит своей привычке, используйте это. – За пазуху Кире скользнул амулет на тонкой цепочке. – Мне сказали, что он открывает любые двери, даже зачарованные, но я не дáр и не могу этого утверждать.  Все понятно?_

 _По правде говоря, Кира ничего не понимала, но она все же утвердительно кивнула._

 _– Как Мира? Что с ней? Без нее я не уйду. – Последнее заявление было глупым с любой точки зрения, но по-другому Кира поступить не могла._

 _– Если мой план сработает, с вами обеими все будет в порядке, – откликнулся мужчина._

 _– Откуда мне знать, что я могу вам доверять?_

 _– Ниоткуда. Но у вас небольшой выбор: либо остаетесь здесь и ждете встречи с Дэвидом Коллером – не самым приятным на Материке человеком с садистскими наклонностями, либо следуете моим указаниям, и я попробую вытащить вас отсюда. Решайте._

 _– Хорошо, я с вами, – почти не раздумывая, пообещала Кира._

 _– Тогда повторите, что вы должны сделать._

 _– Когда мне принесут еду, и служанка скажет: «Ваш обед, госпожа ведьма», я должна убить мага, который с ней придет._

 _– Чем быстрее и бесшумнее, тем лучше. Потом досчитайте до ста, выйдете в коридор и ждите нас с Амирандой. Все ясно?_

 _– Да._

 _– И последнее: вы сможете прикончить мага? У вас хватит на это решимости?_

 _Кира никогда еще никого не убивала, но сейчас… Сейчас, чтобы выбраться из плена, избежать тех ужасов, которые она себе навоображала, она готова была на все. Что-то подсказывало ей, что у нее не дрогнет рука всадить нож в горло мага-врага. К тому же она, пожалуй, в этот момент и луну с неба пообещала бы, лишь бы сбежать отсюда._

 _– Хватит, – не колеблясь, ответила Кира._

 _– Тогда до встречи. Да, и еще одно: не смейте выдать себя – не показывайте уверенности или нетерпения, любой, кто к вам придет, должен видеть только ваш страх и ничего больше, – предупредил мужчина и прошипел раздраженно: – Кричите же, иначе снаружи подумают, что вам нравится или что вы меня убили._

 _Кира вновь закрыла глаза, покраснела еще гуще и продолжила громок изображать из себя жертву изнасилования._

 _Через несколько минут таинственный незнакомец слез с нее и ушел, не забыв снова заткнуть ей рот кляпом, а еще через несколько часов дверь комнаты снова открылась, и бледная служанка, зашедшая к Кире в сопровождении тощего плюгавенького мага, поставила перед пленницей поднос с едой, прошептав едва слышно: «Ваш обед, госпожа ведьма». А затем на глазах у мага, следящего за тем, что заложница ничего не вытворила, служанка развязала Кире руки и вынула кляп._

 _Кира оказалась права – рука у нее действительно не дрогнула. Правда, от соленой теплой крови мага, хлынувшей у него из горла прямо на лицо Киры, у нее скрутило желудок, и ее едва не вырвало, но это была небольшая плата за свободу. Это – и ночные кошмары, в которых Кира вновь и вновь всаживала кинжал в горло первому и последнему убитому ей человеку…_

* * *

Вызволить пленниц из их комнат-камер было сложно, но еще сложнее было вывезти из их города. Грегори надеялся на эффект неожиданности, тот самый, который так часто помогал мятежникам. Вот только в его случае этот эффект неожиданности назывался вероломным предательством, но об этом Грегори не хотел лишний раз вспоминать. Труднее всего было выбраться из замка, но им это удалось, используя обходные пути и малолюдные коридоры. Трижды они вступали в схватку со вставшими у них на пути солдатами короля, и Грегори потерял троих, а двое были ранены, прежде чем их группа покинула замок через черный ход, у которого их уже ждали оседланные лошади и дюжина преданных Грегори воинов.

К тому времени принцесса Амиранда уже могла самостоятельно стоять и передвигаться, и по ее лицу было видно, что она скорее умрет, чем снова даст себя схватить, и уж тем более не позволит им всем попасться из-за ее слабости. Подобная сила духа была достойна восхищения, но учитывая, как ужасно выглядела принцесса, Грегори сомневался, что она сумеет достойно противостоять врагам. Он посадил Амиранду в седло и устроился позади нее (Кира взобралась на коня сама), и их небольшой отряд стремглав поскакал по узким улочкам Старгона к Западным воротам (город окружала крепостная стена, давно исчезнувшая в большинстве крупных городов страны).

Если у них получится, это будет не только чудом, но и самым бесшабашным и рискованным поступком в жизни Грегори, всегда отличавшегося осмотрительностью, осторожностью и рациональностью – качествами, благодаря которым он не один год оставался шпионом маркиза Джона Эклхаста при дворе короля.

 

* * *

Андрей так и не выяснил, почему Эклхаст напал на Старгон, не дождавшись прихода его войска. А спросить было не у кого – весь «генеральный штаб» армии маркиза погиб при штурме города. Когда Андрей узнал об этом, он немедленно повел свои отряды туда, где встали лагерем уцелевшие после атаки на Старгон мятежники, отступившие далеко назад. Лагерь их представлял собой жалкое зрелище – он был вчетверо меньше, чем до штурма, и не раненых воинов среди тех, кто выжил в «старгонской мясорубке», было очень и очень мало. Сказать, что Андрей и его люди были в ужасе от этого, значило не сказать ничего. Над лагерем почему-то висел густой белесый туман, но удивиться этому Андрей не успел – смутная мысль о том, что это странно, исчезла, не успев толком оформиться.

Командование остатками армии Эклхаста принял на себя барон Рогсбург, которого Андрей с Романом, видевшие его один раз в жизни, поначалу и не узнали – прежде бодрый и воинственный толстяк лишился не только бодрости и воинственности, но и кисти правой руки. Андрей не помнил, как они шли по лагерю к палатке Рогсбурга, так же как не помнил, кто сообщил им о том, что именно барон сменил Эклхаста. Зато он помнил, как спрашивал всех, кто попадался ему на пути, где он может найти Миру, но никто ему не это не ответил – все лишь пожимали плечами и отводили глаза либо шли дальше по своим делам.

Барон сидел в почти пустой палатке в полном одиночестве, и когда он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на вошедших, Андрей вздрогнул – на секунду ему показалось, что на него глядит его отец.

– У нас не всегда получается задуманное, – с сожалением сказал Рогсбург.

– Что случилось? – хрипло спросил Андрей. – Где Мира?

– Иногда приходится кем-то жертвовать, чтобы добиться желаемого, но это не всегда помогает, – отозвался барон.

– Где Мира? – почти истерически выкрикнул Андрей.

– Погибла, конечно, – тоном, каким разговаривают с несмышлеными детьми, объяснил Рогсбург, и сердце Андрея, пропустив удар, ухнуло в пятки.

– Нет! – Андрей не верил этому. – Нет, нет, нет! _Нет!_

 

* * *

– Отец…

– Что, Альберт? –Эклхаст взглянул на сына и озабоченно нахмурился. – С тобой все в порядке?

Появление Альберта на военном совете было само по себе необычно, а в сочетании с его внешним видом – бледный, с темными кругами под глазами, всклоченный – это наводило на мысли о том, что что-то случилось.

Альберт сделал несколько шагов вперед и вдруг рухнул на колени.

– Прости, отец, – опустив голову, сказал Альберт. – Я предал тебя. Тебя, Миру, всех.

И он рассказал все, что произошло ночью, умолчав лишь о том, _почему_ он так безропотно подчинился Дэвиду. С колен он так и не встал, пока его, по приказу Рондейла (Эклхаст был так ошеломлен, что на время потерял дар речи), не вывели из палатки, чтобы посадить в импровизированную тюрьму, предназначенную для нарушителей закона из числа мятежников.

– Это ничего не меняет, – неуверенно сказал Рондейл, когда Альберта увели. – Две заложницы в руках короля не заставят нас сдаться.

– Это меняет все, – резко отозвался Эклхаст . – Не секрет, что Андрей питает к принцессе Амиранде нежные чувства, и если не будет другого способа ее спасти, он сдастся Уильяму, но не допустит, чтобы Мире был причинен вред. Ну а Кира – сестра Александра, а вовсе не Романа, как многие полагают, и будущий король пойдет ради нее на все.

– Верно, – согласился с Эклхастом Олвин. – Но что с того? Что мы можем? Сдаться? Это не выход.

– Но и оставить леди в беде нам не пристало, – с жаром возразил Рогсбург. – Это недостойно благородных мужей, каковыми я нас считаю.

– Предлагаете броситься им на выручку? – ядовито поинтересовался Рондейл. – Вперед, вас с ними сожгут на одном погребальном костре.

– Надо срочно послать гонца к Андрею с просьбой воздержаться от необдуманных поступков.

– Надо сниматься с лагеря и атаковать Старгон, – мрачно сказал Эклхаст.

– Что это даст? – с искренним удивлением просил Истмар. – Так Дэвид Коллер еще быстрее убьет заложниц.

– Нет, для начала он попробует с их помощью надавить на нас, использовать их как разменную монету.

– Я за то, чтобы дождаться сначала генерала Андрея, – заявил Рондейл. – Не вижу смысла в том, чтобы очертя голову бросаться на штурм Старгона, когда мы в таком меньшинстве.

– Чем дольше мы ждем, тем больше вероятность того, что Дэвид выпытает у принцессы Амиранды и госпожи Киры важную информацию, а генерал Андрей поддастся на шантаж Коллера.

– Думаю, нам надо выступить немедленно, а там будет видно, как лучше поступить – атаковать сразу или же потянуть время, вступив в переговоры с Коллером, и дождаться Андрея, – высказался Олвин.

– Поддерживаю, – кивнул Эклхаст.

– Хватит уже вести себя подобно трусам и отсиживаться в безопасности, когда можно пойти и устроить этому щенку хорошую взбучку, – проворчал Рогсбург, под «щенком» имея в виду, естественно, Дэвида Коллера.

– Присоединяюсь, – после некоторого колебания сказал Эдвис.

Лагерь был свернут в этот же день, и войско под командованием Эклхаста выдвинулось в  сторону Старгона. Самым сложным оказалось убедить Алекса не убить на месте без суда и следствия Альберта и не ринуться в одиночку на выручку сестре и Мире.

По дороге к Старгону Эклхаст с болью размышлял о том, какую же ошибку он допустил в воспитании сына, и надеялся, что сейчас он не совершает еще одной ошибки, которая может погубить не только Киру и Миру, но и вообще все восстание.

* * *

Из города они вырвались, и Грегори отдавал себя отчет в том, что им это удалось исключительно благодаря Мире, которая, собравшись с силами, вложила в свои заклинания всю ту ярость, которую испытывала к Дэвиду, и буквально смела несколько групп бросившихся им наперерез королевских солдат и нападавших сзади магов, норовивших заклятьями сбросить беглецов с коней. Впрочем, вскоре Мира окончательно выдохлась и обмякла в седле, сосредоточившись на одном – как бы не свалиться с лошади.

Западные ворота уже были предусмотрительно распахнуты – у Грегори было достаточно сообщников, чтобы организовать побег, и он почти даже не жалел, что вынужден был раскрыть себя и своих людей раньше времени. О чем он жалел, так это о том, что у него не хватило решимости убить Дэвида. Смерть Дэвида изрядно помогла бы мятежникам, но Грегори был не в состоянии лишить жизни того, с кем вырос и кого много лет считал лучшим другом. Да, в детстве Дэвид иногда мучил животных и отрывал крылья и лапы насекомым, но точно также поступали и многие другие мальчишки, и Грегори не видел в этом ничего предосудительно или настораживающего, хотя сам Грегори ни разу не причинил боли ни одной кошке или собаке. Так или иначе, Дэвид не всегда был неуравновешанным безжалостным садистом, и он никогда не был агрессивен с Грегори, который, несмотря на то что отлично видел, в какое чудовище превратился его некогда лучший друг и брат, не смог взять на себя роль судьи и палача. Наверное, даже наверняка, это аукнется ему в будущем, но Грегори приказал себе выбросить это из головы и волноваться об этом, когда придет время.

В том, что за ними будет погоня, Грегори не сомневался, но у них были хорошие шансы оторваться, главное, чтобы Мира не свалилась от истощения.

– Кира! – крикнул он на скаку. – Скачите навстречу войску генерала Андрея: я не знаю, успел ли Дэвид послать к нему ему курьера, так что сообщите Андрею, что с вами и принцессой все в порядке. Джейк, Литман, Гротар, Хильц, Дроган, сопровождайте госпожу Киру, отвечаете за нее жизнью; Джейк – ты главный.

Шестеро человек – названные Грегори мужчины и Кира отделились от группы и свернули налево, чтобы через несколько эрз повернуть назад, обогнуть по касательной Старгон и отправиться навстречу Андрею и его армии, которая шла к городу с противоположной той, откуда двигался Эклхаст, стороны.

– Вы в порядке, Амиранда? – спросил Грегори, пришпорив коня. И, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: – В сумке справа вода и еда, вам надо подкрепиться, но придется делать это на ходу, мы не можем позволить себе привал.

– Такими темпами мы загоним лошадей, – откликнулась Мира.

– Возможно, но если преследователи так и будут висеть у нас на хвосте, их лошади также падут прямо под ними. Мы должны как можно быстрее добраться до Эклхаста.

– Вы так и не представились, – напившись, сказала Мира, обернувшись к своему спасителю.

– Грегори Либеллер к Вашим услугам, Ваше высочество, – криво улыбнулся Грегори.

– А, так вы и есть козырной туз Эклхаста, – слабым голосом произнесла Мира, которой сейчас, после всего пережитого, больше всего на свете хотелось спать, но она понимала, что это в настоящий момент непозволительная роскошь.

Они с Андреем и Романом всегда подозревали, что у Эклхаста имеются свои люди при дворе короля, но они и предположить  не могли, что это сам Грегори Либеллер.

– Был козырным тузом, – поправил ее Грегори. – Я не собирался раскрываться так рано, но я не мог оставить вас в руках Дэвида.

– Спасибо, – серьезно сказала Мира.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – не менее серьезно отозвался Грегори.

Неважно было, что он вызволил Миру и ее подругу из Старгона не из личной симпатии, а чтобы Дэвид не успел выудить из них информацию, могущую повредить восстанию, или шантажировать генерала Андрея или Эклхаста, важно было то, что он это сделал, и Мира всегда будет помнить об этом и постарается вернуть этот долг.

От того места, где стоял лагерь Эклхаста, когда оттуда похитили Киру и Миру, до Старгона было около четырех дней пути, но это из расчета скорости движения армии. Для всадников, а особенно для торопящихся всадников, этот путь составлял около двух дней с несколькими короткими передышками.

Грегори уповал на то, что им удастся оторваться от преследователей и, сделав несколько крюков, они достигнут лагеря дня через три, хотя бы на несколько часов остановившись на привал. Еще он уповал на то, что с Кирой и ее эскортом все будет в порядке. Но ни в том, ни в другом уверенности у него не было.

* * *

– … нет, нет! _Нет!_

Андрей проснулся с криком, резко сел и с силой потер залитое холодным потом лицо. Ромку он, к счастью, не разбудил, или тот просто притворялся, что спит – кошмары снились Андрею не так уж часто, но все же снились, и после первого, когда Жданов вежливо, но непреклонно отказался обсуждать их с другом, Малиновский о них не заговаривал.

До сих пор кошмары Андрея были довольно разнообразны, но ни в одном из них не было того, что приснилось ему сегодня – смерти Миры. Он солгал бы, если бы сказал, что никогда не думал о том, что она может погибнуть. Думал, конечно, и боялся, но в последнее время он старался убедить себя, что с ней ничего не случится, потому что это будет чертовски несправедливо, и они оба такого не заслужили. Это был самообман, и его подсознание решило напомнить ему об этом довольно неприятным способом – кошмаром.

Когда Андрей последний раз получил сообщение от Эклхаста, с Мирой было все в порядке, что, само собой, не означало, что с ней по-прежнему все в порядке. До Старгона оставалось около шести дней пути.

– Ром, – позвал Андрей, и Малиновский отозвался почти мгновенно:

– Что?

– Нам надо поторопиться.

– Что вдруг? – поинтересовался Роман и, не получив ответа, устало вздохнул: – Хорошо, как скажешь. В конце концов, чем быстрее эта чертова война закончится, тем лучше. Она у меня уже в печенках сидит. Завтра свернемся затемно, до рассвета. Пойду предупрежу караульных.

– Не надо, я сам, – покачал головой Андрей, которому необходимо было подышать свежим воздухом. Он не успокоится, пока не увидит Миру живой и здоровой, и Ромка был прав – чем быстрее они снимут проклятье, тем лучше: ему, как и Малиновскому, уже поперек горла стояла эта война.

 **II**

Штурм Старгона вошел в историю как одно из крупнейших и важнейших сражений Первой гражданской войны Гардии (наряду с битвой при Истлене, Нарвинской резней, Леденской засадой и основным, Аквилонским, сражением).

Кира благополучно домчалась до Андрея, чем ускорила его продвижение вперед, фактически вынудив совершить марш-бросок на Старгон. Судьба Миры, Грегори и сопровождавших их бывших солдат короля могла сложиться не так удачно: их едва не настигли преследователи, от которых у их было бы мало шансов отбиться, если бы не армия Эклхаста, шедшая навстречу Мире и ее спутникам. Беглецы из Старгона  встретилась с Эклхастом намного раньше, чем рассчитывали, и в итоге Эклхаст вынужден был остановиться в дне пути от Старгона, чтобы дождаться приближавшееся к городу войско Андрея.

Неизвестно, сколько длилась бы осада Старгона объединившимися фронтами мятежников, если бы не оставшиеся в городе люди Грегори, открывшие бунтовщикам городские ворота (разумеется, после предательства брата Дэвид попытался выявить всех, кто мог работать на Грегори, и арестовал ряд завербованных последним солдат, но не всех). Мира в битве не участвовала – Андрей заявил, что ему наплевать на то, что она взрослая самостоятельная женщина, которая сама принимает решения и способна за себя постоять, и запретил ей «лезть в эту мясорубку». А поддержавший его Алекс вызвался запереть ее заклинаниями в лагере, разбитом в пятидесяти эразах от Старгона, и Мира подчинилась, а потом искусала все губы, ожидая известий о ходе сражения.

Мятежники победили. С огромным трудом, потеряв много людей, но победили. Старгон остался за ними, а Дэвид и остатки его войска вынуждены были бежать. В немалой степени победе бунтовщиков способствовал тот факт, что жители города перешли на сторону нападавших, а среди солдат Дэвида оказалось около пятисот пособников Грегори.

Старгон был взят, и когда Андрей вернулся в лагерь, Мира, забыв про все, повисла у него на шее на глазах у любопытных соратников. Кира, которая вообще никогда не обращала внимания на окружающих, последовала примеру Миры – кинулась на шею Бернарду.

То, что Мира испытывала, находясь в плену (да, она пробыла там недолго, но легче ей от этого не было), она с Андреем не обсуждала  – просто не могла. Пока что у нее не было на это сил, слишком неприятно было вспоминать об этом, каждый раз снова и снова переживая страх и унижение. Настаивать Андрей не стал, хотя он явно верил в то, что лучший способ справиться с этим – выговориться и жить дальше. Но он уважал ее волю и старался лишний раз не упоминать об этом, причем не только ради нее самой, но и ради себя – при одной мысли о том, через что она (да и Кира) прошла, у него к горлу подкатывала тошнота, а охватывавшая его ярость (как, как кто-то посмел тронуть Миру?) мешала дышать.

Зато они делились друг с другом многим другим. Например, Андрей честно признался, что смертельно устал от всей этой крови и смерти, что его напрягает «бодаться с Эклхастом» за власть, потому что он, Андрей, привык быть единственным командиром своих людей, и ему не нравилось вынужденная необходимость согласовывать все с Эклахастом и другими союзниками. Впрочем, поскольку Андрей стал уже легендарной личностью, вскоре после объединения сил мятежников, значительная часть солдат маркиза выбрала своим кумиром «того самого генерала Андрея» и смотрела на него, как на героя (что не могло не раздражать Эклхста, но он старательно скрывал это). А Мира рассказала, как больно ранило ее предательство Альберта, и хотя она осознавала, что он поступил так не совсем по своей воле и теперь раскаивается, она так и не смогла заставить себя встретиться с Альбертом и поговорить с ним.

Захват Старгона открыл мятежникам дорогу на Карáду – второй по величине город Гардии, но идти на него было рискованно, учитывая, как много людей было убито при штурме. Однако когда новость об очередном успехе бунтовщиков разлетелась по стране,  в особенности по центральным ее районам, те ее жители, которые до этого колебались, не зная, чью сторону принять – короля или мятежников, – и стоит ли вообще выбирать, ведь нейтралитет безопаснее, окончательно определились, и уже на полдороге к Карáде к восстанию присоединились новые силы.

Взять Карáду было не просто важно, а архиважно, поскольку после нее оставалась только столица, Аквилон. Конец путешествия. Конец всего. Это казалось нереальным и далеким, но, вместе с тем, таким долгожданным и выстраданным… Мятежники, вдохновленные последней победой, не сомневались, что у них все получится.

* * *

Проклятье, оставившее было погоду Гардии в покое, снова вмешалось в естественный ход природы, и пока бунтовщики двигались по направлению к Карáде, на дворе, не считаясь с календарем, стояла поздняя весна – теплая, цветущая, полная надежды.

– Полнолуние…, – рассеянно заметил Андрей, поглаживая руку Миры. – Время оборотней.

Он сидел, прислонившись спиной к дереву, а Мира – прислонившись спиной к нему, удобно устроившись между его раздвинутых ног. Обняв ее за талию и положив подбородок ей на макушку, Андрей поглаживал ее руку кончиками пальцев и глазел на небо. Внизу, у подножия холма, на вершине которого они расположились, раскинулся их лагерь, но погода была слишком чудесная, чтобы проводить ночь в душной палатке или у жаркого костра, и Мира с Андреем решили посидеть немного в тишине, спокойствии и наедине под бездонным звездным небом со взошедшей еще засветло огромной полной белой луной.

– Почему? – удивилась Мира.

– Помнишь, на Земле – полнолуние это время, когда оборотни превращаются в оборотней. В волков, то есть.

– Ты уже рассказывал это Яну? Вот он посмеется. – Андрей фыркнул, но ничего не ответил. – Знаешь, есть легенда о том, как в небе появились луна и звезды. Говорят, много-много веков назад жила в одном городе волшебница, у которой был любящий ее больше жизни муж, обычный человек, не дáр. Волшебница эта была самой доброй и лучшей волшебницей в городе, и поэтому она редко бывала дома, все лечила больных, проклятых и так далее. Она часто возвращалась домой за полночь, и ее муж никогда не забывал вешать для нее на крыльце масляную лампу, чтобы волшебница всегда видела, куда идти, ведь тогда еще не было ни звезд, ни луны, и ночи были совсем непроглядные. И вот как-то раз волшебница не вернулась домой. Конечно, ее муж забеспокоился, но утешил себя тем, что она, наверное, осталась ночевать у какого-нибудь больного, так иногда случалось. Утром он первым делом побежал искать ее, но она как сквозь землю провалилась. Ее искали всем городом, но так и не нашли, и все рассудили, что ее убили бандиты, а труп – закопали. Муж волшебницы долго не мог поверить в ее смерть, все искал ее и искал, пока, наконец, совсем не отчаялся. Он возвратился в свой город, в тот дом, где они когда-то счастливо жили с женой, и продолжил каждый вечер зажигать на крыльце лампу. А когда он состарился и понял, что его конец уже близок, однажды ужасно разозлился на лампу. «Это все ты виновата, – крикнул он. – Ты плохо светила, и моя любимая не смогла найти дорогу домой». После этих слов он взял лампу в руки и подбросил ее в небо. Но лампа, как ни странно, не разбилась: она тоже любила волшебницу, и поэтому хотела как могла помочь ей и мужу. Вот почему лампа не упала не землю, а взлетела в небо и стала луной, а разлетевшиеся капли масла – звездами. А поскольку это было самое настоящее волшебство, то лампа-луна осветила волшебнице и ее мужу, когда тот умер, дорогу друг к другу в загробном мире. Вот так на небе Материка появились луна и звезды.

– Красивая легенда, – вздохнул Андрей и добавил после некоторого молчания: – Я всегда буду зажигать для тебя лампу.

– Спасибо. – Мира повернула голову и потерлась носом о его шею. – Но, уверена, я еще долго не буду уходить в ночь, хватит уже. Последние полгода были для меня, для нас всех, одной сплошной ночью, и я слишком от нее устала.

– Ну… – потянул Андрей, подумав, – в общем-то ты, конечно, права, но ведь и в этой ночи было что-то хорошее, так? У нас с тобой, по крайней мере.

– Было, – со счастливой улыбкой подтвердила Мира и поцеловала его.

– Боже, как трогательно, я сейчас расплачусь от умиления, – добрых десять минут спустя прервал их очередной поцелуй Алекс, бесшумно поднявшийся по склону и застывший в паре метров от целующейся парочки.

– Сгинь, – не глядя на Воропева, «дружески» посоветовал Андрей.

– Я, вообще-то, не к тебе пришел, – ворчливо отозвался Алекс.

– _Сашенька_ , ты, по-моему, совсем обнаглел, – наконец обернулся к Воропаеву Жданов.

– Угу. Я на пару слов: Мира, Камилла просит нас съездить завтра в Гринвилль, забрать то, что приготовили нам тамошние маги – зелье, амулеты и всякое такое. Мы с тобой, оказывается, самые незанятые, и эту почетную миссию возложили на нас. Чем раньше выедем, тем лучше. А раньше – значит на рассвете.

– Хорошо, ладно, на рассвете так на рассвете. В лагере все спокойно?

– Я понимаю, что чувство собственной важности у вас у обоих непомерно раздуто, но, поверьте мне, мир вертится не вокруг вас, и в ваше отсутствие на лагерь не падет чума, не нападут враги и не рухнет метеорит. Так что можете продолжать… заниматься, чем вы тут занимались.

Алекс неопределенно помахал рукой и гордо удалился, делая вид, что не слышит взрыва хохота, раздавшегося у него за спиной. Раньше, пожалуй, Андрей разозлился бы на бесцеремонного Воропаева, но сейчас вся эта ситуация вызвала у них с Мирой только смех.

– И все же он мало изменился, – хмыкнул Андрей. – И это даже хорошо.

– Он изменился ровно настолько, насколько это было нужно. Как и мы все.

– Смотри, падающая звезда.

– И?

– Быстро, закрой глаза и загадай желание.

Мира послушно зажмурилась.

– Можно уже открывать? – спросила она через пару минут.

– Конечно.

– Очередная земная сказка?

– Ага. На Земле некоторые верят, что если загадать желание на падающую звезду, оно сбудется, но его нельзя никому говорить.

– И много таких твоих желаний сбылось? – с усмешкой поинтересовалась Мира.

– Ну… в детстве я пожелал, чтобы я каждый день ел на завтрак эклеры – я их тогда просто обожал, – а на ужин – птичье молоко, чтобы меня не заставляли чистить зубы два раза в день и чтобы сосед Борька подарил мене свою машинку, которая мне безумно нравилась. Ничего из этого не сбылось, – с легким сожалением признался Андрей. – Но это потому что я загадал все сразу. А если загадать все правильно, то это обязательно должно сработать.

– Ты правда в это веришь?

– После все, что произошло с нами с того момента, как мы сели в тот лифт, я поверил во много что из того, во что не верил раньше. Падающие звезды, выполняющие желание, также правдоподобны, как оборотни и скрещенный с магией порох.

– У тебя такие своеобразные представления о Материке, что я даже не буду их исправлять – так намного интереснее, – весело сказала Мира и поцеловала его в подбородок.

Андрей собирался было ответить ей, что ее представления о Земле не менее своеобразны, но промолчал и лишь крепче ее обнял – незачем было портить такую чудесную ночь.

* * *

До Гринвилля Мира, Алекс и сопровождавшие их мятежники-охранники добрались к полудню. После палящего солнца прохлада Гринвилльского замка с его толстыми каменными стенами и тенистыми анфиладами была как нельзя кстати, и пока орденцы осторожно приторачивали сумки с зельями, амулетами и зачарованными стрелами к седлам лошадей гостей, Мира и Алекс отправились в библиотеку – Камилла сказала, что там есть любопытные труды, которых нет ни в одной другой библиотеке, даже в Валендейле.

Библиотека, хотя и небольшая по размеру и содержанию, и впрямь впечатлила Миру (Алекса – в меньшей степени, он не так хорошо разбирался в магической литературе). Однако хотя бы бегло пролистать самые интересные книги Мире не удалось – первая открытая ей наугад книга тут же завладела ее вниманием, так что на другие времени уже не хватило.

– Эта книга хранится у нас как наследие древних времен, – пояснила библиотекарь – сухонькая старушка с ясными глазами, когда Мира взяла в руки увесистый том. – Ей уже много веков, но никто не может ее прочитать, потому что она написана на неизвестном никому на Материке языке. Когда-то наш орден много лет пытался найти того, кто сумел бы прочитать ее, но, увы, так и не нашел.

Любопытная Мира все же заглянула в книгу и, к своему изумлению, обнаружила не непонятные закорючки, а вполне привычные ей наэрийские буквы. Ей потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы сообразить, что это шутки Врат, давших ей знания всех языков тех миров, в которых она побывала, включая сам Материк. Так что книга могла быть написана на любом из них, но видела она все равно наэрийский. А после того, как она заглянула в оглавление, одним из пунктов которого было «Проклятья», Мира твердо вознамерилась забрать трактат с собой в лагерь, о чем не преминула сообщить библиотекарю, госпоже Тании. Если бы не тот факт, что Миру с Алексом прислала сама Камилла, никто, разумеется, не дал бы им совершить такое варварство – забрать из библиотеки Ордена старинный том. Но с учетом того, что Мира была единственной, кто мог его прочитать, а содержащиеся в нем сведения могли, по заверениям принцессы Наэрии, помочь выиграть войну, настоятельница Гринвилля и госпожа Тания передали-таки ей книгу, взяв с Миры клятвенное обещание вернуть ее в целости и сохранности.

– Интересно, земной это язык или нет, – сказал Алекс, рассматривая трактат. – Вроде, не похоже ни на один из земных языков.

– Как будто ты владеешь всеми языками Земли, чтобы судить об этом, – скептически откликнулась Мира. – Это вообще может быть какой-нибудь древнее наречие.

– Логично, – кивнул Алекс, – хрен его знает, на каких языках разговаривают племена Амазонки или кочевники Сахары и сколько этим языкам лет. Извини, – добавил он, напоровшись на неодобрительный взгляд Мира.

Та едва заметно усмехнулась. Строго говоря, Мира ничего не имела против ругательств (при условии, что они не являлись единственным способом общения), а иногда и сама сквернословила, но она все же была принцессой, и не хотела, чтобы об этом кто–то забывал, позволяя себе нецензурно выражаться в ее присутствии.

– Как бы там ни было, я понимаю, что здесь написано, – Мира осторожно провела пальцем по переплету. – Возможно, в книге найдутся полезные заклинания.

– Полезные боевые заклинания, – уточнил Алекс.

– Угу, в первую очередь они. Но не только. Я бы не отказалась от какого-нибудь мгновенно исцеляющего раны заклятья или мази.

– Мечтать не вредно, – проворчал Воропаев, устало потирая лицо руками.

Мира поморщилась. Она была измотана не меньше Алекса, и понимала, что долго они не протянут. Визит в Гринвилль дал им небольшую передышку, но уже завтра они снова присоединятся к войску, которое движется к Карáде, а оттуда – если вторая столица будет взята – пойдет на Аквилон. При мысли об этом Мира невольно поежилась. В последнее время ее постоянно преследовал металлический запах крови, чужой крови, крови своих врагов и соратников, даже здесь и сейчас, в тихом и спокойном замке Ордена Виктории Милосердной, и это действовало принцессе на нервы. Ожидание скорой развязки будоражило кровь и вызывало нервную дрожь, а постоянные сражения – тошноту и мигрени. На поддержание следящих чар и защитных заклинаний вокруг отряда тратилось много энергии, а в боях Мира выкладывалась по полной, использую каждую каплю той магии, что была в ней, и не всегда успевала восстановить силы к следующему дню. Как, впрочем, и Александр. Когда Мира начала учиться фехтованию, она и предположить не могла, что ей когда-нибудь придется убивать; когда она зубрила боевые заклинания и арканы, она не думала, что когда-нибудь станет боевым магом – настоящим боевым магом, принимающим участие в войнах. Вот интересно, если бы она знала тогда, что ей предстоит в будущем, изменила бы она что–либо в своей жизни? Отказалась бы от уроков фехтования? От магии? Захотела бы превратиться в обычную принцессу, такую, как ее сестры? Вышла бы замуж вместо того, чтобы прикрывать спину Моргана? Удовлетворилась бы ролью жены и матери, забыв об опасных миссиях и исследовании новых миров? Никогда не встретила бы Андрея… Нет, вряд ли. Миру вполне устраивало то, что она сейчас имеет, несмотря на все ее потери, боль и разочарования. Правда, у нее ушло много времени, чтобы понять это, но оно того стоило. И, пожалуй, Андрей сыграл в этом немалую роль.

– Ты идешь? – спросил задумавшуюся Миру Воропаев. – Или собираешься еще что–то реквизировать у Ордена?

– Мне все равно больше ничего не дадут, – усмехнулась Мира, прижимая к груди книгу. – А жаль, сдается мне, в этой библиотеке можно отыскать еще что-нибудь интересное.

– В библиотеке? Уверен, в подвалах замка гораздо больше любопытных вещиц, – фыркнул Алекс.

Мира пожала плечами.

– Станешь королем – сможешь проверить, тебе они не откажут, – улыбнулась она. – Идем, нам еще догонять наших. – Войско, конечно, не могло стоять лагерем и ждать из возвращения, так что Мира, Алекс и их эскорт должны были еще догнать его. Они рассчитывали сделать это где-нибудь к утру, поскольку они, в отличие от армии, собирались, если потребуется, передвигаться не только днем, но и ночью.

* * *

Как Мира и планировала, свое войско они догнали к утру, и весь следующий день Мира, путешествовавшая обычно верхом, сначала рядом с Алексом, а потом – рядом с Андреем, шла пешком, уткнувшись носом во взятый в Гринвилле трактат, который оказался намного более полезным, чем она могла себе вообразить. Впрочем, «полезным» – это еще мягко сказано: книга открыла ей глаза, и теперь Мира точно знала, что надо сделать для того, чтобы у них все получилось и проклятие было снято.

* * *

Битва за Карáду так и не состоялась. Король мог бы попытаться бросить все свои силы на защиту второй столицы, удержание которой, при благоприятных для Уильяма обстоятельствах, означало безопасность Аквилона (во всяком случае, на какое-то время). Но Уильям предпочел не рисковать и стянул все свои силы в столицу, оставив в Кáраде один небольшой гарнизон, который не мог (и не стал) ничего противопоставить войску мятежников. Кáрада была взята без боя, бунтовщики пополнили свои запасы, немного передохнули и двинулись дальше, на столицу.

Гардия замерла в преддверии предстоящей битвы.

 **III**

* * *

– Что-то интересное?

Мира вздрогнула, когда знакомые сильные руки обняли ее сзади, и едва сдержалась, чтобы не захлопнуть книгу.

– Относительно, – натянуто улыбнулась она, закрыла книгу и, повернувшись к Андрею, быстро поцеловала его в губы. – Все в порядке?

Андрей скривился.

– Никогда в жизни я не верил дурным предчувствиям, – мрачно сказал он, – и сейчас не собираюсь. Все _должно быть_ в порядке.

Правда, особой уверенности в его голосе не было.

– Выкладывай.

– Что? – Андрей казался искренне удивленным, но Мира слишком хорошо его знала, чтобы понять, что он притворяется.

– Только не говори, что ты пришел просто, чтобы увидеть меня, я все равно в это не поверю, – фыркнула Мира.

– Я не могу захотеть хоть немного побыть с тобой наедине посреди этого дурдома? – А вот обиделся Андрей непритворно.

– Можешь конечно, – вздохнула Мира. – Извини.

Андрей довольно ухмыльнулся и поцеловал ее долгим опьяняющим поцелуем. А отстранившись и отдышавшись, он виновато посмотрел на Миру и потер переносицу.

– Ну, вообще-то я действительно хотел с тобой поговорить, – признался он.  И Мира была горда тем, что не поддалась искушению сказать: «Я так и знала!». – Слушай, я тут подумал… У нас достаточно сил, чтобы взять Аквилон и захватить королевский замок, один маг, пусть даже очень сильный, погоды не сделает. Может, ты останешься здесь, пока все не закончится?

– Ты шутишь, – это был даже не вопрос, а утверждение.

– Я серьезно, – Андрей покрепче обнял ее за талию. – Мира, я прошу тебя, не участвуй ты в этом сражении, ну пожалуйста. Да, да, мы с тобой уже тысячу раз это обсуждали, но ты смогла дойти до Аквилона живой и здоровой, так к чему лишний раз искушать судьбу и снова рисковать? Пожалуйста, ради меня и ради твоей семьи, пережди битву в лагере.

– Ты прав, мы действительно уже тысячу раз это обсуждали, и ты знаешь, что я отвечу: нет, – твердо сказала Мира. – К тому же ты мыслишь двойными стандартами: если я попрошу тебя не принимать участия в штурме Аквилона, ты согласишься?

– Нет, – неохотно признался Андрей. – Но не попытаться уговорить тебя я не мог.

– Я понимаю, – слегка улыбнулась она. – На твоем месте я поступила бы также. Завтра мы вместе пойдем в атаку на Аквилон, и если удача по-прежнему будет на нашей стороне, с нами все будет в порядке. А если нет… что ж, тогда мы встретимся в Землях предков.

– Не слишком вдохновляющая перспектива…

– Такова жизнь, – пожала плечами Мира и крепко обняла Андрея, положив голову ему на плечо.

Говорят, надежда – глупое чувство. Ничего подобного, в данный момент надежда на то, что с ними обоими ничего не случится, была единственным, чем жила Мира.

* * *

Лагерь был непривычно тих: обычно даже ночью он был полон разговоров дозорных и тех, кто не может заснуть, стонов раненых, бряцанья чистящегося оружия, но сегодня все, кроме караульных, либо спали, либо лежали без сна в своих палатках, размышляя о том, что им предстоит и пытаясь справиться с нервами. Напряжение, висевшее над лагерем, было почти осязаемо. Мира выскользнула из своей палатки и крадучись – скорее из нежелания переполошить патрулирующих лагерь дозорных, нежели из опасения, что ее кто-то увидит и подумает что-то не то, – направилась в сторону палатки Алекса. Сидевший у ближайшего костра воин было встрепенулся, заметив ее, но разглядев, что это не враг, вернулся к прерванному занятию – сосредоточенному наблюдению за языками пламени.

Ломать защитные чары, установленные на палатке Алекса, Мира, разумеется, не стала, – она ограничилась тем, что изо всей силы ударила по ней, чтобы та покачнулась. Алекс выскочил из палатки меньше, чем через полминуты, полный готовности сражаться с любым неприятелем. Вместо неприятеля перед ним стояла Мира, приложив палец к губам. Воропаев беззвучно выругался и нырнул обратно в палатку. На мгновение Мире показалось, что он сейчас восстановит все охранные заклинания и продолжит спать, оставив ее стоять на улице, но нет, Алекс милостиво позволил ей зайти.

– Пушкарева, у тебя совесть есть? – мрачно спросил Воропаев, скрестив руки на голой груди.

Это прозвучало бы гораздо более грозно, если он не был одет в одни лишь подштанники. Трусов в мире Материка еще не придумали, а поэтому мужчины ходили в подштанниках, а дамы – в панталонах. Спать и тем и другим полагалось в ночных рубашках, но Мира теперь точно знала, что по крайней мере двое из землян – Андрей и Алекс – высказали свое презрение ночным рубашкам. О позиции в этом вопросе Романа Мира была не в курсе, но что-то ей подсказывало, то тот спит в первозданном виде, иными словами, в чем мать родила.

– Ни капельки, – покачала головой Мира. – У меня к тебе разговор.

– Ко мне одному? – насторожился Алекс. Для него, в отличие от Жданова, приватные беседы с Мирой в восьмидесяти процентах случаев означали неприятности. А приватные ночные разговоры – тройные неприятности.

– Ну… вообще–то, да.

Мира села на одеяло Алекса, который наблюдал за ней так, словно она была ядовитой змеей, способной укусить в любой момент. Поняв, что уходить незваная гостья не собирается, Воропаев тяжело вздохнул и устроился напротив нее ее.

– Э–э–э… ты б оделся, что ли, – предложила Мира.

Алекс, осознавший вдруг, что учитывая тот минимум одежды, который на нем был, назвать его внешний вид приличным никак нельзя, побагровел.

– Глаза закрой, – буркнул он. – Все, открывай, – разрешил он через пару минут, когда на него уже можно было смотреть порядочным девушкам.

Мира была уверена, что если бы дело происходило днем, бодрый и выспавшийся Алекс не только не последовал бы ее совету, но и непременно съязвил бы по поводу ее «трепетности».

– Так какую авантюру ты придумала на этот раз? – устало поинтересовался Александр, снова усаживаясь на пол.

– С чего ты взял, что это авантюра?

– А вы со Ждановом ни на что другое и не способны. Но если он самостоятельно в них ввязывается, в основном по дурости, то ты втягиваешь других.

По большому счету он был прав, но его… даже не обвинение, а констатация факта уязвила Миру, однако обижаться она не стала – на это не было времени.

– Я хочу поменять план.

– Какой план? – не сразу дошло до Алекса. – Подожди, план взятия дворца и коронации?

– Он самый, – кивнула Мира.

– Дай угадаю: это связано с той книгой, верно?

– Да. Я нашла там весьма интересные вещи, которые натолкнули меня на не менее интересные мысли.

– Слушай, а давай ты ими с кем-нибудь другим поделишься, а? Со Ждановым там или с Бернардом.

– С Бернардом я обязательно поговорю, но чуть позже. А пока я поболтаю с тобой, – улыбнулась Мира. Однако в улыбке этой не было ни малейших признаков веселья.

Алекс опять тяжело вздохнул, правда, на этот раз мысленно, и изобразил на лице интерес. В том, что его не обрадует то, о чем ему намеревается поведать Мира, он даже не сомневался.

* * *

Андрей никак не мог уснуть. Он ворочался с боку на бок, пересчитал кучу лошадей (овцы ему никак не представлялись. Кони, коих он за год своего пребывания в Гардии, повидал огромное количество, – легко, а с овцами как назло ничего не получалось), но вредный организм изо всех сил сопротивлялся сну. И это было плохо – Андрей отдавал себе отчет в том, что ему надо отдохнуть, поскольку в ближайшие пару дней такая возможность вряд ли появится. Идею о том, чтобы пойти к Мире Андрей отмел как неконструктивную – нечего лишать ее сна.

– Андрюха, – не выдержал наконец Роман, – ну чего ты вертишься как уж на сковородке? Ты, между прочим, мешаешь мне спокойно не спать.

– Да что ты? А спать я тебе, случайно, не мешаю? – лениво спросил Андрей. В бодром голосе Малиновского Жданов не уловил и намека на недовольство, и было абсолютно очевидно, что Роман так же далек от царства Морфея, как и сам Андрей.

– Ничуть, – с достоинством ответил Роман и после долгой паузы сказал: – Андрей, я тут подумал…

– Мне уже страшно, – съехидничал Жданов.

– … а куда мы, интересно попадем, если погибнем здесь? – невозмутимо закончил Роман.

– Как будто если мы погибнем не здесь, то попадем в какое-нибудь другое место, – фыркнул Андрей.

– Конечно, – отозвался Малиновский таким тоном, словно они говорили о прописных истинах. – Вот смотри, на Земле у нас была масса вариантов: ад, рай, перерождение в букашку, комнатка с пауками в углах, на худой конец. А тут что? – Роман явно ждал ответа.

– Ну… Земли Предков, Долина Праотцов, – вспомнил Андрей все, что когда-либо слышал об этом от Миры и гардийцев.

– Во–о–от, именно, – удовлетворенно сказал Роман.

– Что?

– Жданчик, не тупи. Откуда у нас с тобой в этом мире предки, а? За Киру с Сашкой не поручусь, может, их особые способности им от здешних предков достались, а мы с тобой в пролете. И куда нам деваться? Конечно, было бы неплохо, если бы мы из-за этого мы стали бессмертными, но, подозреваю, это не наш вариант. Вот я и гадаю, что с нами будет после смерти.

– Ты это что, серьезно?

– Ну как тебе сказать… Я убежден, что Роман Дмитриевич Малиновский – это не только тело, но еще и душа. Которая не умрет, если мне снесут голову или прикончат особо пакостным заклинанием. Это на Земле было легко верить в то, что впереди ничего нет, ни молочных рек с кисельными берегами, ни раскаленных сковородок, ни пыльного чердака Вселенной. А тут не получается, слишком уж вокруг много магии. Вся загвоздка в том, что ни фига не понятно, куда отправятся наши души, отделившись от наших бренных тел. Но есть шанс, что вскоре кому-нибудь из нас предстоит это выяснить.

– Тьфу, типун тебе на язык, Ромка, – в сердцах рявкнул Андрей. – Нашел время каркать. Ты веришь в бессмертную душу, а я – в то, что все будет хорошо. Точка.

– Андрей, твой безудержный оптимизм начинает граничить с идиотизмом, – вполне добродушно, хотя и с едва различимой ноткой раздражения откликнулся Роман. – Мы, чай, не в сказке находимся, тут хэппи-энд желателен, но необязателен. Вот шандарахнут нас послезавтра королевские маги какой-нибудь гадостью, и все, прощай этот свет и здравствуй тот. И доказывай потом, что ты туда по ошибке попал, ведь ты – герой, а герои, как известно, не умирают, поскольку это противоречит законам жанра. Я, Жданчик, уже усвоил, что всегда надо готовиться к худшему: если все обойдется, то будет приятный сюрприз, ну а если нет, то не так обидно – на то и настраивались.

– Малина, ты ли это? – удивился Андрей. По-настоящему удивился. – От тебя я этого не ожидал. Твой-то оптимизм где?

– Остался на том минном поле, – невыразительно ответил Роман после долгого молчания. Андрей поежился и втайне порадовался, что в палатке темно, и он не видит лица друга. – Андрей, раз уж об этом зашла речь, я хочу тебя кое о чем попросить.

– Ромка… – Андрей догадывался, к чему клонит Ромка, и при одной мысли об этом его охватывала глухая тоска.

– Брось, Андрюха, ты же понимаешь, что все может закончиться и так, поэтому будь добр, заткнись и послушай, – вдруг жестко сказал Роман. – Если так случится, что меня убьют, а ты вернешься на Землю… В общем, я тебе уже это раз говорил, но повторю: мои, скорее всего, давно уже считают меня мертвым, но все равно, лучше пусть знают наверняка, а не мучаются неизвестностью. Объясни им, что случилось, но не в деталях, конечно. И передай им, пожалуйста, мое письмо, найдешь его потом в моих вещах, если понадобится. Хотя я изо всех сил надеюсь, что не понадобится, – мрачно усмехнулся Роман. – Пообещай, что сделаешь это.

Вероятно, в подобных случаях полагалось уговаривать, что все будет в порядке, что не стоит накручивать себя и все в том же духе, но Андрей лишь произнес твердым голосом: «Обещаю», потому что его иррациональная, ни на чем не основанная уверенность в том, что ничего страшного не случится, не распространялась на Романа и остальных, только на самого Андрея и ситуацию в целом. Он чувствовал, что останется жив и что они победят. Но вот какую цену они заплатят за эту победу, Андрею было неведомо, и Ромкин вариант развития событий вполне мог реализоваться. Когда они ждали сражения на Нарвинской пустоши, где впервые применили порох, у Андрея были точно такие же мысли. Да и разговор тогда был похожим. Собственно, в последнее время его буквально преследовали одни и те же мысли, раздумья и рассуждения, так что он сам себе напоминал заезженный граммофон.

– Кстати, а что по этому поводу говорит твое высочество? – как ни в чем ни бывало спросил Роман, так словно несколько минут назад они трепались о последнем матче «ЦСК – Спартак», а не о смерти.

– В каком смысле?

– В смысле, разделяет она твой оптимизм или нет?

– Ты помнишь, чтобы Мира хоть раз демонстрировала оптимизм, особенно неоправданный? Она вообще отказывается давать прогнозы на ближайшие пару недель, принципиально. Боится сглазить, несмотря на то, что это и невозможно.

– Завидую твоим нервам, Андрюха. Я бы на твоем месте ее точно… того. Мешок на голову и через седло. Спрятать ее в надежном месте под охраной, а когда все закончится – выпустить. А Сашку мы и без нее коронуем. По-моему, Мира навоевалась на три жизни вперед, хватит с нее.

– Прежде всего, это технически неосуществимо. Теоретически, я, конечно, мог бы попросить пару-тройку магов помочь мне, но практически без боя Мира не сдастся. К тому же… А, не важно, дело не в этом – я уважаю ее решение. Она намеревается участвовать в этом сражении – пусть участвует, я не имею права ей мешать. Кто я ей? Никто, – последнее было сказано с несомненной досадой и горечью.

– А что, если бы ты был ее мужем, ты бы ее под замок посадил? – заинтересовался Роман.

Андрей открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но передумал.

– Нет, – после некоторых раздумий наконец сказал он. – Все равно не посадил бы. Я не собираюсь контролировать ее. Но это не значит, что у меня не возникало такого желания, – признался Андрей. – Я же понимаю, что не могу быть рядом с ней все двадцать четыре часа в сутки и постоянно ото всего оберегать. Приходится постоянно напоминать себе, что она в состоянии постоять за себя едва ли лучше меня самого. Но все равно… Надо же, когда Кира меня день и ночь «пасла», я бесился, а сейчас веду себя так же с Мирой.

– Это и называется любовь, – назидательно отозвался Малиновский. – По крайней мере, так полагают умные люди. Кстати, ты не в курсе, Бернард уже увез Киру?

– Нет, не в курсе, – рассеянно ответил Андрей. Роман и не подозревал, какую бурю в душе друга он посеял своими словами: Андрей вдруг осознал, что Малиновский легко и непринужденно произнес вслух то, что сам Жданов никак не мог отважиться сказать уже много месяцев. Теперь оставалось только как-то сообщить об этом Мире.

* * *

– Разве тебе не надо как следует выспаться? – выгнула бровь Кира, когда Бернард, появившийся в ее палатке, увел ее к себе.

– Красавица, ты ничуть этому не помешаешь, даже наоборот, – подмигнул ей Бернард.

– Неужели? Не могу сказать того же про тебя, – сухо заметила Кира. Она действительно очень хотела спать и не планировала проводить эту ночь с Бернардом, которому, в отличие от нее, достаточно было четырех часов сна в сутки.

– Брось, я гарантирую, что утром ты будешь бодрой и отдохнувшей.

– Да? С чего бы? – скептически пробормотала Кира. Поведение Бернарда начало ее настораживать, хотя те, кто знал его чуть хуже, не нашли бы в нем ничего странного.

Бернард достал лежавшей в углу сумки пузатую темную бутылку и две деревянные кружки.

– Все нормальные люди после этого утром ощущают все прелести похмелья, а вовсе не обещанную тобой бодрость, – фыркнула Кира.

– Ну я же не предлагаю тебе выпить всю бутылку, – возмутился Бернард. – Но это попробовать его мы просто обязаны. Это вино из Беллорских погребов. Мало кто об этом осведомлен, но это – лучшее вино во всей Гардии. В Беллоре его производят по особому рецепту, который они никому не открывают уже лет триста-четыреста, и очень ограниченными партиями. Раньше его посылали в подарок королям по особым случаям вроде свадеб, похорон и так далее. И то – не всем.

– Тогда как эта бутылка оказалась у тебя? – прищурилась Кира.

– Хорошие связи? – предположил Бернард.

– Скорее – ловкость рук, – покачала головой Кира. – Тебя не казнят за кражу в особо крупном размере?

– Нет. Я же говорю – хорошие связи,– широко улыбнулся Бернард и разлил вино по стаканам. – И поскольку это наша единственная возможность отведать, каков на вкус главный секрет Ордена Виктории Милосердной, то грех ее упускать.

Кира взяла у него стакан, доверху наполненный темно-красным вином, пахнущим жарким солнечным летом и сладким виноградом, и осторожно, стараясь не расплескать его, села на то, что служило Бернарду кроватью – матрас, застеленный шерстяным одеялом. Бернард, опустившийся рядом, выжидательно на нее уставился, однако Кира не спешила дегустировать вино. Обхватив узкими ладонями стакан, она некоторое время пристально всматривалась в вино, словно рассчитывая увидеть в нем что-то, незаметное на первый взгляд, а затем подняла глаза на Бернарда и протянула ему руку. Ее пальцы были унизаны перстнями самой различной формы и цвета.

– Знаешь, для чего служит вот этот синий перстень? – осведомилась Кира. – Амброуз «подвесил» на него несколько мощных боевых заклинаний, которые мне не под силу. В желтом хранится запас магической энергии, а в красном – универсальное противоядие. Достаточно мысленного приказа, и в камне появится крохотное  отверстие. Две капли – и любой яд, любое зелье, даже безвредное или лечебное, но так или иначе влияющее на организм, станут неэффективными. Что будет, если я добавлю в стакан противоядие, Бернард? Оно сработает? Ему есть что нейтрализовывать? Почему ты сам не пьешь это замечательное вино, Бернард? – тихо, но настойчиво спросила Кира, догадываясь, какими будут его ответы.

– Кира, все не так… – попытался было оправдаться Бернард, но Кира его перебила:

– А как? Что в вине, снотворное? Положим, я бы его выпила, что потом? Куда бы ты меня отправил? В Беллору? Или еще дальше?

– Мы договорились, чтобы за тобой присмотрели в Беллоре, пока все не прояснится, – покаялся Бернард.

– «Мы»? Кто еще в этом замешан? Сашка?

– Это для твоего же блага. Тебе не место на войне.

– Да что ты? И кто так решил? Вы с Сашкой? Кто дал вам право распоряжаться моей жизнью? Я как-нибудь сама разберусь, где мне место и что мне делать. Я вам что, вещь, которую можно перекладывать туда-сюда как вам заблагорассудится? – Кира по-прежнему говорила тихим голосом, и это нервировало Бернарда. Он привык, что для выражения сильных эмоций Кира неизменно использовала повышенные тона, и оттого ее спокойный негромкий голос ясно давал понять, что она не просто рассержена, она –  в ярости. Этому приему: говорить тихо, когда так и подмывает закричать, Кира безусловно научилась у Миры. И, по мнению Бернарда, в исполнении Киры этот трюк был намного эффективнее, по крайней мере, у Бернарда от ее мнимой невозмутимости мурашки бежали по коже.

– Нет, разумеется, ничего подобного. Но мы… Кира, мы не хотим, чтобы ты рисковала. Уильям и Дэвид будут сражаться за Аквилон до последнего, город превратится в мясорубку. Я… – Бернард устало потер лицо, – я уговаривал Камиллу и дядю оставить всех лекарей в лагере. Их помощь будет несоизмерима тому риску, которому они подвергнутся. Да их перебьют прежде, чем они успеют перевязать хоть одну рану.

– Не надо нас недооценивать, – холодно возразила Кира. – Мы уже участвовали не в одной битве и пострадали лишь немногие из нас. И мы не так уж беззащитны.

– Кира, схватка за Аквилон – совсем другое дело, – поморщился Бернард. – Обычно на войнах врачей не трогают, но в этот раз все будет по-другому – вы станете первыми мишенями: Уильяму нечего терять, а избавившись от вас, он ослабит наши силы. Однако ни Камилла, ни дядя со мной не согласились.

– И правильно, – буркнула Кира.

– Кира…

– Я уже много лет Кира, – махнула рукой Воропаева. – И, если честно, в какой-то степени мне даже приятна такая забота. Пожалуй, раньше только родители и Сашка пробовали защитить меня от всех и вся, никто больше. И да, я верю, что ты действовал из лучших побуждений, но не смей так поступать в будущем. Никогда. Я взрослая девочка и могу постоять за себя. И я вполне обойдусь без вмешательства в мою жизнь, даже если оно отходит от моего брата или от тебя. Понятно? – это было сказано уже мягче и почти с нежностью, за которой, впрочем, скрывалась сталь приказа.

– Хорошо, сдаюсь. Мне все понятно. Как ты вообще меня раскусила?

– Во-первых, – усмехнулась Кира, – я видела, как ты о чем-то шушукался с Сашкой. Учитывая, что у вас одна точка соприкосновения – я, а Сашка уже уговаривал меня не идти с вами на Аквилон, нетрудно было сообразить, о чем вы шепчетесь. К тому же, в обычных обстоятельствах ты предложил бы мне вино не до, а после этого, – с этими словами Кира наклонилась к Бернарду и крепко его поцеловала. – Кстати, – в перерывах между поцелуями и торопливым снятием одежды друг с друга, спросила она, – про беллорское вино ты все наврал?

– Нет, ни капельки. Но я рассудил, что лучше мы откроем его в честь победы.

– Тоже идея.

* * *

Бернард уже спал, а Кира – дремала, когда она почувствовала, как в палатку кто-то зашел. Кира стиснула кулак, чтобы пустить в ход те заклинания, которыми снабдил ее Амбороуз, но это не понадобилось

– Бернард? – позвал незваный гость, и хоть это и было произнесено шепотом, Кира узнала говорившего. Точнее – говорящую.

– Все нормальные люди давно уже спят, одна ты шляешься, – также шепотом сказала Кира, однако без раздражения или неприязни, просто чтобы поддержать игру «Я терпеть не могу помощницу моего жениха», которая когда-то была реальностью, но давно уже превратилась в милую привычку. – И ты перепутала, это не палатка Андрея.

– Кира? – кажется, Мира удивилась ее присутствию, и Кира сделала вывод, что принцессе было известно о намерениях Бернарда и Сашки.

\- Я, собственной персоной. И да, я еще тут и никуда не денусь – я иду с вами на Аквилон, что бы там себе не воображали эти двое.

– Я уже сказала Алексу, что он дурак, – после некоторой паузы заявила Мира и добавила, фыркнув: – Андрей пытался уговорить меня отсидеться где-нибудь подальше от Аквилона, пока все не закончится.

Было очевидно, что Жданов ни капли не преуспел в нелегком деле убеждения Миры в чем бы то ни было, и Кира бросила с едва заметной ноткой презрения:

– Мужчины.

– Дамы, я вам не мешаю? – поинтересовался вдруг Бернард, про которого Кира как-то подзабыла, хотя и использовала его в данный момент в качестве матраса.

– Ничуть, – откликнулась Мира. – А вообще, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

– Будь добра, закрой глаза, – попросил Бернард.

– Зачем?

– Не зачем, а почему. Потому я сейчас зажгу лампу, и ты вряд ли обрадуешься виду наших голых… ну, ты поняла.

Мира что-то невнятно проворчала, и хотя Кира готова была голову дать на отсечение, что это было одно из тех выражений, которые принцессе Наэрии в принципе не полагалось знать.

Когда Кира и Бернард оделись и кое-как застелили постель, открывшая глаза Мира сказала, обращаясь к Воропаевой, с которой не сводила внимательного взгляда:

– Если честно, я предпочла бы поговорить с Бернардом наедине, но, возможно, ты тоже сможешь помочь.

– Да? Большое спасибо за доверие, – язвительно откликнулась Кира.

Мира лишь слегка улыбнулась, и Кира вдруг заметила, как она за последние дни похудела и осунулась. Даже в тех нелепых одежках и очках, в каких Мира ходила на Земле, она выглядела намного лучше.

– Извини, но это слишком важно и серьезно, и чем меньше людей об этом осведомлены, тем лучше. Но раз уж Алекс в их числе, то… – Мира махнула рукой и начала рассказывать.

– У меня только один вопрос, – сказал Бернард, когда она замолкла, – ты уверена? Абсолютно, на все сто процентов?

– Нет. Но в таких случаях невозможно быть абсолютно уверенным. Но, скорее всего, я права.

– «Скорее всего» меня не устраивает, – отрезал Бернард. – Это сомнительная и чересчур рискованная затея. Эклхаст тебя поддержал?

– Ему я ничего не сообщала. И не буду. Во-первых, я боюсь, что информация попадет к Уильяму – среди нас могут быть шпионы. Во-вторых, ни Эклхаст, ни Рондейл, ни остальные никогда не пойдут на это: они, как и ты, посчитают, что это поставит под удар всю операцию. Но мы ничем не рискуем. Отказаться от трона – дело двух минут, я уточняла, достаточно произнести ритуальную фразу. И если что-то пойдет не так, если я ошибаюсь, мы тут же сможем вернуться к первоначальному плану.

– Тебе ли не знать, что планы, неважно какие, редко идут так, как задумано. И метаться от одного плана к другому – верный путь к поражению. Извини, но я в этом не участвую. И тебе не позволю. Андрей и Алекс на твоей стороне?

– Алекс – да. Андрей не в курсе.

– Ты ему ничего не сказала? – поразилась Кира.

– Не вижу необходимости, экспромты у него выходят просто блестяще, – пожала плечами Мира.

Фырканье Бернарда поколебало убежденность Киры в том, что Мира пошутила.

– Собираешься использовать его в темную, принцесса? – с неодобрением и изумлением спросил Бернард.

– Нет! – гневно воскликнула Мира. – Но так будет… надежнее. Мы сотни раз обсуждали план захвата Аквилона и замка и коронации Алекса, и ни к чему сбивать с толку Андрея и Романа. Для них ничего не изменится, кроме концовки.

– Ну конечно, – скептически отозвался Бернард. – Сдается мне, ты боишься, что он на это не согласится. А он не согласится, если у него есть хоть капля здравого смысла, и он прислушается к ней, а не к тебе.

Кира не раз была свидетелем гнева Миры, ее раздражения, ее усталости, огорчения и даже страха, но такое негодование она наблюдала впервые. И отчасти Кира его разделяла: Мира и Андрей уже не раз доказали, что их взаимоотношения не влияют на решения, принимаемые ими по поводу идущей войны, и поэтому намек Бернарда на то, что Андрей может пойти на поводу у Миры только потому что они любовники, был по меньшей мере несправедлив, если не оскорбителен.

– Так, стоп, – вмешалась Кира – не хватало еще, чтобы эти Бернард и Мира разругались в пух и прах. – Давайте без эмоций.

– Давайте. С объективной точки зрения, основополагающим фактором в данной ситуации является магическая составляющая, которую нельзя не принимать во внимание, и я имею все основания полагать, что мои суждения относительно того, каким именно способом со страны должно быть снято проклятие короля Генриха, не лишены смысла и вполне оправданы, – надменно сказала Мира, высоко задрав подбородок.

Несколько минут Бернард молча глазел на нее, а затем вдруг громко расхохотался и поклонился Мире.

– Ваше Высочество, вы не перестаете меня удивлять. Из тебя получилась бы отличная королева. И нет, это не означает, что я принимаю твой план. Древняя книга сомнительного содержания не может служить надежным источником информации, особенно в данной сутации. А ты любишь все усложнять.

– Если кого-то интересует мое мнение, – вклинилась в разговор Кира, – то, во-первых, я поддерживаю Миру. Да, по личным мотивам, и нечего на меня так смотреть, речь о моем брате, в конце концов, – это было обращено к Бернардо. – А во-вторых, мы можем обратиться к Амброузу за… экспертной оценкой. Он умеет хранить секреты, и если он сочтет, что это хорошая идея, ты сделаешь так, как сказала Мира, не оповещая об этом Эклхаста или кого-либо еще.

Был бы здесь сейчас Роман, он проинформировал бы всех собравшихся, что в окрестных лесах наверняка сдохло немало крупного зверья, раз Кира добровольно и без долгих  пререканий встала на сторону Миры. Но у нее были на то свои причины, и Алекс вовсе не являлся основной из них. В первую очередь Кира прислушалась к Мире, потому что _чувствовала_ , что та права, что именно так и должно случиться, потому что это _правильно_. Но Кира знала, что Бернард не принял бы всерьез ее предчувствия, и аргументы защиту интересов Сашки прозвучали для него более убедительно.

– Хорошо, – сдавшись, вздохнул Бернард. – Вы оставайтесь здесь, а я приведу Лафферти. Но учтите: я по-прежнему полагаю, что это ошибка, которая может очень дорого стоить всем нам, и прежде всего – Андрею и Алексу.

– Знаешь, впервые в жизни мне хочется надеяться, что все будет хорошо. Может мне хоть раз в жизни сказочно повезти?

– Это было бы как нельзя кстати, – хмыкнул Бернард, выходя из палатки.

* * *

– Тебе надо отдохнуть, – сказала Камилла.

Они с Джоном Эклхастом лежали, тесно обнявшись, и, если бы не обстоятельства, счастливая и довольная Камилла наверняка давно бы уже спала, убаюканная теплом тела  и ровным дыханием маркиза. Но ей было жалко тратить время на сон. Им с Джоном понадобилось много лет и одна война, чтобы наконец решиться последовать зову сердец, действовать так, как подсказывали им эмоции, а не разум, переступить через все свои страхи, неуверенность и прошлое, и теперь, когда завтра они оба могли погибнуть, Камилла ни единой минуты не желала отдавать сну, ведь это мог быть последний раз, когда она видит Джона живым.

– Тебе тоже, – отозвался Эклхаст.

– Я ни о чем не жалею, – на всякий случай сказала Камилла.

В ответ Эклхаст поцеловал ее в макушку, что означало «Я тоже» и «Хорошо, я рад», что Камилла поняла и без слов.

– Помнишь то маковое поле в Риавеле, куда я приводил тебя, когда ты была маленькой? – спросил Эклхаст, когда Камилла уже начала засыпать. Он был старше ее на девять лет, и в детстве и юности они оба часто гостили в замке Риавель, принадлежащем их общим родственникам. Впервые они встретились, когда Джону было тринадцать, а Камилле, соответственно, четыре, и Джон, даже несмотря на то что он считал себя совсем взрослым, не имел ничего против, того чтобы возиться со своей маленькой племянницей, к которой он всю жизнь относился как к кузине. С тех пор каждый раз, когда они приезжали в Риавель, они гуляли по маковому полю неподалеку от замка и устраивали там пикники. Но оба давно, очень давно там не были.

– Разумеется.

– Когда все закончится, и закончится хорошо, мы обязательно должны туда съездить.

– Угу, – сонно откликнулась Камилла. – Почему ты об этом вспомнил?

– Я подумал, что это чудесное место для того, чтобы устроить там свадьбу.

– Свадьбу? Чью? – приподнявшись на локте, удивленно поинтересовалась Камилла.

Эклхаст смущенно улыбнулся.

– Ты выйдешь за меня замуж? – спросил он вместо ответа и добавил торопливо: – Не из-за того, что случилось… вернее, из-за этого, но не только. Дело не в твой чести и моем долге, а том, что я тебя люблю. И я буду счастлив, если окажешь честь стать женой такого старого дурака, как я, который столько лет не мог тебе в этом признаться.

– Я ненамного старше тебя, – усмехнулась Камилла. – И все эти годы я тоже не признавалась тебе в этом. – Причины, по которым они оба так этого и не сделали, было много, и все они уже не имели никакого значения. – Так что  мы друг друга стóим, верно? И потому – да, я выйду за тебя замуж.

– Потому что мы друг друга стóим? – с ласковой насмешкой уточнил Эклхаст.

– Потому что я тебя люблю, – отозвалась Камилла серьезно, – и поэтому я очень тебя прошу: останься в живых. Пожалуйста. Ради меня и ради Альберта.

– Я постараюсь, – пообещал маркиз. – Изо всех сил.

Он был не властен над своей судьбой и понимал, что от его желания ничего не зависит, как понимала это и Камилла, но сегодня ночью они не хотели об этом говорить. Он сделает все возможное, чтобы не дать себя убить, но это не гарантировало, что он уцелеет. Наверное, было ошибкой поддаваться своим чувствам после стольких лет успешной борьбы с ними – теперь, если он погибнет, Камилле будет намного тяжелее пережить его смерть. Но он, в конце концов, всего лишь человек, со своими слабостями и недостатками, а война – не лучшее время для борьбы с искушением, которому маркиз позволил себе уступить. И он не станет корить себя за это и беспокоиться о завтрашнем дне. Нет, он в кои-то веки разрешит себе помечтать: что все будет в порядке; что он сам, Камилла, Альберт и их друзья выживут; что они победят; что они с Камиллой поженятся, непременно устроив скромную церемонию только для своих на маковом Риавеля. Что завтра мир не закончится. Что он, пятидесятилетний Джон Эклхаст, маркиз Терсский, еще сможет быть счастлив, что в его жизни еще будет что-то кроме заботы о землях и борьбы с королем. Что любовь не осталась для него далеко в прошлом.

С этими мыслями Эклхаст и заснул, и впервые за долгое время его сон был крепок и безмятежен. Камилла вскоре последовала его примеру, успев подумать о том, что если Джон уцелеет, она без сожалений и колебаний уйдет из Ордена, чтобы остаток жизни провести рядом с ним.

* * *

– А теперь объясни, что за чушь ты несла? – спросила Кира, которая специально проводила Миру до ее палатки, чтобы поговорить с ней.

После того, как Мира обстоятельно изложила свою точку зрения Амброузу, периодически цитируя по памяти целые куски из того текста, который и побудил ее изменить план завтрашней коронации, Лафферти долго молчал, размышляя, а затем встал на сторону Миры. Правда, с некоторыми оговорками – ему не нравилось, что Мира планировала рассказать Андрею об этом в самую последнюю минуту. Но, хотя он сам неплохо изучил Андрея, он полагал, что Мира знает его лучше и, в силу их отношений, ей виднее, что и когда ему рассказать. К тому же Лафферти не мог не признать, что Андрей и впрямь умеет отлично импровизировать, и поэтому решил позволить Мире действовать так, как она наметила. Бернард был недоволен этим, но он доверял суждениям Амброуза, Миры, Киры и Алекса, так что, невзирая на то что он чувствовал себя виноватым перед Эклхастом, он принял план наэрийской принцессы. В конце концов, у них действительно будет шанс поменять местами Алекса и Андрея, если Мира ошибается, и новым королем Гардии суждено стать все же Алексу.

Что до Киры, то она не изменила своего мнения, но пока Мира убеждала Лафферти, она обдумывала нежелание Миры до последнего скрывать все от Андрея и пришла к выводу, что что-то тут не так. Конечно, в сложившейся ситуации они все с трудом сохраняли трезвость мысли, но та упертость и горячность, с которой Мира отстаивала свою точку зрения, была странной. Просто все так привыкли к тому, что обычно Мира права, что редко ставили под сомнение ее суждения, и потому сейчас так легко сдались. Но, по сути, ее предложение было полной ерундой: Андрей был ключевой фигурой всего плана, и не сообщить ему об этом за пять минут до церемонии коронации – верх идиотизма.

И потому, когда Мира договорилась обо всем с Бернардом и Лафферти, Кира вызвалась проводить Миру до ее палатки, чтобы «осудить детали», и, зайдя с принцессой внутрь, негромко, но твердо потребовала от той объяснений.

– Понятия не имею, о чем ты, – устало и донельзя фальшиво улыбнулась Мира.

– Вот что, – вздохнула Кира, – сейчас середина ночи, я смертельно хочу спать, завтра у нас трудный день, у меня нет ни времени, ни сил на то, чтобы ходить вокруг да около и пытать тебя. Да, мы никогда не были друзьями, но мы давно уже не враги, так? Мы на одной стороне, и нам обеим дорог Андрей. Я не допущу, чтобы с ним что-то случилось, только потому что ты утаиваешь от него информацию. Так что ответь мне, почему ты так поступаешь, или я немедленно пойду и расскажу обо всем Андрею.

Мира закусила губу и медленно выдохнула, пытаясь взять под контроль эмоции, и сказала глухо:

– Хорошо, если тебе так угодно, я прямо сейчас разбужу Андрея и все ему расскажу.

Кира подавила раздраженный стон. Вот в кои то веки она желает помочь Мире, и где благодарность? Нет, понятно, что их прошлое не предполагало никакой особой душевной теплоты и психологической помощи в настоящем, но все равно… Почти обидно.

– Я знаю, тебе трудно в это поверить, но я стараюсь помочь. Верно, Андрей отлично импровизирует, но только если обладает всей информацией. А так ты лишь подвергаешь его опасности. Что такого в том, чтобы открыть ему все карты сейчас? Какая разница, сегодня или завтра? Что на тебя нашло?

– Я боюсь! – выпалила Мира, не выдержав напора Воропаевой. – Боюсь. Теперь довольна?

Да уж, это было неожиданно. Само собой, Кира не была столь наивна или глупа, чтобы верить, в то, что старавшаяся казаться несгибаемой Мира действительно ничего не боится, но вот то, что она призналась в этом Кире, говорило о многом.

– Ты не уверена в плане? – нерешительно спросила Кира.

– План тут не причем! – с досадой ответила Мира. С досадой, потому что она не хотела обсуждать это с Кирой, но и молчать не могла – она была не в состоянии держать это в себе, ей необходимо было выговориться, а Кира, фактически, сама ей это предложила. – Если я и ошибаюсь, мы сумеем быстро все исправить, дело не в этом. Я боюсь. Я бóльшая трусиха, чем я считала. Я боюсь, что Андрей согласится на это, потому что это я его попросила, и потом всю оставшуюся жизнь будет об этом жалеть. Боюсь, что он не согласится, и это будет означать, что… что он намерен вернуться на Землю, и тогда между нами все будет кончено, а это определенно не то, о чем мне хочется с ним беседовать накануне битвы. Я боюсь, что он согласится и из-за этого погибнет, а этого я не пережи… никогда себе нет прощу. Счастлива? Тебе это так не терпелось от меня услышать? – с вызовом и одновременно беспомощным отчаянием спросила Мира, и Кира вдруг заметила, что у нее дрожат руки. Сильно дрожат.

Так, приехали: нервный срыв. Впрочем, это-то как раз нормально, странно то, что этого не произошло раньше, учитывая, что Мира столько месяцев изображала из себя железную леди и не позволяла себе сорваться. Но, черт, как же это не вовремя! Чем ее успокаивать? Не говорить же ей: «Подожди минуточку, не начинай истерику, я за успокоительным сбегаю быстренько сбегаю и тут же вернусь». Попробовать, что ли, альтернативный способ? В лучших традициях Сашки?

– Очень счастлива, – ответила Кира тоном, к которому не прибегала уже очень давно, тоном Киры Юрьевны Воропаевой, акционеру «Зималетто», невесте Андрея Жданова и светской львицы. И, как Кира только сейчас осознала, ну и противный же это был тон. Однако лишь на него сейчас была вся надежда. – Я только не понимаю, почему ты мне все это говоришь. Слабó разобраться во всем вместе с Андреем? Почему он должен рисковать жизнью из-за того, что у тебя не хватает мужества выяснить с ним отношения?

– Ты не могла сделать это годами, – гневно сказала Мира. Не самое лучшее решение, но гнев точно лучше слез и жалости к себе. Кира не была уверена, что земные психотерапевты разделяют ее точку зрения, но ей было все равно.

– Я была слепой дурой и честно признаю это. А Андрей был другим человеком. И наши разногласия никогда не угрожали нашим жизням. Ты же… да, ты права: ты трусиха, которая боится признаться в любви любимому человеку.

– Я не… я не боюсь! – выкрикнула Мира.

Это было не совсем правдой, она боялась, но почему – не могла объяснить и сама себе. Возможно, дело было в том, что она ждала этого признания от Андрея (несмотря на всю свою небывалую для ее мира и положения самостоятельность и прогрессивность, она все равно ждала первого шага от мужчины). Возможно, виноваты были порядком истрепленные Землей и войной нервы. Но, так или иначе, она на самом деле боялась сказать Андрею, что любит его. Она отдавала себе отчет в том, что это глупо, и очень хотела это сделать, но никак не могла решиться.

– Да неужели? Тогда иди к нему, иди вот прямо сейчас и докажи, что ты не трусишь.

– И пойду! – упрямо задрала подбородок Мира. Конечно она понимала, что Кира намеренно ее провоцирует, но не поддаться на эту провокацию не могла.

– Вперед. – Кира показала на выход из палатки. – Покажи, насколько ты смелая.

– И покажу!

Мира еще выше вскинула подбородок и быстро вышла наружу. Да, она разбудит Андрея и все с ним выяснит. И вовсе не из-за Киры, а потому что она так решила. Сама. И гори оно все синим пламенем! Она – Амиранда, принцесса и маг, ей ничего не страшно – ни сражаться, ни быть отвергнутой.

Кира посмотрела ей вслед и довольно усмехнулась. Она могла собой гордиться – она выполнила свой долг целителя и направила зарождающуюся истерику Миры в другое русло, а заодно, как друг, оказала огромную услугу Андрею, хотя он и дурак. Нет, ну в самом деле: на Земле он уверял в своей пламенной любви всех своих пассий (Кира была в этом убеждена), а здесь не может признаться той, кого по-настоящему любит. А ведь он любит, это видно всем, не только Кире. В общем, оба хороши, что Мира, что Андрей.

Это было странно – помогать бывшему возлюбленному, который, как когда-то думала Кира, сломал ей жизнь, налаживать отношения с другой женщиной, и Кира солгала бы, сказав, что это ничего ей не стоило, что ей все равно, что происходит у Андрея на любовном фронте. Просто… она научилась относиться к нему как близкому человеку, с которым ее всегда будет связывать общее прошлое, и желать ему счастья, даже если оно зависело от Миры.

* * *

Лагерь по-прежнему был тих, а у костра все так же одиноко сидел солдат, который на этот раз даже не обратил на Миру внимания. Она быстро и решительно дошла до палатки, которую Андрей делил с Романом, и, воспользовавшись отсутствием защитных чар, шагнула внутрь.

Свечи, помимо того, чтобы были гораздо более неудобны в использовании по сравнению с лампами и свет-камнями, были и еще и довольно опасны. Но благодаря несложному заклинанию, специально зачарованные свечи можно было без опаски оставлять без присмотра – они не могли вызвать пожар, даже если упадут. Именно такая свеча горела  в палатке Андрея и Романа.

Вначале Мира разбудила Малиновского (правда, пока она его будила, проснулся и Андрей, но это уже мелочи).

– Ро-о-ом, Рома, вставай.

– А? Что? Что-то случилось? – Роман, не открывая глаз, сел и принялся нащупывать лежавший рядом меч.

– Ничего, ничего, я…

– Что случилось? – сонно спросил Андрей, также нашаривая меч.

– Ничего не случилось, все в порядке. Ром, иди поспи где-нибудь в другом месте.

– Чего? – хором изумились Жданов и Малиновский, который наконец открыл глаза и удивленно уставился на Миру.

– Ром, пожалуйста, доспи в другом месте. Ну, хотя бы у Алекса, ладно? Точно, ступай к Алексу, попроси, чтобы он ввел тебя в курс дела, скажи, что я разрешила.

– Как мне все это надоело! – досадливо вздохнув, с чувством заявил Роман, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, и, натянув прямо под одеялом штаны, прихватил меч и рубашку, всунул ноги в сапоги и вышел из палатки, покачав головой. Он уже привык не задавать лишних вопросов… что, впрочем, не означало, что его не снедало любопытство.

– Так что все же стряслось? – поинтересовался Андрей, пытаясь притянуть к себе Миру, но она увернулась.

– Ничего, честное слово. Мне просто надо с тобой поговорить. Сказать кое-что. Две вещи, и…

– С тобой все в порядке? – перебил ее обеспокоенный Андрей, потому что с ней явно было что-то не так. Он ни разу еще не видел у нее такого взгляда и не представлял, что за ним скрывается.

– Да. Дай мне сказать. Я… я тебя люблю.

Пару секунд Андрей молча смотрел на нее, а затем рассмеялся – искренне, весело и счастливо. Мира вспыхнула, промелькнувшие на ее лице обида и недоумение сменились каменным выражением, и она встала было, чтобы уйти, но Андрей схватил ее за руку и остановил ее, а затем резко дернул на себя, так что Мира упала в его объятия.

– Пусти!

Но Андрей лишь крепче обнял ее и, отсмеявшись, произнес веселым тоном, но глядя на нее серьезными глазами:

– Так нечестно. Ты невозможная женщина, ты всегда меня опережаешь.

– Что?

– Я… – Тут Андрей быстро и крепко поцеловал не ставшую сопротивляться Миру в губы и продолжил: – Я собирался сказать тебе то же самое при первой же возможности: я тебя люблю. Очень люблю.

Что еще сказать, Андрей не знал, хотя когда-то для него не составляло труда наговорить красивых слов любой приглянувшейся ему девушке. Теперь же он, казалось, напрочь утратил эту способность. С другой стороны, а нужна ли она была ему в эту минуту? Ведь все самое важное он уже сказал.

– Правда? – недоверчиво прищурилась Мира. Не верить ему у нее не было причин… она и верила, но она все же старательно пыталась скрыть свою радость – в конце концов, у нее так много нервных клеток убило это признание, что она не могла отказать себе в том, чтобы немного помучить Андрея. Вот почему он не мог сказать этого раньше?

– Да! – Он принялся покрывать поцелуями лицо Миры, вставляя между ними: – Я был дураком, признаю… я раньше этого не осознавал… в смысле, что я тебя люблю… а не что я дурак… если не Ромка… неважно, забудь про Ромку… я любил, но не понимал, а сегодня вдруг понял… Кретин я, да? … Но, к счастью, я прозрел… Люблю тебя…

Наверное, он еще долго продолжал бы нести ерунду, если бы не Мира, которая уклонилась от его очередного поцелуя и со всхлипом уткнулась ему в ключицу.

– Мира, Мира, ты что? Что с тобой? Я что-то не то сказал? – обеспокоенно спрашивал Андрей, гладя ее по вздрагивающим плечам, но она, казалось, никак не могла успокоиться.

Андрей перепугался, что ляпнул что-то ужасное, за что Мира его теперь никогда не простит, и лихорадочно силился придумать, как ему извиниться и как выяснить – за что именно. Но когда Мира подняла голову, он увидел, что она не плакала, а, как и он несколькими минутами раньше, смеялась (смех этот был нервным, но это дошло до него несколько позже).

– Мы с тобой друг друга стоим, Андрей, – сказала она с кривой усмешкой.

– Точно! И мы потрясающая пара – самая любящая, самая красивая и самая умная.

– Я всегда подозревала, что от чего ты определенно не умрешь, так это от скромности, – фыркнула Мира и широко улыбнулась.

– Я говорю чистую правду! – притворно  обиделся Андрей. – Ладно, за себя я не поручусь, но ты у меня точно самая в мире красивая и умная.

Возражать Мира не стала.

– И знаешь, что еще? Я готов наглядно показать, как сильно я тебя люблю, – промурлыкал ей на ухо Андрей и слегка прикусил мочку (каждый раз, когда он так делал, он напоминал Мире ласкового щенка, заигрывающегося с обожаемым хозяином, но ей всегда хватало мудрости не хихикать).

Мира не могла отрицать, что предложение было заманчивым, но принять его она не могла.

– Нам надо еще кое-что обсудить, – сожалением отказалась она.

– Что-то такое же важное и судьбоносное?

– Почти.

– Ты не…? – От этого предположения у Андрея перехватило дыхание, а Мире понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, что он имеет в виду.

– Нет, я исправно пила зелье и ручаюсь за его качество, – поспешно ответила она. – Дело не в этом. Ты помнишь, что я рассказывала о проклятье Генриха и его предсказании?

– Смутно, – не стал врать Андрей. – Перед смертью король Генрих наложил на страну заклятье и предсказал, что оно спадет, когда у страны появится новый король из далеких краев.

– Да, все так… да не так. Я начну с самого начала. Когда мы с Алексом ездили в Гринвилль, мы заглянули там в библиотеку, и я совершенно случайно открыла книгу, которую, как потом оказалось, не может прочесть никто – ни жители Материка (а Орден обращался за помощью к магам изо всех стран), ни Алекс, потому что она написана на неизвестному никому языке. А вот я смогла прочитать все, что в ней написано. – Мира сделала паузу и многозначительно посмотрела на Андрея, ожидая, что он догадается, почему ей удалось то, что не никому не удавалось веками.

К чести Андрея, до него быстро дошло, в чем кроется разгадка этой тайны.

– Ты говорила, что тот, кто проходит через ворота в другой мир…

– Врата.

– Неважно. Тот, кто проходит через врата в другой мир, получает знание всех языков этого мира. Раз никто на Материке, включая Сашку, который теперь знает все языки этого мира, не может прочитать эту книгу, значит, она написана на языке какого-то другого мира, верно? Одного из тех, где ты побывала. Земли?

– Может, и Земли. Алекс говорит, что текст в этой книге похож на «восточную вязь». Ему виднее, я не знаю, что это такое. Как бы там ни было, главное то, что я смогла прочитать книгу. Это что-то вроде учебника. Учебник и трактат о магии под названием «О некоторых частных аспектах личностной магии и магии, влияющей на рассудок и личность». Там масса интересной информации о многих сферах колдовства, в том числе и о проклятьях. Я когда-то рассказывала, что многие сильные маги делают на смертном одре предсказания, но никто не мог выяснить причину этого явления. Если верить «Частным аспектам» это происходит из-за того, что у таких магов слишком огромный магический потенциал, который на момент их смерти, неважно, в каком возрасте, не расходуется и наполовину. Ну а поскольку этот потенциал заложен в них о природы, то природа и заботится о том, чтобы полностью его исчерпать, для чего она использует его в самом, по выражению автора книги, «энергозатраном виде магии – ясновидении». Ну а поскольку могущественные маги часто умирают от рук врагов и, соответственно, очень хотят хоть как-то этим врагам отомстить, то они проклинают их. Ну а потом в игру вступает та самая «природа», и поскольку на уме у проклявшего врагов дáра только одно – проклятье, то и будущее он видит то, которое так или иначе связано с этим проклятьем. Так  случилось с Генрихом и не только. Но, видимо, у Генриха, был просто колоссальный потенциал, раз он сумел наложить на страну такое мощное неограниченное проклятье да еще и на столько лет.

Кстати, проклятьям в книге посвящена отдельная глава. И она на многое открыла мне глаза. Не то чтобы мне все это было неизвестно, но… В общем, вкратце теория проклятий такова: есть несколько категорий проклятий. Во-первых, это неограниченные проклятья, то есть те, у которых нет ни времени, ни условий отмены. Скажем, если я прокляну кого-то с формулировкой: «Что б в вашей семье рождались только девочки», то, скорее всего, девочки родятся максимум у первого проклятого поколения, а дальше проклятье исчезнет само собой, потому что даже у самого сильного мага не хватит сил, чтобы проклясть кого-то навечно. Энергия проклятья просто-напросто рассеется в пространстве. А вот если формулировка будет: «Что бы в вашей семье до седьмого колена рождались только девочки», то проклятье, если оно правильно наложено, сработает, потому что у него есть определенный срок действия. Такие проклятья в «Частных аспектах» называются ограниченно-временными. Есть еще условно-ограниченные проклятья. С одной стороны, они ограничены каким-то условием, например, что в семье будут рождаться одни девочки, если только вода в ручье Хлопотуне не покраснеет ровно в полдень в четвертый день июня. Если покраснеет – станут рождаться и мальчики, нет – продолжат рождаться девочки. Но, с другой стороны, подобные условные ограничения весьма условны, прости за тавтологию. Ведь условие это может исполниться, а может и не исполниться. Поэтому условно-ограниченные проклятья приравниваются к неограниченным, и ведут они себя так же, то есть перестают действовать вскоре после того, как были наложены. Впрочем, если условно-ограниченное проклятье пустяковое, а условие его отмены – легко выполнимо, то оно может оставаться активным относительно долго. По сути, проклятье Генриха было неограниченным и, по всем законом, должно было бы давно спасть. Но оно не спало.

– Что б ему пусто было, – пробормотал Андрей.

– Угу. Так или иначе, Генрих проклял страну, а затем увидел, когда именно оно будет снято.

– Кажется, ты уточняла у Бернарда, точно ли это было предсказание или же указание на время и условие прекращения действия проклятья. И он ответил, что это было определенно предсказанье, потому что так сказали маги, которые приложили руку к убийству Генриха. Они точно могли это определить?

– Да, могли. У предсказаний своя аура, ее сложно с чем-то перепутать, и все дáры ее чувствуют. Уверена, если бы это не предсказанием, а условием, об этом непременно пошел бы слух.

– Хорошо, предсказание Генриха действительно было предсказанием. Что в этом нового? – устало спросил Андрей. У него улеглась эйфория от признания Миры в любви, и его стало клонить в сон.

– А то, что в книге написано кое-что, что все должны были бы сами сообразить давным-давно. Вдумайся, Андрей: проклятье будет действовать, пока « _особа королевской крови не сделает невозможное – не приведет в Гардию чужака из далекой страны, который станет королем»_. Это пророчество – указание на обстоятельства, при которых проклятье будет снято. Всего-навсего обстоятельства. Но это не означает, что проклятье спадет само собой, автоматически, понимаешь?

– Нет. Хочешь сказать, что эта война и ее жертвы – это все было напрасно?

– Нет! Конечно нет! Однако война лишь ведет нас к тому моменту, _когда_ будет снято проклятье, а не к _причине_ , по которой, оно спадет. Одного факта воцарения нового короля недостаточно для того, чтобы все изменилось. Проклятье не испарится просто так.

– И у тебя, как обычно, есть план?

– Есть. На самом деле, все довольно просто… теоретически. Некоторые проклятья можно снять контрзаклинанием, есть даже маги, которые специализируются именно на этом. Другое дело, что с помощью этого заклинания никому так и не удалость снять проклятье с Гардии, но это потому что в стране до сих пор не было дáра, равного по силе Генриху.

– Сашка?

– Да. Я ни разу в жизни не встречала такого могущественного мага, даже не подозревала, что такие бывают. Думаю, он сумеет убрать проклятье. Тем более что в книге дано усовершенствованное заклинание для снятия особо стойких проклятий.

– Ну так это же отлично, разве нет? – осторожно спросил Андрей. Он был рад, что они не напрасно воевали, но он не понимал, почему Мира так настаивала на том, чтобы рассказать ему об этом посреди ночи.

– Разумеется, – кивнула она, но Андрей расслышал в ее голосе нотки нерешительности.

– Тогда в чем проблема? – нахмурился Жданов. Он не любил давить на нее, но иногда она не оставляла ему другого выбора. – Сашку коронуют, он снимет проклятие, все счастливы. Или есть что-то, чего я не знаю?

– Андрей, мы решили, что королем должен стать Алекс из-за того, что он маг. Но теперь, когда ясно, что его первоочередная задача – снять проклятье, я убеждена, что нет необходимости делать его королем. Это не его стезя, совсем не его.

– Он может сначала короноваться, а потом убрать проклятье, – напряженно возразил Жданов, сообразивший, к чему она клонит.

– Андрей… ты лучше всех подходишь на эту роль. Не Алекс, не Роман – ты. Мы почти выиграли войну только благодаря тебе. За тобой пошли тысячи людей, те, кто верит в тебя, в то, что ты освободишь Гардию от проклятья, а их – от короля-тирана. Они вряд ли примут Алекса, но за тебя они готовы отдать жизнь, они это уже доказали. Ты достоин быть монархом, в отличие от Алекса у тебя есть все задатки успешного правителя. Пока мы полагали, что проклятье спадет, едва на трон сядет кто-то из вас троих, было логично считать, что предсказанным королем должен стать Алекс, потому что он, как Генрих, одаренный маг. Но сейчас я вижу, что для снятия проклятья неважно, кто будет руководить страной, главное – кто и как будет его снимать.

– Мира…

– Пожалуйста, выслушай меня до конца, ладно? – умоляюще перебила Андре Мира. – Я просто довожу до твоего сведения информацию, я не говорю, что ты обязан становиться королем…. я даже не имею права тебя уговаривать, потому что это должен быть твой и только твой выбор. Если ты не хочешь быть королем, тебя никто не заставит. Если ты не собираешься оставаться на Материке, я не… значит, так тому и быть.

Возвращаться домой Андрей не планировал, и в этом вопросе он определился задолго до этой ночи, но это было подсознательное решение, он никогда не обдумывал и не признавал его. И потому он беспомощно молчал, не зная, что ответить, ошеломленный всем услышанным. Мира, опустив взгляд, терпеливо ждала, пока он соберется с мыслями.

– Ты  можешь попросить меня остаться, – наконец тихо сказал он.

– Нет. Это должен быть твой выбор, – повторила Мира. – Твой выбор и твое желание. Я не прощу себя, если ты сделаешь что-то под моим влиянием или по моей просьбе, а потом пожалеешь об этом.

– Хорошо, ты права, – небрежно произнес Андрей, и Миры екнуло сердце, – не проси меня остаться, это бессмысленно, потому что я все равно остаюсь. Здесь, с тобой. _Я выбираю_ тебя, и это _мое желание_. Извини, если я недостаточно ясно выразился –  когда я сказал, что люблю тебя, я имел в виду: «я жить без тебя не могу и никогда не брошу», так что где ты, там и я. И я никогда об этом не пожалею, ты  – самое лучшее, что было и есть в моей жизни, – твердо закончил Андрей.

– Я… – теперь настал черед Миры быть в замешательстве, и она запрокинула голову, смаргивая готовые пролиться слезы. Хотя она и поверила Андрею, когда тот признался ей в любви, в глубине души она сомневалась, что эта любовь удержит его подле ее на Материке. Сейчас ей было стыдно за свое недоверие, и облегчение, смешавшееся с безумной радостью, едва не вызвало поток слез. Мира точно разревелась бы (нервы, это все нервы, будь они неладны) если бы не Андрей, который попросил жалобно:

– Пожалуйста, не плачь, умоляю тебя. Меня взятие Нарвина так не пугало, как твои слезы.

Само собой, он изрядно преувеличил, но это сработало – Мира улыбнулась и бросилась ему на шею.

– Что до короля, – сказал Андрей через пару минут, когда они оба отдышались после долгого поцелуя, – то я согласен.

– Почему?

– Ради тебя, – просто ответил Жданов.

– Андрей…

– Теперь ты дай мне договорить, хорошо? Принцессам полагается выходить замуж за принцев, а еще лучше – за королей, а не за безродных пришельцев из другого мира.

– Это… Я выйду за тебя замуж, кем бы ты ни был, – выпалила Мира, – не обязательно ради этого становиться королем. Стой, это предложение?

– Почти, – улыбнулся Андрей.

– Почти?!

– Ну, у меня нет при себе ни одного кольца, а это не самая романтичная обстановка для того, чтобы делать предложение руки и сердце…

– Плевать на обстановку и на кольца. Это предложение?

– Да, предложение, но учти, я непременно повторю его в более подходящей обстановке. – Андрей глубоко вздохнул, ни на секунду не сомневаясь в правильности того, что он делает, и сказал торжественно: – Мира, ты окажешь мне честь стать моей женой?

– Да! – ни секунды не колеблясь согласилась Мира. Хотя, если разобраться, ситуация была несколько абсурдной, учитывая что до этого момента ни о какой свадьбе Андрей, а Мира всегда полагала, что подобные решения нельзя принимать вот так стремительно, неважно какая бы огромная любовь не стояла за таким предложением. Однако несмотря на то что оба удивлялись самим себе, они чувствовали, что поступают правильно.

Если бы размеры палатки позволяли, Андрей непременно схватил бы Миру в охапку и закружил бы ее по палатке, а так он, не представляя, что сказать (что полагается говорить в таких случаях? Спасибо? Я рад? Очень приятно?), сжал ее в медвежьих объятиях. Несколько минут они провели в полной тишине, крепко обнимая друг друга, а затем Мира отстранилась и лукаво усмехнувшись, сказала:

– Знаешь, а ты прав, тебе действительно придется еще раз делать мне предложение, после того, как ты мой брат даст на это свое высочайшее позволение.

До сих пор у Андрея были не лучшие отношения с братьями своих невест (ну, хорошо,  невесты, единственное число, но сути это не меняло), и поэтому он слегка вздрогнул.

– С удовольствием.

– Как бы там ни было, я серьезно – ты не должен становиться королем ради меня.

– Это не только ради тебя. Я воевал за эту страну, рисковал жизнью, вел в бой людей и видел, как они умирали – за Гардию и за меня. И если уж действительно не принципиально, кто из нас троих займет трон, я предпочел бы, чтобы это был я. Потому что я не верю, что из Сашки или Ромки получатся хорошие монархи. Черт, я, вообще-то, не верю, что сам смогу быть приличным королем, но у меня точно выйдет это лучше, чем у них. – Мира не удержалась от легкой улыбки. – Что? Ты сама так сказала.

– Да, и повторюсь: ты лучше всех подходишь на эту роль. Не сомневайся в себе. Я не сомневаюсь. Но… это опасно, обратной дороги может и не быть, и…

– Мира, – прервал ее нежно Андрей, – с самой первой нашей встречи ты учила меня принимать взвешенные и разумные решения и нести за них ответственность. Кажется, я вполне освоил эту науку. Это мое решение, я иду на это с открытыми глазами.

– Хорошо. Извини, я лишь… Не обращай на меня внимания, я веду себя глупо. Если у нас все получится, ты взойдешь на трон Гардии, и я буду гордиться тобой, самым умным и прогрессивным королем Материка.

– Надеюсь. А ты будешь моей королевой, самой красивой и умной королевой Материка.

– Ты никогда не видел королев остальных стран, чтобы судить.

– Мне не надо их видеть, чтобы знать, что ты умнее и красивее их всех, – заявил Андрей на полном серьезе и сменил тему: – Подожди, ты сказала Ромке, что Сашка ему все расскажет. Сашка в курсе?

Разумеется, обижаться на то, что сначала Мира переговорила с Воропаевым, а уже потом – с Андреем, было смешно, в конце концов, до этого дня именно Сашка был центральной фигурой всего плана, но Андрей все равно немного обиделся.

– Да. Я… Признаться, я не собиралась рассказывать тебе об этом до завтра… и, пожалуйста, не спрашивай, почему, я потом объясню, сейчас у меня на это нет сил. Впрочем, в любом случае, прежде чем идти к тебе, мне надо было обсудить все с Алексом. Он с облегчением отказался от будущей короны в твою пользу.

– Х-хорошо, а Эклхаст знает?

– Нет, только Алекс, Кира, Бернард, Лафферти – они меня поддержали, хотя Бернард – неохотно – и вы с Романом. Эклхаст не согласится. Точнее, может, и согласится, но у нас уйдет слишком много времени, чтобы его убедить. К тому же, помимо него необходимо уговорить еще и всех союзников, которые не один день будут спорить, менять ли план или нет. А у нас нет даже суток, не то что дней. Да и потом, я не хочу, чтобы об изменениях в плане услышали шпионы.

– Эклхаст будет в ярости, – задумчиво потер щетинистый подбородок Андрей.

– Победителей не судят.

«Да, если мы победим. А если нет?», – так и подмывало спросить Андрея, но он сдержался и вместо этого осведомился, пытаясь казаться оптимистом:

– Так как мы будем завтра действовать?

– Почти так же, как и намечали. Но когда мы прорвемся в замок, ты займешь место Алекса, а мы с ним постараемся прорваться на башню: проклятье лучше всего снимать, глядя на проклятого человека или предмет, а с башни открывается хороший обзор.

– А-атлично, – улыбнулся Андрей и, как ни странно, эта улыбка не была натянутой: помимо всего прочего Гардия научила его быстро приспосабливаться ко всему, что вокруг него происходит. Да и чувство, что завтра все будет в порядке, никуда не исчезло, несмотря на новые обстоятельства.

Мира открыла было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но ей помешал широкий неконтролируемый зевок.

– Все, пора баиньки, – нежно произнес Андрей тоном, которым он никогда в жизни не разговаривал с Мирой, потому что дорожил своей жизнью, – как с маленьким ребенком.

Ему повезло, что Мира была вымотана до предела и пропустила мимо ушей его тон, уловив самое главное – смысл.

– Угу, – пробормотала она. – Я пошла.

– Ага, так я тебя и отпустил, – добродушно усмехнулся Андрей. – Давай, ложись здесь. Родная, твоей репутации уже все равно, так что об этом можешь не волноваться.

– Роман…

– …тебя покусает, если ты его опять разбудишь. Ты ему сама приказала доспасть в другом месте, они и не думает сюда возвращаться. Бьюсь об заклад, он давно уже устроился у Сашки и видит десятый сон.

Андрей помог ей снять ботинки, кожаный жилет, выполнявший во время стоянок роль кольчуги, и широкий пояс, укрыл их обоих одеялом и прижал к себе Миру. Они уснули уже через минуту, только чтобы проснуться через несколько часов, поцеловаться так, словно они целуются в последний раз, на прощание, и приготовиться к битве.

* * *

Аквилон был старым, если не сказать древним, городом, он несколько раз был частично разрушен и восстановлен, его постоянно достраивали и расширяли, так что он не был обнесен городской стеной (несмотря на это у него имелись парадные главные ворота, но они, как и прилегавшие к ним стены, выполняли скорее декоративно-символическую функцию). Зато дворцовый комплекс, представлявший собой, по сути, крепость, скрывался за мощной стеной с бойницами и массивными воротами. И если пробиться через баррикады и заслоны королевских солдат к дворцовой площади еще представлялось реальным, то взять штурмом хорошо защищенный замок казалось невозможным. Мира искренне надеялась, что все пойдет по плану, включая внесенные ей изменения и дополнения, известные очень узкому кругу людей. Иначе они либо проиграют, либо, что вероятнее, отступят и осадят город. А это определенно было последним, чего они хотели, поскольку, помимо всего прочего, осада обычно означает лишние жертвы среди мирного населения. Не говоря уже о том, что в числе тех, кто окажутся запертыми в Аквилоне, будут те, кто ни в коем случае не должны пострадать.

Улицы и улочки столицы были крайне неудобны для сражения, большинство из них были чересчур узкими и извилистыми. Зато они идеально подходили для того, чтобы забаррикадировать их и задержать напавшую на город армию мятежников, не давая им прорваться к королевскому замку.

К дворцовой площади вели пять широких улиц, пригодных для прохождения отрядов бунтовщиков, но для того, чтобы добраться до них, мятежникам сначала нужно было преодолеть баррикады и засады королевских солдат. Иными словами, атака на Аквилон была кромешным адом.

Рисковать ни Андреем, ни Алексом они не могли – и все равно рисковали. Потому что ни один из них не мог остаться в стороне. Не мог и не хотел. А поэтому они оба сражались, стиснув зубы и твердо намереваясь победить. В общем, почти как обычно, за тем исключением, что на этот раз тенью Андрея был не Роман, а Алекс, который, не столько боролся с врагами, сколько прикрывал Жданова. Ну а их обоих прикрывал Амброуз Лафферти, заодно следя за тем, чтобы Алекс не расходовал много сил. Мира также была бы не прочь присматривать за Андреем и Алексом, но она понимала, что они втроем – она, Воропаев и Лафферти – будут лишь мешать друг другу, поэтому-то и работала в тандеме с Романом. И, надо сказать, у них отлично это получалось. Если для чего узкие улочки Аквилона и были удобны, так это для применения магии – бойцам обеих сторон было трудно, почти невозможно уворачиваться от целенаправленных прямых магических ударов, но у мятежников было больше сильных дáров, обеспечивающих как защиту, так и нападение, так что магические схватки заканчивались преимущественно победой сподвижников Андрея. И не только магические – одно то, что они дошли наконец до Аквилона, конечной цели их похода, придавало мятежникам сил и они не собирались сдаваться. Только не сейчас, когда они были так близки к триумфу! В общем, бунтовщики уверенно теснили врагов к дворцовой площади, куда, собственно, они и стремились попасть.

Захват Аквилона запомнился Мире бесконечными улицами и переулками, деревянными и каменными стенами, к которым они прижимались, чтобы в них не угодило смертоносное заклинание или стрела, несмолкаемыми криками и звоном клинков и прыжками через те или иные препятствия, будь то остатки баррикад или чьи-то трупы. Перед началом вторжения в город Мира, равно как и ее соратники, боялась, что король прибегнет к подлому и запрещенному приему – выставит в качестве живых заслонов простых горожан. Мира не знала, что будет делать, если такое случится. Вернее, она знала, чего не будет делать лично она – воевать с мирными жителями, но она отдавала себе отчет в том, что вряд ли ее примеру последуют остальные (кроме, разве что, небольшой горстки людей, включая Андрея, Романа и Алекса): чересчур велика была жажда победы, которая, такая близкая и доступная, манила и дразнила бунтовщиков. К ее немалому облегчению то ли король до такого не додумался, то ли сообразил, что если он и выиграет это сражение, то разозленные его действиями горожане сами сдадут столицу мятежникам.

На площадь отряды Андрея прорвались как-то неожиданно для себя: секунду назад они боролись с королевскими солдатами за полметра очередной улицы, а теперь уже стояли на площади под градом сыплющихся со стен крепостной стены стрел. Для того чтобы хотя бы попытаться выбить ворота или перелезть через стену, к ним еще надо было приблизиться, а это выглядело почти невыполнимой задачей.

– Что ты там говорила про секретный  план проникновения в замок? – выкрикнул Роман, когда они спешно ретировались в тот самый переулочек, из которого они с Мирой и их отрядом только что вышли. – Самое время привести его в действие!

– И вовсе незачем так орать, – раздался вдруг позади них немного сварливый мужской голос, и Мира порадовалась, что на Материке нет пистолетов: если бы они были, говорившего пристрелили бы в ту же минуту, причем не из одного пистолета. Ему и так повезло, что рядом из дáров оказалась только Мира, иначе его шарахнули каким-нибудь заклинанием. Мира же лишь улыбнулась и приветливо кивнула высокому тощему мужчине, прислонившемуся спиной к стене дома, и его спутнику, которого она не сразу заметила и которого не знала.

– Все готово? – спросила она у Питера, своего долговязого троюродного брата, чьего появления она ждала с того момента, как добралась до дворцовой площади.

– Да, но мне по-прежнему это не нравится, – мрачно отозвался Питер.

– Тогда надо было отказаться сразу, – резко ответила Мира, которой было сейчас не до сантиментов.

Питер слегка надулся, но промолчал. Он когда-то сказал Мире, что не хочет быть замешанным в насилии и убийствах, и она пообещала, что не станет просить его ни о чем подобном. Но позже, когда она поняла, что без этого не обойтись – ни без помощи Питера, ни без жертв, – она честно и без прикрас описала ему ситуацию и все же попросила помочь. Питер согласился, без малейшего нажима со стороны Миры, хотя и не сразу. И потому, по мнению Миры, не имел права жаловаться. Собственно, он и не жаловался, по крайней мере, не намеренно, просто у него, как и у многих мятежников, шалили нервы.

– Когда начинаем? – поинтересовался Питер.

– Когда к площади подтянутся наши основные силы.

– Кстати о них: Стивен, Хендерсон, Ларг, Джефф, проверьте соседние улицы, выясните, сколько наших там собралось  и предупредите, чтобы выступали по нашему сигналу, пусть готовятся. Том, Реден, найдите группу Андрея и скажите им, чтобы шли сюда, – распорядился Роман. – Им и Бернарду Коллеру, если вы его встретите.

– Есть, – коротко отозвался один из названных Романом мужчин, и все шестеро отправились выполнять приказ  Малиновского.

Этому «есть», «так точно» и «никак нет» Андрей и Роман научили своих солдат до первых боевых действий, когда они еще только «играли в войнушку» и пока не видели ее ужасов.

Андрей, Алекс и Амброуз с дюжиной своих сильнейших магов присоединились к Мире и остальным минут через пятнадцать, и Лафферти приветствовал так и не представленного спутника Питера как друга. Собственно, Мира и не сомневалась в том, что он – член Ордена Эльнара Светлого. Еще минут через пять с другой стороны подошли Бернард и Кира.

– Ну, что, поехали? – спросил Андрей, вызвав недоумение у никогда не слышавших о Гагарине жителей Материка. Куда поехали? На чем?

– Начинаем? – перефразировал вопрос Роман.

– Да, – твердо ответила Мира, переглянувшись с Лафферти, незнакомцем и Питером.

– Да, – повторил Амборуз и безапелляционным тоном добавил: – Алекс, Амиранда, вы остаетесь здесь, пока мы не закончим.

Почему Лафферти не хочет, чтобы с ними шел Алекс, было ясно – Воропаеву не следовало тратить силы, и тут глава Ордена Эльнара Светлого был прав. По большому счету, Мира также понимала, почему Амброуз также против ее участия в этой операции – чтобы она не пострадала раньше времени, ибо в замке она будет гораздо нужнее, чем в открытии прохода в него. В этом он тоже был прав, и потому Мира не стала спорить.

Лафферти и его люди разбились на две группы –  в одну вошел Питер и сам Амброуз, в другую – спутник Питера, – и, накрыв себя (и не-дáра Питера) защитным полем, они ринулись к крепостной стене. Благодаря защитным чарам стрелы не причиняли им вреда, но Мира знала, что такой мощный коллективный магический щит продержится не больше десяти минут, и если дáры не успеют завершить операцию, они погибнут – либо от стрел, либо от взрыва.

Много месяцев назад, когда Мира познакомилась с Питером, она собиралась попросить его лишь о том, чтобы найди безопасный приют для членов Королевского совета, на поиски которых они с Альбертом планировали отправиться. Столица была идеальным местом, чтобы спрятать тех, кто нужен был мятежникам для того, чтобы отстранить от власти короля, а значит, мог понадобиться им в любой момент, поскольку эта церемония должна была состояться исключительно в королевском замке, но неизвестно когда. Все, что требовалось от Питера – найти им жилище и приглядывать за ними, а в нужную минуту – привести их к замку. Однако Мира не была бы Мирой, если бы не попробовала извлечь максимум пользы от проживания Питера в столице, практически под боком у врага. Она доверяла ему, ему доверял Амброуз, Питер был пацифистом, ученым и исследователем – все это убедило Миру в том, что не произойдет ничего страшного, если она расскажет ему про порох и попросит Амбоуза передать Питеру некоторое его количество. Естественно, не для того, чтобы испытывать его в лаборатории, расположенной в книжном магазине, или обсуждать его свойства с приятелями-учеными. (впрочем, Мира и не считала его способным на такие идиотские поступки.) Так, на всякий случай. И этот «всякий случай» наступил, когда стало очевидно, что попасть внутрь королевского замка будет намного сложнее, чем захватить столицу.

То, как они будут поддерживать связь друг с другом, Питер и Мира обговорили заранее. В Наэрии зажиточные люди использовали в этих целях не только курьеров, но и специально обученных птиц зелок. В Гардии зелки не водились (их и в Наэрии-то можно было найти только на границе с Саддартом), но Питер, которому с детства нравилась идея почтовых птиц, много лет пытался дрессировать различные виды пернатых, пока не увидел, что лучше всех обучению поддаются голуби. Мира удивилась, услышав это – надо же, такие никчемные птицы, а не хуже зелок. Как бы там ни было, на чердаке у Питера жили несколько дрессированных голубей, доставлявшие особо важные и секретные послания тем его адресатам, к кому они знали дорогу. А еще пара голубей знала дорогу в небольшую рощицу, расположенную между Аквилоном и Каррадой (почему – Мира спрашивать не стала, но это оказалось очень удобным). В общем, голубиной почтой Мира послала Питера письмо, в котором описала сложившуюся ситуацию и попросила – если Питер сочтет это для себя приемлемым – помочь мятежникам прорваться в замок. Для этого нужно было заминировать и взорвать крепостную стену, так чтобы в ней появился достаточный для прохода бунтовщиков пролом. Жертв при этом, само собой, не избежать, но их все же будет куда меньше, чем при ожесточенном штурме замка или его длительной и изнурительной осаде. И Питер согласился. Неохотно, с душевными терзаниями, но согласился.

Заминировать стену было… Мира понятия не имела, было ли это легко или сложно и как удалось им совершить это, не попавшись, ей было лишь известно, что Питеру в этом помогали люди Амброуза. Так или иначе, крепостная стена была искусно заминирована (Питер сделал немало расчетов, чтобы заложить пороховые заряды там, где из взрыв вызовет больше всего разрушений), и сейчас задачей Питера и остальных было успеть взорвать порох до того, как откажут их защитные щиты.

У них это получилось. Едва-едва, но получилось. Страшный грохот ударил по барабанным перепонкам, площадь заволокло дымом и пылью, через минуту раздался глухой металлический удар – массивные ворота упали на землю.

– Вперед! – Перекрывая крики и проклятья королевских солдат – естественно, благодаря магии, – заорал Андрей, и его армия (его и Эклхаста, если точнее, но Андрей привык считать ее только своей) ринулась к замку.

Андрею следовало бы стоять во главе этой атаки, но он не мог, у него была другая миссия. Между тем, Питер метнулся в здание, к стене которого прислонялись Мира и Роман, и вывел оттуда членов Королевского совета – также ключевых фигур всей сегодняшней операции, тех, кого Мира с Альбертом несколько месяцев разыскивали по всей стране. Но был среди них мужчина, которого Мира никогда прежде не встречала: невысокий благообразный старичок с белоснежной шевелюрой, опиравшийся на простой деревянный посох. Вероятнее всего, это был настоятель Ордена Ансельма Молчаливого – единственный человек в Гардии, который обладал правом проводить церемонии коронации и отречения или же отлучения от престола, тот, кто следил за соблюдением порядка престолонаследия и объявлял претендента на трон королем. Тот, кто сегодня, по сути, решит судьбу страны. Не Андрей или Алекс, не возрожденный Королевский совет – он. Его присутствие обеспечил Амброуз, и, это скорее всего, далось ему непросто: если верить слухам, Орден Ансельма Молчаливого всегда держался как можно дальше от политики и его интересовало только поддержание традиций страны и законность вступления на трон очередного короля.

– Так, небольшое изменение в плане, – быстро сказала Мира, обращаясь к членам Совета, – имя нового короля – Андрей. Запомнили? Андрей Жданов. Все остальное остается в силе.

Члены совета кивнули, глава Ордена Ансельма цепко взглянул на Миру, но промолчал, а Андрей нервно потер сзади шею и приказал решительно:

– Начинаем.

* * *

Как они пересекали площадь, пробирались по упавшим воротам на территорию замка, отбиваясь от королевских солдат, как прорывались в сам замок и искали тронный зал, Мира помнила плохо. Сохранить в целости и сохранности Андрея, Алекса, Совет и главу Ордена Ансельма Молчаливого (такого же молчаливого, как и основатель его ордена) надо было любой ценой, и потому Амброуз со своими людьми и мятежники-не дáры (включая Романа) взяли их в плотное кольцо, отражая все атаки – как магические, так и обычные. Мира хотела было встать плечом к плечу с Малиновским, но Лафферти попросил ее остаться с Андреем, «для страховки». И, несомненно, для ее собственной безопасности. Мира подчинилась – Амброуз по-прежнему был прав, ей надо было поберечься до того момента, как настанет время снимать проклятье.

В коридорах замка царил хаос, в них, как и в тронном зале, служившем и бальным залом, и залом Высшего королевского суда, шел бой. Эклхаст, добравшийся туда первым, постарался очистить помещение от королевских сил, но у него ничего не вышло.

– Неважно! – решил Андрей. – Закрываем двери и приступаем к церемонии.

Это был рискованный ход: если запертые в зале мятежники проиграют, королевские солдаты перебьют всех, в том числе Андрея и членов Совета. Но это был оправданный риск, и Амброуз, одобрительно кивнув, приказал половине своих соорденцев закрыть все двери – на запоры и заклинания. Защитная магическая система замка пошла вразнос после первой же серии ударов магов Ордена Эльнара Светлого (что неудивительно, учитывая, что охранные чары Генриха давно уже потеряли силу, а новые накладывались не один раз и разными магами, которые в итоге создали нечто неуклюжее и непрочное), так что орденцам не составило труда зачаровать двери так, чтобы они продержались по крайней мере полчаса, пока их снесут королевские дáры. Но до того как тронный зал был отрезан от остального замка, Мира, быстро поцеловав Андрея и прошептав: «Удачи. И не смей умирать», за руку вытащила Алекса в коридор – как бы ни была интересна церемония коронации (в общем-то, ничего особенно интересного в ней и не было), их место было не здесь. Оказавшись в коридоре, Мира и Алекс активировали свои амулеты «слепой глаз», отводящие глаза окружающим. Обычный «слепой глаз» действовал не больше пятнадцати минут, но эти амулеты были усовершенствованной версией (пока Орден Эльнара Светлого находился в подполье, у его членов было достаточно времени, чтобы изобрести новые заклятья и улучшить старые), их должно было хватит минут на двадцать-двадцать пять. Церемония, по прикидкам Миры, займет меньше получаса, поскольку глава Ордена Ансельма Молчаливого уже ознакомился с документами членов Королевского совета и убедился в их подлинности их родословных и в легитимности их притязаний, а это самая – трудоемкая и длительная часть процесса. После того, как Андрей будет объявлен королем, Амброуз сообщит об этом всему Аквилону (при необходимости усиленный чарами голос мог разноситься на много эрз вокруг), и Мира с Алексом начнут действовать. Точнее, действовать начнет Алекс – постарается снять проклятье, ну а Мира будет его поддерживать, в основном – морально.

За полчаса они как раз успеют дойти до нужной им самой высокой башни замка и подняться на нее. Даже с учетом «слепых глаз» это было трудно, потому что амулеты не обеспечивали невидимость их владельцам, а лишь отвлекали от них внимание. Любой прямой контакт – соприкосновение с кем-либо, шумное дыхание или просто громкий звук, изданный тем, кого скрывал «слепой глаз», немедленно сводили на «нет» эффект амулета. А пройти по коридорам, наводненным сражающимися людьми, и не столкнуться с кем-либо было крайне сложно.

Мира и Алекс были уверены, что у них это получилось, однако когда им оставалось каких-то метров сто до входа в башню, в Миру врезался один из мятежников, отброшенный в сторону своим противником, – в этой части замка силы Андрея проигрывали. Вскрикнув, Мира упала на каменный пол, и на нее тут же уставились все окружавшие ее воины, и свои, и чужие, а Алекс, не сдержавшись, выругался, раскрыв себя, и помог Мире встать. Не обязательно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, что появившиеся буквально из воздуха люди затевают что-то крупное. Во всяком случае, большинство солдат короля именно так и подумали. Как, впрочем, и мятежники, узнавшие друга генерала Андрея и его любовницу-мага.

– Бегите, мы вас прикроем, – сквозь зубы сказал свалившийся на Миру мятежник. Прозвучало это неправдоподобно: в этом крыле бунтовщики с трудом сдерживали натиск врага, так что прикрыть Миру и Алекса было для них почти непосильной задачей... Но выбора у Миры и Алекса не было.

– Бежим, – скомандовал Воропаев.

И они побежали.

* * *

– Я, Эштван Сайкер, прямой потомок и наследник досточтимого Саймона Рутгера, герцога Чедского и член Королевского совета, занявший эту должность по праву крови, объявляю короля Уильяма Коллера недостойным короны и голосую за лишение его трона.

– Я, Дэмьен Госдар, прямой потомок и наследник досточтимого Маркела Листена, герцога Камдени и член Королевского совета, занявший эту должность по праву крови, объявляю короля Уильяма Коллера недостойным короны и голосую за лишение его трона.

Под аккомпанемент звона клинков, яростных воплей и стонов боли в тронном зале королевского замка Гардии звучали слова, которые никто не ожидал здесь услышать, звучали из уст людей, никогда не предполагавших, что попадут когда-либо сюда, в главную резиденцию короля, в сердце страны, и не подозревавших о том, что в их жилах течет кровь древних аристократов, помогавшим восстанавливать Гардию после неразберихи Черного десятилетия. Так рождалось будущее – в мучениях и борьбе, но с надеждой на то, что все будет хорошо.

– Я, Колин Терсер…

– Я, Брэдли Торнхилл…

– Я, Маркус Нэтмар…

– Я, Питер Тенмар, член Королевского совета по праву родства, муж Ризы Тенмар, в девичестве Эрни, прямого потомка досточтимого маркиза Треми, и опекун ее брата, Майкла Эрни, также прямого потомка досточтимого маркиза Треми, объявляю короля Уильяма Коллера недостойным короны и голосую за лишение его трона, – уверенно сказал Питер. Это было еще одной причиной, по которой он согласился помочь Мире взорвать крепостную стену: именно благодаря Мире он познакомился с Ризой, в которую влюбился с первого взгляда и уговорил стать его женой, несмотря на не самые подходящие для такого шага обстоятельства.

 

– Я, Аурелио Кольнари, настоятель Ордена Ансельма Молчаливого, главный хранитель традиций Гардии признаю законными притязания Эштвана Сайкера, Дэмьена Госдара, Колина Терсера, Брэдли Торнхилла, Маркус Нэтмар и Питера Тенмара на место в Королевском совете Гардии. Я признаю законным лишение членами Королевского совета короля Уильяма Коллера трона и короны. С этой секунды Уильям Коллер более не король Гардии. Да будет так, – торжественно произнес глава Ордена Ансельма Молчаливого и стукнул посохом о землю. – Теперь Совет должен решить, кто станет новым королем Гардии: следующий из рода Коллер, Джон Эклхаст, маркиз Терсский, или же тот, кого изберет Совет.

– Я выбираю его, – Этван Сайкен указал на Андрея, – генерала Андрея Жданова.

Андрей редко называл свою фамилию, слишком уж странной она была для Гардии, но для церемонии коронации она была необходима.

– Я выбираю генерала Андрея Жданова, – по очереди повторили Госдар, Терсер, Торнхилл, Нэтман и Питер. К счастью, ни один из них перепутал имена и не назвал Воропаева, которого изначально планировалось сделать королем. За спиной у Андрея изумленные Эклхаст и союзники хотели было что-то возразить, но Роман быстро остановил их – не слишком вежливо, но эффективно.

– Совет выразил свою волю, – в соответствии с правилами церемонии констатировал Кольнари. – Выйдете вперед, Андрей Жданов, народный генерал. – Андрей, с бесстрастным лицом и бешено бьющимся сердцем приблизился к Кольнари, который стоял на нижней ступеньке из пяти, ведущих к трону, и вдруг осознал, что идущее в зале еще несколько минут назад сражение стихло, и в помещении повисла почти гробовая тишина, а все взгляды обращены в его сторону. – Согласны ли вы стать королем Гардии?

– Согласен.

– Клянетесь ли вы с честью и достоинством нести бремя управления страной?

– Клянусь.

Кольнари поднялся на следующую ступеньку, и Андрей последовал за ним.

– Клянетесь ли вы заботиться о подданных своих, как о детях своих, и обеспечивать их покой и процветание?

– Клянусь.

Они поднялись на еще одну ступеньку.

– Клянетесь ли вы преумножать славу и богатства страны и расширять ее границы?

– Клянусь.

Еще одна ступенька,

– Клянетесь ли вы защищать страну и своих подданных от любой угрозы и первым идти в бой, подавая пример остальным?

– Клянусь.

Они поднялись на последнюю, пятую ступеньку.

– Клянетесь ли вы быть мудрым и справедливым королем и соблюдать законы и традиции страны?

– Клянусь.

И они взошли на помост, на котором возвышался трон.

– Я, Аурелио Кольнари, настоятель Ордена Ансельма Молчаливого, главный хранитель традиций Гардии, властью, данной мне короной издавна и на веки вечные, и по воле Королевского совета, провозглашаю Андрея Жданова законным королем Гардии, Его Величеством Андреем Первым. – Кольнари снова стукнул посохов о землю и продолжил: – И возлагаю на него эту корону как символ его нового положения.

Корону – не ту, что носили гардийские короли уже не один век, та была на Уильяме, а новую, созданную по заказу Эклхаста, – Кольнари все это время держал в руке, не занятой посохом. Андрей склонился, чтобы Кольнари смог надеть на него корону, затем выпрямился, и время для него, казалось, остановилось. Несколько секунд он стоял неподвижно и не дыша, пытаясь осмыслить свою новую роль, от которой он, в отличие от кресла президента «Зималетто» не мог отказаться, и ту ответственность, которую он на себя взвалил, громадную и неподъемную. Но Андрей чувствовал, что ответственность эта ему по плечу, и поэтому когда его «отпустило», он уверенно кивнул самому себе и всем находящимся в зале людям и без тени сомнения сел на трон.

Первым среагировал Роман.

– Да здравствует король Андрей! – крикнул он и опустился на одно колено.

– Да здравствует король Андрей! – нестройным хором поддержали его большинство собравшихся в тронном зале, также опускаясь на одно колено, и Андрей с удовлетворением отметил, что среди было немало королевских солдат. И Эклхаст с союзниками.

Амбороуз подошел к окну, распахнул его и, усилив голос заклинанием, крикнул так, что его было слышно едва ли не во всем Аквилоне:

– Да здравствует новый король Гардии Андрей Первый! Слава королю!

Спустя пару минут в тронный зал ворвались бывшие королевские гвардейцы и маги во главе с самим Уильямом, который не собирался сдаваться.

* * *

В любом королевском замке непременно найдется тайный ход, а то и два, через которые монархи и приближенные к ним лица могут спокойно покинуть замок в случае опасности. А захват замка мятежниками и официальная и законная коронация генерала этих самых мятежников явно классифицировался как опасность. Вот только Уильям, теперь уже бывший король Гардии, плевал на это. Он понимал, что ему уже не удастся вернуть себе власть, и сомневался, что ему удастся остаться в живых при любом раскладе, а потому намеревался дорого продать свою жизнь, захватив с собой на тот свет как можно больше врагов. А вот Дэвид, его любимый племянник и правая рука, хотел жить. Да, мысль о том, чтобы умереть в бою, со смехом убивая противников, промелькнула у него в голове, но… Он был чересчур молод, чтобы умирать, а месть, как известно, лучше выдержать, как хорошее вино, чтобы она была изысканной и удачной. И потому Дэвид бежал. Точнее, пытался бежать.

Альберт был уверен в том, что Дэвид так поступит, чуял каким-то шестым чувством, хотя, по сути, совсем не знал Дэвида. Альберт так же был в курсе того, где именно находится тайный ход, через который можно выбраться из замка. Он прочитал о нем в найденном в  архиве дневнике одного из придворных эпохи короля Ричарда, правившего лет двести назад. Разумеется, Альберт не смог побороть любопытство и отправился проверить, цел ли еще этот ход. Дверь в него (в коридоре за библиотекой, в небольшой нише за гобеленом) была закрыта, но замок был не ржавым, и видно было, что им регулярно пользуются.

Альберт помнил обо всех своих ошибках и грехах, и сознавал, что никогда не сможет искупить их, но, по крайней мере, в его силах постараться исправить хоть что-то. Поэтому как только его соратники вторглись в замок, Альберт, уговоривший отца позволить ему искупить свою вину и сражаться вместе со всеми, незаметно отделился от своего отряда и побежал к библиотеке, надеясь, что он успеет туда прежде, чем Дэвид ускользнет и навсегда исчезнет. Впервые в жизни Альберт твердо намеревался убить человека и не испытывал по этому поводу никаких мук совести или нерешительности.

На этот раз дверь тайного хода была открыта. В полной темноте Альберт осторожно спустился по узкой крутой лестнице, приведшей его в просторное и ярко освещенное факелами помещение, вдоль одной стены которого стояли несколько массивных сундуков. В одном из них, повернувшись спиной к лестнице, рылся Дэвид, бормоча себе что-то под нос. Альберт мог бы бесшумно подобраться к нему и раз и навсегда покончить с этим, но он не нашел в себе сил, не в состоянии был ударить Дэвида в спину, подло и недостойно благородного мужчины, даже несмотря на то что именно этого Дэвид и заслуживал.

– Дэвид, – позвал он негромко.

Дэвид молниеносно обернулся, но настороженность в его взгляде сменилась облегчением, когда он увидел перед собой всего лишь Альберта.

– А, это ты, – насмешливо произнес Дэвид. – Думаешь присоединиться ко мне? Забудь, мне не нужна такая обуза. Впрочем, если ты хорошенько попросишь…

– Защищайся! – вспыхнул Альберт, наставив на Дэвида меч.

Дэвид откровенно издевательски расхохотался и выхватил из ножен свой меч.

– Я тороплюсь, щенок, а ты меня задерживаешь, – прорычал он, делая первый выпад.

Не прошло и трех минут, как острый широкий клинок сломал ребра Альберта и пронзил его сердце и легкое.

– Ты был милым мальчиком, но ужасно глупым, – с кривой ухмылкой сказал Дэвид захрипевшему Альберту и быстро поцеловал его в губы, морщась от металлического привкуса крови, текущей изо рта младшего Эклхаста.

Затем он с усилием вытащил из тела Альберта меч и снова повернулся к сундуку, однако через пару минут резко поднял голову и прислушался – по лестнице кто-то шел.

Грегори Либеллер, как и Альберт, был убежден в том, что Дэвид постарается сбежать. В отличие от Альберта, ему подсказывало это не шестое чувство, а многолетнее знакомство с Дэвидом. Ну а про тайный ход им с Дэвидом еще в их ранней юности рассказал Уильям. Так что, подобно Альберту, едва мятежники ворвались в замок, Грегори ринулся к тайному ходу. Ну а Бернард, уже много лет жаждавший отомстить Дэвиду, ринулся вслед за Грегори, предвидя, что тот в первую очередь постарается найти Дэвида, с которым вырос и с детства дружил.

Естественно, Грегори заметил Бернарда, но ничего не сказал, и к тайному ходу они пробивались вместе, плечом к плечу. Они опоздали всего на несколько минут – когда они спустились по лестнице, то первым, что бросилось им в глаза, был мертвый Альберт, смотрящий невидящими глазами в потолок, и Бернард грязно выругался. Кроме него Альберта помещении никого не было, но противоположной от лестницы стене имелась приоткрытая дверь, и Бернард бросился было к ней, но Грегори покачал головой и приложил палец к губам, а потом осторожно подошел с одному из сундуков и резко откинул тяжелую крышку. Никого. Но Бернард, уловив идею, так же осторожно приблизился к другому сундуку и открыл его. Опять никого. Дэвида они обнаружили в четвертом сундуке. Стремительно выпрыгнув оттуда, Дэвид, до последнего надеявшийся, что его маленькая хитрость удастся, кинулся в атаку.

– Он мой! – крикнул Бернард Грегори, парируя удар Дэвида.

Дэвид отлично владел мечом, но и Бернард был не худшим фехтовальщиков, а в последнее время у него к тому же была масса практики. Кроме того, Бернарда одолевала холодная, расчетливая ярость, вызванная смертью Альберта, отца Бернарда, его любимой девушки Мари, опозоренной Дэвидом и покончившей с собой. Эта ярость не оставила никакого шанса Дэвиду. Выбив у него из рук меч, Бернард упер острие своего собственного меча в шею своего противника.

– Ну же, давай, - прошипел Дэвид. – Или ты такой же трус, как и никчемный Альберт, и у тебя не хватит смелости меня убить?

Грегори напряженно застыл в нескольких метрах от них, готовый ко всему. Вмешиваться он не планировал… если, конечно, Бернард сделает все правильно. С виду Бернард был спокоен и собран, но его близкие и друзья разглядели бы, как он взвинчен и растерян, но умело это скрывает. Он мечтал об этом моменте много лет, представлял, как накажет Дэвида за все, что тот совершил, но сейчас он не мог объяснить самому себе, почему он медлит и не решается довести дело до конца.

– Тебя и Уильяма, если он уцелеет, будут судить за все ваши преступления, и я лично буду ходатайствовать перед новым королем о смертной казни для вас. Я огромным удовольствием буду наблюдать за тем, как вас вздернут на виселице и вы будете болтаться на ветру, пока вас не сожрут птицы, – сказал в итоге Бернард, опуская меч.

После чего он повернулся на каблуках и направился к телу Альберта, полагая, что Грегори присмотрит за Дэвидом. Но он ошибся.

– Извини, брат, – услышал Бернард за спиной шепот Грегори, но когда он обернулся, было уже поздно…

* * *

Мира и Алекс добрались до верха башни за несколько минут до того, как на Андрея была надета корона, и забаррикадировали вход с помощью всех амулетов, которые они захватили специально для этой цели, и парочки заклинаний.

Им как раз хватило времени отдышаться, когда над Аквилоном разлетелась новость о новом короле страны Андрее Первом.

– Готов? – спросила Мира Алекса.

– Нет, – честно ответил Воропаев, но, тем не менее, приступил к тому, за чем они сюда прибежали.

Как объяснить от рождения слепому человеку, что такое синий цвет, или красный, или желтый? Можно много философствовать и теоретизировать на этот счет, подбирать метафоры и эпитеты, но правильный ответ – никак. Это невозможно объяснить, это либо видишь, либо нет. Точно так же Александр никогда не смог бы объяснит не-дàру  – да и большинству дàров, если не всем, поскольку никто из живущих на Материке ведьм, волшебников и магов не обладал такой силой, как Воропаев, – что он чувствовал, когда снимал со Гарди проклятие. Но если бы он все же попытался это сделать, то, пожалуй, сравнил бы себя с рекой, чьи дамбы, прежде мешавшие естественному течению бурных вод, были разрушены, и мощный водяной поток, пенящийся и бурлящий, устремился к морю, сметая все на своем пути и сливаясь с безбрежным мировым океаном. Алексу казалось, что все заслоны, которые некогда отделяли его внутреннюю магию от того магического поля, что окружало весь Материк, проникая в самые дальние его уголки, исчезли, растворились, и теперь в него, в его хрупкое по сравнению с этой невообразимой силой тело вливалась чистая, первородная магия. Это было больно. Настолько больно, что невозможно было дышать, и все внутренности словно проворачивали через мясорубку, и текшая в жилах кровь будто бы превратилась в кислоту и прожигала кожу. Александр был уверен, что умирает, что уже умер и попал в ад, но когда боль вдруг начала стихать, он с удивлением осознал, что не только не умер, но даже не упал и по-прежнему стоит на Сторожевой башне, хотя  и на подкашивающихся коленях. И с тех пор, как он впустил в себя внешнюю магию и стал с ней одним целым, прошла не вечность, как он думал, а всего-то несколько минут. Мира обеспокоенно смотрела на него, не забывая время от времени поглядывая на забаррикадированную дверь.

– Ты в порядке? – почему-то шепотом спросила она и облизнула пересохшие от волнения губы.

Алекс кивнул и поднял голову – в небе, прямо над ним, уже сгущались тучи, и откуда-то издалека доносились раскаты грома, мешаясь с криками и звоном клинков, слышными во всем замке, – и расхохотался. Проклятье? Тьфу, плюнуть и растереть. Он теперь может снять хоть десяток таких проклятий. Потому что он всемогущ. Потому что он почти равен по силе с богом. Да что там почти, он и есть бог! Алекс снова рассмеялся и поднял руку, здороваясь с надвигающимся ураганом. Гардия мечтает избавиться от проклятья? Легко! Смотрите, жители прòклятого королевства, я пришел вас облагодетельствовать! И не забудьте меня потом поблагодарить, меня, вашего нового бога, первого и единственного!

* * *

Если бы люди могли видеть проклятье, наложенное на Гардию королем Генрихом, то их взору предстала бы голубоватая поулпрозрачная сфера, накрывшая страну и уходившая в землю (это, разумеется, было недоступно взгляду, но Воропаев точно знал, понятия не имея, откуда, что границы проклятья кончаются очень высоко в небе и очень глубоко под землей). И в данный момент для Александра не было задачи проще, чем произнести заклинание, даже не вслух, мысленно, представив его в виде гигантского копья, нацеленного прямо в высшую точку сферы-проклятья, и вложить в него… нет, не всю ту силу, которая сейчас пьянила его и кружила голову, и даже не половину ее, а где-то около четверти. Но этого было достаточно, чтобы фантомное копье – сгусток магической энергии – ринулось вверх и пронзило сферу, видимую только Алексу, а затем вспыхнуло золотом и разлетелось на тысячи обломков, исчезнувших еще до того, как долететь до земли. Воропаев даже пожалел, что никто, кроме него, не может насладиться этим грандиозным зрелищем. Некоторое время после этого ничего не происходило, сфера-проклятие продолжала стоять как ни в чем не бывало, но теперь уже с дырой посредине, а затем она внезапно, даже не за секунду, за долю секунды, осыпалась мелкими сине-голубыми блестящими кусочками, как разбитая вдребезги хрустальная ваза.

А между тем, все остальные жители Гарди – те, что не были заняты сражением – поспешно прятались от разразившейся бури, которую еще десять минут назад ничто не предвещало. Небо все заволокло черными грозовыми тучами, и стало темно, как ночью; в тучах резвились зигзагообразные молнии, а их прямые собратья били в землю, и все это сопровождалось страшным грохотом грома и ледяным порывистым ветром. Однако дождь никак не начинался, и от этого буря казалась еще страшнее. В отличие от обычных людей все дàры Гардии (как и соседних стран) сразу же ощутили, что дело в проклятии, не могли не ощутить, но лишь самые сильные уловили, что оно отменяется, а не усиливается, как многие испугались. Напряженно вглядываясь в черное небо, дàры пытались угадать, что принесет им этот ураган: избавление или еще большую беду? К счастью, ураган этот продлился недолго: страна, тридцать лет страдающая от гнета проклятья, облегченно вздохнула и, немного поволновавшись, затихла, довольная заново обретенной свободой. Возмущения в магическом поле улеглись, природа успокоилась, и тучи постепенно разошлись, обнажив голубое небо. Впрочем, этого Александр дожидаться не стал. Он жаждал… он и сам не мог точно определить, чего именно, но, пожалуй, для начала было бы неплохо поставить этот мир на колени. Нет, в хорошем смысле этого слова. Они сами склонятся пред ним, когда он исцелит всех больных, и восстановит все разрушенное, и озолотит бедняков, и покарает преступников. Он способен на все, он всесилен!

– Алекс, Алекс, ты в порядке? – раздался над ухом голос Миры, настойчивый, если не сказать, назойливый, как муха. Вот Александр и отмахнулся от Миры, как от мухи. Ему было не до нее, его ждали дела.

– Алекс!

Настырная Мира все никак не оставляла его в покое, и даже схватила его за плечо, чтобы остановить. Алекс сбросил ее руку, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не отшвырнуть в сторону саму девушку. Дверь, ведущая с башни, содрогалась под ударами королевских солдат – с того момента, как Мира с Алексом поднялись сюда, прошло всего-то ничего, минут двадцать, не больше, и их противники еще не успели взломать наложенную наэрийской принцессой защиту, но вот-вот это сделают. Для того чтобы избавиться от атакующих дверь врагов, достаточно было щелчка пальцами, и Алекс готов уже был его произвести, когда Мира властно выкрикнула ему вслед:

\- Александр Юрьевич!

Это сработало. Забытое уже обращение заставило Александра застыть на месте, и этой заминке Мире хватило, чтобы высказаться:

– Хватит! Алекс, пожалуйста, хватит, ты выжжешь себя.

В ответ на это Воропаев лишь широко и снисходительно улыбнулся. С ним все будет в порядке, разве это не очевидно? Сообразив по его реакции, что уговоры бесполезны, Мира посчитала, что пора переходить к угрозам. Но чем можно угрожать тому, кто сейчас имел в своем распоряжении всю магическую мощь этого мира?

– Вот что, если ты сейчас же не восстановишь заслон между твоей внутренней магией и внешней, клянусь, ни я, ни Андрей с Романом, ни даже Кира – ясно тебе, даже Кира, твоя родная сестра, – никогда больше не подадим тебе руки. Ты снова хочешь оказаться в одиночестве, причем полном? У тебя будут последователи и почитатели, враги и союзники, но никогда не будет друзей. Настоящих друзей, кто о тебе заботиться и кто тебя любит такого, какой ты есть, со всеми твоими достоинствами и недостатками. Кто не смотрит на тебя, как на человека, а исключительно как на недосягаемое божество. Я отрекусь от тебя как от своего ученика и друга. Тебе это устраивает? Тогда вперед! Испепели всех, восстанови справедливость, стань героем, идолом и спасителем. Но без меня. Без нас. Выбирай, выбирай здесь и сейчас, какое будущее тебе нужно.

У Миры были непривычно отчаянные глаза, и в первую очередь именно они, а не ее слова, убедили Алекса, что дело плохо и что она предельно серьезна. Если Мира в отчаянии, значит, конец света близок. _Я… Андрей с Романом… Кира… не подадим тебе руки…_ _отрекусь от тебя… Снова хочешь оказаться в одиночестве?_ Он хочет? Что такое одиночество? Пустая, холодная, несмотря на суперсовременные батареи, квартира, где бывают только сестры и иногда дорогие «девушки из службы эскорта», они же простые шлюхи? Друзья, которые дружат с ним (а он – с ними), потому что им это выгодно? Светские рауты, приемы, показы, бутылка вина, распиваемая в одиночку? И никаких: _«Сашка, присмотри за Мирой, я только тебе могу ее доверить»; «Во-о-от, Ждан, Сашка – наш человек, он понимает сакральный смысл похода по девочкам»; «“Они считают нас братом и сестрой!”. – «И? Тебя это задевает?» – «Ни капли. Тебя?» – «Нет. Одним братом больше, одним меньше… А ты, между прочим, не такой уж плохой кандидат в братья». – «Ну спасибо!». – “Всегда пожалуйста”»._ Неужели Мира, Андрей и Роман действительно стали его друзьями? Семьей? **_Они не стоят того, чтобы отказаться от власти и могущества_**. А что стоит? **_Стать для Материка, а потом и для других миров всем, разве не о такой абсолютной власти, абсолютном обожании ты всегда мечтал?_** _отрекусь от тебя… не будет друзей…_ **_Ты будешь богом!_** Но не другом, никому и никогда.

– Решай, – повторила Мира, отступив на шаг назад.

Нет! Он не мог позволить ей уйти, исчезнуть из его жизни, как исчезли родители. Ни ей, ни Кире, ни даже Андрею и Роману, этим двум балбесам. Потому что… потому что… Потому что они близкие люди, друзья, семья, и никакое всесилие не заменит ему их любви, привязанности, участия.

Стиснув зубы, Александр сосредоточился на том, чтобы захлопнуть ту воображаемую дверь, которая отгораживала его от внешней магии, и, хотя и с немалым трудом, захлопнул ее. И немедленно потерял сознание.

Впрочем, судя по все той же многострадальной двери, которая никак не поддавалась штурмующим ее солдатам, в отключке он пробыл недолго. Придя в себя, Алекс увидел склонившуюся над ним Миру. Она улыбалась так, как давно уже не улыбалась, и Воропаев с облегчением выдохнул: все обошлось, все было хорошо. Если, конечно, не считать стремящихся добраться до них врагов.

– Ты молодец, – сказала она, – я тобой горжусь.

И, к изумлению Александра, она поцеловала его в щеку.

– Не говори мне, что успела удариться головой, пока я тут валялся без чувств, – проворчал Воропаев, вставая на ноги.

– Не надейся,  – хмыкнула Мира.

Дверь совершенно очевидно доживала свои последние секунды.

– Что будем делать? – спросил Алекс, кивнув на дверь. Он был слаб, как новорожденный котенок, и даже под страхом смертной казни не сумел бы сейчас ничего наколдовать.

– Кажется, теперь моя очередь, – криво усмехнулась Мира.

Книга, которую она забрали из Гринвилля, не только помогла Мире разобраться в том, как должно быть снято пророчество, но и предоставила немало интересной и полезной информации. Так, к примеру, в качестве иллюстрации к одной из глав, посвященных заклятьем, воздействующим непосредственно на внутреннюю магию дàра, было приведены чары, превращающие того, на кого они наложены, в боевую машину. В буквальном смысле этого слова. Еще до прочтения этой книги Мире было известно несколько подобных заклинаний, но они были не столь эффективны, как это. Это же действовало порядка двадцати минут и мобилизовало не только всю магическую, но физическую силу дàра, который при этом фактически отрешался от внешнего мира. В таком состоянии для него существовали только враги, подлежащие уничтожению всеми доступными способами. У дара, находящегося под этим заклятьем, улучшалась реакция, и вся, абсолютно вся энергия использовалась по максимуму. У противника, даже самого сильного мага, просто не было шансов устоять против того, кто сражался, подгоняемый «последней битвой», так называлось эти чары. Правда, как это обычно и бывает, «последняя битва» обладала побочным эффектом. Сказать, что эти чары действовали около двадцати минут, было бы не совсем верно –  «последняя битва» действовала ровно столько времени, сколько был жив тот, на кого она была наложена. То есть, как правило, не больше двадцати минут, по прошествии которых дар под «последней битвой» погибал от истощения сил. К удаче Миры, в книге давалось и контрзаклятие, позволяющее снять с дара «последнюю битву» до его смерти. Воспользоваться этим заклинанием Мира планировала в самом крайнем случае, если другого выхода не будет – надо быть полной дурой, чтобы вот так легко применять чары, которые встречаешь первый раз в жизни, написанные, к тому же, в древней книге другого мира. Однако этот крайний случай наступил раньше, чем Мира надеялась. Хорошо хоть, ей хватило ума еще вчера ночью заставить Алекса выучить контрзаклятье против «последней битвы».

– Минут через пятнадцать восстановишься? – поинтересовалась Мира у бледного Алекса.

– Да, – буркнул Воропаев. Он не стал уточнять, что ради того, чтобы снять с нее боевые чары, он снова сольется с внешней магией, если потребуется.

– Хорошо, тогда ты знаешь, что делать.

– Может, не надо?

– Придется.

Словно в подтверждение громко треснула полусломанная дверь. Мира и Алекс вздрогнула.

– Все, я начинаю.

– Подожди. Мы же… мы сняли проклятье! – до Воропаева лишь теперь это дошло.

– Сняли, – кивнула Мира и вновь улыбнулась. – Ты снял. Осталось еще чуть-чуть, и мы победим. Но для этого нам с тобой надо отсюда выбраться, так что я начинаю.

– Удачи.

Мира прищурилась и произнесла заклинание. Она замолкла как раз в тот момент, когда на башню ворвались королевские солдаты. Что случилось потом, она не помнила, а Алекс и остальные были крайне сдержаны и немногословны, когда рассказывали ей об этом.

* * *

Мира пришла в себя внезапно – просто открыла глаза и закашлялась. Во рту и в горле у нее было сухо, как в пустыне, а перед глазами стояла мутная пелена, не позволяя разглядеть, что ее окружало. Чьи-то руки приподняли ей голову и поднесли к губам кружку с водой, которую Мира жадно выпила, частично пролив ее себе на грудь. Этот обыденное действие отняло у нее невероятно много сил, и Мира, откинувшись на подушки, почувствовала себя так, словно она тяжело работала несколько суток подряд, без сна и отдыха. Больше всего на свете ей она жаждал сейчас снова закрыть глаза и заснуть, но она не могла себе этого позволить – прежде ей надо было выяснить, что чем все закончилось. Последним, что она помнила, было заклинание из книги, которое она произнесла в надежде, что оно сработает и даст им с Алексом шанс выбраться из башни. Получилось или нет? Скорее всего, получилось, вряд ли в плену о ней так заботились бы. Хотя, как знать, всякое может быть.

Никакой боли Мира не  испытывала – или она умудрилась обойтись без ран, либо ее под завязку напичкали обезболивающими зельями, что значит, что ей крепко досталось, – только чудовищую слабость. Мира часто заморгала, пытаясь восстановить зрение, и наконец ей это удалось. Незнакомая комната, горящий камин, за окном – темнота.

– Очнулась, – с облегчением констатировал уставший знакомый голос. Кира.

Мира повернула голову и в самом деле увидела сидевшую возле ее кровати Киру. Мира хотела было что-то сказать, но голос ей не повиновался. Кира помогла ей сесть и напоила пятью отварами, настойками и зельями, ни одно из которых Мира не смогла опознать. Буквально в то же мгновение Мира ощутила прилив сил и к ней вернулся дар речи.

– Как Андрей? – перво-наперво спросила она.

Кира едва заметно усмехнулась.

– В порядке, жив–здоров, но очень занят. Подожди секунду, я распоряжусь, чтобы ему сообщили, что ты очнулась, и принесли тебе поесть. – Кира ненадолго вышла из комнаты и, вернувшись, сказала в ответ на молчаливый вопрос Миры: – Мы победили, все прошло почти точно по плану.

– Как Алекс, Роман и Бернард? – хрипло спросила Мира.

– На Саше ни царапины, Бернард в порядке… Роме повезло меньше. Вернее, наоборот, крупно повезло: еще чуть-чуть, и ему задело бы легкое. А так только разворотило плечо – неприятно, но заживет. И еще у него останется шрам через всю щеку, совсем убрать его не удастся, но наша лучшая целительница пообещала, что он заметно затянется.

– А остальные?

Кира тяжело вздохнула: Мира была сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы рассказывать ей такие новости, но и не сообщить ей их было нельзя. Но Мира и так поняла, что вести недобрые.

– Эклхаст, Альберт и Фрейн Мазель погибли, – глухо произнесла Кира. – Бернард рассказал, что Альберта убил Дэвид Коллер. А самого Коллера убил Грегори. Бернард… Бернард хотел сделать это сам, но не смог.  А что случилось с маркизом и Фрейном я видела своими глазами: Эклхаст сражался с Уильямом, и тот победил. Король… – Кира осеклась и несколько секунд молчала, стараясь справиться с эмоциями, а затем продолжила: – он убил Эклхаста и перешагнул через него с таким видом, словно у него под ногами лежит мусор. И тогда Фрейн напал на него сзади. У него было такое лицо… Кажется, король даже не успел осознать, что произошло. А потом, после того, как Уильям упал, Фрейн вытащил из него свой меч и ринулся в самую гущу боя.  Такое впечатление, что он хотел умереть. Я не видела, как он погиб, но я видела его тело – он явно сражался до последней капли крови.

– А Камилла и Лафферти, что с ними?

– Они в порядке. Физически, по крайней мере. Камилла в шоке от смерти Эклхаста и Альберта, но это и понятно.

Мира кивнула. Она представляла, как тяжело сейчас Камилле, потерявшей сразу двух самых близких людей. Но сама Мира не чувствовала ничего – ни горя, ни радости от победы. Она знала, что это из-за шока и, вероятно, из-за зелий, но ей все равно было не по себе от того, что мысль о смерти Альберта, Эклхаста и Фрейна не вызывает у нее никаких эмоций.

– А Питер? Мой троюродный брат, который взорвал ворота. Тебе известно что-нибудь про него?

– Тоже нормально. Так, давай, выпей еще это.

Кира так быстро влила ей в рот содержимое еще двух склянок из дюжины стоявших на прикроватном столике, что Мира даже не успела опомниться. На короткий миг ее голову охватила страшная боль, которая стремительно ушла, и к Мире, которой раньше казалось, что ее окутывает невидимый, но плотный кокон, вернулись запахи, краски и звуки. Потрескивание поленьев в камине, запах свечного воска и травяных отваров, мягкий лен простыни… А через несколько мгновений на нее нахлынули все те чувства, которые подавлялись зельями. Мира закусила губу, силясь сдержать рвущиеся наружу слезы – реакция на пережитый стресс и на гибель Альберта, его отца и Фрейна Мазеля. В ту же секунду в комнату ворвался Андрей, не заботясь о том, чтобы постучать.

– Мира!

– Андрей! – Мира попыталась было подняться на локте, но рука под ней подломилась, и она упала на подушки.

Андрей ринулся к ней, едва ли не оттолкнув со своего пути Киру (которая мудро решила, что она обидится на него как-нибудь в другой раз и незаметно оставила их вдвоем) и порывисто обнял ее.

– Слава богу, - прошептал он ей в волосы, – с тобой все в порядке.

А Мира, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо, разрыдалась – от облегчения оттого, что все самое страшное уже позади, и от потери друзей. Андрей гладил ее по спине и голове, говорил всякие утешительные глупости и мысленно благодарил высшие силы за то, что все обошлось и с ней, да и с ними тоже, не произошло ничего страшного.

Когда Мира более-менее успокоилась, раздался стук в дверь, и, с разрешения Андрея, в комнату зашла служанка с подносом с едой – бульон и хлеб – и запиской от Киры, в которой так приказывала Жданову проследить, чтобы Мира все это съела, и инструктировала, какие зелья ей дать.

У Миры так дрожали руки, что она, к своему стыду, не могла удержать ложку и, после небольшого боя с Андреем, в котором тот победил, позволила ему себя покормить. Где-то после третьей ложки они улыбнулись друг другу, одновременно вспомнив, как еще на далекой Земле, Андрей выхаживал Миру, тогда для него Катю Пушкареву, когда та болела гриппом. Правда, тогда до кормления с ложечки не дошло, и ни один из них и предположить не мог, что их вскоре ждет и что с ними станет через неполных два года.

– Ты хоть представляешь, как я за тебя испугался? – поинтересовался Андрей.

– Я не в том состоянии, чтобы на меня ругаться, – живо сказала уже вполне сносно чувствовавшая себя Мира.

– Хитрюга, – ласково усмехнулся Андрей, с обожанием глядя на нее. – Не беспокойся, не буду. Вот если бы ты пришла в себя сразу после того, как упала в обморок прямо у меня на глазах, я бы не удержался и высказал все, что я думаю по поводу твоего доверия к потенциально опасным заклинаниям из древнего талмуда неизвестного происхождения. Но двое суток – достаточный срок, чтобы остыть. К тому же меня больше волновало твое здоровье, а не твоя глуп… опрометчивость.

– Два дня? Как это? – удивилась Мира.

– Кира тебе не рассказала? Ты была без сознания почти двое суток, которые стоили мне седых волос. И я не шучу. Кира и Камилла хором меня убеждали, что ты просто спишь от переутомления и обязательно должна очнуться, но я все равно сходил с ума. В конце концов, как они могли быть так в этом уверены, если ты использовала никому неведомое заклятье, и никто, кроме тебя не в состоянии прочитать ту книгу, откуда ты его взяла?

Андрея передернуло, когда он вспомнил, как незадолго до конца коронации в тронный зал ворвались-таки королевские силы во главе с самим Уильямом, и как настоятель Ордена Ансельма Молчаливого заканчивал церемонию, стараясь не обращать внимания на идущее вокруг сражение. Как отчаянно боролись с врагами немногочисленные соратники Андрея – они надеялись, что магическая защита, наспех поставленная Лафферти и его людьми, и крепкие засовы, сдержат неприятеля, и потому не стали брать на церемонию много воинов, каждый из которых был на счету. Как в зал вошла Мира – в одной руке меч, на ладони другой – огненный шар, – и при виде ее у Андрея перехватило дыхание. Как он сообразил, что с Мирой что-то не так, когда увидел, что она убивает противников с быстротой и силой, которых у нее не должно было быть, и с совершенно непроницаемым выражением лица. Лица, в котором не было ни единой кровинки и выделялись огромные, совершенно черные глаза. Андрей так же вспомнил, как спустя несколько минут после появления в тронном зале Миры Сашка, тенью следовавший за принцессой, которая внесла смятение в уменьшившиеся с ее помощью ряды королевских солдат, положил руку ей на плечо и прошептал что-то, от чего она остановилась как вкопанная, обвела взглядом зал и вдруг без чувств упала на пол.

Андрей бросился к ней, сметая все на своем пути, но Сашка и подоспевшая Кира заверили новоиспеченного короля Гардии, что с Мирой все в порядке. «Она потеряла много сил, ничего больше. Очнется, никуда не денется», – сказал тогда Воропаев Андрею и добавил: «Кира, присмотри за ней. Андрей, пошли, им нужна наша помощь. С Мирой все будет в порядке». И Андрей неохотно последовал за Сашкой, потому что тот был прав: они с ним нужны были, чтобы помочь своей армии взять под контроль замок, а вместе с ним и город. Королевские силы сдавали позиции – под натиском мятежников, превратившихся теперь в войско нового короля, и после осознания того факта, что проклятие действительно снято, как и обещали бунтовщики. А кто лучше бывшего генерала мятежников, ставшего королем, и мага, избавившего страну от проклятья, мог воодушевить и вдохновить своих соратников  на новые подвиги и свершения? Ну а потом было сражение Эклхаста и Уильяма, в котором сложил голову маркиз, и, по сути, самоубийство Фрейна Мазеля, и известие о том, что Альберт погиб, Дэвида убил Грегори, а Ромка серьезно ранен, и, наконец, победа.

Если бы не гора дел, которые навалилась на Андрея, он точно рехнулся бы от съедающего его страха за Миру, которая никак не просыпалась, и за Ромку, которому лучшие целители Ордена Виктории Милосердной по косточкам, как паззл, собирали плечо, опасаясь при этом, что у него, несмотря на все предпринятые ими меры, все же начнется гангрена.

К счастью, все, вроде бы, обошлось: Мира очнулась, а Ромка неплохо себя чувствовал и, кажется, заражение крови ему не грозило. Вот если бы еще в сутках было сорок восемь часов, а Андрей мог обходиться совсем без сна, все было бы и вовсе замечательно.

– Все обошлось, – тихо сказала Мира, – и давай не будем больше об этом. Не сейчас по крайней мере, ладно?

– Я же пообещал, что не буду ругаться, – улыбнулся Андрей, понимая, как нелепо это звучит: «ругаться на Миру».

– Как дела в стране? – осведомилась Мира.

– Хаос, разруха и смятение умов, – ответил помрачневший Андрей. – Все в экстазе от снятия проклятья, но половина гардийцев не верит, что Уильям мертв, вторая – что я буду лучше его. Я приказал патрулировать границы и никого не пропускать: ни тех, кто попытается сбежать из страны, ни тех, кто попытается к нам проникнуть. Не хватало нам еще массовой эмиграции и шпионов. Амброуз с соорденцами ловят остатки королевских магов, там на каждом не по одному преступлению висит, но это займет много времени.

– Представляю, как всполошились соседи, когда проклятье спало. Я завтра же напишу брату и объясню ему ситуацию. Думаю, он сможет донести по меньшей мере до Занкора и Шенгара, что мы не представляем для них угрозы. Главное, чтобы они не поняли, что Гардия сейчас совершенно беспомощна и не попытались на нас напасть.

– Да уж… Но я не хочу, чтобы ты волновалась из-за этого, пока не поправишься. Сделай это ради меня, пожалуйста.

– Я постараюсь, но ничего не гарантирую. Андрей, скажи, Эклхаста и Альберта уже сожгли?

– Нет еще, не до того было. Мы решили сначала все подготовить и опознать как можно больше погибших, а уж потом устраивать похороны. Но надолго откладывать это нельзя, так что мы начинаем хоронить… сжигать завтра, точнее, уже сегодня утром. И первыми будут похоронены Эклхаст, Альберт, Фрейн и маги Амброуза и Камиллы, – хмуро ответил Андрей. Он собирался было еще что-то сказать, но тут в комнату зашла Кира.

– Все, – с порога объявила она, – свидание окончено. Вам обоим нужно отдохнуть, так что Андрей, брысь отсюда. И не в свой кабинет, а в спальню. Иначе, клянусь, я лично наложу на тебя сонные чары, и, уверяю тебя, ни Сашка, ни Камилла, ни Амброуз не станут их снимать. А тебе, – Кира перевела взгляд на Миру, – пора принять очередное зелье, а у него снотворный эффект. Андрей, ты все еще здесь?

Андрей знал, что сама Кира не спала столько же, сколько и он сам, то есть двое суток, и это определенно сказывалось на ее манерах. Андрей подумал было о том, чтобы поспорить с ней, но внезапно душераздирающе зевнул, едва не вывихнув себе челюсть. А присмотревшись к Мире, заметил, что она лишь пытается казаться бодрой и полной сил, а на самом деле с трудом держит глаза открытыми.

– Ладно, ладно, ухожу, – сдался Андрей. Наклонившись, он поцеловал Миру и сказал ей с легкой улыбкой: – Я люблю тебя.

– И я тебя.

Андрей направился к двери, но остановился рядом с Кирой и спросил осторожно:

– Кира, может, тебе не стоит…

Последние два дня она разрывалась между Романом и Мирой, и одновременно умудрялась находить возможность помогать своим соорденцам лечить раненых, так что она была измучена не меньше Андрея, который собирался предложить ей также немного отодохнуть.

– Жданов, я сама разберусь, что мне стоит, а что нет, – фыркнула Кира, не дав ему договорить, и наградила его таким взглядом, что Андрей поспешно ретировался, напрочь забыв, что он намеревался сказать Мире.

Разговор с Андреем вымотал Миру, и она ничего так сейчас не хотела, как заснуть, но она не могла себе этого позволить, пока не выяснит несколько важных вещей.

– Сколько? – спросила она, и Кира подавила искушение притвориться, что не понимает, о чем Мира говорит. Но это всегда было бесполезно.

– Полгода–год, – честно, с сочувствием в голосе ответила Кира. – Зависит от того, какими темпами ты будешь восстанавливаться.

Мира кивнула и, если бы у нее было достаточно энергии, небрежно махнула бы рукой.

– Я знала, что это может произойти. Побочный эффект, хорошо, что не навсегда.

Она не лгала – она и правда знала, чем может для нее закончится этот эксперимент с «последней битвой»: потерей сил, как магических (временно или навсегда), так и физических. И она также не жалела о том, что у нее займет полгода, а то и целый год, чтобы вернуть себе прежние возможности в плане магии (физически она надеялась прийти в норму гораздо раньше. Кира боялась, что у Миры откажет сердце или почки из-за невероятной нагрузки на ее организм, но, к счастью, обошлось). Мира еще много месяцев не сможет толком колдовать, даже на уровне ведьмы, но «последняя битва» того стоила.

– Мне нужна твоя помощь, – сказала Мира, проглотив очередное зелье. – «Волчье зелье».

– Что? – Недоуменно нахмурившись, Кира покопалась в памяти, вспоминая, что ей известно о «волчьем зелье», а вспомнив, отрезала: – Нет.

– Пожалуйста, – прошептала Мира. – Я не могу не пойти на их похороны. Не могу не попрощаться.

– Хочешь угробиться окончательно? – нарочито резко и грубо спросила Кира.

По своему эффекту «волчье зелье» было схоже с заклятьем «последняя битва», с той лишь разницей, что зелье мобилизовало все физические, а не магические ресурсы организма. Приняв это зелье, даже тяжелобольной человек мог несколько часов танцевать без остановки или сражаться, ни секунды не отдыхая. Но, поскольку все в этом мире имеет свою цену, у «волчьего зелья» были довольно тяжелые последствия: после окончания своего действия, оно вдвое–втрое ухудшало состояние того, кто его принял. И если полностью здоровый человек отделывался головной болью и ноющими мышцами, то больной мог и умереть. А Мира сейчас явно подпадала под вторую категорию.

– Нет. Я не планирую ничего такого, что требует каких-то особых усилий. Я просто дойду до погребальных костров, провожу Альберта, Эклхаста и Фрейна в последний путь  и вернусь сюда. Это займет два часа, не больше. Ничего страшного со мной не произойдет, максимум я просплю еще пару суток. Я не могу с ними не попрощаться, – повторила Мира.

Как целитель Кира должна была бы отговорить Миру и уж точно не давать ей «волчье зелье», но как… нет, не подруга, но как не чужой Мире человек, который также потерял товарищей и соратников, Кира понимала ее, хорошо понимала.

– Ладно, – сдалась она. – Двенадцать капель. Их как раз хватит на то время, что будут идти похороны. Но надеюсь, ты осознаешь, что если с тобой что случится, Андрей не простит этого ни тебе, ни мне.

– Вот именно ради него я и не допущу, чтобы со мной что-то случилось, – уже с закрытыми глазами пробормотала Мира. – Распорядись, пожалуйста, чтобы меня завтра разбудили хотя бы за…

Не договорив, Мира заснула на середине предложения. Кира усмехнулась и устало потерла лицо. Пожалуй, ей лучше последовать примеру Миры, а то завтра ей самой понадобится «волчье зелье». Выйдя из комнаты, Кира аккуратно закрыла за собой дверь и отправилась к себе. Проверять, выполнил ли Жданов ее указания, у нее уже не было сил.

* * *

Андрей, полагавший, что Мира слишком слаба, чтобы встать с кровати, и не имевший ни малейшего представления о том, что она собирается на похороны, зашел к ней незадолго до начала церемонии. В королевском саду уже были сложены погребальные костры, и все ждали только появления короля, Его Величества Андрея I, чтобы приступить к сожжению Эклхаста и остальных погибших при захвате замка. Сказать, что он был удивлен, застав Миру стоявшей у окна и задумчиво расчесывающей волосы, невидящими глазами глядя куда-то вдаль.

– Доброе утро, – медленно сказал Андрей, не уверенный в том, стоит ли ему доверять своим глазам.

– Доброе утро, – не оборачиваясь, откликнулась Мира. – Хотя добрым я бы его не назвала, – печально добавила она.

Андрей обнял ее сзади и поцеловал в щеку.

– Тебе разве можно уже вставать? – подозрительно спросил он.

– Ну, я же смогла встать, значит, можно, – хмыкнула  Мира.

– Хорошо, перефразирую, – сделал еще одну попытку Андрей, – кто-нибудь из целителей дал тебе разрешение на то, чтобы подняться с кровати?

– Кира в курсе, – отозвалась Мира. – Я не могла не присутствовать на их похоронах.

Ну, ясно: Мира должна была бы оставаться в постели, но они с Кирой что-то нахимичили, чтобы Мира сумела попасть на похороны.

– Это опасно для тебя? – вздохнув, поинтересовался Андрей.

– Нет, в худшем случае я снова просплю несколько дней подряд.

В восторге от этого заявления Андрей не был, но отговаривать Миру было бессмысленно. К тому же он был убежден, что Кира едва ли позволила бы Мире совершить какую-нибудь глупость.

– Вы с Ромкой сейчас два сапога пара: одинаково упрямые, – сообщил он и предложил, взял Миру за руку: – Идем?

– Нет, – покачала головой Мира. – Я еще не готова. Дай мне минут пятнадцать и подожди меня внизу, хорошо?

– Договорились, – неохотно ответил Андрей, не желавший ни на секунду упускать Миру из виду, и, снова поцеловав ее, теперь уже в губы, покинул комнату.

Он будет ждать ее столько, сколько потребуется – и пятнадцать минут, и час, и десять. Потому что это Мира, которую, если необходимо, он будет ждать всю жизнь, и потому что это похороны друзей – событие, приготовиться к которому невероятно сложно.

* * *

Ступеньки лестницы был слегка выщерблены. Это не имело значения для тех, кто ходил по ней в обуви, но босоногая Мира чувствовала каждую выбоину, острые края которых впивались ей в кожу. Но на ее лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. Она спустилась по лестнице так, как и положено принцессе и воину, которая хоронит своих друзей: с прямой спиной, высоко поднятой головой и абсолютно сухими глазами, в которых не было ни слезинки. Потому что героев полагается хоронить именно так, ибо они сами выбрали свой путь, и их смерть – повод не для скорби, а для радости, поскольку они умерли с честью. А все те, кто погиб, сражаясь на стороне Андрея, были для Миры героями. Радоваться их гибели она не могла, но оплакивать их в данный момент было бы неуважением. Все слезы, которые она могла пролить по ним, она пролила вчера.

Похоронные обряды Гардии мало чем отличались от наэрийских: покойных сжигали на погребальном костре, в присутствии родных и друзей, которые, все то время, что горит огонь, рассказывали, что за человеком был умерший. Пепел обычно развеивали по ветру, а цветом траура был серый. Но для похорон королей и героев в Наэрии существовал особый обряд, которому Мира твердо намеревалась следовать, и ей было наплевать на то, что подумают об этом окружающие. Вот почему она спустилась к ждущим ее Андрею и остальным босоногая, в белом свободном платье и с распущенными волосами, в которые была вплетена алая лента.

Никто не удивился ни ее внешнему виду, ни тому, что она вообще пришла: ее упрямство было известно всем, и в том, что Мира придет на похороны несмотря ни на что и вопреки всему, никто не сомневался. Лишь двое отреагировали на ее появление: Андрей в очередной раз нахмурился – ей бы лежать сейчас и отдыхать, но разве ж ее удержишь? – да Питер едва заметно понимающе кивнул головой – он слышал об этой традиции

Кира стояла возле убитой горем и не скрывающей слезы Камиллой, Бернард тихо переговаривался с бледным Романом, рука которого была плотно прибинтована к телу, а пол-лица скрывала повязка. Бернард старался держаться как можно ближе к Малиновскому, чтобы успеть подхватить его, если он начнет падать в обморок, – судя по его виду, это было вполне вероятно. Неподалеку от них маячил мрачный Алекс с запавшими глазами и трехдневной щетиной, и Мира не была уверена, за кем он больше приглядывает: за Ромой или за Джероном Мазелем, похожим на каменное изваяние – таким же неподвижным и с непроницаемым выражением лица. Пожалуй, что за Джероном: молодой человек потерял отца и хозяина, которому верой и правдой служил с детства, и хотя Мира сомневалась, что он может что-то натворить, присматривать за ним не помешает. Амброуз, Грегори и союзники молча толпились позади Камиллы и Киры. То ли они были так вымотаны, что не могли уже даже разговаривать, то ли на них подействовали предстоящие похороны, то ли – Мира ставила именно на это – они все переругались. Ну, по крайней мере союзники, у которых была масса противоречий, временно отложенных до окончания мятежа. Эклахст будет… был бы разочарован.

«Тебе помочь?», – одними губами спросил Миру Андрей, когда она спускалась по лестнице.

«Нет», – едва заметно покачала она головой.

«Не сомневался, что ты так и ответишь», – усмехнулся Андрей.

Спустившись, Мира подошла к Андрею и справа него. Слева от Андрея встал Роман, и Мира не увидела, но почувствовала, каких усилий ему стоило стоять, не шатаясь. Бернард занял место за спиной Малиновского, взяв под руку Киру, которая другой рукой придерживала за локоть Камиллу. За спину Миры бесшумно переместился Амброуз Лафферти, ну а за спиной Андрея встал Алекс. В этом порядке они и вышли из замка: впереди король, его любимая женщина и его лучший друг, их прикрывали главный королевский маг и его сестра, глава королевского Ордена Эльнара Светлого и их верный друг и помощник. А уже за ними потянулись все остальные. Тогда еще никому не было ведомо, что эта расстановка сил сохранится надолго.

* * *

Перед тем, как тело Альберта положили на погребальный костер, Мира поцеловала его в лоб и сказала тихо: «Я тебя прощаю. Покойся с миром».

Костры Альберта, его отца и Фрейна Мазеля подожгли одновременно, и Мира была благодарна Андрею за то, что он обнял ее за плечи и притянул к себе. Меньше всего она желала проявлять слабость на публике, перед чужими людьми, но провожать в последний путь товарищей было слишком тяжело, чтобы пройти через это в одиночку.

Глядя на взвившиеся языки пламени, Мира пообещала себе, что сделает все возможное, чтобы маркиз, Альберт и Фрейн не были забыты.

На обратном пути ее сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы дойти до замка, после чего Андрей подхватил ее на руки и отнес в ее комнату. К тому моменту Мире уже было наплевать на реакцию придворных:  «волчье зелье» почти перестало действовать, и Мира с трудом могла пошевелить даже пальцем.

Как Андрей укладывал ее в кровать, а одна из целительниц Ордена Виктории Милосердной вливала в ее двадцать первое за последние полсуток зелье, Мира не помнила. Как она и предполагала, она беспробудно проспала около двух дней. Зато потом она начала восстанавливаться намного быстрее, чем предсказывали врачеватели.

 **Интермедия–22**

Через несколько дней после отъезда Оксаны Коле позвонил ее брат Олег и предложил встретиться.

– Оксана, конечно, взрослая девочка и сама за себя отвечает, ей не нужно, чтобы я улаживал ее проблемы, но я все равно хочу попросить: ты только на нее не обижайся, – сказал Олег, когда они с Колей сидели в небольшой уютной кафешке. – Она умный, адекватный человек, но когда дело доходит до этого ее… – кажется, Олег хотел произнести какое-то не слишком приличное слово, но сдержался, – она совсем теряет голову. Этот ублюдок ей с самой школы нервы теплеет, играет с ней как кошка с мышкой, то пальцем поманит, и она, дурочка, такая, несется к нему, забыв про все на свете, то разрывает с ней все отношения и делает вид, что вообще с ней не знаком. А она каждый раз свято верит, что все, она его окончательно разлюбила после таких его фокусом, но потом он ей снова тонну лапши на уши вешает, и она опять к нему стремглав бежит. Как я только ни пытался убедить ее в том, чтобы она на него плюнула и вычеркнула из своей жизни, открыть ей глаза, но ничего не вышло. Остается, разве что, убить его, но… – Олег безнадежно махнул рукой и сделал глоток вина.

– Ясно… – протянул Коля. – Ладно, а я-то тут при чем? Меня она точно слушать не станет.

– Не станет, разумеется. Просто я же знаю – он Оксану через пару месяцев выгонит, и она вернется сюда, в Москву. Оксана натура общительная, ты сам видел, но настоящих друзей у нее мало, все больше приятели. Лучшая подруга ее в Германию перебралась, еще одна подруга учится во Франции, а ее друг, наш сосед, сейчас на гастролях в Америке, так что в Питере Оксана не задержится… А тут у нее кроме меня и моей жены почти нет близких людей, только ты. Вот я и прошу: ты не обижайся на нее, что она все бросила – и тебя, и «Зималетто», когда она вернется, ей очень нужна будет твоя дружба и поддержка.

– Да я не обижаюсь, – если Коля и соврал, что совсем немного. – Правду говорят, любовь зла, полюбишь и козла. – Коля никогда бы не подумал, что умница Оксана может так глупо себя вести, но, видно от влюбленности во всяких козлов не застрахован никто. – Но место в «Зималетто» я для нее держать не могу, нам позарез нужен новый начальник отдела маркетинга.

– Об этом и речи быть не может. В конце концов, возможно, хоть так Оксана поймет, что хватит уже ей валять дурака и вести на манипуляции этого урода. Работа в «Зималетто» ей нравилась, так что пусть это будет ей уроком, а новое место она себе как-нибудь найдет. Ты, главное, не отворачивайся от нее.

– Не отвернусь, – поклялся Коля.

* * *

Коля изо всех сил старался успешно управлять «Зималетто», но он, прирожденный финдиректор, плохо разбирался в моде и не обладал нужными для президента дома моды знаниями и талантами. Ему отчаянно нужен был кто-то, кто взял бы на себя те функции, которые выполнял когда-то Андрей Жданов, чтобы Коля мог сосредоточиться на финансах. Но где взять такого человека – такого, который захочет возиться с компаний с весьма туманными перспективами и не поддастся искушению распродать ее по частям, которому можно доверять, – Коля не имел ни малейшего понятия. Спасение пришло неожиданно и в лице Дианы Беляевой, до этого работающей в компании партнера «Зималетто» фирме «Ай-Ти Коллекшн». Она сама пришла к Коле и предложила свои услуги, честно объяснив причину, по которой она так поступает – во-первых, ее выжили, заставили уйти из «Ай-Ти Коллекшн», которой она отдала полжизни и массу усилий. Короче, рассталась она со своими теперь уже бывшими работодателями, и ей нужна была не просто работа, а работа, которая будет отнимать у нее достаточно времени и энергии, чтобы не захлебнуться в той злости, даже ярости, и ненависти, которая она испытывала к «Ай-Ти Коллекшн». Во-вторых, она надеялась, что должность президента «Зималетто» поможет ей если не утопить, то хотя бы насолить некогда родной компании – даже несмотря на то, что фирмы работали в несколько разных сферах и не были конкурентами, это было возможно, и Коля примерно представлял, как это можно осуществить. Коля проверил все, что рассказала ему Беляева, потом дважды перепроверил – благо, у него уже имелись кое-какие полезные связи, и, крепко подумав, решил, что не имеет ничего против маленькой вендетты Беляевой, если она не будет мешать развитию «Зималетто». После чего Коля обратился к молодым, но ушлым и цепким адвокатам, которые, параллельно с юристами «Зималетто» составили контракт с Беляевой.

Диана, начав работу в «Зималетто», ринулась с места в карьер и развила такую бурную деятельность, что все сотрудники компании еще несколько месяцев работали сверхурочно. В итоге «Зималетто» твердо встало на путь развития, а Коля, неплохо сработавшийся с Беляевой, поздравил себя с правильным решением и взялся за умножение капиталов модного дома – у него всегда было почти сверхъестественное чутье на биржевые игры.

Через два с половиной месяца, как и предсказывал Олег Васильев, Оксана вернулась в Москву. Как-то вечером она появилась на пороге Колиной съемной квартиры (от родителей он давно съехал: они, родившие сына, «чтобы все как у всех было», никогда его особо не любили  (потому Коля всегда так и любил бывать и Пушкаревых – не только из-за пирожков Елены Александровны, но и из-за той атмосферы любви друг к другу, которая там царила); мать искренне недоумевала, чем должность финдиректора отличается от бухгалтера того магазинчика, в котором она работала, и почему Коля не может в середине дня съездить «к тете Наде отвезти ей тот журнал, который я ей давно обещала», а отец вообще недоумевал, как у него мог родиться такой хлюпик-сын, который не любит ни рыбалку, ни хоккей) – с чемоданом за спиной и красными, но сухими глазами, и спросила нерешительно:

– Можно я у тебя пару дней поживу? Не хочу идти к Олежке, он ругаться меня, дуру такую, не будет, но будет та-а-ак смотреть…

Разумеется, Коля позволил ей остаться – сначала на пару дней, потом – на месяц, поскольку Оксана никак не могла найти себе подходящую квартиру, а потом – навсегда (сначала она предложила ему снимать эту квартиру напополам, чтобы она не была нахлебницей, потом – вместе переехать в другую, более просторную, чтобы «не сталкиваться лбами при выходе из ванной», а потом – пожениться, потому что «не то чтобы я настаиваю, но ребенок родится через два месяца, и будет проще оформить твое отцовство, если мы поженимся»).

В общем и целом Коля мог без колебаний утверждать, что его жизнь удалась. А если кто и называл его подкаблучником и принципиальным идиотом (в основном – конкуренты), то Коля лишь пожимал плечами или пропускал это мимо ушей – против первого он не имел ничего против, а вторым – гордился.

В Питер Оксана всю оставшуюся жизнь ездила в компании либо Коли, либо брата.

 

 


	26. Глава 24. С чистого листа

**Глава 24. С чистого листа**

Дни пролетали так стремительно, что Мира не успевала вести им счет. Она отправила письмо брату с гонцом, одним из магов Амброуза, около полутора месяцев назад, и, поскольку от Аквилона до Кермина, столицы Наэрии, путь был неблизким, Мира и не рассчитывала на скорый ответ. Пожалуй, ожидание далось бы ей тяжелее, если бы она не была так занята, что у нее не оставалось времени, чтобы думать о чем-либо еще, кроме насущных проблем. А их было много, очень много.

Полномасштабный мятеж и гражданская война, даже если их исход благоприятен для страны, всегда оставляют после себя хаос и смятение. А мятеж, помноженный на тридцать лет проклятия, тридцатилетнюю внезапно снятую изоляцию и разруху, приводит к немыслимому хаосу. Андрею необходимо было решить массу задач, каждая из которых казалось неосуществимой. Во-первых, ему надо было позаботиться о восстановлении мира в Гардии, что было непросто, поскольку некоторые бывшие королевские солдаты продолжали – вопреки всякой логике и здравому смыслу – воевать с новым королем и его людьми, которые еще пару месяцев назад были мятежниками, а некоторые бывшие мятежники превратились в разбойников и мародеров, нарушающих закон и подрывающих авторитет новой власти. Во-вторых, необходимо было позаботиться о своих подданных: из-за восстания многие поля остались невспаханными, ну а от вспаханных было мало толку в связи с неурожаем, а Андрей обязан был придумать способ, чтобы спасти страну от надвигающегося голода. Для начала решено было открыть королевские закрома, а уже потом попытаться спасти положение закупкой зерна в соседних странах. Но и тут были свои сложности: денег в казне было не так уж много, да и давать понять соседям, в каком бедственном положении находится Гардия, было нежелательно. В этом крылась третья задача: грамотно восстановить связи с соседними странами, так чтобы тем и в голову не пришло нападать на Гардию. Ну, и в-четвертых, Андрею требовалось укрепить свою власть, ибо, невзирая на то что проклятье было снято благодаря его восшествию на престол, многие воспринимали его как самозванца и очередного тирана.

Помощников у Андрея хватало, вот только тех, кому он безоговорочно доверял, среди них было не так уж много. Роман, когда более-менее выздоровел и набрался сил, взял на себя роль советника Андрея и его пресс-секретаря, а также главы разведки и контрразведки, которую он делил с Бернардом. Грегори Либеллер, которого все помнили, как любимого племянника и доверенное лицо покойного короля Уильяма, хотел было удалиться в родовое поместье, чтобы поменьше, как он выразился, «мозолить всем глаза при дворе», но Андрей его отговорил: для того, чтобы все забыли про прошлое Грегори, тому нужно было как можно чаще демонстрировать свою преданность новому королю. Андрей позаботился, чтобы история о том, как Грегори тайно работал на Эклхаста и спас из плена Киру и Миру, распространилась по всей стране, и назначил Грегори министром финансов, то бишь казначеем.

Алекс, как придворный маг, в политику почти не вмешивался, но не стесняясь высказывал свое мнение, если считал это необходимым. Амброуз Лафферти и его товарищи по Ордену Эльнара Светлого вновь стали теми, кем были до того, как их объявили вне закона: королевскими боевыми магами и королевской магической полицией. Кира получила должность придворной целительницы, пусть и временно.

А Мира… Мира была для Андрея всем: и помощником-советником, и другом, и любовницей, хотя Андрей терпеть не мог, когда она так себя называла, для него она была любимой женщиной. Правда, учитывая, что у Андрея хватало консультантов по вопросам политики и экономики Гардии, которые гораздо больше ее разбирались в этом и которым Андрей доверял (в основном Марсден, Элант, Олвин и Рондейл), Мира старалась пореже озвучивать свою точку зрения, чтобы не раздражать лишний раз местную аристократию и, главным образом, чтобы Андрей самостоятельно принимал решения относительно управления страной, как когда-то он учился самостоятельно руководить «Зималетто». Зато королевский замок Мира полностью взяла на себя, выполняя обязанности его хозяйки. Королевы. О будущем они с Андреем не разговаривали: не потому что не желали, а потому что на это не было времени. Нет, ну в самом деле, делать предложение руки и сердца (второе, правильное, как положено, с кольцом и на одном колене) в перерыве между совещанием относительно распределения казны и размера налогов и встречей с одним из герцогов страны – не слишком романтично. Свои отношения они не то чтобы афишировали, но и не скрывали. Хотя им все же приходилось быть гораздо более сдержанными в проявлении своих чувств, чем в Эшвиле, – в силу их новых статусов они вынуждены были соблюдать все правила приличия и этикета. В Эшвиле Мира с Андреем были просто странствующим магов и стражником-наемником, теперь же они стали Его Величеством Андреем Первым и Ее Высочеством Амирандой, принцессой наэрийской. Мира, надо признаться, несколько отвыкла от такого обращения, но вновь быстро к нему привыкла – в конце концов, принцессой она была первые двадцать четыре года своей жизни, а Катей Пушкаревой и магом Мирой непонятного происхождение, – меньше трех лет. В тот вечер, когда она достаточно окрепла, чтобы спуститься вниз и присоединиться к проходившему в главном зале ужину, на который собирались обычно все придворные и король, первым на появление Миры (в приличествующем ее титулу и ситуации платье) отреагировал Бернард: он назвал ее Ее Высочеством, учтиво поцеловал ей руку и осведомился о ее самочувствии. Это поначалу несколько обескуражило Андрея, Алекса и Киру, которые не привыкли видеть в Мире принцессу, но то, как легко и естественно она выглядела в этой роли, облегчило им переход от «Миры» к «Ваше Высочество» (разумеется, с глазу на глаз они по-прежнему звали ее по имени).

Жить в одной комнате Мира и Андрей не могли, но поселились в одном крыле в смежных апартаментах, в которых имелась дверь для прохода из одних покоев в другие. Естественно, всем в замке было об этом известно, но открыто об этом никто не сплетничал – отчасти опасаясь гнева короля, отчасти потому что большинству слуг и придворных искренне нравилась Мира. У Гардии уже очень давно не было настоящей королевы и настоящей принцессы.

Но, в общем и целом, жизнь в Гардии и в королевском дворце постепенно устаканивалась и приходила в норму. Андрей постигал нелегкую науку управления государством (которая мало походила на науку управления домом моды), Роман продолжал поправлялся и с энтузиазмом осваивал профессию государственного деятеля, Алекс тщательно восстанавливал сеть магических охранных заклинаний замка, у Киры и Бернарда, судя по всему, что-то не ладилось в отношениях, а Камилла вернулась в Валендейл после того, как узнала, что беременна. От Джона Эклхаста. Никто этому не удивился, и все сочувствовали Камилле, а Андрей (по подсказке Миры, сам он до этого не додумался) пообещал ей, что все владения Эклхаста будут переданы ей, как опекуну ее будущего ребенка, и, если это будет мальчик, он получит титул, который прежде носил Эклхаст, маркиз Терсский. Но Камилла безапелляционно заявила, что ни ей, ни ее ребенку это не надо. «У меня достаточно средств и любви, чтобы он ни в чем не нуждался, – мягко сказала Камилла Андрею. – Он будет знать, кто его отец и как он погиб, но я не желаю, чтобы он становился хозяином Эшвиля. Джон… Джон этого не одобрил бы, я знаю, но… Эшвиль и титул маркиза неизбежно приводят их владельца в политику, а я не хочу, чтобы мой ребенок был вовлечен в политику, не хочу, чтобы он погиб так же, как его отец, брат и множество других родственников, в которых текла кровь Генриха. Если мой сын или дочь решит заняться политикой, я смирюсь с этим, но подталкивать к этому своего ребенка я не собираюсь». Андрей планировал было вернуться к этому разговору позднее, когда Камилла успокоится, но она, словно прочитав его мысли, заставила его поклясться, что он отдаст Эшвиль и титул маркиза Терского кому-нибудь из его безземельных друзей. Такие клятвы нарушать было нельзя, и Андрей пожаловал все владения Эклхаста и его титул Роману. А земли Дэвида Коллера Андрей подарил Алексу.

Завтракал Андрей либо в своей комнате, либо в Трапезном зале, обедал, как правило, в компании особо близких людей в примыкавшей к его апартаментам Малой гостиной, которая служила его приватной столовой и одновременно комнатой совещаний, и редко – в Трапезном зале, ну а ужинал почти всегда только в Трапезном зале, где накрывались столы для всех придворных. Это было практически неотъемлемым пунктом в распорядке дня королей Гардии – ужин с придворными, уже много лет существовавшей традицией, которую Андрей старался не нарушать.

– … у нас сейчас нет на это денег, – мягко, но непреклонно сказал Грегори. Он был хорошим человеком, он спас Миру и Киру и он был нужен и полезен Андрею, поэтому-то Андрей и ввел его в свой внутренний круг, как называли при дворе советников  и друзей короля. Поначалу Грегори чувствовал себя довольно неловко среди людей, которые давно были друг с другом знакомы или же недолго, но прошли вместе всю войну и сражались плечом к плечу, но постепенно привык к тому, что они и его считают теперь «своим».

– У нас их сейчас ни на что нет, – пожала плечами Мира. – А флот стране просто необходим.

– Необходим, – не стал спорить Роман. – Но какой смысл строить один единственный корабль, тратя на это последние деньги? Подождем, пока появятся средства, и начнем строить сразу весь флот.

– Это очень дорого, и займет много времени, – принял сторону Миры Марсден. – Лучше стоить постепенно, по кораблю. Чем раньше начнем, тем лучше.

– У нас нет денег даже на один корабль, – продолжал стоять на своем Грегори.

– Хорошо, а как насчет старого флота Гардии? Ваше высочество, вы случайно не знаете, что стало с кораблями, которые оказались отрезанными от страны из-за проклятья?

– Экипажи либо продали корабли другим странам, либо нанялись вместе с кораблями во флоты соседних государств, либо подались в пираты.

– То есть шансов получить их назад нет.

– Никаких.

– Вы шутите? Да за тридцать лет эти корабли давно уже сгнили, – фыркнул Роман.

–Флот Гардии всегда славился своими крепкими кораблями, – сухо откликнулся Марсден. – Тридцать лет для них – не такой уж большой срок.

– Вот что, предлагаю пока оставить эту тему, – постановил Андрей. – Денег в казне у нас и впрямь кот наплакал, но и флот нам нужен, а потому ставлю перед всеми задачу придумать, как решить эту проблему. Я…

– Кхе-кхе, – раздалось от двери тихое и вежливое покашливание. Слугам разрешалось беспокоить во время обеда короля и его друзей только в экстренных случаях. Распорядитель замка, Эдвин Кройк, всегда строго выполнял этот приказ, и если уж он рискнул отвлечь Его величество, Ее высочество и прочих высокопоставленных особ от еды, значит, на то были основания. Серьезные основания.

– Да, Эдвин?

– Ваше величество, в замок прибыли гости, трое господ, двое из которых утверждают, что они родственники Ее высочества принцессы Амиранды – брат и кузен. Они требуют немедленно проводить их к Ее высочеству, если она в замке.

Андрей как раз вовремя перевел взгляд на Миру, чтобы увидеть, как она мгновенно побелела, а расширившиеся и потемневшие глаза на мертвенно-бледном лице стали похожи на два непроглядных бездонных черных колодца. Он надеялся, что она скажет Кройку, что делать с гостями, но она молчала, окаменев и не в силах вымолвить ни слова, и Андрей сказал с тяжелым вздохом Кройку:

– Проводите их сюда.

Как только распорядитель замка вышел, Андрей открыл было рот, чтобы, извинившись, попросить Грегори, Марсдена, Эланта и Амброуза оставить их, но сообразительный Марсден уже поднялся с места и, невозмутимо проинформировав Жданова, у них с Грегори и Элантом дела, да и Лафферти, кажется, пора идти, покинул Малую гостиную. Элану, Грегори и Лафферти ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. Бернард вопросительно взглянул на Андрея, молча спрашивая, стоит ли ему также уйти, но Андрей покачал головой: Бернард был таким же другом Миры, как Роман или Кира, ему незачем было уходить.

Андрей встал из-за стола и, подойдя к Мире, положил руку ей на плечо.

– Ты в порядке?

– Не знаю, – одними губами ответила она.

Дверь распахнулась так, словно ее открыли ногой, и в комнату вошли четверо – Кройк и трое незнакомых мужчин: один – мрачный, пожилой и одетый во все черное, второй – высокий кудрявый шатен с цепкими карими глазами, третий – также высокий, широкоплечий, темноволосый, с крупными чертами лица. Все трое немедленно уставились на Миру так, словно перед ними стоял призрак, а онемевшая и окаменевшая Мира, в свою очередь, не отрываясь смотрела на них, и Андрей впервые, наверное, в жизни, в полной мере осознал значение выражения «немая сцена». А затем Мира и кудрявый шатен вдруг оказались друг у друга в объятиях, а Андрей даже не заметил, как это произошло – так стремительно они кинулись навстречу друг другу. Брат обнимал Миру так крепко, что Андрей всерьез испугался, что он ее сейчас задушит или что-нибудь ей сломает. К немалому облегчению Андрея Мира, уткнувшаяся лицом в плечо Моргана, не плакала (по крайней мере, ее плечи не вздрагивали) – Андрей не выносил ее слез. Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем брат с сестрой отстранились друг от друга.

– Ты жива! – прошептал Морган и широко улыбнулся. – Жива! – Он расцеловал Миру в обе щеки и снова обнял ее, от избытка чувств оторвав от пола и рассмеявшись. – Жива!

Когда Морган опустил сестру на землю, ее тут же стиснул в объятиях широкоплечий брюнет, по всей видимости, ее кузен Ник. И Андрей внезапно – и к собственному изумлению – почувствовал укол ревности. Он знал, что любовь Миры к ее кузену давно в прошлом, что сейчас она любит его, Андрея, и, пожалуй, он ревновал не только и не столько к нему, сколько к Моргану. На протяжении последнего года Андрей был главным мужчиной в жизни Миры, а теперь ее внимание было полностью сосредоточено на брате и кузене. Конечно, Андрей отдавал себе отчет в том, как глупо было обижаться на это и ревновать Миру к ее семье, но избавиться от этого чувства не мог, и ругал себя за идиотизм. Ему стало бы легче, если бы он узнал, что Роман и, в большей степени, Алекс испытывали примерно то же самое. Больше года они, наряду с Андреем, были ее единственными друзьями и защитниками, семьей, и они как-то не были готовы к тому, что их место займут настоящие братья Миры. Правда, в отличие от Жданова, Роман и Алекс не анализировали свои ощущения и эмоции, и потому с почти нескрываемым недовольством, смешанным с искренней радостью за Миру, наблюдали за ее воссоединением с родными.

– Ты не представляешь, как я счастлив, что ты жива и здорова, – вполголоса хрипло сказал Морган, прижимаясь щекой к макушке Миры.

– Я тоже счастлива, что жива и здорова и снова вас вижу, – сквозь так и не пролитые слезы отозвалась Мира и, мягко высвободившись из его объятий, с улыбкой обратилась к пожилому мужчине:

– Герхард, если вы скажете, что просто сопровождаете и охраняете моих братьев и ни капли не обрадованы тому, что я не погибла, я обижусь на вас до конца жизни.

– Хорошо, тогда я нем как рыба, – с напускным, что было понятно даже впервые встретившим его Андрею и остальным, ворчанием откликнулся Герхард (если Андрей правильно помнил – главный маг Наэрии) и нежно поцеловал Миру в лоб. А Мира, приподнявшись на цыпочки, обняла его.

– Вы ничуть не изменились, – усмехнулась она.

– А вот вы изменились, Ваше высочество.

– И как же? – не удержалась от вопроса Мира.

– Вы выросли.

Мира рассмеялась и повернулась к друзьям (Морган взял ее за руку, будто боясь, что она снова исчезнет).

– Морган, Ник, Герхард, позвольте представить вам Его величество короля Гардии Андрея Первого и его друзей и советников – Киру, придворную целительницу, Романа, маркиза Терсского, Александра, главного придворного, и Бернарда, маркиза Горни. Ваше Величество, – это уже было адресовано Андрею, – разрешите представить вам моего брата, короля Наэрии Моргана, моего кузена, герцога Николаса Мариваля и главного придворного мага Наэрии Герхарда Рила.

Короли кивнули друг другу, и Андрей, как хозяин, подошел к Моргану и, следуя местным традициям, в которых рукопожатие было не слишком распространено, положил  правую руку на правое плечо брата Миры.

– Добро пожаловать, Ваше величество. Я рад познакомиться с родными и друзьями… – Андрей запнулся, потому что у него едва не вырвалось «Миры», но он вовремя спохватился, – Амиранды. Пожалуйста, чувствуйте себя как дома.

– Я также рад познакомиться с Вами, Ваше величество. Обещаю, что мы не злоупотребим Вашим гостеприимством, – ответил Морган, повторяя жест Андрея, только кладя левую руку на левое же плечо гардийского короля.

Андрей вежливо улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на Миру. Он плохо представлял, как ему вести себя с гостями, с придворными и подданными в этом отношении было проще, он, как никак, был новоиспеченным королем и ему прощались все его промахи. С королем соседней страны промахов допускать было нельзя, а учитывая, что он был к тому же братом любимой женщины Андрея, так что Жданов боялся сделать или сказать что-нибудь не то.

– Ваше величество, я давно не виделась с братьями, и мне так же не терпится поведать им все, что со мной произошло, как им – услышать мой рассказ. Думаю, вы извините нас, если мы уединимся на некоторое время, чтобы обсудить все, что случилось с нами за последние годы.

– Конечно-конечно. Смею надеяться, мы увидим вас за ужином.

– Я тоже на это надеюсь, Ваше величество. – Никто, кроме Андрея, не уловил едва заметную насмешливую интонацию, с которой она произнесла «Ваше величество»: им обоим, привыкшим называть друг друга по имени, было неловко использовать титулы, и ирония помогала сладить эту неловкость.

Мира с Морганом и Ником ушли (брат и сестра продолжали держаться за руки, а Николас выглядел так, будто тоже был не прочь взять Миру за руку, но правила приличия мешали ему), а Герхард Рил остался.

– У вас милый сад, Ваше величество, – сказал главный маг Наэрии тоном, который говорил прямо противоположное. – Надеюсь, ваш маг не откажется составить мне компанию в прогулке по саду.

– Разумеется, не откажется, – заверил Герхарда Андрей и бросил на Воропаева виноватый взгляд, мысленно извиняясь. Неважно, что думал по этому поводу Сашка: раз наэрийский маг жаждет, чтобы его гардийский визави погулял с ним, значит, так тому и быть.

Алекс, однако, не имел ничего против – Рил был опытным магом, и, возможно, он поделится с Алексом какими-нибудь любопытными и малоизвестными заклятиями. Воропаев и Рил отправились в парк, и как только за ними закрылась дверь, Бернард, Роман и Кира, которые с момента прихода родных Миры чувствовали и вели себя как статисты, изображающие какие-нибудь статуи Парфенона, «отмерли» – зашевелились и заговорили, причем все разом.

– Это было…

– А они похожи…

– Хорошо, что…

Но Андрей слушал их вполуха. Теперь в неподвижную статую превратился уже он, застыв на месте и пытаясь обдумать все, чему стал свидетелем. Безусловно, он был счастлив за Миру, но он солгал бы, если бы сказал, что ее воссоединение с семьей его не пугало. Он боялся, как бы глупо это ни было, что это изменит их с Мирой отношения. Точнее, нет, этого он не боялся, он был уверен в ее любви к нему, но было очевидно, что брат и кузен надолго завладели ее вниманием, и Андрей не мог не понимать, что их отношение к нему – хорошее ли, плохое ли, – непременно скажется на настроении Миры. Ему самому было безразлично, одобрят ли его родные Миры или нет, но Миру огорчит, если ее братья и сестры не примут Андрея или сочтут его недостойным ее руки и сердца. Она выберет его, в этом Андрей не сомневался, но это разобьет ей сердце – сама необходимость выбирать между ним и семьей. Вот почему ему было так важно произвести хорошее впечатление на Моргана и Ника. Удалось ли ему это или нет – вопрос спорный, и пока Андрей это не выяснит, не будет ему покоя.

* * *

Мира привела Моргана и Ника в свою комнату и, попросив верную Шелли, вызванную из Эшвиля, принести им подогретого вина, забралась кресло, поджав под себя ноги, – привычка, которой она следовала только в одиночестве или в кругу самых близких людей, с детства усвоив, что это неподобающая для принцессы поза, – и начала свой рассказ.

Она рассказала, как бежала из Кермина – в плохом настроении, подчиняясь поспешно и опрометчиво принятому решению. Как воспользовалась Вратами, несмотря на то что это было опасно, как оказалась в ловушке в другом мире, мире без магии, не имея возможности вернуться домой. В каком ужасе она была, как ей было одиноко, как она потеряла всякую надежду когда-либо увидеться с родными. Как пропала бы, если бы ей не помогла пожилая чета, недавно потерявшая дочь примерно ее возраста. Рассказала о мире огромных летающих механизмов, похожих на парящих над морем альбатросов и перевозящих в своих брюхах людей из одного места в другое; мире быстроходных повозок, которым не нужны лошади, и высоких зданий, царапающих небосвод. О том, как она устроилась на работу («Смесь писаря, служанки и казначея, это было даже забавно. Если задуматься, я ужасно высокомерно и заносчиво вела себя, удивляюсь, как Андрей принял меня на работу. Впрочем, у него не было другого выбора, на кону была должность президента… руководителя его… э-э-э… лавки, очень большой лавки, и я была ему нужна.»), как жила в огромном шумном городе, где воздух отвратительно воняет и полно людей. Как неожиданно вернулась на Материк («Мы так до сих пор и не вычислили, как нам это удалось. Это невероятно!») и повстречалась с лешими, оборотнями и лесной королевой («Да-да, это все не мифы. Проклятье вынудило лесных жителей открыться людям и даже сотрудничать с нами, но, убеждена, они сейчас затаятся, и через несколько лет все снова будут считать их сказкой.»). Как услышала полный текст проклятья, и все сразу встало на свои места («Кто-то из них троих был будущем королем и средством для снятия проклятья.»); как они оказались в Эшвиле и помогли организовать заговор против короля. Как организовали мятеж, по сути, гражданскую войну, как воевали с армией короля, побеждали и проигрывали, теряли своих людей и убивали врагов. Как она нашла их с Морганом троюродного брата. Как они захватили Аквилон, короновали Андрея и сняли проклятье.

Она умолчала о том, как ей было страшно за свою жизнь, как часто она была на волоске от смерти, как ее похитили и несколько дней держали в плену и как ей по сей день снятся об этом кошмары. Не упомянула о том, что на некоторое время лишена способности колдовать, и не призналась, что влюбилась в Андрея и согласилась выйти за него замуж. Не потому что стыдилась этого или планировала сохранить их с Андреем роман в тайне, вовсе нет. Просто глядя на то, как Морган и Ник отреагировали на ее повествование, как они ужасались тому, через что ей пришлось пройти, с каким сочувствием они на нее смотрели, она рассудила, что обсуждение ее личной жизни вполне может подождать до тех пор, пока они не успокоятся. Такую новость лучше обрушить на их головы, когда они будут в состоянии ее выслушать, не представляя себе мрачные картины из ее жизни последних почти трех лет.

Ну а потом настал через Моргана и Ника (в основном Моргана) рассказывать: о том, что произошло в Наэрии за это время (к счастью, все было тихо и мирно, никаких кризисов и конфликтов), о том, как они переживали, когда Мира пропала, как искали ее и как, в конце концов, сочли, что она погибла. Как Ивон и Александра отказались верить в то, что она мертва. Как повзрослел Тони и стал участвовать в государственных делах (поэтому они с легким сердцем оставили его на троне и помчались в Гардию, когда получили письмо Миры) . Про помолвку Александры и их дальнего родственника из Шенгара – приятного молодого человека из древнего аристократического рода. И про помолвку Ника с дочерью барона Гленндейла Амалией. Последнее Мире сообщил лично Ник, и от принцессы не укрылось, как напрягся при этом ее кузен и как виновато он на нее смотрел. Но Мира, к ее собственному удивлению, почувствовала вдруг, что это известие ее ничуть не трогает. Конечно, она была рада за Ника, но предстоящая свадьба сестры занимала ее гораздо больше женитьбы кузена и его невесты. В ней не осталось ни капли романтической любви к нему, только сестринская, и когда она поздравляла Ника с помолвкой и желала ему всяческого счастья, она изо всех сил постаралась дать ему это понять. Кажется, он не вполне ей поверил, но Миру это уже не волновало. Эта страница ее жизни была наконец-то перевернута, намного спокойнее и обыденнее, чем она всегда воображала. Она подозревала, что они с Ником еще обсудят это, но их беседа будет не такой драматической, какой она могла бы быть, если бы состоялась года полтора назад.

Мира с братьями говорили о том, что ждет Гардию в ближайшее время, когда, постучавшись, в комнату зашла Шелли. Сделав книксен и извинившись за то, что прерывает Его величество, Ее высочество и его сиятельство, она сказала, что Его величество король Андрей спрашивает, почтят ли Мира и глубокоуважаемые гости своим присутствием ужин, и проинформировала, что для Его величества и его сиятельства приготовлены комнаты и к ним приставлены слуги, а отряд гвардейцев, охранявших первые лица Наэрии, размещен со всеми удобствами. Мира с трудом сохранила серьезное выражение лица во время этой речи: Андрей никак не мог усвоить правила дворцового и королевского этикета (да и не очень-то старался, у него были задачи поважнее), так что его поручение, данное Шелли, вряд ли было таким многословным и цветистым. И если перед чужими он еще прилагал все усилия, чтобы говорить так, как положено королю, то перед Шелли, которая была своей еще с Эшвиля, он не церемонился. К счастью для Андрея, Шелли всегда была умницей и выучила этикет раньше Андрея.

До ужина оставался час – надо же, как стремительно пролетело время! – и, при взгляде на уставших Ника и Моргана, чья одежда была покрыта дорожной пылью, она предложила им передохнуть и привести себя в порядок перед ужином. Да и ей самой нужна была передышка, чтобы привести в порядок мысли, которые, несмотря на то безграничное счастье, которое она испытывала – она вновь встретилась с братьями, она рядом с Андреем, в стране пусть и относительный, но мир, – были хаотичны и разбегались во все стороны, как ошалевшие от весны зайцы.

* * *

Ужин был… занимательным, за неимение другого, более подходящего для его описания слова. Справа от Андрея, как и полагалось по этикету, посадили Моргана, Мира, как и прежде, сидела по левую руку от короля Гардии, а рядом с ней расположился Ник. И поскольку многие темы, в первую очередь интересные Андрею с друзьями, Мире и ее братьями, не могли обсуждаться публично, разговор за столом шел в основном о погоде–природе и тому подобных малозначительных и нейтральных вещах. Зато от многозначительных и оценивающих взглядов некуда было деваться, и лишь Бернарда  это забавляло. В какой-то момент речь зашла о турнирах – в Наэрии через месяц должен был состояться ежегодный Большой королевский турнир, и Морган посчитал, что это достаточно безопасная и увлекательная тема.

– Уверен, это будет грандиозное событие, – с вежливой улыбкой и максимум энтузиазма, который он только мог изобразить, сказал Андрей.

– Кстати, это отличная идея – почему бы и нам не устроить подобный турнир? – предложил Роман.

– С мечами и копьями или с футбольным мячом? – ехидно осведомился Бернард.

– Устройте футбольный турнир, а после того, как одна из команд проиграет, мечи и копья сами собой пойдут в ход, – отозвалась Кира.

– Боюсь, я не знаю, о чем идет речь, – слегка нахмурился Морган, и Андрей бросил на Киру, Бернарда, а заодно и Роман взгляд, ясно говорящий: «Не морочьте голову дорогим гостям, на которых я пытаюсь произвести хорошее впечатление». Все трое ухмыльнулись в ответ.

Роман взял на себя задачу объяснить, что такое футбол, и Мира видела, что Моргану и Нику это показалось настолько же странным, насколько забавным.

– … уже стал любимой игрой детворы, – с усмешкой закончил свой рассказ Роман.

– Он прав, – сказал Андрей. – И, боюсь, все жители Гардии уже готовы убить того, кто научил мальчишек этой игре.

– К счастью для Его величества, до него трудно добраться, – нарочито равнодушным тоном, за которым явно скрывалась язвительность, сказал Алекс.

Все сидевшие за столом, включая Моргана и Ника (и за исключением Герхарда Рила), улыбнулись.

– Вот поэтому, когда у Его величества появится наследник, футболу его будет учить его отец, а всему остальному – дядюшка Роман, – весело произнес Малиновский.

– Пугающая мысль, – сказала Мира, взглянув на Андрея, который коротко ей улыбнулся и подтвердил насмешливо:

– Да уж, это точно.

И этом обмен взглядами заставил Моргана повнимательнее присмотреться к сестре и королю Андрею. Да, когда Мира рассказывала им с Ником обо все, что приключилось с ней с того момента, как она попала на Землю, она часто упоминала Андрея  – Андрей то, Андрей се, Андрей решил, Андрей подумал, но в этом не было необычного, учитывая, какую роль он играл в ее жизни. Для Моргана и Ника Мира, не виденная ими несколько лет, оставалась все той же Мирой, какую они знали три года назад – с теми же чувствами, привычками, привязанностями. Им и в голову не пришло, что она изменилась, что она могла забыть Ника и влюбиться в другого. Это была невероятная, дикая мысль, но Морган прекрасно знал свою сестру и помнил, что точно так же она когда-то смотрела на Ника. Хотя нет, пожалуй, на Ника она смотрела с меньшим обожанием. И, судя по всему, это понял не только Морган, но и Ник, который помрачнел и сжал челюсть так, что у него на лице заходили желваки. Подозрения Моргана укрепил тот факт, что никого из присутствовавших за столом эти переглядывания не удивили, хотя они определенно были замечены. Вопрос в том, почему Мира не рассказала об этом с самого начала?

– У вас пока нет детей, Ваше величество? – рассеянно спросил Морган, пытаясь скрыть свое замешательство.

– Пока нет, – снова переглянувшись с Мирой отозвался Андрей и неловко поерзал на столь же роскошным, сколь и неудобном стуле (это был не тот вопрос, который он желал обсуждать с братом своей любимой женщины в первый же день знакомства).

Ник еще больше помрачнел, а Морган вдруг понял, что не сочувствует ему, своему лучшему другу и брату. Когда-то, когда Мира без памяти его любила, Ник так и не сумел разобраться в своих чувствах, а потом она пропала, и было уже поздно. Как выясняется, _по-настоящему_ поздно. Конечно, это не значило, что Морган готов с распростертыми объятиями принять короля Андрея в качестве поклонника – любовника? мужа? – Миры: у него еще не было времени разобраться, что он за человек, но Морган абсолютно точно не собирался сочувствовать Нику, упустившему свой шанс.

Остаток ужина прошел в пустых светских беседах. Оба короля в основном молчали, оба наблюдали за Мирой и оба же – с нескрываемой любовью, а Морган еще и легкой улыбкой: интересно, Мира осознает, что ведет себя как королева, как хозяйка этого замка и страны? В отличие от королей, Ник, сидевший рядом с Мирой, не сводил глаз либо со своей тарелки, либо со стены напротив, а Мира не то притворялась, что не замечает как напряжен ее кузен, не то и в самом деле не замечала, потому что ей было не до того, она поддерживала и направляла разговор. Никакой политики, ни одного упоминания о мятеже или предыдущем короле, и уж тем более – ни слова о тех трудностях, что испытывает Гардия и лично король Андрей. Морган был умным мужчиной и опытным правителем, он не мог не понимать, что Гардия находится в уязвимом положении, она нестабильна с любой точки зрения – политической, экономической, с точки зрения безопасности, и Моргану не нравилась такая тесная связь сестры с королем страны, которая в любой момент могла развалиться или быть захвачена соседями. Даже если сам Андрей – неплохой человек, он не лучшая партия для Мира. И хотя Морган знал, что Мира все равно его не послушается, если он попытается запретить ей любые отношения с королем Андреем, он, тем не менее, сделал мысленную заметку озвучить ей свою точку зрения, ничего, естественно, не запрещая – это не сработало бы и три года назад, не говоря уже о сегодняшнем дне. Сейчас в Мире чувствовалось больше твердости (раньше Морган никогда не поверил бы, что такое возможно, куда же больше?) и жесткости, и не было сомнений в том, что она будет поступать так, как сочтет нужным, не считаясь ни с кем, даже с ним. С другой стороны, в любви она никогда и не спрашивала ни его одобрения, ни его совета.

После ужина у Андрея были дела, и, как бы он ни жаждал поговорить с Мирой с глазу на глаз, этим вечером, к его огромному сожалению, это было невозможно. «Ты в порядке?» – одними губами спросил он ее, когда она, ее братья и Герхард Рил поднялись из-за стола и отправились в свои комнаты. Все трое мужчин выглядели так, словно вот-вот заснут на ходу – и немудрено, принимая во внимание то, сколько времени они провели в седле, пока добрались до Аквилона, да и Мира явно устала. В ответ Мира утвердительно кивнула, улыбнулась – вымученно, но счастливо, – и, сопровождаемая Морганом, Ником и Рилом, пошла к себе.

Морган не меньше Андрея хотел поговорить перед сном с Мирой – они так много еще не успели обсудить, – но он едва держался на ногах, и ни о каком разговоре и думать не стоило.

– Я предлагаю нам всем начать завтра день с верховой прогулки, – предложил он, когда они остановились напротив комнаты Миры.

– Уверен, Ваше величество вполне обойдется без моего присутствия, – проворчал Рил. – Я уже не в том возрасте, чтобы вставать в несусветную рань и карабкаться на лошадей. Но я не прочь потолковать потом с Ее высочеством – мне очень хочется выяснить, какую за глупость она совершила, что выжгла себя и осталась без магии.

– Это правда? – нахмурился Ник.

– Да, – призналась Мира. – Что, Алекс не рассказал вам, как было дело?

– А я его и не спрашивал. Вот еще, буду я спрашивать у этого мальчишки, когда я все могу узнать у своей ученицы. И, кстати, этот твой мальчишка – толковый маг, он превзошел тебя как своего учителя. В отличие от тебя.

– Нет, вы точно не изменились за эти годы, учитель, – рассмеялась Мира. – Я расскажу вам все завтра.

– И нам.

– Разумеется, завтра на прогулке. Морган, Ник, встретимся на конюшне. Спокойной ночи всем.

Встав на цыпочки, она поцеловала в щеку сначала Моргана, потом Ника (она повернулась было и к Герхарду, но тот скрестил руки на груди с выражением лица, которое говорило о том, что никаких «телячьих нежностей» он не потерпит), и скрылась за дверью своей комнаты.

* * *

– Ты увидел то же, что и я? – спросил Ник, когда они с Морганом, пожелав спокойной ночи Рилу, зашли в апартаменты последнего, чтобы обсудить, пусть и кратко, события этого дня.

– А что _ты_ увидел?

– Она счастлива, – пробормотал Ник, имея в виду Миру.

– Тебя это расстраивает? – поднял бровь Морган.

– Нет, конечно нет! – с негодованием воскликнул Ник. – Я лишь…

– Рассчитывал, что она до сих пор тебя любит?

– Не рассчитывал, нет, как раз наоборот. Скорее – боялся, что она все еще испытывает ко мне чувства, более сильные, чем братские, – мягко сказал Ник. – И да, я был уверен, что она меня не забыла. Не из самонадеянности, вовсе нет, просто… Для тебя она тоже не изменилась, так? Мне и в голову не пришло, что она может измениться. Когда я… когда я размышлял о том, что будет, если Мира все же жива, если она найдется, я всегда представлял ее такой, какой видел ее в последний раз – в том же платье, с той же прической и с теми же мыслями и чувствами. Ты тоже, верно?

– Угу. И я только сегодня понял, как это было глупо. Но, как бы там ни было, она остается нашей Мирой.

– Да, нашей Мирой, но теперь влюбленной в короля Гардии Андрея.

– Если ты не можешь принять это и смириться…

– Могу, – быстро перебил Моргана Ник. – Могу. Я не собираюсь ей мешать или разрушать ее счастье, только… я все больше убеждаюсь, что нам никогда не суждено было быть вместе, но в данный момент мне от этого не легче.

– У тебя есть Амалия.

– И я не устаю благодарить за это судьбу. Однако Мира… Мира всегда была и будет моим больным местом.

– Признаюсь, я опасался, что мне опять придется наблюдать, как Мира страдает из-за твоей помолвки, но теперь вижу, что из вас двоих больше страдаешь именно ты, – вздохнул Морган. – Брат, забудь, забудь все что у вас было, а точнее, не было с Мирой, и живи дальше. Это единственный совет, который я могу дать тебе, как ее брат и твой лучший друг. И я настаиваю, чтобы ты ему последовал – Мира слишком много пережила, чтобы беспокоиться о твоих чувствах в то время, как она влюблена в другого. Договорились, Ник? – Если в голосе Моргана и была угроза, то очень и очень завуалированная. Ник был убежден, что таки да, была, но винить за это венценосного кузена не мог.

– Я непременно так и сделаю, – отозвался он.

Как оказалось, это было легче, чем он себе представлял.

 

* * *

Когда следующим утром Морган и Ник пришли в конюшню, Мира уже ждала их там, скармливая серой лошадке яблоки.

– Если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе, то скоро она так растолстеет, что ты не сможешь на ней ездить, – шутливо заметил Ник тем легким тоном, каким он привык разговаривать с ней, да и с ее братьями и сестрами, когда они все еще были детьми и подростками, и между ними не было никаких недомолвок и недопонимания, и Мира мысленно с облегчением вздохнула.

– Ничего подобного, я редко ее балую! – с напускным возмущением отозвалась Мира и легко, без помощи грума или братьев, взлетела в седло.

Тут мимо них прошли ведшие под уздцы коней темноволосый мужчина и девушка, оба сидели вчера за одним столом с Морганом и Ником, но имена их не запомнил ни один из наэрийцев.

– Ваше величество, Ваше высочество, граф, доброе утро, – поклонился мужчина, а его спутница сделала книксен.

– Грегори, Кристи, доброе утро, – с улыбкой откликнулась Мира. – И приятной прогулки.

– Благодарю, Ваше высочество, вам тоже.

– Грегори? – спросил порывшийся в закоулках памяти Морган, когда они с Мирой и Никой покинули стойла и выехали в окружавший замок парк. – Это не тот Грегори, который, как ты рассказывала, был доверенным лицом прежнего короля, а потом предал его, перейдя на сторону мятежа?

– Он самый, – подтвердила Мира.

– Предавший однажды, предаст дважды, – заметил Ник.

– Не в этом случае. Дэвид Коллер, правая рука короля Уильяма и троюродный брат Грегори положил когда-то глаз на Кристи, ту самую, которая была сейчас с Грегори. Она – дочь барона, и ее отец, дабы снискать расположение короля и Дэвида, намеревался добровольно отдать дочь Дэвиду… и не в жены, как вы понимаете. Однако Грегори, который влюбился в нее с первого взгляда, не мог этого допустить, тем более что сама Кристи была в ужасе от этой перспективы. Спрятать ее от Дэвида самостоятельно Грегори не мог, и тогда он обратился за помощью к Джону Эклхасту, маркизу Терсскому, который всю жизнь был в оппозиции. Эклхаст помог инсценировать смерть Кристи и укрыл ее в Валендейле, резиденции Ордена Виктории Милосердной, а Грегори, которому к тому времени была противна политика его дядюшки-короля, стал шпионом заговорщиков при дворе. Грегори хороший человек, и он спас жизнь мне и Кире.

– Такой же хороший, как король Андрей? – с усмешкой поинтересовался Морган.

– Нет, Андрей – самый лучший из мужчин… после вас двоих, конечно, – с солнечной улыбкой ответила Мира.

– Значит, мне не следует вызывать его на дуэль?

– Нет, определенно нет, – рассмеялась Мира. – Если тебе это этого станет легче, он предложил мне выйти за него замуж.

– И?

– И я, естественно, согласилась. Но поскольку я хочу, чтобы ты благословил наш брак, я сказала Андрею, что он должен будет поговорить с тобой и получить твое согласие, а потом сделать мне предложение еще раз.

– Я ни на что не соглашусь, пока не узнаю его поближе, – отрезал Морган.

– Я в этом и не сомневалась, вот почему сегодня ты завтракаешь с Андреем, – отозвалась Мира.

– Да? А он об этом уведомлен?

– Не волнуйся, я обо всем позаботилась. – Мира не стала уточнять, что сделала она это уже глубоко за полночь, когда наконец освободившийся Андрей пришел к ней и без сил заполз к ней в кровать: они обычно спали вместе, хотя, к сожалению обоих, зачастую к концу дня у них не оставалось сил ни на что, кроме, собственно, сна. – А пока ты будешь завтракать с Андреем, а я – с Герхардом, ты, Ник, будешь знакомиться с Питером.

Вчера на ужине Питера не было, но Мира надеялась, что у Моргана и Ника еще будет время с ним пообщаться.

– Как скажешь, – послушно ответил Ник, хотя, в общем-то, Питер был троюродным братом Моргана и Миры, а не его.

– Вот и договорились, –  констатировала ни на секунду не переставшая улыбаться Мира и вдруг, пришпорив коня, крикнула через плечо: «Догоняйте» и помчалась вперед.

Это было поведение прежней Миры, еще совсем молодой и беззаботной, и Морган с Ником, обрадованные тем, что увидели привычную и знакомую им Миру, бросились в погоню.

* * *

– Что вы можете дать моей сестре? – с порога спросил решивший сразу взять быка за рога Морган, зайдя на завтрак к Андрею. Это было не столько откровенное неуважение, если не сказать хамство, сколько проверка – как отреагирует на такое поведение Андрей.

– И вам доброе утро, Ваше величество, – с изрядной долей язвительности отозвался Андрей, окончательно уверившийся, что братья его невест – не его конек. – Прошу, присаживайтесь. Любовь. Руку, сердце и все королевство в придачу.

С минуту Морган, застыв напротив, немигающим взглядом смотрел на Андрея, который выдержал этот взгляд,  а потом вдруг видимо расслабился, улыбнулся и сел. Андрей еще вчера отметил, что они с Мирой похожи, и не столько чертами лица – хотя оба были кареглазы, а каштановые волосы обоих отливали в рыжину, - сколько манерой держаться и говорить: оба одинаково вскидывали подбородки, одинаково хмурились и одинаково прищуривались, когда что-то обдумывали. Даже упрямство в глазах обоих – и то было одинаковым.

– Я всегда считал Миру разумной девушкой и доверял ее суждениям, так что, несмотря на истории о том, что любовь не знает ни внешности, ни возраста, ни характера, я не верю, что сестра могла влюбиться в полнейшее ничтожество…

– И на том спасибо, – вставил Андрей.

–… но одной любви недостаточно, – словно не слыша его, продолжил Морган. – Сколько вы еще пробудете королем, Ваше величество? Сколько еще сможете удерживать страну от развала? Сумеете ли вы предотвратить это, вернуть Гардии былые процветание и стабильность? Что будет с вами и, что меня волнует гораздо больше, с вашей семьей, если кто-то решит повторить ваш «подвиг» – захватить власть с помощью мятежа, и им это удастся? Я не хочу, чтобы Мира попала под удар, не хочу, чтобы она пострадала из-за вас.

– Для любящего и заботливого брата вы слишком часто употребляете местоимение «я», – невозмутимо ответил Андрей, еще вчера поклявшийся себе, что не выйдет из себя, чтобы не случилось. –  А у самой Миры вы не пробовали выяснить, чего она хочет?

– Речь сейчас не о ней – с ее желаниями все и так понятно, – а о вас.

– Вот как? Позволю себе не согласиться: речь идет о нас обоих. Мира хочет быть со мной, я – с ней, все остальное – детали.

– Вам настолько безразлична Миры, что вы  готовы подвергнуть ее жизнь опасности из-за собственного эгоизма? – Нет, Морган не повысил голос и даже не перешел на «ты», но было очевидно, что он… раздражен? злится? Если бы на его месте с таким выражением лица сидела Мира, Андрей мог бы с уверенностью утверждать, что она не испытывает ни раздражения, ни злости, только любопытство, причем любопытство холодное и расчетливое, с каким она всегда ждала, чем закончится ее план – сработает он или нет.

– Не драматизируйте ситуацию, Ваше величество, прошу вас, – поморщился Андрей. – Как вы верно заметили, у меня хватает проблем, и я не собираюсь добавлять себе еще одну, переживая о том, чего может никогда не произойти. Я сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы уберечь Миру от опасности, даже если мне придется для этого отправить ее обратно на Землю. Но я никогда не забуду – и вам не советую, – что она в состоянии о себе позаботиться, и я определенно не откажусь от нее только потому, что она может в перспективе пострадать. А может и не пострадать. Жизнь, если вы еще не в курсе, удивительная штука: никогда не знаешь, что она тебе готовит.

Андрей с притворной вежливостью улыбнулся и отхлебнул уже остывший чай.

– А вы упрямый, – после пары минут молчания сказал Морган, одобрительно кивнув головой. – Возможно, у Гардии все же есть будущее.

Вот сукин сын! Все-таки это была проверка.

– У вас есть ум, характер и воля, иначе бы вы не выиграли бы войну и не стали ли бы королем. Вы действительно любите Миру – настоящая любовь обычно эгоистична, а ваша как раз такая. Вы не менее упрямы, чем она, и готовы сражаться за нее. И да, я знаю, что Мира может за себя постоять, и она не потерпит, чтобы ей что-либо запрещали, даже если это будет ради ее собственного блага, – негромко и твердо сказал Морган после глотка вина. – Моя сестра вольна связывать свою жизнь с кем угодно, я не вправе что-либо ей запрещать, как бы велико иногда ни было желание, но ей нужное мое одобрение и согласие на брак с вами, Ваше величество, и я его даю.

– Спасибо, – буркнул Андрей и не удержался от вопроса: – Что, если бы Мира и впрямь влюбилась в полное ничтожество. Вы правда позволили бы ей выйти за него замуж?

– Я постарался бы отговорить ее, а если бы это не сработало… я не знаю, как я поступил бы, – честно признался Морган. – Возможно, прибегнул бы к крайним мерами, так что вам повезло, что вы кажетесь мне достойным Миры. Но учтите, если вы ее обидите, я вас убью.

– Учту, – серьезно сказал Андрей.

Андрей с Морганом не были друзьями, они почти не знали друг друга – только по рассказам Миры, - но этим утром они сделали первый шаг навстречу дружбе.

Остаток завтрака короли беседовали исключительно о политике и о будущем Гардии.

* * *

– Я остаюсь!

Нет, Морган и Мира не ссорились, они просто обсуждали один вопрос, но обсуждали его громко и эмоционально. Настолько громко и эмоционально, что оказавшиеся невольными свидетелями этого разговора Андрей и Ник вжались в стену, стремясь слиться с ней в одно целое, и впервые со дня своего знакомства почувствовали некое единение друг с другом, что было маленьким чудом, учитывая, что до этого они держались друг с другом холодно и настороженно – Андрей помнил о том, что Мира когда-то была влюблена в Ника, и не мог ему этого простить, ну а Ник, в свою очередь не мог простить Андрею того, что Мира теперь любит его.

– Мира, пойми, наконец, что это неразумно, это окончательно погубит твою репутацию!

– Поздно, она и так давно погублена. Или ты думаешь, что если я сейчас вернусь с вами в Наэрию, ни у кого не возникнет вопросов, где я была все эти годы и чем занималась? Да слухи о том, что я принимала участие в мятеже, уже наверняка разошлись по всему Материку. Не удивлюсь, если всем известно о наших с Андреем отношениях. О какой репутации может идти речь?

– Никому не будет до этого дела, если я привезу тебя в Наэрию и приму при дворе так, словно ничего за эти годы не изменилось!

– В таком случае, ничто не мешает тебе сделать это потом, когда я решу вернуться?

– К тому времени твоя репутация – принцессы Наэрии, сражавшейся в гардийском мятеже, живущей без родных и свиты во дворце короля Гардии, с которым она делит постель, а это вам скрыть не удастся, – будет так безнадежно испорчена, что я никак не смогу ее восстановить.

– Это…

– Нет, это важно! – перебил ее Морган, безошибочно угадавший, что она собиралась сказать. – Важно для тебя собой и Андрея – у королевы Гардии не может быть столь безнадежно испорченной репутации, и для нас, твоей семьи. Ты подумала о девочках и Тони? У Лекси через год свадьба, и я хочу, чтобы она была счастлива, а не слушала перешептывания гостей относительно ее падшей сестры. И я не желаю, чтобы шансы Тони и Иви на удачный брак пострадали из-за того, чтобы ты не прислушалась к голосу разума.

– Если избранники Тони и Иви откажутся от них из-за моей репутации, значит, они их недостойны, и Тони с Иви не о чем будет жалеть, – фыркнула Мира, но Могран видел, что она начала колебаться.

– Так будет лучше для всех, – попытался было закрепить свой успех Морган, но Мира снова упрямо вздернула подбородок:

– Брат, милый, я никак не могу покинуть сейчас Гардию. Просто не могу.

Естественно, под Гардией она в первую очередь имела Андрея.

– Остаться при нынешнем положении дел ты тоже не можешь.

– Вообще-то может, – подал вдруг голос Ник и все с интересом на него посмотрели. – Гардии придется заново выстраивать свои отношения с соседями, в том числе и с Наэрией, так что послов и посольств не избежать… – Он замолк, справедливо полагая, что все догадались, к чему он клонит.

– Тогда женщина-посол испортит репутацию Наэрии, – печально усмехнулась Мира.

– Принцесса-посол, – уточнил Ник. – Принцесса-посол-маг. В свете тех событий, что произошли в Гардии, едва ли многих удивит этот выбор.

– Ник прав, – признал Морган. – Мне все равно пришлось бы отправить сюда посла, но никто из наэрийцев не знает Гардию и ее короля так, как Мира. Решено, с этого дня, сестра, я назначаю тебя полномочным послом Его величества короля Наэрии Моргана Лиеж в Гардии, при дворе Его величества короля Андрея Первого.

В нарочито торжественном тоне Моргана явно слышны были веселые нотки, и Мира позволила себе то, от чего воздерживалась уже много-много лет, с самого детства: с восторженным писком повисла на шее у Моргана, а затем с энтузиазмом звонко чмокнула в щеку Ника.

Если бы Андрей лично не видел этого, он никогда бы не поверил, что Мира в принципе умеет вести себя как пятилетняя девчонка, получившая в подарок долгожданную куклу.

Они с Мирой не хотели торопиться со свадьбой – устраивать ее сейчас было бы ошибкой по многим причинам, в том числе политическим, а потому эту тему Андрей с Морганом затронули лишь мельком, договорившись, что как только ситуация в Гардии более-менее стабилизируется, Андрей с Мирой немедленно поженятся. Каким бы понимающим братом Морган ни был, ему все же не нравился роман сестры с Андреем, но, раз уж они не могут пожениться прямо сейчас, Морган подождет. Но определенно не больше года, а потом ему будет плевать на обстановку в Гардии – неважно, какой она будет, Мира и Андрей все равно поженятся.

* * *

Шрам Романа заметно затянулся и побледнел, но все равно бросался в глаза – багровая полоска, тянущаяся через всю щеку, от переносицы до мочки уха. Первые несколько недель после битвы за Аквилон и коронации Андрея, Роман носил повязку на пол-лица и клялся, что никогда в жизни ее не снимет, потому что он сам пугается собственного отражения в зеркале. Его переубедила Кира (точнее, отчитала его за глупость, у нее это виртуозно получилось), и Роман не надел обратно повязку, даже когда некоторые обитатели замка поначалу вздрагивали при виде его шрама. С плечом дела у него обстояли также неплохо, оно заживало, путь и медленно, и целители обещали почти полную подвижность.

Стоя на одной из башен замка (не той, с которой Алекс снимал проклятье), Роман смотрел на раскинувшийся внизу Аквилон.

– Ты в любой момент можешь передумать, – сказала позади него бесшумно подошедшая Мира.

– Могу, – не поворачивая головы, отозвался Роман. – Но не передумаю. Нет, теперь мой дом здесь, на Земле для меня ничего не осталось.

– Прежняя жизнь?

– В прежней жизни у меня не было шрама и был Андрей. Если я вернусь на Землю, то шрам у меня по любому останется, а вот лучшего друга уже не будет. Я остаюсь, это не обсуждается. Скажи мне лучше, что вам всем такого сделал, вы стараетесь сплавить меня на Землю?

– Ничего подобного, мы лишь хотим убедиться, что ты остаешься в Гардии сознательно, а не из-за изменившейся внешности.

– Тебя это, может, удивит, но я понял это с первого раза и тогда же внятно объяснил Андрюхе, что это «украшение» тут ни при чем. Что ж вам всем неймется-то, а? Киру, вон, наоборот все почему-то отговаривают от возвращения.

– Почему-то, – фыркнула Мира. – Как будто ты не знаешь, почему.

– Знаю, – вздохнул Роман. – Женщины! Никогда не разберешь, какая шлея вам под хвост попала.

В кои-то веки Мира согласилась с мнением Романа относительного женского пола. После окончательной победы мятежников земляне как-то позабыли, что изначально они ввязались в восстание, только чтобы открыть границы Гардии и получить возможность возвратиться домой. Да и кому было вспоминать об этом? Андрей и Алекс еще до сражения заявили, что в любом случае останутся на Материке, Роман вслух ничего не говорил, но считал, что всем должно быть очевидно, что и он остается – куда же он денется от Андрея и остальных друзей. При таком раскладе ни у кого не возникло сомнений, что Кира также не планирует возвращаться домой. Но Воропаева, по выражению все того же Малиновского, внезапно полюбившего «лошадиную» лексику, взбрыкнула и, когда наэрийская компания во главе с Морганом засобиралась домой, спокойно спросила как-то за обедом, сколько времени займет у них добраться от Аквилона до Врат, через которые она сможет покинуть  Материк и снова оказаться на Земле.

Этот вопрос произвел эффект разорвавшейся бомбы, все изумленно уставились на Киру, и только Бернард, казалось, были ничуть не удивлен, из чего Мира сделала вывод, что пробежавшая между ним и Кирой кошка была еще чернее, чем все подозревали. Несколько дней все Алекс и все близкие Кире люди пытались выяснить, в чем причина такого странного решения, и отговорить ее от этого шага. Но Кира уперлась и твердила, что ей надо вернуться домой, проверить, как там Кристина, и вообще… Что «вообще» она не уточняла, и у Миры, когда она с ней разговаривала, создалось впечатление, что Кира очень хочет, чтобы ее отговорили, но никому не удалось найти правильных слов. Как считал Алекс и остальные, в первую очередь Кира ждала этого от Бернарда, но хотя тот и ходил как в воду опущенный, не похоже было, что он прикладывает много усилий, чтобы остановить Киру и убедить ее не совершать эту глупость. Так или иначе, следующим утром Кира намеревалась уехать вместе с Морганом и его эскортом, отчего атмосфера в королевском замке, которая, как правило, зависела от настроения Андрея и Миры, была не слишком радостной.

– Она еще пожалеет об этом, – мрачно сказала Мира. – И, надеюсь, это случиться еще до того, как она доедет до Врат.

– Я тоже. Это странно – не могу себе представить, что  Киры с нами будет, не могу, и все. После победы я был уверен, что теперь мы все пятеро всегда будем друг у друга на виду, рядом.

– И я. Я тоже не могу поверить, что Кира все же вернется на Землю, бросит все – Алекса, Бернарда, Орден и магию. Нет, она передумает, должна передумать!

Трудно было сказать, чего в голосе Миры было больше – слепой надежды или чисто детского упрямства, с которым ребенок требует приглянувшуюся ему игрушку. Да, они с Кирой не были закадычными подругами, но Мира испытывала те же чувства, что и Роман – подсознательно считала всех землян своей стаей, и не желала, чтобы целостность этой стаи нарушалась бегством одного из ее членов.

– Поживем – увидим, – пожал плечами Малиновский.

* * *

Публичное прощание перед главными воротами замка вышло каким-то скомканным сухим (в основном, потому что Ник, Морган и Кира попрощались со всеми приватно накануне вечером). Кира обнялась с братом и друзьями, быстро поцеловала в щеку насупленного Бернарда, пообещала всем, что они еще обязательно увидятся, и села в карету, предоставленную Андреем, поскольку братья Миры добрались до Гардии верхом на лошадях. Морган и Ник попрощались с королем и остальными, наказали Мире беречь себя и отправились в путь.

– Ты любой момент может уехать в Наэрию, чтобы повидаться с ними и с другими родными, – сказал Мире Андрей, когда карета с ее братьями и Кирой скрылась из вида.

– Да, конечно, – рассеянно отозвалась Мира, которая уже начала скучать по Моргану и Нику.

После обеда впавшая в легкую меланхолию Мира решила прогуляться по саду, чтобы привести в порядок мысли, и встретила в самом отдаленном его уголке Бернарда, явно прячущегося ото всех друзей. Он определенно не был не слишком рад тому, что Мира его нашла, и еще меньше – тому, что она решительно села рядом с ним на скамью, чтобы поговорить.

Обычно Мира старалась не вмешиваться в чужие дела вообще и чужую личную жизнь в частности, но сейчас был особый случай.

– Слушай, я не знаю, что произошло между тобой и Кирой, но я поняла, что в жизни есть только одна вещь, которую нельзя исправить, – смерть. Все остальное можно исправить или хотя бы попытаться это сделать. Ты просил ее остаться? Как следует просил?

– Нет, – резко ответил Бернард, – не просил.

– Что-о-о? – изумилась Мира. Что значит, не просил? – Ты серьезно?

– Похоже, что я шучу? – все также резко поинтересовался Бернард и, после секундной паузы, вздохнул и добавил уже мягче: – В тот день, когда отправила в Наэрию гонца с письмом твоему брату, Кира спросила мне, что я сделаю, если она решит вернуться домой. Я ответил, что приму любое ее решение и буду его уважать. После этого мы не разговаривали на эту тему, а неделю назад она заявила, что возвращается в свой мир, и я сдержал свое слово и пожелал ей счастья и удачи.

– Ты так и сказал? – не поверила своим ушам Мира.

– А что я еще должен был сказать? – взорвался Бернард. – Что я ей запрещаю и никуда не пущу? Она свободная женщина и может поступать, как хочет. Как я могу препятствовать ее возвращению домой, если она не желает оставаться здесь?

Со мной. Этого Бернард не произнес, но совершенно очевидно подразумевал. Надо же, а Мира думала, что это только им с Андреем понадобилась уйма времени, чтобы разобраться в своих чувствах и откровенно о них поговорить. Но нет, Бернард и Кира явно их обошли. Наверное, Мире стоило бы уточнить, любит ли Бернард Киру, но она по его глазам видела, что да, и не сомневалась, что это чувство взаимно. Вот угораздило ж Бернарда проявить благородство, чуткость, понимание и склонность к самопожертвованию именно тогда, когда это было ну совсем некстати!

Схватив  Бернарда за руку, Мира коротко приказала: «Пошли», и потащила его за собой. А Бернард, привыкший, что бесцеремонно Мира ведет себя только в чрезвычайных ситуациях, подчинился.

Мира привела его в конюшню.

– Оседлайте Гартена, немедленно, – не терпящим возражения тоном распорядилась она слугам.

Гартен был жемчужиной королевских конюшен, одним из самым быстрых коней Гардии, и пока его седлали, Мира сказала Бернарду:

– Скачи за Кирой, на Гартене ты должен догнать ее еще до вечера, и когда догонишь, скажи все, что ты должен был сказать ей до ее отъезда. Всю правду. Что ты не хочешь, чтобы она покидала Гардию. Ты ведь не хочешь, так?

– Не хочу…

– Что жаждешь, чтобы она осталась с тобой. И, главное, что любишь ее и жить без нее не можешь. Если ты этого не сделаешь, я… я… Андрей назначит тебя королевским шутом. Пожизненно.

– Ваше высочество, вам никто не говорил, что вам не идет излишний драматизм, – усмехнулся после долгой паузы Бернард, и Мира с облегчением увидела, что из его глаз ушла обреченность и глухая тоска.

Бернард хотел поступить правильно, как будет лучше для Киры. Как он _считал_ , будет лучше для Киры, не потрудившись выяснить, что она сама думает по этому поводу, чего ждет от него. Мира, видевшая ситуацию со стороны и бывшая в похожих обстоятельствах, понимала, что Бернарду необходимо объясниться с Кирой. К чему это приведет – неизвестно, но, по крайней мере, у них будет шанс наладить отношения. Мира прекрасно помнила, как Кира помогла ей, подтолкнув к разговору с Андреем, и теперь она отдавала ей долг.

Бернард вернулся в Аквилон сутки спустя. И не один, а с Кирой. Оба сияли от счастья, и, спешившись, Кира первым делом сообщила встречавшим их друзьям, что остается в Гардии. Навсегда. «Бернард смог уговорить меня», – несколько сухо, но с весело блестящими глазами сказала Кира. (Бернард все же нашел правильные слова, среди которых были «любовь до гроба», «немедленно поженимся» и «дети». Кира согласилась на все.)

Да, Гардия переживала не лучшие времена, но когда Кира и Бернард праздновали свою помолвку в тесном кругу «своих», Андрей, глядя свою бывшую невесту и ее жениха, которые не сводили друг с друга глаз, на Миру, которая держала его за руку и радовалась тому, что виновники торжества сумели наконец преодолеть все свои разногласия, пусть даже и с ее помощью, на Алекса, который улыбался так, как не улыбался уже давно – открыто и весело, без капли цинизма, на Ромку, который, кажется, впервые за долгое время не думал об «украшавшем» его шраме, думал о том, что, может, им удастся все наладить. Ведь пока они вместе и у них все хорошо, они сделают все, что в их силах, чтобы у жителей Гардии, теперь их родной стране, все было так же благополучно. И даже если у них ничего не получится… что ж, если они все по-прежнему будут держаться друг друга и не растеряют дружбы и любви, то это поможет им пережить все, включая распад Гардии. По крайней мере, Андрей на это надеялся.

* * *

 _Из письма Амброуза Лафферти королю Андрею._

… одна радостная новость  –  мы, кажется, выследили Маргариту. В связи с этим хочу уточнить кое-что у Вашего величества: очень ли она нужна вам живой? Она, несомненно, окажет сопротивление при задержании, но мы можем взять ее живой, если того желает Ваше величество. Однако за все ее преступления она заслуживает лишь смертной казни, и, откровенно говоря, я считаю, что ее благополучная поимка, доставка в Аквилон и содержание в тюрьме до начала суда – бессмысленная трата ресурсов и сил, которых у нас  сейчас не так много. До получения Вашего ответа мы не станем предпринимать никаких действий в этом вопросе.

 _Из письма Романа Амброузу Лафферти._

… отвечаю по просьбе Андрея, который сейчас слишком занят, чтобы писать письма. Он согласен с Вами насчет траты ресурсов (да и, признаться, тоже) и дает добро на любые Ваши планы, в чем бы они ни заключались.

Удачи.

 _Из письма барона Джека Бэрроу королю Андрею._

…предлагаю отбросить формальности, я плохо владею велеречивым светским языком. У нас возникли неожиданные проблемы со строительством. Неожиданные и крупные: нам не удается заготовить бревна, уже двое моих людей пропали в лесу, еще несколько получили увечья из-за свалившихся на них веток, внезапно возникших у них под ногами ям и так далее. Это явно проделки лесовиков, однако на переговоры они не идут, хотя я сорвал горло пытаясь до них докричаться. Я приостанавливаю все работы до тех пор, пока ситуация не разрешится. Слышал, это принцесса Мира уговорила леших и оборотней сражаться на стороне мятежа. Она может повторить этот трюк еще раз и убедить их оставить моих людей в покое и дать им спокойно рубить сосны? Если нет, то спросите у нее, как, по ее мнению, лесовики отреагируют на угрозу поджечь лес?

Жду ответа, всегда Ваш,

Барон Джек.

 _Из письма короля Андрея барону Джеку Бэрроу._

…нет, Ее высочество Амиранда не может «повторить этот трюк еще раз», это была одноразовая сделка. И я запрещаю вам поджигать лес, угрожать поджечь лес и намекать лешим на то, что вы можете угрожать им поджогом леса. Вы правильно сделали, что прекратили работы. Я послал к вам того, кто поможет вам попробовать договориться с лесовиками, его зовут Ян и он дитя леса. Если и он не сможет исправить ситуацию, придется придумать какое-нибудь другое решение проблемы. Ждите Яна.

 _Из письма принцессы Амиранды королю Моргану._

… Да, Тони действительно добрался благополучно, и, признаться, я даже не сразу его узнала – он так вырос! Но зато теперь я понимаю, почему ты уже ничего не можешь ему запретить как старший брат – он теперь едва ли не выше тебя. Я невероятно рада его видеть, и жалею только, что ним нет девочек. Но я счастлива, что им ты еще в состоянии запретить приезжать сюда – Гардия сейчас не самое лучшее для них место. Андрей многое делает для того, чтобы стабилизировать ситуацию, но так много необходимо исправить, восстановить, построить заново, что иногда у нас опускаются руки. Я знаю, что Андрей уже поблагодарил тебя за лагеря для перебежчиков из Гардии, которые ты устроил вдоль всей гардийско-наэрийской границы, но я хочу сделать еще раз. Я понимаю, что отсылать их обратно – жестоко и сложно, но я также понимаю, что они, не говорящие по-наэрийски и доведенные до отчаяния, нищие и бездомные, могут причинить много неприятностей нашим подданным. И потому я благодарю, что ты согласился предоставить им временное убежище и еду, пока мы не решим, как с ними поступить.

К счастью, помимо массы забот и тревог есть у нас и хорошие новости. Во-первых, мы заключили с Тарисом сделку о поставке зерна, так что вместе с тем зерном, что Андрей купил у тебя в рассрочку, голод Гардии не грозит. (Если тебе интересно, как прошла моя встреча с послом Тариса, – а тебе наверняка интересно, – отвечаю: в целом неплохо, хотя, как и следовало ожидать, он поначалу был достаточно скептично настроен в отношении меня, женщины-посла, но, как тебе известно, я умею быть… убедительной, скажем так. В общем, я прилагаю к этому письму мой официальный отчет посла. И неофициальный. Тебе будет там над чем посмеяться.) Во-вторых, по всем приметам и прогнозам в этом году в Гардии будет хороший урожай почти всего, в первую очередь зерна, хлопка и льна, что означает, что Гардия снова будет ткать и продавать свои знаменитые и, что для нас актуальнее, дорогие ткани. Разумеется, договор Наэрии с Гардией о посредничестве в торговле остается в силе, но в деталях мы поговорим об этом потом.

Чья эта была идея привезти мне мою корону? Тони утверждает, что его, но учитывая его нелюбовь к собственной короне, я в этом сомневаюсь. Но, как бы то ни было, спасибо, она добавила мне уверенности в себе. И, отвечая на вопрос, который ты наверняка задашь, прочитав это: да, мне нелегко, в основном, конечно, из-за должности посла. С моей репутацией и полом общаться в качестве посла с представителями других стран сложно и отнимает много сил. Я уже привыкла к недоумению, недоверию, презрению в их глазах, но мне доставляет определенное удовольствие видеть, как все эти чувства сменяются заинтересованностью и подобием уважения. Кира называет их узколобыми шовинистами и советует не обращать на них внимания, грозясь стать первой феминисткой Материка… Извини, тебе непонятно, о чем это я; я объясню потом, на Земле много любопытных понятий и явлений. Однако все не так плохо, как кажется, у меня есть Андрей, он и остальные поддерживают меня, и все вместе мы поддерживаем друг друга, так что можешь считать, что я пишу это письмо в дурном настроении и просто ною и жалуюсь.

Тони собирается задержаться здесь на некоторое время, чтобы, по его собственному выражению, «приглядывать за мной». Я очень его люблю, но я постараюсь отравить его домой быстрее, иначе нас с Андреем он скоро сведет с ума своим «приглядыванием», а тебя  – своим долгим отсутствием: я знаю, как ты не любишь, когда кто-то из членов семьи долго отсутствует (впрочем, привыкай, Лекси скоро выйдет замуж и уедет в Шенгар).

Кстати о семье: Тони рассказал мне о леди Беатрис. В нашем семействе намечается еще одна свадьба? Морган, я знаю, несправедливо требовать от тебя жениться как можно скорее, по расчету, а не по любви, но тебе нужен наследник, а стране  – наследный принц. Да, да, я помню твою точку зрения на этот вопрос: даже если у тебя его не будет, ничего страшного, корона достанется какому-нибудь из твоих племянников. Но это чересчур зыбкая почва, дорогой брат, и по ней опасно ходить. И не только потому что у тебя в итоге может и не быть племянников. Не мне тебе напоминать о том, как умер наш отец. Заговор – вот главная опасность отсутствия у тебя прямого наследника. Так что если ты чувствуешь хоть каплю симпатия и уважения к леди Беатрис, мой тебе совет – женись на ней (если верить Тони, это больше, чем капля; он прав?).

Я рада, что бракосочетание Ника прошло удачно, жаль, что я на нем не была, но оставить сейчас Андрея я никак не могу. Но еще раз уверяю тебя, что на свадьбу Лекси я обязательно приеду, пусть она не беспокоится на этот счет…

 _Из письма Камиллы Багард Кире._

…все в порядке. Конечно, в моем возрасте благополучно выносить и родить здорового ребенка сложно, и каждый прожитый день дается мне непросто, но со здоровьем у меня все хорошо, и лучшие повитухи нашего ордена полагают, что роды пройдут благополучно. А я, ради сохранения здравого рассудка, предпочитаю им верить.

Разумеется, я не имею ничего против того, чтобы ваша с Бернардом свадьба состоялась в Валендейле, я буду только счастлива этому, но  мне неловко от того, что вы выбрали Валендейл лишь ради меня, чтобы я смогла присутствовать на церемонии. Однако поскольку я очень хочу увидеть вашу свадьбу, я приказала себе забыть эту неловкость, и теперь с нетерпением жду вас и ваших друзей, Валендейл готов к вашему приезду.

Что до идеи с больницами, которую мы с тобой обсуждали, то да, я согласна, и орден окажет тебе всяческую поддержку и помощь в этом начинании…

* * *

– Кажется, я начинаю сомневаться в том, что это хорошая идея, – пробормотала Мира.

– Если бы твоя семья услышала, они были бы разочарованы, – насмешливо сказал Андрей, не открывая глаз. Было еще рано, солнце едва-едва показалось из-за горизонта, и меньше всего на свете Андрей хотел вылезать из теплой постели в такую рань, и он с удовольствием бы еще поспал, но его разбудила Мира, которая уезжала сегодня в Наэрию. Мира нервничала, и поэтому ей не спалось. Она с неохотой покидала Андрея, переживала по поводу того, как ее примут дома, с нетерпением предвкушала встречу с братьями и сестрами, и в общем и целом нервничала так, как не нервничала уже очень давно.

Мира бросила на Андрея испепеляющий взгляд, от которого он порядком отвык, и вздохнула.

– Я вернусь, – сказала она, снова повернувшись к окну. – Я скоро вернусь в Гардию.

– Не скоро, – с сожалением отозвался Андрей. – Месяцев через пять, и это в лучшем случае. Почти полгода.

– Но ты ведь приедешь на свадьбу Александры, так что мы увидимся раньше, чем через полгода. И вместе вернемся в Гардию.

– Ммм, да, конечно.

Если бы Мира так не нервничала, она бы заметила нотку неуверенности в голосе Андрея, но это прошло мимо нее.

– Мне все же не нравится, что ты отправляешь со мной Бернарда. Он молодожен, а моим эскортом может командовать кто угодно.

– Кто угодно – не может, – отрезал Андрей. – Тебя я мало кому доверю, только Ромке, Сашке и Бернарду, но Сашка с Ромкой нужны мне здесь, так что остается только Бернард. Да и тебе с ним будет веселее.

– Да уж, – фыркнула ничуть не ободренная этим Мира.

Андрей, охая и ахая, встал с постели и, подойдя к Мире, обнял ее сзади за талию и поцеловал в макушку.

– Прекрати сходить с ума, – нежно приказал он ей. – Все будет хорошо, Бернард обеспечит твою безопасность в дороге, а Морган казнит любого, кто посмеет сказать о тебе что-то дурное. Так что не порть себе нервы, ладно?

– Ладно, – не слишком уверенно пообещала Мира.

– Ну вот и отлично. Все, пошли обратно в теплую кровать, в этом замке чертовски холодно даже летом с камином.

– Я больше не усну, – улыбнулась Мира, прекрасно понимая, к чему клонит Андрей.

– Я разве что-то сказал про сон? – притворно удивился Андрей и, схватив ее в охапку, понес к постели. У них еще было время, чтобы как следует попрощаться, пусть даже они и занимались этим полночи.

* * *

Мира планировала проехать большую часть пути в седле, а в Наэрии, уже ближе к столице, в одном из поместий, принадлежавших Марку Стокхерсту, другу королевской семьи и советнику Моргана, переодеться в подобающую принцессе и послу одежду и пересесть на карету. И карета, и багаж были отправлены в поместье заранее.

В общем-то все прошло по плану, за исключением одного момента, который Мира не могла предвидеть: когда она добралась до поместья, там ее ждал Джерон, назначенный Андреем капитаном королевской гвардии и отосланный им с каким-то поручением еще до отъезда Миры. Теперь ей было понятно, с каким. Джерон ждал ее не один, компанию ему, помимо весьма небольшого штата слуг, составляли кони – дюжина лучших жеребцов королевской конюшни Гардии, половина из них – белоснежные, половина – вороные, угольно-черные.

Бернард ничуть не удивился при виде Джерона и, широко улыбнувшись, пожал тому руку и похлопал по плечу.

– И что все это значит? – прищурившись, осведомилась Мира. Она увидела Джерона и коней, сменивших лошадей, на которых ехал сопровождающий ее эскорт, облачившийся в парадные мундиры, когда уже переоделась и готова была сесть в карету, чтобы продолжить путь.

– Почетный эскорт, Ваше высочество, – подмигнул ей Бернард, и даже в глазах Джерона, который ни разу не улыбнулся после смерти отца, Эклхаста и Альберта, промелькнуло нечто похожее на веселье. – Чтобы все знали, как Его величество король Гардии Андрей Первый ценит посла Наэрии, Ее высочество принцессу Амиранду.

– Это все Роман придумал, да? Узнаю его почерк, – рассмеялась Мира, и пожавший плечами Бернард помог ей забраться в карету, а затем взлетел в седло своего Уголька.

И карета Миры, в сопровождении королевских гвардейцев Гардии верхом на великолепных конях и королевских гвардейцев Наэрии, подоспевших к моменту отъезда своей принцессы из поместья Стокхерста (все на роскошных гнедых жеребцах, что дало Мире повод заподозрить, что весь этот спектакль был срежессирован не без ведома Моргана), отправилась к Кермину.

* * *

Если Мира считала, что все ограничится просто почетным эскортом, она немного ошибалась. Как только ее карета въехала в ворота королевского замка (гардийский эскорт впереди, во главе с Бернардом и Джероном, и по бока, наэрийский – сзади) и остановилась перед главным входом в него, гардийцы спешились и образовали живой коридор от кареты до ступеней, где уже собрались братья и сестры Миры, Ник, Стокхерст и Герхард Рил. Зрелище, надо признать, было красивым и торжественным. Бернард помог Мире выйти из кареты и прошел с ней по живому коридору до Моргана, спустившегося на нижнюю ступеньку.

– Приветствую Вас, Ваше величество, – поклонился Моргану Бернард. – Я счастлив сообщить, что Ваша сестра добралась из Гардии без единого происшествия и задержки.

– Несомненно, лишь благодаря вам и вашим людям, маркиз, – громко, очень громко ответил Морган и пожал Бернарду руку.

Мира не скрывала улыбки, которая была вызвана не только радостью от встречи с родными, но и представлением, устроенным старшим братом и Бернардом. О том, что она – фаворитка короля Андрея знал едва ли не весь Материк, отрицать это было глупо. Но, если ситуацию нельзя исправить, ее всегда можно обратить в свою пользу, согласно этому принципу всегда жили и Морган, и Андрей. И потому почетный эскорт на красавцах-жеребцах, которым командовал ни больше, ни меньше как маркиз, с нескрываемым уважением глядящий на любовницу своего короля (и сестру соседнего короля), в первую очередь был призван продемонстрировать, что Мира не просто фаворитка Андрея, а любимая и обожаемая фаворитка, которая также пользуется любовью всего гардийского королевского двора. А Мира вдруг поняла, что уважение во взгляде Бернарда вовсе не притворное и натуженное. Нет, само собой, он всегда уважал ее как друга и сильного мага, но сейчас он смотрел на нее с почтением, достойным королевы, и это увидел весь наэрийский двор.

– Маркиз, спасибо за то, что обеспечили мою безопасность, – подыграла Мира.

– Не стоит благодарности, Ваше высочество. Ваша безопасность чрезвычайно важна для короля Андрея и всей Гардии.

Поцеловав на прощание Мире руку и кивнув Моргану, Бернард с гардийскими гвардейцами лихо вскочили на коней и поскакали прочь. Это стало сигналом для Ивон и Александры, которые, забыв про свой статус,  с восторженными визгами и слезами бросились обнимать сестру.

Обнимая совсем уже совсем взрослых и ставших настоящими красавицами двойняшек, Мира вдруг подумала, что она наконец-то вернулась в родную страну, но не домой. Теперь ее домом была… нет, даже не Гардия. Теперь ее дом был там, где Андрей, как бы банально это ни звучало. Впрочем, ничего неожиданного в этом не было – в конце концов, все рано или поздно покидают дом по разным причинам, хотя не все находят новый. Мире повезло, она – нашла.

* * *

– Ты нервничаешь больше невесты, – насмешливо произнес Морган. Он, давно уже одетый в парадную одежду и отчаянно скучающий (а еще больше – желающий скрыться от свадебного безумии и хаоса, царящего в замке), сидел в гостиной комнате в апартаментах Миры, с которой разговаривал через приоткрытую дверь ее спальни, где она наряжалась к свадьбе Александры. – Не надо, приедет твой Андрей, он же обещал. И мы знаем, что он благополучно пересек границу, а его охраны хватит, чтобы выиграть небольшую войну. Он приедет, возможно, с опозданием – в дороге всякое может случиться, но приедет.

Мира пробормотала что-то, подозрительно похожее на угрозу жизни и здоровью Андрея, если он посмеет не приехать. Морган не расслышал, но предпочел не уточнять.

– Ты хочешь затмить Лекси? – спросил он минут через пятнадцать, когда Мира, еще полчаса назад уверявшая, что она почти готова, так и не вышла из спальни.

– Нет, я всего лишь пытаюсь не опозорить тебя и Александру, – несколько раздражено отозвалась Мира, появляясь, наконец, в гостиной.

– Сестра, дорогая, поверь, ничего подобного не произойдет, – восхищенно сказал Морган и осторожно, чтобы ничего не испортить в ее одеянии, поцеловал в ее щеку. – Я буду считать себя счастливым человеком, если, защищая твою честь, я за вечер, вызову на дуэль не больше десятка человека. Но, увы, вряд ли я буду столь удачлив – ты просто ослепительна.

Морган не лукавил. Он впервые, пожалуй, в жизни увидел в Мире не сестру, которую в детстве учил фехтовать и снимал с деревьев, а женщину. Красивую женщину. Да, Миру нельзя было назвать классической красавице, но в ней была своя изюминка, а после того, как она влюбилась в Андрея, она расцвела, и сейчас, облаченная в роскошный наряд, она была и впрямь ослепительна. Ее платье, сшитое из лучших на Материке гардийских тканей – необычное сочетание алого, золотого и бронзового цветов, короткий рукав, декольте, – подчеркивало ее узкую талию и плавный изгиб бедер (после окончания войны она набрала вес и перестала быть похожей, по выражению Алекса, «на узницу Освенцима», что очень ей шло), а шрам на руке был скрыт необычайно изящным браслетом, узор которого повторял узор подаренной Мире Ивон сетки для волос и ажурных гребней (браслет был сделан на заказ у того же мастера сразу по возвращении Миры в Наэрию). Искусно уложенные волосы открывали высокий лоб, а минимальный, но умело наложенный макияж подчеркивал большие глаза, обрамленные пушистыми ресницами и чувственные губы. И Морган не шутил, когда говорил о дуэлях – ее красота в сочетании с титулом наверняка привлечет немало поклонников, и даже то, что она любовница гардийского короля их не остановит, скорее наоборот. Теперь Морган и сам начал отчаянно желать, чтобы Андрей приехал как можно быстрее – он жених Миры, пусть и неофициально, вот пусть он и разбирается со своими потенциальными соперниками.

По правде говоря, Мира и сама не поверила своим глазам, когда увидела себя в зеркале. Да, она и раньше старалась выглядеть на всевозможных балах и приемах, хозяйкой которых она была, как старшая принцесса Наэрии. Но тогда она делала это ради того, чтобы не подвести брата, чтобы все видели, что она достойна и его, и своего титула. И в те времена она была твердо убеждена, что она, далеко не красавица, особенно на фоне сестер, может заинтересовать кого-то лишь своим титулом, но никак не внешностью (и даже Джефф не смог поколебать это убеждение). Теперь же она могла, честно и не смущаясь, признать, что да, она тоже красива, пусть и не так, как Иви или Лекси, но все же красива. По-своему, нетрадиционно красива. Это было приятное открытие.

Мира улыбнулась.

– До церемонии осталось полтора часа, и если Андрей не появится вовремя, драться на дуэлях за мою честь придется ему, – словно прочитав мысли Моргана, сказала она. – И я не обещаю, что в этом не будет моей вины.

Мира не виделась с Андреем больше четырех месяцев, отчаянно по нему скучала и боялась за него, потому что он опаздывал (несмотря на охрану, с ним могло случиться все, что угодно), она беспокоилась, как обстоят дела в Гардии, и она нервничала из-за свадьбы сестры (из-за того, как она пройдет, ведь это, как ни крути, важное мероприятие во всех смыслах, в том числе и политическом) – всего этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы превратить ее в эмоциональную развалину. Однако ее счастье за сестру и предвкушение встречи с Андреем уравновешивали ее негативные эмоции, так что в итоге она была немного раздражена, но в большей степени все же рада за Лекси и тому, что скоро снова встретится с Андреем.

– Бедняга, – притворно вздохнул Морган. – Возможно, я окажу ему добрую услугу, если не отпущу тебя обратно в Гардию.

Мира слегка ударила его по руке.

– Идем, – сказала она. – Ивон будет готова, когда будет готова Лекси, но, бьюсь об заклад, Тони, Ник и Амалия уже собрались. Предлагаю составить им компанию.

Король Наэрии имел право сочетать браком своих подданных, но делал это в исключительных случаях, только когда женились его родные или высокопоставленные друзья, и сегодня Морган собирался поженить Александру и Ричарда. Церемония должна была состояться в главном зале замка, при множестве свидетелей – гостей из числа аристократов Наэрии и родственников жениха и невесты из Шенгара. Забавно, но жених, Ричард, был дальним родственником Питера Тенмара троюродного брата Моргана, его сестер и брата. Питер с женой Ризой должен был приехать в свите Андрея.

Ричард ждал Александру в зале, куда ее должен был привести старший брат и опекун, и, обсуждая детали церемонии, вся семья рассудила, что это хороший повод показать всем свое единство и слегка попозерствовать, а потому было решено, что по огромной широкой лестнице, ведущей в главный зал, они спустятся все вместе. Впереди, как и положено, будет идти Александра под руку с Морганом, за ними – Мира, Тони с Ивон и Ник и женой Амалией. Все – одетые с подобающей королевской семье роскошью, все – уверенные в себе. «Чтобы все ахнули», – с хитрой улыбкой сказала тогда Ивон. И этот план удался.

Для свадебного платья Лекси Мира прислала гардийские ткани, и платье получилось великолепным – бело-розовое, воздушное, отделанное кружевами и расшитое мелким речным жемчугом, оно как нельзя лучше шло блондинке Александре, чьи волосы были украшены более крупным жемчугом и живыми туберозами. Ивон выбрала для своего платья ивовый цвет с золотистой отделкой и изумрудные украшения, а Амалия надела сине-голубое платье с серебряной вышивкой и фамильные сапфировые драгоценности рода Мариваль. Мужчины – Морган, Ник и Тони – были более сдержанны в цветах своих камзолов, но по сравнению с их повседневной одеждой они все же были праздничными, а образ всех троих дополняли массивные золотые цепи с драгоценными камнями и массивные же перстни.

Не то чтобы собравшиеся в зале гости ахнули при виде королевской семьи – красивой и полной достоинства, но они определенно были впечатлены. Все, за исключением Ричарда, который не сводил глаз с Александры и не видел никого, кроме нее.

Позже, вспоминая тот день, Мира не раз думала, что Морган и Андрей обо всем договорились заранее, но никогда не уточняла – так интереснее. Как только Александра и ее родные спустились с лестницы, и Морган передал счастливую и в кои-то веки застенчивую невесту ее жениху, объявлявший имена приходящих гостей церемониймейстер, застывший у двери, громко стукнул жезлом о пол и выкрикнул:

– Его величество король Гардии Андрей Первый со свитой.

Появление Андрея и остальных был не менее эффектным (и, пожалуй, более отрепетированным), чем выход королевского семейства Наэрии. Впереди, конечно, шел сам Андрей – с непроницаемым выражением лица и черными внимательными глазами, в которых таилась скрытая усмешка, одетый в темно-синий камзол, расшитый серебром, и черные брюки. Из украшений на нем была только парадная корона и серебряная цепь, и он выглядел просто, но вместе с тем элегантно. И от него за версту веяло опасностью. Больше всего он был похож на хищника, черного, стремительного, могущего одним движением разорвать напополам жертву. Это была маска, Мира это знала, но даже у нее пробежали по спине мурашки. В этот момент Андрей выглядел так, как должен был, по слухам и мнению многих, выглядеть король Гардии – суровый, жесткий, решительный. За Андреем – по бокам и на шаг позади – следовали Роман и Алекс. На Романе была одежда серо-стального цвета, на поясе висел тонкий стилет, легкая усмешка кривила его губы и шрам, и ни у кого не было сомнений в том, что он – воин, готовый до последней капли крови защищать своего короля. Алекс был одет во все черное, единственным его украшением был крупный амулет, на котором было «подвешено» по крайней мере пяток боевых заклинаний, и эта демонстративность явно была намеренной, чтобы все «чужие» дáры представляли себе, на что способен придворный маг Гардии. Позади Андрея шли Кира и Бернард, рука об руку, оба серьезные и внимательные, на поясе у Бернарда, так же, как и у Романа, висело оружие, кинжал, а Кира… Мира, жадно разглядывающая давно не виденных Андрея и друзей, по которым очень соскучилась, сначала подумала, что ей показалось, но нет, пока Кира приближалась к ней, Мира убедилась, что не ошиблась в своей догадке: платье Киры было сшито таким образом, чтобы скрыть небольшой живот, которого не было еще четыре месяца назад, и подчеркнуть увеличившуюся за это время грудь. Кира явно была беременна, это было заметно даже по ее немного изменившейся походке. Улыбка Миры стала еще шире, и Кира, поймав ее взгляд, слегка, чтобы не выходить из образа, улыбнулась в ответ.

За Кирой и Бернардом шел Питер с Ризой и свита, в составе которой было несколько дáров Ордена Эльнара Светлого. Если Мира правильно помнила, это были одни из сильнейших магов ордена.

– Приветствую вас, Ваше величество, – сказал Андрей, когда он со своими придворными подошел к Моргану, Мире и остальным. – Надеюсь, мы не опоздали.

– Добро пожаловать в Наэрию, Ваше величество, – ответил Морган. – Пожалуйста, чувствуйте себя здесь как дома. Вы как раз вовремя.

– Рад слышать, – коротко отозвался Андрей.

– Прежде, чем начнется церемония, позвольте представить вам виновников торжества, мою сестру принцесса Александру и ее жениха графа Ричарда Энкастера.

После взаимного обмена любезностями и комплиментами невесте со стороны Андрея, Морган представил последнему Ивон и Амалию, и гардийская компания отошла в сторону, встав в первых рядах гостей. Мира, Тони, Ивон Ник и Амалия последовали за ними, но встали по другую сторону от невысокого помоста, на котором, через полчаса, Морган сочетал законным браком Александру и Ричарда.

Церемония прошла без сучка, без задоринки и была очень красивой, главным образом оттого, что жених и невеста светились от счастья, и именно это придавало романтическую и радостную атмосферу всему действу.

После того, как Морган объявил Александру и Ричарда мужем и женой, новобрачные еще около часа принимали поздравления и подарки от гостей, бóльшей части которых не терпелось сесть за уже накрытые столы, заставленные яствами, от запаха которых у всех текли слюнки.

За это время Мира и Андрей украдкой поглядывали друг на друга, но, чтобы сохранить имидж таинственного и сурового правителя некогда прóклятой Гардии, Андрей избегал задерживать взгляд на Мире, осознавая, что иначе он не удержится и начнет улыбаться также счастливо и глупо, как новоиспеченный молодожен. Роман тоже это понимал, и потому каждый раз, когда Андрей оказывался рядом с Мирой или смотрел на нее дольше, чем следовало, он, вечная тень своего друга и короля, отвлекал Жданова. К общению же с другими гардийскими гостями у Миры не было никаких препятствий, и потому она сердечно поздравила Киру и Бернарда (добавив, впрочем, что не стоило Кире ехать в таком положении в Наэрию, на что та заявила, что она не инвалид и что она ни за что не хотела пропускать такое шоу), представила Питера сестрам и их общим шенгарским родственникам и немного поговорила с Алексом, удостоверившись, что ситуация в Гарди и впрямь стабильна, а на правлении Андрей оставил Грегори, Марсдена, Рондейла и Лафферти.

Все ждали, что вот-вот уже можно будет приступить к пиру, когда Андрей подошел к Моргану и сказал громко, привлекая внимание всех собравшихся:

– Ваше величество, несомненно, из всех обязанностей короля и брата та, что вы исполнили сегодня – самая приятная, не так ли?

– О да, Ваше величество, вы абсолютно правы. Ничто не может доставить такое удовольствие королю, как лично связать узами брака два любящих сердца, одно из которых принадлежит его сестре.

Эта фраза и то, с которым Морган ее произнес, были настолько не в духе короля Наэрии, что Мира немедленно заподозрила, что эти слова были придуманы заранее и, скорее всего, не без помощи Андрея (если быть точнее, Романа, но это Мира выяснила позже).

– В таком случае, Ваше величество, я прошу вас повторить это удовольствие и отдать мне в жены другую вашу сестру, принцессу Амиранду.

В зале повисла едва ли не гробовая тишина, так изумлены были гости этим поворотом событий. Сама Мира была ошеломлена не меньше остальных.

– В подобных вопросах я в первую очередь руководствуюсь желаниями и чувствами моих сестер, – после секундной паузы, сделав вид, что обдумывает это предложение, ответил Морган. – Если Ее высочество Амиранда согласна стать вашей женой, если таково ее желание и стремление, я не имею ничего против вашего брака.

Застывшая на месте Мира, широко распахнутыми глазами слушала разговор Моргана и Андрея, не веря своим ушам.

– В таком случае, полагаю, мне следует спросить Ее высочество, выйдет ли она за меня замуж. Принцесса, – Андрей в два шага оказался возле Миры и вдруг неожиданно опустился на одно колено, – я прошу вас оказать мне честь и стать моей женой. Я клянусь в том, что сделаю вас счастливой и буду любить до конца своих дней.

Мира не знала, что сказать. То есть нет, знала, конечно, но у нее пропал дар речи. Андрей был предельно серьезен, несмотря на театральность этого предложения руки и сердца, и в его глазах была такая смесь любви, нежности, надежны и торжественности, что у Миры екнуло сердце. Но от переполнявших ее эмоций она не могла вымолвить ни слова, даже короткого «да».

– Да отвечай ты уже, – прошипел у нее за спиной Алекс. – У него же сейчас инфаркт будет.

– Да, – дрожащим голосом ответила Мира, силясь сдержать слезы безумной радости. – Да, конечно, я выйду за вас замуж.

Ей пришлось укусить внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не разреветься. Никогда раньше она не понимала, почему некоторые люди плачут от счастья, но сегодняшний день расставил все по полочкам.

Ослепительно улыбнувшись Андрей поднялся с колена и встал рядом с ней, собственническим жестом взяв ее за руку и переплетя свои пальцы с ее.

– Итак, Ваше величество? – вопросительно сказал он, глядя на Моргана.

– Что ж, тогда я даю свое разрешение на ваш союз, – нарочито медленно отозвался Морган. – Мои поздравления с помолвкой, Амиранда, Ваше величество.

– Благодарю, – искренне, но снова надев маску невозмутимого спокойствия, сказал Андрей, отдававший себе отчет в том, что он лично показал всем свое слабое место – Миру, сделав, возможно, тем самым ее мишенью врагов. Но это все равно никогда не остановило его от женитьбы на Мире. Вместе с тем, события сегодняшнего дня определенно повысили авторитет и репутацию Миры: быть принцессой-любовницей короля, а затем стать его женой далеко не то же самое, что быть единственной слабостью загадочного и пугающего короля загадочной страны.

Никогда в жизни Миру так не раздражали собравшиеся в замке гости – если бы не они, она давно бросилась бы в объятия Андрея. Но она приказала себе забыть ненадолго о свой будущей свадьбе и сосредоточиться на свадьбе текущей, чувствуя себя виноватой из-за того, что теперь не Александра, а она была в центре внимания. На протяжении всего обеда Мира выполняла свои обязанности хозяйки замка и двора: с вежливой улыбкой любезно беседовала с гостями, присматривала за слугами, старательно игнорировала все излишне любопытные взгляды и иногда позволяла себе взглянуть на Андрея, который как мог наслаждался пиром.

После обеда были танцы, в которых почти никто из гардийцев не принимали участия: земляне, несмотря на многочисленные уроки, еще не освоили танцы Материка, Бернард не хотел оставлять Киру, а Питер вообще считал танцы глупым занятием. Мира же вынуждена была танцевать, и она солгала бы, сказав, что не получила ни капли удовольствия. Ей нравилось танцевать, особенно если ее партнерами были родные и близкие ей мужчины.

Наконец, после того как Александра и Ричард, сев в карету, уехали в приморскую резиденцию короля (в свадебное путешествие, идея эта принадлежала Мире, которая вспомнила об этой земной традиции после того, как Александра в сотый раз заявила, что она умрет от смущения, если ей придется провести первую брачную ночь в замке, где все будут знать, чем они с Ричардом занимаются), Андрей и его свита удалились в отведенные им апартаменты, а следом за ними отправилась к себе и Мира, благо основная часть гостей также разъехалась по домам и разошлась по своим комнатам.

Быстро переодевшись в простенькое платье и плащ с капюшоном, надежно скрывавшим лицо, Мира, активировав «слепой глаз», быстро добралась до покоев Андрея и зашла внутрь. По хорошему, Алекс должен был бы зачаровать двери так, чтобы никто, кому Андрей не открыл дверь, не мог проникнуть в комнату, но Воропаев был не дурак и понимал, что этим вечером Мира несомненно нанесет королю Гардии визит.

Меньше всего Мира ожидала, что Андрей уже спит. Он сидел на небольшом диванчике с низкой спинкой и, откинув голову и вытянув ноги, дремал, слегка похрапывая. Мира улыбнулась и, бесшумной подойдя к Андрею, слегка потрясла его за плечо. Будить его было жалко, но если он будет всю ночь спать на диване, то утром не разогнется.

– Андрей вставай.

– Ммм… нет, мне и здесь хорошо.

– Между прочим, ты наносишь оскорбление мне, как ответственной за удобство гостей – я специально отвела тебя апартаменты с самой удобной кроватью.

– Да? – Андрей открыл один глаз. – Ладно, тогда пойдем в кровать, проверим, действительно ли она так хороша.

Он стремительно, как будто и не спал вовсе, вскочил на ноги, подхватил Миру на руки и понес в соседнюю комнату, где осторожно положил ее на вышеупомянутую постель и устроился рядом, опершись на локоть и подперев голову рукой.

– Ты не сердишься? – спросил он, расстегивая плащ Миры.

– За что?

– Ну… Кира сказала, что самое идиотское и вульгарное предложение руки и сердца, которое она только видела, но для наших целей так и надо было. Я чувствовал себя полным идиотом, но я утешаю себя тем, что когда я первый раз предложил тебе выйти за меня замуж, все было не так плохо, правда ведь?

– Правда, – усмехнулась Мира. – Хотя, если подумать, оба раза были… странными. Я не жалуюсь, заметь, просто отмечаю факт.

– Надеюсь, что не жалуешься, – проворчал Андрей, стягивая с нее платье. – Когда мы с тобой делали все, как полагается, как нормальные люди?

– Мы нормальные! – вполсилы возмутилась Мира. – Просто у нас с тобой… нетрадиционная романтика.

– Звучит как нетрадиционная ориентация, – хмыкнул Андрей. – Я бы сказал, что это не романтика нетрадиционная, а обстоятельства.

– Тоже верно.

Андрей скинул с себя одежду и накрыл их обоих одеялом. Они оба устали, а бурлящий в крови адреналин уже спал, оставив после себя лишь апатию и сонливость. Единственное, чего Мира и Андрей хотели сейчас, так это спать, хотя Мира пол-обеда провела в борьбе с мыслями о том, как они с Андреем приватно отметят их официальную помолвку.

– Я отвратительно спал без тебя, – проворчал Андрей.

– Я тоже. Но, боюсь, Моргана не остановит это оправдание, если он застанет нас вместе.

– Сомневаюсь, что твоему брату вздумается навестить меня посреди ночи.

– Я тоже на это надеюсь, но всякое может случиться, – сонно сказала Мира, положившая голову на плечо Андрея.

– Ничего, мне не привыкать к ссорам с братьями моих невест.

Мира почти заснула, когда Андрей произнес задумчиво.

– Знаешь, мне повезло, что у меня есть такой друг, как Ромка. Мы с ним с детства знакомы. А у Киры скоро родится ребенок…

– И как это связано? – не открывая глаз, поинтересовалась Мира.

– Если мы поторопимся, между нашим первенцем и ребенком Киры будет не больше полутора лет разницы, и они могут стать лучшими друзьями.

– Если они будут полжизни ссориться, как вы с Алексом, я не устану тебе напоминать, что это была твоя идея, запомни, – откликнулась Мира и уснула.

Андрей расценил ее ответ, как согласие с его планом и также уснул. С довольной и счастливой улыбкой на губах.

* * *

Они с Мирой оба оказались в чем-то правы: их старший сын Павел и первенец Киры и Бернарда Саймон всю жизнь были лучшими друзьями, но Саймон все равно не раз ругался с Павлом, когда тот пытался так или иначе пробраться в комнату младшей сестры Саймона, Вилены, после того, как Вилена и Павел решили пожениться. Но Мира никогда не упоминала о том, что когда-то придворный маг, великий Алекс и Его величество Андрей I Избавитель ссорились намного хуже Саймона и Павла.

 **Интермедия-23**

– Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь, – статный брюнета, сидевший у окна, крепко сжал руку соседки – миловидной шатенке с большими карими глазами.

– А если нет? У папы сердце больное, не представляю, как он пережил… А когда я опять появлюсь… Вдруг он не переживет?

Речь девушки была сбивчивой и сумбурной, но ее собеседник ее понял.

– А ты не думай о плохом, и все будет в порядке, – посоветовал он. – Не зря же говорят, что дурные мысли материализуются. Так что думай только о хорошем.

– Не получается, – жалобно сказала девушка. – А еще этот полет…

Она боялась летать, и перед тем, как сесть в самолет, выпила несколько таблеток легкого успокоительного, но, на ее взгляд, они мало ей помогли.

Мужчина еще крепче сжал ее руку.

– Поспи, нам еще четыре часа лететь.

– Попробую.

Девушка закрыла глаза, но, как она и предполагала, уснуть ей не удалось. Вместо этого она принялась вспоминать, что случилось с ней за последние три года.

Все началось с деревни, в которую она поехала отдохнуть. В этом не было ничего не обычного, она бывала там каждый год, так же как и ее родители. Ничего не обычного не было и в ее прогулках по окружающему деревню лесу. Она же не знала, что тем вечером, возвращаясь домой, натолкнется на мужчину, зверски избивающего ногами скулящую собаку. Что в ужасе вскрикнет и привлечет тем самым внимание этого… изверга.  Что сломя голову побежит спасаться, причем в панике побежит не к выходу из леса, к деревни, а в чащу. Что убежит так далеко, что умудрится заблудиться, а потом, когда уже почти стемнеет, ей почудится за спиной дыхание ее преследователя, и она снова побежит вперед, споткнется о корень и ударится головой о пень и в придачу сломает руку. Той боли она не забудет, наверное, никогда. То, что она упала с такими последствиями, было неудивительно, она всю жизнь была неуклюжа и часто падала, ударялась и все роняла. Удивительно было то, что она очень «удачно» упала недалеко от того места, где могла получить помощь. И когда она, с залитым кровью лицом и висящей плетью рукой, кусающая губы, чтобы не кричать от боли, услышала где-то совсем неподалеку голоса и пошла на их звук, она и предположить не могла, чем закончится для нее этот день.

Если бы она сама не попала в такую историю, она никогда не поверила бы, что такое случается и в реальной жизни, а не только на страницах второсортных детективов и сериалов. Потому что на заимке, к которой она вышла в надежде, что ей помогут, прятался, как говорится все в тех же детективах, человек, «который слишком много знал».

Девушка покосилась на своего соседа, того самого, «который слишком много знал», и снова закрыла глаза. Он действительно знал то, за что одни хотели его убить, другие – вытянуть из него эту информацию, третьи – сделать козлом отпущения. Все же в России любые дела, связанные с ценными природными ресурсами и, в особенности, с деньгами, полученными от этих самых ресурсов, могли стоить жизни. К счастью для Григория – так звали того, кто сидел на соседнем с девушкой кресле, – у него еще оставалась пара верных друзей и приличный счет в недоступном для его неприятелей месте. А его многочисленные враги мешали друг другу, и в итоге у Григория появилась возможность спрятаться на несколько лет в надежном месте. По плану он должен был несколько недель отсидеться на заимке, когда-то построенной его двоюродным дедом, затем уехать в Украину, оттуда вылететь в Мексику, из которой он планировал перебраться в Канаду. Конечно, все это было несколько проблематично, но должно было сработать, учитывая, что проблем с законом ему организовать еще не успели. Однако все пошло наперекосяк. А все из-за того, что глухом, можно сказать, лесу Григорию невесть откуда свалилась на голову девушка с раной на лбу и сломанной рукой, бормочущая что-то о маньяке. По-хорошему, ее надо было бы отвезти в ближайшую больницу. Но Григорий не мог рисковать, его неожиданная гостья могла выдать его местонахождение, случайно или намеренно. Он ничего не знал об этой девушке, и вполне допускал, что она может быть «засланным казачком». Но он все же почти готов был отвезти ее в больницу – не оставлять же ее умирать тут, но его отговорил его друг, который пообещал, что обо всем договорится. И договорился. Нашел в ближайшем городе врача, которому можно доверять, и они с Григорием отвезли к тому времени уже бессознательную девушку туда.

Сотрясение оказалось серьезным, перелом – не очень, обошлось обычной гипсовой повязкой. К тому времени, когда девушка пришла в себя настолько, чтобы требовать выпустить ее из съемной квартиры, на которую ее привезли после врача, ее уже объявили в розыск. После этого отпускать ее было никак нельзя, особенно учитывая, что она слышала, как ее похитители обсуждали планы Григория, и знала, куда он хочет скрыться.

Разумеется, Григорий не собирался похищать ее, вот только этого ему не хватало для полного счастья, но решить эту проблему мирным путем он не успел: то ли врач оказался не таким уж надежным, то ли просто у тех, кто искал Григория, уши и глаза были везде, но его выследили. И ему пришлось срочно бежать, прихватив с собой заложницу. Правда, она бежала с ним добровольно-принудительно, если можно так выразиться – Григорий с другом смогли убедить ее, что если до нее доберутся недруги Григория – а они обязательно доберутся, – то ей не поздоровится. И ей, и ее родителям, ибо с этими людьми шутки плохи. А вот если девушка отправится с ним, то ни она, ни ее родители не пострадают (вообще-то, Григорий не мог утверждать этого наверняка, но тогда он с трудом мог мыслить логически, так же, как и сама девушка, но его другу, Петру, проще было отправить невольную свидетельницу с Петром, чем потом бог знает сколько времени прятать его от всего мира). И девушка согласилась. Не только ради родителей, как она потом поняла, но еще из-за того, что Григорий понравился ей с первого взгляда. А еще из-за того, что это, возможно, могло быть единственным шансом изменить ее жизнь, в которой, как она полагала, ее ничего не ждало – с ее-то внешностью, неуклюжестью и не «пробивным» характером. При таком наборе даже блестящие мозги ничего не исправят.

В общем, девушка бежала с Григорием по подложным документам, сначала в Украину, ну затем, в конечном итоге, в Канаду (она всегда думала, что это невозможно, даже с вполне легальными документами, но как выяснилось, ошибалась), благо, английским она владела почти в совершенстве (хотя и хуже, чем французским).

Конечно, поначалу ей было нелегко. Она обвиняла во всем Григория, ругалась с ним так, что тряслись стены, но постепенно все наладилось. Они вынуждены были притворяться мужем и женой, и со временем они ими стали, хотя и не официально. Девушка не могла назвать тот момент, когда она поняла вдруг, что любит Григория, но это было и неважно, как не имело значения и то, что он совершил когда-то пару поступков, за которые ему теперь было стыдно (и речь, само собой, шла не о подсматривании за переодевающимися после физкультуры одноклассницами или розыгрыше соседки по даче, это были более серьезные вещи). Главным было то, что они полюбили друг друга.

А через три года после того, как они поселились в Канаде, на Григория вышел один из его врагов, теперь уже бывший и предложил сделку, на которую Григорий согласился. Ради своей любимой, чтобы она – вместе с ним, само собой, – могла вернуться домой и встретиться с родителями, которые уже не чаяли увидеть ее живой.

Девушка боялась, что родители никогда ее не простят за ее побег, что от потрясения у отца не выдержит сердце, что тот, с кем заключил сделку Григорий, солгал, и их убьют сразу же по приезде, но вместе с тем она была безумна счастлива, что возвращается в Москву, что скоро увидит родителей и друга Кольку.

– Все будет хорошо, Кать, – повторил Григорий, и Катя, переплетя свои пальцы с его, решила, что поверит в это. В конце концов, с того момента, как она с ним познакомилась, она поверила во многое из того, что раньше считала невероятным и немыслимым. Так почему бы не поверить ему сейчас?

И все действительно было хорошо.

 _Конец_

 


	27. Послесловие

**Послесловие**

 

Об истории прихода к власти короля Андрея I Избавителя и его правлении, равно как и об истории Возрождения вообще, написано немало книг, учебников и диссертаций. Все они исторически верны и подробны, в них содержится масса фактов, цифр, дат и аналитических разборов, но нет одного – эмоций. Истории безразлична любовь и ненависть, дружба и предательство, горе и радость, она оперирует другими терминами: «союзник», «классовая вражда», «политический оппортунизм», «идеология» и так далее. Любой историк скажет, что человеческие чувства играют лишь незначительную роль в историческом процессе, поскольку они ничто по сравнению с логикой и законами истории. Но я, несмотря на полученный потом и кровью после пяти лет учебы диплом Исторического факультета, никогда не разделяла эту точку зрения. Я с ранней юности, если не с детства, с моей первой прочитанной книги по истории, была уверена, что историю творят люди, чьи эмоции, слабости, воззрения и привычки неизменно влияют на их действия.

 

Период Возрождения всегда интересовал меня, я восхищалась тем, что король Андрей I Избавитель сделал для Гардии, однако гораздо больше его успехов на поприще восстановления страны после снятия проклятия Генриха, меня занимала его личная жизнь. Идея написать книгу не о том, как король Андрей правил, а о том, как он любил, зародилась у меня уже давно, и я счастлива, что наконец-то смогла осуществить эту мечту. Я также надеюсь, что читателям будет интересен мой взгляд на брак короля Андрея и королевы Амиранды и их историю любви. Данная книга не претендует на историческую достоверность: ряд фактов и событий, приведенных в ней, являются не более чем моими представлениями о том, как все происходило, и ничем не подтверждаются, хотя они и опираются на записи того времени и их анализа, а также важные для многих наук открытия, сделанные за последние полвека. Почему-то мне кажется, что все было именно так и никак иначе.

 

О правлении короля Андрея I Избавителя, о его успехах и неудачах, читатель может прочитать в любом учебнике истории, поэтому не буду останавливаться на этом подробно, но мне все же хотелось бы поведать, как сложилась жизнь короля Андрея и королевы Амиранды после их свадьбы – так сказать, поставить окончательную точку, как это принято в романтических новеллах. Если верить различным источникам (а не верить им у нас нет никаких оснований, тем более что все они удивительно единодушны в этом вопросе), Андрей и Амиранда были счастливы в браке, не переставали любить друг друга до конца жизни и имели троих детей. Старший, Павел, занял трон после смерти отца и известен под именем король Павел I Миротворец. Их второй сын, Ричард, стал главой Ордена Эльнара Светлого и занимал этот пост до конца своей жизни. Судьба дочери Андрея и Амиранды, принцессы Катрины, остается неизвестной – Катрина исчезла в возрасте двадцати двух лет, и больше о ней никто и никогда не слышал. Вместе с тем, по свидетельствам очевидцев, ни ее родители, ни братья, ни близкие друзья королевской семьи не горевали о ней и не проявляли особой обеспокоенности по поводу ее участи. Это позволяет нам предположить, что родные принцессы Катрины знали о том, куда она пропала, но не желали об этом распространяться. Как бы там ни было, вряд ли уже кто-нибудь когда-нибудь раскроет эту тайну.

 

Король Андрей скончался в 1367 г., королева Амиранда пережила мужа на три года. Их прах был развеян в одном и том же месте – с одной из башен замка Эшвиля, а саду королевского замка в Аквилоне их внуки возвели им памятник, на котором выбили надпись: «Вместе при жизни, вместе навсегда».

 

Ну, и пара слов о прочих героях книги. Роман Найт, маркиз Терсский (также известный как Роман Верный) являлся реальной исторической фигурой и всю жизнь был верным другом короля Андрея. Происхождение его точно не установлено, как и происхождение самого Андрея I. Титул маркиза и обширные владения были пожалованы Найту после вступления короля Андрея на престол, причем и то, и другое до Романа принадлежало Джону Эклхасту, который погиб при захвате Аквилона и королевского замка войсками мятежников под предводительством все того же Андрея. Тогда же погиб и единственный сын и наследник Эклхаста Альберт.

 

Также реальными историческими фигурами были:

 

– Алекс (Александр) Юрéвич, также друг короля Андрея и главный придворный маг на протяжении первых двадцати пяти лет правления Андрея;

 

– Кира Коллер, супруга Бернарда Коллера, маркиза Горни. Ее происхождение, подобно происхождению короля Андрея, Романа Верного и Алекса Юрéвич, не установлено. По разным свидетельствам она была сестрой не то Романа, не то Алекса. Кира Коллер являлась членом Ордена Виктории Милосердной, какое-то время была правой рукой настоятельницы Ордена Камиллы Багáрд, однако, вопреки ожиданиям, сама настоятельницей не стала. Впрочем, Кира больше известна не как предстоятельница Ордена Виктории Милосердной, а как главная сподвижница королевы Амиранды в деле введения на территории Гардии всеобщего образования и инициатор устройства больниц. Соответственно, реальным историческим персонажем был и муж Киры, Бернард Бенджамин Коллер, принц Гардии, маркиз Горни, правнук короля Генриха II, близкий друг и советник короля Андрея I;

 

– Джон Эклхаст, принц Гардии, маркиз Терсский, внук короля Генриха II, один из соратников Андрея I, которому он помог взойти на престол; Альберт Эклхаст, сын Джона Эклхаста. И отец, и сын погибли при захвате Аквилона и королевского замка войсками мятежников, возглавляемых будущим королем Андреем. Никаких данных о том, что Альберт был предателем, равно как и о том, что он состоял в какой-либо связи с Дэвидом Колером, нет, это все плод фантазии автора;

 

– Камилла Багáрд, принцесса Гардии, внучка короля Генриха II, настоятельница Ордена Виктории Милосердной на протяжении тридцати лет;

 

– Уильям Коллер, король Гардии, и его союзники Дэвид Коллер и Грегори Либеллер. Последний действительно перешел на сторону заговорщиков незадолго до их победы (по неподтвержденным данным он долгое время являлся шпионом Эклхаста при дворе короля Уильяма и способствовал победе сил заговорщиков). Позже стал советником и доверенным лицом короля Андрея;

 

– король Наэрии Морган Лиеж и принц Энтони Лиеж - братья королевы Амиранды; принцессы Ивон и Александра Лиеж – сестры королевы Амиранды, а также Николас Мариваль, ее кузен. Предположение о романтических чувствах будущей королевы Гардии к графу Мариваля (и наоборот) было сделано на основании одного из писем Сании Эсгортана, который был послом Элвэя в Наэрии в 1317–1328 гг., королю Элвэя: «…принцесса Амиранда много времени проводит со своим кузеном, графом Николасом Маривалем. Их часто можно увидеть вместе, и то, как они держатся за руки и смотрят друг на друга, не оставляет сомнений в том, что характер их отношений далеко не просто дружеский или родственный (хотя они не раз упоминали, что любят друг друга как брат и сестра). Король Морган не проявляет по этому поводу никакого беспокойства, и, надо полагать, либо уверен в том, что кузен его скоро станет ему зятем, либо его ничуть не волнует честь сестры. В последнее, впрочем, не верится…» (17, с. 76).

 

Что касается происхождения короля Андрея, Романа Найта, Алекса Юрéвича и Киры Коллер, то, признаюсь, идею о том, что они пришли из другого мира, меня натолкнуло недавнее открытие Института теоретической и экспериментальной магии Альянса Миров (ИТЭМ АМ): путешествовать между мирами возможно не только посредством Врат Древних, но и напрямую, пробиваясь через барьеры между мира и используя при этом возмущения магического поля мира назначения (а то, что проклятие короля Генриха вызвало нестабильность и сильнейшие возмущения магического поля Гардии, уже давно доказано крупнейшим исследователем магии за всю историю Материка Л **ú** цем Акреем). Боюсь, я не слишком сильна в области теоретической магии (да и практической тоже), но суть понятна: Андрей, Роман, Алекс и Кира и в самом деле могли прийти на Материк из другого мира. Ну а Землю я выбрала в качестве их дома исключительно потому, что таинственная история этого мира всегда будоражила мое воображение.

 

Автор благодарит:

 

Своего школьного учителя истории Вольна Антсмита, который увлек ее историй;

Мержана Эммери, ответственного хранителя архивов замка Эшвиль, содержащихся в Государственном историческом музее Гардии, за помощь в поиске необходимых материалов, без которых эта книга никогда не была бы написана;

своего редактора Tishа, а также ее помощников на добровольных началах Мурлычу и Ликантру;

друзей, чья поддержка и чья вера в меня, помогли мне довести эту историю до логического завершения, а также всех читателей, которые уже прочитали или которым только предстоит прочесть эту книгу.

 

 **Использованная литература**

1\. 100 великих женщин Гардии. Энциклопедия. – Аквилон, 1965. – 519 с.

2\. Бранд, Зилиус. Записки посла. Наблюдения, сделанные мной в Гардии в то время, когда я занимал там пост посланника Его Величества короля Наэрийского. – Кермин, 1370 г.

3\. Брэдли, Шемус. Все королевские маги Гардии и их деятельность. Энциклопедия. – Аквилон, 1971. – 1215 с.

4\. Все Ордены Гардии X-XVI вв. Энциклопедия. – Аквилон: Новые горизонты, 1903. – 629 с.

5\. Глимарн, Расс. Орден Виктории Милосердной: правда и легенды. – Аквилон, 1899. – 146 с.

6\. Дарлинда, Дармис. Магия: суть и возможности. - Миграна: Силисон и Сыновья,  1236. – 226 с.

7\. История Гардии в битвах и переговорах / Под ред. С. Вильмара. – Аквилон, 1924. – 687 с.

8\. Кельденóва Рихман. О магии стихий и силах природы, подвластных высшим дáрам. – Аквилон: Монастырь Ордена Ансельма Стойкого, 865 г. – С. 133.

9\. Ковач, Зарид. Что такое магия? Учебник для младых умов. – Мильсар: Мудрость, 1315. – 138 с.

10\. Криволл, Эммелин. Орден Виктории Милосердной: История и влияние на политическую и общественную жизнь Гардии. – Эшвиль-лог, 1915. – 213 с.

11\. Лаглин, Северин. Андрей I Избавитель и его роль в истории Гардии: мифы и факты. – Эшвиль-лог, 1887. – 364 с.

12\. Ларонет, Свиллин. Орден Эльнара Светлого: расцвет и упадок. – Аквилон, 1887. – 173 с.

13\. Лиеж, Амиранда. Некоторые аспекты проблемы определения сущности и происхождения магии. – Аквилон: Королевское издательство, 1345. – 317 с.

14\. Ракун, Миллисент. Генрих II – палач или жертва? – Аквилон, 1515. – 268 с.

15\. Стэннор, Алькан, Рискин Джонатан. Исследование, посвященное магии в общем и ее происхождению и истинной природе в частности. – Кермин: Королевская школа маги и волшебства, 1267. – 559 с.

16\. Эпоха Возрождения, 1326-1373 / Под ред. Г.Бертуса. – Аквилон, 1912. – 835 с.

17\. Эсгортан, Сания. Мемуары шпиона: История службы полномочного посла Элвэя при королевском дворе Наэрии. – Игмор, 147. – 317 с.

 


End file.
